The Light In Your Eyes
by Maddylovesyou
Summary: A light that is so precious. A light that brings hope and can change any situation from dire to okay. A light that one would kill for. Killua would certainly kill for him.
1. Chapter 1

**So this story is kind of an alternate universe branched off the amine. So everything up to right after Greed island happened but the chimera ant arch did not happen. I haven't finished the amine yet but I really wanted to write this story. I'm sorry to my Hetalia fans but right now i'm experiencing a writers block with the other side of the mirror. I'll try to get the next chapter out but I don't know when that will be.**

There's no light in this small cabin. The darkness shadowing everything, wrapping it up in its blanket. In the thick blackness, bright blue eyes cut through, allowing him to see who he desperately needs and wants.

Gon is laying next to him on the floor, his body covered by the rag they're sharing as a blanket. He's so close yet so far. Killua can almost feel Gon's breath on his face. He could get closer. But he won't. The ex-assassin watches as Gon's chest raises and falls, being calmed by it. Those sharp sapphire eyes scan up from his chest to examine his face. Gon looks so peaceful asleep and so very, very vulnerable. Killua could just strike up, turning his nails sharp, and rip out his throat in a second. It would be so easy. Gon's guard is completely down.

Because Gon trusts him. He trusts Killua enough that he falls asleep with ease next to him. Gon has even gone so far as to saying "I sleep best with Killua by my side!"...How embarrassing. How foolish. How...

Killua can feel his cheeks turn red, the fire reaching his heart making his chest feel warm. His lips twitch up into a small smile and he can't stop it. Gon will never know how happy those words made him feel or how happy it makes him that Gon trusts him so. He would never voice it. He couldn't. He could never explain this feeling in words. Though whenever Gon speaks his feelings about how much he trusts or appreciates Killua, the ex-assassin will say it's embarrassing and tell him not to say that but in reality Killua loves it. He loves the praises and being reassured that Gon still finds something valuable in him.

Killua's eyes can see well even in this thick darkness so he's able to take in the features of Gon's sleeping expression. He doesn't seem to be dreaming about anything. He just looks so calm. His lips are slightly parted, soft breathes passing between them. Gon has changed over the years, Killua can see it in his face. His chin is more defined and his cheeks too. His raven hair has gotten longer, spiking up more and looking out of control. His skin is such a lovely shade of tan, the tone of his skin has gotten darker with age. His skin glows as if the sun itself has wrapped around him and has become his skin. Killua allows his eyes to wander a bit on his best friend's body, taking in how it has also changed through these four years. Gon's waist is still small but his shoulders have becoming a bit wider. The muscles in his arms have grown and become more noticeable. If the rag wasn't blocking his sight he could see the out line of his chest muscles through his shirt.

A lot has happened in four years. There has been pain, fear, death, but most of all...it's been fun. It's been great. For four years Killua has been by Gon's side. Fighting with him, playing with him, laughing with him, growing with him. Despite all the bad that has happen, Killua is still here. He's still by Gon's side. He hasn't left him. He will never leave him. If Killua lost Gon, he would lose everything. Wherever Gon goes, he goes. Where Gon calls home, is his home. Killua still might not have a goal for himself but he knows that he wants to be with Gon. That's his goal. To be the best friend he can be. T protect Gon at all cost and to keep him beside him.

Gon is a god. He's an angel. Gon has given light to his life. He's become his light. He's become his life. Despite what he is, despite what he's done, Gon still decided to be his friend, his first friend. He put all his trust in Killua. Gon trusts Killua with his life. That alone makes Killua's existence something worth fighting for. Killua wants to live. He wants to stay by Gon's side.

Just laying here on the floor next to him, staring at his sleeping expression, he feels warm. He feels like he could be anything Gon wants him to be. He doesn't have to be a killer. Gon's told him so. He doesn't have to kill...He just has to stay with Gon. Forever. They promised each other.

Killua is content with just laying here, watching his best friend sleep for the rest of the night. He doesn't need to sleep. He can go days without it. Sleeping would mean being apart from Gon. He doesn't want to. Not tonight. Killua has already told himself he can't get any closer. He won't take advantage of his friend. Gon trusts him. Killua tenses a bit..._what would he think if he knew I watched him as he slept?_

This has been going on for awhile. Killua thinks the first time that he stayed up just watching Gon sleep was when he had went to Whale Island with him all those years ago. After Gon said how much fun he had with Killua around, he had felt his heart flutter. He felt light. He had fun with Gon too. It was just hard for him to voice. So that night, he watched Gon and thought about everything. He decided then that he would never leave Gon's side. Just as Gon promised, he would keep it too.

_I wonder if Gon would be creep out if he knew..._ Killua's hand twitches at the thought, his gaze averts for a moment in shame. _Would he be mad?_ Killua has to stop a bitter laugh. If Gon would be creep out or mad when he found out about Killua's sleeping habits then he would be disgusted and pissed if he knew what Killua has done with Gon's friendship, what he's done with his kindness.

He's twisted it. He's tainted it. Killua couldn't just have his friendship. No. Killua has taken his friendship and twisted it into something more. He wants to touch Gon. He wants to taste him. He wants to keep him all to himself. He wants to kiss those lips that are parted. He wants to feel through his hair. He wants to hear Gon speak his name. Killua isn't stupid. He knows what he's done. He knows what he feels for his best friend. Killua has taken Gon's friendship and ruined it. Like a hand covered in black paint going into a bucket of white paint. It's no longer pure. Killua tried. It wasn't like this in the beginning...or had it been?

Killua has fallen in love with his best friend. He lusts after him. Wants him in every way. Killua's not sure when this happened. It could have always been like this for all he wants to blame it on growing up. That's where all these desires have come from but deep down Killua knows maturating has only made the desires grow. He's had them all along. They were innocent enough at first. First, wanting to be Gon's friend. Then wanting to always be beside him. Wanting to be the one he relies on. Wanting to be so close to him. Wanting to touch him. Wanting to smell him. Wanting him to smile at him only. Wanting to feel those lips on his...It just got worse and worse. Gon has grown and Killua has noticed it. It was on Killua's 14th birthday that he realized he thought Gon was attractive. Then he couldn't stop noticing how attractive he was. How strong and rough he would be with him, only to be gentle and smile at him. It's grown and grown. Now that he's 17...He just wants to tear into Gon. He wants to claim him as his.

Killua's breathing picks up speed along with his heart rate as he stares intently at his friend's lips. They're begging to be kissed. It would be so easy. He could quietly move closer and steal a kiss. He would be Gon's first...or at least he hopes that he would be. Killua's eyes narrow at the thought of someone else kissing Gon only for him to take a deep breath.

He won't do it. He won't steal that from Gon. Killua doesn't deserve his first kiss or any for that matter. He knows how to restrain himself. He's gone through more torture than this. He'll keep all these feelings hidden and be the best friend Gon wants him to be.

Only when the lights are out, and darkness hides him. Only when his friend is asleep will he show his love, his longing and his want for him in his eyes. This is the only time he can be honest. The only time he can think about what could be, and what will never be.

Killua's glad the darkness is hiding him, that no one can see his face. He's sure he looks like a fool. A love stricken fool.

"...Ging..." Gon's eyebrows furrow, his eyes squeezing tighter for a moment. Killua closed his eyes quickly when he sensed his movement worried Gon would wake up and catch him staring at him but when he heard that name, he quickly opened his eyes. Killua frowns at the look on Gon's face. He's still asleep but he's having a dream. Probably a nightmare. Killua sighs, _we haven't' found any leads on where Ging is in awhile. He's been moving fast, covering up his tracks. He really doesn't want to be found...but Gon won't stop till he finds him._

Killua will be with him all the way.

"We'll find him." Killua whispers in a soothing voice. Hoping that it doesn't wake Gon up but calms him down.

Gon's eyebrows slowly unfurrow. His tense body relaxing. "Killua..." Gon breathes out in his sleep, getting the ex-assassin to shiver, and his heart to flutter. His name sounds so sweet coming from those lips. At first he was worried that Gon had woken up but there was no change in his aura. Kullua has been with Gon long enough that he can tell the slightest change in his aura. He knows when Gon's asleep and he knows when he's getting ready for something big. He knows Gon in and out. At least he likes to believe that.

Gon suddenly rolls over, moving so that he's now laying on top of Killua's arm. The weight doesn't bother the ex-assassin but the heat does. He's too close. He's laying on him. He should move him. But before Killua can make a move Gon lets out a content sigh, rubbing his head against Killua's chest.

_Shit._ He can't move him now. He doesn't want to. Killua's eye lids lower as he slowly wraps his arm around the other boy, wanting to hold him close. Gon is breathing against his neck now. Killua's body is tense, his heart is pounding against his chest. This feels so good. He can smell him, that earthy smell. He can feel his warmth and his muscular chest against his torso. He can feel his breath and hear the ever so quiet snort he makes.

Killua takes a deep breath, willing himself to not get excited. He can't lose himself now. Gon trusts him. He can't do anything to him. Holding him is enough. Feeling him is enough.

So Killua holds Gon in his arms the whole night, never letting go. Gon snuggles up to him, he's even drooling on his shirt now but that's okay. Killua's happy with this. He'll hold back. He'll keep himself in check. But he burns for Gon. He burns him in all the possible ways.

_I want you Gon..._Killua wants to say this. He wants to whisper it in his ear but he doesn't. He just lays there with the other boy laying on him. He shouldn't want anymore than this. All the other desires he'll fight.

So in the morning, when Gon wakes up, he'll never know the thoughts Killua has had about him. He'll never know how close he was to kissing him. When Gon wakes up, Killua will hide his feelings away and be the best friend he deserves.

Or at least he'll try to. Things never go as planned with Gon much to Killua's dismay. It will be his doom or his salvation. He'll never know.

Instead of fighting with his desires all night, Killua allows his eyes to shut, Gon's breathing becoming a lullaby.

* * *

Gon's eyes shoot open and when he sees the light pool in from the small holes in this cabin, he grins. He blinks when he feels that his head is on something firm and moving. He looks up to see Killua's face mere inches from his own, his breath felt on his cheeks. Gon wrinkles his nose a bit at the smell of morning breath but his amber eyes light up. "Wow Killua you're a nice pillow." Gon sighs as he nuzzles his head on his best friend's chest. He's able to hear his heart beat. _Huh? It's beating pretty fast-_

"Idiot." Killua's speaks hoarsely from his mouth being dry. Soon enough he has Gon in a head lock. "Don't say something so weird!"

Gon can't help to chuckle as he struggles against his friend, gripping his forearm and using a rocking motion to roll Killua over. "But it's true! I thought I was going to be all stiff when I woke up, but I feel amazing!-"

"How can you just say stuff like that?!" Killua and Gon roll around on the floor, the raven haired male chuckling, while the other is trying to hide his blush as they wrestle.

"It's easy! I just open my mouth and-" Gon opens his mouth wide as if to demonstrate only for Killua to let go of him suddenly, Killua getting up and jumping away from him, covering his nose.

"Gon your breath stinks! You need to brush your teeth."

"Hey! You stink too!" Gon frowns only to beam at his friend soon after, standing up.

"When we get into the city we definably need to wash up. We've been camping out here for a couple of days now." Killua's eyebrow twitches at Gon's comment but when Gon beamed at him he quickly averted his gaze, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah we probably should before we meet up with Leorio and Kurapika." Gon's eyes shine at the mention of his friends. He can't hide his grin and soon he's jogging in place. "I can't believe we finally get to see them again! It's been so long! Leorio is a doctor now and Kurapika's...well I don't know! But we'll find out what he's been up to soon enough!"

"Yeah." Killua smiles at Gon's expression, those blue eyes softening. He quickly changes that though with a smirk. "They're going to be impressed with how much I've grown, I don't know about you though. You're still a kid."

"I am not!" Gon points a finger at Killua, glaring at him. "You might be a little bit ahead of me but i'm not far behind. They'll be impressed with us both." Gon smiles then. "I know I'm impressed with you Killua. You're amazing. I couldn't have gotten to where I am today without you."

Killua's playful smirk is quickly wiped off his face. His blue eyes widen only for him to quickly hide his face with his bangs but Gon can still see the smile on his lips. "You and saying these things...You're still embarrassing."

"I'll keep being embarrassing if speaking how I feel is embarrassing." Gon grins before he grips his fists, those amber eyes shinning. "Lets hurry and head to the city Killua! I can't wait to show them what we have learned! And I just can't wait to see them!"

"Yeah!" Killua looks up, smiling slightly, those blue eyes of his gleam. Killua leans back from his waist, placing his hands on his lower back, stretching. "I'm ready when you are. While we're in the city we should get some new clothes. We didn't come prepared for camping out." Killua sighs when he glances down at his white shorts that are stained with mud and dirt. Gon had the idea of traveling to the city by moving across this forest instead of just taking a train. He wanted to be in nature and see the wild life. Killua had agreed that it would be more interesting than taking a train. They decided not to bring anything with them, to see if they could survive by their hunting abilities alone. Killua doesn't want to brag but after watching Gon fish, he's gotten pretty good at it. He could live out in the wild, if Gon wanted to.

"Nope! That's what makes it fun. We made such good progress that we'll be in town soon right?"

"Yeah. This cabin had been abandoned awhile ago but i'm sure it's close to the town. We've been going straight since we've come into this forest so if we keep going we'll reach the town soon enough." Killua lifts his arms above his head before pulling on his elbow, stretching his arm.

"Okay do you want me to get us breakfast? Or do you want to wait till we get into town?" Gon runs over to the Cabin window that is busted open. He peers out of it, beaming at the sight before him. This forest is beautiful and it reminds him of Whale island. The trees around the cabin sway sightly against the wind, the light peaking through the leaves. There's birds in the trees and a couple of squirrels chasing each other on the ground. Being out here with Killua, nothing but him and his best friend and nature, has been great. It was fun fishing with Killua and exploring this forest. "We should camp again some time. It was a lot of fun."

"We should wait to get into town and then get something to eat." Killua puts his hands in his pocket, kicking at the cabin floor. "We should do this again."

Gon nods, smiling out of window. After a moment his eyes become glossed over in thought. _It's been so long..._

"Gon?"

"Hm?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Not really. It's just been awhile seen we've gotten a lead on Ging hasn't it? 3 years without any hints or clues." Gon mumbles, watching the squirrels absentmindedly. "I wonder if i'm doing something wrong or maybe i'm not looking hard enough? Ugh what if I missed something?" Gon groans feeling his brain going on overdrive thinking of these 3 years and all the people he's met and if there was something that he could have missed. Just the smallest thing could have lead him to Ging and because he wasn't paying attention he-

"You didn't Gon. I've been with you this whole time. After Greed Island the trail went cold. The accompany was a dud. NO one was there. We searched that place the best we could." Killua frowns slightly.

"I hope we find a clue soon." Gon hums before he leans away from the window. He looks back at Killua to see him frowning. "It's okay Killua! We'll get a lead soon! And then I can finally introduce him too you! I can't wait." Gon beams, the light coming back to his eyes. Killua's eyes widen a bit before they soften and he smiles. "Ready to get moving? I wonder if Leorio and Kurapika are there yet?"

"Lets find out." Killua grins at Gon as they walk out of the cabin. "First one to get to town wins! Loser has to treat the winner."

"You're on!" Gon grins back. They smirk at each other for a moment before they take off running, their forms becoming a blur of white and black. Killua is in the lead but Gon is close on his tail. Gon passes Killua only for the ex-assassin to grab Gon's shoulder to force him back, a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"Hey!" Gon chuckles as he jumps, using Killua's shoulders to hop over him, making himself in the lead again.

"I won't let you get away with that!" Killua laughs and soon the race turns into a pushing match between the two. Both of the boys grinning, smiling, laughing. Killua's chest feels light as it always does when he's around Gon, and Gon just feels happy, like he always does when he plays with his best friend.

Gon can see the town coming up through the trees, his eyes shine and he picks up the pace. He's going to make it! He's going to beat Killua and get a treat! Gon is stopped short of his victory when Killua soundlessly bounces, jumping pass Gon and taking off running at a greater speed than before. Gon cries out in surprise as he tries to keep up with his best friend and pass him again but it's too late.

"I win!" Killua throws his arms in the air, coming to a stop outside of the forest, a large grin on his face, and the look of victory in those blue eyes. He smirks at Gon as he comes running after him, stopping once he's out, panting a bit.

"Aw damn I was so close!" Gon groans, throwing his head back and stomping his foot like a child which only gets Killua to laugh at his best friend.

"You owe me a treat." Killua's smile turns cat like as he puts his arm around Gon's shoulder.

"Yeah." Gon grumbles before he smiles. "I'll get you next time! What do you want?"

"Oh i'll think of something." Killua winks before he lets go of Gon, putting his hands in his pockets, he starts to walk off, whistling.

"Okay." Gon runs a bit to catch up before he's walking side by side with Killua, his amber eyes taking in the town in front of them. It's small but Gon's sure they have plenty of shops. There's a lot of people walking around and it looks like if they keep walking forward they'll hit the town square.

"Lets get some new clothes first before we head to the hotel. There we can wash up and get something to eat." Killua glances around at their surroundings, taking in the many buildings, searching for a clothing store as they continue to walk on. He's also taking in the people around them, his keen eyes looking for anyone that seems suspicious or a threat. It's an old habit of his but there's nothing wrong with being aware of your surroundings. It's saved himself and Gon plenty of times.

"Sounds good." Gon nods. He notices that they're getting a lot of looks from the locals and when they walk close to someone their nose wrinkles. Gon chuckles. "We smell really bad."

"Who's fault is that?" Killua glances over at Gon before he starts scanning for a clothing store. He's aware of the stares as well. It doesn't bother him. He doesn't care that he stinks or looks bad for these people but a part of him feels a bit self conscious when Gon looks at him. Killua knows Gon stinks too but still. Killua likes to look his best for Gon. Despite the fact Gon probably doesn't even notice.

"Mine." Gon gives him a cheeky grin. "At least we stink together." Gon makes himself laugh at his comment. It feels like as long as He's with Killua it doesn't matter what they're doing or how smelly they are. Gon always has fun.

"Idiot." Killua grunts but he gives Gon a smile, that insecurity going away momentarily. He blinks when he spots a clothing store to the right of Gon. "There's a store there. We won't be able to try the clothes on since we're dirty but we know our sizes."

Gon follows Killua's stare, spotting the store he's talking about. The sign on top of it reads "Ross." Gon turns his body and starts walking towards the store, weaving his way through people with Killua right by his side. A couple of people bump into them only to cringe at the smell and quickly move away. Soon the people are making a pathway for them. Gon can't help to chuckle.

"I don't think we smell _that_ bad." Killua's eye twitches. "I think they're over reacting."

"Killua could you call Leorio and tell him our plans?" Gon looks over at Killua as they walk into the store, many of the shoppers look up and stare with confusion.

"Sure." Killua pulls out his cell phone from his back pocket, the Beetle he bought four years ago still working great. He goes to Leorio's contact before pushing call. He follows behind Gon with the phone to his ear, his eyes looking around at the racks of clothing. So far nothing has caught his eye-

"_Hey! Where have you guys been? I've been trying to contact you for days!" _Leorio starts off shouting into the phone, getting Killua to pull the phone from his ear for a moment.

"Calm down we had our phones off."

"We went camping!" Gon jumps into the conversation, being able to hear Leorio.

"_Camping? Well you could have kept your phones on! Are you in town now?"_

"Yup we just got here. We're going to buy some clothes before we head to the hotel and wash up. Where's the hotel?"

"_It's in town square. You won't miss it. I already payed for your guys room. I hope you don't mind sharing a room but I thought it would save me some money if you two bunked together. There's a fold out couch so you won't have to sleep in the same bed."_

Killua's heart starts to beat a bit faster at the thought of sleeping with Gon. He's done it many times before but each time it feels like the first. He acts like an embarrassed school girl with a crush. Killua can't help the disappointment he feels when Leorio mentions the fold out couch. _Well maybe I don't have to let Gon know.._. Killua shakes his head. "I don't mind sharing. Me and Gon usually bunk together."

"_Good! Just tell the receptionist your names. Your room is next to mind. Once you're ready come over. I have something to tell all of you."_

"Oh?" Killua raises his eye brow. Gon suddenly grips his arm, getting Killua to look down at him only to feel his throat go dry at those big amber eyes that are looking up at him, straining to hear the conversation. It's too cute. He's too cute. Killua can feel his warmth on his arm. He quickly looks away, trying to focus on the conversation at hand.

"What's he saying Killua? Is Kurapika there?" Gon stands on his tip toes, trying to lay his head on the opposite side of the phone so he can hear too. Now that Leorio isn't shouting he can't hear him anymore.

"He's saying he's gotten us a room at the hotel and that he has something to tell us." Killua glances at Gon only to quickly look away, his bangs covering his eyes. Gon pouts. He likes Killua's hair but those bangs get in the way a lot. They block his face from him. "Is Kurapika there yet?"

There's a pause on the other line. _"...No not yet. I've been trying to reach him too but he hasn't picked up. I'm sure he's coming though. He said he would!"_ Leorio speaks reassuringly. Killua wonders if he's reassuring them or himself.

"Kurapika isn't there yet." Killua says to Gon without looking at him, knowing he's still looking cute and he's still clinging to his arm much to his pleasure and dismay. Gon doesn't understand what he does to him. "Alright old man we'll meet up with you soon."

"_Okay good- hey don't call me an old man! I'm only-" _Killua hangs up the phone, a smirk on his lips.

"Let's look at the clothes now." Killua still can't look at Gon but his heart is beating faster. Gon is still hanging on to his arm. _Will he stay like this?...I hope so._

"Okay! I hope Kurapika will be here soon." Gon lets go of Killua's arm, turning his attention to the clothing racks around them. He doesn't see the slight slumping of Killua's shoulders.

"Yeah." Killua puts his hands in his pockets, following Gon, the warmth of his best friend still lingering on his arm. It felt nice having Gon cling to him. His body so close...Killua shakes his head and composes himself. _Stop it._

Gon looks around in the men's section, unaware of the internal fight his best friend is having beside him. Gon looks around at the selection, thinking of his friends he hasn't seen in so long. _Leorio has something to tell us? I wonder what it is. I wonder if Kurapika has found all his people's eyes yet. I hope he's given up on revenge...He'll make himself sick._

Gon grabs a white wifebeater, and a pair of green sweat pants. I can use this for training and sleeping in. Gon wonders if he should just wear this when he sees his friends. He looks over at Killua who has already picked out a black shirt and blue sweat pants. _Looks like he had the same idea as me.._.Gon smiles but knowing Killua he'll probably pick something else to wear. Killua has always been more fashionable than him. For the most part Gon would wear the same thing, not bothering to change much but Killua has worn many different outfits through the years. _I should wear something different too._

Gon looks at the clothes again, trying to find something that catches his eyes only to stop on this one shirt, his eyes lighting up. "Killua!"

"What?" Killua looks over at Gon only to blink when Gon holds a light blue shirt towards him with white roses on it.

"You should get this Killua! It would look good on you. It would go with your eyes." Gon states with a big smile, getting Killua to sputter, his cheeks getting red before he could stop them.

"what's with you s-saying these things! You should be looking for clothes for yourself idiot." Killua grumbles, his bangs hiding his face away from Gon again. The raven haired hunter frowns.  
"But it would really look good." Gon pouts getting Killua to tense, his fingers twitching. Gon unaware how close his best friend is from pouncing on him. "Fine I was just trying to help you out." Gon huffs before he puts the shirt back, looking at it with disappointment. When Gon thought about Killua wearing this shirt in his head it looked perfect. The light blue going with Killua's blue eyes and the white roses matching his hair. Those bangs would be brushed out of the way so he could see his face completely. Gon sigh_s. Oh well._ Gon leaves the shirt and starts looking around for himself.

Killua watches Gon walk off before he looks back at the shirt Gon had picked out just for him. Killua's cheeks turn pink. _He said I'd look good in this shirt._ Killua remembers the pout on Gon's face and his heart flutters. _How can I not get the shirt now? _Killua grabs the shirt off the rack and hides it under the black shirt he already picked out, too embarrassed to show Gon that he's getting the shirt yet. Killua picks out some jeans that he thinks will go well with the shirt. Satisfied with his clothing choices he looks over at Gon to see how he's doing.

Gon is staring hard at a clothing rack, rubbing his chin, his eyebrows furrowed. Killua is about to ask if he needs help only for Gon to groan. "Killuaaaaa can you help me?"

Killua winces at the way Gon calls him, inwardly groaning._ Gon don't say my name like that! You're too much really!_ "Sure." Killua walks up to Gon.

"I can't figure out what I want to wear. I'm not good at clothes shopping. You've always been good at picking good clothes to wear. You always look stylish. I want to look good too." Gon mumbles, his eye brows scrunched.

Killua's eyes widen slightly. _So he has noticed?_ Killua feels light from Gon's complements and he grins when he hears Gon mumble the last part. "Aw but you always look good Gon-" Killua almost chokes when the words are out, his eyes widening. He whips his head over to look at Gon in horror, his blood turning cold._ I've screwed up! He'll know! He'll want nothing to do with me-_

"Really?" Gon blinks looking over at Killua. He looks surprised. "But I always wear the same thing. You wear something different all the time and the clothes always go together." Gon smiles brightly. "that makes me feel good that you think that Killua! It doesn't bother me but at least I know I don't look bad to you."

Killua's cold blood suddenly turns very warm again. His heart flutters and picks up speed. Gon wasn't embarrassed by his comment. He didn't even act like Killua saying he looks good was strange! He really is dense. _Good...of course when Gon acts like this it feels me with false hope. Hope that he likes me as I like him... _"Will you still help me pick out something nicer though?" Gon's question snaps him out of his thoughts, he wills his cheeks to turn pale before he looks back at Gon.

"Sure Gon." Killua smiles and he knows it's a bit bigger than it should be as he happily starts going through the clothing rack, picturing everything on his best friend in his mind. He picks out a black shirt, thinks for a moment before putting it back. Gon looks best in light colors. _His favorite color is green so maybe I can make a compromise_. "So what's with the sudden interest in clothes? And looking good?" this is news to Killua. This is the first time Gon has asked him to do this or has said anything about looking nice. Is Gon growing up now?

"I'm not sure." Gon thinks about it. He thought about Killua always looking nice so he wanted to dress nice like him too. He shrugs. "You always dress nice so I wanted to dress like you for once." Gon sees Killua tense a bit in the shoulders before he starts looking through the clothes again. _Why did he tense? Does he think i'm copying him now? _"I also wanted to look nice for Leorio and Kurapika. It's been so long." Gon adds.

Killua smiles to himself, a giddy feeling overwhelming him. _Gon wants to dress good to be like me?_ Killua feels honored. He looks through the clothes with more vigor only for the feeling to fade when _Gon says the last part. Killua frowns. He wants to look good for Leorio and Kurapika? I guess that makes sense_._ It has been a long time. _But for some reason Killua can feel the dull burn of jealously in his chest. He quickly puts it out. _What's wrong with me? It's not like Gon likes Leorio or Kurapika! Leorio is an old man and Kurapika...he's old too_. Gon probably doesn't even like men. Though the last thought dulls the jealously it almost makes him ache inside. _Gon doesn't like men. He wouldn't like me._

Instead of letting himself fall into depression he pushes the thought from his mind and focuses on the clothing in front of him. _Gon being beside me is enough_. It's a lie but he'll believe it. He'll hold on to the lie to keep him sane.

Killua's eyes light up when they fall on a dark green shirt with a black shadow of a fish. As soon as he saw it, it screamed Gon to him. "What do you think about this?" Killua grabs the shirt and holds it out for Gon to look at. "it's nothing fancy but it would be different than what you usually wear. Also you could wear some jeans with it. There's not too much to choose here from."

Gon stares at it for a moment, Killua shifting a bit thinking he's going to dislike it only for Gon's eyes to get bright. "Cool! It has a fish on it! Thanks Killua!" Gon takes the shirt from Killua. He walks over to the jean rack and picks out a dark pair of jeans. "Is this good?"

"Yeah that will look nice together." Killua smiles, his mood instantly restored by his friend's smile.

"Alright! Lets pay for these and get to the hotel! I'm so excited!" Gon beams before he runs to the front of the store, Killua right beside him, those eyes watching him soften. "We would like to buy this." Gon smiles at the man at the register, putting his clothes up on the counter. He looks at Killua. "Would you like me to pay for yours too? It could be your treat."

"Nah i'll pay for my own. This isn't want I want to spend my treat on." Killua winks.

The man at the counter looks between them. His nose is wrinkled but he starts ringing Gon up, watching him warily. Killua glares at the man. He's acting like Gon's going to steal something.

"Okay." Gon smiles at his best friend.

"Your total will be 3,000 jenny."

"Okay." Gon takes out his hunter card and swipes it on the card reader, the man's eyes widen but he doesn't say anything.

"your receipt." the man mumbles, handing him the piece of paper before he puts the clothes into bags and hands them to Gon. Killua places his clothes up next, taking a deep breath knowing Gon will see the shirt he picked out-

"hey!" Gon's amber eyes get bright when the cashier pulls out the blue shirt to ring up. He looks over at Killua with bright eyes. "You're getting the shirt!"

"yeah, yeah don't make a big deal about it." Killua waves him off, averting his gaze.

"Yeah! You should put that on right after we wash up! It'll look great!" Gon's eyes are too bright.

Before Killua can scold him for being embarrassing ,the man in front beats him too it.

"Are you two like...together?" He rings up the last of Killua's things before putting the stuff in bags. Killua can't stop his face getting cherry red. He opens his mouth to answer only for Gon to beat him too it.

"yeah we're together!" Gon shouts loudly, smiling brightly. "We've been together for four years!"

"Gon!" Killua sputters, looking at him with horror. Killua knows his best friend. He knows that he's not meaning romanticly but the fact that they've been traveling together. He can't stop himself and he hits him over the head, hiding his face. He's so embarrassed...but manly at himself. He can't deny the nervous happiness he felt at Gon saying they're together, even though he knows it's not the way he wants.

"Ow what was that for?!"

"For being an idiot." Killua grumbles, the blush reaching his ears.

"You've been dating for four years?" the man stares at them in disbelief after watching Killua just smack the other boy.

"Dating?" Gon blinks, turning to look at the man. "No we've been best friend for four years! We've never been apart since we met! At least most of the time we were together." Gon remembers they were separated a bit after the hunter exam.

Killua makes sure he doesn't show his disappointment. _Yes, friends. Remember that Killua._ His blush fades and he glares at this man. "Stop asking us questions and just tell me what I owe you."

"4,000 jenny."

Killua swipes his hunter card and the man hands him his receipt. "Come on Gon lets go." Killua grabs his bag of clothes before marching out of the store, pissed off that guy would ask a question like that. Of course they're not together. It should be obvious to everyone. Why did that guy have to bring up something that he can't have?

"Is something wrong Killua?" Gon catches up to his friend, looking over at him.  
"That guy just pissed me off." Killua grumbles.

"Why? He wasn't mean." Gon tries to think if the man had done something that would make Killua mad but he can't think of anything.  
"First off he was looking at us like we were going to steal something second of all he asked if we were in a relationship with each other. That's ridiculous. Two men being together." Killua scoffs like he's disgusted, trying to desperately hide what he's really feeling, his body tense, waiting for Gon's response. "He thought we were gay."  
"Gay?" Gon blinks, not really understanding what the problem is. "What's gay mean?"

Killua can't help but to hit his hand to his face, groaning. Why does Gon have to be so innocent? Why doesn't he know anything? Killua doesn't want to have to explain this but he already started so mind as well finish. "Gay means that you like another male if your a male. Like if you liked a boy just like you would like a girl." Killua mumbles, feeling his stomach twist, ready for Gon to say something like 'ew' or 'i'm definably not gay then'. He'd rather hear the latter then the former.

"Oh so that's why he asked if we were dating! I didn't know two men could go into a relationship." There's no disgust in his voice. Only curiosity. "How does it work?"

Killua's cheeks tint. "Why are you asking me?" He coughs. "And aren't' you pissed that he thought we were dating?...that we like each other." Killua doesn't know why he's pressing. He should stop before he gets hurt. He's playing with fire.

"No i'm not mad. We do like each other!" Gon smiles.

"Not romanticly though!" Killua closes his eyes, he almost shouts but he keeps himself in check.

"...What's the difference?" Gon tilts his head. Killua groans. _Why Gon? Why?_

"There's a big difference stupid!" Killua growls, pointing a finger at Gon.  
"Then explain it to me." Gon glares a bit at Killua calling him an idiot with that look on his face.

"You should know this! Since you're the one experienced with dates and all." Killua huffs, jealously rearing it's ugly head.

"Well all the ladies were nice to me so I liked them but I don't like them as much as I like you." Gon hums, thinking back to his dates on the island. He doesn't notice Killua's face turning bright red before he hides his face with his bangs.  
"Why are you so dense?!" Killua sighs in frustration. Gon just doesn't get it. Killua doesn't know if he can explain it to him.

"If I have it wrong, teach me then Killua." Gon looks at him with determination. "I don't get it. What's the difference?"

"The difference is that you want to kiss the person you like romanticly! You think they look attractive and you love the person that they are. You want to hold them and touch them. You want to be with them all the time and you think about them all the time." Killua growls out but his heart is beating too fast. It almost feels like he's confessing though he knows Gon's not aware of it. "You want that person all to yourself and you'll do anything for them."

Gon thinks back to some of those romantic movies he watched with Mito-san. He remembers seeing the lovers kiss, and hug and do the stuff Killua is talking about. So that's the difference between the like he has with Killua? But it sounds a lot alike. Gon thinks about Killua a lot and he wants to be with him. He'd do anything for Killua. Gon hasn't thought about if he would want to Kiss Killua. He thinks Killua looks good, he's in great shape with a nice muscular frame. His hair is a bit longer, like a big white main. Gon loves the person Killua is too. Gon thinks hard, still trying to think of the difference, or if there's even a difference between this romantic like and the like he has for Killua.  
"So now you know." Killua grunts, snapping Gon out of his thoughts. "I'm taking a shower first when we get up to the room." Killua marches ahead.

"Okay." Gon frowns, not really understanding why Killua is acting like he's mad at him. _Maybe he's irritated because I didn't know the difference? Killua always has to teach me things. I wonder if he's getting tired with how dumb I am?_ Gon shakes that off, keeping up with his best friend. The whole thing was just hard to grasp because Gon hasn't felt romanticly for anyone. At least he doesn't think so. He didn't want to kiss the older women he went on dates with. It seems the difference between the two likes are very thin. Gon knows he shouldn't talk about it anymore so he looks around for something to talk about or something that will cheer Killua up. He knows it must be hard having a friend like him.

When they get into the town square, Gon's eyes light up when he sees a small stand selling pastries. "Hey Killua look! Do you want to get a snack?" Gon catches up to his friend, and smiles.

Killua had time to calm down as they were walking. He feels bad he snapped at Gon because of his feelings. It isn't Gon's fault he's sick. Killua looks over at his friend when he calls him, and when he sees the smile, all that anger and frustration fades away. Gon is looking at him like he's unsure, afraid Killua will snap at him. He frowns and He looks over at the stand he's talking about and nods. "Sure those cupcakes look good."_ don't look at me like that gon...I don't mean it._

"Yeah!" Gon brightens up when Killua starts acting normal again. He grabs his friends arm before pulling him over to the shop, Killua gasping at the sudden touch and being pulled. Once again, Killua is feeling warm. How can Gon just bring so many different emotions out of him? "Which one do you want?"

"that one." Killua points at a purple cupcake with a butterfly on it. It looks like it would be the most sweet. Killua gets ready to take out his card only for Gon to beat him too it.

"Could I get that purple one please." Gon smiles at the lady, handing his card to her. She nods, smiling as she gets the cupcake out. She hands it to Killua who is staring at Gon, those blue eyes becoming bright again, and his chest light.

"Hey I didn't say I wanted this to be my treat." Killua grumbles, looking down at the cupcake.

"It's not! I just wanted to buy it for you!" Gon grins brightly at his friend as he gets the card back, thanks the lady and starts walking. "Where is the hotel?"

"right there." Killua points to the large building across from them. His lips twitching up in a smile as he takes out the plastic butterfly and sinks his teeth into the cupcake. _So sweet. This cupcake can't even compare to Gon though._ The two boys walk in a comfortable silence as Killua enjoys his treat and Gon's watches him from the corner of his eye. Killua is thinking this is all he needs, while Gon is thinking that this is all he wants. One of them is lying and one of them is being honest.

But they both want to be together like this. Forever.

* * *

"This feels so much better!" Gon sighs happily as he comes out of the bathroom, wearing the outfit Killua had helped him with, teeth and hair brushed. Steam escapes through the bathroom door when he walks out. The warm water felt so nice on his skin and scrubbing away the dirt felt like heaven. The bathroom is great too! Painted a nice blue with a large shower. The room that Leorio got them must have cost a lot. In the room there's one large bed with a window next to it and a couch next to the wall with a large screen TV on it. The floor is covered with white carpet and the wall is a cream color. It was nice of Leorio to pay for this room. Gon's train of thought stops when he walks into the room and his eyes fall on Killua.

Killua is staring out of the large window, staring down at the town. He's wearing the shirt Gon had picked out for him. It fits nicely against his muscular torso, and shows off his arms. Killua has his arms crossed, those blue eyes glossed over, and his white hair framing his face. Just like Gon thought. Killua looks great in the shirt. He looks pretty with the white roses. It would complete the look if he had a blue rose in his hair. _If I find one I should ask if I can style his hair._ Even from here it looks like Killua's eyelashes are long and his long hair just adds to the picture. He looks powerful and pretty at the same time. Gon feels this strange feeling inside his chest. He feels warm and he has the urge to get closer.

"Wow Killua you look great!" Gon can't help to shout, smiling brightly. He's happy too that Killua bought the shirt he wanted.  
"Gon!" Killua tenses at the sudden outburst, looking at Gon only to feel his heart skip a beat at the way Gon is looking at him and his words. Killua's cheeks turn pink. He opens his mouth to comment but Gon's look has him speechless. He's frozen by him.  
"I knew that shirt would look good! It makes your eyes pop." Gon beams. He frowns when those bangs get in the way of seeing Killua's face. He moves over to his friend quickly. "This would make it perfect!" Gon pushes his friend's bangs out of the way, revealing those large blue eyes that are looking at him with surprise and something else. Killua's cheeks are so red. He really gets embarrassed too easily. "There, that's better."

"G-Gon..." Killua's voice gets lower, those wide eyes becoming half lidded. The slight gives Gon another weird feeling in his body. He hasn't seen this look on his best friend before. He doesn't understand what it means. Killua is leading closer too, his hands resting on Gon's shoulders. Killua pulls him closer till their chest touches. As soon as their bodies connect, Killua's eyes snap back open. He jumps back in a blink of an eye, shock on his face. Gon frowns, tilting his head. _What was that? Killua's never done that before._  
"Killua?" Gon takes a step closer.  
"Ah sorry I was just..." Killua averts his gaze, his bangs covering his eyes but Gon can see how red his face is. All of a sudden Killua looks back up, a grin on his face, the blush gone. " ….distracting you!" He puts his hands on his hips. " I was going to push you down for embarrassing me so much but I decided against it once I got a better look at you." Killua turns his back to Gon, chuckling oddly. "I'm so proud of myself. You look good in the outfit I picked for you. I didn't want to dirty it." Killua is losing his touch with lying. Gon just threw him off with his words and that look he gave him. It made him all warm and happy. He was really about to kiss Gon then. He almost couldn't stop himself.

_That was too close. Wayyy too close._  
"Oh." Gon tilts his head. _The distraction definably worked._ Gon blinks when he thinks more about what Killua said and he grins. "I think it looks good on me too, Killua. You have good taste."

Killua takes a breath and calms down, glad Gon bought his terrible lie. He turns back around to look at Gon who is looking down at his clothing. Killua allows himself to quickly check his best friend out. The dark green shirt goes well with him, every move he makes his muscle can be seen moving under it. The dark color make his amber eyes look even brighter than they already are. Killua thinks he may have done a _too _good of job.

"Yeah I do." Killua grins, putting his hands in his jean pockets.

"Lets go see Leorio now that we don't stink!" Gon chuckles before he runs out of the room excitedly, Killua walking slowly behind him,still trying to calm down his heart. "Leorio it's us! We're here!" Gon pounds on the door, almost knocking the door off the hinges in the process.

The door opens soon after with Leorio standing there, a grin on his face. His eyes light up when he sees Gon. "Gon! Look at you! You've grown up! It's been years!" Leorio wraps his arms around Gon, giving him a bear hug. "Seriously what happen to that little boy I met all those years ago? Seeing how big you've gotten almost makes me feel old."

"That's because you are old." Killua grunts, smirking when Leorio glares at him only to grin soon after.

"Killua! Still the little ass hole I remember. You've grown too. Your hair has gotten long!" Leorio takes a step back, looking between the two, shaking his head. "Man time flies. It's been years and yet here you two are, still together just like you were back in the hunter exam and afterward. It's refreshing." He chuckles. "You two both look strong. I have to say I'm a bit jealous. I wouldn't want to have to fight either of you. I can just feel it coming off you two. Wow." Leorio grins before stepping to the side. "Come in, come in! Let's talk in my room instead of out in the hallway like a bunch of weirdos."  
"You're the weird one." Killua stuffs his hands into his pockets as he follows Gon into the room. "You know I'm surprised. I thought you would be walking with a cane or something or look even more old but you haven't changed much." Killua studies Leorio. He looks the same height, his build is a bit bigger but really he looks the same.  
"Yeah! You haven't changed at all!" Gon nods, smiling.

"Psh don't change what isn't broken. Told you I'm not old. I'm in the prime of my life!" Leorio glares at Killua only to smile, holding out his arms. "Feast your eyes."

"Ew." Killua snorts, and Gon just laughs at his friends.

"I missed you Leorio." Gon cuts in before Leorio can start a fight with Killua. "How was school? Was the exam hard? Have you started working as a doctor yet?"

"Ah I missed you too Gon. I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch. School was brutal. So much paper work and so much money spent. I did odd hunter jobs in my free time so I really didn't have time for too much chit chat. I thought about you guys though. The exam was pretty hard but I knew I would pass. There's no way I wouldn't have." Leorio laughs loudly.

_He didn't think he would have passed.._.Killua rolls his eyes, this simple minded man so easy to read.

"I've gotten a job at the hospital at my home town. I'll be working there after I finish business here."

"Business?" Gon and Killua blink, this catching Killua's attention.

"Well once Kurapika is here I can tell you what I mean." Leorio gives them a grin. "Don't worry, it's not bad."

Killua gives him a doubtful look, raising his eyebrow. He looks at Gon to see if he thinks this is suspicious. "Alright! Sounds good!" Gon gives him a thumbs up, smiling brightly. _Of course Gon wouldn't sense the weird atmosphere. He's too dense!_ Killua looks at Leorio, really studying him. The man is picking at his pants, his eyes slowly moving around. _He looks restless. No, nervous. What is he nervous about? If there's nothing wrong?_

"So what have you two been doing?" Leorio stops looking around to look at them, he smiles, that nervous air leaving him. "Did you find your dad Gon?"

The boy in question tenses, his eyes lowering. Killua frowns looking at his friend in concern before sending Leorio a glare. He knows Leorio didn't know but still. He'll get pissed at anyone that upsets Gon. The older man seems to realize his mistake and frowns.

"No luck huh?"

"I wouldn't say that. We learn a lot in Greed island. Me and Killua became a lot stronger." Gon smiles but his eyes aren't as bright. "We beat the game and we got to take three cards home. We decided that we would take 'accompany' which is a card that takes you to anyone you've met in the game. There was a name in the list of players that I didn't remember meeting. I thought I was Ging so we used the accompany card out of the game to be transported to him. I believed we were going to finally see Ging." Gon groans. "But he wasn't there. There wasn't any body there. It was a dead end."

"We searched everywhere. There was no other clue." Killua puts a hand on Gon's shoulder, knowing he doesn't need his support, but he wants to give it. "We've been searching for a clue from Ging ever since."

"Man he did not make it easy for you did he?" Leorio frowns, a flash of anger comes to his eyes before he cools it down.

"No and i'm glad." Gon suddenly smiles brightly, catching both Killua and Leorio off guard. "If it was easy then what would be the point? Ging wants me to be worthy enough to find him. If I can catch him, i'll prove to him i'm worth knowing."

"Gon." Killua stares at his friend in awe, at the determination in those amber eyes, before he smiles softly. Glad the fire is still there and strong.

"And i'll find him someday. I've gotten a lot stronger. It's only a matter of time before I find Ging. I'm excited to see him."

"I know you'll find him." Leorio smiles. "If it's anyone who can do it, it's you Gon." Gon smiles, those eyes full of fire, fuel is added to his fire with his friend's support. "So what did you two do after looking for clues?"

"We just trained. Brisky ended up finding us again." Killua makes a face. " We trained. Worked on our techniques. We explored." Killua tries to sum up these 4 years but it's a bit hard. They did so much. Killua's only summarizing it.

"That doesn't tell me much, I already knew that." Leorio grumbles before looking at Gon. "So was the game worth all that money that old geezer bought it for?"

"Yeah! Greed island was awesome. I had a lot of fun." Gon beams. "Ging did a great job making it! I got to met some of my dad's friends too! Didn't you have fun Killua?" Gon looks over at Killua.

"Yeah I did. It was interesting." Killua averts his gaze, scratching his cheek, remembering Gon's words in the game.

"_Thank you. I'm so glad that I met you." _those words had set Killua aflame. That may have been where he realized this deep love he has for Gon. Or maybe it had just opened his eyes to it. Killua had fun. He had so much fun because he was with Gon.

Leorio watches the two with a smile but soon he's back to messing with his pants and looking from side to side. Looking at the door then looking at his clock. "So...did you guys stay in touch with Kurapika?"

"It was hard to reach him. He usually didn't answer our calls if we did try to call him." Killua shakes his head. "The last I heard from him was when we were trying to beat Greed island. So years and years ago."

"Yeah I haven't heard from him in awhile either. We talked a bit more after we met in yorknew city. We talked a couple of nights but they weren't long conversations. The last time I talked to him was a month ago when I told him I had passed my exam and I wanted to arrange a get together here with everyone. He said he would come so now we're just waiting on him. Damn guy is late. Who does he think we are? He's acting like we have all the time in the world." Leorio grumbles.

"What's the rush?" Killua questions.

"I guess there isn't a rush." Leorio sighs as sits down on a couch, Killua and Gon sitting on the bed next to each other.

"Are you worried he won't come?" Gon frowns. Killua's surprised that he hit the nail on the head.

"N-No of course not. The bastards going to come. He better come. I paid for his room and everything!" Leorio's eye twitches, his face getting red.

"I hope he comes. I want to see Kurapika! It's been so long. I've been worried about him. Did he say anything about the troope when he talked with you?"

"No nothing." Leorio suddenly gets serious.

"I wonder if he's given up on his revenge." Killua glances over at Gon to see what he thinks. Gon is just staring down at the floor, he looks deep in thought.

There's a knock at the door getting everyone to look towards it. Killua doesn't miss how Leorio's whole face lights up. But Gon is the first one at the door.

"Kurapika!" Gon shouts, his smile bright as he flings open the door. It gets even brighter when he sees it's really his friend standing before him. Kurapika has gotten a bit taller, and his blonde hair is to his shoulders now. He's wearing his blue traditional slash with black clothing underneath. He doesn't look much different but Gon can tell he's grown. He's stronger now. His gray eyes light up when they met with Gon's.

"Ah Gon, Hello." Kurapika smiles as he walks into the room, his eyes falling on Leorio and Killua next. "Leorio, Killua." He nods at them, his smile staying.

"What took you so long?" Leorio grumbles but there's a skip in his step as he walks over towards Kurapika. Gon closing the door and taking his spot next to Killua.

"I ran into some trouble so it took a bit longer to get here than expected."

"Trouble?" Leorio's smug look falls and he frowns. "What trouble? You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It was nothing." Kurapika gives him an reassuring smile before looking over the three others around him. "It really has been four years hasn't it? It's hard to believe but as soon as I saw Gon I knew it was true. You two have grown a lot."

"I've grown more." Killua grins when Gon gives him a look.

"Yeah right! I've grown more!" Gon puts a hand to his chest.

Kurapika watches as the two boys go back and forth, his gray eyes softening. _This is nice. Gon and Killua are as close as they were 4 years ago if not closer._ Kurapika watches them, noticing this different look in Killua's eyes when he looks at Gon. It keeps disappearing so Kurapika's not sure but it kind of looks like-

"So what have you been doing? After I last saw you at yorknew." Leorio's voice breaks him out of his thoughts. He looks over at the man who is slightly taller than him instead of towering over him like all those years ago.

"I've been searching for my brethren's eyes, taking jobs that will get me into the black market to track those that have purchased them. It's been more difficult than I first expected. I've gotten half of them so far. I've plenty more to go." Kurapika looks at Leorio but he can see that Killua and Gon are now looking over at him.

"Do you need any help?" Gon gets closer, those amber eyes eager.

Kurapika smiles at his friend, the light in his eyes so nice compared to the darkness he's been in these couple of years. "No. This is something I must do myself."

"Okay just remember that we're always here if you need us! Right Killua?" Gon looks back at his friend. Killua smiles from being brought into it, nodding.

"Yeah."

"Oh congratulations Leorio on becoming a doctor. You've reached your dream." Kurapika smiles gently over at the older man.

"Yeah! Congratulations!" Gon cheers.

"Congratulations old man."

"You guys." Leorio scratches his cheek, they're a bit pink only for his eye to twitch at Killua's comment. Gon once again steps in before there's a fight.

"So what did you want to tell us Leorio? It sounds like it's important." Gon gets in front of Killua, his eyes full of boyish wonder.

"Ah yeah that." Leorio turns away from everyone, staring at the wall, his back towards them. "I guess it's time to say it. Well I..." Leorio scratches the back of his head. "It's been so long since we've been together like this. And from what I gathered from you all is that you're still working on your goals." Leorio's voice is low. "So once this meeting is over, we probably wont see each other for a couple of more years right?"

Gon frowns. Killua doesn't respond.

"That's true. This is a life of hunter. Separation and reunion is an normal occurrence." Kurapika closes his eyes, looking away. "Really it's the life of any human being."

"Right." Leorio takes a deep breath before he turns towards them, smiling. "So why not make this time together special?" He pulls out 4 pieces of paper from his jacket. "I've gotten us four plane tickets to an awesome island. It's a resort with a lot of historical value. They have a beach for swimming, plenty of beach games. They have many competitions there like dancing and arm wrestling, and fishing. They have a dungeon challenge and caves that are full of treasure, anyone willing can go down to try to get it but they say no one's come out." Leorio grins when Gon looks like he's about to pop from excitement. "There's a cooking competition and they have the best chocolate cake in all the land." Killua eye brows raise at that. " They have an amusement park and a water park! This place is amazing! The view is gorgeous. They have a natural wild life reserve and I'm sure many more cool things!"

"Wow that sounds amazing!" Gon's eyes sparkle, gripping his fists.

"Doesn't it?" Leorio looks at Killua and Kurapika, many Kurapika. He knows Killua will follow Gon so once Gon is in, Killua is pretty much in too. "So what do you guys say to a vacation? I already have the hotel picked out and our rooms are paid for the first week!" Leorio looks between everyone. "I was thinking we could stay there together for a month. It would be a nice break from everything and we would get to spend time together without worrying about enemies or whatever. so...what do you say?"

Killua glances towards Gon who is biting his lip, shaking his fists up and down like he's a child again. Those amber eyes excited. Killua smiles softly. _Well, my minds made up. As long as Gon wants to go then i'm okay with it. This island sounds interesting._

"I'm in! A month isn't long and we'll still be able to train! I want to go in the dungeon and the caves! I want to swim and compete in the fishing competition! I want to go to the amusement park and-" Gon is speaking so fast, Killua wonders if he's getting a breath in.

"Down boy." Killua pays Gon on the head, but he can't help the smile on his face. Gon whips over to look at Killua, those amber eyes so bright that it makes him want to glance away but he doesn't.

"Don't you want to go too Killua?!"

"Yeah I do but i'm not going crazy about it." Killua chuckles. He beams secretly when Gon grabs his arms and starts shaking him.

"Killua freak out with me! The dungeon sounds so cool!" Gon squeals, almost getting Killua to blush but he holds it. _God he's so cute._

"Oh alright." Killua closes his eyes before they open and he grins largely. " The dungeon sounds awesome!" Killua starts shaking Gon back, both cracking up afterward.

"So Gon and Killua are in." Leorio chuckles at the two boys before he looks over at Kurapika. He feels a bit worried when he sees that Kurapika is looking down, those gray eyes glossed over in thought. "What do you say Kurapika? It could be like old times. A month isn't too long." He tries.

"Well..." The blonde closes his eyes.

"Aw come on Kurapika! It will be fun!" Gon grins over at his friend.

The blonde opens one eye to look at Gon before he looks over at Leorio who is also looking at him hopefully. Kurapika sighs. _This was a trap_. "Okay." Kurapika smiles. "I'll come. I suppose taking a month off will be okay." _will it really be okay? It's going to have to be...I can pick up where I left off when I get back._

"Like hell it's okay! It's going to be great." Leorio's eyes light up and he grins at the blonde's answer before looking over at the younger two males. "now that we decided, lets talk about the bills. I'm covering the first week. I think we should rotate each week for the hotel rooms. We all pay are own way into the attractions. Does that sound fair?"

Everyone nods.

"So then it's settled! We'll head out in the morning to catch the train at 8:00 am. It's a 10 hour trip in total. 8 hours by train then 2 hours by boat. So are first day at the resort will be just settling into our rooms and getting some rest."

"We should also plan for what we are going to do for the day after." Kurosawa speaks up, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"So how many rooms did you get?" Killua keeps his face blank but he's a bit worried about what Leorio will say. He's hoping he'll be cheap again and get a room for him and Gon to share. Killua isn't use to sleeping far from Gon now. He likes to be close. As close as he can be to his best friend.

"Well the rooms are a bit pricy there. I couldn't talk my way into lowering the cost." Leorio grumbles "So I only got two rooms. So two people are going to have to share a room-"

"I'm with Gon." Killua cuts him off.

"like I didn't see that one coming." Leorio grumbles but his lips do an odd twitch. "Guess that means you and me are sharing a room."

"...I guess I don't mind." Kurapika crosses his arms.

"You guess?" Leorio's eye twitches.

Kurapika gives him a light smile, enjoying the normal feeling of this. It's just like old times. They're all together, teasing and having fun as if there isn't a care in the world. This vacation will be interesting that's for sure.

"This is going to be awesome! I was just starting to get bored too! Maybe we'll run into some monsters to fight in the cave Killua! Wouldn't that be great?" Gon grins at his friend. He feels too hyped up. This vacation sounds like too much fun. "And the best part is that we're going to get to spend a whole month together! I'm happy."

Killua watches Gon go on with his excited rant, those blue eyes soften. Kurapika smiles at his younger friend. Gon will always have a special place in Kurapika's heart. He's like a precious little brother or a son. Gon had interested Kurapika from the start. Ever since Gon had jumped out to grab a hold of that man's ankles, almost losing his own life in the process, Kurapika had his eye on him. Gon's kindness and simpleness got to him and won him over.

"Im happy too." Kurpika gets his happiness out of that bright smile that hasn't been dulled over the years. Killua suddenly stops looking at Gon to look at Kurapika. The blonde doesn't let his smile fall but Killua seems to be studying him now. _Ah, maybe I've been staring at Gon for too long. Killua is one to notice small details._

"You know what makes me really happy?" Leorio walks over to the mini fridge in the room, he opens it up and pulls out a large bottle of champagne. "Some bubbly! Lets have a toast! To cerebrate this occasion!"

"Leorio, Killua and Gon are too young." Kurapika gives him a disapproving look.

"I'm pretty sure you're under age too." Killua grunts.

"I'm not going to give them that much! I'm sure you two have already had alcohol before right?"

"Yes." Killua's nose wrinkles.

"No." Gon blinks, looking at the bottle of champagne with curiosity. "Does it taste good?" Gon blinks again, looking over a Killua. "Wait when did you have alcohol?"

"I said I was immune to poisons." Killua shrugs his shoulders indifferently. "Alcohol included. I've been trained."

"Alcohol is a poison? Then why would we drink it?" Gon frowns at Killua. He doesn't like hearing Killua say that. Killua hasn't talked much about his past but Gon knows that it was bad. He knows they hurt Killua to train him to be a killer. Killua was suffering long before Gon even knew him. Thinking of that mansion gets him to grip his fist.

"It makes you feel good." Leorio chuckles, ignoring Killua's statement. It's not something to dwell on. "It lets you unwind and it just opens you up. It's not poison like It will kill you but if you drink too much it messes with your head a bit."

"messes with my head?" Gon frowns over at Leorio who is busying himself with getting out a couple of glasses. He pops the cork on the bottle before pouring it into the glasses.

"Leorio." Kurapika warns, glancing over at Gon.

Killua doesn't say anything but he's shifting a bit.

"It's fine! I'm not giving him much and he's 16 teen years old. He can have a glass! He's not a kid anymore! Right Killua?" Leorio looks to the other teenager hoping to get someone to back him up. Killua looks up in thought for a moment before looking at Gon.

"A glass won't hurt. I'm actually interested in seeing how Gon will react when he takes his first sip." Killua's smile is cat like.

"That settles it! Two against one!"

"What about you Gon? Do you mind?" Kurapika crosses his arms. "Don't let them peer pressure you."

"We're not peer pressuring him! What are you his mother?" Leorio grunts.

"No I'm interested. If Killua and Leorio say a glass won't hurt I trust them." Gon smiles at Kurapika to reassure him. Kurapika sighs.

"Alright I guess that settles it then."

"Damn straight!" Leorio grins as he hands everyone a glass. Gon stares at his, inspecting the clear liquid that is has filled his glass half way. Gon isn't aware of it but all eyes are on him. He takes a experimental sniff only for his whole face to scrunch up.

"It doesn't smell like it's good."

Killua can't help to chuckle at the look on his friends face, both Leorio and Kurapika cant stifle their chuckle either.

"It's not going to smell good just take a big gulp of it when we do the toast." Leorio chuckles before he holds up his glass. Kurapika and Killua also hold up their glasses so Gon follows their example, not really sure what's going on now. "So who wants to start?"

Gon glances between everyone. Kurapika speaks up. "I'll go first. Lets toast to Leorio becoming a doctor and reaching his dream. You've done great Leorio." The blonde smiles at his friend, the older mans cheeks tinge slightly but he grins.

"Lets toast to being back together after four years!" Leorio shouts.

"Lets toast to this vacation." Killua offers.

Everyone looks at Gon who only stares back at them blankly. _I think I'm suppose to say something._ Killua is looking at him with amusement, Kurapika has a patient smile on his face. Leorio is grinning at him. No one explained to Gon what a toast was but after watching everyone else do it, Gon thinks he gets it. He's suppose to say something he's happy about? Something to celebrate.

"Lets toast on our friendship." Gon holds up his glass as high as he can.

"Amen!" Leorio cheers. "Now we clang our glasses together and take a chug." Everyone starts moving their glasses closer slowly so Gon follows suit till all their glasses touch making that clanking sound he was talking about. Gon immediately takes a chug of the drink just like Leorio said, ignoring how bad it smells. Killua and Leorio wouldn't let him drink something that would really hurt him. He trust them. So he'll listen to their instructions.

Gon swallows, regretting it immediately. The liquid feels hot as it goes down his throat and his esophagus making his chest feel warm. The liquid itself tasted strange. Like strawberries mixed with rubbing alcohol with bubbles in it. "Blah." Gon shakes his head, showing his distaste for the drink before he looks over at Killua. He's surprised when Killua chugs the whole glass in one go. His face never changing as we swallows. Gon can only look at him in awe. Killua chuckles at the look his best friend is giving him and the look of disgust on his face.

"You didn't like it Gon?"

"NO! It was nasty!"

"I thought so too."

"But you just chugged it all?" Gon stares at Killua in disbelief when he shrugs his shoulders indifferently. Some times he feels like he'll never understand his best friend.

"This champagne was cheap. Not the best. Not all alcohol tastes like that. I'll find a drink that you'll like." Killua winks.

"Hey! Shut up! Be grateful I even shared my alcohol with you." Leorio growls.

"If you think you can find a drink I'll like then okay. I trust you Killua." Gon smiles despite the bad taste in his mouth. His head feels a little fuzzy too. It's not a bad feeling. Killua's playful smile falls a bit at Gon's honesty. He quickly looks away, his bangs hiding his face. He nods, not looking a Gon for a moment. _I'll find you something worthy of those lips._..Killua wills his blush to leave him and his heart to stop fluttering. He just wants to grab his best friend and kiss him senseless. When he says he trusts him it just makes him so warm. It's hard to bare. It's like he's on fire. Even if it's something simple like finding Gon an alcoholic beverage he'll like, Killua will take it seriously. He'll act goofy about it but he always comes through for Gon. Killua just wants to please his best friend after all.

Kurapika raises his eyebrow, noticing Killua's behavior. He takes another slip of his drink, taking a deep breath. He looks over towards the window, his eyes widening when he sees how dark it's gotten. It's late. _Time sure flies with these guys..._.Kurapika smiles.

"You two should get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Kurapika speaks up when Gon suddenly yawns.

"Aw but I wanted to talk with you guys some more!" Gon pouts.

"They're will be plenty of time for that kiddo." Leorio smiles. "We're going to have a whole month together. I'm probably going to get ready for bed soon."

"Come on Gon." Killua puts his hands in his pocket before he turns on his heel and starts heading towards the door. He's ready to get away from the other two. It's hard enough dealing with just hiding his feelings from Gon but he doesn't like the two extra eyes that could catch him in a time of weakness.

"...Okay." Gon follows after Killua before he turns back at his two friends. "Good night! See you tomorrow!" he waves, walking out with Killua, the door shutting behind them.

Kurapika waves, smiling. "Will you stay with me and have a few more drinks?" Kurapika looks over at Leorio who is pouring himself another glass. He smiles, unsure. "I feel like we have a lot more to talk about."

"...Sure." Kurapika takes a seat in front of Leorio, letting the older male pour him some more champagne. "What more would you like to talk about?"

"anything. Tell me what you've been up too. It feels like we haven't been able to talk in forever even though we've talked a bit on the phone a month ago." Leorio drinks before locking eyes with the blonde.

"What I've been doing isn't interesting." Kurapika looks down at the drink in hand before taking a sip. "I'd much rather hear about how your schooling went and now that you're a doctor what you're planning on doing."

Leorio takes another drink before letting out a chuckle. "I'm making my dream come true Kurapika. After this vacation i'm going to go back to my home town and treat the sick. I'm not going to let anyone lose someone to disease on my watch. It will be expensive but I'll work as hard as I can."

"I"m happy for you. You're a good man Leorio."

"I'm not that good." Leorio waves him off but Kurapika can tell the man is beaming. "Now let me tell you about my schooling. It felt like all I was doing was sitting on my ass and reading the whole time and..."

* * *

"I forgot how hungry I was!" Gon finishes stuffing the last couple of french fries in his mouth, closing his eyes to savor the flavor. He rubs his stomach, satisfied with the cheese burger and fries Killua and him got at the restaurant in the hotel.

"Me too we were so busy with getting ready to see everyone that we forgot about getting something to eat." Killua sighs in contentment, moving his trash to the side to lay on his stomach on the soft large bed.

"I know that Kurapika said we should get some rest but now that I've gotten something to eat I don't feel like it." Gon lays down next to Killua, staring at the TV that isn't turned on. "Are you tired?"

"No." Killua gets comfortable next to his friend, well aware that their arms are touching. He won't move away.

"We should do something fun." Gon smiles over at his friend. "Tomorrow we're going to have plenty of time to rest on the train."

"What do you want to do?" Killua raises an eyebrow, glancing over at his friend.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Gon gives him a cheeky smile, Killua giving him a pointed a look.

"Don't' start that again." He grunts but his lips twitch into an amused smile.

"Ugh but I don't know what to do Killua." Gon rolls so he's on his back, looking up at the ceiling. He stares for a moment. "I'm really happy about this vacation."

"Me too. It sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun. I"m looking forward to the chocolate cake."

"Of course you are." Gon chuckles. "I'm looking forward to everything. It's been so long since we've all been on an adventure together." Gon smiles to himself, the smile soon fades from his eyes though. "...I hope while I'm gone I don't miss anything from Ging."

"you won't." Killua puts a hand on Gon's shoulder. He wants to offer comfort but a part of him wonders if he's touching Gon for his own benefit. Killua has noticed that he's more touchy feely with Gon. The other boy hasn't said anything about it. Killua wonders if he's even noticed. When they were 12 Killua didn't touch him much but as the years went by he became more open with Gon. The more open he became the more he touched Gon and wanted to touch him. "You won't miss anything. Don't worry about that."

"Yeah you're right." Gon smiles again, enjoying Killua's hand on his shoulder. It feels nice knowing Killua is there for him. He isn't judging him either. He can feel it in his touch. Gon jumps up in the bed and grins at his friend. "Maybe we can find a game to play, or something to watch on TV or something!"

"What game?"

"I don't know." Gon scratches the back of his head as he gets off the bed. He turns on the TV and starts flipping through the channels. Not finding anything worth watching he groans. Gon doesn't like being bored and he doesn't want Killua to be bored either. He thinks to himself as he takes off his shirt and starts to unbutton his pants.

"G-Gon what are you doing?"

"I'm getting comfortable." Gon blinks, looking back at his friend in only his boxers. Gon doesn't feel the less bit self conscious. He's been naked in front of Killua many times.

"Well don't just start taking off your clothes." _Give me a warning first._ Killua averts his gaze, trying to keep himself from checking out his best friend. As soon as Gon started taking off his clothes, Killua's breathing had picked up. He couldn't stop himself from taking in that muscular back or from going lower to look at that nice plumped ass. _Gon's body is perfect. _

"Why not?" Gon blinks at his friend.

Killua doesn't answer. He just sits up in bed and takes off his shirt and pants as well, leaving his boxers on. He moves over to the dresser to pull out his blue sweat pants. It's not cold in here but he wouldn't be able to sleep with Gon in just his boxers. Killua knows he would get excited.

Gon watches as his friend puts on his pants. The raven haired boy finds himself following the creases of Killua's abs. The ex-assassin has always been in good shape and with age he's only gotten bigger. Gon feels this strange feeling in his stomach when he looks at his friend, with his hair brushing against his shoulders and his bangs framing his face. Gon feels drawn to his friend as he slowly gets back on the bed and crawls towards him. He gets on his knees on the bed and starts pulling Killua's hair back, running his fingers through his hair as if he's going to put it into a pony tail. "I love your hair."

_Why does Gon have to be so hot? He's not modest either. He'll just strip naked in front of me without the slightest warning. Gon better be happy I have self control or I would have jumped on him._ Killua's cheeks are pink as he works on getting his pants on. He's aware of the bed creaking behind him. Gon must have gotten back on the bed-

Suddenly hands are on his hair. Killua's breathing stops, his heart doing a strange flip as he feels fingers going through his hair, pulling his hair back ever so slightly. Killua feels like he could die when Gon says "I love your hair." in what sounds to him like a low sensual voice. Killua can feel Gon's breathing on his back causing goosebumps to form on his arms. Killua stays completely still. He's afraid to move. Is this really happening?

"W-What?" Killua squeaks out. He wants to slap himself afterward.

"Your hair. I've always loved it. It looks so fluffy and thick. I really like it this length. And it's so soft." Gon mumbles as he continues to run his fingers through Killua's hair, the ex-assassin having to stop himself from leaning into the touch. Killua swallows the purr at the back of this throat. "Can I braid it?"

so many thoughts are going through Killua's mind right now but he doesn't voice any of them. "S-Sure." Killua breathes out, trying not to sound breathless or heated. Gon's nails on his scalp, the slight pulling of his hair and Gon's words are driving him crazy. His face is flushed and heat is gathering below his waist. It's almost too much. Killua has lost the will to stop this. He's too happy right now. He loves the attention. He's beaming from learning that Gon likes his hair, even more so that he wants to braid it.

"Yay! Okay take a seat and i'll see if I can find a couple of things in the bathroom." Gon lets go of Killua's hair much to his disappointment and gets off the bed to run to the bathroom. Killua takes this time to sit on the bed and grab a pillow to put over his waist just in case. He tries to calm his heart rate down and think straight.

"...I didn't know you knew how to braid hair." Killua looks down at his hands. "Where did you learn that?"

"From Mito-san." Gon hums as he comes out of the bathroom, hopping on the bed. He takes a seat behind Killua. " she taught me so I could braid her hair at night. She would sleep on it and her hair would be really wavy. It was pretty." Gon smiles at the memory as he takes the brush he found and starts to brush Killua's hair. He makes sure he's gentle with the knots so he doesn't hurt his friend as he gets them all out.

Killua sighs in contentment, closing his eyes at the feeling. It's almost surreal. He almost can't believe this is happening. It feels so nice. Killua is on fire from all the attention Gon is giving him. "Oh I see."

"You should sleep on it tonight. I'd like to see how your hair would look." Gon puts down the brush and starts using his fingers to pull the hair back.

"Mm okay." Killua blushes when a groan escaped his lips. Gon doesn't say anything though as he continues to work on his hair, pulling his hair and his nails on his scalp. _Why does he have to be so good with his hands?_ Killua's going to have to take a cold shower after this.

Gon hums to himself as he starts braiding the ex-assassin's hair. He's surprised how easy it is to work with. It braids nicely too. As he gets to the middle of the braid, one of the strands is being stubborn so he has to tug at it a bit harder. Killua makes a sound, causing Gon to stop. "Are you okay? Did that hurt?"

"No..." Killua blushes. He's found out something about himself. He loves having Gon pull his hair. Even when he does it a little it turns him on. Killua can't stop his thoughts from turning dirtier. An image forcing it's way into his mind. _Gon gripping Killua's hair, pulling hard. Gon's face flushed red, Killua on top of him, thrusting into his best friend. With every thrust Gon pulls on his hair getting him closer to finishing-_

Killua opens his eyes quickly, his boxers getting too tight for his liking. He really needs to take a cold shower now.

"Okay." Gon continues on with his torture not knowing or sensing the change in atmosphere as he braids his best friend's hair._ It feels so soft. I wonder if Killua will let me do this again some time?_ Gon smiles at the thought as he finishes up the braid, wrapping the end with a pony tail. "There! All done! Now let me see." Gon gets off the bed to get in front of Killua. His smile falls when Killua hides his face from him. He's breathing a bit harsh too. Gon frowns. "Did you not like it?" He can't help to feel disappointed.

"No I liked it!" Killua almost shouts, looking up at his best friend, his cheeks still flushed. They get darker from his outburst.

"Killua you're all red! Are you hot?" Gon frowns and puts a hand on Killua's forehead . "Do you have a fever? Should I get Leorio?-"

"Nah i'm fine." Killua waves him off, getting up quickly with the pillow still on his waist. "it's just hot i'm going to take a cold shower! I'll be fine! Be right back!" Killua quickly runs to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Gon blinks, staring at where his best friend was a second ago. _Wow Killua can move so fast_. Gon frowns._ I hope he's not getting sick. It would suck if he was sick for the vacation_. But Killua said he was just hot so Gon will believe him. "Are you going to take out the braid?" Gon calls after his friend. There's a long pause before Killua answers.

"No. I'm keeping it in."

"Okay." Gon beams slightly. He walks over to the thermostat in the room and checks the temperature. It's70 degrees. It's not really hot but maybe it is to Killua? Gon puts the temp down to 65 hoping that will help Killua. He did look like he was really hot.

Gon lays in bed, sinking into the mattress, waiting for Killua to come back out. He really enjoyed playing with Killua's hair. It felt different from playing with Mito-san's for some reason. He felt...closer. He also had that strange feeling in his stomach. Gon wonders if he's getting sick. Sometimes when he's with Killua he gets this feeling. It's not bad but he doesn't understand it. It usually doesn't stay with him too long. He hasn't told Killua because he doesn't want him to worry. He doesn't want Killua to think that he makes Gon sick or something.

As he lays in bed, cuddled up in the blanket to keep warm, he slowly starts to to fall asleep. His last thoughts are of Killua and the strange feeling he's been starting to give him.

* * *

"My..." Kurapika walks into his hotel room and shuts the door behind him. His cheeks are a bit flushed from the alcohol. He isn't drunk, just buzzed. It was nice listening to Leorio talk about his schooling and how hard the test were. The stories of him getting in fights with the teachers were funny. The alcohol and Leorio talking distracted him from what he's been doing these last couple of years. Kurapika walks into the bathroom, looking into the mirror. He splashes water on his face and drys himself off. When he looks at his reflection again, the makeup he had applied is gone, exposing the dark circles under his eyes and the bruise on his cheek. The bruise should heal soon but for now he'll have to keep covering up.

He had ran into a member of the troope on his way here. He shouldn't have but he couldn't stop himself. He tracked the man by himself. It must have been a new recruit but he couldn't stop himself when he saw the spider tattoo on the back of his neck. He lost it. Kurapika is sure that this new recruit's purpose was driving him out. He shouldn't have killed him but the guy was better than he expected. He landed a hit on him.

Kurpika's eyes turn red thinking about what happened, grinding his teeth. His rage is still here. He doubts it will ever leave him.

_I'm sorry for lying to you Gon, Leorio, Killua...it's just better this way._

* * *

Killua breathes heavily as the cold water falls on his chest. He makes sure he doesn't get his hair wet as he waits for the freezing cold to get rid of his problem. His blue eyes are glossed over, and his stomach is twisting. He can still feel Gon's fingers in his hair and see the image of Gon on his back, his legs over his head with Killua over him. Killua shutters, closing his eyes tightly trying to stop thinking of the very, very hot image.

Soon the cold water works it's magic and killua's able to block his dirty thoughts. He sighs as he turns off the water and gets out of the shower. _What is wrong with me? Gon is my most precious friend. Yet i'm thinking about him in such a filthy way. If gon knew..._ Killua hugs himself. He feels guilty. Shameful. He can't even imagine what Gon would do if he knew the dirty thoughts he has about him. He'd probably look disgusted. Or angry. He wouldn't want to be his friend anymore.

Killua looks at himself in the mirror, at his hair that Gon had done with care. All Gon was doing was braiding his hair. He took such an innocent act and made it deeper. It had felt so nice. Gon was complementing his hair..._why couldn't I have been content with that?_ Killua smiles slightly at his reflection. Gon is really good at braiding. He's surprised.

Killua puts his sweat pants back on._ I'm sorry Gon._ So much for keeping these feelings hidden. He was close to losing it today. He almost kissed Gon and then he had such thoughts with Gon still awake and touching him! It's getting harder...

Killua takes a deep breath before he walks out of the bathroom. "I feel better now Gon. Do you want to play a game or something now?" Killua puts his hands in his pocket. He blinks when he sees that Gon is laying in bed with his eyes closed,a calm expression on his face. "I thought you said you weren't tired." Killua can't help to chuckle, his eyes softening at his friend. He walks over to the light switch and turns off the light. He makes his way over to the couch and lays down on it. He's not going to sleep with Gon tonight. He doesn't deserve to. He's also afraid he might do something that he can't control. Killua glances over at Gon's sleeping form in the darkness one last time before staring up at the ceiling. He can't watch him tonight.

Killua needs to get a hold of himself before he loses everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Gon jumps up in bed, his heart beating fast in his chest as he breathes deeply. The raven haired boy grips the blanket that's around his waist, keeping his eyes squeezed tight. Gon's had another one of those dreams. He never remembers what it's about but he always wakes up feeling as if he's lost something. Such a deep feeling of dread overwhelms him upon waking up yet he doesn't even know why he's so upset.

Gon reaches over beside him, his hand searching for warmth, for his best friend that's always beside him- Gon feels nothing but the cold mattress under his palm. The young boy's eyes snap open, his heart seizing up in his throat as he looks at where his best friend should be. That feeling of dread doubles, his heart beat being heard in his ears. A panic starts to bubble up. He feels so helpless. _Is this still the dream?_ Gon is about to yell Killua's name when he looks around the room, only to spot his friend across the room from him, laying on the couch, asleep.

All the panic, dread, and feelings of helplessness fades away. His heart calms down till he can't hear anything but Killua's soft breathing. Soon reality settles in, and that horrible dream and feeling become a distant memory._ I'm in the hotel room Leorio bought for us but why is Killua sleeping on the couch?_ Gon tries to remember what happen last night. His eyes light in realization. _That's right! I was doing Killua's hair and when I was finished he got really hot and had to take a shower. I must have fell asleep waiting for him._

Gon reaches over to grab his phone off the night stand to check the time. 4:30 am. He frowns looking at the time before glancing back at his friend on the couch. It's too early to wake up Killua, he'd probably be mad if he did but Gon wants his best friend closer to him. Gon doesn't know if he'll be able to fall back asleep like this._ No wonder I had the dream, Killua wasn't beside me._ It seems whenever Killua sleeps with him he doesn't have the dream or if he does, he doesn't wake up feeling as bad. The feeling goes away as soon as he feels Killua next to him. Gon almost had a panic attack just then when he didn't see Killua next to him. The nightmare must be getting worse. The feeling of dread he had was stronger than it ever was before.

Gon bites on his lower lip, rocking on the bed back and forth as he tries to think of what to do. A part of him wants to just yell for Killua to wake up and get in bed with him. Another part is thinking if it's possible to move Killua without waking him. The latter is impossible. Gon knows as soon as he touches Killua, he'll wake up. He's been trained to be aware even in sleep after all._ I don't want to wake him up and make him mad at me.._.Gon tilts his head before he gets an idea. Quietly he gets off the bed before he grabs the blanket and pillows. He walks over towards Killua slowly, glad the carpet hides his footsteps pretty well.

Killua doesn't move a muscle. He's so still in his sleep, like a statue. When he sleeps he looks dead. His chest barely raising and falling. Gon frowns as he places his blanket and pillows on the floor next to the couch before studying Killua's sleeping expression. There's no calmness about his sleep. When Gon looks at his face, it seems that Killua is just closing his eyes and at any moment he could just jump up. He looks so stiff..._when we sleep together he isn't like that though. His body relaxes._ Gon has woken up before Killua a couple of times and when he looks at his face, it's calm. Killua is calm. But now he's not. He wonders If Killua can even feel refreshed sleeping like that.

Gon smiles when he notices that Killua kept the braids in. He wants to touch Killua and tell him to relax. He wants to see his face calm. He wants to see his true sleeping expression. Gon doesn't want to wake him up though so he settles for laying on the floor next to him, pulling up the covers. He shifts a bit, getting comfortable. He's slept on worse. Gon glances up at Killua, taking comfort in his presence. Gon smiles to himself, his body already loosing up now that he's next to his best friend. He lets his eyes shut and soon he's out again.

The nightmare doesn't come back.

* * *

The vibrating of Killua's phone in his pants pocket was all it took to wake him up instantly. His eyes snap open, his body jerking up. He glances around, checking his surroundings, his hands inching to turn into claws if needed. Once he sees he's in the hotel he calms down and relaxes. Mentally, Killua knew he wasn't in danger but his body always reacts this way. Years of training has drilled it into him. _Sleep light, so you'll awaken to the slightest indication of an enemy. When you wake up, check your surroundings, be ready to kill._ Killua's eyes get dull. He shakes his head, shaking it off. _It seems no matter how hard I try, the assassin is still a part of me._

Killua is broken from his thoughts by his phone still vibrating in his pants. He takes it out and turns off the alarm he had set last night to wake him up at 6:30. _Time to wake up Gon.._. Killua takes a deep breath before looking over towards the bed, wanting to see the face that he had been deprived of through the night-

The bed is empty. "Gon?" Killua jumps off the couch, tripping over a hard lump on the floor he hadn't seen, too focused on the bed where his best friend should have been. Killua hops a couple of steps before he gains his balance, his eye twitching, only to stop when he hears the lump behind him groan.

"Ow Killua You're heavy." Killua turns around, a look of surprise on his face when Gon pushes the blanket down that he had covering his head. A look of discomfort expressed by his eye brows being furrowed.

"Gon what the hell are you doing laying on the floor?" Killua blinks still not registering the sight before him. Gon is laying on the ground with the blanket wrapped around his body like a cocoon. _He was asleep on the bed before I laid down on the couch. When did he wake up? And why didn't I sense it?_

"Why weren't you in bed?" Gon pouts, sitting up with the blanket still around him.

"H-Huh?" Killua tenses at the cuteness of Gon's pout and his question.

"When I woke up you weren't in bed with me. Why?" Gon tilts his head, he says it so innocently, those amber eyes seem to pierce through Killua's soul. As if he's trying to find his most deepest secret. Killua closes his eyes and puts on an annoyed face.

"I just decided to sleep on the couch. When I came out from my shower I saw that not only you had fallen asleep on me but you were sprawled out, taking up all the bed. I didn't want to deal with hearing you whine when I moved you so I just took the couch." _It's a lie. I always have to tell you lies._

"Oh." Gon gives Killua a sheepish smile. "I guess I was more tired than I thought last night." Gon rubs the back of his head as he gets up from his blanket cocoon and starts stretching. Killua watches his best friend from the corner of his eye as he bends this way and that. He steels himself to look away from Gon's sun kissed skin to focus on the blanket and pillow on the floor.

"I answered your question. So answer mine. Why were you laying on the floor?" Killua puts his hands on his hips. "That's why you're all stiff idiot."

"Because I wanted to be close to Killua." Gon stops his stretching to lock eyes with the ex-assassin. His amber orbs hold nothing but honestly. It takes Killua's breath away. His words, that look, makes his heart feel like it could stop. "I didn't like waking up and seeing you over here but I didn't want to wake you. So I came up with a solution! I'd just sleep on the floor next to you! I was able to fall right back asleep thanks to you."

"W-What the- you should have just woken me up! Why sleep on the floor when you have a perfectly good bed?" Killua crosses his arms. He tries to keep a straight face. He tries to keep his scolding mode on but really he just wants to melt. The fact that Gon wanted to be next to him so much that he would sleep on the floor makes Killua's heart ache._ He didn't like that I wasn't next to him.._.Killua feels too warm and soon that warmness is spreading upwards, flushing his cheeks. Killua stands firm though, not looking away. What Gon did was really sweet but Killua still doesn't want him doing things he doesn't have to do. All Gon needed to do was say the word and Killua would have gotten back in bed with him.

Killua isn't strong when it comes to Gon. He's his weakness.

"Aren't you the one who tells me to stop being selfish all the time?" Gon hums, thinking to himself as he goes back to stretching.

"Well this was a time to be selfish!" Killua retorts childishly.

"How am I suppose to know when to be selfish and not to be?" Gon frowns, Killua can see the gears in his head turning. He groans and rubs his forehead. "It's too early to be using my head. I didn't want you to get mad. It was only four when I woke up so I wasn't asleep on the floor for that long."

_When he saw I wasn't with him, despite how early it was he just got up and laid down next to me to sleep for a couple of hours?_ Killua doesn't understand Gon sometimes. The boy makes his heart flutter and makes his body feel like it's air. But at the same time, his feelings, his darkness, his guilt holds him down. If Killua wasn't weak, he could have been sleeping by Gon's side and everything would have been okay. Gon's sleeping on the floor is his fault but a part of him is happy he did it. Killua's delighted Gon would go to such lengths. The delight makes another part of him sick.

"So next time you wake me up!" Gon walks up to Killua, poking him in the forehead with a grin on his face. "Next time you tell me to move! The couch doesn't look as comfortable as the bed and you looked all stiff asleep. Also I sleep best when you sleep with me."

"That's just you being selfish again." Killua grumbles, his face getting warm as he glances away.

"Maybe." Gon chuckles before he walks over to the side of the bed where the dresser is. He pulls out his green sweat pants and white tank top. He puts them on before his eyes light up in realization. "Oh! It's time to see how your hair turned out!" Gon runs up to Killua, taking in his braid that held through the night.

In all honesty, Killua thought that he would have some trouble getting to sleep after such heated thoughts about Gon and the fact he wasn't allowing himself to be next to his friend or to look at him. But the braid in Killua's hair, the slight tugging he felt was as if Gon was right next to him, his hands still in his hair. It put him right to sleep. Killua won't admit it but he's excited to have Gon's hands in his hair again and to see how his hair will look like.

Gon gets behind Killua and takes out the pony tail. The ex-assassin's heart beat increases as Gon's hands skillfully unwind his hair, gently breaking the braid apart. Soon enough there is no tugging on his scalp, and no hands in his hair. Killua fights back the whine when Gon's touch left him before he blinks. _My hair feels...thicker?_

"Oh wow! It looks great! All puffy and wavy!" Gon grabs Killua, turning him around. Those amber eyes are so light and bright. They burn the ex-assassin. "It's cute!"

"C-Cute?!" Killua can't help to sputter. In the inside he's screaming in Joy, on the outside he can't help to show his embarrassment, his face getting red. "Let me see!" Killua pushes Gon out of the way to run to the bathroom, Gon hot on his tail. Killua knocks the door open, running till he's in front of the mirror.

He blinks a couple of times trying to take in his image. His hair is short again. Short and puffy. His hair is too wavy and girly. He looks like a female! Especially with his face still red from Gon calling him cute and from the look in his eyes like he's in love- Killua changes his expression in the mirror, hiding his emotions from his eyes. If there's anything Killua can do, it's hide. He won't let Gon get the best of him.

"Don't you like it? I think it looks good." Gon beams, drifting around his friend trying to gauge his reaction. "Well, what do you think?"

"I'm washing this out." Killua grunts, crossing his arms. "You made me look like a girl!"

"Aw are you really washing it out? You don't look like a girl Killua, you still look like a man!-"

"Yes, I'm washing it out." Killua's eye twitches, he keeps his eyes closed as he makes a 'go away' motion with his hand. "So get out so I can take a shower."

"But It looks good!" Gon tries one last time.

Killua's heart flutters and his resolve crumbles a bit but it's not destroyed. The ex-assassin just gives the go away motion again.

"Awh." Gon frowns but listens to his friend. "Fine. I really thought you would have liked it." Killua's resolve is once again attacked by the disappointment in Gon's voice. "Guess I'm not as good as a hair stylist as Mito-san said-"

"Just because I don't like this hairstyle doesn't mean I won't like the others you can do." Killua cuts him off.

"You want me to do your hair again?" Gon's expression brightens up.

Killua's eyes snap open, realizing what he just said. _Damn it I was suppose to stop him from doing my hair not encourage it! After how I reacted yesterday to it...I can't have him doing my hair!_

"Ugh well-" Killua starts.

"I won't let you down! I'll find a hairstyle you like! Or my name isn't Gon freeces!" The young boy beams proudly, those amber eyes full of excitement. Killua's resolve shatters and his strong stance deflates in defeat. _Damn. I can't tell him no now..._And if Killua's honest with himself, it's not like he wants to anyway.

"Yeah, yeah now get out of here." Killua grabs Gon by the face before pushing him out, giving him a playful smirk. "I got to wash out this monstrosity." He coos as he slams the door in Gon's face before he could say anything.

"Hey! It's a good style! You just have bad taste." Gon yells in his defense. Killua chuckles at his friend's frustration only to stop when he looks at himself in the mirror again. His eyes have gone back to showing how he really feels. Big and soft, full of longing. Killua touches the waves in his hair absentmindedly. Really this isn't a bad look. But it's way too embarrassing to wear out in public. Killua twirls a strand around his finger, his eyes getting glossed over, his heart doing that damn flutter again.

_Gon called it cute...So that means he thinks i'm cute with this hair style right?._..Killua blushes, a warm happiness flooding him.

_Hmm it's kind of a shame I have to wash it out._ Killua thinks to himself as he gets into the shower_. I wonder what kind of style Gon will try on me next?_

It's sad really, how excited he feels over the idea of Gon just doing his hair. He's excited for the attention, hungry for his touch, and he wants Gon to look at him again and call him cute with such honesty.

_Really Gon, I wish I could be as honest as you. But if I was.._.Killua won't think of that. He just hums to himself, relishing the fact Gon had called him cute.

This is all he needs. Nothing more.

* * *

"Damn it's too early." Leorio grumbles, holding a bag of ice to his temple. "Way too early."

"You've been saying that since three hours ago." Kurapika turns a page in the book he's reading. The blonde is sitting next to the older male on the train. "You shouldn't have drank so much last night."

"Hey I was celebrating!"

"You don't need to drown down two bottles of champagne to celebrate."

"You're exaggerating. You helped me with it so it's not like I drank it myself." Leorio winces from the pain in his head.

"I had three glasses at most."

"Whatever, you just don't know how to party." Leorio smirks. "I mean, That was the first time in awhile that I could just sit around and drink my heart out. It felt good." Leorio looks out of the window, watching the trees go by. "I liked being able to talk and drink without having to worry about anything for once."

Kurapika glances at his friend, studying him a moment before looking down at his book. "I liked it too." The blonde isn't sure but from the corner of his eye it looks as if a sort of smile has formed on Leorio's lips.

"Yeah, next time we do it learn to unwind a bit more! You need to drink more than just three glasses, you got to get out there!"

" Look where 'getting out there' got you." Kurapika gives Leorio a pointed look, staring at the bag of ice and the wince on his face.

"Tsk-" Leorio looks like he's about to say more, his eye twitching only for his face to contort in pain. He huffs. Settling with glaring out of the window. Sulking. Because he knows Kurapika is right.

_As always._ The blonde can't help his amused smile. It's been way to long since he's felt like this. The smiles almost comes naturally.

Kurapika had gotten up by himself in the morning but even if he didn't Gon would have woken him up. The excited teen banged on his door around 7 o'clock, wondering if he was up. Then he did the same to Leorio. The older male had a more irritated response, his hangover not going well with Gon's loud cheerful voice and the banging he was making. Needless to say Leorio was the only one who wasn't up and everyone had to wait for him to get ready. Killua made smart comments the whole time and started making loud sounds just to spite Leorio. Kurapika thinks it has something to do with Leorio yelling at Gon when he had knocked on the door.

Despite the rocky beginning it was nice getting breakfast with everyone again. Gon, despite being yelled at, stayed in a cheerful mood. He talked excitedly through breakfast, those amber eyes so bright. They haven't' lost their fire. The blonde just listen to him go on, feeling a smile tug at his lips. Gon just brought it on so easily. Kurapika can't help it. With Leorio being grumpy, and Killua listening to Gon intently, Kurapika kept his eyes and ears on Gon, the younger male kept his thoughts from the Troope and the makeup on his face.

"_Wow Gon. You really are amazing." _Kurapika had smiled at his good friend. He's sure his eyes held some sort of emotion. Probably admiration. Gon just got done telling him how he had completed Greed Island with Killua, but Kurapika wasn't just talking about his achievement there. He was talking about how Gon has stayed the same. It's almost like nothing has changed. He's still kind with those honest eyes. Having a smile that warms the coldest soul. He's always admired that in him.

Kurapika's eye brows furrow as he remembers what happens next. Once those words left his mouth, Killua was staring at him. The look in his eyes was different. Killua was studying him. Actually when Kurapika thinks about it Killua was studying him long before he had even said anything. But once Kurapika spoke and let his admiration show, he felt a tenseness in the air. The wave of aura he felt from Killua felt as though he was challenging the blonde. When Kurapika looked back at him, Killua didn't look away. He wasn't glaring at him but his eyes were narrowed as if he thought the blonde was suspicious or up to no good. There was also something else in his eyes that Kurapika didn't understand or at least what it looked like didn't make much sense. The tenseness in the air didn't make sense either. Kurapika hadn't done anything but compliment Gon. Killua was looking at him like he was an enemy. _What had brought that on?_ Kurapika and Killua have never been really close. Really, they haven't talked much at all. But still what happened this morning confused the blonde.

Of course Gon didn't sense the change in mood and kept talking. Leorio was too busy grumbling about his head so the blonde was the only one who saw or noticed the change. Kurapika didn't say anything about it then but now that he's had time to sit and think about it, he can't help to think how strange it was.

"Hehe we found the conductor! Too bad he kicked us out right after." Gon's voice breaks Kurapika out of his thoughts and soon enough the young man is sitting across from him again with Killua by his side.

"Yeah It wasn't that interesting anyway." Killua grunts. "I can already tell I'm going to get bored quick on this train."

"At least we have nuts!" Gon grins over at his friend, pulling out a bunch of packets of nuts from his pocket.

Killua blinks before he starts to laugh. "You're a nut Gon! Who says that with a straight face. We've been on this train for 4 hours with nothing interesting happening and you're happy about the nuts. You're so weird."  
"But you can have as many as you want! And they're good! Have some Killua!" Gon starts pushing a couple packets of nuts towards Killua's face. Gon's grin is goofy. "You'll see I'm not weird if you have some!"

"Get those out of my face Gon!" Killua's playful smile doesn't leave him as he grabs Gon's wrist, struggling against the other boy to keep the nuts away from him. "No matter what you'd still be weird-"

Gon grabs some more nut packets out of his pocket with his other hand and successfully pushes them into Killua's face when there was an opening. Gon's eyes shine with myth.

"Say 'Ah' Killua!" Gon chuckles only for Killua to grab some of the nut packets that fell between them during the struggle and he shoves them into Gon's face, his smile cat like.

"What's wrong Gon? I thought they made you happy?" Killua smirks only for Gon to move back suddenly, he grabs a couple of packets and throws them at the ex-assassin.

"They do!" Gon giggles at the look on Killua's face.

"You'll pay for that!" Killua grins, grabbing some more nut packets and throwing them back at Gon. Kurapika watches as the two throw nut packets at each other, Gon must have grabbed a lot because now the they're everywhere. Kurapika moves his head when he needs to avoid being hit by a flying packet. Leorio isn't as fast and has been hit a couple of times.

"Damn you kids! Cut it out already. You two are killing me here." The older man just groans, his face getting red from anger but he knows if he yells it will just hurt his head more.

Gon stops throwing the packets once he hears Leorio's in pain voice, giving his friend a apologetic smile. "Sorry Leorio. I forgot about your head."

"That's your fault for over doing it last night." Killua grunts, peeved that his fun with Gon had been cut short. "Learn some self control." He snaps.

" You're really pissing me off!" Leorio growls only to wince afterward.

"Killua." Gon frowns at his friend. The ex-assassin sighs and leans back in his seat. Mumbling a 'fine'. Gon smiles before grabbing a couple of packets of nuts. "Do you want some nuts Leorio? They're good!"

"No I'm okay." Leorio calms down at the gesture of kindness. Pressing the ice firmly against his head, ignoring Killua to look out the window. If his head wasn't hurting then it would have been a different story.

Kurapika sighs as he tries to read his book once again. "Hey Kurapika do you want some?" The blonde blinks before looking over at Gon. The young man is smiling at him, holding out a packet of nuts. He can't help to smile back.

"Sure. I'd like some." Kurapika takes the nuts from Gon's hand. He closes the book so he can use both his hands to open the package and eat the nuts.

"Well?" Gon beams at him.

"They're good Gon." Kurapika chuckles. Before he opens his eyes, the blonde can sense the air has changed once again around them. Kurapika opens his eyes, keeping his smile as he looks at Gon, but from the corner of his eye, he can see that Killua is staring at him. That same look in his eyes. Killua is studying him, that thickness in the air. _Is the key Gon? Whenever I interact with him Killua starts to look at me strangely. _Kurapika decides he wants to see if his theory is correct. "You have wonderful taste Gon." Killua is intently staring at him, looking for something. That thickness hasn't left, if anything it's grown.

"Heh! I told you they were good Killua!" Gon grins. "Kurapika likes them too!" He teases. Kurapika catches the slight twitch in Killua's hand.  
"Psh that's just because he's weird like you." Killua says weird differently when he calls Gon it. When he called Kurapika it there was hidden mean intent. When he called Gon weird it was an endearment. Kurapika puts what he knows together before he decides to make his next move. He has a pretty good idea what's causing Killua to act like this but he just wants to try something first to confirm it.

"Well it seems like us weirdos need to stick together Right Gon?" Kurapika smiles sweetly at his friend who turns his attention back to him. "Aren't you glad to have a friend like me who's willing to try new things for you?"

The reaction is almost instant. Killua, whether consciously or unconsciously moves closer to Gon. The expression on the young Zoldyck's face turned into a glare. It was only a second but it was enough reaction to confirm his suspicions.

"Of course I'm happy to have a friend like you Kurapika!" Gon says cheerfully. Not at all aware of the change in atmosphere, or how his friend beside him is covering his face with his bangs, grinding his teeth.

"Give me those nuts!" Killua snatches a bunch of the packets from Gon. He rips a lot open at one time with his teeth before he stuffs the nuts into his mouth. "Kurapika's not that special. Of course I'll try new things for Gon. I was going to eat the nuts but _I_ like to have fun." Killua crosses his arms before looking over at the other male who is looking at him in surprise. "Right Gon?"

"Yeah!" Gon smiles. Kurapika almost wants to give Gon a look. _How can he not feel this? It's obviously different then how it was befor_e. There's a hostile air between the ex-assassin and the blonde. Kurapika is a bit surprised though. He didn't expect for Killua to act like that. He lost his cool a little and showed more of his feelings. _Just as I expected. The emotion I thought I saw and felt in him is Jealously._ _But why he is he jealous of me? Because me and Gon are friends? That didn't seem to bother him before._ Kurapika's eyes lower back to the book that's closed on his lap. _no... Killua didn't lose his cool over what I said. But what Gon said. I saw it in that moment, the slight shift of his eyes, the grinding of teeth. Is Killua really jealous of their friendship? Has the ex-assassin become possessive over these years with Gon?_

Kurapika supposes it makes sense. He's aware Gon was Killua's first friend. He was aware Killua felt a special bond with Gon since the beginning of the hunter exam. Kurapika never has gotten any ill will from Killua just from talking with Gon though. _Something else must have changed. Unless Killua doesn't trust me-_

The blonde's gray eyes flash but he hides it with his long blond strands. _Can Killua smell it on me? Death?_ He wouldn't be surprised if Killua found some detail he forgot to hide to expose the truth. But if Killua knew, he wouldn't be jealous. He'd be...well Kurapika doesn't know but jealous doesn't make sense. Kurapika takes a deep breath and allows himself to calm down. The tenseness isn't really bad either. The blonde doesn't think Killua would try to hurt him, the feeling in the air is just wary. Killua seems wary of him.

"Did you like them Killua?" Gon smiles brightly at his friend. As soon as those amber eyes lock with blue, the tense feeling between them fades away.

"Yeah I guess they are pretty good. I still don't see how they make up for this train ride though." Killua leans back in the seat, folding his arms above his head.

"Maybe we could play a game to pass the time?" Gon opens up more of the packets and throws the nuts into his mouth.

"I have a game." Leorio suddenly comes back to life, groaning.

"Really? What is it?" Gon beams at his friend.

"It's called 'make Leorio happy' ." Leorio mumbles. " Who ever can shut up the longest wins. A silent game between you two huh? How about it?"

"That's boring." Killua yawns.

"Then make it more interesting." Leorio looks over at the younger two males. "do one of your bets or whatever." Leorio waves them off.

"Tsk. Come on Gon. Lets go find something else to do." Killua gets up off the seat, shoving his hands into his pockets. "This old man is pissing me off."

"Okay." Gon gets up. He gives Leorio a glance before he follows his friend out of their space and into the isle.

Kurapika watches the two younger boys leave before looking over at Leorio. "You should take some pain medicine if your head is bothering you so much. You shouldn't snap at them. This is a long train ride after all. You know it's hard for them to sit still."

"I told you, I don't use my meds for myself unless I really need them. I understand this is a long trip and all but Killua has been trying to piss me off since this morning! You know i'm right! He kept making loud noises and everything he says has a bite to it. My head is hurting. I know Gon and Killua like to play but I just can't deal with it right now." Leorio sighs.

"I think Killua is acting the way he is because you yelled at Gon this morning." Kurapika watches Leorio frown. "And in turn you made Gon upset. Of course Gon quickly recovered but Killua is one to hold on to things for a little bit." Again, when it comes to Gon, Killua reacts a bit hostel. Is he really jealous of the friendship that both Kurapika and Leorio share with him?_ I wonder if I should mention it to Leorio._

"I said I was sorry. I love Gon to death but he was knocking at my door way too early and shouting when my head was pounding." Leorio shakes his head. "I'll make it up to him when I feel better. Hopefully Killua has dropped it by then. I know he's a teenager and hormones and everything but that attitude of his is annoying."

Kurapika looks down at his hands in his lap for a moment. "Does Killua seem different to you?"

"Hm?" Leorio looks over at the blonde. "Different?...Not really. He's grown and he seems to snap more often but that's it. It's all apart of his mental development. I've learned about this after all. Really it's crazy how much they_ haven't _changed. At least the relationship between Gon and Killua. Its like how it was when they were children."

_So he doesn't see it or sense it._ "Yeah it's nice isn't it?" Kurapika smiles faintly before frowning. "I wonder if Killua feels like we're intruding on his friendship with Gon."

"Huh? What makes you say a thing like that?" Leorio blinks.

"I don't know, just thinking out loud." Kurapika sighs. "It's just when i've been talking with Gon I notice that Killua will give me this look as if he wants me to stop or if he's studying me for something. It's strange but it almost feels as if Killua is jealous."

"Jealous? Really? From you talking to Gon?" Leorio blinks, his attention fully on the blonde.

"Yes. It seems a bit strange even to me. Maybe i'm wrong. I have no proof of it. It's probably my mind playing tricks on me from lack of sleep. Forget about it." Kurapika shakes his head.

"IF you say so." Leorio yawns. "I think I'm going to...take a nap. I'm sure my headache will be gone by then." Leorio's voice becomes softer. Silence falls between them. Once Kurapika hears his calm breathing he knows the older man is asleep.

_I guess I'll read some more then. _Kurapika opens his book back up, pushing his thoughts of Killua to the back of his mind. It feels wrong in a way to have judged what he felt so quickly. Kurapika could have it completely wrong. He'll leave it alone for now.

The blonde tenses when Leorio suddenly leans on him, his head laying against his. The blonde glances over at the other man's sleeping face that is so close to his own. The blonde closes his eyes for a moment before going back to his reading, not bothering to move the other man.

Once again Kurapika smiles. It just comes naturally.

* * *

Killua stares out of the window, watching as the trees go by. His reflection stares back at him through the window. Even to himself he looks calm. But he's pissed. This feeling turning his stomach and making him want to growl.

"Killua?" Gon questions next to him. He can see his friend's reflection looking at him, those amber eyes confused. "Why are we sitting here? Shouldn't we go and sit with Leorio and Kurapika?"

Killua sighs, his face turning in annoyance. "You heard that old man. It's obvious he didn't want us over there. He was talking to us like we were still 12 or something. He's been annoying all day. Complaining about his head and then he yelled at you this morning when it's all his fault for drinking too much."

"Yeah but I felt bad. I didn't know that if you drank that stuff it could hurt your head." Gon frowns. " Leorio seemed like he was in a lot of pain when he opened the door and yelled at me so I don't mind. I don't think Leorio should drink if it hurts him." Gon thinks a moment. "It's been a couple of hours though. Maybe Leorio is better now?" When Killua doesn't respond Gon looks at him more intently. "Are you mad at Leorio?"

"Yeah I am. Drinking doesn't hurt your head like that unless you drink too much Gon. You won't have to worry about that when I make you a nice alcoholic drink. He made the mistake of drinking too much and then for the rest of the day he's just complaining and trying to ruin our fun." Killua closes his eyes. "I don't want to go back there right now." this is the only truth he's spoken.

Yes, he's a little annoyed with Leorio but the real reason he's pissed off is because of the younger blonde. Something about him isn't sitting well with the ex-assassin. If he's honest with himself he knows what it is. It's the way he looks at Gon. There's something different about it. Those gray eyes get a little lighter every time they look at Gon, and he smiles. Killua noticed it today, there's admiration in his eyes. That's all good and dandy that Kurapika admires Gon but Killua doesn't like it. He really doesn't like Gon smiling at Kurapika either. He smiles at the blonde more than Leorio. Killua feels threaten. Not physically. Killua could kill Kurapika if he wanted to but...What if Gon started wanting to hang out with Kurapika? What if Kurapika feels something for Gon? The blonde was challenging Killua. The way he spoke those words_ "Aren't you glad to have a friend like me who's willing to try new things for you?" _Kurapika was acting like he's better than him! Like he's a better friend for Gon... Killua's stomach turns.

"_Kurapika wants to take him away from you." _His reflection sneers at him. Killua averts his gaze. He feels his hand twitch. _"Gon likes him more than you."_

Just when Killua is about the punch the window he feels a hand on his shoulder. Killua blinks, his reflection blinking with him before he looks over at Gon who's giving him a smile. "If you don't want to go back then we won't. We'll just hang out here together till the ride is over! That way Leorio will be able to have some quiet and we can still have fun. So don't be angry Killua, this is suppose to be a happy time. I want you to be happy."

All the dread, anger, and the twisting of his stomach leave him. It melts away with that smile and those sweet words. All tenseness leave his body and that sneering voice disappears. Gon's brightness destroyed his darkness and cleared his mind._ What's wrong with me? Kurapika is just a friend. He wouldn't want to take Gon from me._ _The looks are weird yes, but Gon is my best friend_. Killua's heart flutters at Gon wanting him to be happy and he can't help the smile that's found it's way on his lips. _We're all friends here. I have nothing to worry about. Stop being suspicious. It's not like that anymore._

"Yeah, yeah okay." Killua grins, poking his friend on the forehead, getting Gon to beam. Killua wants to say so much more. He wants to tell Gon that he's always happy when he's with him but that's too honest and too bold for him. He could never say it. So he'll keep playing his dishonest game. "I'll be fine when we met back up with him. Hopefully the ship will be more interesting."

"Yeah and while we're on the ship we can all fish together." Gon points to the back pack that's on his back, his fishing rod hooked to it.

"I'm sure I can catch a bigger catch than you." Killua sticks his tongue out. "I've gotten so good I think i've surpassed you Gon."

"Yeah right." Gon shakes his head. "You still freak out when I grab the bait and put it on the hook."

"I hate worms." Killua wrinkles his nose. "They're slimy and yuck." He puffs out his cheeks. " And I don't freak out anymore. I'm even able to put the bait on the hook myself!"

"I guess you got a little better." Gon smiles playfully before he yawns. His eyes getting half lidded. He starts to rub at them.

Killua studies him a moment. He didn't sleep well last night and sleeping on the floor didn't help him either. Killua's chest feels warm at the thought of this morning. "If you're tired Gon you should sleep now. We have three hours before the train ride is over."

"...yeah i'll take a nap." Gon closes his eyes before he leans down into his seat. He turns so he's facing Killua. He opens his eyes back up, those amber orbs staring into his. "I don't want to be...tired for when we get on the ship.." He yawns again before closing his eyes.

Killua watches Gon from the corner of his eye, greedily taking in that heavenly face, a small smile coming to his lips as he watches his friend slowly become more relaxed.

"Killua?" Gon doesn't open his eyes. Killua blinks, knowing Gon is so close to being asleep.

"Yes?"

"You're not going to leave are you?"Gon's voice is soft and drowsy.

"No i'll be right here."_ I'll always be right here. What a silly question Gon._

"Good..." Gon's voice trails off. His hand falls limply against Killua's shoulder. It slides down his arm before grasping onto the end of his sleeve. Killua waits for Gon to let go. He's asleep now, there's no doubt about it. His aura is calm and his breathing smooth. His expression is so peaceful, those lips slightly parted. Killua can feel his heart beat faster and his mouth go dry. The warmness of Gon's hand against his arm as he grasps his sleeve becoming too much for him.

It's too cute. Gon is holding onto his shirt while he sleeps. Killua's sure Gon doesn't even know that he's doing it. It warms Killua and makes his pale cheeks pink. Killua glances around at the other passengers. No one seems to be paying them any mind. The ex-assassin turns his attention fully on Gon, not able to help his staring. He missed out on this last night.

The raven haired boy is beautiful. Even when he's asleep he's as bright as the sun. He's handsome, cute, and sexy at the same time. Gon is funny, kind-hearted, hard working, stubborn, naive, wild, weird, selfish but most of all he is light. He is everything that Killua isn't. Killua soaks in this time where he can openly stare and admire his best friend. His heart feels too light. Gon makes him feel so good. The way that Gon is clinging to his shirt makes him feel needed. Wanted.

The ex-assassin gives into his desire to be closer to his friend and leans his head against Gon's, closing his eyes and rejoicing in the feeling of Gon's breath against his face. He closes his eyes, curling up next to Gon.

Killua will never leave Gon's side. He'll always be here. That's why it was a silly question._ Where else would I go?_ Killua smiles to himself, rubbing his head against Gon's in a snuggling manner. _You're my home now._

* * *

"Hey it's time to wake up Gon." a soothing voice comes from the darkness. The raven haired boy just smiles and cuddles into the softness and warmth that's against his head.

"mmm."

"H-Hey Gon wake up." A finger pokes him in the forehead causing him to groan. "The train has stopped."

"aw so soon?" Gon moves away from the warmth to rub at his eyes. Only then does it hit him and his eyes snap open, looking excitedly over at Killua whos looking out of the window. Gon can't see his face. "Oh hey the train's really stopped! Now all we have is a 2 hour sail and we'll be at the island! I'm so excited!"

"Yup." Killua grins over at Gon. He looks down for a moment before looking away again, his cheeks seem to have more color to them. "You can let go of me now Gon."

"Hmm?" Gon blinks before looking down at his hand that is grasping his sleeve. "Oh wow I didn't even realize I was grabbing you. I guess it was my body's way of making sure you didn't leave!" Gon remembers a little bit of what he said to Killua before he went to sleep. He was worried that Killua would leave him to explore without him because he was bored. Killua doesn't have to sleep as much as him so Gon knows that he probably wouldn't sleep and would want to move around._ I just didn't want to have that dream again and knowing that Killua would be by my side helped ease me into sleep._

Maybe it was selfish of him. Killua probably would have liked to leave but Gon needed him to sleep. Also he doesn't like thinking that Killua would have fun without him.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me idiot." Killua looks out of the window again, hiding his face. "It's not like I had a choice, you had a pretty good hold on me."

Gon chuckles at his friend. That was a bad lie. Killua could have easily gotten away from him. Probably even got away without waking him. But Gon knows that Killua didn't leave his side. He knows that his hand never stopped grasping his shirt.

"There you two are." Gon looks over to see Kurapika and Leorio. The blonde is smiling while Leorio is scratching his cheek. "We were wondering where you two went."

"I just wanted some quiet you guys didn't have to sit somewhere else for the rest of the train ride." Leorio frowns.

"Yeah but we wanted to give you some space. I felt bad about hurting your head!" Gon smiles. He doesn't mention that Killua didn't want to come back because he was angry. That would just make Leorio angry.

"Ah well don't. I did it to myself." Leorio waves his hand, before rubbing the back of his head. "I didn't mean to snap at you guys. My head feels a lot better and now that it's clear I know I was being a bit of a jackass." Leorio huffs, averting his gaze before looking back at FGon, a frown on his lips. "I didn't mean to yell at you either. This is suppose to be a nice vacation and I've already set us off on a rocky start."

"No it's fine! I'm just glad you're feeling better. I understand why you yelled since you were in pain. I don't think you should drink anymore Leorio if it hurts you." Gon stands up with Killua behind him.

"Ha! I can't stop drinking my liquor. I love it too much but i'll try to keep it down so I don't get like that again. As a doctor I've learned all the bad drinking can do for a person but I think the books failed to say all the good it does." Leorio beams proudly. "I should make an Alcohol that isn't toxic to the liver. I'd make millions!"

"Some things never change." Kurapika shakes his head. "I highly doubt you could make such a thing when you can't even cook ramen noodles without burning them."

"Hey! That was a one time thing. I got better at it. Just wait, I'll amaze you all with my invention!" Leorio grins as he leads the way out of the train. Kurapika, Gon, and Killua following behind.

"I doubt it." Killua and Kurapika say at the same time.

"Oh yeah? What's to doubt?" Leorio snaps at them.

"Everything." They once again answer together.

Gon can't help to laugh at the face Leorio makes. Soon to follow him is Kurapika with a light chuckle and Killua with a snicker. Gon feels good. It's just like old times. He's glad it's gone back to normal with everyone. Leorio and Killua seem to be getting along as they always do.

"You all have problems." Leorio's angry expression soon changes into one of mirth. He chuckles a little bit before those brown eyes shine. "let's hurry up and get on the ship. I'm ready to get into our hotel. It's going to be so nice. We're going to have our own hot tub in the rooms!" Leorio sighs happily just thinking about it, cracking his neck. " I need something to relax me."

"Ohh a hot tub! I've seen those in the movies! I've always wanted to try one." Gon beams, looking over at Killua. For some reason Killua averts his gaze.

"...Me too." he scratches his cheek.

"Yeah! We can try it together Killua!" Gon smiles feeling excited that he gets to experience something new with his best friend. Killua smiles back at Gon, those blue eyes look bright. He nods.

"Sure. Sounds good!"

"Maybe we can all soak together tonight." Kurapika hums. "While we talk about our plans for tomorrow."

"Oh! That's a good idea Kurapika!" Gon blinks not realizing that possibility. He smiles thinking of all his friends together, sharing a hot tub with Killua by his side. "That'll be fun."

Killua slumps a bit, a look of disappointment crossing those eyes that Gon misses. When Gon looks over at Killua, the ex-assassin smiles at him.

"Yeah if we can all fit in one." Leorio grumbles. "But it will feel nice being able to relax as we plan out our vacation."

"I want to go to the caves!" Gon cheers.

"I want to eat that cake." Killua licks his lips.

" I want to see the museums." Kurapika adds in.

"I want to go to the beach." Leorio grins as the four of them walk together down the path away from the train and towards the port. Luckily the train stop isn't but a couple of miles away from the port where Gon can see the ship they need to board waiting at the dock. "Babes, the sun, the waves."

"We probably won't be able to do all these things so we'll have to work out what we want to do tomorrow and then maybe add smaller activities." Kurapika looks over at Gon. "What else do you want to do other than the caves?"

"Well I want to do the fishing competition-" Gon turns his attention to Kurapika, thinking about everything that he wants to do.

"Hey Gon! Race you to the ship!" Killua suddenly shouts, taking off running ahead of the raven haired boy. The shout broke his train of thought and he's left staring after Killua dumbly. The ex-assassin stops running to grin back at Gon. "If I win this will be the second time you've lost to me Gon~"

This snaps Gon out of it and in a blink of an eye he pushes hard on his back leg, pushing himself forward in a fast first step, getting him all the way to Killua. He grins largely as he passes the surprised Killua. "You're not beating me again! You just got lucky this morning!" Gon starts to run now that he got his word in. Killua blinks before a smile breaks out on his lips. He follows after Gon, the raven haired male feels Killua getting closer._ He's always been fast but I'm also fast. I'll show Killua now, i'm an worthy opponent._

While Gon got a good head start soon Killua is right behind him. He jumps so he's right next to him, grabbing his arm to push him back. Gon's eyes widen as they get closer to the loading deck. _If I let him pass me he'll get to the ship before me! _Thinking on his feet, Gon puts weight on his back leg again only to jump, tackling his friend from behind. Gon turns them so he's the one who hits the ground, taking the blunt of the impact before he rolls them over so he's on top. He jumps off of his friend and runs all the way to the loading board of the ship. "I win!" Gon shouts, throwing his arms in the air, those eyes bright and his chest warm. _I beat Killua!_ The victory puts something at rest inside him. A restlessness. A sort of worry. Gon looks back expecting to see his friend right behind him only to see Killua just getting off the ground, his bangs covering his eyes. The glow of victory disappears immediately and he frowns. _Did I accidentally hurt him? Is he mad?_

"Killua! Are you alright?" Gon runs back to his best friend, his face showing his concern. He stops in front of Killua who isn't looking at him. From the shadow his bangs are casting Gon can see the color red. "Did you get hurt?" Gon reaches out to move Killua's bangs, wanting to see his face. Guilt eats at him_. I shouldn't have tackled him just to win but I just...I hate losing_. If he keeps losing to Killua then...something will happen right? Killua might lose interest in him.

"Nope." Killua grabs Gon's arm before it can reach his bangs. He looks up suddenly a large mischievous smirk on his face. "You idiot!" Killua suddenly pulls Gon, throwing him behind him before he runs up to the ship. He turns back to a dumb founded Gon, that smirk still there, those blue eyes bright. " You didn't make it completely on the ship. You stopped to see if I was alright. You can't just believe what you see Gon, or let your feelings get in the way of your goal." Killua grins. "I win again~"

"Damn it!" Gon groans. "that was a dirty trick Killua! I thought I hurt you or something!"

"that's what you get for thinking I would get hurt from a simple tackle." Killua huffs. "that's an insult."

"Well I didn't know. You just kind of stopped and you were hiding your face." Gon rubs the back of his head feeling a little pissed that Killua used his emotions against him. _But I guess he's right. During our missions I let my emotions get the best of me sometimes. I lose sight of the goal easily._ _Killua always has to put me back on track. He's always teaching me things_. Gon feels his cheeks tint a bit. It feels like Killua is scolding him now. He feels like he's a child again and he doesn't like it. It makes it the more obvious how grown up Killua is compared to him. _Some times I feel like we're on the same page only for him to teach me something new. I wonder if soon he'll think I can't keep up with him._

"Hey Gon..." Killua's expression suddenly softens. Those blue eyes are studying him making him feel strange. Gon pouts, averting his gaze. _Killua's mean. No matter how many times he teaches me, I won't be able to throw away my concern for Killua just for the sake of my goal_. "Don't sulk! I wasn't expecting you to tackle me so you almost won. It was a good try."

"Yeah just a good try." Gon mumbles, knowing he is sulking but still! He was so close! He knows Killua couldn't hear him from how far away he is. He crosses his arms and looks away from Killua. He can see Kurapika and Leorio catching up to them. His two friends are walking side by side chatting about something. As they get closer he can make out a couple of words-

An arm wraps around his shoulder and a hand grabs his cheek squeezing it. "Come on Gon don't make that face." Killua chuckles, pulling on Gon's cheek.

"I cwant help it." Gon's voice is muffled from Killua pulling his cheek, pouting over at his friend. The other male expression changes when their eyes meet. His face doesn't seem as pale.

"Wow you guys have gotten a lot faster! Geez it was like watching a blur." Leorio catches up to them, chuckling. "What happened Gon? You had it!"

"Killua used a dirty trick." Gon frowns.

"You should have saw it coming really." Killua's smile is cat like but there's a softness to those blue eyes.

"I'll get you back." Gon pushes Killua, not meanly, just a slight playful shove before he grins at his best friend. " I won't lose sight of the goal Killua but know I won't leave you behind to do it. I'll always make sure you're alright. I know you're strong but that doesn't stop me from caring."

Killua's face completely falls. Those blue eyes light up and shine, his face getting red before he glares away. He grabs Gon and puts him in a head lock. "You and saying these things. People are looking at us now!"

"That's because...your...killing me." Gon wheezes, trying to pry Killua's tight grip around his neck. Killua lets go of him, those bangs covering his eyes. He huffs.

"I can feel the love." Leorio laughs. "You two take a game and make it too serious."

Kurapika stares at Killua. The ex-assassin looks up, staring back at the blonde, his red face gone. "Well lets get onto the ship." Kurapika smiles at Killua before looking at Gon. The raven haired male is catching his breath.

"Okay!" Gon eyes suddenly get bright catching everyone off guard. "I can still beat Killua! I'll catch a bigger fish!" Gon grins at Killua who blinks. "I won't let you trick a win out of this one!"

"Heh I won't need to." Killua sticks out his tongue, Gon's happy his best friend seems to be back to normal. He wonders why Killua gets so flustered when ever he speaks his feelings. Killua will always hide his face and call him embarrassing or attack him. They're not mean attacks.

"Hey once we get settled on the ship do you all want to look for something to eat? I'm sure they have a snacks or something. It's a large ship." Leorio glances around as they walk up the long loading board onto the ship. There's many people already on it, staring out into the ocean, chatting amongst themselves.

"Yeah I'm feeling a little hungry." Kurapika glances around.

"You guys should have eaten more nuts." Gon crosses his arms with a smile on his face.

"Are you saying you're not hungry?" Killua raises his eyebrow.

"...No I'm hungry too." Gon gives a sheepish smile, Killua sighs.

"I knew it. Those nuts didn't do shit."

"They were still good." Gon mumbles.

Kurapika smiles at the two. "I think I've found the door down." The blonde looks over at Leorio who is walking ahead of them, pointing towards a door a little ways off. Everyone follows Leorio, Gon smiles over at Killua.

"We could explore while we're done there too Killua!"

"It's nice to see that you two still have that curious nature to you." Kurapika walks by Gon's side, glancing over at the younger boys. "You two play games and joke just as you did 4 years ago. You two are as close as ever."

"Yeah! Killua's my best friend I never get tired of playing games with him." Gon beams, he doesn't catch how his friend's eyes light up but the blonde does. He caught it before Killua could hide it.

"Yes your friendship is very strong." Kurapika looks ahead of him, staring at the back of Leorio's head as he leads them down the stairs into the Ships interior.

"Our friendship is strong as well." Leorio grins at Gon before locking eyes with Kurapika. The blonde averts his gaze before closing his eyes and smiling.

"Yes, during this time I'm looking to strengthen my bonds with all of you. It's been so long and though it may not seem like it, there has been a lot of change in us. We're all stronger, and wiser. We've all missed out on so much these pass four years. We can tell our stories but it's not the same as being there." Kurapika looks over at Gon and smiles.

"I'm sure this vacation will do just that. It's going to bring us together and treat us at the same time! We've all worked hard now it's time to relax! Take a load off." Leorio grins when he finds a door with dinning room written on the plague.

"Hey Gon." Killua stops walking, pointing his thumb over to a door across the hall. "I'm going to go to the bathroom first. Don't wait up for me." He turns around and starts walking off to the bathroom, his hands in his pockets.

"Okay." Gon watches him go before he walks into the dinning room with Leorio and Kurapika. He watches as his two friends walk side by side as they did all those years ago during the hunter exam. It's strange seeing them now as not that tall. They don't tower over him anymore. He's Kurapika's height. When he looks at his two friends like this he can't help to be hit by the obvious._ I've really grown. I've changed but I don't really feel like I have. I feel stronger but I don't feel different. Am I suppose to? I wonder if Killua feels different?_

"Looks like I overestimated this Only food they have is from vending machines!" Leorio's eye twitches when all he sees is a bunch of machines around with a couple of tables.

"Looking at the tickets you got us this is one of the cheaper ships so I'm not too surprised." Kurapika crosses his arms as he studies the different vending machines, looking for something he'd like. "Mind as well get a snack here."

"Way ahead of you." Gon runs up to a vending machine that he saw had Sun chips in it. What also caught his eye was the packet of tasty cakes they have. _I should get something for Killua while i'm at it_. Gon puts his money in, pushes the numbers and watches his goods fall. His forehead against the glass.

"I don't know what I want. Damn I was hoping for some real food. I could go for a cheeseburger or some steak right now." Leorio sighs as he looks at a vending machine with Kurapika.

"It can't be helped. Once we get off we should stop by a restaurant. I would also like something more substantial." Kurapika takes out some money when he sees a bag of chips he wants. He puts the money in and takes the bag out.

"Yeah." Leorio gets himself a soda and a tasty cake. "At least we only have two hours instead of 10. We've traveled longer but my head was not mixing with that train ride. It was killing me." Leorio glances over at the blonde as they walk over to table to sit down, Gon making his way towards them. "I felt much better when I woke up. My head felt lighter." Leorio glances away. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me. You just feel on me while asleep. I just didn't want to wake you up." Kurapika closes his eyes but there's a slight smile on his lips. "You'd probably start yelling again. I wanted to read my book in peace."

"Whatever just take the damn thank you." Leorio's eye twitches but his cheeks tint every so slightly.

"You're welcome." Kurapika says a bit softer, giving his friend a gentle smile that gets rid of his irritated look. He looks over at Gon as the two sit down. " we were thinking about stopping at a restaurant right after we get off the ship."

"That sounds good! I know this won't fill me or Killua up." Gon chuckles as he opens his bag of chips and starts digging in. "What are you guys in the mood for?"

"I want beef!" Leorio hits the table with his fist. "That's what i'm in the mood for! Cheeseburgers and steak!"

"I'm fine with that." Kurapika opens up his chips.

"Me too! I could go for a cheeseburger. I'm sure Killua would too but I'll make sure before we get off the ship." Gon glances at the doors to the dinning room, looking for his friend but he still hasn't come back.

Kurapika studies Gon for a moment before he puts a couple of chips in his mouth.

"Now I'm excited." Leorio grins.

"So Gon have you and Killua always been together for these four years? Have you ever separated at all?" Kurapika's gray eyes lock with Gon's, the raven haired male tilts his head and Leorio blinks in surprise at his random question before looking at Gon.

" Well Killua went off to get his hunter license while I was still in Greed island." Gon hums thinking to himself. "but I think that was the only time. Why?"

"Just wondering. Four years is a long time to be with someone constantly. It's amazing. Have you two fought at all? Have you had any trouble from Killua's family or from Hisoska?" Kurapika's gray eyes never leave Gon's.

"Yeah I've been wondering about that too." Leorio leans closer, interested.

"Well me and Killua get in arguments sometimes. We've gotten mad at each other. Usually about choices I want to make that Killua thinks are reckless or not worth it. But nothing serious." Gon thinks to himself about all the times him and Killua have fought. He never stuck on any of the argument. I don't think Killua stuck on any of them either. "We haven't had any trouble from Killua's family." Gon's eyes flash at thinking of that mansion. "Or Histoka. The last time I saw him was in Greed island."

"What did you two do when you got into arguments? Did you two separate?"

"Hmm no. I think we mainly yell at each other a little and then move on." Gon tries to think how their last fight ended. "We don't really separate. I think Killua took a walk once but he came back pretty quickly. Then we were okay. We don't really fight though."

"I see. I'm sorry if I'm asking you too many questions Gon."

"No it's fine Kurapika! I like getting to talk to you two. It's nice."

"Yeah and I find it pretty amazing you two don't fight that much And you are attached to each others hip still." Leorio chuckles, smiling at his younger friend. "I'm also happy to hear you haven't had any trouble with Killua's family or that creep."

"Yeah it's been pretty quiet lately. After Greed island we haven't done much else but train and explore. Me and Killua have learned awesome techniques with our nen because of it. If we did run into Histoka, I feel like I could take him." Gon's eyes start to shake, that feeling of excitement there only for him to blink. "But Killua thinks I still have some time to go." He grumbles. "I don't really feel like searching him out yet anyway. I want to find Ging first."

"I wish I could help you Gon but I still have a ways to go. All my time will be taken up with caring for the sick and making money to afford giving free care to everyone." Leorio takes a gulp of his soda.

"Yeah I think it's best to avoid Histoka if you can Gon. I know you've gotten much stronger but it's best to fight fights you need to fight for your goal then to search unnecessary fights out. Knowing him I doubt he'll stay away forever." Kurapika looks down at his bag of chips. "I would help with your quest with Ging but I first must get the eyes of my people back. Then if you haven't found Ging, i'll assist you."

"That's okay. I'm sure by then i'll find Ging. I feel like i'm close." Gon smiles, showing his appreciation in his eyes. "You two have your own things to worry about. I haven't helped you with it, so don't worry about helping me with this. I have Killua!"

"That's true. He'll certainly be by your side to help you." Kurapika smiles.

"heh once Kurapika finds all his people's eyes, and I get my free hospital started and you find your dad, we should all meet up again and stay together for a while. We could be a gang of hunters!" Leorio grins at his idea.

"And I can introduce you to my dad!" Gon's eyes light up. "That sounds nice. All of us together again to go on missions!"

"Yeah this vacation is just a taste of what's to come in the future!" Leorio grips his fist excited.

"It does sound like fun." Kurapika chuckles at his two friends and their enthusiasm. "Does Killua have something he's working towards?"

"Killua? Well...he still hasn't told me what he wants. But that's okay. He said he would help me as he thinks of what he wants." Gon hums remembering what Killua had said four years ago._ I haven't thought about it since then. I kind of just thought Killua would stay with me but if he figures out what he wants, does that mean he'll want to go his own way? _Gon frowns before he shakes it off.

"I see." Kurapika eats a couple of his chips. "I wonder how long it will take me to find all my brethren's eyes..." Kurapika's eyes get glossy.

"I'm sure not long. You've been at it none stop. You've already found half of them." Leorio gives his friend a reassuring smile. He pats him on the back. "...What are you going to do once you have all of them?"

"I'm going to put my brethren to rest and get rid of the images in my head..." Kurapika's voice trails off those gray eyes distant.

"Kurapika..." Leorio stares at Kurapika, a look in his eyes that Gon doesn't understand. It's a deep look. One of concern and something else.

"I know you can do it." Gon smiles at the blonde. Kurapika blinks before he looks up at Gon, that distant look gone.

"Of course you can." Leorio smiles as well, the blonde looking over at him. "And then you can put yourself to rest Kurapika."

Kurapika closes his eyes. "That is the plan but I wonder..." He opens his eyes before he smiles. "I wonder if we've started moving yet?"

Leorio blinks before his eyes light in realization. "You're right! It doesn't feel like it's moving and we've been down here for a while! It better be moving!"

"Let's go up and check." Kurapika stands up with Leorio. Gon follows the two out of the dinning room but he stops there as the other two keep walking.

"I'm going to check on Killua first." Gon waves to his friends.

"Alright we'll meet you up there." Leorio waves back as they ascend the stairs up into the deck. Gon turns around and heads to the bathroom. It has a picture of a female and male so this must be one of those family bathrooms. Gon tries the door but it's locked.

"Killua?" Gon tilts his head when he hears a shuffling sound and a mumble of something.

"Ah Gon?"

"You alright? You've been in there awhile." Gon frowns.

"Yeah i'm fine Gon, geez i'm just going to the bathroom." Killua grumbles.

"Oh." Gon feels like Killua's not being honest but what else would Killua be doing in there? "Okay well i'm going to go back up to the deck then. The dinning room didn't have any food except in vending machines. When you come out I got you a tasty cake."

"...I'll meet you up there soon. I'm almost done."

"Okay." Gon smiles. "I'll hold on to your tasty cake then! See you up on the deck." Gon turns and walks away from the bathroom._ I wonder if his stomach is upset. _He walks up the stairs onto the deck, the warm salt air hitting his face. He breathes it in and sighs, the smell reminding him of his home. _Soon we should go back to see Mito-san._ Gon looks around the ship noticing there's more people then there was before. He also notices that the ship is moving. Slowly but surely. He looks around for his two friends.

"And then I said, 'hey you, what are you doing to that lady!' He got scared and ran off." Gon blinks when he hears Leorio. He turns around to see his friend talking to a couple of women, a strange smile on his face. They giggle behind their hands. "I swear! He was actually going to do it!"

"Good thing you were there right?" The women chuckle, looking between themselves.

Gon tilts his head. So there's Leorio but where's Kurapika? He looks around for the blonde, walking around the ship. He finds the blonde on the other side of the ship, staring out into the ocean. The warm air blowing his hair and his slash. Gon smiles and runs up to his friend, stopping by his side.

"I saw Leorio talking to a couple of women. Did he know them?"

"Ah Gon." Kurapika looks over at his friend only for a his eye brow to twitch. "No he didn't know them. He's still as much as a ladies man as he was 4 years ago, the shameful man. I didn't want to stick around him while he's flirting with women. I'm not interested in that."

"Hmm." Gon leans on the bars, looking down at the sea. "Is Leorio looking for someone to date?"

"Most likely not. He just wants-" Kurapika looks over at Gon only to stop. He averts his gaze. "Well you know." He looks out into the sea. "He's only dated a couple of women."

"So he's not looking for love? Or someone he likes romantically?" Gon can't help to think of the conversation he had with Killua the other day.

"I don't think so but I suppose I can't speak for him. He may be." Kurapika's gray eyes change.

"So you can like someone romantically without really knowing them?" Gon tilts his head. He's glad he can try to learn from Kurapika instead of Killua. This way he'll learn and Killua wont get annoyed with him.

"Well you can find someone attractive and want to do...things with them even if you don't know a person well." Kurapika averts his gaze. "Much like Leorio does."

"But don't you have to like the person to like someone romantically?" Gon blinks.

"Well usually. But Leorio's more...lustful than romantic." Kurapika's cheeks dust a bit. "W-Whats with the interest?"

"I want to understand the difference between the different likes. Killua says there's the like two friends have and then there's a romantic like. But now you're saying there's' a lustful like...but it's not a romantic like?" Gon can feel his gears moving, steam close to coming off of him. "Ah i'm so confused!" Gon grabs his head. " can you explain it to me Kurapika?...Killua got annoyed when I asked him. He tried to explain it to me but I still didn't get it. I don't want to ask him again. He'll think I'm even more dumb."

"You're not dumb Gon." Kurapika puts a hand on his shoulder. "You're just innocent. Since you've been 12 you've been traveling around with out any parents. There was no one to teach you this. Killua has had more experienced in things than you." Kurapika gives him a reassuring smile. "I'll try to explain it to you the best I can. I'm not the best one to ask about romantic things but I know what it is."

"Thank you Kurapika!" Gon beams, looking at the blonde with his eyes bright. "Please explain what the difference is between friend like and Romantic like! And lustful like! Since lustful like isn't romantic like right?"

"Well...in a sense. When you like someone romantically you can like them as you like a friend but the difference is that you want to kiss them or hold their hand. You want to be in a relationship with them or get closer to them. You want to spend time with them. Of course you can lust after someone you like romantically but that's not all you want. You care about the person. A lustful like is when you find a person attractive and you want to kiss the person and...do things as you do when you like someone romantically but that's all you want. You don't want a relationship. You just want to do those stuff and leave. Do you understand?" Kurapika cheeks have a bit of color to them.

"Hmm I think so but it's a little hard. So a lustful like is when you want to kiss someone but don't want to be with them? And a romantic like is when you like the person and want to kiss them but you want to stay with them?" Gon puffs his cheeks, thinking hard.

"Yes. In a sense. But a lustful like the person wants to do more than just kiss..." Kurapika watches Gon's face waveringly.

"Like what? Hold hands? Go on dates?" Gon tilts his head.

"...and the other thing. You know about_ that_ don't you? Mito-san taught you about that right?" Kurapika looks like he's starting to sweat.

"Taught me about what?" Gon thinks. "She taught me about how to take a woman on a nice date. She also told me that kissing is something you do with someone you like and that you should never kiss a woman on the first date."

"Well...she's taught you how babies are born right?" Kurapika is starting to look uncomfortable.

"Of course! Making love!" Gon points a finger in the air as if he's proud of his answer.

"Don't say that so loud." Kurapika flushes when a couple of people look over at them. He sighs in relief. "At least you know about it...I thought you didn't know for a moment. That's also what a person with a lustful like will want."

"Really? But Mito-san said it's something two people do when they love each other. And I thought you said a lustful like was when you didn't really like the person."

"Well people that don't really like each other can still...have sex." Kurapika averts his gaze. "I just want to make sure you understand. Making love is done by people who love each other that's true but the act can be done without love, with nothing but attraction."

"Oh." Gon looks down, thinking hard. " I think I understand the difference between lustful like and romantic like. But I'm still not sure I see the difference in liking a friend and liking romantically."

"That's simple. Think of me Gon. I'm your friend and you like me don't you?"

"yes I do."

"But you don't want to kiss me or be in a relationship with me correct?"

"I don't think so." Gon blinks, tilting his head.

"See? That's the difference between a friend like and a romantic like." Kurapika looks out into the sea.

"So Leorio lustful likes those women?"

"yes." Kurapika frowns slightly.

"thank you Kurapika I think I understand better now." Gon smiles at his friend, feeling grateful._ I've learned a lot but still...something is eating at me. Kurapika is my friend and I like him but I feel like it's different from how I like Killua. But Killua is also my friend. _

"You're welcome. If you have any other questions I'll try to answer it the best I can." Kurapika smiles back at Gon.

"Okay." Gon beams. Kurapika suddenly looks past him, his nose wrinkling up before he looks out towards the sea again. Gon looks behind him to see Leorio in the distance, one of the women he was talking to is whispering something in his ear, Leorio looks more than pleased. Gon can't help to notice this woman's hair. It's such a pretty shade of blonde. Like Kurapika's. He looks back at Kurapika, his friend looks down at the sea. Something tells Gon that Kurapika doesn't like what Leorio is doing. Gon's not sure if he likes the idea of lustful like himself but he's just learned about it after all. "Would you like to fish with me Kurapika?"

"Hm?" the blonde glances over at Gon as he gets his fishing pole out.

"Have you ever fished before?"

"Once or twice. but We don't have any bait though."

"maybe there's some on the ship somewhere." Gon looks out towards the ocean before he puts his fishing rod away. " actually there's something else I wanted to ask you Kurapika."

"What is it?" The blonde looks over at him.

"It's about Killua. Something thing happened yesterday that made me think of what the difference was between all the likes. Even though you explained to me something Is still bothering me."

"What's bothering you Gon?" Kurapika gets closer to him.

"Well this guy yesterday mistook me and Killua as a couple. He asked if we were together and I said yes because we have been together for more than four years but Killua said he meant as a couple. He got angry at the guy for saying that. I learned from Killua that two guys can be in a relationship and like each other romantically. How does that work Kurapika? How do two guys make love? How do they date? Why haven't I ever heard or seen two guys dating?"

Kurapika's face gets red. He grabs Gon to pull him closer so he can whisper to him. "Don't be so loud please! We are in a public place. Maybe we should continue this conversation later okay? I'm feeling a little uncomfortable talking about this here."

"Why is it bad?" Gon turns blinks, whispering back.

"No it's not bad..." Kurapika's voice seems different. "It's just a subject I wasn't prepared to be asked about. You haven't' seen two guys together Gon because it's not that common. At least in these parts."

"How does it work?" Gon whispers back again.

"Well..." Kurapika grips Gon's shoulder, those gray eyes glossing over before they become focused. "It works like..."

* * *

"Get a hold of yourself." Killua growls at himself as he turns on the bathroom sink, splashing water on his face. He holds on to the sink as he leans over it. He close his eyes but he still feels warm despite the cold water dripping off his face.

_Gon is too much for me. During our race I_...Killua blushes thinking how Gon had tackled him to the ground. It wasn't as rough as he could have been. Killua knows that Gon made sure he took most of the blow when they hit the ground. It happen so fast but Killua felt the warmth of his body on his and those strong arms around him. He smelled his earthy scent and felt his hips against his. The care Gon took not too hurt him also made his heart flutter. It was a hard blow and to top it off, Gon ended up on top of him, looking down with that adorable smile on his face. It was too much. Gon was pinning him down and looking at him with those bright eyes. Despite most of Killua's fantasies of his best friend being of Killua on top, he found that Gon pinning him down had an effect on his body. It was only for a split second but it was enough to increase his heart rate and get his heat to pool where he didn't want it to.

Killua was seconds away from grabbing a hold of his friend and pinning him to the ground. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted Gon to lean down and kiss him like in those cheesy romance movies.

Before he knew it there was no more warmth on him, Gon had gotten up and was making his way to the ship. Killua had forgotten all about the fact that they were racing. Gon had stopped all his train of thoughts which was dangerous. Any second longer and he would have...

Killua's cheeks feel too hot._ I would have done something I would have regretted_. After Gon ran to the ship, Killua was stuck laying there trying to calm himself down. He had to hide his face from Gon and his eyes. He knew they had become half lidded and his face red. Of course Gon being Gon turned to check up on him and instead of running up all the way to the ship and winning, He made his way to Killua, asking him if he's okay.

The concern he showed was about to break his resolve. He had to come up with something quick. Gon was going to move his bangs out of his face and then it would have been all over. So he came up with the lie that he tricked Gon just to beat him in the race. He even ended up scolding him for caring about him! He told Gon that he shouldn't let his emotions get in the way of reaching his goal.

"How ironic. Me lecturing him on letting emotions get in the way. I was really just scolding myself. I'm suppose to be his best friend and yet I almost lost myself in that moment." Killua's eyes get glossed over as he thinks about how Gon started pouting because of it. His eyes got deep in thought and he looked like he took what Killua said to heart. The ex- assassin didn't show it then but he felt bad for lying to Gon. Especially since it made him sulk a bit but It had to be done. Another part of him thought Gon's pout is too cute...

"_You're losing yourself."_ Killua tenses at the voice. He looks up at the mirror, seeing his reflection smirking at him with ghost like blue eyes. _"Soon Gon's going to see through you and then he won't want anything to do with you."_

"I won't let Gon find out. I'll bury all these feelings away-"

"_You really think you can do that? Don't make me laugh."_ The reflection chuckles darkly.

"...He won't find out. He can't." Killua's red cheeks soon disappear, his eyes shaking.

"_but he will. He'll try to leave you but you'll snap. You'll hold him against his will. You'll end up killing him-"_

"I would never hurt him-"

"_but you're so close to losing it. You want to feel his bare flesh against your own. You want him all to yourself. You want to feel his warmth around you and claim him as your own. You can't hide your desires from me. I'm you after all. Sooner or later you'll snap. You'll hold him down while you have your way with him-"_

"Shut up!" Killua growls, punching the mirror. It shatters instantly, cutting up his fist. "You're wrong. You've always been wrong. You are not me. I would never hurt Gon. Even if I lose myself I would never rape him. If Gon finds out and wants nothing to do with me I'll just leave. I wouldn't kill him. You're sick!"

"You're the one that's sick in the head Killua." The reflection is gone but Killua can still hear him.

The ex-assassin pants heavily, a bead of sweat falling down his cheek. He grips his fist, the veins in his hand sticking out._ I've let my feelings get too out of hand. I need to do another release sometime soon...or I will end up losing myself. I would never ever hurt Gon but I might kiss him and blow everything._

"Killua?" The boy in question tenses at the voice. He moves towards the door on impulse, almost about to throw the door open only to stop himself.

"No what are you doing. He can't see your hand." He mumbles to himself, taking a step back. "Ah Gon?" Killua makes sure his voice is fine.

"You alright? You've been in there awhile." he can hear the concern.

Killua steers himself, taking a deep breath. "Yeah i'm fine Gon, geez i'm just going to the bathroom." He makes himself sound annoyed but really he's both happy and afraid that Gon has come to check up on him. Afraid because he isn't in the right state to see his friend yet. He needs a little more time.

"Oh." _what's with that tone? _"Okay well I'm going to go back up to the deck then. The dinning room didn't have any food except in vending machines. When you come out I got you a tasty cake." _he got me a tasty cake?_ Killua's stomach growls. Just a little longer.

"Okay I'll met you up there soon. I'm almost done." Killua hears Gon tell him he'll see him up there before he's gone. Killua sighs in relief before he starts to wash his hand off. It's not bleeding much but still he wants to clean it up.

"I'm not going to even bother cleaning up this glass." Killua crosses his arms. He closes his eyes, taking deep breaths. I need to do better with hiding my feelings. _I need to stop having these thoughts while Gon is still awake. At night I can fantasize but when Gon's awake I can't let myself get excited. What if Gon had stayed on me a second longer and felt my problem?_ Killua's face gets dark. I_t would have been really bad._

_Sometimes I wish I was still a kid. Back then I wasn't a pervert but now...the most innocent of things can set me off. Gon doing my hair, and now Gon playfully tackling me._

"If I don't get a handle on myself I might have to do it again tonight." Killua closes his eyes before he opens them back up. He grins feeling it on his face but it feels plastered on. He needs to pretend that everything is fine. He's good at lying.

Killua finally leaves the bathroom, knowing that he left a mess but he doesn't care. He walks up the stairs to the deck, keeping his mind clear. All that's on his mind is finding Gon and being by his side. Despite the battle he'd been having in the bathroom another part of him was telling him to hurry up and get back to Gon. Killua doesn't want to miss anything Gon does after all.

Killua looks around at all the people, he spots Leorio first kissing on a girl with blonde hair. Killua wrinkles his nose. "Ugh old people." He continues to look around only to stop when he spots Gon behind him. He's leaning on the railing with...Kurapika whispering something in his ear. Killua feels that feeling twist his stomach. The blonde is blushing! _What the hell is this?! What is he saying to Gon?! Why are they so close?!_ Before Killua knows it he's striding over to the two and in a blink of an eye he's standing beside them. Kurapika must have sensed him coming because the Blonde glanced over at him. They stare at each other for a moment.

"...Gon we'll continue this conversation later okay." Kurapika looks at the confused male. "Remember your promise." Kurapika locks eyes with Gon before he looks at Killua. "hello Killua i'll leave Gon to you." Kurapika walks away. The ex-assassin has to use all his will power not to glare daggers at the blonde.

That nasty feeling is making his stomach hurt and his chest feel tight. "Hey Killua! Finally I was wondering when you would get out." Gon smiles at him, those eyes too bright. Killua can't help to be stuck on how close Kurapika was to Gon, and that blush on his face. He grips his fist slightly.

"What was Kurapika saying to you?" Killua puts his arms behind his head, seeming indifferent when he really wanted to shout it. He'll act like he doesn't care but he really does.

"Hm? Oh he was teaching me things about liking people."

Killua sputters. "L-Liking people?! What does that mean? What did he teach you?" Killua loses his cool for a minute only to redeem himself. He's seething on the inside. _What did that kurta say to Gon?!_

"I can't tell you. It's a secret." Gon waves his finger around, a cute teasing smile on his lips.

In any other situation Killua would be secretly flushing over that smile but now it only adds to this nasty feeling. _Kurapika made him promise that he wouldn't tell me...what is it that Kurapika can say to Gon but he doesn't want me to know? Does Kurapika like Gon? Did he confess to him?_ _If that kurta touches my Gon i'll claw his eyes out!_ Killua seethes on the inside but contains himself. He swallows down his feelings, a bead of sweat starting to form. _If Kurapika confessed what was gon's answer?_

"Gon you're not dating anyone are you?" Killua stares out into the sea, hoping Gon doesn't notice a change in him.

"Huh? No why?" Gon blinks, looking at him confused. Killua lets out a breath he had been holding. _Maybe I was wrong about Kurapika confessing...or maybe he did and Gon turned him down._ Killua smirks to himself at the thought. He blinks when he realizes that he really doesn't' know what Kurapika told Gon. It might not have been anything like he was thinking. Killua had gotten so jealous that for a second there he felt like hurting the blonde. _That's no good. I need to keep that in check. Kurapika is a friend. He's also a friend of Gon's. _Killua almost blushes when he realizes he had called Gon his._ I really am sick...aren't I?_

"No reason just wondering." Killua shrugs his shoulders.

"That was random." Gon chuckles before he digs into his sweat pants pocket. He pulls out the tasty cake and hands it to Killua. "Here you go! I almost forgot about it. We're going to stop by a restaurant after ship ride is over to get some cheeseburgers."

"Good i'm starving." Killua opens up the packet before he gratefully sinks his teeth into the sweet cake. Killua looks at Gon's smile and all those bad thoughts disappear. It's like his eyes make all his darkness fade away till he thinks, almost believes it's not there anymore.

"So am I." Gon sits down on the deck. Killua sits down next to him. "Too bad we can't have are fishing competition. I realized that we don't have any bait to work with."

"Oh yeah no fish is going to bite an empty hook unless they're really stupid." Killua grins over at his friend.

"I'll have to find another way to even out the score with you." Gon leans back, those bright eyes staring out towards the ocean.

"I suppose you do." Killua finishes his cake before licking his fingers. He keeps his hurt hand in his pocket. If he's careful he can pull it off and Gon won't notice that he's hurt himself.

"Hey Killua I've been thinking...Have you thought about what you want to do?" Gon looks over at his friend, those amber eyes looking deep.

Killua is taken aback by the question. He has his answer. He's had his answer awhile but he's never voiced it. "Yeah I've figured out what I want."

"Really what is it?" Gon's eyes light up and he gets closer.

"It's a secret." Killua pokes Gon in the forehead, smirking when the other male whines. _I couldn't possibly tell you now. What I want Gon, is to be with you always. I never want to leave your side. What you want, I want...it's too embarrassing to say._

"Aww come on no fair."

"life isn't fair." Killua chuckles when his friend pouts at him. _Really, if you keep being cute, it could be dangerous._

Killua and Gon just sit together for the rest of the ship ride. Talking with each other and laughing at their jokes. Killua feels content, he feels warm next to his best friend when he had felt so cold and disgusting in the bathroom. Gon makes him feel like he's something special, like he's normal, like he's a part of the light. He never wants to let him go.

_I always want to be beside you like this Gon, that's what I want._

* * *

**There we go. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. Thank you for your reviews! If you guys have any suggestions on what they should do one their first day of vacation let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning there's some sexual content in this chapter.**

"Kurapika!" The last of the kurta tenses at the voice calling his name behind him, saving him from that dark place in his head. The waves that move calmly against the still ship come back to his vision and he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His heart calms and he can once again feel the sun on his back and head, making him warm when he was feeling so cold.

Kurapika's not sure when he got trapped in his inner hell but that bright voice brought him out if only for this moment. The blonde turns around, seeing Gon run towards hm, a big smile on his face. Killua is jogging next to him, his hands in his pockets. His expression is indifferent but Kurapika can feel he's wary of him still. _I wonder if it's because you can still feel it on me Killua, this rage._ Kurapika smiles at his friends. _Do you not trust me with Gon?_

"The Ships finally stopped! Me and Killua are starving!" Gon stops once he's in front of the blonde, Killua stopping by his side.

"Where's the old man?" The ex-assassin glances around before those light blue eyes lock with the blondes. His expression hasn't changed and the air around them isn't hostile.

"I don't know. He's probably still with that woman." Kurapika sighs. "If he's not up here he's probably down in the ship somewhere." The blonde ignores the pang of annoyance he feels. _Honestly did Leorio really have to do this now? _Kurapika turns his back to his friends, Gripping the railing.

"Well we're going to get off the ship. Leorio will probably come up soon." Killua starts to walk towards the unloading dock. He glances over at Gon who's staring at Kurapika with his head tilted. "come on Gon. He'll come when Leorio does."

"Okay." Gon nods over at Killua before he starts walking off with him. "We'll wait for you off the ship Kurapika!"

The blonde is aware of Gon's voice getting distant. He's aware of the sun and the smell of salt water. He's aware but in this moment he feels numb. It was Leorio that set him off in the first place. After seeing Gon and Killua, Kurapika was able to piece everything together before his fears, his hell consumed him.

Leorio had gone off to flirt with some woman. The blonde didn't want to deal with it, feeling annoyed, so he went across the ship to just stare at the water. Then Gon came. He got his mind off of everything as he always does but then he started to ask him questions. Questions about liking someone. Though Kurapika wasn't the best on the subject he felt he had taught Gon as well as he could. But then Gon had to ask about gay couples. Kurapika flushes.

_Gon is my friend. He wouldn't tell anyone about what I said, not even Killua. He'll keep his word._ Kurapika knocks out any worry he felt, knowing his secret is safe with Gon. He wasn't able to explain everything though because Killua had shown up. Kurapika felt it then, a dark feeling. Kurapika felt as if Killua would hurt him. In a blink of an eye he was standing next to them when he was yards away, those blue eyes dilated, staring at him as if he's done some horrible crime. Gon is too dense to sense the mood but Kurapika understood. It's obvious Killua doesn't like him much. Whether he's jealous or protective, he seems to think Kurapika has ill will.

The blonde backed down, promising to tell Gon more before leaving those two together, knowing Gon would calm Killua down and get him back to normal with no issues. Leorio was still with that woman, kissing her and holding her. That annoyance was still there when he looked at his friend and that woman but It had grown to a dull anger. Kurapika understands but he won't accept it. He won't accept what he feels for his friend.

So Kurapika stood by the water away from Gon and Killua, just staring at the waves as they passed them by. Alone. That's when the thoughts preyed on him. Soon the waves disappeared and he was no longer on the ship. He was standing in that dark alley, his Nen chain wrapped around that young spider's neck, the space around him red. Kurapika was reliving Killing that boy before he had met with his friends. He should have controlled himself but he couldn't. In this hell he could see himself, the rage twisting his face, his red eyes clouded as the young boy sputters, his face turning blue, tears leaking from his eyes. He should have shown him mercy. Kurapika knew they were using him but he couldn't stop himself.

The boy gives one last gasp before his flailing limbs go limp. Those blood shot eyes rolling over in their sockets, drool dripping out of the corner of his mouth. Kurapika's chain retracts, going back to his hand as the body falls limply on the dirty ground. The kurta didn't bother with cleaning up his mess. He turned and walked away, leaving the dead boy there, the expression of his death stuck on his face.

Kurapika just kept reliving that moment in his head, time becoming nothing to him as he continued to kill that boy with no mercy. Maybe Kurapika was wishing to feel something. To feel regret or guilt but no. He didn't feel anything. Nothing but his rage still bubbling up inside him.

_My rage hasn't lost it's flame. I still want to kill them all. I still see my brethren with their empty eye sockets crying out for revenge, fresh blood pouring down their cheeks like tears. Even with that boy, who was only a tool of the spiders, I destroyed him without any hesitance._

"Sorry for the wait but as they say, duty calls." Leorio's cheerful voice snaps the blonde out of his thoughts. He sighs, feeling his eye twitch.

"Duty?"

"Yes duty! You saw how cute she was! I tried to get you talking to her friend but you just walked off on me! You need to let loose! You could have had a cute girl just now."

"I'm not interested in girls like that or into getting women into bed the first day I've met them." Kurapika turns around, crossing his arms.

"It's all about having fun Kurapika! You're acting like you're disappointed in me or something." Leorio grumbles at the look the blonde is giving him. "But like I said, duty calls me! When a beautiful lady is feeling down and wants me, who am I do leave her hanging?"

"You're pathetic." Kurapika walks away from his friend, heading towards the loading board where Killua and Gon had already headed. _I should have just went with them to wait for Leorio._

"What was that?" Leorio glares at the blonde, marching up beside him, those brown orbs burning into his side.

"you heard me. You're pathetic. You're nothing but a pervert. Honestly sex has become like eating for you hasn't it? Every time you called me you had to get away from some woman you were with. You do it too much and now it's become a daily thing. Not special at all."

"Hey every time is special! You don't know! And I don't do it every day! I mean yeah every time I called I may have had a girl over but what do you expect? It's college! It's all about experimenting. And you know how everyone loves a doctor." Leorio grins at Kurapika only to get a cold stare in response. He grumbles. "I'm a man you know. You're acting like I'm doing something against my nature-"

"I'm a man as well but I do not chase after women as you do. And if I did pursue someone, it would only be one person and I would be serious about it. I don't just lustful like someone." Kurapika can't help to think about his talk with Gon, the thought of his friend, and his acceptance gives him strength. "I romantically like someone. I'm a man but I'm not like you so please don't act as if this is acceptable behavior because you are male. If so you're insulting not only me but Gon and Killua, and any other male who understands what self control is."

"What the hell? You're acting like I'm some kind of pig. Geez I didn't know my sexual life gets you all pissed off. What are you jealous?" Leorio sneers, Kurapika feels an anger raise in him. "I have self control! I don't have sex every day like you seem to be saying!- wait did you say you like someone romantically?" Leorio's rant is cut short. He blinks, looking over at Kurapika with surprise.

"I was just making an example but yes, if you must know." Kurapika walks off the ship, searching for his two younger friends._ I don't want to talk with him anymore. He makes me angry._

"Oh...who?" Leorio keeps up with him, his red face has gone back to his normal color, those brown eyes staring at him intently.

"I don't want to tell you." Kurapika states bluntly.

"What the hell? Aren't we friends? This is big news! You've never, ever said anything about liking someone from the time i've met you! Who's the lucky lady? Do I know her?" Leorio seems to have forgotten all about the fight they just had, too busy being nosy.

_Lucky lady? That's funny._ "I'm not going to tell you so you mind as well drop it."

"Fine geez, what's crawled up your ass and died today?"

"Leorio!" Kurapika warns, not feeling like dealing with his smart ass comments right now.

"tsk." Leorio backs off, glaring off to the side. He can see from the corner of his eye Gon and Killua making their way towards them.

"Kurapika! Leorio! What took you guys so long?" Gon smiles as he comes into this tense air between the kurta and Leorio but that smile doesn't waver. Killua on the other hand, glances between the two, those eyes light up a bit, a cat like smile forming like he's waiting for them to start yelling at each other again. The ex-assassin can sense the tension. He knows they just had a fight.

"Ask Leorio, I was waiting for him." Kurapika doesn't look at the older male, already feeling the glare he's gotten.

"I was having some fun with a nice young lady Gon. I'm sorry I had you waiting." Leorio grinds his teeth, still glaring at Kurapika. Gon blinks while Killua looks disgusted.

"Fun?" Gon tilts his head, glancing at Kurapika before locking eyes with Leorio.

"Don't bother Gon, you don't want to know." Killua grunts.

"Killua's right, you'll understand when you're older-" Leorio waves him off, a smile starting to come back to him. Kurapika's eyes widen when Gon's expression changes. Those amber eyes shift, a fire of determination in them as he points a finger at Leorio. The change in Gon knocking that smile off his face. Even Killua is looking surprised at the random change in his friend.

"I'm not a kid! I understand what you mean." Gon's eyebrows furrow, the gears turning before those eyes glisten as if to the clicking of the gears in Gon's head as they set in place. "You had sex with her didn't you?"

Kurapika's mouth hangs open, as does Leorio's and Killua's.

"Whaaaat?! Gon when did you start saying that?! It feels so wrong coming from you!" Leorio stares at his friend, still in shock. "And what's with that face?! You look proud!" and proud Gon did look. He had this small smile on his face and those eyes are so bright. It's hard to believe he just shouted out proudly that he knew Leorio had sex.

"Because I'm right! You only lustful liked that woman so you were only looking to do things to her for today! So if you were to have fun with her, that would mean getting to know her and getting attached so I know you didn't mean like playing games or something. Knowing that you lustful like her, that was what you really wanted to do! So you did it!" Gon looks too happy for himself. He looks over at Killua, his eyes so bright. "Right Killua?"

"Uh y-yeah." Killua blinks, seeming to get over his shock. "Wow you actually figured it out yourself and I've never heard you say Sex before either." Killua averts his gaze for a moment before locking eyes with Gon. He's studying him. "Where'd you learn that?"

"That's what I want to know! What the hell is with everyone analyzing my sex life all of sudden?!" Leorio's eye twitches but his cheeks a tinted pink. Leorio stops. He blinks before he looks over at Kurapika, a strange look in his eyes. Kurapika closes his eyes, he knows that Leorio probably is debating on whether or not he's the one who told Gon. With the fight they had it would seem suspicious that right after Gon would say something like this. All Kurapika can do is hope that Gon doesn't deem him as his teacher.

"How do you guys know that I didn't already know it?" Gon puffs out his cheeks.

"Because I know you Gon." Killua states with confidence. "You've never said that word since we've been friends. I also know that I just taught you a little bit about liking someone romantically, so I know you wouldn't know about how Leorio just wanted to have sex with that woman instead of being with her. You wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. Someone had to have just taught you this." Killua's eyes narrow at the last part. He doesn't look at the blonde but the kurta can feel his intense gaze from the corner of his eye.

"Just because I didn't say it doesn't mean I didn't know about this stuff." Gon insist, his eyes showing his stubbornness.

"yeah. Right." Killua pokes him in the forehead. "Don't lie to me."

"I knew about some of it." Gon admits, his cheeks puffing out in defeat.

"...I'll believe that." Killua stops his poking, glad Gon's not going to try to deny it the whole time. "But-"

" I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry. I think we should find a cab to drive us to a nice restaurant to get burgers." Kurapika doesn't bother with the looks he's getting from Killua and Leorio. Leorio has pissed him off and Killua is starting to irritate him as well. _Maybe it's because I'm hungry. I need to calm myself. _

He doesn't like how they're looking at him. Gon's the only one who isn't giving him a look. He's smiling, looking proud of himself despite Killua shooting him down. Kurapika walks so He's standing next to Gon, not paying Killua any mind when he feels that tenseness around them.

"What do you say Gon?"

"Hmm it sounds good! I'm hungry too. My stomach is starting to hurt." Gon chuckles, a boyish smile on his face that could make any girl melt. Kurapika notices a slight reaction in the ex-assassin but he pays no mind to him.

"Then lets get going." Kurapika starts to walk ahead of everyone. Gon follows behind him which makes Killua walk next to him and soon Leorio is walking slowly along. Really this vacation has started off on a rough start. Something is different and strange about Killua. It has something to do with Gon, and Leorio is more of a man whore than Kurapika remembers. Things have changed and Kurapika wasn't there to see these changes or to understand them.

The only one who hasn't changed is Gon. Kurapika wants to hold on to that light of his, it makes him believe that he doesn't have to keep changing into something dangerous. He makes him forget about the man he just killed for a moment.

Everything, even this moment is only possible because they met Gon. With out him, they wouldn't have become friends. Gon is like the piece of glue holding everyone together. _Maybe we've all drifted apart? Yet we all are still close with Gon. Especially Killua._ Kurapika knows he'll end up talking to Leorio again but he's not going to apologize. He really shouldn't be having sex as much as he is. He'll end up getting a disease or getting himself sick or getting a woman pregnant he really didn't like. It's endless what could happen to him because of his bad habits.

_Really, why do I even care for you?_

* * *

Gon takes a large bite out of his cheeseburger, the sandwich so large he almost couldn't get his lips around It. Some of the ketchup squirts out onto his plate when he took a bite. "Mmm." Gon closes his eyes savoring the delicious mix of beef and cheese. He opens his eyes to glance at his friends. "These are great!"

"Yeah they're pretty good." Killua dips his fries into the ketchup on his plate then he eats them. The ex-assassin is sitting next to him in a booth while Kurapika sits across from him with Leorio next to him. The blonde and the older man nod in agreement but something doesn't really feel right. Gon stops his chewing, tilting his head. Once he thinks about it, when they got off of the ship everyone stopped talking as much. Usually when they eat together everyone is alive with conversation. _Did I miss something?_

Gon looks over at Killua but his friend seems fine. If something had happened wouldn't Killua have told him? _Or maybe he just expects me to know?_ Gon swallows down his beef, the silence that didn't bother him is now becoming too tight.

"When we get to the hotel are we still going to soak in the hot tub together?" Gon glances around the table, hoping that the silence will be broken and everything will go back to how it was before.

Everyone stops eating for a moment. Kurapika and Leorio look at each other before looking back down at their food. Killua and Kurapika make eye contact.

"I'll soak with you Gon." Killua takes his eyes off the blonde, looking over at Gon. The raven haired male's eyes light up. Gon notices that Killua's shoulders relax a bit and a small smile starts to form on his indifferent expression-

"So will I." Kurapika smiles at Gon when he looks over at him. Gon's smile grows, happy that his friends are not only talking but agreeing to spending more time together. Maybe he was just imaging things. Gon doesn't catch how the stiffness comes back to Killua's shoulders, or how his lips go in a tight line. "A soak sounds nice. I need one."

"You need more than a soak." Leorio sneers. The blonde doesn't look his way, those gray eyes staying locked on Gon's. Leorio smiles at his younger friend. "of course I'll soak with you Gon."

"Yay that's great! I was getting kind of worried that you guys didn't want to anymore." Gon takes a bite out of his burger.

"Why do you say that?" Killua raises his eye brow.

"I don't know. I just had this feeling I guess." Gon gives Killua a sheepish smile. "The quiet between us didn't feel nice."

Everyone blinks before looking at each other. "There's nothing to worry about." Leorio waves him off. "I think some of us were just grumpy from the long trip so I forgive some people."

"How kind of you." Kurapika's eyes narrow. "And I think some of us lost brain cells from getting drunk last night so I forgive some people as well."

"...That's good?" Gon frowns at the tone of his friends. "Leorio if you lost brain cells from drinking will you be okay?"

"He can't lose what he doesn't have Gon." Killua grunts, smirking at how Leorio's face gets redder from his anger.

"Kurapika I was saying I forgive you, you're the one who keeps dragging this on and pissing me off-"

"I didn't ask for your forgiveness. I feel as though I've done nothing wrong." Kurapika looks away.

"Guys stop fighting." Gon frowns. He starts waving his hands. "This is a vacation! We should all be happy! What's wrong? Why are you two angry?"

"This is pretty sad. We haven't even made it into the hotel and these two are already at each other's throats. How are you guys going to survive in a room together?" Killua grumbles, not looking amused.

"Gon I haven't done anything! Kurapika decided to go off on me about having some fun with the ladies. He's the one who's starting this." Leorio growls. "And to top it off he brought you into it."

"Me? How?" Gon blinks.  
"You're right Killua, I can't share a room with him." Kurapika speaks calmly. He doesn't look at Leorio or Killua. "So i'm going to switch rooms with you. I'll stay in a room with Gon-"

"No!" Killua and Leorio shout at the same time. The ex-assassin hitting his fist against the table. "I'm staying with Gon. I don't care if you two are fighting or if you kill each other. Just stop being cheap and buy separate rooms."

"I don't think you should stay with Gon." Leorio gives Kurapika a look.

"Why must you stay with Gon then Killua?" Kurapika locks eyes with the ex-assassin. "Why don't you get your own room? I'm sure you have the money to."

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Killua snaps, showing his teeth.

"Why do you even care?" Leorio snaps at Kurapika.

"Stop!" Gon shouts, hitting the table with his fist hard enough that the plates bounce up before falling down. The three males fall quiet as Gon glares at them with a disapproving look. "Why are you all fighting like this? I don't get it. We were all happy this morning. I don't know what happen with you two but you guys are friends. It's been four years since we've seen each other and now that we're together all you guys want to do is fight? Instead of being nasty with each other why not just talk it out? Or let it go?" Gon's glare falls and he frowns. "I just want us all to have fun together."

Leorio and Kurapika frown before glancing at each other. They quickly look away, their shoulders slumping before they seem to nod to themselves looking back at Gon.

"My apologizes. I shouldn't have taken things so far." Kurapika glances over at Leorio.

"Hey I shouldn't have gone with that Lady. I held everyone up, I would have been pissed in the same situation." Leorio rubs the back of his head. " Gon's right, this is our vacation. It should just be about us. I'll show you I have plenty of self control."

"We shall see." Kurapika gives this sly smile before giving Gon a real one. "Thank you Gon, we needed that."

"Yeah this is our vacation!" Leorio leans back, that strange feeling in the air disappearing.

"You never cease to amaze me Gon." Killua grumbles under his breath as he watches the situation do a 360. A hidden smile on his lips.

"Yeah!" Gon beams before he looks over at Killua. "This place is pretty amazing isn't it? When we were coming across it on the ship, this place looked huge! And now that we're on the island, there's so many trees. It reminds me of whale island." Gon smiles slightly.

"Yeah it's pretty here. I wasn't expecting a restaurant to be in the middle of no where."

"Our hotel is a bit away from here towards the tourist attractions. This island is mainly for tourist and people on vacation. The beach is around our Hotel and all the attractions aren't too far from it." Leorio grins. "Good thing I got a map."

"We can use it to help plan out our day for tomorrow." Kurapika looks over at Leorio. "Do you have a list of the attractions?"

"Yeah i'll bring it out when we soak together."

"Hello, I couldn't help to over hear your conversation." Gon blinks when a old man walks up to them, stopping by their booth. "If you're still planning on what you should do tomorrow, you should spend the day at the circus. It's only here for tomorrow. It's a special treat. They have some of the best acts in the world. Like the rat man, a loin tamer, a knife thrower, a two headed person and even a magician! They have many more acts as well. They'll have cotton candy and plenty of good things to eat." The old man hands the four a pamphlet with a large tent on the cover.

"Who are you exactly?" Killua stares at the old man.

"I'm just an Old man who loves the circus. I've been spreading the news all day-"

"Oh wow! Look Killua! It says the strongest man in the world will be in the circus! Ohh and the legendary white fox!" Gon shoves the pamphlet in the other male's face, his amber eyes sparkling with excitement. "ohh we have to go! I've never been to the circus before! It looks like fun!"

"Looks like I'll see you there. " the old man chuckles before he walks away.

"Yeah it looks like it." Kurapika chuckles at Gon.

"I really doubt they have the strongest man in the world but if they have the fox that would be awesome. I'd like the see the motorcycle act too! This is going to be awesome." Killua grins at Gon, his eyes gleaming with excitement. They give each other a high five, Killua grasping a hold of Gon's hand a little longer than expected but Gon doesn't mind. Killua's hand feels warm in his. Their hands are the same size, fitting perfectly together. It's weird but Killua's hands are much softer the his. Gon's fingers are callused from gripping his fishing rod all these years. Gon feels that strange feeling in his stomach but before it can grow, Killua quickly lets go of him, his bangs hiding his face.

"The circus has gotten me all hyped up." Killua chuckles.

"Me too" Gon beams, wanting the feeling to go away. Though he doesn't understand this feeling, he finds that he misses the warmth of his best friend's hand in his.  
"I guess we know what we're doing tomorrow." Leorio grins over at Kurapika.

"There's no need to plan then. Maybe we could plan for tomorrow and the next day to stay ahead."

"yeah the beach can wait, I'm interested in this circus too."

Soon Gon and Killua are talking normally again, Kurapika and Leorio chatting. It's as if that tense moment didn't happen.

Gon smiles at Killua, those blue eyes gleam in a pretty way, a smile being returned to him. Kurapika chuckling and Leorio being loud. This is how it should be. This is how it should always be.

He wants them all to be happy, his friends.

* * *

"Wow check it out Killua!" Gon's eyes sparkle as he takes in the large room he's now standing in. "It's huge! Someone could live in here as their home!"

"The size isn't that impressive. My room is three times bigger." Killua shrugs his shoulders indifferently as he takes in their room, his eyes immediately going to the bed. _There's only one bed in here...so we'll share it._ _It's a decent size too._ Killua feels a relief wash over him that he can't ignore. If he's honest with himself he was a bit worried that since the room was so big, there would be two separate beds. Lucky him, there's only one bed. It's pretty big though, a king sized bed with dark blue covers and small pillows decorating the top of it. Killua's eyes shift over to analyze the rest of the room. There seems to be an ocean theme. There's paintings of golden sea horses on the wall, the carpet is a sand color while the walls are a dark blue. Next to the bed is a window. Their on the third floor with Leorio and Kurapika on the forth floor.

Leorio and Kurapika went to their room to unpack and get the hot tub ready for everyone. _They said for us to meet them in an hour._ Even though things had gotten better between Leorio and Kurapika because of Gon's amazing ability of taking control of a situation and completely turning it around, Killua still doesn't want to be around them. Not right now.

Killua wants to respect Gon's wish for getting along and having fun together during this vacation but there's a part of him that is every much still pissed and suspicious of the blonde. On the ship, everything was great. Despite Gon not telling him what Kurapika had said to him, those amber eyes released all the tension he was feeling from his bottled up feelings and the uncertainty of what Kurapika had said to him. Killua was able to sit with his friend, chatting with him for more than an hour about this and that, the sun on top of their heads. All the guilt and worry faded in till there was nothing but light. There was nothing but Gon. Gon and Killua. Sitting together. In that moment nothing and no body else mattered. In that moment, Killua was normal, he felt almost pure.

Gon always makes him feel that way. The warmness in his heart and the tingling sensation in his skin when Gon touches him is something that can't be explained with words. Killua would be content with just sitting next to Gon, being able to be near him and laugh with him.

But then the ship ride ended and they needed to meet back up with Leorio and Kurapika. Though Killua was still suspicious and a bit pissed at what he saw with Kurapika whispering in Gon's ear, after cooling down he was able to push that to the back of his mind when he saw the blonde again. He did what he could though to get Gon away from him when he saw an opening to do so.

Killua's not sure what happened on the ship with Kurapika and Leorio but when they came off the ship, Killua could sense the tension. It got him kind of excited. He wanted to see if they would fight and they did a bit only for something very unexpected to happen.

Gon called Leorio out on having sex with that woman. He actually said sex and understood what Leorio meant when he said 'fun'. Gon wouldn't have known that unless someone taught him. As soon as Killua understood that, It was obvious who did it. Kurapika had taught him about sex and the difference between romantic like and lustful like. He had to have.

Kurapika was the last person who talked to him and what he talked about was told to be kept secret. That's what he was whispering about. Killua won't push Gon to tell him but he knows Kurapika isn't to be trusted with Gon. He doesn't know what would bring Kurapika to start talking about sex with Gon. He doesn't know what else he told him either. Leorio must have came to the same conclusion. He saw the look on Leorio's face change. As soon as it did, Kurapika was quick to walk off, stating he was hungry. After that he tried to keep close to Gon, he would only talk with Gon, and he tried to sit next to him in the restaurant. Killua was quick to cut him off. The spot beside Gon's is his.

Killua stayed out of the fight between Kurapika and Leorio at the restaurant but when Kurapika started talking about taking his room with Gon, Killua almost lost his cool. Killua would never give up his spot and let Kurapika stay and sleep in the same room and bed as Gon. The blonde must be crazy. And then! And then the kurta has the balls to question why Killua won't get his own room. It's true, Killua could get his own room. Killua knows deep down he got pissed because he knows the kurta was right. Kurapika was trying to call him out. Killua was not amused. Kurapika's eyes changed like he knew something. It just pissed Killua off more. If it wasn't for Gon stepping in, Killua might have shown how...unhappy he is with the blonde. Killua doesn't care if Kurapika knows but he rather not show Gon, the raven haired male would be upset.

After all his dislike of Kurapika is based on his feelings for Gon. He's jealous and protective of the raven haired male. The blonde could be a threat. Another part of him is shaking his head, filling him with guilt for thinking of Kurapika like this. Kurapika is his friend too, and a good friend of Gon's. He should be able to set his feelings aside for just this vacation but he still doesn't understand why Kurapika would talk to Gon about sex. It bothers him.

"That's amazing Killua! I kind of wish I could have seen your room but at the same time i'm glad we got out of there as fast as we did." Gon's voice breaks the ex-assassin out of his thoughts. He blinks, registering what was said before looking at those amber eyes that are staring back at him.

"Why do you wish that? My room is big but that's about it. It's filled with a bunch of junk." Killua cheeks dust at Gon looking at him so excitedly, kicking slightly at the ground.

"Because if I saw your room, I would know you more. You've seen my room and stayed the night at my house." Gon chuckles, not noticing how his words have effected the ex-assassin. How his cheeks have gotten redder. "You know, when we were on the way to go get you back from your home all those years ago, I had this excitement thinking that i'd get to meet your family and we'd be able to stay the night at your place and i'd get to see your room. That idea was quickly changed though."

"Gon..." Killua feels moved my his friend and disappointed at the same time. If his home life was different, if it was normal, they would have been able to have a sleep over. Killua can't picture, and doesn't want to picture Gon in his home. He wants to keep his friend away from his family and that life style. He wants to keep himself away from it too.

"But it's okay. I don't want you to have to stay anywhere that you don't want to. Anywhere that I stay with you is a chance to get to know you better." Gon waves it off as he runs and jumps on the bed. He opens up the curtain, staring at the many buildings.

"You know speaking of rooms..." Killua tries to keep his heart beat in check, and to make the blood in his face leave. He takes a breath before he walks over to his friend, sitting next to him on the soft bed. "This one is pretty awesome, despite that the size doesn't impress me all too much. I think I could get use to this for the month, what do you think?" Killua stares out of the window, keeping his face from changing. He wants Gon to say yes. He wants to stay with Gon for the rest of the vacation.

"Yeah I really like it too. It would be nice to stay in this room."Gon smiles, looking over at his friend. "I wonder how much it cost?"

"It doesn't matter. We can afford it. We've saved a decent a amount. We should be able to cover this room for us."

"Good. This is going to be a lot of fun. When we're getting ready for bed we can watch movies." Gon points at the large TV on the wall. "and there's plenty of room for training in here. There's a great view of the island and i'm pretty sure the bathroom is awesome even though I haven't looked at it yet." Gon wiggles. "And the bed is super comfy. We're going to sleep great tonight Killua!"

_Oh don't wiggle like that Gon and on my side of the bed! I'm sure you're going to get some sleep tonight but I know i'm not_. "Mm yeah. We're going to need it. Leorio said the circus tent is placed on the other side of the island. It will take a couple of hours by car so we'll have to get up early if we don't want to miss any of the show."

"It's going to be worth it. I hope I get to see the fox but at the same time I hope they don't have it."

"...If they do you're going to let it go aren't you?" Killua sighs, knowing his best friend too well.

"It's the legendary fox. If it's unhappy then i'll let it go. I'll talk to it first to make sure though." Gon scratches his cheek before smiling over at Killua.

"Heh looks like we're going to do some sneaking around." Killua smirks, feeling excitement. " As soon as we get there I'll cope out the place. The ideal time for getting into the back would be in the middle of the acts."

"Oh, you're going to help me let the fox go?"

"Sure. It sounds like fun. I agree with you, if the fox is unhappy we should let it go. If they're treating it wrongly they don't deserve to have the fox. I read books on it once. The legendary white fox has the power to heal. Any wound the white fox licks will be instantly healed no matter how fatal it is. There's also a legend that if you were to drink the blood of the white fox, sacrificing it, that person would gain immortality. They would never age and would never be able to die."

"That's amazing! The white fox can do all that?! I heard about the fox's ability to heal but I didn't know drinking their blood could make you immortal."

"OF course it's just a legend Gon. It's probably not true but still it makes you wonder doesn't it? If this circus really has the white fox I'll be really surprised. I bet it's a regular fox that they dye the hair white. A cheap trick but it would work. If the circus really had the fox, hunters from all over the world would be attacking them trying to get the fox. Many want to study the fox, others want to put it in a zoo, others want to use it to heal the sick and dying, and others are looking for eternal youth and immortality."

"Yeah but even if they dyed the hair white, the coat would never pass for the true white fox's fur. They sa the coat glows in the moonlight and is as fine as silk." Gon smiles over at Killua, his eyes shinning. "I really want to see the white fox Killua. I hope you're wrong. I hope I'll be able to met one in person."

"I want to see it too but if they have it, either the circus is full of crazy talented hunters or they hired professionals that were willing to give up the catch which I doubt. The fox is worth billions."

"...Hey Killua? Can I ask you something?" Gon suddenly looks at him seriously, his eye brows furrowing.

"Sure." Killua stops running on to look back at his friend. "What is it?"

"If the fox could really give you immortality by drinking its blood...would you do it?" Gon tilts his head.

"If I could be really immortal by doing it? Hmm...lets see." Killua rubs his chin thinking about the pros and cons. "I would stay this age forever and I could never die. That's really something but just because I can't die doesn't mean I can't suffer. I'd never get the release of death if I got myself in a situation where death would be preferred. That's a tough choice."_ I wouldn't drink it. If I became immortal, then you would die before me. I don't want to live in a world without you. _"What about you Gon? Would you drink it?"

"I don't think so. If I became immortal I wouldn't die but everyone else would. Mito-san, Kurapika, Leorio, Ging, and even you would die and I would still be here. I think the idea of being immortal is kind of sad. It seems lonely to me. I wouldn't want to not grow up either. While you would age I would stay a kid. I don't like it." Gon shakes his head, frowning.

_You see it too Gon._ "I agree." Killua feels his heart flutter at Gon pretty much saying what he's feeling. Gon wouldn't want to see him die either. He wants to grow with him. "I think that if it's true that the fox grants immortality to those who drinks its blood, I bet it's a curse of the fox. For those who kill it and drink it's blood it gives immortality but it was never meant to be a blessing. It was meant to punish those who killed it, cursing them with immortality. An endless cycle of loneliness."

"That sounds right." Gon smiles as he kicks his legs. "I don't think immortality is good for anyone. Even if someone didn't care if they ended up alone, I think it would get boring after awhile."

"It would get so boring they would want to die. There's only so much you can do with all the time in the world." Killua chuckles. "Everyone complains of not having enough time to do all the things they want to do...but really I think it's better like this then to have unlimited time. The sacrifices made to do certain things then others during your time makes what you do all the more important and satisfying."

"I think we have plenty of time to do what we need to do. Soon I'll find Ging and then...we'll have the rest of our time trying to figure out what else we should do." Gon smiles at Killua. "Are you going to stay with me after I find Ging?"

Killua blinks, taken aback by such an obvious question. _Of course idiot_. "...Yeah. I am." Killua glances away, feeling his face heat up when Gon's eyes gets too bright. He's like the sun. That smile of his is blinding. He feels on fire. "Didn't we promise to stay together stupid?"

"That makes me really happy Killua!" Gon lets out a cute chuckle that gets Killua's stomach to twist. He grips the bed, wanting nothing more then to squeeze his friend from being too adorable and making him feel this way. "I was worried that when I found Ging you would want to leave"

Killua is melting. _Gon was worried I would leave him...he wants me to stay by his side._ Killua takes a deep breath. _You've got it wrong Gon. Once again. I was the one worried that you would want nothing to do with me after we find Ging. I'm the one who's happy._ "I'm not leaving so stop worrying. Once we find Ging that's only the beginning." _I'll never leave your side. _

"Yeah! After we find Ging we can go back to whale island and explore, we could go searching for new species of animals. There's so much we could do." Gon's amber eyes burn with fire before it calms. "I'm glad that you're staying with me Killua. Now I know, even if nothing is going on, I'll have fun. Everything that we'll do will be funner because you're there with me."

"You and saying these things..." Killua grumbles, his cheeks feeling too hot and his heart beating too fast. Gon's words are causing him to crumble. He feels his resolve breaking. He wants to get closer. He wants to hold Gon in his arms. He wants to touch his tan skin and kiss those lips. He wants to confess all these feelings he's been holding in since he was 14. He wants to tell how much he loves him. He wants to be honest with himself and Gon for once...

If he doesn't do something this could become dangerous.

"What? It's true!" Gon chuckles before those eyes get a serious tint to them. "Don't you have fun when we're together?"

"Of course I do." Killua says a bit too quickly and a bit too honestly. Gon's eyes light up all the same. Killua feels his body move closer, his heart beating so fast it's painful. _Gon's so close. I could kiss him. I could feel his lips against mind. I could touch him. I could confess..._

Killua stops his body from moving any closer, he looks away from Gon, gripping his fist. But I won't. I can't.

"I'm really happy." Gon suddenly grabs Killa's face, turning the ex-assassin's head so he's looking at Gon with a surprised expression. Gon is so close, he can feel his breathing on his face. Killua's breath catches in his throat, and he struggles to keep the blood from going to his cheeks as he's forced to look at his handsome best friend with his heart pounding hard against his rib cage. Gon's hands are so warm against his cheeks. They feel so nice. Killua keeps his eyes locked with Gon's, not allowing himself to stare at those lips, knowing Gon would catch him looking. He uses all his willpower to remain calm in this situation.

Gon's eyes flash suddenly, a frown coming to his lips. He lets go of Killua's face, much to the ex-assassin's disappointment. _What was with that look? Did he realize how close he was to me?_ Killua feels a pain in his chest only for his heart to flutter when Gon starts feeling though his hair, that same frown on his face but there's determination in those amber eyes that makes the pain disappear into that warm feeling.

"Your hair got kind of messed up from being on the ship." Gon smiles, those amber eyes softening. "You should let me do it tonight. I'll try a different hair style and see if you like it."

"Sure." Killua shrugs his shoulders, trying to act like he doesn't care but he's jumping on the inside. _Gon is going to do my hair again! He wasn't frowning because he was close to me...he was frowning because my hair was messed up! That's not that good but it's better then the former._ Because his hair is messed up, Gon wants to fix it up. Killua feels an excitement. His heart feels like it could just burst from over working it.

Gon continues to smile, those amber eyes like flames. He's too bright. He's everything that he loves and adores. Killua can try to hide his feelings all he wants but in moments like this he is weak. He can't stop his blushing or his heart beat. All he can do is hold himself back, yearning for the day that will never come when he can tell Gon how he feels freely without fear. He yearns for the day that he can claim Gon as his, and only his. He yearns for the day that Gon claims Killua as his and only his.

He yearns for his best friend. _I'm sorry Gon._ Killua smiles to himself, looking away, his bangs hiding his face. His blue eyes are soft and deep, filled with the emotion he's been hiding for so long. _I can't stop it from showing. You bring it out in me._

But when Gon gives him a playful push, Killua quickly returns it, a grin on his lips and that emotion once again hidden behind playful slanted blue eyes. He'll keep fighting this battle so he can stay with Gon. He'll be the best friend and that's all.

And that's how it should be.

* * *

Kurapika places his book bag on the large bed with a light blue cover. The room Leorio picked out for them is large, the walls a dark blue with golden sharks painted on the walls. There's so much space in this room but Kurapika feels it's being filled with their silence. Now that Gon isn't here, the tenseness from before has come back.

The blonde wasn't planning on saying sorry for his actions but of course Gon has a way of surprising him. Kurapika felt bad at Gon's words, knowing he was right. This is a vacation. They haven't seen each other in four years. It was Kurapika's fault partially because he let his feelings get the better of him on the ship. Kurapika also was starting to show his annoyance with Killua at the restaurant. The blonde knows that Killua is aware that he taught Gon about lustful like. The blonde is also very much aware of those looks he was giving him. The way Killua reacted when Kurapika talked about taking his room with Gon was surprising though. There was a flash of protectiveness in his eyes and something else... _Possessiveness._

_Why does Killua have to stay in a room with Gon? They have been together for these four years, never taking a break from each other. Even if they're close it's normal for friends to sleep in separate rooms. I don't know if it's because I said I wanted a room with Gon that he reacted like that. I don't know if he dislikes me because he doesn't trust me or something else. There's something missing and it's bothering me. I don't like seeing that possessiveness in his eyes. Killua has definably changed but Gon hasn't..._

Kurapika takes a deep breath as he unpacks his clothing from his book bag into the dresser next to their bed. Yes, their bed. Since there's only one in this room. Kurapika feels a nervousness in him and he almost wants to buy his own room and get out of here as soon as possible. The silence is broken by Leorio's whistling. Kurapika blinks, looking over at the older male. He's messing with the hot tub, filling it up. The large man's muscles shift every time he moves, he's wearing nothing more than his boxers.

"So...How do you like the room?" Leorio glances over at the blonde.

"It's nice." Kurapika looks around. "The decorations are pretty and the view is amazing. I'm sure this room cost quite a bit."

"Ohhh it did. Killua's and Gon's room too. This place is ridiculously expensive but it's the best hotel they got and all the meals here are free." Leorio seems to light up at Kurapika complementing the place.

"Hmm that sounds good." Kurapika glances over at the single bed. "But why get a room with only one bed?"

"Because all the rooms here only have one bed."

"What? Why?" Kurapika looks over at his friend.

"Like I said this is the best hotel they got but uh...I forgot to mention this hotel is used for couples. You know, honeymoons and things like that." Leorio chuckles, scratching his cheek. "Compared to the other places, this seemed like a really good deal. The bed is big enough so we'll have plenty of room. I'm sure Gon and Killua won't mind sharing a bed, they did it all the time as kids."

"This is a honeymoon hotel?" Kurapika shifts a bit. "I suppose that explains the single bed and...what I found in the bed side drawer." Kurapika's cheeks flush.

"Oh yeah I saw that too." Leorio face gets warm. "I-I'm kind of hoping Gon doesn't find them in his room. Maybe we should scope his room out and get all the stuff out of it. I didn't think the hotel would supply the honeymooners you know?"

"That would be awkward if Gon found them but I'm sure he knows what condoms and lube are for." Kurapika shifts.

"Yeah, since you gave him a sex talk on the ship right?" Leorio gives Kurapika a look, crossing his arms.

"I didn't give him a sex talk." Kurapika sighs. "He asked me questions about liking someone. He wanted to know if you liked that girl you were talking to romantically. I just taught him the difference between liking someone and liking someone lustfully. Gon already knew about Sex. I'm sure he started saying sex because I said it but he referred to it as 'making love' when we talked."

"Oh so he was the one asking about me?" Leorio blinks. "Why was he interested in that?"

"I'm not sure but he said he wanted to know the difference between liking a friend and romantically liking someone as well."

"Ohh do you think Gon likes someone?" Leorio gushes. "At first I was pissed off at you because I thought you were talking smack to me to Gon but what you say makes sense. I can see Gon being curious about me if he himself likes someone and doesn't know how to express it!" Leorio grins. "We should ask him when he gets in here!"

"I don't think we should be asking him personal questions. If he wanted us to know he would tell us." Kurapika folds his arms._ I won't tell him what else Gon wanted to know about, or what I told him either..._

"Then lets not ask him fully, lets hint around to it. When he gets in here you should hint around to liking someone and see if Gon will respond. He's an honest boy." Leorio gushes. "If he has his first crush we need to be there. I can give him pointers on how to win his lady friend over."

"If you give him pointers he'll never get his crush." Kurapika shakes his head. "I don't think we should get involved."

"You're no fun Kurapika." Leorio grumbles. There's silence between them for a moment. "You know, I am really sorry that things got out of hand today. I meant what I said in the restaurant. I wasn't just saying it for Gon. This vacation is about us. I shouldn't be off doing things without you all. So while we're on this vacation I'll lay off of the ladies. I'm serious." Leorio smiles over at the blonde. "So let's have fun Kurapika."

"...Yeah." Kurapika's eyes widen slightly from Leorio's apology and the smile on his face. Kurapika feels his chest warm and he smiles back. They stare at each other for a moment before the blonde's eyes avert. "Shouldn't we call Killua and Gon? The hot tub looks ready to me."

"Oh yeah." Leorio looks away from Kurapika to pull out his phone. He texts something before sending it. "I just sent a message to Killua. They'll be here soon." Leorio puts his phone on the bed before taking off his boxers. Kurapika looks away before he catches a glimpse of anything. He walks over to the hot tub and eases himself in. "Come on in! The water feels great!"

"You're shameless." Kurapika flushes. He turns his back to Leorio as he takes off his slash. He takes off his shirt and pants before he grabs the towel he had prepared. He takes off his boxers before wrapping the towel around himself. He walks over to the hot tub and gets in, making sure there's distance between the two. "You should put a towel on."

"This feels better and it's not like you guys can see anything. I'll be the last to get out." Leorio grins. They sit in silence, Kurapika feeling a bit uncomfortable being in this situation. The water is so hot, flushing his body but he knows the water isn't the reason his face is flushed.

It's so strange being here soaking in a hot tube half naked with Leorio when for these past four years he's been fighting his rage, dealing with many clients that deal with the underground dealings to find his brethrens' eyes. For half of the time he wasn't doing it alone. He had Melody but there's something so much more soothing being with his friends here. Melody was his partner in their work. Friends but partners all the same. Being with her meant work. Being here isn't like that. For now he can put all that aside. He can forget about it for a month. He's going to have to or he'll make himself go crazy.

"Kurapika?" Leorio's voice breaks the blonde out of his thoughts. He looks over at the older male who is staring at him, a concerned frown on his face. "You've been taking care of yourself right? We didn't get to talk much in these four years...I know you were busy so was I."

"Yes I've been taking care of myself. Why do you ask?" Kurapika locks eyes with Leorio. The brown man's emotions can be read like a book. The concern is enough to warm his chest.

"You look tired Kurapika. Well you feel tired to me. I just have this feeling in my gut when I look at you. Have you been feeling sick? Have you been sleeping a full eight hours? What's your diet been like?" Leorio's eyes focus on him, those eyes concerned still but his face serious. He's in doctor mode. Kurapika can't help to smile, it feels strange on his lips, to smile so freely and largely.

"You don't need to worry about me Leorio. I'm not one of your patients." Kurapika smiles at him.

"I can't help it. It's a habit now." Leorio mumbles, his cheeks getting pink. "it's hard not to worry." Leorio dips his fingers into the water, moving it around. "...Have you ran into the phantom troope since that time in Yorknew?"

Kurapika tenses at the question. The blonde lowers his gaze to the water that is bubbling around them. The steam hitting his face. "...No I haven't."_ Nothing good will come of me telling you._

"Okay." Leorio studies Kurapika for a moment. He looks like he's about to say something when there's a knock at the door.

"Leorio! Kurapika! We're here!" Gon shouts, the excitement can be heard in his voice. "We're ready to try out the hot tub!

"I'm coming Gon." Kurapika gets out of the tub, water dripping off him and on the carpet as he walks out of the bathroom and to the front door to let his two friends in. Gon beams as he walks in with his towel, Killua right behind him. The ex-assassin can't really be read by the blonde.

"Oh you two already got in? How is it?" Gon takes in Kurapika's appearance, those amber eyes bright.

"It's pretty good. The water feels nice and hot." Kurapika closes the door behind the two. "You're going to like it."

"I could use a good soak, my muscles are stiff from sitting around all day." Killua groans, grabbing his shoulder and moving his arm in a circle.  
"Me too! Come on Killua!" Gon rushes into the bathroom.

"Gon! Hurry up and get in! This is great!" Leorio grins when he sees the younger male.

"Killua, Gon, I've laid out towels for you here so if you want to get ready in the other room and then come in-" Kurapika starts to explain only for Gon to pull down his pants, boxers and everything.

"G-Gon!" Kurapika and Killua shout in surprise, both getting an unexpected view of the boy's tan and muscular ass. The blonde looks away quickly while Killua's gaze lingers for a bit longer before doing the same. Both of their faces are red but for different reasons. Kurapika is blushing because he's embarrassed. Gon's like his little brother but even he has to admit that Gon has a glorious bottom. It should be illegal to have a butt like that on a man. Even though he says this, Kurapika isn't sexually attracted to Gon, it just feels strange to have seen the boy's ass. So very wrong.

The blonde glances over at Killua and immediately he notices there's a change in the ex-assassin. Killua is glaring at him, those blue eyes suspicious. Despite the look on his face, Kurapika sees a faint tinge of pink on his face, and his breathing is being forced slow._ Does he think I was looking at Gon inappropriately? The fact that I'm blushing probably doesn't look good on me but I didn't know he was going to do that. This whole thing just became really awkward._

Gon keeps getting undressed unaware of the tenseness he just caused. The boy takes off his shirt quickly, exposing his back, his muscles shifting with every move he makes. Luckily, Gon wraps a towel on his waist soon after. Once he's covered, Kurapika finds his voice.

"Gon don't just do that out of nowhere! Give a warning first." Kurapika scolds. "Since we weren't prepared Killua and me got a full view."

Killua flushes but he also gives Kurapika a look, those slanted eyes holding something that doesn't sit well with the blonde. He was trying to hint to Killua that he didn't look on purpose._ Killua really doesn't trust me. Does he think I'm some kind of pervert? How can he think that when he was caught off guard and looked as well?_

"Oh sorry about that. I was just so excited to get in." Gon beams, turning around to look at his two friends. "And Killua and me use to always take bathes together so I guess I didn't think twice about it."

"Do you still take bathes together?" Kurapika can't help to ask, blinking.

"Of course not idiot we're partially adults now. We're not kids anymore." Killua grunts, walking away from Kurapika to be closer to Gon.

"Yeah that's what you say but I still don't see why we can't take baths together. It was fun." Gon pouts.

"Use your head, two grown men don't take baths together." Killua snaps, his shoulders are tense.

"Why not?" Gon tilts his head.

"I-It just doesn't happen!" Killua grumbles as he takes off his shirt, throwing it on the floor.

"Aren't we all grown men about to get into a hot tub together?" Gon frowns.

"This is different. It's a hot tub and there's four of us! Me and you taking a bath together would be weird okay?" Killua takes off his pants, seeming irritated.

"Oh okay." Gon nods but that excitement in his voice has dulled. Killua hasn't changed but Kurapika feels a slight shift in the air.

"Yeah it would be a little strange Gon." Leorio offers his friend a smile. "Don't' feel bad, it's all about growing up. You can't do all the things you use to do when you were younger. Now that you're older, two men in a bath tub together would probably mean they're partners."

"But me and Killua are partners."

"He means in a romantic sense Gon." Kurapika speaks up, giving his friend a look.

"Oh." Gon tilts his head. "So when you're older...you can only have baths with people you like romantically?"

"Sort of." Leorio waves his hand. "Come on get in!"

"You ready Killua?" Gon smiles at his friend who's just wrapped the towel around his waist. Seeming to forget the conversation they were just having.

"Yeah." Killua and Gon get into the hot tub at the same time. Gon lets out a sigh as the heat engulfs him, closing his eyes. Killua leads back, groaning slightly from the relief the heat is giving to his muscles. Kurapika gets back in, keeping his distance from Killua.

"This feels amazing!" Gon sighs happily.

"Yeah I wish I could just stay in here forever." Killua purrs, the ex-assassin seeming to relax as he looks over at Gon's smiling face.

"You'd get all pruny if you did that." Leorio makes a face. "but I hear you."

Kurapika slowly lets himself relax, his eyes meet with Gon's suddenly. There's a question in those amber orbs. The blonde understands. The bath conversation has peaked his interest. He wants to talk more about gay couples. The blonde doesn't say anything. He just nods his head, hoping Gon will understand what it means. _We'll discuss it later._

Gon seems to understand because he nods before leaning deeper into the tub, the water coming up to his neck.

"So we already know that we're going to the circus tomorrow." Killua stretches his arms above his head. "So that's already planned out."

"Yeah we'll get up about 10 tomorrow and head towards the circus by cab. We'll get there around 1 oclock. The circus doesn't start till two so we will have time to get some cotton candy before finding our seats." Leorio keeps his eyes closed.

Killua and Gon look at each other, a secret message being passed before they grin to themselves.

"After the circus, depending on how late it is I thought we could go shopping for some more clothes. I packed well but I noticed that you two have packed light. You'll probably need some more clothes. We can also see what other shops they have. If not tomorrow then we can move this to the next day." Kurapika looks between everyone.

"Sounds good to me." Gon smiles.

"Yeah I'm fine with that."

"Me too."

"So that brings us to what we want to do on the second day. If we shop that will take a little of the day but not all." Kurapika looks at everyone.

"Let's go to the cave!"

"Let's go to the beach!"

"Let's get cake!

Gon, Killua, and Leorio shout over each other, all three looking excited. Kurapika sighs. "Well, the cake is something we could do. I think we should save the beach for the third day. I heard that the day after tomorrow has some chance for rain." Leorio awes while Killua cheers. "As for the cave Gon I think we should save that for later. We just got here so we should relax. The caves are going to be a strain on us, especially if it's true that no one has come back from the caves. It could be dangerous."

"Aw." Gon frowns, his shoulders slumping.

"I'm not saying we're not going to do it but wait a little longer okay?" Kurapika smiles at his friend. "So the day after tomorrow we have shopping possibly and cake. We could also check out one of the art galleries here." Kurapika beams.

"I guess that's good. And then the day after that the beach and then after that...well we'll just do these three days and see what else we wanna do. There's a lot to do on this island. We're going to have our plate full." Leorio grins to himself. "So Gon, Killua how do you two like your room?"

"It's nice! I think we're going to stay in it for the rest of the vacation!" Gon kicks his feet in the tub.

"Oh really? See I knew I made the right decision." Leorio beams.

"When it's your turn to pay you're not going to get separate rooms?" Kurapika blinks.

"Nope! It's cheaper this way and I wanna keep sharing a room with Killua!"The ex-assassin hits Gon over the head. "Ow what was that for?"

"Stop being so honest!" Killua snaps, his eye brow twitching but his face is flushed. Kurapika can't help to chuckle at his friends. Really, they can put a smile on anyone's face. It's amazing.

"So...Gon." Leorio stops laughing, his face getting serious. He leans closer, the change in him getting Killua and Gon to stop playing around to focus on him. Kurapika raises his eye brow. _What's this about?_ "Has anything changed recently?"

"Changed?" Gon tilts his head, thinking. "I don't think so why?"

"There's some pretty girls out there." Leorio leans back. "Have you seen any pretty girl's Gon? Any perpendicular girl that's really pretty?" Kurapika can't help his face to fall, giving Leorio a look._ Is he really trying to find out if Gon likes someone like this?!_

"Hmm?" Gon tilts his head, his eye brows furrowing.

"What the hell kind of questions are these old man?!" Killua points a finger at Leorio, his eye brow twitching. "What are you still trying to get some? You old pervert."

"That's not why I'm asking this!" Leorio glares at Killua. "I'm just wondering if Gon's seen anyone he thinks is pretty! I'm trying to figure out if..." Leorio looks over at Kurapika only to see the blonde giving him a disapproving look. Leorio mumbles something before scratching the back of his head. "Never mind. Forget I asked Gon."

"Oh okay but I was going to answer."Gon blinks.

"R-Really? Who is the lady Gon!" Leorio gets closer, excited.

"Mito-san's really pretty! She's the prettiest I know!" Gon smiles brightly, innocently.

"Not your aunt Gon! I mean a girl you're not related to! You know-"

"Leorio stop being nosy." Kurapika breaks in.

"What are you trying to get at?" Killua's eyes narrow at Leorio.

"I was just wondering if Gon had a crush is all!" Leorio grumbles. "I mean you're older now, I'm sure you like someone don't you? And what about you Killua? Have you two been dating girls on the road? A pair of studs like you probably have girls hanging off of them!"

"What the hell! Stay out of our business old man." Killua hides his face with his bangs. "I don't have a crush on anyone and girls aren't hanging off of us."

"What about you Gon? Do you like someone romantically? I'm sure that has to be a lie Killua, two good looking boys like yourself."

"Leorio stop." Kurapika pulls at Leorio's ear getting him to struggle against him. "You're pestering them."

"Hmm..." Gon tilts his head as if he's thinking about the question.

"Don't answer that Gon. It was none of Leorio's business." Kurapika sighs.

"It's okay. I don't really have an answer right now so when I do I'll get back to you Leorio."

"You don't have an answer?" Killua looks over at his friend. "What do you mean?"

"I just don't know how to answer his question." Gon chuckles, scratching his cheek. "I guess that's weird huh?"

"Well in any case, I think that's for the best. If you did have a crush, Leorio would be all over it. He'd probably try to push you two together using a cheesy method that would just hurt my eyes."

"Shut up Kurapika you don't even know how great of a match maker I am!" Leorio grins suddenly. "They call me the lovvve doctor."

"No. Just no." Killua shakes his head, his nose wrinkling.

"That has to be the worse thing I've ever heard." Kurapika shakes his head.

"You two are just heartless. You wouldn't even understand. I'm a romantic at heart-"

"If that's what you call it." Killua smirks at the look Leorio gives him.

Gon suddenly chuckles. "This is fun. We should do this again sometime." Gon once again stops Leorio from getting to worked up. The three others seem to calm down, a smile turning their lips at Gon's honesty.

"I agree. This soak has been nice." Kurapika closes his eyes.

"Yeah despite the old man being creepy." Killua shakes his head.

"I wasn't being creepy! I was asking questions as a concerned friend!-"

"More like a nosy mother-"

"Keep it up Killua!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Hey Killua lets see who can hold their breath the longest!"

"Ha! Still trying to beat me at something Gon? Well you won't win~"

Kurapika watches silently from the side, smiling to himself. He watches as the two young boys go under the water only for Killua to come up before Gon. This ends with a little rough housing, the two boys smiling. Leorio is watching like him, but they share a look that probably looks the same.

_I really do have good friends._

* * *

"You must be part fish or something." Killua grumbles as they walk into their room, a clean try towel around his waist and one wrapped in his hair. "I know I held my breath over 3 minutes."

"I can hold my breath for more than five!" Gon grins. "Being able to hold my breath for a long time came in handy on whale island. There was a competition every year and every year I would win and get some prize money! I'd always give the money to Mito-san to help her." Gon's eyes get a distant look. _I miss Mito-san. I miss whale island but I can't go back...not in till I find Ging._

"Oh so you've been trained for this. I was at a disadvantage from the start." Killua grumbles. "So I guess this makes us 2 to 1. I'm still ahead of you though." Killua sticks his tongue out as they walk over to the bed.

"Not for long." Gon gives him a determined look. Killua takes the towel off his head before shaking his head like a dog. Water hits Gon's face. "Hey!"

"Opps." Killua gives him a cat like smile.

"That was no accident." Gon grins before he takes his towel off and shakes his head, Killua moves away too fast the water not getting on him.

"But it was I swear." Killua smiles as he takes his towel and starts drying off his hair. Gon watches him for a moment, thinking back to what he said earlier. His resolve earlier.

"Once you're done drying off I could start doing your hair before we go to bed. I'm feeling kind of sleepy." Gon yawns.

"If you're tired maybe we should just keep you doing my hair." Killua doesn't look at him.

"But I want to." Gon frowns.

Earlier today when Gon had grabbed Killua's face to look at him, he had that strange feeling in his stomach and his chest felt warm. Feeling Killua's breath on his lips made his skin feel tingly. _Why is it I only feel this way with Killua? He doesn't make me sick, I like to be around him so why does he make my stomach hurt? Well, not really hurt but feel strange?_ Gon doesn't want this weird sickness to get in the way of being with his friend.

_So I decided earlier that I'll keep doing things that require me to touch Killua so I can get to the route of the problem while staying close to Killua and getting use to the sickness so soon it won't even bother me._

Gon also likes doing Killua's hair so that's another plus.

"...Fine if you want to." Killua drops the towel from his waist, grabbing a pair of boxers to put on. Gon's eyes shifted taking in Killua's naked back. His friend really is amazing. His muscles are more defined than his. Gon tilts his head when his eyes fell a little too low before Killua pulled up his boxers. Gon has that weird feeling in his stomach. Killua's butt is kind of cute. Gon blinks. _I didn't notice that before_. Gon will just add that to the list of things he likes about his best friend Killua.

Gon takes off his towel and gets his boxers on next. He jumps on the bed, his body sinking into it. He pats the space in front of him before he leans over and pulls the brush out of his book bag that is sitting on the floor.

Killua shifts before he walks over to the bed, sitting down in front of Gon, those bangs covering his face. There's goosebumps on his back, his pale skin sticking up. He must be cold. Gon hugs his friend from behind, feeling Killua tense. Soon enough though Killua is feeling warm. Really warm.

"Gon what are you-"

"You were cold so I warmed you." Gon smiles before he starts to bush Killua's hair, happy to see the goosebumps are gone.

"Oh..." Killua's voice sounds strange. Gon keeps brushing his hair before he puts the brush down and starts working the hair into a pony tail. He has to pull on his friend's hair a little bit because it's being stubborn. Killua tenses the goosebumps coming back. Gon hugs his friend again, his body warming instantly. He leans in close to Killua's ear, about to say something when Killua lets out a shaky breath."O-Okay Gon I think that's good." Killua jumps up from the bed, moving away from him in a blink of an eye. He keeps his back towards him. "I have to use the restroom so why don't you get ready for bed? I'll join you in a second."

"Oh okay. I guess I'm done with your hair for tonight. I just put it in a pony tail. Maybe you'll like it better then before." Gon smiles. "Do you want me to turn the heat up for you."

"No I'm fine." Killua walks off towards the bathroom, those bangs hiding everything from him "...Thank for doing my hair."

"No problem! I'll do it for you any time!" Gon smiles, ignoring the feeling in his stomach. The fluttery feeling in his chest has been going on since he's hugged his friend. He won't let these strange feelings get between him and Killua. Gon feels the happiest when he's with Killua. "If I fall asleep before you get back don't sleep somewhere else. Sleep in here with me okay? I sleep best with You Killua."

Killua makes a sound before he shakes his head. "You and saying these things!" He sounds flustered before he gets into the bathroom and slams the door. Gon chuckles at his friend. He gets embarrassed so easily.

His heart does a weird thing before he lays in bed, his body sinking in the mattress. Soon his eyes feel heavy. He can hear Killua running water in the bathroom. _Is he really taking a bath?_ Gon's eye slowly shut, but before sleep can take him he thinks of Killua and the smiles he's given him today. _I like it best when he smiles...He looks beautiful_. Those eyes get so light, his white hair framing his face... Gon's stomach does a flip, an image of Killua smiling at him as he holds Gon in his arms coming to mind. It's strange because Killua's never held him like this before. _Why would I be thinking about this then?_ Despite how it's strange Gon finds it soothing. He pictures Killua running his fingers through his hair, his silky voice whispering things to him, luring him off to sleep.

Gon falls asleep imagining being in the arms of his best friend, listening to that silky voice he adores while being pampered. _I should think about this more often...Just the thought of Killua makes me feel safe and at home._

As Gon has said, he sleeps best with Killua by his side.

* * *

"Damn it." Killua curses under his breath when he gets into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He quickly turns on the sink to add some background noise as he lets his unsteady breathing go. Killua feels too warm. All these feeling from the past couple of days bubbling over from Gon playing with his hair again and hugging him. _For fucks sake Gon was just playing with my hair and hugging me_...Killua reaches down, grabbing his problem through his boxers, a soft groan leaving him. _And look at me. Hard as a rock._

_This is your fault for being so cute. This is your fault for flashing me your ass today._ Killua slowly slides down the door, the image of Gon's tan, muscular ass fresh in his mind. He has an ass of a god. His member gives a twitch, and his heart rate picks up speed. The image got him excited but soon he remembers who else saw that scrumptious piece of meat. Killua growls under his breath, those blue eyes getting darker. Kurapika was looking at Gon...He was blushing.

It pisses the ex-assassin off the thought of Kurapika, another man, seeing Gon's ass. Killua grips his fist. _No one's allowed to see it but me_. Killua's breath hitches at his thoughts. _No...That's not right either. I-I shouldn't even be looking. Gon's my friend. He's my best friend and i-_

"_Killua I want to take a bath with you." An image of Gon appears, his best friend standing before him in all his naked glory,those eyes so innocent and bright._

"Shit." Killua closes his eyes tightly, knowing what's about to happen. He can't stop it now. Too much has happened. He's been feeling too much. If he doesn't do this now...He'll end up doing something to Gon.

The ex-assassin closes his eyes and lets himself live out his fantasy. In his head, Killua quickly agrees to take a bath with his friend. Of course it's what he wants. Gon watches with fascination as he takes off his clothes. Killua slides down his boxers in real life, they're feeling too tight for him.

"_Wow Killua you're amazing! Look how big you are." Gon's eyes look at Killua's cock like's it's a prize. Gon's cheeks flush. "Seeing you has gotten me excited...It feels strange Killua? What should I do?"_

_Fuck it_. Killua groans as he starts stroking himself imaging Gon moaning as Killua grabs a hold of his member and starts to rub him. Those amber eyes are clouded with lust, he bucks into Killua's hand before he grabs a hold of Killua's hair, giving it a pull. The ex-assassin growls, pushing Gon down on the floor. _"You're just asking for it." Killua grinds his hips against gon's groaning._

"_Asking for what?" Gon bats his eyelashes innocently, moaning into Killua's face as he continues to pull his hair._

"_You're about to find out." Killua leans down, biting Gon's neck possessively. The other male arching his back and crying out._

"_Ah Killua!"_

"You're mind Gon..." Killua pants out in real life, his eyes shut tight, too deep in his fantasy. He strokes himself violently, feeling the heat pool down to his lower stomach. He moans into his hand, happy that he put on the water before he started this.

"_You're all mind. No one is allowed to have you." Killua slams into Gon, a scream of pleasure leaving his best friend as he feels his heat around him._

"N-No one's...allowed..." Killua pants under his breath, a bead of sweat falling down his brow as he pictures himself continuously slamming into his best friend, hearing his screams and moans of pleasure and feeling his heat around his cock.

"Gon...Gon!" Killua feels close. He's close in his fantasy and he's close in reality. The image of Gon's sweaty body under his, those amber eyes looking up at with him lust, a bit of drool dripping from the corner of his mouth is enough to send him over the edge. "I love you...oh fuck I love you..." Killua squeaks when he cums, the hot liquid covering his chest while in his fantasy he fills Gon up to the brim.

Killua breathes heavily, the height of his pleasure slowly melting away till there's nothing left but a dull sensation. Killua opens his eyes, staring at his seed all over his chest. Disgusting. Killua felt so good while doing the deed but now that he'd done it and his mind is clear he feels awful. Once again he thought of his friend while pleasuring himself. It's sick. What's even more sick is how much he enjoys it.

_It didn't take me long to finish today...probably because of Gon touching me so much and his words today. He really doesn't' understand what he does to me.._.Killua gets in the shower to wash himself off, his eyes half lidded from tiring himself out.

_I've had my fix. Now I'll be okay...I'll be able to control myself_. Killua takes a deep breath to calm his heart beat. Killua makes sure to clean up all the evidence before he walks out of the bathroom. He breaths a sigh of relief when he sees Gon is already asleep in the bed. Killua can't help to smile at the sweet look on Gon's face as he sleeps-

_A face I just defiled._

Killua frowns before he shakes his head. It had to be done.._.It's better than trying to do it to the real perso_n. Killua gets in bed, turning his back away from Gon. Despite just pleasuring himself he knows that if he stares at Gon tonight it won't do him any good. He'll long for him and that's just as bad.

Killua's breath catches when Gon's arms suddenly wrap around him, pulling him against Gon's chest. "Gon?" Killua doesn't move. He's still.

He's answered by Gon's snoring before he nuzzles his head between Killua's shoulder blades. Killua feels a warmness in his chest, his blue eyes lighting up in longing. He tries to move out of Gon's grip only for the boy to tighten it. _It's no use. I'll have to wake him up to get out._ Killua feels too warm but being in Gon's arms makes him feel...happy. He really likes the feeling. He wishes he could turn around and warp his arms back around his best friend. He wishes he could kiss the top of his head and wish him good night.

Killua bites his lip. _If this keeps up you'll end up losing him._ _You can't lose him._ Killua scolds himself and yet despite the guilt he was just feeling, and the internal battle he's having, being wrapped up in Gon's arms like this makes him feel a lot better. He feels safe, secure, wanted. He feels warm. When he falls asleep, instead of hating himself for what he just did all he can think about is Gon's warm arms and how lovely they feel around his body.


	4. Chapter 4

Warm...secure. Killua wakes up with something warm and soft pressed against his back and something wrapped around his shoulders. When the ex-assassin first woke up he almost started to freak out, thinking that there was rope around him and he had gotten trapped somehow. That fear was quickly destroyed when he felt the soft body behind him shift, and the cute snore. As soon as it became clear to him that it was Gon who has his arms around him, Killua relaxed into the boy's arms, melting into him. The ex-assassin sighs happily. Honestly, he's never felt this rested. Being in Gon's arms put him right to sleep.

Really Killua was expecting it to be harder on him to sleep because of his training and the fact it's his secret love holding him but Gon's warm body and breath against his neck put him right to sleep. Because Killua trusts Gon. He trusts him more than anyone. Even though he was raised to believe that he shouldn't trust anyone, that a friend could become an enemy at any moment, Killua trusts Gon with everything that he is. He knows Gon would never hurt him. He knows Gon would never betray him. That's why he can sleep soundly next to his best friend whenever he allows himself to sleep. Because of the trust that has been built throughout the years.

It may be foolish but if Gon ever did become his enemy he wouldn't want to live anyway. Either Killua betrayed Gon or he had done something horrible to cause Gon to be his enemy. He wouldn't want to live in a world where Gon hated him.

Killua's heart flutters when Gon tightens his grip on him, the boy cutely mumbling something in his sleep. The ex-assassin feels warm._ I wish I could wake up like this everyday._ Killua turns around with some effort so he can look at his friend's face. Gon's eyebrows are furrowed, a slight frown on his lips. He pulls Killua closer, nuzzling into the pillow as the smile comes back to him. _You're adorable. Why do you have to be so cute? _Killua licks his lips, fighting the urge to kiss his friend good morning. Instead he settles with poking him on the forehead lightly. "Hey it's time to get up Gon. It's nine in the morning. We'll be leaving in an hour."

"Hmm?" Gon's eyebrows furrow, his face scrunching up before those eyes slowly open, those amber orbs out of focused. "Ah good morning Killua!" Gon's face lights up when he notices Killua, He gives him the brightest of smiles. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good I guess." Killua averts his gaze, fighting back his blush from that smile. _He looks so happy to see me.._.It makes the ex-assassin feel all warm inside. "...You Gon?"

"I slept great! All night I felt warm and now I know why! It's because I was hugging Killua." Gon smiles.

"Don't say things like that with that face." Killua grumbles, struggling his way out of his friend's grip, feeling too warm by Gon's bright eyes and that smile. _Your words burn me Gon. I just want to kiss you._ If Gon keeps being like this, what he did last night won't sustain him for that long. Not when he's sweet. When Gon's sweet to him...it makes it hard to keep the longing from showing in his eyes or this feeling of love he has for his friend.

"Whats wrong with my face? And why not?" Gon blinks.

"Just because." Killua huffs, feeling a bit flustered by Gon once again making a cute, confused face.

"Hehe you're weird Killua!"

"You're the weird one! Just hugging me out of no where." Killua points a finger at Gon. "And saying those things."

Gon sticks his tongue out before chuckling. Killua can't help it and starts chuckling with him. _Really it's always fun with you...no matter what we're doing._

"So do you like your hairstyle?" Gon suddenly sits up, Killua sitting up with him. He looks at Killua's hair with those eyes shinning with excitement.

"My hairstyle?" Killua blinks before he remembers. _That's right Gon did my hair last night...right before I lost control and-_

"_Ah Killua!" Gon's voice resonates in his head._

Killua covers his face with his bangs, feeling flustered and a bit ashamed of last night. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Killua pushes the thoughts of last night out of his head, not letting the good or bad feelings linger right now as he refocuses on Gon and his question. _My hair...I didn't look at it._ Killua reaches back and feels on his hair, feeling the pony tail in it. He jumps out of bed and walks into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror.

Killua blinks at himself. It looks like he has short hair again. Gon put all his hair back in the pony tail except for his bangs. They frame his face. Killua turns to the side to look at the low pony tail that is holding the rest of his hair. Killua gives himself a look over again before smiling. " I like it Gon. And it gets most of the hair out of my face."

"Yay! I found something you like!" Gon beams, coming into the bathroom. "I like it on you too. I think it looks good."

Killua feels his chest flutter. He tries to hide the small smile of happiness that's formed on his lips from Gon's attention and his compliments. He feels like purring. Today seems to be his day. Waking up in Gon's arms, getting to see that adorable face so close to his, Gon fussing over his hair and complimenting him. They're going to get to sneak around at the circus and possibly see the legendary white fox in person. He gets to spend the whole day with Gon and then come back to lay in bed with his best friend. The only thing that could make today better is-

"Hey Killua do you want to take a quick bath with me? We could use the hot tub!" Gon beams, breaking Killua out of his thoughts. The ex-assassin sputters, whipping his head over to look at his friend, not believing that Gon had actually said what he was thinking about. Gon is smiling at him with those innocent amber orbs. "Well?"

_Oh man he really said it.._.Killua feels his fingers twitch. Taking a bath with Gon would be amazing. He'd get to see Gon naked and soak in the water with him alone. He'd get to see Gon's face flush with heat. Killua wants to take a bath with Gon. He _really _wants to. But that's why he can't._ I'm afraid if I got in alone with you I won't be able to stop myself from getting excited. Just the thought makes me warm._ Killua doesn't want to have to explain to Gon why he got hard taking a bath with him. It would ruin everything.

"Idiot I told you it's strange for two grown men to get in a bath together alone. Weren't you listening to me yesterday?" Killua puts his hands on his hips, giving his friend an irritated look.

"I was but I didn't like it." Gon's eye brows furrow. "We use to take baths together when we were younger and it was a lot of fun. I don't like that now we are older it's weird. Leorio said it was because when you get older you can't do things you did as kids. Why is that? Why do little kids get to have all the fun?" Gon folds his arms, those amber eyes have a fire to them. "So I don't care if it's weird now that we're older. I want to take a bath with you."

"G-Gon." Killua feels his stomach do a flip at his honesty and conviction. He knows better than anyone once Gon's mind is set, it's set. There's no stopping him. Really the ex-assassin understands where Gon is coming from. He remembers being 12 and taking baths with Gon. They would play with bubbles and roughhouse. They would wash each others back and talk about the day and what they were going to do tomorrow. The baths they had were a lot of fun. And maybe If Killua hadn't changed, they could still take baths together with no problems. But now, Killua loves and lusts after his best friend. It's not like how it was when he was 12. Gon just doesn't understand. He doesn't have to deal with these feelings.

_Honestly, boldly saying he wants to take a bath with me, and looking like he's in charge, what is he trying to do to me?!_ "It doesn't matter what you want. It might seem unfair but this is what growing up is all about. You heard Leorio, the only adults that take baths together are couples and we're not a couple Gon." Killua's voice comes out a bit colder than expected. Speaking that truth made his heart sink a bit._ We're not a couple, nor will we ever be._

"But why does it have to be like that? Why can only couples take baths together? I like you Killua and I want to take a bath with you. It's fun and I miss it." Gon frowns slightly, locking eyes with the ex-assassin. "Do you not want to take a bath with me? Are you worried about being weird for it?-"

"You're just not getting it through that head of yours." Killua snaps, looking away from his friend. " As adults only people who like each other romantically take baths. I don't like you like that." The lie tingles his lips, making him feel sick to his stomach. Even though it's his own voice, he sounds cruel to his own ears. He tenses up, waiting for Gon to say something about how he still wants to take a bath with him or he'll start yelling at him and they'll get in a fight-

"...Okay Killua." Gon's voice is quiet. "Because I'm stupid I guess I just don't get it. When we were kids, we didn't have to have a certain like for each other to take a bath together. Why did things have to change? But like you said, I guess it's growing up and I'm slow to catch on. If it makes you mad, I won't ask you again." Gon turns around and walks out of the bathroom ,closing the door behind him.

Killua stares after him, not expecting that reaction at all. His stomach twists, and his throat feels dry. Though Gon didn't start yelling at him, Killua feels like he's been punched in the stomach. He was expecting Gon to keep trying or to get irritated but what just happened there was Gon got angry. He saw that small flame in those amber eyes. He was looking at Killua as if had just eaten his food and spit it up on his face.  
Killua wouldn't mind making Gon irritated with him, or frustrated, he does that all the time. He doesn't like making his friend angry at him. When Killua thinks of his words and how meanly he said them he bites his lip. _I was only pissed off because of how pathetic I am! Head over heels in love with a guy who isn't even gay! I was pissed because Gon doesn't understand how hard he makes it on me or my feelings. I shouldn't have taken it out on him...Gon's intentions were innocent. He just wanted to have fun together_. Once again, Killua's feelings have ruined another thing.

"Hey Gon!" Killua opens up the bathroom door, the guilt weighting on him. He stops, his heart slowing when he looks around the room and sees that Gon isn't here. _He left without me?_ Killua frowns. He has the urge to run out of the room and find his best friend but he suppresses it._ Best to give him some space. We'll be fine later. If I have to I'll apologize. If Gon understood why I can't take a bath with him he wouldn't want to take a bath with me anyway._

_I'm trying to protect you from myself Gon. You just don't understand how hard it is to keep these feelings to myself. I want you so bad. Now that I'm 17 almost 18 it's almost unbearable. This isn't some little crush. I can't stop it. If I could destroy it, I would. God knows I've tried. But every single day is the same. I always love you._

Killua gets dress slowly despite how anxious he feels. He bites at his lip, thinking of things he should say to Gon while still keeping it so they aren't going to be taking a bath together. Really, he should be happy. Gon is going to quit asking him to bathe with him. But all the ex-assassin feels is disappointment. _The way I snapped at him wasn't right. Saying how I didn't like him like that...such a lie it hurt. I hate having to lie to you but it's all I know. I'm not honest like you Gon. I'm not a being of the light like you are._

Killua takes a deep breath, calming himself down. He puts his hands in his pockets and walks out of the room, slowly and calmly walking down the hallway like he doesn't have a care in the world. All his thoughts are pushed off to the side. No one can tell he's been having a battle with himself or the anxiety he's feeling with seeing Gon.

He'll act like Gon's actions haven't affected him. He'll lie like he always does.

* * *

There's a loud knock at the door. Kurapika looks back from the window he was looking out of. He had just gotten dressed and wanted to have a quiet moment looking out of the window and enjoying the view. Leorio is taking a shower, the only sound in the room being the water running. That was in till the knocking started.

"Who's there?" Kurapika walks to the door, already having a feeling on who it might be. He frowns at how the knocking seems a bit frantic. He opens the door and there he is. Gon looks up at him, a deep frown on his face, those amber eyes seem darker.

"Kurapika I need to talk to you." Gon grabs Kurapika's arm before pulling him out of the room. The blonde stumbles a bit, not expecting the boy to just pull him like that but he lets himself be lead down the hallway. Kurapika studies the teenager, his grip on his arm is tight but he's not hurting him. He's marching down the hall with speed and his shoulders are back.

"Did something happen Gon?" Kurapika feels a bit of worry.

"Hold on please." Gon stops walking. He takes a deep breath. He holds it in before letting it out. He turns towards the blonde, those amber eyes seem back to normal, a determination in them. "Kurapika can you teach me how to me more of an adult?"  
"Huh?" the blonde blinks.

"I need training!" Gon gets in a stance. "I need to understand more things about being older so I don't look so stupid in front of Killua." His shoulders slump a bit.

"What's this now?" Kurapika walks Gon over to the side so they can talk without being in people's way. "What's this about?"

"Well...I know yesterday you guys were talking about how only people who like each other take baths when you're an adult but I really want to take a bath with Killua again!" Gon frowns. "I don't like how things have to change just because we're older...so I asked Killua if he wanted to take a bath with me anyway. Killua got mad at me because I don't understand I guess. Why is it that you have to like someone romantically to take a bath with them when you're an adult?" Gon rubs his arm. "Killua seemed to get madder the more I tried to explain to him how I want to take a bath together like when we were kids." Gon looks at Kurapika. "I want you to help me understand things so I don't look stupid in front of Killua and then he won't get mad."

"It's not that you're stupid Gon. You're just innocent. Killua shouldn't have gotten mad at you but you have to understand that now that you two are older Gon it is a bit strange to take a bath together. Even though you're really close, I know, now that you've grown it's strange. It's against social norms I guess." Kurapika puts a hand on Gon's shoulder. "I know you see it as two friends sharing a bath together but most others would see it as you two are a couple or that you're gay. Killua probably just felt uncomfortable. He's more in-tuned with social norms than you are. He was probably thinking if he got in the bath with you, and anyone were to find out, that they would think he's gay."

"What's so bad about that? Gay is when you like another man right?" Gon tilts his head, those eyes locked on him, absorbing everything that he says.

"Yes. There's nothing wrong with it but most think there is something bad about it. In society, people look down on people who are gay. Some places are more accepting and others are not. But most of the time, straight men don't want to be looked at as gay, and even some gay men don't want to seem gay."

"But that isn't right Kurapika! Why look down on someone for romantically liking someone else? Why does it matter if it's with another guy?" Gon's amber orbs have a fire, and he grips his fist. "That makes me angry. No one should look down on you for who you like Kurapika. I don't care if it' social norms or whatever. I don't feel there's anything wrong with being gay or for two grown men to share in a bath together."

"Gon." Kurapika smiles at the protectiveness of his friend. Gon doesn't judge him. When Kurapika told him his secret of being gay on the boat, Gon's expression didn't change. He doesn't treat him differently. He treats him as he did before. It warms his heart really. "It's alright. The world works like that but what matters is how you feel about it."

"I don't mind it but...I guess Killua does. He doesn't want to be gay. Maybe that's why he said he didn't like me like that." Gon frowns. There's a flash of hurt in his eyes before it's gone. " I was making Killua uncomfortable when I didn't understand. That's why I want you to help me Kurapika. Because of you I get why Killua doesn't want to take a bath with me anymore. It still kind of bothers me. I don't think he should care what others think, I don't. but I don't want to push Killua to do anything he doesn't want to."

"Any questions you have i'll answer Gon. I don't mind. Growing up is hard, you haven't had many to teach you these things." Kurapika smiles gently. "Don't worry Gon. Just because Killua doesn't want to take a bath with you, it doesn't mean he dislikes you. He's still your best friend. It's just growing up."

"I don't like growing up." Gon pouts, crossing his arms. "Why couldn't it have stayed the way it was before? Why do things have to change when you turn into an adult?"

"There's more responsibilities. People put many rules on certain age groups to try to keep them in line. It's up to you whether you follow them or not."

"So Kurapika does that mean you've taken a bath with a guy?" Gon suddenly blinks.

"N-No! Don't ask me something like that." Kurapika flushes, whispering.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just wondering since you take bathes with people you like." Gon thinks for a moment. "I guess you wouldn't know how it's different to take a bath with someone you like romantically and a friend."

"...The difference is that things happen when you take a bath with someone you like romantically. Usually. Being in a tub with the one you like, naked...you can see where that can lead can't you? You see, most people think that when two adults take a bath together, that they are having sex."

"Really?! People do it in the tub!" Gon's eyes get wide with wonder.

"Gon!" Kurapika puts a hand over his mouth, his face getting red. "I'm starting to regret this. Maybe you're to-"

"Don't say i'm too young Kurapika." Gon suddenly gets serious. "Killua's growing up fast. If he's not too young to know all about this then I'm not. I don't want to get left behind."

_...when you talk like that, it seems as though you think Killua will leave you._ "...Yes, People have sex in the tub."

"Don't people mainly do it on a bed?" Gon tilts his head before he frowns. "That's how it's like in the movies."

"Well it happens there a lot but people can do it anywhere they want." Kurapika takes a deep breath.

"That kind of sounds fun." Gon smiles, those eyes bright with innocent curiosity. " What about in a tree? Or on a mountain? Or in the ocean?"

"It can be done in all those places- don't say it sounds like fun! You're too young for sex. Don't become like Leorio!" Kurapika can't help but to scold Gon, becoming a mother once again.

"Oh don't worry Kurapika. I won't have sex with just anyone. I'll only make love like Mito-san told me about. I'll only do that with someone I really like." Gon smiles. "My special someone."

_So innocent. Really, some times it's hard looking into those eyes._ "That's good Gon. Keep it that way." Kurapika smiles at his friend.

"Do you have a special someone Kurapika? Or someone you like?" Gon moves closer. "If so, can you explain to me how it feels?"

"...I do like someone." Kurapika averts his gaze, feeling self conscious. "I like him a lot. To explain how it feels well..." Kurapika thinks for a moment. " ...You know Gon you've been asking me a lot of questions. I want to ask you one."

"Go ahead." Gon smiles.

"What's with this interest in liking people? I know you said you wanted to understand it because Killua brought it up but is there another reason?"

Gon is quiet for a moment, staring at the wall. "Well...I guess it's because I'm trying to understand the difference still. Between liking a friend and liking someone romantically."

"I thought you understood yesterday when I taught you?"

"I did but there's something that's still been bothering me-"

"Hey there you two are!" Gon is cut off by Leorio's loud voice. It booms in the hallway. Kurapika looks down the hall to see Leorio grinning at them wearing a white v neck and black pants. They fit too nicely to his body. Kurapika quickly looks away from him to see that Killua is walking next to Leorio. His hands in his pockets and his face blank. He doesn't look angry but he may be concealing it. Kurapika glances over at Gon, seeing that he's locking eyes with Killua, that look of determination coming back. "Killua came looking for Gon when I got out of the shower and then I realized you were gone too Kurapika. I knew we probably find you two together."

Kurapika catches the slight twitch of Killua's face but other than that he doesn't react. Gon runs up to Killua. He stops in front of him. The two boys stare at each other for a moment. Killua opens his mouth like he's about to say something, that blank face starting to fall only for Gon to grin.

"Sorry for just running out Killua. I understand better now." Gon smiles. " You ready for the circus? I can't wait to see the show and the fox." Gon gives Killua a wink. The ex-assassin stares at Gon, his lips slightly parted before he nods, seeming to snap out of it. He chuckles at the look Gon is giving him, he looks so excited.

"Yeah me too. It's been awhile since I've had cotton candy."

"Oh is it good?"

"Is it good?!" Killua starts to shake Gon. "you poor soul you've never had cotton candy?"

"Um...no?" Gon gives a nervous smile when Killua starts to pull on his cheek.

"Why haven't you said anything? We need to hurry up and get this boy some cotton candy. He's going to love it. I know it." Killua looks over at Leorio but really he's grinning at Gon, Those blue eyes that were dull coming down the hall have gotten brighter and lighter.

It seems that whatever happened between the two has been forgotten. Just like that. They're back to being playful and smiling at each other. Kurapika wishes he could be like that. He just holds on to things to much.

"I was worried there for a minute." Leorio whispers, coming up next to Kurapika. "When Killua came to my room looking for Gon I could tell something was up even though Killua was acting normal. But as soon as Gon started talking to him, that feeling disappeared."

"I think they had a fight." Kurapika whispers back. "But it seems like it's been resolved."

"Yeah that's good. It's heartbreaking seeing those two fight. Even when they fight it's nothing. They go right back to the way they were. Do you know what the fight was about?"

"No."

"Damn I wonder what it was?' Leorio mumbles before shaking his head. "Oh well. Like you said, if Gon wanted to tell us, he would-" Leorio is quiet before he grins. "I wonder if they were fighting over a girl. Maybe Killua knows Gon like someone-"

"Stop making stuff up in your head. I doubt even if Gon does like someone and Killua knows it that it would cause a fight in them." Kurapika folds his arms. "They aren't you Leorio."

"I know you're just as curious as I am." Leorio's eye twitches. "I really think Gon at least likes someone! I mean did you hear his answer yesterday? He said he didn't know how to answer if he likes someone. It must be because he likes someone but doesn't understand it! I have to get to the bottom of it and make it work for my friend. I have his back-" Leorio is whispering. Kurapika is about to tell him to get out of Gon's business only for their conversation to be broken.

"Stop whispering to yourselves and lets get going. We're excited for the circus." Killua grunts.

"Yeah! Lets hurry Killua!"Gon grabs his friend's arm and starts pulling him along, chuckling.

"Hey! Don't just pull me suddenly! We still have to wait for the cab!"

"I just need to run with you Killua!"

"Fine!" Kurapika hears the irritation in Killua's voice but it sounds false. The blonde can hear the secret smile in the tone. Killua's happy that him and Gon are back to normal. Call it a hunch.

Kurapika follows behind them with Leorio. They chat about this and that, smiles come to his lips._ How do I explain this feeling? Gon had asked me that question..._

Leorio smiles over at him and he feels his heart skip.

_I thinks that's another question that doesn't have an answer._

* * *

Gon stares out of the window in the cab, watching as the many buildings and people go by. He's not really looking at anything in particular. His mind is else where, working on over drive trying to piece a puzzle together. Some things are just too hard to understand._ I wish I was smarter. Killua's always been brighter than me. With making strategies and knowing enemy's strengths. He also knows a lot about being an adult too. I can just tell. I wonder if he thinks I'm holding him back? _Gon grips his fist, his eye brows furrowing.

"...Hey Gon." The raven haired male in question blinks being broken out of his thoughts by his friend's silky voice. Gon looks over at Killua, the ex-assassin is looking at him intently, those blue eyes studying him. It's only him and Killua right now. There wasn't enough room so Leorio and Kurapika had to take another cap. "What did you mean back there when you said that you understand now?"

"...Just that. I understand why you don't want to take a bath with me. I was making you uncomfortable because being that we're older, people will think we're gay if we take bathes together." Gon crosses his arms. "You didn't want to take a bath with me because you don't want people thinking you're gay right? Because you don't like me romantically it made you uncomfortable."

"Is that what Kurapika told you?" Killua's voice sounds strange. Not angry but something close to it.

"Is it not true?" Gon turns to Killua quickly, feeling his heart raise. Killua quickly looks away, those bangs hiding his face.

"No...He's right. At our age it would be gay to take a bath together. Do you get it now Gon? It's not like when we were 12. It's different now."

"...Killua do you think being gay is wrong?" Gon glances over at his friend. There was a tensing of his shoulders but he doesn't look at Gon.

"I don't know. What about you Gon? Do you think it's wrong?" Killua's voice has some bite to it this time. Gon doesn't take it to heart. He looks really tense.

"Not at all." Gon kicks his legs. Killua whips his head over, looking at Gon with surprise.

"W-What?" Killua blinks, that tenseness has left but those eyes are trained on Gon, studying his face.

"I don't think it's wrong. I think it's wrong of others to say it's wrong. And I don't like anyone who looks down on people for being gay. There's nothing wrong with it at all." Gon puffs out his cheeks, thinking of Kurapika. One of his best friends is gay. He likes other men romantically. No one should look down on Kurapika for it. "What's the difference really in liking a man or a woman? It's the same feeling isn't it?"

"...yeah." Killua's eyes have a certain light to them, Gon can't explain it. "There's nothing wrong with it at all. I completely agree with you Gon-"

"Then why do you care that people will think you're gay if you take a bath with me?" Gon tilts his head.

"It's not that i'm afraid people will think I'm gay Gon I..." Killua trails off. His face gets pink as he looks away and out the window. "I just...can't take a bath with you anymore Gon."

"Will you tell me the true reason?"

"I can't Gon. Trust me I can't."

"Okay." Gon sighs in relief, getting Killua to peek over at him. " That's fine. I'm just glad that it's not what Kurapika said. I didn't like thinking that you would let something like that stop you from taking a bath with me. But if you don't want to do it then that's fine."

"It's not that I don't want to Gon..." Killua seems hesitant.

"Then can we take a bath together again sometime?" Gon looks at Killua hopefully only to calm down a bit. "If not it's okay. Just let me know. I said I would stop asking if it made you angry."

"It doesn't make me angry. I miss taking a bath with you too Gon." Killua keeps looking out of the window. "...We'll take a bath together again but not today-"

"Yay! That makes me so happy!" Gon wraps his arms around Killua, hugging him tightly from behind, grinning. " I can't wait to take a bath with you!"

"G-Gon don't say that so loud." Killua flushes, struggling against his friend. "You're going to make me regret my decision."

"Aw don't say that!" Gon lets go of Killua, those amber eyes so bright. "It will be a lot of fun. Who cares what society says adults can and can't do. We should do what we want Killua. This is what you want right? You're not doing it just to make me happy are you?" Gon frowns, getting close to Killua's face so he can stare into those blue eyes that are so wide. They flash with something Gon hasn't seen before. Killua lays his head against Gon's, successfully blocking his view on his eyes.

"No...I'm not doing it just to make you happy."

"Why the sudden change then?"

"I decided that you're right." Killua keeps his face hidden. "being an adult doesn't mean we have to get rid of all the fun stuff." Killua looks up, those blue eyes hold mischief. "we can be adults, but we'll bend the rules a little~"

"Yay!"Gon chuckles, leaning back into his seat. " I'm glad we can do it again..." Gon stops smiling, looking over at Killua seriously. "but if you ever feel uncomfortable just let me know and we'll stop. Like I said, I don't want you to have to do anything you don't want to. "Gon smiles. "I want you to be happy Killua."

Killua stares at Gon a moment, those lips slightly parted, those blue eyes lose their mischief only to get bright. When Killua looks at him like that, Gon can't help to think he looks beautiful. His stomach does that weird feeling again and his heart rate starts to go up. Gon doesn't understand the look that just flashed in Killua's eyes but it made him feel so strange. He doesn't know what it means or what this sickness means.

"idiot." Killua mumbles under his breath, looking out the window again. Gon frowns. _I want Killua to look at me not out the window. _When ever Gon feels this sickness he wants to touch Killua more and have Killua looking at him.

Gon flushes and looks out the window himself. He feels embarrassed for some reason. When he's feeling like this his instinct is to touch Killua but Gon wonders if he should listen to his instinct. Killua just got done from being mad at him for being weird. It's nice enough that Killua has come back around on the bath...

But really...Gon wants to touch Killua's hand again._ Maybe I should talk to Leorio about this sickness...maybe he knows what it is now that he's a doctor._

"Hey Gon I can see the circus from here." Killua points out his window, getting Gon to lean over him to look. His amber eyes light up at seeing the huge multicolored tent coming up.

"Wow it's huge!" Gon starts to kick his feet, feeling too excited. "Is that an elephant I see?!"

"Yup." Killua chuckles. "Before we go looking at anything we need to get you some cotton candy."

"But I wanna look closer at the elephant- I think people are riding it!" Gon presses his face against the glass, his eyes widening when it looks like a family is ridding it, sitting on a red carpet that's on the elephant's back. "I wanna get on it! Killua we should get on it!" Gon starts pulling on Killua's sleeve.

"Fine we'll get on the elephant first before the show starts but then we're going to stock up on cotton candy for the show." Killua watches Gon for a moment, before glancing away. "I'll scope out the place between then. I think you should stay with Leorio and Kurapika."

"Aw why I want to come." Gon frowns.

"You'll come with me when it's time to sneak in. I'll just be looking at what we got. It will be hard because all the performers will be around the back getting ready. The more of us there are the better chance of being seen. I"m not sure how much cover I'll have either. If we get caught before the show we probably won't be able to see it."

"I guess that makes sense." Gon pouts a bit but he gets Killua's point. The ex-assassin is still the best at sneaking around. Gon's gotten pretty good too learning from Killua and his training but as his friend said if there's not much cover to work with then he'll be spotted by someone. "I'm counting on you Killua!" Gon beams. "Find out as much as you can about this circus."

"I got you." Killua smirks as the cab comes to a stop. Gon stares up at his friend and Killua stares back at him. Gon had always thought Killua's eyes were something. Some times his eyes look a light blue color while other times his eyes look purplish. Right now his eyes look purple, the sun hitting him just right to produce that color. Gon likes both of his eye colors.

"...Is something on my face?" Killua blinks and he wipes his face, looking at his hand before looking at Gon. When their eyes meet again his lips twitch but he doesn't look away. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"sorry I was looking at your eyes." Gon smiles at his friend. The ex-assassin feels warm to the touch. "I've always thought they were pretty and unique! Sometimes your eyes are blue while other times they're purple. Like right now they're purple." Gon moves the piece of bang that's about to get in Killua's face, his fingers brushing against his cheek. Killua feels soft...It's something Gon hasn't noticed before. His skin is smooth. Killua's face is red. He's probably embarrassed by what Gon just said but he didn't want him to hide his face. That sickness has come back at looking at Killua's flushed face and how his eye lids lower.

"Your eyes are prettier than mine Gon." Killua's eyes lock onto his before they shift away. "I never really noticed that about my eyes."

"Mind aren't prettier. They're not cool like yours. Killua's amazing, everything about you is cool." Gon chuckles when Killua's face gets redder. His body seems warmer too. Those purple eyes shift this way and that, they look softer though, a different look coming to them.

"Are you two going to just sit there or are you going to get out?" The cap driver grunts. "I have other clients you know."

"We're getting out" Killua gives the driver a look before he opens up the door and gets out. Gon close behind him. The raven haired male can't help to feel a bit disappointed from the distance between them now but he quickly forgets about that as his eyes get wide taking in all the people and colors and sounds and smells. There's so many tents for shoppers, people he's never seen before walk around with their families, couples hold hands and laugh. This place is brimming with life and excitement.

"Wow there's so many people! And it smells strange." Gon sniffs the air only to wrinkle his nose.

"Well it's the circus. I bet it does smell strange. "Killua chuckles at his friend's face, those purple eyes taking in their surroundings as well. "it looks like the line to ride the elephant starts over there." Killua points off towards the side where the elephant is walking around in a circle with smiling people on it's back. Gon can't tell who's in the line and who's not because some people seem to be just gathered around to watch while others are slowly moving up in the line.

"Man this place is packed!" Gon turns around to see Leorio and Kurapika walk towards them. It looks like they just got out of the cab. Leorio grins at the two. "It's been forever since I've been to a circus."

" It looks like most of the island is here to see the show." Kurapika stops next to Gon. He looks at the raven haired male before looking at Killua. "So..." Kurapika smiles. "What do you guys want to do first? We have a little time before the show starts."

"Gon wants to ride the elephant." Killua points back towards the line.

"Eh the line looks really long." Leorio wrinkles his nose. "Gon why don't we do something else?"

"Like what?" Gon tilts his head.

"I'll go with you Gon." Killua gives Leorio a look.

"Or you four could spare this old lady your time." The four friends turn to see an older woman sitting at a table by herself. There's nothing on the table and seems no one has paid her any mind. "I will make it worth your wild."

"How?" Leorio blinks. Gon moves closer till he's right in front of the older woman smiling.

"Are you a part of the circus too?" Gon asks in excitement.

"Why yes I am young man. I'm a palm reader. I can tell many things just by examining your palm. I can tell you how many kids you're going to have, if you're going to get married, what's going to happen in the next month or the next 12 years. I can find out everything about a person by just looking at their palms." The old woman locks eyes with Gon and smiles gently. "I can tell you're a nice young boy. Would you like me to tell your fortune? I'll do it for free."

"Yeah sure!" Gon's eyes sparkle and he holds out his hand. Killua is standing by his side now and Leorio and Kurapika are on his left. "Could you tell me if I'll get a hint on a man named Ging soon?"

"Sure. I can tell you anything that you want." The woman grabs Gon's hand. She closes her eyes, feeling over the lines of his palm. "I need for you to take a deep breath dear and breath out. Breath slowly."

Gon can feel his friend's eyes on him but most of all he can feel this woman's aura flowing through him. It feels really warm in his palm. There's a long moment of silence as she feels over his hand, his hand is now a bright blue color. Killua whistles, those purple eyes now looking blue in the light.

"This is cool." Leorio grips his fist excitedly. "I might get mine done next!-"

"Shh she's trying to concentrate." Kurapika shhs him, watching this woman work intently.

Suddenly the woman gasps, letting go of Gon's hand quickly. The raven haired boy tilts his head when he sees that her hands are shaking. "Are you okay?"

The woman doesn't respond for a moment. She catches her breath, glancing down at her hands. "It's been a while since I've touched one of you." She looks back up at the four bewildered faces. "I'm sorry but I can't read your palm."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because you have a very rare palm. Your fate hasn't been written out for you. You have an unwritten palm." The woman locks eyes with Gon. "I could only see a little bit into the future and then there was nothing. The rest of your future hasn't been written out for you."

"What are you talking about?" Leorio takes a step closer, peering at Gon's palm.

"In most people, their lives are written out in their palms. Their fate has already been written and sealed. But this boy's fate isn't. At least up to a certain point. In his palm it was written that you two would meet and become best friends." The woman points at Killua. "It was also fated that Gon would find out about his dad and become a hunter. It was fated that he would meet you two and become good friends with you. It was written that he was to train with Wing and fated for him to go to greed island. Everything up to this point has been written out in your palm, but soon the writing stops. So I'm sorry but I can't see if you're going to get a hint on your father Gon. It's too far ahead for me to see."

"When does it stop?" Killua stares at Gon's palm, there's a frown tugging at his lips.

"A week from now." Everyone looks at her in surprise. "Don't worry. It's not because Gon is going to die or anything. If he were to die I would be able to see that. In normal palms I can tell the person when and how they are going to die if they wish but with Gon I just can't see past this week. It's very interesting. I haven't touched an unwritten palm in 50 years." The woman looks at Gon seriously. "You have the power to choose your own fate. It hasn't been written for you so in a week from now, you write your own story."

"I think we all write are own story." Leorio grunts.

"So you think." The old woman chuckles before she locks eyes with Gon. "So tell me young man, how do you want your story to go?"

"That's easy. I want to find Ging and become one of the best hunters. I want to see the world and for the rest of my story I want to stay with Killua." Gon puts an arm around his best friend's shoulder. "I want us to always be together!"

Killua's bangs cover his face but if Gon could see he would have noticed the smile on the ex-assassin's face and how those purple eyes have lighten up in his emotions. He would see the faint blush on his cheeks.

"I believe all that can happen. If you work at it, you can make anything happen." The woman smiles. "Just remember your goals and don't lose sight of what's important to you Gon." The woman closes her eyes. "So...I must give you a warning seeing your answer I can already tell what's going to happen though I can not see it."

"A warning?" Gon looks over at the woman. Killua looks up that smile gone from his face as he stares at the old woman. Kurapika and Leorio exchange a glance before looking back at this woman.

"Soon you'll be given a choice. When it happens you won't even realize that there is a choice. What you choose will have consequences. Choose wisely."

"What's the choice going to be?" Killua raises his eye brow, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I can't say. All I know is there will be a choice that he'll have to make soon."

"Alright do me now!" Leorio holds his hand out.

"Okay that'll be 30,000 jenny."

"Hey that's kind of pricey lady! Especially since you weren't able to tell us anything about Gon. I don't even know if your credible or not."

"If you don't think i'm credible then you shouldn't' get your fortune done by me. Simple as that."

"While you guys are messing around with her i'm going to go to the bathroom. Okay Gon?" Killua puts his hands behind his head, giving Gon a wink. The raven haired male quickly catches on and gives him a thumbs up.

"Okay! We'll wait for you here." Gon waves him goodbye, Killua's gaze lingers for a bit before he turns around and walks off casually. _Killau's going to scope out the circus._ Gon can feel himself shaking. He's so excited to do something like this. It's been a while. He trust that Killua will be fine. He doesn't sense anything wrong with this circus and his instinct hasn't told him anything.

"I take it that you two have made up?" Kurapika smiles when Gon looks over at him.

"Yeah! It turns out you were wrong Kurapika. Killua didn't want to take a bath with me because he didn't want people thinking he's gay. He said it was because of something else. While we were in the cab he said he would take a bath with me again! Just not today."

"Really?" Kurapika blinks.

"Yeah! He said that we'll be adults but we'll bend the rules a bit. Don't worry I told Killua that he didn't have to do anything that he didn't want to. But he said it's not that he doesn't want to. He just can't tell me the reason why he couldn't take a bath with me today. I wonder what it was but I won't push it."

Kurapika stares at him a moment, the blonde seems to be thinking. "...Gon have you noticed anything strange about Killua lately?"

"Strange? Like how?"

"Well...I've noticed he blushes around you a lot."

"Yeah that's because I make him embarrassed all the time when I tell him how I feel!"

" and when did you two stop taking bathes together?"

"I think a couple of years ago. When we were around 14."

"Did he say why?"

"Hmm...he said because he felt weird when we got into the tub together. I think he got too hot because the tub was too small for the both of us or something."

"...And you two haven't stopped sleeping together?"

"Nope! We sleep together every night or at least close to each other."

" I see..." Kurapika has a thoughtful expression on his face, realization lighting up those gray eyes.

"grr lets go Kurapika, Gon. This woman just told me I'm not going to get married to the girl of my dreams and that i'm not going to have kids! Can't believe I wasted 30,000 on that!" Leorio fumes, coming over to his friends, his eye twitching.

"We have to wait here for Killua."

"Maybe we could look at this shop while we wait for him." Kurapika points to the open tent behind them that seems to have trinkets and such. Gon follows Kurapika's finger only for his eyes to widen when he sees the many things that are displayed. Those amber orbs fall on one thing though.

"Oh wow!" Gon rushes over to the display case, his eyes take in the piece of jewelry closer. It's a purple stone hanging on a small piece of metal. The purple is light and it sparkles. It looks like Killua's eyes.

"I didn't know you like earrings Gon." Kurapika stands next to him looking down at what the younger male is looking at.

"They go on your ears?"

"Yes you-" Kurapika starts to explain, about to pull back his hair when Leorio grabs Kurapika's arm and pulls him away. "W-What? What are you doing?"

Gon blinks, watching his two friends go deeper in the tent away from him. Kurapika struggling while Leorio whispers something to him excitedly. Gon looks down at the ear rings, tilting his head._ These are really pretty...and they would go great with Killua's eyes. Kurapika said they go on the ears. Do they hang off of them somehow?_

"Are you looking to buy something?" the man behind the counter asks.

"...Yes could I get these earrings please?"

"A nice choice lad you have an eye for jewelery. Do you know what kind of stone this is?" The man opens up the glass case to take out the earrings. They sparkle more up close, the purple dazzling him. Gon shakes his head, his heart beating a little faster at the thought of Killua wearing these. " they say the stone has a charm. Who ever you give it to you're destined to stay together forever. One of those little cute stories you know. Your girl will love them."

"Actually they're for a guy." Gon smiles brightly, not getting the strange look he's getting from the man. "my best friend! I really want to get these now. How much are they?"

"Um...40 million jenny."

"Whoa that's a lot!" Gon shouts.

"Hey you can't put a price on these babies. They're called the love gem for a reason! Who ever wears them gets good luck and is said they are protected by the love of the person who gave it to them." The guy grunts.

"Wow that's awesome!" Gon beams. He frowns when he thinks of how much it is but when he thinks of what this man said, that weird feeling comes to his stomach. He thinks of Killua wearing the earrings and thanking him. He thinks of Killua always having a piece of him on him through the earrings. The fact that they're the same color as his friend's eyes makes his heart beat faster. Gon smiles sheepishly, sticking out his tongue. _I just won't tell Killua how much I spent on them_. "I"ll take them."

"Good choice! I'm sure your...friend will love them." The man wrinkles his nose again but when Gon hands him his card and takes the millions, his lips turn in a smile.

Gon's whole face lights up as he watches the man pack the earrings into a small black box before giving it to him. When Kurapika and Leorio come back, Gon hides the ear rings in his pocket and the receipt. He knows they'll scold him for spending so much on a pair of earrings but...he really wanted to get them for Killua.

Gon can't wait for his best friend to come back.

* * *

"Damn." Killua curses once he's out of Gon's sight, he weaves his way between people, glancing around as if he's an interested shopper. He feels that his face is a little warm. The ex-assassin feels different emotions going through him. Mainly irritation. Gon truly is his weakness. He always ends up giving in to him in some way.

This morning Killua had put his foot down. He told Gon that they're not going to take baths anymore because that's how it's suppose to be. Killua knew he would get mad but Gon just leaving him alone made him nervous. When Killua had found Gon with Kurapika, he felt anxious. He didn't like that Gon immediately went to him. Killua should have just left it be when Gon let the fight go, saying he 'understood'.

But he couldn't let it go. Killua didn't like how Gon reacted. He didn't like that Gon suddenly just "understood" after talking to Kurapika. He didn't like thinking Gon would never ask to take a bath with him again. Killua once again let his feelings get in the way. He had to question Gon. Once he found out what Kurapika had told him, he couldn't help being pissed. That blonde bastard told Gon it was because Killua didn't want to seem gay. Of course it fit with Killua's story and if Killua had stuck with it maybe he could have avoided the risk of taking a bath with Gon...

But of course Gon had to go and ask him if he thought being gay was wrong. Everything in Killua had frozen up. His chest started to hurt and he had to look out the window. He knew his face had gotten pale. He responded smartly that he didn't know and asked Gon if he thought it was wrong, already accusing him but really Killua was scared. He was scared to hear Gon's response. If his best friend had said he thought it was wrong or gross or strange...It would have crushed any false hope he has.

Killua's not sure if he could have hidden it from his best friend and he might have broken down. Killua has been afraid for awhile, thinking about what Gon would think of a man loving another man. He's been so worried since he turned 14 about it. That's why Killua hasn't taught Gon about being Gay. That's why he hasn't even let Gon know that it's a thing. Until now. So when Gon asked what his option on being gay was, Killua felt his blood run cold. This was it. The fear he's been having coming true.

Killua can't explain the relief and surprise that followed when instead of Gon saying that being gay is wrong or disgusting, he said that being gay isn't wrong and that loving a man and a woman is the same. He said he didn't like people who look down on people for being gay. Killua wanted to yell and scream in joy. The false hope that he had grew in that moment and his cold blood turned back warm. He was so happy in that moment...

But then Gon had to turn it on him, acting as if Killua thought It was wrong because he didn't want people thinking he's gay. Killua didn't want Gon to think he thought it was wrong. Hell he is gay. So he decided to tell him the truth. That the gay thing was a lie. He just told Gon he couldn't tell him the real reason. Though in that moment he just wanted to come out and say it. He wanted to grab a hold of Gon and say "I'm gay Gon and I love you, do you think that's wrong?" he was close but he held it in. He couldn't let himself get carried away.

Killua's just glad Gon accepted this answer...and then of course he made the mistake of saying he would take a bath with Gon again, just not today. Really saying just not today was his way of stalling the enviable. _Why the hell did I agree to take a bath with him again?! And then Gon had to be all cute, saying that he just wanted me to be happy...Damn how could I turn him down? Or say I don't want to? Because I do want to. What makes me happy...is Gon._

Killua's face has gotten hotter, the circus tent is coming up. He keeps looking around, stopping every once in awhile as if he's interested in a shop. He needs to act normal or he'll seem suspicious.

_Sometimes I feel like Gon's teasing me, just trying to push me over the edge...calling my eyes pretty and unique.._. Killua feels his heart skip a beat. He's been looking at them and he noticed that they change colors. When he said that, Killua felt really happy. The attention and the feeling in his chest almost made him purr. He wanted to pounce on Gon. He wanted to tell him how beautiful every part of his body was.

Killua pushed off his feelings again. But of course Gon wasn't done with him. At the fortune lady he had to go and say that he wanted to stay with him for the rest of his story and grab a hold of him, looking up at him with that cute face. Killua licks his lips, his purple eyes getting half lidded and his heart beat thuds in his chest. Gon makes him too happy. He feels as if he doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve to be in that light but oh how he wants it. He wants to be with Gon for the rest of his story too. He never wants to be away from him. Maybe it would be better for Gon if he were to leave him but Killua is selfish. As long as Gon doesn't send him away, Killua won't leave. He'll follow him anywhere and help Gon with any goal that he comes up with. Killua has got it bad.

And Gon's innocence and honesty makes it all the harder on him. When ever Gon stares at him, especially today when he was staring into his eyes, telling him how they are pretty, those eyes were burning him. He felt so warm and he had to fight his strong urge of just leaning in and kissing the boy senseless. Those eyes burn him too much. Killua needs to get a hold of himself and focus on spying on the circus for now.

_Hopefully Gon won't tease me too much more._ Killua grumbles as he shoves his hands into his pockets. But really a part of him wants Gon to tease him. He wants Gon's attention. Maybe he's a masochist. He loves the false hope he gets, wondering if maybe just maybe, Gon could be his. Even though he knows Gon is out of reach.

Killua takes a deep breath, his heart rate slowing down, his face gets pale and those purple eyes get hard. He uses zetsu, hiding his aura as he moves quickly. In a blink of an eye he's behind the tent. Killua glances, seeing there's no one around. His eyes fall on the opening in the back._ So they do have a back door._ Killua smirks, moving smoothly over so he's next to the entrance, not making a sound at all. He slowly leans in, glancing into the opening. It looks like this opening leads to some kind of storage room. There's a bunch of boxes stacked up. He doesn't see anyone.

Killua quietly slips in, getting behind a stack of boxes. He keeps low as he jumps from box to box, making sure he has cover. There's no one in this room and it looks like this is where they keep their animal food and extra equipment. None of the performers are in here. Killua's eyes narrow when he hears foots steps coming closer from an opening to the left. He stops moving, hiding behind a stack of three boxes, looking through the small hole that's between the wall of boxes. He keeps his breathing shallow, his eyes narrow waiting for any signal that he needs to get out.

"It's going to be a full house today." Two men walk in, the one talking is tall with black hair. There's black paint under his eye and daggers hanging from his waist.

"Yup, more money for us and they're going to get a good show tonight. I heard we can use audience volunteers for this show." The other man has a whip hanging on his waist, this brown eyes hard.

"Really? I wonder what he's thinking." The black haired man chuckles walking over to a box Killua is hiding behind. Killua gets lower, a bead of sweat starting to from on his face. "This show is going to be fun then. I'll have to make sure I pick a good volunteer for me."

"I feel sorry for them." The man with the whip shakes his head.

"Them? What about your volunteers! What you going to do? Have them face your loins?" The dark haired man chuckles again. It's loud and annoying.

"No I think I'll give Clover a try today."

"...You're serious?" the dark haired man stops laughing. The air seems to have changed. "Clover? You mean the white fox? What if she tries to run away?"

"Why would she do that? I've put a lot of work in her. She will be my legacy."

"Have you talked to the boss about it?"

"Of course, he says it's fine. He's the one who told me I should use a volunteer to show her power. I know what you're thinking and I know. I'm sure they're hunters who are here just to see if we truly have the legendary white fox. If they try to attack we'll deal with them accordingly. Don't be so worried."

"I'm not worried about us. I just feel sorry for those bastards that try to take the fox. They're in a world of hurt." The raven haired male sighs before he grabs the box from off the top and turns around, walking back towards the opening he came out of.

"Don't be. You get to practice on your aim."

"Hey I don't need any practicing! You're the one who needs to work on your act. Your loin almost attacked me the other day."

"oh waa." The man with the whip laughs, the two men disappearing back into the opening.

Killua waits a moment, pressed against the floor. _If he had looked down he would have spotted me._ _There was no way I could have moved. Those two would have seen me do it_. Killua could tell they're strong. He's not looking for a fight yet._ Looks like they're going to show the fox in the show...they seem to be prepared, almost expecting an attack. Either me or Gon should try to be the volunteer for the fox. I know what that man looks like. We'll make a lot of noise and he may pick one of us._

Killua thinks as he slowly inches towards the opening those two men came from, making sure he makes no sound. He needs to get more of the lay out but it may not be possible. He can sense there's a lot of people where those men came out from. _It might be too much of a risk but I might be able to move forward_... Killua places himself next to the opening, peaking in cautiously. There's about ten people in the next room. From the many racks of costumes he knows this is the dressing room. There seems to be two doors in this room, one on the right and left-

A person is coming his way. There's too many people to move on. This might be an issue. It wouldn't be a problem if he was back to his old ways. The person coming towards him he could just kill in a second, not alerting the others. He could hide his body behind the boxes and then go into the room, hiding in the costumes. He could use all the commotion to his advantage and get a better lay out of the place.

But he's not an assassin. He won't kill someone for no reason. He can control his blood lust. Of course the thought crossed his mind that he could just kill this person coming but he won't act on it. Gon has changed him. There's also the option of knocking this person out and doing the same thing but the dressing room is small and there's people walking around everywhere. There's too much of a risk he would be spotted. Killua turns on his heel and runs out of the tent. He'll have to tell Gon he wasn't able to go as far as he would have liked but still the ex-assassin got some good information. He also got a look at the circus troope. Those two men were strong, Killua's not sure how strong though. Killua couldn't use gyo to see if they had any aura flowing because if they are nen users there's a possibility they would have sensed the shift. Killua was playing it safe as he always does. Either way if they play their cards right they may not end up having to fight those guys. But of course they may have to.

Killua smirks to himself as he walks back to the front of the tent casually, his hands behind his head. If Gon finds that they've been treating the fox bad, those guys are the ones who are going to be sorry if they try to stop him. _Gon's been itching for a fight for a while now. I can tell. a fight with those guys will probably excite him._

Killua thinks of that look Gon gets this look in his eyes when he's excited for a fight or doing something that might just cost him his life._ Really I think he's a adrenaline junky_. Killua shakes his head but he can't scold him for it when he can be the same way. _Gon's just a bit more reckless with it._

* * *

Kurapika struggles against Leorio as the older male drags him away from Gon, whispering excitedly 'oh my gosh, oh my gosh'

"Get off me!" Kurapika finally gets out of Leorio's hold, giving his friend a look. "What is the meaning of this-"

"I knew it! I so knew it! Gon has a crush, no wait, he may even have a love! His first love! Did you see the earrings he was looking at! And the look on his face! He was thinking of someone! I can just sense it! I can taste it on my love buds!" Leorio's eyes are so bright as he grabs Kurapika and shakes him.

"...Something is wrong with you. Really wrong."

"Shut up! Don't tell me you're not excited too! I feel like a parent! Gon's all grown up! Ah I feel so proud. He's going to get his girl the pair of the finest earrings! Those stones practically mean I love you when given to a lady!" Leorio grins. "Gon is smoothhh."

"He could just be looking at them Leorio. They may have just caught his eye." Kurapika sighs, shaking his head._ I don't think it's Gon's who's in love..._The blonde thinks of the conversation he just had with Gon about Killua and everything that has happen up till now._ I have a theory but I'm not sure. With how Killau's been acting towards me and not Leorio when I talk and interact with Gon, the possessiveness he shows and the flushing and looks he's been giving Gon...It seems to me that saying he was jealous of our friendship is wrong. I think Killua is worried about something else entirely._

_But I won't know for sure. I have to test it. _

"I don't think so- oh yes he just bought them!" Leorio's eyes widen and he shakes Kurapika more. "He. Just. Bought. Them. This proves it! Gon has a lover or he wants a lover! It's so cute!"

"You're starting to scare me." Kurapika shakes his head but he can't help the smile turning his lips. It is strange that Gon would buy those earrings. They must be a hefty price. Maybe Gon does have someone in mind.

"Come on we got to get the scoop! It's our duty as his friends!" Leorio pulls Kurapika along, pulling him towards Gon who had just stuffed the box into his pocket, trying to hide it from them. "Hey Gon." Leorio stops, smiling suspiciously. "Watcha got there? What did you buy?"

"Oh I bought these earrings." Gon pulls out the box and opens it, showing off those pretty purple gems that sparkle.

"Those are beautiful." Leorio whistles. "Those earrings are really special...so do you have someone special in mind that you're giving them to?"

"Well..." Gon's eyes get bright with excitement, a smile turning his lips.

"Don't tell him Gon. He's being too nosy." Kurapika steps in, not liking how Leorio keeps getting in Gon's business.

"Shut up Kurapika you're ruining it. Shhh!" Leorio growls. "He was about to tell me!"

"If he tells us it won't make it as special, talking about doing something wears the fun out of actually doing it." Kurapika crosses his arms.

"...Well I kind of get that I suppose." Leorio gives in only to smile at Gon. "Well can you at least tell me how you plan on giving them to your special someone?"

"Well I was just going to give it to h-"

"You can't just give it!" Leorio snaps, getting Gon to tense. "Something like these earrings need atmosphere! Haven't you thought this through?"

"Not really." Gon blinks. "I didn't know there had to be a special way."

"Of course! Special things need a special way to be given. You need to set the mood. Take her out for dinner or play some nice music. You need to work her up to it and then she'll be putty in your hands-"

"Or you could just give it like you said Gon. It may be nicer to give them away when you're alone with this person. And when you give it, just tell that person how you feel. That will make it special." Kurapika steps in, smiling gently at his friend.

"Yeah I guess that works too." Leorio grumbles. "Just make it special okay? Don't just give these away."

"Okay." Gon tilts his head. He seems to think for a moment before he frowns. "Hey Leorio that reminds me...I've been wanting to talk with you."

"Hm? Really about what?" Leorio moves closer. The other male observes how Gon glances down to the grown.

"About my stomach." Gon puts a hand on his stomach.

"What about it? Has it been hurting you?" Leorio looks at his friend in concern as he kneels before the younger male, opening up his suitcase.

"Sort of. My stomach has been twisting lately and I get this funny feeling in my chest too."

"Ah when did this start? What brings it on?" Leorio starts looking through his suit case for medicine.

"I don't remember when it started but my stomach started feeling weird when we were talking about making it special. When I think about giving this away, my stomach twists and my chest feels light."

Leorio stops. His eye widen before a soft smile comes to his lips. "That's a normal feeling Gon. Do you feel like this when you're around your special one?"

"Yes actually and it's been bothering me. Whenever we touch I feel it, it's been worrying me...so I'm not sick?" Gon blinks. "it's a normal feeling?"

"In a sense you are sick but it's nothing bad. You're in l-"

"Ack! Killua's coming! I can't let him see this!" Gon shoves the box into his pants before he walks over and leans on the tent, crossing his arms, trying to look causal. Leorio blinks before he grins and runs over to Kurapika who was watching that scene with a smile on his face.

"Oh my gosh he's so in love! He has it bad too!" Leorio chuckles before he tilts his head. "I wonder why he wants to hide the earrings from Killua..." Leorio's eyes widen. "Holy shit! It's a love triangle! I bet Killua and Gon love the same girl! Maybe that's what their fight was about this morning! This is deep."

"Seriously what are you going on about?" Kurapika shakes his head. "Stop making stuff up."

"I'm serious! It makes sense! We should probably have a talk with them. Should have known with them getting older that something like this would happen. Fighting over girls is natural. Especially for their age."

"I doubt that you're right but either way we should stay out of it. This isn't our business. Whatever it is they'll work it out. If Gon wants to hide those earrings from Killua let him. No girl could come between them for long." Kurapika waves Leorio off, glancing off to the side as he thinks. Gon hasn't changed at all so it's hard to tell with him but Killua has changed. Kurapika's noticed it and Gon has noticed certain things but he doesn't understand them. Or what they could mean. _If my theory is right and Killua has feelings for Gon...is it possible Gon already knows? No Gon wouldn't know...yet the fact that Gon doesn't want to show Killua those earrings makes him think that Gon can sense it. Killua would get extremely jealous if Gon gave those to a girl or someone he liked. It could even be dangerous for whoever Gon gives those to._ Kurapika doesn't want to believe Killua would do something like that but he's felt the darkness from Killua from just being close with Gon.

There is a possibility that the earrings are for Killua. But if so Kurapika thinks they are just a token of friendship. He says this because Gon hasn't shown any signs that he likes Killua. There hasn't been any change in how he interacts with Killua. Gon wants to take a bath with Killua, showing that he has no awkwardness being naked with him like they're brothers. So that makes the blonde believe that Gon's giving the earrings to someone he likes and his instinct is telling him not to tell Killua. Gon does have very good instincts...

Of course these are all theory's. He doesn't even know if Killua likes Gon. It's just a thought._ I'll have to experiment a bit and see what kind of reactions I get out of Killua..._

"I guess you're right but still." Leorio grumbles. "You should be more invested in them! I want to be as much as I can be before this vacation is up and we're back to barely talking again."

Kurapika's eyes widen before he smiles gently. "Don't worry. We can be invested but not to the point we're down their throats. They understand." Kurapika glances at his hands. "When this vacation is over...I'll make sure I call you more Leorio.I'll try to keep in contact with Gon and Killua too. It's been far too long."

"...Good." Leorio looks at Kurapika in surprise only to smile at him, those eyes lighting up. "Hey maybe tonight me and you could have soak, and a few drinks."

"I'd like that." Kurapika smiles. Ignoring the feeling in his chest.

* * *

Killua smiles to himself as he walks back towards where that fortune telling lady was. Hopefully Gon didn't wonder off but it wouldn't surprise him. If he did Killua will just wait for him at the fortune telling place since he knows Gon will come back there to look for him.

Killua weaves his way through the people, all the loud chatter is bothering him a little bit. There's a lot going on at one time and though the ex-assassin is aware of his surroundings he really doesn't care for most that's going on. Those purple eyes are more focused on trying to find his best friend in the crowd.

The ex-assassin can't help the turning of his lips when he finds Gon close to the fortune telling woman, standing next to this shopping tent. Gon is holding his hands together, those amber eyes staring at the ground, a small smile on his lips. Killua knows that look anywhere. Gon's excited. Killua notes that Kurapika and Leorio are talking over to the side about something heatedly but he doesn't give them too much more attention then that.

"Hey Gon!" Killua grins when his friend looks over at him quickly, those amber orbs get brighter. "I'm back. Let's get you that cotton candy now."

"Killua!" Gon cheers his name, getting the other males chest to tighten. He loves the way Gon says his name. The raven haired male jogs towards him, a big lopsided smile on his face. Killua blinks. He's seen that smile before too. Gon's not just excited about what's to come, he's already done something that has him so excited. He had this same smile before when he had told Killua he learned a new technique.

"What's with that face?" Killua smirks, crossing his arms, waiting for his friend to spill what he's so happy about, so proud about.

"mm nothing." Gon's smile gets wider before he smacks his cheeks, giving Killua a normal smile.

"Don't give me that. You're hiding something." Killua raises an eye brow, poking his friend's cheek feeling a playful smile turn the corner of his mouth.

"No i'm not." Gon tries to pull a serious face but when Killua gives him a look, The other male chuckles, cracking instantly. "Okay~ you got me, I'll tell you later."

"You suck at lying Gon." Killua shakes his head, his curiosity peaked on what this might be.

"Killua! Finally! What the hell were you doing?" Leorio yells over at the ex-assassin when he finally looked away from Kurapika to realize the other boy had come back.

"I had to go to be the bathroom." Killua shoves his hands into his pocket, the playful smile leaving him, turning into a smirk.

"I told you to go before we got here, now we're going to have trouble getting seats." Leorio grumbles.

"We'll just show them our hunter licensee I'm sure we can still get a seat in the front." Killua grunts. "Before we worry about that we're going to get some cotton Candy for Gon." Killua starts to walk off, Gon by his side, that excited look still in those amber eyes.

"He's right, seating shouldn't be an issue." Kurapika agrees, following after the two boys with Leorio by his side.

"I guess." Leorio glances over at Gon before glancing at Kurapika. The blonde shakes his head, Leorio grumbles to himself.

"I was able to get through the back." Killua talks loud enough for only Gon to hear, their two other friends fall behind because of people cutting through them. "I was only able to get into the storage room though. There was too many people in the dressing room. I wasn't able to see the fox but I got some pretty useful information." Killua glances over at Gon, seeing that his best friend is looking at him intently. "I'm pretty sure the fox is real."

"Really?" Gon's eyes light up.

"Yeah. I over heard to circus performers talking, one was the fox's trainer I think. They're planning on using the fox in the act today and using a volunteer to show its power. The way they were talking they're expecting someone to attack them after the show to try to get the fox. They seem pretty confidant that they can beat who ever attacks. The two performers felt strong but I can't really judge how strong at this point." Killua locks eyes with Gon. "One of us has to be the volunteer with the fox, that way we can get a closer look. We'll work on our plan as we go."

"Do you think they're treating the fox badly?" Gon frowns.

"I'm not sure. The one guy with the whip had given the fox a name. Clover I think it was." Killua shrugs his shoulders. "You'll be able to tell once you get close to the fox right?"

"Yeah I think so. I'm really excited for this Killua. We're actually going to see the legendary fox!" Gon grips his fists.

"Sorry I couldn't get any deeper into the circus. If so I could have a better plan then I do now. But our plan kind of relies on the fact that the fox is being treated poorly. If not then we have no plan right?"

"You did great Killua! You got more than enough information. If the fox isn't being treat poorly there's no need for a plan anyway but if the fox is, we'll just get in there and save it! With us working together we won't fail."

"yup. We'll just have to wait and see." His lips turn in a smile at Gon's confidence. Just as he thought, Gon's excited about the thought of a fight. _He's confident in himself...and he's confident in me._ Killua ignores the tightening of his chest as he stops in front of a stand that's selling snacks. His mouth starts to water when his purple eyes land on the cotton candy.

"Geez you guys move fast." Leorio pants as he walks up to the two boys standing behind them. "You guys are so small you're able to just weave through people like it's nothing!"

"We're not small." Killua gives Leorio a look. " You're just slow old man."

"Hey! I'm not old!" Leorio snaps. Killua glances over at Kurapika, his eyes narrowing slightly when he sees the blonde is staring at Gon, a thoughtful expression on his face. _Why is he staring at Gon like that?_ Killua looks at Gon to see what the boy is doing only for his cheeks to ting at what he sees. The raven haired male is looking at all the different colors of cotton candy, his lips slightly parted with a look of wonder in those amber eyes. No doubt Gon's wondering about the cotton candy, how it'll taste and feel. Gon's too cute. Killua snaps out of it, realizing that the blonde was looking at this moment as well. He turns his head to see Kurapika smiling at Gon, his eyes half-lidded. He really doesn't like the way he's looking at Gon.

"Which one do you want Gon?" Killua calmly walks over to his best friend, standing behind him to block the blonde's view.

"There's a lot of different colors." Gon looks around in awe before looking at Killua. "Do they all taste different?"

"Yup. Blue is blueberry, green is green apple, purple is grape and pink is strawberry. I think the yellow is lemonade." Killua smiles gently at his friends' thoughtful expression. The ex-assassin knows how to be patient. Gon's cuteness helps. It's even distracted him from the anger he was feeling towards the blonde just a moment ago.

"Hmm which one are you gong to get?"

"Probably all of them."

"Really?!" Gon looks at Killua with wide eyes.

"Yeah I love cotton candy." Killua sticks his tongue out, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well...which one is your favorite."

"Hmm...I like blue berry a lot."

"Then I'll try that one!" Gon smiles at the person behind the stand. The man hands Gon a blue one before giving Killua a skeptical look.

"I was serious I want one of each." Killua smirks as Gon pays for his cotton candy before the man starts handing him one of each of the colors. The ex-assassin licks his lips as he pays for his snacks, feeling oh so excited to have this deliciousness melt in his mouth.

"Are you going to get anything Kurapika?" Leorio stops looking at all the choices in snacks before looking over at his friend.

"No I think I'm still full from breakfast."

"Yeah me too." Leorio frowns at all the cotton candy that Killua is holding." Hey Killua, eating all that sugar isn't good for you. You'll make your stomach hurt."

"Pssh this is nothing." Killua grunts, giving Leorio a smirk. " I use to have a whole room filled with chocolate robots. I'd spend hours just eating chocolate. I never got sick. I don't' get sick."

"W-What?!" Leorio looks at him in shock.

"It's true! Killua spent millions of jenny on chocolate." Gon frowns over at Killua. "He's gotten better with his money but I still have to watch him or he'll just spend everything he earns on sweets."

"It was worth it." Killua grins. "I regret nothing."

"You'll regret it when you have diabetes at age 18." Leorio shakes his head. "Hell you might have it now!I need to check your blood sugar." Leorio is about to reach down towards his suit case.

"I'm fine doc. I don't need a check up. We're here for the circus. I'm as fit and healthy as someone can be." Killua waves him off.

"You won't be if you keep eating sweets like that."

"I only bought a whole room of chocolate once."

"Once is enough!" Leorio's eye twitches.

"Actually there was that other time you spent all your money on a four years supply of chocolate only to eat it up in a day." Gon frowns at his friend.

"Okay and I did that but-"

"And there was that time when you let an employer pay you with chocolate cake and you destroyed it."

"...Yeah but-"

"And once I think about it you do eat a lot of sweets Killua, I think you always have candy on you and-"

"Ugh okay I get it Gon. You've scolded me for spending money on sweets before and i've gotten better so I don't know why you're bring this up." Killua's eye twitches.

"I know you've gotten better with your money but when Leorio said you could get sick from eating sweets It made me a little worried. I don't want you getting sick."

The irritation Killua was feeling leaves him as he looks at his friend in surprise, his chest feeling light. He closes his eyes, worried that Gon might be able to see his emotions as he shakes his head. "Don't worry about me. Like I said I don't get sick. I'm not going to get diabetes. If there's anyone you need to check, it's my brother."

"Just keep an eye on how much sugar you're eating Killua." Leorio wipes his forehead he started to sweat when he heard Gon list out all the things this boy's had to eat. Really it's amazing Killua hasn't killed over, or that he's not fat. Killua doesn't look like he's gotten any fat on him. He's small in the waist and his shoulders are wide. He's all muscle.

"Yeah, yeah." Killua sighs before he smiles at Gon. "Why not try out your cotton candy Gon?" The four of them start making their way towards the tent.

"Okay." Gon breaks into the package, taking off the plastic. The raven haired male inspects the cotton candy first before sniffing it. Killua can't help to chuckle at his friend- only to stop when Gon starts to lick the cotton candy with that adorable, tempting tongue of his. Gon closes his eyes, licking the cotton candy with his eyebrows furrowed. Killua feels a bit warmer than he was before watching Gon's tongue work.

_I swear you're teasing me! Having that cute innocent look while licking with that tongue like there's no tomorrow._ Killua's heart beat picks up. _I wonder how his tongue would feel against mind? Or better yet how it would feel licking me like that_\- Killua looks away from Gon, having to compose himself before he gets excited in front of everyone. One's things for sure, Killua's jealous of Gon's cotton candy.

"Hehe Gon you're so cute." Killua tenses, that warm aroused feeling leaving him immediately at that voice and those words. Killua whips his head over quickly, his eyes widening when he sees Kurapika right next to Gon, a smile on his lips and his eyes half lidded. He's looking at Gon like he's something good to eat. There's a growl in the back of Killua's throat.

"Really?" Gon tilts his head, looking up at Kurapika. "Why am I cute?"

"You're eating the cotton candy wrong." the blonde rips off a piece of the cotton candy where Gon had been licking and puts it into his mouth. _This bastard! He just put a piece of where Gon's lips have been touching in his mouth! What the hell?! _"You just rip off a piece like that." Kurapika rips off another piece before holding it out for Gon. "Here try it."

"Oh." Gon tilts his head. He doesn't say much else though as he leans in, opening his mouth to take the cotton candy from Kurapika's hand. Killua grips his fists , his fingers twitching, inching to turn into claws. _This bastard is using Gon's innocence to his advantage! Trying to feed him with his fucking fingers. Where the hell have those been? I bet he wants to feel in Gon's mouth and Gon doesn't even know what's going on. He trusts Kurapika, he wouldn't think he would try to do something perverted to him!_

In a blink of an eye Killua is between the two. He smacks the piece of cotton candy out of Kurapika's hands, giving him a dark look. It takes all his will power not to do anything more to the blonde. His heart rate is fast. Killua is pissed off. Really pissed off. He stands in front of Gon protectively and he gives the blonde a glare. He doesn't have to say anything. The look says it all. _Back the fuck off._

_How dare this guy call Gon cute? And then try to take advantage of him? How dare he look at Gon like that?_ He knew something was up with Kurapika...it's obvious now. He has a thing for Gon. He must like Gon. Killua grips his fists, stuffing them in his pockets. He can feel his finger nails changing.

"Killua? What's wrong?" Gon's voice breaks him out of his struggle. Kurapika hasn't moved nor has he backed down either. Killua takes a deep breath before turning to face his friend.

"I didn't like how he was teaching you to eat cotton candy. You don't just rip a piece off with your fingers. You take a bite out of it with your teeth and let it melt on your tongue." Killua gives him a serious look before grinning. "I'm very passionate about cotton candy." _Cotton candy isn't what I'm passionate about._

"Oh well you could have just said so." Gon laughs. " You really are serious about cotton candy! It most be really good then." Gon takes a large bite out of the cotton candy. He 'mmms' in delight, those eyes widening. "Wow it really did just melt on my tongue! You were right Killua, blue berry is really good!"

"Told ya." Killua winks, a playful air coming back to him. All those hostile feelings he had a moment ago pushed to the back of his mind. Killua glances back at Kurapika who is staring at him with a thoughtful look. Leorio is staring at Kurapika like he's grown another head, the older male is frowning and there's a look in his eyes that seems familiar. "Sorry about just hitting your hand. I just didn't like what you were doing." Killua keeps his innocent face but there's a hidden tone to his voice. A hidden message. _Don't do that again._

"I see." Kurapika closes his eyes and smirks. He actually smirks. Killua has to look away from him to control himself. This kurta does not want to become his enemy. Kurapika is his friend but now that he knows for sure he's a threat, Killua will not let Kurapika walk over him. He'll keep him away from Gon as much as he can.

"Tsk." Killua's eyes narrow before he looks over at Gon. "Let's keep going. The shows going to start soon."

"Okay!" Gon cheers unaware of how tense the atmosphere has turned around him.

"Yeah..." Leorio's voice has lost the pep he had as the four get in line to get tickets. Kurapika and Leorio stay quiet the whole waiting time. Killua keeps the conversation going with Gon, happy that he's keeping the raven haired boy's attention on him. Those sweet lips keep talking to him. He doesn't want anyone else touching them. Killua's aware that his feelings are possessive. Even his love is dark. He can't help it though.

He has the love of a demon. Possessive, dark, and as passionate as fire.

* * *

"This place is huge! And it's packed!" Gon's large amber eyes take in the circle in front of them that has nothing right now but a tight rope set up. There's music playing and the bass makes it feel like the tent is moving with the music. Gon turns in his seat from the front row to look back at all the rows above him filled with people, no face really sticking out. They talk loudly trying to be heard over the music. Everyone looks excited. Some look a bit annoyed and others have blank expressions. Really the ones who have blank expressions are mostly the people in the front with him. Gon frowns when he looks across from himself to see Kurapika and Leorio on the other side. "It's too bad we couldn't all sit together though."

"Yeah. I didn't expect so many hunters to be here. We almost didn't get front row seats." Killua glances around before leaning in towards Gon. When the four of them made it to the front, they found out their was only 4 front row seats left and that they were separate from each other. Before Gon could even state his displeasure from being separate from his friends, Killua had grabbed a hold of him and pulled him off. Gon looked back at Kurapika and Leorio, noticing the blonde's mouth was open and he was looking at him like he was about to say something. _Killua's just as excited as I am. He knew there was no point in complaining to the man in front. If there's no seats left, there's no seats left. He seems to have calmed down now that we have our seats._

"Do you think all the hunters are here for the fox?" Gon leans in so Killua can hear him.

"Maybe." Killua stares forward, those eyes glossed in a way that Gon knows he's thinking.

"Hey mister you're a hunter right?" Gon looks to his right. There's a man that looks like he's in his twenties, his arms are crossed with a stern look on his face. He has large muscles and his hair is blonde and slicked back. Gon can see Killua giving him a look from the corner of his eye.

This stern man's eyes shift slightly to regard Gon. "Don't talk to me."

"Why not?" Gon glares at him.

"I didn't know they let brats sit in the front. You probably don't even belong in these seats."

"What's with you?" Killua snaps, glaring at the man as well, his eyebrow twitching. "We're pro hunters! And have been so for years."

"Hm?" the man seems to look at them for the first time, his sharp blue eyes calculating.

"Ohh who you talking to Lud?" Gon blinks when this large man tenses. He turns his attention to the high pitched, musical voice. A man is running across the performers' stage ground towards them at great speed. He's very tiny with long brown hair, his brown eyes are bright with life and his smile is goofy. Completely different from the man sitting next to Gon right now.

"Feli don't run across the stage!" The man named Lud yells, a vein popping in his head.

"But it's faster this way!" Feli jumps over the ring and lands in front of Gon, holding out his hand. "Hi I'm Feli!" the man grabs a hold of Gon's hand and shakes it excitedly.

"I'm Gon." Gon smiles at this man, chuckling when he grabs a hold of Killua's hand and starts shaking it too.

"And I'm Killua." the ex-assassin blinks at Feli.

"Sit down will you." Lud growls grabbing a hold of Feli and pulling him back, forcing him down next to him.

"I'm just trying to met your friends." Feli pouts.

"What the hell made you think they were my friends?" The man's eye twitched.

"Hm I don't know it looked like you guys were talking." Feli frowns "I didn't want to be left out!"

"Hey Feli why are you here today?" Gon smiles, liking Feli a bit more. It seems like he'll talk more too. "Are you a hunter?"

"Yeah! I'm an art hunter." The man smiles. "I'm here to see the circus! Just like you are right? I can't wait to see to see the dagger guy! Ohh and the people who walk on that line up there, it's so cool!"

"And i'm here because he dragged me into to this." Lud grumbles.

"Don't sound so down! This is the best circus in the world! I told you everyone would be here! Look at all the front row seats taken up! Either everyone is rich or their hunters. Are you guys hunters?" Feli beams.

"Yup. We both are." Killua grins at how Feli gushes at them.

"Amazing! And you guys are so young!-"

"Settle down a little bit Feli if you get too excited you won't be able to shut up for the show."

"Eh I know" Feli frowns a little only to smile at Gon. "We're also here to relax." Feli acts like he's whispering but Jake is between them.

"No we are not. Don't think you're done with your training. Once this is over we're back on it."

"Aww but I don't wanna." Feli deflates.

"Training?" Killua raises his eyebrow.

"This guy is an idiot. If it wasn't for me he wouldn't have even passed the hunter exam or survived." Lud's eyebrow twitches. "and to top it off he won't leave me along. Always clinging to me. So I decided I mind as well train him so I don't have to worry so much about him getting himself killed."

"Eh you make it sound like I'm annoying." Feli fiddles with his fingers.

"Now would you leave us alone? I don't feel like idle chat right now." Lud grunts.

"Aw." Feli frowns only to smile, bouncing in his seat, looking around excitedly.

"So it seems like they're just here for the show. I wonder if it's possible that most of these hunters are just here to watch. Danial doesn't seem like he'd be a good liar. Maybe this circus is known world wide? Though I've never heard of it." Killua whispers to Gon, his eyes narrowing.

"Me either. But if it brings this crowd and so many hunters..." Gon's eyes start to shake as he grips his chair. "I can't wait to see it! This is going to be awesome Killua! And I'm happy I get to see it with you."

"Yeah it should be something." Killua waves his hand, glancing away from him. Gon chuckles before he looks back over towards Kurapika and Leorio. They don't seem to be talking to each other._ I hope they're still having fun. I really wish we could have all sat together but Feli and Lud got these seats before we came._

The music suddenly turns off and with it the lights. Everyone gasps, excited shuffling can be heard. Gon can see in the darkness pretty well. There's people on the stage now! In a blink of an eye a red spot light comes on a man now standing on the stage. He's dressed up in a fancy suit, he bows before everyone, wearing a smiling mask.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you so much for your patience. Now I must warn you, if there is anyone of the faint of heart, you should leave. What you're about to see is all real. You see ladies and gentlemen." The man chuckles darkly. " this is a circus of monsters!" He lifts his hands in the air, the lights turning back on revealing 10 others that Gon had not seen or sense come onto the stage. Killua whistles, both the boys exchanging an impressed glance.

"First off we'll start with our amazing knife thrower, Sid!" The man with the mask moves out of the way, another man taking his place. As the man was walking up, a couple of people pushed out a large wooden wheel with straps on it.

"Aw so this is going to be one of those boring knife throwing bits. Anyone can throw a knife." Killua yawns.

"Killua I think he can hear you." Gon blinks when the man sends Killua a dark glare before his eyes light up in dark glee. He takes the knifes that were attached to his side and throws them to the side.

"I need a volunteer for this. Why not you? The boy with the white hair! Right in the front!" The man grins pointing at Killua.

"Oh me?" Killua still looks bored as he shrugs his shoulders. He gets up and hops on the stage.

"Yay go Killua! You're in the show!" Gon claps first and soon others follow his example. Killua waves at the crowd but his eyes mainly linger on Gon.

"So what? Am I suppose to get on that big wheel so you can prove you can throw a knife?" Killua smirks.

"Heh actually there's been a change of plan." The man gets into a stance, aura starts covering his skin, flowing into him. It looks like he's using zestu but that's not it. His skin is turning sliver!

"Wow!" Gon watches with awe as this man grabs a hold of his own skin and rips a piece off. The piece of flesh turns stiff, the edges sharp. His skin has turned into a blade!what's even more crazy is that the man didn't flinch when he ripped off his flesh, nor is he bleeding.

"We're going to play a little game folks." The man smirks when he hears all the gasps and talking at seeing what he just did. "This boy will have to do all he can do to not be hit by my knife." This causes more excited talks and whispers of concern.

"Killua will you be okay?" Gon tilts his head, not really knowing what a blade from the skin can do.

"I'll be fine." Killua gets into a stance.

"Here. I. Come!" The man throws the knife. The ex-assassin easily doges it only for the knife to turn and follow his moment. Killua's eyes narrow as he continues to doge the knife, moving around the stage. Gon follows the knifes movements with Killua as if he was right there with him, dodging it. The knife seems to be aimed at him and this man must be using his nen to keep it following after him. It's fast too.

Killua jumps up to doge the knife only for the man to rip off his skin, making 5 more skin blades. He throws them at Killua. There's no way he can doge all of those! He'll have to- Gon's eyes widen when Killua doges to the right, knowing that's a bad move. Killua should know it to. At that moment 4 of the blades hit Killua's stomach.

The crowd starts to yell. Some in joy others in shock. "Killua!" _Why didn't Killua use his ren to protect himself? _Gon gets ready to jump in the ring only for the 4 knifes to fall from Killua's stomach. There's no blood or anything. His shirt isn't even torn. When Gon looks at the knifes again, their sharp edges aren't there anymore. They're nothing but skin. Weak paper thin flesh.

"There was nothing to worry about folks! What I thrown at him were blades but I have the magic ability to change my skin from blades to soft tissue! Once I knew my Blades would make contact I just changed them back. The boy is unharmed, if only a little spooked." The man grins.

The whole crowd starts to clap, cheering. "Next time watch your tongue boy. You might just lose it." The man grunts at Killua as the ex-assassin walks calmly back to his seat next to Gon.

"Why'd you give up?" Gon looks over at Killua. "You let them hit you?"

"So you noticed?" Killua grins. "I didn't feel like running around anymore and I didn't feel like showing my power to all these people. I got what I wanted and one of his knifes actually touched me before I let all those ones stab me. As soon as it man contact with my skin it changed into a soft tissue. He must have put a special Nen in his skin to make sure if it made contact with other flesh that it would change back to it's normal state. Don't worry, I made sure of this before I decided to give up."

"Oh okay. That's really cool. This circus really is amazing." Gon blinks. "What did you get out of this?"

"Duh." Killua pokes him on the forehead. "I got to see more of his ability and rate his strength compared to ours. By taunting him I made him go father than he was going to. He was going to use regular knifes but at my taunt he decided to show me." Killua's smile is cat like.

"So you were being loud on purpose." Gon smiles at his friend. "Killua your really smart."

"It was nothing. That guy is easy to irritate. I just took note of that and used it to my advantage. "Killua waves off his compliment, his eyes closed but there's a smile on his lips.

"Ohh I want to be in the show too." Feli gushes. "That was really cool!"

"No. You'll end up embarrassing yourself." Lud grunts.

"Oh please Lud? I'll show them what I can do with my paint brush and-"

"No." Lud gives him a stern look, the other male deflates. "It's not wise anyway to show all these hunters your abilities." Lud looks over at Killua. "He understands that."

"Why not let him volunteer?" Gon tilts his head, looking at the larger hunter.

"Because he'll end up get himself hurt like he always does. I swear he'll just be walking outside and all of sudden he'll get smacked with something that falls from the sky. His luck is that bad. He's weak. So it's smarter for him to just watch the show and learn from it. Your little act was very educational for him Killua." Gon glances over at the ex-assassin.

"Yeah! I learned that when a bunch of weird skin knifes are coming at me I should jump right! Or just surrender and beg he doesn't stab me in the face." Feli smiles sheepishly.

"NO! You idiot! You protect yourself with nen! You never just surrender and hope the enemy will leave you alone. That doesn't happen in the real world. What you should have learned is that you pick your fits wisely and don't let your rivals see all your tricks." Lud starts to go off on the other male.

"Gon." Killua's voice gets the raven haired male to look over at his friend. Killua is looking at him seriously. "They'll probably only pick a volunteer once so i'm out. You need to save yourself till the fox act okay?"

"Right." Gon nods his head, gripping his fist. Gon glances over at Kurapika and Leorio. He smiles when he sees that the two seem to be talking over there. He was getting kind of worried that those two were fighting again or something.

Performer after performer come up and do their act. They're all amazing but not quite like the first guy. These acts consist of doing tricks on the tightrope, sticking needles into skin and not bleeding, and a man lifting hundreds times his weight while breaking brick with his teeth. All of the acts have kept Gon entertained but he can barely wait to see the fox.

"It should be coming up soon." Killua glances over at Gon, the raven haired male nodding. And then it happens.

"We saved the best for last folks." The man in the mask comes back, chuckling. "Please give it up for our wild beast tamer!" The crowd cheers, hyped up from the last couple of acts.

"That's him Gon!" Killua taps Gon's leg.

"He'll be showing you the legendary white fox but not just a white fox, a tamed white fox! He has done it!"

The crowd goes wild when a man with a whip comes out with a cage covered by a tarp. Gon leans in his chair, he can barely contain his excitement.

"I'll need a volunteer to-"

"Me! Oh me me!" Gon jumps up in his seat, raising his hand.

"Okay then the boy in the front." The man with the whip chuckles. "Come up here and stand by my side."  
"Go Gon." Killua smiles at his friend, giving him a nod. Gon smiles back before he jumps up into the ring, running up to the man with the whip. He hears Feli cheer for him and he thinks he can hear Leorio too.

As soon as Gon gets near the beast tamer, the performer takes out a knife. The crowd stops in it's cheering. "Now I'm going to injure the boy." The beast tamer holds out the knife for everyone to see before he holds out his hand. "Give me your arm. I'm just going to cut it up a bit. This is the only way I can prove to you all that the white fox is the real deal. It's saliva will hear the boy's cuts with no problems."

Gon hands him his arm without hesitation, his eyes bright. "Go ahead. I can't wait to see the fox. It's amazing you caught one."

The guy with the whip doesn't really say anything to that as he takes his knife and quickly slices it over his forearm. His blood starts to drip down his arm. It was only a sting. Not bad at all. "Now i'll show the fox! What you've all been waiting for!" The beast tamer yells with pride as he rips off the tarp. Gon gasps with the crowd once this beautiful creature can be seen.

In the cage there's a large white fox sitting straight up, staring forward. It's fur is glowing and it's tail looks so fluffy. Just by looking at this fox, Gon knows it's the real deal. He feels his chest well up with emotions.

"Wow so gorgeous." Gon smiles, ignoring whatever the whip guy is saying now. He moves till he's right in front of the cage. The fox tilts his head, seeming to study Gon. "How did you get caught?" Gon reaches in with his hand, letting the fox smell it before petting the top of its head. The crowd starts cheering, liking what's going on. The whip guy seems a bit surprised. The white fox's tail twitches, locking eyes with Gon before it licks the area where he's bleeding. There's a slight sting and then...the cut is gone.

"Look! The white fox has healed the boy! It's truly the legendary white fox!" The whip man shouts, the crowd going wild and clicking of cameras can be heard everywhere.

"Thank you." Gon smiles at the fox. "Do you want to leave this place?" Gon grabs a hold of the lock on the cage, ripping it off. Gon can hear the crowd grasp as Gon opens up the cage, the white fox walking out calmly. Gon can't take his eyes off how pretty this fox is. "Well?" Gon tilts his head, the crowd has gone quiet.

The white fox stares at him for a moment with those dark as cole eyes before it walks up to Gon. The whole crowd seems to be holding their breath as this large beast that comes to Gon's height sits down, wrapping it's long fluffy tail around the boy. The white fox starts to lick his face getting Gon to giggle.

"Awww!" Can be heard from the crowd while others are like 'wow!'

"I can't believe this folks!" The whip man was watching closely not making a move. His eyes had lighten up with excitement as soon as the fox wrapped it's tail around Gon. "This is truly a sight for you! These licks to the face are the fox blessing this boy! The white fox will lick the face of their young before sending them off on their own. It's showing this boy affection. I've been training it for years and Clover just recently did that to me! This boy most have something she likes!" The crowd gushes more at the explanation.

"Hehe I guess that's your answer huh? You don't mind it here. He treats you well." Gon smiles gently before looking over at where Killua is sitting. The ex-assassin is staring at him with a strange smile on his face, those purple eyes even from here look softer. "Killua! Come over here!" Gon waves at his friend, wanting to share this experience with him. The ex-assassin's eyes light up before he jumps onto the stage, an excited grin on his face. When Killua gets closer the fox tenses a bit, those cole eyes studying the other boy. "It's okay." Gon soothes lightly rubbing the fox's head. "he's a friend."

"Wow it's really the legendary white fox." Killua takes the beast in, noting the tensing of it when he got close. "And of course it would take a liking to you." Killua chuckles, it's light.

"Do you want to touch her?"

"I don't think she likes me much." Killua reaches out only for the fox to move back a little. He smiles sheepishly.

"She's just not use to you is all. See Clover." Gon takes Killua's hand, putting his hand over top of Killua's, he leads the ex-assassin's hand and places it on the fox's head. The white fox is a little tense but soon it loosens up as Gon pets her with Killua's hand. "There you go." Gon smiles letting go of Killua's hand so he can pet her himself. Killua doesn't move his hand at first, his face is a bit flushed but it's probably because it's hot in this tent. Killua starts to pet the fox, his eyes lighting up when the fox doesn't tense or move away. He smiles.

"This is so cool." Killua beams.

"Alright you two. It's time for me to put her back." The whip guy smiles at them as they reluctantly move away from the fox. "Hey kid if you ever need a job why not join us? I watched the way you handled her...you could work under me as my apprentice."

"No that's okay." Gon shakes his head. "Thanks for the offer. Take care of Clover okay? I think she wants to go outside more but beside that she's happy with you." Gon gives the surprised man a smile before he walks back to his seat. Killua walking by his side. When they get back to the seat, Feli is staring at Gon like he just fell from the sky.

"That...was...beautiful!" Feli sniffles, rubbing at his eyes. "And so cute! You had me in tears! You two are just so cool. You with your fastness and you with your ugghhh feels!" Feli squeals, getting Lud and Killua to wince.

"Calm down will you." Lud shakes his head but he's looking at Gon differently.

"How did her fur feel like?" Feli grabs a hold of Gon, shaking him.

"It felt really soft! Just like silk. There was such a soft glow to her too." Gon smiles. "I could have taken a nap on her!"

"Yeah it was just like the legends described her fur." Killua stuffs his hands into his pockets before glancing over at Gon. "So it's all good?"

"Yeah she doesn't mind being here. She likes the guy with the whip. She's looking after him." Gon smiles. "So we don't need a plan."

"That's too bad, it was getting kind of interesting." Killua shrugs. "...But I'm glad she's happy." He adds at seeing the smile on Gon's face, his lips turning upwards.

"Yeah me too." Gon takes a deep breath, putting his hands on his pants only to blink when he feels something hard and square in his pocket. Then he remembers the earrings he bought and he can't help to become excited again.

"You have that smile again." Killua's eyes narrow. "You said you were going to tell me what it's about."

"Not yet." Gon can't help to chuckle. "Soon."

"Aw come on. I'm getting really interested now." Killua's purple eyes shine with playfulness. _I can't wait to give these to him but I want to give them at the right moment...That's what Leorio said I should do. Giving these should be done in a special moment._

"Too bad." Gon grins widely.

"Cheeky bastard. You know I have ways of making you talk." Killua smirks, cracking his fingers.

"Uh..." Gon moves back a little knowing what's coming next. He blinks when the music suddenly comes back on and people start getting up from their seats. "It's over?"

"Yeah you missed the guy saying the closing because you two where talking." Lud grunts, standing up with Feli by his side. Gon and Killua stand up too, a bunch of rolls by their feet from the cotton candy they had eaten before the show even started. Gon can't help to sigh in relief. _I was saved for now but the look Killua is giving me lets me know I'm in for it latter_...Gon can't help to laugh. He's really having fun.

"What are you guys going to do now?" Gon looks between Feli and Lud, haven grown a little fond of them.

"Head home." Lud turns and starts to walk away.

"Maybe we'll see each other again!" Feli smiles before he hands Gon a piece of paper. "This is my number and Lud's!-"

"Don't hand out my number!" Lud grabs Feli by the ear, pulling him away his eyebrow twitching.

"ow! Don't! It's okay isn't? Because they're our friends-"

"They are not my friends! Idiot!"

"Ow i'm sorry- the ear hurts you're going to pull it off!" Feli whines.

Gon blinks watching the two go. "Lud seems a little mean to Feli but I don't get a bad feeling when i'm around him."

"Yeah. I think he just has a stick up his ass." Killua grunts.

"Gon! Killua!" the two boys look over to see Leorio and Kurapika walking across the rows to get to them. They both have a smile on their face so whatever had been bothering them must have sorted itself out.

"Leorio! Kurapika!" Gon waves at them. "Did you guys enjoy the show?"

"Did I? The most entertaining parts were when you two got up there. Man, Killua you had me scared for a minute there! I thought I was going to have to go doctor mode on you."

"I knew you were going to be fine." Kurapika smiles to himself when Leorio glares at him. "I could tell by your movements you were just analyzing him."

"Yup." Killua shoves his hands in his pockets. His face is blank but his eyes have shifted.

"And then Gon gets up there and gets licked by the legendary white fox! I mean wow that was awesome!" Leorio grins, giving him a thumbs up. "how did it feel when she healed you?"

"It stung a little but then there was this pleasant warmness. Then when I looked down the cut was gone." Gon holds out his arm for him to see.

"Incredible. If we got samples of her saliva we could use it to heal people with disorders!" Leorio's eyes light up.

"hmm I don't think she'll let you do that." Gon hums. "I think when she heals others it hurts her. She did it for me but she whined a little. Maybe there's a limit to how many she can heal or maybe it just brings her pain to do it."

"Oh I see." Leorio's shoulders slump a bit. "Oh well. Back to science I guess." He grumbles.

"What do we do now?" Gon looks at Killua. The ex-assassin seems a little tense in the shoulders. He's been staring at Kurapika and now Gon realizes Kurapika's been staring at him.

"Let's go get something to eat and then go shopping." Kurapika looks between everyone. "If we're tired after that then we can just rest in the hotel and save the art museum for another time."

"Sounds good to me!"Gon grins. As the four of them walk out of the tent, Gon starts telling Kurapika and Leorio about him and Killua's plans if the fox was being treated badly. He tells them about Lud and Feli. As Gon keeps talking Killua's shoulders relax, Kurapika and Leorio seem to smile more.

Gon really is having fun with his friends.

* * *

"That was fun." Gon chuckles, carrying a couple of bags. Killua comes into the hotel room behind him before shutting the door with his foot. "We were able to get some more outfits and some bathing suits for Saturday." Gon places his bags on the bed before jumping on the bed, signing in contentment.

"Yeah we made good time." Killua grins, putting his bag on the bed as well. "We got all the shopping done so we don't have to worry about that tomorrow. We get to focus all on the chocolate." Killua rubs his hands together, licking his lips.

"Don't eat too much now Killua." Gon chuckles at the look his best friend gives him. "Save some for me! I want to try it too."

"Of course i'm not selfish." Killua grunts, crossing his arms. "I'll let you have a piece while I eat the rest." He looks at Gon with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Not fair!" Gon grins, knowing that Killua is playing around. He won't eat all the chocolate...well he could but he won't. He'll share. "Do you want to do some training with me?" Gon hops off the bed, grabbing his shoulder and rolling his arms, starting to do his stretching.

"Sure but first..." Gon blinks, the other male is suddenly in front of him, a devilish smirk on his face. "I think it's time you told me Gon."

"Tell you what?" Gon blinks before it comes back to him and once again he can't stop the lopsided smile that fills his face. "Oohh that."

"yes that. I've been waiting all day." Killua grins, leaning closer to his friend.

"Hmm I wonder if I should tell you." Gon turns his back to Killua, he's smiling too big. "Maybe I just won't."

"Oh really?" There's a dangerous tone to Killua's voice so Gon jumps away, turning to face his friend. He's in a stance but it's playful. Killua's eyes are narrowed but they're filled with mischief. "I think it's in your best interest to tell me Gon. You said you would. It would be mean not to tell me." Killua walks towards him slowly, menacingly. He holds out his hand with a smirk. "But if not I'll make you talk."

"Nope!" Gon grins before he starts hopping around the room, Killua right on his tail. Gon can't help to laugh finding this game really fun. He's being chased by Killua, the object of the game is not to be caught. Gon makes a sharp turn, surprising Killua and makes a run for the hotel room door, knowing that Killua will get a hold of him soon in this small space.

" I don't think so." Killua slams into Gon, banging him against the door, using his own body to trap him in the room. Gon goes to push Killua back only for the ex-assassin to grab a hold of him tightly. Gon knows if he pushes Killua, the ex-assassin's grip is tight, he will just take Gon with him. Killua smirks and Gon gulps knowing Killua has him where he wants him. "Last chance Gon~" Killua chimes, his fingers cracking as he moves them closer towards Gon.

"No-" Gon starts only to bust out into laughter when Killua jabs his fingers into his stomach only to wiggle them around on his torso. Gon starts to kick, his face turning red as Killua continues to tickle him mercilessly. "Okay! Okay I'll tell you!" Gon gasps for air once Killua stops his tickling. Those purple eyes are alight with playful mischief. Seeing this look on Killua's face with the boy hovering over him gives him that strange feeling in his stomach. _Leorio says it's normal..._

"What did I tell you." Killua chuckles as he gets off of Gon, offering his hand. "I warned you this would happen if you didn't tell me."

"You did." Gon chuckles as he takes Killua's hand and gets up. He smiles brightly at his friend, feeling so very, very excited. His chest is fluttering. Killua's smirk falls from his face. He's looking at Gon differently now. "This is really cool Killua. I know you're going to love it." Gon smiles before he leads Killua over to the bed, holding his hand. Once again Gon can't help to feel like Killua's hands are so much softer compared to his, and they fit so well with his. Gon sits on the bed, Killua sitting next to him. His face isn't as pale and he's glancing away from Gon but he hasn't taken his hand out of his. "Close your eyes and no peeking!" Gon gives Killua a stern look when Killua glances at him. The ex-assassin closes his eyes.

For some reason seeing Killua like this, and holding his hand is making his stomach twist some more. At least he knows he's not getting too sick. Gon digs into his pocket, feeling so much excitement as he holds it out towards Killua, letting go of his hand. "Open your eyes."

Killua opens his eyes slowly only to blink at the box that's in his face. "What's this?" He looks at Gon confused.

"It's a gift! I saw it in a store when you were gone and as soon as I saw it, they made me think of you. I wanted you to have them." Gon's heart is beating faster as Killua opens up the box. The ex-assassin gasps, those purple eyes sparkle as he takes in the earrings.

"Gon..." Killua speaks his name softly. He looks up at Gon, those purple eyes so bright and his cheeks slightly tinted.

"Do you like them? They match your eyes! Not only are they pretty but the guy who was selling them told me they have special powers! You're suppose to give these earrings to someone you really care about and when they wear these, they're protected by the love of the person who gave it to them! They're really cool and I wanted you to have them." Gon smiles gently, feeling as if the room has gotten a bit hot at the way Killua is looking at him. His heart is fluttering... "I really can't thank you enough for all that you've done for me these past years. I couldn't have made it to this point without you. Please take these and when you wear them know that your my best friend. They say these earrings keep people together, so I hope they'll work with us too. I want to be with you forever."

Gon remembers what Kurapika told him, just tell the person your giving them to how you feel. The words Gon just spoke are completely true, his stomach is fluttering along with his heart. This sickness sure is strange but as long as he's okay then it doesn't matter. He'll endure it.

Killua stares at Gon, his lips sightly parted. He holds the earrings with such care, those purple eyes are starting to glisten, they almost look watery. Gon feels himself deflate a bit. Maybe he doesn't like them. He hasn't made any movement.

"I'm sorry if you don't like them Killua I-"

Gon blinks when Suddenly Killua is hugging him, his arms wrapping around him tightly. Killua buries his head in Gon's shoulder. "No I love them Gon! I just..." Killua's breathing seems a bit uneven, being felt on his neck. "Thank you..." Killua tightens his grip on Gon. "You just...made me really happy."

Gon feels all warm inside and out. Killua's never hugged him before. Gon quickly wraps his arms around his best friend, enjoying the warmth and the feeling of Killua's breath on his neck. His heart is fluttering so much and his head feels fuzzy. He really likes the feeling of Killua's arms around him. Gon feels so proud and accomplished for making Killua so happy that he would hug him. Gon can feel the muscles in Killua's arms shift, his hug is a little tight but Gon doesn't mind. The raven haired is feeling the sickest he's felt since this trip.

"I'm going to go put these in." Killua lets go of Gon slowly, his bangs covering his face. He holds the box to his chest carefully as he makes his way to the bathroom. "I'll be right back." His voice is laced with emotion.

_He really, really likes them! I knew it! _Gon starts to pace around the room. He can't wait to see how they look on his friend. When he saw it in his head it looked amazing so it's going to look even more better than that! Gon's feeling a little restless, this feeling not going away. The sickenss makes him feel so strange around Killua.

Gon gets on the floor and starts doing push ups, trying to focus his ten at the same time but it's hard to focus on his aura right now. So he keeps doing push ups as he waits for Killua, giving him something to do. In a way he guess he feels nervous. _I wonder why...Killua said he liked it_. _No, he said he loved them_. Gon is feeling a bit impatient so he stops his push ups and looks over towards the door. "Killua whats taking so long! I really wanna see!"

* * *

Everything feels fuzzy, his once sharp senses now dull, his body feels numb. The only thing that Killua is aware of is the light weight of the box held in his hand. The ex-assassin walks to the mirror, feeling as if this is all a dream and he'll wake up at any moment. But once Killua looks at himself in the mirror, looks at the smile on his lips and his watery eyes, once he realizes he's actually very warm from being in Gon's arms, he knows this is no dream. That really just happened. Killua stares down at the beautiful purple stones that glisten in the light, it feels like there's not enough room in his chest for all the emotions he's feeling.

Killua is so...happy. Gon got him a gift. Not just any gift, but special earrings he had picked out because they reminded him of his eyes. What's sweeter is the story he gave behind giving them to him. Killua is special to Gon. And that alone makes Killua want to cry. Killua knows he's not special to Gon in the way that he wants but it's okay. Gon cares about him. Gon is his best friend. Gon goes out of his way and gets Killua something like this, thanking him for being there when really Killua should be thanking him for letting him stay around for so long. Gon wants Killua to be by his side forever.

Killua wishes he could be a better friend. That he could be honest like Gon is about his feelings and that he could be with his friend without getting the urge to taint him. He wishes he could be like Gon, so that he could be truly worthy of such a friend. Killua knows Gon said there's no requirements to be someone's friend, that you don't have to earn it but being with Gon, and being this happy...Killua doesn't feel like he deserves it.

Killua carefully takes the earrings out of the box, biting his lip, all his emotions ready to spring forth. He couldn't stop himself from hugging Gon. He wanted to squeeze him and keep him in his arms forever. That was the first time he's hugged Gon...and the raven haired male responded with wrapping his arms around him immediately. Killua felt he could burst being hugged by Gon. Killua was confused at first by the earrings since he doesn't have his ears pierced but after Gon explained them...Killua was touched. He felt so light.

Killua tucks his bangs behind his ears to get them out of the way. He washes the earring's metal end with soap and water before gripping his ear lobe and pulling down._ I didn't have my ears pieced but that can be easily changed_. _Gon won't have to know_. Killua makes sure the hole is going to be in the middle before he forces the dull end of the earring through his ear lobe. The ex-assassin doesn't even flinch as he watches the metal go through. Blood rushes to his ear, making it red but that's it. This pain is nothing. Killua does the same to the other side, both of his ears sting and feel hot. The ex-assassin's smile hasn't watered if anything, it's grown at seeing the earrings on him. _They really do go well with my eyes..._

In some sick way Killua feels pleased, as if these earrings are Gon's way of claiming him. In a way they are. Gon has claimed him as his best friend, as someone who is special to him. Killua's false hope has grown and his sicker side sees this as Gon claiming him as his own. Either way, Killua feels extremely happy.

Killua wants to shower Gon with gifts. He wants to give him anything that he wants. He wants to kiss those lips and keep that body close to his. He wants to see his bright smile. He wants to kiss every part of that glorious body. He wants to claim Gon as his own.

"Gon...You didn't need to give me earrings to make me stay." Killua whispers to himself. " As long as you still want to, I'll keep my promise. I'll never leave you."

"Killua whats taking so long! I really wanna see!" Gon's voice breaks him out of his fuzzy state. Oh that voice that's deep and smooth, a voice that burns him to the core.

"I'm coming." Killua takes a deep breath, trying to ride himself of this love stuck look on his face, trying to stop his lips from being in such a large smile. But really he's too happy. _I want to be better...I want to do better for you Gon._

Killua walks out of the bathroom, as soon as he does Gon runs to him, those amber eyes so excited and bright. Killua feels his heart skip a beat, his breath getting caught in his throat. _You're light. You're my light_. "Let me see!" Killua tucks his bangs behind his ears, feeling his face warm at how Gon smiles at him, taking it in. He looks pleased. "Wow they look amazing on you Killua! They really go with your eyes. Your ears look a little red though, did they hurt you?" Gon frowns. "You know Kurapika was telling me that you need to have your ears pierced in order to wear earrings. I wasn't even sure if you did or not I just wanted to give them to you..."

"I had my ears pierced." Killua lies but he doesn't mind this lie. He doesn't want Gon to feel bad when he loves his gift. "They'll be red like this at first because my ears aren't use to them."

"Okay that's good! I'm glad you're able to wear them I would have felt bad if I got you something you couldn't wear." Gon smiles brightly. "Now it's like I'm always with you! So really we'll never be a part if my love is always with you. And they will protect you."

_You're my everything. Your love is as pure as you are Gon._"I don't need protecting." Killua tries to sound stubborn, grabbing a hold of Gon and putting him in a light head lock, just so he doesn't see how deeply his words have affected him. "Let's go out and train Gon. I'm feeling hyper." He needs to run and concentrate on other things or he'll kiss Gon. He'll spill everything here and now.

"hehe me too! I was inching for a fight at the circus but we didn't get one. And i'm so happy you like your gift! I feel like I have tons of energy to burn!" Gon chuckles in Killua's hold before spilling out of it, those amber orbs too bright. "I'll race you down to the beach!"

"You're on." Killua smirks. The boys give each other a look, Killua's eyes lingering longer then they should before they both take off, fighting and pushing to be the first one out of the door, laughing while doing so. The smile on Killua's face is too big, and his laughter light. It should be a crime for him to be having fun like this. It should be illegal for someone like him to have a friend like Gon.

The stones that hang from Killua's ears and bounce as he runs are a reminder of who he belongs to, who he follows, and who he loves. The new weight to his ears makes him feel like a different person. They remind him that Gon cares about him and sees him as special.

_As long as I can be by his side like this that's all I need._ There's a part of him that chuckles at the lie. _I want more. I want more of you. I want you to be all mine. Theses are all things I want but what I need is..._

Gon gets in the lead, looking back with a large grin on his face.

_...to always be by your side. Whether lover or friend, I need to be with you Gon. _


	5. Chapter 5

"So tomorrow we'll be going to the famous chocolate factory and then just hanging out around the hotel." Leorio takes a sip of the red wine in his glass, sighing in contentment as he leans back in the hot tub, his face flushed.

"Yes since I heard it's suppose to be raining all day tomorrow I figured we could knock out the chocolate factory and then maybe find some movies to watch together." Kurapika keeps his eyes on the bubbling water, not looking at his friend who's sitting across from him in the hot tub. Their bodies are too close despite the distance.

"Yeah Killua's probably going to go nuts tomorrow." Leorio chuckles, taking a sip. "I am still kind of worried about him though I didn't know he consumed that much sugar."

"Well if there's anyone who knows about Killua it's Gon." Kurapika smiles. "I'm sure he'll be fine. He's in good shape."

"His sugar is probably off the charts though." Leorio mumbles. "Well we'll have to talk to them but I think we should watch something scary tomorrow while we eat our chocolate. Maybe we could find some games to play too while we're stuck indoors."

"Yeah we should get games that require movement, those boys can't sit still." Kurapika chuckles thinking of his friends but his smile falls slightly when he thinks of Killua. _My theory was correct. I know that for a fact now. The way Killua had acted when I called Gon cute and then tried to feed him confirmed it._ _If Killua didn't have feelings for Gon he may have gave me a strange look but nothing like how he reacted earlier today._

Kurapika felt there may have been a fight coming along when Killua had smacked the cotton candy out of his hand, and glared at him with such darkness. Killua wanted to hurt him then. He was telling Kurapika to back off. _After that incidence Killua has been keeping Gon away from me. When I tried to ask if Gon wanted to sit with me at the circus, Killua was already pulling him away_. _When we went shopping together, whenever I would start talking to Gon, Killua was close behind and soon enough he would get Gon's attention and pull him away._ He was being discrete so not to alert Gon to what he was doing. He's sly, if Kurapika didn't understand what's going on right now he probably wouldn't have noticed Killua trying to get Gon away from him._ Killua was watching me even more closer then before._

_I wasn't expecting my experiment to have caused such a strong reaction out of Killua. I'm pretty sure Killua has feelings for Gon because of it but now Killua sees me as a rival for Gon. I can tell. But I don't like the possessiveness Killua has shown. What if Gon doesn't like Killua back? What if Gon loves another person? Will Killua hurt them?_ Kurapika doesn't think Killua would hurt Gon but he's never seen this side to the ex-assassin. _Also he's keeping how he feels about me away from Gon, not letting him see the glares he gives me._

Knowing how Killua feels about Gon and the anger towards Kurapika, the blonde isn't about to step down any. He'll continue to talk to Gon as he pleases. Gon is his friend. So is Killua. Kurapika did this experiment just to figure out what's going on with his friend and why the sudden ill-will towards him. Now he knows and Kurapika can't help to wonder how Gon feels about Killua.

Even though Killua has been mean towards him, Kurapika can't help to know how the ex-assassin feels. They're both in a similar situations. They both love a friend, a friend they don't know if they would ever look at them like that, a friend that's so close yet so far. It's hard. Kurapika can handle it if he's denied but what about Killua? Gon is hard to read. Leorio says he's in love but with who? Even though Kurapika told Leorio to stop being nosy he's finding it hard to keep himself from this. Now that he knows about Killua's feelings for Gon, Kurapika can't help to wonder if Gon returns them or if he just thinks of Killua as a brother.

_Maybe by Killua thinking I'm a rival for Gon I can use that to help push him in the right direction...First I have to gauge if Gon has any feelings towards Killua or anyone for that matter...Or maybe I should just stay out of it. This isn't my business after all. But I worry about those two._

"So Kurapika..." The blonde blinks out of his thoughts. He looks at Leorio to see the other male is looking at him intently. "We've been talking about Gon liking someone but I've been wondering...Do you like anyone?"

"I have someone in mind." Kurapika glances away from Leorio, feeling his heart beat pick up speed. "What's with the sudden question?"

"Just curious is all." Leorio shrugs his shoulders, taking a large gulp of his drink. "So uh, is it anyone I know?"

"I don't feel comfortable answering that."

"What's wrong? Aren't we friends?" Leorio frowns.

"We are but this is something I want to keep to myself." Kurapika takes a deep breath. "It's a sensitive subject." Kurapika moves his hands around the tub, feeling the bubbles. "But maybe I'll tell you, someday."

"You better. If you need any advice I'm here for you." Leorio's shoulders are a bit tense.

"Thank you." Kurapika smiles at his friend, those shoulders relaxing. "But I don't think I'll be needing your advice."

"If you say so." Leorio waves him off before taking another sip. "You know Killua looked like he was about to hit you today." Leorio says causally. "It was kind of strange for him to act like that when you were just trying to feed Gon. I guess it was a little weird, you were trying to feed Gon but I think he overreacted."

"I was just showing him a way to eat cotton candy. I don't think I was being strange but I guess Killua got upset I was teaching Gon the wrong way to eat it." Kurapika chuckles knowing it's a lie.

"Yeah he seemed pretty serious about it." Leorio thinks for a moment. "But you know it kind of looked weird to me. The way he was looking at you, it seemed strange for him to glare like that, it was protective."

_So Leorio saw it too, Killua's strange behavior._ "Yeah it was a bit strange for Killua to act that way. If I didn't know better I would think he's jealous." Kurapika smiles, wondering if Leorio will put it together like he has.

"Hm maybe." Leorio's eyes light up in realization. "Maybe he really is jealous of you and Gon's friendship... It's only friendship right?"

"What are you getting at?" Kurapika raises his eyebrow.

"I don't know. You were just looking at Gon pretty funny and you were alone with him today..." Leorio mumbles to himself, drinking some more.

"I don't like Gon if that's what you're thinking." Kurapika shakes his head. "He's like a brother to me."

"Good!" Leorio jumps up, his eyes wide before he coughs into his hand. "Good. I was worried there for a minute. It would be weird if you had feelings for Gon. I mean he's younger than you and you've known him since he was 12."

"You don't think it's strange because Gon is a guy?" Kurapika raises his eyebrow.

"Well yeah that makes it strange too but the other fact makes it stranger. I didn't really think you liked Gon but it looked like you were kind of flirting with him." _I was flirting with him to get a reaction out of Killua. He noticed that Killua looked Jealous but he's not putting it together that it's strange for Killua to get jealous when someone is flirting with Gon. Leorio is slower with this._

"I was just feeding him cotton candy?" Kurapika tilts his head. "How is that flirting?"

"I don't know it just looked weird." Leorio takes a deep gulp before he chuckles. "Well the important thing is that you don't like him so I can stop worrying about that."

"So that's why you were acting weird at the circus. You shouldn't have been worrying in the first place." Kurapika crosses his arms. _I guess it would be strange if I liked Gon but I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction out of him. He seems very relieved that I don't like Gon. _"You need to stop putting pieces to a puzzle together that aren't there."

"Yeah I guess." Leorio grumbles before he sighs, leaning into the warmth of the tub. "The circus was amazing."

"It was. I heard the circus is staying in town for another day and then they'll be taking their leave." Kurapika's happy the conversation has changed.

"I'm still not pleased with what that fortune lady said." Leorio closes his eyes. "She made It sound like my future is dark with no girl of my dreams or kids to call my own."

"Just because she said that doesn't mean it's going to happen. You shouldn't let it get to you too much. You're a very kind man Leorio, with a very big heart. I'm sure you'll find the person you're meant to be with. If it so happens they can't have kids. Then there's adoption. You'll be fine."

"Kurapika..." Leorio's eyes widen slightly only for his lips to turn in a smile, his face is flushed. "yeah you're right. I shouldn't listen to that old bag. I mean it's just like you said." Leorio smiles to himself. "I'll find someone even if my palm doesn't say it, doesn't mean it can't happen."

"That's right." Kurapika nods, taking a sip of his drink. Enjoying this time he's spending with Leorio alone.

They continue to chat throughout the night, Kurapika feeling warmer every time he looks at Leorio's bare chest. It feels so good to be here with him. He's with someone he cares about, away from the spiders and his rage for a moment. He wants to stay here. He's getting rest and his bruise on his face has healed. He's having fun. Today he's been free of all nightmares or flash backs. He truly feels happy.

If this continues, he'll never want to leave this place.

* * *

Killua's eyes slowly open, feeling warm and his muscles relaxed. His purple orbs stay half lidded, his vision is blurry as he yawns, stretching his arms out straight. He's aware of the air in his face and something warm against his chest. Killua glances down only for his eyes to widen and his heart to skip in his chest.

Gon's head is laying on his chest, his arms are around his back and their legs are tangled up together. The raven haired male is still asleep, a small smile on his face. There's a wet spot on Killua's shirt near Gon's mouth from him drooling. Killua feels his lips turn in a smile, his purple eyes getting soft. Once again he's woken up in the best for ways. This time with Gon hugging him and buried in his chest. It's adorable. Even though he's drooling on Killua, the ex-assassin thinks it adds to how cute Gon is in this moment. He looks so pure, innocent, happy, gorgeous...

Killua's cheeks are warm as he looks away from Gon to stare out the widow. He wraps his arms back around Gon, not wanting to wake the other boy up just yet. He wants to stay like this as long as he can.

Killua feels amazing, once again feeling so rested and fresh. But right now he really feels relaxed and his heart thuds in his chest with a melody of silent love and happiness. The ex-assassin still can't get over what happen yesterday. He's calmed down since then but he still feels like he's walking on air. Yesterday, after Gon had given him the earrings they raced to the beach to train. Killua felt so much energy from all the emotions he had inside. He felt like yelling, doing back flips so he did but he did it while he trained with Gon. They did push ups, spared, and worked on their nen together. Between all the training they would play around, rough housing on the sand and then back to curl ups or something else to work themselves. They were out at the beach for hours, using all their nen up practicing and training till they were laying on the sand, panting, sweat falling down their faces. And then they just laid there on the beach, looking up at the night sky, staring at the stars. It was amazing.

Killua loved just laying there, talking with Gon while watching the night sky. It reminded him of the time they did the same thing at Whale Island, the day that they made a promise to stay together. Once again, while watching the night sky, Gon strengthen that promise of staying together by giving him special earrings.

Truly it's hard to describe the feelings of last night. How light he felt, like he could just sink in the sand and it would be okay. Being with Gon, training and having fun at the beach, with the weight of the earrings on his ears, everything about it was perfect. It just feels right, like this is what he was meant to do, to be. Not an assassin, not his family's heir, not a killer, but being Gon's friend and being a hunter with him. It feels natural like this is how it always should have been. All the darkness from his childhood is pushed so far away by Gon's light that Killua can forget about it and rejoice in the new sensations Gon has given him.

They wore out so much that they had trouble getting up to their hotel room. They both got right in bed and probably fell asleep right after. They really spent themselves yesterday, not getting to the hotel till 4 in the morning. Killua remembers looking at the time before his head hit the bed. Which explains why his clothes feel stiff and he feels nasty. They were all sweaty last night from training and they slept on it. They both probably smell horrible. Killua wants to stay in Gon's arms, enjoying the feeling but soon his thoughts will turn. His heart is beating too fast from all the emotions from yesterday. He'll get excited soon.

Killua looks down at Gon, his chest tightening when Gon mumbles something in his sleeping, nibbling on his shirt. He's too cute. If there was any sweet that would give him diabetes it would be Gon. He's a sweet he can never get enough of. The ex-assassin reluctantly unwraps his arms around Gon and tries to wiggle out of his hold. Gon's eyebrows furrow, and he tightens his grip. Killua sighs,_ I'm going to have to wake him up._ "Hey Gon I got to go to the bathroom." Killua's voice is husky and softer, his eyes half lidded. Gon mumbles something in response, rubbing his head against Killua's chest before sighing in his face.

Killua feels his lips twitch, his heart beating faster as his hands start to move with a mind of their own. His fingers gently find their way in Gon's black hair, his other hand cupping his cheek. " You need to wake up...Gon." Killua leans in kissing Gon's forehead, his lips tingling from feeling Gon's flesh, Killua's face is flushed. The ex-assassin is getting lost in his longing, and his want to be closer. If Gon doesn't wake up...

Gon's eyes suddenly open, looking up at Killua with surprise in those amber orbs, drool dripping down his chin. Seeing those eyes snaps Killua out of the trance he was in, his body that was so warm turns cold, his heart can be felt in his throat. All Killua can do is stare back, knowing his face has gotten paler. _Gon knows I just kissed him! What have I done? _Killua waits to see some form of discomfort on Gon's face from having Killua's hand in his hair and a hand on his chin. Killua wants to run but he's frozen in place. _I'm going to have to explain, why did I have to go and do that?! I-_

"Oh I see!" Gon smiles before he leans up giving Killua a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning Killua!"

"W-What?!" Killua's pale face turns red real fast, he lets go of Gon and moves back quickly, jumping off the bed, his hand going to his cheek that was just blessed with Gon's glorious lips. His body is on fire from just that simple kiss. "W-Why did you do that?!"

"Do what?" Gon tilts his head, looking at Killua confused only for the ex-assassin to point at his cheek, speechless. "Oh I returned your good morning kiss!" Gon smiles. "Why do you look surprised Killua? You gave me one first." Gon giggles, pointing at Killua. "You have a funny face right now Killua."

Killua gives him a half-hearted glare from him laughing at his face though he has to admit he probably does look funny right now. He was staring at Gon with his mouth open, his eyes wide. Killua turns his back to Gon, crossing his arm. He shifts from foot to foot, the blush reaching his ears. "I guess I did huh?" Killua mumbles but really his heart is beating so fast. He was saved by Gon's innocence. He can still feel Gon's lips on his cheek. He can hear his heart, it's beating so fast.

"Yeah I was a little surprised myself when I woke up to you kissing my forehead but I was really happy too. Mito-san use to give me a kiss in the morning and a kiss at night when I was younger. I would give her a kiss in return! It's been awhile since I've been woken up like that so it was really nice." Gon's voice soothes him. "It made me feel warm."

Killua calms down a little at Gon's words. He's too innocent and cute. Good morning kisses? Good night kisses? Mito-san raised him to be the most adorable person. Gon is probably missing mito-san and Whale island, feeling homesick. Killua's blush fades a bit when he thinks about Gon being homesick. He loves Mito-san a lot and Killua knows he wants to go back...but Gon said he won't go back till he sees Ging. It's taken longer than they expected but Killua knows Gon won't go back till he sees Ging. Once he sets his mind on something he won't change it.

Killua grips his fist, grinding his teeth. He would never say this to Gon, but Killua has grown to have a dislike for Ging. The man just abandoned Gon and then says to him flat out that he doesn't want to see him. Gon never let that stop him though. He likes that his father is making it hard for him. Gon really is an optimist. Sometimes Killua wonders how he does it.

"We just passed out last night huh? We were out late." Gon's voice breaks him out of his thoughts, the longing in his voice gone.

"Yeah we were." Killua takes a deep breath, calming himself enough to look back at Gon. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay, after I take my shower we should see if Kurapika and Leorio are up yet." Gon glances over at the time, seeing it's 10 in the morning. Killua glances back at Gon, seeing the other male fiddling with his pants, his amber eyes out of focused.

"Okay." Killua takes a step forward only to stop. He looks back at Gon. "After this vacation, we will find your dad."

Gon looks up at Killua, his amber eyes shine before a large smile comes to his lips. "Yeah! I feel like we're really close. And then after, do you mind going back with me to Whale Island Killua?"

"Course not. I've been missing your family and Mito's cooking." Killua smiles at how his friend lightens back up._ I know you're missing your family the most Gon_. "I won't take long." Killua waves off his friend as he walks into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Killua takes a deep breath as he walks over to the mirror. His heart beat hasn't slowed much and it increases as he slowly touches his lips that had been on Gon's skin. His hand moves to his cheek that Gon had kissed, his face is red now. Then he moves his hand to grab a hold of one of the earrings hanging from his ears, his heart doing a little dance. As he looks at himself he can see the love plain as day in his purple eyes and his smile is too large. He should feel guilty for Kissing Gon. A part of him is but the majority of the ex-assassin is rejoicing in being able to kiss Gon and getting a kiss in return. _It was innocent...a kiss good morning, that's what I was giving him._

Killua's reflection smirks at him. _Yeah right. There was nothing innocent about that. A second longer and you would have stolen his first kiss. You wouldn't have been able to control yourself. You would have taken more than a kiss._ He chuckles.

"You're wrong." Killua glares at his reflection. "I was just so happy with all the things that happened yesterday...I just wanted to kiss him." Killua looks away, his stomach twisting when he thinks about how close he was to doing just what his reflection is saying. He almost did kiss Gon on the lips. While he was asleep at that. _Why can't I control myself?_ _Gon just got me these earrings and we've been having so much fun. I could have ruined everything this morning._

If Gon had been disgusted or asked him to explain himself, Killua doesn't know how he would have responded. Gon could have figured out his secret today if not for the fact that he was raised with giving kisses in the morning and night. Killua is extremely lucky that Gon didn't find it weird that Killua had kissed him, he went right along with it like it was the most natural thing. 'Oh you kiss me I kiss you!' Like it's that simple.

Killua takes a deep breath as he takes off his shirt, his earrings get snagged on his shirt, he grunts at the earrings being pulled, his ears stinging afterward. But the pain and the pull of the earrings snapped him out of his train of thought. Killua tucks his bangs back so he can look at the earrings, the sparkling purple stones putting him at ease.

_I just have to work harder to be better. For Gon. If I think too much about what I've been doing and my feelings about Gon the guilt would just eat me alive. Gon would see something's wrong with me and all that would do is make him worry._

Killua smiles as he touches the earrings, closing his eyes. _Maybe I'm horrible but I still feel joy. I feel like I could fly. I've been kissed by Gon. What a good morning indeed._ The guilt doesn't outweigh his pleasure. His heart is playing it's own melody of love that keeps growing and growing. The more time goes by the more it grows, despite Killua trying to fight it. He can't stop this.

Killua is in love with Gon. He can only hide it and conceal it away from his best friend. The best he can do is keep himself under control and be a friend that Gon deserves. Killua will spend the rest of his life following Gon and fighting with him to reach any goal he sets. That's what Killua wants. That's what will make him happy. He'll spend the rest of his life by Gon's side, trying to repay all the kindness he's shown. Gon has saved him time and time again. He's saved whatever soul the ex-assassin has and has brought him to a heaven on earth. Killua can't think of anything that would make him happier then just being with Gon. The enhancer is his heaven. He's his angel.

Killua takes off his pants before getting into the shower. He sets the water to the hottest temperature, letting the scolding hot water pound on his back. Killua hisses slightly but he doesn't move out of the way nor does he turn down the water. He just starts washing himself. _Just a little punishment for letting myself get out of control._ The water doesn't hurt too much and even as he's suppose to be punishing himself his mind wonders to Gon and how cute he looked this morning, and how his hair felt on his fingers and how soft his face was that he kissed. Killua bites the inside of his mouth but it doesn't stop his thoughts or the effect it's having on his body. He ignores his body, not letting himself have the satisfaction. _I won't do it. I'll control myself._

Killua lets the water just pour on him, his purple eyes deep as he stares at the shower wall. The ex-assassin's lips form into a smile, his eyes half lidded. "I kissed Gon..." It may have just been a kiss to the forehead but that was the first time he's kissed Gon. "And he kissed me..." Killua hugs himself. He really can't stop his happiness. Even with water burning his skin and the inside of his cheek bleeding he still feels like he's on top of the world. Killua has given his first kiss towards claiming the other boy-

_No...No that's wrong. I shouldn't have..._ The ex-assassin knows it's futile. He's sick because no matter how much he thinks of what he did as wrong, or how he took advantage of Gon's innocence, he still feels this pleasure. He still feels happy.

"I'm sorry Gon...I want you to be all mine." Killua lays his head against the shower wall, the cool tile contrasting with how hot the rest of his body is. The steam is covering the bathroom.

_All I can do is try to keep this side hidden and under control. Because this is just a want. I need you._ Killua grips his fist against the tile. _So I'll fight these desires. For you, my most precious friend. I'll hold out as long as I can._

_'That won't be very long' _That dark voice chuckles. Killua ignores it, letting the hot water steam it out along with all his thoughts.

* * *

"Ne this sickness." Gon puts a hand on his chest. It felt like it turned into a butterfly or something when he had woken up to a kiss on the forehead by Killua. It was so familiar that Gon kissed him on the cheek without much thought but once he felt that soft cheek against his lips, his body reacted a lot differently than how it would have if he was kissing Mito-san. Gon felt so warm and his stomach twisted up. Killua's reaction was funny though. He looked so flustered and confused. Gon chuckles thinking about his face with his mouth open and his hand on his cheek as if Gon had slapped him. _Really Killua's the one who gave me a good morning kiss first. So of course I would have returned it._ Gon rocks back and forth on the bed, a small smile on his lips, still feeling a bit sick but it's starting to go away.

Killua's kiss made him happy though so he doesn't understand why he feels sick. It's not like Gon didn't like Killua kissing his forehead or kissing him back. He enjoyed sharing that childhood memory with Killua and reliving it with him. _Maybe we can keep doing it like me and Mito-san use to. I just hope this sickness doesn't bother me too much._

Gon looks down at his hands, thinking about the training he did yesterday. _I've gotten a lot stronger but I must need something more. I feel like I'm close to finding Ging but something's missing. What am I missing? _Gon looks to his left to look out of the window, a blue bird flies in the distance. Gon watches the bird fly on, the blue of the bird reminding Gon of Killua and his words. Gon grins, gripping his fist. _Whatever it is I'll find it and then I'll find Ging. Then I can go back to Whale island and tell Mito-san all about it_. Gon's eyes shine, thinking about the day he's going to finally see Ging. _It'll be soon._

"Sorry I used up all the hot water." Killua's voice gets Gon to look over at his friend. The ex-assassin walks out with a towel around his waist, while he dries off his white locks with another towel, his eyes closed as he does so.

A drop of water falls from his hair and slides down his shoulder into the creases of his abs only to get soaked up by the towel on Killua's waist. Gon blinks, that strange feeling coming back to him at watching the water fall down his friend's body. Killua's really muscular. Gon notices Killua's skin is red but for some reason he can't stop looking at his friend. The ex-assassin stops drying off his hair, throwing the towel to the side, his long white hair puffy and sticking to his cheeks. It feels like Killua's moving in slow motion as he stretches his arm above his head, his muscles in his arms shifting, he stands on his tip toes, the towel falling a little lower on his waist.

Gon tilts his head, he feels like something is stirring inside of him. _Killua looks different from me. I have abs too but his waist is smaller._ Gon is starting to get concerned with this sickness. He feels really hot and his mouth feels dry. The heat seems to be moving too. _Ah I think Killua's still talking... _"What do you think Gon?" Killua's final words are heard as his eyes open.

"Uh...Could you repeat everything you just said. Sorry I wasn't paying attention." Gon scratches his cheep giving his friend a sheepish smile.

"Seriously?" Killua puts his hands on his hips, looking annoyed. "I was just talking and you were looking at me. Where does your mind goes?" Gon can only chuckle rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I was just thinking that you look really buff Killua. I'm gong to have to start working on my muscle tone!" Gon grins.

"We're pretty much the same size." Killua's eyes widen in surprise before he glances away and mumbles.

"But Killua you look really good. I'm kind of jealous." Gon gets off the bed, he still feels strange like something is on the verge of happening. This sickness is kind of worrying him. _I need to take to get some cold water on my body to cool me down._

Killua's face gets flushed but he hides it by walking past Gon towards the dresser. "There's nothing to be jealous about idiot." He grumbles. Gon tilts his head. He was expecting Killua to either tell him to stop saying things like that or to make a smart comment. "Stop saying embarrassing things." _Oh there he goes._ Gon can't help to smile at his friend but when he gets a look at Killua's muscular back his heat pools lower in his stomach.

"Nope." Gon chuckles, rubbing his arm, feeling too hot. "So what were you saying?"

"I was just saying that maybe you could take a shower over in Leorio's room. A cold shower sucks. I bet when we go over there they'll let you take a shower." Killua looks through the new clothes that he's gotten from yesterday.

"Nah that's okay i'll just take a shower here." Gon waves his friend off before he quickly walks into the bathroom, feeling his friend's gaze on his back. "I don't mind the cold."_ That's what I want! _Gon closes the door behind him, taking a deep breath. His body is too warm, and his heart is beating too fast. Gon quickly takes off his clothes feeling sweaty as he runs the shower. He jumps in and lets out a sigh as the cold water hits his hot skin. _Leorio said this sickness is normal but I still feel worried. Why'd I get so hot at looking at Killua?_

As Gon washes himself he blinks when he feels something different down there. Gon glances down, raising his eye brow as he notices that his penis is a bit bigger then it usually is. It's done this before in the morning, it would get hard but it would go back to normal after he peed. Gon didn't feel it get hard this morning and he only felt something strange when he was looking at Killua. _Did the sickness cause this? I don't feel like I have to pee so why did it get big? _Gon frowns, feeling more confused but luckily the cold water seems to make it go back to normal and now Gon doesn't feel as hot. _I wonder if I should tell Leorio about this symptom? Or maybe I should ask Kurapika about this._..Gon's really curious now. While looking at Killua the sickness made him really hot and had caused his stuff to get bigger. Gon doesn't want to ask Killua because he doesn't want him to know he's been sick. He doesn't want Killua to feel bad about it.

Gon gets out of the shower, feeling much better. He dries off with the towel before wrapping it around his waist and walking out of the bathroom. Killua is sitting on the bed, watching TV. The paler man glances over at Gon as he walks in front of him to get to the bag that's laying on the floor that has his new clothes he bought the other day. He didn't take the time to put them away in the dresser. Gon can feel Killua's gaze on him but when he looks back at his friend, Killua quickly looks back at the TV, a blank look on his face but his hair is shadowing his eyes a little bit. Gon bends down working through the bag before pulling out a white t-shirt and some jeans. Gon drops the towel putting on a new pair of boxers and his clothes, sighing at feeling all clean.

When Gon looks at Killua, the ex-assassin is looking intently at the TV, a bead of sweat on his forehead._ I wonder if he's hot too_. "Hey Killua hows your ears?" Gon takes a seat next to Killua, looking over at him. Killua's hair is brushed and fluffy looking, his hair to his shoulders. Gon loves Killua's hair but his hair covers his ears so he can't see the earrings.

"They're fine." Killua tucks his hair behind his ear, showing Gon his right ear. It's a little red but not as red as yesterday. "The redness will be gone soon."

"Good." Gon smiles at the earring, feeling light in the chest. He reaches out and touches the stone, looking at the purple rock as it shines. "Would you like me to put your hair in a pony tail again?"

"Not today." Killua looks away. He seems a little tense. "So are you ready to see if Kurapika and Leorio are ready?" Killua looks back at Gon, grinning widely. "I can't wait to go to the factory! I'm going take my fill."

"That'll leave them bankrupted." Gon chuckles at the look Killua gives him. "Hold on I just need to brush my teeth and put on deodorant!" Gon gets off the bed.

"I don't eat that much you're overreacting." Killua grunts, crossing his arms. "You just don't appreciate how amazing Chocolate is." Killua's smile is cat like as he licks his lips. "This is going to be the best part of the vacation!"

"What? No way! The cave is going to be the best part!" Gon grabs a hold of Killua and shakes him. "Adventure Killua!"

"That's all good and dandy but..." Killua grabs a hold of Gon and shakes him back. "Chocolate Gon!" The two boys glare at each other...only to bust out laughing seconds later. "But all jokes aside I really am excited about this factory. I've heard they have the best chocolate in the world. There's even a bakery in there where they teach you how to make the best chocolate cake."

"Yeah it's going to be Cool." Gon smiles at his friend. "I think I want to learn how to make the best chocolate cake."

"Hell yeah. We both should Gon." Killua grins before he smacks Gon on the shoulder, pushing him. "Now hurry up! You've gotten me all excited for chocolate so now I'm impatient."

"You're always impatient when it comes to chocolate."

"Damn straight." Killua gives him a wink. "So you best hurry, you don't want me to make you go faster do you?" There's a playful glint in his eye as he holds out his hands.

"Ah no! Killua that's no fair you always use that on me." Gon pouts as he walks to the bathroom and starts brushing his teeth.

"It's not my fault you let me find out your weakness." Killua sticks out his tongue.

"Well i'll find your weakness and use it against you and then you'll be sorry." Gon sticks his tongue back out at Killua, his eyes shinning with determination. Killua blinks at Gon before his eyes shift, he places his hands into his pocket.

"Heh good luck with that. I have no weakness." Killua smirks, turning his back to Gon. "I'm not ticklish like you."

"You have to have one weakness and I'll find it." Gon grins after he's down freshening up, poking Killua in the back. "

"We'll see." Killua chuckles, turning around on his heal about to flick Gon in the forehead but he jumps back in time, grinning. Killua gives him an amused smile in return.

Gon doesn't want his sickness getting in the way of their friendship. He wants to have fun with Killua like he is now. He doesn't feel sick. He just feels happy. _Maybe i'll slowly get better with time._

_One things for sure, sick or not, i'm not going to stop being Killua's friend. I'll beat this sickness or just ignore it and I won't make you worry about me Killua._

* * *

Kurapika glances up at the windshield mirror, looking discretely at the two younger males in the back of the car. Gon is staring out of the window, his feet moving restlessly while Killua is sneaking glances at the raven haired male. The two were talking non stop so when Kurapika heard them stop he couldn't' stop himself from looking. Kurapika studies how Killua looks at Gon, those purple eyes seem lighter and a smile has been easier to be found on his lips today.

When the two young males came to their hotel room, ready to go, Kurapika was surprise that he felt no ill-will from Killua. The ex-assassin barely glared at him whenever Kurapika would talk to Gon. It almost felt like everything was back to normal with them. He seems to have relax a little bit...no that's not it. He's been more distracted with Gon, the edge in his voice gone. Killua seems different...but with the way he's looking at Gon he still very much has feelings for him. Gon doesn't seem any different, he hasn't been looking at Killua with any hidden emotion. The ex-assassin seems happy though. Something must have happened.

"I'm glad we were able to get this car. I've always wanted a Malibu but I think once I get my hospital settled I'll get myself a Mustang." Leorio grins over at Kurapika, making the blonde take his eyes off of the younger boys. Leorio is driving the rent-a-car they just got an hour ago. Instead of taking a cab everywhere they decided it would be best if they have their own car to get around and it will save money in the long run. To get to the rent-a-car place they had to all squeeze into the back of a cab, the blonde was pressed against Leorio and Killua, stuck in the middle of them. Even though Killua has calmed down he made sure that he was sitting next to Gon and not him. The ride was awkward to say the least, a sort of tension in the car but he's sure this tension wasn't because of Killua. It was because it was hard for Kurapika to be pressed against Leorio. He's thankful for this car and it's space.

"Once I get my car we could all take a road trip!" Leorio grins back at Gon and Killua. "But it will take awhile before I get a car. All my money is going to go towards the hospital."

"If you need help finding an employer I have some contacts." Kurapika leans back in his chair. "you wanted to make a lot of money fast by working as a hunter correct?"

"Yeah but I have something in mind on where i'm going to work after this." Leorio thinks for a moment those eyes watching as the rain hits the windshield. "Maybe me and you could team up after this Kurapika?" Leorio grins. "I could make money while you look for your people's eyes."

"Sorry but i'm planning to go off alone after this vacation. I want to find my people's eyes by myself..." Kurapika looks out of he window, feeling a bit pale. "I told Gon the same thing. It wouldn't be fair to turn him down but not you."

"I guess." Leorio stares straight.

"But if you need us Kurapika just call and we'll be right there!" Gon's cheerful voice cuts through the tension, the blonde letting his shoulders relax.

"Of course." Kurapika looks back at Gon, smiling at him. "If I should need you, I will call."

"You better." Leorio grins at him. "I'll smack you if you don't."

Kurapika shakes his head but really his chest feels light. _I have wonderful friends_. Gon and Leorio are so sincere, Killua has also shown worry for him. It's just right now they're not on the best of terms but Kurapika knows they're still friends.

"So Gon, Killua what did you guys do last night?" Kurapika smiles, wanting to keep a conversation going and also maybe get some hints to what happened.

"We trained till like 4 in the morning! We went to the beach and did push ups and fought each other." Gon's eyes light up at talking about yesterday.

"Four in the morning?!" Leorio looks back at the two boys with a disapproving look. "You stayed up that late...and you don't even seem tired!" His eye twitches. "I swear you two aren't human."

"We're just that good old man." Killua grins, his voice playful, and those eyes really do have a certain light to them today.

"I feel energized." Gon grins as well with the look Leorio gives him. He chuckles. "Yesterday was a lot of fun so today I woke up feeling refreshed."

"Yeah." Killua closes his eyes, nodding, his smile started off as a smirk only to curl too much.

"So what did you guys do last night?" Gon seats up in his seat, leaning towards them.

"We just soaked in the hot tub and had a few drinks." Leorio makes a right, driving down a thin road that's between many buildings.

"We also discussed the plans for today. After the chocolate factory we were thinking of just going back to the hotel and watching movies together." Kurapika looks forward but he looks at Gon through the mirror. "And tomorrow we'll go to the beach. How does that sound?"

"Good!" Gon smiles.

"Yeah i'm fine with that. it will give me time to just sit and eat all my chocolate." Killua licks his lips.

"Me and Killua are going to sign up for the class at the factory! We want to be able to make the best chocolate cake."

"They have a class there?" Kurapika and Leorio exchange a look before they look back at Gon. "We'll join you. That sounds interesting."

"Lets see who makes the best cake!" Gon looks over at Killua, his tone playful.

"Pssh I know my chocolate Gon. You're going down." Killua crosses his arms, giving Gon a smirk.

It's really like it's back to normal. _I'm able to talk with them without having a strange reaction from Killua. It's not that his feelings have lessen no, but that ill-will isn't there._

"We're coming up on the factory." Leorio eyes widen.

"Yay!" Gon and Killua press their faces against the glass, looking at the factory with their eyes getting wider in excitement. Kurapika turns his attention to the approaching factory. It doesn't look like a factory at all. It looks like a large mansion, colored a light brown color. If not for the large sign, Kurapika wouldn't have thought this is the factory.

"So cool! It's so big Killua!" Gon pulls on his friend's arm, jumping in his seat.

"I know! Gahh I can't wait!" Killua shakes Gon before he suddenly opens the car door and jumps out with it still going.

"Wait for me Killua!" Gon yells after his friend, chuckling as he jumps out of the moving car, doing a roll before he gets right back up, running after his friend.

"hey! What the hell! You left the door open!" Leorio yells after them, shaking his fist.

Kurapika covers his mouth with his hand chuckling, watching as the two boys run towards the mansion with greater speed. "They're still as crazy as ever."

"I'll say! Geez! Jumping out of a moving car like that." Leorio grumbles but when he sees Kurapika chuckling, he starts to laugh himself. "Damn those kids, I thought they would slow down with age but they're as fast and reckless as they were when they were 12." Leorio has a soft smile on his face. "And you're just as calm and collected as you were back then. I don't think i've changed much either. You would think we would."

"I think we've all changed in small ways but it hasn't changed who we are." Kurapika looks out of the window, that boy's purple face flashing through his mind that he strangled. He grips his fist slightly.

"You know I'm glad. You've been looking better each day. More rested." Leorio pulls into the parking lot, the door closing by itself because of the wind. Not before a bunch of water got in the car though. He parks the car before looking over at Kurapika. "When you go off by yourself to get your people's eyes after this...just don't work yourself too hard alright?"

Kurapika looks over at his friend, his eyes slightly widen. The image of that dead boy leaves him along with the darkness he was just feeling. Leorio's eyes are full of security. The blondes chest feels warm as he smiles back at his friend.

"I can't say I won't work hard but...I'll take better care of myself."

"that's what I like to hear." Leorio stares at him. Kurapika stares back, the atmosphere between them has changed. The blonde's heart rate is increasing, looking into the eyes of a gentle man. A man who wants to heal the world with his hands. A man who is driven by the death of his friend to save others. _I wonder what he sees right now in my eyes? I'm someone who is the opposite of you. The death of my friends has fueled my hatred. I want to destroy them all for what they've done_. Kurapika feels his cheeks get warm when Leorio leans closer, staring at him a moment longer before he smiles, moving away from him.

"A-Ah so lets go after them." Leorio scratches his cheek.

"yes we probably should." Kurapika says hesitantly. They glance at each other before they both get out of the car. Once again there's a strange atmosphere between them as they walk together towards the mansion, Killua and Gon already there.

"Oh my God it's chocolate! The mansion is made of chocolate!" Kurapika can hear Killua screaming from here.

"What?" Kurapika's and Leorio's eyes widen. They take off running to catch up with the two younger males. Gon is sniffing the brown wall, his eyes alight in wonder.

"It really is chocolate!"

"This is incredible." Leorio mumbles, staring up at this 20 feet tall chocolate mansion.

"I want a chocolate house!" Killua shouts, his eyes sparkling as he takes in all the details of the mansion. "This is a dream come true!"

"I wonder how they did this? Also how did they keep the chocolate from melting?" Kurapika has a feeling so he uses Gyo, his eyes widening.

"Yum." Killua's wets his lips, his smile cat like as he grabs a hold of the chocolate wall, opening his mouth wide.

"Killua don't eat the factory!" Gon grabs Killua, locking his arms under Killua's, he pulls the other male away from the wall.

"Why not?! It's chocolate! It's meant to be eaten!" Killua struggles against Gon, pouting. "Gon I thought you were my friend! Don't keep me from chocolate!"

"I am your friend that's why I stopped you." Gon frowns. "You would have hurt yourself."

"He's right." Kurapika takes a step forward. "The chocolate is surrounded by aura. Someone put their nen into this chocolate, that's probably how they were able to keep the chocolate from melting. If you would have taken a bite you would have cracked all your teeth."

"Huh?" Killua stops struggling, the pout leaving him as he looks at the chocolate mansion more closely. His eyes widening. "Damn you're right. I didn't even think about that. I was too distracted." Killua mumbles as Gon lets him go. "You saw it too Gon?"

"Yeah." Gon smiles. "Don't worry about it. I knew you wouldn't think to use Gyo when dealing with a chocolate mansion. Like you said it's your dream come true." Gon chuckles. "We'll have plenty of chocolate so don't you worry Killua."

The ex-assassin glances at Gon from the corner of his eye, Kurapika catching that softening of those purple eyes and the slight coloring of his cheeks. That light in his eyes more visible in this moment. It's cute really. It's obvious Killua was effected by Gon's concern for him and the fact Gon was looking out for him.

"Oh I'm not worried i'll definably get my fill." Killua smirks at Gon once the pink is gone from his cheeks.

"This is really amazing." Leorio whistles, looking at all the details craved into this chocolate like the two angels at the top. "Who ever did this is not only a great chocolate maker but also an artist."

"And a talented nen user." Kurapika adds. "This person must have a personal attachment to the chocolate they make." Kurapika watches as the water hits the nen and slides off of it, protecting the mansion from the rain. It's only drizzling right now but the sky is still gray. It'll start pouring soon.

The doors to this mansion suddenly open, an older woman comes out with a pink apron tied to her waist. She smiles gently, the wrinkles near her eyes crinkling up.

"Oh it looks like we have a few more. Come, come in! The weather is dreadful. We're about to give a tour. There's already a group about to go out so you can join them."

"Thanks." Kurapika smiles at the older lady as Gon and Killua run up to her, their eyes bright with excitement. Killua looks like he's about to drool.

"During this tour we're going to get chocolate right?" The ex-assassin asks bluntly.

"Yes of course." The older woman chuckles as he hands Gon and Killua a pink bag. "Here's a bag to collect your chocolate in-"

"Oh I won't be needing this." Killua gives the bag to Leorio, grinning as he pulls out a trash bag from his book bag. "I'll be using this instead. I've come prepared."

"Very well." The older woman chuckles. She doesn't look troubled at all as she hands Kurapika a bag. "Please join the others."

"Do we pay inside?" Kurapika asks as the two younger males run in.

"No the tour is free. If you want to take the class at the end then you have to pay a little fee." The older woman smiles. "Please enjoy my work. I love to see the young people here. It makes the work worth while."

"thank you." Kurapika smiles.

"Yeah that's very kind of you." Leorio walks in with Kurapika, the older woman moves her finger and the doors to the mansion close. Kurapika blinks, taking in the large crowd of people that are gathered, Gon and Killua in the back, the ex-assassin getting his trash bag ready while Gon is chuckling at his friend.

There's a younger woman in front, smiling patiently. The walls and floors are made of chocolate but the mansion is furnished with regular things. Like right now he's stepping on a red, fuzzy carpet. Next to him is a picture of an angel flying .

"That's the last of them for this tour dear, you can start." The old woman nods to the girl in the front who nods back. The older woman walks till she's in the front with her.

"Thank you all for coming. This is our 30th year doing this. My mother decided when she was just turning thirty that she wanted to share her secret work shop with everyone. Our family has always found joy in chocolate and making it. We want you to see the hard work put into it but also enjoy yourselves while doing it. So first I'll tell you of the history of this mansion. I remember being 5 years old, hanging off my mother's back as she worked hard over a boiler making large qualities of chocolate preparing to make our home. You see when my mother was only 18 she had me, my father abandoned us and soon my mother couldn't pay the rent. Soon we were living on the street. But then my mother met someone who changed everything. A old man who smelled of cream found us on the street. He took us in and talked to my mother about the joys of making chocolate. When he died, my mother was so moved by him she took chocolate making to heart. That's when she decided that she would make us a home to live in, a home that's beautiful and crafted that would make that older man proud." This woman goes off on a speech, everyone listening respectfully.

The blonde smiles. _As I thought, the chocolate is important to the older woman. it reminds her of the man that helped her and has given them a home when they had none_.

Kurapika glances over at where Killua and Gon were to see how they're holding up only to blink when the two boys aren't there anymore. The blonde glances around the crowd, not seeing the younger males anywhere. _Hmm, where did those two go?_

* * *

"Ne Killua why are we in here?" Gon looks around, taking in the fancy stoves and pots. The smell of chocolate is in the air, making Gon feel hungry. "Why'd we leave the group?"

"Because that woman was going to talk for an hour about the history of this place, I'm not here for all that boring stuff." Killua waves his hand, a mischievous smile on his face. "We can find out more about this place if we explore."

"I don't think we're suppose to be back here." Gon tilts his head at a half finished chocolate sculpture. "The sign on the door said staff only."

"We'll be fine." Killua grins as he looks around. "It looks like this is where that old lady makes her chocolate. I bet if we push deeper we'll see something really cool." Killua walks deeper into the kitchen and into another door. Gon looks around the kitchen a bit more. It looks like all the kitchen wear is made of gold. She uses the finest in making her chocolate. Gon smiles, his eyes lighting up. _I want to learn how to make Chocolate too. Not just cake. Maybe I could ask that woman. _

"Gon come quick I found something!" Killua's voice is a bit higher. Gon quickly runs into the room he went into. His eyes widening, his lips forming the shape of an o. There's a tank of melted chocolate 20 feet tall with a tube that's letting the melted chocolate out slowly into a 6 foot mold of an angel, once the mold is filled it moves down the conveyer belt into this other machine, once out of the machine, the mold breaks off leaving a solid chocolate statue of an angel. The conveyer belt keeps moving the statue along out of the room. There's about three of these machines, one doing angels, one making bunnies and another one making hearts. The hearts and bunnies look normal sized while the angels are huge.

"It's her factory. She makes the melted chocolate in that kitchen we just passed and then dumps it all in the tank. Then the chocolate goes and makes whatever she sets her machines to make. Look." Killua points to the side. There's three plate forms, one has a statue of an angel, one has a statue of a bunny and the other has a heart on it. There's some sort of machine that looks like it's contentiously scanning the statues. "That's how she can make whatever she wants a will. Whatever is on that platform the machine will make a mold for it."

"This is incredible!" Gon's eyes shine from taking all this in, even though his head hurts a little bit. He got the gist of it all. It sounds like a lot of work though.

"See I told you! We find the best stuff when we explore a little." Killua grins at his friend before a look of mischief crosses his face as he walks up to the platform with the heart on it. He takes the heart off the platform and places it on the floor. Immediately that machine stops working, making a strange sound.

"Killua! What are you doing?" Gon walks over, frowning.

"I'm going to make a chocolate statue of myself!" Killua smirks as he hops on the platform, giving a peace sign. The thing scans him once before Gon jumps on there, grabbing a hold of Killua.

"No Killua lets go back now." Gon grabs him around the shoulders.

"Gon what are you doing!" Killua tenses, his face getting red as the machine scans them. He struggles against Gon when he tries to take him off the platform.

"You got this crazy look in your eyes Killua! I don't think it's good for you to be around all this chocolate-" Killua jumps out of Gon's hold before pushing Gon away from him, the machine scanning once again.

"heh if you think you can take me away Gon you have another thing coming." Killua smirks, those eyes are playful though. "Don't worry it'll be fine. I'll eat my statue before it even gets out of this room. It's not hurting anything. We'll put the heart right back and no one will know the difference."

"Okay I suppose...if you just eat the statue of yourself and it's not hurting anything." Gon thinks for a moment before smiling. "Then lets pose together Killua! I want a statue with you."

"Yeah that's what i'm talking about. Let's do it." Killua's eyes light up as they hop on the platform again, Killua wrapping his arm around Gon's shoulder, Gon doing the same. They give big smiles as the machine scans them.

"let's see how it turned out." Killua hops off the platform, running over with Gon to look at the machine work. The two boys chuckling at their antics. Killua blinks when he gets to the machine that should have been making their statues. The melted chocolate isn't even pouring and the conveyer belt has stopped moving.

"Huh it didn't work." Gon pouts.

"Damn I guess we have to stand on the platform for a while. Maybe the mold takes a while to make." Killua grumbles. "I'm not patient enough to wait for that." Killua looks over at Gon, giving his friend a smile. "Let's head back to the crowd maybe she's done with her boring explanation and we can start going on the actual tour and get some chocolate."

"Yeah I wonder if Kurapika and Leorio noticed that we left." Gon glances around as they walk out of the room together, walking through the kitchen again.

"Probably not. Those old farts like listening to history." Killua shakes his head. "But me and you got to see something really awesome."

"Yeah and we didn't get in trouble this time." Gon smiles.

"Yup we're smooth." Killua puts his hands behind his back, smiling to himself.

"hehe I was worried at first but I'm glad we did it." Gon follows behind Killua as they walk out of the room, heading back the way they came were they left the crowd.

"I told you Gon. You may have good instincts but when it comes to chocolate, mine are better."

"I believe it." Gon sighs in relief when he sees the crowd is still there, they haven't moved. The two boys causally get back into the group, looking forward, acting as if they've always been there.

"Where did you guys go?" Gon looks to his right seeing Kurapika and Leorio making their way towards them. The blonde gets close to Gon, looking down at him slightly.

"We had to go to the bathroom." Killua waves them off, speaking for Gon. The raven haired male is glad, he doesn't like lying to his friends.

"For an hour?" Kurapika raises his eye brow.

"Those eggs this morning did not sit well with us." Killua moves so he's between Gon and Kurapika.

"Do you need medicine?" Leorio looks at them with concern, getting Gon to frown. _I don't want to make them worry-_

"We got it all out of systems, don't worry about it." Killua smiles. "I'm all cleaned out and ready for this chocolate."

"If your stomach is upset you shouldn't be eating chocolate." Leorio scolds.

"It'll be fine, don't even worry about it." Killua waves him off. His eyes light up when the woman up front says they'll start the tour now. "Yes! I'm so ready." Killua gets out his trash bag, his eyes narrowing as he licks his lips.

"We've brought a monster with us." Leorio shakes his head. " I don't care how big this place is I have a feeling they still may be in trouble."

"hehe Killua really likes chocolate." Gon chuckles when Killua starts to march ahead when everyone starts moving.

"So Gon have you been thinking about how to give your special someone those earrings?" Leorio has an odd smile on his face, leaning closer to the younger male.

"Oh I already gave them away!"

"W-What? So quick? When did you get to do that?"

"Last night!" Gon smiles

"How did you do it? Wasn't Killua with you? Was he jealous?"

"Leorio." Kurapika gives him a look.

"Why would he be jealous?" Gon blinks. "Killua was there and I just said how I felt like Kurapika told me to do."

"Good, good how'd she take it?" Leorio grabs a hold of Gon. "I bet your an item now aren't you?!"

"Item? She?" Gon blinks, looking confused. "I don't understand."

"What? You're not dating her?" Leorio glares. "She wouldn't be your girlfriend after buying her those earrings? I don't know how I feel about her then Gon. I want to meet her soon to see if she's good for you."

"Who are you talking about?" Gon looks at Leorio fish eyed.

"You're obviously confusing him Leorio. Ignore him Gon." Kurapika pulls on Leorio's ear getting him to grunt in pain.

"But didn't you say you had someone special to give these earrings to?!" Leorio grinds his teeth when Kurapika pulls on his ear harder.

"I do and I did." Gon tilts his head.

"Ow stop it Kurapika- Gon I want to meet your special someone!" Leorio gets out through the pain, struggling with the blonde.

"But you already have."

"I have?!" Leorio's eyes get wide causing Gon to giggle. "When did I see her? Was it at the circus? Damn I don't remember seeing anyone!"

"It's not a her." Gon chuckles. "My special someone is my best friend Killua of course!" Gon points his finger in the air, his eyes light. Leorio stops struggling only to stare at him like he's grown two heads.

"Ah I see so the earrings were for Killua." Kurapika smiles at his friends. "As a token of friendship yes?"

"Yeah! When I heard that it's said it keeps people together I needed to get it for him!"

"What the hell Gon! You got those expensive earrings for Killua?!" Leorio snaps out of his stupor, pointing at Gon angrily. "You're not suppose to give those kind of earrings to a friend, they're meant to be given to your lover!"

"But I wanted to get them for Killua." Gon frowns.

"Leorio it doesn't matter if he wanted to buy them for a friend or a lover, it's his money-"

"Yeah but it's the principle that matters! You said you already gave the earrings away so you've already given them to Killua? What did he say? He probably called you an idiot for buying him such an expensive thing meant for lovers."

"Killua accepted them! He really liked them too." Gon smiles. "He said I made him really happy."

"I bet you did make him happy! You just gave him a pair of 30 million jenny earrings. Killua's probably just going to pawn them off-"

"He wouldn't do that!" Gon's eye brows furrow. He looks offended. "Killua really likes the earrings. He put them in his ears right after I gave them to him."

"That was a bit uncalled for Leorio. Killua wouldn't do that. If he accepted a gift from Gon you know he'd never just sell it." Kurapika crosses his arms.

"..." Leorio sighs, his shoulders slumping. "Yeah I know. Sorry Gon. I guess I was a little frustrated because I thought you had a crush on someone. I got too excited about these earrings is all. I mean the other day you were talking about giving the earrings to someone special and then you told me how you been feeling sick..." Leorio's eyes shift a bit. He quickly straightens himself out, scratching his cheek. "I should of listen to Kurapika and just stayed out of your business. I get too into matters of the heart."

"It's okay." Gon smiles, the offense leaving him immediately. "I'm sorry I don't have a lover or a crush right now. If I did I would tell you Leorio, you don't have to worry about that. You guys are my friends." Gon grins. "You'd be the first to know!"

"Hey Gon what are you doing all the way back there, we're about to go into the room with all the chocolate!" the three friends turn towards the voice, seeing Killua down the hall, looking at them with a raised eye brow. "...Did I miss something?"

"Nope! We're coming!" Gon runs to catch up with his friend. "I was just telling them how I gave you the earrings yesterday."

"Idiot don't be talking about that." Killua's face turns red and he quickly looks away.

"Why not? They saw me buy the earrings and they were wondering who I gave them to." Gon smiles. Killua gets embarrassed so easily. "Could you show them your ears?"

Killua doesn't say anything but he tucks his bangs behind his ears, the sparkly purple stones can be seen.

"Man those are pretty." Leorio whistles. "You're just trying to spoil Killua aren't you Gon?" At this Killua flushes but the rest of his bangs cover his face. There's a smile on his lips though.

"I have to say I'm jealous Killua. When Gon bought those earrings I was sure he bought them for me." Kurapika sticks out his lower lip. "Since I thought I was the only one with my ear pierced."

Killua's lips twitch and he looks up, his purple eyes have changed. "Why would he buy you earrings? That was a stupid thought on your part."

"I didn't know you thought I was getting them for you." Gon frowns.

"Yes, I thought I was special to you Gon." Kurapika pokes his hip out, giving Gon a sad look. A vein has started sticking out on Killua's forehead, his hands being gripped by his sides.

"You are special to me Kurapika, you'remy good friend." Gon shifts a bit, _I wasn't thinking if Kurapika and Leorio would feel bad that I got Killua a gift and not them_. "I could get you a gift too Kurapika-"

"He doesn't need a gift Gon. You gave the earrings to me because i'm your best friend. I'm the one who's been with you for years, traveling across the world. I'm the one you always say you have fun with. Kurapika is your friend but only that. I'm your best friend and that's why I'm wearing these earrings and he's not." Killua steps in front of Gon, glaring at the blonde when Gon can't see. Those blue eyes are darker. "He's just trying to guilt you into buying him a gift."

"You're talking like I'm not standing in front of you." Kurapika raises his eye brow, a smirk on his lips. Killua grinds his teeth.

"But I don't want Kurapika to be upset. I would feel disappointed too if I thought I was going to get something and then didn't." Gon shifts.

"that's his own fault for believing they were for him." Killua grunts before he turns on his heel. He grabs Gon's wrist before pulling him off down the hall towards where he had left the group. "lets hurry Gon, I don't want them to start collecting the chocolate without us." Killua smiles brightly at Gon, the raven haired male still confused by what just happened as he nods, allowing Killua to pull him off. Gon's not sure but the air around his friends felt different just then. He didn't like it._ I didn't know Kurapika thought I got the earrings for him. Why didn't he say anything? I forgot that he had his ear pierced and I wasn't even sure if Killua had his ears pierced either._ It's not that Kurapika isn't his friend, it's just that Killua is his best friend, just like Killua told him. He didn't sound so nice while saying it though._ I hope Kurapika understands. _

"Hey Gon." The raven haired male looks back, Killua's shoulders tensing as he sends the blonde a glare when Kurapika starts to run by their side. "I was just playing around. I didn't mean to make you feel bad I was teasing you." The blonde gives him a wink.

"So you don't feel bad?" Kurapika shakes his head, Gon smiling in relief.

"I understand. Killua's your special best friend." Killua relaxes a little bit, but he's watching Kurapika cautiously. "It did get me thinking though..." Gon tilts his head at the blonde. "Maybe I should get you something Gon. Because you;re special to me also." Kurapika smiles gently.

"You don't have to get me anything Kurapika." Gon chuckles, feeling touched by his friend. Gon feels Killua's grip on his wrist tighten and he's pulling him along faster now.

"Hey now Kurapika if you get Gon something then i'm going to have to. Then i'm going to have to get you something and Killua." Leorio catches up to the three, a strange chuckle coming from his throat. "We need to save our money if we want to stay as long as a month here anyway."

"I have plenty. We'll be fine on money and if there's no other option i'll just make you something Gon."

Gon doesn't know why but the air feels bad again. They're talking about presents right? Then why does it feel thick between everyone. Killua's grip on his wrist is tight and he feels tense next to him. When Gon looks over at Killua, he quickly looks away from Kurapika, hiding his face.

They all stop when they finally catch up with the crowd, they're all standing in front of this door, the woman talking about something. Killua starts pulling Gon through the crowd, getting up front, leaving Kurapika and Leorio behind.

"okay so I think she's gong to show us a part of the factory and then we get to collect chocolate after that. Once we get into the chocolate room, that's when I gets serious." Killua finally looks over at Gon, there's a smile on his face, his blue eyes hold mischief again. "Once those doors open we're going to sprint in and grab as much chocolate as we can."

"Okay." Gon nods, glancing around at the people who are glaring at them for getting in the front but they don't say anything. Gon still feels pressure on his arm so he looks down, feeling his chest tighten when he sees Killua is holding his hand. The ex-assassin seemed to notice this at the same time because he quickly lets go, shoving his hand into his pocket. He doesn't say anything about it but he smiles sheepishly.

"I had to drag you some way. You were going too slow and if I didn't pull you, we wouldn't be up here." Killua crosses his arms. " Kurapika was slowing you down." The ex-assassin's voice has an edge to it.

"...You know i'm glad that you like those earrings." Gon listens to the woman still talking but he's not really paying attention to her. " when I saw them I immediately thought of you. I didn't think that Kurapika or Leorio would be upset by it. I'm glad Kurapika was just kidding. I don't want him to feel bad for something I can't change. I mean, you're my special someone. I wouldn't mind Kurapika and Leorio staying with us forever either but out of everyone you're the one I want to stay with the most. Is that selfish?"

"Not at all! You can't be equally close to everyone." Killua's eyes light back up, a smile coming to his lips. His shoulders relax. "Don't let Kurapika get to you. Me and you are closer. That's how it goes." Killua crosses his arms, his stance changing a bit when he talks about the kurta.

"Now lets go in here and see the product of our process. What you see in this room is the last step where the chocolate is wrapped and then sent of to be packaged. This is where we make our billions of jenny by sending our chocolate all across the world. Of course these chocolates aren't our best. The best chocolates are made with just my mother's hands. And since you all have come to see us we have a great treat for you after this room." The young woman smiles at everyone before she opens the door, holding it for the crowd to go through. Gon walks in calmly with Killua by his side, his eyes widening as he sees Angel chocolate statues, bunnies and hearts come down on conveyer belts only to be wrapped up quickly in shinny wrappings of white, blue, pink, purple and red.

"Killua those are the chocolate statues we saw in that room." Gon whispers to his friend, his eyes widening in wonder. "This is where they disappeared to."

"Yeah." Killua grins at his friend, watching with delight. "SO they're going to send these out for people to buy."

"Why are they just angels, hearts and bunnies?" Someone in the crowd asks.

"That's because that's what our three symbols for this month are." The young woman smiles once everyone is inside, walking in, the older woman is just following silently. She hasn't said anything but there's a smile stuck on her face. "They'll change next month."

"...Then what are those?" Someone in the crowd points to the start of the conveyer belt. Gon and Killua look over only for their eyes to widen. A chocolate statue of Killua giving a peace sign with a grin starts coming down the conveyer belt.

"Oh shit." Killua curses, covering his face with his bangs. "It actually did work."

Gon frowns when another statue comes out but this time it's of Gon and Killua, Gon grabbing a hold of Killua. The next statue is of Killua pushing Gon and then the last one is of Gon and Killua posing, smiling brightly.

"Ah it worked really good!" Gon winces.

"I-I'm not sure what those are." The young woman blinks, looking at her mother with a frown on her face. The old woman stares at the statues with a look of surprise. "S-Should I call security? Someone has gotten into our room."

"Hey those chocolates look like those kids!" a man points at Gon, glaring at them. He glared at them when they cut up in line. Gon bows his head, feeling shamed for getting in trouble. Killua on the other hand, glares back at this man.

"Should I call the police?" The young woman looks to her mother. Gon bows his head more while Killua winces.

"No, NO it's fine." The woman chuckles. "I asked them to do this."

"Huh?" Everyone looks at her like she's crazy.

"I've captured the true essence of friendship in my chocolate. There's a friend that does something stupid, you try to stop them, they push you away, and then you make up. I think anyone can appreciate that. I believe people will pay good money for that."

Gon looks up at the older woman in surprise, his eyes lighting up. Killua sighs in relief.

"...Oh yeah." Someone in the crowd muses looking back at the chocolate.

"I guess they are pretty nice." Someone else agrees.

"Yes so why don't we move on." The older woman looks at her daughter. She nods, seeming to relax when she sees her mother isn't upset. She smiles at the crowd. "Now if you come this way, the doors to your treat is in the back of this room." The young woman starts to lead the crowd between the conveyer belts towards the back.

"Upset stomach my ass." Leorio walks up to Gon and Killua, his eye twitching. "You had me worried for nothing. You better be glad that nice old woman let you two slide."

"I told you not to worry about it." Killua grunts, he gives Gon a slight apologetic look when he sees the raven haired male fidgeting guiltily. "Next time I'll make sure to cover up my tracks better."

Kurapika covers his mouth, chuckling behind it suddenly. Leorio, Gon, and Killua look at him, blinking from his sudden outburst.

"Forgive me. I just was not expecting to see those statues. It's just like you guys to do something like this, I couldn't help but laugh." Kurapika chuckles. Leorio's irritation slowly wears off and he starts to chuckle with him. Killua loosens up a little and smirks, while Gon Chuckles, Killua fully relaxing when he hears his best friend's laughter.

"Excuse me." Gon stops laughing when he sees the older woman leaning against the wall, watching as the crowd slowly moves towards the back. He runs over towards her, frowning slightly. "I wanted to say sorry for going into the back room. We just wanted to see what was back there and my friend Killua is a big fan of chocolate." Gon smiles when Killua takes his place by his side. "And thank you for not kicking us out."

"No need to say sorry. I'd be upset you didn't go into my back room." The older woman chuckles. Gon and Killua look at each other.

"What?" Killua raises his eye brow. "But if you had a do not enter sign on the door."

"Yes but you two entered anyway didn't you? And why was that? Because you were curious about how I made my chocolate. You wanted to see more then what I was showing. You wanted to know more about how the chocolate was made. That's the true reason why I do these tours. I like seeing the young kids who are so full of curiosity and wonder. If I really didn't want anyone to go in there I would have kept it locked. Every time I have a tour someone wanders into my kitchen. Of course there's the people who try to steal my golden kitchen wear, I just throw them in jail but then there's people like you two. You really just came in to see my chocolate. If you come for the chocolate you will probably come across my mold machines and get the temptation to make one of yourselves. Happens more often then you think. I collect these statues and whoever has gone into my back room and given me a statue gets a special treat." The old woman puts her hands on Gon and Killua's shoulder. Her smile is gentle. "After you enjoy the treat for the whole tour I'd like you two to come with me, if you're interested i'll show you how to make special chocolate."

"Yeah!" Gon and Killua say at the same time, they exchange excited look before looking back at the old woman.

"Can Kurapika and Leorio come to?" Gon points back at his two friends that are watching off from the sidelines surprised with these turn of events.

"Sure if they're with you." The old woman winks. "I like your boys' spirit. I can see we have a chocolate lover in this one, I knew I liked you as soon as you brought out the trash bag." The woman chuckles, smiling at Killua before looking at Gon. "But I knew I liked you as soon as I saw you. You looked at me with innocent curiosity. I wasn't sure if you would sneak into my back room but I was hoping that you'd be pushed into it by your friend and you did." The woman smiles. "Now go catch up to the group so you can get your first treat."

"yay Killua we get to learn how to make the chocolate!" Gon grabs a hold of his friend shaking him. "All thanks to you!"

"Yeah I guess." Killua smiles, he looks pleased. "Come on Gon lets get up front again! I'm still going to be filling up this baby and then some!" Killua grins running towards the crowd with Gon right next to him.

"Thank you so much!" Gon waves back at the older woman who's chuckling at them before he turns his attention back to keeping up with Killua who's starting to get this glazed over look in his eyes, while licking his lips.

"This is it. The moment i've been waiting for." Killua pushes his way up front again, Gon staying behind this time. Killua's in his own little world now. Once those doors open he's going to be running around collecting as much chocolate as he can.

"I can't believe this. You guys go sneaking into where you're not suppose to belong and you get rewarded for it." Leorio grunts, standing by Gon's side. "Why the hell can't I have your guys luck?"

"That's just how it is with them." Kurapika chuckles. "And I think it makes sense."

"It does?" Gon and Leorio blink at Kurapika.

"Yes. I understand why she took a liking to you both. She's looking for younger people full of curiosity to teach how to make chocolate. She's probably looking to pass it on to as many people as possible to keep it alive. Chocolate changed her life since that man taught her how to make it. She's probably trying to honor him and keep him alive through the people she teaches his joy."

"I guess that does make sense." Gon nods, smiling sheepishly. "I was still kind of confused about her wanting someone to go in there and then awarding people who did but now I think I get it." Gon grins. "I can't wait to learn!"

"On the count of three you may enter this room filled with treats that me and my mother have made with our bare hands. Everything in this room is made of chocolate. You can take as much as you like. There's plenty for everyone." The younger woman smiles, the crowd gets ready to move. Gon can see Killua up front, leaning on his front leg. He's going to jump and be the first one in. Gon can't say much about his friend's chocolate love, it's his love for chocolate that got him the secret lessons with the older woman! And he got to make a statue of himself and Killua.

"Ready...set...Go!" Just as Gon thought Killua is the first to bust through the doors, he's a blur of white and blue. The crowd rushes in after him. Gon waits for everyone before he squeezes himself in with Kurapika and Leorio.

"Wow!" Gon's eyes light up as he takes in the sight before him. This large room is filled with nothing but chocolate. There's a chocolate tree, lamp, rainbow, unicorn. There's chocolate statues of animals everywhere. There's jewelry made of chocolate, people, birds. It's incredible. There's so much going on it's hard to look at everything. The group of people are already putting stuff into their bags and he thinks he sees Killua jumping from place to place stuffing chocolate into his trash bag.

"Don't just stand there Gon! Start getting your fill!" Killua shouts over at him.

"I was thinking we could just share what you're getting."

"So you're going to make me do all the work?" Killua grumbles. "Good thing I brought more trash bags."

"Wait you brought more?!" Leorio shouts in disbelief.

"Duh. I brought a whole box." Killua looks at him like it's the most obvious thing before he goes back to jumping around the room, stuffing chocolate after chocolate in his bag.

Gon's not a big sweet fan so what Killua gets will be more than enough for the both of them. The raven haired male takes his time to walk around, looking at each of the pieces of chocolate like they're pieces of art in a museum. It's so cool. Gon wants to be able to make something like this. He can see aura coming off of each of the chocolates, they probably got in there from the daughter and mother making these with their passion. It's makes Gon appreciate this more. He's sure Killua appreciates it too. He'll admire them while he's eating them later. Gon chuckles thinking about how Killua's going to be stuffing his face later with chocolate, getting it all on his face. It's a funny sight. The raven haired male looks behind him to see Kurapika and Leorio are talking together, collecting some chocolate. _Maybe I should look for something nice to take..._ Gon start to look around for a chocolate statue he really likes.

He stops when his eyes fall on one, a smile coming to his lips. There sitting on a chocolate table is a fox made of white chocolate, the tail made of fluffy marshmallow. It's a statue of the white fox! Gon quickly picks it up and puts it into his bag, feeling extremely happy to have found this. Seeing the chocolate statue reminded Gon of the real thing and the circus yesterday.

_I wonder how clover is doing? And that whip guy...The circus was a lot of fun and it had a lot of strong members. I wonder what those two other guys are doing to...Feli and lud I think their names were_. Gon holds the bag close to him, closing his eyes. He can still remember how it felt for Clover to heal his wound and the kind lick to the forehead. _Clover is very kind. I wonder how she got caught? I wish I could have taken a picture for Mito-san to see but this chocolate statue will do. I'll have to take care of _it.

"Oh Gon did you find something?" The raven haired male in question turns around to see Kurapika and Leorio walking towards them, it looks like they've filled their bags. The blonde is the one who asked the question, smiling at him.

"Yeah!" Gon beams starting to open up his bag to show his friends. He stops to see where Killua is at, he wants to show him too. The ex-assassin is walking towards him, two trash bags filled with chocolate flung over his shoulders.

"Two trash bags?! It's that necessary!" Leorio points a finger at Killua.

"Gon said he wanted to share so I had to get more." The ex-assassin huffs. "I would have gotten more if the old woman didn't tell me to stop. To save some for the others but blah, I wanted all of it." Killua sighs before his eyes fall on Gon. He eyes his filled bag before he grins. "Oh what did you find? I can tell it's something good."

Gon beams more at his friend being able to tell before he takes the white fox out of the bag and shows it to his friends.

"It's the legendary white fox!" Killua gasps before grinning largely. "In chocolate form! I think that's the only white chocolate i've seen in this room."

"Such detail in it. She worked hard on this one." Kurapika admires it before smiling at Gon.

"yeah it looks just like it!" Leorio whistles.

"I know when I saw it I quickly stuffed it into my bag. It reminded me of clover and the circus yesterday." Gon smiles before frowning. "I wish I could see her Again."

"Well the circus is still here. It leaves tomorrow. I think all the shows for today are over but I'm sure we could try to pay a visit." Kurapika suggests, glancing between everyone.

"Ooh yes!"Gon's eyes light up. He looks over at Killua. "Lets do it! After this of course! Killua do you wanna see Clover again?"

"Yeah, she's pretty cool. And I think she was warming up to me." Killua's cheeks tint. "Because of you." He mumbles, his attention going to his bags of chocolate, away from Gon.

"Sounds good to me. I wanted to get a closer look at her anyway." Leorio nods, smiling.

"Then it's settled that's what we'll do." Kurapika watches Gon cheer, those gray eyes softening. He doesn't let it fall when Killua's gaze shifts over to him, after he himself got done watching Gon. The raven haired male doesn't notice the shift, too busy thinking about getting to see the fox again and how he can share the experience with everyone.

"Yes!" Gon smiles putting the chocolate statue back in the bag, grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you four done with collecting?" The older woman walks up to them, smiling, she had been watching from a distance.

The four friends look at each other before nodding. "We're done." Gon beams.

"I guess i'm done." Killua grumbles, giving the old woman a look.

She laughs, her smile warm. "I'm sorry but I wanted every one to be able to get their fill. I'm about to give you something much greater then all the chocolate in this room. I'm going to teach you how to make your own. Give someone food, they eat for the day, teach someone how to fish they eat for life." The older woman starts to walk off. "If you four will follow me i'll begin my teaching."

"Come on Killua!" Gon smiles at his friend. "We're going to learn how to make chocolate! Cheer up! When you run out of chocolate I'll be able to make you more or you'll be able to make it yourself!. You'll never be low on chocolate again."

Killua's irritation seems to melt away from him as he stares at Gon, he's silent for a moment before he grins widely. "You're right! I'll never have to worry about getting chocolate again! I'll make the best chocolate and be set for life! Come on Gon we have to master this!" Killua shouts, getting into it.

"Yeah! It's training all over again!" Gon chuckles.

"The first step is keeping up with everyone or we'll leave you behind." The old woman grunts back at the two boys, Kurapika and Leorio are already walking with her. Killua and Gon blink before they get in a stance.

"Osu!" They shout before they take off running after them, giggling to themselves, Killua's two trash bags full of chocolate banging against his back but they're both able to catch up with their friends pretty quickly.

Even if it's just training to make chocolate Gon's happy to be training once again with Killua by his side. It brings to mind other times of training and they're other masters. IT brings a smile to his face. _I wonder what wing-san and zushi are doing? I wonder how brisky is doing too...it's been so long since we've seen them. Maybe after this we could go back to heaven's area. I'll have to see what Killua thinks._

Despite Gon's history of just going and doing what he wants and believes in without thought, despite his selfish actions he does care about what Killua thinks. Sometimes he just gets too caught up in what he thinks and his emotions that he doesn't think of anyone but himself. Gon's been trying to change that ever since Greed island when he was exposed to how his selfish ways could have hurt Killua, like when he challenged the bomber when Killua's hands were injured by Gon for that matter. It could have ended badly for his friend.

He doesn't want to just do things, he wants to make sure Killua is on board with him, and if he's not, Gon will try to get him on board but if not, he'll listen to Killua. Because he cares about what his best friend thinks and his feelings.

Gon is happy right now that he gets to learn how to make chocolate but when he looks over at Killua, and sees the smile and the excited look on his face, his chest feels warm and it makes this experience all the more worth whiled. _Killua's smile makes me feel happy and the sickness feels light like I just got into a tub of warm water._ The ex-assassin eyes are bright when he looks back at him, a mischievous smile on his lips, the earrings being seen as he runs, jumping up and down.

Gon's stomach does a flip. The raven haired male once again appreciating those earrings and how they look on his best friend. _I'm really glad Killua liked them._

* * *

"Making amazing chocolate isn't just about having the right ingredients or equipment. You have to have soul, and love. You have to put who you are into the chocolate you are making to make perfect Chocolate." The old woman walks back and forth. "Before you are coco beans, butter, and everything that is needed to make chocolate but if you only use these things then you haven't made anything worth whiled."

"Um excuse me madam." Gon lifts his hand, the raven haired boy standing in front of a kitchen set with Killua to his right and Kurapika to his left, Leorio next to Kurapika. "I realized that you never told us your name. I want to know the name of our master." Gon smiles brightly, those amber eyes serious.

The older woman stares at him for a moment before closing her eyes, turning her back to them. "My name isn't needed. When I was taught how to make chocolate I didn't know his name and he didn't know mine. I will teach as he has taught me." The woman turns to look at the four. "Now I will demonstrate step by step how to do this. Watch me closely and listen to what I say."

They all nod, all eyes trained on this older woman. "These coco beans are already roasted so we'll be starting by cracking the coco beans and separating the good from the bad." The older woman starts to crack the beans, the four following her example, putting the good ones in a bowl and throwing away the bad. "Next take your grinder and grind the beans down to a fine powder." They all follow her example." Now you cook the power with butter and sugar." The older woman pours the three ingredients into a pot, the four following her doing the same. "Now this will cook for a few hours and then it will be processed for a couple of days before we melt it down and mold it to our licking. That would be so if we were cooking chocolate normally." The old woman puts her hands over the pot.

Killua's eyes widen slightly when he sees the old woman's aura grow becoming a quiet flame only to go into the pot. The ingredients start to mix and burn together, in till it makes a chunk of thick chocolate in the pot. The old woman takes out the chunk of chocolate, showing it to them.

"Wow!" Gon blinks.

"Amazing."Leorio looks down at his pot.

"So the processing that would take days is done in a couple of minutes with nen." Kurapika comments.

"Correct of course I rushed it a bit to show you but here's the important step." The old woman looks at all of them. "You must think about something that you're passionate about. You must put your feeling into your chocolate, and into your nen. The greater your feelings the sweeter and better tasting the chocolate." The older woman smiles. "Why don't you all try now?"

_Something i'm passionate about huh?_ Killua glances over at Gon who's eyes are shinning, an excited smile on his lips. Killua feels his lips turning at seeing this, his heart thudding it's melody of affection. The warmness he was feeling quickly leaves when he sees that Kurapika is also looking at Gon with a soft look in those gray eyes. Killua grips his fist under the table, his nails digging into his flesh.

Killua wants to yell at the kurta. He wants to throw something at him. He wants to block his sight so he'll stop looking at Gon like that. Killua doesn't like it. He doesn't like it at all. Kurapika is getting bolder and bolder. And it's pissing the ex-assassin off.

Like when Gon asked Killua to show off the earrings. Even though Killua acted annoyed he was actually honored that Gon wants him to show them off and that he's not embarrassed of the fact he gave him the gift. Then Kurapika had to butt in, saying how he thought they were for him, trying to make Gon feel bad to buy him a gift also. That really made Killua mad. He was trying to make Gon feel bad for giving him a gift, a gift that made Killua so extremely happy.

Killua made sure that he gave Kurapika another warning through his glare, telling him once again back the fuck off. Kurapika did, telling Gon it was a joke and even admitted that the reason why Gon gave Killua the gift is because Killua is special to Gon. The ex-assassin would have calmed down if not for the fact Kurapika then was saying he was going to get him a gift, because Gon is special to him.

Kurapika really has a thing for Gon. He's using Gon's innocence to try to get closer to him. Killua will not stand for it. He'll keep Kurapika away from Gon. When it's late at night, when Gon's asleep, Killua is going to have a little chat with Kurapika.

_I won't let you have him._ Killua glares when Kurapika's eyes soften even more, grinding his teeth.

"I'll be thinking of you Gon." Kurapika smiles getting Killua's mouth to open slightly for him boldly stating that. Killua feels his blood boil after, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "It will be my gift to you so i'd like for you to taste it, it will show how deep I value our friendship." _is he serious?!_

_Oh hell no! Valuing friendship my ass!_ "I'll be thinking about you too Gon! And my chocolate will taste way better then his I grantee it! I value our friendship way more, once you taste mind you won't even need to taste his!" Killua cuts in, hitting his fist on the table.

"Uh okay." Gon blinks looking between Kurapika and Killua, he seems a little confused but he's smiling all the same. "I'll eat them both! I'm sure they'll both be good."

"Mine will be amazing." Killua grins at Gon, making sure Kurapika can hear him. "A lot better then his."

"We'll see about that." Kurapika smirks, getting a glare from the ex-assassin.

"I bet mine will be the best!" Gon jumps in, not sensing the atmosphere at all.

"Don't leave me out." Leorio grumbles, he's looking at Kurapika with a strange look.

"Okay now lets get started. Get into positions and think about something you're passionate about. One, two, three!" The older woman raises her hand before snapping her fingers.

Killua closes his eyes, he takes a deep breath trying to calm himself. Don't think about Kurapika. Don't get pissed off...think of Gon. Soon Killua calms down, seeing his best friend smiling at him. He thinks of all the kind touches, he thinks of this morning how he kissed Gon and Gon had returned it by kissing him on the cheek. Killua feels warm as he calls for his nen, hovering his hands over the pot. He thinks of the way Gon laughs and how he gets this concentrated look on his face when he's working his brain too hard. He thinks of how it felt to hold Gon's hand earlier today, the feeling of his callused hands in his. Those hands of a hard working person, hands of an outdoors man. He thinks of Gon's cute smile when he sleeps and how he was drooling on him this morning. He thinks of the light in those eyes and how warm and wanted he makes him feel. He thinks of those soft lips, his sun-kissed skin and how those hands feel through his hair as they fix it up.

Killua slowly opens his eyes once he knows the deep love and longing is hidden in them. He lets go of his nen and looks into the pot, his eyes lighting up when he sees the chunk of chocolate. He glances over to see Kurapika just finishing up as well. Killua quickly grabs the chocolate before he runs over to Gon, getting to the raven haired male before the blonde. He grins victoriously at the blonde as he walks up to wait behind him.

"Hm?" Gon looks up from his chocolate to see Killua by his side holding the chocolate out towards him.

"Here Gon! Try it-" The chocolate is snatched from his hands by the older woman. "Hey what are you doing!" Killua glares at the older woman only to blink when she also takes Kurapika's chocolate and Gon's and Leorio's.

"I'm going to be the judge one your chocolate. If I think you're good then you pass, if not you don't. Don't worry I'll take a bite before I give them back to you to finish off." the older woman smiles at everyone.

"This one is Gon's." The woman shows off the chunk of chocolate before taking a bite. "Mmm...pure and simple. Sweet but not too sweet. You can taste the determination and longing. Very nice."

"I thought about finding Ging." Gon smiles.

"Next, this is Kurapika's." The old woman takes a bite out of the chocolate, a pleased look crossing her face. "Very sweet. The chocolate is rich with feeling. A quiet but strong love."

Killua doesn't show it but his stomach twists. _Love? Kurapika's in love with Gon?_ Killua is feeling sick. He tightens his fist that's in his pocket, glancing over at the blonde to see his cheeks tint. Killua takes a deep breath. _Keep calm. Don't freak out._

"Next is Leorio's." The older woman glances at the older male. He's looking off to the side, his arms crossed. She takes a bite out of the chocolate only for her face to scrunch up, her lips getting tight like she just took a bite out of something really sour. "My!...that's horrible!" The woman swallows, coughing into her hand. "Bitter! So very bitter! The sugar has gone sour with your bitter feelings. You didn't think about something you love. You thought about something that you very much don't like."

"Leorio are you okay?" Kurapika glances over at the older male, Killua and Gon looking at him as well. Leorio grumbles something before he looks over at the three.

"I'm fine." Leorio snaps. "I'm just not feeling well is all. Headache."

"Did you drink again?" Gon looks at him with concern.

"No I didn't drink- well...yeah I did but that's not why. I'm fine." Leorio starts to yell at Gon only to stop when he sees Gon's eyes widen and the look on Kurapika's and Killua's face. The older male calms down, a look of shame flashing through his eyes before shaking his head. "I just need to eat something I bet."

"You can have my chocolate if you want." Gon smiles again, completely forgetting about Leorio snapping at him.

"...Thank you Gon." Leorio gives a small smile.

_What's up with him?_ Killua studies the older male, just noticing that something was up with him. _I was so focused on Kurapika and Gon I pretty much forgot he was there. He wasn't talking like he usually does...I didn't even notice._

"Last but not least Killua's." The ex-assassin looks back at the older woman as she takes a bite. "Oh!" She smiles. "How sweet! So very, very sweet! It's almost too sweet! This chocolate is rich in deep love. The inside is creamy, so secretive. It's rooted deep. I'm impressed." The older woman smiles at Killua, the ex-assassin's face getting a bright red. His heart beat speeds up and he quickly covers his face with his bangs

"A-Alright that's enough." Killua's blush has reached his ears. _I didn't expect this old hag to taste emotion! Shit I shouldn't have put everything I had into i_t.

"I think I made the right choice picking you four to teach. Use what I taught you wisely and experiment with your nen, see what you can do with the chocolate." The older woman smiles before she hands the chocolate back to everyone. Gon gives his chocolate to Leorio. The older man takes a piece of it before he throws it into his mouth, nodding at Gon. The raven haired male gives the rest to Killua.

"Try it Killua! You too Kurapika!" Gon breaks off another piece giving it to the blonde.

"Not bad" Killua licks his lips after tasting his friends chocolate. It's not that sweet like the woman said but Killua still likes it. Especially since it was made by those hands. Killua sees from the corner of his eye Kurapika about to offer his chocolate for Gon to taste. "Try mind." Killua shoves his chocolate into Gon's hands, his body acting on it's own, he glances to the side, his cheeks flushed. I_ doubt Gon can taste feelings. I couldn't._

"Mmm!" Gon's eyes widen. "That really is sweet! You're amazing Killua! You've made such good chocolate on your first try!"

_It's because of you idiot. _Killua flushes more. "Yeah well-"

"I'm glad." Gon smiles getting Killua to blink, looking at him confused. "I know that you value our friendship and I know you care about me but to have it confirmed with how sweet this chocolate is made me feel really good."

"Idiot just eat the chocolate." Killua's blush reaches his ears again as he glances away.

"Killua's embarrassed again!" Gon pokes his friend's shoulder, giggling when Killua glares at him with his face red.

"S-Shut up!" Killua grumbles, turning his back to his friend. "That's the last time I'm making you chocolate!"

"What? Why?" Gon pouts, getting in front of Killua. "But I like you making me chocolate!"

"Gah get away from me!" Killua takes one look at that puppy dog look and he feels like he's going to die. Gon is way too cute. He needs to stop now before Killua jumps on him. "Weirdo! Getting in my face like that..."

"I'll stop if you'll make me chocolate again!" Gon keeps pouting, moving so he's in front of Killua, getting in his face.

"Fine!" Killua throws his hands in the air, sighing like he's annoyed but really he could never have resisted that pout. Killua will make Gon chocolate any time he wants it. _You think you're tasting the feelings of friendship towards you Gon...You're too innocent to know it's deeper than that. I'm grateful for your purity_.

"yay!" Gon cheers, punching his fist in the air. "I win."

"Here you go Gon, try mind." Kurapika gets the raven haired males attention before handing him the chocolate. Killua stops feeling warm and fuzzy, resisting the urge to smack that chocolate on the floor and stomping it to dust. Killua fidgets even though he knows Kurapika's doesn't taste as sweet as his. There's no possible way that Kurapika loves Gon more than he does. That's impossible. Still, Killua is chewing on his lip, feeling anxious as Gon takes a bite out of Kurapika's chocolate.

"Mm that's good too!" Gon hums, smiling at his friend.

"But mine was better." Killua takes a step forward, again feeling nervous but he's not letting it show.

"Yeah sorry Kurapika, Killua's was sweeter." Gon smiles at his friends. "Killua wins this round! I think he beat all of us!" Gon cheers only for annoyed look to cross his face. "Damn I wanted to win."

"Yes!" Killua grins widely, cheering before he smirks at Kurapika. "Gon liked mine more. It must be in the fingers." Killua uses his fingers to tuck a piece of his bang behind his ear, showing off the earring Gon got him for the blonde to see. _That's right. I love Gon more. I''m his best friend. You don't stand a chance._

"It must be." Kurapika gives him an odd smile that makes the ex-assassin a little ticked off. "It may have something to do with your love for chocolate and the fact you're a transmuter. In the water division test you made the water sweeter didn't you?"

_Oh this fucker. I see what you're trying to do you_. "It may have added a little bit of sweetness but I doubt it." Killua crosses his arms. "I'm just on another level."

"I wonder." Kurapika smiles. _I wonder my ass!_ "Leorio would you like to try mine too?" Kurapika looks over at Leorio who is rubbing his temples.

"No. I'm just ready to go. Let's get out of here." The older male shakes his head. he walks past everyone towards the door. He glances at the older woman. "Thank you for everything but i've found out that I don't like chocolate." Leorio opens the door and walks out. "Not at all."

" Leorio."Gon frowns watching his friend go.

"It's not the chocolate he doesn't like.' The woman sighs shaking her head. "You four be careful now. It's been my pleasure teaching you."

"Thank you." Gon smiles. "It's been great! I really appreciate chocolate more than I did before and it's a great new way to train my nen!" Gon grins.

"Hell yeah. Making chocolate is now nen training." Killua's smile turns cat like "I'm going to be doing a lot of training."

"You have two bags of chocolate to eat first." Gon gives his friend a look.

"Correction we have two bags. And since we're sharing it, the chocolate will be gone in no time."

"Ne it was going to be gone in no time before I asked to share."

"Maybe~." Killua gives him that cat smile, licking his lips. Killua watches with his keen purple eyes as Kurapika walks after Leorio, leaving them alone. The ex-assassin feels his shoulders relax. _That's right. Keep moving. Gon's not yours. He'll never be yours._

"Hey Gon." Kurapika suddenly stops at the door way, looking back at the raven haired male, giving a gentle smile. "Later tonight...could I speak with you alone?"

Killua feels himself tense up when Gon nods, smiling with innocence. "Sure!"

"There's something I want to tell you." Kurapika winks. "It's about that secret I told you."

"Oh okay." Gon's eyes light in realization and he nods, seeming excited.

Killua keeps his body from showing any physical signs of what he's feeling. He keeps his breathing calm and he keeps himself straight. _What is this secret? Why does Gon look happy now? Does Gon already know that Kurapika likes him? no...no that can't be it...is Kurapika going to confess? Is he going to try something_? Killua feels anxious. He feels his blood boil. _I can't let that happen. Who knows what he'll try to do when he's alone with Gon! I'll have a little chat with him first before he ever talks to Gon...I'll set him straight._

Killua keeps himself calm but he's anything but. It's not healthy, this feeling of jealousy and possessiveness he's feeling. He knows it. But he can't help it. He doesn't want Kurapika getting any closer to Gon. He hates that Kurapika loves Gon. He hates the way he looks at him. He hates having to stand here and just take it.

_Not anymore. I'm going to do something about this. Tonight._

* * *

"...Do you still have a headache?" Kurapika glances over at Leorio who's driving, his eyebrows are scrunched together and his grip tight on the wheel.

"yeah something like that." Leorio grunts, not looking over at him. Kurapika stares at him for a moment before looking out of the window. The kurta is pretty sure that a headache isn't causing Leorio's behavior but he'll be quiet for now. He's obviously angry about something and it's not like him to keep quiet. It must be something that's really bothering him. I_'ll ask him later when we're alone._

The blonde closes his eyes. _Everything seems to be going according to plan. My actions towards Gon have gotten many reactions out of Killua. I'm sure by now he really dislikes me. But he did exactly what I wanted him to. While acting as if I was going to make wonderful Chocolate for Gon, Killua stepped up to challenge me. He put his feeling into the chocolate and made something amazing. At the same time I put all I had into the chocolate as well...but I thought of someone else. Killua thinks I was thinking of Gon though, so he believes I love him now._

Kurapika opens his eyes when he feels someone staring at him. He glances at the mirror on the windshield, seeing Killua staring at him through it. Gon is staring out of his window not noticing the glare on his best friend's face. _I'm doing this for you._ Kurapika smirks at him before looking out his window. It's strange but being like this is kind of fun. Maybe because he knows it's all an act. It's like a game but he has to be careful. _I need to assess how possessive Killua is. If I press harder, will he attack me? If he attacks me, a friend, then what will he do if Gon likes someone who he doesn't know? Will he hurt them?_

_I've already assessed Killua's feelings for Gon. It's obvious that the other male loves Gon. Today proved it. He's hiding it from Gon though_. Kurapika closes his eyes. _I wonder if my fake competition will push you in the right direction but I'm not even sure if Killua coming clean to his feelings to Gon will be a good thing._

_What if Gon doesn't return his feelings? He'll be crushed. That's why I need to assess Gon further. I need to see if there's a chance he likes Killua, if he does, i'll continue with my plan...if he doesn't, i'll stop this and leave it alone_. Kurapika closes his eyes. _I just have a feeling that if Killua keeps holding his love in for Gon it's going to come out in a way he can't control. It's just a feeling but I don't want it to come true. I care for the both of them and wish the best. I'm not your enemy Killua._

"Hey where's the circus? shouldn't it be around here?" Gon's voice breaks Kurapika out of his thoughts. He blinks looking out of the window. He's right. We should be able to see the tent by now but I don't see anything.

"Did they already pack up and leave?" Killua raises his eye brow, looking out the window.

"I thought they weren't suppose to leave till tomorrow." Leorio glances at Kurapika.

"That's what I heard on the news but it looks like they must have left early. Everything is gone. The stands, and the tent. They cleaned up well." The blonde frowns, glancing back at Gon who's areadly starting to pout.

"Aw man but I wanted to see Clover one more time before she left." Gon frowns glancing down at the bag holding his chocolate statue of the fox.

"Sorry Gon I thought we'd be able to. I didn't expect them to leave so early." Kurapika feels a little bad for getting GOn's hopes up.

"Hey at least you got to saw her once." Killua puts a hand on Gon's shoulder. "Don't worry though, they're a circus so we can just look them up after this and see another show. you'll see Clover again."

"...Okay." Gon looks up, nodding at his friend, Killua's words seeming to lift his spirits.

"How about we head home and watch some movies together Gon?" Leorio smiles, his mood seems a bit better.

"Sounds good." Gon peps right back up, his eyes getting bright again.

"Yeah I can start digging into my chocolate." Killua grins looking at his two trash bags full.

The four friends start chatting as Leorio drives them back to the hotel. Killua doesn't look at Kurapika, he just keeps his eyes on Gon. Smiling at him gently and laughing with him. Leorio starts chatting with Kurapika again, the air around everyone seems a bit lighter. In the back of the Kurta's mind he can't help to think how it's strange the circus just up and left like that. A strange feeling in his stomach that makes him feel a bit uneasy. But as they drive down the road, with everyone talking, Kurapika forgets about the circus and the uneasy feeling.

Kurapika glances back at Gon..._After the movies i'm going to talk with him and ask him some questions. the more I know how Gon feels the more I can assess the best course of action. Killua _glares at him from the back seat again, kurapika gives him a side smile in return. _You may dislike me now._

_But I only want you two to be happy_


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright popcorn check." Leorio grins grabbing the bag of popcorn out of the microwave that's in his hotel room.

"Blankets check!" Gon beams coming into the room carrying their blanket from their room, Killua by his side.

"Chocolate check." Killua holds up his two trash bags, licking his lips as he closes the door behind him.

"Movie Check." Kurapika chuckles holding out a red case, coming into the room after Gon and Killua. "I got us 'Insidious' to watch."

"I've heard about that! I've been wanting to watch it, they already have a second out and a third is coming out." Leorio grabs a bunch of can sodas before walking over to the two teen boys who have already got themselves settled on the couch, a blanket covering their laps that they're sharing. Killua has the two trash bags by his feet, shifting next to Gon to get comfortable.

The ex-assassin can't help to steal a couple of glances at Gon, checking out his sculpted chest that can be seen through the tank top he's wearing. Killua feels a little warm thinking how Gon's bare legs are under the blanket next to him, the tan skin hidden away from him, teasing him. They went to their room to grab a blanket to share and to get into something more comfortable. Of course that means Gon would just throw on some boxers but at least he put on a tank top. Killua doesn't want Kurapika drooling over Gon's body, and he doesn't want him looking at his bare chest. So far the blonde hasn't looked much at Gon or him which is good.

"Hm I haven't heard of it." Gon tilts his head, smiling when Leorio takes a seat next to Killua, placing the sodas down on the ground. Gon frowns slightly. "It's not one of those movies when there's a guy just killing innocent people is it? Me and Killua watched one of those and I didn't like it."

"Yeah it was pretty boring. You knew how they were all going to die too." Killua rolls his eyes. "Watching slasher movies always pisses me off because they do it so sloppily. I mean you can torture people without making such a mess and leaving a trail."

"They make me mad because the people don't deserve it and the murderer has no reason to do it." Gon shakes his head.

"Don't worry this isn't a slasher movie. I think this is a ghost story of some kind." Kurapika puts the CD into the TV before he turns off the light, taking a seat next to Leorio, pulling their blanket off the bed for them to share. Killua relaxes a bit knowing that Kurapika is separated from Gon by two people.

"Oh a ghost story?" Gon looks at the blonde with interest. "Are they scary? I don't think I've seen a scary movie about ghosts before."

"I have. I use to watch them all the time as a kid. I thought they were cool." Killua smiles at Gon when those amber eyes give him his full attention. "I even tried communicating with a ghost, I wanted to haunt our mansion and get the ghosts to mess with my family." Killua grins thinking back. He soon sighs though. "It didn't work. I even used the Ouija board like in all the movies but nothing happened. It was such a disappointment."

"What the hell! you've messed with an Ouija board!" Leorio shrieks, backing away from Killua "that's like the worse thing to do!" He gets pale.

"Yeah but nothing happened." Killua sighs. "I wanted a ghost or something to come, It would have been interesting seeing my family squirm."

"What's an Ouija board? Why's it the worse thing to do?" Gon looks between his two friends, curiosity written on his face.

"An Ouija board is like a board game but it's supposedly used to talk to the dead." Killua shrugs his shoulders. "You can ask the dead questions and they're suppose to answer them."

"Wow that's cool." Gon's eyes shine.

"But by talking to the dead you can open a portal! Then evil spirits can come into your home and haunt you!" Leorio steps in shaking his head.

"Evil spirits?" Gon frowns.

"You actually believe that? I did the Ouija board many times and nothing happen. The Ouija board is a joke." Killua grunts.

"So you don't believe in it?" Gon looks at Killua.

"Not anymore. I'm sure ghosts aren't even real." Killua shakes his head.

"I tried communicating to the dead once." Kurapika looks down at his hands. "It didn't work out as well. So I'm not sure either if there's such a thing as a ghost."

"I know ghost are real!" Leorio looks at Kurapika before his eyes lower and a seldom look comes to his face. "...When my friend died all those years ago...I saw him. I was in his home, looking at his old room, mourning him when I saw him standing in the hallway, looking at a picture hanging on the wall that was given to him by his grandfather. He would do that a lot when he was alive, just look at that picture. I was shocked. When I called his name, he looked at me...and then he was gone."

"Wow..." Gon's eyes widen.

"It could have just been your mind making images up from the grief of losing your friend." Killua glances at the other man.

"I don't think so. It felt so real."

"So have you tried to talk to the dead Leorio?" Gon tilts his head.

"No. I don't want to be able to talk to my friend. If I can...that means he's here, trapped on earth." Leorio's eyes grow dark.

"Leorio..." Kurapika puts a hand on his shoulder, looking at his friend in concern.

"Ah let's get this movie started." Leorio chuckles suddenly.

"Okay." Kurapika nods, pushing play on the remote, the TV going dark for a moment, leaving them in pitch blackness before the TV lights up again.

"I'm excited to see this now. I didn't even know about all this. Mito-san use to tell me that ghosts were spirits that are lost and that they don't know where to go." Gon whispers to Killua, the light from the TV lighting up half of his face leaving the rest in darkness. "I didn't know there was ways to talk to them or to haunt places. I also want to see what you liked to watch as a kid Killua."

The ex-assassin blushes at Gon whispering to him, his breath being felt against his ear. Killua licks his lips nervously becoming aware of how close Gon is to him, his bare legs are almost touching his. Killua knows that Gon is being quiet because Leorio is getting upset about talking about ghosts but Killua can't help to find it so sexy to have Gon whispering in his ear. Not only that but once again Gon is being cute, saying he wants to watch things he liked as a kid. Killua feels his heart rate pick up speed.

"I think you'll like ghost stories a lot better than slashers." Killua whispers back into Gon's ear, feeling his face flush. _I shouldn't be doing this but I wanted to whisper in his ear._ There's something very intimate about this. Being secretive, whispering things that Leorio and Kurapika can't hear even though they are right next to them. It's so dark and warm between them.

Gon shifts a bit, his feet rubbing against each other, the movement causes his bare thigh to brush against Killua's. He feels his body warm at feeling that soft flesh against his.

"Do you think it will have a happy ending?" Gon whispers, those amber eyes watching the screen. Right now it looks like a family is moving into a house or something. Killua doesn't know, he hasn't been paying attention.

"Scary movies make you never want to buy a new house. I swear they always start out with a new house." Leorio grumbles, pulling up the blanket to cover more of himself.

"Yeah that's true. And it always seems to be a family with kids." Kurapika comments, the two older adults more focused on the movie. Gon is focused on it too but Killua is more distracted with something much more interesting. Killua's delighted Gon is still whispering him, he's still playing their little game.

"I don't know. Most scary movies don't end well though." Killua resists the urge to kiss Gon's ear. Killua loves everything about his body. Everything is just cute to him. Gon's too attractive for his own good.

"Ne I have a bad feeling." Gon breaks the game, speaking out loud. Killua blinks confused about what Gon's talking about only to look at the TV. _Oh yeah we're watching a movie_. It looks like a little kid is getting on a ladder in the basement.

"Aw he's going to fall off." Leorio frowns to himself. "Something is going to happen!"

The thing about scary movies is that they are predicable for Killua. Something is about to jump out at them and cause the little boy to fall off the ladder and hurt himself. Gon tenses next to him when that happens, Killua not being able to help the smile coming to his lips. _Too cute._

The movie goes on with Leorio and Gon yelling at the screen a couple of times. Gon jumps a bit but Leorio almost jumps off the couch when something happens. Killua tries to pay attention to the movie but he's too focused on how Gon's bare thigh is against his and it's been there for awhile now. From Gon jumping he's been getting closer to him. Killua's fingers twitch..._I want to touch his legs. I want to touch his feet that are rubbing against each other nervously._ Killua can't stop himself from watching his friend more than the movie as well. Gon's amber orbs are completely focused on the movie, his expressions easily read. He bites his lip when something is about to happen, his mouth opens to an 'o' when something jumps out. His eyebrows crunch in concern when the characters seem to be in trouble and he frowned when the dad started crying about his kid being lost or something. Like Killua said he's not paying attention.

Leorio was crying full out at that part, Kurapika even looked upset. It must have been heart breaking. Killua's not interested. He loves just watching Gon's expressions. He soaks them in. He could just stare at Gon and be entertained for hours. Killua feels his heart beat pick up speed when Gon start to lift up the blanket, gripping it, his toes curl. He's getting prepared for something to happen. Killua glances at the screen when he hears a cracking sound just to see a monster with a red face behind the lady.

"Oh shit!" Leorio curses loudly. "Oh hell no!"

"He's nasty looking." Kurapika tenses.

"Ah!" Gon jumps, making a cute gasping sound. He's almost sitting on his lap at this point. His thigh on top of his. Not only that but Gon grabs a hold of his arm as if for support. Killua feels himself blush. "Ne Killua this is intense." Gon whispers in his ear, setting the ex-assassin on fire. He's so close he can almost feel those soft lips on his ear. _You're telling me. _"This is a lot different from those other scary moves we watched. It's actually scary." Gon gives a sheepish smile before he gets closer, his cheeks tinting. "When the music starts getting scary again...can I hold your hand?" Gon asks innocently, those amber eyes shifting away.

Killua can only stare at him. He's being overloaded right now. Gon's bare thigh is on top of his. Gon's whispering in his ear, he's gripping his arm. Gon is looking so cute, being scared and getting closer to him and then he has to ask a thing like that._ I want to take you right here and now._ Killua swallows, he feels too warm under this blanket as he nods his head dumbly, not able to speak. He's worried his arousal will be able to be heard._ You can hold my hand any time you want._

Gon smiles brightly before he turns his attention back to the show. Killua decides to start watching the movie before he ends up getting too excited. It would be horrible if he got a boner and then Gon felt it. Killua blinks not understanding what's going on. There's an old woman with a mask on her face, making strange noises into the mask as another man asks questions.

Gon tenses when the kid starts saying he needs help and then the demon takes over the old woman and she starts shaking, sparks going everywhere. Gon grabs Killua's hand and squeezes it tightly. Killua's heart skips a beat, glancing over at Gon who is biting his lip nervously.

"Oh shit, oh shit it's about to go down!" Leorio grabs a hold of Kurapika, gripping into his arms, the blonde is tense himself, his cheeks tinting slightly.

In the movie they turn to see that the kid is no longer in the bed only for the screen to pan over for the kid to be right next to the table. He smacks the table and they all go flying. Gon tightens his grip on Killua's hand, shuffling around restlessly as he watches the people struggle with the ghosts filling up the room. Killua feels so warm. He's loving this movie.

"Ew that's so gross ah no!" Leorio shakes his head when a nasty looking ghost tries to lick the wife.

"This is very intense." Kurapika mumbles.

Once the movie calms down Gon doesn't let go of Killua's hand. He keeps holding it. Killua feels whole holding Gon's hand like this, their locked hands hidden under the blanket away from Leorio and Kurapika's sight. Killua interlaces their fingers, hoping his hand doesn't feel too sweaty. Gon is shifting restlessly, watching the movie, his feet are rubbing against each other, brushing against his in the process. Killua is loving all these touches. Gon's not aware of them but Killua is focused only on them. The ex-assassin slyly moves his foot, rubbing against Gon's, their knees and thighs touching. He's so close yet so far._ I just want to touch you more. I want to kiss you. I want to wrap my arms around you._

"I'm sorry but I wouldn't go into the further for no body." Leorio shakes his head, watching the movie. Killua has no idea what he's talking about. Once again he's been spending most of his time watching Gon's cute reactions.

As the movie gets towards the end with the demon chasing the kid, Gon grips Killua's hand, sitting at the end of the couch, his eyes wide and his lips in a tight line. "Go! Go run!"

"Run kid run!" Leorio stands up, shouting at the TV. Kurapika seems to be silently routing for the kid who's running.

"Did he get back into his body?" Gon frowns. Leaning back in his chair after the climax is over. Everyone groans when it ends with knowing that the father isn't really the father but a ghost. "So does that mean the father is trapped in that creepy world? That's horrible! And what's going to happen to everyone else?"

"I have no idea. Man that was a good movie." Leorio whistles leaning back in his seat. "I want to see the second one now!"

"Me too that was well done. The music really added the mood of it too." Kurapika nods, relaxing himself.

"Did you like it Killua?" Gon looks over at his friend, smiling, those amber eyes still shinning in the darkness.

"yeah it was pretty good." Killua smiles at his friend.

"Killua you're so brave you didn't tense at all!" Gon chuckles, smiling sheepishly. "I jumped a lot. This movie was a lot different from the other scary movies we watched."

"Are you scared of ghost Gon?" Killua gives him a teasing smile, his lips curling.

"Sort of." Gon mumbles, kicking his leg. "It's just scary thinking you can't hurt them and they disappear and can just reappear."

"I guess. Don't worry though I'm pretty sure ghost aren't real." Killua reaches down to open up the trash bag when Gon let go of his hand, much to the ex-assassin's disappointment. He digs in the bag of chocolate to pull out a chocolate statue of a bird. He bites it's head off without much thought groaning in pleasure as the sugar gives his taste buds an orgasm. "This. Is. Amazing." Killua throws the rest into his mouth, grabbing his hair.

"Really?" Gon smiles reaching to dig into the trash bag only for Killua to smack his hand, hissing at him.

"Mine. All mine." Killua grabs the trash bag and hugs it. Narrowing his eyes at Gon.

"Hey I thought we said we would share." Gon blinks, taking his hand away.

"I changed my mind. This is too good." Killua hugs the trash bag tighter to his chest, turning his body away from Gon. Killua smirks as he opens up the trash bag and takes out a chocolate butter fly, throwing it into his mouth groaning. "Sooo good."

"I want some Killua!" Gon gets on his knees on the cough, leaning against Killua's back to try to dig into the bag only for Killua to push Gon off the couch. "Hey!" Gon pouts when Killua curls in a ball, protecting the trash bag with his body. Gon starts poking his stomach but Killua doesn't move.

"Mine." Killua grumbles. "My precious."

"Killua!" Gon whines as he tries to pry Killua open. Gon is strong so he's able to make Killua straighten out but that's it. Gon strains with doing just that, Killua growling at him, hugging the trash bag closer.

"Share!"

"What the hell Killua just share your chocolate!" Leorio looks over annoyed at the two boys who are rough housing against him.

Killua only grunts in response hugging the bag closer to himself, still fighting against Gon trying to pull him up. Gon lets go of Killua suddenly to reach for the second trash bag that's still on the floor. Killua gets up in a blink of an eye, appearing in front of the trash bag before Gon could get to it, pushing the raven haired male back by keeping one hand on his head.

"Killua!" Gon glares at his friend, getting in a stance about to fully spare his friend just to get a piece of chocolate from him.

"No fighting in my hotel room!" Leorio stands up, pointing at the two. "Don't even think about it!"

Gon frowns, he was getting excited. Gon straightens himself out, pouting at Killua. "Please can I have a chocolate Killua? You said we would share." The ex-assassin quickly looks away, knowing what Gon's pout would do to him.

"No...It's all mine."

"Please Killua? I just want one." Gon moves Killua's arm away quickly, stepping closer, putting his hands together.

Killua closes his eyes, feeling his cheeks get hot from Gon using that voice. Damn it! This isn't fair he's using his puppy dog act against me. "Killuaaaa." Gon whines cutely, getting Killua's eye to twitch, feeling himself melt. The ex-assassin huffs, his pale face colored.

"Fine!" he throws his arms in the air. "Just one! A small one!" Killua digs into the large trash bag searching for the smallest piece he can find. He smirks when he feels a small piece, pulling it out. It's a chocolate lady bug. It's the size of a regular piece of chocolate you would buy at a store. "Here." Killua holds it out. When Gon reaches for it Killua snatches it away, a mischievous smile on his face as he puts it into his mouth, half of it hanging out of his lips. Killua just wanted to tease Gon some more but the raven haired male does something Killua could have never predicted.

Gon jumps towards him, grabbing a hold of his shoulders so he can't move away before he leans towards his face, grabbing the half of the chocolate lady bug that's hanging out of his mouth with his teeth before taking a bite, their lips almost, _almost!_ Brushing. Killua's mouth hangs open, his purple orbs wide as he stares at Gon in disbelief, his whole body feels as it's just been burned. _Did he just..._

Gon chews the chocolate, beaming, grinning at Killua. "Ha! I got a piece of chocolate!" Gon punches the air, he looks so proud of himself...acting as if what he just did is completely normal.

Killua slowly licks at the other half of chocolate that's in his mouth, feeling Gon's teeth marks in it. He almost groans thinking of how close those lips were to his own. Killua swallows the chocolate down hard, his throat feeling dry. _I wonder if I had the chocolate completely in my mouth..._ An image of Gon grabbing a hold of him before kissing him, shoving his tongue into Killua's mouth to steal the chocolate away invades his mind.

Killua turns away from Gon, placing a hand over his heart. It's beating so fast, his blush reaching his ears. His mind is wondering too much. Killua can feel that his boxers are a bit tight so while he's turned from everyone he fixes his boxers trying to hide it.

"Aw Killua don't pout." Killua can hear that Gon is walking closer to him. The ex-assassin feels a bead of sweat fall down his face_. Oh god don't come over here Gon!_ Killua's trying to keep his breathing in check, hoping that the fear of being found out by Gon will destroy his boner but to his horror it doesn't. If anything it adds to it, his dick twitching against the fabric. _What the hell am I some kind of masochist? Do I want him to see this? No! Do something! _Killua, gracefully if he does say so himself, grabs one of the bags of chocolate and hugs it against his stomach, hiding his problem while acting as if he's trying to protect the chocolate away from Gon again. "I-I'm not pouting." _Shit my voice is shaky_.

Gon doing that to him was too much. Killua controlled his body while they watched the movie. Even though Gon was jumping on him and they were holding hands. Even though he whispered in his ear and could feel Gon's bare thigh against his own. He was able to control it. But Gon grabbing a hold of the ex-assassin like he did and biting that piece of chocolate from his lips was wayyy too much. It was too hot. The two things Killua loves the most mixed together._ Fuck Gon why? And then he looked so proud of what he did...he grabbed a hold of me like he was in charge, his lips almost touching mine.._.

"It seems like you are." Gon chuckles, getting closer.

"W-What the hell is with you? Who goes and does something like that? Why didn't you just try to take the chocolate from my mouth with your fingers?" Killua hugs the trash bag closer, his eyes shifting to the side, his heart beating in his ears.

"hmm...well if I did that you could have jumped away. I don't know, the first thing that came to mind was that I needed to use my teeth." Gon says it like it's the most normal thing.

"Weirdo." Killua closes his eyes, trying to be cross with him to destroy his arousal and to get Gon to back off of him.

"You're just mad because it worked." Gon chuckles, its' light, he seems not at all offended by Killua snapping at him.

"Uh Gon..." Leorio scratches his cheek, he shifts a bit, looking awkward. "You uh...why don't you go get us another movie to watch huh? And take 'insidious' with you." Leorio smiles strangely.

"Hmm? Okay sure." Gon smiles, backing away from Killua, much to the ex-assassin's relief. Gon walks over and takes insidious out of the TV before putting it in the case.

"I'll go with you Gon." Kurapika smiles, taking a step forward.

"No." Killua and Leorio say at the same time, the ex-assassin glaring darkly at the blonde while Leorio gives him a stern look.

"Why not?" Kurapika doesn't look at Killua, he looks at Leorio.

"Because i'm going down with him. You stay with Killua." Leorio crosses his arms.

"Well I had some business with Gon that I wanted to discuss." Kurapika starts.

"Nah why don't you stay here with me." Killua coos, smiling sweetly, his eyes getting darker. "Me and you never have any alone time."

"There you have it, stay with Killua." Leorio smiles at Gon who is looking between everyone, seeming confused. "Come on Gon. Lets go get another movie."

"Okay..." Gon tilts his head as he walks up to Leorio. He smiles at Kurapika. "I'll be back. We'll talk soon I promise."

"Ah thank you." Kurapika smiles, he blinks when he sees some chocolate at the corner of the teen's mouth. The blonde licks his finger before he wipes the chocolate off. Any arousal Killua was feeling quickly fades away, his blood boiling. "You had some chocolate on your face." He just touched Gon's lips. He just licked his fucking finger and touched his face. Killua grinds his teeth before a smirk slowly turns his lips.

_You're going to fucking get it._

"Oh thanks." Gon smiles, so innocent, not knowing the kurtas intentions towards him. "I'll be back Killua." Gon looks over at his friend, the ex-assassin gives him a smile, closing his eyes in it.

"Okay take your time." Killua waves. Gon beams at his best friend when he realizes that Killua isn't pouting and isn't mad about him taking the chocolate. The raven haired male leaves with Leorio, Kurapika walking with them only to stop at the door way, the door shutting in his face.

The smile for Gon twists into a smirk as he stands up slowly. He glides like a ghost, standing behind Kurapika in a blink of an eye.

"It looks like it's just you and me now."

* * *

Gon hums to himself as he walks down the hallway with Leorio, the raven haired male can't stop the smile on his lips._ I got Killua good!_" Gon sneakers thinking of Killua's face when he had stolen the chocolate from him. He wasn't expecting that at all! Gon has to admit though that he did feel a little strange when he realized how close their lips were. His heart did that flutter thing and his stomach twisted. Gon frowns, his shoulders slumping._ I've been feeling really sick today. First this morning when I felt so hot just from looking at Killua, then throughout the day I kept feeling warm and my chest tight when Killua would smile and get excited about the chocolate. I really felt sick when we were watching the movie and Killua whispered in my ear. It was strange because it felt pleasant but my stomach was doing flips and I was too hot. Killua's voice sounded different when he whispered, huskier, deeper, silkier_.

Gon felt the heat pool low again and he was starting to feel uncomfortable as Killua kept whispering in his ear. Gon felt like he was melting yet he wanted Killua to keep whispering in his ear. He wanted more too some how. Gon set his mind to watching the movie to get rid of his sickness but he wanted to be closer and closer to Killua. The raven haired male thinks his body subconsciously moved closer to Killua every time he got scared. The ex-assassin's bare thigh felt so soft against his own, even his feet felt soft when they brushed against his. Gon felt so warm when he held Killua's hand during the last of the movie. It felt amazing. The sickness wasn't unbearable, more like he was soaking in warm water again.

The fact of the matter is that this sickness seems to be getting worse. _Maybe it's this island? Why is this sickness effecting me more when Killua touches me? This is the second time today that...it got bigger._..Gon feels his face get hot.

"Is something bothering you Gon?" Leorio's question breaks Gon out of his thoughts. He looks over at his friend, the older male looking at him with kind brown eyes, a patience there, an acceptance.

"Yeah." Gon glances at his hands. "It's the sickness I was telling you about..." Gon grips his hands into fists. "It's getting worse and it's effecting me more. I know you said it's normal but I'm getting worried."

Leorio is quiet for a moment. "When you told me about this at the circus you said you felt this way around your special one. The special one you were talking about is Killua right?"

Gon nods slowly, frowning. "Yeah. It upsets me. I don't want to be sick around Killua. I know he's causing it...have I become allergic to him?"

"No it's not that." Leorio looks at his younger friend. "Can you explain to me more about this sickness? When did it start?"

"I'm not sure when it started. I just started to really realize it now but I think I've had it for awhile. It's just stronger now. I get all warm when Killua touches me and when he smiles really big. My heart flutters when Killua holds my hand and my stomach twists badly sometimes to the point I think I'm going to explode. Like when Killua was sitting next to me while we were watching the movie my heart was fluttering and my stomach twisting when he was whispering to me." Gon puts a hand over his heart, frowning deeply.

"And then this morning...just from looking at Killua something strange happened. He had just come out of the shower and I couldn't stop staring at his chest. Then I got really warm and the warmth seem to spread and go lower. I thought I was coming down with a fever so I quickly went to take a cold shower...that's when I saw that my penis was a bit bigger then usual." Gon looks at Leorio, seeing the man's face get red. "Does this mean I'm dying? Is it getting too bad? What do I do? Why did it do that? I didn't have to pee or anything."

"Gon..." Leorio takes a deep breath. He stops walking to put his hands on Gon's shoulders. He's chuckling slightly, giving his friend a kind smile if not a bashful smile. "You're not dying. What you're feeling can't damage your body at all. Everyone feels it every once in awhile. You're a teenage boy. Your hormones are running. When it gets hard it's just because you want to do...sexual things. There's a tension that wants to be released."

"I don't think that's it." Gon tilts his head, thinking hard about what Leorio just said._ It got hard when I was looking at Killua.._. "I don't think I want to have sex with Killua."

"You don't?" Leorio blinks, being taken aback. "have you had any strange thoughts about Killua? Any dreams?"

"I had a dream that Killua held me while I slept. It was nice but I woke up feeling strange."

"Have you ever thought of kissing him?"

"Hmm...No I don't think so." Gon tilts his head.

Leorio stares at Gon a moment, he looks like he's thinking about something deeply. " you almost kissed him a few seconds ago."

"Hm? Oh that! I was just trying to get the chocolate from him." Gon smiles thinking about it.

"You didn't feel anything when doing that?"

"Well...I did feel sick. My heart was beating fast."

Leorio's eyes light with realization. "I see..."

"See what? Do you now why I'm feeling like this?" Gon looks at him hopefully.

"Gon this sickness that you're feeling is a part of growing up. Don't be alarmed by it. I want you to experiment, try to pinpoint what makes you feel sick and what makes you feel the sickest. If you get hard while doing it...well I think you should take care of it." Leorio's face is red but he's looking at Gon seriously. "but if you don't think your old enough you should just keep doing what you're doing-"

"I'm old enough." Gon gets a serious look on his face. He grips his fist. "I'm not a kid anymore. I want to learn more about this sickness and understand it. So I'll do it. I don't want it getting in the way of me and Killua's friendship." Gon blinks. "...How do I take care of it? If it gets hard?"

Leorio sighs, like he knew this was coming. "Just...you know. When you got hard today how did it feel?"

"I'm not sure...I felt hot and there was pressure...I kind of felt like...touching it I guess." Gon thinks back to his morning. That was his instinct. He wanted to touch it but he decided against it. He didn't want to make himself any sicker.

"That's what you do. That's all i'm going to say. Just go with your instinct. It'll come naturally." Leorio scratches his cheek. "Pay attention to what you think about...I think that will help you understand."

"Help me understand what? This sickness?" Gon feels his heart lift when Leorio nods. He grips his fist, determination flowing through his veins. I_'m going to get to the bottom of this. I'll write down all the things that make me sick. I'll learn about this and beat it. I don't want Killua to get worried about me. I'll do this and take care of this because Leorio says this sickness is about growing up. I wonder if Killua's already faced this sickness and has beat it? I have to catch up...I can't let him get too ahead of me._

_I don't want him leaving me behind._

"Come on, lets get a funny movie. Something light." Leorio smiles at his friend before they walk down the hallway together again. Gon follows by his side, those amber eyes shinning with determination before he smiles at Leorio.

"Thank you Leorio. I feel a lot better now."

"any time. I'm always here if you need me." Leorio grins. "I'm your friend and I want to see you succeed."

Gon smiles brightly, feeling happy by hearing Leorio say this. Gon has such great friends. He's so glad they can all be together and watch movies, and get along so well. Once this sickness is beaten it will be perfect. He'll show Killua how grown up he is. He'll show him he's not just a stupid kid.

_I want to walk on the same level as you Killua. I'll beat this sickness to do just that._

* * *

Kurapika watches Gon and Leorio go, the clicking of the door closing behind them seems to echo in this room. The blonde wanted to go with Gon instead of Leorio. He wanted to ask him some questions, this would have been the perfect time to get him alone but Leorio had to go and ruin it. The blonde knows what's about to happen. He knew this was coming sooner or later. The blonde didn't help the situation from what he did right before Gon left, rubbing off the chocolate on his face with his finger. Kurapika really wasn't thinking when he did that. His motherly instincts took him over and he just wanted to clean Gon up. The blonde had to stop his wince when he realized what he had just done in front of the ex-assassin, right before they're going to be alone together too.

The blonde knew what was going to happen as soon as the door clicked shut.

"It looks like it's just you and me now." Killua coos behind him, his voice too close. He moved behind him in a fraction of a second. Kurapika turns around to see Killua standing there, a smirk on his lips, his canine teeth can be seen, those blue eyes hold none of the light he saw earlier today when he was with Gon.

"That seems to be the case." Kurapika responds coolly, locking eyes with the ex-assassin, keeping himself tall. Bracing himself for whatever is about to happen.

"Lets talk Kurapika. We never get to talk." Killua takes a step closer, the blonde holds his ground.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"oh nothing really." Killua stops, he picks at his nails as if he's bored before he glances up at Kurapika, a sharp look to his eyes. "it's just that I couldn't help to notice your feelings towards Gon." Killua's eyes narrow, those eyes getting darker even though there's a sweet smile on his face. "Thanks to your chocolate stunt today I know that you love Gon. isn't that right?"

"..." Kurapika closes his eyes, thinking about his options here. He can either say no and come clean, stopping this here and now or... "You're right. I love him." the blonde opens his eyes, Killua is in his face, the smile has turned into a frown, a growl in the back of his throat.

"You're sick." Killua spats, jabbing his finger into Kurapika's chest roughly. "How dare you? Hearing it straight from your lips makes me what to throw up. I should have known, from how you would look at him. Your a manipulator, using Gon's innocence to get what you want." Killua smirks, his voice taunting. "You know he'll never love you back right? Gon's not like you. He's not a faggot." The word faggot is spat from his mouth, dripping with venom. Kurapika feels a sting of hurt and anger. He takes a deep breath, trying to keep in control of this situation.

"That's very cruel of you to say Killua. I thought I was your friend." Kurapika glares back at the ex-assassin. "So what if I love another man? This is who I am. I want to be with him." The blonde watches as Killua's pupils start to shake, his hands tightening into fists. "Gon is kind. I told him how I'm gay and he accepted me. I want to give him happiness. Gon has accepted me so why are you acting this way towards me Killua?!"

"You're right Gon is kind but I'm sure you didn't tell him how you're in love with him! There's only so far his kindness can go! He'd never take your love with open arms. You're pathetic, the type of man that would guilt someone into being with them. Gon doesn't love you. He'll never love you. So give up. Your feelings for Gon are sick. You need help." Killua growls, getting in Kurapika's face. "Forget about having Gon. You'll never have Gon. You don't deserve him."

"I need help? Really?" Kurapika feels his face get red from his anger. He takes a deep breath. _Keep calm. You know why he's acting like this. Don't lose sight of the goal. Don't feed into it._ "How can you tell me if Gon will love me back or not? I don't care what you say. I'll keep trying to be with Gon, unless you can give me a real reason for me not to. I'm going to confess to Gon how I feel about him. If he doesn't give me a chance as you say he won't that's fine because I know Gon will still honor our friendship." _Good. Give Killua reassurance. If you tell your feelings, even if Gon doesn't return it, I'm sure he'd still honor the friendship. Gon's not that type of person._

"Don't make me laugh!" Killua chuckles darkly. "Gon will want nothing to do with you once he knows how you feel about him! He'll think you're disgusting just as I do. My reason for you stopping this stupid chase is that I said so. I'm protecting Gon from your disturbed love."

"What makes my love disturbed? That I love another man?" Kurapika feels his blood boil. It makes him so angry and frustrated. "You're the one who is disturbed! At least I'm honest with who I am. I'm not a coward who hides in the shadows. How dare you try speak for Gon. You have no right to do this-"

"I would shut up if I was you." Killua's hand cracks as it transforms into his claws, his fingers getting bigger with blood vessels sticking out of them. Those blue eyes have gotten glossy, his body stiff. His voice is deep and menacing. "What do you know? I'm doing this as his best friend. Getting rid of the trash so he doesn't have to deal with it-"

"Is that what you're telling yourself? That this is somehow relieving Gon or protecting him? Open your eyes Killua! You know that isn't true! You know I don't mean any harm To Gon. Be honest to yourself and be honest to me." Kurapika summons his chains, keeping his back straight preparing himself if there is going to be a fight. "We're friends aren't we? Why are you threatening me like an enemy? When I've done nothing but confess the love I have for Gon. You've said some hurtful things to me. How do you think Gon would feel about us fighting like this?"

Killua's eyes flash, those purple orbs slowly going back to normal at the mention of Gon. His hand changes back to normal before he stuffs them into his pocket. His bangs cover his eyes as he breaths heavily. Kurapika softens up a bit. "You see now don't you? Saying that this is protecting Gon is a lie. Gon would be really upset if he knew about this. Do you think me telling him I love him is worse then you attacking me for it?"

"...You're a threat. I don't like it." Killua hugs himself. "Just stop okay? Just stop trying to be with Gon."

"But what if Gon returns my feelings? Do you think it's fair for you to stop me when you don't know that? What if he would be happy with me?" Kurapika presses. Killua's really tense. His lips are trembling as he tightens his grip on his arms.

"Don't..." Killua's voice is nothing more than a whisper. Kurapika almost didn't hear it. His voice is filled with a deep rooted pain. Filled with fear.

Kurapika stares at the younger male for a moment, feeling bad about all this._ I may have taken this a bit too far. Killua's getting really upset. It started with anger but I think he realized that I am his friend and his actions are unreasonable. I think he knows that now but...he still wants to stop me. He doesn't want me confessing._

"Killua. Look at me." Kurapika makes his chains disappear. The ex-assassin slowly looks up, those blue eyes are a pool of emotions. He looks torn between ripping Kurapika apart or screaming, or crying. Maybe he wants to do all three at this point. Those eyes show how deep this conflict is rooted. These feelings for Gon are laced with fear. The fear of being rejected, the fear of losing Gon because of it. Kurapika saw that in the way he was pushing that on him, saying Gon wouldn't want to be his friend because of it and that he would see him as disgusting. Kurapika's anger fades away. "I'm your friend. I don't want to hurt you. Why don't you want me to confess to Gon? What's the real reason behind all this?"

Killua opens and closes his mouth, his lips trembling, his pupils dilated. The inner battle continues. Kurapika knows he's dealing with a lot right now so he smiles gently at the ex-assassin. "One day."

"Huh?" Killua blinks, looking at the blonde confused.

"You have one day to tell me why I shouldn't tell Gon. I won't confess to him during that time and i'll back off of him but if you don't tell me by this time tomorrow i'll confess To Gon."

Killua's eyes shift as he hugs himself, his bangs covering his eyes. " I know you're going through something right now Killua. I understand. Just think about your reason. I'll hold off till then. "Kurapika walks past the younger male before he stops. "And you know, I didn't like how you talked about Gon. He's not like that. He's not the kind of person that would throw away friendship so easily. Gon's understanding and kind. You should know this more than anyone Killua." The blonde can feel Killua staring at him as he walks over to the couch and takes a seat, taking a deep breath. Kurapika feels his chest sting from Killua jabbing him, knowing he'll have a bruise. He really thought he was going to have to fight Killua there for a moment. It was close but after bring Killua back to the reality of how their fighting would effect Gon, it seemed to wake him up a bit.

Killua can control himself for Gon's sake...that's good. It does bother Kurapika that Killua was close to attacking him though. The ex-assassin is very possessive of Gon. Not only that but Killua was pushing everything he fears into Kurapika, acting as if he's disgusted with the blonde when the kurta knows he's just disgusted with himself. Deep down he's an afraid young boy who is in love and he doesn't know what to do. Kurapika knows Killua has had a horrible childhood. Gon took him away from all that. Killua's love for Gon is deep but he doesn't know how to act on it. He's afraid he'll lose Gon as a friend and that he'll be disgusted...

_I hope my words have done something. I hope I'm helping and not hurting the situation_. Kurapika glances over at Killua who sits on the floor, digging into his trash bag before throwing chocolate into his mouth. They sit in a tense silence, not saying anything. There's nothing to be said. Kurapika already knows, Once Gon walks through that door they'll act like this never happened. Not only that...

Gon will make this tense air go away. He'll get rid of Killua's fears and calm him down. All Kurapika can do is wait for Gon to come and save the day.

All he can do for Killua is pray that he'll open his eyes to the facts. Gon would never think of him as disgusting. Deep down the ex-assassin knows this but his fear is keeping him from thinking straight. He's too worried about things that he should already know.

_Admit it to me Killua. Admit you're in love. You have it bad...so please be honest with yourself and be honest to Gon. Despite the fight we just had...I know you didn't mean it..._

_I want you both to be happy. _

* * *

"We got the movie!" Gon cheers as he opens up the hotel door, feeling once again energized. Not only did Leorio tell him that this sickness is apart of growing up but he also taught Gon how to fix it! The young boy feels ready to get down to it. Gon smiles over at Killua who is sitting on the floor, his back turned to him, eating his chocolate.

"We decided on a movie called 'the chief'. It's suppose to be really good." Leorio grins as he walks into the room, taking his place next to Kurapika. "Gon could you put it in."

"Sure thing." Gon walks over to Leorio taking the movie before putting it in the TV. The raven haired male glances down at Killua whos steadily eating chocolate after chocolate. "Killua lets sit on the couch."

"I want to sit on the floor." Killua doesn't look at him.

"Oh." Gon looks up at the couch, seeing the space next to Kurapika is free. Gon can feel Killua looking at him from the corner of his eye._ I want to sit on the couch but._.. Gon walks over to the couch and grabs the blanket before he takes a seat next to Killua, throwing the blanket over him in a playful matter, covering up the trash bag, stopping him before he could reach in to get more chocolate. "Okay then i'll sit on the floor too!"

Killua's shoulders relax a bit. "Don't complain to me when your butt hurts." He grunts as he moves the trash bag out of the blanket and throws it off to the side. Killua pulls the blanket up on his chest getting comfortable. Gon watches his best friend, seeing how he pulls the blanket up to his chin, those purple eyes focused on the movie that's starting. His white locks curve against his cheek bones, those purple orbs sticking out all the more from the contrast of light and darkness. Gon feels a bit sick, his heart beating a little faster at staring at his best friend.

Killua must be becoming aware of his staring because he's starting to shift, those purple eyes looking down before he looks over at Gon. "What?"

"Nothing." Gon looks at the TV, smiling to himself. _I'm working on being an adult Killua._ Gon's eyes shine with determination as he looks over at Killua again, moving his hand under the blanket, searching out his best friend's hand. Gon touches Killua's muscular arm first, his friend glancing over at him but Gon doesn't stop there. He slowly runs his finger tips down his arm to find his hand. The ex-assassin shivers, cheeks turning pink but he doesn't say anything. There's no complaint from him. Gon feels his stomach twist and his heart beat increase at seeing Killua's face red and his reaction to his touch. _I feel it when I touch him.._.Gon grabs Killua's hand, interlacing their fingers. His chest feels warm.

Killua doesn't grab his hand back at first but soon his fingers squeeze him. Killua's body doesn't look stiff anymore and there's a light in those purple eyes that wasn't there when Gon had walked in.

Gon is waiting for Killua to ask him what he's doing or give him a weird look. After all this isn't a scary movie about ghost so there's no real reason for Gon holding Killua's hand. To the raven haired male's surprise though, Killua doesn't say anything at all. He just holds his hand. This makes Gon's heart skip a beat.._.this makes me feel the sickness, just holding his hand._

They watch the movie like this for awhile, sitting on the floor, holding hands under the blanket. Gon yawns, today starting to catch up with him. A lot has happened and he didn't get much sleep last night. Gon moves his body a bit, not letting go of Killua's hand before he lays his head on Killua's shoulder, hugging his arm. _This way I can get closer, sleep and see if I feel sick!_ Gon smiles to himself, wondering if Killua will shove him off.

"What are you doing?" Killua swallows, not looking over at him.

"Laying on you. You're so comfy Killua! And soft, warm." Gon buries his head against Killua's shoulder, chuckling sightly when the ex-assassin's hair tickles his cheek. Gon's heart is beating really fast now and he feels warm. He feels even more sick. _The closer I get to Killua the more sick I feel._

"Stupid don't say things like that out loud." Killua's face gets redder and he closes his eyes. Gon smiles at his friend as he closes his eyes, not feeling like staying awake any longer. Killua's here, he's soft and warm. Gon feels safe and secure. He lets himself be taken away, darkness consuming his mind as he listens quietly to Killua's breathing and the beating of his heart.

They become a lullaby that puts him right to sleep.

* * *

"That movie wasn't that good." Leorio yawns, glancing down at the two younger boys. He smiles when he sees that Gon's asleep on Killua. "Gon went right to sleep. He's probably exhausted from not getting too much sleep last night."

"Yeah he went out half way through the movie." Killua gently works his way out of the blanket. He stands up, picking Gon up, holding him like a baby in his arms. The raven haired male mumbles something but he doesn't wake up. "I"m going to go lay him down and get some sleep myself. We're going to the beach tomorrow right?"

"Yes so when you wake up tomorrow get on your bathing suits and bring anything you want to use at the beach." Kurapika stands up, stretching out his muscles that feel stiff from just sitting for a couple of hours.

"Got it." Killua doesn't look at the blonde as he turns on his heel and heads towards the door.

"Good night you two." Leorio waves. "Get some sleep Killua. You need your rest too."

"Yeah, yeah." Killua grunts as Leorio walks over to open the door for him to get out. "I got the other door." Killua walks out, holding Gon against his chest. Leorio watches them go before he closes the door, leaving the two older males alone together.

The blonde takes a deep breath, bracing himself. _I've been wanting to talk to Leorio...After the confrontation with Killua I couldn't help but wonder if I'm helping or hurting those two. I need advice. If I tell Leorio and explain myself I'll be able to get his opinion. Leorio wouldn't do anything to hurt those two and he'd like to help_. Kurapika grips his fists. _I'm just going to say...just go ahead and say it.. one, two, three!_

"Killua's in love with Gon."

"Gon's in love with Killua."

Both of the males tense, Leorio whipping around to look at Kurapika with wide eyes. "What? Why do you say that?" Both males say this at the same time again. They stop talking just to stare at each other for a moment, processing what the other just said.

"...I'll go first, why do you say Gon's in love with Killua?" Kurapika composes himself, not at all expecting Leorio to shout that out.

"...Well I think it's pretty obvious. It wasn't at first but the whole earring thing confirms it. He told us it was for someone special and then he gives it to Killua. Those earrings are really expensive and pretty. They're female earrings."

"You know Gon though he could have just been giving them to Killua as a token of friendship."

"That's probably what I would have thought if Gon hadn't told me something at the circus. He said he felt sick around his special one. His stomach would tense up and his heart would flutter. You know what that sounds like right? Love. The beginning of it. Then I come to find out that the special someone is Killua. So Gon has been feeling this love sickness around Killua. He's in love with him but Gon doesn't see it. He doesn't realize it. He's too innocent." Leorio shakes his head, the older male watches as Kurapika processes all that before glancing away. "So yeah sorry about that."

"hm?" Kurapika raises an eye brow.

"You obviously have some feelings towards Gon but he loves Killua."

"I told you I don't have feelings towards Gon."

"But at the chocolate factory she tasted love in it and you were thinking about Gon weren't you?" Leorio's voice has a bit of bite to it.

"No I wasn't thinking about Gon. I just wanted Killua to think I was."

"...What?" Leorio blinks, looking at Kurapika like he's grown another head. "Why?"

"To make him jealous." Kurapika takes a deep breath. "I'm actually very relieved to hear you say that. Gon does feel something towards Killua." He sighs in relief. "You see, Killua is in love with Gon. He understands his feelings though."

"How do you know?"

"Just by the looks he gives Gon and how jealous he gets when I flirt with him. He almost attacked me when you two left because of the 'love' I have for Gon. He's too afraid to tell Gon how he feels though. He's afraid Gon won't want to be his friend or he'll lose him. He's afraid he's going to be turned down and I think...he's really afraid of Gon finding someone else. He sees me as a threat."

"Hey now, isn't that a bit dangerous? Did Killua try to hurt you?" Leorio's eyes flash.

"He didn't attack me but I know he wanted to. Killua is very possessive of Gon but I found out today that he can control himself for Gon's sake. Killua's feelings for Gon made me a little nervous at first. I thought 'well what if Gon likes someone else?' Would Killua hurt that person? I know he wouldn't hurt Gon but Gon's lover is another story. So for you to say that Gon does have feelings for Killua makes this a lot easier." Kurapika takes a deep breath. "You want them to be happy too don't you?"

"...Yeah I do. Even though it bothers me Killua almost attacked you i'm relieved to hear he loves Gon. I was worried that Gon feelings might scare Killua off. But the bad thing is that Gon doesn't even realize what he's feeling." Leorio's cheeks tint but he looks at Kurapika seriously. "Gon got a hard on from looking at Killua this morning. I told him what that means but he said he doesn't think he wants to have sex with Killua...I think he's just confused. So...I told him that he should experiment and figure out what makes him the most sick. I also told him the next time he gets hard he should...take care of it."

"What?" Kurapika's face gets red, looking at Leorio with wide eyes.

"I think it's the only way to make him see that he wants Killua in that way. He's too innocent Kurapika. He doesn't get it. But if he jerks off and starts thinking of Killua while doing it...maybe he'll realize it. He'll probably ask me questions but I can lead him in the right direction. Do you get it? Or do you think I was wrong in telling him that?" Leorio shifts a bit, looking a little unsure.

"...No I get it. It's a little embarrassing but you're right. We need to help Gon realize his feelings for Killua and we need to encourage Killua to confess to Gon." Kurapika thinks to himself. "Even though we know those two have feelings for each other, they don't know that. And if we tell them that the other person has feelings for them, Killua won't believe it and Gon probably won't understand it. We have to work together to push them closer to each other. They have to figure it out on their own."

"So what's the plan?" Leorio takes a seat next to Kurapika on the couch, looking at his friend seriously.

"...Well when Killua confronted me, I told him he has a day to tell me a reason why I shouldn't tell Gon I love him. I wanted Killua to admit that he has feelings for Gon but he wouldn't. I'm hoping this will give him more of a push." Kurapika looks at Leorio. "I think really our plan is helping Gon realize his feelings and doing whatever we can to push them together. I wonder if Killua will make a move? Or if it has to be Gon?"

"Gon can't make a move if he doesn't even understand what he's feeling though." Leorio taps his finger to his chin. "So Killua gets that he loves Gon, is possessive of him, but afraid Gon wouldn't want to be his friend if he found out...Killua is one to hide his feelings so even if we encourage him he still might not do it."

"So we focus on Gon." Kurapika nods. "We can still try some things to push Killua closer but I think my threat is enough for right now."

"Maybe we could try to make Gon jealous tomorrow! We're going to the beach so we could introduce Killua to a couple of cute girls and they'll be hanging off of him! When Gon sees that he'll get jealous and he'll realize he has feelings for Killua!"

"Do you really think that would work? First off, Gon and Killua are almost always together. Second, Killua wouldn't let a bunch of girls hang off of him. He'll try to get off of them to join up with Gon again. Third, from knowing Gon I don't think he's the jealous type and if he did get jealous I don't think that would make him realize his feelings, I think it would just confuse him more."

"Yeah that's true, that's true hmm...Hey Kurapika? Okay I'm about to ask you a weird question but I think it's relevant. Do you think Gon wants to be...topped or bottomed?" Leorio tries to keep a serious face but his cheeks are getting red.

"E-Excuse me?" Kurapika's eyes get wide at the question. "Why does that matter?! Ugh that's creepy to think about, Innocent little Gon." The blonde closes his eyes rubbing his head. He doesn't see how Leorio relaxes more at his reaction.

"I think it matters because that why I can know how I should go about this. If Gon wants Killua to be the dominate then he'll find different things more appealing then if he wanted to be the dominate. You know what I mean?"

"I suppose but why does this have to be about sex? We're not simply trying to get them in bed together Leorio." Kurapika's face is red. "They're still young."

"I know that! But if Gon sees that he's attracted to Killua then he'll know that he doesn't just like him as a friend! I'm not trying to be creepy here! I'm just trying to help! You get what I'm trying to say?"

"...I get what you're trying to say but lets try cleaner methods first okay?" Kurapika takes a deep breath.

"Cleaner methods?...hmm...I got nothing...ah wait! We could play a game! We could play truth or dare!" Leorio's eyes light up. "We'll act like it's suppose to test will power and endurance you know? Dare some embarrassing things and then start daring them to do things to each other-"

"We are not in some crappy teenage movie Leorio." Kurapika's eye twitches. "We are not going to relie on truth or dare."

"I think it would work." Leorio crosses his arms. "I don't see you coming up with anything except for faking love for Gon and pissing Killua off."

Kurapika tenses a bit before glancing off to the side. "It seemed to be a good plan. It made known to me Killua's feelings and how strong they are. But..." Kurapika glances over at Leorio. "Do you think me acting as if I love Gon is hurting getting them together or helping them?"

"...I'm not sure. It could go either way." Leorio mumbles, thinking. "...I have to say I think it's kind of mean. It's one thing to be jealous for a moment like I think Gon would be if we got some girls for Killua at the beach but it's another thing to feel truly threaten by a friend for that matter. Someone who is around that person all the time. Never knowing if the person you love is going love them back. Think about it, we know it's fake but Killua doesn't. It would be horrible for him if you and Gon got together. It's scary not knowing." Leorio's eyes get glossed over for a moment.

"I understand i'm making it hard for Killua." Kurapika feels a pang of guilt but he shakes it off. "But I think he needs to understand and be pushed to admit his feelings. If Killua just goes on without telling Gon his feelings, what if someone else came along and took Gon away? IT would be too late. I'm only giving him a little taste. I don't like making him upset though. But it's not like I can pat him on the back, smile and say 'oh I was just playing this whole time'. I think he really would kill me then. I either have to keep moving forward or..." Kurapika looks at Leorio. "If Killua admits to me his feelings, i'll tell him that I won't confess my feelings for Gon, that I value his feelings. That will amend our relationship I believe and I can encourage him confess to Gon. That's my plan for Killua."

"But...what if Killua doesn't admit his feelings tomorrow? Are you really going to falsely confess your love to Gon?" Leorio gives Kurapika a strange look.

"...If Killua doesn't admit to his feelings for Gon I'll..." Kurapika frowns. "...pretend to confess to Gon but i'm hoping that the stress of it will get to Killua and he'll either admit his feelings for Gon...or he'll attack me." Kurapika says seriously.

"Which one is more likely?" Leorio grips his fist.

"It's more likely that he'll attack me. The second most likely is that he'll admit his feelings. I doubt he'll let me 'confess' to Gon. Call it just a feeling."

"Damn it Kurapika. They're the reckless ones, not you. I want to help Gon and Killua too but I think risking Killua hurting you is going too far." Leorio looks at the blonde with concern, those brown orbs have a fire to them.

"When I started this I didn't think that Killua would attack me. I underestimated the situation. But i'll be fine Leorio." Kurapika gives Leorio a smile, his chest feeling warm from his concern. " Tomorrow let's not try too hard. Let's have fun together at the beach. Killua and Gon will have a lot of fun together, and if I stay back it will lighten the mood. If we see an opportunity to push them closer together we'll take it but this is our vacation too. We should have fun at the beach tomorrow Leorio." Kurapika smiles gently.

"...Yeah." Leorio lips curl in a large smile. "Sounds good, really good." Leorio chuckles, a warm chuckle as he leans back, putting a hand over his eyes. " You had me freaking out earlier today. One I thought you lied to me, second you and Gon...just no." He sigh, the smile not leaving his face. " I really thought for a second there that this vacation was about to turn really awkward really fast."

"Is that what you were angry about?" Kurapika blinks, studying Leorio closely. The older man tenses slightly, not going unnoticed by the kurta.

"Yeah sort of. I had a headache too." Leorio grumbles, glancing off to the side. "I mean I was kind of pissed off you lied to me and then you were flirting with Gon right in front of my face, like you were trying to rub it in my face. Your attention was on Gon and so was Killua's...so I was just there. The chocolate factory was very annoying for me. It wasn't fun." Leorio crosses his arms, still not looking at Kurapika.

"I wouldn't lie to you Leorio. You're a dear friend of mine. You're the closest friend I have." Kurapika's gray eyes soften when the older man looks over at him, his eyes widen slightly. "I'm sorry, you must have felt left out. I wasn't thinking about how you could have felt, I was too focused on my mission." The blonde looks down at his hands. "You're never just there Leorio and you don't have to worry about feeling left out anymore. Now that you're in the loop. We can help our friends together."

Leorio swallows before he looks forward scratching his cheek." Yeah well don't do that again or i'll have to hit you." There's a grin on his lips, those brown eyes lighter and his shoulders the most relaxed he's seen them today. "Tomorrow will you get in the water with me? Let's go wild, show those kids that we're not old at all." Leorio smirks

"I"d like that." Kurapika chuckles, closing his eyes in his smile.

"We could play volley ball! Us against them! And we can just lay out on the beach, drink some wine, get some sun." Leorio goes on, chatting away excitedly, taking delight in the smiles the blonde gives him, the relief he feels is just too great.

_I hope I can help you guys but.._. Leorio ignores how his stomach does a flip when Kurapika chuckles, his head bouncing in a way that makes his long blonde hair sway.._..I'm not much different then you._

* * *

Killua lays Gon down in their bed, not making a sound, his face blank. He carefully pulls the blanket up, covering the boy up to his chest. The raven haired male shifts a bit but he doesn't wake up, sighing in contentment. Killua's purple eyes soften watching his best friend before he turns and walks out of the their room. He glances back at Gon, making sure he's still asleep before he closes the door behind him.

The ex-assassin shoves his hands in his pockets, his bangs covering his eyes as he shuffles down the hallway, the light and warmth he was feeling all gone.

_I wanted to kill him._ Killua keeps walking, not paying attention to where he's going and not caring either. _I wanted to break him and scare him off but he kept pushing it...Now he's going to confess to Gon tomorrow night if I don't give him a reason..._

It should be easy enough right? Killua wanted to yell, he wanted to scream "Gon is mine! You'll never love him like I do!" but the words wouldn't come out. He was torn between wanting to hurt Kurapika, telling the blonde his feelings, and fear. Fear of actually verbalizing his feelings and...fear that Kurapika might be the one for Gon.

The ex-assassin bites his lip to the point it bleeds, the taste of iron not unwelcomed in his mouth. _I don't want Gon to get mad at me if I hurt Kurapika...and I want Gon to be happy...so what if Kurapika is the one...? like he was saying...what right do I have? I'm acting as if I own Gon bu_t... Killua grips his fist, his breathing uneven, he clutches at his chest. _It hurts. This feeling in my chest. Thinking about Gon with Kurapika...it makes me feel ill. I don't want it. I really don't want it._

_So why couldn't I just say how I felt? Why couldn't I tell Kurapika to back off because he's mine? Maybe the statement isn't true but that would be a reason and then Kurapika may not still be confessing tomorrow. I couldn't say anything, my throat closed up, my head got fuzzy...I could hear my brother's voice, mocking me._

"I'm nothing but a coward." Killua stops walking, his breathing unsteady, those purple eyes getting dull. _I've been claiming Gon as mine without even letting Gon know how I feel about him. I've been fighting Kurapika off when I have no reason to. Kurapika is a good guy, he'd take care of Gon...but I hate it. I hate it so much. I don't want Kurapika to confess, so why couldn't I just say it?! _Killua swallows down the lump in his throat.

_What will I do if...Gon returns his feelings? What can I do? If Gon's happy? _Killua grips at his hair. _I'd want to run. I'd want to run away...but at the same time I would want to take Gon with me. I don't deserve you Gon...I want my happiness more than yours. I've been selfish while you so kind._

Those amber eyes flash through his mind, making his breath hitch. His breathing starts to settle down and he stops biting on his lip. Killua had felt horrible after his talk with Kurapika. He didn't know what to do, how he should feel. He felt powerless. When Gon came back, Killua couldn't look at him. He felt ashamed. Ashamed of his feelings towards him, ashamed that he portrayed him as being a jerk to Kurapika, ashamed of his actions. Killua stayed on the floor because he felt he deserved it and he wanted to be as far away from Kurapika as possible. The ex-assassin was expecting Gon to choose to sit up on the couch...with Kurapika, only for Gon to surprise and save him once again.

Gon chose to sit on the floor with him and share a blanket with him. He chose to hold his hand under the blanket and to lay his head on his shoulder. Gon chose to do those things with him, and not Kurapika.

The blonde is right about one thing...Gon isn't the kind of person who would be disgusted at his friends. He's not the type of person that would just stop a friendship over something like that. Killua knew this all along but there's still a deep fear that things will be different. That deep down he'll look at him differently. Most of all he's afraid...he'll be turned down. If Killua doesn't admit his feelings he can keep lying to himself that there's a chance Gon will love him back. But If he confesses to Gon and he turns him down...there's no more lying. There's no more hope.

Killua doesn't know if he could handle it. It would break his heart. He's been so afraid of confessing his feelings that it's even transferred to just admitting his feelings in general. It felt wrong for him to confess his love for Gon. Confessing it made it all the more real. Killua can't explain it...the thought of speaking the words ' I love Gon.' to Kurapika, terrified him. It also terrified him the thought of Kurapika confessing to Gon.

It felt like he was being torn a part. But then Gon saved him with his kind touches and smiles. Gon wanted to sit with him. He wanted to touch him.

There's a really good chance even if Kurapika confesses that Gon will just turn him down gently. Killua nods to himself but he can feel a bead of sweat fall down his face.

_What if he doesn't? What if Kurapika takes him away from you?_ Killua's heart can be felt in his throat. He tries to keep himself calm, his pupils constricting. _You know what you can do to stop this.._. The voice chuckles. _kill him._

"...Stop." Killua takes deep breathes. "...I won't hurt him. No matter how much I want to. He said he'll stop if I give him a reason...I just have to tell him...I have to." Killua closes his eyes. _Because even though I want you to be happy Gon...I don't want you to be happy with Kurapika. How horrible am I? To take that away from you without you even knowing my feelings or Kurapika's. But...I just can't deal with it._

If Gon were to come to Killua and say that he loved Kurapika...Killua would be heart broken, he'd probably cry himself to sleep that night but in that moment he would smile, and tell Gon he should go for it. Because Killua wants Gon to be happy...but this is something that he may be able to stop. Gon hasn't shown any interest in Kurapika. If the blonde doesn't confess then there's no chances of those two getting together...  
Killua turns back around heading towards their hotel room, licking up the blood from his lip. _I won't hurt Kurapika but I'll fight to keep him from you Gon...because I want you all to myself. I'm sorry. I'm a coward, a pervert, a selfish man but most of all...I'm in love with you Gon freeces._

_I'll have to get over this fear and just tell Kurapika what's up. Tell him to stay back...li_e _if I have to. No matter how guilty or ashamed I feel...I can't let you have him._

Killua opens their hotel door, walking in quietly, only to tense when he hears quiet whimpering and shuffling of sheets. All those thoughts are completely forgotten, his heart pounding in alarm. "Gon?" Killua rushes over to his friend, frowning when he sees his Gon moving around in bed, whimpering to himself, his lips trembling as his hands reach out for something, gripping. He walks over towards him, grabbing his hand that's outreached, not really thinking about it, wanting to help his friend. "Gon it's okay it's just a dream-"

Gon grips Killua's hand tight before pulling him into the bed, Killua landing on top of him. Gon wraps his arms around him and hugs him tightly. The ex-assassin blushes trying to get out of his hold- "Don't leave me...Killua..." Gon's voice is nothing but a whisper. "I don't want him to take you away..."

Killua stops struggling, his eyes widening when he realizes that Gon's having a nightmare about something happening to him. The ex-assassin lays his head against Gon's, running his fingers through his hair.

"I won't leave you Gon. Not ever." Killua whispers in his ear, feeling hot when the words leave his mouth from his emotions. The raven haired male's heart rate slowly goes back down and his body relaxes to the point Killua can roll off of him and lay next to him. Gon's expression slowly relaxes and soon he's sleeping normally.

_You don't have nightmares about Kurapika being taken away. Kurapika isn't the one who calms you down at night or helps you sleep. He doesn't get you like I do_. Killua turns his back to Gon, feeling the urge to hug Gon and kiss him senseless. He wants to claim him, leave marks on his body to show who he belongs to. He wants Kurapika to know he belongs to Killua and only him. He wants Gon so bad...

When he wakes up he'll act like what happened today with Kurapika didn't happen. He'll be Gon's best friend and he'll have fun with him. He'll push all his sick desires away...but for right now...

Killua glances back at Gon's sleeping expression, watching as his chest raises slowly and noting how pink his lips are. Killua's purple eyes soften and he reaches up to touch one of the earrings, his heart thudding slowly.

_I want to squeeze you, I want to touch you, I want to be all you need. I want to be your everything._ Killua forces his eyes closed, his chest feels tight. He grips the blanket against his face. _Because you are my everything Gon. I want you so bad...it hurts._


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning, sexual content in the first section.**

Gon wakes up, his eyelids feeling heavy and his heart thudding slowly. He doesn't remember his dream last night but he knows it was the nightmare again. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't escape it. He wanted to wake up. He wanted to get away from whatever was tormenting him. It seemed like it lasted forever but then there was relief. A pressure, a warmth against his body. He heard a voice...Killua's voice and all the bad melted away. He remembers that much. The rest of his night was darkness, Gon wanted to wake up after that nightmare but his body and mind were exhausted. He fell asleep and stayed asleep.

Gon looks over to his side, feeling better at seeing Killua laying by his side, his back is turned to him as he sleeps soundlessly. _Killua saved me from the nightmare again._..Gon smiles, his chest feeling warm. He turns to lay on his side so he can stare at the back of his friend's head. Killua's white hair is spread out on the blue pillow. Gon can't help to think it looks like the sky, the pillow being the blue while Killua's hair being the clouds. He chuckles to himself as he scoots closer. The blanket is only covering his waist, Killua's muscular back can be seen though his thin t-shirt. Even though Killua is muscular and Gon knows how very powerful this boy is, he can't help to feel that Killua looks cute curled up like he is. He looks vulnerable in a way, his pale porcelain skin almost looks breakable.

Gon feels his stomach twist and the warmness he feels bring him back to his mission._ Right. I have a sickness to deal with_. Gon's eyes shine with determination. _So what's making me sick right now?...Is it because I'm staring at Killua? Or because he looks cute? Maybe Killua makes me feel sick because he's so cute? Do I have a sickness towards cuteness? _Gon's face flushes a bit when he breathes through his nose, oxygen and Killua's scent being sucked in.

Killua smells like chocolate and something else...like how it smells after it rains but a bit different. Killua smells like clouds and moonlight. It's difficult for Gon to explain how Killua smells but he knows that he likes it. He loves how Killua smells. His scent is unique, just like everything else about him.

Gon's heart beat picks up speed. He wants to get closer to Killua. That's what his instinct is telling him. But Gon's starting to feel pretty sick. _I have to push on. Leorio said the sickness can't hurt me. I have to figure out what this is. I have to grow up and catch up with Killua! _Gon moves so that he's behind Killua, his back against Gon's chest. The raven haired male lays his head next to Killua's on the same pillow, taking in the scent of Killua's hair. _It smells so nice... _Gon feels a strange feeling in his lower stomach. He feels uncomfortable but he continues. He presses on. Gon touches Killua's back with his finger tips, watching as his finger goes over the bones and muscles of his back. The shirt is too rough feeling. He wishes Killua wasn't wearing a shirt right now. He wants to feel his soft skin like he did last night.

Gon swallows, his heart beating faster and the heat is pooling lower. He feels strange and his senses on high alert as he moves his hand to touch Killua's toned, pale arm that's exposed. Gon's hands feel so rough compared to the skin he's touching. He gently runs his finger down, enjoying being this close to his best friend and being able to feel his hair against his cheek. Gon's waiting for Killua to wake up. Really he's surprised he didn't wake up when Gon moved right next to him. Killua must be really tired...

Gon glances over at the clock by the bed. It's going on 11 o clock. _Aren't we going to the beach today?_

Gon grabs Killua's shoulder and pulls so the other male lays on his back. His head stays to the side, his bangs in his face but if Gon didn't know better it looks like Killua's flushed. _Is it hot under the blanket?_ Gon starts to grab the blanket only for Killua to grab it as well, keeping it up but his eyes don't open and he doesn't move. Gon blinks, the sight of Killua laying in bed with his face flushed, his hair sprayed out and his neck exposed makes him feel really sick. There's a pressure down below and his boxers feel smaller somehow.

"Ne Good morning Killua." Gon smiles, leaning over to kiss the ex-assassin on the cheek, his heart flutters at feeling his soft cheek against his lips. Killua's eyes snap open, and his face gets redder. He puts a hand to his cheek, sitting up in bed but he keeps the blanket covering his waist.

"A good morning kiss?" Killua grumbles, glancing away, fidgeting. "Are you going to be doing this every morning?"

"Yup! If you don't mind. I like sharing this with you." Gon smiles, hoping his face doesn't look red. He feels hot.

"...I don't mind." Killua mumbles before he grabs Gon's shirt and pulls him closer, giving him a quick peck on the forehead. "Good morning." Killua's face is so red, Gon can't help to chuckle. _It's cute how he gets flustered._

"Hehe Killua you're so cute when you get flustered." Gon giggles. Killua kicks him off the bed, still keeping the blanket over his waist. The ex-assassin's eye twitches and he glares but his face is even redder now.

"Don't tease me! It's just weird waking up like that, I'm not use to it." Killua grumbles, crossing his arms, a rare pout on his face. "Don't call me cute. It's insulting."

"Really? Why?" Gon blinks. He's upside down on the floor, he had landed on his head, his body twisting at a weird angle. He flushes when he notices something. He lays down on the floor, on his stomach, wincing when his 'problem' pushes against the carpet. _It got hard! I can take care of it now like Leorio said!...but I can't let Killua see it! Then he'll know I'm sick! And he'll know I haven't beaten it yet_. "I don't think being called cute is insulting. I love being called cute by Mito-san."

"It just is." Killua huffs, staying on the bed much to Gon's relief. "Being called cute by your mom is different. They're weird like that but being called cute by another man is..." He trails off. "I'm not cute."

"But you are Killua. You're so cute. Especially when you curl up into a ball when you sleep." Gon smiles, thinking about it. He winces again when his problem twitches...it's so hot down there.

"I-Idiot! Why are you so shameless?" Killua sounds flustered.

"I'm just speaking the truth. I'm not saying it to offend you. I honestly think it!" Gon wants to get up on the bed with his friend but he's still hard. It can easily be seen through the boxers.

Killua's quiet for a moment. "You know you can get back on the bed right?" his voice sounds a bit different. He takes a deep breath and it's gone when he speaks again. "What are you doing anyway?" Killua glances down, Gon tensing when he feels those purple eyes on his back. Killua blinks. "Why are you just laying on the floor like that?"

"I don't feel like getting up. It's comfy down here." Gon smiles sheepishly, feeling warmer when he gets to see Killua's face, those purple eyes looking down on him, with those long eye lashes. He can see the purple earrings hanging from his ears and he can see the trances of pink in his cheek from all the blushing he was doing.

"Weirdo." Killua grunts before a smirk comes to his lips. He gets out of bed, stepping on Gon's back doing so before he walks off of him towards the bathroom, whistling innocently. Gon grunted from the weight but when Killua pressed on his back, his erection rubbing against the carpet. Painful pleasure coarse through him for a second. It felt good, a strange sensation he hasn't felt before. It caused him to make a weird sound. Killua stops whistling when he heard it, Gon tensing when Killua turns around and the smirk is gone. He glances at Gon with concern.

"Did I hurt you? Is your stomach hurt or something?" Killua watches Gon shift under his gaze, the raven haired male can't look at him. He's so nervous. He doesn't want Killua knowing about this. Killua's eyebrows furrow watching him. "You're hiding something. I didn't kick you that hard off the bed... are you feeling sick? You look a little red." Killua walks closer, Gon scoots away from him, biting his lip when his 'issue' brushes against the carpet some more. _Leorio said this illness can't hurt me...but this is feeling painful._

Seeing Gon move away only seems to worry the ex-assassin more, he gets on his knees next to Gon who has buried his face in the carpet, his body tense, he feels a bead of sweat start to fall down his face. "I'm fine K-Killua." Gon tries to give him a smile but It feels strange on his face. He's not good at this.

"No you're not. Stop lying." Killua glares at him, grabbing a hold of him. "You wouldn't be laying on the floor like this, you would have gotten up. When I stepped on you, you sounded in pain. Tell me what's wrong."

"N-Nothings wrong!" Gon hears himself shout, feeling scared when Killua grabs a hold of him. He feels too warm! This feeling is intense. He wants to feel more pressure and Killua's tight grip on his arms has made him warmer somehow. This is bad. The sickness is getting out of control. _What do I do? Killua's going to find out at this rate!_

Killua's glare deepens "Bull shit!" he tries to roll Gon over but the raven haired male grips onto the carpet, not letting himself be moved. Killua huffs, standing up he grabs Gon's arm and pulls up, trying to get Gon to stand up. "Get up then if you're okay."

Killua's strength pulls Gon forward a bit, his erection rubbing against the carpet causing him to hiss, it hurts but sends shock waves of pleasure down his spine, his face getting flushed. He wants to touch it, he bites his lip and closes his eyes, trying to fight Killua and fight this sickness.

The ex-assassin lets go of him when he hears the hiss and sees Gon's reaction. Those purple eyes light up in concern before he glares at Gon. "That's it. I'm getting Leorio. Obviously something is really wrong and you're just trying to play it off." Killua turns on his heel and quickly makes his way over towards the door. Gon can't even say anything before the ex-assassin is out of the room, hurrying to get Leorio.

"Ne...what should I do?" Gon mumbles to himself, wincing when he moves, creating fiction down there. _Leorio told me when this happens I should go with my instincts and touch it...but what will happen? He didn't tell me that...he just said to touch it. I feel really sick right now, even Killua noticed it. I feel hot...taking a cold shower got rid of it but I'm suppose to touch it. Do I have time before Leorio comes? What if I don't get this chance again?_

Gon stands up quickly, running into the bathroom. He closes the door and locks it. But he knows this door will not hold back Killua or Leorio if they think something is really wrong. _Should I just take a cold shower really quick? Or should I touch it? Will touching it make it go away or will it make things worse? Leorio said I should touch it to understand this sickness but...I don't want Killua to know I have it!_

Gon's thoughts are in a whirlwind all the while he's feeling too hot and his boxers too tight. _What caused this? Why do I feel like this? I was just touching Killua...I just gave him a good morning kiss.._.Gon slides down the door till his butt touches the floor. He looks down at the lump in his boxers. He pulls off his boxers, hissing at the feeling of his erection being freed. He's starting to lose his train of thought. He just feels so hot and the pressure is too much. Something is building up. He needs something.

Gon slowly touches the tip of his penis with his fingers, feeling a slight jolt. He grips the base, following his instinct and squeezes. His breath hitches, a pleasure he hasn't felt before being found. Gon slowly strokes himself up and down but it feels rough and the skin keeps catching on Gon's calloused hands making him wince in pain._ It's too dry...maybe if I used water?_

Gon gets up, rushing over to the shower, a feeling taking him over, an urge. He turns on the shower, letting the water soak his chest before he reaches down and starts to stroke himself again, it goes more smoothly this time. It still feels a little awkward to do but his hand glides easier now. Strange sounds escape Gon's throat. Sounds that he may have made when he's hurt but he's not hurt now. What he's doing feels good. He's never felt this sensation before. His legs start to shake and he has to brace himself against the shower wall. Gon closes his eyes tightly, not in control anymore. His instincts are taking over. Overwhelming him. He bucks into his hand, his eyebrows furrowed in his concentration. But in the darkness of his mind he starts to see things and remember things.

He remembers Killua's scent, the way he looks all curled up asleep. He remembers the feeling of Killua's cheek against his lips. He remembers Killua's sculpted chest and how the water had dripped off of him when he got out of the shower. He remembers the feeling he got when he held Killua's hand. He remembers the smiles and the feeling of Killua's thigh against his own. He remembers the smirks Killua gives him and that mischievous look in his eyes.

Then he starts seeing something that didn't happen. Killua gripping him and stroking him like he is now with himself. The thought spurs Gon on and he strokes frantically, something about to happen. Something is coming, his body is so hot, the pleasure mounting to the point where he thinks he's about to explode-

"Gon?" Killua's voice can be heard,the concern there. That's all it takes. It's like Killua's voice was the trigger. Gon squeaks when all the tension is released, he squeezes his eyes shut, his breathing uneven and he rides out this feeling. It feels _soo_ good. Gon never knew there was such a feeling. It felt like a great release. Gon catches his breath, opening his eyes to see a bunch of white liquid running down the shower wall. He blinks. _Did that come out of me?_ Gon can't care too much. He feels all tingly now...and sleepy. But just a little bit. His body feels so relaxed like he just got a really good massage.

Gon tenses when he hears the door get busted down. The raven haired male quickly sprays the wall with the water, sighing in relief when it quickly is sprayed off and goes down the drain. The raven haired male feels a little weak in his legs, the heat from the shower and the after glow of what he just did getting to him.

"Gon, I got Leorio. I heard you make a sound." Killua moves the shower curtain out of the way just when Gon is trying to get out to get a towel. The surprise of Killua just ripping the shower curtain open and his sudden tiredness makes him trip over the edge of the tub, falling onto Killua. The ex-assassin stumbles back a couple of steps but he steadies them soon after. He looks down at Gon in concern only to glance away quickly. "G-Gon! See Leorio, something's wrong with him, he's having trouble keeping himself up."

"No i'm okay now Killua I just needed to take a shower. I feel better now." _A lot better._ Gon flushes when he looks up at Killua and they lock eyes. When he looks into those purple orbs he remembers what he was thinking about that made him release and made him feel so good. Killua holding him in his arms, stroking him. Being In Killua's arms for real and seeing that concern on his face makes Gon feel warm all over again. His body feels tingly.

"Let's get him a towel, I'm going to check you up anyway Gon. It's not like you to be weak like that and Killua said you were acting suspicious before he left. If you're feeling sick you got to let us know. I can't help you if you're not honest." Leorio hands Gon a towel, the raven haired male letting go of Killua to wrap the towel around his waist. Gon glances at Killua again, taking note of how he's not looking at him, his face is red. He also can't help to notice the huge wet spot on his shirt from where he caught him.

"Sorry about getting you all wet Killua."

"Don't say sorry about that, just start telling the truth." Killua glares at him, but Gon has known Killua long enough to know that he's worried. Gon frowns, _that's what I didn't want to happen._ Gon's eyes shift away from Killua's, feeling a little strange now looking at him. The feeling is more intense almost. _Have I made the sickness worse? _Gon bites his lip, wanting to ask Leorio about it right away but he decides to walk out of the bathroom and sit on the bed. Leorio sets his suitcase next to him, opening up and pulling out his stethoscope.

"I'm going to start listening to your lung, heart and abdominal sounds okay?" Leorio puts the stethoscope on his chest. Gon stays still, wondering if his heart is still beating fast. It's probably slowed down. Gon looks over at Killua, seeing the ex-assassin leaning against the wall, watching with his arms crossed. _I wonder if he's mad? He seems like it._. Leorio keeps moving the stethoscope around before he takes them off. "Your heart and lungs sound good. Your stomach isn't hyperactive." Leorio starts to press on his stomach. "Tell me if you feel any pain." Gon shakes his head then Leorio pulls away. "do you feel bad now Gon? Do you feel hot? Is your mouth dry? Do you have a headache?"

"Um..." Gon glances at Killua, seeing the ex-assassin give him a stern look. He looks at Leorio. "well I feel kind of tired now, and my mouth is a little dry."

"You feel tried now?" Leorio raises an eyebrow. Gon swallows. He feels bad for making Killua worry but he really doesn't want him to know he's going through the sickness. At least not the adult sickness. He doesn't want him to know how far behind he is. Gon leans in, whispering to Leorio.

"I did what you said..."

Leorio looks confused for a moment before his eyes light in realization and his face gets red. "Um...yeah okay." Leorio sighs in relief, giving Killua smile. "He's fine Killua. There was no need for you to drag me out of bed like you did." Leorio gives him an annoyed look. "It was just a stomach ache. Gon's just dehydrated, he needs to drink some fluids and he'll be fine."

"A stomach ache had him laying on the floor, hissing in pain?" Killua raises his eyebrow, glancing over at Gon.

"well you said that you stepped on him so you may have triggered a more painful response." Leorio shrugs his shoulders.

"It's okay Killua i'm fine!" Gon jumps up, spreading his arms, smiling. He didn't like that look that flashed through Killua's eyes at what Leorio said. He doesn't want Killua thinking that it was his fault...of course Killua caused it but it's not his fault it happen. This is Gon's sickness. The raven haired male still doesn't' understand what happen but it felt really good and now he feels relaxed and his head clear. "It wasn't that bad, I was just overreacting."

Killua stares at Gon for a moment before nodding. "Alright. If you say so." Killua relaxes a bit getting off of the wall to take a step towards the raven haired male. Killua hits Gon over the head, getting the raven haired male to grab his head and whine.

"Killua what did you do that for?!"

"For getting me worried over a stomachache." Killua's eye twitches, putting his hands on his hips.

Gon rubs his head where Killua hit it, pouting over at him. Killua glances away, huffing. Gon can't help to smile though. Killua's not mad. Not really mad at least.

"Alright Gon once you two are ready meet us down at the cafe down stairs. We're going to have breakfast and then head out to the beach." Leorio grins, he looks at Killua. "Make sure he drinks plenty of Fluids today Killua and keep an eye on him. Just in case something else happens."

"Oh don't worry I will." Killua smirks, giving Gon a mischievous smile that makes the raven haired male tense.

Leorio grins to himself, like he knows some unknown joke before he makes his way out of the room quickly, shutting the door behind him.

"Ne i'll get dressed." Gon walks over to the dresser, feeling better now that he's sat out in the cool air and caught his breath. He still feels nice though, reminding him of what he just did. He can feel Killua's eyes on him for a a moment.

"I'll go take a shower." Killua grabs some of his clothes from the dresser before heading over to the bathroom. "But seriously if you feel bad again, don't play it off." Killua glances back at Gon. "You can tell me."

"I know." Gon smiles sheepishly. "I didn't want to worry you but I made you worry by doing that so i'm sorry." Gon scratches his cheek.

"It's just that you're never sick and when you get a stomachache it's when you eat way too much too fast." Killua looks like he's thinking a moment before he glances back at Gon. "When we get down to the cafe you're going to be chugging that water you hear me?"

"yes sir." Gon chuckles at the look Killua gives him and he can't help his chest to feel warm when he gets a smile to crack on the ex-assassin's face.

"Good." Killua walks into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Gon stands there, smiling at where Killua was before he starts to dry himself more. He throws his towel off to the side, shivering slightly. He seems more sensitive now somehow but the feeling is slowly wearing off. He puts on his green trunks before putting on a white tank top. Gon sits on the bed, staring out of the window, watching people walk to the beach in the distance.

_Now I have to think...Before it got hard I was touching Killua and thinking how cute he was. When he kicked me off the bed I noticed it._ Killua made it like that. The sickness caused it. Leorio told him when it happens he should take care of it, which means touching. _I did touch it and it did go away...white stuff came out. Is that apart of the sickness? Was that the infection? But it didn't make the sickness go away, if anything it felt stronger when I looked at Killua. Leorio said when it gets hard you want to do sexual things._..Gon's eyebrows furrow, he hugs his knees to his chest. _Leorio was right, I just had to follow my instinct. It felt awkward to touch it at first but then it felt really good and then it felt amazing._ He's never felt anything like it. It was pure pleasure. While he was feeling so good he started thinking about Killua, his smile, his scent, and then he started seeing Killua touching him. Killua's voice made him release that white stuff and then he felt really warm and relaxed.

_Does this mean I want to...do sexual things with Killua?_ Gon will have to talk to Leorio about what happen but...one things for sure, he wants to do what he just did again sometime but he's worried that if he keeps doing it he's only making the sickness worse. I_'ll need to ask Leorio if it's possible to make the sickness worse by doing it...but it felt so good. I hope it will get hard again somehow._

" I'm ready." Gon glances behind him to see Killua walk out, he's still drying his white locks, one of his eyes closed as he does so. He's wearing his blue swimming trunks and a black tank top. Those purple earrings dangle around as he dries his hair.

"Yay lets go!" Gon feels an excited flare as he jumps off the bed towards Killua, the ex-assassin's eyes widening before he sides steps Gon, the enhancer lands on his hands and does a flip, landing on his feet. Killua smirks at Gon. The enhancer pushes off to jump towards Killua at a speed where he can't doge this time. Killua throws the towel to the side, bracing himself for the other male. Gon tackles Killua, the ex-assassin sliding a few feet but he's able to grab him, putting him in a head lock. Gon wiggles, getting out before Killua tightens his grip and seals the deal, Giggling as he moves away, grinning at his best friend.

Killua chuckles, those purple eyes seem lighter now, and Gon's happy. He didn't like seeing Killua all worried. He wants to see him smiling and laughing.

"Stop goofing around. Lets get you something to drink." Killua grins, ruffling Gon's hair, his still wet black locks getting smoothed out before slowly springing back up. Gon leans into the touch, feeling like a happy dog getting petted by his master.

"Okay." Gon grins when he whips his hair, spraying Killua with water before he runs towards the door. "I'll beat you down there!"

"Cheeky bastard." Killua grins, wiping the water off his face before running after Gon down the hallway. Gon chuckles, feeling happy, feeling light. He loves being here, spending time with Killua. Soon Gon will be on Killua's level and the other male won't have to worry about explaining simple things to him. He'll figure out this illness and become an adult.

_I'm getting there Killua!_ Gon grins back at Killua who is hot on his tail, a smile on his lips as he reaches out to grab him. Gon closes his eyes in his smile.

Killua really is amazing. Getting rid of his nightmares, he's so strong and smart, he understands all the adult stuff, and his eyes change colors. He's the one who's given him the adult sickness that he has to figure out to grow up and it was the thought of Killua that helped him feel so amazing.

Killua truly is his best friend and he never wants to be apart from him.

* * *

Kurapika takes a sip of his coffee, watching the TV that's in this small cafe. The local news is on, a lady with long brown hair talking about how the weather is going to be. Sunny, no chance for rain. The waves aren't too bad and the current isn't strong. A perfect beach day. The blonde glances down at the two bags he packed, just in case everyone else didn't come prepared which he guesses they won't. The blonde frowns to himself as he cuts up his eggs and puts some into his mouth, looking at the table that is empty except for him.

_This morning Killua came into our room in a rush. He dragged Leorio out of bed, saying something about Gon feeling bad. I had to stay put and get ready. When Leorio came back he was grinning. He told me Gon was okay and that he has something to tell me later. I'm glad Gon's okay, I was worried._ Kurapika sighs in relief. _He told me to come here ahead of him. He'd join me once he finishes getting ready._

Kurapika takes another sip of his coffee. _Really though I could have just waited_. The blonde's thoughts are broken as Leorio comes into the cafe, a grin still on his lips though he does look a bit bashful as he walks over to Kurapika with a bag on his back.

"Welp Gon did it." Leorio throws his bag down, taking a seat next to Kurapika.

"He did it?" Kurapika blinks.

"Yup." Leorio's face gets a little red and he scratches his cheek. "He took my advice if you know what i'm saying. I bet that's what Killua was talking about. He said Gon wouldn't get up off the floor and when he stepped on him he made a sound of pain...I'm betting it was something else. When Killua left, Gon took care of the problem like I told him to."

"He..." Kurapika's cheeks tint. He almost wants to cover his face with his hands. He just got a most unwelcome metal image of Gon.

"Yes." Leorio seems to have mixed feelings about it too but there's a kind of victory there. "It happen sooner than expected but this could be good. Maybe Gon will see it now. I bet he'll ask me questions soon, I could see it in his eyes when I checked on him this morning. It seems he wants to keep it from Killua." Leorio thinks. "That may be a good or bad thing."

"Yeah as for right now I say he's making good progress. Today we'll see if Killua will make any progress and confess to me. I hope he does." Kurapika takes another sip of his coffee. "I don't want us to fight any longer."

"Yeah I understand that. Hopefully it will go smoothly tonight." Leorio's eyes flash and he grips his fist. "If not though...I won't stand for Killua hurting you."

"I can take care of myself you know?" Kurapika gives him a teasing smile when Leorio's eye twitches. "Don't worry." He turns his smile to something sincere.

"Hmpth cocky bastard." Leorio grunts but his lips turn into a smile. The blonde and brunette share a look, both staring at each other a moment longer than needed. Kurapika can feel his chest tighten and his heart beat faster. _I've missed sitting like this with you Leorio..._

"Haha i'm going to beat you Killua!" The moment is broken, the two older men looking over to see Gon running towards the cafe, those amber eyes bright. Kurapika blinks watching as Killua pulls Gon back only for Gon to pull him back. They fight like this back and forth, before they both trip over each other, practically crashing into the room and knocking over a couple of tables in the process.

"What the hell!" Leorio's eye twitches when a chair that had been knocked away hits him in the side. "Gon I thought you said you were feeling tired!"

"I was but I don't any more!" Gon chuckles, getting up from off the floor, Killua standing up next to him, grinning himself. "Don't worry we'll clean this up!"

"Geez. Good thing there's no body in here but us or you would have knocked a couple of people out." Leorio grunts as the two teenage boys get to work setting up all the tables again and moving the chairs back to the way they were, both the boys giving sheepish smiles and chuckling to themselves. Kurapika can't help his eyes softening watching them. Really now...it's so nice seeing those two together. He can never feel sad when he's with everyone. Killua will make a great mate for Gon. Th ex-assassin just doesn't believe in himself, and he doesn't believe in Gon's feelings either. Once it becomes known, nothing will be able to tear them apart. The kurta is sure of it. Their bond is so deep. A love that anyone watching must appreciate.

Kurapika chuckles quietly to himself before he glances over at the TV. The woman is no longer talking about the weather. Kurapika's eyes widen. "...The circus that came to visit our lovely island has gone missing along with the hundreds of people that went to see their show last night."

"is she talking about the circus with the white fox?" Gon stops chatting with Killua when he hears the woman on the news. The two teenagers walk over to join the older males, all watching the TV intently.

On the TV It shows where the circus was, all empty and bare, just as they saw it yesterday when they wanted to visit. "It would appear that the circus just left but listen to what some of the tourist and locals have to say."

"My wife went out with the kids to take them to the circus yesterday. I w-was busy at work so I didn't go. She was texting me saying how amazing the show was but then she just stopped. She never returned home, nor did my kids." a man talks on the TV now, his eyes are watery, fear in them. "How is the circus Gone? When my wife and kids aren't back? Where did it go?"

"I wasn't feeling good but a group of my friends went to the circus last night. My girlfriend was texting me through it, sending me pictures. The last picture she sent me was of a white fox, then I didn't hear from her." A younger woman is seen, she looks afraid as well. "None of them have returned." Gon tenses at hearing the white fox, his fist gripped at his side.

"As you can see there's much alarm for the fact that the circus is no where to be found. They haven't tried to make it off the island either, says the border patrol. They would have seen them especially if they still have the hundreds of people. The police are honestly baffled with this turn of events. They don't know how hundreds of people and a circus just disappear out of thin air. It's all very mysterious and frightening. Search parties have started all around the island trying to find the missing circus and their missing love ones." The news woman comes back.

"That's insane. How does that happen?" Leorio mumbles to himself, his eyebrows furrow.

" I think we should join the search parties and look for the circus!" Gon looks at everyone, those amber eyes determined. "the circus wouldn't have just stolen hundreds of people. Something must have happened."

"He's right. There's no reason why they would do that. I don't see how they could benefit. They don't need money, all those circus performers are rich off their shows." Killua glances at Gon. "And it seems suspicious to me that the last picture that was sent was of the white fox..."

"You think someone attacked the circus after seeing the white fox act?" Kurapika locks eyes with Killua, his face is blank, not showing the distrust or anger towards him. Hiding it well. "After they found out it was real..."

"But the circus was packed up and there was hundreds of people there. And those circus members looked strong. Who could just completely take everyone off the map?" Leorio glances between everyone, looking for their opinion.

"That's a good question." Kurapika closes his eyes. He has a bad feeling. His stomach twisting and he can feel his heart rate go up. _It couldn't be...them could it?_ _The white fox is a rare catch. Something that the troope would be interested in_. Kurapika grips his fist under the table, and can feel his eyes about to change to red._ I need to stay calm...I need to stay level headed..._

"I think after we eat we should head out right away to search for the circus! I'm worried about Clover and all those people." Gon states, those amber eyes firm, showing he's already made up his mind. Killua glances over at him before he nods, the ex-assassin following Gon's lead like he always does.

"I knew this was coming." Killua puts his hands behind his head.

"But what about the beach?" Leorio frowns. "I was looking forward to that." Leorio glances at Kurapika.

"The beach can wait! We can go another day. We're on vacation for a month and it's only been less than a week!" Gon gives Leorio a determined look. "but all those people can't wait. I feel like something really bad has happened." Gon's fist shakes a little. "And I don't like it at all."

"I'm with Gon. This needs to be looked into." Kurapika responds once he's calmed down, looking at Leorio. "There will be other times for the beach just as Gon said."

"I guess..."Leorio grumbles. "And here I thought this was suppose to be relaxing. Of course something like this has to happen."

"Killua lets get some food." Gon looks at his friend before they head up to the cashier to order.

"Okay." Killua follows after him. "and remember, you're chugging water."

Their conversation becomes mummers in the back ground. Kurapika can't understand what they're saying or what anyone is saying. He's trapped in this feeling he has, a horrible foreboding. He came on the vacation to get away from the troope, to get away from his hatred and all the darkness. Now it's here, he's almost sure of it. Kurapika can feel himself slipping away. His heart is beating faster and he knows if Melody were here she would say his heart is beating a melody of rage. _I have to control myself. I have to. I don't know if it's the troope yet. I have to keep calm._

"Kurapika...you okay?" Leorio's soft voice breaks Kurapika out of his thoughts. His vision comes back to him, he was seeing white a moment ago. He looks over at Leorio to see him staring at him in concern. "You got really pale...Do you think it's them?" Leorio frowns when Kurapika's bangs cover his eyes.

"I'm not sure. I hope it's not." Kurapika grips his hands. "I don't want them here."

"...I hope it's not either." Leorio looks at him seriously. "If it is the troope...don't over work yourself Kurapika."

"I can't make any promises." Kurapika closes his eyes, taking deep breathes.

"...Don't think too much about it. It could be anything. One things for sure we will find that circus. Gon won't stop till he does since he's taking a liken to that fox." Leorio smiles hopefully, wrapping an arm around Kurapika, pulling him close in a side hug. "So don't look so down. This still is our vacation...I don't like seeing that look on your face."

"You're right..." Kurapika smiles sightly, feeling a bit better. He feels like he can think straight again, Leorio's words and his kind touch bring him back. Like he said there's a chance it's not the troope...of course that makes him think what else could it be? Why would the circus just head off with hundreds of people? How did they stop all cell phone connections before someone was able to call 911 and say what was going on? It sounds crazy that anyone would be able to pull this off if they aren't the troope.

"I wish I had a scent to track." Gon comes back to the table, carrying a tray filled with eggs, pancakes, bacon, and a pitcher of water. He sits down, his eye brows furrowed. "I don't have anything from the circus though that would work. Killua's earrings are from the circus but he's taken showers with them on. The scent isn't of the circus anymore."

"Yeah so we can't rely on Gon's sense of smell yet." Killua takes a seat next to Gon, having a tray similar to his. "But you might pick something up while we're searching around. You know how the white fox smells right?"

"Well the white fox didn't really have a scent." Gon frowns, thinking. "And it rained a lot yesterday."

"So what ever trail they had is gone." Kurapika nods as he takes another sip of coffee, Leorio getting up to get his food. When he comes back, the blonde looks between everyone. "Gon's tracking ability by smell has been ruled out. So what is our plan of action?"

"I think we should split up to cover more ground. Gon and I will take half of the island while you and Leorio take the other half." Killua locks eyes with the blonde, his face is blank and those eyes serious but the blonde knows that Killua is being paired with Gon and that's final.

"I agree about splitting up. We should start at where the circus was last seen. Investigate and see if we find any clues before we split up." Kurapika glances at everyone.

"And I can try to get a scent. It's worth a try." Gon shoves a whole pancake in his mouth, chewing quickly before swallowing like it's nothing. The blonde is a bit taken aback by seeing Gon practically inhale a whole Pancake but he doesn't say anything.

"You don't have to rush Gon. It's impossible for the circus to leave the island. I'm pretty sure all the borders are secured, looking for the circus and all those people." Kurapika finishes up his eggs, staring at the younger male as he takes a couple of pieces of bacon and shoves them into his mouth. "Weren't you not feeling well this morning?"

"I want to get out there as soon as possible! I'm use to eating like this!-" Gon beams proudly only to get his ear pulled by Killua. "Ow!" Gon whines.

"Idiot your stomach was hurting this morning so don't go shoving food down your throat! Drink this." Killua shoves the pitcher in Gon's face, his eye brow twitching. "Like Kurapika said, the circus isn't going anywhere. Just eat your food like a normal person and drink all this water."

"Mm okay." Gon huffs alittle but he takes the water and drinks it out of the pitcher. Slowly but surely chugging it all before he takes a forkful of eggs and puts it into his mouth. Gon is still eating really fast but he's not shoving large amounts down his throat like he was before. Killua watches him for a moment before nodding his approval before he gets to work on his food. Watching these two boys eat is like watching a vacuum cleaner suck up dust.

_Honestly if Gon really had stomach issues he should probably be eating slower than that as well._ Kurapika looks over at Leorio who is finishing up his pancakes. "So is everyone good on the plan? We'll keep in contact by cell phone. If anyone finds anything contact the other team okay? Then we'll all meet up and proceed. We're not sure what we are dealing with so we should be cautious." Kurapika feels his heart start to peak up speed, that deep fire about to spark but he holds it down. "If the search takes too long and we start to get tired and hungry then we will stop and get something to eat before going back out again."

"Sounds good to me." Leorio looks at Kurapika seriously. Gon and Killua nod their heads, both their mouths filled with food.

"But you know I really don't know what to think about all this." Killua states once he swallows his food. "When we went to the circus there were many other hunters there too. There was a really strong one next to Gon. They weren't just regular people. I'm sure that the last show they had also had hunters in the audience. How could anyone silence all those people so quickly? Especially with pro hunters in the audience?" Killua taps his fingers on the table, thinking. " My first thought was that it was an inside job. Maybe some of the circus members decided they didn't want to be apart of the circus anymore but wanted the valuables. They could have hired others to be in the crowd and take care of anyone who could contact the outside world. The issue here is why would they take hundreds of people with them? If somehow they were able to kill them all then they would just be dead weight. If the circus just disappeared that's one thing, but the fact that all those people who went to see the show are gone, is crazy."

_My thoughts exactly_. Kurapika takes a deep breath, looking down at his coffee. "It doesn't matter what happened, we're going to find the circus and all those people. You saw how they were Killua. The circus people are really nice and powerful. I don't know what happen but we're going to find them." Gon grips his fist, looking at everyone with those bright amber eyes, a fire of determination in them. Kurapika can feel the dread slowly ease away. Even though this situation looks grim, Gon is able to cheer everyone on, and insist that they are going to come out on top. Those amber eyes give hope. Kurapika can see it in everyone at the table. Leorio has started to grin, and Killua is giving Gon a look but his shoulders have relaxed, those purple eyes have a light to them that only seems to be around if Gon is.

Gon's light is nice and it helps but Kurapika still feels the dread, and the uneasiness his body is experiencing. He wants to find this circus as soon as possible. He hopes this is some strange misunderstanding and they're off at the beach somewhere having a great time but Kurapika knows that's a fool's thought. He has a feeling that all those people are dead and what they are going to find will be a nightmare.

If it's the troope, Kurapika's nightmare has followed him to his sanctuary.

* * *

There's no sound but the wind whistling through the sky. There's nothing but bare soil all around, only the indents in the ground from the poles that held the tent tell them that the circus was actually here. Killua glances around, looking for any car tracks or foot prints, any spilled fluid or something dropped, anything. There's not even trash. It looks like the circus just left like they were suppose to. No signs of struggle, no blood. All is as it should be.

It's unsettling. Even his father would have trouble pulling this off. They had to pick everything up in a matter of hours. There is no mistake here. No clues. This is insane. The ex-assassin almost wants to believe that the news reporter was wrong or there was some mistake. This seems impossible.

Killua glances over at Gon who is crawling on all fours, looking intently at the ground and sniffing occasionally. He's trying to pick up a scent, if Gon's able to, that's the only clue they have to go on. The ex-assassin looks over at Kurapika and Leorio who are on the other side of the field, by the way their talking and the expressions on their faces they haven't found anything either. There's a few other people here who seem to be looking for any clues but less than Killua expected. The circus show Gon and Killua went to was full of hunters. All those hunters couldn't have left the island could they? Where are the hunters at? Shouldn't they be jumping on this just as they did?

"Ne this smells strange." Killua looks over at Gon to see him sniffing at the ground, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Did you pick up on something?" Killua jogs over to his best friend, watching as the other male sniffs intently.

"It smells really bad in this one spot. I can't explain it...some kind of chemical?" Gon starts to dig into the ground with his hands. Really Gon is just like a dog. Killua doesn't think too much on it though when Gon pulls out something from the ground. The ex-assassin's eyes widen. Its a piece of flesh, dripping black liquid. The piece of flesh isn't bloody and it doesn't appear to be rotten yet. Killua can see some aura on it when he uses Gyo. "Killua...this is..."

"Yeah. It's from that performer with the flesh daggers I volunteered with. It's a large piece of flesh too. What's that black liquid?" Killua's eyes narrow as he takes the flesh away from Gon quickly, looking at his hands. "you don't have any cuts do you? On your hands?"

"No why?" Gon tilts his head, the tips of his fingers are black.

"Because it might be some kind of poison. We don't know what this black stuff is." Killua relaxes, that slight panic he felt dying down. "This stuff is strange though. It has the consistency of water. It's not oil."

"And it smells really bad." Gon sniffs his fingers, his face scrunching up before he wipes his fingers on the ground, getting the liquid off.

"It smells like...blaming fluid? Something like It." Killua gets some of the liquid on his other hand and sniffs it close to his face. It's actually kind of hard to smell, Gon's nose is much better than his. Killua looks back at Kurapika and Leorio, when the blonde looks over at him, Killua makes a 'come here' motion with his hand before turning his attention back on Gon who is sniffing around the hole where he dug the flesh out of. "Do you smell anymore of this weird stuff? Do you think we could use it as a trail?"

"Maybe. I smell bits and pieces of it. The rain from yesterday is making it hard." Gon looks over at Killua from being on the ground.

"Did you guys find something?" Kurapika walks to the two teenagers, those gray orbs immediately falling on the piece of flesh Killua is holding in his hand.

"What is that?!" Leorio points a finger at the flesh, his nose wrinkling up.  
"It's skin from that performer who turned his skin into daggers." Killua turns the thin piece of flesh around, looking at it. "Gon smelled this black liquid and found this in the ground."

"What is that..?" Kurapika narrows his eyes, watching the black liquid drip onto the ground. He looks at Leorio. "Do you have any testing tubes? Or a container of some kind?"

"Yeah I think I do." Leorio gets on his knees, placing his suit case on the ground. He opens it up and searches through all his things. He pulls out an empty pill bottle. "Good thing I haven't been cleaning out my suitcase as much as I should have." Leorio grins, handing the bottle to Kurapika. The blonde walks up to Killua, popping open the bottle and placing it under the flesh. The black liquid drips into the bottle, Kurapika waiting till he's gotten a cap full before pulling away.

"We'll keep a sample of this. I wonder if they have a lab here to analyze it?" Kurapika looks at Gon. "Do you think you have a trail?"

"Maybe." Gon gets on his hands and feet again, sniffing the ground intently. He walks to the right of the hole sniffling before moving left. The raven haired male keeps going back and forth, his eye brows scrunched in concentration. Killua scowls when he sees a man point at Gon and chuckle with his friend. Killua walks so he's in their line of vision, giving the two men a dark look, those purple eyes getting glossy, his smile sinister. Needless to say the two men run off quickly after, he hears one of them say ' oh shit' before they fall on their face, get up and run off. "I think I got a trail!" Gon beams excitedly, looking back at his friends. "It's faint and it's in bits and pieces but it seems to be leading me that way!" Gon points towards the trees in the distance.

"Alright lets get in the car and i'll drive us over. It's good to have the car readily available just in case." Leorio looks around. Kurapika nods in agreement before walking off with Leorio.

"Gon, Killua we are going to drive over. Leave that piece of flesh in the hole for the police Killua." Kurapika glances at the ex-assassin, Killua dropping it with out any complaints, wiping his hands on the ground. He looks over at Gon and sees the raven haired male is running towards the forest already, hands behind his back. Killua smirks, of course Gon wouldn't want to waste time getting in the car.

"We'll meet you there!" Killua yells at Leorio and Kurapika before he takes off running to catch up with Gon. When it comes to speed Killua is only slightly faster than Gon, his child hood probably has a little something to do about that. The ex-assassin moves as fast as he can, his arms swinging next to his body, his purple eyes locked on Gon, his hair is whipping behind him, his earrings bouncing.

"Killua! The closer we get...I smell it faintly in the wind! More of this stuff is definably in the forest!" Gon glances over at Killua when the ex-assassin finally catches up.

"I have a feeling if we follow where the stuff is we'll find something." Killua looks forward. "But it seems strange to me. The way it was buried like that...almost like they wanted someone to find it. Like they wanted someone to have a clue. Maybe they thought the police would have brought dogs to sniff them out? A normal human wouldn't have been able to find that. Only someone with your nose could." Killua looks back at Gon, watching the raven haired male's expression. _Have the police not been out here? Or do they not have police dogs on the island? If not then they would have never have found that piece of evidence. None of the circus members knew of Gon's smelling capability did they?_ Killua searches his memories..._No Gon never said or did anything to give that away_.

"Yeah I was kind of thinking that too. Maybe the performer left it there to help people track where they're going." Gon's expression Is serious, those amber eyes burning with a fire. " I don't know what's going on but I don't like it Killua. We need to find them as soon as we can!"

_So you can sense it too Gon? This feeling in the air?_ Killua nods. The two boys stop once they reach the beginning of the forest. They're panting slightly but they still have their breath. Gon starts to sniff the ground again so Killua glances off to the side, watching as Leorio and Kurapika pull up next to them in the car.

"Do you still smell it?" Kurapika gets out of the car with Leorio, the two older males walking closer.

"Yeah I do. It's stronger over here." Gon starts to crawl into the forest, sniffing at the ground and trees, his eyebrows scrunched in concentration. Killua walks behind Gon, his purple eyes glancing around, watching their surroundings closely for anything suspicious. Kurapika seems to be on guard as well. Killua glances back at the blonde whos doing something similar to him, his shoulders tense. Killua quickly goes back to being on the look out once he feels that sick twisting of his stomach when Kurapika stares at Gon. He can't think of last night. He has to stay focused. This is business._ I can deal with him later._

They all stay in silence, watching Gon as he sniffs here and there, following him deeper into the forest. Killua can't shake the feeling that they're being watched. The ex-assassin looks around, his eyes narrowed, searching for any detail out of place but nothing is.

"Hm the scent ends here." Gon's statement gets Killua to look at his friend, the raven haired male has stopped against a large rock. He sniffs at it, frowning. "maybe it's in the rock?" Gon starts to knock on it "Should I break it?"

"hold on." Kurapika puts a hand up as he walks around the large rock that towers over them, studying it. He starts to knock on it in a couple of different spots before he hits a part that sounds hallow. Kurapika pulls his fist back and punches the rock, it shattering under his power, put only a small part of it, making an opening into the rock.

"Wow! A secret passage way!" Gon runs over to the blonde with Killua by his side.

"There's no way a hundred people and a circus is in there though." Leorio stares carefully into the darkness of the passageway they just made. "What if this is some kind of trap?"

"That's possible. I was just telling Gon it seemed strange that piece of flesh was just waiting there, as if it was meant to be found. Then someone with smelling capabilities would have been lead here. A normal human couldn't have shattered that rock though..." Killua frowns glancing over at Gon from the corner of his eye. _Whoever this is...did they lay this trap out for Gon? Without Gon we would have never found this_. "I'll go in to look-"

"No I will." Kurapika cuts him off, not looking at the ex-assassin or the raven haired male.

"What? But I wanted to go." Gon pouts. "Let me come in with you-"

"No." Killua and Kurapika say at the same time, Killua a bit more sternly, getting Gon to slump.

" why not?"

"Because it could be a trap waiting for you in there, and the passageway looks tight. It's really only big enough for one person to squeeze in at a time. If you were to go in after Kurapika, if there is a trap in there, you wouldn't be able to get out fast enough and Kurapika would suffer damage." _And I don't want you going in a dark, small space with that guy!_ Killua puts his hands on his hips, looking at Gon sternly, knowing exactly what's going through his friend's head. "Let Kurapika do this."

"He's right Gon. If you were to come with me you'd get in the way." Kurapika smiles over at the raven haired male. "I'll be fine."

"...okay." Gon shifts a bit, not happy with the decision but he'll put up with it. "I still think I should go in there." He slumps, shifting restlessly. Killua knows he was excited to go into the rock, saying it could be a trap only made the raven haired male want to go in more. He must be pretty disappointed right now but Killua isn't comfortable with letting Gon go in there, with or without Kurapika. There's defiantly going to be something in that rock, he's sure Kurapika can feel it too. He was going to go in there instead but if the blonde wants to do it, be his guest. He'd rather stay by Gon's side anyway.

"Are you sure about this?" Leorio grabs Kurapika's arm when the blonde had ignored Gon's statement and was walking towards the dark opening in the rock. "You won't even be able to see in there!"

"I made sure to bring a flash light. Just stay out here. If anything is wrong i'll come right out. Don't worry." Kurapika gives Leorio a reassuring smile.

"You better or i'm coming after you! I won't wait here too long if I think somethings up." Leorio lets go of Kurapika a bit reluctantly. He seems unsure about this whole thing as well.

"I know." Kurapika takes out the flash light from his pocket and turns it on, he walks into the narrow passage way slowly, squeezing his way into the rock.

"Be careful not to get stuck!" Leorio shouts after him, his eye brows furrowing in concern.

"...How long should we wait before we go in after him?" Gon looks at Killua.

"If something goes wrong we'll know it, if we start piling in after him we'll block the exit. I think we should just wait patiently." Killua crosses his arms, staring at the dark passageway. Gon is concerned about Kurapika...but it's because they're friends. Not because Gon likes him or anything. Even the ex-assassin is a little on edge about this, though a sick part of him would smile if Kurapika didn't come back. Killua has mixed feelings about the Kurta._ I can't let this get dragged into today. I can't be worrying about Kurapika's feelings for Gon or if Gon will return them now. There's more pressing stuff at hand! Get your head in the game!_

Leorio bites at his finger nails, staring into the dark space, shifting back and forth. "Kurapika? You alright? Did you find anything?"

There's a long moment of silence. It's tense. Seconds go by, minutes, it seems like hours. He can see Leorio is about to run into the space only for Kurapika to come out, his bangs covering his eyes. "Let's go back to the hotel."

"Why? Did you see something?" Leorio looks Kurapika over, sighing in relief when he doesn't appear to be hurt.

"I did but there's no point in continuing." Kurapika starts walking back the way they came, his voice is strained.

"but what about all those people? And the circus performers and Clover? We haven't found them yet!" Gon glances between the rock and Kurapika, frowning. "I think we should keep looking-"

"They're all dead."

Those three words are spoken darkly by the Kurta. He stops walking, letting his words linger in the air. The three friends stare at the blonde with wide eyes. Killua licks his lips nervously, glancing over at Gon, the raven haired male seems confused and shocked right now. But if what Kurapika says is true, soon he'll get angry and he'll never give up the search for who did this. If anything happened to the white fox...He'll be upset. Killua didn't want it to come to this. He had hope that maybe they were all alive even though deep down he knew they weren't. Ever since he saw that news report he's felt this feeling of dread.

"How do you know that?" Gon's the first one to speak, frowning deeply. "What did you see in the rock?"

"The rock is filled with cell phones, purses, bags, clothes. In there is also a large container of that black liquid...that liquid was all those people melted down. Whoever did this laid it out smoothly. There was also a message telling where to find the circus trucks but I don't think we should get anymore involved." Kurapika's voice shakes.

"A-All of them? All those people?" Gon's face falls before he grips his fist. "even the circus members?

"It was the circus who did this." Kurapika turns to face them, he still wont' show his eyes to them.

"What?" Killua's eyes widen at that. "How do you-"

"Gon was meant to go into that rock. All the messages were addressed to him." Kurapika takes a deep breath. "The leader of the circus group has gone mad. From what I read in there, he claims that last night Gon attacked the circus troope and stole the white fox."

"What? Clover was stolen?... But I didn't do it!" Gon's eyes widen.

"He was with us the whole time." Killua raises his eyebrow but he grinds his teeth, knowing where this is going.

"We know that but this man truly believes he saw you steal the fox last night. In a rage he killed his audience saying that anyone whos seen this disgrace should be put out of their misery. He's set on revenge." Kurapika looks up those eyes look tinted red. "I'm sure that if we go to where the message said the circus trucks are, he'll be waiting there with a trap. This man isn't normal and obviously unstable. Playing this game with him is dangerous."

"But...But I didn't do it." Gon's frown deepens.

"It makes sense that the circus had something to do with this. The leader went crazy,killed the audience, while the other members got to work cleaning up the mess to leave. If the leader thinks Gon did it that's why he left that clue for Gon to sniff out...but how did he know about Gon's smelling ability?" Killua feels a pang of anger over the whole situation but he doesn't let it show. He feels his protective side kick in. He wants to hold Gon and at the same time he wants to kill this leader for making that frown on Gon's precious lips and threatening his love.

"I don't know how he knows that...there's a lot of things I don't understand how he knows and I don't understand how he pulled off killing all those people, along with hunters, quick enough that none of them could have called for help. This man is dangerous." Kurapika looks at Gon seriously. "We shouldn't go confront him yet when we know nothing about him. We could very well be walking into our deaths."

"I just need to clear my name but...when I think about what he's done to all those people..." Gon grips his fist. "I know I didn't steal Clover but then who did? He must of looked like me if the leader mistook me for him." Gon tilts his head, thinking.

"We can worry about who stole the white fox later, first we have to clear your name and get this freak off your back." Killua says seriously, not liking how Kurapika is acting. The blonde is slightly freaking out. On the verge of panicking. Killua can sense it. Something else must have been in that rock...

"IF only we knew the leader's number or something. We could make contact with him without having to physically see him." Leorio says quietly glancing at Kurapika before he sighs. "This really was meant to be relaxing." Leorio grumbles.

"Wait! Didn't that guy give you his card? It had a number on it didn't it?" Killua's eyes light up, looking at Gon hopefully.

"Oh yeah it did!" Gon's eyes shine, smiling at Killua. "That card is in our hotel room."

"Lets go back there and call them. Hopefully they'll pick up and we can try to sort out this misunderstanding." Kurapika turns and starts walking, not waiting for anyone this time. Leorio goes to catch up with him, the brown haired male looking at his friend in concern.

"...Kurapika-" Leorio starts.

"Don't ask me about that rock again right now." Kurapika covers his eye with his bangs. Leorio stares at him for a moment before nodding, walking by his side. Gon and Killua follow after them, the ex-assassin deep in thought.

_Really why did this have to go and happen? It seems like whereever we go some shit is going down._ Killua glances at his friend. Gon is biting at his lip, his eyebrows furrowed, and those amber eyes glossy. He's deep in thought. He's probably confused right now. This search party did take a turn for the unexpected. He's probably angry with the leader for killing all those Innocent people, and he's probably worried about Clover.

_I can read you like a book Gon._ Killua grabs Gon's cheek and pitches it playfully, giving his friend a smirk. "We'll clear your name in no time, and then we'll find who took Clover and put the blame on you ."

"yeah." Gon smiles appreciatively. Those eyes lose that dull tone and become brighter again. Killua's heart skips a beat. _Truly, you look best smiling Gon. You don't have to worry about a thing. I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll let you fight your own battles but as soon as you can't fight anymore, I'll be there to finish up._

_You are my most precious. More precious than the expensive stones that hang from my ears, more precious then the sun and the moon, more precious than the air I breathe._

_And you don't even understand this power you have over me_. Gon reaches out, grabbing Killua's hand, jolting the ex-assassin's senses. His hand feels on fire and he feels warm all over, his heart thudding quickly in his chest.

"You don't mind do you?" Gon smiles sheepishly.

"...No."_ Of course I don't. _Gon must be really worried about this or maybe he feels guilty about all those people dying. Whatever the case, Gon is holding his hand because he needs his support. Gon needs him for something. And he came to Killua. Gon's not up there trying to hold Kurapika's hand, he's holding his hand._ I'm the one who knows you the most Gon. Don't you see it?_

Gon lets go of Killua's hand after giving it a squeeze, sighing happily. "I feel better now. Thanks Killua."

_No, thank you. _"Whatever." Killua grunts, feeling too warm, his hand tingling where Gon had been holding it. He feels his face color. _Don't you see the influence you have on me? When i'm with you I want to be at my best but you make me my worse. You have the power to build me up or destroy me. I'm no fool, I know more than anyone..._

_That you are my greatest weakness Gon freeces._

* * *

"I know I put it somewhere..." Gon mumbles to himself as he digs through his dresser, throwing his clothes on the floor.

"You know what I don't understand though." Leorio comments after awhile of just standing there next to the blonde, Killua in front of him as they watch Gon search for the card. Kurapika is silent but those gray eyes look at Leorio from the corner. "If this guy thinks Gon stole the fox, why would Gon search him out? If Gon really stole the fox, he would be focused on getting away with it. They'd be no reason for him to go after the circus."

"...The leader believes he has something that is important to Gon. In the letter telling where the circus is it said that he must come alone if he ever wants to see his 'precious' again." Kurapika rubs his temple, his lips going in a tight line. "I'm sorry I didn't mention that before. It slipped my mind."

"...Kurapika do you need to sit down? You don't look so good. You just saw something traumatic. I know we've been through a lot but it never gets easy." Leorio puts a hand on Kurapika's shoulder, the blonde tenses up badly, his breathing becoming jagged.

"...I'm...Fine." Kurapika shakes his head. "I'll take it easy after this is over."

"Ah ha!" Gon suddenly shouts, digging deep into his dresser.

"You found it?" Killua walks till he's next to his friend, his keen ears listening to Leorio's and Kurapika's conversation while keeping his eyes on his friend.

"yup here it is." Gon gets out of the dresser, holding out the business card that one guy gave him. He grins. "I don't know how it got all the way back there but at least I found it."

"Lets hurry up and call these guys. We'll need to get their side of the story first before we can counter it with the proof of your innocence." Killua's eyebrows scrunch a bit. He seems tense. Everyone in the room seems tense.

Gon's still kind of in shock. He doesn't see how all of this could have happened so quickly and how the circus would have thought it was him. The thought that someone stole Clover doesn't sit well with his stomach. He doesn't want to be a enemy of the circus. He wants to help that guy get his Clover back. He doesn't like the leader much though...

Gon starts to pull out his Beetle to call the circus only for Killua to smack his hand, giving him an annoyed look. "You can't just call them here! They'll track the call-"

"They already know where Gon is." Kurapika cuts in, getting the ex-assassin to tense.

"Really?" Gon blinks before tilting his head. "Then why didn't they come here to get me?"

"I don't know." Kurapika glances to the side. "So it doesn't matter what cell phone you use. You can go ahead and call them."

Gon nods. Killua is tense right now, his fist gripped at his side. The raven haired male knows he's not liking this. But Gon's not scared. He isn't worried. Gon is innocent and he'll prove it to the circus and then he''ll find Clover.

Gon dials the number before pressing send. He presses it against his ear, the ringing going on a couple of times before someone picks up. Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika are all staring at him intently, waiting patiently, ready to jump in if they have to.

"...Is that you Kid?" the man's voice sounds scratchy but Gon knows it's the man that Clover had taken a liken to.

"Yeah it's me." Gon listens to the man's heavy breathing before continuing. "I didn't steal Clover yesterday. why does your leader think I did?-"

"Because he saw you, hell we all saw you!" The man shouts, Gon moving the phone away from his ear. "It was during my act, I had just shown everyone how Clover is real when you come from the ceiling, dropping in, laughing like some crazed manic! All I remember is darkness after that. When I woke up I was on the floor, all the people in the audience were dead, the leader was weeping and Clover was..." The man swallows. "You made the leader snap."

"That wasn't me! Yesterday I was out with my friends, spending time with them at the chocolate factory! I never attacked you guys." Gon frowns. "I would never have taken Clover away from some place she is happy. I knew she was happy with you, I would never have tried that-"

"It doesn't matter what you say. I don't believe you. If you want to prove your innocence then come to the circus tonight. And come alone." The man snarls before hanging up. Gon frowns putting his phone back into his pocket.

"Ne he didn't believe me. He says if I want to prove my innocence I need to come to the circus alone tonight." Gon starts to stretch. "Okay! So what do you guys want to do till then? We could still spend some time at the beach or-"

"You serious right now?" Killua snaps, looking at Gon seriously. "You can't go to the circus alone tonight. It's going to be a trap. I could hear the tone of his voice, they're not looking to be proved wrong Gon, they're looking for revenge!"

"But If I don't go then it looks like i'm guilty and i'm not. I want them to know i'm not the one who did it Killua. I'll be fine-"

"No." Killua shakes his head, giving Gon a firm look. "I'm not going to let you walk into such an obvious trap-"

"We should let Gon go." Kurapika speaks up, taking a step forward, Killua giving him a surprised yet dark look in response. "If Gon doesn't go it will look bad on him. It will look like he has something to hide. It may be a trap but Gon's presence will say a lot. No guilty person would come knowing it's a trap to convict them but a innocent person wouldn't have that worry. Gon knows he's innocent so that's why he's not worried about going. I think it's the only way to get the leader to see it wasn't Gon." Kurapika takes a deep breath. "You know that if Gon doesn't go that the leader will just seek him out Killua. We don't know the extent of the leader's power. We have to go about this cautiously."

"...But are we really going to let him just go by himself? What if he needs help?-"

"I'll be okay Killua! Trust me! I'll prove my innocence and then come back." Gon smiles brightly, determination in his eyes, a fire there. "I really don't like that someone has used my face to do this crime. I won't stand for it. Once they see this they'll know I didn't do it. You have nothing to worry about." Gon smiles at his friend who is looking at him with wide eyes.

"Gon..." Killua's stiff, his eyebrows furrowed. Gon knows that look. The ex-assassin doesn't want him going off alone. Gon knows he'd be the same way if the tables were turned and Killua had to go to the circus alone. But Gon can take care of himself. He's a pro hunter and soon to be an adult. He's working on it. He's getting stronger bit by bit, building up his body, mind and spirit.

"You can't follow after him Killua. No matter how good you are it's too much of a risk that the leader will know you're there." Kurapika steps up, eying the ex-assassin. "If that happens, you'll put Gon in even more danger."

Killua tenses, gripping his fist. _Was he planning on sneaking after me? _Gon chuckles sightly before holding out his pinky finger. "I promise that i'll come back Killua. I have a good feeling about this."

Killua stares at Gon's pinky before pushing it away. "Don't promise me. Just come back." Killua looks at him sternly. "If you take too long I'm coming in and i'll kick your ass."

"Haha okay." Gon chuckles, putting Killua in a friendly head lock, ruffling his soft locks. "It'll be fine! Why don't we eat some chocolate or take a walk, or train, or watch a movie, or do something fun!" Gon grins when Killua struggles against him, pushing him off after awhile,his face flushed.

"...I pick eating chocolate." Killua grunts, crossing his arms.

"Okay we can do that." Gon smiles turning to look at his other friends only to see the two older males are gone. Gon blinks. "Ne they left?"

"That's fine. Let's play a video game or something." Killua points to the system that's on the floor. " Why don't you get that set up? I'm going to go down stairs and order us a pizza, i'm getting hungry."

"Good idea." Gon rubs his stomach when it growls. "I didn't realize how hungry I am too. I'll get a game set up to play! Hopefully they have a two player one!" Gon starts digging into the stand under the TV, hearing Killua walk out the room.

Gon wasn't lying. He really does have a good feeling about tonight. That if he shows up and talks to the leader he'll be able to clear his name. He'll also tell the leader about how he feels about him killing all those people. He'll tell them he wants to help find Clover and this person that used his face to commit this crime. In all honesty, Gon's feeling excited. It's been awhile since something like this has happened. It's a tracking mission too, to track down who ever did this. This will train him more and soon...he'll find Ging.

Everything is slowly falling into place. Soon he'll be able to introduce Killua to Ging. Soon he'll be able to go back to Mito-san. Soon he'll be able to walk on the same level as Killua...soon he'll beat this sickness.

He's doing it one step at a time.

* * *

"Kurapika." Leorio speaks after awhile of silence, the older male had followed the blonde back into their hotel room when the kurta just up and walked out of Gon's room. Kurapika doesn't turn around to face his friend. He's barely able to hold it together. He needs a quiet place to think things through.

"I need to be alone right now." Kurapika keeps his voice in check heading towards the balcony.

"..Alright." Kurapika can hear the concern in Leorio's voice and can feel his eyes on the back of his head. He brings no comfort right now. He walks out into the balcony, closing the sliding door behind him. This is the first time he's used this, and it won't be the last. The balcony has a beautiful view of the beach before them. Before Kurapika can't even take a breath to think before he hears the sliding door open behind him and Leorio's voice shouting.

"Hey he said he wanted to be alone-" His voice is cut off by the sliding door shutting.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"Kurapika doesn't have to look to know It's Killua standing behind him. "Why did you encourage him to go?! Weren't you the one who said we shouldn't presume this anymore when you came out of the rock? Why change your mind and let Gon go?"

Kurapika doesn't answer. He keeps staring off into the sky, trying to keep his heart rate down but it keeps beating that melody. A melody of destruction.

"Tell Gon to go to the end of the beach on the left side. He should start heading out at 11 and get there by 12."

"You didn't answer my question." Killua's voice is dark. "What are you hiding? There was something else in the rock wasn't there? Something you're not telling us about. You looked awfully pale coming out."

Killua is still as observing as he was when he was younger. Kurapika should have known he would have sensed if he was keeping something from them. The blonde swallows.

"As I said, Gon was meant to go into the rock. I wasn't lying about the clothes or the container of the black liquid. But there was other things in there also, and they were items that shown the leader was threatening all of us. If Gon would have gone in there he would have been blinded by his anger and rushed to meet the circus. I'm glad i'm the one who saw it and not him." Kurapika takes a deep breath but his eyes are changing red and his face is getting pale.

What he saw in that rock changed everything. Inside waiting for him was the spider's body. The one he had choked out. He once again saw that purple face that has been haunting his dreams but this time the face was more rotted, the eyes liquidity. He was hanging by a chain, swinging slowly in the small space. It was the boy he killed. Kurapika couldn't move. Couldn't think. He had buried that boy back in a forest before they went to this island. How could the leader have known Kurapika murdered him and where he was? How could he have retrieved him so quickly? It was impossible.

Kurapika looked at all the messages numbly, the one under the boy said "I'll chain your friend down with the same chains he uses." There was also a picture of Killua and Gon, the picture had been torn, separating Gon and Killua. Killua's face had been scratched out. The message next to it was this 'i'll take your most precious friend and tear him from you. You'll never recognize his face again." The last item was a picture Gon wouldn't recognize but Kurapika did. It was Leorio's friend, the one he lost all those years ago. The message next to it read "I'll make him join his friend, he can be a doctor in heaven."

Kurapika was terrified. He was in compete shock. After looking at everything he got out as fast as he could, trying to keep himself in check so he didn't freak out his friends but really Kurapika was freaking out. The blonde wasn't thinking straight. He almost wanted to tell everyone that they're leaving. They can do their vacation else where. The dread that Kurapika felt in that rock was in describable. Killua's right, he didn't want Gon going to meet this man but now that Kurapika's had some time to think about it...

They don't have a choice. They have to deal with this issue. But Kurapika isn't planning on letting Gon go and deal with this himself. Not at all. It's obvious to him now that the spiders have to be involved in this. Maybe they have connections with this circus leader?

"If we try to stop Gon that will only make him want to go more. He'll try to sneak out and find the circus himself and then we wouldn't know where he is. It's best for us to let him go and keep an eye on him. I know you're worried but don't be." Kurapika glances back at the ex-assassin who is staring at him intently, a frown on his lips.

"What were those items of?...the ones you said were threatening us?"

"I don't want to talk about those. Just tell Gon what I told you." Kurapika stares out towards the sea. "And if you do follow Gon, Killua. Make sure you're not seen."

The ex-assassin tenses but he doesn't say anything. "I know you're still uncertain about this but know I wouldn't try to put Gon in danger. So watch after him tonight." Kurapika takes a deep breath, trying to hold himself together. "Lucky you...you get another day. I wouldn't dare try confessing my feelings tonight."

Kurapika can feel Killua's glare and the malice in it. Kurapika ignores it as the ex-assassin slowly moves away and out of the balcony.

"Uh...are you okay Kurapika? Killua looked very pissed leaving." Leorio pokes his head out soon after, frowning.

"I'm fine." Kurapika lies. "He was just worried about sending Gon out. You don't have to worry and neither does he." the blonde smiles at Leorio. "You should get us something to eat. We could watch a movie, try to relax before tonight."

"Sounds good to me." Leorio smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. He's still concerned. If Kurapika could clam down he would feel warm. But he feels too hot. His rage is slowly building and he's going blind by it. When Leorio leave his eyes turn red and he grinds his teeth, gripping the railing.

How dare they come here? How dare they threaten his friends? How dare they bring that boy's body here to mock him with? How dare they try to ruin their vacation? How dare they try to place blame on Gon? A boy innocent of everything?

_Gon's not going to be the one showing up_. Kurapika jumps over the railing, his chains appearing on his hand. _I'm gong to be the one and I will get my answers. I'll take out anyone who gets in my way._

_Forgive me Gon. I gave you the wrong address. Forgive me Killua, I've been lying to you about my feelings and I've been making you worry about Gon. Forgive me Leorio...I've been pushing you to the side and now I'm ditching you._

_I just...really didn't like how they threatened you. All you wanted to do was take us all away from our daily troubles. You wanted to treat us to a vacation, time for us to spend together and have fun. You've always been kind. You don't deserve to have your vacation ruined over my sin. I knew killing that boy would follow me and catch up with me someday. I don't want Gon or Killua being dragging into this either. If the spiders have a bone to pick with anyone it should be me and me alone._

_I'm sorry for making this vacation complicated Leorio._

* * *

"Haha take that Killua!" Gon chuckles, moving his fingers quickly on the controller. The two teenage boys find themselves sitting on the floor with a couple empty pizza boxes next to them playing Mario carts. Gon just threw a banana peel causing Killua's cart to slip up.

"Damn." Killua's eye twitches when Gon ends up coming in first place. "This is a stupid game away."

"Don't be mad because I beat you." Gon teases, poking Killua in the cheek. The raven haired male can't help to once again realize how soft Killua's face really is.

"shut up you just got lucky." Killua pulls Gon's cheek in response, smirking when the raven haired male winces.

Gon chuckles feeling happy that Killua seems to have calmed down. They're able to have fun playing this game while eating together before he heads off. Gon glances over at the time...it's almost 11. Time really flies when you're having fun. Now that he's been sitting here with Killua so long he almost doesn't feel like going. He wishes he could just keep playing.

Gon can see Killua shift from the corner of his eye, those purple eyes look down at his hand that's on the floor before looking forward again. "ne Killua if you want to hold my hand you can just grab it!" Gon smiles brightly at his friend only for Killua to tense and flush. The raven haired male reaches over, grabbing Killua's hand, interlacing their fingers. "It's okay. I want to hold your hand too. It's because we're so close right?" Gon smiles, looking down at their hands. He feels his heart pick up speed and his stomach start to turn in that feeling. "So I don't mind if you want to hold my hand, if you don't' mind I want to hold yours."

"...Gon you know this isn't normal right?" Killua doesn't look at him, staring at the TV, those bangs blocking his face from him once again. "Holding hands like this. If you keep this up I'll..." He trails off, biting his lip.

"You'll what?" Gon frowns. "Is it that you don't' like it Killua?"

"...It's not that I don't like it...It's just couples hold hands." Killua takes a deep breath. "We're not together like that Gon."

"But we're friends and I want to hold your hand." _And it makes me feel sick. I need to understand everything to understand the sickness. _"But i'll stop if you want-" Gon tries to pull away only for Killua to tighten his grip on his hand, not looking at him. Killua is tense, as if he's waiting for Gon to rip his hand from his or yell at him.

Gon smiles, squeezing Killua's hand reassuringly, letting him know he's not going to let go. Killua has a hard time with his feelings. It must be strange for him, the idea of two adults holding hands that aren't in a relationship. _Maybe it is strange for me to want to hold hands with him...it's even stranger that it makes me sick_. But the funny thing is that Killua goes along with it. The fact that Killua tighten his grip means that he likes holding his hand too, even if he won't say it.

Killua's cute like that. Gon finds his heart beat picking up speed and he feels warm. He wants to kiss Killua's cheek like he did this morning. He wants to wrap his arms around him. This sickness is really affecting him more now because of what he did this morning. He's made it worse. Once this thing with the circus dies down he really needs to talk to Leorio.

They sit in silence for awhile, just holding hands. Killua still seems tense and there's a feeling in the air that Gon can't really explain. Killua rubs his thumb over Gon's hand, the small touch getting his heart to skip. It's such a gentle touch. Killua doesn't look at him but this feeling grows between them. Gon feels himself inch closer, while Killua does the same, not looking at him. Killua turns his head, their eyes locking. Those purple orbs of his are deep, his eyes half lidded. Seeing that look on his face makes his stomach feel weird.

"Hey Gon..." Killua whispers in his ear, that sweet tingling against his ear drum making him feel strange. "I want you..." Gon's about to ask what he wants him to do when Killua pulls away, whatever feeling was in the air goes away as Killua smirks, pulling at Gon's ear. "To give me a rematch! I swear you cheated."

"I did not! How can you even cheat in Mario carts?." Gon whines, getting away from his friend's pull, their hands separating in the process.

"I'm sure you found a way to."

"Ne that's not fair Killua, you're the one who cheats most of the time-"

"hey I do not! Don't talk back to me Gon. I'm the one who taught you how to play video games. I'm kind of like your master." Killua's smile is cat like. He's teasing him.

"You only taught me how to use the controllers." Gon pouts. He glances over at the clock, Killua doing the same, his smile leaving his face, a serious expression taking over. "It's time Killua."

"I know." Killua stands up with Gon, those purple eyes locked on him.

"So I just head towards the end of the beach." Gon checks his pockets to make sure his Beetle is on him before he smiles reassuringly at Killua. "I'll be back soon! I'll prove to them I had nothing to do with it. So just wait here for me Killua."

The ex-assassin doesn't say anything as Gon walks out of the hotel room. He doesn't follow him either. Gon can tell he doesn't like him going off on his own to face a trap but the raven haired male couldn't feel anymore confident. In a sense he likes this. He wants to show Killua that he can handle things by himself. Gon isn't stupid. He knows this leader is very powerful if he was able to kill all those people in a matter of seconds. Hunters included. But he doesn't like being blamed for something he didn't do.

Gon is by no means weak or guilty. He will come alone and alone he will prove his innocence.

_So just wait for me Killua._

* * *

"He just got in a cab." Killua stares out of the window, watching the raven haired male getting into the yellow car before being drove away. "Now's my chance." The ex-assassin moves away from the window. _I know you told me to wait here. I know Kurapika said not to follow but I can't just stand here, twiddling my thumbs when you could need me. I'll follow behind you and stay far away, I won't use zetsu, they'll think i'm just a hunter in town nearby. I'll keep close...so if you should need me, i'll be right there._

Killua grips his fists, knowing Gon will be angry if he ever finds out. _Oh well. This whole circus thing makes me uneasy. Protecting you comes first. I'll deal with the consequences later._ Killua walks over to the hotel door, about to open it to follow after his friend only for someone to knock at his door. Killua raises his eye brow, opening the door.

"Has Kurapika come here by any chance?" When Killua shakes his head, Leorio slumps. " It's been hours...After that talk with you I went to get us some food and when I came back he was gone. I didn't say anything because I thought he just needed his space, maybe he went for a walk but an hour went by and he wasn't answering his phone. He's no where in the hotel and he still won't answer his phone, i'm worried about him." Leorio pants, looking out of breath.

"I haven't seen him." Killua's eyes harden. "I don't have time for this though. I need to catch up with Gon." Killua moves Leorio out of his way, feeling restless. He doesn't have time to worry about Kurapika-

"Do you think he went to the circus too?" Leorio's eyes widen, those brown eyes of his shaking. "Kurapika was acting strange ever since he went In that rock. I don't know why he would go to the circus alone but it's the only thing I can think of. I feel it in the pit of my gut." Leorio blinks when he sees Killua's still walking down the hallway. "Wait! I'm coming with you."

"You might give me away." Killua doesn't look at him as he keeps walking.

"Bastard! I'm not going to give you away. Either way it's too bad, i'm coming! If Kurapika has gone to the circus before Gon, that leader is going to be pissed off when Gon gets there. They'll need our help-"

"Shit why did he do that? Stupid!" Killua growls thinking of the blonde putting Gon in more danger. _He said he didn't want to do that! He's causing Gon more trouble and he claims he loves him? Ha!_ Killua starts running down the stairs, his eyes narrowed and his pupils dark.

"Killua! Wait!" He can hear Leorio's voice but he's not going to wait for him to catch up. He needs to go and he needs to go fast. Killua runs out of the hotel, glancing around for a cab. When he doesn't' see one. he sighs, pulling out his phone-

"I've already called one." Leorio pants, running out of the hotel soon after him. _Hm? Leorio's gotten faster._ Killua takes note of this before nodding slightly. "Of course I don't know if Kurapika did that. He could still be taking a walk for all I know. I just...feel like something's off you know?"

"I know what you mean." Killua shifts, feeling anxious now, even more so than before. Kurapika could have messed things up badly. IT's Gon who's going to suffer the consequences.

The cab comes pretty quickly and the two males get in, both of their minds occupied. One thinks of the Blonde while the other thinks of Gon.

"Take us towards the end of the beach I'll tell you when to stop." Killua tells the cab driver. "You'll be paid more the faster you get us there."

That's all the cab driver needed to hear before he's speeding down the road.

_Really now, It was Kurapika who said no one should follow. Now we're all involved. _Killua shakes his head. _Whatever happens, i'll be there to fix it._

_I won't leave without you Gon._

* * *

Gon looks out of the cab window, humming to himself. He's almost towards the end of the beach. It won't be long now. His Beetle starts to vibrate. Gon blinks before he digs the Beetle out of his pocket. He's expecting it to be Killua or one of his friends but it's a number he doesn't recognize. Gon answers it.

"You're going the wrong way." A silky voice purrs into the phone.

"No i'm not." Gon blinks. "I was told to go to the end of the beach."

"You were told wrong." The voice chuckles. "I suppose this makes sense then. You weren't the one to go into my rock were you? I put a lot of work into that too. I wanted you to see it. Oh well." There's a shuffling sound. "Meet me in the forest where you found the rock. One of your friends has already joined the party." The man hangs up.

Gon's breathing becomes uneven, he stares at the phone with wide eyes. _Kurapika told me the wrong place? Why?...And that man said he had one of my friends? Who?...Kurapika? _"Sir I need you to turn around! Take me to the forest next to where the circus use to be! Take me as fast as you can!"

The cab driver makes some grunt about high pay before he turns the wheel sharply, doing a 180 before he zooms off in the opposite direction. Gon's heart is beating faster, gripping his fist. Messing with him is one thing but when they get his friend's involved...If they hurt anyone of them he'll make them pay. He doesn't understand why Kurapika would lie to him but it doesn't matter right now. Gon grips his fist, thinking about his blonde friend. Kurapika has always been kind to him, listening to him and teaching him things without judgment. He always gives good advice and fights for what he believes in._ Mr. leader, if you hurt Kurapika, I won't show you any mercy. You're fight is with me, not him._

_I won't stand for you hurting any of my friends._


	8. Chapter 8

_Breathe in...breathe out...breathe in...breathe out._

Kurapika has to keep repeating this in his head like a mantra, keeping his mind off of his friends, keeping his mind off of his rage. He has to keep a level head. He can't go charging in there blindly. No mater how angry he is, no matter how much he wants to go crazy, he has to keep himself under control. Kurapika understands himself. He knows he's not just angry. He's panicked. He's afraid not for himself but for Leorio, Gon and Killua. Seeing that boy hanging by a chain wrapped around his neck filled him with so much dread. It was like seeing him for the first time. His nightmares are nothing compared to the true face of his sin. The boy's face that smirked at him less than a week ago was nothing but a rotted mess, his mouth hanging open from his last moment, trying to get air while Kurapika crushed his wind pipe. The boy's hand that had punched him was limp and cold, hanging by his sides as he swung, the chain making a creaking in the small space.

Kurapika was forced to see that boy again in the rock. He was forced to get another look at the person he had killed. He was young...a little older than Gon and Killua. Kurapika had lost himself and murdered him. He sinned. He knew it then, burying that boy, that it would come back to haunt him. If it was only haunting him, then it would be fine. Kurapika could accept his fate but he will not accept his friends suffering for his mistakes. He will not just stand by and let the spiders or the circus troope hurt them. Leorio set this up to be fun and relaxing. He wanted a vacation but of course Kurapika had to bring his darkness, he had to ruin it...

So now he's going to fix it.

Kurapika runs through the forest that they had found the rock in, his gray eyes shinning, tinted red, his chains out on his hand. He's keeping as quiet as he can, all his senses on high alert. They shouldn't be expecting this. The circus will be expecting Gon but not him. Gon was the one suppose to go in the rock, not him. If he can catch the leader off guard, he'll be able to pull him off to the side and fight him alone. Fighting this crazed leader is one thing, fighting him and the entire circus is another. It would not end well for him. It might not end well with him just fighting the leader.

And in the back of his mind he knows. He knows from this growing feeling in his stomach, the way he's starting to sweat, and how his heart is beating so fast in his chest. They already know he's here. He can sense it, someone watching him just like he sensed when they came to this forest the first time. He should back off. There's no sneaking up on them. But he can't. In a couple of hours Gon will leave to go to the end of the beach. When he sees no one there he'll be confused. _It'll only be a matter of time before he figures out I gave him the wrong address. Then he'll go back and tell Leorio and Killua, and then they'll all come searching for me. That won't do any good._

_But if I go back...I won't be able to stop Gon from coming here. I don't trust this leader. I don't trust anything about this. I have to neutralize him. I have to get rid of the threat here and now._

_I have to find answers. How did the leader know about that boy? How did he get him here in such a short time? How did he kill all those people? How did he know where Gon was staying? How did he melt all those people in such a short amount of time? Yet he had the time to also take off all their clothes and separate their belongings?_

It's insane. It seems impossible but the leader did it. Kurapika grinds his teeth, thinking about inside that rock. It was meant to anger Gon. It was meant to scare him but it had Kurapika's nightmares in it as well. The leader wants to take everything away from Gon. It's not just about killing him. He wants to destroy everyone of his friends. The white fox must have been very important to him. He's lost his mind because of it.

Kurapika needs to stop him before he can hurt anyone. He doesn't have much time.

The blonde stops running, taking deep breathes, trying to calm himself down. He breathes in through his nose and out through his mouth, leaning against a large tree. This forest is unsettling. He can feel someone watching him but he can't sense anyone around him. There's no one here. The note in the rock had said they would be waiting in the middle of the forest..._If they're really there then I'm only a few yards away. I should be able to sense them. Are they all using zetsu? Why Are they hiding? Is there a trap laid out for Gon once he walks into the open field?_ Kurapika evens out his breathing as he walks carefully towards the field, he gets behind a tree, glancing into the field. It's empty. There's no circus trucks. No one's here. Kurapika bites his lip nervously, a ringing in his ear as he tries to listen for any sound of movement. He glances around the forest before looking back at the field. He tenses.

There standing in the field is a dark shadow. Kurapika knows it's a man and he knows as soon as he sees the mask on the man's face that this is the leader. He just appeared out of thin air!

"You're not Gon." The leader speaks, his voice silky like honey. He takes a step closer. "I believe your name was...ah yes, Kurapika. Come, come. Don't be shy. Come on down. Boy do we have a show for you tonight." the leader does a bow. All of a sudden a large white sheet can be seen behind the leader, it falls off, revealing the circus truck and with it all the circus members just standing there, their expressions blank except for one who's shoulders are shaking. Kurapika's eyes widen in surprise._ How did they do that? They were able to hide the whole circus from my view and my en?_ Kurapika watches as the white sheet slowly goes back into a woman with black curly hair, she does a little twirl and the sheet is gone.

"Ta-da!" The leader chuckles oddly. "I can see you're impressed. She's lovely don't you agree? Tell him your story love, go ahead. Come closer Kurapika. We only want to entertain you!"

"Yes, it's your own private show. We're delighted to have the last of the kurta here to watch." The black haired woman smirks, getting Kurapika's eyes to flash red with rage. He grips his fist. There's no going back now. He steps out of the shadows and into the feild.

"I'm not interested in your show. Tell me, are you working with the phantom troope?" Kurapika keeps his eyes locked on the leader. The mask that once was a smiling face is now a frowning face with a tear carved under the eye. The blonde keeps on high alert, watching the other circus members for any sudden movements.

"My dear boy we're our own troope. Spiders are nasty things. I'm not interested in working with thieves." The leader glances over at the black haired woman. "It's not nice to interrupt us. We're in the middle of putting on a show for you. Continue, pet."

"You see, when I was a little girl I was afraid to sleep alone in the dark. I was always scared of monsters but I felt the safest under my blanket. As I grew older and I grew to under stand that daddy hitting mommy wasn't normal, and that mommy hitting me wasn't right I began to hide under my blanket more and more. But a real blanket can only do so much. Mommy was still able to find me. Oh could she pack a punch." The black haired girl giggles, those blue eyes getting out of focused, they shake in their sockets. "So I made a blanket that I could truly hide under with my nen! When i'm under it no one can sense me or see me. No one can hurt me either. I become invisible and anyone under my blanket is safe with me. I'll always keep my family safe. My real family. The leader is so kind. He came to my town and he ripped my parents throats out. He turned them into liquid." She smiles brightly.

"Aw that's a touching story isn't it? Makes you appreciate her power more." the leader makes a sniffling sound.

_They're insane. All of them. It's not just the leader, its the whole circus_. Kurapika is tense, his heart beating too fast in his chest. _Should I make the first move? Or should I try to talk this out? It's impossible! They're all crazy!_

"The leader is so nice...and your friend hurt him. He hurt our family!" Her eyes turn dark, she screams, high pitched and screeching. It hurts the blonde's ears but he doesn't back down. He gets ready for her, getting in a stance only for the leader to wave her off.

"Now, now no need to get nasty. You can go back with the others." The leader stares at Kurapika, or at least he thinks so. The mask doesn't look like it has any place for him to see. But he can feel the leader's eyes on him. The black haired woman backs off, pouting before she joins the others. "I don't have anything against you Kurapika. Just your friend. You understand don't you? He took one of my family members so now I have to destroy all of his, it's only fair." He sighs like it's hard on him or something. Kurapika feels a growl in the back of his throat.

"Gon is innocent! He hasn't done anything to you or your 'family'! I came here to tell you this and to stop you if you don't listen. Gon was with us the whole time last night. He couldn't have been at your circus."

"But we all saw him with our own eyes." The leader sighs. "Are you saying we're lying?"

"No, i'm saying you've been tricked somehow. Gon wouldn't steal the fox!-"

"How can you speak for him? What is this anyway? Why isn't Gon here? Is he too much of coward to show his face? I believe this proves that he's guilty." The leader's voice turns dark, that silkiness fading away. "He sent you to go for him? My, he must not care for you at all. But I guess I understand. You're a murderer after all." Kurapika feels himself freeze when the leader takes a step forward and with his next words. "His name was Sam. Did you know that? The boy you killed, his name was Sam."

"Stop." Kurapika's breathing becomes uneven, his blood turning cold.

"Sam enjoyed simple things. He was born in Meteor city, the city of trash. He always looked up to the phantom troope, they came from the same trash hole as him and yet they were so powerful. They made it in the world. He trained hard to become stronger, wanting to be one of them. So you can imagine how happy he was when he appealed to the troope, and they gave him a job!"

"Shut up!" Kurapika screams, his eyes turning red and his sight turning white. "I don't want to hear this! How do you know all this? Answer me!" Kurapika takes a step forward, his voice a roar. He doesn't want to know the boy's name. He doesn't want to know about the life he took. _Stop it. Stop it now!_

He's losing it.

"I know all about poor unfortunate souls. I collect them after all and give them a family to call their own. I couldn't help this one though. No. He was happy to take the job from the troope. It seemed simple enough. Find your location and inform the troope. And imagine his luck! Right in the town where he travels to for medicine for his sick sister, he found you. He got cocky though. He made his final mistake by confronting you. He certainly didn't think he was gong to die. Tell me Kurapika, what did you do with that medicine? That was on his body? Poor thing. His sister is dying right now, she'll be dead by tomorrow."

"Enough!" Kurapika charges towards the leader, losing all his sense. All he sees is red. He wants him to shut up. He wants him to be quiet. He wants to end him. He shoots his pinky chain towards the man, aiming for his heart only for the leader to disappear.

"I bet she's wondering. Where's my brother? Is he okay? She's worried and sick. Dying alone in a pile of trash. Not knowing that her brother was buried in the ground like a dead animal." the leader reappears behind him. Kurapika roars, swinging, focusing his nen into his fist, wanting to punch him and crush his ribs so he'll just _shut up._ The leader jumps back with ease, gracefully dodging him.

"Stop it!" Kurapika's voice cracks, his red eyes starting to get watery. His vision is getting blurred, the leader becoming a black blob. "Stop...I don't want to hear anymore. I don't need to know this...this isn't why I came...I-"

"It hurts doesn't it? You shouldn't keep it hidden. You'll make your mind into a living hell. I can see you're already falling apart." The leader chuckles. "You want to know don't you? How I know all this? How I knew about Sam? How I found him? How I knew about Gon? How I killed all those people? There's so many questions and not enough time in the world. If I just told you all my secrets then it would be no fun."

"Stop playing these games." Kurapika tries to calm himself down, but he feels sick to his stomach. His face is pale and his clothing has become sticky with sweat. "Why aren't you attacking? I'm right where you want me. I'm out numbered. I'm obviously in trouble." He really is. No one's even made a move against him but with how he's losing himself right now he'll do something stupid and end up getting himself killed.

"I could kill you but I don't want to. I want you to slowly rot from the inside out. That will hurt Gon more, to see his friend slowly wilt away until there's nothing but a crazed, rage driven man. A husk of what you use to be-"

Kurapika takes the time from him talking to move, appearing in front of him in a second. He punches the man, his fist connecting with his face, he feels the mask break under the blow. Kurapika's expecting the man to fall but he's only scooted back a couple of feet. Soon enough Kurapika is surround by angry troope members. Kurapika surrounds his body in nen to protect himself. When he punched the leader it felt like he was hitting rock.

"Stop. Don't hurt him. We're here to entertain that's all. He's just impatient. He wants to know my tricks." The leader's voice is silky again. He looks up, the mask is cracked but not broken. The troope members slowly back off. Kurapika glares darkly at this man, while he analyzes his situation and tries to think of a way he can attack him. He's a bit limited with what he can do since this man isn't a spider but he still has his ring finger chain. The leader has already made his eyes red so he's been in emperor time, his power as high as it can go._ I'll have to kill him quickly_. "Don't attack yet. If you do how will I tell you my tricks?" the leader put his hands up. "Though i'm very interested in seeing what you can do, I don't feel like fighting you. Fighting you would mean killing you."

"Don't think it will be that easy." Kurapika growls, his aura growing, The blonde jumps towards the leader and this time, when he dodges, Kurapika sends his ring finger chain out, hitting him hard in the stomach. This time the leader is knocked into the air, he makes a coughing sound. _I've done damage. Keep hitting him! Now's my chance!_ Kurapika sends his pinky chain out, when the leader's able to dodge it again, Kurapika growls, jumping after him. "I'll kill you here and you won't lay a finger on Gon!-"

"Is that all you do? Kill?" The leader laughs. "It's poor Sam all over again-"

"I said shut up!" Kurapika roars, his chain going out to attack him again, only for the leader to jump towards him, dodging the chain in the process. Kurapika builds his aura around his stomach right before the leader punches him hard in his belly. Even with his nen protecting him, the air is knocked right out of the blonde. He grinds his teeth, his feet digging into the ground as he skids back from the force. _Stop getting caught up in your anger. Calm down and think straight. Don't let him get to you..._ Kurapika coughs, specks of blood coming out of his lips. _I've taken damage even though I was able to protect myself. He's strong. Really strong._

"Oh dear you're going to make me get nasty." the leader sighs before he grabs his mask. "I want to show you something Kurapika. I want you to see my sorrow. I want you to feel it with me." the leader takes off his mask. Kurapika's eyes widen, his breath catching in his throat. The leader...this man...his eyes are a bright golden color, his pupils silts. His lips are curled in a smile. Kurapika's blood runs cold, goosebumps covering his arms. Those eyes...those eyes have him frozen. _Literally_. Kurapika can't move. His eyes have turned back to normal and he's gone into zetsu without doing anything. His chains are gone. He can't do anything but stare into those horrible eyes that seem like they're look through him, looking into his soul, looking into everything that makes him up. He can see it all.

Kurapika is stuck. He's trapped. Now he understands. This is how he was able to kill all those people. By taking off his mask, anyone who looked at his eyes, they became frozen. And of course, all eyes were on the stage after the white fox had been stolen. That's why there was no calls. No one was able to move. All the hunters were forced into zetsu. They couldn't even defend themselves.

"now that I have your undivided attention." The leader chuckles, those golden eyes lighting up with dark intent. "My eyes can see everything. Once I latch on to a target I can track them from the ends of the earth but this isn't how I knew all about you. No. I have my dear friend to thank." The leader makes a jester, not looking away from Kurapika. The blonde tenses when an older woman comes into his line of vision..._That's! That's the old woman that took Gon and Leorio's fortune!_ Kurapika's face gets red with anger._ I forgot about her!_

"Once she touched your friends she knew everything about them. She told me she couldn't see all of Gon's future though. But with her help I know where he is and everything about him up to this point. I also know he was planning on stealing the Fox if he thought it was unhappy here. Now I know what you're thinking. How did I find out about Sam? Well you see, my friend here has a particular power. As long as the people she's examined are within her range, anyone they touch she can see their past and future as well. Leorio was the one who touched you, and gave it all away. I saw what you did. I won't tell you how I got to Sam though, that's a secret." He chuckles. "But I brought the poor soul back and she touched him. I learned all about Sam. You see I adore learning about you humans. So I adore her power. You've been such a big help in this. I can't thank you enough."

"My debt is to you boss. Don't thank me when you've done so much for this old woman." the older woman smiles, those eyes lighting up at the complement.

This whole time it was the older woman. If they hadn't stopped to get their fortunes taken, the leader wouldn't have been able to do all of this. In a way Kurapika's relieved that the leader didn't do this all by himself. He had help from all the troope remembers. He's sure the rest of the troope got to cleaning up the place while the leader dealt with taking care of all the people.

"If you can see the future then you know Gon didn't take the fox! Tell him that!" Kurapika shouts at the older woman, not able to move, it's the only thing he can do.

"But I don't know. I could only see his future in bits and pieces before I couldn't see anything. So I have no proof of his innocence or his guilt. But we all saw him-"

"Someone is trying to frame Gon! You don't understand, you're wasting your time and resources doing this! The true criminal is out there! If Gon had stolen the fox he wouldn't still be here, he would be trying to escape-"

"Where is the little Gon? I wonder." the leader hums, licking his lips.

"Kurapika told him the wrong address." The old woman looks at the leader but he doesn't look at her. "It was written in his fate."

"So that's why he didn't show up. That's rude. Where did he tell him to go?"

"Stop it!" Kurapika shouts but he can't move. He can't do anything but watch in horror as this unravels.

"To the end of the beach. He told him to leave at 11. Kurapika came to try to get some answers out of you and kill you if he must to protect his friends." The older woman just keeps talking.

"It's around 11 now. He's probably on the way. Hey Sid, don't you have his number?"

"yeah I got it right here." The man named Sid throws his phone at the leader, the man catching it with ease. "I got it from Danial. He's still a little freaked out..." He looks over at the man who's shaking, his fist gripped at his sides.

"It's understandable." The leader starts to dial the number.

"Stop! I'm telling you he had nothing to do with it! He's innocent!-"

"Don't make me lose my temper." The leader smiles sweetly. "You see, when I lose my temper things get a bit messy. I know what you were thinking. My eyes froze everyone. That could have happened but I wouldn't have been able to freeze everyone. Some of the audience was behind me. No. I just lost my temper. I didn't want to see their horrified faces anymore. Our shows are suppose to be great. What happened last night wasn't great at all! SO I made them disappear." he whispers the last part, grinning to himself. "Take care of him. Gag him and tie him up. Don't let him speak while i'm on the phone. That would be awfully rude."

Kurapika can't struggle, can't even look away from this man as he calls Gon. He can't fight the circus troope as they put duck tape over his mouth and tie his arms behind his back. He can't do anything but stand there as this man starts talking to Gon, letting him know where they truly are. Then he hangs up, and Kurapika knows...

Gon's on his way. The leader has him. He would have had him either way. Soon Gon will be here and who knows what this man will try to do to him. He's crazed and evil. Those golden eyes say it all. He's not human. He's a monster. He won't listen to him, he's not going to listen to Gon either.

_I wasn't able to do anything. I lost myself and blew everything. I'm sorry Gon...I've failed you. And Leorio, i've made this vacation even worse._ Because even if Kurapika makes it out of here...He knows he's not leaving unscathed. The face of his nightmares and guilt and rage and pain has a name now.  
And his name is Sam.

* * *

"Thank you!" Gon pulls out all the jenny he has in his pocket and just throws it in the front seat, not caring about math right now. He needs to hurry up and get in that forest! Gon busts out of the cab while it's still moving and starts running as fast as he can across the field that the circus use to be in. Gon glares ahead of him, it's pitch black out with no stars in the sky, only the moon is left, like a bright smile in the darkness. There's no wind, all is still, nothing but the sound of his shoes against the soil breaking the silence.

Gon's heart is beating fast but steady, his amber eyes bright as he runs with his arms swinging by his side. Even though it's so dark out Gon can see pretty well. Years of running around in the dark, playing in the forest has gotten his eyes adjusted to being in the dark. His eyes aren't super but he can see decently when there's no light. If he can't rely on his eyes, he still has his nose. He can still smell that strange smell of the black liquid.

Gon grips his fists as he runs into the forest, his eyebrows scrunched in concentration as he weaves his way through trees, listening and sniffing for anything suspicious. He's not really worried about finding them though. He has a feeling if he keeps going straight he'll come across the circus soon enough, and the leader with it.

_I'm almost there. You better not have done anything to Kurapika._ Gon glares, his body stiffening when he sees an opening up ahead. He doesn't try to hide. He doesn't do anything like that. He runs right out into the opening, stopping in the middle. He glances around, not seeing anyone. He holds out his arms. "I'm here mr. leader! Come out! Show yourself! I came like you asked." Gon shouts, looking around, still holding out his arms to show he's not looking for a fight. Not yet. If he hurt Kurapika then that's another story.

"So you did." Gon blinks when he hears that silky voice behind him. He didn't sense a presence or hear any foot steps. Gon turns around only for his eyes to widen in wonder when The leader stands behind him with a frowning mask that is cracked on the forehead. What's gotten his mouth to open is that the circus trucks are behind the leader and the circus members.

"Wow how did you do that!" Gon loss track of his train of thought, looking at the 20 people who weren't there before. _I walked over that way and I didn't feel anything! They just appeared out of nowhere!_

"Magic." The leader chuckles, moving his fingers around. "My, you're excited easily. Of course your friend was impressed as well."

The leader mentioning his friend snaps Gon out of it and he looks around the circus group, not seeing the blonde. "Where is he? You said one of my friends is here?" Gon glares at this leader, taking a step forward.

"Yes, he's here." The leader sounds like he's smiling. "But I won't tell you where he is till you tell me where Clover is."

"I don't know where Clover is. I didn't steal her. I was with my friends the whole time, Kurapika can tell you and be witness.-"

"He could just lie to cover your skin. He's your friend after all."

"I didn't steal Clover." Gon grips his fist, staring at the leader's mask, kind of wishing he could see his face. Gon doesn't even know if he can look at him through the mask. "I swear on my life that I didn't steal her. Even if you don't believe me, Don't bring my friends into this. They had nothing to do with this. This is between me and you."

"But you see Gon, You took one of my family members away and damaged another. I think it's only fair I take away the ones you care for in response." The leader sighs before he chuckles oddly. "You seem pretty confident in your innocence. Your friend was too." The leader digs into his pocket, pulling out something from his pocket. "You left this yesterday while making your get away."

Gon walks till he's right in front of the leader, looking at what he's holding in his hand. It's a book, the title in another language. Gon's eyebrows furrow as he looks up at the leader, this man towers over him a couple of inches. "This isn't mine. I don't even know this language."

"Is that so? So you wouldn't mind me burning it would you?" The leader hums, opening the book, gripping the two sides like he's going to rip it.

"I don't care what you do with the book. It's not mine. And I wasn't at the circus yesterday and I didn't steal Clover."

"Did you, or did you not plan with Killua to steal the white fox if you thought she wasn't treated right?" The leader takes a step closer.

Gon's eyebrows scrunch but he doesn't back down. "That's true. I did plan that but I found out when I got up to Clover that she was happy with the circus and she cared for the man taking care of her. I wouldn't take her away from where she was happy." Gon looks at the leader determined. "I came here to prove my innocence but to also join in on the search for Clover. I want to help you stop this guy but..." Gon glares darkly. "If you've hurt Kurapika i'll be angry. I know you care for this circus but what you did was wrong. Those people had nothing to do with Clover's disappearance and you killed them all." Gon growls, thinking of the upset people on the news.

"Perhaps." The leader is quiet for a moment. "You know what I love most? I love to entertain I love my circus and collecting these poor souls that have no one to turn to. I make them impressive. Impressive enough that they can make hundreds of people 'awe' and 'oh'. Our shows are meant to be happy and fun for the audience and us. If the audience is happy, i'm happy. But you see, during my precious show a member of my family was ripped from my grasps. The audience saw it. They all saw the show fall apart. I lost it. I must say I just became so angry that I let go. Once I let go it's too late. I put them out of their misery really, I wish I had their fate and didn't have to witness what the lost has done to us."

"Clover isn't gone for good. We can find her together. I don't have her. You have to know that now." Gon takes a step closer. "Where is Kurapika? Give him back."

"...I know that you do not know where Clover is." The leader snaps his fingers. Gon's eyes light up when Kurapika appears with a girl with black hair, she's holding a white sheet in her hand. Gon's eyes narrow when he sees how Kurapika's tied up, his pupils constricted, and his face pale. "Let him go."

Gon relaxes slightly when this woman takes off the duck tape and the rope. Only to tense up again when Kurapika stands still, not making a move.

"Kurapika are you okay?" Gon runs over to him, looking him over for any wounds. There's some blood at the corner of his mouth but other then that he seems to be fine. "Why did you come here? Why did you give me the wrong address?" Gon frowns when Kurapika's gaze drops.

"I thought..." He trials off. "I thought I could take care of it myself. I wanted to fix it but I was wrong."

"What do you mean?" Gon gets in front of Kurapika. Kurapika's not moving his head at all.

"Don't lower your guard Gon!" Kurapika warns just as the leader appears next to them. Gon doesn't back off though. He keeps in front of Kurapika. The reason? Because Kurapika didn't move. Kurapika saw the leader coming but he didn't move. Something's wrong.

"Kurapika...why aren't you moving?" Gon gets in a stance in front of Kurapika, glaring at the leader.

"He can't move. Not yet. I apologize but he was being nasty to me. I had to keep him still! He came for answers and I gave him answers and more! I aim to please. I'm an entertainer as i've said. But don't worry. He'll be able to move again by tomorrow." The leader grabs a hold of his mask.

"Gon don't look him in the eyes!" Kurapika glares at this man. "Or you'll be frozen!"

"Got it." Gon looks down at the leaders feet, being prepared. "You said you know I don't know where Clover is so why are you acting like you're going to attack?"

"I'm not going to attack. It seems you're telling the truth. You weren't the one that stole Clover from us." The leader looks away at an older woman who takes a step forward. Gon's eyes widen, t_hat's the woman who took my fortune!_

"Yes. Now that he's in range I can see his past once again. He was at the chocolate factory with his friends. He's innocent."

"You heard her. I've made a most embarrassing mistake. But I still have a strong dislike for you. The thief had your face so they knew who you are. I can't help to think that this is your fault still in some way." The leader sighs. " So i'll take you up on your offer of help. You don't really have much of a choice. My curse is already on you and it won't be lifted till Clover is returned. I can't lift it or I would die. Silly me." the leader chuckles oddly.

"Curse?" Gon looks at him seriously but he can't help feeling confused.

"Yes, Curse. Don't worry it's slow acting. It's meant to be long and torturous. You have plenty of time to find Clover before you're destroyed." The leader sounds like he's smiling. "It's a happy ending for everyone!"

"Now wait a minute! Gon is innocent and you're going to make him search for Clover by himself? Why would you put such a curse on Gon without knowing of his innocence first?!" Kurapika growls, still not able to move.

"Because I was sure it was him. I made a mistake. It happens." The leader shrugs his shoulders. "He's not doing it alone. I'll help how I can but we need to get moving. We're wanted on this island as you know. I did just kill a bunch of people." He laughs. "We're going to look back on this day and have a good laugh once you bring Clover to me. If you don't well you'll be dead probably. I'm not sure. But like I said, don't even worry about it. It's going to be fine." The leader waves him off.

"You...!" Kurapika snarls, his face red.

"I'll find Clover. Don't you worry." Gon doesn't respond with anger. No he responses with determination. "I'll find her before I even feel this curse."

"...I like your spunk." The leader coos in a silky voice. "I'll contact you once I have a lead. We'll work hard. We aim to please. I'd do more if I liked you. But I can't stand the sight of your face. Who ever has truly done this will feel the fires of hell." The leader's silky voices turns dark and warped. The circus members tensing before he lightens up. "This may be your first clue." The leader hands Gon that book that's written in a different language.

"I'll get started right away." Gon looks at this leader seriously. Though for some reason he doesn't feel like they've accomplished much. The leader says that he knows Gon hasn't stolen Clover but he still doesn't' like him because he has the face of the thief and he thinks the thief knows Gon. Not only that but this leader has already cursed him. Gon doesn't feel any different though. Of course Gon was already planning on helping to find Clover, he wasn't expecting it to be a thing he has to do but it doesn't matter. He was going to anyway. The leader also doesn't feel any guilt for all those people he just killed and there's a lot of things that Gon doesn't understand.

"Good boy." The leader sounds like he's smiling before he glances over at one of the circus members. "It's time to leave. We've entrained this island more than enough." the leader turns to look at them. "Our last act..." The leader snaps his fingers.

Then they're all gone. No trace left of them.

"How did they do that?" Gon can't help to still be impressed, despite what just happened.

"Gon..." Kurapika's somber voice gets the raven haired male to look back at Kurapika, he's frowning. _You're worried aren't you?_

"It's going to be fine Kurapika. I told you I would prove my innocence! Now I just have to find Clover like I was planning on doing from the start!" Gon gives him a bright smile. Kurapika stares at him, that frown still there.

"...Forgive me. I shouldn't have lied to you. I just...had to find answers. I thought the spiders were involved I just..." He keeps trailing off, those gray eyes lowering. He looks so tired. His face pale.

The spiders? Gon didn't even think of that possibility. But of course Kurapika would. Gon frowns. _Is he still chasing after them? _"Ne it's okay Kurapika. I'm just glad you're okay."

"I could have ruined everything. Because of me, the leader could have tried to kill you because you didn't come alone. If he didn't have the fortune lady...I could have caused some serious damage coming here." Kurapika locks eyes with Gon.

"but everything turned out okay so it's fine. Don't put yourself down Kurapika." Gon smiles at his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder. " When we get back you're going to go right to sleep! And get some rest. He said you'll be moving again by tomorrow. Everything's going to be fine." Gon grins, wanting to lighten up Kurapika's mood. There's something different about the blonde. A quiet sadness about him. He's probably worried about the curse and finding clover. "We'll find her."

"...Yes." Kurapika can't nod his head but Gon pictures he would have done that. He keeps his eyes forward, those gray orbs not looking as dull.

"Let's head back." Gon smiles, wrapping his arm around Kurapika's waist to throw him over his shoulder, his body stays stiff like a board, making it hard to carry him normally. He keeps his legs out straight so Gon has to wrap his arm around his thighs, trying to balance him on his shoulder. "Does this hurt?"

"I'm fine." Kurapika sighs. "This is embarrassing really. I hope Leorio's asleep already."

"Nah." Gon chuckles. "I have a feeling Killua and Leorio are both up waiting for us! Wait did you tell Leorio you were going out?"

"...No." Kurapika sounds concerned. "I was hoping he just figured I went out some place."

"So he's probably up waiting for you, worrying!" Gon chuckles as he walks back the way he came.

"...What are we going to tell them?" Kurapika speaks after awhile of silence.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Gon glances over his shoulder. "Aren't we going to tell them what happened?" Gon sees this look flash through Kurapika's eye as he looks forward, his lips going in a tight line.

"Forgive me Gon but I-"

"You don't want them to worry either huh?" Gon smiles to himself. If Kurapika could move he'd look at him in surprise. At least that's what Gon pictures. "I won't tell them about the curse on me." Gon grins. "They don't have to know. We'll tell them I proved my innocence and that I want to start looking for Clover. That's not a lie either. The curse isn't something they need to know." _I don't want to worry Killua. Especially when it's something he can't change. _

Kurapika lets out the breath he was holding. "...It's just that Leorio has planned this vacation out. I know he'll feel bad about all of this."

"And then he won't be able to enjoy going at the beach tomorrow and neither will Killua. I'm right with you Kurapika." Gon smiles to himself. _Actually i'm relieved you feel the same way Kurapika._

Gon carries Kurapika on his back in calm silence, the stillness not bothering him anymore. Kurapika is fine. He proved his innocence and now he's going to find Clover. Everything is as It should be. Kurapika will be normal in the morning and then they'll go to the beach. Gon grips the book in his hand that the leader gave him. We'll figure this out as we go.

Is it strange, even though he's cursed and that he could be destroyed that he feels so much more excited about finding Clover? As Killua has called him many times...Gon chuckles to himself.

_Maybe I am weird._

* * *

"Stop." Killua breaks the silence, his purple orbs narrow as he sees they're nearing the end of beach. The cab screeches to a halt. Killua gets out of the car, leaving Leorio to pay. He can hear him grumble about it but the ex-assassin is focused on the task at hand. Unfortunately En has never been his strong point so he has to rely on all his other senses to try to paint a picture of their situation.

But what he wasn't expecting is not being able to sense anyone. There's no one on the beach. Not that he can see. Killua reaches into his back pack, pulling out binoculars. He looks through them, searching the beach for Gon and the circus.

"Man that guy wanted a lot." Leorio grunts, standing by Killua's side as the cab drives away.

"Something's wrong. Gon's not here." Killua's stomach twists._ This is where I told him to go! But I don't even see the circus? Am I too late?_ Killua throws the binoculars off to the side before he takes off running towards the end of the beach, his purple eyes narrowed, taking in as much light as he can to see in the darkness.

He can hear Leorio shout something at him but in seconds he's way closer then he was suppose to get, and soon enough he's right out in the open, standing on the beach where Gon should be standing. But there's no one here. Killua looks around the sand, looking for any abnormal indents, any signs of a fight, any blood.

There's nothing here.

"Gon never came here." Killua's eyes light with realization just as Leorio catches up to him panting slightly.

"What? Isn't this where he was suppose to go?" Leorio glances around, seeming to see just what Killua's seeing. Nothing has taken place here.

"According to Kurapika-" Killua thinks of the last moment he talked with the blonde. That silent resolve in his eyes. Killua was too focused on Gon and his well being to notice it then. _Did he give Gon the wrong address? And go off to face the circus alone?_ Killua grips his fists. _Then where's Gon now? Is he aware of this? Or did he get confuse and decide to head back to the hotel to ask Kurapika about it-_

Killua's eyes widen once again with realization. _If Gon already headed back before we got here, he's going to beat us to the hotel! He'll know I tried to follow him!_ "Leorio we're going back to the hotel! Call the cab back!"

"What? But we don't know where Gon or Kurapika are! We have to find them first!-"

"I think Kurapika gave Gon the wrong address." Killua starts calling for a cab himself. "Obviously the circus isn't here. Gon saw this and probably got confused. What would he do? He would go back to the hotel to ask Kurapika. I bet he tried calling him first but since he hasn't been answering his phone, Gon would just go back to him. Gon doesn't know Kurapika isn't at the hotel."

"Why would Kurapika tell Gon the wrong address?...To protect him?" Leorio's eyebrows furrow. "But I thought we all agreed that it was best for Gon to go so it didn't look bad on him. Why would Kurapika lie to him?-"

"Because Gon wouldn't have listen if Kurapika told him not to go, that it's too dangerous." Killua grinds his teeth. "Instead he encouraged him to go while giving false information."

"But the leader is only going to be angry and come after Gon! Isn't' that what he said-"

"The leader can't come after Gon if he's dead." Killua's eyes get dark. _It seems Kurapika and I do have a lot of things in common. The same thought had crossed my mind. Disable the threat. Get rid of it. But I couldn't have pulled it off. Gon would know I was trying to get in the way. So instead I decided to be support. Kurapika on the other hand...He did what I couldn't. Just like me, he loves Gon..._

Killua wants to puke. He feels his blood turn cold and his hands start to shake by his sides. He doesn't like it. He doesn't like it at all. He feels that fear again. A deep fear of losing Gon to someone else, to Kurapika. _It's not like I didn't already know Kurapika's feelings. It's fine. It's okay. Gon just sees him as a friend. Keep calm..._

_But what if Gon sees him as more? What if when Kurapika confesses Gon realizes he's liked him all along?_ Killua bites the inside of his cheek. _Stop! I can't think about this now! I have to focus on getting back to the hotel before Gon does!_

"You mean..." Leorio's tone of voice snaps Killua out of his thoughts. He glances over at the older male, noticing a change in the atmosphere. The doctor is looking forward, a deep frown on his lips. "You think Kurapika went off to face the circus by himself?"

"...It's just a theory. Kurapika knows more about the situation than any of us because he was the only one who read the messages and went into the rock." _It should have been me._

"Damn it Kurapika!" Leorio growls, kicking the sand, his face getting red. "Why'd he have to go and do something so stupid?! If he wanted to fight the circus he should of just told us! We could have all went together! Why'd he have to go off alone? He always does this. Fighting all these things like he doesn't have us! Like he doesn't have me!-" Leorio stops his rant, panting heavily before glancing off to the side. "We don't even know where he is because he didn't give us the real address! What if we never find him? What if the circus..." Leorio trails off, biting his lip. "No I won't think about that. Lets go get Gon and find Kurapika." Leorio is the first to get in the cab when it comes, Killua right behind him. Leorio's eyes are glossy and though he appears calm, Killua knows that's not the case. "Drive as fast as you can. Run every stop light and get us back to the honeymooners hotel! If you do, i'll pay you 50,000 jenny!"

"Honeymooners hotel?!" Killua shouts, looking at Leorio with wide eyes right before the driver steps on the gas, zooming down the road as fast as he can.

"Damn this was suppose to be relaxing. This was suppose to be good for all of us. It was suppose to be good for him." Leorio mumbles to himself,glaring down at the suitcase in his lap. "Why do you have to...hide everything from me?"

Killua looks out of the window, letting what Leorio said slide for now. Obviously the older man is thinking deeply to himself. He's speaking his thoughts as Killua observed back in the hunter exam when Leorio kept mumbling what he was thinking about trying right in front of the lady he was against. He'll ask about what he meant by 'honeymooners hotel' later.

Killua's heart thuds slowly in his chest. He lost sight of Gon. He thought he was close enough behind to not lose him but he was wrong. He miscalculated everything. Gon will be angry with him once he finds out he was following him. Maybe I could play it off? _Say I was talking a late walk. No...That' won't work._ Gon would be more annoyed with him if he lied.

_I just...don't like when you leave me behind. I want to always be insight of you._

Even with the cab driver going as fast as he can with running red lights and stops signs the ride to the hotel seems like it goes on forever. Both males tense and ready to run and see Gon. As soon as the cab stops once again Killua runs out first and into the hotel. He runs up the stairs and doesn't stop till he's standing in front of their room. Killua takes a deep breath, composes himself before opening up the door.

"Gon are you back?-" Killua stops when he takes in the room. And how empty it is. Gon's not here. Nothings' been moved. He hasn't been here since he left. Killua's stomach twist again, worry making his mouth go dry.

"Kurapika's not back yet and Gon's not in our room." Leorio comes in soon after, a deep frown on his face.

"But I thought..." Killua trials off, trying to get his thoughts back together. _Why didn't Gon come back to the hotel? He obviously saw that the end of the beach wasn't where he was suppose to go so why didn't he come back to get more information or to question Kurapika?_..._Unless something has happened? An unseen component that I couldn't have taken into account._ "...He would be here." Killua's mouth feels dry.

"What should we do?" Leorio is panicked. "Do you think the circus already attacked Gon somehow? What about Kurapika? We don't know where they are! Damn it I knew Kurapika was acting strange, I should have never left him! I shouldn't have let him have his space. That's all I do. Give him space, and look what happens!" Leorio fums, his teeth grinding.

"Calm down. You getting angry isn't changing the situation." Killua states, keeping his own feelings in check. _What is the next course of action?_ Killua's eyes widen when he thinks of where this all started. Kurapika only knew where to go because of the messages in the rock. _The rock! _"Leorio lets go to that forest again with the rock Kurapika went into! We can find out where the circus wanted Gon to meet with them and I bet that's where we'll find Kurapika!" If Gon couldn't get a hold of Kurapika would he have gone to the rock to see for himself where he should be? Or did something else happen? Either way, Killua has a feeling that Gon wouldn't have given up so easily on seeing the circus tonight. And where the circus is...Gon is.

Killua's can feel his anxiety raising though his body doesn't show it. _Gon you told me to wait here for you...but I just can't. I want to be there to protect you and watch you fight. I don't like thinking that..._

_You may not need me._

"Right! The rock has all the answers!" Leorio's eyes widen. "Come on Killua we have to go right away!" Leorio stops having his panic attack to turn on his heel. He runs out of the room and down the stairs, Killua right by his side.

_If Kurapika went to take care of the leader and failed...when Gon comes to meet him he'll be even more aggressive because of it! He'll think it's Gon's fault! _So many scenarios are flooding Killua's mind. The ex-assassin closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Gon's strong. He'll be fine. He's crazy like that. Even in the worse scenario he's able to turn the tables. He thinks on his feet. He's one of a kind. He will be okay. It'll be alright.

_I'm coming. Just wait a little longer._

* * *

Killua's getting tired of driving in a cab. He's already feeling sick to his stomach and getting in a cab, back and forth isn't helping the headache that's growing. At least Leorio's stopped mumbling to himself. He sits quietly, looking out the window. This whole endeavor has been very costly. Not that Killua cares about money but he can already see that if they want to stay here for a whole month they're going to have to get a job somewhere.

Killua's heart rate increases when he sees the forest come into view. The closer the cab gets the more his muscles tense up. He's ready to run and see what that rock has to say. He's ready to find Gon. Killua can't stop the gnawing feeling that something's gone terribly wrong. _If Gon's hurt.._.Killua digs his fingers into the seats, his nails hardening and sharping. Killua will end all of this by ripping the leader's heart out.

Leorio pays the cab driver before they get out, both males exchanging a look before they take off. It's late at night with no sound at all. Unsettling. The moon looks like it's grinning at them, smiling up from the sky as if it's laughing at them and their situation. Just as Killua is about to enter the forest, his eyes narrowed, trying to see in the darkness-

Gon runs out of the forest, carrying Kurapika on his back. Killua is frozen when his purple eyes met those amber orbs. Gon's eyes light up at seeing him. "Killua!" he smiles brightly.

"Gon!" Killua can't help to shout his name, his heart lifting at seeing the other boy. He's okay. He's not injured either.

"What are you doing here?" Gon smiles before it falls. He blinks tilting his head. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to wait for me at the hotel? Did I take too long? I lost track of time." Gon frowns trying to look at an invisible watch he doesn't have.

"Kurapika! Are you alright? Is he injured?" Leorio breaks into the conversation, pointing at the blonde that's over Gon's shoulder who's stiff as a board.

"I'm fine Leorio." Kurapika answers to both the male's surprise. They thought he was unconscious. "I just underestimated the enemy and made some careless mistakes."

"Why is he straight like that?" Leorio's frown deepens when Gon places Killua down, the blonde not moving an inch. "are you paralyzed?"

"I'm frozen for the moment. It will ware off by the morning." Kurapika closes his eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Leorio shouts, getting in Kurapika's face. Killua and Gon watching from the sidelines. _That's fine. I'd rather not answer Gon right now. Maybe he'll get distracted and forget. That's wishful thinking._ "You could have gotten yourself killed! Why'd you go off to fight the circus alone?!-"

"Because it didn't concern you. I didn't know the leader's abilities. I wasn't going to drag you into a fight that I wasn't sure of myself. I knew it was a risk but I didn't want to drag you into it-"

"What do you mean it didn't concern me? Gon's my friend too! We were all concerned about it! If you wanted to fight the circus you should have just told us and we would have all went and kicked some ass together-"

"But Gon didn't want that. Gon just wanted to prove his innocence. If I told you all, Gon would find out and tell us not to go. I wouldn't have been able to sneak off like I did. Because of my actions I learned a lot about the circus. Gon has already forgiven me for my actions so don't scold me Leorio."

"Tsk." Leorio looks away from the blonde.

"How did you guys know where to find us?"Gon changes the subject, looking at Killua.

"We didn't. We were just heading here to go into the rock to find where the message said to meet at." Killua sees something flash through Kurapika's eyes. "So what happened Gon? Did the leader believe you?" Killua takes in his friend. There's been no damage and no signs of a struggle on him. He didn't have to fight.

"Let's talk about it back at the hotel. I think we should get Kurapika in bed, he should get some rest." Gon looks at the blonde in concern. Killua's mouth turns sour. _Stop_. _Gon's just concerned for a friend. Stop this nonsense._

"I'm fine really-"

"Like hell you are! You can't even move right now!" Leorio snaps before he picks Kurapika up, holding him against his chest. "Like Gon said you need to get into bed and sleep. Gon can tell us what happened."

"I don't want to sleep." Kurapika states quietly as the older male carries him off, Gon and Killua following behind.

"...So did you go with Leorio when you realized that Kurapika was missing?" Gon looks over at his friend.

"Yeah. Since Kurapika had gone I thought the situation had changed. If Kurapika can go to help you than I can to." Killua puts his hands into his pockets, not looking at his best friend. "I couldn't just wait around after that."_ I couldn't wait around before then._

"That makes sense. I was pretty worried myself when the leader called me and said he had Kurapika." Gon scratches his cheek. " I was really ready for a fight then but it never came."

_Worried...concerned...for Kurapika. _That's normal. That's fine. At least Gon isn't angry with them coming._But he doesn't know I was planning to follow him before I knew Kurapika was missing_. He's be irritated so he won't tell him.

"So that's how you knew Kurapika gave you the wrong address. The leader contacted you." Killua mumbles as they get into the cab when it comes. It's an awkward arrangement. They have to lay Kurapika over all three of their laps. Kurapika's upper body lays on Leorio, his middle on Gon and his legs on Killua. The ex-assassin ignores the urge to just push him off. "I was worried that Kurapika messed everything up and the leader was going to not believe you and attack you." Killua puts stress on Kurapika's name. If it bothered the blonde, Killua can't tell. He's frozen after all.

"I told the leader I came on my own accord but it's true. I could have messed everything up. If not for the older woman, The leader wouldn't have known where Gon was and would have done something drastic." Kurapika answers, not looking at him.

Killua feels his blood pressure start to rise. _Just as he thought. It could have gone really bad._

"The older woman?" Leorio questions, looking down at him.

"Yes. I found out how the leader knew so much about us. Like where Gon is staying and things like that." Kurapika's eyes shift. "Remember that older woman that told your fortunes?" Both Gon's and Leorio's eyes light in recognition. "Well apparently once she touches someone like that, once they're in range she can see their past and future again. That's how she knew all that information on us. Then she gave the information to the leader."

"The older lady didn't take your fortune though?" Leorio raises an eyebrow. "So how would she know that you told Gon a fake address?"

"Because in range, anyone who's shes given a fortune to has the ability to pass it on. Whoever they touch she can read into. you touched me and passed it on to me at the circus. Which is good. I'm glad, she became useful in the end." Those eyes of his seem strange though.

"Damn I forgot all about that old lady." Leorio grumbles.

"It was good that she was there though." Gon smiles when Killua looks over at him. "The leader wouldn't believe me no matter how many times I said I didn't steal Clover. That old woman could read into my past and she saw I was telling the truth. I didn't come to the circus. That's the only reason why the leader believed me."

"So you were able to prove your innocence in the end." Killua relaxes, not understanding why he was so on edge.

"Yup! And I told the leader that I'll start looking for Clover! I have our first clue right here." Gon holds out a red book. Killua raises his eyebrow, taking it from Gon. It's written in another language.

"Have no clue what this says." Killua examines the book at different angles.

"I can read it." Kurapika says but his voice is lased with exhaustion. "But not tonight."

"Yeah we can start the hunt tomorrow after we've gone to the beach!" Gon smiles at his friends. "I feel bad we had to miss out on such a pretty day today but hopefully tomorrow is just as good! I want to swim with you Killua." Gon beams, those amber eyes so bright.

All the dread, all the worry, all the uncertainly fades away. Those amber eyes bringing him back, warming him to his core. Killua can't help to smile. Of course Gon was able to prove his innocence. Of course Gon would want to find Clover. Nothing's changed. Gon wants to spend time with him.

"We can make a sand castle and I can bury you. Oh! And we can fish, and we can collect shells together and find those sand crabs and-" Gon goes on and on excitedly, talking about all the things they can do together tomorrow. Killua listens to him, his chest feeling lighter and lighter, in till he laughs. It's a soft chuckle.

"Yeah...that sounds Good." That's all he can say. He thought when he found Gon that his friend might get angry with him. He thought that Gon might be a little injured or something had gone terribly wrong. He thought that the night was going to be tense and dark...but no. Gon's light has once again surprised him. Everything's fine. It's not tense. It's light and warm. The vacation is back on.

"We'll go if Kurapika's feeling up to it tomorrow." Leorio was smiling at Gon only for the smile to turn when he looks down at the blonde.

"I'll be fine." Kurapika says, a smile coming to his lips. "This is our vacation."

The cab finally comes to a stop in front of their hotel. Leorio once again paying the man before he opens the door. With help from Gon and Killua they push Kurapika out gently with Leorio there to lift him up again, carrying him.

There's kind of a warm homely feel between them as they walk up the stairs to get to their rooms. At least Killua feels warm, with Gon right by his side once again. He wants to reach and grab his hand..._It's okay to do that right? He said it was._ Killua's fingers twitch but...

He keeps his hands at his side.

* * *

"Ah i'm glad to be back." Gon sighs happily as he jumps on the bed, landing on his back. The boy sinking into the bed. He yawns, stretching his arms above his head, lifting up his shirt in the process, showing off those tan abs of his. Killua steals a glance before he stretches himself. He feels exhausted too. It's been a long day.

"Lets get some sleep." Killua turns his back to Gon as he takes off his pants, leaving him in his boxers. He leaves his shirt on as he walks towards the light switch, trying not to watch as Gon struggles to take off his pants while laying down. Gon is wiggling his hips, his tongue sticking out in concentration. _Too cute._ After a moment he's able to get his pants off, exposing those sun-kissed thighs of his. If Killua gets caught staring that'll be awkward. He can feel his mouth water sightly. It's getting harder to hide his want.

Killua turns off the lights, knowing that's not going to hinder him from seeing his best friend. Some times he curses being able to see in the dark well. Killua walks over to the bed slowly, watching as Gon sits up to take off his shirt, exposing more of his kissable skin that's sculpted with muscle. Killua can hear his heart beating in his ears as he crawls into bed, getting in next to Gon as the other male gets under the covers with him.

Killua turns his back to Gon but he can feel his friend's eyes on his back. Killua flushes thinking of this morning. He had been pretending to be asleep. He awoke with Gon touching him gently on the back and on his arm. The feeling enough made him all hot and bothered. For some reason Killua really liked that Gon was touching him when he thought he was asleep. It got him really excited. Again another thing that Killua has discovered because of Gon. Thinking of this morning also makes him think of how Gon got sick...his stomach was hurting and Killua's sure he hurt him more by stepping on him. Killua frowns.

"You haven't felt that pain in your stomach today have you? Other than this morning?" Killua stares off into the darkness, waiting for Gon to respond. The other male shifts behind him.

"No it was just this morning."

"Okay." Killua closes his eyes. _That's good to hear._

"Hey Killua can you face me?" The ex-assassin tenses at the request but he turns around anyway, his heart beating faster and his breath catching when Gon's face Is so close to his own. Gon had moved till he was right behind him. Gon smiles brightly. "That's better."

"What do you mean?" Killua licks his lips that have gotten dry. He wants to get closer. Gon's warmth is right next to him but it's not enough. He wants to touch him.

"I like being able to see your face. It helps me sleep better." Gon smiles softly, his eyes half lidded from being tired. "And I get to wake up to your face."

"Ah." Killua feels his face get red. His feet shift under the blanket and his heart thuds softly in his chest. "I-Idiot." It's all he can say. He forces the words out before he'll make the mistake of forcing himself on his best friend. This feels too intimate. It's like Gon's teasing him.

Gon just smiles at him, not at all offended. Killua glances away, those eyes too bright for him right now. His heart is pounding so hard.

"Hey Killua?"

"hmm?"

"Could you take off your shirt?" Gon says innocently.

"...W-What? Why?" Killua tenses when what Gon said sunk in, his face getting hotter. He keeps himself still, bracing himself.

"Because it's comfier without a shirt on." Gon grins sheepishly. _is it me or does his face seem a bit darker?_ "And I want to touch your skin. You feel different than me. Very soft."

Is this one of his dreams? One of his fantasies? Killua bites his lip. He should tell him no. He should call him weird and turn his back to him. But Killua's frozen. _Gon wants to touch me._ Killua knows his friend is curious. He can see it in those amber eyes. This isn't sexual. Killua's bangs cover his eyes, trying to hide how flushed he is as he sits up in bed and takes off his shirt. He feels Gon's eyes on him, making him feel exposed. Gon's seen him plenty of times without a shirt on so why does he feel nervous now?

Killua lays back down, the soft chilled sheets feeling wonderful on his warm body. Killua can hear his heart beating quickly. He tries to calm himself down but he can already feel the heat starting to pool downward. _This isn't sexual. so-_

Killua tenses when he feels Gon's fingers on his chest. He closes his eyes tightly, keeping his breathing in check as Gon feels over his shoulders, runs his fingers down his arm and back up again. _Gon's hands are rough but the way he's touching me is so gentle._..It makes Killua's heart flutter in his chest. Every touch Gon gives him, his body reacts to. He's getting warm, every place his fingers touched tingle in the most pleasant way. This can't be real. It's too good.

"Wow Killua your skin is so smooth!" Gon's praise gets Killua to bite his lip, still not looking at Gon. His body shivers at his touch, becomes puddy under his voice. _Maybe I really am a masochist_. He can feel his arousal twitch in his boxers. He feels ashamed that he got this excited so quickly but Gon keeps touching him.

Gon's fingers start to go lower. He's touching his stomach now, his fingers going in the crease of his abs. Killua shuts his eyes tight, his dirty mind playing tricks on him. _He can picture it in his head Gon goes lower and lower till he touches his problem..._

"_Let me fix this for you Killua."_

"Hey Killua are you okay? You started to get sweaty." Gon's voice makes his eyes snap open. He feels too hot, too warm. Gon is look at him with concern before he frowns. "Do you not like it? It's probably strange for me to do."

"No it's fine." Killua keeps his voice in check. "But maybe... I want to touch you too." The ex-assassin's eyes widen. The tone of voice that came from his lips was obviously flirty, his voice got deeper with his arousal. Killua winces, waiting for Gon to look at him strangely only for Gon to beam.

"Sure! If you let me touch you then you can touch me too! I'm not going to be as soft as you though Killua." Gon smiles with such innocence...

_I need to stop. Leave. Go in the bathroom. Take care of this. Don't' touch him. Don't do it! _"Like I care idiot." Killua moves closer, ignoring his inner voice that's screaming at him._ I'm taking advantage of Gon. I need to stop this._..Killua reaches out, his hands a little shaky as he lays his hand flat on Gon's bare chest. Any resolve Killua had crumbles. _I'm not that strong. I want to touch him. If Gon says it's okay.._. Killua feels all over Gon's chest slowly, his eyes trained on his hand but every once in awhile he'll steal glances of Gon's expression to make sure he doesn't look uncomfortable. Gon's smile hasn't left his face.

Killua touches Gon's abs with the pads of his fingers, feeling the defined muscle there before he travels up, enjoying the feeling of Gon's skin. "I don't know. I think you're pretty soft. Soft but firm." Killua feels sick at himself. His voice is too husky. Gon's chest raises and falls a bit faster. He shivers when his finger goes over his left nipple. Killua's senses pick up on that quickly. Killua bites his lip. Forcing himself to not touch his nipple again. Gon's staying still but his body seems warmer._ I should stop. I'm touching him more than he touched me. I'm getting off on this. Stop it._

Killua runs his fingers up Gon's neck, feeling the pulse there before he goes back down and around to feel on his shoulders. Wide and firm. Killua goes back and lightly touches the skin of Gon's neck, his eyes becoming half lidded when he sees the boy shiver under his touch, his face flushed. He's feeling too hot himself and his boxers way too tight.

"K-Killua." Gon saying his name only edges the teenager on. "That feels good."

"Here?" Killua feels up Gon's neck again, inching closer. He licks his lips._ I want to make you feel better._ Killua puts his head next to Gon's, his lips inches from the delicate skin of his neck. _Stop._ Killua places a gentle kiss on Gon's neck, his erection throbbing when Gon makes a cute noise of surprise.

"Was that a good night kiss?" Gon's innocence should snap him out of it but sickly, it only turns him on more.

"Mmhmm." Killua is getting lost in this feeling. Lost in the feel of Gon's skin, lost in his scent, lost In the darkness. _This isn't right! Stop!_ Killua kisses Gon's neck again, this time taking the skin in his mouth and nibbling on it. Gon shifts next to him, closing his eyes, his eyebrows furrowed. Killua pulls on the skin with his teeth, his body shivering when Gon makes a sound, a cute little groan. _You're mine Gon. I want to make you scream. I want to make you feel really good._ _Kurapika can't have you!_ Killua bites down a little bit harder then he meant to.

"Ow!" Gon's body tensing and his exclamation of pain is what snaps Killua out of it. The ex-assassin quickly backs off of Gon, his face going pale with horror. "You bit me." Gon touches his neck, frowning at Killua.

"I-I'm sorry Gon, I didn't m-mean to." Killua feels panicked when he tastes blood in his mouth. _What have I done?_ Killua gets out of bed, running over to turn on the light switch. The realization of his actions and the fact he just hurt Gon, destroys his arousal, leaving him nothing but sickness. Killua rushes over to see the damage he's done.

Gon is sitting up in bed, looking owl eyed. His face is a dark red as he feels on his neck. Killua wants to run away. _How could I do that? I completely just...I took advantage of him. I ended up hurting him._ Killua waits for Gon to glare at him or to call him a freak. He waits and knows he deserves it.

"Ne it's okay Killua." Gon locks eyes with him. "I was just a little surprised is all. It's not bad see?" Gon takes his hand off his neck. There's a little speck of blood from where his canines dug in a bit too much.

"Gon I just bit you. How are you not angry?" Killua tries to keep his voice in check. _You have to punish me. If you act like it's alright...Then how will I stop myself?_

"Because I know you didn't mean to hurt me and it felt really good up till that point." Gon smiles. "Killua was making me feel nice."

The ex-assassin feels his face get warm, he looks away from him, his heart pounding too hard in his chest. _You don't deserve to have these feelings towards him. How can you be happy right now? You made Gon bleed. You took advantage of him. Yet you're happy that you made him feel good?_

"Don't feel bad Killua." Gon frowns when he sees Killua's eyes get duller.

"I hurt you." _I took advantage of you. I don't deserve you._

"Killua come over here." Gon's voice sounds firm with resolve. Killua walks towards his friend, still not looking at him, feeling too ashamed at himself at the moment. Killua gets into bed when Gon motions him to but he turns his back to him, not able to look at him. He tenses up, waiting for Gon to scold him or tell him he doesn't want to share a room with him anymore, or yell at him-

Killua gasps when he feels a soft pressure on his neck. Everything seems to stop for the ex-assassin. Gon's kissing him. He's kissing his neck. "W-What are you doing?!" Killua tries to keep his breathing in cheek.

"Returning the good night kiss." Gon sounds like he's smiling and then...his lips are back on his neck. Killua's losing his mind. He was feeling so cold and sick just a moment ago and now he's all hot and bothered. Gon's lips are so soft, the feeling of them on his neck is heaven. Gon's gentle at first, experimentally sucking at his skin, giving it a soft nibble here and there. Killua's already aroused once again. This time it burns him. He wants more. Killua bites his lip as Gon continues to kiss him. This is torture. He'd rather be beaten any day of the week than this. "This is gong to hurt a little." Gon whispers against his ear. Killua has to cover his mouth before he moans, his boxers feeling a little wet from the precum. Killua body tenses up with anticipation, knowing what Gon's doing now.

He's making them even.

Gon's teeth sink into Killua's neck. The ex-assassin squeezes his eyes tight, the pain Gon's giving him sets him off. Killua arches his back slightly, choking back the moan that had wanted to come from his lips. Intense pleasure coursing through his body. Killua's boxers now wet. Killua's vision gets hazy for a moment, his neck throbbing from where Gon bit him. He's bleeding, Killua's sure of that now. His face is flushed and his eyes wide at realizing what just happened...

_I just came from Gon biting me! What the hell?_ Killua shuts his eyes tight, breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"There, now we're even. You don't have to feel bad about biting me. Are you okay?' Gon's concern makes Killua feel warm and sick at the same time.

"I'm fine. It didn't hurt."_ It felt good. What am I some creep who likes stuff like this?_

"Okay good. I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back." Gon gets up and quickly makes his way into the bathroom, leaving Killua there with his boxers wet and his neck bleeding.

_How the hell did it turn out like this? It was innocent enough, Gon just wanted to touch me...Then I turned it into so much more. I was really getting off... all it took was Gon biting me to send me over the edge._ Killua's face scrunches up in disgust at the feeling of his boxers filled with his cum. Killua quickly gets out of bed, taking off the boxers. He uses the clean side to wipe his privates clean before he takes the shirt he had tossed on the floor from Gon's request and wraps the boxers in the shirt to hide it away.

Killua glances at the bathroom door. He can hear the shower running. Good. Killua digs into his dresser pulling out a pair of clean boxers before he puts them on. The ex-assassin catches his breath, sitting on the bed, his eyes half lidded from the after glow and his heart beating slowly. He reaches up, feeling the indent of Gon's teeth in the flesh of his neck. Killua was in the wrong. Everything he did back there was wrong. He took advantage of Gon's innocence. He gave Gon the wrong Idea of what he did with him, kissing him on the neck, calling it a good night kiss. Despite the guilt he feels, the disgust he feels towards himself he can't help to feel...happy. Gon marked him. And he marked Gon. The raven haired male doesn't' understand what they just did and it didn't mean the same thing to him as it did to Killua but that's okay. Killua was in heaven. Being able to touch his friend like that, and to kiss his neck. Then for Gon to touch him and feel him bite his neck.

It was orgasmic.

_I didn't mean to bite him though._ Killua puts his fingers to his lips, the guilt starting to outweigh the glow of being satisfied. Killua gets back in bed, throwing the blanket over his head like a child who knows they've done something wrong. He curls up into a ball, squeezing his eyes tight. _What if I had lost it? What if I kept going? Gon has too much power over my body...just by his touch, and his voice alone I was able to reach my peak._ Maybe it's because Gon didn't know what he was doing. Maybe because Killua thought of it as a type of punishment. Maybe it was just because it was Gon and he was doing it that made him lose it so quickly.

No more touching. No more trying to get more out of this friendship while hiding his true intentions. No more. He's going to have to put his foot down...because if he doesn't'...

He won't be able to hold back anymore.

* * *

"I feel so much better." Gon hums happily, sitting in the tub with warm water pouring down on his head and dripping down his body. He pants, his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling that comes after he gets rid of that white stuff. Gon was pretty happy to get to do this again. That's twice today! Twice he got to feel really good. All because of Killua.

Gon turns off the water, sighing to himself. He once again thought about Killua while taking care of his problem. It felt amazing too. Gon's sure he got hard when Killua started to touch him. He was feeling sick before that. When Killua got in bed with him and curled away, his back towards him, It made Gon think of this morning but it he also had this longing to be closer to him and to see his face. When Killua turned towards him, Gon's chest felt tight and he felt his heart skip. Killua really is something. The way he looks with his white locks spread around him, those purple eyes how they shine and sparkle in the dark is incredible.

Gon wanted to touch him. So that's what he did. He asked Killua to take off his shirt, that way if Killua didn't want him touching him he would say so and not take off his shirt, if he was okay with it he wouldn't mind. Gon's happy he didn't mind. The raven haired male loved touching Killua's soft skin and feeling his muscles. The more he touched, the sicker he felt.

But then Killua wanted to touch him. Gon's stomach flipped when he said that. Feeling Killua's hands on him was different but not unwelcome. Killlua's never been a touchy feelly person. He was touching in spots that felt good and soon enough the heat pooled down below. Killua's voice sounded different too and it was effecting him. Killua's voice was deeper and there was this look in his eye that made him feel all hot.

Gon was surprised when Killua started kissing his neck. He'd never felt the sensation before, he's never been kissed there. It started off soft, Killua giving him butterfly kisses that had the raven haired male close to giggling only for the kisses to get deeper. The more Killua sucked the better it felt and the more he felt his problem get bigger. Gon really liked Killua kissing his neck. It felt really good. But then Killua started to get a bit more rough with his kisses till he bit down hard.

Gon feels where Killua had bitten him as he gets out of the tub, feeling tired but his muscles relaxed. _IT wasn't that bad...I was just surprised. I'd never seen a good night kiss like that. It made me sick giving it back to Killua._ He could smell Killua's hair and feel how smooth his skin is with his tongue.

"I really think i'm making this sickness worse." Gon rubs the back of his head, smiling sheepishly at himself in the mirror._ I need to talk to Leorio before I do anything else. I should try not to make myself sick tomorrow. Take a break till I know what I'm doing._

Gon puts his boxers back on before he walks out of the bathroom. Killua's already back in bed, under the covers, a lump in the sheets. Gon chuckles, feeling warm and happy. Gon crawls back in bed with Killua, and though he wants to wrap his arms around him he stops himself. He just shoots closer to his friend, wanting to be close but trying not to make himself sick.

Killua moves away from him. Gon frowns and shoots closer. Killua moves away. "Gon i'm trying to get some sleep I need my space." Killua grunts, keeping his back turned to him.

"Oh." Gon looks down a moment before turning his back to Killua._ I wanted to cuddle up next to him but I guess this is for the best. The closer I am the more chances I'll get sick. But_...Gon gets under the covers, feeling kind of hurt at the same time. His heart doesn't flutter anymore but it tenses up._ Is this still the sickness? A not so nice version of it?_

_Maybe Killua's mad I bit him. I just wanted us to be equal though, so he wouldn't feel bad._.. Gon closes his eyes, trying to fall asleep. Even though he was tired a moment ago now he's wide awake. "Killua?"

"Hmm? The ex-assassin sounds annoyed.

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"No Gon. I'm just trying to get some sleep."

"It's just that...you've never needed space away from me before."

"Don't worry about it idiot." Killua grumbles under his breath.

"Is it because of the good night kiss? I just wanted us to be equal and-"

"Gon. Go to sleep." Killua snaps. Gon tenses at the tone of his voice, his eyebrows furrowing. He glares off into the night, definably not going to sleep now.

"No." Gon states stubbornly. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothings' wrong except that I want to go to sleep and you are keeping me up-"

"You're lying Killua. I know you are." Gon glares in the darkness. "Why can't you tell me?...We're friends. If I've done something to upset you then I want you to tell me."

"You haven't done anything Gon." Killua's voice raises. " Just go to sleep and leave me alone!"

Gon flinches but that stubborn look hasn't left him. "You don't tell me to leave you alone unless your mad-"

"Gon if you want to help me right now just be quiet and go to sleep."

"But I want you to tell me what's wrong-"

"You selfish child! Maybe I don't want to tell you what's wrong!" Killua growls. "I told you I want to go to sleep, how many times do I have to say it before it goes through that empty head of yours?"

Gon tenses at what Killua says last. He called him a child and he called his head empty. Gon feels a pain in his chest from Killua's words. The other boy's opinion means a lot to him. Hearing Killua call him a child and stupid so meanly is different when he jokes about it. Killua really thinks that about him.

Despite being hurt by it Gon's eyes light up with a determined fire. He bites his lip. "Maybe I am a child and empty headed but I just want to know why my friend is upset." Gon glares forward before he closes his eyes, knowing he's not going to be able to go to sleep. That hurt.

Killua lays behind him, his breathing is uneven. Gon's waiting for him to say something but he doesn't. There's a long moment of tense silence between them before he hears Killua's voice soft and faint.

"...I didn't mean it. I just want to go to sleep. It's been a long day."

"...Will you tell me why you're upset?" Gon looks back at Killua.

"...I don't think we should touch like that anymore." Killua doesn't look at him.

"so me touching you is what upset you?" Gon frowns.

Killua doesn't respond.

"...I won't do it again if it upsets you. That's all you had to say Killua. You can be honest with me." Gon smiles but it doesn't feel as big as it usually does. He digs into the blanket, his heart thudding slowly in his chest._ I thought it had something to do with the touching...but I was kind of hoping that wasn't it. It will be hard to learn more about this sickness if I can't touch Killua._ _That makes me the most sick. But I don't want to make Killua uncomfortable._

Still, Gon can't help to feel disappointed. And a little confused. Killua wanted to touch him just a moment ago..._maybe he didn't like it? Or maybe it has something to do with him biting me?...Maybe Killua thought it was weird._

Gon frowns to himself, trying to fall asleep. _Is it weird that I still want to touch you Killua? Thinking that I can't touch you like we just did makes me feel bad. Disappointed. Maybe it's just this sickness I have but I think I've always wanted to be close to you and the small touches we shared I treasured._

_I guess I really am weird._

* * *

"Are you in pain or anything?"Leorio asks after he lays Kurapika down gently in bed, those brown orbs looking him over.

"No i'm okay Leorio." Kurapika tires to give him a smile, his heart calming down now that he's away from the leader and alone with Leorio. He tries to keep his mind clear. He tries not to think of Sam. He tries not to think of the curse. He keeps his gray eyes on Leorio, wanting to focus only on him.

"I'm going to check you over." Leorio places his suit case on the bed, opening it up before he takes of Kurapika's shoes for him. "Try to move your toes."

Kurapika's eyebrows furrow as he tries to move his toes but nothing happens. He still can't move. "I can't."

"Okay." Leorio pulls off Kurapika's slash, putting it on the bed before he takes off his white long sleeved shirt.

"W-Wait Leorio-" Kurapika tries to stop him but he can't move. He can't do anything. Leorio's eyes widen when he takes in how Kurapika's stomach is bruised a deep purple.

"Damn it Kurapika you said you weren't hurt." Leorio growls as he gently touches his stomach, the blonde wincing. Leorio's glare softens. "I'm just going to feel around, make sure the damage isn't serious." Leorio starts touching Kurapika on his stomach lightly. The blonde keeps his face from wincing as Leorio touches over him. He feels his chest tighten from Leorio being so gentle with him.

"There's no broken bones. I'm guessing the leader did this to you?"

"Yes. He was very strong." Kurapika closes his eyes, taking in those hands that are touching him so carefully.

"How was he able to paralyze you?" Leorio pulls out pain meds from his suitcase. He takes out a couple of pills before sitting Kurapika up, giving him two pills to swallow.

"He has an ability with his eyes. Those eyes he has...they were golden, the eyes of a snake or some kind of reptile. Just one look and I was frozen. It's like he had the eyes of Medusa." Kurapika's voice becomes distant as he thinks of those eyes and that taunting voice.

"At least you won't have to deal with him again." Leorio locks eyes with Kurapika's. "Right? Gon proved his innocence so...The leader won't try anything."

"...Yes. Gon just wants to return Clover to him. Then we'll be free of the circus for good." _At least I hope so._ "Let's not talk about the circus anymore." Kurapika closes his eyes, not wanting to see his nightmare again.

"Alright. Then you should get some rest Kurapika." Leorio turns off the light before he joins Kurapika in bed. He pulls the blanket over the blonde, tucking him in. "Comfy."

"Yeah...thank you Leorio." Kurapika smiles at his friend, feeling his chest tighten. _I don't want to think of the bad. I don't want to think of my sin._ "Tomorrow will be fun." _I just want to be in this moment with you._

"It will but don't push yourself. If you feel bad we can do it another day. That bruise is something fierce." Leorio's pretty close to him.

"I'll be fine."

"...Why do you always do this Kurapika?"

"Huh?" Kurapika wishes he could turn his head to look at his friend but he's stuck with staring at the ceiling.

"You always go off and do things on your own. I'm right here to help you. Every time you go off on your own you end up getting hurt somehow. You don't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders Kurapika. I can help with the load." Leorio touches him on the shoulder.

"...Leorio." Kurapika closes his eyes.

"You have me you know..." Leorio's voice trails off, a difference in his tone. A longing in it.

"I know." _I just didn't want you to get hurt on your vacation_. "I'm going to go to bed. I'm...exhausted." Kurapika doesn't want to think anymore. Soon Leorio's breathing and softness of the bed lures him right to sleep.

Kurapika's dreams are filled with yellow eyes and images of a rotted purple face. That face that use to belong to a boy named Sam.


	9. Chapter 9

_Empty headed...Child..._

Those words have been haunting Gon's dreams. He didn't have the nightmare he usually has. He dreamed of nothing but darkness. Yet as soon as Gon opened his eyes, those words that were spoken by his best friend came back, making his chest hurt. Gon glances over at Killua who is still asleep, his back turned to him.

Gon's relieved that the ex-assassin didn't leave him last night but at the same time he feels that pang in his chest. He's curled up in that cute ball. Gon wants to get closer to him but Killua said no more touching..._So that means no more good morning kisses? _Gon frowns at that. _Does he not want any touching? Or just the touching we were doing last night?_

This sickness has gotten worse. He really wants to hug Killua from behind and give him a good morning kiss. He wants to share that with him but now he's not sure if he can. Gon looks over at the alarm clock, seeing how it's 12 in the afternoon. _Geez we really slept in today. Yesterday was a long day though. We dealt with trying to find the circus all day and then we had to deal with the leader. And then..._ Gon reaches up and touches his neck, he can already feel it scabbing. The mark can probably still be seen though.

Gon tries not to think of last night. He doesn't want to get sick again. That will just make it harder for him not to touch Killua and he doesn't know if he's making it worse yet by making that white stuff come out. _I need to talk to Leorio. _Gon glances over at Killua, seeing as the ex-assassin hasn't moved he can only assume he's still sound asleep. Gon gets up slowly, trying not to wake his friend up. The bed makes a creaking sound-

Killua sits up in bed, his eyes wide open as he looks around quickly, his hands out ready to attack. When those purple orbs lock with amber ones...The ex-assassin calms down. "Gon..." Something flashes through Killua's eyes before he looks away, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Ah Good morning Killua I didn't mean to wake you up." Gon smiles sheepishly. His lips tingled when he said good morning. He had the urge to walk over and give Killua a kiss on the cheek but he held it in.

"It's alright." Killua fiddles with the blanket. "...Good morning."

Gon feels like he's lost something. Right now Killua's suppose to be kissing him on the forehead. The air between them feels tense and strange. Gon doesn't like it. "So last night...when you said you didn't want us touching...Does that mean the morning kisses too?" Gon shifts from foot to foot. The raven haired male noticed that the ex-assassin tensed.

There's a long pause before Killua nods his head. "Oh." Gon looks down, not able to hide the disappointment in his voice. Now it just feels stranger between them. Is he just imagining it?

"How's your neck?" Killua glances up at him.

"It's fine, it's already started to heal." Gon smiles, showing Killua his neck. _Maybe that's what's bothering him right now. _Killua stares at it before looking away again.

"That's good."

"How's your neck?" Gon moves closer to Killua.

"Fine." Killua moves his hair away from his neck. Where Gon bit is a dark purple bruise. Gon winces.

"I think I might have bit too hard." Gon scratches his arm._ I don't know my own strength. I was just too excited last night._

"It was good-" Killua's face flushes before he covers his eyes with his bangs again. "A-Anyway lets start getting ready. We're going to the beach today aren't we?"

"Yeah." Gon smiles when Killua gets up but something's eating at him. If Killua just said it was good...then why doesn't he want to do it again? Why doesn't he want morning kisses? Is it because it's strange? "I'm just going to put on my trunks but first I was going to go check on Kurapika to see how he's doing."

Killua stiffens but it happened so fast that Gon's not really sure of it. "Yeah we should check how he's doing. If he's still doing bad Leorio might want to call off the beach."

"If he does we could just watch movies again or we could get started on the quest to find Clover!" Gon grips his fist. Either way, today is going to be fun. He'll just have to push his sickness off to the side and restrain himself from touching Killua. He doesn't want to make his friend mad at him. "Lets go-"

"Put some clothes on first. At least a shirt." Killua throws a shirt at him, it hits him in the face. Gon chuckles a little, not really understanding why it matters but Gon's liking that Killua's being playful with him again. Gon puts on the shirt before grinning at Killua.

"Am I presentable?" He does a twirl for his friend.

"Smart ass." Killua grunts but his lips are cracking in a smile._ Good. That's what I want to see. I don't like seeing you upset Killua. _When Gon keeps giving him a goofy grin Killua's cheeks color before he grabs Gon's face and pushes him away. "Come on lets go."

"okay." Gon chuckles. He's found out this trick you see. If he smiles at Killua long enough the ex-assassin will get embarrassed and push him away. He's been doing it for a couple of years now. _I think it even worked when he was 12._ Gon walks out of the hotel room, feeling a little better now. He's not one to get hung up on things. Especially if it's Killua. Of course he was hurt by his words last night and he doesn't like that Killua doesn't want to touch anymore but he'll still beat this sickness somehow and show Killua he's not just a dumb kid. And as long as Killua's by his side then it doesn't matter if he can touch him or not. As long as Killua's happy. As long as he's by his side then it's okay.

Gon's a very simple person.

The raven haired male notices that the ex-assassin is walking a couple steps behind him. The closer they get to Kurapika's and Leorio's room, the slower he seems to go. Gon doesn't really pay this any mind. _Maybe he's worried about Kurapika?_ Gon makes it to their room first, knocking on the door. There's some shuffling on the other side before the door opens, Leorio being revealed, a frown on his lips.

"We're not going to be able to go to the beach today." That's the first thing Leorio says.

Gon can hear Kurapika curse in the back ground, he looks at Leorio. "Is Kurapika okay?"

"Not really." Leorio grumbles as he moves out of the way to let the two teenagers in. Gon walks in quickly to see Kurapika, his eyes showing his concern. Killua on the other hand drags his feet behind him.

Kurapika is sitting up in bed, his eyebrow twitching, his blonde locks brushed and out of the way. There's some crumbs on his chin. "He can only move at the waist. He's able to move his toes and shift the muscles of his legs but he's still pretty much frozen." Leorio sighs, shaking his head.

"This is embarrassing." Kurapika sighs, closing his eyes when he sees Gon's concerned look. "I could have waited to eat till I could move Leorio."

"We don't know when that'll be. I wasn't going to let you starve yourself." Leorio grunts, giving the blonde a stern look.

"But you will be able to move soon right Kurapika?" Gon moves so he's right by Kurapika's side.

"...Yes don't worry. I should be able to move some time today." Kurapika smiles at his friend, those gray eyes softening. "I'm sorry that we won't be able to go to the beach today. You three should go with out me-"

"No!" Gon shouts before Leorio does. "We should do stuff together! Like you guys kept saying it's our vacation. I want you to have fun too Kurapika."

Kurapika lips turn in a small smile, those gray eyes giving Gon a message of gratitude and kindness. Gon knows that something bad happened with Kurapika and the leader. He just has a feeling in his gut that Kurapika's not feeling well. And when Gon's sick or upset, the last thing he wants is to stay at home, in bed, while everyone else gets to have fun.

"Then i'll do anything you want to do today Gon." Kurapika's smile wavers slightly when he glances behind Gon at someone else.

"Hmm...what do you think guys? What's something we can all do with Kurapika not being able to move much?" Gon looks back at his friends. Leorio was looking at Killua but he quickly looks at Gon, his face blank. Killua's face is blank also. It looks like Gon just asked them a hard math problem, they're both drawing a blank.

"We could play video games." Killua shrugs, looking indifferent.

"But Kurapika couldn't hold the controller." Gon frowns. Killua looks irritated.

"We could watch movies." Leorio suggests.

"We could do that." Gon hums, thinking to himself before he looks at Kurapika. " How do you feel about going to the pool?"

"Uh Gon he's not going to be able to swim." Leorio gives him an odd look.

"But Kurapika could sit in the hot tub or stand in the shallow end. That might not be that fun though. What do you think Kurapika?" Gon sees the kurta is smiling at the idea.

"I'd like sitting in the hot tub just watching you guys swim. That sound relaxing. I like your idea. I'm tired of just laying here anyway. I'm not really in the mood to watch movies and even if I could play, video games."

"Yay! And then later when you feel a bit better you could look at the book for us? Then we can get started on the search for Clover." Gon smiles at his friend. Kurapika gives him a knowing look before nodding.

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright well you two go and get your swim suits on and I'll get us ready." Leorio pushes out the two teenagers, a kind of skip to his step. Gon can't even say anything before he's out of the room and the door is shut on them.

"Ne I guess Leorio really liked the idea of swimming too." Gon beams, feeling proud of himself for coming up with something everyone can do together.

"He's probably just excited to see the half naked women at the pool." Killua grunts, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"yeah maybe." Gon chuckles, shaking his head. _Oh Leorio. He lustful likes a lot of people._

"Hell who knows, maybe I'll see a hot chick I like." Killua's voice sounds different. His face doesn't change though but there's a smirk on his lips.

"Oh Killua you're looking for someone to date?" Gon smiles brightly, looking at his friend. "If you need any help I could give you pointers. You've never been on a date before right?-"

"That's just because I've always been with you." Killua snaps defensively. " I've had plenty of opportunities though. It's not like I can't get a date."

"I know. You're very good looking Killua." Gon smiles. Killua's eyes widen slightly and his cheeks tint. "You could probably get any girl you wanted to."

"Well...yeah. Probably." Killua mumbles, his face flushed. He glances away, scratching his cheek. It's cute how embarrassed he gets over these things.

"I wasn't trying to offend you. It's been awhile but I know the basics of having a good date." Gon beams feeling proud of himself for having something he can teach Killua. It's always the other way around. "Just tell me if you need my help."

"I'm pretty sure I can do it myself." Killua crosses his arms. Now he seems irritated again. Gon frowns. _Sometimes I don't get Killua. Why does he seem mad at me now?_

"...So what's the sudden interest in dating? You've never really been interested in getting a date before." Gon thinks back to the years he's spent with the ex-assassin. He's never really said anything about girls. All these years they've been talking about their techniques and their home lives or playing games or going on adventures.

"I'm 17 years old. It's time to get some." Killua grunts crudely. Smirking at Gon. The raven haired male blinks. 'get some?' He doesn't focus on that though. He focuses on what his first few words are. Gon's eyes widen. Is this the next step for Killua? Finding a lover? Isn't that what adults do? They date to find their one true love? Is Killua that far ahead of him? By 'get some' does he mean to get love? Killua's so far ahead of him. Gon's still suck with this sickness! _Maybe I can start trying to get on his level even though i'm still dealing with the sickness...maybe I can do both and then Killua will really be impressed!_

"Maybe it's time for me to get some too." Gon smiles brightly not understanding why Killua looks over at him in shock, his face getting pale. _Did I say something wrong? Maybe Killua's already shocked to see i'm on his level! Or at least trying to be_. "It's been awhile since I've dated but I'm sure I still know what I'm doing. Those older women at whale island taught me a lot of things." Gon smiles thinking of all the dates he went on. They taught him how to get to a woman's heart. You have to be kind and smile. You have to take them out many places and spend money on them. Don't touch too much on the first date. Other things like that. He would take the women out on dates and if he did something wrong they would tell him and explain how he should do it better next time. They really helped him out.

Killua grinds his teeth, his bangs covering his eyes, he seems all stiff now. A strange,tense air between them.

"Going on many dates, doing stuff with older women, like that's something to boast about." Killua growls. "Since you've gone on so many dates Gon you don't need to go out anymore. This is our vacation, what's wrong with you? Trying to bring some stranger into the mix which will only waste our time."

"Ne but Killua you said first that you were going to date someone-"

"No I said I might fine a sexy girl and do things to her, there's a difference. What' i'm going to do is only going to take less then a day." Killua snaps.

"...oh..." Gon frowns. "that's not right Killua. You shouldn't just have sex with a girl in less then a day. You should get to know her and care about her. Sex is special."

Killua tenses up badly. "And I'm sure you cared about allll your dates right Gon?"

"I did. They were all nice ladies." Gon doesn't' understand why Killua seems to be getting madder and madder.

"SO what you took your time with all these girls? You got to know them and care about them?" Killua grinds his teeth. "But there was so many right Gon? So what did you do? Just keep moving on to the next one?"

"well the ladies didn't stay on the island for a long time. I didn't really move on they asked for me to take them out. I couldn't say no. That would be mean. All of them were nice to me."

"So you're a pushover who has no self control." Killua grunts.

"Killua why do you seem like you're getting mad?"

"I'm not getting mad Gon. I don't care about what you do. I just don't like you trying to tell me what _I_ should do." Killua glares as they walk into their room together, Gon frowning at how Killua marches off into the room. "I'm grown up Gon. You see Leorio do it all the time. If I want to fuck someone I'm just going to do it."

Gon shivers at Killua saying that word. He's never heard him say it before. In a sense it made him feel kind of dirty to hear that word, his stomach doing a strange twist. Gon's eyebrows furrow, not really knowing how to classify how he feels right now. He doesn't like Killua talking about doing it with a stranger so easily. He doesn't like thinking that's what he's going to be trying to do at the pool but...is this what he's lacking? Is this what it means to be a grown up? Kurapika doesn't just have sex with anyone though and he's definably a grown up. Gon looks down.

_I don't understand. Why does my chest hurt? Why am I so confused? Why do I not like Killua talking about having sex? Growing up is hard._

Gon doesn't know how to respond to his friend right now so he just moves silently, getting his trunks out of the drawer. His mind is in deep thought as he tries to work everything out in his head. _I wish I was smart enough to understand this all without needing help_. Gon sighs as he takes off his boxers and puts on his trunks. _Killua's mad at me again though._ Gon wants to say something. He looks over at Killua to see the ex-assassin glaring at the wall, his arms crossed. When Killua feels his stare, he covers his bangs with his eyes.

"I'm going." Killua grunts, walking out of the hotel room, leaving Gon behind. The raven haired male looks out of the window, feeling that pain in his chest again but not really understanding it. Killua just went off to swim. It's not like he just left him for good but there's this space between them now that wasn't there last night. _Did I cause it? By becoming too sick and touching him?_ Gon grumbles rubbing his head. _This is too much. I just don't get it._

Gon sighs before he turns and walks out of the room heading towards Kurapika and Leorio._ I need help to understand this. Maybe it's good Killua went off alone so now I can talk to Leorio and Kurapika about this. _He didn't like how Killua was talking about having sex or how angry he was getting at him or the distance he's been keeping between them. His chest hurts. He wanted to hug Killua and keep him from leaving but Killua said he didn't want to touch and that he didn't want Gon telling him what to do. Because he's grown up.

Gon's eyebrows furrow. _I'm getting to be a grown up. I'll defeat this sickness and then i'll be able to explain to you what I'm feeling. I want to walk on your level so...you don't leave me behind like you just did._

* * *

"I really see it now. He's really jealous of you." Leorio says after he's kicked the two boys out, walking back to Kurapika who's nodding slightly. "I saw that look on his face."

"Yeah. I can tell he's worried about what's going to happen when I 'confess' to Gon. He doesn't like Gon showing me any Kindness though he should know it's just out of friendship." Kurapika sighs. "Also he seemed tense before Gon even said anything to me."

"Yeah I noticed it too. Killua was keeping his distance from Gon and something felt off. You think they had another fight?"

"I'm not sure. It's possible." Kurapika closes his eyes, thinking. "I can't do much as I am now. We should just play it ear by ear. If an opportunity comes up we'll try to help them but I think i'm going to have to rely on you Leorio. Killua will just get angry the more I try to butt in. I told him I would back off till I confess, which will be tonight."

"I'll try to get them in a better mood." Leorio gives Kurapika a look. "I think you should hold off on this confessing thing till you're able to move well. I don't want you defensiveness facing a pissed off Killua."

"Don't worry. I can feel my body slowly defrosting. I'll be able to move again soon." Kurapika's eyes shift as Leorio gets closer to him.

"If you say so." Leorio starts digging in their dresser. He pulls out his black trunks before pulling out Kurapika's red bathing suit. The blonde glances away when Leorio starts to get undressed, his cheeks coloring slightly._ Shameless._ "Alright now lets get you ready." Kurapika tenses when he feels Leorio's hands on the edge of his pants.

"I-I don't need a bathing suit I can just wear this." Kurapika's heart is beating too fast, his face getting redder at feeling Leorio's large hands on his waist.

"You'll look stupid getting in the pool with your pants on. Don't worry, there's nothing for you to be embarrassed about. I'm just going to take off your pants and slide your trunks on. I'll keep my eyes on your face if that will make you feel better but we are both men here. What do you got to hide?" Leorio's voice is playful, getting Kurapika to feel both irritated and flushed. If he could move he would slap him.

"Nothing. Just hurry up and do it." Kurapika closes his eyes, his eyebrows furrowed in his glare, making sure to show how displeased he is with this. He can feel his face Is hot though.

"Okay, okay." Leorio chuckles, his laugh warm and it touches his heart. He's been feeling so cold. Sleeping had been a hell in itself. He couldn't escape his nightmare, or the smell of rotting flesh. When he woke up, he felt sick. He wanted to just curl up and stay under the covers but Leorio brought him back to reality. He was kind and took care of him this morning when Kurapika still couldn't do anything for himself.

Kurapika's heart skips a beat when Leorio's hands slide down his body, taking his pants with him. He squeezes his eyelids tighter, feeling himself being exposed by his friend and secret love is hard to handle. He dare not open his eyes. Kurapika keeps his breathing in check as Leorio lifts up his body and starts to slide on the trunks with some difficultly. He's going awfully slow. If feels like forever has gone by before Kurapika is finally covered again. He knows his face is a dark red.

"See? Not so bad." Leorio's voice sounds strange so Kurapika opens his eyes to look at his friend. Leorio has his back to him, the tips of his ears red. "Now you won't look stupid at the pool."

"I suppose." Kurapika can't help to note how Leorio shifts his shoulders. _Did he get flustered changing me? I suppose I understand that. I'd be embarrassed if I had to change him. But his blush is reaching his ears..._

"And your stomach doesn't look as bad as it did last night." Leorio glances back at him, the blush gone, he's going back to doctor mode. "It's still dark though. Are you in pain?"

"As I said this morning, no. I'm not in pain."

"Do you want to wear a shirt to cover it up?"

"Yes. I don't want people staring at me and asking me unnecessary questions." Kurapika sighs when he knows that Leorio's going to have to dress him again. The older male grabs a white t-shirt before putting it over Kurapika's head. The doctor has to fight with him, lifting his arms himself to put through the holes. It takes awhile, and Kurapika can see his eye is starting to twitch in irritation. He doesn't complain though. He sighs in relief when he finally gets the shirt on him.

"There, you're all ready."

"...I'm sorry for the trouble Leorio. I'll be able to move soon so you won't have to be bothered with this."

"I'm not bothered." Leorio says quickly, giving Kurapika a gentle smile. "You're my best friend. It's no trouble at all. You don't have to feel bad about this. I'm actually kind of relieved. Maybe it's not by choice but you're finally letting me help you in some way." Leorio scratches the back of his head, glancing away. "...And it makes me happy."

Kurapika's chest feels warm, his eyes widening slightly by his friend's words. _Some times I wish I could lean on you more Leorio but it's not something I can do. Not when I'm sick. I'm sick in the head, a murderer. I killed someone out of cold blood. Your kindness makes me happy but it's slowly bringing me to my grave. My guilt like chains bringing me down._ He can still hear the leader's silky voice mocking him.

"_His name was Sam."_

"Kurapika? Are you alright? You got really pale all of a sudden." Kurapika blinks. Leorio is leaning over him, a frown on his face. He reaches out touching Kurapika's cheek, before touching his forehead. "You're chilled! Are you sure you're okay to go swimming? You don't have to force yourself Kurapika."

"I'm okay. I want to get out of bed." Kurapika takes deep breaths. _My dreams aren't safe. I don't want to close my eyes anymore. I want to spend time with you. I want to forget what I am._

"..Alright. I'm going to help you out of bed now." Leorio wraps his arm around his shoulder, hooking his arm under Kurapika's armpit and wrapping his other arm around his thigh. He pulls him so that Kurapika is sitting on the edge of the bed, his feet dangling. Leorio gives him an apologetic look as he picks Kurapika up, holding him like a baby against his chest.

"This is embarrassing." Kurapika's face heats up, feeling irritated that he can't walk.

"It'll be fine. It's a nice day out so I bet the pool won't be too crowded." Leorio gives him a smile. Brown eyes lock with gray. The two males stare at each other for a moment, their bare skin against each other, making Kurapika aware of how intimate this is. Kurapika's in the hands of Leorio. He can't do anything for himself. He's relying on his best friend. Leorio is his legs and his arms. Kurapika wishes he could move his head. He wishes he could hide because he can't control his coloring cheeks or how fast his heart is beating. "So it'll be okay..." Kurapika can feel Leorio's grip on his thigh tighten. There's a tension in the air as Leorio stares at him, his skin feels warmer against his.

"Leorio." Kurapika says trying to break this feeling. He has the urge to warp his arms around his neck, to kiss him but he can't move right now. The doctor's eyebrows furrow and he opens his mouth to say something-

"Leorio, Kurapika! I need help." Gon's voice breaks through the moment and stops Leorio from saying whatever he was about to say. The two older males blink at each other before looking towards the hotel door that's being banging on.

"I'm coming Gon." Leorio places Kurapika down on the edge of the bed gently before walking over and opening the door for the younger male. Kurapika watches as Gon comes into the room, closing the door behind him, a troubled look on his face. Those amber eyes are burning with a fire though.

"What's wrong Gon?" Kurapika asks his friend, noting Killua isn't with him.

"is it possible for me to make the sickness worse?" Gon looks at Leorio, a frown on his lips.

"Sickness?..." Leorio blinks before his eyes light in realization. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I did what you said to do and I took care of it when I got hard. When I took care of it, a bunch of white stuff came out." Gon speaks shamelessly, Kurapika's face heating up from the subject matter. "Was that the infection? But anyway after I did it I felt really good and tired like I told you when you checked up on me but when I looked at Killua after I did that I felt even sicker. Like I wanted to touch him more than before. I ended up taking care of it tomorrow night again and more white stuff came out! While I was doing it I started thinking of Killua and I thought that was strange but it feels really amazing and I like to do it but I'm just worried that by taking care of it I'm making it worse."

Leorio just stares at Gon, his eyes wide before he composes himself, coughing into his hand. "Um that white stuff isn't infection Gon. It's semen. It's what comes out after you've released a certain amount of tension. It's what gets the woman pregnant when you have sex. It's completely normal. To answer your other question, you're not making the sickness worse, you're understanding it better. Like I told you, when it gets hard that means you want to do sexual things. You told me you think of Killua...while doing it yes?" Kurapika's impressed by how he's keeping a straight face. Leorio is speaking like a true doctor and yet he has the patience of a kind father.

"Yeah..." Gon flushes slightly, his eyebrows furrowed. "So that means...I want to do sexual things to Killua? Is it because of this illness? Is it normal for me to want to do that? Because even now I want to be closer to Killua and the more he touches me the more likely I am to get hard. I really like touching it though and thinking of Killua. It feels amazing. So I'm not hurting anything by doing that?"

"Ah...No." Leorio flushes slightly. "Now Gon this illness isn't making you have these feelings. It's your own heart. It's natural to want to be closer to someone that you like."

"My heart is making me want to do sexual things to Killua? And to get closer to him?" Gon puts a hand on his chest, thinking hard. "Sex is done by two people who like each other a lot. I was taught that sex is for people who are in love. At least it should be." Gon's eyes get glossed over before he looks at Leorio. "So am I not normal for wanting to do things with Killua? He's my best friend..."

"Maybe he's more than that." Leorio glances over at Kurapika. "Maybe you like him a little bit more than that Gon. This sickness has a name. Have you figured it out yet?"

"...It has a name?" Gon crosses his arms. He's in deep thought. "I like him a bit more?...You know when you say 'like'...it reminds me of a conversation me and Killua had when we first got here. He was trying to explain to me the difference between liking a friend and romantically liking someone. I had trouble because what Killua was saying for romantically liking someone, I felt for him. I want to be with him all the time, I care about him, I love the person he is and I think he's amazing. Now I want to do sexual things with him though I don't understand it really. I just want to be closer..." Gon looks up at Leorio and he frowns. "Do you think I...romantically like Killua?"

Leorio and Kurapika exchange a look, soon big smiles cross their lips, not able to hold it in. Kurapika can't stop his gushing a little bit. That was just too cute. Gon's adorable. He'll have to forget all the other stuff he said about pleasuring himself but still he's just too innocence.

"Exactly!" Leorio cheers, patting Gon on the shoulder. "You romantically like Killua. That's what this sickness is Gon. It's love. That's why you've been feeling strange when Killua touches you or when he smiles. It's because you're in love with him. Do you get it now?"

"...I think so." Gon's eyes light up in realization and his face becomes red. He puts a hand on his heart. "Wow...I'm in love with Killua!" Gon shouts, his eyes lighting up in happiness. "I"ve figured the sickness out! I'm a grown up! I already found Love! Even before Killua!-" Gon frowns, his shoulders slumping. Kurapika frowns watching Gon turn from excited to put off. "I don't think Killua likes me romantically though. And love isn't as I thought it would be. It kind of hurts."

"What do you mean?" Kurapika frowns at the change in his friend.

"Killua told me he doesn't want us touching anymore. And he left to go to the pool without me to look for girls to do stuff with." Gon frowns deeply, his eyebrows furrowing. There's conflicting emotions fighting it out, being shown in those amber orbs. "He's been getting irritated at me too. When he left me alone to go by himself to the pool, my chest hurt. It makes me feel a little strange too thinking Killua is just going to find a girl he doesn't know and do intimate things to."

"Love can be painful." Kurapika's eyes get glossed over before he focuses on Gon. _Don't think about my situation. Think about his. Why would Killua suddenly not want Gon to touch him anymore? Killua's obviously not interested in Girls. He's interested in Gon so the fact he's doing this tells me he's trying to make Gon jealous. Interestingly enough it seems to be working though Gon's still working out his feelings_. "The ones we love have the power to bring us up or the power to destroy us."

"Mito-san always did tell me love is the most powerful thing there is." Gon closes his eyes in his smile, thinking of his aunt before he frowns again, opening his eyes. "Because Killua's so close to me it hurts when he goes off without me and calls me names. It also kind of hurt him saying he didn't want to touch anymore. Maybe he could sense my feelings after he touched me last night and he didn't like it?"

"I don't think that's it. Could you tell us what exactly happened last night? That way we can better understand the situation." Kurapika watches as his friend shifts a little but he locks eye with him, those eyes not holding anything back. Gon really wears his heart out on his sleeve and never holds back. Those eyes are the eyes of honesty.

"Last night I started feeling sick when Killua got in bed with me. I really wanted to touch him. And since I was still exploring what the sickness is I wanted to make myself sick. Killua let me touch him. I touched his chest which made me sick but then Killua said he wanted to touch me. I got really sick then. Especially when he was giving me a good night kiss." Gon tilts his head, pointing to the scab on his neck. Kurapika's eyes widen and his face flushes. "It felt really good but then Killua bit down really hard all of sudden. He seemed really worried and upset about it. I wanted to make him feel better so I gave him a good night kiss in return and bit him. All of this made me hard so I went to the bathroom to take care of it. When I came back Killua seemed different. He kept moving away from me when I got close. I knew something was wrong but he wouldn't tell me. Then he started to yell at me and call me names. I guess he felt bad because then he told me he didn't like us touching." Gon frowns after he gets done explaining.

Leorio and Kurapika exchange a look. The blonde's sure that Leorio caught that too. Killua went a little far last night. Knowing the ex-assassin he probably felt bad for his actions. He lied to Gon and called kissing on the neck a good night kiss. Gon being as innocent as he is, didn't see what Killua was doing was strange. Maybe it was Gon touching Killua first that made him lose control? If Leorio was touching his chest, touching him first...It would be hard for Kurapika to hold back. Killua's love is very deep and possessive. It's been hidden for a long time too. He probably told Gon he didn't want them touching just to help stop himself from doing anything to Gon. He's still trying to hide his feelings instead of being up front about them. Gon understands his feelings now but Killua's still being tricky about it. Instead of confessing he's distancing himself from Gon and making him feel bad.

Kurapika frowns, feeling displeased with the ex-assassin. _You're probably saying you want to do stuff with girls just to cover your feelings more. It isn't right._ Kurapika can tell that Gon's hurt. The poor boy is confused and Killua has to go and be mean to him. The raven haired male still seems unsure, even though he understands what his sickness is now, those amber eyes shifting as he thinks.

"I love Killua..." Gon's eyes light up, he looks down at his shoes, a small smile on his lips. Kurapika feels his heart sink. It's a sad smile. How is it possible? He looks both happy and sad at the same time. "Ne i'm pretty stupid. It shouldn't have taken me this long to figure out. I just didn't realize it because I thought it was enough that Killua was with me." Gon glances at his friends. "What should I do? I don't know the next course of action. Killua's a man so...is romance different between a man and a man? Also like I said I don't think Killua likes men and I don't think he likes me. My touches make him uncomfortable and he wants to find a woman..."  
"Gon." Kurapika wishes he could get up. He wishes he could wrap his arms around this sweet boy. It's hard to just lay here and watch. Kurapika knows how Gon feels. He knows exactly how he feels. The pain of knowing your love wants something other than you. _It's a lie though Gon. I know the truth_. "Killua's-"

"It's okay." Gon suddenly beams, that sad look gone from his eyes, taking the two older males aback. "If Killua doesn't like me touching him and he wants to find a woman, I won't stop him. As long as he stays by my side and doesn't leave than I don't mind. He's grown up and I can't tell him not to. I just want him to be happy...but I don't want him to leave my side. I've always been okay with just this. It hurts but it hurts more when Killua's angry with me. I'm just understanding these feelings for him so it's okay. Killua has always gone along with what I want so...for once i'll go along with what he wants. He's always had my back so now it's time for me to have his back." Gon grips his fist. "I've always been selfish so...I'll do whatever I can to help Killua find someone he'll be happy with."

Kurapika's vision gets blurry. He can't even wipe his eyes. He really wishes he could. Gon's love for Killua...is so pure. It's in the purest form. Gon understands that it hurts him. He understands that Killua will get mad if he tries to tell him what to do. He understands that if Killua finds a woman he'll never be with him but he wants Killua to be happy. He'll push aside his wants for Killua's being.

_I wish I could be like you Gon. I wish I could accept and be a part of Leorio's love life. I get so angry but here you are. You're truly one of a kind._

"Gon, Killua isn't going to be happy with some woman." Leorio butts in, those brown orbs of his look a little glossy. He does what Kurapika couldn't do. He wraps his arms around the younger male, squeezing him tight. "Stupid! I bet you that's not what he really wants." Leorio gives Kurapika a look. The blonde knows he's on the verge of just telling Gon Killua's in love with him. "And what about you and your feelings? Are you just going to let some else have him?"

"I don't want someone else to have him. It makes me feel bad but I want Killua to be happy more. It's hard to explain. But Killua's never really wanted anything from me all this time. He's never asked me for anything. He just goes along with whatever i'm doing, fighting with me, doing things to help me get closer to finding Ging. So if Killua wants a woman...if he doesn't want me then for once I'll have to back him up even if it hurts. Because he's my best friend." Gon smiles before his eye brows furrow.

"So what? You'll just move on? Forget you love him?" Leorio presses on.

"No I don't think I could forget that I love Killua. Because I could never forget about Killua or all the times we've shared. As long as I remember Killua...I know I'll remember the love I have for him." Gon's so honest, those eyes lighting up a bit. "This has been growing for years now. It's just gotten to the point were I realized something was different. I think as long as I live i'll love Killua. The way I feel around him and how happy I am when we just talk together or play games tells it all. Just because he loves someone else doesn't mean I have to stop loving him."

Leorio sniffles a bit. "God you're so..." He tightens his grip on the younger male. "When he finds a woman he'll want to start a family. What if he wants to leave you to be with this woman?"

"That's when I'd be selfish." Gon shakes his head. "Letting Killua have his love is one thing but...I don't think I could handle Killua leaving me too. I'd follow him. He won't be able to shake me off. Killua can get mad at me but I wouldn't leave. Even before I knew I love him I would have been the same. Killua can love someone else but I still want to be able to play with him and be by his side. I want to still have those nights where we stay up and talk all night or those times when we rough house. If Killua wanted to take everything away...i'd be selfish. He'd have to kill me to get rid of me."

Kurapika's eyebrows furrow, knowing all that Gon says is true. It makes sense really. Gon and Killua's love is deep. Killua is Gon's first friend. They've been together since they were 12. They've been in life or death situations together. They've done everything together for the past 5 years. The bond they have runs deep. If Killua were to leave Gon, the blonde has no doubt in his mind that Gon would follow him. He's stubborn and understands what he wants and what he feels. If Gon left Killua on the other hand, the blonde feels like Killua would leave him alone but sink into a deep depression.

Gon's love is different then Killua's. Killua's love is possessive, defined, and powerful. Gon's love is pure, undeveloped and powerful. The love they both have is deep and powerful. Gon's honest with his feelings while Killua's trying to hide it away.

"Gon you don't even have to worry about all that alright?" Leorio's caving in._ Should we just tell him Killua's feelings? Would it help? Would it push them together? Would Gon believe it?_

"Killua's in love with you Gon." Kurapika bites his lip. Leorio gives him a surprised look._ I'm sorry. I just couldn't hold it in anymore._ "He's not into finding a woman. He's interested in you but he's too afraid to admit it. He's just trying to make you jealous. I can prove it."

Gon gets quiet for a moment. Kurapika's words sinking in before he tilts his head. "You think Killua's in love with me? But he doesn't want me touching him."

"It's a cover Gon. What he did to you last night isn't normal. He kissed your neck. That's something you do with someone you romantically like."

Gon's eyes widen, his eyes lighting up in hope. "Really?" Gon feels on his neck, a smile turning his lisp before he blinks. "Ne Killua called it a good night kiss...so does that mean he was lying to me?"

"yes because he didn't want you to know what he did. He wanted to touch you because he likes you Gon. He most likely felt bad about it after he bit you. He doesn't want you two touching because the more you touch the harder it is for him to hold back." Kurapika can't stop now. He doesn't like seeing his friend upset when he doesn't have to be. There's a happy ending just waiting for Gon, and Kurapika's the one who's being impatient.

"Killua thinks I'm stupid...well I don't know much about this stuff." Gon mumbles as he touches his neck. "But this means he likes me back...but he's being mean to hide it." Gon pouts. "That's no fair! Why didn't he just tell me?"

"Because he's worried you won't want to be his friend anymore. He doesn't know you love him in return."

"...I can finally call Killua stupid." Gon grins, his eyes so bright Kurapika almost has to look away. "I'd never want to stop being his friend. He should know that!"

"So now that you know, what are you going to do?" Leorio looks at Gon.

"Hmm...i'm not sure. I'm really happy to hear you say that but...I haven't heard it from Killua. I want him to say it." Gon smiles, he looks all giddy now. "What should I do? Should I ask Killua to go on a date with me? Two men still go on dates right? Are dates the same as they are with women?" Gon stops in his excited rant to think. "Or maybe I should try to get him to come to me? What do you guys think?"

"I think we should fight fire with fire right now." Leorio grins. "If Killua wants to be nasty we can be nasty right back! Gon you should stay in the hot tub with Kurapika."

The blonde's eyes widen and he smirks slightly._ Yes. That will make Killua jealous but...will Killua come closer or will he leave angry?_

"maybe we should just go down to the pool and see how Killua is. We'll play it ear by ear. Do what you think is best Gon and we'll back you up." Kurapika closes his eyes. "To be honest with you we knew about your feelings and Killua's feelings for a couple of days now-"

"You guys knew that long before I did?" Gon's eyes widen before he grabs his head. "ne I was really behind."

"It's alright Gon. You've never experienced something like this." Kurapika smiles gently. "Please forgive us for not telling you but we wanted you to figure it out for yourself. We've been trying to push you in the right direction."

"I see...like Leorio telling me about the sickness and how I need to understand it to grow up. And that I have to take care of it when I get hard." Gon nods before he smiles at his friends. "Thanks for not telling me. I feel like I get it better now after I've explored a little bit."

"I've also been working on Killua. He gets jealous when I'm around you because he thinks I like you."

'Really?" Gon blinks. "Why does he thinks that?"

"Just from me staring at you and from me telling him that I do." Kurapika's eyes shift away.

"SO Killua's gotten jealous too." Gon smiles before he chuckles. "This is great! Kurapika can you tell me what I should do? Since i'm gay do I do something special?"

"No Gon you keep doing what you're doing." Kurapika chuckles sightly at his friend and his optimism. He has no restraint by social norms. Despite everything he's really happy finding out about his feelings and Killua's. Kurapika knows that Gon wants to get Killua to admit it though.

"I have an idea. You should make Killua want to get closer to you. Make him lose it." Leorio suddenly grins, he was thinking to himself.

"How do I do that?" Gon tilts his head.

"Killua thinks you're attractive Gon and you're going to be shirtless...I don't know just do something sexy." Leorio seems more bashful saying his plan.

"What should I do that's sexy?" Gon frowns, looking confused.

"I don't know just think of what you find attractive about Killua and then use it against him!" Leorio doesn't seem as confident as he was.

"Hmm..." Gon thinks hard to himself.

"Lets head down to the pool. Killua's waiting down there for us." Kurapika glances at Gon. "could you carry me down to the pool?"_ that way I can gauge if Killua will do something or he'll run off_. Leorio frowns slightly but the blonde doesn't pay him any mind. _We're so close._

"Sure!" Gon smiles before he grabs Kurapika, holding him against his chest. Kurapika sighs, not liking how he has to be carried but he doesn't mind if this will help his friends.

"Fine lets go." Leorio grumbles. He seems a little put off but at the same time a smile starts to form on his lips. This is where it gets Interesting. Gon knows his feelings, so all that's left is getting Killua to admit his.

Kurapika smiles to himself. In this moment he's away from his nightmare. In this moment he's forgotten the blood that stains his hands.

In this moment with Leorio and Gon, he is happy.

* * *

"Stupid Gon." Killua mumbles to himself, his eyes dark as he marches himself down the stairs and towards the ground floor where he knows the pool is. "Boasting about all the dates he's been on, all the stuff he's done with those women. I don't care." _I really do care._ "Shameless, stupid Gon."_ I'm the stupid one._

Killua grips his fist, grinding his teeth slightly._ I know I'm pissed because I'm jealous. I'm pissed because I'm pathetic. Telling Gon I want to find some girl to bang just to try to make him jealous. How sad is that?_ Gon doesn't even have feelings for him but he hated watching Gon and Kurapika exchange smiles. He was jealous then. He wanted to get Gon back for it. How sad he is. How stupid. All he did was yell at Gon and say things that he didn't mean.

_I don't like knowing about the dates you've been on. I don't like seeing you smile at Kurapika_. Killua calms down when he thinks about last night, his heart thudding slowly. _I'm really..._ He remembers Gon's hurt tone after he had called him empty headed and his disappointment this morning when he turned down the morning kiss..._pathetic._

_All I'm doing is making Gon feel bad. Why am I doing this? Why can't I just get over myself?_ Killua's anger dulls down till he feels nothing but his guilt and shame. _I'm the one who lost it last night, i'm the one who's jealous so why am I pushing these feelings on Gon? Am I trying to bring him down with me? I was mean to him last night...and mean to him today. What kind of friend am I?_

Killua wants to scream. He wants to destroy something. He can feel his blood lust in the back of his mind boil but really he feels like hiding in a hole somewhere and never coming out. But of course he would have to come out. Because he couldn't be without Gon.

_Ughh why is everything so complicated. Or more so why am I so complicated?_

Killua sulks into the pool area, his eye twitching when he hears a couple of annoying giggles coming from the pool and splashes following. He grumps over to the bar, passing the pool. He takes note that there's some couples who are playing around in the pool together( he doesn't look at them for very long). A couple of the women look over at him for a moment before focusing on their man. Killua just feels more pissed off.

Killua sits at the bar, he can feel all the bad feelings just radiating off of him. Even if their were single women here Killua wouldn't be interested. He doesn't give a rats ass about finding a woman or doing dirty things to her. Killua only wants to do dirty things to Gon. He only wants to have sex with Gon. He only wants to be with Gon.

Killua glares over at the bar tender who seems to be purposely ignoring him. "Hey over here." Killua hits his fist on the table. The ex-assassin feels like drinking. He needs something right now. He just doesn't know what to do with himself. He feels tense, irritated and pissed. At the same time he just feels like shit.

"...Can I help you sir?" the bartender comes towards him, frowning slightly. She was hesitant to come over.

"Get me a pina colada." Killua grumbles. Don't judge, he loves anything sweet. Honestly he's half tempted to run back up to his room and gorge himself in chocolate, just drown all his feelings in it. So this will have to do.

"Can I see your ID s-sir?" The woman's voice trembles at the end when Killua glares at her. The ex-assassin shows her his hunter license, knowing it doesn't count but he really doesn't care at this point. He gives her a dark look letting her know he's not feeling it right now. "O-Okay." The girl moves away and talks to a man behind the counter with her. He glances over, seeing the license and the look on Killua's face, he nods. She gets to work on his pina colada.

Killua lays his head on the bar table, groaning to himself. His head hurts. He just doesn't know what to do. Gon right now thinks he's down here to find someone to date, more so he thinks he's looking for someone to bang. _I don't know why I said that. It was a stupid attempt to make him jealous. Now what do I do? Just play it off like I never said it?_

"Poor thing. You having troubles with your wife?" Killua's eye twitches, he looks next to him at an older woman who has a glass of wine. There's a flirty look to her eye. "My you're a young one-"

"Piss off old hag I'm not interested." Killua snaps. The older woman glares darkly before slapping him across the face and leaving. Killua growls, rubbing his cheek. _Damn it I could have at least tried there so when Gon came it looked like I was actually trying to find someone but.._.Killua hits his head on the table. _I don't feel like it. I don't feel like acting like I'm into some old hag just to keep the lie alive. I'll just tell him everyone is taken here._

"Your pina colada." The bartender places the large glass in front of Killua. It has a little umbrella in it. She moves away quickly. Good. Killua glances over at the entrance when the door opens. He scowls when it isn't Gon. _What's taking him so long? Great now I'm worried. Why didn't Gon come right after me? What's he doing?_ Killua glares at his pina colada before he takes it and chugs it all down, ignoring the brain freeze he gets.

_...I need to get myself together. This is ridiculous. Gon hasn't done anything wrong. I'm the one who's in the wrong. I told Gon I didn't want to touch...and now i'm distancing myself from him. Yet I want Gon to try to break the space. I still want him to touch me. I wanted to give him a morning kiss and I wanted him to give me one. I wanted to wake up with him in my arms. What I want and what I say is two different things. Why do I expect you to know that Gon? It's stupid._

_It makes me crazy though, thinking about those women you dated. I haven't kissed anyone. I've never went on a date before. It's always been you. I've only wanted to be with you. I want to kiss you. I want you to be my first. It makes me so angry thinking that one of those old bags has taken your first kiss. It drives me crazy thinking about all those lucky women. _

_It drives me crazy thinking of Kurapika's feelings towards you. It makes me want to just steal you away and hide you off somewhere. Last night, thinking about Kurapika caused me to bite down and hurt Gon. I get so possessive of you..._

"Aww that's so cute!"

"I didn't know there was a gay couple here! They're adorable!"

Killua looks up when there's a commotion behind him in the pool. He looks up, going to glance at this 'gay' couple in silent jealousy only for his eyes to widen. His blood turns cold, his face turning pale as he takes in the sight before him with shock. The 'gay couple' these people are talking about are no other then Gon and Kurapika. Gon is holding the blonde against his chest, a goofy smile on his face as he chats away.

The cold shock soon turns to anger when he realizes that the people behind them are still calling them a couple and he takes in how Kurapika smiles at Gon. Killua grips the glass he's holding, not noticing he completely shatters it, his eyes locked on his love holding the blonde in his arms. _What the hell is this?! As soon as I leave Gon goes to Kurapika? Why is he carrying him? Couldn't Leorio have done that?_ Killua feels hot under the collar the more he hears the word 'couple' get thrown behind him. _They're not together. That Kurta is using his weakness to get Gon's attention. That attention whore son of a bitch!_

Killua stands up from his seat, the stool making a screeching sound as it's pushed back. It seems like time has slowed down as Gon slowly turns his head, those amber eyes meeting purple. Killua feels his heart skip a beat, his look of anger falling immediately. Gon stares at him with a sort of confusion, those eyes filled with an emotion that Killua's never seen before. Gon glances down at his hand before he frowns, looking back up to meet with Killua. He blinks once more before he glances down at Kurapika, his eyes light with realization. "OH!" all this happens in a second but to Killua it took forever. The anger had faded from his face as soon as Gon saw him. Those amber eyes bring him to his senses if just for a moment. Killua did not expect what Gon does next though.

The raven haired male drops Kurapika. The blonde makes a surprised squeak as he lands hard on his butt, his face changing to a wince. "A-Ah sorry Kurapika I forgot you couldn't stand." Gon gets on his knees next to Kurapika, frowning deeply, flustered.

"Gon what the hell!" Leorio comes in the room, carrying towels and such. He glares at the younger male.

"It's okay Leorio, Gon didn't mean to." Kurapika smiles at Gon. Killua who had been watching from the side lines couldn't help to chuckle darkly when the blonde had been dropped. A sort of satisfaction being taken from that. but soon he feels his blood boil again when he sees Gon's concern and how Kurapika smiles at him.

"Could you carry me to the hot tub Gon?"

"Yeah sure." Gon smiles sheepishly before he picks the blonde back up and carries him over to the hot tub. Leorio follows behind them grumbling about something. Killua breathes in and out, trying to calm himself down before he goes over there and causes a scene. Killua winces when he grips his right fist. He looks down seeing a couple of cuts on his hand, his blood on the table. The ex-assassin blinks.._.I didn't even know I did this...Is this what made Gon drop Kurapika? He saw my hand? _Killua stuffs his hand into his trunk's pocket, knowing soon enough Gon will be asking him about it if he saw it.

The ex-assassin glances over at Gon only to tense when he sees the raven haired male is staring at him, those amber eyes look like he's studying him. He looks in deep thought.

"Tsk." Killua glares off to the side, not understanding why he did it right after doing it. _I'm acting like a spoiled brat. I'm acting this way towards him but I still want him to come over to me? I should go over to him.._.Killua doesn't move though.

"Hey Killua." Gon runs over to him, smiling brightly like they never had a fight. Killua tries not to take in his sun-kissed skin as Gon stops right in front of him. "Let's go swimming together Killua!" Gon reaches out to grab his hand only to stop himself. He frowns slightly, pulling his hand away before smiling again. The action makes Killua feel really guilty and disappointed._ Gon would have held my hand if not for yesterday._

"Sure." Killua grunts, trying to keep his indifferent expression as Gon beams at him and rushes off to the end of the pool, towards the deep end.

"On the count of three lets jump in." Gon grins at Killua, those eyes too bright. Despite how awful he was just feeling Killua can feel the makings of a smile coming to his lips._ Gon's smile is contagious, especially when he's smiling at me. _"One, two...three!" Gon chuckles as he jumps in, Killua jumping right after him, keeping his hands in his pockets.

The ex-assassin lets the cold water take him over as he slowly sinks to the bottom. He waits to his feet touch before he uses the floor to jump back up to the surface, still not taking his hands out of his pockets. He shakes his hair and the water out of his face as he keeps himself up by paddling his feet. Gon's the second to come up, his hair down a little from being wet. Killua blinks when Gon gets this weird look in his eyes before he goes back under. Killua's about to take his hands out of his pockets when he's yanked under water. Killua glares into the water, seeing Gon swimming up to the surface, a smile on his face. The ex-assassin swims up after him quickly, using both of his hands now.

"You're going to get it Gon." Killua says once he comes out of the water. Gon's giggling, swimming away from him already. Killua can feel his lips tug up as he swims after his friend, a mischievous look in his eyes as he uses the wall from the side to propel toward Gon, pushing him down in the water with a triumphant grin. That soon falls when Gon grabs him by the waist and pulls him back underwater. The two teenagers tussle it out underwater, they roll around, one trying to reach the surface before the other. Gon lets him go when Killua's face started to turn purple and he rushes up to get air. _Curse Gon's lung capability!_

"Haha I win." Gon chuckles when he comes up from the surface only to get dunked by Killua in response, a cat like smile on his lips.

"No it looks like I win." Killua can't help to chuckle at the look his friend gives him when he comes back up.

"Ne my mouth was open Killua!" Gon whines which only gets the ex-assassin to laugh more. "I'll get you back!" Gon starts to swim after him, the ex-assassin quick to swim away, his chest light in his laughter.

"Catch me if you can Gon!" Killua coos back as his friend, his smile playful. After Killua reaches the touchable end of the pool he realizes something. Gon has completely destroyed the space he had put up. Not only that but they're playing together like nothing happened. Killua's able to laugh and feel happy when just a moment ago he was hating himself. _Gon's amazing..._

Just as Killua is thinking about all this Gon catches up to him. The raven haired male jumps up on his back, chuckling as he leans back, taking both of them underwater. Killua can feel his face flush with Gon's legs around his waist and his arms around his shoulders. He quickly lets go though to get up to the surface. Killua comes up after him, sporting an annoyed look.

"I mind as well give up now you'd never let me have the last dunk or you'd have a fit." Killua grunts but he feels his smile on his lips.

"Ne so I win?" Gon gives him a goofy smile as he doggy paddles around Killua_. Damn he's cute._ Killua just wants to pull him under the water and kiss him. Killua puts a finger on top of Gon's head before he pushes him down, chuckling with how easy it was.

"Nope."

"Killuaa." Gon pouts coming up before he tries to jump him. The ex-assassin quickly moving out of the way. "You said you gave up."

"I lied." Killua smirks. "Lets take a break from this Gon and just swim around."

"you're just saying that because you have the last dunk." Gon glares before he starts to swim around, going under to do a hand stand underwater before doing a flip. "I love the pool." Gon comes up, smiling brilliantly.

"Me too."_ I love you._

"So hows it going with the lady search?" Gon keeps swimming around him, Killua's face twitches. He felt it.

"Ah all these people are taken." Killua grunts, shaking his head. _I don't want them. I want you._

"Oh that's a shame." Gon smiles oddly before he stands up in the pool, the water dripping off his toned body making it hard for Killua not to stare. "Killua do you want to play a game I use to play with Mito-san when we swam in the ocean?"

"Sure." Killua relaxes, glad that Gon's changing the subject. He made a mistake in saying that.

"Okay hold me in your arms." Gon smiles at his friend like what he just said was normal.

"W-What?" Killua flushes, his eyes widening when Gon jumps at him, the ex-assassin has to fight the urge of punching him away from his reflexes of his old job and instead listens to his other instinct that moves his body to quickly catch Gon. The raven haired male smiles as he wraps his arms around Killua's neck.

Killua stares at Gon, his mouth going dry, his heart beating so fast. _I'm holding Gon in my arms...his bare skin is against mine. Gon's smile is too bright. I'm on fire._

"You caught me!" Gon cheers.

"It's not like I had a choice idiot you were coming right at me!" Killua's face gets red as he glares away from his friend, his heart skipping a beat at how he beams. "How is this a part of the game?"

"You'll see." Gon winks, getting Killua's heart to do an annoying flutter. "Now get in the water with me in your arms." Killua listens to his friend, getting on his knees so the water comes up to his chest and up half Gon's body.

"Now what?" Killua raises his eyebrow.

"Now think of a color. Once you have one i'll have to guess what it is. If I guess wrong you have to dunk me underwater but you keep me in your arms. When I guess right you flip me." Gon giggles. "It was so fun to play when I was younger."

"This sounds like it's going to be only fun for me." Killua smirks at him before he closes his eyes, thinking of a color. The first color that comes to mind is green. "Alright I got my color."

"Blue?" Gon smiles only for Killua to smirk as he dunks him under the water, pulling him back up. Gon sniffles from the water being in his nose, a cute pout on his lips. Killua can feel his body reacting to him. He feels warm in this water and he's very aware of his arm that's under Gon's thighs. "Red?"

"Wrong~" Killua sings as he dunks Gon again, chuckling when Gon gives him a determined look, that pout too adorable.

"Purple?" Gon says the color purple with warmth. The smirk falling from Killua's lips as he finds himself very close to Gon's face. Those amber eyes are staring at him, looking at him with admiration. He's looking into his eyes. The way he said purple, it rolled off his tongue like he was claiming a masterpiece. Killua feels his face flush and his lips twitch. Killua feels himself move closer, their noses almost touching.

He grins. "Wrong!" And he dunks him, ruining that moment. _That was too close. I almost kissed him. Gon's too cute for his own good. This is why I said we shouldn't touch anymore. I can't control myself when it comes to you Gon!_

"Ne I thought I got that one right." Gon whines as he's pulled up again. He thinks for a moment before looking at Killua. "Green?"

"Bingo!" Killua smirks as he flips Gon in the water, letting him go. "You're right Gon that was fun." He chuckles at the look Gon gives him only for that look to turn into a grin.

"Ne now it's your turn Killua! Jump in my arms!"

"What? I'm not playing that game." Killua stiffens when Gon opens up his arms, smiling, waiting patiently.

"Why not? You got to dunk me a bunch of times now it's your turn!"

"This is just a trick of yours to get the last dunk!"

"Killua please?" Gon tilts his head, giving him those puppy dogs eyes. Well damn.

"...Fine." Killua grumbles, giving in like he always does. Killua keeps an irritated look on his face to hide what he's really feeling as he jumps towards Gon. The raven haired male catches him with ease, pulling him against his muscular chest. Killua feels himself warm at feeling Gon's hands hold him. Killua slowly wraps his arms around Gon's neck, in a strange way it doesn't feel awkward to him. He doesn't mind Gon holding him like this. He liked holding Gon more but this is okay too. He gets to feel his muscles and feel his warm body...

Gon gets down on his knees before he stares at Killua for a moment. The ex-assassin feels his heart thud slowly, resisting any urge he has of destroying the gap between them. This is intimate. They're bare chests pressed together like this. Killua should be complaining. He should tell him this counts as touching but he can't say anything. Those amber eyes have him held in place.

"Okay I got my color!" Gon grins.

"...Purple?"

"..." Gon stares at him fro a moment before he frowns. "Damn how'd you know?" Gon flips him under water.

"because you were just staring at my eyes." Killua grunts as he comes up, smirking at how Gon looks disappointed. "Don't make it so obvious next time."

"But I can't help to stare at your eyes. They're so awesome." Gon smiles brightly. Killua blushes, covering his face with his bangs. " and pretty and cool and-"

"Shut up I get it already idiot." Killua can feel the blush reach his ears as he grabs Gon by the head and pushes him under the water. Killua hears a chuckle behind him, the ex-assassin looking over to see Kurapika and Leorio are in the hot tub together, they were just staring at them but now they look away. Kurapika has a straight face but Leorio has an odd smile still stuck on his lips. What are they laughing about?

"I want a retry!" Gon comes up with a grin on his face as he shakes his hair like a dog, spraying the water on Killua.

"Nope." Killua smirks, the smirk falls when he sees a couple making their way over towards them, there's another woman trailing behind them.

"Hello, i'm sorry about bothering you." The older woman smiles at Gon, the other younger woman peaking around her shoulder. "But my sister finds you and your boyfriend adorable. She was wondering if she could get a picture of you two?"

"My boyfriend?" Gon tilts his head, seeming confused.

"He doesn't have a boyfriend." Killua snaps, feeling his possessiveness boil his blood.

"Oh i'm sorry I thought you were with the blonde up there." The younger woman frowns.

"He's not with Kurapika nor will he ever be." Killua wants these people to go away. He feels his fingers twitch. _Who do they think they are? Wanting to take a picture of Gon and Kurapika because they think they're together? What is Gon to them? Some zoo animal to take pictures of?_

The younger woman stares at Killua, the ex-assassin glaring at her. "I didn't mean any harm by it. I just got excited is all. I think gay couples are the cutest so when I saw him holding that blonde guy-"

"He was holding him because they're friends and he's in a weaken state right now." _Also he's a manipulative son of bitch who is milking his weakness. _"Now get lost." Killua grunts. "Come on Gon-"

"Hey Gon could you come up here for a moment. I need you." Killua twitches when he hears Kurapika's tone of voice. He swears if his looks could kill, Kurapika would be dead. Killua whips his head to look over at Kurapika who is giving Gon this look of longing, his cheeks flushed.

"Ne okay i'm coming." Gon smiles at Kurapika, completely unaware of what this bastard is doing. "Wait Killua i'll be right back." Killua waits just as Gon said as he watches his best friend get out of the pool, the water dripping down his muscular back, his tan skin glistening. He watches as those women secretly oodles him as he walks over to Kurapika, his trunks too tight, Killua can see every shift of his ass. It makes him hot in two ways. One it's Gon's ass so of course he's going to react to it but he's also pissed because if he can see it, everyone else can too. He doesn't like anyone looking at Gon.

Killua silently fums as Kurapika smiles at his friend, looking at him with those eyes that obviously lust after his best friend. Killua bites the inside of his cheek, his jealously bubbling up once again.

"Could you get me a drink? I'll take a lemonade if they have it." Kurapika smiles at Gon, staring into his eyes.

"Sure." Gon smiles before he runs off to the bar. Kurapika watching him go with those eyes...Hell the way Leorio is grinning to himself it's like he's in on it too. Oh hell no. Killua gets out of the water, pushing his hair out of his face as he walks towards the hot tub. He keeps his face blank, hiding his anger for the moment. Kurapika locks eyes with him, those lips of his turning into a smirk. Killua growls, not even caring Leorio is right next to him as he jumps into the hot tub, his eyes turning dull purple, showing how serious he is.

" one, Stop using your weakness to get Gon's attention. Leorio can take care of you, you don't need Gon." Killua's eyes narrow. "Second, keep your eyes off my friend's ass."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurapika stares at him with a straight face, no fear, no guilt, no shame. Leorio seems tense though, he glances at Kurapika before glaring slightly at Killua.

"Calm down Killua." Leorio stares him down. This only pisses Killua off more.

"Oh so you're an enabler? You know what's going on but you're letting this pervert do as he pleases?" Killua snaps, glancing back at the bar, seeing that Gon is still over there.

"Oh yeah he's the pervert when you-" Leorio's eyes narrow.

"Leorio stop." Kurapika grunts, locking eyes with Killua. "Tonight Killua. I can't hold back anymore. I'm going to confess to Gon."

Killua's anger fades away to a kind of panic, his face getting pale, his pupils becoming constricted. His body is telling him to get rid of the threat. His mind is telling him to think things through. His heart..._He's mine_.

"Do you have a reason that I shouldn't confess to Gon yet?"

_He's mine. I love him. You can't have him._ Killua's lips tremble. He wants to say it. He wants to tell Kurapika he can't. He wants to tell him how Gon is his and only his. But he can't form the words. His heart is beating so fast, he can feel himself start to sweat. He's frozen.

"I got your lemonade!" Gon runs over with a glass of lemonade, a smile on his lips. He beams when he sees Killua, only to frown when Killua looks away from him, his bangs covering his face.

"thank you Gon." Kurapika winces, trying to reach for the drink but he still can't move his arms.

"Here you go." Gon places the glass against his lips, tilting it gently so Kurapika can drink it. Killua hears the aws from the pool. Seeing Gon and Kurapika like this only makes him feel ill. _Tonight Kurapika will confess to Gon...but Gon's not gay right? He'll turn him down...but what if he doesn't? What if Kurapika steals a kiss...what if Gon likes him back?_

Killua stands up, biting his lip, stopping himself from yelling. "I'm going back to the hotel room. I don't feel like swimming anymore." Killua gets out of the hot tub and quickly makes his way out of the room. He's running away from his feelings, running away from the threat. What can he do? Tell Gon to get away from him? Yell at Kurapika with Gon there? He can't attack Kurapika. He can't do anything. So he had to get out of there. He doesn't want to see Gon and Kurapika being cute together. He hates it. He hates it so much!

Killua is going to go up in their room, he's going to jump in bed and stuff himself with chocolate. He'll be stuck with Gon's scent on his pillow and the image of his friend's smile. He'll drown his feelings in chocolate and hide away under the blankets. He won't think of Kurapika and Gon...  
or he'll lose it.

* * *

"Killua..." Gon frowns as he watches his best friend leave in a rush. "He's upset and to think we were just getting along good a moment ago."

"I'm sorry. I pushed him too hard." Kurapika sighs, glancing down slightly.

"Killua got jealous because you've been helping Kurapika." Leorio leans back sighing.

"Does Killua want me to take care of him?" Gon tilts his head.

"It's not really that. The concern you show for me, Killua's afraid that it means you have a chance of returning my 'feelings'." Kurapika closes his eyes.

"Ne Killua gets jealous easily then." Gon chuckles before he frowns. "He looked so upset when I walked in carrying you. I forgot he was jealous of you. I didn't know what to do so I dropped you. Killua looked mad too...he broke glass in his hand. I know how it feels though...to be jealous. I think that's what I was feeling when I thought Killua wanted to find a woman to do things with. Killua's being stubborn though. I want to be able to touch him again." Gon thinks hard before he grins at Kurapika. "I think I have an idea!"

"you do?" Kurapika blinks as Gon jumps out of the hot tub, giving his friends a wink.

"You guys stay here and enjoy yourselves! I'm going to go up and join Killua." Gon waves to his friends before he runs off after his best friend, a grin tugging at his lips.

"Judging by that look in his eyes...we may have created a monster." Leorio looks over at Kurapika who is chuckling slightly.

"maybe but I'm relieved Gon understands his feelings now. I'm sure he'll be able to push Killua right where he wants him." Kurapika smiles to himself.

"...Killua really wanted to hurt you." Leorio mumbles, a look of worry crossing his features. "You still can't move. Are you sure you want to do this tonight? He might try to attack."

"Yes i'm sure. It will be fine Leorio. Don't worry." Kurapika smiles at his friend, he's able to turn his head now. "Lets just enjoy right now together."

"Sounds good to me." Leorio relaxes a bit. The two older adults talk to each other, exchanging smiles and looks. _Gon you're working on getting your love, it makes me wonder if I should start working to get mine_... Kurapika glances down at the water, Leorio's smile getting his heart to beat faster. ..._Heh if only._

_I'm like you Killua but I want you to succeed where I fail. I want you to get your happy ending._

"Hey Killua." Gon smiles to himself feeling giddy and excited about the plan he's made up. He takes a deep breath, trying to not give it away with his smile before he walks into their hotel room. "Are you in here?"

He hears Killua grunt in response. Gon blinks as he walks into the room and sees a lump in the blanket. His happiness fades a bit, his lips tugging in a frown. Killua's sulking. _I guess seeing me taking care of Kurapika really upset him._ "Ne Killua are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He mumbles, shifting under the blanket.

"Then why did you just leave the pool? I thought we were swimming together?" Gon gets on the bed, slowly creeping towards his best friend.

"I thought so too but then you had to go and be weird with Kurapika!" Killua snaps, he pulls the covers down, glaring towards Gon. "Why don't you just-" Killua stops, his eyes widening slightly when he notices how Gon's crawling towards him on the bed, a pout on his lips. Gon watches Killua swallow, his cheeks getting flushed.

"What you mean? I was just helping Kurapika get a drink. I didn't think I was being weird with him." Gon tilts his head as he continues to crawl towards him. He feels strange. Like an animal closing in on their prey. He wants to just pounce on Killua and kiss his cheeks that are pink. He wants to touch him, this sickness making his heart beat fast and his body warm. _I want you to come to me Killua. _"Did you not like me taking care of him Killua?"

"I just thought...I..." Killua gulps. He tightens his grip on the blanket, those eyes shift, staring at him with a strange look in his eyes. "G-Gon what are you doing? Don't' come any closer."

"Why?" Gon pouts but he stops crawling towards him. He stays on his hands and knees, tilting his head at Killua.

"Because you're being weird! Why are you crawling towards me like that?" Killua looks away only to glance back at him.

_I'm making you blush. That makes me happy._ Gon giggles, closing his eyes in his smile. "You always call me weird. I guess I am." Gon opens his eyes, Killua is staring at him, his lips slightly parted. " I'm crawling towards you because it's fun. It feels natural."

"N-Natural?!" Killua makes a sound close to a squeak. When Gon moves forward a bit, Killua puts his arm between them, his blush reaching his ears. "Gon don't come any closer." His voice is wavering.

_Cute. _Gon smiles only to stop when he notices that the hand that's in his face is the one that Killua cut up from gripping that glass too hard. _You did this because you got jealous. You got upset because I was holding Kurapika...Yet you don't want me touching you? Killua...you're always lying to me_. Gon frowns, not liking that Killua hurt himself over something he shouldn't even be upset about. _I know now. I love you._

Gon leans forward, placing a kiss on the cut in his palm. Killua tenses, his eyes widening as he watches Gon kiss all over his hand, making sure he gets every single one. "Gon-" Killua tries to pull away only for Gon to grab his wrist, stopping him. Gon gives him a determined look.

"I didn't kiss all of them. When I would get cuts on my hands Mito-san would kiss them and make them better."

"You don't have to idiot. This is nothing they're just small cuts-" Killua closes his eyes, his voice sounding irritated.

"But I don't like seeing you hurt yourself Killua. Was it because you were mad at me?" Gon frowns when Killua snatches his hand away from him.

"You're 16 years old. You know you don't kiss wounds away. Grow up." Killua snaps. Gon feels a pang in his chest but instead of letting it get to him he frowns at Killua.

"Do you hate it that much Killua?" Gon sits on his legs, sitting up, keeping his arms in front of him. "Maybe it's childish but I want to kiss your cuts. I obviously made you upset at the pool. That's why you came up here with out me. I don't like when you leave me behind Killua."

"...Gon." Killua's expression softens. Guilt flashes through those purple orbs. "It's not that I hate it Gon I...you didn't upset me I just..." Killua bites his lip before he pushes his hand in front of Gon's face, his bangs covering his eyes. "...You can continue. I think...they're working."

Gon smiles, his eyes lighting up as he grabs Killua's wrist and gets to work on the rest of the cuts. He kisses his finger tips, enjoying the feeling of Killua's soft hands on his lips. Killua's skin is beautiful. So pale and bright...Like the moon's light. Gon glances up at Killua, seeing that the ex-assassin is staring at him, only to look away when Gon looks at him. The raven haired mile smiles to himself. _You always give in to me...you just won't be honest with me. I'll make you be honest Killua. _

Gon takes his time, rejoicing in being able to touch Killua again and kiss his skin. He feels his body get warmer and his heart speed up. He understands this reaction now. It's because of Killua. Because of his scent, because of the feeling of his flesh on his lips. It's because of how Killua is watching him, a blush on his face. It's because he's so close to Killua. Killua truly is amazing. _He's able to make me like this without doing anything. _

Gon pulls away, smiling at Killua who pulls his hand back. He holds it with his other hand, cradling it against his chest as if it's his baby. Killua glares off to the side, he's trying to hide his face from Gon but the raven haired male can seen how his eyes light up. "...Thanks..." Killua's voice is quiet, embarrassed, happy. Gon's been with him long enough to know.

"See now i've taken care of Killua." Gon smiles wanting to get even closer to his best friend but he keeps himself where he is, standing on his hands and knees by Killua's feet that's under the covers. "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah a little bit." Killua mumbles, glancing back at Gon before looking away again. He gets embarrassed so easily.

"I'm glad." Gon tries to stop his smile from getting too big. _Phase two of my plan. Phase one has been completed but Killua hasn't cracked and he hasn't tried to touch me_. "Kurapika and Leorio are still at the pool so while we're waiting for them I thought we could take a bath together!"

"No." Killua shakes his head quickly, shooting down the idea. "...I don't want to take a bath right now."

"Will you want to later?" Gon tilts his head, giving him a pout. Killua doesn't look at him though. He's shifting under his stare.

"N-Not today alright?"

"Oh." Gon frowns as he crawls backwards off the bed, Killua watching him go from the corner of his eye. "but I really wanted to take a bath with you today. You said you would take a bath with me again."

"Yeah but not today." Killua takes a breath, his shoulders slumped a bit when Gon moved away from him.

_My phase two didn't work so well._ Gon turns his back to Killua trying to think of what he should do next. _I want Killua to come to me...so what should I do? Should I try to be sexy? How? Leorio told me I should think of what I think is attractive about Killua and use it against him. What do I find attractive about Killua?...His eyes. His scent. His muscles. His face and the cute up turning of his lips. His body and how it curves in slightly at the waist, his butt._.._well I like everything about Killua. What does he like about me?_

Gon blinks, looking down at his body_. Does Killua like my muscles? Does he like the color of my skin? Does he like my butt? Does he like my face? Kurapika says Killua loves me...does his body react the same way that mine does when he's close to me? Does he get hard too? Does he take care of it?_

Gon feels his face get flushed thinking about Killua touching himself. He shakes his head, trying to get the image that's about to appear in his mind. He's feeling too warm and frustrated. _This is hard. My heads starting to hurt. What's the best next move? I wish I could ask Killua! He always knows everything_.

Gon sinks to his knees, getting too wrapped up in his thoughts, he can feel his gears working. "What are you thinking about?" Gon blinks, looking over at Killua who's scooted closer. Now he's sitting at the edge of the bed, his eyebrow raised. Killua's face isn't flushed anymore. _Aw that's a shame._

"Killua what do you find attractive in people?" Gon locks eyes with his best friend, looking at him seriously. The ex-assassin looks a little taken aback by the question, he looks forward, his face blank.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious." Gon smiles, hoping Killua will answer so he can get a better idea of how he can be sexy.

"Hmm...Well I like women who aren't two tall or too short. I like women who have black hair, tan skin and eyes that are-" Killua trails off, he tenses before he takes a deep breath. "...Eyes that are blue. It's nice if they have a big chest but i'm more of an ass kind of guy." Killua picks at his trunks, glancing over at Gon like he's disinterested. "What do you find attractive Gon?"

_Killua's only saying what he likes in women. Not too tall, not too short...black hair, tan skin...I have all those! I don't have blue eyes though and I don't have a chest. But Killua still loves me? Does he not want me knowing he likes men? Or maybe it's that he just likes me? Killua likes butts too...I have that!_ Gon blinks, seeing that Killua is staring at him._ Oh yeah he asked me what I find attractive_. Gon smiles brightly.

"I like big muscles and silky deep voices-"

"Big muscles and deep voices?" Killua blinks. "What kind of woman has a deep voice?"

" i'm not talking about a woman." Gon smiles. "I'm taking about a man."

"...You...You like men Gon?" Killua looks shocked but he's moved closer, getting on the floor, staring at Gon with this strange look in his eyes. Hope? Uncertainty? Gon can't tell.

"Yup! I guess that makes me gay." Gon scratches his cheek, looking at his friend sincerely. "It's weird but I just figured this out about myself. Just a while ago I didn't even know men could like other men. Thanks to you and Kurapika i've been able to understand myself better." Gon catches how Killua's face scrunches up at Kurapika's name but that light hasn't left his eyes. A sort of cautiousness in his eyes too. "You don't mind do you Killua? You don't dislike me for it?"

"Why would I mind if you like men Gon? I'm your best friend. I accept you for who you are." Killua puts a hand on his shoulder, giving him a smile._ I'm your best friend too Killua...I accept you for who you are so why aren't you being honest with me? _"So...you like muscles and deep voices huh?' Killua closes his eyes in his smile as he leans against the bed. He moves his arms subtly but Gon caught it. The raven haired male tilts his head_. Did he just flex? _Gon feels a bit warm watching his shirtless friend shift in such a way that it makes it look like he's moving normally, but each moment flexes his muscles. He's defiantly flexing. Gon tries not to giggle. It makes him warm and happy at the same time. _Is Killua being sexy for me? But trying not to let me know at the same time? _Gon has to look away to hide his smile._ Too cute Killua._

"yeah I do." Gon can feel his body reacting to Killua, his face feels a little warm.

"What else do you find attractive Gon?"

"Hmm...I like long hair. Unique eyes..." Gon tries to name things that Killua has but at the same time it's not to specif. It's like a game they're playing. Gon for once has the upper hand.

Killua's eyes light up only for him to tense. His face gets pale and his body stiff. Doubt and fearful suspicion in his eyes before he cover his eyes with his bangs. Gon frowns turning to look at his friend when he feels the difference between them.  
"...So Gon how did you realize you like men? Do you like someone right now?" Killua looks away from Gon. His voice is wavering. "Do you like a man?"

"I realized that I have feelings for someone, that's how I found out I was Gay. I do like a man right now." Gon smiles but Killua seems to have sunk in more. He looks paler then before. Sick even. Gon frowns. "Are you alright Killua?"

"...Who is it?" Killua's voice sounds low. Not light as it was before.

"that's a secret." Gon tries to lighten the mood but it only seems to back fire on him. In a blink of an eye Killua has him on the floor, his arms pinned above his head with the ex-assassin hovering over him.

"A secret?" Killua's voice is strange, his grip on his wrists almost painful. Gon's heart beats faster as he looks up into those purple orbs that have dulled slightly, hiding away all emotion. The raven haired male can feel an excitement bubble up in him. Being under Killua like this, with Killua pinning him down...It's not unwelcome. It has a dangerous feel to it but not only that...He's gotten Killua to touch him.

"Yes a secret." Gon feels his face flush and he can't help the smile cracking on his lips. Maybe this reaction is strange from Killua. Maybe he should be wary but he's not. This is Killua. This is his best friend. He trusts him with everything he has.

Killua's dull eyes slowly go back to normal. He blinks, looking down at Gon in shock, his face getting pale again. Killua lets go of Gon's arms and jumps back from him. He's breathing heavily, a look of guilt on his face only for his face to go blank.  
"Tsk. A secret. That's lame you can't tell me." Killua glares off to the side, looking irritated but he keeps glancing over at Gon, checking his expression as the raven haired male sits back up.

"I'll tell you someday Killua. I'm hoping it'll be soon." Gon tries to calm down his heart rate, willing his body to not get too excited from what just happened. It's a strange feeling. Half of him wants to tackle Killua and roughhouse with him, another half wants to hug him and touch those muscles that he was flexing just for him. Gon looks down at his wrists, seeing how it's red from Killua gripping him so tightly. _You were jealous then too weren't you? You must not think it's you._

Killua follows his eyes and sees the red spots. His lips go in a tight line as he makes his way over to Gon, kneeling down in front of him. The ex-assassin doesn't say anything as he glares at the red on his wrist before before he takes his hand and lifts it up to his lips. Gon feels his heart skip a beat when Killua kisses his left wrist, holding his arm with such care as he does so before he kisses his right wrist.

"...Sorry." Killua mumbles under his breath, his bangs are in the way so all he can see is his flushed cheeks. "You said kisses make it feel better so-"  
"thanks Killua! It wasn't bad to start with though so don't worry it's okay." Gon beams, feeling his face warm up and his stomach flutter like there's butterflies in it._ I got Killua to kiss me!_ "Lets do something Killua! Lets go get some ice cream!" Gon stands up, grabbing Killua's hand, pulling him up with him. Killua's eyes that were dull light up when Gon had grabbed his hand and when he saw that the raven haired male is smiling at him. _It didn't hurt. You get really jealous Killua but I don't mind. Because it's you._

"Sounds good. I want some ice cream." Killua mumbles, but his face has gone back to normal.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go chase down an ice cream truck or maybe we'll find an ice cream stand" Gon starts to walk with Killua, still holding his hand. His eyes light in realization as he lets go of Killua's hand. "Oh sorry Killua I forgot not to touch-" Gon starts only for his heart to skip a beat when he feels Killua' grab his hand, interlacing their fingers.

"...This is fine." Killua doesn't look at him, his long hair getting in the way of Gon seeing his blush. Gon beams at his friend feeling giddy. _I got him to hold my hand! _Gon chuckles as he leads Killua out of the room ,not able to stop his smile. "What are you so happy about?"

"That's obvious! I get to hold hands with my best friend Killua!" Gon smiles over at his friend who's looking at him in surprise, his cheeks slightly pink. "So of course i'm going to be happy!"

"You're so weird." Killua flushes, staring forward but his lips crack up in a smile. The term weird said nicely and his grip on his hand tightens slightly.

Gon admires his friend, his love. Killua's always been helping him. He's helped him in battles, and he's helped him to grow up. _I want to share everything with you. I'll make you be honest with me Killua. I can't wait to tell you everything that I want to say to you. I'm never letting you go._

"Hehe I guess I am weird."

But I love you and I think you love me too.

Killua chuckles slightly, the thick air disappearing between them as they walk together, hand in hand, out of the hotel. Those purple eyes have a light back to them, his purple ear rings dangling and bouncing as he walks. Those earrings that were given to him as a gift. A confession of Love that Gon didn't even know he was giving...

_I just want you to say you love me Killua._


	10. Chapter 10

"Wow there's so many flavors to choose from!" Gon looks at the large menu of ice cream options on the wall behind the counter. After thirty minutes of just walking around looking for ice cream they finally found this small little shop. Killua can feel his mouth water as he takes in all the flavors, his heart thudding in his chest. Despite how cold it is in this shop he feels warm inside. The ex-assassin glances at their hands that are still connected. _We haven't stopped holding hands since the hotel.._.Killua's lips tug in a smile. They've gotten some looks but the ex-assassin could care less. This day that started out so bad is getting better and brighter because of Gon.

"Yeah I want them all." Killua licks his lips, giving his friend's hand a squeeze.

"Are you two fellow ice cream lovers?" The man behind the counter smiles at the two teens. He's an older man with soft wrinkles on his face. They crinkle as he smiles.

"Yeah I love ice cream!" Gon beams at this man. "And my friend Killua here likes anything sweet!"

"Pretty much." Killua grins. "Ice cream isn't my favorite sweet but it's up there."

"Then how would you like to try our frosty challenge?" The old man's eyes narrow, a mischievous smile on his lips when he sees how the two teenager's eyes light up at the word 'challenge'. "You pick 20 scoops of ice cream, and 7 toppings. If you can eat all that's in your bucket your ice cream will be paid for and you'll get your picture on our wall." The old man points to the side. Killua glances over seeing there's only one picture of a really large man. "We've only had one winner but you boys look like you have a good appetite. Why not give it a shot?"

"And I guess if we lose we have to pay for all that ice cream?" Killua smirks at this old man. That's a crafty way of getting more money. Killua glances over at his friend, about to ask if he wants to do it only to see Gon's eyes lighten up in that way when he's excited. Killua smiles before looking at this old man. "Looks like we're in."

"Excellent! Choose your poison." The old man chuckles as he points to the menu.

"This is great Killua! We get to pick 20 different flavors!" Gon beams. " Ne but I think I know what I want. I want 5 scoops of strawberry. 5 scoops of cookie dough. 5 scoops of pony track and..." Gon eyebrows furrow in concentration. Killua finds himself rubbing his thumb against Gon's hand, as if in a silent way encouraging him on. "...5 scoops of vanilla!" Gon smiles at his own choices.

"Alright and you good sir?" The old man stops writing on his note pad to look at Killua.

" I want 20 scoops of marsh mud." Killua doesn't even have to think about it. He loves that dark chocolate taste. As soon as he saw they had it he knew that's what he was going to get. He was just waiting for Gon to order first.

"My a chocolate lover!" the old man chuckles.

" You have no idea." Gon gives Killua a teasing smile. "I think you could live off of just eating chocolate."

"Hey don't disrespect chocolate Gon. It's the best." Killua grunts, putting his hand on his hip. " So what if I can live off of it? I'm sure anyone could."

"I guess." Gon's attention is focused on the old man as he starts to fill one of the buckets with the marsh mud. "What toppings are you going to get?"

"I'm not sure yet." Killua hums as he glances over at the topping section.

"I want marshmallows." Gon beams excitedly.

"Hmm... that sounds good." Killua thinks before he glances over at his best friend. He flushes when he sees how Gon is staring at him, those amber eyes are bright in some emotion, his lips turned in the sweetest smile. How can he be so bright? He's like the sun...burning him inside and out. So beautiful.

And he's gay...Killua looks away from Gon, biting on his lip. He's torn by this. When Gon told him back in the hotel he was so happy and excited. His hope had grown in that moment. It grew more when Gon said what he thought was attractive because Killua had those qualities but...then he realized something.

Gon is gay. He likes men. And Kurapika is going to confess to him. Not only that...but Kurapika has those qualities as well. Killua went from being happy to feeling sick and desperate. Then Gon had to tell him he likes a man right now and that's how he figured he was gay. The jealously he felt exploded, the feelings he has couldn't be held in. When Gon refused to tell him who he likes, Killua snapped. He pinned Gon down. He hurt his wrist because of his feelings. Because of his jealously. Yet even though he hurt Gon, he didn't look angry. He smiled at him like it never happened and excitedly held his hand to go get ice cream together...

Killua was feeling happy but now he's starting to feel sick again. The possibility of Gon liking Kurapika is too much. If Kurapika confesses tonight...Gon might say yes. Then they'll be together. Gon will get closer with Kurapika. They'll hold hands. Gon will sleep in the same bed with Kurapika. They'll want to switch rooms so they're together. Gon will want to play with his hair. They'll cuddle together. They'll kiss, they'll have sex-

Kurapika will take everything away from him.

"Killua are you okay? You got really pale all of sudden." Gon's concerned voice breaks Killua out of his madness. He was close to screaming. His vision comes back and he looks over at Gon who is close to his face, a frown tugging on his lips. Killua tenses when Gon touches his cheek with those rough hands only to melt into his touch like the sad individual he is. The ex-assassin feels pain in his hand that's in his pocket. He most likely dug his nails into his flesh when he was gripping his other hand from his feelings.

_I don't want him to have you. You might like him Gon but...I won't be able to stay silent while you go off with him. Can't you see I'm better for you? I know you way better than he will ever know. Those lips that are frowning in concern for me...i don't' want them touching anyone else._

_I'm not going to let him confess to you._

"I'm fine." Killua grins at his friend, hiding away all the conflicting emotions inside. He gives his best friend's hand a squeeze...rubbing his thumb against his hand, rejoicing in the fact that Gon is holding his hand. He wants to hold _his_ hand. _Gon likes men...He likes muscles and deep voices...I have a chance. I can't let Kurapika get in the way._

Gon beams at the extra touch he's getting from the ex-assassin, those amber eyes lighting up as he pulls his hand away from Killua's cheek, much to his disappointment.

"What kind of toppings do you want?" The old man gets the two teenagers to look at him. He's holding two buckets already filled with ice cream.

"Oh!" Gon's eyes light up as he rushes over to the toppings section, Killua keeping up with him by his side. "I want marshmallows, chocolate sauce, sprinkles, cherries, skittles, more marshmallows and more cherries!" Gon hops from one foot to the other. Killua just watches his friend, smiling to himself. It's always been like this. Since they were 12 Killua has always been watching Gon. Smiling when he smiles. Frowning when he frowns. He didn't realize how strange it was how much he liked looking at Gon and watching him when he was 12. As he grew older he understood it was strange...and he understood what he felt towards his best friend.

Killua can't help to think of the first time he saw Gon. He remembers ridding on his skateboard, thinking about how boring the hunter exam is and then he saw him. The little raven haired kid with the bright smile on his face, those large amber eyes filled with fire, running like it was the funnest thing ever, that white tag on his green jacket with the number 405. From that moment on, Killua wanted to be close to him. He wanted to know more about him, he wanted to be his friend. He wanted to be by his side. He wanted to be different for Gon. He didn't want to kill any more to be like Gon. The ex-assassin has to wonder if that moment in the hunter exam when his eyes first met with Gon's...had he fallen in love right then and there? As soon as he looked into those eyes...was his heart trapped?

The 12 year old ex-assassin probably wouldn't think so. _My old self probably couldn't believe what i've become...but I think deep down, even when I was so young..._

_I loved you._

"What do you want Killua?" Gon smiles brightly over at him, those amber eyes trapping him once again. He's changed so much since the hunter exam. Yet he's still that little boy who wants to find his father, with the fire In his eyes and the light of the sun. _You've only gotten brighter to my eyes._

"Lets see..." Killua takes his eyes off his best friend to look at his options, feeling his face heat up from thinking about such things. _It's embarrassing how sappy I am_. "I'll take the chocolate sauce, sprinkles, brownie, Oreo, cherries, marshmallows, and whip cream."

"Excellent choices." The old man gets to work making their massive ice cream sundae. Killua grins over at Gon.

"I know I'm going to be able to finish my ice cream but I don't know about you."

"I'll finish it and i'll finish it before you!" Gon points a finger in his face, his lips turned in a grin.

"Yeah right. You can't fight through the brain freeze." Killua grunts, smirking when he earns himself a stubborn glare from Gon.

"Oh yeah? Well you'll see. I won't lose to you this time." Gon grumbles.

"Lets see what you two got." The old man grins as he puts the two buckets on the counter. He hands the two boys spoons. Killua's hand feels empty when Gon lets go of it to grab his bucket, the ex-assassin doing the same. His hand feels cold. The two boys walk slowly to the table they're going to sit at, glaring at each other with serious expressions. After a moment of this the boy's can't help to crack into smiles.

"May the best man win!" Gon points his spoon in the air when he sits down.

"I'm glad I have your blessing." Killua chuckles as he grabs his spoon, pointing it up with Gon.

"You're not the best." Gon grins. "On the count of three we start eating! One, two...three!" As soon as three left those lips the two boys stab their spoons down and shove as much ice cream as the spoon can hold into their mouths. Killua grabs onto his bucket keeping it steady as he shovels the ice cream into his mouth barely waiting for it to melt before he swallows it. He feels the sharp pain of the brain freeze and winces, having to slow down just a bit so that he's shoveling large amounts of his chocolate ice cream into his mouth but eating it slower.

"Aw damn." Gon groans in pain, grabbing his head as he's paralyzed for a moment by the brain freeze. Killua smirks, knowing he has this in the bag. He's experienced worse throbbing in his head. He can work through the pain. Killua blinks when Gon starts doing the same thing he's doing, shoveling large amounts of ice cream into his mouth but eating it slower, trying to recover from the brain freeze. _He's copying my movements._.. Killua's lips tug up as he starts to eat the ice cream faster again, the pain subsiding.

Killua has to keep his eye on the game and not on his best friend who's eyebrows are scrunched in concentration, that determination in his eyes that both irritates him and earns his admiration. _I always find it hard to keep my eyes off of him but at the same time...it's hard to look directly at him_.

Gon must get brain freeze again because his lips pucker as he bangs on the table, trying to compose himself with ice cream still in his mouth, puffing out his cheeks. Killua can't help to chuckle at his best friend's face.

"What's wrong Gon?" Killua teases as he swallows a mouth full of ice cream. Killua is in the lead having already worked through half of his bucket, he's gotten a couple of brain freezes but they haven't slowed him down for long. He felt he had time to mess around with Gon only for his raven haired friend to once again surprise him.

Instead of answering Gon starts shoving large amounts of ice cream down his throat, his face a wince telling Killua he's still going through the pains of the brain freeze. He's barely letting the ice cream melt before he's swallowing it! _Damn at that rate he'll surpass me!_ Killua picks up the pace, his core temperature feels as if it's dropped since he's started this. There's goosebumps all over his arms, and he can see it on Gon's tan flesh too. It's so cold in here to begin with and they came in their bathing suits, still wet. Killua can't help to glance at Gon knowing that his friend is more sensitive to weather changes. He's endured great heat and cold. He's more tolerant to both. Gon's more sensitive yet he's still able to keep up with him and fight through his pain.

Killua almost chokes on his spoon when he makes the mistake of glancing a little too low, getting a view of Gon's muscular chest. What has the ex-assassin getting pink in the face isn't his best friend's tone body. Killua's frozen lips tingle as he takes in Gon's chest that's covered in goosebumps and his nipples that are perked. Those nipples that are hard from the cold. _He must be really chilled...i'll have to warm him up-_

_Focus! _Killua bites his numb lip to bring him back to the task at hand as he stares into his almost empty bucket, not allowing himself to look at his best friend anymore._ If I get lost in my fantasies and start drooling over him it's over! I'll lose! _Killua's eyebrows furrow, his teeth feel numb, how its that even possible? He feels so cold but he's almost there...just a couple of scoops more-

"Done!" Gon shouts, slamming his spoon down with a victorious clatter. Killua swallows down the last scoop of ice cream roughly, looking up at his friend to see Gon grinning at him.

"No way..." Killua groans in disbelief. _Damn it! I lost because of you being too sexy for me to handle. Stupid Gon and his stupid tempting nipples._

"Yes! I win!" Gon lifts his arms into the air, his smile so bright. Killua can see how proud he is of himself. Despite just losing in his own element he can't help the amused smile that's forming on his lips. He's annoyed that he lost but its a fun annoyed like when you play any game with someone you're close to and lose. Killua wanted to win but the game is what he most enjoyed._ I would have won any way if I didn't get distracted. Gon doesn't need to know that though._ He'll let him rejoice in his victory just this once. "I beat Killua!" Gon giggles.

"That' won't happen again." Killua grumbles, pushing his bucket away from him and crossing his arms.

"Yeah right I-" Gon starts only for him to stop. His amber eyes widen, his face scrunching up in a wince as wraps his arms around his stomach and leans over, his head going into the bucket. The sound of liquid hitting the bottom of the bucket and Gon gagging soon follow.

"Gon!" Killua's eyes widen at the sudden change in his friend. He was just cheering and smiling. He saw pain flash through Gon's expression before he started to vomit. It all happened so fast. The ex-assassin gets up from his seat, moving to his friend only for Gon to stop gagging. He pulls his head out of the bucket, groaning, wiping his mouth and chin off that had his body fluids.

"Looks like you actually lost kid." The old man comes out from behind the counter giving Gon a lopsided smile. A smile that's suppose to be apologetic but it's not. "It doesn't count if you eat the bucket but throw up."

"Damn it I was so close!" Gon shouts in frustration, those amber eyes look defeated. "I thought I had beaten Killua..."

"maybe next time." Killua teases halfheartedly as he watches his friend in concern when he notices that the goosebumps are gone from his body and his face seems flushed now. Killua feels fine. _Maybe all that ice cream at once was too much for him?...or is it..._

"Your bucket is paid for and you get to have your picture on the wall! But your friend here has to pay." The old man chuckles. "That'll be 7000 jenny-"

"Here, I don't want my picture on your wall." Killua gives him the amount of jenny he asked for. They had stopped by an ATM before they came in here just in case this small shop didn't take cards. Killua grabs Gon by the wrist before leading him out of the store, thinking the sooner Gon's in fresh air the better. Killua watches Gon carefully from the corner of his eye, searching for any wince or any sign of pain in his body language. There is none but Gon could be hiding it. "What happened back there?"

"What do you mean?" Gon blinks looking over at Killua as they walk down the street away from the ice cream shop, going back the way they came. His amber eyes don't look glazed as they did back there. The air is doing him some good.

"You had a look of pain on your face before you threw up." Killua watches Gon's eyes light up before they shift away from his. Killua glares slightly, moving his hand to grab Gon's, gripping it tightly. "Is your stomach acting up again? Be honest."

"...Yeah." Gon admits, looking down at their hands before looking up at Killua, his expression serious but honest. "I don't think it was the same as before though. I felt this pain in my stomach and it made my muscles tense up which made me throw up I think."

"I think it is the same as before. You might be getting sick." Killua's glare softens. "No more eating contests. Your stomach has been weak lately. Maybe if we give it some time to relax it'll clear up." Killua rubs his thumb over Gon's hand. It feels slightly sweaty. "Whenever you feel sick just let me know."

"Aw no more eating contests? But I wanted to try the ice cream challenge again." Gon pouts.

"Hell no I bet that's what's messed up your stomach. We're going to tell Leorio and see if he has any medicine. Also, are you feeling hot right now?" Killua stops walking to put his hand on Gon's forehead. It feels warm.

"A little bit but I'm cooling off. I got a little hot in there when I had the pain." Gon admits, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. "I'm okay really."

"You might be getting some kind of stomach virus." Killua looks away from Gon, staring forward sternly. "IT looks like you had a mild fever but like you said you're slowly cooling off. Well, we'll see what Leorio has to say about it."

"Okay. I'm sure it's nothing though Killua." Gon beams at him, walking closer.

"We'll see." The ex-assassin keeps on the defensive. If Gon's sick and he knows it he'll try to wiggle his way out of taking care of himself like staying in bed and taking it easy. It'll be pulling an arm and a leg trying to get him to recover properly. Killua's already getting prepared for it. Of all the years Gon and him have been together Gon's never gotten sick. So he can't help to feel a little worried now that he may be.

"Killua does this mean it's okay for us to touch again?"Gon's question throws the ex-assassin off. Killua blinks before looking over at Gon confused.

"Huh?! Where did that come from!" Killua can feel his face get warm at how Gon smiles at him, squeezing his hand.

"Well we've been holding hands. I kissed your hand and you kissed my wrists. And you've been grabbing a hold of my hand recently. We've been doing a lot of touching today so I just wanted to know...if it's okay to touch you? I don't want to feel guilty when I touch you so...could you tell me now if you hate it Killua? You don't have to touch me or hold my hand for my sake." Gon looks at him seriously. There's a look in those amber orbs that Killua doesn't understand...a quiet knowledge.

Killua tenses, his heart thudding in his chest. He swallows down the nervousness he feels._ I've messed up. I told Gon last night I didn't want to touch...but I've been contradicting that all day._ Killua feels his heart speed up as he grips Gon's hand tighter, covering his face with his bangs, feeling his cheeks heat up. "It's...okay. I don't...hate it." _I love it. I want to hold your hand. I want us to touch. I don't want to push you away. I'm not going to push you right into Kurapika's arms. I have a chance. It's not like before. Gon's not disgusted by men liking men. Gon's actually gay. I have a chance!-_

Do you really believe that? How could he love you? A demon who's killed countless people. You don't deserve him. You don't deserve to be with him. How dare you want more? He's given you everything. _You'll never be satisfied. You don't and never will have a chance. You'll take everything away from him. If he loves Kurapika you'll kill the blonde. You know it's true. You're a killer at heart. You'll kill Kurapika and force yourself on Gon. You just take, take, take. Once you suck him dry and his light burns out, you'll leave him. You're such a fickle thing-_

"That makes me really happy." The voice in Killua's head subsides just when he was about to snap. He was about to scream and yell. He was about to lose it in front of his best friend. Gon's words brought him back, he feels his body relaxing as Gon pulls him closer. Gon puts his hand on Killua's cheek, the warmth of it makes his pupils that were constricted become normal, and lighter. Killua shows his face, peeking up from his bangs to look at his friend's bright eyes. Killua swallows, his heart skipping at beat at how Gon is looking at him, those amber orbs focused solely on him. "I'm glad you don't hate it Killua. I like being able to touch you. Now that limitation is gone I can do this!" Gon leans in, placing a tender kiss on the ex-assassin's cheek.

Killua freezes, standing still, his eyes widening and his blush spreading on his face. _Gon's happy I don't hate it. Gon likes touching me...Gon's kissing my cheek_...all the despair he was just feeling is gone. All those dark feelings of insecurity and self loathing disappear like they were never there. All Killua feels in this moment is warmth and happiness. Gon's words and touch saving him once again. _Maybe it is selfish for me to want more than this but I would never leave Gon. I would never hurt him. I wouldn't kill his lover. I would just have to suffer. It hurts but it would hurt more never seeing Gon again. It would hurt even more if Gon hated me because I hurt his lover...So i'll fight everything that I am, all the feelings I feel, so I can stay by your side no matter what._

_Because you are my most precious friend._

"That's for this morning! A late good morning kiss." Gon giggles, smiling brightly._ You are my saving grace._

"Ah that's right..." Killua's cheek feels warm and tingly, his heart rate higher than it should be. He licks his lips nervously before he leans close and kisses Gon's forehead. Killua closes his eyes tightly, trying to control himself. He feels like squeezing this boy. He feels like pulling him in and kissing him on those delicious lips. He feels like expressing what he means to him. Instead... he manages a 'good morning kiss returned.' while keeping his eyes shut to hide the longing and deep love he knows is exposed in his purple orbs right now. He can't hide this overwhelming feeling in this moment.

Gon giggles in appreciation, his cheeks seem a little flushed as he grins at his best friend. "Let's go see if Kurapika and Leorio are done yet." _You are my everything._

"Alright." Killua grunts as he keeps his eyes shut, pulling away from Gon. The two males walk in a comfortable silence. Gon's hand finds it's way into his and once again he feels complete. He doesn't dare look over at his friend. He's too bright for him right now.

_I think all those years ago when you first smiled at me during the hunter exam as we ran side by side you became my everything. You became hope, longing, excitement, worry, fun, love, change, light, and a friend. You gave me everything I didn't have, everything that I was without. Before I met you I was nothing but a puppet._

_You became everything that I am, you became my everything when your amber eyes met mine. I just didn't know it then._

* * *

"That was fun, we even got to get in the pool for a little bit." Leorio chuckles holding Kurapika in his arms as he carries him into their hotel room. "You're getting back to normal slowly but surly. You can use your arms now." The brown haired male smiles at his friend who has his arms wrapped around his neck.

"Yeah soon I'll be able to walk." Kurapika smiles back up at his friend, the two males are dripping wet, Kurapika's white shirt clinging to his body. They share a look, Kurapika's chest light and soon he can't stop his laughing.

"Hey are you still laughing about that?" Leorio grumbles but his lips are tugging in an amused smile as he walks Kurapika over to sit him down on the couch.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I said I would stop but your face..." Kurapika covers his mouth with his hand but he can't stop his giggles. "Your face when you fell into the pool...haha it took you five minutes to fall and you kept waving your hands and calling for me to help but I couldn't do anything but laugh." Kurapika's stomach is starting to feel sore from all the laughing he's done. It's been a really long time since he's laughed like this. It feels so nice, good, wonderful.

"You're an ass hole you know that? I got out of the hot tub to get us some drinks and this is the thanks I get? No sympathy? Just giggles?" Even though Leorio is trying to keep a straight face soon he's laughing with the blonde, sitting next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Damn! I just really didn't want to fall in I knew it was cold."

"If you just allowed yourself to fall it wouldn't have been so bad. But you just looked so funny." Kurapika sighs, wiping at his eyes that have watered from his laughter the third time today. "It was so surprising and I wasn't expecting it. All I could do was laugh. I'm sorry..." Kurapika takes a deep breath, composing himself but he can't stop the wobbly smile on his face.

"You're just getting some sick satisfaction out of this aren't you?" Leorio flushes and scratches his cheek but he has a grin on his lips as well. "That's the last time I'm nice to you." Leorio pushes Kurapika playfully on the shoulder. "I thought you were going to die from not being able to breathe."

"I thought I was too. It's been a long time since I've laughed like that." Kurapika chuckles.

"...I'm glad you're feeling better." Leorio looks at the TV, his cheeks staying pink, those brown orbs glossed over. "When I saw you laughing at me, all I could think was 'wow he looks like he's having a great time'. I've never seen you laugh like that." Leorio grins over at Kurapika. "You should laugh more often Kurapika. It's good for the soul and I like seeing you happy. You really looked like you had relaxed back there. So hell i'd fall in that damn pool again if it would keep you smiling."

"Leorio..." Kurapika feels his heart skip a beat in his chest. Despite the cold wet clothing clinging to his chest he feels very warm.

"You work yourself too hard and get all worked up with doing stuff by yourself. So once you're able to walk again, I want you to promise me you'll relax. This is a vacation and I want to see you laughing more." Leorio puts a hand on his shoulder, his smile kind. "Alright?"

"I'll try." Kurapika's lips turn into a smile of his own, melting into Leorio's warm touch and smile. "It's easy to laugh when i'm around you." Kurapika feels slightly embarrassed for admitting that and the look Leorio is giving him. How his eyes light up.

"Yeah that's because i'm awesome right?" Leorio gives him this crooked smile that gets Kurapika to chuckle.

"If that's what you want to tell yourself."

"Bastard." Leorio ends up chuckling as well. Kurapika smirks over at his friend. His eyes wander a bit over his friend's body. Leorio is very fit, as he's always been even during the hunter exam. He's muscular but not too muscular. Lean and tall. Attractive and sweet. Funny. Everything that Kurapika isn't.

"That hurts." It's amazing. In this moment it's like everything is okay. Everything is light and funny. Sitting here playing around with his friend is a saving grace. He's enjoying every minute of it. The two males chuckle to themselves before they fall into a comfortable silence.

"...I think Gon and Killua will make a good couple." Leorio suddenly says, leaning back on the couch, putting his arms behind his head. "I never thought of it being a possibility till now. I thought it was a little strange at first but now that i've gotten use to the idea I couldn't see them with anyone else."

" I feel the same way. As soon as I found out about Killua's feelings I started thinking of the possibility of Gon and him being together. After working it through my head a bit...I realized that it could be something beautiful. I couldn't see them with anyone else either. It's like...they were always made to be together. Just like back in the hunter exam. They instantly became friends." Kurapika smiles fondly thinking of old times.

"Can't believe those two are all grown up. And to think i'd be helping them get together. It's so strange when I think back to those two kids running side by side in front of me. It's strange to think how everything has turned out." Leorio chuckles, his laugh soft and light. "It's crazy how time flies and changes things."

"I don't think anything has really changed." Kurapika smiles over at Leorio. " emotions have just gotten stronger and have matured."

"You think those two always had a thing for one another?" Leorio raises his eyebrow.

"I'm not sure. Maybe, maybe not." Kurapika closes his eyes, thinking of how he had ran next to Leorio during that part of the exam. That's when they first opened up to each other. Leorio told him about his friend and Kurapika told him about why he wanted to be a hunter. When Kurapika thinks back on it, he's surprised with how easy it was to open up to Leorio and talk about something that's scarred him so deeply. Even then, Kurapika wanted to be closer to him. "But one things for sure...it felt like we were all fated to meet."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Leorio smiles before he chuckles. "I remember when I first met you. You pissed me off so much I was about to kick your ass if it wasn't for Gon being Gon and jumping out of the boat to save that guy! Even back then he was crazy!"

"I didn't think highly of you either." Kurapika chuckles thinking about their actions on the boat. "It was Gon's crazy act that brought us all together. I think in that moment as strange as it sounds we became friends. All three of us. After that I just wanted to follow after Gon, he interested me and he still does."

"I know it's insane. We were just fighting and then Gon does something crazy and then we're all buddy buddy. Like how does that even work? I wasn't thinking about it back then but it just became what it was. Gon's really something." Leorio laughs before he quiets down. Thinking for a moment. "What was the best part of the hunter exam for you?"

"I wouldn't say I had a favorite part." Kurapika thinks about the question. "believe it or not I liked staying those 50 hours in that room with everyone. It was peaceful and we got to rest together and eat. It was nice watching Gon and Killua play and then you get frustrated." Kurapika smiles thinking about it. "I also liked the time on the air ship we got to spend together.."

"Yeah." Leorio smiles. "I didn't like staying in that room for 50 hours though I couldn't get any sleep between Topa and Gon and Killua." Leorio grumbles. "I liked fighting along side you in the forest. We make a good team."

"Yes we do." Kurapika leans back into the couch, feeling relaxed and light. He smiles to himself.

"Kurapika..." The blonde tenses slightly from the way Leorio has spoken his name. So softly from his lips like a blessing. Kurapika looks over at Leorio noting how close the brown haired male is too him. Kurapika can hear his heart in his ears. He licks his lips.

"Yes?" Kurapika keeps himself composed

"...Heh never mind." Leorio pulls back, waving him off, a strange smile on his lips. "It was a stupid question."

"You can ask me anything Leorio." Kurapika gives him a serious look.

"This person that you like... can you tell me who yet?" Leorio rubs his arm, the air seeming tense between them now.

"...No." Kurpaika's eyes shift away when Leorio looks over at him, a frown on his lips

"...Do you know if they return your feelings?" Leorio looks at his feet. "Have you kissed them?"

"I haven't kissed them yet nor do I know if they return my feelings but...I want to kiss them. I want to kiss them badly." Kurapika puts a hand over his chest, his gray eyes getting softer, looking over at Leorio in longing. The older man seems tense. "But it's not meant to be. I'm sure they don't like me. This person has had many lovers...and this person doesn't look at me like he looks at his lovers. It hurts. Knowing I don't have a chance but I still can't help to hope." Kurapika smiles sadly, looking down at his hands, his emotions spilling out. " I don't have what this person wants. I don't deserve them anyway so it's fine-"

"Kurapika." The blonde's eyes widen when Leorio speaks his name sternly, laced with emotion. Leorio grabs his chin, turning his head to look at him. They're eyes meet in that second. Leorio's brown orbs are burning with a passion Kurapika hasn't seen before...

Leorio leans in kissing Kurapika. The blonde freezes, his eyes widening in shock as Leorio's lips move smoothly against his own. His stomach twists and his heart feels like it could beat out of his chest. Soon the shock wears off and Kurapika melts into the kiss, his lips slowly moving against his best friend's, holding onto his bare arms.

The kiss is slow and heated. Sensual. It leaves all the blonde's senses tingling, a pleasant buzz in his brain. Leorio breaks the kiss, still holding Kurapika's chin, both their faces flushed. "Don't say you don't deserve someone. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Anyone would be lucky to have you. If that person doesn't want you than fuck them. Don't even bother with them anymore Kurapika. You deserve so much more...that's why I..." Leorio rubs his thumb over Kurapika's lip, his brown orbs widening in realization, the blush reaching his ears. Leorio stares at Kurapika in shock, both of the males staring at each other, silent questions in their eyes.

"...I really just..." Leorio covers his mouth, his eyes shifting away. "It's because...you were..." He trails off.

"L-Leorio..." Kurapika stammers out, his breathing a bit uneven. There's so many questions he wants to ask. The feelings he has right now are overwhelming, his heart thudding against his rib cage. Leorio looks back at Kurapika, the two males staring at each other once again, a tense feeling between them. Kurapika is torn from asking the question he really wants to ask and just kissing this man again. He feels his self control falling especially when Leorio glances at his lips once again.

There's a loud knock at the door getting both Kurapika and Leorio to jump up on the couch, the moment being destroyed. "Kurapika! Leorio! Are you in there?" Gon's cheerful voice gets the two adults in a panic, Leorio shooting away from the blonde. Both the males take deep breaths, trying to compose themselves.

"Y-Yeah just hold on a minute." Leorio nervously stands up, glancing over at Kurapika who is still blushing, looking down at his hands. Leorio bites his lip before he moves over to the door and opens it up.

"I brought the book! I thought we could get started on the quest to find Clover." Gon cheers, holding out the red book a grin on his face. Killua stands next to him, his hands in his pockets. They're both wearing tank tops and sweat pants.

"Yeah, yeah come in." Leorio steps aside, his face still a little pink as the two teenagers walk in. Killua gives him a strange look before looking over at Kurapika. The blonde wants to cover his face right now. He can't stop his blush. Leorio just kissed me. How can he keep calm after that?

"Kurapika are you okay? You look red." Gon frowns, walking over to his friend. "Are you feeling sick?"

"No I'm fine." Kurapika shifts his gaze away from his friends.

Killua stares at Kurapika for a moment before he looks back at Leorio, his face blank. "Did something happen?"

"What? N-no of course not, nothing happened." Leorio chuckles nervously. "so what have you two been doing huh?"

"We went to eat ice cream!" Gon smiles, seeming oblivious to how awkward it is in the room. Killua narrows his eyes but he seems to let it go as he looks at Gon.  
"That reminds me. Gon's stomach started hurting again and it made him throw up." Killua looks at Leorio seriously. "He got a mild fever too. I'm starting to think this is more then just some stomach ache. Could you check into it and make sure he doesn't have a virus or something?"

"You puked Gon?" Leorio looks at his friend in concern, his awkward demeanor fading as he checks over Gon's body. "What brought it on? You said the pain caused you to throw up?"

"Yeah I felt a random pain in my stomach and it made my muscles tense up and made me throw up all the ice cream I just ate." Gon rubs his stomach.

"So you didn't feel nauseated before you threw up?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Well, how much ice cream did you eat?"

"20 scoops of it including toppings in a time frame of 10 minutes." Killua answers.

"What the hell! No wonder he's having stomach issues! What's wrong with you!" Leorio smacks Gon on the head, his eye twitching. "you lost your mind?"

"I don't think it was the ice cream." Killua gives Leorio a pointed look. "I ate the same amount and I was fine. Gon has a strong stomach. Even if it was the ice cream that made him puke and have pain it wouldn't have given him a mild fever."

"That's true..." Leorio thinks for a moment. "Well if it's some sort of stomach virus we'll just have to wait it out. Drink some ginger ale and lay off eating so much for awhile and we'll see if that helps. If we're lucky you'll break out in a full out fever and it will break soon after. Then you won't have to worry about being sick anymore. Do you feel bad right now? Would you like some pain meds?"

"No I feel fine." Gon smiles at his friend who's still looking at him in concern.

"Are you sure?" Killua asks, giving his friend a look, Kurapika can see those purple eyes clouded with concern for his love.

Kurapika can't help to feel worried. He got a bad feeling as soon as he heard that Gon had a pain in his stomach and puked. His own stomach twisted and the blush that was on his face disappears...I_t's not the curse is it? It wouldn't be right? The leader said the curse is slow acting_. Kurapika's eye brows furrow. _But how do we know he isn't lying? We have no idea what this curse will do. We know nothing about it or how bad it will be._ Kurapika grips his fists. _We need to get started on finding Clover. I can worry about what happened between me and Leorio later._

Kurapika doesn't like this feeling of dread that's beginning to build up in him. He feels restless as he looks at the book Gon is holding in his hand.

"I'm sure." The raven haired male starts to jog in place to show how he's fine, grinning at Killua. "All good! My stomach doesn't hurt anymore. Maybe it was just a one time thing."

"I doubt it." Killua's eyes narrow. "You're still going to cut down on stuffing yourself and as soon as you get a fever your ass is getting into a bed and resting."

"Killuaa." Gon whines.

"Don't Killuaa me." the ex-assassin puts his hands on his hips. Those eyes do shift, getting softer but Killua seems to be fighting giving into Gon's whines. "the more you rest the faster the sickness will pass."

"He's right Gon and if you ever need medication let me know." Leorio looks at Gon seriously. "If you keep experiencing pain you should tell me and keep me updated on your condition."

"He will." Killua answers for him, crossing his arms, making sure to give no room for Gon to wiggle his way out of both of his friend's concern.

"Ne okay." Gon smiles sheepishly before he chuckles._ I wonder if Gon's made the connection that the pain might be rated to the curse? _If he has it doesn't seem to have changed him or discouraged him. Gon's smile is as bright as ever. No fear or urgency in those amber eyes.

"Let me see that book Gon." Kurapika stands off the couch, walking towards his friend. He blinks when everyone looks at him in surprise.

"Kurapika you're walking!" Gon beams.

"About time." Leorio sighs in relief.

"Now you won't need anyone carrying you around." Killua smiles but those slanted eyes narrow at him. "Isn't that great?"

Kurapika ignores Killua's taunt, feeling relief that he can finally move his body again. "Thank goodness. " Kurapika sighs before he smiles at Gon. "I told you I would be able to move some time today. Nothing to worry about." He holds out his hand. "Can I see that book?"

"Oh yeah." Gon hands over the red book. "You said you know this language Kurapika?"

"Yes. I've studied many languages. This one happens to be Latin." Kurapika says as he studies the tittle of the book, his eyebrows scrunching together as he walks over to the couch, taking a seat there. Leorio awkwardly stands next to him, deep in thought. Gon sits next to the blonde with Killua sitting next to him.

"That's so cool." Gon smiles excitedly at Kurapika. The blonde can see Killua glare at him from the corner of his eye.

"I'm not impressed." Killua yawns.

Kurapika smiles at Gon, ignoring Killua once again. He won't take anything the ex-assassin says to heart. He can tell he doesn't like Gon showing him any attention or admiration.

"The title of the book translates to something like...'to please the gods'." Kurapika runs his hands over the book's cover.

"To please the gods?" Gon blinks.

"Yes. This book looks really old as well and seeing as it's written in Latin it may be from ancient roman time." Kurapika opens the book, reading the next page.

"Ancient Roman time?" Gon tilts his head.

"The Romans were a powerful civilization." Killua looks at Gon, getting his friend's attention. "They were close to ruling the world but they ended up falling apart because they couldn't control all the countries they've taken over. They became too big." Killua thinks for a moment. "I don't know much about the Romans but I do know that they worshiped many gods. They had a god for everything I think."

"That's correct." Kurapika nods in agreement. "The roman's daily lives were very much influenced by their religion and pleasing these Gods." Kurapika flips through the book. "It looks like this book has different chapters on each God and how to appease them."

"Wow you guys are smart." Gon says in admiration before he blinks. "Why would the person who pretended to be me to steal Clover have this on him?"

"More so, why would the leader think this book is so important that you would come back for it?" Killua crosses his arms. "It looks like a piece of junk to me."

"I'm not sure." Kurapika mumbles as he flips through all the pages only for him to stop when he sees a piece of paper in between one of the pages. There's nothing on the paper but what he reads on the page catches his attention.

"...to appease Jupiter and become a god you must find the white fox who's fur glows. On a full moon sacrifice it to the god of gods and speak these words. You will be granted everlasting life and become the most powerful being on earth..." Kurapika reads more seeing that this page gives instructions on how your suppose to kill the white fox, with what kind of knife, and what words have to be said. The blonde understands immediately. "this tells how to kill the fox to get eternal life."

"So the person who stole Clover wants to kill her to live forever?" Gon frowns, gripping his fist.

"It looks like it." Killua's eyebrows furrow. "So that's why the leader acted the way he did. He probably figured that you needed this book to kill Clover. That's why he acted like it was so important because in order to kill Clover you would need this book to do it right."

"This means two things. One, Clover is safe as long as we have this book. Two, that since this book is important, who ever stole Clover will probably come after it sooner or later." Kurapika closes the book, swallowing down a nervousness and relief. There's a quiet restlessness that's building, a fear in him. _The leader said the curse would be broken if they return Clover...but if Clover is killed..._

_Then what will become of Gon?_

"Then we can't let him get his hands on this book." Gon's eyes shine with determination. "And when he comes to get it we'll stop him right then and there. Then we'll find Clover and return her to the circus!"

"You make it sound so simple." Killua grunts. "This guy isn't stupid and since he was able to change his appearance to look like you we don't know how he truly looks like. We'll have to be on guard throughout our vacation. We don't even know who we're looking for."

"So the question is...do we keep the book on us or leave it here?" Kurapika looks at everyone.

"...We don't know if this person knows where we're staying. They obviously have seen Gon before. We don't know how much the enemy knows." Killua glances at Gon. "I think we should keep the book on us. That way we can protect it easier."

"I think that's the better option." Gon nods at his friend's idea. "And since he knows me...if he sees me he'll probably approach me. He'd think I'd have the book."

"That's right." Killua and Kurapika nod.

"So we should keep the book on someone other than you." Killua looks at Gon. "I'll carry it on me."

"I don't know..."

"I think it's better to have the book on someone other than you. The enemy will attack you and you'll know what he's after but if it's not on you it's less likely he'll be able to snag it away from you and make an escape." Kurapika adds when Gon's eyebrows furrow. "Let Killua carry it."

"Okay." Gon nods. "As long as the enemy attacks me then that's fine."

"I can handle myself if the enemy were to attack me instead." Killua grunts.

"I know you can handle it but I want to fight the enemy!" Gon pouts. "I don't want you to beat him before me."

Killua flushes at Gon's confidence in him before he huffs. "Well maybe I could hold him down and wait for you to have your fun with him." Killua glances away. "We'll see. I haven't had a decent fight in awhile either."

"Fine then we'll fight him together. Like a tag team." Gon looks at Killua seriously, getting the ex-assassin to blink before he chuckles.

"This guy is going to wish he never messed with us." Killua smirks, those purple eyes getting darker, duller. "Between me and you, he won't stand a chance."

"Hey don't count us out. This ass hole has caused a lot of trouble." Leorio points his finger at the younger males. "I want my punch in!"

"Everyone calm down." Kurapika sighs. "So our plan is to wait for this person to come to us correct? Killua will hold onto the book and we'll keep an eye out for anyone suspicious."

"Right." Killua nods. "That's the best course of action. We don't really have another choice."

"I hope he doesn't take forever. I want to fight someone." Gon cracks his fingers.

"I almost feel bad for the guy." Killua chuckles darkly as he takes the book from Kurapika. He rolls it up and stuffs It into his pocket, the book sticking out of it but staying in.

"I don't. That guy stole Clover and framed me. Because of him Kurapika got hurt and hundreds of people are dead. I don't want someone like that to be able to live forever." Gon's face is stern, those eyes burning with a silent fire.

"Don't worry. We'll gladly repay him for all that he's done." Killua looks at his best friend, those eyes narrowing in anger for the man that has endangered his love. "I assure you that."

"...So what would you two like to do for the rest of the day?" Kurapika decides to move on from this topic since there's nothing else they can do at the moment and he doesn't want the two boys getting too heated yet. The blonde runs a hand through his hair, pushing his hair back and out of his face. "I can move now so we could do anything."

"Oh i'm not sure." Gon blinks, that fire disappearing, his eyes becoming normal once again. "Hmm...Killua is there something you want to do?" Gon looks over at his friend who has seemed to calm down with Gon.

"Not really. We could just walk around and see what they have here." Killua shrugs his shoulders but he seems Pleased Gon asked his opinion.

"Lets do that!" Gon beams at Killua before looking at his other two friends. "What do you say?"

"Sounds good to me as long as we aren't spending any money." Leorio smiles slightly. He looks at Kurapika before glancing away. The air between them is still thick with unanswered questions.

"A walk sounds nice." Kurapika smiles, standing up with Gon and Killua. He puts a hand on Gon's shoulder, ignoring how Killua tenses. "And after we take this walk...I want to talk to you alone Gon."

"Okay." Gon smiles at his friend before he tilts his head. "What do you want to talk about?"

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you for awhile now. I want to tell you when we're alone though." Kurapika can see that Killua is trembling, his fists gripped by his side. He's giving Kurapika such a dark glare but at the same time he looks so pale. He's pissed off and afraid at the same time.

"Okay." Gon seems a little confused but he smiles all the same. He doesn't know what's going on.

"Let's go Gon." Killua grabs Gon's hand before pulling him away from Kurapika, leaning him out of the room. "I want to start looking around."

"Me too." Gon smiles, letting his friend hold his hand and lead him out of the hotel room. "Ne shouldn't we wait for them?"

"Hurry up!" Killua yells back at Kurapika and Leorio. "Or we'll leave you old farts behind!"

"Who you calling an old fart?!" Leorio yells after him in annoyance. He marches after the two younger males, Kurapika following behind him. Leorio doesn't make eye contact with him and that's for the best. Tonight, after all this is over with Killua, Kurapika will get answers to his questions...for right now he'll wait.

But his heart yearns for the feel of Leorio's lips on his once again.

* * *

"It's such a nice day out today..." Killua hears Leorio say behind them, finally breaking the silence that has been settling between him and Kurapika.

"It sure is. Tomorrow will be a good day to go to the beach." Kurapika answers back sounding just as awkward. The ex-assassin isn't sure what but he knows something happen while they were gone. As long as it doesn't involve Gon and Kurapika he doesn't care too much.

They've been walking about 20 minutes now, Killua keeping a hold of Gon's hand as they walk in the lead of the two older adults. He's been keeping Gon as far away from Kurapika as possible. He wants Gon's attention to be on him and not on the other male. Killua doesn't want him to realize that Kurapika is his type. He doesn't want him to fall for the other male.

"We haven't passed anything really interesting." Gon sighs, getting Killua to glance over at him, his white locks getting in his face a bit from the wind that's going against them.

"Yeah it's mainly been clothing stores. I guess all the good stuff is deeper in town." Killua glances off to the side seeing another swimming type store that has clothes, surf boards and things like that. Killua looks back at his friend only to tense when he sees those amber orbs staring at him intently, a strange little smile on Gon's lips that takes the ex-assassin's breathe away. Even when Gon's rocking sweat pants he looks amazing, and when Gon stares at him with that beautiful face of his it's hard for Killua not to get flushed. He will act like he hates it or that it embarrasses him but really he likes the attention.

"What?" Killua glances away from him. "Why are you staring?"

"Because I was just thinking how beautiful you look right now." Gon states boldly, a bright smile on his lips and those eyes light up when he notices how red Killua gets.

"I-Idiot!" _That's my line!_ "I'm a man I'm not...beautiful." Killua mumbles, trying to act mad but his voice is too soft and laced with the underline emotion that he feels. He's happy. Killua's heart is beating so fast, his cheeks a light pink at Gon's words. To think Gon thinks of him as beautiful...and he likes men _so...does that mean he thinks I'm attractive?or is he just stating what he thinks?_

"But you are! It looks really nice with the wind blowing your hair around so I can see your face completely and the earrings I got you. I love the color of your hair and your eyes. You should show more of your face and stop hiding it with those bangs of yours." Gon pouts, moving Killua's bangs out of the way, exposing him to those eyes of the sun. Killua can only stare at Gon in disbelief and a quiet happiness. He can hear his heart in his ears. He wants to kiss him. He wants to wrap his best friend in his arms._ Should I make a move? What is the best course of action? Gon has always said strange things like this to me...so is this just Gon being Gon?...or does he find me attractive? As in he would be with me? But what if i'm overlooking everything and he doesn't like me? I'd make things so awkward between us!_

As Killua has this inner battle he stares at his best friend like a deer in head lights, his body frozen to the point he's stopped walking. His face just keeps getting redder and redder, especially when Gon leans in his face, those amber eyes seem to have a glint in them.

"Do you think I'm beautiful Killua?" Gon asks sweetly, pointing to his face. Killua's breath catches, his internal battle becoming a lot harder. The ex-assassin bites his lip. The answer is obvious so why is he hesitating to say what he's been thinking all these years when Gon is giving him an opportunity to be honest? Killua is gaping at him like a fish out of water.

"I think you're beautiful Gon." Killua's blood runs cold when Gon takes his eyes off of him to look over at Kurapika who is smiling at the raven haired male. The ex-assassin's heats up in anger, he grinds his teeth, this fire deep inside him.

"I think you're more than beautiful Gon." Killua grabs a hold of Gon, turning him so he's looking at him with those amber eyes and only him. "Your gorgeous! My eyes and hair have nothing on yours. Your eyes are as bright and beautiful as the sun and your skin looks like it's been kissed by the sun. To me your the most beautiful person in the world-" Killua stops in his rant, his breath catching in his throat as he stares into Gon's eyes that are wide, looking surprised. Killua is well aware now of the silence between everyone as they all stare at him. Even some passersby are looking at him. Killua not only said these embarrassing words but he shouted them. _What the hell did I do?! _Killua feels like he's about to hyperventilate as he moves away from Gon, his stomach twisting, staring at him in horror. _Kurapika made me so mad by calling him beautiful I just...all my feelings just came out and I couldn't' stop them!_ Killua covers his eyes with his bangs, his purple orbs getting watery. Now that he's started expressing his feelings it's hard to stop.

"Do you really mean that Killua?" The ex-assassin tenses when Gon touches his face, getting Killua to look at him. His heart skips a beat when he sees the the soft blush on Gon's tan cheeks.

_I could lie. I could redeem myself but...in this state... _"Yes." _I can't take It back._

"Yay!" Gon jumps up in Killua's arms, wrapping his arms around his neck, cheering victoriously. "That makes me so happy Killua. I reached part of my goal!" Gon nuzzles the flustered ex-assassin's head.

"W-What are you talking about?" Killua's body freezes but he doesn't push Gon off. His body warms to the fact Gon is hugging him right now, nuzzling against him, being so cute. He can't stand it.

"Did you hear that guys! Killua thinks I'm the most beautiful person in the world!" Gon shouts over at Leorio and Kurapika, getting Killua to hide his face in his shoulder.

"I think everyone heard him say that." Leorio mumbles but there's a strange smile on his lips. Even Kurapika is smiling.

"Idiot don't go bragging about it! I'll take it back." Killua snaps, his arms wrapping around Gon's waist,wanting to be closer to the body that's pressed against his.

"Don't' do that." Gon pouts looking Killua in the eye, his forehead pressed against his. "it made me feel nice knowing you think that. I value what you think of me the most."

Killua's heart beats slowly in his chest, his eyes not able to leave those amber orbs that are shinning at him. He's aware of Gon's body that's pressed against his and his arms that are around his neck. There's no one here but Gon. The raven haired male is in his arms, expressing how happy he is with what Killua said. Gon just said he values his opinion the most. Not Kurapika's option. _His._ Right now, Gon is in _his _arms. Gon is smiling at him and that faint blush on his cheeks was caused by Killua not Kurapika. Gon isn't looking at him strangely for what he said. Gon has embraced it and accepted it and rejoiced in it.

"Hehe Killua has a funny look on his face." Gon giggles, closing his eyes in his smile. And damn if his heart didn't flutter.

"Shut up so do you." Killua grumbles but it has no bite to it. His lips turning in a smile of his own, his heart thudding that melody of love and affection. He knows that he's probably looking like that love sick puppy right now.

"Lets keep walking. Maybe we'll find something we can all do together." Gon unwraps his arms around Killua, the ex-assassin hesitantly doing the same. He feels relieved when Gon grabs his hand again, wanting to still have that connection with his best friend.

"Okay." And just like that, everyone is talking again like nothing happened. Gon is smiling at him and playing around with him and joking with him like they didn't just have that moment. It's amazing really. Even Leorio and Kurapika seem to have chilled out a bit and soon everyone is talking with each other.

Even after everything has calmed down Killua's heart hasn't stopped thudding in his chest with that slow melody and his body feels light. The feelings he has in this moment, walking with his friend, holding his hand are great and deep. After embracing Gon and admitting some of his feelings to the raven haired male...

Killua looks over at Kurapika, his eyes narrowing, keeping himself calm.

_I won't lose him to you._

* * *

"Aw I wanted to go in the pet store. Why'd it have to be closed?" Gon mumbles as the four friends walk up the hotel stairs together.

"We'll get another chance to go." Killua shrugs his shoulders. "Besides if you go in there you're just going to want to take all the animals with you."

"Will not."Gon crosses his arms stubbornly.

"Don't feel bad Gon, it's hard on me going into a pet store as well. I always want to take home the baby kittens. I know I don't have time for a pet though. I'm always on the move." Kurapika sighs.

"I'm sure you could have one little kitten though. Cats aren't as high maintenance as other pets are." Leorio looks over at the blonde, the two exchange that weird look again before looking away.

"I suppose...but I don't know. It's not as I really want one..." Kurapika's eyes shift at that. Leorio glances at him from the corner of his eye but the two don't say anything else.

"I like cats but I'm more of a dog person." Gon smiles, breaking into Kurapika's and Leorio's awkward conversation.

"I could go either way." Killua thinks about it. "I mean dogs are loyal and you can train them to do many things. Dogs can get into a lot of things too though. Cats kind of just laze around but they're fun to play with and most of them like to be petted." Killua glances over at Gon. "Have you had a dog or a cat before?"

"No but I use to have a pet Foxbear" Gon smiles getting everyone to look at him like he's crazy. "He's still my pet but I like to just call him my friend. He lives in the forest on whale island. Next time we go i'll have to introduce you to him Killua!"

"Are you serious?! A Foxbear?!" Leorio points a finger at Gon in disbelief.

"Yeah! I raised it from when it was just a cub." Gon smiles.

"That's impressive." Kurapika's eyes soften, smiling over at his friend as they all stop in the hallway that has both of their rooms.

"I'd love to see this foxbear pet of yours." Killua grins before chuckling.

"Why am I acting so surprise? Of course Gon has a pet foxbear because that's perfectly crazy." Leorio chuckles softly too, everyone having a laugh together. If there's one thing that everyone can agree on is that Gon's crazy. But he's the good kind of crazy. They call him crazy as an endearment. They don't' mean any harm.

"I don't see anything crazy about it." Gon has this grin on his face though. A proud one.

"Now that we're here Gon...Can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Kurapika asks, breaking the light air that was between them and replacing it with something tense. Killua's smile is instantly wiped off his face. Those purple eyes becoming narrowed, his hands grip in his pockets as he takes a step, getting between Gon and Kurapika, facing the blonde.

"Actually before you do that Kurapika. I want to talk to you alone." Killua keeps his voice in check so not to alert Gon to how pissed off he is or his intentions. He smirks at the blonde, wanting to keep the appearance of confidence and to strike fear into the kurta. He can feel his eyes get duller in warning. _I won't show him fear._

"Sure. I'd love to talk to you Killua." Kurapika smiles. The bastard looks smug. "Gon why don't you and Leorio hang out in our room while me and Killua talk? After we're done I'll talk with you."

Killua's eyes narrow at that but he doesn't say anything. He bites his lip for now. "Yeah go ahead Gon this won't take long." Killua takes a step towards the blonde.

"Okay." Gon smiles. Leorio looks a bit tense. He gives Kurapika a look only for the blonde to give him a nod. Leorio grips his fist before he sighs.

"Come on lets go watch a movie or something." Leorio smiles over at his younger friend as they start walking down the hallway towards their room. Killua keeps his back to them, staring at Kurapika with dark intent. He listens to Gon's sweet voice talk about this and that. He doesn't suspect a thing. Good. This will be a lot easier then. Kurapika's gray eyes are on the two figures leaving them, he watches the two friends till they disappear into a room, finally making eye contact with the ex-assassin.

"Let's talk in your room so not to cause a scene." Kurapika closes his eyes as he walks to Killua's room door and opens it up, walking in with Killua right behind him. "Since you want to talk then you have your reason yes?" Kurapika turns around to find Killua glaring at him darkly. His aura spiking causing small bits of electricity to be seen around the boy. _I can't control it. I don't want you to have him. My reason is...because he's mine. Because I love him. So say it!_

Killua wills himself to speak but he chokes on the words. Kurapika narrows his eyes, his chains appearing on his hand. He makes a stance but he's not going to attack him first. Kurapika is on the defensive. "I don't want to fight you Killua. I want to be able to talk this out like civilized people."

"Don't confess to Gon. Forget your feelings for him." Killua growls out, gripping his fist by his side. He keeps himself planted in place when all his body wants to do is attack. Get rid of the threat. Swiftly, efficiently...

_That's not who I am anymore._

"Why? If you give me a good enough reason I may just listen to you Killua! But if you insist on trying to bully me to keep me away from Gon I will push back and I will confess to Gon. What are you so afraid of? You don't own Gon." Kurapika's words strike a cord in him, Killua's bangs cover his eyes, his breathing uneven. "What's so bad about me and Gon being together? I'll treat him right. I'll care for him and watch after him. I'll be his strength when he's weak and when he cries I'll be there to wipe his tears and reassure him. I'll make sure he wants for nothing, i'll give him everything that I am." Kurapika's words keep pushing him and pushing him. His face is pale, sweat dripping down his neck, his lips trembling.

Something inside the ex-assassin snaps when he sees an image of Gon and Kurapika together, in each others arms, smiling while Killua stands off to the side, alone, force to watch as everything is ripped from him.

"Shut up!" Killua screams, punching the wall next to him to stop himself from attacking the blonde in front of him. If he hits him once he won't be able to stop in this state. His fist goes through the wall making a large hole but in this moment Killua could care less. He doesn't even notice as he glares darkly at the blonde, his breathing jagged. Electricity escapes him, moving into the wall through his fist from being unstable. He can feel his hair starting to lift up from the electrical current. His hands have turned to claws and he knows, oh he knows he's giving Kurapika a deadly look. The blonde has gone pale, a drop of sweat falls off his forehead but the kurta doesn't step back. He stands tall, staring at him with a bravery that Killua would have admired if he wasn't so pissed at his friend right now. Pissed at the situation. Pissed at himself.

"Killua...calm down."

"Like hell I will! I don't care what you say! Where did this interest in Gon come from anyway?" Killua can't stop his words from flowing. "You can't have Gon! You can't have him because he's mine! I love him! You can't be the one to dry his tears or sleep with him. You can't be the one to stay by his side. You can't be the one to take care of him because I'm the one who does all those things! No matter what you say you'll never love him like I do! He's everything to me! He's...everything I...have..." Killua's roar slowly dies off, his aura stabilizing, his dull eyes becoming normal and watery, his voice a whisper and his claws back to vulnerable flesh.

"You can't take him. Maybe you would be good for him...maybe Gon even likes you but...don't confess to him. If you take him..." Killua hears his voice break. He sounds so weak and stupid. How shameful...Killua's heart thuds slowly in his chest. "...You'll take everything from me." His lips tingle from confessing all this to the blonde. He feels vulnerable, exposed. Killua swallows down the lump in his throat. He feels like crying. He wants to but he won't. Not now. Depending on how this turns out, possibly later. But not now.

There's a tense silence between the two. Killua dare not look at him. He waits for what Kurapika will say about his confession.

" Okay." Kurapika sighs deeply. "I won't confess to Gon."

"...What?" Killua looks up at Kurapika in surprise, not expecting that reaction at all. His wide eyes take in the blonde smiling gently at him. Such a nice smile.

"It's okay. I won't confess to Gon. I understand now why you've been acting like this. Your reason is because you love Gon. You're my friend Killua. I wouldn't try to take away someone you love. You're closer to Gon anyway. You're his best friend, the closest person he is to. If there's anyone who deserves him it's you." Kurapika's words are so sincere, it takes the ex-assassin aback. He can only gap at him.

"But...But you love Gon too. You'd just give up on that for my sake?"

"Of course. We're friends. It's what friends do. I don't like how we've been fighting. Gon wouldn't want this. I'll move on from Gon. It probably is just a fleeting emotion anyway I don't think we're compatible once I really think about it."

"...I wouldn't do that for you. I wouldn't give up on Gon for you." Killua glares at the wall but his eyes have soften and his blood isn't ice cold. He doesn't feel sick anymore. A silent relief washing over his body.

"I know and I wouldn't want you to. As soon as I heard how you feel I knew. You're the one for Gon Killua." The ex-assassin's heart skips a beat, his eyes lighting up as he looks over at Kurapika with wide ,surprised eyes. "The emotion that was coming off of you...your feelings for Gon almost brought you to tears. I know that you'll give Gon everything and your love isn't temporary. You really are in love with Gon. My feelings compare nothing to yours. I don't want to hurt you Killua. And I think Gon would be happier with you." Kurapika smiles gently, holding out his hand. "So lets move on from this okay? I don't want to fight you anymore. I want us to go back to being friends. You don't have to worry about me chasing after Gon. I promise to give up." Kurapika crosses his pinky over his heart.

"...Kurapika..." Killua swallows down the relief he feels and the gratitude he has towards this man that he had just wanted to kill. Kurapika is doing something he never could. He thinks Killua is the better choice. It must hurt. God, Killua knew how it hurt him. The ex-assassin grabs Kurapika's hand, shaking it firmly. "...Thank you." Killua mumbles, glancing off to the side before he lets go of Kurapika's hand. "Now we're friends again. Just keep off Gon and we won't have any issues."

"Of course." Kurapika chuckles, the air between them becoming lighter when it was so dark just before. "So what are you going to do now?"

"hm?" Killua raises his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"What is your next step in getting Gon?"

"Ah..." Killua feels his cheeks dust a soft pink. "...I'm not sure. Honestly I got a bit freaked out because I just learned that Gon's gay...don't' tell him I told you." Killua gives Kurapika a look. " Him being gay meant you were more of threat but...that also means that he has a chance of liking me too. I think i'm going to drop subtle hints and slowly try to get him interested in me."

"Why don't you just confess your feelings. You were so passionate back there. If you share that same passion with Gon I'm sure he'll fall right into your arms." Kurapika smiles encouragingly.

"...But what if he doesn't like me?" Killua mumbles, feeling vulnerable after saying what's been bothering him for years. "What if even with him being gay and liking qualities I have...he just doesn't like me? What if he turns me down? Everything would be so awkward and my heart..." _It would be broken_. "It's just easier this way. I'm playing it safe. Like I always do."

"You'll never get anywhere if you don't take risks." Kurapika puts his hands on his hip.

"The risk is too great. Like I said, I can't lose him."

"What do you think Gon would just push you aside if he doesn't return your feelings? Being his best friend you should know he wouldn't do that."

"Yeah he wouldn't but what if things get awkward between us and we just slowly drift apart? It could happen and you know it. I'll play it safe...try to get Gon to fall for me. Doing it this way is best." _I can still keep the hope alive that Gon might want me._ "I'll get Gon to come to me...that way there is no risk."

"How long do you think that will take? Gon is dense, subtle hints will go over his head. I'm sure being Gay is new to him..who knows if he'll even know what to do? How to start a relationship with someone he likes?"

"I have all the time in the world. Because I'm planning on always being by his side. So I'll teach him if he doesn't know. I'll educate him and...hope for the best." _That's all I should do. I shouldn't try to sway Gon's feelings. I shouldn't try to trap him in a relationship with me because we're friends and I love him. I want Gon to love me in return. I want to be his everything..._

Even though it will never happen. He can dream. He can hope. He'll hold on to this hope as long as he can. Once it's shattered...Killua's sure a part of him will shatter with it.

Kurapika stares at him for a moment before smiling strangely, shaking his head as he moves his blonde locks out of his face. "Well I guess that's that. I guess I'll go talk with Gon now."

"You said you would stop." Killua's voice gets dark, thinking the blonde had tricked him only for Kurapika to wink.

"I promised Killua. I'm not going to do anything. I'm just going to talk to him. Gon will think it's suspicious if after we talk I no longer have to talk to him. Also I'm buying you time to fix that." Kurapika points at the wall, Killua looking over only to wince when he sees the large hole he put in the wall. "I'm sure if Gon saw this he'd want to know what happened in here."

"Shit." Killua curses at his own strength, rubbing his temple as he looks at the damage. The first thing coming to his mind are those bright amber eyes. _If Gon sees this he'll want to know what happened. He'll worry first thinking someone attacked us and then when he finds out it was me...how do I explain what I just did without telling him things I don't want to confess yet? That I'm too scared to confess?_

"How long do you think you'll need?" Kurapika walks over towards the door, glancing back at Killua.

"...I'll have to run and get some supplies and then get to work so...give me 3 hours if you can. Longer if possible." Killua gives Kurapika a serious look. He smiles, and it feels like it's been awhile since he's genuinely smiled at the blonde.

"I'll do my best. I'll get Leorio to help distract him. Because he most likely will want to go back to you as soon as possible." Killua feels his cheeks heat up as he waves Kurapika off.

"Whatever just hold him off. Train with him, that always shuts him up." Killua mumbles, feeling a calm happiness spread over him. Everything's going to be okay. Kurapika is his friend. He's stopped chasing after Gon. He's helping him cover his ass right now. Killua can still be with Gon and slowly reel him in. It's okay...

_Keep telling yourself that._

"Godspeed." Kurapika chuckles slightly before he walks out of the room, leaving Killua alone to look at the damage he's done...He wanted to put this hole in Kurapika just a few minutes ago. Killua's glad he was able to control himself. Kurapika is his friend. His feelings clouded his judgment but deep down Killua knew this. He was just too afraid to admit what he's been hiding all these years. He was worried Kurapika could some how destroy him with the precious information. But no...Killua confessed his love for Gon and nothing bad happened.

He gained his friend back.

_I was able to stop Kurapika...I was able to confess to him but._..Killua puts a hand over his heart, thinking of those bright amber eyes that have trapped him body and soul..._I'm still too much of a coward to confess it to you. I'll stay by your side. Do all I can do to become everything that you need. I'll hope for the best...but I can't tell him how I feel. Not yet. I'm too afraid that my love will damage him. Will taint him...I'm afraid of what I don't know and what I do know. I'm a coward..._

_I'm just afraid of losing you Gon. My light. My world. My everything._

* * *

Kurapika closes the door behind him once he walks out of Gon's hotel room, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He covers his eyes with his hands, composing himself before he goes to get Gon. That could have gone so bad. Kurapika wasn't expecting Killua to get prepared to fight him, and he didn't expect him to punch the wall. Killua wanted to hurt him and if the ex-assassin were to attack him in that small room the kurta would have been in trouble. Kurapika can move but he's still slower than he normally is in reaction time.

In that moment Kurapika felt fear. Killua was unstable and close to snapping. If not for the fact that Kurapika is a friend and a friend of Gon's he might be dead right now. That was intense. Kurapika shouldn't have pushed him as hard as he did but he wanted Killua to admit his feelings. He wanted this whole thing to be over between them. Killua just doesn't know how to express his feelings. There's too many things going on in his head and he always thinks of the worse case scenario. That's how he was raised.

Killua broke down in that room with him. He spilled out his guts, the words truthful and powerful. After the truth was out...Killua's anger left, showing a desperate love sicken boy. Torn between friendship and his possessiveness of Gon. Torn between light and darkness. Kurapika couldn't hold a grudge on him. Even though Killua threaten him with those dark eyes to take his life, Kurapika didn't see him as an enemy. Kurapika knows his actions stem from a deep love for Gon and his years of being an assassin. It's hard to break old habits, especially with something that can be scary and confusing like love.

_I'm just glad he admitted to his feelings...and now we're friends again. He's completely calmed down. I think things can go back to normal as long as I keep my promise which I will. I still feel bad for lying about my feelings but...it's for the best._

Kurapika walks down the hallway, his heart slowing down._ I wonder if they heard the bang?_ Kurapika can't help to think as he knocks on their room door. There's a rustling sound before the door swings open, Gon's excited grin both surprising him and making Kurapika's heart light.

"Kurapika! Hm where's Killua?" Gon looks behind him, looking for his best friend.

"He's in your room. He said he would just stay in there till we're done talking." Kurapika smiles gently, coming into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Okay." Gon smiles. "So what did you want to talk about Kurapika?" those eyes look at him so eagerly and honestly.

"Let's go out on the balcony Gon. We'll be back Leorio." Kurapika looks over to see Leorio sitting on the couch. The brown haired male was smiling about something only to tense up when Kurapika came in. Leorio's eyes are looking him over with concern. He looks relieved when Leorio finds no damage.

"Alright that's fine. I'll be in here." Leorio grins, their eyes don't meet. "Why don't you tell him what you've been telling me Gon?"

"I will!" Gon beams as he walks with Kurapika out into the balcony. The blonde gives Leorio a nod when he looks at him. His heart flutters when their eyes meet, their gazes shift away. It's hard to look at Leorio after what happen. He's worried if he looks too long all these questions and feelings will just spill out of him. He'll have to wait for Gon to leave. "You can go first Kurapika." Gon smiles when the blonde closes the sliding door, leaving the two males alone on the balcony. Gon leans on the rails, smiling back at him, the sun is setting over his head, the sky bright colors of red, orange, pink and yellow. Kurapika can't help to muse that if he was going to confess to Gon this would have been the perfect time to do it.

But Gon isn't who he wants. Gon isn't who he craves. He isn't the light that he yearns for. "I want to tell you my secret. I want to share it with you Gon. Since I know your secret of Love I feel it's only fair you know mine." Kurapika walks till he's standing next to the younger male, staring out towards the sky. Gon is silent, those amber eyes are trained on him though, giving him his full attention. "Me and you are a lot alike in a sense. I'm also in love with my best friend."Kurapika swallows, licking his lips. He feels his cheeks tint pink. "I'm in love with Leorio."

"Really?" Gon's eyes widen in surprise. There's no disgust in his voice or judgment. Just curiosity. "wow I would have never guessed..." Gon frowns. "...Oh. Is that why you were upset with Leorio on the ship?...because he did things with that woman."

"...Yes." Kurapika's heart is beating so fast. The blonde felt like he owed this to Killua too. He forced Killua to admit his love to him so...he's admitting his love to Gon. It truly is hard. It's difficult talking about something like this. Even to someone like Gon. The raven haired male stares at Kurapika for a moment before he smiles, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Could you tell me the story? How did you fall for Leorio?" Gon leans on the railing, looking very interested, those amber eyes kind. "Is he how you found out you liked men?"

"I don't know when I fell for Leorio. I just knew that my feelings were different for him during the hunter exam than they were for you and Killua. As years went by, and all I could do was keep contact by phone...I longed more and more for his voice. For his company. Some nights get so lonely but then he calls and it's okay." Kurapika's gray eyes get glossed over his mind drifting off to those cold nights in a hotel some where. "I wanted to see him but at the same time I knew I had things to do and so did he. Once I realized I loved him...I wasn't sure what to do." Kurapika looks down at the empty street. "...and he is how I found out I like men."

"What are you going to do? To get Leorio I mean?" Gon's voice gets Kurapika to look over at his friend. "After hearing about this and seeing that look on your face...I want to help you get Leorio. You've helped me with Killua so now I want to help you." Kurapika flushes from the look of determination Gon is giving him. "I'm new at being gay but I'll do all I can."

"Thank you Gon but that won't be necessary." Kurapika fiddles with his fingers, thinking deeply. "I think...I may just confess my feelings to him. I don't want to be left in the dark about this. If there's a chance for us I want to take it. If there isn't a chance I want to know so I can move on."

"But you love him a lot." Gon takes a step forward, getting Kurapika to tense. "I can feel it...so how will you move on?"

"By focusing on my mission in life. Collecting my brethren's eyes." _And avenging them._

"But what happens when you've finished that?" Gon frowns.

"I'll be bound to find another lover." Kurapika waves off his friend.

"...I don't want that to happen to you Kurapika." Gon puts a hand on his shoulder. "I don't want you to have lonely nights anymore. You sounded so sad when you said that. Even if Leorio says no at first you should keep trying." Gon looks at him seriously, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Gon if he says no I doubt I'll change his mind." Kurapika looks away from those bright eyes, staring up at the sun that's slowly disappearing into the sea. "Don't worry about me. I may love Leorio a lot but I have the ability to move on. Everyone does."

"But it wouldn't be your happy ending." Gon sounds so innocent and sincere.

"...Not everyone gets their happy ending." Kurapika's eyes dull, his stomach turning inside out when he thinks of the boy with the rotted face, hanging by a chain, swinging silently in the rock alone with the name of Sam. "I don't deserve one either."

"What are you saying Kurapika? Of course you do. Why would you say that you don't?" When Kurapika doesn't answer him, he frowns. "Whether you think you deserve it or not I think you deserve it Kurapika. I want you to have your happy ending. I don't want you to be lonely anymore. You're kind and strong. You'll make a great lover for Leorio." Gon smiles brightly, gently.

He doesn't know. He doesn't know I'm a murderer. He doesn't understand. Yet his words that are so kind get his heart to flutter and a lump to form in his throat. He swallows it down. Gon wishes for his happiness while Kurapika wishes for his. _Thank you Gon. You've given me the courage I need to face this. Whatever happens, I'll move on from it. Maybe I'll fine a new happy ending. Who knows...seeing you look at me like that..._

_I wish to be the person you see. I wish to be happy for your sake. I want to give up everything but...I know I won't. Empty eye sockets and whispered screams haunt me. They call for revenge. Yet my stomach hurts and twist. I feel sick thinking what I've done with my own hands._

_I won't let it get to me now._

"I hope so." Kurapika smiles slightly, hoping it doesn't look strange.

"What are you going to do if Leorio returns your feelings?" Gon smiles excitedly.

"...I don't know." Kurapika blinks, taking aback by the question. "I haven't really thought about it."

"You two should go out on a date and I could come with you so I can see how a date between two men is suppose to go!" Gon's eyes shine.

"W-Well Gon it's the same as a date between a man and a woman." Kurapika flushes.

"So who pays for the dinner? And who plans the date? Since it's both men..." Gon frowns, rubbing his chin, thinking.

"It can be both or just one. It's up to the couple." Kurapika glances over at Gon. "You like planning your dates right? So you can plan the date if you want."

"And do things that I would do with a woman?" Gon thinks. "So Killua is the woman? Or am I the woman?"

"Your both men." Kurapika watches the gears in Gon's head turn before he grabs his head.

"Eh this is hard. I don't' really understand, that's why if you guys go on a date I want to watch." Gon smiles excitedly.

"...We'll see Gon." Kurapika flushes. "But really it's the same as dating a woman but it's with a man...I guess it is a little confusing at first." Kurapika thinks for a moment before smiling.

"I just want to know because I think i'm going to take Killua out on a date soon. But I want it to be perfect. Something he'll never forget." Gon's words get Kurapika's eyes to widen, looking over at the raven haired male with an excitement.

"Anything you plan will be something that Killua will never forget." Kurapika smiles gently. "If you need any help I'd be glad to."

"I'm going to start writing down my ideas tomorrow after i'm finished could you look at it? I've made good progress with Killua! He's touching me a lot more and he called me the most beautiful person in the world. He really loves me. When he said that I felt so happy..." Gon's eyes get soft with emotions, staring off into the now darken sky. "I like when Killua is honest."

"He really does love you Gon. Just keep pushing as you are and Killua will fall into your arms. I think you should make the first move." Kurapika thinks back to Killua's fearful expression.

"...Hmm maybe. I really want to just say how I feel but...I guess I'm just stubborn. I like playing this game. Who will give in first?" Gon smiles sheepishly over at Kurapika. "I guess it's childish but I want to see if I can tempt Killua enough he confesses first." Gon looks off the sky. "...I already know the answer. I know Killua loves me. When I was in his arms...i felt it. I had just a taste of it and I want more." Gon smiles brightly. "I know he's already mine."

Kurapika looks at his friend in surprise. He said it so innocently but there is a knowledge in the boy that makes him not as innocent. He's turned this into a game. It's not cruel though. Gon just wants to see if he can hold out longer than Killua but he understands that they both love each other. He's already claimed Killua as his without confessing. Just as Killua boldly stated back in the room that Gon was his, even though he hasn't confessed either. It's so strange how alike but different their minds work. They both think of the other as theirs. Yet they haven't made a move to make that true. Killua is even planning on doing the same thing, dropping hints for Gon to pick up on and fall for him. He wants Gon to confess to him as well. This could take awhile or it will be resolved soon. It depends on the moves these two decide on.

This has become a game of endurance.

Kurapika's thoughts are broken when Gon winces rubbing his stomach. The blonde feels that strong unease in his heart, those gray eyes looking at him in concern. "You're stomach acting up again?"

"Yeah a little bit. It's not like before though. This just feels like I have to go to the bathroom but I don't. I can't tell if it's because i'm hungry or what."

...should I mention the curse? Should I worry him about it when there's nothing they can do at the moment?

"I know." Gon's voice causes Kurapika to tense, he looks over at him in surpise, those amber eyes locking with his. "The curse. I was thinking the same thing when I threw up after eatting ice cream. I was doing fine...that shouldn't have happened. It doesn't matter though. We'll find Clover soon. Dont' worry." Gon smiles gently.

_He's smiling at me like I have to be reassured, like i'm the one with the curse. He's the one who's going to suffer if we aren't able to find Clover. But he's calm, no fear in his expression...that's good at least. He's not letting it get to him mentally. Incredible._

"Yes, the enemy should attack sooner or later." Kurapika nods, adding to the reassurance. "Then we'll have them."

"Yup! The only thing I don't like is that I made Killua worry today." Gon frowns before he smiles at Kurapika. "I want to go see Killua. Talking about all has gotten me pumped up on working on winning this game."

"Killua looked tired after we talked. He said he didn't want to be bothered for a few hours. So why don't we watch a movie together just the three of us like old times?" Kurapika smiles, hoping that will work. It's only been an hour. Killua couldn't have fixed the hole in the wall yet. "Killua said he could use the rest."

"Aw but I want to see him now..." Gon pouts, thinking for a moment before smiling. "But okay. Let's watch a movie together." Gon smiles but Kurapika can tell he's a little disappointed. "Just one movie and then I'll go to Killua. That should be enough time for him."

"I think so too." Kurapika smiles in relief.

That's done, now he just has to sit though the movie sandwiched between Gon and Leorio, the man he loves and has kissed. Today has been tiring and it's no where near over.

* * *

"Killuaaa." Gon whines, knocking on the door that's been locked. "Could you open the door? You've had a couple of hours..." Gon mumbles. _We could have rested together.._. The movie was fun with Kurapika and Leorio but the whole time he couldn't help to think of the ex-assassin. It was strange doing something without him. It didn't feel right. The whole time he felt as if something was missing. His right side felt empty. It's gotten to the point that everything feels strange if Killua isn't with him. He's been by his side non stop for 5 years so of course it would feel different. Gon decided to give Killua some space because he asked for it and to see if he could have fun without him.

Watching a movie without Killua just proved that everything is funner with Killua.

Gon hears some rustling behind the door before it opens, Killua stands there, his face blank but his hair is ruffled up and there's something white on his shirt. Gon blinks, Killua doesn't look like he's gotten any rest at all. He looks tired. "How did you sleep? Kurapika said you needed some time alone to rest..." Gon sees something shift in those purple orbs before he waves him off.

"I wasn't able to sleep but a moment to myself was good." Killua walks off into the room, his arms behind his head.

"Oh." Gon tilts his head walking into the room, the door shutting behind him. It smells strange in here...like plaster? Clay? Gon sniffs the air, glancing over at the wall. He blinks. Some of the wall looks to be a different color and it's what smells-

"So what did Kurapika talk to you about?" Killua grabs his hand, pulling him away from the wall. "And what did you do while I was resting?"

"Kurapika told me another secret of his." Gon smiles, thinking of the conversation he had with Kurapika only to frown when he think of that lonely look in those gray eyes.

"What's wrong?" Killua catches Gon's frown immediately. He sits on the bed, staring at Gon intently, letting of his hand as Gon sits next to him.

"Kurapika told me he likes someone. I wish I could help but I don't really know how. I'm still trying to figure out how being gay works. Kurapika has helped me so I want to help him but...I'm really not sure if the person he likes is gay. But I want Kurapika to be happy." Gon frowns. "He looked so lonely Killua."

"...Did he say who he likes?" Killua has a strange look on his face. Those purple orbs hold mixed emotions.  
Gon bites his lip before he looks at Killua seriously. "Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yeah." Killua nods, Gon just realizing how close their faces are but he doesn't back down. And neither does Killua.

"...He likes Leorio."Gon whispers, feeling bad for telling Kurapika's secret but maybe Killua can help where he can't.

Killua's expression falls. He looks surprised. He blinks once. Twice. "...Really? Are you sure he wasn't just pulling your leg Gon? I mean...come on, Leorio?"

"He wasn't Killua, I saw it in his eyes. He's really in love with Leorio. He told me he fell for him during the hunter exam and that he's planning on confessing his feelings for him...Kurapika said if he turns him down then he'll give up on trying to get Leorio but I don't want that to happen. Kurapika really wants to be with him."Gon puts a hand over his chest. Killua still looks like someone just slapped him in the face. Confused.

"He really wants to be with Leorio?" Killua repeats slowly, seeming more confused with how Gon nods, those amber eyes serious. "The old man? He's in love with him but..." Killua trails off, his eyes shifting before he shakes his head. "If that's true I hate to say it but Leorio isn't gay. There's no way. He'll chase after any woman that breathes."

"Maybe we can turn him gay!" Gon puts a finger in the air, his eyes beaming brightly.

"W-What the hell? We can't just turn him gay! It doesn't work like that!" Killua looks at him in disbelief, rubbing his fist into Gon's skull.

"Ow! So there's no way to make him like men?...I just wanted Kurapika to have a chance. If Leorio turns him down he'll be really hurt Killua."

"It's none of our business. Leorio is Leorio and Kurapika is Kurapika. You don't want Leorio to be forced into a relationship he doesn't want just for Kurapika's sake do you?" Killua's eyes gloss over.

"No...but I don't want Kurapika to be sad either..." Gon frowns. "It doesn't seem fair I have it so easy..."

"What do you mean?" Killua looks at his best friend.

"Kurapika told me that not everyone can get their happy ending. I have it easy because I know I've already gotten mine. I want him to have his." Gon smiles to himself, noticing how Killua's interest is spiked even though he's trying to act like he's not interested.

"You already have your happy ending? What do you mean?" Killua looks at him from the corner of his eye.

"Come here." Gon uses his finger to give the come here motion. Killua obeys, moving closer, swallowing. Gon reaches out, tucking Killua's hair behind his ear, exposing his left ear. The ex-assassin is tense as Gon leans in, his lips so close to his ear. "It's a secret."Gon whispers, his lips grazing Killua's ear getting Gon to shiver a bit. He wants to lick it but decides to back off before he gets too excited. He giggles when he sees how red Killua's face is.

"Stupid." Killua shoves Gon away, his eyebrow twitching in frustration. He's so flustered. Gon feels proud of himself that he can make Killua's face like that with simply whispering something to him. The game is on. "If you weren't going to tell me don't make me all excited that you are."

"I'll tell you someday." Gon teases as he reaches over to grab Killua's hand, wanting to touch him some more. He's feeling that warm sensation in his body.

"...Maybe we should head to bed." Killua gets goosebumps on his arm when Gon touches his muscles with his finger tips. Gon's sure that Killua just flexed a bit. His cheeks are that pink color.

"If you want to. We're going to have fun at the beach tomorrow." Gon nuzzles his head against Killua's. "I'm glad I'm back by your side Killua. It felt weird watching the movie without you." Gon rejoices in the feeling of Killua's body next to his, his hair tickling his cheek and his scent.

Killua is tense next to him for a moment...only to relax into his touch. Killua rubs his head a bit against Gon's, his arm wrapping around his waist. Killua gets tense again but he doesn't move his arm. As if he's waiting for Gon to say something about. Gon only moves closer to Killua, till their thighs are touching on the bed. He wraps his arms around Killua's chest, aware of how warm it is where Killua's hand rest on his hip.

No one moves or says anything. Gon's afraid if he does Killua will stop what he's doing. He likes this feeling. He likes Killua's arm around his waist. "I like when you hold me like this..." Gon smiles into Killua's hair, feeling the body he's holding get warmer. "You did it when we were walking with everyone too. When you called me beautiful. It makes me happy."

"...you like it?" Killua's voice sounds deeper as his thumb caresses his hip, his fingers twitching a bit on his flesh.  
"I like when you touch me." Gon smiles, his heart beating so fast and his chest feels so light. His body is starting to react but no matter how much he wants to, he won't confess. He won't push too hard. He wants Killua to.

The ex-assassin's hand twitches, the blush reaching his ears. He doesn't say anything but his hand starts to move. It comes up, dipping into the slight curve of Gon's waist before going down again, stopping on his hip. Gon can feel his heat start to pool lower as Killua touches his chest and his waist. Gon doesn't know what but he wants more.

"I-I think we should go to bed Gon." Killua says more firmly this time but his voice wavers as he takes his arm off of Gon. Killua is about to give in. Gon smiles to himself as he stands up. He feels disappointed that Killua isn't going to touch him more but that's okay.

"Okay." Gon yawns, taking off his shirt and pulling down his pants to get ready for bed, staying in his boxers. Gon looks back at Killua to see the ex-assassin look away. "But first you're good night kiss." Gon smiles sweetly. _Pay back for lying to me Killua._

"Uh Gon I don't t-think-" Killua starts to protest only for Gon to get next to him, moving his hair out of the way to latch his lips into the tender skin of his neck. A strange sound leaves Killua's lips. It sounded like one of those sounds he makes when he touches himself. Gon feels himself get excited as he sucks on Killua's flesh, rejoicing in how he's making Killua's breathing uneven and how warm his body is. Gon's getting too hot himself so he bites Killua's neck lightly before pulling away, grinning. "Good night Killua!" Gon jumps into the bed, landing on his stomach, his head buried in the pillow. He can't help to chuckle to himself. He got Killua good. _I'll win in no time! Killua was so flustered!_ Gon tries not to think about it too much or he'll get hard.

Gon's eyes widen when he feels the bed sink in and a body hovering over his. Then there's a pressure, that body on top of his, his chest on his back. Gon's face becomes flushed as he feel Killua's lips against his ear. "Let me give you your good night kiss Gon." His voice is so deep and silky. Gon feels a pang of arousal as he grips the bed, closing his eyes tightly as Killua slowly brings his lips to his neck before those soft lips start to kiss his sensitive skin.

Gon's heart beat is too fast, he's sure Killua can hear it as he nibbles at his skin, sucking and pulling and licking...He's doing a lot more than Gon just did. Gon lets one of those sounds leave his lips when Killua sucks a bit hard, the feeling of Killua on his body, his waist rubbing against his backside it too much. Gon's too hot, between his legs his arousal twitches, begging to be touched.

When the sound left Gon's mouth Killua stops. "Does it feel good Gon? Do you like it when I do this?"

_Killua is good at this. At this rate I'm going to lose!_ Gon's blush has spread. He wants to touch Killua and kiss him. He wants this pressure to be relieved. When Gon doesn't answer him Killua shifts till he gets off of his body. "...Gon?" Killua's voice is different now. His voice isn't deep and confident. It's quieter, weaker...afraid. "...did you not like it?"

"No I really liked it Killua." Gon tries to keep his voice from sounding too out of breath. He needs to take care of this problem before he loses his game. He wants to do dirty things with Killua though he doesn't understand what those dirty things are. Since they are both men...how would that even work? "I really like when Killua touches me. It makes me feel..." Gon shifts nervously, feeling those eyes on him.

"...Gon look at me." Killua's voice is stern. Gon glances over at Killua, the ex-assassin takes in his expression, seeming to search for something before he relaxes. "...How does it make you feel?" Killua's eyes are softer.

"Amazing." Gon watches as Killua's face gets more flushed, an emotion in those eyes Gon hasn't seen before.

"Do you want...more?" Killua leans closer, his voice getting low again after seeing Gon's blushing face.

"More?" Gon tenses, feeling his arousal throb at the thought of more. _But how much more can I take? And what if Killua sees i'm hard?_

"...I like touching you too Gon." Killua doesn't look at him, those eyes glossed with that emotion. Gon shivers at his tone of voice. He just wants to give in to his best friend. He wants to be touched but Gon bites his lip.

"Killua could you go turn off the lights?" Gon takes a deep breath, trying to control himself. Killua doesn't do anything for a moment before he moves and turns off the light. When Gon feels Killua get back in bed, he turns towards him, getting under the blanket to hide his problem. "I do want more...but I'm tired tonight. Come closer Killua, I want to cuddle with you."

Killua moves without a word, getting closer to the raven haired male. Gon starts to run his hands through his hair, enjoying the feeling of Killua's hair between his fingers. Killua sighs in contentment, curling towards him as Gon scratches his head lightly. Killua doesn't say anything to him. _I wonder how he's feeling right now? Is he having such a strong inner battle like I am?_ Gon closes his eyes tightly...before he relaxes. His hand slows in it's movements. After awhile Killua moves closer to him, Gon can feel his breathing on his lips.

"You don't know how close I am to losing it." Killua whispers. Gon knows he wasn't meant to hear it. He thinks he's asleep. "I want you..." _why can't you say that when I'm awake?_ Gon keeps himself still even though he wants to tackle Killua. Gon feels Killua get up and soon the bathroom door is closed.

Gon puts a hand over his chest, sighing in relief...

_At least I know I wasn't the only one who was about to lose it. Maybe we're more equally matched then I thought._..Gon smiles to himself...

_I better watch out or it will be me who's going to crack first._


	11. Chapter 11

As the movie credits roll Gon gets up, says his goodbyes and makes his way out of the room, wanting to get back to Killua. Kurapika sits next to Leorio quietly, both waving silently to the younger male as he leaves them alone. The tense air that had been building during the movie is all that can be felt now that Gon isn't there to disrupt it. The older males stare at the TV, their bodies stiff.

Leorio is the first to move. Without a word he stands up and walks over to the mini fridge, his posture straight, his shoulders back as if bracing himself. Kurapika closes his eyes, taking a deep breath.

This is it. The moment of truth.

"Leorio." Kurapika breaks the silence, catching how the older man stops in his movement for a moment before he opens up the fridge and pulls out a bottle of champagne. "We need to talk."

"...I know." Leorio takes out a couple of glasses from the cabinet. There's silence between them as Leorio works on pouring two glasses of the champagne. The air could be cut with a knife. Kurapika decides to keep the conversation going. It's time to get his answers. This is his chance. He's finally alone with the other male. This can't wait, not when his heart is beating like it is, when his whole being yearns to know.

"Why did you kiss me?" Kurapika asks the question that has been haunting him since Leorio's lips melted against his own. Leorio stops what he's doing again, his back is to the blonde as he pulls back his brown locks, a sigh escaping him.

"I didn't like it." Leorio doesn't turn to face him.

"You didn't like what?" Kurapika watches his friend, his full attention on this man.

"How you were talking. It pissed me off hearing you talk about how you didn't deserve the person you like. I didn't like that look in your eyes Kurapika. This person has hurt you and then you go and say you don't deserve them." Leorio grips his fists. "You are..." Leorio licks his lips. He stops talking, his body so tense. After a few minutes pass Kurapika's sure he won't continue unless he's provoked.

"I'm what Leorio? And I understand you saying you didn't like my words but...why kiss me? You kissed me with passion Leorio. Answer me honestly." Kurapika tries to sound stern and firm. He can hear his voice waver though, his heart beating too fast and his chest feeling tight.

"Don't make me say it Kurapika. I'm sure you know. You're smart." Leorio slumps, covering his face with his hands. "I don't want to ruin this. You're my best friend. I don't want to put any distance between us. There's already too much of it."

"Do you have feelings for me Leorio? Is that what that kiss means? If not correct me." Kurapika stands up from off the couch, his throat feeling dry and a deep feeling growing in the pit of his stomach and spreading throughout his body. "If you have feelings for me it won't put any distance between us. I just want to understand."

"...Kurapika I don't know how to explain this to you, how much you mean to me. When you were talking about this person you like with that sad look in your eyes I just couldn't stand it. It made me angry. How dare this person turn you down and hurt you? When to me you're the most amazing person. I lost myself and I kissed you. I wanted you to feel in my kiss how amazing you really are. It back fired though. I let the cat out of the bag after all these years." Leorio chuckles oddly, still not facing him. "I'm sorry Kurapika. I know it's strange. I wasn't going to tell you. You have so much going on that I thought my feelings for you would have just been a burden. I didn't want us to drift apart any more. I'm sorry I just went and kissed you. If you want I'll act as if it never happened. So lets move on from this okay?-"

"If you have feelings for me then why have you been sleeping around with all those women?" Kurapika snaps, taking a step forward, his heart feels like it could explode from all the emotions filling him.

"...Because they looked like you." Leorio chugs the champagne down in one gulp, hitting his fist against the wall. "It was easy to pretend that...they were you..." Leorio swallows thickly. "I know it's sick. Damn it Kurapika, I'm sorry. This shit is messed up. I just...I wanted you and you were always so far away. I knew I couldn't have you...I didn't want this to happen so it was easy to just find a woman that looked like you and pretend that I had you for just a moment. Maybe I need help."

Kurapika is taken over by his overflowing emotions as he marches over to Leorio, his breath coming out as huffs, his chest feels so tight. He grabs Leorio and turns him around, the blonde pinning him against the wall, glaring up at the older man who looks like he's about to cry. "You idiot! You didn't have to do stupid things like that when I..." Kurapika hears his voice crack, the dam breaking inside him as he shoves his face into Leorio's chest, his shoulders shaking in all the feelings he's experiencing.

"I love you Leorio. You're the person I love, the one I was talking about kissing. The one I said I didn't deserve. Hearing you with all those women on the phone and seeing you go off with them was hell. I was worried about your health, that you would get a disease or make a mistake. I was jealous. I figured there was no way that you liked men, that you could like me. If you just told me..." Kurapika sniffles, his cheeks getting wet from his tears. It feels like this is a dream. A wonderful dream where everything is okay and he's getting his happy ending. Leorio wraps his arms around him, his chest heaving up and down.

"Kurapika...it's been me? All this time? You're the idiot, why didn't you tell me?" Leorio nuzzles Kurapika's head, giving him a peck on top of his forehead. "I guess we're both stupid..." Leorio grabs Kurapika's chin, forcing him to look at him. Leorio's eyes are watery, a deep frown on his face when he sees Kurapika's tears. "I'm sorry I hurt you Kurapika. I know it was stupid. I have no self control. When I would hear your voice or think about you...it just hurt inside and I wanted to be closer. I shouldn't have done it but know that every time I was thinking of you. I'm not a good man-"

"You are a good man Leorio. You just made mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes." Kurapika stares into those kind brown orbs that are laced with guilt. "Just...Just promise me..." Kurapika swallows, goosebumps on his arms from the intensest of this and how close he is... Kurapika grips his shirt. "No more...I don't want to stomach through you being with another woman."

"Of course. I don't need them now that I have you Kurapika. You're who I've wanted all along." Leorio wipes Kurapika's tears off his cheek with his thumb, his voice getting lower to a whisper. Those brown orbs are bright with a happiness and relief. Leorio leans in, kissing the blonde on the lips slowly before pulling away, looking into Kurapika's eyes that have glossed over, a blush covering his cheeks and nose. "I don't need anyone else. I'm not much of anything but would you be with this foolish doctor? If we do this I want you all to myself Kurapika...I've wanted this for so long so I won't hold back what I'm feeling."

"You've always had me to yourself." Kurapika flushes. "I'm all yours." Another tear falls down his cheek, his chest feels so light. Kurapika has never felt this happy.

"Why are you crying Kurapika?" Leorio wipes his tears away, those brown eyes looking at him with concern and love. Kurapika wants to cry more.

"Because I'm happy Leorio." Kurapika wipes at his eyes, stopping his tears before he wraps his arms around Leorio's neck pulling him in for a sensual kiss, his body warming from the contact, all his senses on fire. The blonde blinks when he feels something wet on his cheek again. He opens his eyes, seeing the large male with tears running down his face.

"N-Now you got me going. It's all your fault!" Leorio wipes his eyes quickly, sniffling. "I just.. I really thought you were going to be at least weirded out...I could have never guessed you would return my feelings. I've been telling myself for years that this would never happen. It's surreal."

"I'm real Leorio and what's happening is real. I should have just spoke my feelings but I'm glad it's turned out this way..." Kurapika runs his hands through Leorio's hair just the way he use to day dream about doing before he pulls him into a more heated kiss, their lips moving against each other desperately as if their kiss is air. The blonde's whole body feels on fire when Leorio's tongue enters his mouth and gentle caresses his tongue, his strong hands gripping his waist. They cling to each other like they're life itself. Leorio mumbling something that Kurapika can't understand as he places kisses all over his face before moving to his neck, sucking tenderly there, getting the blonde to arch into him, groaning. Leorio growls, picking up Kurapika as he had in the morning and carrying him over to the bed. He lays the blonde down, hovering over him, his chest heaving. Those brown orbs are glossed over in lust.

"You don't know how many times I've thought about this...You're more beautiful then any fantasy." Leorio kisses him passionately before pulling back, panting slightly. "But...I don't want to rush this." Leorio rubs his thumb over Kurapika's flushed cheek tenderly. "This is a lot and I don't want to do anything that will ruin this. Also you've had a long day today. You look exhausted. What I want to do to you will only make you more tired out."

"Shameful." Kurapika's face is too red, and his breathing uneven. He closes his eyes trying to think straight. "...But yes we shouldn't rush this. My head is buzzing. This is all a lot. Let's not get too carried away. Lets sleep on this and see how we feel then."

"Okay..." Leorio gets off of Kurapika, taking deep breathes as he gets off the bed and turns off the lights. He moves back to the bed to get in the covers. Kurapika can still hear his heart in his ears. _I really almost had sex with Leorio_. Kurapika feels like he's drunk. His brain buzzing nicely from all the feelings he has. "You uh...want to cuddle?" Leorio asks awkwardly, grinning slightly in the darkness.

"You don't have to ask." Kurapika moves so he's laying his head on Leorio's chest, listening to his fast heart beat as those strong arms wrap around him. The blonde melts in the other man's hold, almost sighing when Leorio starts to play with his hair.

"I still can't believe it..." Leorio chuckles to himself. "I thought I really messed up kissing you but that...has to be the best thing I've ever done."

"I have to agree." Kurapika chuckles, loving how they can go back to being like this.

"Don't' be cheeky about it." Leorio grins, nuzzling his head against Kurapika's. "...what are you thinking about Kurapika?"

"...I'm just thinking how happy I am." Kurapika smiles to himself, closing his eyes, feeling himself doze off from being in this warm embrace.

"Are we going to tell the kids?" Leorio jokes, squeezing Kurapika in his arms.

"I think we're going to have to dear." Kurapika teases back, smirking slightly.

"That's going to an interesting topic of discussion." Leorio chuckles as he places happy little kisses all over Kurapika's face. The blonde just rejoices in every kiss and touch. This is it. This is what he's been wanting.

He's gotten his happy ending.

* * *

Gon wakes up feeling energized, his eyes open right away, his eyelids not feeling heavy. Gon sighs, his body sunk in the mattress and something warm and firm pressed against his face. Gon glances over to see Killua's back is what's pressed against his cheek. The ex-assassin is turned away from him but his legs are tangled in Gon's one leg that's kicked out in an odd angle. Gon beams, his heart doing that flutter it always does when he's around Killua as he turns his body to face Killua, nuzzling his cheek against his back. Gon didn't have a nightmare last night and today just feels good, like it's going to be interesting or really fun. Gon feels excited.

"Killua good morning!" Gon climbs up Killua, pulling himself out of the ex-assassin's leg lock so he's on top his friend's side. He gives Killua's exposed cheek a kiss, the flesh there turning pink instantly.

"Good morning." Killua mumbles. Gon can see the smile tugging at his friend's lips when Killua pushes him off. The ex-assassin turns his body, giving Gon a quick peck on the forehead getting the younger male to beam, his body warming from being so close to his best friend. He likes when Killua looks at him with those purple orbs, that smile on his lips. Now they're in bed, both laying on their sides, facing each other. Killua is the first to look away from Gon's gaze, his cheeks tinting. "What?"

"Nothing." Gon chuckles, feeling too hyper and happy. He can tell today is going to be a really good day. _Maybe this is the day I get Killua to confess! _Gon reaches out and starts to twirl Killua's hair between his fingers. "You have amazing hair Killua. It's so soft. You should let me do your hair again sometime."

"Maybe you could put my hair up or something before we go out to the beach." Killua offers, glancing away and shrugging like he's indifferent but Gon caught how his eyes lit up a little bit.

"Okay! I'm going to wait on taking a shower since I'm just going to get dirty anyway. Maybe we could take a bath together later today Killua!" Gon sits up in bed, grinning, already starting on setting his trap.

"Maybe." Killua grunts as he gets out of bed, stretching his body back, his shirt lifting up revealing more of that pale skin. Gon has the urge to touch it as he stands up with his friend, smiling.

"I have a feeling today is going to be really fun! We get to swim together and fish and make sand castles and get sea shells!" Gon walks over to the dresser to get his swimming trunks. He grabs the trunks before he glances back at Killua catching his friend staring at him. He smiles at his friend who's eyes seem brighter than they were, an excitement there as well.

"Yeah it's been awhile since we've been able to do something like this. I wonder if the enemy is going to make a move." Killua seems to think about something as he moves to get his swimming trunks. Gon takes off his boxers, slipping on his trunks soon after. When he looks at Killua, the ex-assassin is bringing his trunks up, Gon getting a glimpse of the paler flesh of his hips before it's out of his sight. "I'm going to bring the book with us to the beach. I'm sure Kurapika will have something to put it in."

"Yeah." Gon doesn't' really hear what Killua is saying as he pulls off his shirt, revealing that beautiful skin and muscles that he adores. Killua flips his hair back, those purple orbs of his narrowed in his thinking._ Killua's being sexy right now...I feel warm and I want to touch him...I have to fight back!_

Gon's eyes flash with determination, he bites his lip, tearing his eyes away from Killua. _What should I do? What feels sexy?_

"Gon are you listening?" Killua's annoyed voice gets Gon to blink. He looks over at Killua to see him with his hands on his hips.

"No. Sorry Killua I didn't hear what you were saying." Gon frowns. _Now Killua's annoyed. Maybe I am still at a disadvantage._

"Where do you go?" Killua pokes him on the forehead before sighing. "Pretty much I said I'm going to bring the book with us. We'll probably have to take turns watching over it at the beach so if the enemy shows we'll be alert to it."

"Oh yeah sounds good. I hope they don't show up at the beach though. I want to enjoy it with you." Gon smiles though there is an excitement in him when he thinks of getting to fight someone. He won't hold back either. This person has framed him and stolen Clover. Gon ruffles up his hair, his eyes filled with a fire. Killua watches him, his expression changing and he smiles that smile of his that gets Gon's heart to flutter.

"Yeah, yeah so why don't you put up my hair now? I'm sure Kurapika and Leorio are already up and getting ready." Killua flops himself down on the bed.

"Okay." Gon smiles going to get a brush and a pony tail. He jumps on the bed, hopping behind Killua. He blinks when he thinks of something. "Hey maybe we could help Kurapika and Leorio get together today?" Gon starts by brushing Killua's locks, gently getting out any knots that are in the way. Killua leans into his touch and subtly, Killua has moved closer so his back is touching Gon's chest. It's a little too close to work with but Gon figures out a way to work around it since he likes the feeling.

"pssh I still can't get over that. Kurapika and Leorio?" Killua scoffs. "I don't know what we can do Gon. I think we should just let Kurapika deal with it."

"Yeah but..." Gon frowns._ Kurapika has helped me so much with my feelings for Killua...I should do the same somehow. I wish I knew more about this. Maybe there's books on this kind of stuff?_ Gon doesn't like reading too much, it's boring but if it could help Kurapika he would do it. _Maybe there's a book on how to be sexy too?_ "Hey Killua do you think there's a book on how to be sexy?"

"Why?" Killua tenses slightly as Gon continues to bush his hair. Gon wouldn't have noticed if Killua wasn't leaning against his chest.

"Hmm I guess I want to learn how to be sexy." Gon mumbles as he puts the brush down and starts working Killua's hair back, his nails scrapping against the scalp.

"Who do you want to be sexy for?" Killua's voice sounds strange. His body is stiff too, his shoulders tense. He's even moved away from him a bit. Gon frowns, he lets go of his hair to grab him by the shoulders, pulling the ex-assassin back and giving those tense shoulders a squeeze. _Geez, Killua could really use a massage. His shoulders have knots in them._

"Don't move Killua when I'm working on your hair." Gon squeezes Killua's shoulders, trying to relax him. "I just want to know how to get a guy's attention. I'm new to being gay and I didn't know much about being sexy for girls either." Gon smiles sheepishly.

"How to get a guy's attention huh?" Killua mumbles, his shoulders haven't relaxed at all. "Being yourself already attracts too much attention, why do you need more?" Killua sounds angry. "will you just tell me who you like already?"

"Sorry I can't. Not yet." Gon swallows down his words. _Killua is getting angry because he's jealous isn't he? "_Why do you sound mad Killua?"

"Because." Killua takes a deep breath, crossing his arms. It's strange because Killua sounds angry but the ex-assassin is leaning into his touch and getting closer to him at the same time. "I told you. This is our vacation. You shouldn't be focused on some guy you like. This is our vacation." He repeats.

"So you don't like me liking someone?" Gon presses as he puts Killua's hair into a pony tail. He wraps his arms around the ex-assassin, hugging him from behind. "Why is that Killua?" Gon can't help the smile as he whispers this in Killua's ear.

"I just told you!" Killua's voice wavers. "It's because...this is _our _vacation. You should be focus on us and not some guy."

_But what if that some guy is you?_ "Okay...I guess I understand Killua." Gon sighs as he nuzzles Killua's head. "Just don't be mad at me. I don't like it."

"...I wasn't angry." Killua relaxes In Gon's hold. "Just irritated I guess. Just forget about that guy." Killua leans his head back, kissing the bruise he left on Gon's neck last night. "You have me don't you?"

Gon's heart skips a beat, his eyes widening as he looks down at Killua. The ex-assassin's face gets flushed and in a blink of an eye he's away from Gon, standing near the door. "S-So lets go huh? I'm sure Kurapika and Leorio are waiting on us." Gon watches Killua walk over towards the bed to take the red book from under his pillow, not looking at Gon.

When Killua had kissed his neck just then he nibbled at it, those purple eyes holding an emotion that excited Gon, his body felt warm. Then Killua had to say those words after doing that. _Killua is close to confessing...I feel it._ Gon decided not to push it now. Killua might try to run off or lie his way around what he said so Gon just gets up, smiling at his friend who's blushing.

"You're right. I do have you Killua and I'm happy. I'm so happy that you're still by my side."Gon beams, Killua tenses, his face getting redder. Gon runs up to him to grab his hand, his heart is beating faster. "Lets go Killua."

"Yeah." Killua mumbles but there's a relief in him and those purple orbs have that light that Gon adores. He loves everything about Killua. His best friend is amazing.

Killua is all his and Gon is all Killua's. _I know this but you don't...not yet. Killua hurry up and admit it._ Gon rubs his thumb against Killua's hand. _You love me._

"I've been sleeping really good lately." Gon muses as they walk out of the hotel room together. "I felt really good waking up today. Doesn't it feel like something interesting is going to happen?"

"Yeah I know what you mean. I had the same feeling." Killua glances over at his friend, his blush leaving him. "That's why I was saying we should be prepared. This would be the perfect day for the enemy to attack."

"Yeah we'll deal with him when he comes-" Gon starts off only to stop when a sharp pain is felt in his stomach. Gon flinches, having to bite his lip to stop himself from guarding his stomach. He'll just walk off the pain without alerting Killua but it's hard. It feels like someone has just punched him in the stomach and are now kneading their fist into his flesh. It's more painful then it was yesterday.

When the pain first came Gon had squeezed Killua's hand as a reflex. The ex-assassin glances over at him, staring at his friend.

"...Are you okay Gon? You look a little red in the face." Killua reaches over and puts a hand on his forehead, Killua's eyebrows scrunch up. "You feel warm. You're having a fever again."

"Ne i'm fine Killua. Really." Gon smiles but when he feels another pang of pain he can't help his wince. Killua glares at him, those eye narrowing.

"Oh no you don't. You're having that pain in your stomach again aren't you? And you're getting a fever. Don't try to hide this from me Gon! I told you not to do that." Killua scolds, grabbing Gon's face so he's looking at him when those amber eyes shifted away from him.

"But I don't want to have to lay in bed Killua. I want to have fun with everyone. It's not that bad really." Gon pouts, looking his friend in the eyes. The ex-assassin's expression softens as he rubs his thumb against Gon's cheek.

"But you're in pain. I saw you wince Gon."

"I don't feel it anymore." Gon takes Killua's hand and puts it on his stomach, pushing his stomach with Killua's hand. The pain really did just fade away. And he's starting to feel cool again. "See? I'm okay Killua. I can still swim!"

"...your fever is going down too." Killua states as he feels on his forehead again. Killua frowns, something bothering him as he looks at Gon in concern. "...Okay you can swim but you're getting some medicine from Leorio and you're going to tell him about how your stomach just started hurting."

"Okay." Gon agrees. He flushes when Killua keeps his hand on his stomach, starting to rub his hand in a circular motion. Gon lets Killua touch his stomach, enjoying the attention. The ex-assassin glances at Gon's expression, his cheeks tinting slightly at how Gon's looking at him.

"...Just don't over do it today idiot. If your stomach starts hurting you're going to sit down for a minute." Killua mumbles as he pulls away from Gon, putting his hands on his hips. "Got it?"

"Osu." Gon makes a stance, a lopsided smile on his face earning him a playful shove.

"If I was your master I would make you rest today so you better be glad I'm not." Killua grunts only for his face to get red after he says this.

"Hey you two, what are you doing just standing around?"Gon looks over to see Leorio and Kurapika walking down the hall towards them. Leorio's voice was loud and bright. There's a large grin on his lips...Even Kurapika has a smile on his face that seems different.

"We were on the way to see if you guys were ready." Gon smiles, beaming at his friends. "Are you guys ready to go to the beach?"

"Yes and I packed us all towels and sunscreen." Kurapika points to the bag that's hanging off his shoulder. "I'll take the book." Kurapika holds out his hand. Killua gives it to him without a word. They watch as Kurapika shoves it into the bag, digging deep so it's under everything. "Someone will have to be on the blanket at all times with it. So we'll take turns."

"That's what I was thinking." Killua nods. Gon feels an excitement in him when Killua puts his hand into Gon's first. He gives Killua a squeeze of encouragement. Gon is getting closer and closer to his goal. "Gon's stomach started hurting again just a moment ago and he got a fever again. It's gone now but do you have any medication you can give him?"

"Ah your stomach is hurting today too?" Leorio frowns, his eyebrows furrowing. "Here hold this." Leorio throws the blanket he was carrying to Killua who gets hit in the face with it since he only has one hand. The ex-assassin grumbles but he holds the blanket as Leorio opens up his suit case. "I have some pain meds you can take."

"Okay..." Gon starts to feel cramps in his stomach again but it's not as strong as the pain he felt earlier. His vision gets a little hazy and Leorio's voice is coming in and out. Gon keeps himself still, waiting for this to pass. It does quickly, just in time for Leorio to hand him a couple of blue pills. Gon didn't hear what Leorio said these are but he takes them from his friend and pops them into his mouth, swallowing with ease. He trusts whatever his friend gives him.

Gon can see Kurapika staring at him, his face is blank but there's a worry in those gray eyes as he watches Gon. The raven haired male gives him a smile to reassure him. Gon's sure this pain he's experiencing has something to do with the curse. Maybe he should be more afraid. Maybe he should feel restless but he's not. He knows that he's going to get this guy and stop this curse. Soon enough this man will come for his book and then they'll have him.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay to swim?" Leorio asks, taking the blanket from Killua.

"Yes I'll be fine." Gon smiles.

"I already told him if his stomach starts hurting again he's going to sit down for awhile. I'll be keeping an eye on him." Killua states those purple orbs glancing over at Gon, giving him a look.

"I'm really okay though." Gon mumbles stubbornly, kicking at the floor.

"Yeah right." Killua grunts grabbing Gon's cheek and pulling.

"Ow Killuaaa." Gon whines trying to get away from Killua's prying hand, while still keeping a hold of his other hand.

"Now that the gang is all here...You ready to tell them?" Leorio grins nervously over at Kurapika, the blonde's cheeks tinting.

"...Yes I am."

"Tell us what?" Gon and Killua say at the same time, turning their heads to look at the older males. Gon's eyes widen and his chest feels light when he sees Leorio grab Kurapika's hand. He pulls it up to his lips and kisses it, getting Kurapika to flush.

"Kurapika and I...we're together." Leorio boasts proudly, his cheeks tinted as well as he looks at their two friends.  
"What?!" Killua and Gon shout at the same time. Killua with a face of disbelief while Gon with sparkling eyes.

"Yay this is great! Leorio's gay!" Gon shouts, pointing a finger at the older male. "You two are together! That's wonderful Kurapika! I'm so happy for you." Gon looks like he's about to hop on the walls, staring at his two friends with awe. A couple of people who just walked up the stairs look over at them only to quickly walk away.

"Don't go shouting that Gon!" Leorio flushes giving his friend a glare but his smile hasn't left his lips.

"I can't believe it. You two? I'd never see this coming. Even seeing it, I still don't believe it." Killua blinks, staring at the new couple. His eyes narrow at Kurapika. "You move on fast huh?"

"It turns out we've been hiding the same feelings for each other for years now. I didn't expect this to happen either honestly but I'm glad it did." Leorio smiles to himself. "I'm a happy man."

"It has really always been Leorio that I've had feelings for." Kurapika averts his gaze from Killua. "So I hope this won't be too weird for you two."

"Not at all! You two are dating now that's amazing! I like it." Gon smiles, gushing over them.

"It's weird but I'm fine with it. It's just a little surprising but It's not like I care what you guys do." Killua shrugs before he smiles at his two friends. "As long as you're happy right?"

"See I told you they would be fine with it." Leorio grins.

"Indeed. We have amazing friends." Kurapika gives Gon a gentle smile.

"I'm glad you got your happy ending Kurapika." Gon returns the smile with a knowing look.

"Now you just have to get yours Gon." Kurapika pats him on the head.

"I'm working on it." Gon grins. They share a smile. Gon tenses when he feels a shift in the air. He looks over at Killua to see him frowning at the two. When Gon looks at him he quickly looks away. Gon had caught the curiosity in those purple eyes and a sort of hurt there. Gon frowns when Killua lets go of his hand. His bangs move out of his face showing an indifferent expression.

"Lets go to the beach, beach lets get some waves!" Leorio starts singing, wrapping his arm around Kurapika's waist, pushing him along with him. The older male a lot more bubbly than Gon's seen him ever be. At least sober. Kurapika says something as they make their way down the hotel stairs. Gon and Killua following after them. Gon offers Killua a smile but his best friend isn't looking at him. Gon frowns and looks forward. _What did I do now?_

"So Gon what do you want to do first?" Killua grins over at him suddenly, getting Gon to blink. Those purple orbs hold nothing.

"I want to go swimming." Gon smiles, glad Killua's back to normal. There's something eating at him though. _Why did Killua look hurt a moment ago?_

"Well i'm going to catch some rays first." Killua puts his arms behind his head, closing his eyes, looking indifferent. "So you can go off with Leorio and Kurapika to swim. Someone has to watch the book anyway"

"Yeah but...I wanted to swim with you." Gon frowns. He sees Killua tense a little and he turns his head away from him.

"But I want to lay out on the beach." Killua snaps. Gon blinks, he feels that pang in his chest from Killua's tone of voice._ I guess I wasn't considering Killua again. I just thought he'd want to go swimming too...in that case..._

"Okay then we can do that first. I'll join you." Gon smiles, not letting Killua's actions get to him. Killua's shoulders relax a bit but Gon can't see his expression. The raven haired male glances at his arms that are by his side, looking at his hand. Gon reaches over to hold it again, to feel his friend's warmth, only for Killua to shove his hands into his pockets.

"Whatever, do what you want." Killua speed walks ahead of Gon, basically skipping down the stairs. He even worms his way through Leorio and Kurapika to be the first one down the stairs.

"Watch where you're going!" Leorio yells after him with his eyebrow twitching. Kurapika glances back at Gon, a question in his eyes as the raven haired boy catches up with them. He feels like he should run after Killua but at the same time he's a little put off. "What the hell is up with him? He almost knocked us off the damn stairs."

"I think he's mad at me." Gon mumbles as he watches Killua walk out of the hotel without them. _Why does he keep leaving me behind like this? I don't like when we're apart...isn't he the same? Maybe I love Killua more than he loves me..._

"Did something happen?" Kurapika looks at his frown, his eyebrows furrowed. Leorio's arm is wrapped around his waist, the older male also looking back at Gon, ready to help. Seeing Leorio and Kurapika together like this, it almost seems natural. Like it's always been like this. Gon can't help to be both happy and Jealous of them. They got it right but Gon can't seem to get it right.

"I don't know. He was fine before you guys came but after I got done talking to you I saw him looking at me funny. Then he let go of my hand and he's been acting weird. He just seems mad at me but I don't know what I did."

"I didn't do anything to make him jealous did I?" Kurapika blinks, looking at Leorio. The older male shakes his head.

"No you didn't do anything. That is weird." Leorio grumbles.

"He even told me that I should go off swimming with you guys. He said he wanted to lay out on the beach. When I said I would do that with him he just shrugged it off and then left like you saw him do. I guess he's getting tired of me." Gon feels hurt. Killua has always wanted to do things with him. Even when he's mad he usually gets over it quickly and they can do stuff together. Killua has done this before in the past. He never goes off too far though. Gon didn't like it when he was younger and he still doesn't' like it now.

"I don't think that's it Gon. You should just ask Killua what's wrong." Kurapika and Leorio move over so Gon can walk next to Kurapika.

"I will. I hope he'll tell me and not act like it didn't happen." Gon's amber eyes shift once they reach the bottom floor. "Hey Kurapika, Leorio do you guys love each other equally?"

"Where did that come from?" Leorio and Kurapika stop walking to look over at Gon, both speaking at the same time.

"I'm just curious." Gon smiles at his friends when he sees their blushes.

"Hmm..." Leorio narrows his eyes at Kurapika.

"I'm not sure. We just know that we love each other. There's no real way to measure love so it's impossible to know if it's equal to someone else." Kurapika answers, locking eyes with Gon. "There's just love and people show it in different ways and it can mean different things."

"Yeah that's true. I guess it's something we'll never know." Leorio stops straining after Kurapika's words, scratching his cheek.

"What are you guys doing? Hurry up!" Killua opens the door to shout at them, those purple orbs don't look at Gon.

"We're coming, we're coming." Leorio grunts as they all start walking towards the door. "Just talking." Killua's eyes narrow at that slightly and then he's gone. "Now what's his problem." Leorio mumbles.

"Killua." Gon frowns, walking faster till he's jogging after his friend. Once out of the hotel he looks around. He finds Killua walking away with his hands in his pockets towards the beach. Gon runs till he catches up with him, walking by his side. Killua doesn't say anything to him as Gon stares at his best friend, trying to look at his face but those bangs are getting in the way. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I don't know, did you do something wrong?" Killua glances at Gon from the corner of his eyes, his face stone.

"I don't know." Gon frowns, trying to think of something he did but nothing is coming up. "Can't you just tell me?"

"It's such a nice day out isn't it Gon?" Killua smiles up at the sky, not making eye contact with him any more.

"Killua." Gon's eyebrows furrow as they walk down the stairs, their feet sinking into sand once they reach the beginning of the beach. Kurapika and Leorio are close behind. Gon feels a little bad once he realizes they're carrying all the stuff.

"Right there will be the perfect spot to set the blanket." Killua rubs his hands together. "The sun will be right on it."

"You burn easy Killua." Gon crosses his arms, not liking how Killua is completely ignoring the subject that he wants to talk about.

"Eh." Killua waves him off as they stop in the spot he wants. "Right here. Pass me the blanket old man."

"Here." Leorio grumbles as he throws the blanket he was holding with one arm to Killua. The ex-assassin lets the blanket unwrap, the wind spreading it out. Gon grabs the other side to help his friend lay it down. Kurapika places his bag on the blanket to stop it from moving.

"This is a good spot." Kurapika uses his hand to shield his eyes from the sun as he looks at the sea, there's many people already swimming, playing in the water. Kurapika glances over to the side. "It seems they even have a gym set up here."

Gon's too busy trying to get Killua to look at him to comprehend what Kurapika is saying. The ex-assassin is really being stubborn about this! Gon can't help to glare at his friend when Killua looks away from him again with that indifferent look on his face.

"Before anyone gets in, we need to put on sunscreen." Kurapika looks at everyone sternly as he opens up his bag. Gon notices that the middle of Kurapika's stomach looks a bit darker, like a bruise. That was probably caused by the circus leader. Thinking of the leader makes Gon think of the pain in his stomach. He pushes that thought to the back of his head. It's not as important as what's going on right now. He really wants to figure out what happen with Killua.

"I don't need it, I'm tanning." Killua grunts as he gets on the blanket, laying on his stomach so his back is exposed.

"Can you even tan Killua?" Gon can't help to question with a frown.

"Of course I can!" Killua grunts. "Stupid." He doesn't say it nicely. Gon glares at him before he takes the sunscreen that Kurapika was holding and walks over to Killua. Gon sits on Killua's butt so he can't get up as he squirts a bunch of the cold sunscreen on his back. "W-What the hell Gon!" Killua looks back at Gon, he's glaring at him but there's also shock written on his face and something else.

"You'll just burn if you don't have sunscreen." Gon glares back as he starts to rub the sunscreen into Killua's back.

"Get off me idiot! I said I didn't want it." Killua grinds his teeth as he tries to wiggle his way away from Gon but the raven haired male just presses on his back, holding him there. Killua's breathing is uneven and the tips of his ears are red.

"Too bad. That's what you get for being mean Killua." Gon starts to rub the sunscreen in more gently when Killua stops fighting with him. Gon's anger leaves him as he takes his time to smear the sunscreen all over Killua's back. The sunscreen almost camouflaging with his pale flesh.

Gon works it into his shoulders, rubbing on those knots he felt this morning. He presses hard with his thumbs on the knot, trying to work it out. Killua doesn't say anything while he's doing this and that's alright. Gon's in his own little world. All he's focused on right now is getting rid of those knots. Killua lets out a sigh when the knot Gon was working on finally leaves. The ex-assassin's shoulders relax as Gon continues to do this to each knot he feels. Killua's breath is hitching and his chest is heaving a bit but he still doesn't say anything or make any complainants.

Whenever Gon uses a stronger pressure on him, his back arches a bit. When Killua makes a sound Gon stops working on that knot to go lower. He rubs in the sunscreen as he works his thumbs over the tense muscles. Once he gets to the dimples in Killua's lower back he starts working his way back up, this time he rubs between the ex-assassin's spine.

The more Gon works on Killua's back, the more the ex-assassin becomes relaxed, his muscles becoming loose. Gon's ears are on high alert, taking in any sound Killua makes because of his hands. Killua's face is flushed._ I wonder if Killua really like this... _Gon's heart is beating faster. He can't do this for much longer or he'll get excited so he works on the last knot in Killua's shoulder quickly. Both Killua and Gon sighing when it's gone.

"There, now you won't burn." Gon gets off of his friend, flopping down beside him. Killua has his face buried in the blanket. Gon smiles. "Consider that a punishment and an apology. I don't know what I did but you better tell me later if you don't want to tell me now alright? I want to have fun with you Killua."

"O-Okay." Killua swallows thickly before he gives Gon a half-hearted glare. "You still didn't have to spray all that sunscreen on me. Now I'll never get tan."

"You burn Killua." Gon chuckles when his friend gives him a look. "I like the color of your skin anyway."

"Ugh why I'm so white." Killua mumbles, glaceing away from his friend. "Tan is where it's at. It's beautiful."

"Yes, you're really white but it's amazing. It's like the moon's light. Soft and white and fragile. You have this certain glow to you Killua." Gon smiles, his heart lifting now that they're having a normal conversation again. "I like everything about you Killua. You shouldn't feel like you have to change. You're already beautiful."

Gon watches Killua's eyes light up at Gon's words, that blush spreading across his nose before he looks out towards the sea, the wind blowing his hair making it a sight to behold. "I guess I don't need a tan." Killua mumbles.

"Nope." Gon smiles as he looks out towards the sea. He blinks when he sees Leorio and Kurapika are already in the water. _When did that happen? I guess I was really focused on giving Killua a massage_. "I was going to say lets get in the water but it looks like we are on bag duty." Gon grins over at Killua to find the ex-assassin already staring at him.

"Yeah." Killua looks out towards the sea again. "You know you could get in right? I'll still be here to watch the bag."

"I want to stay with you." Gon smiles when Killua looks over at him in surprise.

"It's boring just laying here though. Don't you want to go have fun?"

"I am having fun. I'm with Killua." Gon's heart flutters when he sees how his words effect Killua. The ex-assassin's whole expression changes, his lips slightly part, they tremble, those wide beautiful purple eyes taking him in. They stare at each other, purple staring into amber. The wind blows between them, ruffing their hair. The pink in Killua's cheeks are tempting. Gon wants to kiss those lips that are trembling. He wants to run his fingers through his hair and kiss him senseless. His heart is beating too fast and he feels warm. Killua glances at Gon's lips before he quickly looks away, breaking the moment they were having.

Gon can't help to pout. _Was he about to kiss me? If so this might be my chance to push_. Gon gets closer so their shoulders are touching. "Are you having fun Killua?"

Killua mumbles something. When Gon asks him what he's saying he huffs. "Of course I am idiot." Killua flushes, getting Gon to smile.

"I'm glad." Gon lays his head down on the blanket, burying his face in the cool fabric. "You know when you went off without me the thought crossed my mind that you didn't want to hang out with me. I thought maybe you were getting tired of me." Gon feels a dull pain in his chest. "I'd rather you be angry with me than that."

"I could never get tired of you Gon." Killua chuckles lightly like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "There's always something going on with you. No I'd never get bored with you. Even doing things like this I..." Killua trails off. He rubs the back of his head.

"Well, when you run off like that it makes me think you are tired of me or you don't want to be around me. I'd rather you be angry and with me instead of angry and away."

"...Sorry. I was just throwing a fit." Killua mumbles, his shoulders slumping a bit but he seems defensive.

"No it's fine. I'm just happy we're okay now. Later I want to know what I did." Gon blinks when he hears whistling. He looks over to see a bunch of muscular men lifting weights. They have a small gym set up and around the gym are seats for people to sit in. Most of the sits are taken up by women who are cheering the men on and whistling at them. _Wow they look really big. They must be body builders- _

Killua is suddenly in front of him, blocking his view of the body builders. "They're' nothing special." He grunts, glaring over at the men, looking irritated. "I could lift more than all of them."

"I know you could." Gon smiles. "They're huge though!"

"Too big. Gross." Killua stands up, brushing off his shorts. "I don't look like a meat head but I have more strength than all those muscles combined." Gon blinks as he watches Killua walk over to the gym. Some of the girls whistle at Killua but it doesn't bother him. Killua's eyes are trained on him. Gon watches as Killua stretches, flexing his muscles as he does so. Killua shakes his head, his hair moving revealing the earrings for a moment and the light bruise that's on Killua's neck from Gon's 'good night' kisses. Gon feels a little hot now.

"Hey what are you doing? A small fry like you can't be on here." One of the large males growls at Killua, a vein sticking out of his head. He looks angry the girls are showing Killua some attention.

"Oh really?" Killua smirks over at the male, his eyes searching the equipment. He points at a metal pole that holds two large metal triangles on it. "How much does that weigh?"

" One ton" The male smirks. "What? You think you can handle that?" The male pushes on Killua. Gon gets up, not liking how this man is looking down on Killua. "You're just a punk who doesn't know his place-"

"That's not true! Killua can handle lifting that no problem!" Gon shouts over at them, glaring at the man. "Show them Killua!"

"Who the hell are you?" The large male grunts, another vein popping out of his head.

"I'm Killua's best friend." Gon beams, coming closer to the field with the bag on his shoulder.

"I got this Gon." Killua waves his friend off but he is smiling, smirking. Killua moves pass the large male, bumping his shoulder as he walks over to the large weight. The large male looks like he's about to yell only for a smirk to come to his lips.

"You're going to break your back Kid you mind as well stop while you're ahead."

"Go Killua!" Gon cheers from the side lines, smiling at his friend. He feels warm again when Killua looks at him. Killua doesn't pay the girls cheering at him any mind. He just stares at Gon, those purple eyes get half lidded for a moment before he gives Gon a thumbs up. Killua never looks away as he grabs the pole and lifts up with his legs. His feet sink into the sand but he's able to lift it above his head, the muscles of his arms flexed. Killua holds it there, staring into Gon's eyes, barely breaking a sweat. The longer he holds it the more Gon can see some struggle. Killua places it down as he jumps out of the hole he made in the sand. He stretches his arms, those purple orbs trapping him there. Gon feels his face get hot. It almost felt like...Killua was doing that all for him. He was looking at him to make sure he was watching. And he keeps flexing his muscles and flipping his hair in a way that makes Gon feel weak in the knees.

"What the fuck?" The large male gasps. He stares at Killua in disbelief but when he sees all the women are cooing over him now his eye twitches. The large male stops when he sees Killua isn't paying attention to the women but to Gon. The large male is closer to Gon than Killua and can see the blush on his dark skin. "Oh I get it. You guys are fags and this is your bitch." The large guy starts to laugh getting Gon to look over at him. His eyebrows furrow in confusion as this man walks closer to him.

"Fags?" Gon tilts his head, not knowing what that means. He glares slightly though because with the way the guy said it he's sure it's not a good thing.

"Hey faggot why don't you come over here and I'll give you a dick you can choke on-" this man makes a lewd moment with his hips. In a blink of an eye Killua is standing before him. He grabs this man by the throat and lifts him off the ground like he's nothing. Gon can't see Killua's face right now, his back is turned to him, but the expression must be frightening because the large male's face has gone pale, those pupils constricting in fear.

"If you ever come near him again, call him a faggot or even look at him i'll rip out your throat. You understand me?" Killua's voice is calm and dark. The large male who is turning blue nods his head. Killua lets him go. "You're lucky. If not for him I would have killed you. It would have been a pleasure hearing you scream." Killua doesn't have to say anymore. The large male gets up and runs away quickly, yelling out of fear for his life. Gon watches him go before looking back at Killua. The ex-assassin takes a deep breath before he looks back at Gon. "Lets get away from here Gon." Killua starts walking towards the blanket, Gon walking by his side.

"You really scared him." Gon says once they're back on the blanket, Gon places the bag down that he had brought with him.

"Believe me he deserved more than that. I would have enjoyed ending his life." Killua grips his fists, he glares darkly at the sand. "Damn I'm still pissed. He called you a faggot and then taunted you by making a lewd comment." Killua's eyes narrow.

"Wow faggot must be something horrible to say if you're so angry." Gon frowns when he thinks that man called Killua one too.

"A faggot is a word that people call someone who is gay. Faggot is just an ignorant word. It's mean spirited. No one is going to talk to you like that Gon. Gay or not." Killua takes a deep breath but he seems to be getting madder. "And then! And then that guy has the balls to say you'll choke on his dick. He's sick." Killua grips his fists.

"Why would I choke on that anyway?" Gon's eyebrows furrow. Killua tenses before he shakes his hands. "I would never have that in my mouth."

"Yeah I know that. He was being ignorant by saying it as something you'd like or something you'd done before." Killua growls. "You're as pure as they come Gon and that just pisses me off." His cheeks are flushed.

"Do gay people usually put dicks in their mouths?" Gon tilts his head, thinking about it. _I wonder how that would feel..._

"W-What? No!...well...sometimes, I don't know. Not just gay people, straight couples too. It's called a blow job. And people do it when they really like someone and want to make them feel good..." Killua mumbles, his face getting redder when Gon looks at him in curiosity. "D-Don't say dick again Gon."

"Why do they do it? Does it feel good? I never really thought about it but I guess it can go in someone's mouth."

"I wouldn't know. But I-I heard it feels good." Killua glances at Gon's lips for a moment before looking away, the blush reaching his ears. "Can we stop with this conversation?"

"Hmm a blow job..." Gon thinks to himself. _It feels really good? I wonder how you do it. Does it just go in your mouth? Do you bite it? Is there a special way to do it? _Now Gon's interested. "I want to learn how to do it."

"E-Excuse me?!" Killua squeaks, Gon's sure he's never seen Killua so red. He's looking at him with his mouth wide open, his eyes wide. He looks like a fish out of water. "Did you s-seriously just say that!"

"Well...yeah. You said it feels good and I've never heard of something like it. I'm curious." Gon smiles at Killua with no shame. " I wonder if there's a book on it or something? I wonder if Kurapika knows anything about this because he's gay. Maybe I could ask him to teach me-"

"Hell no! You're not asking anyone how to do that!" Killua seems ruffled up. "If you want to learn then i'll teach you." Killua's breath hitches...he swallows down thickly, his face so red. "...I'll teach you if you want."

"You know how?" Gon tilts his head.

"Not really but I've...read about it and stuff." Killua huffs, crossing his arms. "I'm pretty sure I could...teach you what I know."

"Okay I'd like that." Gon smiles. _Killua's going to teach me how to do it! I wonder if he's going to show me the books or just explain how it's done?_

Killua looks red all over, Gon's starting to worry he's gotten burnt when he takes a deep breath. He grabs at his trunks before he puts the bag on his lap. He starts digging in the bag before he throws Gon another bottle of sunscreen. "Put that on." Killua mumbles to himself, his blush still at his ears. His voice sounds lower then it was before. Gon feels his stomach twist in that way it does. Again he feels hot.

"Kay." Gon hums to himself feeling happy. Killua isn't angry at him anymore. The ex-assassin seemed to be flexing and looking sexy just for him at the gym and Killua defended him when Gon didn't know what that guy was saying. To top it off, Killua is going to teach him how to blow job. _I really like Killua and I want to make him feel good. This day seems to be turning for the better!_

"Alright you two can go in now." Leorio grins as he walks from the sea towards the blanket, Kurapika by his side. They looked like they were laughing about something before coming towards them.

"Sorry for running off first but Gon seemed to be preoccupied with something." Kurapika smiles knowingly getting Killua to flush again.

"So what have you guys been doing? Just chilling up here? Can you hand us a towel?" Leorio hugs Kurapika close to him when he saw the blonde shiver a bit. Gon watches the two, taking in every detail. He might be able to use this later.

"Pretty much." Killua hands them two towels. The older males dry off together before Leorio uses the towel to pull Kurapika towards him. It seems that out of the two Leorio is the more affectionate one. At least out in public. Kurapika flushes but he smiles all the same. He really looks happy. Gon's glad. He doesn't want to see that lonely look in Kurapika's eyes again.

"Hey Killua lets go swimming now!" Gon beams after he's finished rubbing the lotion on his chest and arms. He doesn't care about the rest of his body, not when the sea is right in front of him. The excited teenage boy grabs Killua's arm and pulls him up, knocking the bag to the side. He pulls Killua with him as they run down the sand towards the waves that are crashing. Gon doesn't stop till he feels his feet get covered with water. Gon lets go of Killua, taking a deep breath of the sea air. It reminds him of home.

"Why'd you stop?" Killua elbows Gon's shoulder, snapping him out of his look of longing. Killua is giving him a grin. "I thought you wanted to swim!" Killua suddenly shoves Gon right into an oncoming wave. Gon goes under, getting slammed into the sand. He comes up quickly, glaring at Killua but when he sees the playful smirk on Killua's face, Gon can't help to grin.

"That's for the sunscreen." Killua chuckles when Gon gets hit by another wave he didn't see coming because he was too focused on the ex-assassin.

"I'll get you back Killua!" Gon shouts when he comes back up, running after Killua. The ex-assassin side steps him and runs straight into the sea, going deeper in till the waves are close enough that Killua can jump over them with ease. The water is up to his chest. Gon runs after Killua, not having as much luck with the waves. He's pushed back a couple of times before he's able to make it where Killua is.

"I'm waiting." Killua smirks only for Gon to make a battle cry, jumping up in the air and tackling Killua. Gon's able to push him down half way before Killua struggles with him. Killua chunks Gon in the air, right into another wave that goes over his head. Gon puffs his cheeks out under water, already hearing Killua laughing at him. Gon follows his friend's laughter, staying under water. He pushes off on the sand and tackles Killua's waist, dragging him under. Gon Jumps up and starts hopping away from where he dunked Killua, a victorious grin on his face.

The ex-assassin comes up, spitting out water that had gotten in his mouth from laughing when he was dragged under. Killua narrows his eyes at Gon, a smirk on his lips as he starts to swim towards Gon slowly, just his eyes and his nose peaking up out of the water. Those eyes are playful and predatory. Slanted and dangerous. He's like a shark.

Gon immediately knows Killua is planning something and he's in trouble. He hops away from Killua a couple of steps before he jumps into the water and starts swimming deeper into the sea, ridding up the waves when they come. Gon's heart is beating in anticipation, that excited feeling you get when you're being chased. It's more pleasant when you know there isn't any danger to your life.

Gon glances back only for his stomach to twist when he sees how close Killua is, those eyes have a knowing glint in them. Gon starts to giggle, feeling giddy as he swims faster. The raven haired male knows he can out swim the ex-assassin. Gon grew up in the water, swimming and fishing in it. Gon close his eyes and goes under water when Killua's about to grab him. He swims quickly under water, using his feet to propel him and his arms as support. He keeps his cheeks puffed out. Once's he's been swimming for 5 minutes straight he comes up to get some air and to see how far away he's gotten from Killua.

Killua is a few yards away, his eyes slightly wide and searching the water. When Gon comes up he had locked eyes with him and blinked. _Wow I got really far away_. Gon's aware now that he can't touch the sand anymore and the shore looks far away.

"Damn!" Killua groans in defeat. "What are you a fish? I give up." Killua throws his hands in the air, huffing.

"Yay." Gon cheers as he starts to doggie paddle his way to Killua, riding the waves to get there faster. "Too bad Killua I'm in my element." Gon grins once he gets to Killua only for a mischievous smile to come to his lips. Killua pushes Gon down into the water. "Hey! You said you give up!" Gon pops back up giving Killua a pout.

"I said I gave up on chasing you, not getting you back." Killua winks. "You sure are in your element huh Gon?"

"Killuaa." Gon shoves him, Killua going half way under, laughing. Gon decides to jump on Killua, instead of dunking him Killua grabs a hold of him, catching him. He holds him against his chest like a baby as he starts to swim back towards the shore.

"As long as I keep you above water I have the advantage." Killua smirks. "Now you can't get away."

"I could get away if I wanted to." Gon huffs but he had instinctively wrapped his arms around Killua's neck. He feels comfortable right now so he doesn't really want to get out. But if he did he could.

"Then why don't you try it?" Killua challenges, that playful glint back to his eyes but there's something else as he looks down at Gon who's in his arms. Those eyes have that light in them, a softness.

"I will." Gon unwraps his arms around Killua's neck to use them to push against his chest, Killua just tightens his grip. The raven haired male starts to struggle, trying to wiggle out of Killua's hold but the position is kind of awkward for him. Killua isn't making it easy either. Gon remembers how Killua had lifted that large weight, staring at him with those sexy eyes, the slight strain of his muscles. Those same hands and muscles are holding him now. Gon feels hot. _Killua knows how to be sexy. At this rate I'll lose._

Killua's light chuckle brings Gon back to his predicament. The raven haired male feels the breath get knocked out of him as he looks up at Killua. The ex-assassin has his eyes closed in his laughter, his white locks sticking to his cheeks, his smile large. Gon feels his heart flutter and his stomach twist. Killua surely is even more beautiful than the moon.

"What's the matter Gon? I thought you said you could get out?" Killua teases, opening his eyes. Those purple orbs are light and they're staring right at him. Those lips have never looked so tempting. Gon bites his own lip, feeling his resolve crumble a bit. Temptation getting the best of him. Just when Gon's about to admit defeat the two teenagers are knocked down by a large wave that had been creeping up behind them.

They're knocked down hard, the wave causing them to do a flip under water. The pressure is holding them down. The wave was strong enough to rip Gon from Killua's arms, Gon in a panic reaches out, wrapping his arms around Killua trying to pull him up to the surface knowing he can't stay under the water as long as him. It's so disorienting. Gon doesn't know if they're moving up or going down. He's not able to push Killua up but he takes the bunt of the hit when The wave pushes them down, skidding Gon's back against the sand and the shells.

The pressure finally is relieved and he's able to push Killua up so he can breathe. Killua stands up in the water thanks to Gon before he grabs him by his arms and lifts him up, carrying him out of the sea. The ex-assassin is panting, coughing some water out. He drops Gon when they're away from the water, Killua flopping down next to him to catch his breath.

"That...was...crazy." Killua wheezes. The ex-assassin glances over at Gon who is taking deep breathes himself.

"Yeah that wave was strong." Gon scratches his cheek. He notices that most of the people who were swimming got out when they saw the wave coming. It must have looked pretty big too. Gon starts to giggle when he thinks of Killua's look of surprise right before the wave hit. "You looked pretty scared."

"So did you." Killua chuckles, starting to join in. "as soon as the wave was about to hit we both looked at each other like 'oh shit'."

"Yeah we knew it was going to be bad." Gon chuckles more, the adrenaline rush adding to how funny it is. "The wave knocked me right out of your arms! And I kept trying to push you up but I couldn't."

"yeah I felt that." Killua grins before his smile wavers a little bit. "The wave slammed us down pretty hard. I got slammed down on top of you."

"I'm fine. It hurt a little bit but that's all." Gon gives him a thumps up before he looks back towards their blanket. Kurapika and Leorio are staring at the two with wide eyes, chatting about something. Probably about what they just saw. Gon winces when he feels an uncomfortable feeling in his pants. "Ne I got sand in my pants."

"So did I." Killua gets up, stretching his back out. "Lets go sit down for a while." Killua crosses his arms as he watches Gon get up. "Have you had any pain in your stomach?"

"Nope. Not since this morning." Gon smiles. Killua stares him in the eye before he nods.

"Alright." Killua walks by Gon's side as they make their way towards the blanket. Killua glances at Gon's hand but he doesn't grab it.

"Are you two alright?" Leorio looks at the two males in disbelief. "That was one hell of a wave!"

"We're fine." Killua waves off the older male as Kurapika hands them both a towel to dry off with.

"Yeah It was kind of fun. I wasn't expecting it." Gon chuckles as he dries off his hair and then works to dry off the rest of his body. He sits next to Kurapika, smiling when he sees how Leorio has his arm around the blonde. Nothing has really changed since they're together. Except for the touching.

"Of course it was fun." Leorio shakes his head, chuckling.

"Leorio and I are going to take a walk if that's alright. I'll leave the bag with you Killua. Once we get back we were thinking we could take showers at the bath house and head to the 'Lazy man' restaurant that's down the beach. We won't need to get a change of clothes, they give everyone a robe to eat in." Kurapika hands Gon the pamphlet pointing at where it talks about the restaurant. "It has 5 stars so we figured we mind as will check it out while we're around here." Kurapika smiles at the two boys.

"That sounds good I'm getting hungry." Gon rubs his stomach.

"Yeah me too." Killua watches Gon's smile, his lips turning with his.

"I also found something else out that you'll be interested in Gon." Kurapika smiles at his friend when he looks at him. "apparently tomorrow is the fishing competition. They'll be having it here. Anyone is allowed to be in it. It starts pretty early, 6 in the morning. The flier said that it will be explained more tomorrow."

"Yes! I'm defiantly going to be a part of it!" Gon's eyes light up, getting excited. He smiles at everyone. "Will you join in too?"

"I don't know, 6 is pretty early." Leorio mumbles rubbing the back of his head. "I'm not the best at fishing either."  
"I'll join you Gon. I'm not much of a fisher but I think it will be fun." Kurapika smiles.

"I'm doing it. I've been working on my fishing skills. I might be able to surpass you Gon." Killua gives him a challenging look, those eyes playful once again.

"I won't lose to you Killua!" Gon points at him, those amber eyes determined.

"Well I guess I am going to the fishing thing." Leorio grunts, glancing over at Kurapika. When he sees the blonde give him a knowing smile, Leorio's cheeks tint and he glares away. "Just to watch."

"We're going to go take that walk now. See you." Kurapika starts to walk off with Leorio, their hands linking as they walk towards the sea and then along side it.

"That reminds me, I left my fishing rod in the hotel." Gon frowns as he watches Kurapika and Leorio go. "But I guess I don't need it right now."

"Yeah we'll be fishing plenty tomorrow." Killua sighs, wrapping the towel around his shoulders. "The week is ending. That means one of us is going to have to start paying for the week coming up." Killua glances at Gon. "How much do you have?"

"Eh enough." Gon scratches his cheek. _Those earrings ate a lot of my money though._ "I don't know if it's enough for a whole week though."

Killua stares at him for a moment before he runs a hand through his hair. "Looks like I'll pay for the next week. I have enough for it."

"Sounds good. I don't want this vacation to end." Gon smiles, staring off into the sky that's a light blue with fluffy clouds floating around. A beautiful day. "Everyone is having fun."

"Yeah it's been nice." Killua stares off at the sky with him.

A comfortable silence falls between them, the wind feels nice against his skin. Gon closes his eyes, taking a deep breath of the sea air. "Hey Killua have you seen anyone who look suspicious?"

"...No. Everyone seems to be normal around here. Most haven't paid us any mind." Killua answers, glancing over at him.

"I guess that guy isn't going to show up."Gon huffs, feeling slightly disappointed.

"He'll come. Maybe not today but soon." Killua cracks his knuckles, a hidden restlessness in those purple eyes. "We have the book so he'll come for it."

"Yeah. I'm just impatient." Gon sighs, leaning his head back. It's not the curse that's making him impatient. He just wants to fight someone. Gon forgets he's cursed for the most part in till he's in pain. Then he's reminded but it doesn't cause him much alarm. "While we're waiting for them to come back do you want to play in the sand?"

"Sure. Let me bury you." Killua grins. He puts the bag on his shoulder. He gets in the sand and starts digging with his hands, a grin on his lips.

"Ne I want to bury you too Killua!" Gon gets in the sand and starts digging as well. They grin at each other, the sun warming their backs. The sand is sticking to Gon's legs because they're still a little damp. The beach is packed with people, laughter and conversation can be heard all around. Gon doesn't take his eyes off the one person who means the most to him though. Gon doesn't' know what he did to make Killua mad awhile ago but he won't focus on that now. Killua is happy with him right now so that's all that matters.

Later tonight Gon will talk with him but for right now, he'll just enjoy this moment with his best friend. Gon almost gave in back there in the water. If not for the wave he may have kissed Killua. Gon was okay with losing then but now his resolve is back._ I will win this. I'll learn how to fight back. I'll learn how to be sexy...I won't lose to y_ou.

The game is still on and it's going strong.

* * *

"It almost feels too good to be true." Leorio breaks the comfortable silence between him and Kurapika as they walk across the ocean, the waves breaking and hitting their feet. Their shoulders are warm from the sun beaming above them. The water looks as if it's sparkling from the light reflecting off of it. The wind caresses their cheek like a lover. It's a scene from a romantic movie. A scene from a fairy tail. Leorio stole the words right out of Kurapika's mouth.

"I know what you mean."The blonde glances over at Leorio to see him smiling to himself. He looks back at Kurapika, that smiling growing a bit.

"I just never expected this. I could have never predicted this moment right here. Me, having my arm around you as we walk down the beach. It's perfect. And it's not just us. Gon and Killua are going to be together soon. It's only a matter of time. You saw them playing together in the water and then Killua hold him in his arms. He was flirting hard." Leorio chuckles, thinking about it all. "Everything is going amazing. I couldn't have thought my vacation would hold all of this."

Kurapika smiles at Leorio, seeing those brown orbs lighting up. But when Leorio mentioned Gon, Kurapika couldn't help to have that restless feeling in his stomach. Everything is good on the surface. This isn't a fairy tail when once you get your love it's over. No. They still have a battle to fight.

"Yeah he was. He's trying to get Gon to fall for him. What he doesn't know is that Gon already loves him. He wants Gon to come to him." Kurapika answers, licking his lips. The blonde had a resolve not to tell anyone about the curse so not to upset Leorio but Kurapika is starting to feel bad for keeping the information away from the brown haired male. There's nothing he can do. _If I tell him i'll have to tell Killua and he'll throw a fit. Gon said he didn't want to tell them either...I have to stand by that now._

"I wonder who's going to give in first?" Leorio muses, pulling Kurapika closer towards him, their bare sides touching. "You know I was a little worried this morning that you would have changed your mind." Leorio looks forward.

"The same with you. I was sure it was all a dream." Kurapika says honestly. It was almost too easy but that's fine.

"Me too." Leorio seems relieved as they keep walking, they can see the pole that was next to their blanket. "They're probably starving now. We've been gone for close to an hour."

"...I don't see them." Kurapika looks towards the ocean but they're not swimming. He looks around the sand but he sees no sign of the two teenagers. It doesn't look like anyone Is on the blanket. Kurapika swallows as he lets go of Leorio's hand to start running towards the blanket. His chest gets tight when he sees the bag is also gone.

"Do you think they were attacked?" Leorio catches up, seeing the same empty blanket. He looks at Kurapika before his eyebrows furrow. "Maybe they just wondered off? It doesn't look like there was a struggle."

"Yeah...that's true." Kurapika calms down a bit, glancing around to see that everyone appears to be calm. If there was a fight things would be more chaotic. Unless this person took Killua and Gon some where else to fight? They would do it too.

"Wait a minute." Leorio narrows his eyes looking away from their blanket. "...There's a bag over there just laying in the sand...that's our bag!" Leorio runs over towards it, Kurapika behind him, he swallows down the uneasiness he feels. Leorio bites his lip as he stops in front of the bag. "...Why would they just leave this here?" Leorio picks the bag up. "I hope they're alright-"

"Leorio!" When Leorio lifted the bag up, Gon's head was under it. Just his head. He smiles brightly up at Leorio, cheering his name.

Leorio shrieks high pitched as he stumbles back and falls on his butt. Kurapika had tensed from the surprise but that was it. The blonde blinks when he hears Killua's laughter only for the ex-assassin to jump out a hole that was dug in the sand, a grin on his face.

"Oh man that was rich." Killua laughs as he walks over towards them, a smirk on his face. His body is covered in sand, his once pale skin a light brown.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Leorio shouts, standing up and pointing a finger at Gon who is looking at Leorio like he's clueless.

"We got bored after we buried each other a couple of times. That's when Killua came up with an idea! We were trying to lure the enemy out. Anyone who grabs this bag I'm suppose to tell them to stop and if they try to steal it Killua would come out and grab them." Gon beams as he wiggles in the sand. He forces an arm out of the sand, then his other arm, he uses his arms to pull himself out of the hole, his whole body covered in sand as well. "It didn't work though. No one came but you."

"You guys almost gave me a heart attack! We were worried you had gotten attacked or something geez." Leorio grumbles, glaring at Killua who is still sneakering to himself.

"It would be very unlikely that this enemy would just go for something too easy. Also you don't know if he knows where the book is." Kurapika glances over at Killua.

"Yeah. It was just something to do really. I thought It would be fun. I was hoping some poor sucker would get curious." Killua grins. "Of course it would be Leorio. I should have took a video of that."

"I didn't mean to scare you Leorio." Gon gets in front of Leorio when his face gets red and he looks like he's going to explode on Killua. Gon smiles when Leorio gives him a glare. They stare at each other for a moment before Leorio sighs, calming down.

"Whatever lets just take showers and get something to eat. I'm hungry." Leorio grumbles, marching over towards the bathhouse. Kurapika can't help to chuckle to himself, covering his mouth. Once Leorio is gone Gon giggles when Killua runs to him, they both share a laugh and a high five.

"I didn't know Leorio could make a sound like that." Gon chuckles as he walks next to Killua who has his arm around his neck, grinning.

"Me either! But what made it was so funny was the look on your face added to Leorio's reaction. You just looked so happy to see him and Leorio screamed and fell on his ass. It was just too much." Killua starts laughing again.

"I thought we were over that!" Leorio yells back, his eye twitching and his face red. "You're both traitors!"

Kurapika can't hold it in and he snorts in laughter, looking away from his boyfriend who is looking at him in disbelief, this only makes him laugh more.

" Et tu, Kurapika?" Leorio watches Kurapika laugh, a smile tugging at his lips. "You all are a bunch of traitors. Keep laughing for now but i'll get you all back." Leorio glares pointing at Killua. "Especially you."

"Oh i'm so scared." Killua taunts, his head against Gon's. "You'll be too busy smacking faces with your boyfriend."

Kurapika flushes at that, giving Killua a little glare of his own. Killua only smirks. Leorio grunts. "I can do that and still make you guys suffer."

"Ne you two should kiss!" Gon jumps in, smiling brightly, getting Kurapika to flush more. Leorio just grins though. "I want to see it!"  
"G-Gon." Kurapika gives him a look only for Leorio to grab his chin.

"Let's give them what they want." Leorio grins before he leans in, stealing Kurapika's lips. His kiss is gentle but deep as he pulls on his bottom lip with his teeth. Kurapika feels all warm as he grabs onto this man for dear life. Leorio knows how to kiss. Each one takes his breath away. Kurapika forgets about the two teenagers watching when Leorio's tongue snakes into his mouth, caressing his tongue causing him to groan.

"All that is unnecessary!" Killua's eye twitches, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Wow!" Gon's voice is what breaks them apart. Kurapika flushes when he sees Gon had moved closer. Those amber orbs are bright, a determination there. "So that's how it looks."

"Gon get away from those pervs!" Killua grabs Gon and pulls him back, covering his eyes.

"But that looked like it felt really good. Kurapika got all red and he made a sound." Gon states with no shame, those amber eyes bright and innocent.

"Gon!" Kurapika almost squeaks from how embarrassed he feels right now. Even though he knows why Gon was watching them. He's trying to learn as he goes more about gay couples. Kurapika mind as well just accept the fact Gon is going to be watching them closely.

"Don't look at him." Killua huffs, looking irritated, he points a finger at the two older adults. "Don't do things like that in front of Gon."

"But I want them too." Gon blinks when Killua looks at him in disbelief before his lips tug in a frown.

"Why?"

"So I can learn." Gon smiles looking over at Leorio "You should teach me how to kiss like that!"

Kurapika watches Killua, the ex-assassin's head snaps over to the older male, his eyes narrowing a bit. Kurapika knows Killua doesn't like this and honestly Kurapika is embarrassed by it all.

"Uh I can't really teach you Gon." Leorio rubs the back of his head. "I got this good from a lot of practice."

"So the key is practice," Gon mumbles,nodding to himself. This gets both Killua and Kurapika to glare at Leorio. Kurapika glaring because he doesn't want to hear he had a lot of practice and Killua because he just gave Gon an idea.

"You don't need to practice." Killua snaps at Gon when he looks like he's thinking. "Forget about it. We're on vacation. I've told you this." Killua grabs Gon's hand and pulls him close, Kurapika seeing his possessiveness once again. Jealousy in those purple orbs. "Remember what I said?"

"...Yeah I was just curious." Gon tilts his head looking at Killua like he's confused.

"Let's take a shower everyone. I don't want the place to close on us." Kurapika urges everyone as he starts walking towards the bathhouse. He hopes they'll change the subject or Killua and Gon will get into another fight. Kurapika knows Gon just wants to learn how to kiss for when he kisses Killua. The ex-assassin doesn't know that though.

Leorio walks beside him, giving him a knowing look. Kurapika nods, glancing back to see Gon and Killua walking after him. Killua still has his hand in Gon's and his shoulders are tense but slowly he's relaxing.

Kurapika's just glad Gon read the mood and stopped talking about practicing kissing or there would have been trouble.

* * *

Gon lets the hot water pour over his shoulders, it slides down his body removing the sand that was stuck to him. His swimming trunks are by his feet getting cleaned at the same time. Surprisingly the bath house is really nice. There's many showers and they're separated by a wall. In the shower next to him Killua is taking a shower, naked as well. Gon flushes, his eyebrows scrunching as he washes himself with the soap Kurapika gave him. The blonde had packed well for this. He must have had this planned before they even went to the beach.

Gon sighs. He can't help to think of everything while he's alone in the shower. So far he's at a disadvantage in the game. Which is sad because Gon knows Killua likes him but Killua doesn't know he likes him. Despite this Killua has been using sexiness against him to the point Gon almost gave in today. Gon needs to learn how to be sexy without it being obvious he's just copying what Killua is doing.

After watching Leorio kiss Kurapika, Gon realized how much he doesn't know. Gon has never kissed anyone like that and it was a lot more intense than watching a kiss in a movie. Gon has given kisses on the cheek before. He's given them to the women he's dated, Mito-san and Killua. He's never kissed someone on the lips but if Gon did he would have thought it would be the same as if you were kissing someone's cheek but after watching his friends he knows that's not the case. Leorio's kiss was deep and it had emotion in it. Kurapika got red in the face and he looked like he was really into it. Their mouths were open and just looking at them made him feel a little warm. He pictured kissing Killua like that and his heart starting beating really fast.

_I need to learn how to kiss like that but Leorio said he could kiss like that because of practice. Killua said I can't practice because we're on vacation but even if I could who could I practice on? Maybe I can just practice the movements I saw Leorio use with his lips..._

It's not just the kiss that Gon needs to learn. He needs to learn how to be sexy. He needs to talk with Kurapika and Leorio. Or maybe he should look it up on the internet? But Killua's always around and he seems to get mad whenever Gon says he wants to learn things.

_But I don't want to lose! _Gon grumbles to himself, crossing his arms, his eyebrow twitching._ I need to be sexy to make it harder on Killua and I need to learn more about being gay and relationships. I didn't even know what a blow job is! And it's done by people who really like each other.._._Killua said he would teach me how to do it so why did he get mad when I wanted to learn about kissing? But not the blow job? And what did he get mad about earlier?_

Gon grabs his head, he can feel the gears turning giving him a headache. _Ack! Why is this so confusing? I need to rethink my game plan or it's over. Killua is going to win. Maybe...maybe_...Gon's eyes light up, something clicking in his head._ Maybe...the date could be my weapon. I could act like we're just hanging out...but it's actually a date! And then Killua won't know how to act and he'll be so happy that he'll confess to me first!...maybe that will work...hmm i'm not sure._

Gon slumps, thinking hard. There's a sharp pain in his stomach causing him to bite his lip and to lean against the shower wall. He takes a deep breath and then the pain is gone. Before Gon has time to think he feels a presence behind him. The raven haired male turns his head and blinks.

"Killua?" Gon turns to face his friend. The ex-assassin is standing in the entrance of his shower, staring at him with dull blue eyes, his white locks curling into his cheeks. His face is blank and his body bare. Gon isn't paying attention to that though. Those dull blue eyes have him locked in place. "What's wrong?" Gon's eyebrows furrow and he takes a step toward his friend. Those dull eyes just keep staring and staring. He doesn't respond. "Killua?" Gon tries again but there's no response. "Killua!" Gon goes to grabs his shoulders to shake him but when he blinks...

Killua's not there anymore. Gon stares at where Killua was with wide eyes. Killua wouldn't have been able to just run off without Gon noticing. Even if he used Godspeed Gon would have seen the electricity. It was like he just disappeared. Gon just stares at where he was in disbelief.

"Gon? What's wrong? I heard you call me." Gon hears the water shut off next to him and soon after Killua is peaking in though the entrance of his shower, those eyes of his look blue right now, but they're bright and alive. He gives him a questioning look.

"...Weren't you just in here a moment ago?" Gon frowns, really confused now.

"What are you talking about? I was taking a shower and then I heard you yelling my name. I just came in here now." Killua's eyes stay locked on his. He seems flushed though.

"But I saw you! You were standing right behind me! And you had this look in your eyes...I thought something was wrong. I was calling your name to get a response and then you just disappeared!" Gon watches as Killua's face falls to one of confusion.

"I wasn't here Gon..." Killua gives him a strange look before his eyes widen in realization. "The enemy! The book!"

"Oh crap!"_ I didn't even think of the possibility of the enemy being able to look like Killua!_ "Leorio!" Gon grabs his trunks before pulling them on. Killua had already put on his trunks to talk to Gon, the two teenagers run down the hall where Kurapika and Leorio are taking a shower. "Where's the bag?"

"What's wrong?" Kurapika walks out of the shower with his swimming trunks on, frowning when he sees the serious expressions on Killua and Gon's faces.

"I think the enemy is here and he looks like Killua." Gon grips his fist.

"Where's the bag? The enemy might be looking for the book. Once he realized Gon couldn't have it on him he went to search for it." Killua's eyes narrow.

"I put the bag in here." Kurapika hurries over to the locker and opens it up. He pulls out the bag and digs into it. The blonde sighs in relief when he sees the red book is still in the bag. "We still have the book."

"Then he's around here somewhere!" Gon's eyes get bright with excitement and determination. This guy had the gull to try to act like Killua. "Hey! We have the book! Come and get it!" Gon yells.

"Idiot!" Killua hits Gon over the head, his eye twitching. "The enemy isn't going to just come out like that! Be more cautious! If he can look like me then he may be able to look like anyone he wants."

"Whats all the commotion about?" Leorio grumbles as he comes out of the shower, drying off his hair.

"The enemy has made a move." Kurapika answers, putting the bag over his shoulder, those gray eyes of his narrowing. "And he's taken the form of Killua. He's been following us."

"Is he in here?" Leorio's eyes narrow, his voice a whisper.

"That depends. Gon just yelled and told the enemy we have the book. The enemy may buy that we have the book and follow us, waiting for the right moment to attack or he's waiting around here to take it. I don't know." Killua's eyes narrow. "I'm going to search the place out. I want you three to cover the exits." Killua turns on his heel and starts running off, his eyes narrowed. Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika go without a sound, Leorio and Kurapika taking the back exit and Gon taking the front. The raven haired male crosses his arms and waits for Killua to come back or the enemy to attack him.

As far as he can tell It doesn't look like anyone ia in here. It's so quiet now... "Gon!"Gon looks over to see Killua running towards him. "...There's no one here. Did anyone leave?"

"No." Gon shakes his head, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Lets see if Leorio and Kurapika seen anyone leave." Gon and Killua run over to the back exit, the two older males just standing there.

"Didn't see anyone."Leorio shakes his head.

"There is no one but us in this bath house. The enemy must have left immediately after he encountered Gon." Killua looks at Gon. "you said the enemy just disappeared?"

"Yeah. I didn't see him run. He just vanished." Gon frowns.

"This guy is able to teleport too?" Leorio grumbles, rubbing the back of his head. "Well this is going to be a problem."

"It looks like there's nothing to do now. We still have the book and the enemy seems to have fled. Either they will keep tracking us today or give up. If possible we should try to not give away our hotel location if the enemy doesn't already know." Kurapika grips the bag that's on his shoulder.

"That would be best." Killua agrees. Gon notices that Killua is standing a little closer to him than he normally does. Killua's protecting him. Or that's what he feels from the slight aura he's giving off. Gon smiles. Killua tries to be sneaky about things but Gon understands him. The raven haired male reaches over and grabs Killua's hand, smiling over at him.

"Let's go out to eat now. Let's not let him ruin that. I'm hungry anyway." Gon looks between his friends, his stomach rumbling in agreement with him.

"Yeah let's go." Killua mumbles, those eyes lighting up a bit with the contact Gon's giving him. "There's' nothing else to do here anyway."

"Food sounds good to me." Leorio grins, throwing his arm around Kurapika. The four walk out of the bathhouse, no one lowers their guard as they smile and talk. They stay alert for anything suspicious. But as they walk out of the beach and towards the restaurant that's a couple yards away, they see nothing and sense nothing. They don't feel like they're being watched. It feels normal.

Gon can't help to have this nagging feeling in the back of his head. The Killua he saw was identical to his Killua. Gon really couldn't tell the difference in appearance. Those dull eyes and no response is what gave it away that something wasn't right. This guy must be really good. Gon didn't even feel any nen being used when the enemy disappeared. Is this how this guy stole Clover? He just appeared as Gon and then disappeared with Clover? Something isn't fitting.

Gon feels a squeeze on his hand. He looks over at Killua to see him grinning at him, those blue eyes are like the sea. Full of life. Gon grins back, returning the squeeze. No matter the outcome, Gon's just glad that Killua's real eyes aren't dull like the other Killua.

He's glad there is light in Killua's eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

"Aw man that was good." Gon sighs in contentment as he flops down on his hotel bed, sitting on the edge, rubbing his stomach that feels like it's sticking out. The robe they gave him at the 'Lazy Man' restaurant is white and fluffy. It feels good on his bare skin that has been slightly irritated by the sun. Killua doesn't say anything. He just walks pass him.

"I'm going to go take a shower." He mumbles. Gon frowns. Everything was going good at the restaurant. Killua was holding his hand under the table and everyone was talking and having fun. There was no signs of the enemy either. Gon was able to eat without feeling any pain and Leorio and Kurapika were being cute. Gon doesn't know when Killua got mad at him again but all he remembers is asking Leorio and Kurapika questions about their plans for a first date and how he wanted to come along to see how two men date. After going back and forth on it, Leorio agreed to it which had Gon so excited that he thanked them for all their help. Gon saw Kurapika's face change when he looked next to him and when Gon looked over at Killua his bangs were covering his eyes. He let go of Gon's hand and hasn't been talking to him much since.

Gon leans over and grabs Killua's arm, stopping him from walking off anymore. "But I thought we could take a bath together Killua." Gon smiles at him hopefully. The ex-assassin doesn't look at him, he opens his mouth but before he can say anything Gon pulls him down onto the bed so that he's sitting next to him. "I've done something again. Can you tell me what I did to upset you earlier today? The reason you ran off without me and you didn't seem to care if I stay with you on the blanket?"

Killua sighs as readjusts himself on the bed. He grips his fists next to his sides, his shoulders are tense again, those bangs covering his eyes. " Does 'your happy ending' ring a bell Gon?" Killua looks up, glaring at Gon as he stands up to tower over him. "Am I your best friend or not?"

"Of course you're my best friend Killua, why-"

"Then why would you tell Kurapika who you like but not me?" Killua's voice raises a bit but he keeps his arms to his sides. "I saw it when you two were talking. He made a comment about you getting your happy ending which meant he knew who you liked and you two were sharing a knowing smile. Worse yet is that even Leorio had this look in his eyes like he was in on it! You even told Leorio before me?! Why tell them but not me? If I'm your best friend? Why are you keeping it from me but not them?" Killua's voice gets louder, those blue eyes glaring at Gon. He looks pissed but there's an emotion trying to be hidden in those ice cold orbs.

Gon tenses a bit at Killua's words and that look on his face. The raven haired male feels his stomach twist. _Oh no...Killua has taken this all wrong_. Gon understands though. If Killua told a secret of his to everyone but him, it would hurt. Killua doesn't understand that this secret is kept so he can win the game. Gon can't help to feel guilty. "It's not like I told them Killua-"

"Bull shit!" Killua snaps, taking a step forward. The emotions he's been holding in since this morning seem to be pouring out as he points a shaky finger at him. "Don't lie to me Gon-"

"I'm not lying!" Gon stands up, looking at Killua seriously. "Kurapika and Leorio figured out who I like on their own.-"

"Oh so you've been around this guy? When? And I don't care if they figured it out if they know, it shouldn't be a problem if I know. Why won't you tell me?" Killua's shoulders are straight. He's defensive.

"It's not a problem Killua. I want to tell you but not yet." Gon feels helpless when Killua looks like he's getting madder. "Can you trust me Killua? I promise you will find out who I like."

"This is ridiculous." Killua snorts. He turns on his heel. Gon grabs his arm, giving him a stern look when Killua hisses at him.

"Don't leave me." Gon's amber orbs burn into Killua's. Fire against ice. "If you're angry that's okay but don't leave."

"Why should I listen to you?" Killua rips his arm out of Gon's grasp. "If I want to leave I can. Can't you trust that I'll come back? Just like I have to trust that you'll tell me who you like? You won't even tell me why you can't tell me and you keep bring up this damn guy, asking questions to Kurapika and Leorio about kissing and dates. I told you to forget him!" Killua's eyes flash with anger before he looks away from him. "But you never listen. You're thick headed, or maybe it's that you don't care about my feelings? Not like that's anything new."

"Killua what are you talking about?" Gon frowns, reaching to touch Killua only for the ex-assassin to jump away from him. "I do care about your feelings! That's why I'm doing this!" Gon shouts only to swallow thickly, giving Killua a stern look. "Why does it upset you when I talk about the guy I like or ask Leorio and Kurapika to give me advice?"

"It just does alright?" Killua snaps, covering his eyes with his hand suddenly after, bowing his head. "Can't that be enough?" His voice is weaker.

"Then can't it just be enough that I say I can't tell you who I like?"Gon stands firm when Killua gives him a dark look. Gon glares at him. "If you're not going to be completely honest with me Killua, I don't have to be completely honest with you."

Killua stares Gon down. The two boys glaring at each other, the air between them tense. Gon stands his ground, his amber eyes on fire. "If there's anything I can do to make you feel better tell me. Let's talk this out."

"Just stop talking about your crush and stop asking Leorio and Kurapika questions." Killua's eyes narrow. He swallows hard. He's on the verge of something.

"You're contradicting yourself Killua. If you want me to stop talking about my crush, why do you want to know who it is?" Gon takes a step forward. When Killua doesn't respond Gon sighs. He's not going to just say it. " I want to learn about things Killua. If you don't want me learning from Kurapika and Leorio...maybe you could teach me?" Gon looks at him hopefully, wanting that look to leave from Killua's face.

"I'm not going to teach you so you can go use it on whoever." Killua growls. "I'm going to take a walk. Don't wait up for me. Why don't you go and hang out with your best friends Kurapika and Leorio? Talk about your crush that you won't tell me about for all I care." Killua fums. Gon watches him march out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Gon sighs as he sits back down on the bed.

"Killua..." Gon lays back on the bed, those amber orbs dulling down. This game is back firing on him. Killua keeps getting jealous so he can't learn anything. _He should know he's my best friend. If he wasn't the one I like I would have told him as soon as I found out. This is different._ Gon covers his face with his hands. He doesn't like Killua getting angry with him. He doesn't like how he's alone in this hotel room...

Gon sits up in bed, his eyes light in realization. _Killua is gone! This is my chance to learn and to start planning for the date! _Gon gets off of the bed. He's not going to go to Leorio and Kurapika. Killua is upset because he thinks Gon values their opinions more. He's upset because Gon has been asking them questions so he won't. He'll try to keep asking them for help to a minimum. Gon gets a writing pad and a pencil before he walks out of the hotel room. He glances around making sure Killua isn't around before he walks down the stairs. It's okay for him to leave the hotel room because the book is with Kurapika and Leorio. Gon still has his eyes open for the enemy but he's more focused on other things.

_I need to end this game quickly. The longer I drag it out the more angry Killua will become._ Gon walks down to the first floor. He looks at the sign on the wall and goes down the hallway it says the lounge is. Gon walks into the lounge, noticing there's only a couple of other people in here. Perfect. More computers for him. Gon grabs the computer near the wall, sitting down in the comfy chair. When the search bar comes up Gon has to take a moment to think of what he wants to learn. He probably doesn't have that long to do this. So the first thing he types in is 'how to be sexy for a man if you're a man.' A lot of different things pop up so he clicks on the first option.

Gon scans the text, skipping anything he doesn't care about. As he said he's not good with reading. He stops when he sees there's bullet points. Gon's eyes light up as he gets his pencil out and starts writing down what he likes or that he can do.

wear short shorts.

Show off muscles if you have any.

Shove a Popsicle down your throat without gagging. (Gon blinks. I don't know how that's sexy but okay.)

Bend over as much as you can.

Gon looks at his list for a moment. The only thing Killua has done off this list is show off his muscles. He also was using his hair and eyes to make him feel warm. _So maybe I should also do that? But I can't flip my hair...hmm..._

Gon types in 'how do gay couples go out on dates?' A lot of things come up. Gon just picks the first one. Gon sighs when it turns out to be a website saying how men shouldn't date so he gets out of it and clicks the next one. This one shows promise. Gon scans it and hums in thought. This website is saying the same thing Kurapika was saying. It's just like taking out a woman. Except you might take turns taking each other out and paying. It says that you should just get to know the person you like and use that to plan a date. Going out to the movies is good or going to the park...

Gon thinks about Killua. On another sheet of paper Gon starts to write what Killua likes. Chocolate, action movies, being with him...Gon starts to write out a plan for his first date with Killua. It starts to come to him naturally when he thinks of his friend and all the time they've spent together. It takes him awhile but he finishes it up. AT the end he has 'Kiss?' And 'Blow job?' Gon hopes that Killua will be the one to kiss him first but he's not sure. And Killua said a blow job makes someone feel really good and Gon wants to make Killua feel good after making him worry so much about this. Gon puts the note pad in his robe, his instincts telling him to do so.

Next Gon types in 'how to kiss good on the lips'. He clicks on a website that says it gives the steps. This website says that to kiss good you have to start slow at first, pull on the bottom lip and use your tongue. Gon can't help to remember Leorio and Kurapika's kiss. How their mouths were open, some saliva running down Kurapika's cheek. Gon starts to move his lips, trying to recreate it but he's not sure if he's doing it right. The person who was sitting next to him gets up and leaves. Gon decides not to look up blow job because Killua said he would teach him about that. Maybe if Killua teaches him something he'll feel better. Gon nods to himself. _So now I just have to get what Kurapika and Leorio think of my date plan, and try to be sexy and see how it works against Killua. _Hopefully Killua will be cooled down when he comes back and they can go back to normal. Also Gon's sure asking Kurapika's and Leorio opinion is okay as long as he's not trying to learn anything new.

When Gon stands up from the computer there's a slight ringing in his ear that gets him to wince. He sees someone standing off to the side by the corner of his eye. Gon turns his head but when he looks, no one is there. Gon frowns, rubbing the back of his head. _Huh I thought I saw someone...maybe I'm just tired._ Gon walks out of the lounge and all the way back to the hotel room. When he sees that Killua hasn't come back he rushes over to Kurapika and Leorio's room. He knocks on the door excitedly. "Hey guys-"

"Gon, go away!" Leorio shouts, he sounds out of breath and strange. Gon blinks, his head tilting. _Why does Leorio sound like that? Is he working out?_ Gon reaches out to knock and ask but he stops himself. Leorio told him to go away but is something wrong? Gon places his ear against the door. He hears Kurapika saying something before he makes an odd sound, the bed banging against the wall. Gon's eyes widen. Kurapika sounds in pain! What if his friend needs him? Gon doesn't think when Kurapika makes another sound. He backs away from the door before he rams it, knocking the door open.

Everything seems to go in slow motion. Gon sees Leorio's naked body on top of Kurapika's, the blonde's legs are on his shoulders, and their bodies are connected. Kurapika's face is red and those gray eyes look watery. His face turns in horror when he sees Gon, Leorio stopping in his thrusting to look at Gon in shock and anger.

"Gon, what the hell?!" Leorio roars, his face red, sweat dripping down his chest. Gon's blush reaches his ears. "Stop looking at us! Get the hell out!" Gon puts his hands over his eyes and runs out. He hits his head against the door because he can't see but he keeps running. He runs into his hotel room and shuts the door behind him. His ears feel hot and his mouth dry. He feels like he just got caught doing something bad, like when Mito-san would scold him. Gon gets in bed and throws the covers over himself, trying to make sense of what he just saw.

He's watched movies when couples have sex. What Leorio and Kurapika were doing kind of looked like it. When Gon walked in and saw Leorio thrusting into the blonde, in the back of his mind, he knew it was sex. It was just hard for him to process that he was seeing his friends have sex. It was a man and a man having sex. Despite how embarrassed he felt it was hard to look away. He was curious. The way Leorio was positioned over Kurapika...was he in his butt? If so that's why Kurapika was making sounds of pain. Gon expected Kurapika to look like he was in pain but he looked like he was really enjoying it. _They looked really mad that I interrupted. I hope they're not going to be mad later_. Gon can't stop the blazing of his cheeks nor can he get the image out of his head. So that's how men have sex...Gon is really in the black. He didn't even know that men had sex by putting it in the butt. Doesn't that hurt? It has to right? Or does it feel good in there? Gon has never considered that anything going in your butt could feel good.

Gon gets out of the covers and takes out his note pad. He puts it in his dresser for later before he takes off his robe and throws it on the floor. Now he's just sitting on the bed naked. Gon can't help to think, What made it so that Leorio was the one going into Kurapika's butt? Do they flip a coin? Or does Kurapika like that more? Does it feel good to have something in there? Gon's head hurts and he feels a bit embarrassed thinking about it as he slowly brings his hand down his hip. He turns on his side, his eyebrows furrowed. He swallows down his nervousness. This is what adults do right? It must feel good if Kurapika and Leorio were doing it. It feels strange to him as he grabs one of his butt cheeks and spreads them. With his other hand he feels for his opening. His nose wrinkles when he feels the puckered hole with his index finger. He presses against it but it's giving resistance. Gon closes his eyes before he forces his finger in-

"Ow!" Gon pulls it out quickly, sitting up in bed, looking at his finger in horror. That felt really uncomfortable. It was dry and tight and his finger got caught and it hurt. How is Kurapika liking that?!...He looked like he was sort of in pain but he looked like he was really enjoying it too. Maybe there's a secret to this? Gon gets up and goes to the bathroom to wash his hands. Gon's not sure if he'll like anything up his butt though.

He tries to picture what it would be like, replacing the image of Leorio and Kurapika with himself and Killua. Gon closes his eyes, thinking about Killua hovering over him like Leorio was hovering over Kurapika. He feels hot and his throat dry. Would Gon end up enjoying it like it looked like Kurapika was?...But just his finger hurt and Killua is definably bigger than his finger. Gon grabs his butt, frowning. Gon's not even sure what looks more natural, Killua on top of him, or Gon on top Killua in his head. Both make him feel warm. Especially when he thinks of that possessive look in Killua's eyes. Gon feels the heat pool lower in his abdominal as he moves away from the mirror and back into the bed. He puts on some boxers and then gets back into bed, wrapping himself in the blanket, feeling flushed. His heart hasn't slowed down since he's walked in on his friends having sex.

Too much is happening at once. He's learning too many things. His brain feels like it's about to explode. Gon whimpers when he feels the urge to touch himself, the pressure getting to him. He feels kind of guilty about it though because of upsetting Kurapika and Leorio and for making Killua mad at him. While everyone is angry with him, he's hard. It just doesn't feel right. Gon wills it to go away. He tries to close his mind from any thoughts. His thoughts hurt his head and make him warmer at the same time.

Gon tenses when he hears the door open. When he doesn't hear any foot steps he knows it's Killua. He can just sense it. He stays under the blanket though, his breath hitching. He really doesn't want Killua to see him like this._ Maybe I can pretend to be asleep? No it's too late for that_. Gon just stays still, hiding under the blanket. This game has just gotten a lot harder. His mind has been opened. He's gay but he hasn't even thought about how sex is possible between too men. Now he knows. And it's blown his mind. And he's made Kurapika and Leorio angry with him.

Gon feels small, like a kid again. He wonders if Killua knows about how sex is between men. Probably. Once again he feels like an ignorant kid. Gon frowns and hugs himself.

"...Gon?" Killua's voice breaks him out of his thoughts. Gon doesn't know how to respond. Killua sounds cautious. He doesn't sound angry like he did when he left. "...Hey what are you doing under there?" The bed sinks in when Killua takes a seat next to him. There's silence between them before Killua sighs. "Are you just not going to talk to me?" He snaps but he sounds hurt at the same time.

"I did something bad Killua." Gon whimpers when it feels like Killua is about to get up.

"...What do you mean?" Killua moves closer, the anger leaving his voice completely.

"Kurapika and Leorio are mad at me." Gon flushes. "I should have known better but I didn't. I heard a sound from Kurapika and I thought he was in pain. Leorio yelled at me to go away but I didn't listen. There was banging and I thought they were fighting or something was wrong with Leorio."

"Oh..." Killua sounds like he's wincing. "...You barged in there didn't you?"

"Yeah." Gon frowns. "And I saw them...having sex. They looked so shocked and angry. Leorio looked really, really mad. I saw a lot of stuff I wasn't suppose to. I hope they don't stay mad at me but I just didn't know. I really should have though. I just wasn't thinking. With us worrying about the enemy attacking...I just..." Gon curls into himself.

"They're not going to stay mad at you Gon." Killua reassures though he sounds embarrassed. " They'll understand that you were worried about them. It's just...um when you're in the middle of having sex i'm sure it's very frustrating to be interrupted." Killua is quiet for a moment before he puts a hand on Gon's back. "You don't have to hind under the blanket Gon." Killua's voice is softer, he rubs Gon's back in a circular motion before he stops. "...How much did you see?"

"A lot. It opened my eyes to things I didn't even realize." Gon twiddles with his fingers. "Killua do you know how men have sex?"

There's silence for a moment before Killua coughs. "...Uh y-yeah I do."  
"So even you know..." Gon slumps. "I didn't know. I didn't even know that guys have sex by putting it in the butt. I don't know anything about this stuff." Gon groans.

"...Well it's not like you really needed to know about it. You just found out you're gay Gon." Killua's voice is encouraging. His hand has found it's way back on his back and he's rubbing it.

"...Are you still mad at me Killua?" Gon peeks his head out of the blanket, looking up at Killua with big watery amber eyes. Killua freezes in his rubbing, those purple eyes locking with his. His bangs cover his eyes and he shakes his head.

"No i'm not. I got over it." Killua sighs. "I was patrolling the hotel to see if there was anyone suspicious hanging around while I was getting my thoughts together. I didn't see anyone."

"I guess that's good." Gon sits up in bed, keeping the blanket on his waist. He grabs Killua by the shoulders, looking him in the eyes. "I won't ask Kurapika and Leorio for any more advice...so is it okay if I come to you for help when I don't understand something or I want to learn more? I know you said you don't want me to use it on the guy I like but..." Gon frowns. "I just want to learn Killua. Can you help me?"

Killua stares at him for a moment before he nods slowly. "...I think I would like that better. While I was walking I decided I was being unreasonable. If he's the guy you like than you have a right to..." He trails off and swallows. "Just...just don't mention that guy to me." Killua glances away, those purple eyes get duller and small frown on his lips. "I'll teach you whatever you want. Just don't talk about him. Don't mention him around me. I don't want to know he exists."

"I won't." Gon wraps his arms around Killua, burying his head in the crook of his neck. He feels safe and secure. Gon understands why he doesn't want him talking about the guy he likes. Because he doesn't think it's him. "Like you said Killua this is our vacation. I won't talk about him anymore around you."

Killua slowly wraps his arms around Gon's waist. Gon nuzzles his head against his friend, enjoying the smell of his hair and how warm he feels. It's strange but when Killua melts in his arms, it feels like the ex-assassin has forgiven him. Killua starts to absentmindedly run his fingers through Gon's hair, getting the raven haired male to beam. "You know I was feeling horrible just a minute ago and then you come in and it's all good." Gon smiles. "You're amazing Killua."

The ex-assassin's breath hitches. He buries his face in Gon's shoulder, his grip on him tightening. He mumbles something under his breath that sounds like 'No I'm not'. Killua nuzzles Gon before he pulls away, smiling, looking into Gon's eyes. Gon returns the smile. They stare at each other for a moment before Killua's lips wobble. He bust out laughing.

"Ew oh my god I can't believe you walked in on Leorio and Kurapika doing it!" Killua keeps laughing. "I can't even imagine that! No wonder you were so messed up by it. I'd be hiding under the blanket too if I saw Leorio having sex with anyone but it just makes it worse that it was Kurapika!" Killua holds his stomach, he is laughing so hard.

"Killua it's not funny." Gon flushes, pouting at his friend.

"I shouldn't laugh." Killua snorts, his face red from laughing. "I feel sorry for you, I really do. Man what are the odds? They didn't wait long did they? They just started dating and they're going at it! And of course the first time they're doing it you walk in on them! This is just like a bad romantic comedy!" Killua keeps laughing. Gon can't help to smile, getting amused just from Killua laughing about it. Really though Gon still feels a bit flustered about it. It was like walking in on your parents.

"Killuaa stop it!" Gon grabs a pillow and shoves it into Killua's face. "You wouldn't like me talking about it if you were the one who walked in on them!"

"Yeah but I wasn't the one who walked in on them banging, it was you." Killua teases, pushing the pillow off of him with a smirk on his lips.

"Killua!" Gon tackles the other boy, getting on top of him. He glares down at the other male, putting his hand over his mouth. "Shhh." Gon puts his finger to his lips. Killua's eyes are still playful but there's a glint there as well. There's a blush on his cheeks. Being on top of Killua like this makes an image of Kurapika and Leorio flash through his mind and then an image of Killua like Kurapika all flushed and drooling and feeling good-

"I'm not going to shhh!" Killua bites his hand, getting Gon to pull back. Killua flips them over so he's on top, pinning Gon down, giving him a victorious smile. "I'll talk about it all I want unless you can stop me." Killua leans down, speaking this close to Gon's face. The raven haired male feels defenseless. His cheeks turn pink staring up at Killua who's hovering over him, nothing but his robe on. A robe that could easily be taken off and then Killua would be naked hovering over him. He looks playful, in charge. Then all of sudden he sees an image of Killua thrusting into him. Gon's cheeks dust a dark red. He's trapped. If he doesn't do something soon he'll get hard with Killua on top of him. He'll lose!

Killua's playful glint leaves him, those purple eyes become deep and half-lidded. Killua grabs Gon's chin when those amber eyes shifted away from him. "It's cute seeing you embarrassed. I rarely ever get to see you blush." Killua's voice is silky, husky. "So I don't think I'm going to stop." Gon can feel his breath ghost over his lips.

"Killuaaa please?" Gon gives him a puppy dog look. He hopes that added with the cuteness of his blush it will be enough. He needs to take control of the situation before it's too late. Killua is being too sexy right now. Gon can feel his heat start to pool lower.

That look in Killua's eyes only grows, those purple orbs getting darker. Killua smirks, licking his lips, Gon can see the points of his canines when he smiles. "That won't work this time." Killua coos as he moves his body so that his body is closer to Gon's, their thighs touching. "I might stop if you give me something..." Killua leans down and kisses in the same spot he did last night, right over the bruise.

"What do you want?" Gon keeps his voice steady. He stares up at the ceiling with determination, using all his discipline to stop himself from doing something he'll regret. He wants to win this.

"hmm...what do I want?" Killua hums, his breath ghosting his neck getting Gon to shiver.

"Yes, that's what I'm asking Killua." Gon grinds his teeth. He's not going to just lay down and take this. Gon grabs Killua suddenly and flips them over, slamming Killua on the bed from his strength. He's a bit excited so he didn't hold back as he should have. Killua looks up at him with wide eyes as Gon hovers over him, glaring at him with his cheeks tinted. _Killua is always so far ahead of me_.._.I have to show him I know how to be sexy too. I need to show him I will be a good lover. Not just a kid he has to teach everything. I'll make him want to confess. _"So what do you want Killua?" Gon grabs Killua's hand, the one he had cut yesterday and kisses each of the knuckles there. If Killua wants to be sexy and pin him down then Gon will do the same. He'll do what he wants to Killua. He'll place kisses everywhere because Killua is his.

Gon watches as Killua's face gets red, those purple orbs that were looking predatory are now wide and light...there's still that emotion though. His eyes are half lidded as he watches Gon kiss the back of his hand and then his palm. He kisses up to his index finger, he pecks the tip, gives it a lick before he starts to push the finger into his mouth. Gon doesn't take his eyes off Killua, trying to take in his reaction. On that website he looked at it said to shove a Popsicle down your throat but it also said that you could use anything. So Gon can only think that putting things in his mouth is sexy.

Judging by how Killua's eyes widen in surprise and how warm Gon feels, he has to think that this is sexy. Gon pushes till his mouth is over Killua's knuckle, the tip of his finger almost touching the back of his throat. He licks at the appendage, Killua's lips tremble as he watches, his hand shaking but Gon holds it steady. Killua's middle finger is against his lips as well so he opens his mouth, taking in his middle finger. He sucks and licks, rejoicing in the expressions he's making Killua express. It feels right. Doing this. He likes seeing Killua below him, his face red and those purple orbs half lidded.

"I-I.." Killua swallows when Gon takes his fingers out of his mouth with a pop. His face is so red, his hair sprayed out on the pillow. He looks amazing. Even when Gon is trying to be sexy Killua still looks like this. "I-It'll take more than that to...s-shut me up." He swallows again, his voice husky.

"I don't want you to shut up Killua. I want you to tell me what you want?" Gon kisses up his arm to his neck, licking at the light bruise he left on his neck the other night. Killua bites his lip.

"...Right now, I want you to s-stop." Killua's voice wavers when Gon nibbles at his neck, his voice close to a groan. Gon pulls away. He smiles brightly. He would be upset if he thought Killua really didn't like it but he can tell by the way he was reacting to his touch that Killua does like it. He's probably close to giving in.

"Okay. Since I stopped that means you'll stop talking about me walking in on Kurapika and Leorio." Gon grins, his heart still pounding. He moves to get off of his friend only for his thigh to brush against something hard. Gon blinks, looking down only for Killua to push him off, his face paler than it usually is, a panic there. Gon flies out of bed, landing on his feet, staring at his friend with wide eyes. It's not the fact that Killua just shoved him across the room that has him staring like a deer in head lights. His heart has picked up in speed and he feels even more warm. If Gon wasn't hard before he sure is now.

"Killua..." Gon stares at his friend who is looking at him with horror. "why are you hard?"

"I...I..." Killua opens his mouth and closes it. Those purple orbs have lost that light. They shake in their sockets. Those purple eyes shift from him. A nervousness, a fearful air to him. "I-I wasn't."

"But I felt it." Gon presses. He wishes he could feel more happy and proud about making Killua hard and for putting him in a corner like this but when Killua looks so scared and upset Gon can't be happy. _Maybe I should just drop it. Maybe Killua isn't ready._ He looks like he's about to cry, just waiting for him to put two and two together. _But I already know you love me and you got hard because of me so..._ Killua wants to do dirty things with him as well? "Killua it's okay. Its something that happens right?" Gon smiles gently, wanting to get rid of that look from his friend's face. "It just surprised me is all. Don't look so scared Killua. I get hard too sometimes."

"...Yeah." Killua calms down a bit. _I guess because he doesn't think I'm making the connection with him getting hard from me he's calming down._ "It's a normal thing." Killua's face goes back to being blank, those purple orbs not giving anything away. "I was just worried that you wouldn't know what a boner is and that would just have been awkward to explain." Killua sighs, running a hand through his hair. "So you do understand?"  
"Yeah. I understand it's something that happens. You get it in the morning so it could mean you have to pee or it could mean you want to do something dirty to someone." Gon smiles innocently, seeing how Killua tenses again. "Were you thinking about doing dirty things with someone?"

"...No. It just happened." Killua lays down in bed, pulling the blanket over his head. "Let's just go to bed alright?"

Gon turns off the light before he gets in bed with Killua. He gets under the covers and hugs Killua from behind, enjoying the warmth of Killua against his chest. "Killua...I don't mind if you get hard around me because it's something that happens right? It happens to me too. We're best friends so it's okay."

"...I don't mind if you get hard around me either Gon...because like you said it happens." Killua mumbles, he sounds embarrassed but he's leaning into Gon's arms, their legs tangling together.

"See? There's nothing to be ashamed of." Gon kisses the back of Killua's head. "So tomorrow, after we do the fishing contest, would you like to take a bath with me Killua?"

The ex-assassin doesn't say anything for a moment before he nods. "...Sure." Gon smiles nuzzling his head into Killua's. He feels so proud of himself. He got Killua hard. He wanted to do sexual things to him. Not only that but Gon has encouraged it without giving away that he likes Killua. Gon has taking his disadvantage and used it as an advantage. His innocence can harm him and help him. For once it helped him.  
Now the playing field is even. Gon won't give up till Killua kisses him with those soft lips of his and confesses the thing Gon wants to hear most. Those three words that Gon knows are already in his heart. He just wants Killua to be honest with him. In till then, Gon won't be completely honest with him.

That's how he'll win this.

Maybe it's wrong for him to do this. After all, he knows Killua's feelings, he should just confess but he doesn't want to do that. He likes the game. It's interesting. Besides, Killua knew about his feelings a lot longer than Gon. Killua hasn't been honest with him for a long time. He's been hiding things from him.

So in a way, this is a small form of payback.

* * *

Killua's eyes open before the alarm clock has the chance to wake him up. He doesn't need much sleep and he's been getting plenty being on this vacation. His body is having trouble staying asleep now. Killua's purple orbs light up when he's greeted by the sight of Gon's face in front of his. Their bodies are tangled together, Gon's arm is on his waist, Killua being curled up close to him. _We must have moved around in our sleep._ Killua smiles softly watching as his friend sleeps soundly, his quiet breathing can be felt on his cheek. Some times he can't get over how cute his friend is. The way his lips part as he breaths, his face so relaxed and bright. Killua could just lay here for hours watching his best friend sleep. That's not something he would ever share with the other boy though.

Looking at his best friend brings everything back from yesterday. Killua bites his lip, his cheeks getting tinted, a conflicted look in his eyes. Yesterday was way too fucking close. Everything was going wrong. His feelings were all mixed up throughout the day because of him finding out Kurapika and Leorio know about who Gon likes. Just like Killua said last night he was hurt and angry that Gon would tell them before him but also he was angry with Kurapika. The blonde knows about his feelings for Gon. And yet he's encouraging him to be with someone else. It pissed Killua off to no end.

Killua didn't like the fact Gon kept asking questions to Kurapika and Leorio because Killua knows they're against him. They want Gon to get with this mystery man. They want everything to be taken from him. It upset him and made him insanely jealous thinking about how Gon wanted to learn these things to use on the man he likes. It was tearing him apart to the point Killua couldn't handle it. He snapped on Gon more than once yesterday, especially last night when he could finally let it all out. Gon distracted him throughout the day with his smiles and laughter but at night, when Gon confronted him, it all came out.

Killua wanted to tell Gon he can't like this other man. He wanted to tell him how he's the one who loves him. He wanted to confess but he just couldn't. After Killua had marched off and cooled down he realized that he has no right to tell Gon who he can and can't like. He can't control him. If he were to try to control him he'd be no better than his brother. He just has to get over himself and these feelings he has for his best friend...but it's not possible. When Killua had come back from his walk to see Gon under the blanket, the guilt he felt twisted his stomach. He left Gon when he asked him not to. He was cruel about it to, all because he's jealous. Killua decided then he needed to be a better friend. He needs to push his feelings aside and stop fighting with Gon about it.

That's why when Gon asked for him to be his teacher instead of Leorio and Kurapika...Killua agreed the second time. Because if Gon wants to learn he has no right to stop him. As his friend...he should help Gon with whatever goal he has. Even if that goal means Gon will not be his. It's always been like this. Killua helps Gon reach his goals, that's what he does. This tears him a part though. Killua's not sure how much he can take. He also figures it's best he teaches Gon, that way Kurapika and Leorio can't fill his head with too many ideas...

Killua isn't going to be able to do this. He loves Gon too much. He feels too much. He's pathetic. After Killua had snapped on Gon, the raven haired boy had hugged him and called him amazing. And his heart had fluttered as it always does. Killua tried to change the mood by teasing Gon about walking in on Kurapika and Leorio, which in a selfish way he took glee in as if Gon deserved it for making him feel this way, but it backfired. They started to roughhouse and soon enough, Gon was underneath him, his cheeks flushed.

When he saw Gon's cheeks turn pink his chest got tight and he felt a pang of arousal. He looked so cute, vulnerable. It turned Killua on. He enjoyed the shivers he made Gon's body do as he licked at his neck over the hickey he left a couple of days ago. He felt like he was in charge. Gon was blushing and reacting to him. Not the man he likes. Killua was the one on top of him, not that man. Killua wanted to take Gon right then. Those innocent amber orbs looking big. An embarrassed Gon is an adorable Gon. Killua couldn't stand it. He wanted more. He kept teasing Gon, moving his body closer wanting to feel his skin against his.

Then Gon took control. He grabbed him and flipped them over, slamming Killua on the bed. His grip on his arm rough. The way he handled him only made him warmer. When Gon was hovering over him he felt his throat go dry. He wanted him. And then...Gon started teasing him back. He started kissing his hand and then he took two of his fingers in his mouth. Killua had to stop the groans that wanted to escape his lips watching his best friend suck on his fingers like they were candy, staring at him with those big amber eyes. His mouth had felt so wet and warm and wonderful... He had to stop himself from just dry humping Gon.

He was losing control fast. It was like a scene out of one of his fantasies. He couldn't even voice his surprise or ask him what he was doing. Because Killua wanted it. He wanted it all. When Gon started to kiss his neck he knew he had to put an end to it. It was only a matter of time before he just took Gon and started to do things with him he would regret. Killua was aroused, he felt too hot in his robe and he knows it was showing in his face how much he wanted it. When Gon nibbled on his neck he couldn't help but let a groan escape his lips. Gon has lips of an angel. The whole time, Killua was thinking that Gon is doing all these things to him. Not the man he likes. He's kissing on him, making him feel like this, not that man. It's sad but Killua was getting a sick satisfaction out of it. He felt like he was stealing Gon away from this man.

Maybe he can steal him away. Killua came up with this resolution, that he had to try harder to get Gon's attention to make sure he doesn't fall in that other man's arms. Just as he thought of this the most horrible thing happen. Gon felt his boner. Killua couldn't think straight. He thought it was over. He thought Gon would know that he got a boner from him and that would make it obvious he doesn't just like Gon as a friend. He lusts after him.

But Gon didn't figure that out. He just smiled and said it happens. He's too innocent but Killua's glad. If not for his innocence, last night could have been the worse day of his life. Gon could have been disgusted and then he wouldn't want them touching as much. He may have not wanted to sleep with him anymore either. So much could have gone wrong. But because of Gon, now Killua can rest easy. Gon's words made him flush last night, when he told him he could get a boner around him and he didn't mind. Killua couldn't believe that he told Gon it was okay if he got a boner too. He's just a pervert. If Gon gets a boner around him...Killua doesn't know if he could stop himself. He'd want to take care of it. He'd want to make him feel good. He'd want to steal him away from that man.

The alarm clock starts to ring at 5 o clock. Gon's eyebrows furrow, a grumble leaving his lips as he turns in bed and shuts off the alarm clock. "Time to get up already?" Gon sits up in bed, rubbing at his eyes.

"Yup. The fishing contest is in an hour." Killua sits up In bed, grinning. "you ready to get your ass kicked?"

"Pssh yeah right Killua." Gon pushes Killua's shoulder, giving him a lazy grin, those eyelids drooping a bit. "I won't lose to you." Despite just waking up those amber eyes have that fire to them. There seems to be a deeper meaning to this because Gon seems to wake right up, those amber eyes getting wide and bright, his grin becomes larger.

"We'll see about that." Killua smirks only for his face to tint when Gon leans over and gives him a kiss on the cheek, giving him a 'good morning'. Killua returns it on the forehead like he's been doing for a couple of days, his chest feeling a lot lighter than it was yesterday. Today is a new day. He can do this. He can be a good friend of Gon's and still try to get his attention.

"Eh I hope Kurapika and Leorio are still coming." Gon looks sheepish as he gets out of bed and stretches his muscles, Killua watching as his sun-kissed skin moves with him. Those purple eyes can't help to look him over before he gets up and starts to stretch himself.

"They are. Probably. It's going to be awkward though." Killua can't help to chuckle thinking about it.

"Yeah I know." Gon sighs as he takes off his boxers and walks over to the dresser to get some new clothes. He puts on new boxers before he bends over to pick up the green pants he dropped, Killua can't help to look at his friend's ass, he bent over right in front of him. His cheeks flush. Gon's ass is too plump and round and cute for a man. He feels himself get warm so he quickly looks away and works on himself getting dressed.

There's a knock at their door. "I'll get it." Gon smiles as he walks over to the door with a skip in his step, looking proud of something. As Killua puts on his black t-shirt, Gon opens the door, revealing Leorio and Kurapika. The blonde's gray eyes shift away from Gon's at first, his face getting red before he looks back at Gon. Leorio looks mixed between yelling at Gon and looking embarrassed himself.

"I'm so sorry you guys. I didn't mean to walk in on you! I thought Kurapika was hurt so I got worried and I rushed in..." Gon frowns deeply, putting his hands together.

Kurapika's face gets redder but he nods his head. "It's okay Gon. I know you didn't understand what was going on. It was...unexpected for me too."

"Yeah it's alright. You got an eye full of a lot last night. Either way I'm just glad we didn't stop after you came in- ow!" Leorio had this weird perverted smile on his face only for Kurapika to smack him, looking irritated.

"Ew." Killua wrinkles his nose, walking towards everyone. "Old people shouldn't have sex you know?"

"We're not old!" Leorio snaps.

"Could we please stop talking about this." Kurapika covers his face with his hands. "Last night was really embarrassing. I understand that you didn't mean it Gon and I'm not angry. Let's just not talk about it."

"Okay." Gon nods and he smiles at his friends. "I'm glad. I thought you were going to be really angry with how you guys looked last night."

"I was just caught up in the moment." Leorio's cheeks tint. "Just...the next time I tell you go away, just listen."

"I've learned my lesson." Gon smiles sheepishly.

"You guys work fast. Already bumping uglies the day you start going out." Killua smirks when Kurapika flushes and Leorio glares at him.

"We've been feeling this for awhile now. It just happened and-" Leorio starts.

"Oh no. Let's not." Kurapika shakes his head. "Let's head to the beach o-okay?" He's so flustered.

"Is your ass okay?" Killua can't help to be rude to the blonde, knowing he's against him.

"Killua." Gon frowns at his friend when Kurapika looks like a tomato.

"Stop being an ass hole." Leorio looks like he's about to hit Killua. "He's sensitive about this kind of stuff-"

"I don't need you defending me." Kurapika takes a deep breath before he glares at Killua. "If you must know I'm fine...back there."

"That's good." Gon smiles. "I was kind of worried about that too because it looked like it could be painful."

"Ah no, it..." Kurapika sighs. "Like I said let's not talk about this." Kurapika hurries out of the room when both teenage boys looked like they were about to say something. Leorio goes out after him, wrapping his arm around him and whispering something in his ear.

"Kurapika's really flustered about it." Gon frowns as they walk after them, Gon grabbing his fishing rod on the way out. "I feel bad."

"I don't." Killua grunts.

"I'm surprised they got up so early. I was expecting that we would have to wake them up." Gon smiles, trying to change the subject as they catch up to their friends who are walking down the stairs. "Are you guys excited for the contest?"

"I'm probably not going to do it. I'm going to be watching you guys." Leorio yawns, his eyes still look half lidded.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to be competing." Kurapika winces as he walks down the stairs, the ex-assassin can see he's trying to hide a slight limp. Oh yeah, he's feeling it from last night. "you might have to go on without me Gon."

"Aw." Gon frowns, looking disappointed.

"You shouldn't be worrying about them competing. Your priority should be 'how in the hell am I going to beat Killua'." The ex-assassin smirks when he gets Gon's eyes to light back up.

"That's going to be easy. I'll just keep doing what I do." Gon looks excited as they all walk out of the hotel and make their way to the beach.

"My money is on Gon." Leorio raises his other arm that's not around Kurapika.

"So is mine." Kurapika agrees.

"You guys are really pissing me off." Killua's eye twitches. "Don't knock me down when you don't know my skills."

"You might be good but I'm pretty sure Gon is better. He grew up with this stuff." Leorio waves the younger male off.

"Hmph, you're both a bunch of old traitors." Killua's eyes narrow. He glares at the blonde. After that heart to heart he thought he could go back to how things were with the Kurta but it's obvious now that he's working against him. _He doesn't want me to get Gon._

"Don't worry Killua I know what you can do." Gon smiles brightly before a cheeky grin comes to his lips. "It's just not enough~"

"Bastard." Killua shoves him playfully, his purple eyes glinting, he's feeling mischievous and competitive. Gon brings out this side of him well.

"Looks like a lot of people showed up for this thing." Leorio blinks when he takes in the large crowd gathered at the beach. There's a metal port that looks like it was set in the ocean over night, a man standing on it, looking over the crowd. In the water are many boats floating around.

"On the pamphlet it said that many fishers travel here just to compete in this contest. They say it's the best of the best here." Kurapika hides his wince as they join the crowd of people. He glances over at Gon and smiles when he sees Gon's eyes get brighter from hearing that.

"Did you here that Killua? The best of the best!" Gon beams, grabbing Killua's arm in his excitement, shaking him. "That means if I win I'll be the best fisher!"

"Yeah that's if you can beat everyone here." Killua grunts but he can't help his smile watching his friend, basking in his enthusiasm.

"I wonder if anyone from whale island is here?" Gon hums as he glances around the crowd of faces, his amber eyes squinted trying to pick anyone out. "I don't see anyone." Gon blinks. "At least anyone I remember."

"Not everyone has the time to come all the way out here for a contest." Leorio grunts as he takes in the crowd around them. "You know...everyone here looks either really young or really old. Are these really the best of the best?"

"Most of them aren't even carrying fishing rods." Killua observes as he always does. He always takes in his surroundings and watches the people around them. He's also looking for anyone suspicious. Anyone who seems to be looking at them for too long or someone who just doesn't feel right, or out of place. Kurapika seems to be doing the same thing, gripping the shoulder bag that's against his waist. The book must be in there.

Killua's eyes get dark when he sees that man from yesterday that called Gon a faggot. When the man meets his gaze, his face gets pale. He immediately leaves. Killua smirks._ That's what I thought._

"Alright it's 6 o clock so I'm going to start this thing." The gruff guy on the metal port grunts getting everyone to stop talking to look at him. "We're about to start our yearly contest. This ain't for the weak or the armatures. Out there is a monster." the man points back at the ocean, his brown orbs constricted in either excitement or fear, it's hard to tell. "A man-eating monster we call the Kraken. Each year we have a lot of young folks go out to try to catch this demon and most of them don't come back. People have died doing this contest so if you're scared go home right now."

A group of young college kids leaves but that's it. Gon's eyes have gotten brighter and brighter, that fire there telling Killua that now he wants to do this more than ever. If there's danger Gon wants to be right in the middle of it. Killua watches his friend from the corner of his eye, back to that habit of his. It's hard to keep his eyes off his best friend. It's addicting. Every expression, every furrow of his eyebrows or scrunching of his nose, every fire in his eyes, every smile, Killua wants to see. He wants to see it all and rejoice with him.

"Now let me explain the rules. One, you can not kill the Kraken. If you kill the Kraken you will be fined and banned from ever being in the contest again. Two, you must capture it by using your skills and with whatever we provide in the boats. No outside equipment." Gon looks down at his fishing rod, a frown tugging at his lips. "three, this is a team contest. You must have a fishing group of at least 3 and no more than 6. Four, once you capture the Kraken you must send out the red signal, then we'll come to you to collect the Kraken."

"A lot of damn rules for this thing. Why can't you kill this monster if it's killing people?" Leorio grumbles, glaring at this man.

"Whatever team gets the Kraken first will receive a crash prize of 3 billion jenny-"

"3 billion jenny?!" Leorio shouts, his mouth wide open, a strange look in those brown orbs. "Sign me up! I thought this fishing stuff was just bull shit but 3 billion jenny? Hell I can learn fishing today!" Leorio looks at Gon, a large, crazed grin on his lips as he grabs a hold of the younger male. "Gon we're going to win this!"  
"Yay Leorio's in!" Gon cheers.

"...Yes okay. Now we'll give you 10 minutes to get your teams ready. Make a signal file line and we'll get you all into boats. You won't start the engines in till we say so." The man grunts. "Go!"

"Killua will you be a part of my team?" Gon smiles, making Killua blink at him. "I know you wanted to be against me but I feel like we'll have a better chance if we work together."

"...Yeah sure whatever." Killua shrugs, trying to hide how his eyes light up. Gon wants to do this together. That makes his chest feel light. He wanted to compete with Gon, but being on his team is always better.

"Leorio's also a part of our team...Kurapika do you want to join us?" Gon smiles at the blonde.

"Sure. This is a bit more interesting than I thought It would be." Kurapika smiles gently, Leorio looks at him in concern.

"Are you sure?...Because of last night-"

"I'm fine." Kurapika flushes and shakes his head. "The more people we have the better. I couldn't let you all go without me anyway. If people die doing this, it's dangerous."

"Danger has never stopped us before." Killua puts his hands behind his head, smirking.

"Yeah! Together we're going to get this Kraken." Gon jumps up, punching his fist in the air. Killua watching him, grinning at his best friend.  
"Hell yeah 3 billion jenny here we come!" Leorio roars.

"Some things never change." Kurapika chuckles, those gray eyes light. The four friends make their way over and get in line. Slowly but surely everyone is getting on a boat. When it comes to their turn Gon gets on first with Killua following after. Gon has to leave his fishing rod on the port and Kurapika has to leave his bag with this man. Killua gives Kurapika a look when they get on the boat. The blonde nods towards him._ So he's hidden the book on his person..._

"Room for one more?" Killua tenses when he hears that voice. That husky annoying voice that's he hasn't heard in years. Everyone whips their heads around, their eyes widening in shock when they see who just jumped on the boat with them. Before they can even say anything, the boat is pushed away, leaving them stuck with this...this..._ughghhghg!_

"Hisoka!" Gon gasps, his amber orbs wide when he takes in the older male who just came out of no where. The crazed magician doesn't look much different than he did a couple of years ago. He still has that pink hair up in that weird style, those long finger nails, that make up on his face, and that white outfit with those black high heals. Killua moves closer to Gon when he sees an odd smile stretch on Hisoka's lips as he takes in Gon, those yellow eyes lighting up in glee.

"What are you doing here?" Kurapika's eyes narrow. He gets in a stance, along with Killua who has gotten in front of Gon, not like this magician at all. The fact he's here means only something bad for Gon.

"What's with all the mean looks? I'm just here to enjoy the fishing contest." Hisoka chuckles. "It's been such a long time, I'd thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Why the hell would we be happy to see you?" Killua snaps. "What do you really want Hisoka?"

"I told you. I'm just here to have fun." Hisoka's eyes look right pass the ex-assassin, trying to look at Gon. It pisses him off. "I'd also like to see how you're going to capture this beast Gon. I can tell you've grown. I can't wait to see more." Hisoka's eyes roll up a bit, his smile getting a little too big before he seems to calm down. He takes a shaky breath.

"Let's throw this bastard over board." Leorio takes a step forward-

"Are you here on vacation too?" Gon surprises everyone when he takes a step forward. He's not in a defensive position, those amber eyes just look curious. He's not afraid or even alarmed.

"Hm?" Hisoka locks eyes with Gon, the blood lust that was coming from him dying down a bit as he looks at Gon in amusement. "Ah I suppose you could say that. I'm working on a job here."

Killua's eyes narrow at that. _Job? What job? And how didn't I see him before now? Did he just run up here when we were getting on the boat? Something is definably off_. Killua doesn't like that this man is here. He doesn't like it at all. What if he tries to hurt Gon? Killua is sure he still wants to fight him.

"Huh. Well okay then." Gon shrugs it off before he points at Hisoka, giving him a look with those fiery amber eyes. "You better get ready to pull your weight then! We plan to win and get the Kraken!"

"You can't be serious Gon!" Killua looks at his friend in disbelief. "We shouldn't let him join our team. For all we know he just wants to mess with us and our chances."

"Do I come across as someone who would do such a thing?" Hisoka puts a hand on his chest, looking offended.

"Hell yes!" Killua glares at Hisoka, his purple eyes get dull, giving him a dark look, his aura starts to flow. He won't play any games with this ass hole. He has a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. As soon as he saw Hisoka he felt this distress. He's had this bad taste in his mouth and it's making him uneasy.

"I agree with Killua, we can't work with this guy." Leorio shouts, pointing at Hisoka.

"But Hisoka isn't going to get off the boat." Gon looks at everyone, his face blank. "To get him off we'll have to fight him and while we're doing that everyone is going to get ahead of us. I don't think Hisoka has plans to mess us up." Gon locks eyes with Hisoka who's smirking. "It doesn't feel like it."

"That's what your instinct is saying?" Killua glances over at Gon who nods. The ex-assassin grinds his teeth but he backs down. Gon is right. Hisoka looks like he has no intention of getting off the boat. The magician is powerful and having this little room to fight could be fatal to them. Gon's instinct has never been wrong...

"Fine. I guess we'll just have to deal with him." Killua shakes his head. He'll back Gon up like he always does.

"Doesn't look like we have a choice. "Kurapika watches the magician closely.

"Damn." Leorio kicks the side of the boat, looking annoyed.

"Oh I feel the love." Hisoka coos, hugging himself, chuckling.

"Okay lets see here." Gon turns his back to everyone as he look around the boat, those amber eyes serious and in the zone. "It looks like we only have a couple of fishing rods, there's two buckets of bait, a net and a gun...it probably has tranquilizers in it." Gon hums, thinking to himself.

"Who's going to drive the boat?" Killua looks between everyone else as Gon thinks of a plan. Someone's going to have to deal with controlling the boat.

"I'll do it." Leorio offers. "I'm not much of a fisher anyway but I can drive a boat. I've done it once before, along time ago but how hard can it be?" He rubs the back of his head before he gets behind the wheel of the boat.

"There's something different about you." Hisoka leans against the boat's ledge, smirking over at Kurapika who has his eyes closed, his arms crossed. "I can't quite put my finger on it." He taps his finger against his chin.

"I can see nothing has changed about you." Kurapika retorts, looking over at Gon who is mumbling to himself, thinking.

"Oh believe me, I'm always changing. Staying the same would be boring. It's good to mix it up." Hisoka's yellow eyes shift to Gon as well. Killua moves so he's standing next to Gon, feeling the need to be close to his best friend. He feels protective. The magician is way too close for comfort. Killua knows Gon is strong but he still can't help to be like this.

"Ready...set..." The man on the port starts to shout, Leorio gets ready to turn the engine on, those brown orbs narrowed. "Go!" Leorio turns on the boat and propels them forward full speed.

"What kind of job would bring you here?" Kurapika glances over at the magician, those gray eyes not giving anything away.

"What kind of job indeed." Hisoka grins to himself. "I'm not sure myself but all I know is that I'm being entertained. Especially now. It's been a delightful surprise seeing you all here. And seeing how you've grown." Hisoka looks over at Gon again, licking his lips. "It seems I don't even have to seek you out, you all come to me."

"It seems you're always involved with something that we are." Kurapika gives him a pointed look. Killua can't help to nod to himself. Kurapika is taking the role of integrating him. Leorio is on the boat driving. The ex-assassin is next to Gon and he'll stay like that. Gon's' focused on this contest but Killua won't put his guard down for a section. For all he knows Hisoka might be involved in Clover's theft. Hisoka is looking at everyone carefully. He seems like he's looking for something. Or maybe he's just being creepy? Killua feels his skin crawl every time he looks at Gon and licks his lips. He keeps himself in check. If he gets in a fight here, Gon will end up not being able to join this contest. He'll hold back for now but the magician better watch it.

"Okay I got it!" Gon shouts, getting everyone's attention as he jumps up, beaming proudly as he puts his hands on his hips. "First we will get out really far and pour all the bait out, that will attract big fish which will attract the monster. This bait won't be enough alone to attract the Kraken. Once the Kraken shows up, I want Kurapika to be ready with the net, Hisoka, you back Kurapika up and help him reel the Kraken in. Killua will be my back up. While I secure the beast with the fishing line I want you to fire the tranquilizers at it." Gon smiles brightly at Killua.

Killua feels his heart flutter in his chest and his purple eyes light up, taken off guard by that smile and Gon's plan. It still amazes him how much Gon trusts him. He trusts him with his life. It's obvious if Killua is to mess up on his task Gon could be hurt or worse, killed. Killua nods. He understands. And if Gon needs help to secure it, he'll jump in. They're doing this together. Hisoka catches the slight change in Killua, those yellow eyes changing a bit, an amused smile coming to his lips.

"Oh this is interesting..." Hisoka hums. No one really pays attention to him though.

"Is everyone okay with this plan?" Gon looks around at everyone.

"It sounds good but I feel like the plan may need to be revised once we actually see the beast." Kurapika seems a little uneasy.

"Yeah probably." Gon thinks. "I'll come up with something! It'll be fine." Gon smiles brightly, those amber eyes too much. "We'll have the Kraken soon enough!"

"So tell me Gon, what have you been doing since I last saw you?" Hisoka doesn't seem to be interested in the plan at all as he takes a step towards the raven haired male, Killua tensing up. "I see you're still with Killua. My, what strong friendship you have."

"Yup! It's the strongest." Gon grins widely, putting his hand on Killua's shoulder. The slightest touch makes him warm. Killua tires to keep how his heart had fluttered hidden, trying to will his face not to light up. Hisoka is watching him, subtlety. "There's not much to be surprised about. I'm planning on being with Killua forever." Killua can't help his face lighting up at that. He was taken off guard by such a bold comment. Forever? With Gon forever? That's what he's planning? That's what he wants? Killua remembers so long ago, making a promise with Gon to stay together under the stars. Yet every time he hears Gon say something like this it makes his heart pound and his stomach twist. Gon wants to be with him forever. Killua covers his face with his bangs quickly, not able to stop the smile that's on his lips or how his eyes must look now. Bright and full of happiness.

Hisoka smiles widely, crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his hip out to the side. "Adorable. You're still too cute Gon~" This gets Killua to look up, he glares at the perverted magician who only seems to smile wider. "You're grown but you haven't changed. At least that spirit of yours hasn't, or those eyes."

"And I see you're still a creep." Killua grunts, those purple eyes looking Hisoka over coolly. He wants to keep this man a distance away from Gon.

"The wind is picking up." Kurapika says absentmindedly, looking forward, his eyebrows furrowed. "And so are the waves."

"Hey Gon, do I keep going?" Leorio calls from the rear.

"Hmm Just a little further." Gon glances around seeing some of the other contestants have already stopped their boats and are fishing. "I'll tell you when to stop Leorio!"

"Got it!"

"Ohh I feel it Killua. This is going to be so much fun." Gon turns his back to lean over the boat's rail, those amber eyes alight in his excitement. "It's close."

"How do you know?" Killua raises an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I just feel like it's close." Gon closes his eyes. He sniffs at the air for a moment before he raises a hand. "Leorio stop! Right here!"

Leorio stops the boat, it rocks back and forth for a moment before settling. They came out pretty far into the ocean but there's a couple of ships around them. They seem to already be doing what Gon thought of. They're dumping all their bait over the side, the blue ocean turning red.

"Looks like a couple of them have beaten us to it." Kurapika walks over to the large net, those gray eyes watching the others.

"That's fine, the more bait the more likely the Kraken will show up here." Gon reassures as he opens up one of the bait buckets. It's filled with what look to be some sort of animal guts and organs. The bucket is filled with blood. Gon's nose wrinkles at the smell. "Ugh that's horrible." Gon picks it up and quickly dumps it over the side, sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"I got the other one." Killua chuckles at his friend's face only for his own face to scrunch up when he opens the other bucket of bait. _God, it looks so horrible!._ Like they took a bunch of organs from Animals that barfed them up. The smell is rotten. Killua picks it up and much like Gon, chunks it over the side as fast as he can. The water around their boat becomes a light red.

"What the hell did you guys do? It smells like shit." Leorio yells from the back, not able to see what they're doing.

"It's just the bait Leorio." Kurapika calls back to him. This gets the older male to walk away from the wheel over to the blonde. Everyone leans over the railing to look into the water, waiting for something to happy. Gon stares blankly for a moment before his lips turn in a smile. Soon after their boat is surrounded by shark fins. It's the same around the other couple of boats who did the same thing.

"It looks like we just attracted a bunch of sharks." Kurapika glances over at Leorio when he feels the other male back away from the sight, his face a bit pale.

"Now what?" Killua looks at Gon.

"Now we wait!"Gon beams. "It's only a matter of time."

"You think the Kraken eats sharks?" Hisoka raises a thin eyebrow, watching as the sharks start attacking each other because of the blood. They're going in a frenzy. He watches with glee, chuckling. "I can relate."

"No." Gon shakes his head, getting everyone to look at him in surprise.

"Then why did we just do that?" Leorio's eye twitches. "Gon I'd rather not have a bunch of sharks surrounding our boat if we don't have to!"

"Are you afraid of sharks Leorio?" Kurapika smiles slightly when Leorio gives him a dumb founded look.

"Who isn't?! I mean look at that!" Leorio points at the sharks from a safe distance. "They're ripping each other apart! Anyone who got in there would be rip to shreds!"

"They aren't always like this." Kurapika looks amused. "They're just going crazy because of all the blood."

"I think they're cute." Hisoka reaches down and touches one of the shark's fins before pulling his hand back before they could take a chunk out of his arm.

"You're messed up in the head!" Leorio winces, looking like he's about to pass out when Hisoka actually touched one of those things.

"If the Kraken doesn't eat sharks than why do you think it will come?" Killua questions Gon, ignoring everyone else who are going off on a tangent. Everyone quiets down when they hear his question though.

"Look how many sharks there are. They keep biting each other and they're drawing more blood. I think the large amount of blood is what's going to attract the Kraken." Gon frowns slightly. "I was hoping that large fish would be attracted to the blood and then the sharks when eat them but it looks like there's only sharks. They've gone so crazy that they're eating their own kind."

"Gon, and Killua would you stop hanging over the railing? You're making me nervous." Leorio grabs Gon and Killua by their shirts, pulling them back. "Those sharks could just jump up and eat your faces off!"

"We probably shouldn't be so close to the edge, I agree with him. They may try to attack us." Kurapika backs Leorio up when Gon looked like he was about to protest.

There's a gun shot. Everyone tenses, looking over to the boat to their right. A man is holding a pistol, a smirk on his face as he fires at the sharks around his boat, killing them off one by one. It looks to be a magnum, at the range he's firing he's able to blow bits and pieces of the sharks off. The area around his boat looks the reddest from the amount of blood.

"Hey, how did that guy get a gun?" Leorio glares over at the other boat.

"He must have sneaked it on." Kurapika watches as the man fires at another shark. The sharks around their boat are moving towards the gun shots and blood.

"At this rate the Kraken will attack them first." Gon's amber orbs haven't changed. He's in the zone right now.

"He might be a problem." Killua's eyes narrow watching this man as he yells something back to his team mate. "If we capture the Kraken he'll try to threaten us with that gun. Probably."

"Then we'll just deal with him accordingly." Hisoka hums, moving his hand, flipping out one of his cards. It stays between his fingers, those yellow eyes getting ready.

"No body move." Gon suddenly shouts. Everyone looks over at him expectantly, waiting to hear what he's about to say. "The sharks are starting to move away. Look." Gon points to the boat to their left. The sharks that aren't being shot at are starting to swim off. "It's coming. I feel it." Gon grips his fist, looking at everyone. "Leorio, get back on the wheel! Kurapika, get the net ready, Killua grab the tranquilizer" Gon reaches down and grabs a harpoon. He ties the rope to the boat tightly as Kurapika secures the net to the boat, Hisoka without a word helps the blonde.

The man on the other boat must sense something as well because he stops firing his gun and grabs a harpoon. Everyone stays still on the boat. Killua glancing at Gon before looking at the water. All the alive sharks are gone now. Just as Killua notes this something crazy happens. A large black tentacle comes up out of the middle of the other's boat. A person who was standing there, getting equipment ready, is impaled, screaming out in agony. More of these tentacles wrap around the boat and start to pull, the boat sinking. The man who was looking so confident as he shot at the sharks is now screaming like a baby, looking at his friend in horror.

Then something else crazy happens. Gon jumps into the water with the harpoon. "Gon!" Killua doesn't even think about it. He jumps in after him, following Gon, in what could easily be his death. He can hear Kurapika shouting before he can't hear anything. He follows Gon's aura without opening his eyes, only when Gon stops does he open his eyes, fighting over the burning feeling to will himself to see. His eyes widen. Gon is a few feet away from him, his feet kicking to keep him in place and in front of them is the Kraken.

Killua expected to see a large squid. Killua doesn't know how to explain what he's seeing but it's a sight that would make one afraid to ever go out in the ocean again. This thing has tentacles, about a hundred of them. Only a few are wrapped around the boat. It has the body of a fish, blue and scaly but...it has a human's face. Its face is large and pale, the mouth open in a silent scream, its mouth filled with rows of razor sharp teeth. It's a freak of nature.

Killua is stunned by seeing this beast but Gon's ahead of him. The raven haired male gives him a signal to go up before he pulls back the harpoon. His nen covers the harpoon before he throws it, it cuts fast through the water, hitting the Kraken right in it's scaly mid section. Those black eyes look over at them, those split lips turning in some sort of expression. The two boys swim as fast as they possibly can, and jump back on the boat. Just as the do this the tentacles that were on the other boat let go.

"Leorio drive the boat! Go full speed ahead!" Killua shouts, all his senses on high alert. That thing can very well attack them from below just like it did with the other boat. Leorio doesn't have to be told twice. He kicks it, speeding off at full speed. Gon watches the rope as it spreads out only for it to straighten out. The boat stops moving.

"It's trying to go against us." Gon takes a deep breath before he grabs the rope that's keeping the Kraken hooked to their boat. "Killua help me pull it up." Gon looks at him seriously. "When we get it to the surface that's when you throw the net on it Kurapika."

"I got it." Kurapika licks his lips, glancing around, he's prepared for an attack as well. Killua nods grabbing the rope with Gon. The two teenage boys start to pull on it with all their might. Killua grinds his teeth, the veins in his arms sticking out as he uses all his strength to pull. Gon is doing the same, his face getting red. Killua feels the Kraken start to give way, they're able to take more of the rope meaning the Kraken is getting pulled closer. The fact Leorio is still trying to drive away is also helping them pull the Kraken in.

Suddenly the rope gets too easy to pull and too fast. Killua's eyes widen. It's coming up to them! Soon enough more than 20 tentacles come out of the water, lifting up above the boat. Killua jumps back and grabs the tranquilizer. He fires a couple of rounds, hitting the beast's tentacles, getting them to recoil back into the ocean. Hisoka throws a couple of his cards at the tentacles, getting the rest to retreat in the ocean.

Kurapika throws the net when Gon grabs the robe, leaning down towards the ocean to pull. The top of its human face can be seen just as the net covers it. The beast lets out a screech, more tentacles coming out to attack them. Killua fires at the tentacles as they come, everyone that gets hit goes limp and it seems it can't be used again. Hisoka is also combating the tentacles, keeping them from breaking the boat or getting too close to him. Kurapika works on throwing an extra net on the beast to try to keep it secured to the ship. Gon hits any tentacle that gets near him, those amber eyes on fire. It goes on like this. The three of them fighting the tentacles as they come to attack them. Everything is going fine. At this rate they'll be able to have the monster secure soon and then the contest is as good as there's.

Gon suddenly stops fighting. His body freezes up, a wince crossing his face. Just as this happens a tentacle comes and hits him in the face, knocking the other male over board. "Gon!" Killua shouts in alarm, about to throw down the gun and go in after his best friend-

"Keep firing Killua! We can't afford for the ship to be hit!" Kurapika looks like he's about to jump in himself. Hisoka makes a tsking sound as he yanks his arm back. Gon comes flying out of the water, his body curled up in himself, those amber orbs wide in surprise as he falls back on the boat, landing hard on his butt.

"Bungee gum." Hisoka smirks at Gon when he looks at him. "undo." Killua uses Gyo just in time to see the pink aura detach itself from Gon's back.

"Are you alright?" Kurapika looks for any injuries as Killua is forced into having to focus all his energy in tranquilizing the tentacles. Despite hating Hisoka he can't help to be relived that he had placed bungee gum on Gon. He got him out of the water quick. Something went wrong before the tentacle hit Gon, he froze up.

"Yeah I'm fine." Gon gets back up, those amber eyes determined, whatever happened it's over now. He grabs the rope and pulls up, forcing the monster more to the surface, those black eyes locking with them, it's mouth opening and closing. Kurapika's face falls in shock from seeing such a thing but Gon doesn't falter. "Kurapika keep pulling the monster up. I'm going to make sure the net is getting under the Kraken. I'll bring the other end so we can wrap it up in the net and secure it."

"Okay." Kurapika grabs a hold of the rope, watching as Gon jumps into the water. Killua keeps himself occupied with the task Gon gave him. Gon is counting on him and though Killua wants to jump in the water after him he keeps himself from doing so. If they lose the boat they'll never be able to capture the Kraken and they'll be in the water with it. Killua trusts Gon can do this.

A few minutes past and Gon comes back up, having the other end of the net with him. He shouts as he pulls as hard as he can, the net closing around the Kraken, trapping it's tentacles within. The beast makes a shriek and tries to get out of the net but it's securely connected to the boat.

"We did it!" Gon cheers when Killua gets a good shot of the Kraken's head and shoots it in the forehead. It makes a strange sound before it lazily swims, not able to fight as it was. Gon wraps an arm around Killua, grinning brightly, he starts to jump. "Good job Killua! If not for your good aim I wouldn't have been able to secure it." Gon smiles before looking at Kurapika and Hisoka. "Good job everyone. We did it!"

"Hell yeah! 3 billion jenny here we come!" Leorio has the red signal. He fires it in the air excitedly.

"I hope they bring medical equipment for them." Gon frowns over at the other boat that's sunk, the people have gotten on the emergency raft that is on the ship just in case it sinks.

Killua can't help to let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. For a moment there he was really scared. Gon had gotten hit hard and then he was under the water. Killua looks at Gon, checking to make sure there's no damage. Gon's cheek looks like it's bruised but that's it. He's fine. Killua melts into his friend's warmth, enjoying Gon's arm over his shoulders.

And so they captured the Kraken by following Gon's instructions. Gon was happy that he did it. Leorio was happy about the money they got. Hisoka ended up disappearing soon after they got the money(not that anyone missed him.) Kurapika looked glad it was over and Killua was just happy Gon was.

Killua's sure that Leorio pissed his pants when he actually saw the Kraken. His fear of sharks long forgotten. Killua won't forget the proud expression Gon wore as he looked at the Kraken, nor will he forget how Gon praised him for his work.  
When it comes to Gon, everything is locked in his heart and kept safe where he'll never forget. These memories more precious than any treasure. Gon's smile worth more than any gem.

* * *

"3 billion jenny...cheers to us all!" Leorio grins, lifting up his glass of wine. The four friends are sitting in a booth, Leorio and Kurapika sitting on one side while Gon and Killua sit on the other side. After the crew had come to take the Kraken and they had gotten their money, they all decided to celebrate by going out to eat after they took showers and changed. They all decided on this restaurant in the other side of town called 'treasure trove'. The restaurant is themed to look like a ship with nets decorating the walls and those round windows. Their booth is wooden and looks worn down. It's a nice place filled with people just chatting and having a good time. Definably their kind of place.

"Yes cheers." Kurapika smiles, lifting up his class of wine. "I have to say that went really well."

"It did! The guy even said that this is the first year that only one person has gotten hurt!" Gon's smile falls at that. "They couldn't save him though..."

"You can't save everyone." Killua looks over at his friend, taking his eyes off the menu he was looking at. "They knew the risk before they came out."

"I know." Gon nods, that slum look being replaced by a smile.

"And thanks to your plan Gon, no one else got hurt just like that man said." Kurapika adds.

"I couldn't have done it without all of you guys. You all did great." Gon beams, those eyes still have that excited flare in them from achieving his goal. Gon can't help to tilt his head when he thinks of the other person that helped them. "I wonder where Hisoka ran off to? I thought he would want some of the money."

"Who cares? I'm just glad he's gone and didn't try to hang around." Killua grumbles, looking irritated at the mention of the magician. "Though I still don't get what he's doing here and why he just decided to drop in on our contest."

"That's what I was thinking about as well." Kurapika glances at Gon, those gray eyes glossed over. "In a way I'm glad he was there. He got you out of the water fast. That could have been fatal."

"I could have gotten out myself." Gon mumbles as he looks at his menu, not happy with the fact Hisoka had been the one to pull him out of the water. He didn't need any help. He could have fought the monster under water and got himself back up.

"You froze up when we were fighting the tentacles." Killua seems to have the same look in Kurapika's eyes. "What happened?" Gon flinches when he remembers the sharp ringing in his head. His whole body had just gone stiff. He couldn't move. "...Was it your stomach?" Killua moves closer, giving him a look that just screams 'don't lie to me'.

"No it wasn't my stomach." Gon locks eyes with his best friend. "I don't know...I just froze up." Gon can't really think of a good reason why. Just when Killua's eyes furrow and it looks like he's about to ask another question the waiter comes.

"Are you guys ready for me to take your orders?" The waiter smiles pleasantly, he has an eye patch on one of his eyes.

"Yeah I'll have the captain's feast." Leorio puts down his menu. "Get whatever you want guys. We're set."

"I'll have the captain's feast too!" Gon beams.

"I'll have the stuffed flounder." Kurapika smiles.

"I'll have the captain's feast." Killua grunts.

"Okay I got it. Let me know if you need anything else and I'll go put your orders in."The waiter takes their menus and off he goes.

Gon knows Killua's going to press him more so Gon puts his arm under the table and puts his hand over Killua's. The ex-assassin tenses at the contact only to relax. Gon smiles to himself as he pretends not to be paying attention to Killua as he rubs his thumb over his hand. Killua's so cute.

"So what do you guys want to do after this? The day is still young." Leorio grins.

"Maybe we could go to the pet store." Gon's eyes light up.

"We could do that." Leorio smiles, glancing over at Kurapika with this glint in his eyes. When he notices how tired Kurapika looks he puts his arm around him, pulling the blonde into his chest. He whispers something to Kurapika but Gon can't hear it. Kurapika seems to relax in his hold and he shakes his head.

Gon can't help to look at Kurapika, his eyebrows furrowed. He's glad when he looks at his best friend that images from last night don't flood his mind but he can't help to remember that it did happen. Kurapika and Leorio had sex. He tries to see if anything seems different between them but Gon can't tell. He does notice that Kurapika has been the slowest and weakest today. Is it because they had sex? Or because he's the one who was on the bottom? There have been times when he's limped too...so it hurts that bad? Gon doesn't want to hurt Killua. If the time comes when Killua wants to have sex with him...what will he want? To be the one on top or bottom? Gon's thoughts are broken when he feels a squeeze on his thigh. Gon blinks, looking down to see Killua's hand on his leg. He glances over to see Killua staring at Leorio, those purple orbs not giving anything away but there's a possessiveness to the way he's grabbing him.

Gon smiles and caresses the top of the hand on his thigh, which gets Killua to calm down._ He doesn't like me staring at Kurapika._..Gon's getting better at understanding these things. Though Killua still doesn't get it. Gon only loves Killua. Thinking of last night, Gon can't help to flush, his eyes getting bright when he remembers something very grand. He had made Killua hard. Maybe he could do it again tonight. Gon is getting in the lead and he's loving it. He's slowly but surely learning, evolving. He'll make sure he's able to keep up with Killua and be the perfect partner.

"We were thinking that maybe tomorrow we could go to the amusement park." Kurapika smiles when Gon looks at him those amber eyes bright.

"Yeah that sounds good!" Gon beams just as the food comes. There's so much it covers the whole table to the point there's no room for anything else. Three waiters had to help with all the food.

"Please enjoy." The waiter smiles before he's on his way.

Gon feels a little warm when Killua's hand that was resting on his leg starts to rub in soothing circles. He smiles at his friend to encourage him. Killua doesn't look at him but his rubbing continues. Without further delay Gon digs into his meal, devouring the fish and the scallops first. Gon closes his eyes and hums. _It's soo good._ The food is delicious and he's taking delight in Killua's hand that's making him warm and his heart flutter.

Gon opens his eyes and smiles at his friends who are all enjoying their food before he looks over at Killua. The ex-assassin finally looks over at him, his face is a little flushed and when Gon smiles at him brightly it only seems to make him redder. Gon's having the time of his life. He loves being here with everyone, eating together, working together. It reminds him of the hunter exam and of simpler times. These memories he'll hold dear.

"I'm never getting in the ocean again." Leorio grunts as he shoves some fish into his mouth. " This is as close as I will get. That had to be the scariest looking thing I've ever seen."

"The face was surprising wasn't it? It was human." Kurapika hums.

"Leorio pissed himself when he saw it." Killua smirks when Leorio's eye twitches.

"I didn't piss me myself! Water got splashed on me!"

"Yeah right!" Killua chuckles, getting Leorio's face to turn red.

"Could you please keep your voices down." Kurapika sighs, giving people an apologetic smile who are looking over at them. "This is inappropriate to talk about at the dinner table."

"Okay mom." Killua smirks when he gets Kurapika's glare at him.

"He started it." Leorio grumbles. " Tell him I didn't pee myself."

"Let's be honest here Leorio." Kurapika chuckles when his lover gives him a look.

"Who's side are you on?!"

Gon giggles, listening to his friends go back and forth. They all know Leorio really did pee himself. But it's okay. They're all friends here. They tease Leorio but they don't mean any ill will. "It's okay that you peed yourself Leorio!" Gon smiles, getting Leorio's face to flush again.

"Ugh just eat your damn food." Leorio shoves food into his mouth angrily getting everyone else to chuckle, this only makes him angrier. Kurapika rubs his head against Leorio's arm, getting the older male to calm down a little.

"You know I was expecting the Kraken to be bigger than it was." Gon can't help to say as he eats a couple of scallops off his plate.

"Me too actually." Killua nods. "I wasn't expecting the Kraken to be...that. In the movies it's always a huge squid like thing. I guess it was but it wasn't as big."

"Yeah at Whale island we have a creature called the 'Master of the swamp'. I had to capture it to take the hunter exam. It was bigger than the Kraken. So once I saw how small it was I couldn't help but to think this was going to be too easy." Gon grins when Leorio looks at him like he's crazy.

"...I don't know what the hell is in Whale island's water but that Kraken was huge! Man if I was you I wouldn't be getting in no water any time soon."

"Out in the water is my element." Gon beams. Really outdoors is his element. The forest and water.

"That's why I was able to dunk you so much yesterday." Killua teases, giving his thigh a squeeze.

"You were just lucky." Gon pouts, glaring over at Killua who chuckles.

"I must always be lucky then, right Gon?"

Gon just grumbles, which gets Killua to laugh more. He flushes. Killua might have been able to dunk him more in the water but Gon will not lose this game. He'll knock Killua right off his feet. As Gon is thinking this and as he swallows down some fish, his body is racked with pain. It started at his stomach and spread throughout his body causing his muscles to contract. His friend's conversation goes in and out, a ringing in his ears and his vision is hazy. The room seems to be spinning and all the conversations fade away till there's nothing but this ringing in his ears. The only thing Gon is aware of is Killua's hand that's still on his thigh...it rubs in circles then stops. He thinks Killua is saying his name but he's not sure. Gon feels sick. He's going to puke. Gon's face gets pale and he covers his mouth with his hand right when his body jerks, the juices from his stomach coming halfway up his throat.

Gon gets out of the booth, his vision coming back as he runs across the restaurant, almost knocking down a waiter in the process. He still can't hear anything but his shirt is clinging to him from how much he's sweating. He rushes into the bathroom and into a stall. He gets on his knees, clings to the toilet for dear life before he lets it all out.

Gon's body convulses as he pukes into the toilet, the acid burning his throat and nose. His body is shivering. He feels cold but he's sweating. His head is fuzzy and he can't stop puking. He feels awful. He's hurting all over. He can't even think straight. For some reason...Gon's not sure but he thinks he can hear laughter. Dark and silky in his head. Everything is spinning. He's not even sure where he is right now.

There's someone standing next to him. He feels it. Gon continues to puke, his body hurting from his muscles contracting so much. He glances over only to see Killua's face inches from his own. Those dull eyes staring into his, his expression is blank and his white locks are in his face. He smiles, his teeth being shown when Gon pukes again. The raven haired male doesn't understand what's going on. When did Killua get here? Why is he watching so close, smiling? Like he's enjoying this? Gon can't even say anything as his body convulses but he doesn't have anything else to throw up.

The room is still spinning, all he can see is Killua's face who's smile has gotten larger. Those eyes are still dull, the ringing in his ear has increased and all he can do is hold onto the toilet, his body slumped against it as he tries to catch his breath. Killua reaches over, his fingers have veins sticking out of them as he presses against Gon's lips. Gon is confused and too weak to fight Killua who shoves his fingers into his mouth and opens his mouth that way. Killua peers in, Gon wants to tell him not to. He's worried he'll puke on his friend only for Killua's body to start to convulse. Gon wants to ask if he's alright but no words can make it pass his sore throat. Killua grabs his face, tightly, smiling sweetly before he opens his mouth...

Black liquid shoots out of his mouth and into Gon's from his mouth being open. Gon's eyes widen in alarm from the liquid sliding down his throat feeling sticky and hot, burning his already sore throat. He thrashes in Killua's hold, the other boy letting him go. Gon grabs the toilet and tries to puke whatever that was out. No matter how hard he tries he can't puke. He dry heaves, the chills intensifying yet his body feels like it's on fire to the touch. The ringing in his ears disappears and Killua is gone from his side. Gon doesn't understand what is going on. He's in shock. His vision comes back to him so he can see his gastric juices in the toilet.

"Gon!" Gon's body is too weak to move right now. That's Killua's voice. Filled with concern. Soon he knows Killua is standing behind him. Gon breathes slowly, trying to catch his breath before his body convulses again, this time he's able to puke just a little bit. "Gon..." Killua's voice is soft as he walks closer. He gets on his knees next to him and starts to rub his back. This Killua is different than the one that was just here. His touch is nice and makes him feel safe. Gon wipes his mouth, trying to catch his breath so he can explain to his friend what just happened. "We're going straight back to the hotel. You're burning up! And you're pale." Killua's voice is full with worry. "If you were feeling this bad why didn't you say anything?!"

"I...I didn't...feel like this before..." Gon wheezes out, his voice raspy from the acid burning his throat. He grabs Killua's arm, his grip being weaker than he would have liked. Killua grabs a hold of him in return, looking in those eyes, searching them and frowning when he feels how weak he is. "Killua...the...enemy was here...I think." Killua's eyes widen in alarm.

"What? Here? Where?" Killua glances around, He doesn't seem to want to leave Gon's side though. "No one came in after you. I ran right in when I saw you rushing to the bathroom."

"He did something to me." Gon takes a deep breath, glad he's not wheezing anymore. He touches his lips. "He looked like you again and I was confused. He opened my mouth up and puked in it. It was this black liquid."

"What?" Killua's face gets pale, a flash of anger and panic in those purple orbs. "Gon did you throw it up? You got to throw it up!"

"I tried Killua, I got a little out." Gon sees that Killua isn't satisfied with that.

"Hold on Gon, I'm sorry for this but we need you to get all that out of your system before it's absorbed." Killua sticks his finger in Gon's mouth, the raven haired male can't help to tense when he does that. Killua touches his uvula before he pulls back and jumps away. Gon throws up into the toilet. It's not much and it's watery but Gon's sure he's gotten rid of everything that was in his stomach. When he looks in the toilet though...none of it is black like what came out of the other Killua.

Killua rubs Gon's back soothingly before he rubs the back of his neck. He frowns when he feels how hot he is. "Do you have to puke anymore?"

"I think I got everything out." Gon wipes his mouth. He uses the toilet to help him stand only for Killua to pick him up in his arms. "Killua I can walk I'll be fine-"

"I don't want to hear it." Killua gives him a stern look. "You look horrible Gon, you're burning up and you look pale. I'm starting to think this has something to do with why you froze up on the ship. I told you to tell me when you were feeling bad. And right now, you're trying to act like you're fine but you could barely stand. I'm carrying you and that's that, idiot."

Gon shuts his mouth, curling up into Killua's warmth. Killua says he's burning up but he feels so cold. Killua's warmth feels good...and really if he's honest with himself he feels horrible. His muscles hurt and feel weak. Gon just grabs onto Killua's shirt, laying his head against his shoulder as Killua carries him out of the stall. The ex-assassin looks around the bathroom but there's no one else in here. He doesn't say a word, he just carries Gon out of the bathroom. Kurapika and Leorio are waiting at the booth, looking anxious, when they see Killua carrying Gon they look even more worried. Gon frowns. _I didn't want to worry any of them._

"We're leaving." Killua grunts before he turns and walks Gon out of the restaurant. Kurapika and Leorio don't say anything. They just leave the money on the table and follow after them. The whole time Killua is glancing around, trying to search out anyone suspicious, looking for the enemy. Gon can't help to groan in Killua's arms. He knows what's going to happen. They're going to go back to the hotel and he's going to be stuck in bed. He supposes he should be more concerned with the enemy and that black liquid but...He's sure that he puked it out thanks to Killua. In the back of his mind he knows he's weak right now and his stomach and throat hurt, he knows he probably should lay down but he doesn't want to. He wants to fight with this enemy and get out where Clover is so he'll stop making Killua worry.

Once the four friends are out of the restaurant Killua texts something. Leorio and Kurapika look at their phones before they nod. Gon watches with his eyebrow raised while Leorio and Kurapika go two separate ways. Gon closes his mouth when Killua gives him a look. He feels like whining but he keeps it in as Killua calls a cab.

Gon shivers when Killua puts him down in the cab, the lost of warmth making him feel chilled. "Killua i'm cold..." Gon's voice sounds too quiet and strained even to himself. Gon hates it but he really does feel horrible. His stomach is all twisted up and his skin is flushed.

"Here I got you." Killua pulls Gon against his chest once he gets into the cab, wrapping his arms around him. Killua's voice is so kind and when he glances up at the ex-assassin he can see the other boy is looking at him with concern and care. "Better?"

Gon nods, burying his head into his chest and closing his eyes. He focuses on Killua's heart beat and tries to ignore the ringing in his ears. Killua runs his fingers through Gon's hair, the motion soothing. He handles him like he's breakable, carefully. "We're going to lose this guy and then get you in bed. Leorio will give you some medicine...I'm sure we got whatever it was out of your system." Killua says in reassuring voice as if he's also trying to reassure himself.

"Mmm Killua you're so warm..." Gon's brain feels fuzzy as he takes in Killua's scent, feeling everything drift away from him. "You're...the best kind of warm..." Gon feels himself slipping away. "Stay with me.." Gon feels Killua tighten his grip around him before the darkness consumes him and everything fades away.

* * *

"...He has a high fever of 105." Gon's eyes open slowly as Leorio pulls something out of his mouth. He takes in that he's in his hotel room, laying in bed. Leorio is to his left while Killua and Kurapika stare at him with frowns on their lips. "Oh you're up. I'm sorry I had to wake you Gon. You should go to bed right after I'm done." Leorio gives him an apologetic smile.

"Killua told us everything." Kurapika speaks when Killua is staring at Gon with a frown and a deep look in his eyes. Some how Gon feels worse than when he fell asleep. His muscles ache all over. His tongue is sticking to the roof of his mouth. "He said you encountered the enemy when you ran into the bathroom. Can you tell us the full story? When did the enemy show up? And you said the enemy...puked in your mouth?" Kurapika looks at Gon serious, he has a strange look in his eyes though.

"C-Could I have some water." Gon croaks out. Leorio hands him a glass that they had waiting for him. Gon drinks it slowly, moistening his mouth before letting out a sigh. "That's better...so I got sick and I ran to the bathroom and I started to puke. I don't know when the enemy showed up. I didn't sense him at all. Everything was fuzzy and I had this horrible ringing in my ear. All I remember is that the enemy was next to me and he looked like Killua. He was smiling when I puked, I should have known something was wrong but I was just confused. He opened up my mouth and puked out this black stuff and it went down my throat. I tried to puke it out but I couldn't. That's when the real Killua showed up and he helped me puke again."

Everyone exchanges a look before looking back at him. "Killua was right behind you when you started running off. No one went in the bathroom but Killua. And no one was in the bathroom was there?" Kurapika looks at Killua who shakes his head. "That means that this person was waiting in the bathroom for you. Or maybe this person has the ability to teleport? or..." Kurapika trails off, before shaking his head.

Gon's still feeling a little confused but he nods his head. His mind is hazy. "Killua make sure he drinks plenty of water and keep him cool with a wet rag. You could even give him a cold sponge bath if you like. He's been sweating a lot and i'm sure that doesn't feel nice. We'll see how he is in the morning. It's possible that you'll have to stay in bed tomorrow to Gon. This is a pretty bad fever."

"But what about the pet store?" Gon whines, throwing his arms in the air. They were suppose to go right? He shouldn't just lay here.

"We'll have to reschedule that." Leorio says.

"But I want to go..." Gon whines like a child getting Killua's eyebrow to twitch.

"You're barely able to move right now and you have a high fever you have no right to complain about anything! You're going to stay in this bed in till you're better." Killua crosses his arms and huffs.

"We'll leave him to you." Kurapika smiles slightly. "I hope you feel better Gon. I still have the book so don't worry. I'll just keep watch over it tonight."

"Yeah get some sleep and listen to Killua." Leorio gives him a stern look before the two older men leave. Gon blinks at Killua who is still looking at him annoyed but those eyes...Gon can tell he's really just worried about him.

"Well this sucks." Gon sighs, wincing when he tries to move only for the muscles in his stomach to hurt. Killua sees this and walks closer.

"Are you in pain anywhere?" Killua searches him over before locking eyes with Gon.

"...Honestly everywhere hurts. I think it was just from throwing up so much." Gon tries to get comfortable in bed. His eyebrows furrow when he realizes he's cold but the blanket is sticking to him he's sweating so much. "I'm cold but i'm all sweaty..."

"Ah." Killua's eyes light up in realization. "I'll give you a cold sponge bath. It will cool you down and maybe you'll be able to go back to sleep. I'm going to go down and ask for some more rags and a bucket." Killua is about to leave but Gon grabs his hand.

"And you'll come right back?" Gon can't help to ask. He's feeling clingy, weak, helpless. It hurts so much and he hates how Killua can see that. Also he likes seeing Killua's face and those eyes that are full of emotion. So unlike the other Killua who smiled at his pain in the bathroom. Killua isn't like that. He cares about him.

"Yeah." Killua looks back at Gon and gives him a reassuring smile. "Of course idiot. Where else would I go?" He chuckles lightly at that, giving Gon's hand a caress. Gon lets go of him and Killua leaves to get his things. Gon's left staring up at the ceiling, his face feeling warm and his vision fuzzy. Is all this really the curse? The pain started out very minor but now here he is in bed and sick. He really wishes he could have handled this better. Now everyone is worried, and Killua's going to be flustering over him. Gon's eyes slowly shut, unable to help himself. He opens his eyes when he feels himself being lifted up.

"Sorry I need to get this shirt off of you. You can go back to sleep when I lay you back down." Killua mumbles, being by his side again. Killua takes off his shirt before throwing it off to the side. Gon lays down, sighing in relief when the cool sheets are felt on his bare hot skin. "Now I'm going to take off your shorts." Killua warns, his cheeks flush pink but his face stays serious as he works his shorts off, not looking at him as he places a towel over his private parts.

"I don't feel like sleeping." Gon mumbles as he watches Killua put a rag into a bucket. He pulls the rag out and rings it.

"The more you sleep the faster you'll feel better." Killua starts at his shoulder, the cold rag feeling amazing on his hot skin. Gon sighs in relief as Killua runs the rag down his arm before dipping the rag back into the bucket.

"...Killua..." Gon turns his head to look at his friend who is working diligently on cooling down his body. He's rubbing his chest now in circles. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. This is what friends do right?" Killua grunts but his face has gotten red as he continues to bathe Gon. "Instead of thanking me why don't you be more clear and tell me when you feel bad. You could have been in bed before it got like this."

"I really didn't feel like this earlier Killua." Gon closes his eyes when Killua gets to his other arm and then rubs up his neck.

"...Is it working?" Killua glances over at Gon, those purple eyes searching his.

"Yeah i'm feeling a lot better."Gon smiles as Killua wets a rag and lays it on top of his forehead. Gon watches as Killua works on his legs next. He's not saying it but Gon knows. "I'm sorry for making you worry."

"That's not something to say sorry about. Just work on getting better alright?" Killua sighs, giving Gon a look. Those purple eyes light up when Gon gives him a large smile and nods. "Good. Now just try to get some sleep and rest Gon. The more you rest the faster you'll be able to go to the pet store." Killua winks.

"Yay pet store!" Gon cheers. He still feels drowsy and now that' he's cooled down he feels like he could just fall right to sleep. Gon reaches out for Killua, gripping his hands. "Come sleep with me Killua. I want to touch you."

"Geez when you're sick you're clingy." Killua acts as if it bothers him but Gon can see how those eyes light up. Killua turns off the light and gets in with Gon. The boy immediately wraps his arms around him and sighs.

"Yeah I guess so. I just want Killua's touch and I want to hear Killua's voice..." Gon smiles when he hears how Killua's heart is beating so fast. "Could you sing for me Killua?"

"What? I can't sing." Killua sounds flustered, those arms have wrapped around him though. He's drawing circles into his back absentmindedly.

"Yes you can. I hear you sing in the shower all the time." Gon beams. "Killua sings really good and I like your voice. It'll put me to sleep..." Killua doesn't respond. "Killua please?" Gon snuggles up to Killua's body, loving how Killua seems to get warmer.

"I don't know what to sing." Killua mumbles in defeat.

"Do you remember that song from that game we played along time ago? The one we really liked...It was called 'ib'" Gon smiles, remembering that night they stayed up and played this one computer game.

"You want me to sing that song? Where did that come from?" Killua sounds confused but amused at the same time. "That was months ago."

"I know but I really liked the game and the song we saw on YouTube...Do you remember the words?"

"yeah actually..." Killua coughs, clearing his throat. "...So you really want this?"

"I really do. It will help me feel better." Gon adds knowing Killua can't say no to that.

"If it will help you feel better it looks like I have no choice." Killua tries to sound spiteful but it's not. He sounds...happy.

There's silence between them before Killua starts to sing. "...Now that you found me my whole world is brighter. Now that you've touched me my steps are much lighter..." Killua's voice is deep and silky like honey. Gon feels his eyelids close as Killua starts to rub his hair. "All of this world could decide to fall inward and you would still linger..." Killua pulls him closer, his lips tug into a smile. "Something has brought us together unspoken, feigning reality, friendship and wisdom. I will defend you, I'll keep you beside me, that's how i'll repay all the kindness you've shown." Killua's voice gets softer at this but firmer. Gon feels safe in Killua's arms, they keep him pressed against his chest, his voice luring him away.

"Now that you've found me i've stumbled through fire. Now that you've touched me I've bloomed like a flower. Now that you're with me...I no longer coward, hiding." Killua kisses Gon's cheek. "I'm fighting for you." Gon lets the darkness consume him, Killua's warmth and voice leading him away. He doesn't see how those Purple eyes light up or how soft they are.

"I guess I really liked that song too." Killua says to himself, as he touches Gon's back and arms gently, lovingly. Killua lets his true self show once he knows Gon's asleep. Those eyes showing the care and love he has for this boy. He stays up all night just holding the other boy in his arms. Smiling to himself, frowning when Gon looks uncomfortable, silently hoping that his touches and his presence is helping Gon in some way.

He acted annoyed with Gon being clingy but in reality Killua loves it. He loves feeling as if Gon needs him. He'll do all he can till Gon feels better. He'll take care of him. Because that's what friends do and because quite simply...

He loves him more than anything.

* * *

"You're back early." a cool voice remarks when Hisoka opens up the door to their small cabin. "Did you find Kil?"

"Yup. It wasn't hard. Once I heard there was a fishing contest going on I knew Gon would be there and with him, Killua. Most likely." Hisoka chuckles when his friend's eyebrow has a slight twitch to it. If anyone else was looking at him they probably wouldn't have noticed it. He knows this man well. "And they were. It was nice seeing everyone again. Gon's really grown." Hisoka licks his lips, a groan coming to his lips when he thinks of those bright eyes Gon had as he fought against the tentacles. Ohh he's so close. Hisoka can feel it. He can almost taste it. But he doesn't want to end him to quickly. He wants Gon to keep growing and growing till he can't bear to destroy him.

"I don't care about your toy." Illumi says blankly as he stares out of the window, his long hair moving against his waist when he shifts his hip. "I'm surprise that they're still together. I would think that Kil would have gotten tired of that boy by now. It's been four years and he's still with him."

"Gon's planning on keeping it that way." Hisoka smiles, his eyes narrowing in glee when he feels an oncoming storm. "Their friendship hasn't dulled from what I've seen. If anything it looks like it's gotten stronger."_ A lot stronger. Should I tell him?_ Hisoka's pupils go up in their sockets from excitement. _He'll flip out of he knows. Most likely he'll go after Gon and kill him though. Decisions decisions...Maybe i'll wait till another time to tell him? This is getting fun._

"Hmm. I wish you would just let me kill the boy. Then Kil would have no reason to stay away from home." Illumi tilts his head. "He'll be 18 soon. It's time for Kil to start his training again. He's going to take over the family business. He needs to be focused." Illumi glances down at one of his needles that he's hold in his hand. "He'll protest but it's time to bring Kil home."

"He's going to fight it." Hisoka chimes, smirking at his friend.

"He can't defy me." Illumi's lips twitch but his face stays blank as always. "He'll want to protect his friend. I'll make him an offer he won't be able to refuse." Illumi's dark black eyes glance over at the cage they have set up in this home. In it lays a white fox, it's curled into itself, sound asleep. "But I must be patient..."

"You still haven't told me what's the story about this fox." Hisoka eyes the animal before looking at illumi. He smirks. "You're keeping something from me. An ace in your sleeve perhaps?"

"You still haven't told me why you're here." Illumi shakes his head, turning to fully look at the other male. "And why you won't leave."

"Hey I'm helping you out aren't I? You don't have to be so mean." Hisoka smirks, those eyes narrowing at this man.

"I didn't request for your help." Illumi gives him a look.

"Don't act like you're not happy to see me. I know you get lonely when I'm not around~"

"Lonely? You must be joking." Illumi's face doesn't change. "I've been pretty good lately. I was going to do this myself. When I told you where I was I wasn't expecting you to come."

"I'd come for you any day." Hisoka wiggles his eyebrows. Illumi just stares at him. Hisoka stares back with a smirk on his lips.

"Drink acid Hisoka."

"Oh baby it burns." Hisoka puts a hand on his forehead grinning when he gets a facial reaction from Illumi. A slight rolling of his eyes.

"I'm not going to be able to get rid of you am I?" Illumi tilts his head when Hisoka gives him a Cheshire cat smile. "That's what I thought. I think you're just bored and you want someone to bother."

"Maybe." Hisoka shrugs his shoulders lazily. "Or maybe I had a feeling that you were about to do something interesting."

"I'm just working on getting Kil back." Illumi thinks for a moment. "I'll let you stay if you continue to give me your services. I won't let you stay here just to bug me."

"So mean."

"Answer me this. When you saw Gon what was his status? Did It seem like anything was off with him?" Illumi locks eyes with the magician.

"He seemed fine to me. The only thing I noticed was that while we were fighting this monster he froze up. He winced and stopped which allowed the monster to hit him."

"So it has begun. It's just getting started though...I'll have to wait longer then." Illumi thinks to himself, putting a hand to his chin.

"Can you tell me what your plan is now? I'm interested. I feel if I know more I can be more help." Hisoka gets up, walking towards Illumi, those yellow eyes predatory. "Do you have something to do with Gon freezing up?"

"Maybe." Illumi's expression doesn't change. "If I tell you my plan and you get in my way I will kill you." Those black eyes of his narrow. "I've found a way of getting Kil home without killing Gon. I would just kill Gon if not for you. Thanks to you I had to think outside of the box. I saw my opportunity when the circus came here. Not just any circus but _his _circus." Illumi hums. "I came in contact with the circus leader once before. I was hired to kill one of his members years back. I did the job but the leader caught me. He got this old lady to touch me and found out I was an hired assassin. He let me go. When I went to get my money from the person that hired me, he was sick." Illumi thinks to himself. "The leader of the circus doesn't have a name. I couldn't find one for him but I know a couple things about him. He's extremely powerful with the ability to put curses on people. Theses curses are slow acting and take shape depending on the person they are cast on. The man that hired me kept seeing his dead wife, the curse made his dead wife become the tormentor but you see it was all in his head." Illumi taps on his forehead. "The curse made him go crazy to the point he was foaming out of the mouth and he didn't know who anyone was. All he could see was his dead wife. He killed himself by shooting himself in the forehead."

"Sounds interesting. I want to fight this circus leader." Hisoka's eyes light up before he blinks, his eyes narrowing. "What does the circus leader have to do with your plan? I'm guessing that's where you got this fox from."

"Bingo!" Illumi points a finger up. "I stole the fox but I made myself look like Gon. I made sure the circus leader got a good look at me and I even left a book a found on purpose. It was a piece of evidence that would look like Gon wanted to sacrifice the fox, which I knew would make the leader angrier. It worked. The circus leader has cursed Gon. I was there watching in the forest when Gon confronted the leader. He was able to prove his innocence but it was too late. He as already cursed. The curse won't be lifted till the leader has his white fox back. I'm sure Gon is looking for it now."  
"How long did it take for the man to kill himself?" Hisoka crosses his arms, narrowing his eyes at illumi.

"It took about a month. Don't worry. I'm not planning on letting it get that bad. Once Gon is obviously in distress, Killua being worried about his friend would do anything to save him. That's where I come in and offer him a deal. I'll return the fox and save Gon...in exchange for this." Illumi holds out a small thread like needle that glows purple. "He ripped out my other one some time ago. This one is a lot stronger. Once in, he'll forget about Gon and his other friends. He'll be my puppet again."

Hisoka watches Illumi's smile as it grows large. Hisoka smirks. "I like it. As long as you don't let Gon die we don't have a problem." Hisoka thinks for a moment. "Does everyone know Gon is cursed?"

"I know that the blonde one and Gon know. I'm not sure about the other one or Kil." Illumi hums. "That could be a problem if Kil doesn't know about it." Illumi looks at Hisoka. "Did they look restless at all?"

"Not really. They didn't' seem to be in a hurry to do anything." Hisoka looks to the side thinking.

"well I'm sure they will tell Kil and if not you'll just have to drop them hints." Illumi looks over at Hisoka. "I want you to monitor Gon. You can get closer than I can and even talk to them to gather information. As long as they don't know i'm here we're good. Were you able to find out where they're staying?"

"No. I got distracted." Hisoka looks off to the side when Illumi gives him a look.

"With what?"

"These guys were making fun of my hair. I wasn't going to take that. So I chopped them into pieces and buried them into the sand."

"Stay focused. You'll attract attention to yourself." Illumi sighs.

"They were talking about my hair." Hisoka gives him a look before running his hand through his hair. "I mean come on. How could I not chop them up into peiecs? They had no potential either. They were already dead to me."

"Tomorrow I want you to go out again and try to find Kil. Try to get where they're staying at and any other information you can get." Illumi ignores the other man's comment.  
"I got it." Hisoka smirks as he gets up, He wraps his arms around the man from behind smirking when he gets those blank eyes to look at him. "Why don't you relax? This is a vacation island. Lets watch a movie."

" hmm. I guess we could. There's nothing to do right now." Illumi forces himself out of Hisoka's grip, walking away from him. He looks back at Hisoka blankly. "I haven't watched a movie in...a couple years I think." Illumi gives him a pointed look. "Don't try anything funny or i'll rip off your arm."

"I wouldn't dare." Hisoka pretends to be offended before chuckling. He looks around the cabin for a moment before he looks at Illumi. "...You have no TV."

"Oh yeah I forgot." Illumi looks around, he blinks.

"I'm sure I can steal one." Hisoka shurgs as he walks off towards the door. "You owe me~" He runs off, Illumi can sense his blood lust.

"He never really wanted to just watch a movie. He just wanted an excuse to kill someone." Illumi stares after him blankly. Not that he expected any less from the magician. Illumi glances over at the fox, his lips twitched up in that crazed smile of his.

Soon he'll have his little brother back. His little puppet Kil and he can't wait.


	13. Chapter 13

"_Killua!" Gon smiles as he sees the back of his friend far away from him. There's nothing but darkness around them but all Gon is focused on is Killua. The ex-assassin doesn't so much as flinch from his name being called. He continues to walk away from Gon, his shoulders straight. Gon frowns and runs after him. "Killua!" Gon keeps calling his name, his voice that was filled with happiness at first gets more and more frantic as Killua keeps getting farther and farther away from him. He reaches towards Killua, his heart beating fast, his blood running cold. No matter how fast he runs, Killua only seems to be getting farther away._

_Then Killua disappears completely, leaving Gon alone in the darkness, no light leading him anymore._

* * *

Gon wakes up with a start, his eyes snapping open. "Killua!" Gon shouts, sitting up in bed only to wince from the pain that shoots up his spine. Gon pants, his heart pounding in his chest as he looks around frantic. He calms down once he sees he's in his hotel room, laying in bed. Gon licks his chap lips, laying back down to relieve the pain in his stomach._ I had that dream again...but this time I think I kind of remember it. I was chasing after Killua._.. Gon's eyes widen in alarm when he notices that Killua isn't beside him. He sits right back up, ignoring how sore he feels as he looks around the room for his friend. He's not here. Gon's stomach twists. Where is he? Where did he go? Gon glances at the clock only for his mouth to drop.

_1:30?! in the afternoon?! Oh no, I slept in! No wonder Killua left me!_ Gon starts to get out of bed, feeling disappointed in himself that he would sleep so much. _We were suppose to go to the amusement park today right? Did they go without me? _Gon's nose wrinkles when he sees how the whole bed is soaked around him._ Did I sweat all night? _Gon also notices he's completely naked, his chest covered in sweat. _Oh that's right, Killua gave me a cold bath last night. I think that's why I'm naked... we fell asleep right after. Last night is kind of hazy but I remember how kind Killua was. He even sung to me_. Gon smiles, thinking of that silky voice that was so nice last night and how Killua held him in his arms.

Gon's smile falls when he realizes once again that Killua isn't here. He wants to see him. He wants to hold his hand. He wants to kiss him good morning. Gon gets out of bed, his vision gets fuzzy for a moment and he stumbles around trying to get his balance. His body still feels weak but he doesn't feel as bad as he did yesterday._ I have to get dressed and look for Killua-_

The hotel door opens. Gon's eyes that were looking dull, brighten up when he sees the ex-assassin walk in with a tray of food, those purple eyes seem to be lost in thought, looking down at the tray. Gon's heart tightens at seeing this boy, and a relief washes over him. The ex-assassin is wearing a blue sleeveless jacket with dark jeans. An outfit that makes his heart skip a beat. He looks good. "Killua!" Gon shouts out in his happiness, startling Killua who tenses, whipping his head up to see Gon running towards him, those eyes blinding bright.  
"Gon! Don't run idiot! You just woke up." Killua's face gets red, those purple eyes shifting away from him. "A-And you're naked!"

"I don't care! Killua, I was so worried when I woke up and you weren't here and then I saw the time and I thought you went to the amusement park without me and-" Gon doesn't take a breather, he actually gets lightheaded from the lack of oxygen on his weak body. He loses his footing and falls on his side. He closes his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing as he wills the dizzy spill to leave him. "Ow."

"I told you not to run and now look what you've done." Killua puts down the tray of food and picks up a thin blanket. He wraps it around Gon's bare shoulders, covering him up. "Of course I wouldn't go to the amusement park without you. I just went to get us some food. I wasn't expecting you to get up yet." Killua flushes. "Geez, freaking out because I wasn't in the room like this..." He mumbles but those eyes light up though he tries to hide it.

"I'm glad. I was worried you had left me." Gon wraps his arms around the ex-assassin, feeling the other boy tense in his hold. Gon sighs in contentment, feeling Killua's soft locks on his cheek. Killua's here. He can rest easy now. The dread he felt when he woke up disappears and he's left feeling warm inside.

"You're all sweaty Gon." Killua tries to pry him off, sounding grossed out but when Gon looks at his face there's a soft blush there.

"Oh sorry." Gon chuckles, still beaming at his friend. "I sweated a lot last night! When I woke up the whole bed was soaked!"

"You're telling me about it. You ended up soaking me too." Killua grunts but there's a relief in those purple orbs. "But it's good. You've sweated out the fever." Killua puts his hand on Gon's forehead and smiles. "Yup, you're not burning up like you were. How are you feeling now?"

"I feel a lot better. I still feel sore and I'm a little weak in the legs but other than that I'm good. I don't feel like I have to puke either." Gon's stomach rumbles and he scratches his cheek, smiling sheepishly. "I actually feel pretty hungry."

"I thought you would be when you woke up. Leorio says not to over do it though. So I didn't get us too much." Killua smiles before he stands up, looking down at Gon. "Do you need help up?"

"I got it." Gon gets up, keeping the blanket covering his body. It was easier this time. He's already feeling back to his old self! "I'll eat and get a shower and then we can go to the amusement park! Are Leorio and Kurapika mad I slept in so late?"

"We're not going to the amusement park today. Just because you don't have a fever doesn't mean you're completely better. Like you said, you're still weak. You need to take it easy today too. We all talked about it and we rescheduled the amusement park for tomorrow."

"Aww but I wanted to go today! First the pet store, now this?!" Gon groans, stomping his foot down like a child. "But I'm really okay Killua! I don't want to stay in bed all day! I've been in bed for long enough don't you think?"

"Doctor's orders." Killua puts his hands on his hips, narrowing his eyes. "And mine too. You gave us all a scare last night. You need to rest. Besides, Leorio and Kurapika decided they would take this time to go out on their date and have some alone time together."

"Oh." Gon looks down. He wanted to watch Kurapika's and Leorio's date. They even said he could but...Gon glances up at Killua to see him staring at him intently._ Killua won't let me leave and he'll get mad. He said if I want to learn things I should ask him._ "I guess tomorrow is okay for the amusement park then." Gon grumbles. "And Kurapika and Leorio can have some alone time."

"Exactly. So all you need to focus on is resting and getting better." Killua walks over to the bed and takes off the sheets and blanket, rolling the soiled cloths in a ball before throwing it into the hamper. Gon watches as Killua starts to unwrap a new sheet and place it on the bed.

"We should do something together." Gon smiles. _At least I get the whole day with Killua._ When Killua gives him a look Gon grins. "I can rest while we watch a movie or play video games! Anyway if I fall asleep you might get bored and leave to do something. Even if you don't leave I don't want you being bored."

"We can watch a movie." Killua glances away from those bright eyes, fixing the bed. Gon can't keep his eyes off his best friend. Gon feels kind of gross right now with the dried sweat all over his body and with how dry and chap his lips are. Gon's eyes light up when he gets an idea.

"Killua lets take a bath together!" Gon cheers, feeling excited. Killua whips his head over to look at Gon, taken off guard. Gon beams. "We were suppose to take one together last night but I had to get sick." Gon grumbles.

"Um..." Killua cheeks flush, he stuffs his hands in his pocket. There's an inner conflict in his eyes that he hides with his bangs before he nods. "S-Sure. Yeah. Let's take a bath..." Killua coughs slightly in his hand. "You'll need someone to get your back anyway...and since you're still weak you could fall in the tub or fall asleep in the water..." Killua seems to be rationalizing something. "So really it's the best option that I take a bath with you." Killua nods to himself but his blush has reached his ears when he opens his eyes and sees Gon staring at him with those large amber eyes, his head tilted to the side.

"You're thinking about it too much Killua!" Gon giggles at his friend, especially when his face gets redder. "But you're right. It is the best option! I get to take a bath with my best friend, just like all those times years ago!" Gon grabs Killua's hand and starts to lead him into the bathroom. Despite Killua just seeing him naked, Gon can feel an excitement grow inside him at the idea of Killua's naked body in the water with his. His heart starts to pick up speed. He can't keep the smile from his lips. Killua follows after him, his hand feels warm and it's moist. The ex-assassin shuts the door when they get into the bathroom, letting go of Gon's hand. The raven haired male doesn't think much about it as he drops the blanket from his body, his bare skin being exposed to the cold. He shivers slightly as he walks over to the sink and brushes his teeth. Gon can feel eyes on him so he looks over at Killua. The ex-assassin quickly glances away. Killua walks over to the tub and starts running the water, not saying anything. Gon can't help to think Killua looks nervous. His hand is shaking slightly as he sticks it under the water to check the temperature, those eyes deep in thought.

"Killua, take off your clothes." Gon walks towards his friend once he finished brushing his teeth. He noticed Killua was just staring at the water pour, standing awkwardly next to the tub, mumbling to himself. He tenses when Gon unzips the zipper of his jacket and takes it off of him, exposing his pale skin of his chest and those abs that Gon adores._ Killua's so sexy._

"You're impatient." Killua snaps out of his trance, glaring away from him but those cheeks are so red. "I can undress myself." Killua closes his eyes as he unbuttons his jeans and slides them off, along with his boxers. Gon's eyes move on their own as he starts at Killua's abs only to go lower. Gon tilts his head, staring at his friend's 'package'._ It looks different than mine_. It's been awhile since Gon's seen Killua completely naked like this. Things have changed. Curiosity is what's holding his gaze on his friend.

"W-Where are you staring?!" Killua opens his eyes only to tense and cover himself, the blush reaching his neck, his eyes wide and his voice a squeak.

"A-Ah!" Gon's cheeks heat up a bit but he says what's on his mind. "Sorry I just couldn't help thinking that yours looks different than mind. I got curious."

"Of course mind looks different." Killua gets pale for a moment. "Wait, you don't think I'm small do you? It gets a lot bigger than this when I'm hard! I'm huge!" Killua's eyes widen in shock when he shouts this, he looks away, hiding his embarrassment.

"No, no I wasn't thinking that! Mine is small like this too see?" Gon points to his stuff. Killua glances at him only to look away quickly.

"L-Let's just get in the bath! And stop being weird." Killua jumps into the bath, hiding himself in the bubbles. Gon gets in after him, sighing in relief when the warm water works wonders on his sore muscles. Gon notices how red Killua is and he's looking down in the water. Gon frowns.

"I'm sorry. I won't look at your stuff again if it bothers you."

"It's not that it bothers me- I-I mean, it's just..." Killua fumbles over his words. He's so flustered. Gon chuckles.

"Killua looks so cute right now. You're like a cherry!"

"Shut up! This is your fault!" Killua glares at him but it's weak.

Gon just gives him a teasing smile before he grabs some soap and starts to wash his chest. He can't help to think to himself about what he saw. Killua's penis, even soft, had many differences than Gon's. For one, the hair around it was white and the shaft matched Killua's skin color while the head looked a little paler. The word that comes to mind to describe it is cute. Gon can't help to wonder what it looks like when he's hard? How big is Killua? He said he's huge. Gon can't help to put his hands on his butt. _I hope not too huge._ Gon glances up at Killua to see that he's deep in thought as well, that blush hasn't left his cheeks.

Gon feels his lower regions stir at seeing Killua look like that. His face red with his white locks framing his face, the water up to his mid chest, showing off his muscular arms. Gon wants to get closer to him.

"Hey Killua I have a question." Gon moves so he's sitting next to Killua. Those amber eyes taking in the sight of his best friend.

"Hmm?" Killua glances over at him.

"I know gay people have sex in the butt but what makes it so one gets it in the butt but the other one doesn't'?" Gon watches as Killua looks away from him. Gon's starting to think Killua has a permanent blush. "Do you flip a coin? Or do you just take turns?"

"i-it depends on the couple." Killua takes a deep breath. "Um...one might like to be bottom better than the other and that's why it happens." Killua glances at Gon from the corner of his eye. "Why are you asking?"

"I've been curios about it since I walked into Kurapika and Leorio." Gon flushes slightly. "It's hard to wrap my mind around it, I guess. I don't see how it can feel good with something in your butt. Unless there's a special trick to it?" Gon frowns. "I don't think I would like it. Just a finger hurt me."

"Well...I've read that it hurts at first but if you-" Killua's flushed expression changes. He whips his head towards Gon, his face pale, those eyes wide, those purple orbs filled with a deep emotion, they flare. "Wait who put their finger in you?!" Killua grabs a hold of Gon's shoulders, squeezing deeply to the point it hurts. Those purple eyes bore into his, filled with conflicting emotions. He looks angry and shocked. His aura spikes around him. Gon is a little worried he's going to electric shock him by accident. His aura...it feels possessive, powerful. Gon knows Killua isn't mad at him though. The anger is directed else where. Despite everything, Gon can't help to feel a bit warm with how Killua is looking at him and the intensiveness of his gaze.

"I did." Gon points at himself, getting Killua to blink. His aura dies down and his grip loosens. He blinks again.

"H-Huh?!" Killua's face gets beet red, he points a shaky finger at Gon. "Y-You...you fingered yourself?!"

"Yeah because I wanted to see how it would feel like. It hurt bad though. That's why I'm wondering if there's a special trick because it seemed like it was good for Kurapika." Gon watches as Killua's lips tremble, his whole body seems red. His hands goes under water and he looks away from Gon. The raven haired male feels very hot now. Killua's lips are so tempting to kiss...the atmosphere has changed between them somehow. There's a tension in the air but Gon doesn't think it's bad. "Do you know Killua?" Gon moves closer, wanting to feel that flushed skin against his own.

"Did...Did you use lube?" Killua swallows hard, his voice shaky.

"Lube? What's that?"

"It's...it's what you're suppose to use. It makes things easier to go in and less painful..."

"So that's why it hurt so much! I just pushed it in without anything. It felt like my finger could barely fit in there." Gon blinks when Killua sputters, making a strange sound before covering his mouth with his hand. "Killua?"

"Don't...Don't force anything in without lube idiot, you could rip something." Killua's voice is a whisper now but he's still trying to explain for him.

"Killua is the water too hot for you? You look like you're about to pass out." Gon frowns in concern, even though Killua looks sexy like this he doesn't want his friend to pass out. Killua shakes his head and wipes at his nose.

"I'm fine...just feeling a little light headed..." Killua sighs deeply. He's so tense. "When you...when you...did that to yourself, were you thinking of anyone?"

Gon blinks at the question. He wasn't thinking of anyone while he was doing it but after he thought about how it would feel if it was Killua who was inside him...Gon flushes. Killua catches this and those eyes get duller, darker.

"You're not planning on having sex with this guy you like are you?" Killua snaps, his body getting stiff again. He glares at Gon, a fire in those purple orbs. "You're not even dating the guy yet!-"

"I'm not planning on having sex with him." Gon waves his hands in the air, not wanting Killua to become angry with him or get the wrong idea. "I won't have sex with just anyone." Gon locks eyes with Killua hoping this will be an encouragement.

"But you did so many things with those women. How do I know if you're even still a virgin?!" Killua shouts, something about to break inside him. He looks deep into Gon's eyes, those purple orbs a swirl of emotions. Killua's aura spikes once again becoming a electric shock risk for the raven haired male.

"I didn't have sex with them." Gon blinks. Killua stops shouting to look at him in surprise. "You thought I did? No! I just took them out on dates. They taught me how to treat a lady right. The only thing I did was give them kisses on the check when the date was over." Gon watches as relief washes over Killua. He actually sighs, his shoulders slumping. "I told you Killua. Sex is special. I'm saving it for my special someone." Gon smiles at Killua. The ex-assassin isn't looking at him though.

"Good...you should keep it that way Gon." Killua feels distant so Gon takes some soap and starts to rub it into Killua's back, kneading into the knots that have reappeared. When Killua acts like this, Gon just wants to tell him. He wants to confess and make Killua happy but Gon feels that he's close into making Killua confess. "You...shouldn't even be thinking about sex yet." Killua melts into Gon's touch, a groan escaping his lips as Gon gets rid of one of the knots.

"Hmm...Do you think about sex Killua?" Gon can't help to ask._ I wonder if Killua thinks about having sex with me? How does he picture it?_

"W-Why are you asking me?" Killua gets flustered again, tensing. He sighs when Gon keeps rubbing his back, the ex-assassin giving in. "...Maybe I do. It's normal for our age though...some times I just can't help it..." Killua's voice sounds strange before he shakes his head.

"So if you can think about sex than why can't I?"Gon can't help his smile..._Does he thinks of us? Or does he think of someone else? _Gon can't help to tilt his head in curiosity.

"Because! It's okay for me but not for you!" Killua crosses his arms. "I mean...you have someone in mind so it's more dangerous."

"So you don't have someone in mind?" Gon tilts his head, Killua tenses once again. "Then who do you think about having sex with?"

" I don't have to tell you. You won't even tell me who you like so I'm not saying." Killua grunts but his face is red.

"Hmm..." Gon thinks as he gets some shampoo and rubs it around his fingers before he rubs it into Killua's hair. The ex-assassin sighing in contentment at the feeling and his eyes light up from the attention. Gon likes washing Killua's hair. It's one of things he missed doing. "Hey Killua what's your favorite kind of flower?"

"Huh? That's random." Killua seems to relax though now that the conversation has shifted. "I don't think I have a favorite flower. hm...we did have a garden back at my home. I guess roses and sunflowers are cool." Killua shrugs.

"Okay." Gon can't help to smile to himself, he almost giggled. _This is perfect! I can ask Killua questions without him knowing it's helping me with his date! It's going to be the best date ever!_ He's going to make sure everything goes right. "Do you like red roses? Or pink roses? Or maybe blue roses?"

"Are there even blue roses?" Killua raises an eye brow before he chuckles. "You're so weird. Why are you asking me this? Huh...If there were blue roses I guess that would be my favorite. The roses at my home were all white and pink." Killua wrinkles his nose, mentioning his home.

No white or pink roses then. He's sure he could find blue roses...if not then he can settle with red. Gon can't help his eyes lighting up from his excitement as he pours water on top of Killua's head to rinse off the shampoo. He gets more out to wash his hair a second time for good measure. "What's your favorite song?"

"Shouldn't you know?" Killua gives him a playful smirk as Gon starts to rub shampoo in his head again.

"well you like a lot of songs." Gon thinks for a moment. "There's a couple I think could be your favorite. I think you keep changing your favorite song if you have one so I'm going to take a guess...Your favorite song right now is that sugar song? You sing it a lot in the shower and you look happy when it comes on the radio."

"You mean from maroon five? I guess so." Killua flushes slightly as Gon pours water over his head again. "Are we playing 20 questions or something?" Killua turns to face Gon. "By the way, are you feeling alright? Lightheaded at all."

"No I feel fine. If anything the warm water is helping my head and my muscles." Gon smiles before he turns his back to Killua so he can wash it and wash his hair. "I just like asking you questions Killua. I like knowing as much as I can about you."

"You're so random and embarrassing." Killua grumbles but Gon can tell he's blushing as he gets the soap out and starts to rub it into Gon's back. The raven haired male tenses at the pressure he's using on his sore back. Killua must see this because he rubs his back more gently. "Fine then. I have a question for you."

"Ask away." Gon smiles.

"Have you ever kissed someone?...On the lips?" Killua continues to rub his back nicely, his voice not giving anything away.

"No I haven't. Just on the cheek." Gon feels Killua relax behind him. "My turn! Killua have you ever kissed someone on the lips?"

"Of course not. When could I have?" Killua rinses off his back. "That's not really fair, you asked the same question as mine."

"Okay i'll ask a different question then. When you hear the word 'date' what's the first thing that comes to mind?"

"Uh...looking up at the stars?" Killua tenses at his answer. "That's the first thing that came to my mind, not really sure why."

"Ah." Gon smiles. _Looking up at the stars! That would be a perfect way to end the date! _Gon's proud of himself because he had written that on his note pad. He wanted to look up at the stars with Killua again. it just felt like it was something they would both enjoy.

"Hmm..." Killua thinks of his question as he wets Gon's hair before rubbing shampoo into it. His fingers massaging his scalp, getting Gon to sigh and lean back, his back touching Killua's chest. He feels so warm. "...What do you fear?"

"What do I fear?" Gon blinks at the question. He thinks about it for a moment. "I think I'm afraid of...not being able to do anything. I'm afraid of being too weak. And I'm afraid of..." Gon thinks of his dream, seeing an image of Killua fading away from him. "...losing you."

"Gon..." Killua's voice is soft, his fingers stop. His body freezes.

"I think I'm afraid of that the most. You're everything to me Killua. You're my best friend in the whole world. It's hard to imagine a world without Killua." Gon can't help to say this much. He might be saying too much. Gon places a hand over his heart, smiling to himself. Gon's eyes widen in surprise when Killua hugs him from behind. Gon's whole body warms and his heart skips a beat at the contact as Killua squeezes him tighter.

"Really...how am I suppose to react when you say these things? You don't have to be afraid of losing me. Where ever you go, I'll go with you. That's just the way it is. Because...I couldn't see a world without Gon either." Killua feels warm behind him. Gon smiles brightly, his chest feels tight. It wasn't a confession of love but it was close to it. Gon knows that's he's weaken Killua, he's letting his feelings leak out and he's hugging him like this. Gon expressed some of his feelings for Killua and the ex-assassin expressed his. But only a part of it. Gon feels like they're both close to winning or losing this game.

"I'm glad." Gon closes his eyes in his smile. "That makes me really happy Killua. As long as you're with me, there's nothing I fear." Killua's grip tightens on him, his head is nuzzling against his.

"I-Idiot when you say things like this..." Killua's breathing sounds uneven for a moment but he fixes it. He lets go of Gon hesitantly before he goes back to rubbing his hair. Gon can't help to feel disappointed. He liked how close they were and he felt Killua giving in to him. "Now it's your turn to ask a question."

"Hmm..." Gon wants to ask what Killua's afraid of but he beat him to it so he thinks of something else. "If you could be any animal what would It be?" Gon winces. _I'm suppose to be asking dating questions but this game is fun!_ He's getting kind of distracted.

"Huh...I would defiantly be a predator so...I guess one of the big cats. I could see myself as a tiger." Killua smirks to himself, thinking about it. "I'll ask you another question but I'm curious, what animal would you be?"

"Hmm I'm not sure. I like wolves." Gon smiles. "I guess I would be a wolf!"

"I think I can see that." Killua chuckles. He sounds like he's having fun as he pours water on Gon, rinsing him before he starts to scrub his hair with a second coat of shampoo. "Okay um...What's the first thing you're going to say to Ging when you see him?"

Gon's smile falls slightly, his eyebrows furrowing as he process the question. "Huh...I've never really thought about it. I've been so focused on finding him that I haven't thought about what I would say when I do find him." Gon hits his fist on his hand, his eyes lighting up. "I'll say, 'Ging this is my best friend Killua!'"

"Really that would be the first thing you say?" Killua grunts but when Gon looks back at him he catches a glimpse of how those eyes have lighten up.

"I don't know for sure. I won't know how I'll feel or what I'll want to say when I see Ging." Gon looks forward, a small smile on his lips. "But I know that I will introduce you to him. I want him to see you and I want to tell him all about our adventures."

Killua rinses Gon's hair without a word but when he speaks his voice makes it sound like he's smiling. It's light and soft. "Your turn."

Gon thinks to himself as Killua pulls away from him, only for Gon to lay back more so he's still leaning on his chest. Killua Is hesitant for a moment before he wraps his arms around him once again, hugging him from behind. Gon sighs in contentment, glad Killua's not trying to get away from him but embracing the touch. _I should think of a question to ask to help me with the date...hmm.._. "Do you know what you want?" Gon finds himself asking. Remember that time when they sat under the stars together.

"Yes I do." Killua answers right away. "I've figured it out some time ago..."

"What do you want?" Gon leans his head up to look at Killua. Those purple eyes lock with his. They're deep, and glossed over. Gon feels his heart skip a beat at such a look. Killua swallows. He closes his eyes and when he opens them up, that look is gone. He grins.

"That's a secret." He teases. "Anyway you just asked two questions in a row."

"Aw come on Killua." Gon frowns, he reaches up and pulls on his wet locks. "Tell meeee." He whines. Killua's blush comes back. He bites his lip. He's not fighting away from him like Gon thought he would be. The teasing smile has been wiped of his face. Gon tugs at his hair.

"S-Stop pulling on my hair, how do you like it?" Killua grabs Gon's black hair and starts to yank.

"Ow! I didn't do it that hard!" Gon pouts before he pulls on Killua's hair just as hard. The ex-assassin closes his eyes tightly, his breathing a bit jagged.

"O-Okay bath time is over." Killua works his hair out of Gon's grip, he lets go of Gon's hair as well. "We're getting all prunie."

"Aw that was fun though." Gon smiles at Killua, the ex-assassin stops his glaring, his expression softening and those eyes lighting up. "Don't you think Killua? We should do this every night!"

"I-I don't know about every night but...we should do it again. It was fun." Killua nods, those purple orbs shifting away from Gon, a small smile on his lips. "You should get out first."

"Okay." Gon gets out of the water, his fingers and his toes are pruny from being in the water for so long. He takes a deep breath, his muscles feeling better but he still feels weak. He feels it when he takes a step towards the towel rack. A quiet throbbing in his muscles. He wraps himself in a towel, drying off before he glances back at Killua to see the ex-assassin is still in the water, his face flushed. "Are you coming out Killua?"

"Yeah...in just sec. I need to go to the bathroom so i'll join you in the room in a little bit."

"Got it." Gon smiles brightly before he walks out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Gon works on drying his thick black hair as he walks over to his dresser. He opens it up and looks through his clothes. He puts on some boxers and shorts, not bothering with a shirt. They're just going to be staying in the hotel all day. Gon glances at the bathroom door, seeing it's still shut. Gon quickly takes out the note pad and pencil he has hidden in the dresser and writes down his new dating ideas. His amber eyes light up in excitement, his heart thudding in his chest. He's never been this happy or hyped about planning out a date before. This could be the door to another chapter into their relationship. This could make them even closer and when he pictures Killua's smile...

Just that smile makes it all worth it.

Gon finishes adding to his plan. He's about to put the note pad back in the dresser but he stops himself. _Would Killua find it here? I wasn't thinking about that..._ Gon looks around the room, trying to think of a good place to hide it. Under his pillow? No, Killua could easily find that. Under the bed? no...Gon stops when his eyes fall on the little night stand next to the bed. His eyes light up. He hasn't seen Killua open this once. It's perfect! Gon opens the stand up and throws the note pad in there when he hears the door knob to the bathroom door moving. He shuts it quickly before jumping in bed, burying his head in the pillow to hide his smile. If Killua sees it he'll know he's up to something.

"Is your stomach hurting Gon?" Killua's voice sounds like he's just catching his breath. Gon peeks up at Killua from the pillow, keeping his mouth hidden. Killua has a towel wrapped around his waist, his white locks everywhere from behind dried off with a towel, those purple eyes are locked on him, searching his expression for any signs of pain.

Gon shakes his head. He feels pretty warm seeing Killua like this and thinking he was just in the bath with this beautiful man. And when he sees him half naked he can't help to think what's under the towel. Gon buries his head in the pillow again. He groans to himself. _I really want to touch him...I want to kiss him. Why is Killua so hard to break?_

"It sounds like you're in pain." Killua scowls as he marches over to his dresser and gets dressed quickly, putting on some shorts and a black tank top. Before he gets in bed with Gon, his eyebrows furrowed in his glare. "I told you. Don't try to hide it from me. If you're hurting I can give you some pain meds."

"I'm not hurting." Gon mumbles, looking over at Killua when the smile has left his lips. He looks at those purple orbs that are staring into his amber ones. He really can't explain it. He's always thought that Killua looks good. He remembers even when he was young, staring into those purple or blue eyes, watching as they change with situations. Gon remembers looking into these eyes the first time during the hunter exam. He knew then that he liked this person and he was interested because they were the same age. Back then Gon was excited by finding a new friend, now looking into Killua's eyes, Gon's still excited but for different reasons.

"Being in love is hard." Gon sighs as he sits up in bed, hugging his knees to his chest. Killua tenses, gripping the blanket for a moment before he relaxes.

"Tell me about it." Killua mumbles, those purple orbs distant.

"You're in love Killua?" Gon looks over at his friend, Killua's eyes flash before his lips go in a tight line. When Killua doesn't answer Gon looks down at his bare feet. "How is it like for you? How do you feel?"

Killua's quiet for a long time. Gon thinks he isn't going to answer but then..."...When I'm with her nothing else matters. I could be content just sitting with her for hours. I want to kiss her and...I feel something here." Killua puts a hand over his chest. "And it can hurt but most of the time she makes my heart beat fast and..." Killua's face is flushed. Gon stares at him with his eyes wide. _He keeps saying her...is he talking about me? Or is he talking about someone else? _Gon ignores the twisting of his stomach.

"I feel the same way. I just want him to be happy. I want to share everything with him and never let go." Gon smiles, glad he can get some of it out but Killua seems to be sinking into himself. He nods numbly. "I think he loves me too but he just won't admit it."

"...She's in love with someone else. Some times I feel like..." Killua trails off, he locks eyes with Gon before he moves closer. " If I kissed her..." Killua kisses Gon on the cheek, then on the forehead, he steadies his shaky hand before he places it on Gon's cheek. "Like this...that maybe she would fall for me. Maybe I could steal her away if I..." Killua's purple eyes are deep with emotion, his lips tremble for a moment before he bites at his lower lip.

"How do you know she doesn't love you already?" Gon feels his heart skip a beat, feeling warm from Killua being so close to him.

"...Because I know she loves someone else. She probably hasn't even considered me as a choice." Killua swallows.

"I think you should tell her Killua." Gon really hopes it's him but either way he can see that this is causing Killua pain. Gon smiles, putting his fingers on his own lips. "And you should kiss her here."

Killua's cheeks flush but his eyes stay locked with Gon's. "It's not that simple Gon. I'm..." Those purple orbs shift away.

"Are you afraid?" Gon puts a hand on his shoulder, looking in those purple orbs that seem to shift away from him more.

"...She means a lot to me. If I tell her there's a chance things will change between us. My confession could cause us to drift apart and I don't want that to happen." Killua covers his face with his hair. "Who knows? She may be disgusted in the end or worse, she may pity me."

"She must be a horrible person." Gon's eyebrows furrow not liking how Killua's voice has gotten quiet. He actually feels angry with himself right now. Killua's scared to tell him because he thinks he'll act like that? _Have I come across like that kind of person? _

Killua's head snaps up, his eyes wide at the look on Gon's face. "She's not a horrible person! She's amazing-"

"She doesn't sound like it. It looks to me that she's just hurting you. If she would be disgusted over your feelings then something is wrong with her. You're not disgusting and your feelings aren't either. If she would let you drift away from her than she's not worth anything. You're amazing Killua. Anyone would be lucky to have you!" Gon grabs Killua's hands, his eyes wide at what Gon's saying. "If after you told her your feelings she allowed you to slip away from her...I'd never forgive her!" Gon's voice raises, his eyes becoming a flame. _If I would let that happen...I would never forgive myself._

"Gon..." Killua says his name, those purple orbs wide. He's breathless. He swallows, his eyes becoming watery before he shakes it off. "You shouldn't say those things about her...She's not like that. Not at all! She wouldn't do something like that...it was just my fear, making me worry about things I shouldn't. She's amazing and understanding. She's everything to me...there's nothing wrong with her." Killua covers his eyes with his bangs. He wipes at his face for a moment. "...thank you Gon. You once again opened my eyes to the truth..." Killua looks up giving Gon such a soft smile. "I think...I think I might just tell her."

"Good! I have a feeling she'll say yes. I don't think you have anything to worry about." Gon calms down, feeling relieved.

"Even if she doesn't return my feelings...I don't have to worry about drifting away from her. No..." Killua smiles to himself. "It'll be alright."

"Just kiss her and tell her how you feel!" Gon feels excited as he rubs Killua's back, wanting Killua to just confess to him already.

"...Like I said I've never kissed anyone before and I think it would be random and confuse her if I did." Killua glances at Gon's lips before looking forward.

"I don't think she would mind!" Gon leans in his seat, if he had a tail it would be wagging. He's so close. Killua blinks when Gon shouts this, looking over at Gon with his eyebrow raised.

"You look really excited about me kissing this girl."Killua gives him a strange smile. "I wonder if you'll look like that when it actually happens..."

"I think I'll look even happier." Gon giggles getting Killua to blush.

"You're so weird." Killua grumbles, looking away from Gon, his blush reaching his ears. Gon pouts. _Why isn't he kissing me yet? I've destroyed his fear so why is he still hesitating?_ Gon picks at his shorts, feeling restless and impatient. He just wants to kiss him so bad!

"Killuaa." Gon wraps his arms around the other boy, leaning his face closer to his so their noses are almost touching. Killua looks away quickly. Gon frowns. _Kiss me!_ Gon stares at him for the longest time but he knows that Killua isn't planning on doing it right now. Gon lets go of him and gets out of bed, hatching a plan. He's so close to winning. "Let's go find this girl! Come on!" Gon grins when Killua whips his head over in alarm. "Where is she? I want to meet her!"

"W-We can't find her right now! She's...she's off doing stuff. She's busy." Killua fumbles with his words.

"then lets text her and tell her to meet up with you! What's her number?" Gon can't stop his grin. He has Killua in a corner.

"Just calm down! I-I'll tell her just not right now." Killua grabs Gon's arm and pulls him back in bed, giving him a glare but his red cheeks give him away.

"But I want you to to be happy Killua." Gon looks into his best friend's eyes. "I think the faster you kiss her and tell her, the faster you'll be happy."

"...You're so clueless." Killua chuckles oddly before he smirks, those purple orbs are deep as he grabs Gon's chin and leans closer. "You don't even know what you're saying."

"Yes I do. I'm saying I want you to be happy."

"But you don't even know what that means." Killua's breath can be felt on Gon's lips. All his senses are on high alert, his chest pounding in his chest. Killua's voice is husky, those eyes becoming half lidded.

"And I don't have to. I just know that you'll be happy." Gon licks his lips, feeling the tension in the air. Gon glances at Killua's lips. They look so soft...Gon locks eyes with Killua, keeping himself in place so he's not the one who destroys the space between them. " So...Why don't you go and kiss the girl?"

"I'm going to." Killua's voice is breathless. He closes his eyes and pulls away from Gon. He takes a deep breath and grips the blanket. "But...not right now."

"Why not?!" Gon can't help to shout in frustration.

"H-Huh? Well for one she's not here idiot! Two...i'm not ready. I think I should prepare something...I don't know. You're the romantic type, so you get it right? I want her to know... I love her." Killua's face is red again. "So when I tell her I'm going to make it perfect...like in those movies or something."

"I guess." Gon can't help to pout. _He was so close! But I guess I understand...I shouldn't rush him._ And Gon can't help to feel excited. Killua is going to confess to him! He just wants to plan it out and that's fine. Gon has been planning it out as well...maybe they'll meet up on the same page after all. Then he'll get to feel those lips on his own and he'll never let him go.

"You're so impatient." Killua grunts, poking Gon in the forehead, smirking at the look his friend gives him. "Don't worry, you'll know when it happens." Killua glances away.

"Good, I better." Gon crosses his arms before he smiles at Killua. He really feels too happy right now. The game is almost over.

"What movie you want to watch?" Killua changes the subject, getting off the bed to grab the remote control.

"Something funny." Gon reaches over and grabs the class of water that was left on the night stand, drinking the water down. He blinks when he notices the tray of food that Killua had brought in. Forgotten after Gon had asked to take a bath with him. Gon chuckles. "Ne the food is all cold probably."

"Aw shit I forgot." Killua grumbles when he notices the tray as well. He walks over and touches the chicken leg on it. "I'll just heat it up in the microwave. It'll be fine."

"Good I'm really hungry." Gon rubs his stomach when it rumbles. As he rubs his stomach he remembers the pain he experienced yesterday and frowns. He doesn't feel bad today, he's slowly getting back to normal but he can't get the other Killua's smile out of his head, or the black liquid that went down his throat. He feels an uneasiness settle inside him but when Killua turns his head and looks at him, it disappears.

"Let's just see if anything funny is on TV." Killua puts the food into the microwave to warm it up before he starts flipping through the channels. He smirks when he sees that South Park is on. He leaves it on that channel as he works on the food. Gon tilts his head watching the TV. He's seen this show before and he's watched it with Killua. They don't get much time to watch TV or to get on the internet but when ever they do, if this is on Killua will keep it on. He likes this show. Gon doesn't really understand it because all these crazy things happen but everyone but the kids act as if it's normal. He does think it's funny though and he learns things from it as well.

Killua sits down next to Gon with the tray of food, the raven haired male not having to think about it twice before he grabs a chicken leg and starts to rip it apart. Killua gives him a look, getting Gon to slump. He eats just a little bit slower. Killua seems satisfied with that as he grabs a breast and bites into it, his purple eyes strained on the TV. They both laugh when the kid Cartman started to sing 'Poker face' on the show.

"Can't read my, can't read my, no you can't read my~" Gon and Killua start to sing along together, they move their hands around their face. "Poker face!" Gon chuckles from Killua's expression and he's sure Killua's laughing at his face as well. Gon bounces on the bed as he finishes his chicken leg and picks up another one, feeling hyper and happy. He gets to sit here with his best friend and play around while also knowing that Killua is going to confess to him soon. How can he not be happy?

"Cartman is not that bad at singing it." Gon grins over at Killua who chuckles. "It's pretty catchy."

"I guess." Killua shakes his head. He looks just as hyper as he opens up his can of soda and drinks about half in one gulp.

"When ever I see Kenny I wince." Gon winces when Kenny gets crushed by something out of no where. "He always dies. How come he's in all the episodes though? I've seen him die a lot."

"I really don't know. Maybe they explain it some where in the show but not the ones I've seen." Killua shrugs. Gon hums in thought as he quickly finishes the rest of his food, wiping his mouth off after he's done. He yawns, his eyes becoming half lidded. His vision is getting fuzzy and when Killua says something Gon doesn't understand it. _Why am I so tired?...Didn't I just wake up?...I don't want to sleep...I want to stay up with...Killua..._ Gon's thoughts start to slow down with his body, his heart thudding so softly it would make one question if it was still beating. There's that ringing in his ears again.

Gon leans over, wrapping his arms around Killua's waist. He lets his body fall down till he's laying on his side and Gon's head is resting in Killua's lap. The ex-assassin is saying something to him but Gon can't understand it. _I'm...tired..._ Gon curls his body in and allows his eyes to shut, Killua's warm thigh against his cheek and his voice luring him away. He tries to stay up but then Killua starts to rub his hair.

"It's okay. You can go to sleep." His voice deep and full of kindness does the trick. Now that he has permission he lets go, the darkness taking him away. The last thing he's aware of is Killua's hand running through his hair and a presser on his forehead by Killua's lips.

* * *

"Ah man this is nice." Leorio smiles next to his lover who is sitting on a blanket with him in a park. There's a lake spread out before them, the water sparkling as if it was made out of diamonds. Kurapika takes his eyes off the water to look at Leorio, he flushes slightly when the older man takes a spoonful of the ice cream that they've been sharing before offering it to him. Kurapika leans in and eats it, savoring the vanilla, humming in approval. "I feel bad that Gon's stuck in bed but at the same time I'm happy we got to go out like this. It's our first official date and I feel pretty good about it...how about you?"

"I think it's going well." Kurapika smiles, looking out towards the lake. "We had a nice lunch, took a walk on the beach and now we're here. I'm surprised since I let you plan it all."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Leorio gives him a look.

"I never saw you as a real romantic...but you do know how to treat your partner." Kurapika leans in, giving Leorio's cold lips a sensual kiss, the blonde taking satisfaction out of the pink that spreads on the older male's face as he pulls away. He smirks when Leorio leans in after him before frowning. "I was expecting McDonald's and watching a movie at home honestly."

"I wouldn't do that on our first date!" Leorio snaps out of the state that Kurapika's kiss had him in, his eyebrow twitching. "I am so the romantic type! I have an eye for these kinds of things. I'm the one who figured out Gon was in love with Killua remember?" Leorio crosses his arms over his chest, looking proud.

"Yes that's true." Kurapika hums, an amused smile coming to his lips.

"I'd like to see your idea of a date." Leorio grunts, getting more ice cream on a spoon before offering it to the blonde.

"You'll be able to the next time we go out. I'll plan it." Kurapika leans in to eat the ice cream only for Leorio to move the spoon away and kiss him instead. The blonde is taken by surprise as Leorio's tongue invades his mouth, caressing his tongue in a way the blonde has found that he' loves. Kurapika holds back a groan from the sensation. Leorio's kiss is what got him in trouble a couple of nights ago.

The night that Gon walked in on them...Kurapika was not planning on doing _that _at all. It started off simple enough. They got back from eating and while laying in bed they started to touch a little and then they started to kiss and then kissing turned to making out and the making out turned into...many other interesting and embarrassing things. Though the blonde wanted to wait a little bit before they had sex, he doesn't regret it. It was amazing. He just wishes Gon didn't walk in on them...that was so embarrassing but what's shameful is that they didn't even stop after that.

It was too good.

Leorio keeps kissing him, his cheeks getting flushed and when Leorio bites his lower lip, the Kurta lets out a growl, his eyes flashing scarlet. "That's not fair Leorio. Don't do that here or I'll make you regret it later." Kurapika's lips turn in an almost mischievous smile as he pulls away from Leorio, his body feeling warm. Leorio just smirks in return, those brown orbs have a hint of lust to them.

"I never would have thought you were so kinky." He winks.

"Oh shut up." Kurapika glares away from him, his cheeks getting pink. He's not kinky...but because of Leorio he has found out a few things about himself.

"You're the one going to get it tonight." Leorio whispers in his ear before he pecks his head. He gets a scoop of ice cream, this time feeding it to the blonde.

"You do know that the next time we do it you're going to be bottom right?" Kurapika smirks when Leorio tenses, looking at him with wide eyes.

"What? You...want to top?" Leorio looks unsure.

"Yes. It's healthy for us to take turns. Who knows, you might find that you like to be the bottom more than the top." Kurapika's smile is amused when Leorio wrinkles his nose.

"I don't think so. I'm an in charge kind of guy." Leorio scratches his nose.

"We'll see." Kurapika chuckles to himself looking out towards the water. After awhile Leorio grabs his hand, holding it against the blanket. Sitting here, just talking with Leorio has been amazing. These past couple of days have been like a dream for him. He hasn't had any nightmares and he doesn't have time to think about all the bad. He's still in this high. Kurapika knows his sin will catch up with him soon but for now he'll enjoy this bliss.

There's something that has been bothering him though. Kurapika's smile falters when he thinks of Gon laying in bed, his chest heaving, having trouble breathing and his temperature so hot that he was cooking._ Gon got really sick last night...Leorio and Killua think it's just some virus but I'm almost positive it has something to do with the curse that circus leader placed on him. The curse is progressing. It's getting worse, slowly but surely_.

Kurapika can't help to feel this dread, this unease. This is dragging out longer than Kurapika hoped. He thought the person who stole the fox would try to come for them immediately. Gon says this person has come in the form of Killua but Kurapika is unsure about this too. It was possible in the bath house but at the restaurant...that's fishy. How would the enemy know Gon would get really sick? And how could the enemy be so quick that Killua didn't at least sense him? Even if he could teleport, aura has to be used...

Maybe he's wrong but Kurapika is starting to think this 'Killua' that Gon is seeing isn't the person who stole the fox. He's not sure if it's a person at all. What if this curse is making him see things? The fact that Gon said this 'Killua' puked in his mouth with black stuff and when he went to throw it up his puke wasn't black is strange. Even Killua and Leorio think he may have been seeing things. Leorio says he thinks because he got so sick and so fast that he started to hallucinate and his body went into shock. Kurapika thinks- No, he _knows_ it has something to do with the curse.

This makes Kurapika worried in two ways. One is the fact Gon is seeing things now. That means the curse is getting a lot worse. Two, it means that the person who really stole the fox hasn't showed up. Which is very odd. _Why wouldn't the person come for their book? If it's so important why would they hesitate? We could burn it or anything...In reality does this person not care about the book? Maybe if we put up a warning somewhere that if they don't come out we'll destroy the book it will get the enemy to come. We need to do something or Gon's in trouble._ Kurapika wasn't expecting the enemy not to show up. The more Gon hurts, the worse Kurapika feels. _Maybe I should have told Leorio and Killua. Maybe we should halt everything to look for the fox. Gon won't like it but I'm getting worried._

"What are you thinking about?" Kurapika is snapped out of his thoughts when Leorio moves closer to him, putting his arm around his shoulder, looking into his eyes.

"Nothing really. I'm just worried about Gon." Kurapika glances down at his hands, not able to look at those brown orbs that hold concern.

"So am I but I'm sure he'll be back to normal by tomorrow. He's a strong kid." Leorio smiles reassuringly but it doesn't calm down his uneasiness. "I bet he's all mad he has to stay in bed today. We'll make it up to him tomorrow. He'll love the amusement park." Leorio grins.

Kurapika watches Leorio from the corner of his eye before looking out towards the lake._ I won't tell them. Not yet. If I tell them Leorio and Killua will never be able to calm down. They'll be over Gon like hawks and no one will enjoy this vacation. If it gets too bad I'll have to come clean but for now i'll just encourage us to do more to find the fox and hope that this man shows up._ If he doesn't show up by the end of the week...Kurapika is going to tell Leorio and Killua. They'll focus on finding the fox to make sure Gon's safe.

"Yeah I'm sure he will." Kurapika smiles, closing his eyes.

"Hey who do you think will confess first?" Leorio grins. "Wanna make a bet?"

"We shouldn't bet on them Leorio." Kurapika scolds. "...I bet on Killua."

"Really? I bet on Gon. I think he'll be the first one. Killua seems more stubborn about these things."

"I don't know I just have a feeling Killua will be the first to cave in." Kurapika smiles, thinking about it.

"You know, I'm surprise Gon hasn't tried to ask us a bunch of questions since he walked in on us." Leorio chuckles.

"I'm glad he hasn't. We probably traumatized the poor thing." Kurapika flushes. He tenses when he feels eyes on him. He glances around, those gray eyes searching out who's looking at him. He doesn't find anyone. Kurapika narrows his eyes. _Are we being watched? I feel like we are..._

"Haha yeah I feel bad for yelling at him." Leorio shakes his head, laughing. "I can't believe he told Killua about it." Leorio keeps on, oblivious to the fact they're being watched. He was never good at sensing these kinds of things.

"Let's go home Leorio." Kurapika stands up, Leorio looking up at him in confusion.

"Already? It's only 6. I can go all night long baby." Leorio wiggles his eyebrows before he smirks. "or are you excited about getting in bed-"

Kurapika smacks him over his head, closing his eyes in his glare. Leorio really can't feel the mood. He's almost as bad as Gon. Kurapika felt a shift in the air when he mentioned going home. Who ever is watching them is interested.

"Just for that I'm not going to do that thing with my tongue- ow!" Kurapika grabs Leorio's ear and pulls him up, his eyebrow twitching and his cheeks flushed.

"Must you say things like this out in public!" Kurapika lets go of his ear before he picks up the blanket. Kurapika gives him a look, a silent message being sent in those gray orbs. Leorio stops with his mouth open, it looks like he was about to say something smart but when he sees that look, Leorio nods, his face getting serious. At least he can sense what this look means. They walk out of the park together, side by side. They keep a small conversation going as to not alert who ever is following them. _Maybe it's the person who stole the fox? Has he finally come out?_ Kurapika grips the blanket. _How do I make him come out of hiding? Do I let him know I have the book?_

" Leorio...let's split up. I'll text you if I think it's safe for you to go back to the hotel. I want to see which one this person follows." Kurapika whispers as he takes out the red book, holding it out. Leorio's eyes flash.

"You're trying to get him to fight you alone? What if it's dangerous? I should stay around-"

"No. I can handle this by myself. Our top priority is protecting where Gon is and where our hotel is. I'll keep you updated." Kurapika gives him a look before he walks away from Leorio, going deeper into the park where there's no people. Kurapika closes his eyes, his senses on high alert. After awhile of walking, Kurapika stops. _He's not following me. I don't feel like I'm being watched anymore. So it's not the guy who stole the fox? If it was he should of followed me. This would have been the perfect opportunity for this person to take the book_...Who ever is watching them doesn't care about the book. They want to know where they're staying. Kurapika texts Leorio.

"_He stopped following me. Don't go to the hotel. Do you feel someone watching you?"_ He presses send. Kurapika waits for a moment before his phone vibrates.

"_I'm not sure. I think so. I'm not going to the hotel. I'm going to go try to lose them."_

"_Good. I don't think this is the person who took the fox or he would have followed me. Be careful Leorio."_ Kurapika texts this before he runs out of the park and calls a cab. "_ Text me your location. Get in a cab and get them to drop you off at the plaza."_ He sends the message. Kurapika looks at the cab driver. "Take me to the plaza."

The old man nods before he drives off. Leorio texts him saying okay. The cab stops and he pays him, gets out and walks to stand in the middle of the plaza, standing next to an angel fountain. He keeps his eyes open but he still doesn't have the feeling he's being watched. There's just couples walking around here now, chatting about this and that, without a care in the world. A cab pulls up soon after and Leorio walks out. When he sees the blonde he runs to him, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Now what?"

Kurapika doesn't feel like he's being watched. "Lets hurry up and get in the cab before the person gets here." Kurapika grabs Leorio's hand and runs over to the cab he told to wait for them. They get in and Kurapika tells him to take them to their hotel. He keeps his eyes open and his senses up but he doesn't have the feeling of being watched anymore. His plan may have worked. The cab drops them off a couple of miles away from the hotel by Kurapika's request. When the two older males get out, Kurapika still doesn't feel a presence.

"I think it's safe to say we loss them." Kurapika glances around as they walk towards their hotel.

"Yeah I think so too. I wonder who's watching us if it's not the guy who stole the fox?"Leorio thinks, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know." Kurapika doesn't like this. Too much is happening at once. The guy didn't seem interested in the book but for some reason Kurapika feels like it's related to what's going on with Gon. "We should check on Gon when we get in the hotel."

"Yeah see how he's doing." Leorio agrees. The two stay in silence, both thinking about things as they walk to the hotel and then up the stairs to Gon and Killua's hotel room. Leorio is the one to knock. "Hey Killua, it's Leorio and Kurapika." There's no response. Leorio's about to knock again only for his phone to vibrate. He opens it up to see that Killua has texted him.

"_Don't knock on the door. It's unlocked."_

Leorio and Kurapika exchange a look before they open the door and walk in. "What's the deal, why didn't you just open the door-" Leorio stops when he sees Killua sitting on the bed, glaring at him with Gon laying in his lap, curled up in a ball beside him. Gon has a peaceful expression on his face, a bit of drool dripping off the side of his mouth. Leorio can't help but gush at the sight. It's adorable. "Oh that's why you didn't want us knocking, he's asleep-" Leorio says a bit too loud from being excited about seeing the two like this. Gon mumbles in his sleep before his eyes slowly open, those amber orbs look out of focused.

"Leorio?" Gon yawns, rubbing at his eyes.

"Damn it you woke him up." Killua glares at the brown haired man.

"Woke me up...? how long have I..." Gon glances over at the clock only to jump up, his eyes wide. "6 30! Gah! Killua, why'd you let me sleep for so long! I slept the whole day away!"

"It's fine. You were tired and I didn't want to wake you...not the way you were clinging on me." Killua flushes slightly. "Anyway I tired to wake you a couple of times but you just wouldn't so I gave up."

"You needed to sleep the day away Gon." Leorio smiles when he takes a look at Gon, seeing how much better he looks. "You're looking good now." He walks over and touches his forehead. "No fever or chills. I'd say you're A okay to go to the amusement park tomorrow."

"Yay!" Gon cheers before he blinks, looking between the two. Kurapika can't help to be relieved to see his friend back to normal. "You two just got back from your date right? How was it! What did you guys do?" he looks at them excitedly.

"We went out to eat, walked the beach and then sat out in the park. It was nice." Kurapika smiles, a pink to his cheeks. "Leorio planned the whole thing."

"Wow not too bad old man." Killua grins. His eyes go back to Gon though as he watches the boy strength and crack his neck.

"I'll do better when I plan the date the next time." Kurapika smirks at the look Leorio gives him.

"That sounds like a nice first date." Gon smiles at his two friends. He frowns soon after though. "I know you two just got back but could we do something? Do you think the pet store is open still? I want to go." Gon looks restless as he gets out of bed and starts to twist his body, cracking his back.

"I think the pet store is still open." Leorio thinks about it, he looks at Kurapika. "Do you think it' safe to go?"

"Safe?" Killua raises his eyebrow as he gets out of bed and stands next to Gon.

"On our way back someone started to follow us. We lost them so I believe it's fine for us to go out. I'm sure Gon wants to get some fresh air too." Kurapika smiles gently as his friend.

"I do and I want to see the animals! I was upset I missed out seeing them yesterday and if someone attacks us, that'll be a bonus! I want to fight someone soon." Gon looks pumped up, those amber eyes bright before he looks at Killua. "Come on Killua! Lets go to the pet store before it closes!" Gon grabs Killua's hand and starts to run with him.

"Hey you just woke up! Slow down!" Killua scolds. He laughs soon after, those purple orbs lighting up when he looks at their interlaced hands.

"I can't slow down! I've been slow all day." Gon whines.

"Yup he's back to normal." Leorio smiles, shaking his head as he grabs Kurapika's hand, the couple following after the two boys at a slower pace.

"Yes." _He's gotten better and there doesn't seem to be any damage but...how long will that last?_ Kurapika stares at the back of Gon, wondering how much time they have and what will happen to him as time goes by. Kurapika grips his fist._ I'll have to talk to Gon soon about what he wants to do about this...and warn him I'm going to tell Leorio and Killua if nothing happens by the end of this week. _

Kurapika won't truly relax in till they get their hands on this fox. There's something eating at the back of his mind that he can't explain. He's missing something about this whole thing and it's bothering him. There's a missing piece to the puzzle and this missing piece is what's making Kurapika so nervous.

He's starting to wonder if the book is important at all. Maybe it's a decoy? To hide this person's true intentions? The only reason Kurapika can think that someone would want to follow them is that if they're involved with the fox in some way. If this person didn't care about the book, and only cared about finding where they're staying...

It's fishy. Something isn't right. The blonde will keep his eyes open and his mind. He'll try to find the missing piece as soon and effectively as possible. But right now...

Leorio squeezes his hand, smiling at him reassuringly...while Gon and Killua laugh in the distance, holding hands while Gon chats excitedly.

He'll enjoy this moment of peace. He has a feeling it won't last for long.

* * *

"Yes it's open!" Gon barges into the Pet store, a large smile on his face with Killua right behind him, chuckling. The couple of people who were shopping stop to look their way with their eyebrow raised but the raven haired male just gives them a bright smile and waves at them. They all turn around and go back to shopping.

"What's with everyone in here? They have something stuck up their ass?" Killua's eyes narrow when he sees how those people brushed off Gon.

"Killua lets go look at the kitties first!" Gon doesn't seem to mind as he pulls Killua along, tugging on his arm. Those eyes are bright and excited as they stop in front of a large cage that has two stories to it. There's a bunch of kittens all curled next to each other that to Killua looks like a ball of colorful fur. There's some kittens on the top floor play fighting with each other. Killua can't help to smile at those two, a white and a black kitten. "They're so cute!" Gon gushes sticking his finger into the cage. The black kitten sees the wiggling finger and immediately pounces on it, sticking it's tiny claws in and biting at the finger nail. "Aww."

Killua watches from the side, a smile on his lips from seeing Gon happy. Killua has always thought it was cute when Gon interacts with animals. It makes his chest warm seeing the affection and care he takes while handling them.

The ex-assassin is not at all surprised that when Gon got up he'd want to get up and do something. He understands his energy right now too. If he had been laying in bed all day he would be jumpy as well. Gon is full of energy, if he doesn't use it in some way Killua is sure he would explode. He needs to be always doing something new. He never grew out of that but Killua doesn't mind. Because it's Gon. This is who Gon is. The boy with the bright amber eyes that loves danger and adventure. The boy who's like an animal himself and loves the wild. The boy with the large, innocent smile, and the boy with the stubborn pout. The boy with the unbreakable will, the boy who eats twice his weight, the boy that's always made him feel something in his once cold heart.

The boy that Killua loves.

"Aww That's cute." Kurapika and Leorio walk in, holding hands. The blonde's eyes light up slightly looking at all the kittens. He bends over to look closer at the kittens that are sleeping together. A orange kitten with white paws gets up from the group of Kittens, stretching, it's small mouth opening in a yawn. Kurapika's lips turn in a smile watching it.

"Which one do you think is the cutest?" Leorio asks, smiling over at Kurapika only to look at the kittens himself. "I like the white one at the top."

"They're all so cute. But I think I like this one." Kurapika chuckles when he sticks his finger in the cage and the orange cat comes over to lick his finger.

"Kitty, Kitty." Gon cheers as he pets the black kitten with his finger, it purring loudly. It licks the bars trying to get to Gon. The white cat that was playing with the black kitten comes over and cries loudly for attention. Killua sticks his finger in and starts to pet it. Gon looks over at his friend and they share a smile. "Lets see what else they have here!" Gon takes his hand out of the cage, squeezing Killua's hand.

"Yeah." Killua allows himself to be led away by Gon. Those purple orbs having the tenancy once again to stare at his best friend. It's hard not to after what happened today. For one, Killua was in the bath tub with Gon, naked. He got to see Gon's body in all it's naked glory and then he got to touch it. Not only that but Gon was looking at his lower regions. To say Killua was shocked was an understatement. He didn't know how to feel about it. On the one hand a perverted part of him was happy he was looking, another part felt insecure. What if Gon doesn't like it? Of course it looks different when he's excited...which he got excited a lot in the bath tub.

It was an overload of everything. Killua thought he was going to die when Gon told him he fingered himself. He pictured it perfectly and it turned him on. It's strange because at first Killua was upset and angry, his possessive side taking over thinking someone had fingered his best friend only to find out it was Gon who did it himself. Killua's mood did a 360. That kept happening in the bath tub. Gon made him feel hot, special, happy, upset and turned on throughout the whole bath. Despite this Killua had a lot of fun and he's happy Gon wants to do it again. He doesn't know if he'll be able to do it every day without attacking Gon. He almost attacked him in the tub today. The boy is too sexy for him. He had to take care of his problem before he could see Gon again in the room.

And then Gon amazed him once again. Saved him once again. Killua was able to talk about his feelings by acting like he was in love with some girl. By doing this Gon snapped him out of his stupid thoughts. The way Gon got so angry at the girl and how he said he would never forgive her...that fire in his eyes...It opened Killua's mind. Gon would never leave him like that. He wouldn't let them drift apart. He called him amazing and worthy. Even if Gon didn't return his feelings Killua can be rest assured Gon wouldn't let it come between them.

A part of Killua is still afraid of rejection but most of him is relieved. He thinks now...he can do it. He'll confess to Gon. He has to get all these feelings off his chest before he explodes. He was so close to kissing Gon in the hotel room. He was being so cute, saying things like how he wanted him to be happy and that he should go and kiss the girl...but there is no girl. There never was and never will be. There is only Gon.

It made Killua chuckle inside because Gon didn't know what he was saying. He was telling Killua to kiss him. The ex-assassin was very tempted into just doing that but...he held back. Because if he kissed him then he would be confused. Killua wants to do this properly. Gon means the world to him and he wants him to see that. If he's able to show his heart to Gon...maybe he can steal him away. Killua hopes so any way.

"Killua look!" Gon's voice breaks him out of his thoughts, he blinks when he realizes he was just staring at his friend, not blinking. Gon doesn't look weird out though, he's smiling as he points over to his left. Killua follows his hand and smiles when he sees cages with puppies in them. "They're so cute." Gon sticks his hand into a cage that has a white German Shepherd pup. Gon's eyes light up as it licks his hand, he giggles. Killua's heart skips a beat. So damn cute. There's an excitement in Gon's eyes that seem to match the pup's as Gon tries to pet him through the cage.

"Hey." Killua stops someone who looks like they work here. He shoves his other hand into his pocket. "Could you take this one out?"

"Are you buying?" the worker raises an eyebrow at the two kids.

"Maybe we are. I just want a closer look." Killua narrows his eyes at the shopper, a silent threat there that he knows will scare someone like this. Gon looks like he really likes this puppy and he's sure the other male would like to be able to play with it some more.

The worker flinches. "...Well alright." he walks over and grabs the cage, lifting it up. The pup squeezes himself out to jump into Gon's arms. The raven haired male chuckles, doing a little spin with the puppy, the dog licking his cheek. Killua's lips tug in a smile, his eyes light up when Gon looks at him.

"Killua come and pet him! He's really nice." Gon walks over to Killua holding out the puppy. He smiles. "This is my best friend Killua say hi!" Gon cheers. The puppy barks at the ex-assassin before it licks his cheek. Killua grins despite being slobbered on. Gon giggles, hugging the puppy to his chest, nuzzling it.

_He's so adorable...and he really likes this puppy._ Killua's eyes light up in an idea only to dull when he thinks about it more. _Could I really do that?...Can we bring a pet with us? Gon would really like it though...I can see him now, those eyes so bright and happy. A large smile on his face. He'd be so happy that he would jump into my arms and press those lips against mine.._.Killua blushes at his thoughts. Okay that's just wishful thinking but it will give him points._ Maybe I could give him the dog at the end of our date?- first I need to plan a date- wait, can I even take him out on a date?- would he realize I was taking him out on a date? _Killua smacks his face that's becoming tomato red and squeezes his cheeks together; trying to gather his thoughts.

_I haven't gone on one date before!...I don't want to screw this up! This might be my only chance._ Killua glances over at Kurapika and Leorio who are still by the cats. He doesn't want to but..._Should I ask Kurapika?_ He scowls. _But he's against me. He wants Gon to be with that other person...So does Leorio. _Then who should he turn to? The internet? Killua might just have to swallow his pride and confront Kurapika about what he's doing and then...ask him for help. He just need a little. Not much. It's not like he's about to have a mental breakdown thinking about taking Gon on a date. Nope. He's calm. He's super calm. So calm-

"Killua are you okay?" The ex-assassin stops pushing his face in, just realizing he was still doing that. He takes his hands off his cheeks, they're red from him pushing on them and from blushing. Gon and the pup are looking at him with their head tilted. Gon looks at him in concern. "Do you have a headache or something?"

"N-No I'm fine." Killua shoves his hands into his pockets, trying to regain his cool composer. He places a blank look on his face trying to calm down his heart that's beating a mile a minute. Killua has killed people without batting an eyelash before yet here he is, freaking out over a date and confessing to his best friend. This is a new kind of fear, a new kind of territory. Killua's never felt interested in love or dating in till Gon came into his life. Killua has been raised to take life, to be a puppet but Gon has changed all that. Killua loves. He loves a life and that's Gon. Because he loves Gon he loves anything he does. Gon is a lover of life, the exact opposite of him. But Killua's heart that was once shallow, beats for him. Gon became his new purpose in life.

Killua knows how to deal with hate, revenge, and most other dark feelings. He knows how to express them too. But love...affection...how does he show it? How should he show it? He wants Gon to know how he feels in his actions. Saying all of it would be too much for him. Killua doesn't know if he could get all the words out.

"Alright kid I need to put her back in the cage." the worker takes the puppy from Gon's arms, the raven haired male frowning slightly in disappointment but he lets the worker take the pup and put her back in the cage. Gon smiles at Killua, walking over to him, grabbing his arm. His smile and eyes are blinding.

_How do I tell him...that I want him all to myself? How do I show him...how deep this feeling really is?_ "I wonder if they have snakes here." Killua offers, swallowing down his nervousness.

"You like snakes Killua?" Gon beams as he glance around. He grins when he sees aquariums. "I think they do!" Gon walks with Killua over to a bunch of aquariums that have different kinds of snakes in them.

"Yeah I do. I wanted a snake when I was younger but my mom has a thing against them or something." Killua grumbles thinking about it. His purple eyes take in all the different snakes, a small smile on his lips, his body calming down. "I think they're cool."

"Which ones do you like most?" Gon tilts his head, those amber orbs seem to be watching him.

"I like this one." Killua grins at a red and black snake, it's tongue dancing out of it's mouth. "I like larger snakes. With the small ones I'm like what's the point? I like the boa constrictor too." Killua points at the large brown snake. "Having a pet snake is bad ass."

"Hmm..." Gon's eyes light up, a weird smile coming to his lips before he quickly looks away. "Let's go look at the smaller animals!"Gon pulls Killua away, hurrying over to all the small cages. Gon gushes over all of them, saying hi to all the bunnies, rabbitsquirels and ferrets. Gon and Killua walk over to the cages that hold the hamsters and mice. Gon's eyes are bright as he watches all the animals. Killua notices that his eyes don't have that same excited look that he had when he played with the pup. He can see the smallest differences in his best friend.

"Hey Gon." The two boys look over at Kurapika who Is walking towards them. His face is blank as he locks eyes with the younger male. "The pet store is about to close. Could you walk with me back to the hotel?" Killua's eyes narrow in suspicion but he also sees this as an opportunity...

"Hey Killua. Let's look at stuff." Leorio puts his arm around the ex-assassin suddenly, pulling him away. If not for Killua's resolve he would shove the old man off of him and make sure he goes with Gon but...Killua knows that Kurapika isn't going to try anything with Gon. He knows his friend isn't like that. If he's dating Leorio, then Gon is safe. But he still can't help to wonder what he's going to talk to him about. Killua looks back just in time to see Gon wave at him before he walks out of the store with Kurapika.

"Good now you can help me." Leorio lets him go, a large grin on his lips that gets Killua to blink. "I'm going to get Kurapika a kitten. It'll be be a surprise for him when I come back to the hotel. I was wondering you could-"

"No thanks. I have my own things to do." Killua grunts, getting Leorio's eye to twitch and his face to get red with anger when he turns on his heel and walks away towards the puppy's cage. The white pup wags his tail when he sees Killua before it looks around, it's ears slumping when he doesn't see Gon around. Killua smiles. _This puppy will be the perfect gift for Gon.._. Killua looks around the cage, looking for a price tag but he can't find one.

"Hey. How much for this dog?" Killua spots the same man that had opened the cage for him before.

"Too much for you to afford." The man chuckles getting Killua to glare at him.

"Just tell me the price."

"Hmm well you see this dog is a purebred and it's fur is a rare color. For this puppy.." The man's smile turns into a crooked one. "It'll be two million jenny-"

"Done." Killua grunts, waving the number off as he looks down at the puppy. _Should I buy the puppy now? But I'm not sure if I want to give it to him tonight...I'm not ready to confess. But who knows how long the pup will be here?_

"What do you mean done?" the worker looks at Killua with wide eyes.

_Maybe I could hide it in Kurapika's and Leorio's room for a couple of days.._. "Hey where's your dog supplies?"

"Um...over on the third isle-"

"Get this puppy ready for me. I'm taking it home with me tonight." Killua gives this man a look before he walks off to the third isle, grabbing a basket to put his things in. He'll work everything out as he goes. Killua has a feeling if he waits on getting the puppy it'll be gone and he really wants to get Gon this one. His heart is beating quickly in his chest as he looks through all the dog supplies. _What's everything I'll need? Just get the necessaries first. _

The leashes catch Killua's attention, an image popping up in his mind of Gon and him holding hands as Gon holds the leash, walking the pup, big smiles on their faces. Killua's cheeks tint._ I should probably get a leash..._ Killua picks a green one, placing it into the basket. He grabs a large bag of dog food and throws it over his shoulder._ Food, a leash...ah!_ Killua places the basket down to pick up two dog bowls. He puts them in the basket_. Food and water bowl...I'll need to get some newspaper, it's probably not house broken_. Killua's eyebrows furrow. There's a lot of things he hasn't taken into account and getting this dog seems like more and more work by the minute but when he thinks of Gon's smile...

He can't bare not to get the puppy.

Killua knows he doesn't have much time so he grabs a cheap black collar for now before he heads up to the front to pay. His eyes narrow when he sees that guy waiting for him but he doesn't see the puppy. "Where's the pup?" Killua puts down the large bag of dog food, raising his eyebrow. He straightens himself out, having a feeling what this guy is about to say is going to piss him off.

"... The pup is in the back getting cleaned up for you. It shouldn't take long for them to groom her." The man's smile is lopsided. "I can start ringing you up now."

"Okay." Killua gives him a look, not trusting this guy as he puts his stuff on the counter. This man rings him up, this twinkle in his eye as he looks right in Killua's face.

"That's going to be two billion jenny."

"What?! How the hell is it that much?" Killua's eyes narrow. "The pup is only two million. There's no way the supplies cost that much."

"Well you see I told you a false price of the dog to scare you away. I thought you were just a brat, I didn't think you actually had money. You came in here with your friend with no shirts or shoes. I thought you two were high or something. But now I see you're serious about getting my little beauty. She's worth 1.9 billion jenny. The supplies is the rest." The man smirks. Killua's eyes are about to get dull from his anger and then this guy will really be sorry-

"Hey asshole are you trying to rip off my friend here?!" Killua looks over to see Leorio stomping over to him, his eyebrow twitching. "There's no way that dog cost that much! You're out of your mind!" Leorio is holding a box that twitches every once in a while, bags hanging off of his arms that look to be filled with cat supplies. "You're just charging him like this because you're buddy just told you we're the ones who won the fishing contest. You're not getting 2 billion out of him."

"That's just how much the dog cost." The man shrugs his shoulders but he looks like he's sweating when he sees the dark look Leorio gives him. He gets pale when he sees how dull Killua's eyes are, those blue orbs dangerous. "...Okay so maybe it cost 1 billion jenny."

"Or maybe it cost lower than that." Leorio takes a step forward.

"...Maybe it cost 500 million jenny."

"Maybe it cost 2 million jenny like you said in the beginning." Killua takes a step forward, his blue eyes flashing.

"Okay, okay! 2 million! So you're t-total is 2 million and 35000 jenny-" The man stutters, looking more nervous.

"Hey! 2 million is still a lot-"

"It's fine Leorio. I'll pay that." Killua grunts as he gets out his card. "despite what Gon says I have plenty in my account. With the 3 billion jenny we got we're pretty much set for the hotel right?"

"...Yeah. Still he's ripping you off." Leorio grumbles watching as Killua gives the happy man his card. Leorio smiles slightly soon after though. "So you're getting Gon a dog?"

"How did you know?" Killua whips his head over to look at the older male.

"I saw Gon playing with the dog before he left with Kurapika. I figured you might have had the same idea as me." Leorio grins holding the box toward Killua so he can look into it. Inside is the orange kitten Kurapika was looking at. "We both wanted to get the man we love something-"

"W-What?" Killua flushes looking at Leorio with wide eyes. Leorio flinches, muttering a damn under his breath. "I don't know what you're talking about. I d-don't love Gon-"

"You don't have to lie to me you know? I already know." Leorio gives Killua a serious look. When Killua looks tense, his eyes fearful, he gives him assuring smile. "I'm not going to tell Gon. Don't worry about it. We're friends aren't we Killua? I wouldn't do that to you."

"How do you know? Did Kurapika tell you?" Killua grinds his teeth, his blood boiling. Leorio notices this and he frowns.

"It doesn't matter. He just told me to help you. We want you to get with Gon." Leorio watches Killua's anger die down to surprise.

"...What? You want me to get Gon? But...you two know about the other guy he likes and you encouraged him!" Killua grips his fists, glaring at Leorio but he feels confused.

"Other guy?" Leorio tilts his head. Killua frowns. There's no recognition of what he's talking about in the other male's eyes. "I don't know about Gon liking anyone else-"

"so he does like someone! You just admitted to it!" Killua points a finger at him, his anger coming back.

"No! Well...yes but..." Leorio bites his lip before sighing deeply. "Damn I hate this. Just calm down alright? We're not against you Killua but I can't tell you anything. Just...just know we're not the enemy." Killua keeps glaring at him as the man bags up his things and tells him he's going to get the puppy. "So...are you going to give Gon the dog tonight? Or are you going to surprise him later?"

"...I want to surprise him later with it." Killua glares away from Leorio. He still feels pissed off but he's in a pickle. He kind of needs Leorio's and Kurapika's help with this. "So I guess that brings us to the next topic...I need a place to hide the dog. Can you do that for me?"

"Um...I guess so." Leorio frowns slightly. "How long are we going to have to hide it?"

"For a couple of days...I need time because I want to..." Killua swallows, his heart beating quickly, his cheeks flushing. His anger forgotten for a moment when he thinks of Gon's bright smile. "...Tell him how I feel. I just need time to think of how to tell him. I want it to be special...I need time to plan a date." Killua's blush reaches his ears as he glares at Leorio. "Say anything smart and i'll break your hand."

"I wasn't going to. I'm really happy for you Killua." Leorio smiles, his brown orbs lighting up getting rid of the unease Killua was feeling. His smile is real and so is his light chuckle. "If you need any help planning your date I could try to help! Or if you need any advice i'm here for you! You don't have to be so distant all the time. Me and Kurapika are your pals too. Like I said, we're on your side. We want to see you with Gon. I think you'd make a really good lover for him." Leorio looks so sincere. It takes the ex-assassin aback for a moment. He blushes at his words, his guard lowering to the point he's looking away, his cheeks pink. The anger and suspicion leaves him. _I was wrong once again judging Kurapika...This just means everything to me so...I just jumped to conclusions._

"...Tell me old man, who confessed to who for you and Kurapika?" Killua locks eyes with Leorio, feeling a lot better knowing he has support and that he can talk with Leorio without worrying if he's conspiring against him.

"Ah well you see." Leorio chuckles his face getting a little red. "I kind of messed up. Kurapika was talking about this guy he liked and it really pissed me off thinking this guy was hurting Kurapika. I ended up kissing him from feeling so passionate about it...that pretty much gave me away. I had to come completely clean later in the night. Luckily Kurapika returned my feelings."

"I see..." _That almost happened to me on too many accounts. I want to kiss Gon and do all I can to steal him away from the person he likes...A kiss is what started Leorio and Kurapika's relationship. Should I just kiss him? That would let Gon know how I feel right? But I would have to explain myself...if I take him out on a date and kiss him then wouldn't it be more special?_ "I want it to be special." Killua's heart thuds heavily in his chest saying this out loud. "I want...Gon to kiss me." _I want Gon to love me back._

"If you set the right mood who knows what could happen." Leorio smiles gently. "I think the date is a good idea and Gon's going to love the puppy. I think you already have a good plan. You know Gon more than anyone Killua. When planning the date, just think about what Gon would want."

Killua's eyes widen slightly as he looks at his friend. _Just do what I think Gon would want?...I do know him better than anyone...If planning a date is that simple...I might be able to do it alone. I might be able to do this._

"Here is your dog." The man comes back with the puppy, the white German Shepherd barking when he sees Killua, yelping happily. The man hands him the end of the rope. "Now please get out of my store."

Killua doesn't have to be told twice. He grabs his bags before he walks out of the store, Leorio right behind him.  
"I'll text Kurapika and see where they're at. I need to hide my little guy too." Leorio grins as he places the box on the ground, taking out his phone and texting Kurapika something.

"...Thanks." Killua grumbles, glancing down at the puppy who looks back up at him with those brown eyes.

"No problem! We're pals and besides us hopeless romantics have to stick together!" Leorio pats Killua on the back, getting his cheeks to flush.

"I'm not a hopeless romantic!" Killua glares at Leorio, it's not that harsh though because he knows he's lying. He's hopelessly in love.  
"If you say so." Leorio chuckles before he looks at his phone. "Gon and Kurapika are in your room so let's try to sneak up there. I'll keep the puppy in our bathroom but in order to hide it from Gon, he can't come in our room at all or he might hear it bark or something. I'm only keeping this dog for a couple of days you hear? So don't take too long planning on this date." Leorio grunts as they start to head back to the hotel.

"...A couple of days is all I need." Killua takes a deep breath, trying to calm his heart down. It's beating a mile a minute thinking of actually going on a date with Gon and telling him how much he loves him and kissing him...He feels a bit faint.

"Just follow your heart." If Killua was looking at Leorio he would have saw the knowing smile on his lips and how his eyes light up. He would have realized that Leorio knows something he doesn't but because of Killua being in his own little world he doesn't notice.

He's still trying to calm himself as he thinks of Gon's handsome face and how he's going to look when he gets the puppy. _Okay...first date...with Gon...I can do this...I just won't tell him it's a date...i'll surprise him...and then I'll give him the puppy and I'll kiss him-_

"_You're pushing your boundaries, You'll never be satisfied."_ That voice smirks in his mind. Killua grips his fist.

_Gon...I know I don't deserve you. I won't be satisfied, not till I have you all to myself. I'll fight who I am just to stay by your side if you don't return my feelings because I know...I know you'll stay my friend. As long as you want me too, I'll stay with you. No matter how much it hurts. Like I said..._

_I couldn't imagine a world without you._

* * *

"It looks like Killua is ready to come in here. We're done talking yes?" Kurapika glances back at Gon, seeing the younger male looking at his hands, his eyebrows furrowed.

"...I guess so." Gon can't help to frown slightly. He knows his sickness has alarmed everyone. He knows it's because of the curse and he knows that it means the curse is getting worse. He knows this is serious but...he still doesn't want to get Leorio and Killua all worked up. He only has a week to find Clover before Kurapika tells everyone. Killua's going to be mad at him from keeping this from him._ I should probably take Killua on a date before this week is up._.. Kurapika also told him he thinks the other Killua has something to do with the curse but Gon's not too sure.

"I know you don't want to tell them Gon but if your condition worsens throughout the week they'll know that something other than a common sickness is up. I was hoping we could have settled this quickly but something is wrong. If Killua was in the same position you would want to know wouldn't you?"

"...I would." Gon sighs, laying back down on the bed. "Let's just do what you said and wait a week. If nothing happens I guess we'll have to tell Leorio and Killua. They'll be mad but it'll be okay. Together we'll find the fox in no time." Gon grins. "This curse isn't so bad. I feel find now."

"I'm glad that you feel well but it will only get worse with time." Kurapika frowns.

"Don't worry too much about me Kurapika. I'll be fine." Gon smiles gently at his friend. "Tomorrow we're going to have fun at the amusement park and everything is going to be okay."

Kurapika gives him a smile but it doesn't reach his eyes. "I hope it will be. Good night Gon."

"Good night Kurapika." Gon turns his head to watch the blonde leave. This is making him upset. He's worried. _Maybe I should be more worried but...I'm not._ Gon just has a feeling that he'll find Clover. And maybe it's because he's focused more on something else at the moment...

"Yo." Killua walks into the room, his hands in his pockets, his face blank. Gon looks over at his friend and smiles at seeing him. "What did Kurapika talk to you about?"

Gon's smile falters when he thinks of what he should tell Killua. He realizes that this might be the most that he's hidden from Killua since they've been friends. Gon's hiding his feelings and how he's cursed. It makes him feel guilty when Killua's indifferent expression starts to change, those blue eyes studying him, his full attention on him. _Killua is going to be so mad when he finds out about me hiding the curse._ He just didn't want to worry him but from the talk with Kurapika, Gon's eyes were opened to the fact that he really wouldn't like it if the roles were switched and Killua was hiding this from him. Gon is hoping that this person will just show up already so he can find Clover and break the curse so he can move on from it. _Even if I break the curse before this week's over...i'll tell Killlua about it. Hopefully he'll understand._

Gon groans, grabbing his hair, he starts to roll on the bed. _But I kind of want to tell him now! But if I do we won't go to the amusement park tomorrow. I know we won't. Also if I tell Killua now, he'll tell Leorio and then Leorio and Kurapika will have a fight because Kurapika didn't tell him. They just got together! I don't want to be the cause of their first fright._

"Gon?" Killua's eyes widen slightly watching his friend as he walks closer. "Was it that bad? What did he say?" There's some suspicion in those blue orbs before he frowns. "Or are you in pain again?" Killua sits next to Gon on the bed, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"It was okay." Gon's amber orbs shift. "I'm just frustrated because I want to tell you...but I can't in till the end of the week."

"Is that what Kurapika said?" Killua raises his eyebrow, curiosity there.

"Yeah." Gon gets up in bed, stretching his muscles that are no longer sore. He smiles at Killua as he rolls his shoulders. "You know I feel a lot better though. My muscles don't hurt anymore."

"You made a full recovery in a day. Not that I expected any less." Killua grins. "And since you sweated it out you shouldn't have to worry about it anymore."

"Yeah!" Gon hopes his smile doesn't twitch. Kurapika was right. If he were to get sick again, Leorio and Killua would get really worried. Gon rarely gets sick. He never gets sick really bad twice. Killua knows this from being with him all these years. Killua will get suspicious and get worried. Gon doesn't know what he should expect from this curse but whatever is thrown his way he'll fight with all his being. He will find Clover and bring this person to justice. Killua's pretty face shouldn't have to twist in worry for him. "So what do you want to do Killua? I've been asleep all day." Gon stands up on the bed and starts to jump on it, his amber eyes getting bright, forgetting all about the coming troubles. He can't focus on that and he doesn't want to when Killua is right here, his baby blue eyes locked on him, his pale skin having a soft glow.

"You're going to break the bed." Killua smirks at Gon who just blinks.

"I'm not that heavy! What are you trying to say Killua?" Gon rubs his stomach, looking down at himself as he continues to jump on the bed. He gives Killua a teasing smile when it looks like Killua is about to take it back. "Jump with me Killua!" Gon chuckles as he grabs Killua's hands and pulls him up to stand with him.

"You're such a kid." Killua muses but his voice isn't mean and he has this small smile on his face, those blue eyes lighting up in such a way that it makes Gon's heart skip a beat.

"Maybe." Gon jumps on the bed, grabbing one of the pillows before chucking it at Killua. The ex-assassin catches it before throwing it back. What was suppose to be a pillow fight becomes a game of catch from their close to equal strength. Gon catches the pillow before he jumps to tackle Killua, using the pillow as a brace. Killua wraps his arms around him before he slams him down on the bed. The two boys chuckle as they roll around, fighting for dominance, Killua tries to get him in a head lock but Gon's able to wiggle his way out. He jumps so he's sitting on Killua's back, facing his feet. He grabs his leg and pulls it back.

"What are you doing?" Killua sounds like he's smug when Gon tries to tickle his foot. His eyebrows furrow when Killua has no reaction.

"How can you not be tickle at all!" Gon groans when there's no reaction in his feet and then there's no reaction when he moves up to grab the inside of his thighs. Gon's really ticklish there. Killua doesn't start laughing but his body starts to feel warm. Killua pushes his butt up, sending Gon in the air with a 'wa!' he lands on his side on the bed, staring over at Killua who is smirking at him, those blue orbs have a glint to them.

"Oh Gon~ I believe it's my turn." Killua cracks his knuckles, his smile getting too big for his face. Gon goes pale.

"Nope!" Gon gets out of bed and runs for it, running towards the bathroom, Killua right behind him.

"What's wrong Gon? I just want to tickle you!" Killua laughs, reaching out to grab him. Gon makes it into the bathroom and slams the door only for Killua to stop it. Gon pushes on the door with his shoulder, trying to shut it, his heart beating fast from the anticipation and the chase. He can't stop giggling though. He has too much fun with Killua.

"Gon~" Killua's voice is silky and mischievous. It gets Gon to shiver, an excitement building up. Gon is finding he likes when Killua talks like that. Gon pushes with all his might only for Killua to stick his head through the crack, a smirk on his face. "Here's johnny!"

"Ah!" Gon's sure that's from somewhere but he can't remember. Either way, Killua being there is a problem so he quickly pushes Killua out and slams the door when he gets the chance. He locks the door, backing away from it, having giggle fits. "Killua stop!" Gon gets ready just in case the other male breaks down the door. He's not sure if he will but he knows Killua could easily.

"You have to come out some time Gon~" Killua teases playfully only to chuckle on the other side. "Why are you hiding? Come on out Gon."

Gon shakes his head, smiling even though Killua can't see him. He takes steps back, laughing to himself.

"_You're having fun I see."_

Gon tenses, his body going ridged when he hears a voice behind him. He whips around, his fist out and ready. Gon looks around the bathroom, ignoring Killua who is still playfully banging on the door, his amber eyes bright with fire. There's no one in here with him. He frowns but he doesn't let his guard down. _I definably heard someone._...Kurapika did say that the other Killua might be in his head...maybe this is another hallucination from the curse? _But it really did sound like someone was behind me..._

Gon tenses when he hears laughter, it's deep and silky making his eyes to light in realization. _"Where are you looking?"_

"Mr. leader guy!" Gon gasps, looking around more frantic, using en to try to sense him but he can't. "Where are you?"

"What was that Gon? I couldn't hear what you said." Killua stops banging on the door, his playful tone wearing off.

"_I'm every where. I'm in the air, in the light, and I'm in the tub-"_

Gon quickly rips the curtain away, glaring into the tub only to blink when there's no one in it. He glares when he hears the leader laughing again.

"Hey! You weren't in the tub! Stop playing games!"

"Who wasn't in the tub?" Killua sounds confused.

"_But lets get serious here. I told you I would contact you when I learned something about who stole Clover. I got something you'll be interested in. If I'm able to talk to you like this the curse has spread in your body."_ The leader chuckles. "_Oh my. That's bad for you but good for me. This is more convenient than talking on the phone and you don't get those awful long distance fees yes?"_

"Tell me about who stole Clover." Gon tries to keep his voice down.

"_Oh yes of course. I've been sent a lead from the culprit himself. It seems he thinks I still have the book. He doesn't know that you have it. In two days this man will be waiting at the bottom of the dungeon on the island. He's expecting me to show up with the book. He must be really confident if he thinks he can beat me. But you see I'm not going to be showing up. You are. I'm sure you know what to do Gon."_

"Yeah. Go into the dungeon and find this guy. I'll get him to tell me where Clover is and then i'll give her back to you." Gon grips his fist, thinking of his week time limit. _I might be able to get it all done before the week is up!_

"_And then your curse will be broken! Yay happy ending for everyone! And if you fail well...I suppose you still have time to keep trying. Just be wary. Time is ticking."_ The leaders voice leaves an ominous feeling in the air as it fades away.

"Wait! How long do I have? And where should I met up with you to give Clover back?"

"_When you get Clover I'll come to you And I don't know little one. How much time you have left depends all on you. It's out of my hands now."_ the leader smirks the voice completely leaving.

"How much time I have left...depends on me?" Gon's eyebrows furrow as he looks at himself in the mirror. _What does that mean? _Gon shakes his head when he just realizes that Killua has been banging on the door for some time now.

"Gon!"

"Oh sorry Killua!" Gon flinches when he remembers what he was doing before he started talking to the leader. Despite the Leader's ominous warning, Gon can't help to feel better. He knows where the enemy is going to be. And he's finally going to get a face. He could end all this in a couple of days! Then Killua won't have to worry and Gon will just take the heat after the fact. Killua will forgive him and then they'll move on from it like they always do. This will be something to laugh about later in life while they're cuddled up in each others arms...next to a fire, Killua's lips on his own-

Gon flushes. He can't stay focused on anything when he thinks of Killua. He's so close to winning the game he can taste it. Once he takes Killua out on a date he'll win. He will just try to be as sexy and sweet as he can. He'll show Killua that he'll be a good partner for him. _Now, when should I take him out on the date? Tomorrow is the amusement park and then the day after that is going to be the dungeon, i'll have to tell Kurapika about what the leader told me. Maybe the day after that if everything goes well?_

Gon opens the door, Killua is standing there with his arms crossed, his eyebrow raised. "What were you doing in there?"

"Hiding from you." Gon scratches his cheek, smiling sheepishly at his friend. "but I got distracted."

"With what?" Killua raises his eyebrow. "It sounded like you were talking to yourself."

Gon's amber eyes shift. He bites the inside of his cheek. _I'll come clean soon Killua I promise_. "I was just thinking about things. There's a lot I want to do. I haven't been able to train much and I haven't had a good fight in awhile. I think after tomorrow we should go to the dungeon! i'm sure they'll be someone strong to fight there!" Gon's eyes get bright, gripping his fists, feeling excited for a couple of reasons.

"That's what had you talking to yourself?" Killua chuckles, shaking his head. "Yeah I know how you feel though. The dungeon sounds good, I'm going to get to fight someone Gon, you're not going to steal them all." Killua gives him a look only to smirk afterwards.

"I won't." Gon chuckles, glad the analyzing look has left Killua's eyes. Gon grabs Killua's hands, enjoying the feeling of them as he smiles at his best friend. "Let's train Killua! We can do some before we go to sleep. I'm not tired at all!"

Killua's eyes light up when Gon grabs his hands. "Don't over do it idiot. You just got out of being sick, besides what's the point in getting all sweaty before bed? You'll get your training in a couple of days." Killua locks eyes with Gon as he lifts up his hand, his cheeks getting pink as he kisses the back of Gon's hand. "...You're strong. We can skip out on training for a couple of days."

Gon's heart skips a beat, his lips turning in a bright smile from Killua calling him strong and kissing his hand. "I guess we don't have to train tonight." Gon wraps his arms around Killua, enjoying the closeness and the warmth of his best friend. "What do you want to do instead?"

"Um..." Killua tensed at first only to melt into Gon, his arms wrapping around his waist. Gon can hear Killua's heart when he lays his head on his chest. It's beating so fast. Gon smiles, placing a hand on his own heart. _Me too Killua. I wonder if you're feeling the same way I am right now?_ Gon's body gets warm thinking how close Killua was to kissing him today and the idea that Killua might confess to him soon. Once he confesses...they'll be together won't they? Like boyfriend and girlfriend? Like lovers? Then Gon won't have to hold back. He'll tell Killua how he feels about him every day. He'll tell him he loves him any time that he wants, he'll kiss him and keep him close. It will be like it is now but...they'll be closer. That alone makes Gon's chest tighten.

Gon blinks when he remembers something. "Hey Killua." Gon looks at Killua who is flushing slightly, his bangs cover his eyes. When the ex-assassin looks back at him, Gon smiles innocently. "Could you teach me how to blow job now?" _He never got to teaching me and it might be important to know for the date. I want Killua to feel good._

Gon's never seen Killua's face blow up in color so fast as it did then.

* * *

"You waiting for something?" Hisoka smirks as he climbs through the cabin widow, coming up behind the assassin.

"Yes, but it's not you." Illumi glances back at the magician, those black eyes giving nothing away. "Did you find where Kil and his friends are staying?"

"Nope." Hisoka smiles when Illumi gives him a pointed look. "They were able to give me the slip but I've gotten plenty of information."

"Oh? Like what? Do you know Gon's status?"

"I didn't see Gon or Killua today. Only Kurapika and the other guy." Hisoka chuckles as he looks down at the deck of cards he's holding. "I must say..." Hisoka's lips twist. "Love is in the air."

"Love?" Illumi tilts his head.

"It looks like something interesting has developed between the kurta and the doctor." Hisoka can't help to chuckle in amusement. "It was surprising but cute. It seems everyone is finding someone." Hisoka sighs. "I wonder why I can't find someone." Hisoka throws a card, it getting stuck into a man's skull that is pinned to the wall by a couple of playing cards. The dead body is starting to smell from being dead since yesterday.

"Maybe it's your clothes." Illumi offers.

"Oh please-"

"That reminds me you need to get rid of him. I'm not going to clean up your mess." Illumi looks at the man pinned to the wall before he crosses his arms. He turns his back on Hisoka. "I don't care what the relationship status is of Kil's friends. The only thing useful you've told me is that Gon wasn't with them. I'm not completely sure but I think it's safe to say the first wave of the curse has occurred."

"First wave?' Hisoka raises a thin eyebrow.

"Yes. The first wave. The curse works in waves, each one getting bigger and badder as time goes by. The curse will keep pushing on it's victim's mental well-being while putting stress physically on the body. The first wave causes the cursed one to have an acute fever and illness. The tormentor also makes contact for the first time. After the acute sickness, the cursed one will be very tired for the next day. That's probably why Gon wasn't out today. Kil must have stayed with him." Illumi thinks to himself. "If I'm right, that means Gon and Kil will be out doing something tomorrow. I don't know when the second wave will hit but the tormentor will start to mess with him in some form or another."

"I see." Hisoka processes the assassin's words as he pulls out his cards from the body before using his bungee gum to throw the body out of the window. Nailed it. All cleaned up. "So tomorrow I'll find Gon's location and watch them? I think I'll have a little fun while I do it."

"You can do whatever." Illumi's black eyes gleam. "And I'll do my part." Just as he says this the cabin door opens. Hisoka watches with interest as a young man walks into the room._ Oh a 75 pointer? Maybe more?_ Hisoka's yellow eyes gleam as he takes in this man's face. Pale, dark bags under his eyes, his cheeks sunk in. He wears a gray one piece suit, it's skin-tight showing off how small this man is. His ribs are sticking out, sunken in like his cheeks. He's like a hollow husk. There's no muscle on him.

"You're late." Illumi hums. This man's face doesn't change. He just looks at him blankly. "You are to go to the bottom of the dungeon here and wait for a boy named Kil and his friends. One of them will have a red book on them. Steal it. If they don't have the book on them, I want you to give them a good fight and then leave. I want you to give them a chase. You will be the supposed stealer of the white fox. You are not to reveal the truth till I say it's okay. By that point it will be too late. You will keep them distracted while I wait for the perfect moment. If you do a good job, She'll be okay." The young man's dull eyes flash at that. It's the most life Hisoka has seen in him since he's come in here. "Right now she's being treated as a queen but one wrong move from you and she will be put through hell." illumi's voice gets darker.

The young man doesn't tense. He just stares at Illumi, those dull green eyes shifting slightly. This boy has a haunting presence, like a ghost just standing, barely there. He nods his head. "I understand." His voice is no more then a whisper, feminine.

"Then we're in agreement? Great!" Illumi claps his hands together. "Then I expect you to be in the dungeon by the day after tomorrow. If not...well I'm sure you understand what will happen."

He nods and without a word he drifts out of the cabin as if he wasn't there at all. " I see. Using him as a scapegoat till Gon's gotten to his breaking point." Hisoka smirks, glancing over at Illumi. "Are you sure he'll be able to do it. He doesn't seem that strong. He will lose if all Gon's friends fight him. Why don't you use me? It would be so much fun seeing the surprised looks on their faces and then getting to fight them." Hisoka's eyes start to roll back in his head thinking of Gon glaring at him. "Oh yes."

"He is known as a demon. A stealer of souls. I've seen what he's capable of. He's the perfect one for this job. He'll be able to keep them busy. You can't be the one to do it because they know that you can't change your body. They don't know this boy's abilities. Also you hang around me a lot so if they started chasing after you there's more of a risk they'll find out about me. I knew if I didn't give them something to fight or any clues that they would soon start to search everywhere for the fox, they would become afraid and frantic. So I decided to give them someone to play with to 'ease' their minds. While Gon becomes weaker and weaker, they'll be wasting their time with the demon, not knowing he doesn't even have the fox." Illumi smiles to himself. "And then Kil will be my puppet once again."

"This is why I wanted to come. I knew you were doing something fun." Hisoka chuckles, walking up to Illumi. "I guess I get why I can't do it but it's a shame really."

"Everything should go smoothly. I just have to wait." Illumi ignores the magician, sitting down on the couch. "I've already contacted the leader, giving him where the fox stealer will be. He'll give the information to Gon. I've done my part. I just have to wait...I can be patient."

"Have you been watching TV all day?" Hisoka sits next to the assassin, raising his eyebrow when the blank faced man just nods.

"Yeah. Most of the shows make me want to kill someone but at the same time, I can't stop watching. I need something to keep me occupied. If not I might let my blood lust show and Kil would sense me right away. If I think about my plan too much I get too excited. TV seems to numb my brain."

"I could find a way to distract you." Hisoka moves closer, wrapping his arm around the assassin, leaning close to his ear. _Should I tell him now?_ Hisoka's yellow eyes roll in the back of his head. _If I tell him he'll defiantly flip out. Killua's little feelings for Gon. It'll be so fun but will I like the consequences? Hmm...no I'll wait. I'll tell him soon..._

"No thanks." Illumi pushes Hisoka away, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"So cold." Hisoka sighs, putting his hand over his heart in mock pain. Hisoka watches Illumi watch TV with that blank look on his face. After awhile he leans his head back. _I wonder what Gon's doing right now..._A crooked smile comes to his lips thinking about a weak, bed ridden Gon. _I wish I knew where he was staying...I would pay him a visit. Now that I know Killua's little secret..._

_I'm going to have fun with them both tomorrow._


	14. Chapter 14

Kurapika walks out of Gon's room, his eyes closed, deep in thought. _As I expected he didn't like the idea of telling Killua and Leorio but at least he understands that It has to be done. We can't keep them out of the loop if this drags on any longer. We'll need everyone to help find the fox as quickly as possible. Gon seemed unsure when I told him my theory about the 'Killua' he saw at the restaurant. I thought It would be best for him to be aware of the fact it might not be real but a part of the curse._ Kurapika opens his eyes. _I just hope we get some sort of lead. _The blonde puts a hand over his chest, his heart has been slowly filling with this dread. The more he thinks about it the more something doesn't seem right.

Kurapika looks down the hall to see Killua walking towards him, his hands in his pockets, his expression blank. _I can't worry about this. If by the end of the week nothing happens then we'll all search for the fox._ Kurapika walks away from the door and down the hallway. The blonde keeps his face blank but he can see Killua is looking at him, studying him. Kurapika gives him a nod and a smile, hoping it doesn't look too strained. Killua gives him a nod in return and a half smile as he walks pass him and into his hotel room.

_I'm surprised he let me have alone time with Gon. Maybe this means he trusts me again? This is good. I may need to talk to Gon alone again In the near future_. Kurapika walks to his hotel room. He stares at the door knob, his shoulders slumped. _Why can't I get rid of this gnawing feeling in the back of my mind? There's nothing to be done right now...so calm down._ Kurapika sighs and opens the door, walking in. He's ready to wrap himself in Leorio's warmth and forget about this nasty dread that is crawling under his skin.

The blonde blinks when he sees Leorio sitting on the bed, a large grin on his lips, those brown orbs bright as he hides his hands behind his back. When the blonde's gray eyes fell on this man he felt himself relax, the light in those brown orbs taking him away. "Leorio?" Kurapika walks till he's standing in front of the man. "What's with that look?-"

"Have a seat Kurapika and close your eyes." Leorio scoots over on the bed, giving Kurapika space to seat next to him while keeping his hands hidden. Kurapika takes a seat next to the older male. The blonde gives him a skeptical look before he smiles and closes his eyes. "Hold out your hands." Kurapika does as he's told, feeling excited. _Leorio got me something? What could it-_ Kurapika's thoughts stop when he feels something fuzzy being dropped on his hands. Something sharp sticks into his palm, a cute mew being heard. Kurapika opens his eyes, they widen when he sees the orange kitten from the pet store staring back at him with those large blue eyes, the animal pawing at his palms. Kurapika feels his chest tighten at seeing such a cute creature as he pulls it closer to him, holding it gently against his chest, the small animal purring in his hold.

"Well? What do you think? You like him?" Leorio's smile is too bright as he watched Kurapika's reaction to it.

"Leorio..." Kurapika looks at the older male, his cheeks slightly flushed, his heart thudding slowly in his chest. "You shouldn't have done this. I won't be able to give him the proper time once I go back to work." Kurapika says this but he can't stop the smile on his lips. Leorio is so kind. He had gotten him a pet, the kitten he was looking at. He really is a sweet heart.

"It's a cat! All you have to do is feed him and when you get home give him a little loving! It'll be fine!" Leorio wraps his arms around Kurapika, giving him a peck on the cheek, getting his heart to flutter.

"I suppose." Kurapika's smile feels too large. Really, Leorio is like a drug that numbs him and makes him forget everything that's wrong in his life. Kurapika chuckles when the kitten rubs its small head against his chin. Kurapika closes his eyes, feeling Leorio's warmth surround him and the fuzzy Kitten's head on his face. He thinks of Gon and Killua. _No matter what happens, I'll protect you all._ This is his new family and he'll protect it with all he has. Kurapika can't lose anyone else. He won't let Gon fall victim to the curse.

"What are you going to name the little guy?" Leorio's voice breaks him out of his thoughts. He looks at Leorio who is kissing his check and then his shoulder.

"Hmm." Kurapika looks down at the kitten who cries in response. Kurapika smiles. "How about Sam?-" Kurapika's whole body freezes, his face going pale, his breath getting caught in his throat. He stares at the small getting in horror, his lips tremble. _Why...Why did I say that name?_ As soon as the name Sam left his lips an image of the boy's rotten face entered his mind and made him feel ill._ I murdered that boy. I lost control and killed him._ Kurapika's stomach keeps twisting, his pupils have become pinpoint. Kurapika's been able to forget about it for awhile but now it's come back to haunt him.

"Sam? That's a weird name for a cat." Leorio chuckles, not at all sensing the mood as he pets the little kitten on the head. "But if you want to name him Sam then that's his name!"

"...Yes. His name is Sam." Kurapika swallows down the sickness he feels as he pets the kitten that is so cute. _I killed an innocent person. Now I must deal with the consequences. He will haunt me for the rest of my life. I can't let it drive me crazy though...but I can't run from it either. I don't deserve that. I took a life I didn't have to take._

"Is something wrong?" Leorio's smile falters when he looks at Kurapika's face, noticing how pale he is.

_I'm always hiding stuff from Leorio. Maybe I should just come clean...about myself. He's with me now. He deserves to know what he is with._

"I've sinned Leorio." Kurapika pets the kitten, it's innocent blue eyes looking up at him.

"What do you mean?" Leorio's face turns serious as he moves closer. Those brown orbs showing concern.

"I've killed an innocent man. I'm a murderer." Kurapika doesn't beat around the bush, his body feels so cold when he speaks the words, admits it with his own lips. Leorio's expression doesn't change, he just looks at him with those caring brown orbs.

"What are you talking about Kurapika? If you killed someone i'm sure they weren't innocent."

"But he was. His name was Sam." Kurapika closes his eyes, remembering the leader's silky voice as he told him of his sin, made him listen to things he didn't want to know. "I killed him right before I came to meet up with everyone. He challenged me and he had the spider's tattoo. I don't know if it was the stress from the past couple of months of non stop searching for my brethren's eyes or what but I snapped. I lost it. I choked him to death. I knew he was just a kid and probably just a decoy to pull out my location but I couldn't stop." Kurapika opens his eyes, swallowing down the lump in his throat as the kitten rubs his head against his chin. Leorio is quiet for a moment before he speaks.

"I'm not going to say what you did was right but damn it Kurapika, you have a lot on your plate. This kid challenged you, he attacked you, and was a troop member. After everything you've been through...and the fact you bottle everything up, I understand you losing it. You looked so tired when I first saw you...you were probably tired when he attacked." Leorio warps his arms around Kurapika, the blonde tensing from the contact only to melt in the embrace, closing his eyes, enjoying his warmth and how he makes his chest feel lighter. "Don't let this eat at you. You don't have to name your kitten Sam."

"I want to. It will be a way to remember him and to remember this promise I'm making. I will never kill anyone that doesn't need to be killed. I won't let me get to that point again. God, it was horrible. Honestly I'm so happy for this vacation and happy I made myself go. If I didn't...i'd probably have done something stupid and ended up getting myself killed."

"You shouldn't be over working yourself. You need to let loose a little bit. I don't want to ever have to see that dull look in your eyes when you first came here." Leorio holds Kurapika close. "...I'm glad you told me. You needed to get something like that off your chest. It's okay." Leorio's voice is soothing when Kurapika feels like he's about to cry, holding Sam against his chest. Kurapika won't say anymore. He wishes he could promise Leorio that he'll stop doing this to himself. That he'll stop following after the spider troop and forget about his revenge but he can't. He can still hear his people crying out. He can still feel their pain.

But at least he can say that he won't let what happened with Sam happen again. Getting it off his chest does make him feel a little better. It doesn't change the fact that there is blood on his hands but there's an acceptance now. He's killed Sam and now he has to deal with it. Kurapika will not hate Sam for something he did. By naming the kitten Sam he will also get use to the name and the images.

"Tomorrow, before we go to the amusement park, we should stop by the rock in the forest where the leader left Gon a message." Kurapika's eyes shift away from Leorio's "Sam's body is there, hanging by a chain. I want to give him a proper burial."

"...How did he...?" Leorio starts to ask but when he sees the look on Kurapika's face he shakes his head. "Okay. We could go out early before Gon and Killua wake up. That way we don't have to explain anything right?" Leorio rubs Kurapika's back comfortably. "They don't need to know. This is between you and me." Leorio gives Kurapika such a kind smile. The blonde knows his eyes are watery as he rubs at them. How can he be happy in a time like this? How can he feel grateful after what he's done? Kurapika took Sam's life but Leorio is still looking at him like he did before. Those brown orbs still show his love, his passion. He loves him even with his sin. Maybe he doesn't deserve this. Maybe he deserves Leorio to at least look at him with disgust but he's so happy that Leorio can still smile at him.

Kurapika lets Sam go so he can hug Leorio, burying his face in his chest. "Thank you...Leorio." _he's too kind to me. I wish I could say I'll be a better person. I wish I could say i'll put an end to my sin._

_But I can't._

_I do feel like I could make it with Leorio by my side. Maybe as time goes by, Leorio could take me away from everything. Who knows?_ Leorio has the power to make him feel happy after he just confessed to killing someone. Leorio might be able to do anything.

"You don't have to thank me." Leorio kisses the top of his head. "Come to me any time." His voice is light.

Kurapika blinks when he hears something barking in the bathroom. He pulls away to look at the bathroom before raising an eyebrow at Leorio. "A dog too?" He makes a face.

"It's not for you." Leorio chuckles when he sees Kurapika's face. "Not a dog person?"

"Not really. So the dog is for you?"

"No, Killua bought it for Gon while I bought you your kitty. Killua is planning on confessing his feelings for Gon!" Leorio gushes, as if he just remembered. Kurapika's eyes light up.

"Really? That's great! I told you he would be the first one." Kurapika smirks.

"Oh whatever I think Gon could still be the one to confess first. Who knows? But anyway, Killua wants us to watch the dog and keep it away from Gon for a couple of days. He's planning on a date to take Gon out on. It's really cute. He got so flushed telling me! He has it bad."

"Oh he told you?" Kurpaika raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah I kind of slipped up and let him know that I know about his feelings for Gon." Leorio rubs his head when Kurapika glares at him. "But it's fine! I told him we're both rooting for him. He seems to believe me but he was pissed off at first. He was saying I knew about a person Gon likes and we were encouraging Gon to get with him."

"Ah. He doesn't think the person Gon likes is him. We know it but he doesn't it." Kurapika sighs, thinking of the ex-assassin.

"Yeah I know. I was able to convince him that we are on his side without letting him know that he's the one Gon likes."

"Good. I'm glad everything is working out for those two. It won't be long now. The longest time to wait is a couple of days and then they'll be together." Kurapika smiles to himself. "They're going to be really cute together."

"I know." Leorio smiles to himself, wrappings his arm around Kurapika, pecking him on the lips. "Not as cute as us though." Leorio wiggles his eyebrows.

"Sure." Kurapika chuckles before he's silenced by Leorio's lips on his own. The blonde feels himself melt in Leorio's embrace, his body warming up when Leorio's tongue starts to dance against his own, making his face turn a deep red and his heart to beat faster.

"We're sexier too." Leorio mumbles against Kurapika's kisses him again, it's long, wet and sloppy. When they pull away they're both out of breath. "Kurapika I love you." Leorio whispers against Kurapika's ear, the blonde's heart swelling, his eyes flashing scarlet as he grabs a hold of Leorio and turns them so he's on top. The older male flushes, looking embarrassed from the change in control but Kurapika just kisses him passionately, silencing the other man.

"Let me show you Leorio." Kurapika bites the older male's bottom lip. "I want to show you just how much I love you. It'll feel good, I promise." Kurapika starts to kiss Leorio's neck, abusing the flesh there, savoring the moans that come out of Leorio's mouth. He wants to make him feel amazing. He wants to thank him for all he's done. Kurapika is lost in his passion. His eyes have turned and he just can't stop. Kurapika tells Leorio how he loves him as he takes off his clothes and kisses every part of him. Kurapika won't stop till Leorio knows how much he loves him, and show him how this feels.

Kurapika once again loses himself but this time to passion. The night is filled with heavy breathing, grunts, and moans. The smell of sweaty bodies fills the air leaving no questions to what is going on. Kurapika always feels this high when he's with Leorio, a numbness, a greatness and having sex with him is no exception.

He loses himself in this man all night long. It's the only time Kurapika is okay with losing it. The only time he will ever be okay with losing it.

* * *

"W-What?!" Killua shouts, his face exploding in color as he looks at Gon with wide eyes, something flashing through those purple orbs. "Don't say something like that so suddenly!" Killua looks away from him, trying to hide his face.

"I'm sorry but I just remembered it!" Gon can't help to giggle at how red Killua is. He looks so cute. Gon leans closer, getting in Killua's face. The ex-assassin takes a couple of steps back. Gon takes a couple of steps forward. " Could you teach me Killua? You said you would!" Killua keeps backing away from him, he looks so red, the blush reaching his neck. His fingers are twitching at his side before he shoves him into his pockets. Killua ends up backing up to the bed, falling on his butt. Gon traps him to the bed by placing his hands on both sides of his hip, getting in his face, those amber orbs hold excitement and determination. "Teach me how to blow job Killua! Please." Gon gives him a puppy dog look.

Killua's lips twitch, those purple orbs getting cloudy before he pushes Gon away, taking a deep breath. He covers his face with his hands and lays down in bed. "Ugh okay! Okay! J-Just give me my thinking space..." Gon blinks from being shoved but at the same time he can't help to beam. _Killua's going to teach me! _Gon smiles, knowing Killua gave into him as he happily keeps his distance.

Gon has the urge to jump on top of Killua though as he takes in the sight of a flustered Killua laying in bed, his white locks spread out around his head, his red face covered by his hands, and his shirt lifted up so Gon can see his pale skin and his little belly button. Gon feels his heart beat faster, his body feeling warm so he has to glance away. _Killua why can't you just confess to me? I really want to touch you more and tell you how I feel._ Gon grabs his hair, holding back a groan. He's feeling impatient now that the finish line is in view. He knows Killua will confess to him but he doesn't know when. It's killing him but his stubbornness is holding him from giving in. _I won't lose this game! Killua will come to me and then I can make him feel good!-_

"Alright." Killua suddenly sits back up, his face is blank and has lost its color. Those purple eyes lock onto Gon. He looks so calm now. Wow, his thinking space really did do something. As Killua stares at him though his cheeks turn a soft pink. "I don't know much about giving a blow job. What I know I've learned from the internet." Killua closes his eyes when Gon looks at him eagerly. "I-It's not like there's much too it. You just put it in your mouth."

"Could you go over the steps? What do you do once the penis is in your mouth?" Gon sees Killua's lips twitch, his blush spreading. He takes a deep breath, seeming to be bracing himself. When Killua doesn't answer, Gon walks closer. "Is it hard to explain? Maybe you could show me the website you found out about it-"

Killua's eyes snap open, those purple orbs boring into him, his lips turning in a frown, his eyebrows furrowing in a glare. "I don't want you looking at anyone else doing that." Killua grabs Gon's wrist, pulling him onto the bed. Gon's body feels warm as Killua pulls him onto his lap. He sits there, looking down at Killua who is looking up at him with those eyes that have dulled in that anger, another emotion there making them look hazy.

"What do you mean Killua?" Gon tilts his head, not understanding. He doesn't mind being in Killua's lap like this though. The ex-assassin's strong arms are around his waist and it feels natural to the raven haired male. He likes being like this with Killua. Gon has found that Killua's dangerous look makes him excited in more ways then one. Gon felt that possessiveness again, the slight spike of Killua's aura. Gon didn't notice it before but now that he's felt it once he can pick it out easily. The raven haired male feels his heart beat fast as he stares into those purple eyes that he loves. _I'm all yours Killua. You don't have to get upset_.

"I learned mainly from watching porn when I was younger. I did some research later in life...but I don't want you watching someone else doing that. It's okay for me but not you." Killua's cheeks have a soft blush but he looks firm on this. Gon swallows when Killua starts to rub a circle with his thumb on his lower back. "I don't want you learning about it that way. It's dirty. You're so pure and I don't want you to get the wrong idea. A blow job is a form of sex. You should only do it with someone you love. It's not something to give just anyone." Killua keeps his eyes locked with Gon's, searching for understanding there. Gon can't get over the thumb that is rubbing on his lower back, nor can he ignore the warmth that is spreading throughout his body. His excitement is going to show soon but Gon doesn't back down. He really likes this.

"I know that. I won't give it to just anyone Killua. I just want to know how to do it." Gon smiles reassuringly, giving Killua a kiss on the check. The ex-assassin's eyes soften, that look in them getting deeper as he tightens his grip on Gon's waist. "Can you tell me how if I can't watch it?"

"Yeah." Killua moves Gon so he's off of his lap, laying on the bed. He takes a deep breath, those cheeks such a cute shade of pink. "Before you do anything it's best to get your partner hard first. After your partner is hard you would take out his member..." Killua starts to explain, his face getting redder.

Gon closes his eyes trying to picture this happening. _So I have to get Killua hard first?...how did I get him hard before? I was on top of him and I sucked on his fingers. Maybe I should do that again. So I make him hard and then take it out of his pants._..The heat that was spread all over is starting to pool lower. Gon takes a deep breath. "Next you would...put it in your mouth. You can lick it but the main thing is bobbing your head up and down. As you do it more you may find your partner likes different' things." Killua sounds so flustered. Gon smiles as he pictures the next step. He bites his lip.

"Does it feel really good then for the person getting a blow job?" Gon can't help to ask.

"Yes. You'll know that your partner is liking it. You do this in till your partner finishes. That's pretty much it." Killua isn't looking at Gon anymore.

"Finishes? Finishes what?" Gon blinks. Killua's face lights up once again.

"Y-You know. He reaches his peak, the moment it feels the best, and he cums-"

"Oh you mean the white stuff!" Gon's eyes light up when he puts it together. _When I touched myself it felt really, really good. It peaked like Killua said and then the white stuff came out._ "So it's called finishing?"

Killua noticed Gon's eyes light in realization. His lips tug in a frown. " How do you know about it? Have you masturbated before Gon?"

"Masturbated?" Gon tilts his head. He frowns when Killua's face gets red. _There's so much I don't know! Killua's going to think i'm a baby_!

"You know...touched yourself." Killua makes a motion to his lower regions. Gon's eyes brighten and his chest tightens in excitement.

"I have done that! I've touched myself and made myself finish!" Gon beams proudly wanting Killua to know that he isn't too far behind. Instead of Killua looking impressed he looks conflicted, a bright blush on his face before he looks over at Gon, those purple eyes getting deep with that emotion again as he gets up, crawling so he's leaning over top of Gon.

"What did you think about?" Killua's voice is low as he places his hands next to his shoulders, pinning him under him. Those purple eyes are looking at him, studying him. Killua grabs Gon's chin, getting his eyes to widen when Killua leans close, his breath can be felt on his lips. "Who did you think about Gon? Did you think about that man?" Killua's eyes flash at that and he bites his lip. "Well?" Killua's voice is so husky. Gon can feel his cheeks heat up as he looks away from Killua, his heart beating too fast in his chest. Killua is too close. He can smell his hair and feel those eyes on him.

"N-No I didn't-" Gon stops talking when Killua leans in and bites Gon's neck. He tenses from the sudden pain. "Killua that hurts-" Gon is once again cut off by Killua sucking at his sensitive skin, licking his abused flesh.

"He must be really attractive huh Gon? That you would finish while thinking about him." Killua runs his finger tips down Gon's chest, nibbling on his neck in such a way that gets Gon to arch into his friend, his body feeling too warm right now. "But I'm the one making you feel this way now." Killua moves his body across Gon's, the raven haired male feeling something hard scrap against his side as Killua bites on his ear lob._ Killua's hard!_ Gon's eyes widen, his heart beating so fast. The ex-assassin's hot breath next to his ear and the sensation of Killua biting him is making his body react.

Gon can't help to groan. Killua touching on his body while sucking on his ear lobe feels too good! He's going to lose! Gon closes his eyes tightly when Killua looks at him with those purple eyes full of that emotion that gets his lower regions to stir. It's such a possessive look, a deep look, a...hungry look? Gon stares up at Killua, not able to do anything else. He wants more. He wants Killua to kiss him and confess but soon Killua's eyes widen and he gets off of Gon. His breathing is uneven as he gets off the bed. "A-Alright well...I'm just going to take a shower then. I taught you how to do it s-so.." Killua scratches the back of his head, his voice so quiet. Killua is running away again. He has to want it just as much as him. _Why won't he just kiss me?_

"Killua please don't stop." Gon wanted to say 'please don't go' but stop came out instead. Killua stops walking towards the bathroom. He looks over at Gon with wide eyes, his mouth slightly open.

"W-What?" Killua turns to face his best friend. The ex-assassin gulps when Gon looks over at him with those pleading amber orbs, his cheeks flushed and his body laying on the bed. Gon wants to be closer.

"Come back Killua." Gon reaches towards him. "Don't leave me. What you were doing felt good...I feel all hot now." Gon can't stop himself from saying this. He does feel hot. Really hot. He just wants to be closer to Killua. He wants to hold him in his arms.

Killua's wide eyes start to change. They get darker in that hungry emotion as he walks over to the bed smoothly. Gon watches Killua's eyes shift over his body, his cheeks flushed before he glances away. "...What do you want me to do to you Gon?" Killua's voice is so husky. Gon feels shivers down his spine.

_What do I want?...I want you to kiss me but If I say that I definably lose right?_ "I-I don't...know." Gon finishes lamely._ I know actually what I want! I want to kiss you! I want closeness! I just don't want to lose the game! _"I like when Killua touches me." Gon locks eyes with Killua to see his eyes light up and get hazier at the same time.

"When you say things likes that Gon...it makes It really hard for me..." Killua bites his lip as his eyes take in Gon's body before locking eyes with those amber orbs that are looking at him, needy. Killua's face gets so red, his breath catching in his throat. "If you keep looking at me like this...you're going to regret it Gon. Let's just go to sleep-"

Gon's eyebrows furrow as he leans up and grabs Killua by the arm, pulling the ex-assassin back into the bed with him. He rolls so he's on top of Killua, his amber orbs boring into Killua's purple ones. Killua's eyes are wide but there's this happiness there. This hope that wasn't there before. "I don't want to sleep Killua. I've been sleeping all day." Gon runs his hand through Killua's soft white locks. It feels so nice.

"Well m-maybe I want to sleep." Killua tries to say with a straight face but Gon can see the look in those purple orbs. He's liking this. He likes him playing with his hair. Gon gets an idea, his heart beating faster as he grins at Killua.

"Fine. Let me just give you your good night kiss." Gon turns Killua's head gently, the ex-assassin not fighting with him at all as he moves Killua's locks out of the way, exposing his pale neck. Killua has his eyes closed, his breathing slow and calm. Gon leans in, his lips latching onto Killua's skin like a leech. He sucks and licks his sensitive skin, scraping his teeth against the flesh making Killua's breathing uneven.

Gon loves doing this. He loves the feeling it gives him, how his chest and abdominal muscles tighten in anticipation. The air around them is tense, something close to breaking. Gon brushes his body against Killau's as he takes his ear lobe in his mouth, biting around the metal of the purple earring that's in it. The ex-assassin groans, the sound of it sending shivers down his spine, encouraging him on. Gon bites the chain of the earring and tugs on it, liking the feel of it and how it makes Killua react to him.

"Gon if you don't stop..." Killua's body arches when Gon kisses back to his neck and bites where he had been biting.

"Do you not like it Killua?" Gon pulls away to look down at the other boy with a frown. His heart skips a beat when his amber orbs take in this friend. The ex-assassin has a soft blush on his face, those purple orbs deep, and glossy, his hands are gripping the sheets, the veins in his hands can be seen.

"I-It's not that I don't like it!" Killua shouts only to wince. He sits up in bed before jumping away from Gon. He takes a deep breath, his hand making its way to feel on the area on his neck that he's abused. "I just need to know we're on the same page..." His voice is quiet, a mumble.

"I think we are." Gon sits up in bed, his eyes getting bright. _Confess to me!_

"...I'm not sure we are." Killua doesn't look back at him. "Gon do you think I'm attractive?" His voice is quiet but Gon heard his question.

"Yeah! Killua's really attractive!" Gon smiles, feeling an excitement in him from how the air feels. Is this it? Will this be the time? "Killua's sexy!" Gon cheers only to wince after when he sees how Killua tenses. Uh oh...I said that out loud. Gon couldn't help it though. Killua really is. He's been wanting to tell him how sexy is for a while now. Gon is still feeling warm from kissing Killua's neck. He still longs for his touch.

"R-Really?" Killua glances behind him to look at Gon, it almost looks shy. Those purple orbs have lighten up. He coughs into his hand and tries to put a more indifferent look on his face. "You think so?"

"Yeah you're really sexy." Gon feels his face heat up, his heart beating so fast in his chest. Killua's whole face lights up, those purple orbs shifting away from him. Gon catches the smile on Killua's lips before he looks away. Gon was expecting Killua to tell him to stop saying embarrassing things but Killua looked really happy.

"Well...um...Gon..." Killua sounds nervous. He takes a deep breath before he turns to face Gon, Killua's eyebrows furrowed in a resolve. "After we go to the dungeon...so In a couple of days...do you want to do something with me?" Killua rubs the back of his head, his face is getting red and his fingers are pulling nervously at his shorts.

"Sure!" Gon tilts his head at Killua's actions. He looks almost scared but his body relaxes when Gon said yes. "What are we going to be doing?"

"It'll be a surprise." Killua shoves his hands in his pockets, those purple orbs looking anywhere but him. "And I want to take you out alone. No Kurapika or Leorio."

"I guess that's okay. We'll just have to let them know. They'll probably like the alone time." Gon smiles thinking about his two friends. _I was going to take Killua on a date after the dungeon but I guess I can do it the day after? I wonder where Killua wants to go?_

"Yeah probably." Killua lets out a breath he was holding before he smiles at Gon. It still looks nervous but there's that hope in those purple orbs.

"Now i'm excited about what you have planned!" Gon chuckles, Killua's eyes lighting up more. "Could you come back to bed Killua? You do look a little tired." Gon holds out his arms, wanting Killua to come back to him and curl up next to him. The ex-assassin looks at Gon's open arms for a moment before he makes his way back to the bed. He sits down next to him and lets Gon wrap his arms around him, hugging him against his chest.

"Killua is the best ever." Gon smiles in Killua's shoulder.

"Stop that." Killua's voice isn't harsh as he lays his head on top of Gon's. He yawns soon after. "Damn I am exhausted." Killua moves up in bed when Gon lets go of him. The raven haired male turns off the lights before he joins Killua in the bed. Killua has his back to him so Gon moves closer, wrapping his arms around him. Killua doesn't say anything. He moves closer to him, getting comfortable in his hold. Gon smiles as he runs his hand through Killua's soft locks, the ex-assassin sighing happily at the feeling. Gon keeps playing with his hair not really feeling tired at all. After awhile Killua's breathing stills, his body relaxing to the point Gon's sure he's asleep.

"I don't want you...doing this with anyone else." Killua's voice is a sleepy mumble as he moves his body closer to Gon's, his back pressed against his chest. Gon stops playing with Killua's hair to look down at the ex-assassin. He has his eyes closed, and his breath is still.

"I'll only do this with Killua then." Gon responds, watching as Killua's lips turn in a smile. Gon is sure Killua is asleep. The way his aura is right now and how his body is so relaxed he knows he's asleep. And he's sleeping good. Killua never sleeps like this when he sleeps alone. Gon noticed a long time ago that Killua seemed to relax when they slept together. That's one of the reasons Gon pushed to always sleep together and also...Gon really does sleep better with Killua too. He must be sleep talking. Gon's smile turns into a playful one as he continues to play with Killua's hair. "But I might play with Kurapika's hair." Gon says. Killua's eyebrows scrunch in his sleep.

"No." Killua shifts slightly.

"Okay I won't." Gon can't help to chuckle. He doesn't want to wake Killua up so he keeps playing with his hair, keeping the ex-assassin relaxed so he won't wake up. Gon can't help to smile down at his friend, his heart beating slowly in his chest. "Killua...when are you going to confess to me?"

The ex-assassin doesn't respond. Gon can't help to feel disappointed. He was hoping sleepy Killua would spill the beans but no luck. That's okay though. Gon can feel that he's close. The raven haired male stays cuddled up next to Killua for the rest of the night, playing with his hair. By the middle of the night Gon finally is able to close his eyes. Killua's scent, his warmth, his smell, and the sound of his breathing all lure him into sleep.

* * *

Killua wakes up feeling energized, his muscles feeling lax and a smile forming on his lips when he feels Gon behind him, his arms still wrapped around him. He'll never get over the feelings that Gon makes him feel. Killua's heart picks up speed when he thinks of what Gon said last night. _He called me sexy. He thinks I'm really sexy_. Killua's cheeks turn pink, he feels like he could squeal like a teenage girl. Killua's confidence just got a large boost because of his best friend's words.

Killua doesn't understand why he asked Gon if he thought he was attractive last night. He was just feeling so conflicted. Gon was kissing on him and making him feel so warm. He was looking at him like he wanted more. He even said he likes Killua touching him. The ex-assassin was close to just losing himself and taking Gon but he fought his urges. In a way Killua felt he was taking advantage of Gon. The younger male still thinks kissing on the neck is a good night kiss because of him. Killua wasn't sure if he was just doing it because he thought it was normal or because he wanted to.

Killua was being torn. He wanted to take Gon. He wanted to make him see just what he does to him. When Gon was talking about how he touched himself Killua was turned on and alarmed at the same time. He felt possessive. Gon had touched himself to someone else. Maybe it's because of his new resolution to tell Gon his feelings that Killua felt even more possessive to the point he's been letting it show to Gon. He wanted to make him moan because of his touch. He wanted to make Gon finish to thoughts of him. He wants to steal Gon away from this man completely.

Killua had to stop himself. He pulled himself back only for Gon to tell him not to stop. Killua is surprised at his self restraint. Gon's words last night were driving him crazy. He just wanted to go for it. Gon was looking at him, those amber eyes begging slightly for something. He wanted to be touched more. By him. The thought alone sent his mind spinning. Then Gon had to start kissing on him. Way, wayy too much.

Despite all his feelings, he still had doubts and concerns. He couldn't let himself loose when he isn't sure that Gon would be okay with it. Also Killua is set on doing this right. He detached himself from Gon, his feelings mixed. He wanted to continue with Gon but like he said he wanted to make sure they were on the same page. Killua thought what they were doing was intimate, but maybe Gon doesn't think that. That's when the question popped out of his mouth. Once the words were out he couldn't stop them. Killua held his breath, waiting for Gon to answer...Only for Gon to call him sexy.

His mind exploded. He felt so happy. He can't explain it. The fact Gon called him sexy means that he likes how he looks and he finds him attractive. Killua's chances seem better now. All his work is pulling off. Gon is noticing him. If Killua keeps him away from the other man and keeps at it, Gon will fall for him!...hopefully. Killua can't stop smiling to himself though. He feels nervous when he thinks about their date in a couple of days. Even with Gon calling him sexy it didn't calm his nerves. This could change everything for the better or the worse. It might be his only chance. He can't mess this up.

Killua turns his head so he can look at back at Gon. The other male has his face buried between his shoulder blades. The ex-assassin feels disappointed from not being able to see his face but he doesn't move. He likes being here in Gon's arms. He wants to stay like this for just a little longer. Killua finds himself relaxing again, his blue eyes slowly closing as he lets himself melt into Gon once again-

Gon whimpers behind him causing Killua's eyes to snap open. The raven haired male tightens his grip on him tightly. It almost hurts. "Gon?" Killua questions, forcing Gon's arms off of him so he can turn around and face the other male. Gon's eyebrows are furrowed, a deep frown on his lips. He lets out another whimper that hurts Killua inside. The ex-assassin frowns and shakes Gon's shoulder. "It's okay Gon. Wake up."

Gon's eyes snap open, wide and afraid. When those hazy eyes lock onto Killua's, they light up. Gon hugs him tightly, squeezing him in a bear hug. "Killua don't leave me." Gon looks into Killua's eyes, those amber eyes huge, pleading.

Killua finds his breath getting caught in his throat from such a look. He finds his arms wrapping around Gon's waist automatically. "I won't." Killua's voice is firmer than he expected, he gives Gon a reassuring nod before he places his forehead against Gon's, looking in those beautiful amber orbs. The younger male relaxes at that, letting out a sigh as he melts into Killua's arms.

"Promise?" Gon's voice is small.

"Promise." Killua runs his hands through Gon's thick black hair. He smiles when he sees Gon's eyes brighten back up, a smile turning those lips he adores. "Did you have a nightmare?" Killua's eyebrows furrow when Gon's smile leaves his lips.

"I think so. It's the same dream I've been having. I don't really remember it but every time I wake up I have this really bad feeling in my stomach. I feel like I've lost you every time I wake up." Gon rubs his head into Killua's chest. Killua's heart skips a beat. He tightens his grip on Gon.

"You don't have to worry about that. It's just a dream." Killua reassures. _I would never leave your side._

"yeah it's just a dream." Gon smiles, nuzzling his head against Killua's. "By the way..." Gon leans up and kisses Killua on the nose, the ex-assassin blushing from such a cute gesture. "Good morning!" Gon's smile is as bright as ever, the nightmare forgotten.

"Good morning." Killua kisses him on his forehead, this has become a morning routine. One Killua enjoys very much. "Are you excited about the amusement park?" Killua smirks when he sees Gon's eyes light up in that excitement.

"Yeah! We're going to get on all the roller coasters!" Gon looks at the clock. "We better start getting ready!" Gon gets out of Killua's arms, much to the ex-assassin's disappointment. He stands up and stretches his body. Gon's eyes light up in an idea as he looks over at Killua who is getting out of bed himself, stretching his arms out in front of him. " I better go make sure Kurapika and Leorio are up!" Gon starts to run off only for Killua to grab his wrist, stopping him.

"Nah let's just get dressed. They'll come to us." Killua smiles, trying not to give away how panicked he was when Gon started rushing towards the door. Gon can't be around Kurapika and Leorio while they have the puppy in their room. "Besides, last night Leorio bought Kurapika a kitten. So I bet they had some fun last night if you know what I mean."

"No. What do you mean?" Gon looks at him with those innocent amber orbs getting Killua to hit his hand to his forehead.

"They had sex." Killua flushes at having to say it. Though he can't help his amused smile when Gon's face becomes red.

"O-Oh. Yeah they'll come to us then." Gon twiddles his fingers, those amber orbs shifting. Why does he have to be so cute? "Hmm what should I wear today Killua?' Gon smiles, changing the subject as he walks over to his dresser.

"Why not wear the outfit I picked out for you the first day we came here?" Killua offers. He watches as Gon's face lights up.

"Yeah! I'll wear that." Gon searches for the green shirt with the fish on it. His eyes light up when he finds it. Killua watches as Gon puts on the shirt, he glances away when Gon pulls down his boxers. He tries to keep himself from looking by distracting himself with getting dressed himself. Killua puts on some jeans with the blue shirt Gon picked out for him. When he glances over at Gon his mouth goes dry. The other male has his back towards him, giving Killua a view of Gon's plump little ass, the jeans hugging his skin nicely. The shirt is also tight on Gon, his back muscles can be seen shifting under his shirt when he moves. Killua swallows hard when Gon turns around, flashing him a brilliant smile, his tan arms flexing as he moves. He's too hot. Why does he have to turn and smile like that at him now? "How do I look?"

"Hot." Killua flushes, the blush spreading to his ears when he hears himself say what he was thinking. _Are you serious right now?! Why did I just-_

"Thanks!" Gon smiles, his cheeks getting pink but those eyes light up more. "You look hot too Killua!"

The ex-assassin feels like he's about to die. Here they are, calling each other hot and Gon's smiling at him like it's the most normal thing ever. Killua's heart picks up speed, his heart beating even faster. Gon took his compliment...he didn't look at him weird, he looked at him like he was happy. Killua has to hide his smile and his how his eyes light up from Gon calling him hot. He shoves his hands into his pockets, rocking back and forth on his feet. He feels restless. He just wants to rush over to Gon and tackle him, throwing him against the wall and kiss those lips.

"Hehe Killua's all red!" Gon teases, walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"So are you idiot." Killua grumbles as he walks in after him. Both boys grab their tooth brush and start to brush their teeth, side by side. Killua can't stop glancing over at his friend, his heart not slowing down. He still can't wrap his mind around the idea. Gon thinks he's sexy. Gon likes the way he looks. Killua has a chance. A good chance. It makes him all the more excited and nervous. He can feel sweat fall down the side of his cheek.

"I've never been to an amusement park before. I've always wanted to go ever since we watched that movie with one. It looks like a lot of fun." Gon spits before he grabs the brush and brushes his raven hair.

"I haven't been to one either. I know they have cotton candy." Killua's smile turns cat like. "And candy apples, funnel cake and fudge!...maybe fudge, I hope so. They also have games. At least from what I've heard."

"That reminds me Killua, what happened to all the chocolate we got from the chocolate factory?" Gon raises his eyebrow at Killua only to see the ex-assassin's lips turn in a large smile, his purple eyes shifting away from him.

"About that..." He scratches his cheek.

"No way! Killua you ate all of it!" Gon looks at him in disbelief before he points a accusing finger at Killua. "Even mine?!"

"...Yeah. You weren't eating it! It was just soo good, I couldn't help myself!" Killua takes the brush from Gon and starts brushing his hair.

"You ate two whole trash bags full Killua!" Gon scolds, before his eyes widen. "you didn't eat the one of Clover did you?"

"No I didn't. I wrapped it up and placed it in your bottom door. I wouldn't have eaten that." Killua waves him off when Gon still looks upset about him eating all the chocolate. "I'll make it up to you. Anything you want at the amusement park i'll get you. They have plenty of sweets there."

"I really liked that chocolate." Gon mumbles. "If you keep eating chocolate like that you'll hurt your health. Leorio said so."

"Leorio don't know nothin." Killua grunts. "I'm as healthy as a horse."

"Leorio is a doctor. I'm sure he knows a lot about health." Gon looks at him with his eyebrows furrowed. "You shouldn't eat chocolate for a couple of days. I don't want you getting sick Killua." Gon looks at him with concern. It gets Kilua's chest to tighten. It's cute how worried he gets over the smallest things...

"Fine. Whatever. I'm getting cotton candy today though." Killua walks out of the bathroom with Gon. He can't help to chuckle to himself thinking about how he tore into the chocolate when Gon was asleep at night and then he finished it when Gon was laying in bed most the day yesterday. He really couldn't help himself.

"Maybe we should text Leorio and Kurapika to see if they're ready." Gon walks over to the dresser and opens up the bottom door. He smiles when he sees the chocolate statue of clover. Those eyes shining with determination.

"On it." Killua takes out his phone and sends Leorio a message. 'are you guys ready?' he sends it.

"Don't worry Clover, we're going to find you soon." Gon speaks to the statue before he places it back into his dresser and closes the door.

"I wonder when this thief is going to show his face." Killua crosses his arms, a flare of anger flashing through his eyes. He really wishes this ass hole would just show up. Killua cracks his knuckles. He'll make him pay for framing Gon.

"Hopefully soon." Gon hides his knowing smile as Killua looks down at his phone when it vibrates. It's Leorio.

'We're on our way over.'

"They're on their way. Let's go Gon." Killua turns on his heel and starts to walk out. Gon walks by his side out of the room. Killua raises his eyebrow when he sees Kurapika and Leorio walking down the hall towards them. Kurapika is walking normally, his back straight with his hand in Leorio's. But the older male has a limp to his step.

"Leorio what happened! Did you get hurt?" Gon frowns in concern, rushing up to his friends. Leorio's face gets red. As soon as Killua sees that his face color, his wrinkles up in disgust.

"Yes I did get hurt Gon but don't worry about me." Leorio gives Kurapika a glare. The blonde blushes slightly giving Leorio an apologetic look.

"Ew. That's so gross." Killua groans, covering his face with his hands. "You guys just don't rest do you?"

"Killua!" Kurapika shouts in embarrassment. Leorio looks like he wants to hide somewhere.

"What's gross?" Gon blinks. He looks between Killua's wrinkled nose to Killua's blush to Leorio's limp when he takes a step forward. His eyes slowly start to light up. He gasps as he points a finger at Leorio. "You guys took turns! You were the bottom!"

His loud comment gets people to look at them that were in the hallway. Leorio hits Gon over the head, his face redder then Killua's seen. Kurapika is blushing but he's chuckling to himself, hiding it with his hand. Killua bust out laughing from Leorio's face and his friend who is struggling with the flustered Leorio.

Leave it to Gon to embarrass the hell out of you. Killua's just glad it wasn't him for once. The ex-assassin momentary forgets how grossed out he was from laughing too much. Gon really is too much.

It's never a dull moment with his best friend.

* * *

Gon mumbles to himself as he rubs his head that has a knot on the top of it from Leorio's hit. Gon pouts over at Killua who is still smiling smugly about the whole thing. He still is finding this funny. _I don't know why Leorio got so mad. I guess I shouldn't have shouted but I was just happy I figured it out._ Gon looks out of the window, Leorio is driving and Kurapika is sitting next to him up front.

_So Leorio and Kurapika are taking turns. Leorio looks like it hurt him more than it did for Kurapika though. Kurapika has been giving him apologetic smiles and touches a lot_. Gon watches as Kurapika once again brings Leorio's hand to his lip, kissing it. He's been doing that a lot. Kurapika probably feels bad for hurting Leorio. _I don't want to hurt Killua._ Gon glaces over at the ex-assassin only to find Killua is staring at him. The other male tenses slightly, glancing away coolly like he wasn't just staring. Gon smiles. _I really don't want to hurt Killua. Maybe it would be okay for me to be the bottom?_

"We're here." Leorio's voice snaps Gon out of his thoughts just as Killua turned his head to return Gon's gaze.

"Really?" Gon's eyes light up as he looks out of the window, he feels this anticipation, this excitement as he looks at all the cars and the tall roller coasters way up in the sky. He can smell the food all the way from here. There's so many people and tables filled with stuff. The amusement park looks huge. "Wow!" Gon gasps. "Killua look!"

"I see it." Killua looks just as excited as he pears out of the window. "Damn we got to get on that roller coaster Gon! it looks like it goes all the way up to the clouds!"

"Yeah! We got to get on everything!" Gon cheers, grabbing Killua's shoulder in excitement. The other male grabs him back, both shaking each other before chuckling.

"I am not getting on that thing." Leorio mumbles, staring at the tall roller coaster in the distance as he drives the car through the large parking lot. He curses when he doesn't find a parking spot till he goes all the way to the back. "How many people are here?!"

"Hundreds." Kurapika gives him a teasing smile. "Will you be okay walking this much? I could carry you."

"Fuck off Kurapika." Leorio's eye twitches when Kurapika chuckles.

"But really I mean it. Will you be alright?" Kurapika's laughter dies down, those gray eyes shinning with concern.

"I'll be fine." Leorio relaxes, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Are you two going to make out or are we going to an amusement park?" Killua grunts, leaning up to get in between them. He smirks when Leorio glares at him.

"Killua." Gon grabs Killua by the arm, pulling him back, but he can't help to chuckle at the same time.

"We're going, we're going!" Leorio throws his arms in the air. He grumbles as he watches Gon and Killua practically fight each other to be the first one out of the car door, their smiles large and their eyes excited. "Damn kids." Leorio gets out of the car, wincing when he shifts on his right foot.

"Lets get on everything together!" Gon cheers, bouncing up and down as he looks between all his friends. Kurapika can't help to smile at his friend in amusement as he rubs Leorio's back to comfort him. Killua smiles at his friend, those eyes softening before he grins in his own excitement.

"Sounds good to me." Killua shoves his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want to get on first?" Gon looks around at everyone as they all start to walk towards the entrance of the amusement park. Killua takes his eyes off of Gon to study the front. It's far away but Killua can still make out the loin statues that the gate to the amusement park is attached to.

"I want to get on that huge roller coaster we saw coming up here first." Killua grins at Gon.

"I'm up for anything." Kurapika smiles.

"There's no way i'm getting on that thing. You guys can go on without me." Leorio shakes his head.

"Aw come on Leorio!" Gon gives him a reassuring smile. "It'll be fun!"

"What are you, chicken?" Killua smirks, his eyes lighting up in glee when Leorio glares at him. "First sharks and now roller coasters?"

"Shut up! That thing is almost as tall as heaven's arena! You all are insane!"

"That's what makes it fun!" Gon's eyes sparkle. "Come on Leorio!"

"No way. Nooo, that's not happening."

"It's going to happen." Kurapika says, smiling in amusement when Leorio gives him a look.

"Wow, look at all the roller coasters!" Gon cheers, throwing his hands in the air as they get closer and closer to the entrance. They can see many different colored roller coasters from over top the gate. "And we're going to get on them all!"

"mmm I can smell the funnel cake from here." Killua's mouth waters, taking in the sweet aroma. He is ready for the amusement park.

"I read that in this amusement park they have a special attraction. It's a haunted house. It's open every day of the year but it's most popular on Halloween. It's suppose to be really scary." Kurapika smiles over at his friends, he has his arm around Leorio, rubbing soothing circles in his lower back. Leorio's limp isn't that bad but you can still tell he has one.

"Cool!" Gon and Killua say at the same time. They look at each other before grinning.

"We should defiantly go there!" Gon cheers.

"Yeah." Killua agrees with him. Gon smiles at his friend, Killua looks like he's just as excited as he is about all this. It's going to be a long day filled with a lot of fun. The four of them walk together all the way to the entrance. There's a long line to get tickets. "Ugh I hate waiting." Killua grumbles. "Can't we just skip ahead because we're hunters?"

"No we have to wait like everyone else." Kurapika answers. "it's not that bad of a line."

Gon shifts around restlessly, standing on his tip toes trying to see the amusement park through the gate. It looks so awesome! Gon can't wait! He jumps from foot to foot.

"I wish I had his energy." Leorio shakes his head, a smile on his lips. Kurapika nods his head in agreement as the line moves up. Gon becomes aware of eyes on him, he looks around the crowd of people but he doesn't really see anyone looking at him. He blinks when he hears a couple of giggles. He glances over at Killua's side to see a couple of girls staring at him and smiling. _Am I doing something funny?_ Gon smiles and waves to be friendly. He blinks when he sees the girls stop smiling at him and look away. Gon looks to see Killua is staring at them before he looks forward and huffs.

"Stupid blonde bimbos." Killua grunts giving Gon a look when he sees the other male looking at them.

"Killua that's not very nice. They seemed friendly." Gon frowns when Killua snorts.

"Too friendly. If you give them too much attention, the next thing you know they'll be asking to join us." Killua shakes his head. "Besides they were practically drooling over you..."

"They were?" Gon blinks. "They just looked like they were laughing at me."

"No they were giggling because you were bouncing around adorably-" Killua stops, his cheeks flushing. "Just trust me. They're annoying."

"You know if I wasn't with you Kurapika those would have been girls I would have tried to go after." Leorio smiles when he sees the Kurta's eyebrow twitch. "They have blonde hair like you, just enough that I could pretend but they could never compare to the real thing." Leorio whispers this in Kurapika's ear, getting the blonde to flush. "I'm the luckiest man in the world."

"L-Leorio stop." Kurapika flushes when he sees Killua and Gon staring at them. Killua with a pointed look while Gon smiles brightly at them, his amber eyes sparkling. "Not in front of the kids."

"Kids?" Killua puts his hands on his hip, glaring at the blonde.

"I'm sorry mommy." Leorio chuckles, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Mommy?" Gon tilts his head.

"Ew is this some weird fantasy of yours? Keep us out of it." Killua grabs Gon's wrist, pulling him closer. " We are not 'kids' and we're definably not your kids. Keep it in the bed room!"

"Don't call me mommy." Kurapika flushes, trying to push Leorio away. "Stop saying these things in front of them." Kurapika stops struggling for a moment before a smirk finds its way onto his lips. "Besides, you know I'm the daddy."

Killua gags next to Gon. He grabs Gon and walks him up in line, farther away from Kurapika and Leorio. The ex-assassin shakes his head, his nose wrinkled. Gon just thinks about what he heard and saw. They looked like they were playing around with each other, there was a playful glint in their eyes. _They call each other mommy and daddy? Is that a lover thing?_ Gon looks over at Killua.

"Why were they calling each other mommy and daddy? Are they having a kid?" Gon tilts his head. Killua looks over at him. He blinks before he shakes his head.

"They're not having a kid. They're just being creepy. Acting like they're a married couple while we're their kids." Killua shutters.

"Do all couples do that?"

"Not at all. It's just them being weird."

"Oh." Gon thinks for a moment. He looks at Killua in curiosity. "What do you think I would be?A mommy or a daddy?"  
"W-What?" Killua looks at him with wide eyes, his cheeks flushing. "Idiot you're a man, so you'd be a daddy-" Killua's face gets redder. "When you get in a relationship don't do what they're doing Gon."

"It seems like it could be fun to pretend." Gon smiles, listening to Kurapika and Leorio chuckle behind him.  
"I guess." Killua watches Gon's smile before he glances away, grumbling. "But it's gross to hear about them doing it. They just can't keep their head out of the gutter."

"Oh look we're almost there." Leorio and Kurapika finally walk up to where Gon and Killua are. Leorio looks angry while Kurapika seems pleased at himself about something.

"Yeah only a couple more people ahead of us!" Gon smiles at his two friends. The four friends wait as the two people are helped in front of them.

"Finally." Killua grunts, not caring about his rudeness when the woman up front gives him a look.

"We'll have 4 passes please. We want to be able to get on everything." Leorio takes a step forward.

"Yeah Everything!" Gon cheers in, looking at this woman with excited eyes. The woman smiles at him before she looks at Leorio.

"Four passes will cost you 400,000 jenny. 100,000 jenny a person."

"That's not too bad." Kurapika hums as Leorio takes out his card and hands it to this woman. She scans it before handing it back.

"Thank you sir. Now let me see everyone's wrist." Gon is the first one to stick his hand out to the woman, sticking out his tongue at Killua who tried to beat him. Killua huffs in frustration, getting Gon to chuckle. The woman puts a yellow strip around his wrist. After she puts it on Gon, she puts one on everyone. "Just show this to the people running the rides and you'll be able to get on. You'll have to pay extra for the food and games. Here's a map of our park." The woman hands Kurapika the map.

"Thank you." He smiles as the gate opens to them.

"Yay!" Gon cheers, taking off running into the amusement park, stopping in front of the large crowd of people. He looks around excitedly, taking in all the sights, sounds, and smells. There's a lot of tents for food and to their left is a line for something called 'bumper cars.' That's what the sign says anyway.

"It looks like there's an arcade here too. We'll be here all day." Kurapika chuckles when he sees Killua's and Gon's eyes light up at that.

"Gon lets go to that roller coaster first!" Killua walks up to him, those blue eyes shinning in anticipation.

"Okay!" Gon smiles, those amber eyes searching the sky for the large roller coaster's peak.

"According to the map if we keep going straight we'll get to it. The largest roller coaster here is called 'portal to hell;." Kurapika states as he walks after the two excited teenagers that are marching ahead of them.

"Portal to hell?" Killua smirks.

"Just another reason not to get on it." Leorio shakes his head, keeping his arm around Kurapika's waist.

Gon isn't really paying attention to what his friends are talking about. He's too distracted by everything that is going on around him. He looks around, smiling at all the people and the laughter. There's so many stands and so many things to do and explore. Gon glances over at Killua, wondering how his friend is taking all this in. He smiles when he sees Killua looking around with excitement in his eyes. The ex-assassin must sense him staring because he quickly turns his head to meet his gaze. Gon smiles, closing his eyes in it. His heart did a happy thud. He loves being able to share this experience with Killua by his side. Something new for them to explore together.

When he opens his eyes, Killua is staring at him with his cheeks tinted. He looks away, those dreaded bangs covering his face, hiding it away from Gon. The raven haired male pouts. If Gon didn't love Killua's hair, he may be tempted to try to cut off those bangs. Gon feels like it's a way for Killua to hide from him. He doesn't like it.

Gon turns his attention back in front of him, weaving his way through the crowd of people, looking up towards the large roller coaster that is getting closer and closer the more they walk. Leorio and Kurapika are talking behind him about something. He can't really make it out from everyone around them talking at the same time. Gon feels a prickling sensation on the back of his head. His eyebrows furrow, reaching back with his arm to scratch his head. He has that feeling that he's being watched again. But when Gon glances around he doesn't notice anyone staring. He glances over at Killua, the ex-assassin is staring forward. _Huh._

Gon forgets all about the feeling when they come up on the large roller coaster. "Wow!" Gon gasps, his heart beating faster in anticipation as he bends his neck back to look all the way up. The roller coaster is black and red. There's 5 large loops, and a rock tunnel. Gon starts to bounce as he watches the red coaster, that has a black monster painted on it with dark red eyes, make its way up the very tall drop. Then it goes down in a blink of an eye, the passengers screams can be heard clearly.

"Stop gawking at it and lets get on Gon!" Killua snaps out of his own trance, grinning over at his friend when he takes off running towards the line.

"Hey! You were gawking too Killua." Gon pouts but he runs up to catch up with his friend.

"So I'm just going to wait over there." Leorio walks with Kurapika to stand behind the two boys. He points to the left where there's a bench, his face a little pale.

"Why wait over there? You should wait here with us." Gon smiles at his friend, turning to face him.

"Uh no. If I wait in the line I'll be sucked into getting on."

"Come on old man." Killua taunts, grinning at him. "Don't be a baby about it."

"Leorio don't worry! It's not scary, it's fun!" Gon cheers.

"Bull shit it's not scary! Look at that thing! I'm almost 100% sure that someone has died on that- and i'm not a baby Killua! You're both just crazy! To prove my point, you two looked like you were actually enjoying yourselves when you were dealing with the Kraken." Leorio shakes his head, his face getting red from his anger at what Killua said but he still makes an X with his arms. "No way. Nothing you can say will get me on that thing."

"But fighting the Kraken was fun." Gon blinks.

"You're not going to die if you get on Leorio." Kurapika gives him a smile when Leorio glares at the other male. "Look, The people who just went on are getting out of the roller coaster now. They'll all alive and well."

"They just got lucky. I'm not getting on. Just stop." Leorio crosses his arms, closing his eyes, looking away from everyone.

"Aww come on Leorio please?" Gon grabs Leorio's shoulders, his amber eyes getting big.

"You just going to let your boyfriend get on without you? What kind of man are you?" Killua smirks when Leorio's eyebrow twitches. "You going to let Kurapika show you up?"

"I would enjoy your company Leorio. The seat next to me will be awfully lonely." Kurapika says sweetly before he chuckles, hiding his amused smile behind his hand when Leorio's nose flares.

"I know what you three are trying to do and it won't work. Gon is trying to puppy dog me into it. Killua is trying to piss me off and you're" Leorio points a finger at Kurapika. "Trying to be cute and get me to come on. It's not happening."

Gon backs up, being in between Killua and Kurapika. Gon looks at Killua before he looks at Kurapika. They share a silent message before they grin at Leorio. The older male pales.

"...Why are you looking at me like that? You're starting to freak me out."

"Join us." They all say at the same time, reaching out to grab the older male. "Won't you join us Leorio?"

"No! No I won't!" Leorio starts to be dragged up the ramp where you load onto the roller coaster. "You're all crazy!" Leorio struggles against the other males, his eyes wide. "Let me go!"

"You'll have fun Leorio I promise!" Gon beams as they get up to the roller coaster. He couldn't stop his laughing from Leorio's face. Killua was chuckling beside him.

"This is really for your own good." Killua laughs when Leorio flips him off.

"My own good my ass!" Leorio snaps.

"If you struggle too much when we put you in the seat you might not get the restraints on right. Then you could fall to your death." Kurapika says with a blank expression getting Leorio to swallow and stop struggling.

"Damn it. I can't believe you all would do this to me. Especially you Kurapika. I thought you love me." Leorio grumbles as he gets into the roller coaster, Kurapika following behind him. Gon and Killua get in the cart in front of them, both boys grinning from ear to ear from the anticipation of the ride. They share a smile, amber meeting blue and for a moment, Gon forgets what he was doing. Those eyes...they're always breath taking.

"I do love you. That's why I'm doing this." Kurapika chuckles, leaning over to kiss Leorio on the cheek, getting him to flush. "Besides, I don't want you feeling left out. If you can ride this, you can ride anything here."

"I guess that's true." Leorio mumbles.

Gon tears his eyes away from Killua, the ex-assassin was just staring back at him. He pulls down his restraints, pressing against it to test it. It's locked and stable. "See Leorio? Just pull down your restraint and try to push on it. You won't fall out!" Gon smiles back at his friend. The older male pulls it down and pushes on it with all his might.

"...Yeah." Leorio calms down. If only a little bit. He still looks pale and not happy to be on the roller coaster. Gon feels a little bad about forcing his friend on the roller coaster but it felt wrong to him to just leave Leorio behind. He wants to share this with everyone. Killua and Kurapika were thinking the same thing.

"ohh man i'm so ready for this." Killua pushes against the restraint restlessly, those blue eyes alight.

"Me too! My first roller coaster and I get to experienced it with Killua." Gon smiles brightly at his friend who looks over at him with his blue eyes lighting up from his words. "That makes this even better!"

"S-Saying these things..." Killua mumbles under his breath, those cheeks getting red in a way that makes Gon just want to kiss him. He feels his heart thud in his chest. He really wants to. They haven't been making too much contact today. Gon's been waiting for Killua to start it. He wants Killua to start touching him first like he did last night. Gon knows he's being stubborn but he's really trying to win this.

"Welcome to 'portal to hell'! The biggest and baddest roller coaster on the island! Yall are going to go to hell in three...two-" A man on the intercom says.

"Wait I want to get off!" Leorio starts to freak out at the last moment.

"One!" The man on the intercom cheers before the roller coaster shoots forward. Gon can hear Leorio screaming behind him but he can't help to cheer as the wind blows against his face. The roller coaster jerks to a stop then starts to go straight up.

"Up, up we go!" Gon grips the restraint in anticipation. He hums to himself happily as he looks behind him, watching as they get farther and farther from the ground. "Look how high we're going Killua! Everyone looks like ants."

"I know, it's insane. This just might be as tall as heaven's arena. Not as tall but close." Killua grins, those blue eyes glancing down before he looks over at Gon. The raven haired male can feel Killua staring at him so he stops humming to smile over at his friend. There's a look in Killua's eyes that makes Gon's heart flutter but soon Killua closes his eyes, hiding it from Gon.

"You're so weird." Killua chuckles, shaking his head. "Humming as we go up like 90 stories high." Killua's voice is teasing but there's this kindness to it. When he said weird it sounded more like an endearment than a insult.

"You're all weird. Scratch that, you're all crazy and I'm crazy for letting you get me on this thing!" Leorio shouts, having a mini panic attack as he looks down at how high they are, only to look up and see they're still going up. "I'm pretty sure we're where airplanes fly right now!"

"You're over exaggerating." Killua waves Leorio off. "Calm down old man-"

"I will not calm down! If I survive this I swear I'll kill all of you!" Leorio shouts at them only to whimper when he sees they're still going up.

"Leorio look at me." Kurapika's voice is firm. No teasing or amusement. Leorio breathes heavily but turns to look at his lover. The blonde holds his gaze, those gray eyes serious. "You're going to be okay Leorio. I love you. I wouldn't put you on this ride if I thought you would be in danger." Kurapika smiles gently when Leorio's breathing steadies, those brown orbs locked on the blonde. "After this you can pick what we do next. Anything you want."

"Anything I want?" Leorio mumbles, seeming to think about it. His eyes light up when Kurapika places his hand on his knee, rubbing soothing circles. Leorio's mind is taken off the roller coaster as he stares into Kurapika's eyes.

"We're reaching the top!" Gon cheers in his excitement, his eyes lighting up when they go over the hump only to stop. Gon smiles as he feels gravity pulling on him. He stares straight down with no fear, taking in how everything looks so small from here. It's a straight drop too.

"This is awesome." Killua smiles in amusement as they dangle there, no fear in his eyes either as he takes in how high they are.

"yeah it is!" Gon chuckles, his stomach twisting in excitement when he hears the gears let go. Gon hears Leorio say 'oh fuck' before the roller coaster drops. "Yayyyyyyy!" Gon yells, throwing his arms in the air, the only thing keeping him from falling to his death is the restraint. Killua is doing something similar, laughing on the way down. Leorio is screaming his head off while Kurapika is chuckling. In a blink of an eye they're all the way down only to shoot up into the first loop, Gon laughing as he gets thrown around and gets to see the world upside down.

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die." Leorio whimpers to himself, his eyes shut tightly.

"We're going in the tunnel!" Gon grins widely as they go in upset down into the tunnel. It's pitch black. Gon can hear Killua laughing and cheering next to him. It's music to his ears. Killua is having fun, just like he is. And there's more where this came from.

Kurapika is saying something to Leorio, words of encouragement maybe? Gon's not sure. The ride is over way too fast. "Aw." Gon and Killua frown when the roller coaster comes to a stop and the restraints lift up telling them it's time to get off the roller coaster.

"I'm dead." Gon blinks when he gets out and looks to see Leorio laying limply in his seat, his eyes wide and his face pale.

"You're alive Leorio. The ride is over." Kurapika tries to keep the amusement out of his voice. "It's time to get out."

"I'm going to puke!" Leorio covers his mouth with his hand as he gets out of the roller coaster and runs over to a trash can. He lets it all out, puking into the trash can.

"Leorio really didn't like the roller coaster." Gon frowns, watching his friend puke. Kurapika rushes over to be by his side.

"No kidding. He just screamed the whole time. At one point I'm pretty sure he was crying." Killua rolls his eyes.

"Aw that's horrible. I thought he was going to have a good time." Gon frowns as they walk over to Leorio who is breathing heavily into the trash can, Kurapika rubbing his back.

"He could have had a good time if he wasn't such a baby about it."

"Killua." Gon gives him a look.

"It's the truth." Killua crosses his arms. The ex-assassin blinks when he sees something, a cat like smile appearing on his lips. Gon's about to ask what's with the smile but Leorio's coughing gets him to look over at him.

"I'm going to make you all regret this." Leorio pulls away to point a finger towards Gon. Leorio wipes his mouth and glares at Kurapika who is giving him an apologetic smile. "You're not getting any of this." Leorio flexes his arms. "For a week. That's how pissed off I am."

"Aw Leorio." Kurapika's eyebrows furrow before his lips twitch. He covers his mouth with his hand and looks away to chuckle.

"See?! That's why you aren't getting any because you think it's funny! You're cruel!" Leorio glares away from his lover only to see Gon staring at him with curiosity. "What?!" He snaps.

"What isn't Kurapika getting for a week?" Gon tilts his head. Kurapika's face flushes red. Gon wonders what it is that Leorio's taking away. Kurapika, before he started to laugh, looked disappointed.

"Sex." Leorio answers bluntly, getting Kurapika to look at him with wide eyes. Leorio smirks. "Oh yes Gon. Kurapika isn't getting sex. Which sucks for him because he really likes it-"

"Leorio!" Kurapika glares at him, his face red, he goes to hit him only for Leorio to move back.

"Oh." Gon flushes slightly, trying hard to not have any mental images pop into his head. "Gay couples punish each other by taking away sex?" Gon can't help to ask, feeling curious. He scratches his wrist that feels itchy.

"Straight couples might do it too. It depends on the people and what the person did." Leorio glares at Kurapika.

"I don't think I did anything too bad Leorio. I just wanted you to get on the roller coaster with me. You're being mean, saying these things in front of Gon." Kurapika flushes, closing his eyes in his glare.

"A roller coaster of death. Look what you've done to me." Leorio points at the trash can. "Besides, my ass is still killing me-" Leorio gets red when he says that a bit loud.

Gon twiddles with his fingers, thinking to himself, his cheeks tinted. He really wants to ask about it. Just to get some ideas. Kurapika and Leorio know more about this stuff but he's not suppose to ask them for anymore advice. He told Killua he would ask him... Gon blinks when he looks around. Killua isn't by his side anymore. Gon's stomach twists and he scratches at his wrist again as he looks around, feeling panic only to calm down when he sees his friend running towards him with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Killua! Where did you go?" Gon blinks when Killua holds out a blue folder.

"I bought us our pictures." Killua chuckles, leaning over to see Gon's expression when he looks at the picture.

"Pictures?" Gon doesn't understand but when he opens the folder, he can't help to laugh. There's a large picture in the folder that was taken of all four of them right when the roller coaster dropped. Gon has his arms in the air, his eyes wide and his smile large. Killua's eyes are wide with his mouth turned in an o. Kurapika has his eyes closed, his head back in laughter. Leorio's face is so pale, his mouth open in a silent scream. Gon couldn't help to laugh at all of them. They look so funny. Killua shares his laugh, looking at Gon's face with those blue orbs, taking in the sight of him.

Gon blinks when the folder is ripped out of his hands. "Pictures?" Leorio grumbles when he sees the picture, his eyebrow twitching. Kurapika looks over his shoulder only to crack up. Leorio grinds his teeth. "I'm throwing this away-" Leorio lifts the folder above his head only for a blur of white to come and snatch it from him.

"Uh no you aren't. I paid for this. I'm keeping it." Killua smirks, landing on his feet next to Gon. His smile is cat like as he moves the folder around, his canines can be seen. "It's memories~"

Leorio looks like he's about to explode his face gets so red only for Kurapika to grab his hand, giving him a smile, and a gentle squeeze. "You were very brave Leorio. As I promised, you get to pick where we go next." Kurapika brings Leorio's hand up to his lips and kisses it. Gon watches this and can't help to feel like something has happened between Leorio and Kurapika. They seem closer. Gon can just feel it. Also Kurapika has been touching Leorio more than he use to. He's showing his affection more than before. Is it because Leorio got him a kitten?

"Okay." Leorio calms down before he grins. "I know exactly where I want to go." Leorio leads the way. Gon and Killua following behind the two older males. Gon looks around at all the rides they're going to do. He feels that prickly sensation in the back of his head again, that same feeling of someone watching him. Gon earaches his arm that started to itch as he glances around the amusement park but all he finds is smiling faces and people laughing. Gon looks over at Killua but the ex-assassin isn't looking at him. Or maybe he was looking at him and he just looked away? Because Killua is quick to return the gaze.

"That was a lot of fun." Gon finds himself saying, smiling at his best friend.

"Yeah." Killua grins back. He looks forward only to glance at Gon from the corner of his eye. Gon watches Killua bite his lip. He seems to be thinking about something. The raven haired male has noticed that there has been a pattern. He feels like someone is watching him but the only one looking at him is Killua. He shouldn't feel like whoever is watching him is a threat then. That's not the only pattern he's noticed. Killua will either glance away really fast and pretend he wasn't looking or he'll stare into his eyes, those blue orbs either bright or out of focus like he's thinking about something.

Right when Gon's about to ask Killua about it, he hears Kurapika sigh. "Really?" Gon looks forward to see that they've stopped at a cart that's selling liquor.

"Yes really. I need a drink after that." Leorio grunts as he goes up to the man running the cart.

"Can't you wait to drink till later?" Kurapika scolds. "You'll just get more sick on the rides."

This gets Leorio to pause. He thinks about it. "I guess I could wait till later." Leorio grumbles as he sits down at a seat. "Just let me sit down for a moment."

"You two can go on. I don't think he'll be getting up for awhile." Kurapika watches as Leorio lays his head on the table, groaning about a headache.

"Yeah come on Gon. Let's get on what's over there." Killua grins over at Gon, not seeming hesitant at all with leaving the other two.

"But-"

"But nothing. You said you wanted to get on everything together right? That's not going to happen with us sitting here waiting for Leorio." Killua glances over at Kurapika who has sat down with Leorio. "I'm sure they want some alone time anyway. So lets go!" Killua grabs Gon's wrist and pulls him along when he starts running. Gon's eyes light up at the contact and his heart beats at the idea of riding rides alone with Killua for some reason. Gon doesn't really want to leave his other two friends but Killua has a point. Leorio will be there for a while and Gon doubts he'll want to get on all the rides they want to get on.

Gon smiles, his chest feeling tight and his arm feeling warm where Killua is gripping it. He's been waiting for Killua to touch him first so even just this makes him happy.

Gon is always happy when he's with Killua.

* * *

"Yes!" Gon cheers as he slides down the large slide on a sheet beating Killua to the finish line. "I win!"

"Damn it!" Killua grumbles, a grin soon turning his lips as they get off the sheets, those blue eyes watching as Gon does a little victory dance. "This is only the first time. I beat you like two times before this." Killua teases, those eyes a light when Gon turns his attention to his friend and pouts.

"Oh yeah? I could take you on again!" Gon points a finger at Killua, his amber eyes in a flame.

"Nah you won once. I'm tired of this ride." Killua puts his hands behind his back walking away from Gon coolly, that grin still on his lips. "Besides we've been away from Kurapika and Leorio for a couple hours now."

"Whoa!" Gon smacks his face when he thinks of his other two friends. He completely forgot they were here! The past couple of hours have just been too fun. They've been non stop riding the rides. They went on 5 roller coasters, a couple of spinning rides, climbed a fake rock, and slid down large slides. The whole time Killua seemed to be watching him, thinking about something. He would get nervous at random times but Gon began to understand why.

Every time Killua would think, he'd get this nervous tick of puling at his shorts. Right after this he would touch Gon. Gon remembers how happy he was when they were walking and Killua put his hand in his first, Killua's face was a bright red but he had a small smile on his face when Gon gripped his hand in return. Killua touched his cheek and his hair, he even called him cute! _Killua just gets nervous about starting the touching I guess_. But for the most part Killua, like him, was enjoying the rides. They laughed and screamed together. It was just so much fun...

"Earth to Gon." The raven haired male blinks when he sees Killua up in his face, waving his hand around. "Is anyone there?"

"Yeah." Gon blinks. "Sorry Killua I spaced out." Gon's cheeks flush when Killua gives him a curious look. He seems to pick up on the blush as well.

"You always space out but...is it because you were thinking about something?" Killua's lips turn in a smile but there's this look in his blue eyes suggesting that what Gon says next could upset him. The raven haired male doesn't know why he feels that way but he'll go with his instinct and tell him the truth.

"I was just thinking about how much fun we had together. I had so much fun I forgot that Kurapika and Leorio were here." Gon chuckles sheepishly. "I really liked experiencing all the rides with you. Everything is more amazing when you're around."

Killua's face brightens up, his shoulders relaxing by Gon's answer. He turns his back to him. " Idiot...stealing the words right out of my mouth."

"Huh?" Gon tilts his head only to brighten up when Killua reaches over and grabs his hand.

"Let's go back to them before we forget they're here again." Killua chuckles, his laughter light as he walks with Gon by his side, back where they left the two older males. Killua's hand feels so warm in his. Gon's chest tightens. He wants more touch. Gon rubs his thumb against Killua's hand, the ex-assassin making no movement. Gon smiles as he continues to rub Killua's hand, with his other arm he reaches out and touches Killua's bicep. The other male has been flexing a lot today. Gon doesn't' know if it's on purpose or not but the raven haired male has definably noticed. Killua tenses slightly when Gon starts to touch his muscles but he relaxes soon after.

"Killua is strong." Gon smiles thinking about all the battles they've fought together and all the times Killua was there to keep him level headed. He thinks about all the times Killua had to carry him home when he trained too hard or he fought an opponent with all he had. Killua has always been there, by his side, using those muscles to fight with him, to play wrestle or to carry him. It makes Gon's heart beat faster just thinking about it.

Killua glances over at Gon, his eyes widen when he sees the look on Gon's face, or more so the look in Gon's eyes. So tender and kind, full of admiration and something else. Killua swallows dryly, his blue eyes getting half lidded, they sparkle like the sea when the sun shines down upon it. They hold a deep emotion that Gon finds himself being drawn in. He wants Killua to kiss him now. He can see Killua is glancing at his lips and it's making Gon feel hot.

"There you two are!" Leorio and Kurapika break through the moment, Gon looks over to see the other two males walking towards them. Leorio's face doesn't' look pale anymore and there's a grin on his lips. "Have you guys been riding rides this whole time?"

"Yup." Gon beams, despite being interrupted. It's probably a good thing anyway. With how impatient he was feeling he might have been the one to kiss Killua first. Gon wants Killua but he's going to win this game. Killua always has the upper hand in things. Gon wants to show Killua that he's an worthy opponent and that even though he's slow to things, once he understands he grows quickly. " We got on a bunch of stuff. You look better Leorio!" Gon comments, smiling when he sees how Leorio seems to have calmed down and he doesn't' look angry anymore.

"Were you guys just sitting around for 2 hours?" Killua raises his eyebrow, he had let go of Gon's hand when Leorio and Kurapika came up. Gon's hand is feeling cold.

"No I got him to get on a couple of rides." Kurapika chuckles. "We did stay still for quite some time though."

"Hey that roller coaster really messed me up. My head felt like it was spinning for an hour." Leorio grumbles.

"What would you guys like to do now?" Kurapika turns his attention back onto the younger males.

"I'm hungry." Gon rubs his stomach when he hears it growl, a sheepish grin on his face. "Lets get something to eat! All this great smelling food is making my mouth water."

"You're telling me. I could really go for some pulled pork right now." Leorio agrees, licking his lips.

"There's a stand selling food over there if we keep going down." Kurapika looks at the map before nodding his head forward. "It seems like they have a nice eating area too."

"I could use something to eat." Killua puts his arms behind his head, his arms flexing as he does so. Gon glances over at his friend before he looks forward. _Maybe I should flex my muscles to get Killua to look at me but he's doing it in a way I can't tell if he's doing it on purpose or not. _"I'm more excited to get into the funnel cake though. And the caramel apples...and the cotton candy and the fudge." Killua's eyes light up, his lips twisting up in a grin.

"Killua no. You can only have one dessert after we eat." Gon gives him a firm look when Killua looks over at him with a glare.

"Only one? Are you crazy? There's so much I want to eat here-"

"Only one." Gon shakes his head, those amber orbs not backing down from those icy blue.

"...Is this because I ate your bag of chocolate? I said i'd get you anything from here..." Killua grumbles.

"It's not just that, it's because you ate two bags of chocolate Killua! It's not healthy! You could get sick." Gon frowns.

"You ate those two bags full?!" Leorio looks like he's about to have a heart attack.

"It's not a big deal." Killua glares away from everyone, kicking at the ground. "I'm not going to get sick or anything. I just like chocolate is all."

"Maybe we should have an intervention." Kurapika chuckles when he gets Killua to glare at him.

"I think we should. You have a chocolate problem." Leorio shakes his head.

"I don't care what you say. I know what I got and it's not a chocolate problem. I just like chocolate." Killua crosses his arms, getting defensive.

"The first step in healing is admitting you have a problem." Leorio gets into doctor mode.

"I don't have a problem." Killua's eyes narrow.

"I don't think you have a problem Killua. It's okay to like chocolate but I don't like the idea you could get sick from it. You've had plenty of sweets so today you only get one dessert." Gon gives Killua a firm look as they walk up to the stand, the smell of food becoming overwhelming. Killua looks at Gon's concern in his eyes before he looks forward, huffing.

"Whatever. This is stupid."

"It's not stupid." Gon puffs his cheeks out. "This is for your own good."

"Do you guys just want to get a pizza? That why it's cheaper and we can all eat." Kurapika offers, getting Gon's attention to be turn towards him.

"I could eat pizza." Gon smiles.

"I'm fine with that." Leorio agrees.

"Gon, Killua why don't you find us a seat? We'll order." Kurapika smiles gently at the younger males.

Gon looks around, his eyes landing on a table that looks to be in the shade with a yellow umbrella. Gon makes his way towards it, Killua following his lead. They sit opposite of each other, Killua plops his elbow on the table, holding his head up with his hand. Gon scratches his arm as he thinks of a way to help him win this game. Right now Killua isn't too happy with him for limiting his sweets so he's not having too many points today...

"Are you itchy or something?" Killua's voice gets Gon to blink, refocusing on the boy in front of him. Killua is studying him, his eyebrow raised. "You've been scratching yourself throughout the day."

"Have I?" Gon tilts his head, thinking about it. He has been itchy today a lot. "Huh I didn't notice." Gon stops scratching his arm.

"Hmm." Killua hums, those blue eyes shifting away for a moment as he thinks of something. "You've been feeling good today?" He doesn't look at Gon.

"Yeah. I haven't been feeling sick at all." Gon smiles, knowing what Killua means. Gon feels like the other male is too far from him. He gets up from his seat and moves to sit next to his best friend, smiling brightly when Killua looks at him. The ex-assassin makes no complaints of the lack of space, he just shifts, getting himself comfortable.

"Hey Killua." Leorio grins when he comes with the pizza, Kurapika carrying the tray of drinks. They set everything down before sitting in front of them. "Those girls over there are staring you down." Leorio makes a gesture. Killua's blue eyes lazily shift over to see who he's talking about. Gon looks over as well. There's a group of girls sitting at the table in the back, a couple of them are looking at Killua. When the ex-assassin makes eye contact, one of them winks.

Gon feels that uncomfortable sensation in his stomach so he looks away from the girls to look at Killua's reaction to them. He doesn't look interested. His face is blank. If anything he looks irritated. Gon glances back at the girls. They're all really pretty. Killua always talks about 'she' and he told him what he finds attractive in women. Does Killua prefer women? Would Killua be happier if he was a woman? Gon glances at Killua again only to find that he's turned back around, not playing the girls anymore attention.

"That's annoying. I can hear their high pitched giggles from here. 'oh he looked at us!'" Killua mocks them by talking in a high pitched voice. "I hate girls like that."

"They're just into you." Leorio glances at Gon, his lips turning in a knowing smile before he looks back at Killua who looks bored. "Maybe you should go over there and try to talk to them. They could be some fun."

"Um no?" Killua gives Leorio a look.

"But they're so cute. Just look at them." Leorio makes a head gesture, a message in his eyes that Gon doesn't understand. Gon frowns. He doesn't want Killua looking at them. Why is Leorio trying to get him to look? The ex-assassin blinks before he glances over at Gon from the corner of his eye, those blue eyes light in realization before he turns his head and looks at the girls.

"Hmm...You know you're right. The one in the middle is hot." Killua hums, winking at said girl getting her to blush.

Gon finds himself gripping his fist under the table. He doesn't feel good. He doesn't like Killua calling someone else hot. Killua called him hot today. He feels like it's special. He doesn't think of others as being sexy like he thinks of Killua being sexy. It makes him nervous. Gon finds himself looking over at the girl Killua called sexy. He frowns more when he sees she has black hair, brown eyes and she has a large chest. Everything Killua likes. Gon looks down at his chest that sticks out slightly from his muscles. It's nothing like that though.

Gon isn't sure how to react. He knows he's feeling jealousy right now. He wants to hug Killua and keep him to himself. He wants to gain his attention again. A part of him wants to tell Killua to stop looking at the girl. Killua loves him right? Gon wants to express himself but he's having difficulty finding a way to express himself without losing the game.

Gon feels his heart sink when Killua gets up and walks towards the girl's table with his hands stuffed in his pocket. Gon bites his lip, forcing himself to look away for a moment to gather his thoughts. Leorio is giving him an apologetic look, Kurapika smacking him on the head, glaring at the other male.

"Ow!" Leorio grumbles. "I'm just trying to help." He mumbles, Gon not really understanding what he means.

"You're not helping at all!" Kurapika glares.

"I don't know what I should do." Gon looks at Kurapika, feeling like he needs guidance.

"Do what you feel is right." Kurapika smiles in encouragement-

"Just go over there and show off your assets." Leorio adds, Kurapika giving him a look.

"Show off my assets?" Gon tilts his head.

"Don't' give him bad advice Leorio. You shouldn't have given this idea to Killua." Kurapika whispers harshly to Leorio.

Gon hears the girls giggling so he looks over to see the one girl Killua called hot grabbing on his arm, leaning on him. Gon frowns deeply, his eyebrows furrowing as he stands up from his seat. Just when Gon is about to walk over there he notices it. Killua is glancing over at him. Not obviously but he is. He's watching how Gon reacts. _Is he making me jealous on purpose?_ Gon frowns, crossing his arms, Not happy at all. Now he doesn't know what to do. Killua is playing dirty. _So this is how Killua felt when he thought Kurapika had a thing for me?...I don't like it._ Instead of walking over there, Gon just turns around and starts to walk away. He'll come back in a moment. If he doesn't take some time away from the scene he's going to run over there and yank Killua away from those girls and kiss him to show the world that he belongs to Gon freeces.

Gon's amber eyes dull for a moment. _Maybe Killua is making me jealous on purpose but what if he's not? I still can't help to wonder if he prefers girls? Or if he really does think that girl that's hanging on him is hot._ _She has all the characteristics that he likes._ Gon scratches at his wrist absentmindedly, weaving his way through the crowd. He's not really sure where he's going. He scratches as his wrist deeper, it feeling more agitated. There's a ringing in the back of his head that makes him feel a little disoriented for a moment.

"Gon! Wait up!" Gon stops his scratching and the ringing goes away when he hears Killua's voice. Gon turns around to see Killua weaving his way through people to catch up with him. He's alone, that girl no longer leaning on him. "Where are you going? Why'd you just walk off like that?" Killua's eyebrows furrow.

"I just wanted to look around. You looked busy. I didn't want to interrupt your time." Gon frowns, not able to help it. "Why did you leave that girl?"

"Who?" Killua blinks before those eyes light in realization. _Did he really forget her? _"Oh. She wasn't that interesting." Killua puts his hands in his pocket. "And I saw you run off so..." he trails off.

"You seemed interested in her." Gon presses, those amber orbs boring into blue.

"What's with you? Are you jealous or something?" Killua smirks. Gon glares at the other male before those amber orbs get bright with a fire.

"Maybe I am." Gon puffs his cheeks out. Killua's smirk falls completely. "I thought you said that we shouldn't bring strangers into our group. I thought you said this is our vacation. But...maybe she's the one you love? Is she the one you want to kiss?" Gon tilts his head. Killua's face gets pale, he shakes his head.

"N-No she's not it. Gon...why are you jealous?" Killua licks his lips nervously, looking at Gon with those wide blue eyes, full with a growing hope.

"Because you ran off to be with her." Gon grabs a hold of Killua's hand. "I didn't like it." Gon bites his lips, his feelings just on the tip of his tongue. Killua is looking at him with those blue eyes getting brighter.

"Gon." Killua's cheeks get pink, he walks closer to him. "...You're the only one I-"

"Hey! This is where you two ran off to! What are you doing? The pizza is going to get cold." Leorio yells over at them when he finds them. Breaking the moment between the two boys. Gon groans in frustration. He's sure Killua was about to say something good.

"Killua what were you saying? That I'm the only one you..." Gon trails off, hoping the other boy will finish his sentence.

"...I'll tell you later. In a couple of days when we go out." Killua's cheeks flush as he starts to pull Gon along back to the table.

"No fair." Gon frowns.

"Gon, you're more interesting than all those girls put together. There's no reason you need to get jealous. They don't mean anything to me." Killua doesn't look at Gon but his face gets redder, his voice steady. Gon's heart starts to beat faster, a relief being felt wash over him. He squeezes Killua's hand and smiles over at him. He can't help himself. Gon leans over and kisses Killau's cheek, hugging his arm that the girl was one.

"Good." Gon nuzzles Killua's head getting the other male to flush. Gon feels great as he sits down with Killua and they eat their pizza with Kurapika and Leorio. They keep holding hands under the table and when ever those girls would look, Gon would make sure to lean closer to Killua. The other male doesn't seem to mind at all and even returned his touches. At one point Killua put his arm around his waist and it stayed like that.

Gon is starting to get tired of this game. He doesn't like the tactics that Killua uses. He just wants Killua to tell him he loves him. Gon is having trouble keeping his feelings in check. He wants to just shout from the roof tops that Killua Zoldyck is his. He wants the world to know this. He wants the world to know that...

Gon finds Killua staring at him, the two boys exchanging a smile. Sweet and kind of shy.

He's in love with his best friend and that he belongs to him.

* * *

"You want to go to the dungeon tomorrow?" Kurapika looks at Gon as they walk down the amusement park, all Their bellies full of pizza.

"Yeah. I want to fight someone and get some training in!" Gon smiles at Kurapika. This might make Killua mad but Gon puts his arm around Kurapika's shoulder, bringing him into his chest in a side hug. "The stealer is going to be there." Gon whispers, barely audible. He knows with all the talking going around the only one that could have heard him would be Kurapika. The blonde doesn't show any expression as he nods, Gon letting go of the blonde.

Gon blinks when Killua grabs his hand and pulls him away from Kurapika, interlacing their fingers together. He huffs when Gon looks at him, glaring. "You're always so touchy feely. You shouldn't do that. Not when Kurapika has a boyfriend. You might make Leorio uncomfortable." Killua teaches, closing his eyes.

Gon glances over at Leorio, the other male just seems a little confused. He doesn't really look bothered by it. "He doesn't look uncomfortable. I think it's because he knows I don't like Kurapika." Gon smiles, wanting to reassure Killua at the same time.

"Yeah but still. If you're too touchy feely with someone, people could get the wrong idea." Killua presses. "You should only be touchy feely with someone you like romantically."

Gon flinches. What Killua has done is put him in a corner. Right now they're holding hands. If Gon says something about them touching, Killua will be hurt and think Gon doesn't return his feelings. If Gon keeps holding his hand then Killua will find out he does like him romantically._ Killua is trying to win this just as much as I am. First making me jealous and now this?_

"You're touchy feely with me Killua." Gon finds himself saying, proud of himself when he sees Killua's face get red and those blue eyes shift away from him. He's put Killua in the corner now. "You touch me a lot. Like last night and-"

"You asked for it!" Killua gets redder, wincing at shouting that. "T-That's...I mean..." Killua fumbles over his words. "N-Never mind! The point of this was to get you to understand that you shouldn't be hugging on Kurapika!" Killua pulls at his shorts nervously.

"The dungeon tomorrow sounds good." Kurapika breaks into the conversation, smiling at Gon. There's a relief in those gray orbs. "Hopefully we'll see some action."

"I can show you guys my nen." Leorio grins. "I've been working on it."

"So you've actually learned more then just ten?" Killua smirks, the subject matter they were discussing completely forgotten. Gon can't help to smile to himself though. Killua just gave himself away. _By saying that you should only touch people you like romantically he gave away that he likes me romantically._ Gon called him out on it but did it innocently so Killua wouldn't freak out. Gon will let it go though. He wants Killua to confess with words or with a kiss.

"Hell yeah. I'm wayy past that." Leorio beams confidently. The four friends stop when their eyes fall on the 'haunted house' they decided they wanted to go to next. Gon frowns when he notices Killua has let go of his hand but he doesn't say anything as his amber orbs take in the large building in front of them. It looks like an abandoned old house. It's white and large, green vines growing on the side, a window broken in the front. "Is this really it?" Leorio looks over at Kurapika who is looking at the map.

"Yes. This is the haunted house." Kurapika nods.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go." Killua speed walks towards the entrance of the haunted house, Gon has to jog to keep up with him.

"Wait up Killua." Gon looks back at Kurapika and Leorio who are a bit slower because of Leorio's pain. The ex-assassin stops, not turning back to look at Gon. He just nods his head. First Killua withdrew his hand and now it seems like there's a distance between them. _Is it because I called him out on touching me?_ Gon frowns. _But he was trying to trap me. Why does Killua play dirty? If Killua is acting like this maybe I should imitate him._

Gon takes his attention away from the ex-assassin to focus on the haunted house. He's been excited about going in this ever since he heard about it. It sounds like it could be fun. Once Kurapika and Leorio catch up they all walk into the haunted house. It's very dark in the house, all the lights are off and the floor board creaks as they walk onto the old wood. There's a man in a yellow jacket who asks for their tickets. They all show him their wrist bands.

"Just go down that way and enjoy." The man has a smirk on his face.

Killua is the first to walk off, leading the way. Gon lingers back so he's walking with Kurapika and Leorio. The blonde gives him a look, which Gon returns with a smile, scratching his wrist. As they're all walking down a dark hallway, a girl screams, the sound of a chainsaw motor going. Gon's eyes flash and he takes off running towards where he heard the girl scream, running past Killua. He can hear his friends calling him back but the girls screams are getting louder. Someone is in trouble. Someone needs help. Gon bust down the door that he hears all it coming from. His amber eyes take in the scene before him. There's a women laying on the ground, in a puddle of her own blood, her eyes are closed and her body limp. Next to her is another women holding the dead woman in her arms, crying and screaming in fear. There's a man hovering over them with a chainsaw going. He wears a strange mask on his face and wears dark clothes that are stained with the woman's blood.

Gon grips his fist, his amber eyes setting on fire. In a blink of an eye Gon rushes over towards the man, punching him in the side, sending him flying. The man hits the wall with a surprised gasp, the air getting knocked right out of him as he drops the chainsaw, it goes off around him in a circle. Gon hit the man hard but not enough to kill him or anything. He controlled his strength. "If you try to get up again I won't hold back." Gon warns, seeing the man tense. Gon runs over to the two women, the one who is alive is looking at him with her mouth open, she looks shocked. "Don't worry. We're going to get an ambulance here. He won't hurt you anymore." Gon gives her a reassuring smile only to frown when he looks down at the body. He blinks when the dead girl has her eyes open, looking at him in shock and confusion too. _Huh?-_

"Gon what are you doing?" Killua walks in first, he blinks when he sees the chainsaw guy huddled in a corner.

"I was...saving them because they were hurt and in danger..." Gon blinks when he notices now that he's up close it doesn't look like the woman who he thought was dead is actually cut anywhere.

"Gon this is all fake." Kurapika walks in with Leorio and shakes his head when he sees what's happened. "This was meant to scare us. The chainsaw guy would have probably come after us once he 'killed' off the girls."

"Yeah it's all a part of the act." Leorio sighs. "We were trying to tell you that but you weren't listening."

"Once he gets an idea in his head he doesn't listen to anything." Killua shrugs his shoulders but his lips turn in an amused smile before he starts to laugh. Gon feels his face heat up in embarrassment and guilt.

"Wah! I'm so sorry!" Gon gets up and runs over to the man, looking at him in concern. "I messed up your act. It was very good! I really thought you were going to kill them! Are you okay?"

"...Yeah." The man grunts, rubbing his stomach. "Just keep going and don't attack anyone else. It's all an act. Nothing here is real."

"Come on Gon" Kurapika gives everyone an apologetic smile.

"Coming." Gon runs over to his friends. "Sorry again about messing up your act! You guys are really good!" Gon smiles before he walks out of the room with his friends. Killua is still chuckling to himself getting Gon to pout at him.

"How did I know something like that was going to happen?" Killua smirks.

"Why didn't you guys warn me? When I think of haunted house I don't think of people with chainsaws." Gon crosses his arms. "I think of ghosts."

"Well they may have some of those but usually haunted houses have many different things to try to reach everyone fears and make people scared." Kurapika explains as they continue to walk down the hallway. "Just don't attack anyone else. It's all just an act. The man was nice to let us keep going. I thought we were going to get kicked out."

"Me too." Leorio agrees, putting his arm around Kurapika.

"So far Gon attacking the people here has been the most entertaining thing that's happened." Killua yawns as they continue to walk into the dark hallway. A couple of people jump out of no where and scream. Leorio is the only one who jumps, everyone else just looks at the people. Gon with curiosity, and Killua with boredom.

Gon doesn't really find this scary but he likes exploring the rooms with anyone. Even if Killua is keeping his distance from him. Kurapika opens the next door. In the room is nothing but a rope hanging on the ceiling. The light goes out completely only to turn back on. Gon's eyes widen. Now a dead body hands from the rope, his neck twisted from being broken. Kurapika tenses next to him only for Leorio to wrap his arms around him, pushing his head into his chest protectively.

"Let's keep moving." Leorio says seriously before he walks with Kurapika away from the room. Killua starts to walk after them, his hands in his pockets. Gon stays for a bit, watching the dead body. They say this is all fake. So right now he's not looking at a dead body. Just a dummy? There's a ringing in Gon's head that makes him wince, grabbing at his hair. When he opens his eyes, he chocks back a scream.

Killua hands from the rope. His neck broken, those dull blue eyes staring at them. They're glassy, empty, haunting. He swings side to side, his arms hanging limply. Gon can't explain the horror, the terror that he feels inside as he rushes into the room. He doesn't understand how this happened or what made this happen but Gon can't comprehend that right now. He's looking at his dead friend, hanging from a rope, those glossy eyes just staring and staring, never to see again.

"Gon? What are you doing?" Gon was about to reach out to get Killua's body down only to stop when he hears his best friend's voice behind him. He blinks. The body that he thought was Killua turns back into the dummy. Gon looks back to see Killua standing at the door way, his eyebrow raised. "We're going to leave you behind if you just hang around without saying anything-"

"Killua!" Gon runs up to the other boy, tackling him into a hug. He squeezes him tightly, taking in his scent and his warmth. Killua is alive. He was just seeing things. Killua is okay. He's still with him.

"G-Gon?" Killua tenses only to melt into the warmth. He slowly wraps his arms back around Gon's back. "...Geez what's with you?" He mumbles.

Gon holds back his many emotions, calming down from feeling Killua's body against his. He's not going to make Killua worried. "Let's catch up to Kurapika and Leorio." Gon pulls away from Killua, smiling brightly. He grabs Killua's wrist and walks out with him. He needs to keep a hold of Killua. He needs to remind himself that he's okay. All of this is fake.

"Okay." Killua's blue eyes light up at the contact. For the rest of the ride, Gon keeps his hand on Killua, the ex-assassin not seeming to mind. Killua seems to have gotten closer to Gon as the time goes, bushing against his side. The raven haired male even moved from grabbing his wrist to putting his arm around Killua's back like the ex-assassin had done to him a couple of times. Killua flushed but he hasn't moved from his arm.

The haunted house isn't scary. Even Leorio hasn't screamed too much. It's mainly been a bunch of people jumping out and holograms, and loud noises. Gon's ears are starting to hurt.

"It looks like we're almost done." Kurapika comments as they reach the last door. They all walk into the room, a laughter filling it up.

"Come closer." A voice says. Just as they enter the room white smoke fills the area, blocking Gon's vision. He hears the sound of wood moving and before he knows it Killua is out of his arm. It felt like he dropped. Gon starts to panic only for a sharp pain to be felt in his head. He groans, falling to his knees and gripping his hair. The pain is intense. As if someone is taking a drill and digging into his skull with it. His chest heaves up and down, his vision going white. He doesn't understand whats going on. He just wants to know where Killua went. And he wants the pain to stop.

The ringing in his ears stays but the pain melts away as he looks around, trying to spot out his friends. Gon's eyes light up when he sees Killua standing by the doorway. His back turned to Gon. "Killua." Gon gets up, his smile not as big from his head still throbbing. The ex-assassin doesn't look at him. He Walks out of the room. Gon frowns and starts to walk after him. "Killua wait up!" Gon's eyebrows furrow when Killua starts to run from him, giggling. Is Killua playing a game with him? Gon starts to run after Killua, not wanting to lose sight of him even though it hurts his head to run. "Killua where are you going?"

The ex-assassin just keeps laughing as he runs up the stairs. Gon runs up after him, keeping his eyes trained on Killua's back, his long hair is bouncing as he runs. "Killua please stop." Gon finds himself swallowing. A familiar feeling of dread overcoming him as he speeds up to catch Killua. "I don't like this game."

Killua doesn't say anything. He just runs up the stairs and into a room. Gon follows in right after him. The raven haired male looks around the room frantically when he doesn't see the ex-assassin. _What? I just saw him run In here_. Gon tenses when he hears the door behind him creak shut. He turns around only to relax when he sees Killua standing there. His blue eyes staring at him, big and glossy. There's a smile on his face that's a little crooked. Gon sighs in relief before he glares at Killua.

"That wasn't funny Killua. I didn't like it." Gon watches as Killua's smile grows.

"Gon~" Killua's voice is silky as he walks forward, those blue eyes lighting up. He reaches out and grabs Gon's wrist tightly. It hurts, Killua is gripping him with most of his strength.

"Killua that hurts." Gon winces, waiting for Killua to loosen his grip on him but he doesn't. He just smiles sweetly.

"Love hurts." Killua lets go of his wrist, holding his hand. He pulls his arm out straight.

"Killua you're acting strange." Gon frowns when Killua's smile turns crooked again.

"Am I?" Killua giggles. "You're the one who's strange. You're the one who is sick. I know the thoughts you think towards me. You're dirty." Killua gets close, his smile leaving his face, those blue eyes getting dark. Gon tenses, his eyes wide. He feels his stomach twist.

"Killua what are you-"

"Don't try to deny it. You just want to fuck me don't you?" Killua glares darkly.

"No! I don't want to do that." Gon swallows down his feelings, giving Killua a look, giving in. If he knows his thoughts then he might get the wrong idea. _He must think I just want sex._ "I want to make love to you Killua...I don't just want sex. I want you-"

"And you think you deserve me?" Killua snorts. "I'm a Zoldyck. What are you? Some island hic? Everything you know about sex I've taught you. You're gross. Wanting to do these things with someone who should be like a brother to you." Killua smirks at how Gon's face falls, his chest feels tight, a pain there at Killua's harsh words. "You would never be able to satisfy me. You're nothing but a kid."

"I'm not just a kid!" Gon shouts, gripping his other fist. His eyes burn with a fire, trying to hide how much Killua's words are hurting him. _Is this what people talk about in the movies? The feeling of your heart breaking? _"I could satisfy you. I could-"

"You'd bore me. I'd end up leaving you." Killua's nails turn sharp, those blue eyes getting dull and dangerous. "I can't stand looking at your face. You dare call me your friend when you've used this hand to pleasure yourself at the thought of me."

"K-Killua." Gon swallows down the lump in his throat. His heart sinking. He doesn't know what to do, what to say. His eyes are getting watery. Killua has never looked at him like this. Gon isn't sure how Killua knows all this but the raven haired male can't focus on that now. Killua is angry with him. He's disgusted because of his feelings towards him. Gon feels like something has ripped inside of him.

"you don't deserve to have this hand." Killua starts to cut into his wrist with his sharp finger nails, cutting deep, digging into his flesh, scratching up his skin all the way up to his mid forearm.

"Killua stop!" Gon shouts in pain as he pushes the ex-assassin away from him. "I'm sorry! I won't...I'll forget about these feelings Killua. So don't...don't' hate me." Gon blinks, his vision blurry. "Don't leave."

Gon's breath catches. Killua is no longer standing before him. He looks around frantically but he's the only one in this room. Gon feels a deep pain in his wrist. He can feel his blood leaving him, and the dripping sound of it hitting the wooden floor board. Gon looks at his wrist only for his eyes to widen. His wrist is a bloody mess. Gon can't tell from all the blood but it looks like his skin has been pealed off. What has gotten Gon to gasp though is that...he was scratching himself. Gon pulls his hand away from his wrist, pieces of his own flesh in his nails, his other hand bloody. "...What?" Gon stares at his hand in horror, not understanding what just happened. He feels the blood keep leaking from him, a sharp pain in his wrist.

"My, now that was a show." Gon tenses when he hears a voice. A familiar voice. Hisoka stands by the doorway, a smile on his lips as he takes in Gon who is on his knees, holding his hands out, still in shock.

"Hisoka." Gon frowns, not feeling comfortable with him being here when he's still feeling disoriented. He wants to know what just happened. Killua was here. He was disgusted with him. He looked like he hated him. "Did you...see everything that happened?"

"I did." Hisoka walks closer, his hips shifting, his arms crossed on his chest.

"Did you see which way Killua went?" Gon asks, hoping Hisoka saw Killua too.

"Killua was never here." Hisoka chuckles. "It was just you."

"Just me?...So I..." Gon looks down at his wrist, his eyes widening.

"You did that to yourself. It was quite something. You were shouting about this and that as you tore up your own skin." Hisoka pokes his hip out, his lips turning. Gon looks down at his wrist once again, not believing it. Killua was never there. Killua didn't hurt him, Gon hurt himself. All those words...they weren't spoken by Killua. That was a fake Killua. Kurapika was right...maybe the curse is making him see things. It felt so real. Gon can still feel his heart beating slowly from Killua's hurtful words.

Gon tenses when Hisoka hands him a rag, Gon looks up at him. "You should stop the bleeding." Hisoka looks amused about the whole thing. "you'll pass out soon from blood loss. I don't know if I'd be able to control myself if you pass out~" Hisoka's eyes roll back in his head. Gon takes the rag from him, shuttering to himself as he presses it to his wound, wincing from the pain it brings him.

"What are you doing here?" Gon asks, trying to get his bearings. How does he know Hisoka is real? He just feels out of it.

"I'm just enjoying myself just as you are. I thought a haunted house would be amusing. The most amusing thing here was you." Hisoka stands so his crotch is right in Gon's face. The younger male glares before he stands up. The magician is still taller than him by a couple of inches. At least he isn't towering over him like he was when he was 12. "Your face was delicious. You looked terrified." Hisoka licks his lips.

Gon glares at Hisoka, his amber eyes getting that fire back. He knows that this Hisoka is real. He doesn't know how he knows, he just does. He can feel his aura, his blood lust. Hisoka's aura brought Gon back to the situation. He's alone with Hisoka, he's hurt on his wrist, he's lost a lot of blood. He hurt himself and thought it was Killua who did it. Gon saw things. Gon's mind is clear now as he jumps away from Hisoka.

"Ohh when you look at me like that it makes it hard for me to control myself." Hisoka groans. "You're going to turn me on if you keep it up."

"What is it that you want?" Gon ignores Hisoka's last comment, glaring at his man, gripping his fist. IF he has to fight he will.

"I don't want to fight you." Hisoka notices Gon's aura starting to spike. Those yellow eyes light up, looking excited. "Not yet...not yet...I must wait." Hisoka mumbles to himself before he smiles at Gon. "All I want is to be entrained."

"Well i'm not going to be your entrainment. I've got to find Killua." Gon calms down. He grips his fists as he starts to walk pass the magician.

"What are you going to tell them about your wrist?" Hisoka smirks when Gon tenses. His eyes widen._ I didn't think about that!_ Gon looks down at his wrist and winces. He stopped the bleeding from pressing on it but now that the wound can be seen clearly for Gon cleaning off the blood. It's deep. Gon really dug into his flesh. All the way down to the bone. He can see the muscles shift and he can see the white of his ulna.

Gon's face gets pale. What can he tell them? He'd never be able to come up with a believable lie and even if he could, Gon knows his expression would give him away.

"Here, let me help." Hisoka grabs Gon's arm, gently pulling him closer. The raven haired male blinks as Hisoka points his finger. Gon watches him place a sheet over Gon's wrist, covering the wound. "Texture surprise." Hisoka rubs his hand over it. Gon's eyes widen when the sheet looks like his own flesh.

"Whoa!" Gon's eyes widen, moving his hand around. It still hurts and he can still feel the wound but he can't see it.

"Now they won't be able to tell. All fixed~" Hisoka smirks at the look in Gon's eyes. "As long as you are in my range texture surprise will continue to work. Just don't let anyone touch your wrist or they'll be able to feel the sheet and know it's a fake." Hisoka touches his wrist with his long finger nails getting Gon to wince.

"How did you do that?" Gon looks at Hisoka only to see him smirk.

"I magician never gives away his secrets." Hisoka puts a finger to his lips.

"...Why are you helping me?" Gon gives Hisoka a suspicious look.

"Because I want to have fun. It gets boring walking around an amusement park by myself. I want you to entertain me." Hisoka's eyes light up. "Let's go find your friends, shall we?" Hisoka yellow eyes look him over.

"I don't know." Gon frowns, knowing what entertains Hisoka. He doesn't trust him but at the same time...he doesn't feel like Hisoka is a threat at this moment.

"It'll be like old times. In greed island." Hisoka chuckles as he walks out of the room. "If you entrain me I won't tell Killua how you want to make love to him~"

"W-What?" Gon's face gets red._ Oh no, Hisoka was there to hear me say that._

"Oh how cute." Hisoka chuckles.

"Hisoka don't say anything." Gon glares at the older male as they walk out of the room together.

"I won't. Let's just have fun together then." Hisoka leans in, his sing song voice getting him to shutter. "Me and you could have a lot of fun together. If you must know I don't think you and Killua are not compatible."

"...You don't?" Gon frowns at Hisoka, thinking of Killua's disgust. He slumps his shoulders. _Would I really not be able to satisfy him? Or is that just the curse talking? How does Killua really feel about me? Does he think i'm just a kid? Would he hate me if he knew I touched myself thinking of him?_

"Not at all. You should find someone else." Hisoka's voice is smooth, his face too close for comfort.

"I don't think I could." Gon thinks for a moment before he glares at Hisoka. "Don't say anything to anyone about what happened." Gon's eyes give him a warning. Hisoka licks his lips.

"I'll behave. Just make me a part of the group. We'll be one big happy family." Hisoka chuckles as they walk down the stairs together.

Gon doesn't' feel like Hisoka is a direct threat but he still doesn't like that he's going to be hanging around them. Especially when Gon is seeing things to the point he hurt himself. If not for Hisoka, Gon would have to explain himself to everyone. He'd have to tell them about the curse and then the day would be ruined. Maybe it won't be so bad having Hisoka around? He hopes he doesn't ruin the rest of the day for them.

Gon tries to forget about what fake Killua said. He tries to push it to the back of his mind but it hurt. Gon feels guilt for his feelings. He's lost a bit of confidence that he had. With fake Killua's words and how Killua has been acting today with those girls, it just adds to Gon's insecurities. Gon grips his fists, shaking his head. That wasn't Killua. That isn't how he feels.

Gon keeps telling himself that but his wrist is throbbing and he still feels that pain in his chest when he thinks of Killua's look of disgust and hate.

The pain in his wrist is a reminder of what happened, pulling him down and making his heart sink. Gon has gone through physical pain. You name it. He's had his arm blown off, he's broken countless bones, he's burned his skin and has been sliced many times. The wrist hurts a lot but the pain he feels in his chest is worse, this small insecurity growing and spreading, making him hurt inside and out. If Killua would hate him because of his feelings, Gon would forget about it. He would push it to the side so that Killua could stay by his side.

The fake Killua's expression is stuck in his mind. He never wants to see the real Killua's face twisted in hate or disgust when he looks at him.

_I don't want you to hate me._


	15. Chapter 15

Killua's eyes widen in surprise when he suddenly drops into the floor, being torn from Gon and his warmth. "Gon!" Killua shouts, the floor covering up above him as he falls onto something metal and slides down fast. Killua's eyes narrow as he holds his arms in front of his face, readying himself for anything. He knows this is just a haunted house so it's probably another scare tactic but Killua doesn't like that he's been separated from Gon. The ex-assassin was enjoying Gon's arm around his waist and the attention he was showing him.

Killua thought he fucked things up. He doesn't know what came over him. The whole day has been amazing, riding rides with Gon and seeing the other male smile so brightly at him. Killua was debating with himself, wanting to touch Gon and try to give him hints that he's interested in him as more than a friend. When he thought of it like that though, Killua got choked up. He got nervous about just holding Gon's hand. Even though Killua has decided to tell Gon of his feelings the idea of Gon knowing his feelings still terrifies him. Killua felt jealous when those girls where looking and giggling over Gon in the line when Gon was bouncing, being so cute. He doesn't like the attention that Gon brings. The fact that those girls noticed him, gets Killua to become defensive. They become a threat. They can see what Killua sees in Gon. Anyone would want him.

Even though he felt possessive after that incident he couldn't bring himself to touch Gon the way he wanted to. He needs to get use to it. He's taking Gon on a date in a couple of days for fuck's sake!...He's going to express his feelings to him in a couple of days. So as the day went on Killua tried to touch Gon more and hold his hand. It was easier to do when they were alone. He was worried also that if he started to touch Gon in front of Leorio and Kurapika that they would say something that would give him away completely or embarrass him.

Killua doesn't know what possessed him to do it. While they were all sitting down together, Leorio told him about girls checking him out. He just looked over to see what he was talking about. The girls were pretty but that just annoyed Killua. They might be checking him out but they could easily start checking Gon out as well. Killua isn't interested in anyone but Gon. Anyone else is a waste of time. Killua was just going to ignore them but Leorio kept pressing for him to pay attention to the girls. He was getting pissed off only to realize something. Leorio was giving him a message. When Killua looked over at Gon to see if it was true, he couldn't believe it. Gon was frowning. He was anxious...He looked...upset that those girls were checking him out.

Killua got too excited. His heart started to beat faster. He wanted to know for sure. He wanted to know if Gon was in fact Jealous. He wanted to see if Gon would pull him away from those girls like in those romantic comedies. So Killua engaged the girls. They hung on him and giggled, their high pitched voices getting on Killua's nerves but he bore with it. He smiled as sweetly as he could while he kept his eyes on Gon.

Killua's heart sunk when he saw Gon walk away. He felt worried that he went to far. He felt guilt. Killua pushed that girl off of him and ran after the other male as soon as he saw him leave. There's no point in being with those girls if Gon isn't watching. There's no point in being here if Gon isn't with him.

Killua's confidence once again got a boost when Gon told him he was jealous. Gon actually got jealous of the girls he was talking to. Gon didn't like it. Killua felt a connection with his best friend just then. His hope of Gon returning his feelings grew. Gon of course could have been jealous because he just left to go and talk to someone else or he was jealous because the girls were flirting with him. Gon may be seeing him in a different light. Killua can only hope. Killua was close to just telling him his feelings but after being interrupted by Leorio, the ex-assassin decided it's best for him to wait to do it at the date. Killua can't describe how happy he was when they went back to eat and Gon was practically clinging to him. He was getting closer to him when ever the girls would look at him. Killua's heart was beating so fast and he had to hide his goofy smile.

But of course Killua had to go and get jealous when Gon hugged Kurapika. He had to tell him that he should only be touchy feely with someone he likes romantically. This statement gave him away and Gon called him out on it. Killua isn't sure if Gon understands that Killua likes him more than a friend. He doesn't think so because Gon's expression didn't change. He was still treating him the same. Killua was just scared so he stopped touching Gon. He got too nervous. He felt ill.

Gon brought him back with his bright smile. He started to touch him and Killua felt at peace again. He didn't feel agitated or afraid. When Gon put his arm around him, it was a relief. Killua doesn't want to stop touching his best friend. He can't let his fear stop him from telling Gon how he feels. If he wants Gon all to himself...If he wants to have the opportunity to have Gon as his lover...he has to take risk. No matter what, Gon won't hate him. Gon won't leave him. He's not that kind of person. He cares about Killua.

The ex-assassin is broken from his thoughts as the metal side finally comes to an end. Killua is shot out of the shoot, he lands on his feet, as agile as a cat, his blue eyes narrowed. The ex-assassin glances around, seeing Kurapika to his right and when he looks to his left, Leorio falls out of the shoot, landing on his butt, groaning in pain. Killua frowns when he doesn't see Gon.

"Ow my ass!" Leorio whines, moving his legs around. "What the hell happened?!" Leorio gets up, glaring darkly at a man who is down here with them, wearing a yellow jacket like the guy at the beginning of the haunted house.

"This is the end of the haunted house. You can make your way out this way." The guy says, looking bored.

"Uh there's one of us missing." Killua's eyes narrow. "Where's Gon?"

"He was probably the chosen one. There's always one that we separate from the group. We don't choose who it is. It just depends on where you step when you enter the room up top. He's probably looking for you guys, worried. It's another scare tactic." The guy shrugs his shoulders. "Just go out this way. I'm sure your friend will come out soon looking for you."

"This haunted house was pretty shitty." Killua can't help to be rude to this man. He doesn't like how they separated Gon from him. "It's not scary at all and your tactics suck." Killua stuffs his hands in his pockets before he walks out of the door quickly.

"Whatever." the guy shrugs his shoulders. He looks like he could care less about anything in life. The ex-assassin doesn't wait on Kurapika and Leorio. They'll probably take forever because Killua can already hear Leorio whining about how his ass hurts. Killua jogs till he's back in front of the haunted house again. He's about to run back in to find his best friend only to stop when the doors open. Gon walks out of the haunted house. Killua's lips turn in a smile when he sees his best friend, his shoulders relaxing and his heart thudding affectionately in his chest. Gon is looking at his shoes, his amber eyes glossed over in thought. _He must be worried about us._ Killua opens his mouth to call Gon's name and see his eyes light back up when he sees he's alright only for his breath to catch in his throat.

Hisoka has just come out of the haunted house. He's following Gon, right behind him. Killua's smile instantly falls to a frown, his aura spiking protectively. "Gon!" Killua shouts, getting the raven haired male to look up. Killua jumps, landing behind Gon, blocking him from Hisoka. He gets in a stance, his blue eyes getting dull in threat. "What are you doing here?" Killua's voice is dark.

"Killua." Gon's eyes widen in surprise from Killua going on the defensive immediately. Those amber eyes light up at seeing the ex-assassin only for his smile to fall soon after. A conflicting look in those amber orbs that Killua doesn't notice. He's too busy glaring daggers at Hisoka.

"So mean. I'm just here to have fun like you." Hisoka smiles, those yellow eyes taking in Killua with amusement. "I was just around and I noticed Gon all alone~ He looked like he needed some company."

"He never needs your company Hisoka. We have no need for you right now so beat it. Stay away from Gon." Killua grips his fists in his pocket. He's always hated this guy. Even as a 12 year old he noticed the way Hisoka looked at Gon wasn't normal. He sensed the blood lust but there was something else there. This guy is a pedophile. He was looking at Gon's ass in greed island. He was also looking at his ass which freaked Killua out but he was looking at Gon more. Hisoka is a danger to Gon. He's just playing games, Killua never knows when he'll attack Gon for real. Killua wouldn't put it pass this guy to be a rapist either. He might try to lure Gon into bed with him by taking advantage of his innocence for all he knows! Killua puffs out his chest at the thought, blocking Hisoka's sight of Gon.

"Ohh the pain. You hurt me so." Hisoka puts a hand over his heart, his smile twisting his lips. Hisoka looks past Killua.. "But I'm not going to stay away from Gon. He's much too interesting. He's one of my favorite toys-"

"A toy?" Killua can't hide the anger in his voice. He takes a step forward, his eyes getting darker. He will fight Hisoka if he has to. He'll rip that stupid smirk right off his face. Who does he think he is? Calling Gon his toy. _Toy. His._ Gon is neither. Even though Killua hasn't let his blood lust leak out he knows Hisoka can sense it. The magician's smirk only grows. He looks excited. It pisses Killua off more. Killua starts to take his hands out of his pockets, ready to rip Hisoka's throat out only to be stopped by Gon.

The raven haired male grabs his arm to stop him only for his eyes to flash. He lets go of Killua, his arms hanging by his sides. "Killua it's okay. There's no point in fighting him now. Don't let him ruin our vacation. We still have a large amusement park to explore." Gon smiles.

Killua looks into those amber eyes and takes in Gon's smile. Killua finds himself relaxing. He sighs, straightening out, shaking his head. "You're right. He's a waste of time. Let's go join up with Kurapika and Leorio and get on some more rides." Killua and Gon start to walk away from the haunted house. Killua's eye twitches when Hisoka follows them. "Get lost-"

"It's okay Killua. I told him he could come with us." Gon smiles sheepishly when Killua looks at him like he's grown two heads.

"What?! Why would you tell him that!"

"Because I was lonely." Hisoka hums as he walks closer to the two teenagers, Killua pulling Gon so he's away from Hisoka. "is it so bad having me around Killua? I'm not going to do anything that will cause you any alarm." Hisoka's smile is sweet. It makes Killua sick.

"Yeah right." Killua scoffs before he leans over to whisper to Gon harshly. "Gon, this guy is no good. Why did you let him join us?" Killua's face falls when Gon's lips tug in a frown. He looks upset. He's biting his lip, a conflicted look in his eyes. Killua's eyes widen and he backs off, realizing something. Gon would never tell Hisoka he could join them. Hisoka must have done something while Killua was away. Threaten him? No...Gon would have fought him. Is Hisoka blackmailing him? Killua settles down even though his anger grows. He wants to ask what is going on but he might be hurting Gon. He doesn't know what the situation is now and it's making him nervous. All his senses are on high alert.

Killua doesn't like the look in Gon's eyes either. He seems out of it. Killua feels his heart sink when Gon frowns. When Gon is upset, Killua feels it too. The ex-assassin bites the inside of his cheek. He'll keep himself in check, in till he knows the situation.

"Whatever. Just don't' get in our way." Killua grunts as he sees Kurapika and Leorio walking towards them. Kurapika has his arm wrapped around Leorio, giving him support. Both of their eyes widen only to turn into glares.

"Hisoka!" Kurapika's eyes narrow.

"What are you doing here?" Leorio growls.

"Everyone here is just interested in my life aren't they?" Hisoka smirks as he takes in the other two males. "I'm just here to enjoy the ride. I thought we could all have fun together."

"You're joking right?" Leorio gives Hisoka a look. "Like we would believe that!-"  
"Gon has already told him he can come with us." Killua butts in, glancing over at Gon to see him shift from foot to foot when their other friends give him that 'what the hell were you thinking?' look. "It's whatever." Killua shrugs, trying to give Kurapika a silent message, hoping the blonde can see that something is up. "I already told him to stay out of our way. He isn't going to ruin this for us."

"Why the hell would you tell him he could come with us Gon?" Leorio shouts. Killua feels like hitting him and telling him to shut up. Gon seems to sink more into himself. Killua is starting to feel protective again.

"I just...you know...because..." Gon fumbles over his words.

"Yes Gon why would you tell me I could come?" Hisoka smirks. Gon pulls at his shirt, a habit Killua has seen Gon do only when he's nervous or feeling bad. Something is wrong. He can sense it. His friend is different. The mood around him is different. His aura is different. Those eyes aren't as bright as they were when they came into the haunted house.

"I..." Gon looks really conflicted as he looks at everyone. Gon doesn't make eye contact with Killua though. Killua feels his blood boil.

"Gon asked Hisoka to come because he fucking felt like it." Killua can't stop himself from cursing. The ex-assassin doesn't know the full story but everyone questioning Gon is upsetting him. He's pissed about the whole thing. He wants to just attack Hisoka but he doesn't know if that would be putting Gon in danger. There is a reason Gon asked Hisoka to come...or more like it, there's a reason Gon would let Hisoka come. "Lets just stop asking about it and move on."

Leorio looks at Killua shocked only for Kurapika to grab his hand and start to pull him forward. He gives Leorio a look, the blonde sending a message to be quiet. "So where do you guys want to go?"

"I don't know. What about you Gon?" Killua looks over at his friend, frowning when he sees how Gon tenses. He seems more relaxed now that they're moving though and they've stopped asking about Hisoka.

"Hmm." Gon thinks for a moment, those amber eyes refocusing. He smiles over at Killua, those amber orbs seem to get brighter when he looks into Killua's purple ones. "I'm not sure..." Gon seems to lose his train of thought.

"We could check out the games." Killua offers. He's annoyed by the presence of Hisoka behind them but he pays him no attention.

"Yeah...that sounds good." Gon nods. Those amber eye shift away from him. Even though Gon seems better than he was he still looks really stiff. Killua reaches out to touch Gon's hand, wanting to offer him some comfort only for Gon to move his hand away from him quickly. Killua retracts his hand, feeling his heart sink at the rejection. Is it because Hisoka is here? He's never done that before...Gon seemed frantic to get away from him.

"We all love a good game." Hisoka moves so he's walking next to Gon's other side. Those yellow eyes are taking in Gon's expression with glee.

"If we keep going this way we'll hit a cluster of games." Kurapika says up ahead but Killua isn't paying attention to him.

Killua ignores the hurt from Gon rejecting his touch. He moves so he shoves himself between Gon and Hisoka, glaring at the older male.

"Oh i'm going to have a lot of fun." Hisoka groans, staring at the look Killua is giving him.

"Killua." Gon says his name, trying to get the ex-assassin to calm down. Killua's chest tightens when he feels Gon's hand grab his. Killua looks over at Gon with wide eyes. Gon flinches. Those amber eyes look down at his shoes guilty as if he's done something wrong by holding his hand. Killua frowns. He interlaces their fingers, rubbing Gon's hand with his thumb. Gon glances up at him only for his eyes to light up when he sees the small smile on Killua's face. Gon chuckles, his eyes getting back to that brightness. "Let's just enjoy the games!"

"Sounds good to me." Killua feels his mood get better when it looks like whatever was bothering Gon has left him. He's smiling at him and there's a bounce to his step again.

"That's so cute, you two hold hands." Hisoka says in a smooth voice. "Aren't you a bit old for that?" Hisoka's lips twist. "How childish."

Killua caught how Gon's shoulders tensed. It feels like Gon is going to pull away from him only for Killua to tighten his grip on his hand. "It's none of your business what we do." Killua is getting defensive again. He really wishes he could just make this ass hole get lost. Killua definably knows something is up with how Gon hasn't been saying anything to defend himself.

"Are you two a couple then?" Hisoka's thin eyebrow raises. Killua keeps his face blank. He won't allow his face to heat up right now. "From the lack of an answer I'm going to guest that you aren't." Hisoka smirks as he looks over at Gon. "I could be your man~"

Killua's face gets red from anger. He glares darkly at the other man. "Gon would never want to be with some old creep like you."

"Ouch." Hisoka sighs before he smirks.

"I would never be with you." Gon speaks up, Killua smirking at Hisoka when his eyebrows furrow. He's taking great satisfaction out of Gon saying that.

"Never say never Gon. You never know~" Hisoka winks. Killua is going to be sick.

"Creepy old pedophile." Killua mumbles as he speeds up, pulling Gon along with him. Hisoka won't let them get too far though. He's hanging around them, watching them with those yellow eyes of his.

"Oh wow look at all the games!" Gon's eyes brighten up in excitement when they take in all the different stands that have different games with different prizes. His eyes fall on a large stuffed Foxbear hanging up. Gon's eyes light in a way that Killua knows immediately that he really likes the stuffed animal. Gon pulls him along towards the game. "A stuffed foxbear. Its' so big." Gon smiles. "Not as big as a real one but still!"

"He's so cute. I can't stand it." Hisoka sighs blissfully, ruining Killua's good mood. He was thinking the same thing. Hisoka better back the hell off. Gon ignores Hisoka's comment, those amber eyes looking at the man who runs this game.

"If I win can I get that." Gon points up at the bear.

"To win that bear you'd have to play about five games and get a perfect score." The man points to three lines of blocks that are in the back.

"You just have to knock them down?" Killua asks, trying to keep himself from killing Hisoka. "Five games is a lot old man."

"That's a large bear, son." The man grunts.

"I'll play!" Gon cheers only to stop when he lifts his hand up. He winces, his arm going limply to his side. "Oh erm..." Gon's shoulders slump.

"Is something wrong Gon-" Killua starts to ask, his eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"I'll win the bear for you Gon." Hisoka suddenly takes a step forward. He cracks his shoulders, his large biceps flexing as he winks at the younger male. "I want you to have it~" Hisoka smirks at the man who is looking at him strangely. "I want to pay for five games-"

"You're not going to win the bear for him. I will. I was planning to anyway." Killua huffs, not going to let Hisoka do anything romantic to his best friend.

"No I insist that I do it." Hisoka leans close, whispering to Killua so Gon can't hear. "Gon's really grown don't you agree? I'm going to make him mine~"

Killua's eyes flash, he grinds his teeth as he pushes Hisoka away from him and looks at this man. Killua's heart is beating faster, his blood boiling. He wants to spill blood. "He'll never be yours. Gon said so himself." Killua growls, not able to help it. "I want to pay for five games." Killua takes out his money, Hisoka doing the same.

"I was going to..." Gon pouts as he watches the two males playing his game. He looks down at his arm, a frown turning his lips.

As soon as the guy hands Killua the balls to throw he's throwing them at the blocks, knocking them all down in a blink of an eye. Hisoka knocks down his own blocks. Killua growls, waiting for his man to put the blocks back up. He knocks them right back down when he gets the balls. He keeps doing this, staying focused on the game. When he knocks down his last set he hears Gon cheer.

"Wow Killua! You did that fast!" Gon smiles at his friend. Killua smiles back before he grins at the man. "I want that Foxbear."

"You got it kid." He hands it to Killua. The ex-assassin walks over to Gon and hands it over to him. Only then does Killua realize what he's just done. He just won a prize for Gon and is giving him it. It's a classic scene from any love story. Killua's cheeks tint.

"Here. You said you wanted this so..." Killua trails off.

"Thanks Killua!" Gon's eyes get so bright, Killua can feel the breath be taken out of him as Gon grabs the huge Foxbear and hugs it. Those eyes that were down are now as bright as the sun. Killua can't look away. He's trapped. His heart picking up speed. "Are you sure you want to give this to me?"

"I'm sure. I won it for you." Killua's cheeks heat up. He swallows. Is it hot out here or what? Gon's eyes get even brighter. Killua can't help to smile at his friend even though he feels embarrassed. He's happy that he can make Gon smile like that. He's happy he can brighten his friend back up.

"Looks like I lost." Hisoka hums, dropping the ball. He smirks when Killua gives him a dark look. In a blink of an eye he's next to Gon, grabbing his wrist. Gon's face scrunches up in pain.

"Get off of him." Killua's aura flares when he sees that look on Gon's face.

"I'm barely touching him. Gon, why don't me and you get on a ride together? Alone?" Hisoka gives Gon this look that makes the raven haired male frown.

"...Okay." Gon glares down at his shoes. He looks guilty and frustrated again.

"Uh no?" Killua glares at Hisoka as he grabs Gon's other hand and pulls him away. "Gon, you can't get on a ride with him alone. He'll try to rape you." Killua's eyes narrow at Hisoka. He knows the older male is trying to black mail Gon into being alone with him. Killua won't let it happen.

"I won't do anything that he won't like." Hisoka's says smoothly, getting Killua's blood to boil. "Gon don't you want to grow up?" Hisoka watches Gon's shoulders tense. Killua is getting more and more pissed off. " I can teach you things. I can make you into a man-"

Something snaps inside the ex-assassin. Maybe it's the way Hisoka is looking at Gon, or the words he's spoke, or maybe it's how Gon's eyes got duller when he asked him about growing up. He doesn't know, but he snaps. Killua's eyes get dark and dangerous, his hand turning into a claw, his blood lust leaking out. In a blink of an eye he's right on Hisoka, aiming for his heart. Hisoka side steps him but Killua is quicker, he's able to jump against the concrete and slash Hisoka's arm. It might not be his heart but Killua takes satisfaction out of seeing Hisoka's blood leak out. He's in full assassin mode. His eyes are trained on the target. His body moving efficiently to kill.

Hisoka does a graceful twirl away from Killua, he ignores the wound to his arm, his smile has grown. He gets his playing cards out, those yellow eyes gleaming. In the past Killua would have been concerned. He would have been worried if he could beat Hisoka. He would be thinking about running away. Once he ripped out that needle his brother implanted in him, he's had no trouble. He's learned what it means to be a hunter. All thanks to Gon. He gave him the strength to fight his brother. He gave him the strength and the power to realize that something was wrong with his head. He gave him hope that he could be better. Gon is his everything. Gon is his. Not this man's.

Killua has lost himself to his killer instincts. He's lost himself to his emotions. Killua lets out a battle cry, his eyes aimed on Hisoka's heart and throat. Hisoka gets in a stance, those eyes getting more and more bright with dark glee. Killua jumps towards Hisoka, his claw out and ready, his eyes getting darker. He wants to spill his blood. He wants to get rid of the threat-

"Killua! Stop!" Gon gets in the way, those amber orbs locking onto Killua's. And Just like that. Gon's voice, Gon's eyes, snap Killua out of his state. Killua gasps, landing on his feet, skidding to a stop right in front of Gon, his hand turning back to normal. Killua breathes heavily, his body tensed up. "It's okay Killua." Gon puts his hands on his shoulders, looking into his eyes. All Killua sees is Gon. The ex-assassin finds himself relaxing in Gon's touch and those eyes. Gon doesn't look angry with him. He just looks concerned. "He isn't worth it. And if you guys fight here innocent people could get hurt."

Killua's eyes widen. He had completely forgotten where they were. Killua looks around to see everyone has moved away from them, looking at him in horror. They mumble to themselves and some people are on the phone. They're probably calling the police. Everyone looks afraid of him now. Hisoka is standing off to the side, smiling to himself, his arm is dripping blood but he pays no mind to it.

"Yeah, you're right. He isn't worth it." Killua's bangs cover his eyes. "He was just saying those things to you and I..." Killua grips his fists. "I'm sorry. We're going to get kicked out of the amusement park because of me."

"I don't care about that. We can go to the amusement park again some other time." Gon smiles so nicely it gets Killua's heart to flutter. The feeling of shame disappears and he finds himself smiling back at him-

"My...such anger." Hisoka coos. Killua tries to ignore him. "I don't understand what's made you so angry Killua. I could satisfy all his needs-"

"You are a dangerous man. A creep. You'll never touch him. You'll never have him!" Killua finds his voice raising.

"Hisoka stop it." Gon snaps at Hisoka, turning so he's standing in front of Killua protectively. Those amber eyes are set on fire, that fight in them. Hisoka looks like he's having the time of his life. "If you're going to make Killua upset then I don't need this." Gon lifts up his arm. Killua finds his heart beating faster at how Gon is acting protective of him now.

"Hmm are you sure?" Hisoka shifts his hips, his smile crooked. "I wonder what Killua will think Gon? Of your little secret?" Hisoka puts his finger to his lip. Gon's expression falls. Something close to fear in those eyes.

"Your secret?" Killua looks at Gon but when Gon sinks more into himself, he shakes off his curiosity for the moment.

"You've gotten your entertainment." Gon growls as he sticks his hand into his pocket, wincing slightly.

"I suppose I have but after seeing that look in your eyes...I think I want some more fun." Hisoka takes a step forward. Killua gets in front of Gon. Kurapika and Leorio, who were playing games off by themselves, came over when they saw the commotion. They stand beside Killua, getting in a stance.

"We can't leave for a couple of seconds without something happening." Leorio grumbles before he glares darkly at Hisoka.

"Come on guys. Lets get out of here." Gon closes his eyes, gripping his other fist to his side as he starts to walk towards the exit. The three friends exchange a look before they start to follow Gon's lead, everyone glaring and keeping an eye on the magician.

"He's going to find out Gon." Hisoka coos behind them. Killua can see the tension in Gon's shoulders. "He's going to know~"

The four friends walk out of the amusement park, not saying a word to each other. There's a feeling in the air that makes everyone not want to say anything. Gon's eyes are glossed over and his shoulders slumped. Kurapika had picked up the fox bear stuffed animal for him and is carrying it. They all just walk to the car, and get in. Everyone sits still for a moment. Kurapika is the first to break the silence.

"What happened in the haunted house Gon?" Kurapika looks back at Gon from the front seat. Leorio and Killua look at the raven haired male as well.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Gon shakes his head, looking out of the window. Killua frowns at his friend's behavior.

"Okay." Kurapika doesn't push it. "Leorio drive us around for awhile to make sure Hisoka doesn't follow us back to the hotel."

"Got it." Leorio pulls out of the parking space and starts to drive off. Gon doesn't stay anything as he continues to stare out of the window, those eyes seem so far away. Killua finds himself moving closer to the other male. As time goes by, Killua can't stand the space between them. He places his hand on Gon's shoulder to comfort him or at least try to. Gon tenses from his touch before he glances over at Killua. He seems to relax when their eyes meet.

"Killua." He says his name breathless. It gets Killua's heart to flutter. His whole body seems to go slack when Killua touches him nicely. The ex-assassin starts to rub his arm, trying to destroy this weird feeling in the air. Gon seems worried. Killua wants to know what happened in the haunted house. He wants to know what secret Hisoka was talking about but he wants to comfort Gon more.

The raven haired male lets out a breath before he leans into Killua's touch. "Killua...can I hold your hand?" Gon looks into Killua's eyes, searching for something.

"Of course." Killua said that a bit fast but he was taken of guard by Gon asking and the look in his eyes. "You can hold it any time you want..." Killua glances away, his face getting pink.

Gon's face brightens back up and he grabs Killua's hand. The ex-assassin brings Gon's hand up to his lips and kisses it. He just feels like kissing Gon and holding him. He's feeling possessive still from the run in with Hisoka.

Gon smiles, those eyes brightening up. Gon is his. He'll protect him from people like Hisoka who just want sex from him. He'll show Gon he loves him. Killua and Gon stay in a comfortable silence as the ex-assassin continues to touch Gon, rubbing his arm in a soothing way. He curls up next to him, loving how he can touch Gon like this and how Gon seems to be smiling more again.

Killua will ask again about what happened in the haunted house. He will ask about what his secret is but for now...He's just enjoying the fact that Gon is away from Hisoka and that the raven haired male is melting from his touch.

And no one elses.

* * *

"You didn't get to eat your dessert." Gon says once they get into their hotel room. Killua blinks. Completely forgetting about that.

"Eh it's fine. I'll eat something sweet here later." Killua waves that off.

"Hisoka ruined our time at the amusement park." Gon rubs at his arm as he walks over to the bed and sits on it. His eyebrows are furrowed, a frown tugging at his lips.

"Like you said, we can go to the amusement park some other time." Killua offers, not liking his friend's frown. "...Can you tell me what happened Gon?...I know you wouldn't have offered for Hisoka to come with us."

"I just..." Gon hugs his knees to his chest, those amber eyes shifting away from Killua.

"...Is it because of your secret?" Killua can't help to ask. Gon's breath catches. He buries his head into his knees. Killua moves so he's sitting next to Gon, giving him a serious look. "You can tell me anything Gon. You don't have to be worried. If Hisoka is using this secret to blackmail you, it's dangerous." Killua tries to relax himself. When he mentions Hisoka he can feel his blood boil. He's the cause of all this.

"...I think i've done something bad." Gon mumbles, glancing up at Killua only to glance back down. Now is not the time to be thinking how cute Gon is. The way he said it was like a small child about to admit something to a parent.

"What do you mean?" Killua moves himself closer.

"I think i've done something that will make you mad at me. I'm not sure. I'm all confused now. I-I don't know much about being gay or when you're suppose to do stuff and if..." Gon starts to talk fast only to slow down. He hugs his knees closer. "I'm worried if I tell you, you'll get mad at me. I don't want you to hate me."

"Gon." Killua's voice is firm as he grabs Gon's chin, making the other male look at him. "I could never hate you. Are you serious? Gon, i've killed people. Yet you still became my friend. There is nothing that you could do that would make me hate you." Killua flushes when Gon's eyes get brighter. His chest is beating faster in his chest. "You can tell me anything Gon. I don't like seeing you down like this. It brings me down with you. Kurapika and Leorio are worried too." Killua takes a deep breath, licking his lips nervously, they tingle from him being so honest with Gon.

Gon looks down at his shoes, biting his lip. Those eyes seem to decide on something. Gon closes his eyes, bracing himself as he slowly pulls out his hand from his pocket. Killua watches him in confusion only for his eyes to widen in shock, his mouth opening in horror. His wrist is nothing but a mesh of flesh. The pink of his muscles can be seen and his bones. Killua's breathing comes out jagged as he sees the damage.

"Did he do this?" Killua's voice is low as he grabs Gon's forearm that isn't damaged, staring at the wound with his eyes getting darker.

"...No." Gon doesn't look at Killua, his lips in a frown. "This is why I let Hisoka come along...He used this power on me and it made my flesh look back to normal. I didn't want to show you-"

"Why not?! This needs to be taken care of! Leorio!" Killua roars, not caring how late it is or if he's waking up the neighbors. He made sure Leorio could hear him. "If Hisoka didn't do this then who? Who did this when I was away?" Killua locks eyes with Gon, all his focus on his best friend. His heart is beating slowly. He has to stop himself from shaking. Who ever hurt Gon will pay-

"...I don't know...I blacked out." Gon swallows. "Hisoka was there...He said I did it to myself."

"You did that to yourself? How do you know if Hisoka didn't do it to you if you blacked out?...Were you feeling sick Gon?" Killua feels angry. Angry at himself for not being there. And angry at Gon for keeping things from him. If he felt bad while at the amusement park he should have told him! " You don't pass out for no reason! Why didn't you tell me if you were feeling bad Gon?"

"I didn't really pass out I...I saw the other Killua. I saw the enemy. I thought he was you. He grabbed me and started to cut into my wrist but then he was gone. And it was just me sitting there." Gon's eyes get duller at mentioning the other Killua. "Hisoka said...it was just me the whole time."

"What's happening in here?!" Leorio comes busting into the room, holding his brief case, his brown orbs alert. Kurapika is right by his side. Both of their eyes widen when they take in the state of Gon's wrist. "What happened here? Gon your wrist!" Leorio rushes over to the younger male. He gets on his knees in front of him and grabs the arm to inspect the wound, his lips turning in a deep frown.

"Who did this?" Kurapika looks at Gon, those gray eyes studying his expression.

"Apparently this is why Gon had Hisoka around us. He was using Hisoka to hide this wound from us. Gon got the wound while he was alone in the haunted house..." Killua looks at his friend. "Do you want to tell them the story?" Killua wants to understand what happened. There's no way Gon could have done this to himself. Hisoka had to have done something. And this other Killua Gon is seeing...is he the one who stole Clover? Or is he just in Gon's head...an a hallucination as Leorio was saying.

"...When you guys disappeared I was worried. I didn't know where you guys went and then I saw Killua. I followed Killua upstairs and into this room. I really thought it was the real Killua. But then he grabbed me and dug his nails into my wrist." Gon watches as Leorio gets stuff out of his kit. He grinds his teeth when Leorio starts to clean his wound. Kurapika has a deep frown on his lips as he listens to the story. Killua has his eyebrows furrowed. Is this the person who stole the fox? or... "But when I opened my eyes again, Killua was gone, and it was only me. Hisoka was there. He said he watched the whole thing. He said I scratched up my own wrist." Gon keeps his head down as Leorio puts some antibacterial cream on his wound.

"This is really bad. You should go to a hospital. This wound is going to take awhile to heal." Leorio gives Gon a look, doctor mode on.

"Do you believe that you did this to yourself Gon?" Kurapika takes a step forward. Those gray eyes holding something that Killua doesn't understand.

"...I'm not sure." Gon looks up at Kurapika.

"What if Hisoka has something to do with this other Killua?" Leorio suddenly says, his eyes lighting in realization. "Remember? Before you saw the other Killua at the restaurant we were with Hisoka. You saw this other Killua again and then Hisoka showed up!" Leorio seems proud of himself for making the connection as he wraps up Gon's wound.

"That's a possibility." Kurapika says, those eyes getting glossed over.

"I just know Hisoka has something to do with it. I just can't believe you could cause all this damage to yourself." Killua watches Gon's face carefully. "There's no way. And then Hisoka 'helps you' right after."

"Maybe Hisoka is the other Killua? Maybe he's the one who stole the fox too!" Leorio's eyes widen.

"No. Hisoka can't change his appearance. I doubt he has anything to do with the other Killua but I can't help to be suspicious of the fact that he shows up around when the other Killua does." Kurapika thinks to himself. "Hisoka was talking about how he was on a job. Maybe he's working with the person who stole the fox?"

"What was the point in hurting you like this?" Killua mumbles, feeling that anger as Gon shifts, not looking comfortable with the conversation.

"Maybe Hisoka did it to have an excuse to be around us? Or maybe the person who stole the fox was mad when they realized Gon didn't have the book!" Leorio adds in.

"Something is definably fishy around here." Killua's eyes narrow. "I don't know if Hisoka has anything to do with Clover or this other Killua but I've noticed something. The other Killua only shows up when Gon is alone. We just got to make sure Gon is never alone." Killua looks around at everyone before he looks at Gon. "That way, even if the other Killua comes, we'll have more of a chance of stopping him." Killua grinds his teeth. He's pissed that who ever this is would make Gon see Killua hurting him. They're using his image to inflict pain on Gon.

"That sounds like a good idea." Kurapika nods, agreeing. "This has gotten serious. They have inflicted damage on Gon. And it seems to me they are trying to mess with his mental state."

"Yeah. Hisoka was just trying to throw you off Gon. There's no way you did this to yourself." Killua reassures when Gon glances over at him. His best friend has never inflicted any pain on himself and Gon has more mental strength than anyone Killua has ever seen. Gon has been through so much and he's still able to smile and look up about everything. The enemy is trying to break that about him.

"I don't know...Kurapika and Leorio think it could be in my head. The other Killua..." Gon looks up, Leorio tensing, Kurapika not saying anything. "Then I really did do this to myself-"

"We'll find out the truth by one of us staying with you at all times." Killua grabs Gon's shoulder. "We'll get to the bottom of this. I won't let that other Killua hurt you again." Killua finds himself saying, his purple eyes flaring. "Or Hisoka...So don't keep things like this from me Gon." Killua holds Gon's hand against his chest. "I don't like it. If you kept this from us you could have gotten an infection! You need to start being more honest and stop hiding things from me." Killua snaps, thinking about how bad this could have been. Gon could have gotten into a lot of trouble with letting Hisoka blackmail him over this and he could have gotten an infection from not letting it get treated! Why does Gon hide these things from him? Killua knows Gon doesn't want him to worry but that's his job. He worries over and protects Gon, he insists him in whatever that he does. Killua doesn't like when he tries to tackle something alone.

Gon winces at Killua's last comment. He frowns and looks at Kurapika. The blonde returns his gaze but his expression is blank.

"...I'm sorry Killua." Gon slumps, those amber orbs shifting away guilty. Killua feels his heart sink a little. Shit. He didn't mean to make him slump like that...He's just tired of Gon hiding things from him.

"I'm not mad at you." Killua remembers how Gon was worried that he would be angry or hate him because of this. Killua gives Gon a firm look when his best friend looks at him. "and I don't hate you because you didn't tell me. I just get worried about you. If someone attacks you I want to know. If you get hurt I want to know. We're a team aren't we?" Killua shifts when he asks the last question.

"Yeah! Of course we're a team!" Gon says quickly, those eyes brightening up again. "...I promise I'll tell you more from now on. I don't want you to get worried about me and..." Gon thinks for a moment.

"Did you really think you could hide this injury from us?" Leorio raises his eyebrow at the younger male.

"Well I was going to try." Gon's cheeks tint.

"Idiot." Killua shakes his head. "Don't try to hide anything alright?" Killua finds himself reaching out and rubbing Gon's back. The raven haired male relaxes to his touch and his eyes light up. He smiles to himself and he chuckles. Everyone looks at Gon, confused by his change of mood.

"I am an idiot. You're nothing like the other Killua." Gon wraps his arms around Killua, hugging him tightly. "You're nice and kind and amazing and you would never hurt me. You would never hate me. And if you would get angry with me Killua..." Gon tightens his grip on the other male, Killua's heart is beating slowly in his chest, a soft blush spreading across his cheeks. "I would forget all of it."

"Of course i'm not like that ass hole who hurt you. I don't really under stand what you were talking about at the end but...you're right when you say I would never hate you. You never have to worry about that." Killua's blush stays but he finds himself wrapping his arms around Gon, hugging him against his chest.

Kurapika and Leorio exchange a smile before they look back at the two young males. It's so painfully obvious. Their feelings are right there but Killua can't pick it out and Gon knows but he's stubborn. They're so close.

"Do you want me to be honest?" Gon says but he keeps hugging Killua. Not wanting to let the other male go. Not that Killua minds. He doesn't want to let go of Gon either. Even though he does feel embarrassed with Kurapika and Leorio watching them.

"Yes I do." Killua nods. Gon shifts in his arms for a moment.

"So you know how I said I wanted to go to the dungeon? Well I do want to fight someone but I left out a small detail." Gon bites his lip. "I may have gotten word that the fox stealer will be at the bottom of the dungeon..."

"What?!" Killua and Leorio shout at the same time.

"And you didn't tell us? Why?" Killua glares a little at Gon who buries his face into Killua's shoulder. "Who gave you this information?"

"The leader got in contact with me. He said that the fox stealer contacted him saying that he would be waiting at the bottom of the dungeon for him. The fox stealer is expecting the leader to show up but we're going to show up instead." Gon explains, not lifting his head from Killua's shoulder.

"Why would you keep that from us?" Killua raises his eyebrow before he glares at Gon. "You weren't planning on trying to fight him yourself were you?"

"No...I was going to tell you, I just kind of forgot about it." Gon mumbles.

"Forgot?" Killua's eyebrow twitches but he takes a deep breath. "...At least you're telling me this now." He doesn't want to get angry and then Gon will keep hiding stuff from him. He is a little irritated though. Why would Gon hide something like that? Does he want to save Clover by himself or something? And when did the leader of the circus contact Gon? He doesn't remember Gon getting any phone calls...does the leader even have his number? Killua thinks to himself. "Did you give the leader your phone number or something?"

"Yes he did." Kurapika speaks up when Gon doesn't answer. "He gave it to the leader so he could keep in contact with us to tell us any new information he found."

"Oh." That's right Kurapika was with Gon when he interacted with the leader. Killua feels a little put off by that. Kurapika has experienced something with Gon that he has not. He's more in the loop than Killua. The ex-assassin glances down at Gon who is nuzzling his head against his cheek. Killua feels his heart flutter at the cute gesture and he feels his irritation melt. "Okay. So is there anything else you've been keeping from us Gon?" _really is there anything else you've been keeping from me?_

Gon doesn't answer for a moment before he shakes his head.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay to fight in the dungeon tomorrow?" Leorio asks, eying Gon's wrist. "That's a pretty bad wound and it's on your dominate hand."

"I'll be okay to fight!" Gon says quickly, looking up from Killua's shoulder, those eyes bright with a fire. "I'm going to fight that guy and get him to tell me where Clover is!" Killua can't help to smile. That sounds just like Gon alright. Despite his wound he's determine to fight.

"Okay but for all we know Hisoka might be waiting down there for us." Leorio shivers.

"And if that's true then I'll fight him and get him to tell me where Clover is." Gon smiles over at Killua. "besides! I'll have Killua by my side. I can do anything!"

Killua finds his whole face lighting up. His heart races and his lips turn in that smile, it's a happy smile and it's embarrassing.

"Okay." Leorio smiles to himself. "And you have me and Kurapika here! So yeah! Even if it's Hisoka there or whoever we'll take care of him and make him pay for framing you!"

"Hopefully we'll put an end to this tomorrow." Kurapika adds, smiling at Gon but there's this look in his eyes Killua still doesn't understand. "Let's give them some time alone Leorio." Kurapika turns on his heel and starts to walk out of the room. "Try to go to bed early tonight."

"Alright." Leorio looks back over at Gon. "I'll change your dressing tomorrow morning. I'm pretty sure that is going to scar. It may close up because the wound is deep but the edges are semi close. Just keep an eye on it." Leorio gives Gon a serious look before he walks out of the room with Kurapika.

"I will. Good night Leorio, good night Kurapika!" Gon calls after them. Then the door shuts and it's just Gon and Killua alone. Gon is still hugging him, his arms wrapped around his back. Killua can feel Gon's breath on his neck. Killua isn't sure how long they stay like this. He just enjoys it. He enjoys the smell and the feel of his best friend. The ex-assassin finds himself running his fingers through Gon's hair absentmindedly, loving how Gon cuddles into him, and lets out a sigh of approval.

"Killua lets go to the beach and train tonight." Gon says, his lips brushing against Killua's neck.

"You shouldn't train with your arm like that. Besides, you don't want to be tired for tomorrow." Killua shakes his head, swallowing dryly. He feels warm. All irritation and worry from today is slowly melting away with Gon in his arms.

"I guess." Gon sighs but he doesn't let go of Killua. "Killua i'm going to get you a big present." Gon pulls away to smile brightly at Killua. "You got me the Foxbear stuffed animal I wanted. I want to get you something now."

"You don't have to Gon. You got me these earrings." Killua flips his hair, revealing the purple earrings for a moment. "Consider it pay back and I'm not done." Killua's cheeks flush. _I'll never be done repaying you Gon._

"You're not done?" Gon tilts his head, those eyes shining with curiosity.

"...I have a surprise for you." Killua can't help himself, Gon's eyes are getting bright with excitement. "You'll have to wait till we go out in a couple of days to get it though."

"What?" Gon pouts. "Could you give me a hint?"

"Nope." Killua's smile is playful when Gon's pout grows.

"Killuwaaaa." Gon whines cutely, getting Killua to feel a bit warmer. "Please? Just one hint?"

"Hmm...let me think about it." Killua puts a hand on his chin, acting as if he's really thinking. Gon leans in closer, his eyes getting wider and brighter. "No." Killua chuckles when Gon reaches over and hits him with a pillow.

"You're mean." Gon huffs.

"Really? I'm mean?" Killua raises an eyebrow. "I got you something really awesome and you're calling me mean? Maybe I should just take it back-"

"No! Don't do that! I take it back." Gon hugs Killua, wrapping his arms around his neck. Killua's face gets a dark red when Gon sits on his lap, getting himself comfortable. "Killua is nice. I'm just excited about the surprise is all." Gon chuckles.

"Uh...Gon." Killua's heart races, his heat traveling too low for his liking at feeling Gon's ass pressed against his lower regions. "W-Why are you sitting on my lap?"

"Because it's comfortable." Gon beams only for something to flash through his eyes. "You don't' want me to?-"

"No. It's...it's fine." Killua glances away, his blush reaching his ears. Thank god he has long hair. Killua frowns slightly when he sees Gon's wrapped up wrist, his mind being distracted from the mental images Gon being on his lap is giving him. "Does it hurt?"

"...A little." Gon smiles, being truthful. "But it's okay. It's not that bad. I've been through worse."

"That you have." Killua shakes his head before he takes Gon's hand and brings it to his lips. He kisses the bandages, his face getting warm but he doesn't care. "...A kiss to make you feel better." Killua remembers Gon and how cute he was when he told him about how Mito-san use to kiss his wounds. Now Killua is doing it. Killua is taking care of Gon.

Gon's cheeks flush. It gets Killua's heart to race. Gon is too adorable. Killua's eyes get soft as he leans in and starts to kiss Gon's face. He kisses his cheek, forehead, eyes, and nose. He stops inches away from Gon's lips. Killua is feeling affectionate. After Hisoka saying all those things about getting in bed with Gon, Killua just wants to claim Gon to himself. He wants to kiss every part of him as a way of declaring that Gon is his. He wants to just kiss those lips, and bring Gon's body closer to him. He wants to come clean himself. He told Gon to stop hiding things but what is he doing right now? Killua is hiding.

Killua pulls away to look at Gon's expression. The other male's cheeks are pink, and his eyes are bright. He's smiling at Killua. The ex-assassin swallows. _Does he like me kissing him? Is it okay...?_ Killua glances down at Gon's lips. The ex-assassin bits his own. He can feel himself get hard and soon Gon will be able to feel it too.

"I like it when you do that." Gon says bluntly. Killua's face gets redder as Gon starts to return the favor, kissing on his face. Killua is in heaven. Gon is sitting on his lap, his arms around him, his lips touching his face. Killua has to use all his will power to restrain himself. He wants to just slam Gon on the bed, and ravish him. He's too cute. He's too sexy. He's too pure. No one has kissed those lips. No one has been in his pants except for himself. Killua can't help to groan when an image pops into his mind.

Gon sitting on the bed, his pants pulled down, his face red and his breathing jagged as he strokes his own cock. Those eyes are so glossy, deep in his passion, moans leaving his lips.

"G-Gon I have to go to the bathroom." Killua takes a deep breath, his pants feeling tight. He lifts Gon off of him and sits him next to him. He can't take anymore. He pulls his shirt down to try to cover his problem as he stands up. Killua has to take care of this or he will attack Gon.

"Should I come with you?" Gon tilts his head. Killua sputters.

"W-Why would you come with me?" Killua flushes when he gets an image of Gon coming into the bathroom with him. _'I can help you Killua!'_

_No! stop it!_ Killua shakes his head, his pants are painfully tight now. He feels too hot.

"Well you said I shouldn't be alone."

"You'll be fine for a couple of minutes right?" Killua can't look at Gon right now.

"Yeah." Gon smiles. At least Killua can hear the smile in his voice. "Killua, I'm really happy to have a friend like you." Gon's voice stops Killua who was rushing over to the bathroom. "I don't know where I would be without you."

Killua's heart skips a beat. Too much is going on right now. He's so hot and turned on but Gon's words right now have made him feel so happy. He's frozen. His lips turning in a smile. "...You don't have to say things like that." Killua's stomach is full with pleasant butterflies. "You embarrass me."

"But it's true." Gon chuckles over on the bed.

"...you should get ready for bed. I'll join you when I'm done." Killua forces himself into the bathroom even though he wants more than anything to go over there and feel Gon's body against his own. He wants to speak his mind. He wants to tell Gon how he feels but every time he even thinks about it he gets choked up. Hopefully when they're in a romantic setting he'll be able to do it...he's going to have to. Killua can't go on like this. Not when he's filled with too much hope. If so he'll end up losing control one day. He could do something Gon doesn't want.  
Killua won't let that happen.

The ex-assassin turns on the shower, taking off his clothes quickly._ It's been awhile since I've done this..._Killua shivers when he grabs his member. He sits down on the tub, his eyes closing._ just real quick._ He bites his other hand to stop himself from being too loud as he pleasures himself to Gon once again. He thinks of Gon's smile, his abs, the way he would look underneath him. He hears Gon's moans in his head as pictures himself thrusting into him. Killua bites his wrist hard when he thinks of Gon moaning his name, arching his back as Killua goes as deep as he can go, Gon's eyes opening, drool at the corner of his mouth.

"_I love you Killua."_

the ex-assassin finishes hard, his mouth opening in a silent scream as he catches his cum with his hand. Killua breathes heavily, enjoying the after glow. The ex-assassin lost it when Gon told him he loves him in his fantasy. That's what Killua wants more than anything. For Gon to love him. Killua isn't sure how their date is going to go or how Gon will react. Even if Gon doesn't love him...he hopes that one day Gon could return his feelings. If not, Killua will have to settle for this. He'll have to hide away from his best friend to satisfy his unpure urges. He'll just have to imagine Gon saying he loves him...

"I'm pathetic." Killua chuckles humorlessly as he stands up and walks over to the sink. He washes his hands before he looks at himself in the mirror. His cheeks are still flushed from his deed. He glares at himself. No matter what. He has to tell Gon. He has to tell him when they go out on the date. He can't bottle this up anymore. He'll go insane.

"There's a good chance..." Killua mumbles to himself, his purple eyes lighting up when he thinks about how Gon said he liked him kissing him and how he got in his lap. He thinks about how Gon got jealous. Killua's heart lifts. "I just can't mess this date up...and then...maybe...Gon will be..." Killua can't say it out loud. His lips tingle, and he feels emotional. Killua almost can't believe it. He's sure that he'll be turned down but the hope is pushing him on. Killua would have thought he died and gone to heaven if Gon was his. All his. Killua would never let him go. He'd give him everything...his body, his power, his heart. Gon already has all of him. If Gon were to tell him he wants to have sex...Killua would give him his body. Even if Gon didn't love him. Even if Gon only wanted to use him for sex. It's sad but Killua would let him.

He just wants to please Gon. He wants him all to himself. So if Gon really would give him a chance to be his boyfriend...to have him...

Killua can't even comprehend it. He feels faint. It's been hard just thinking about confessing his feelings to Gon. He hasn't had the time to comprehend what to do if Gon returns his feelings or if he doesn't. Killua takes a deep breath. _One step at a time...first I have to actually confess to him...I can't get too excited. He might say no._

"_He'll say no." _That voice chuckles getting Killua to turn off the water. He pulls up his pants and turns off the shower. He walks out of the bathroom to find the lights have been turned off and Gon is laying in bed. Killua smiles to himself, forgetting about that voice when he sees Gon laying in the bed, being able to see him in the darkness. Gon's eyes open and he beams over at him.

"Come on Killua." Gon holds out his arms. Killua doesn't have to be asked twice. He gets into bed with Gon and puts himself into his arms. Killua sighs in contentment at feeling Gon's chest pressed against his own. He curls into Gon like a happy kitten. Killua's eves light up when he notices Gon put the foxbear next to him. So cute...

Gon kisses Killua's neck lightly. "Good night Killua. Get ready to fight! Tomorrow is going to be filled with action." Gon chuckles. " at least I hope so. I want to fight someone."

"Of course you do." Killua smiles to himself, his heart calming down. "I hope that guy really does show up. I want a piece of him." Killua cracks his knuckles, thinking of all the damage this guy has caused. He's sure this guy has something to do with the other Killua and Gon's wound. He framed him and has been putting added stress on Gon.

"You'll get a piece." Gon smiles as he nuzzles his head into Killua's chest. "But I get most of him." Gon grins.

"Like always." Killua shakes his head but he can't stop his smile.

"...I hope we can find Clover tomorrow." Gon mumbles, yawning when Killua starts to run his hand through his hair.

"If everything goes right, maybe we will." Killua rubs Gon's back. Feeling more touchy feely after just finishing. His muscles are all relaxed and any time Gon touches him it feels so good. Killua closes his eyes when Gon starts to scratch his scalp.

"I don't know what I'm more excited about. Fighting the guy who stole clover or your surprise." Gon beams, getting Killua's heart to skip a beat.

"You'll like it." Killua kisses the top of Gon's head.

"I know I will." Gon yawns again.

"Go to bed." Killua closes his eyes again, a smile on his lips.

"I will." Gon chuckles before he shifts, making himself more comfortable. "Good night Killua." Gon sighs in contentment as he nuzzles his head against Killua's cheek before his body relaxes. Just like that Gon is asleep. He snores lightly in Killua's arms.

The ex-assassin will always be amazed at how fast Gon can fall asleep. Killua smiles to himself as he nuzzles his head against Gon's. He won't be able to fall asleep for awhile but that's okay. He's more than content just to lay in bed with Gon in his arms.

_I love you Gon._..If only it was that simple. Then Killua could say those words and Gon would be his man.

Killua wants him so much it hurts.

* * *

"It's Friday, Friday, getting down on Friday. Everybody looking forward to the weekend, weekend~" Hisoka walks into the cabin, singing to himself, a cotton candy in his hand. "Partying, partying yeah! Partying partying yeah! Fun, fun, fun-"

"What are you doing?" Illumi turns his head away from the TV to look at the other male, his face blank. "Please stop whatever it is."

"Don't be a joy kill. I heard this song on the radio and I couldn't stop singing it." Hisoka chuckles.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself today?" Illumi notices the cotton candy in his hand before he looks at the TV.

"I had a blast." Hisoka licks his lips as he walks into the room.

"Your arm is wounded."

"Thanks to your little brother. He's grown so much." Hisoka sighs blissfully. When Illumi gives him a look, he chuckles. "I know. I know. Off limits."

"So you found Kil and his friends? You must have gotten close to them for Kil to attack you...did you get any useful information?"

"Did I!" Hisoka chuckles as he takes a seat next to Illumi. "The curse is progressing. I found Gon talking to himself while he was digging into his own wrist. He ended up digging to the bone. Apparently he thought it was Killua who was cutting his wrist but he was the only one there." Hisoka smiles thinking about it. "Killua is the tormentor and Gon's seeing things so bad he cut deeply into himself. I must say, the things he was saying were interesting too." Hisoka chuckles. It seems his little Gon has a crush.

"Killua is his tormentor? That's strange." Illumi's eyebrows furrow before he looks back at the TV. "But you said he cut into his own flesh...he hurt himself. Good. I'm sure that means wave two is about to hit."

"That wasn't the second wave?" Hisoka raises an eyebrow.

"No. That was just the tormentor messing with the host. The second wave of the curse will have him very emotional. He'll be weak and more prone to hurt himself. He'll be vulnerable, any little thing could set him off. It will be hard to control himself." Illumi hums as he keeps watching TV. "I still have to wait though. It won't be that bad. After the second wave the tormentor will bother him more often. The curse will start to break down his mental will." Illumi glances over at the Fox who is walking around in the cage. She whines, scratching at the bottom, trying to dig her way out. "Gon is nothing but a trapped animal at this point." Illumi looks forward. "Did you find out where they are staying? And do you know if Kil knows of the curse?"

"They don't know of the curse. If they did, Gon wouldn't have had a reason to hide his wrist from everyone." Hisoka hums. "I wasn't able to find out where they stay. I had to stay away from them to calm myself down. I really wanted to kill them. The look in their eyes..." Hisoka moans. He had so much fun. Killua really wanted to kill him. The ex-assassin is possessive, just like Hisoka is possessive. Killua looks like he has no intention of letting the enhancer from slipping through his fingers. It's amusing because it seems they don't know about each others feelings.

Hisoka smirks over at Illumi. He really wants to tell him. He wants to tell him why Killua attacked him. He wants to tell him his little brother is in love with another man. He wants to see Illumi go nuts.

"It doesn't matter. Tomorrow they will fight the demon in the dungeon. As the curse progresses they will know something is wrong. They will end up telling Kil of the curse. And when all seems lost...that's when big brother will come in. A savior." Illumi chuckles darkly. Hisoka doesn't get to hear him laugh much but this one sends an excited shiver down his spine. "Tomorrow I want you to stay around here. Don't bother them."

"Does that mean we can do something?" Hisoka wiggles his eyebrows, Illumi giving him a pointed look.

"If you mean by 'do something' watching TV then yes."

"Let's go out and have some drinks." Hisoka grins. "A toast. Your plan is going over smoothly. And I must say I'm enjoying the ride."

"I suppose we could do that." Illumi looks at the TV again. "I can't talk about it anymore. I'm getting too excited." Illumi's face is as blank as it always is.

Hisoka blinks when he looks at what Illumi is watching. "16 and pregnant?" He gives him a questioning look.

"It's funny." Illumi doesn't blink.

"You're pretty fucked up too aren't' you?" Hisoka shakes his head but that doesn't stop him from spending the remainder of the night sitting next to Illumi. The assassin watching TV while Hisoka builds a card tower. As they sit here, the curse is progressing. As they sit here, Illumi's plan is falling in place. It's almost going too perfectly.

_I wonder what I could do to stir up some trouble?_ Hisoka's eyes roll back. He's really having too much fun with this.

* * *

"Man that's insane." Leorio speaks as they walk into their hotel room together. Kurapika is looking forward but he's not really seeing. His gray eyes glossed over. "His wrist...and all that happened when we were separated from him in that short period of time. I know I said that the other Killua might be an hallucination from him being sick but now...I don't know what to think. I find it hard to believe that Gon did that to himself. I really think Hisoka has something to do with the other Killua." Leorio's eyebrows furrow as he thinks to himself.

Kurapika walks over to the bed and sits down, his hair getting in his face, covering his eyes. His heart is still beating fast from seeing Gon's hurt wrist and hearing his story. If Kurapika didn't know what he knows, he would be like Leorio and Killua. He wouldn't- couldn't believe that Gon would do that to himself. He would think that the other Killua has to be the fox stealer or something involved. He might even think Hisoka was the cause...But Kurapika knows better. The other Killua has to be a part of the curse. Kurapika's not sure if the other Killua has the ability to hurt Gon, or if Gon did that to himself but all he knows is that the curse has gotten much, much stronger. Gon has been physically scarred by it.

It makes sense why Gon let Hisoka come with them. He wanted to hide the wound from Killua and Leorio, to hide the curse from them. What bothers Kurapika though is that Hisoka must know something is wrong with Gon if he witnessed it. He must know that he has a weakness right now. Which could be dangerous.

It seems to the Kurta that Hisoka is just playing games. He's not completely sure if Hisoka has anything to do with Clover or the other Killua but Kurapika feels like Hisoka is involved in some way. Hisoka helped Gon hide his wound just so he could get closer to them. All he did was cause trouble with Killua . Kurapika made Leorio drive them around for a long time but he didn't sense them being followed. Hisoka might not have followed them at all when they left the park.

Kurapika bites his lip. Gon must have been feeling guilty about keeping things from Killua. He showed him his wound and explained why he let Hisoka come with them. _Gon told the true story, even saying that he might have done this to himself and called me and Leorio out on thinking it could be in his head._ But he didn't tell them about the curse. Gon is still keeping that detail out. He must be feeling bad because he told Killua about the fox stealer in the dungeon. Kurapika can't help to feel though there's something that he doesn't know. A piece of information Gon might be holding from him. Kurapika believes that Gon told the truth but he feels like it wasn't the whole story.

Kurapika grips his fists. _We should have never hid something like this from them. I told Gon I would wait a full week but it was hard to keep quiet after seeing Gon hurt like that and seeing the guilt in his eyes. I would take the blame._ But Gon gave him this look. He was thinking about telling them but then he just didn't. Both Leorio and Killua will be angry. He can already see a fight coming on but he will stay quiet in till the week is up.

Tomorrow they'll fight the fox stealer. If all goes well maybe they can put an end to this once and for all. But for some reason...deep in the back of Kurapika's mind he has this fear, this deep dread. There's a piece missing, he knows there is. He just can't put it all together.

"...Why do you think he'd try to hide that from us?" Leorio has been talking this whole time but Kurapika hasn't been paying attention. The blonde looks over to see Leorio taking off his shirt, he's wearing pajama bottoms that he wasn't before. "I mean...if he thought the fox stealer attacked, why wouldn't he tell us and then we could have looked for him? And why would he believe anything that Hisoka says?" Leorio's eyebrows furrow.

"I don't know." Kurapika swallows._ It's because I told him I thought the other Killua was in his head because of the curse. He believed Hisoka because he told him he saw everything. Gon was probably really confused and frighten._

"I'm worried about him. First his high fever and now this. Both were brought on by him seeing this other Killua." Leorio is working through it. Kurapika wonders if he'll find out that something is wrong. "When we find that fox guy tomorrow...I'm going to beat it out of him. He needs to stop messing with Gon." Leorio's nose flares.

Kurapika watches Leorio rant, this protective air to him. A fatherly air. Kurapika can't help to smile, even after how horrible he's been feeling. "I feel the same way Leorio." They both care and want to protect Gon. He's like their child. He's family. Gon is the one that brought them together.

Leorio glances over at Kurapika, only for his cheeks to tint. He grins. "Killua feels the same way too. Hell we might not be able to do anything. Killua's going to go crazy on him. I could see it in his eyes when he was hugging Gon. He's very protective of him. It's cute." Leorio smiles before the dog starts to bark in the bathroom. "That reminds me. He better be taking Gon on a date soon. I'm getting tired of looking after this dog."

"I know it's not going to be tomorrow. But probably soon." Kurapika smiles to himself. "He was trying today. He even won Gon a stuffed animal. Killua seems to be getting more and more confident." Kurapika frowns slightly when he thinks of Gon's expression when he had saw him after the haunted house. The way he was looking...there was something more than just guilt for hiding his wound. He had lost a bit of confidence. When ever he would touch Killua he looked worried. As if he wasn't sure if it was right. Killua touching him and being protective of him helped Gon to get back to normal. He seemed better in the room when Killua was hugging him.

"Yeah. Gon got jealous of those girls that were hanging on Killua." Leorio chuckles, smiling about it. The cheery air breaks between them soon though. "I'll have to pay close enough to his wound. I think Killua has a good point. If someone is with Gon all the time then we'll be able to stop the other Killua."

"Yeah. Killua won't let Gon out of his sight now." Kurapika nods, those gray eyes shifting away.

"I'm going to take the dog for a walk. Want to come with me?" Leorio smiles as he grabs the leash Killua bought.

"I could use a walk." Kurapika stands up. Those gray eyes take in Leorio's slight limp. "Are you sure you're okay? I could walk the dog by myself." Kurapika comes up behind Leorio and hugs him from behind. "I hurt you pretty bad last night." Kurapika kisses in between Leorio's shoulders, goosebumps can be seen on his shoulders.

"Yeah...You went all night." Leorio's face gets red as Kurapika rubs his lower stomach, his hand going in a circle.

"You just made me really happy." Kurapika kisses Leorio's shoulder. "I couldn't control myself."

"I know. You apologized for it a lot today." Leorio mumbles, leaning into Kurapika's touch. "I mean it hurt today but last night...it felt good."

"So you liked me on top?" Kurapika kisses the back of the older man's neck.

"Just a little bit." Leorio mumbles. "Let's walk the dog before you get me distracted."

"Okay." Kurapika pulls back, a soft smile on his lips as Leorio opens the bathroom door, the white German Shepherd comes running, her tongue hanging out. "I'm going to give you a treat later." Kurapika's eyes flash scarlet.

"Oh?" Leorio gives him a lust filled look before he sniffs the air. He looks into the bathroom. "She shit in the bathroom again!" Leorio groans.

"I'm not cleaning it." Kurapika chuckles when Leorio gives him a look. "I did it last time."

"This dog...ugh Killua better hurry the hell up! No dog! No! You don't go the bathroom in the bathroom...You're a dog so you go outside!" Leorio yells at the puppy who just tilts its head at him.

"She can't understand you Leorio." Kurapika can't help to be amused. The blonde takes the leash and puts it on the puppy's collar. The puppy wags her tail, prancing around excitedly.

Leorio groans but he gets to cleaning the bathroom. Kurapika picks up Sam who started to meow at his feet. He picks him up and nuzzles the kitten. The blonde still has that dread in the back of his mind but for right now, he'll enjoy this moment. Tomorrow he'll give all he can to save Gon and to find the missing piece.

He'll enjoy this moment when Leorio isn't angry at him. He will be soon though. Kurapika will take the fight in stride.

"Let's go." Leorio comes out of the bathroom. Kurapika smiles.

"Lets."

* * *

Gon wakes up with a start, his eyes snapping open. He calms down when he sees Killua's face right in front of his. Gon closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He doesn't remember his dream but he knows he hated it. He knows somewhere in the dream, he lost Killua. Gon tries to calm his racing heart as he becomes aware of Killua's arms around his waist.

_It's okay. Killua is here. The dream was just a dream. Killua said he would never leave...Killua said he would never hate me._ Gon opens his eyes to look at his friend's face. Killua looks so peaceful, his hair in his face, his tiny nose flaring. The raven haired male finds himself smiling, his body completely relaxing.

Gon was feeling horrible yesterday. He felt guilty for hiding his wound from everyone and from having Hisoka around. He felt afraid though when he saw Killua. He was more worried about Killua finding out about how Gon wants to make love to him than him finding out about his wound. The whole time he couldn't help to think of the other Killua's words and his expression. He couldn't help to be worried that maybe...the real Killua felt the same.

As the day went by though, Killua touched him and smiled at him. He was protective of him and he even got him a stuffed FoxBear! That's a romantic gesture...It's something Gon would do on a date. Killua ended up wanting to fight Hisoka because of his words towards him. Killua cares about him. Killua wouldn't hate him. Killua even said so when Gon asked about it later. The other Killua is nothing but a fake. What he said has no connection with how the real Killua feels.

Gon felt so bad for hiding things that he decided that he had to come clean about something. He couldn't tell Killua his secret. He couldn't admit to wanting to make love to him. He would lose the game and...to be honest, Gon got scared. He saw the Other Killua's glare and he felt sick. He decided that he'd rather Killua know about the wound than his feelings.

As Gon expected, Killua was mad he hid it from him. He scolded him and got angry but Killua didn't hate him. He was just worried about him. He cares about him. He looked at him with concern and he wanted to hurt whoever did this to him. Even when Gon admitted that it could have been him that did this to himself, Killua didn't look at him strangely. He didn't yell at him. Killua just wants Gon to be more honest with him. Gon couldn't tell him about the curse though. If he did, Killua wouldn't take him out in a couple of days. He would be focused on trying to find the fox and he'd be really worried. So Gon told him about how the fox stealer will be in the dungeon tomorrow and hoped that Killua wouldn't ask too many questions about how he knew that. Kurapika saved him by saying Gon did give the leader his phone number. Gon was drawn a blank. The only reason the leader could contact him was the curse...

Gon is glad that Killua and Leorio seemed confused about it. Leorio and Killua think his wound has something to do with Hisoka. _Killua doesn't think I did this to myself._..Gon looks down at his hand that's stinging slightly when he moves it._ It's hard to believe myself. It felt so real. It was like Killua was really there.._.Gon shakes his head.

_That Killua wasn't real. Don't let it get to you. It's the curse talking. Killua was kissing me last night. He was holding me in his arms...He loves me. He's mine. It's okay..._

Gon was hoping that he would have forgotten about what happened last night or at least feel better about it but it's still lingering in the back of his mind. Gon doesn't feel completely rested either. It was like his nightmare drained the energy out of him.

Killua suddenly opens his eyes, those blue, slanted eyes boring into his own. Gon can't help to stare more. Killua is so beautiful. Those eyes sparkle like a diamond. There's this darkness about his blue eyes, but there's also this light too. The way they're slanted is so alluring. Gon's mind is erased of all his thoughts, his heart beating slowly in his chest.

"See something you like?" Killua's lips turn in a teasing smile after awhile, a mischievous look to those eyes.

"Yes." Gon says bluntly. He smiles when Killua's cheeks get pink. "I love your eyes Killua, they're so amazing!"

"You don't' have to say that." Killua flushes, glancing away. "Were you...watching me as I sleep?"

"Yeah." Gon answers honestly. "Is that bad?" Gon feels a little panicked when Killua's bangs cover his eyes. _Is he angry? Does he not like it? Should I not?-_

"...No." Killua mumbles. When Gon looks closer he can see there's a blush spreading to his neck. "It's not bad. It's just you being a weirdo." He doesn't say it meanly though. Gon beams.

"Yeah I guess." Gon chuckles. "I couldn't help it. You looked so peaceful."

"Don't talk about it." Killua gives him a look, maybe it was suppose to be a glare but it looks more like a pout. Gon smiles. This feels normal. Nothing has changed. Gon blinks when Killua leans in and gives him a kiss on the forehead. "Good morning Gon..." Killua pulls away before glancing at Gon's wrist. The raven haired male can feel his heart skipping in his chest. "How is your wrist feeling?"

"Oh it's okay." Gon moves his arm, but he can't hide his wince. Killua gives him a pointed look as he sits up in bed.

"You're in pain." Killua reaches over and grabs his phone. "I'm going to tell Leorio we're up so he can start changing your dressing." He texts something before he gives Gon a firm look. "Don't go too crazy today. You're at a disadvantage."

"I'll be fine Killua." Gon grins as he makes a fist with both of his hands, holding back his grimace when his wrist hurts. "I'm going to show him!"

Killua watches Gon's eyes light up with that fire. He smiles to himself, looking down at his phone. "Yeah." Killua grabs Gon's cheek and pulls, a grin on his lips. "Just watch it. The enemy will try to aim at it. I know you're itching to fight, hell I am too. Just watch your arm."

"I will." Gon smiles reassuringly, that fire not leaving him. He's determined to fight this fox stealer, get Clover and break the curse. He's hoping he can do it all today.

Their hotel door opens and Leorio comes in. He's still in his pajamas, not wearing a shirt. Kurapika isn't with him.

"Leorio." Gon waves, despite not getting a good nights sleep he's starting to feel better with waking up to Killua and seeing his other friend.

"Good morning you guys. How are you feeling Gon? Hows your arm?" Leorio sits down on the bed next to Gon, setting down his suit case.

"It's fine-" Killua gives him a look. Gon smiles sheepishly. "It hurts a little bit."

"I bet it does." Leorio shakes his head as he takes out scissors. He cuts the bandages on Gon's wrist, holding his arm steady. The bandages fall off, revealing Gon's wrist. The wound doesn't look like it's made any healing progress. It's still red and Gon can see his bone when he moves his wrist. He grimaces. He can see Killua staring at his wrist, a frown on his lips. "Hmm...It doesn't look like there's any purulent drainage. It's red and the edges aren't closing. I doubt they are going to close. You're going to have a big scar right here." Leorio points around it.

"You see, now that I have a better look at it, it looks like you got your skin peeled off." Leorio frowns as he washes it with a wet soapy rag, he pours water on it, catching the water with a towel so it doesn't get on the bed. He pats the wound dry. Gon keeps his face blank even though it hurts. He thought the wound would have started to scab. But it looks as fresh as it did yesterday.

"We'll keep the inside moist." Leorio puts a square thing on his wrist before he wraps his wrist up in a bandage once again. "I'll change it again once we get back from the dungeon."

"Thank you Leorio." Gon smiles at his older friend. His wrist still feels sore but he'll deal with it.

"No problem. Kurapika is taking a shower right now. He says we should head out as soon as we can. He seems ready to fight this guy." Leorio grins. "I think we all are." Leorio stands up from the bed. "So you two hurry up and get ready."

"Got it!" Gon jumps up from the bed, gripping his fists, his eyes bright. "I can't wait." Gon gets off the bed and rushes over to the dresser. Leorio watches Gon move before giving Killua a smile. He walks over and whispers something to Killua. Killua listens before he nods his head.

"Tomorrow." Killua says. Leorio nods before he leaves, his smile is from ear to ear.

"What about tomorrow?" Gon looks over at Killua as he takes off his shirt, his head getting stuck in the hole for a minute before he pulls it off of him.

"Nothing. Just that I'm taking you out tomorrow. I already told Leorio and Kurapika." Killua says causally as he walks over to his dresser and picks out his clothes.

"And they don't mind?" Gon smiles as he puts on a black shirt and green sweat pants. An outfit that will be easy to fight in.

"Nope. They're probably happy. They're that old couple that never slows down." Killua's nose wrinkles as he puts on his fighting outfit. Blue sweat pants and a white shirt. "They're so nasty."

"What's nasty about them?" Gon frowns, looking over at Killua. "You don't like them together?"

"It's not that I don't like them together. I could care less. But it's so obvious when they have sex it's just like...yuck." Killua makes a gagging noise. "I don't care what they do, I just don't want to know about it."

"I don't mind it unless I walk into it." Gon's cheeks tint, he shifts from foot to foot. "Do you not like sex Killua?" Gon finds his stomach twisting when an image of the other Killua's disgusted expression invades his mind. He looks at his hands. "Do you not like sex between men?"

"W-What?" Killua looks at Gon with wide eyes. When he notices how Gon is looking at the ground, shifting his foot. Killua straightens himself out. " It's not that I don't like sex between men. There's nothing wrong with that. It's just because...it's Kurapika and Leorio that it grosses me out. They're our friends and it's just, ew. But it's not that I don't like them together or that I don't like guys having sex." Killua's face is getting so red as he tries to explain himself.

"So you're not grossed out about guys having sex?" Gon glances up at Killua.

"No. That doesn't gross me out. Not at all." Killua flushes.

"...Does it gross you out that two friend are having sex?" Gon presses. He feels his stomach twist, worrying about what Killua will say.

"No it's just...well, think about how you felt when you saw them doing it. It wasn't pleasant was it?" Killua watches Gon's cheeks get red and he shakes his head. "See? It's like that for me. When they're obvious about when they have sex, I get mental images I don't want. It's just weird thinking about you know? Not because they're guys or that they're friends. I think it's perfectly find for guys who are friends to have sex-" Killua says the last part with the blush reaching his ears. He glances away. Killua pulls at his sweat pants. "I don't think anything is wrong with that..." Killua glances over at Gon from the corner of his eye. "Do you?"

"Yeah I think that's fine too." Gon feels his face heat up. He can't help to smile though, feeling better. Killua isn't grossed out about guys having sex or friends having sex. He thinks it's okay. "That makes sense. I guess I'm just slow to picking out when they have sex. I get so proud when I figure it out though." Gon chuckles.

"You're so weird." Killua shakes his head, chuckling as they make their way into the bathroom to brush their teeth.

"That reminds me. Leorio was saying because he was mad at Kurapika that he wasn't going to have sex with him. They say it's punishment a lot of couples use." Gon looks over at Killua to see him sputter.

"Why the hell would he say stuff like that in front of you? What are they? Creeps who like an audience?" Killua mumbles as he starts to brush his teeth.

"I don't know. I think Leorio wanted to embarrass Kurapika." Gon looks at his refection in the mirror. He brushes his teeth, staring at himself, thinking. "Hey Killua?"

"Yeah?" Killua spits into the sink, wiping his mouth.

"Is it okay to think about having sex with someone when you aren't with them?" Gon finds himself asking.

Killua freezes. He glances over at Gon, his expression blank but those eyes are studying him. "What do you mean?"

"Is it bad...to have thoughts about someone when you aren't dating them?" Gon can't look at Killua. He stares at himself, his heart beating faster in his chest. "...And touch yourself?"

Killua's expression falls to a scowl before he looks away from Gon. He's quiet for a moment, this tense air between them that is getting Gon nervous. "Are you saying this because you have thoughts about having sex with that man?" Killua's voice is low. His bangs are covering his eyes. "Do you touch yourself at the thought of...him?" His voice turns to a snarl when he says 'him'. Gon can tell Killua is angry right now but he's keeping himself calm and still.

Gon frowns. _Is Killua angry because he doesn't think it's him? Because he's jealous? Or because i'm having thoughts about someone I'm not dating? _Gon relaxes when he feels that jealous spark, that possessive flare from his best friend. Killua is trying to hide it from him though. Killua is jealous.

_If I'm honest Killua will get madder because he thinks I'm having thoughts of another man. He wants me to be more honest with him though..._

"Don't lie to me." Killua's voice is neutral but it set Gon's resolve.

"I've touched myself before...at the thought of him." Gon's eyes shift away, his heart beating quickly from admitting it. It feels wrong coming from his lips. Like he's confessed a sin. "Leorio told me I should to grow up and realize things and it has made me realize things but...I never thought if it was wrong or strange."

"Leorio told you to touch yourself? At the thought of this man?" Killua's voice is calm. Too clam. There's an eeriness to it.

"Eh?" Gon's eyes widen when he sees the deep scowl on Killua's face. "D-Don't get mad at Leorio Killua! I asked for the advice awhile ago." Gon's face gets red. He wasn't thinking when he was talking. He shouldn't have brought Leorio into this.

"I'm not mad at Leorio Gon." Killua suddenly smiles, his expression completely changing. "And to answer your question, I think it is wrong. Who knows what this guy has? You shouldn't be thinking about having sex with him if you're not even with him." Killua looks away from Gon, his smile hasn't left his lips though. "Touching yourself to someone you don't have is pretty pathetic."

Gon feels his heart shatter. The raven haired male nods his head, his shoulders slump. It's true. Killua would be angry if he knew he touched himself to thoughts of him_. I've done something wrong...It's just I wanted to know what the sickness was and then...I did it because it felt good. Killua said it's pathetic...so he thinks I'm pathetic now._

"_You don't deserve me." _The other Killua's voice pops in his head. Gon feels his eyes get watery, his wrist throbs and it itches. He blinks his eyes back to normal, not wanting Killua to see him upset. He already thinks he's pathetic.

Killua doesn't say anything more as he walks pass him and out of the bathroom. Gon looks in the mirror to watch him go. For a moment Killua's face morphs, and he sees that glare of hate before Killua is gone. Gon is left staring at himself in the mirror. His heart beating painfully in his chest, sweat drips down his cheek. As he stares at himself in the mirror, he finds himself glaring. He's angry. Not at Killua. With himself. Gon grabs the sink tightly. _Why do I have to be such a kid? Why couldn't I have known that thinking about having sex with Killua was wrong if I'm not with him? Why do I need help with everything? Why am I..._

_Pathetic. A kid. Island hic. Stupid._

Words are flooding his mind that make him glare darkly at the reflection in the mirror, a pain in his chest. His wrist is itching so badly.

"Gon hurry up. I thought you were in a rush to fight this guy." Killua calls out to him. Gon's glare falls slowly, his breathing becoming even. The fuzziness of his mind fades away and he remembers where he is and what he has to do. Gon can't change his facial expression though. He's angry and upset and he can't hide that.

"Right." Gon will direct this anger into his fight. He will end this curse and maybe then he'll feel better. Gon walks out of the bathroom, Killua is standing off to the side, his hands in his pockets, those blue eyes not looking at him. "Let's go." Gon doesn't look at Killua either as he walks towards the hotel door. He opens it and walks out, Killua following him silently. _Why can't I calm down? I feel so angry...I want to hit something...I want to..._ Gon glances at his wrist, a frown tugging at his lips..._hurt myself._

"You two ready?" Leorio comes out of his hotel room with Kurapika. The blonde's eyes immediately lock with Gon's. Kurapika frowns when he takes in the tension in the air. "Whoa!" Leorio chuckles. "You guys look pumped. Gon you look pissed off." Leorio grins at his friend. "I hear you. I'm pissed too. Let's show this guy huh?!" Leorio punches his hand in the air, completely unaware of the atmosphere.

Gon calms a little bit when he see Leorio's cheerful attitude. He also reminds him what his goal is. Fight the fox stealer and get Clover back. He can't let himself get lost in his emotions. He needs to stay focused.

Yet there's still this irritation in the back of his mind. It's like he can't calm down completely. Gon takes a deep breath before he's able to grin. "Yeah...We're going to find Clover." Gon's eyes light up, pushing back what happened between him and Killua. He's going to fight this guy. He's going to find Clover and he's going to break this curse.

Gon can feel Killua staring at him but he doesn't return his gaze. If Gon looks at Killua...he might get upset again or angry. So he ignores him.

"Hell yeah we are!" Leorio cheers.

"Please excuse him. He had an energy drink this morning." Kurapika sighs, shaking his head. "Let's get some breakfast before we head out. I did some research and it seems that the dungeon has 10 floors. The 10th floor is the bottom. It is said only a few people have been able to make it all the way to the bottom. So it will probably take some time. The dungeon isn't just filled with people to fight but riddles as well. It requires that you go in with at least one other person as your team mate. That won't be an issue because we're going in together." Kurapika starts to walk down the stairs. Leorio walks by his side, wrapping his arm around Kurapika and kissing his head. Gon feels a part of him sink. He longs to touch Killua like that. He wants to look over at Killua but he's worried about what he'll feel or see. _Kurapika and Leorio look so happy...I want that._

"_You're pathetic. You'll never have that. You're dirty."_ He can hear Killua's voice, taunting.

Gon grips his fists, his wrist burning. He wants to scratch it. He feels that anger again. He feels defensive but it's only because he feels...so disgusted with himself. _Killua has been such a good friend to me and...what have I done? Killua means everything to me. I don't want to do anything that will make him angry...It just it felt so good and I wanted to think of Killua. He makes me feel amazing. Killua said he wouldn't hate me. Kurapika says he loves me..._

"_How can you know for sure?"_ Killua sneers in his mind. _"I much prefer a girl with giant tits to you."_

Gon closes his eyes, that flare of anger coming again but really he feels like just hiding somewhere. He's so confused and his head hurts. But the pain isn't enough. He wants to fight, he wants to bring pain to himself. He feels it. There's this ringing in his head that he just can't stop.

"-Gon? Are you alright?" Gon blinks and looks up. Kurapika is sitting by his side at the table. They're sitting at the cafe. _When did we get here?_ Gon's eyebrows furrow as he looks around the table. Everyone is staring at him. Even Killua. Gon quickly looks away from the ex-assassin though and turns his attention back to Kurapika who is looking at him with concern.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Gon smiles sheepishly. He hopes it doesn't look strained. "I spaced out for a minute there I guess." He rubs the back of his head.

"Yeah you did. I've been trying to talk to you for awhile now."as Kurapika says this a lady comes and places a plate of pancakes in front of everyone. "I hope you don't mind I ordered you pancakes?"

"No this looks good." Gon smiles at the blonde. "what were you trying to say to me?"

"I was just asking about your wrist and if you're feeling okay. You looked kind of angry when I first saw you. And now you've spaced out." Kurapika puts a hand on his shoulder. Gon smiles at the comfort and the concern.

"I was just thinking." Gon shakes his head. He feels more comfortable talking to Kurapika right now. The blonde knows what's up with him. Gon has always felt like he could confide in the blonde. Just like he did during the hunter exam when he was upset when Hisoka beat him. It's not that Gon doesn't like telling Killua these things but he doesn't like Killua seeing him when he's weak. Especially back then. Killua was so strong. He didn't want to tell him how embarrassingly he failed.

"Thinking about kicking butt." Leorio says with his mouth full.

"Seriously Leorio, no more drinking energy drinks. Ever." Kurapika scolds the other male which gets Leorio to wave him off.

"Killua you haven't been saying much today." Kurapika looks pass Gon. The raven haired male doesn't look but his ears peak up wanting to hear what Killua says in response.

"Eh not much to say." Killua sounds disinterested. "We're going to the dungeon and we're going to beat this guy."

"...Gon you aren't eating." Kurapika turns his attention back on Gon. The raven haired male looks down at his pancakes that are soaked in syrup and butter.

"I'm not really hungry." Gon says honestly. His stomach recoils from the smell of the pancakes. The table gets quiet. Leorio stops eating, looking at Gon with wide eyes. Killua is looking at him. Gon can feel it but he won't return his gaze.

"Really? You're not hungry?" Kurapika frowns.

"Do you feel sick again?" Leorio asks, his eyebrows furrowing, doctor mode on.

"No. I just don't feel hungry right now." Gon smiles at his friends reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'll eat something later."

"I think you should eat something now for strength when we fight this guy." Leorio says.

"I got plenty of strength." Gon grins, flexing his muscles. "I'll eat later."

"Okay...then can I have your pancakes?" Leorio mumbles the question.

"Sure." Gon chuckles, pushing over his pancakes.

"Maybe we could celebrate after we take care of this guy. I say going out to eat and then drinking the night away!" Leorio cheers, eating Gon's pancakes.

"That sounds good." Gon smiles, closing his eyes. He's glad the ringing is gone for now.

"All you want to do is drink." Kurapika sighs but there's a smile on his face.

"I could go for a couple drinks." Killua grunts.

_So could I.._.Gon waits till everyone is done eating and then they make their way to the car. It's so strange. Killua is walking next to him but it feels like he's not even there. Killua doesn't grab his hand. Killua doesn't touch him. Gon doesn't touch him either.

Everyone gets into the car. Gon shifting in his seat when Killua doesn't sit far away from him. He sits right next to him. Gon can feel Killua looking at him before he looks forward. _Maybe I should try to make conversation._

Leorio turns on the radio. Gon settles for looking out of the window. He doesn't know what to say. Killua isn't talking to him either. So maybe he doesn't want to talk to him right now.

A song comes on the radio...One Gon hasn't heard before.

" _Places, places get in your places. Put on your dress and put on your doll faces. Everyone thinks that we're perfect, please don't let them look through the curtains. Picture, picture smile for the picture..."_

"That sounds creepy." Leorio turns off the radio.

Gon is left in silence. Kurapika and Leorio talking to themselves. Killua sits next to him. They don't speak and Gon tries not to think. He doesn't want to get angry or upset again. He has to stay focused.

He has a fox stealer to fight and a curse to break.

* * *

**Doll house by Melanie Martinez**

**Friday by Rebecca black.**


	16. Chapter 16

"And...here we are." Kurapika who had his nose in a map, looks up. His eyebrows furrow and he looks back at the map.

"...You're joking right?" Leorio walks up the hill, out of breath, his cheeks flushed. His eyes widen when his eyes fall on what the blonde is talking about.

"That's the dungeon?" Gon, who had been pushing Leorio along, comes out from behind him. He tilts his head as he takes in where Kurapika lead them to. It looks like a shed made out old and rotted wood. It stands alone, looking as if it's barely standing, as if one hit could knock the whole thing down. There's a hole in the side of the shed that was probably made by some animal that wanted to stay in for the night.

"According to the map..." Kurapika checks once more before he nods his head. "Yes. This is the dungeon."

"It looks like an outhouse." Killua crosses his arms, observing the not so intimating dungeon. "Maybe that old man down there was fucking with us."

"I don't think so. He seemed nice." Gon remembers the man with the permanent scowl in his face. He had warned them not to go this way. He said he seen some strange fellow head towards the dungeon that weren't 'normal'. He also said the people who went in a couple of days ago still haven't come back. "I think he was telling us the truth."

"So you really think this is the dungeon?" Killua grunts, glancing over at Gon. He gives him a skeptical look.

"There's no way this is it! We just climbed a whole mountain to get here!" Leorio shouts, pointing down from where they came. Gon can't help to follow his finger and look down. They really have come a long way. In order to get to the dungeon they had to get a map from the older man and hike up this mountain. They've been walking for a good 3 hours. Gon smiles. The country side looks beautiful from up here. He can see the river that they all stopped at to rest, and all the trees they passed.

Being outside and climbing like this has helped Gon's mood a lot. He no longer hears any ringing and his wrist doesn't itch. He's been able to calm down as well. The more he walked, the higher they got, the more excited he became for this dungeon and fighting the fox stealer.

For the most part Killua has been ignoring him. Always keeping behind him and having his hands in his pockets. He wore an indifferent expression as they climbed up, never breaking a sweat. Whenever Killua would say something to him it would have this bite to it. He still seems irritated so Gon just ignored him back. The air between them has been tense, like something in it is about to snap.

Kurapika and Leorio were chatting away, trying to get Killua and Gon to talk more. They seemed to be able to sense the rift between them. As they walked more Gon's, mood improved. He started to sing and excitedly tell stories of him and Killua's adventures. As Gon talked about them, the ex-assassin's mood started to shift as well. He could feel Killua looking at him and at one point Gon even got Killua to chuckle. Right after he laughed though, Killua got this scowl on his face and he looked away.

Gon won't let it get to him. He can feel his heart sinking though, thinking about why Killua is acting this way. _I wonder if he's grossed out...he thinks I'm pathetic... _Gon shakes his head, and he takes a deep breath. _Focus._

"-I got spurs all on my shoes and that stupid bird shit on me, and it's so hot out here! Are you telling me we did all that for this?!" Leorio had been ranting on while Gon was thinking. The two teenage boys can't help to chuckle at the mention of the bird pooing on the doctor. They grin at each other, before their faces fall and they look away. Gon rubbing the back of his head while Killua digs his heel into the ground. That tension is back. A sort of awkwardness.

"I think you deserved it." Killua says with a sweet smile, his eyes closed in it.

"What the hell you mean you think I deserved it?! That bird shit on my head!-"

"Let's calm it down now. We're all hot and...surprised by this turn of events. But this is the dungeon Leorio." Kurapika eyebrows furrow.

"If this is it then lets go." Gon grins as he runs over to the wooden shack. He opens up the wooden door, surprised it's so sturdy. He tilts his head as he takes in what's inside. There's a wooden door on the floor. "I guess we just go down." Gon opens the door. He can't see anything. It's pitch black inside.

"That looks ominous." Kurapika says as he walks in, standing beside the opening, peering into it. "I don't see a latter or anything."

"Let's see how far of a drop it is." Killua grabs a rock that was on the ground and throws it into the opening. Everyone listens intently. It takes a minute before they hear a sound. "...Pretty steep drop." Killua peers down it with little interest. "I could easily make the jump."

"There might be something waiting down there for us." Kurapika glances around the shack. "I don't see any messages though. I suppose we just-"

Gon jumps into the opening, his eyes sparkling from the excitement and rush of falling into complete darkness, not knowing what awaits him. He can hear Leorio yelling something but it starts to fade away as he keeps falling. Gon focuses his aura to his feet so when he lands he won't take any damage. He falls fast and hits hard, Gon letting out a 'gah!' as he's thrown forward, falling on his chest.

He coughs slightly when dust had flown up into the air when he had landed, the young male breathing it in. He waves his hand in the air, trying to clear it up before he gets up. Gon tilts his head as he takes in this dark space. In the corner he can see a door._ That's where we're going next._

Gon looks over when he hears the sound of something falling to his left. He can't help to pout a little when he sees Killua land on his feet with ease, he had crouched down, landing like a cat. He stands up and brushes himself off. He looks around for a moment before his eyes settle on Gon. The raven haired male isn't sure but Killua's shoulders looked like they relaxed a bit.

"...There's nothing in here but that door." Gon decides to the break the silence between them, pointing over into the darkness.

"Yeah. That's the next place we're going then." Killua nods his head as he walks closer to the door. They stand there in darkness and silence.

"Hey Kurapika, Leorio! Are you guys coming down?" Gon walks over to the entrance and yells up at his friends. "It's not so bad! Just use aura on your legs!"

"Does Leorio even know how to use gyo?" Killua raises an eyebrow.

"Ah I didn't think about that." Gon frowns. "Maybe that's why they haven't come down yet."

"I think the old man should have just stayed home. He won't be any help anyway. He never is." Killua puts his hands behind his head.

Gon is about to say something about Killua being mean only to hear a not so manly scream and a swishing sound. The raven haired male blinks when Kurapika lands on his feet, the concrete cracking at the weight and power of it. The blonde is holding the doctor in his arms. Leorio looks pale, grinding his teeth.

"What do you know? He did make it. Being carried by his boyfriend." Killua sneers. "I bet you don't know how to use gyo do you?"

"Gyo?" Leorio looks confused. He flushes angrily when Killua smiles smugly at him. "I've been busy with my studies! So what?! I'll catch up eventually!" Leorio gets out of Kurapika's arms, standing up taller.

"There is a door over here guys." Gon walks over to the door, smiling back at his friends, wanting to move on and not have Leorio fight with Killua. Gon opens the door and walks in. "Wow." Gon's eyes widen when he takes in the completely changed room. There's a blue carpet under his feet, with pictures of sea monsters adoring the walls. At the back of the room there's a door with writing on it.

"It feels strange in here." Killua's eyes narrow suspiciously. Gon doesn't' know if he's doing it on purpose but the other male has gotten closer to him.

"I feel it too." Kurapika glances around as he walks in.

"...Why don't I feel anything?" Leorio mumbles to himself, staying next to Kurapika.

"I think we're about to have our first fight!" Gon beams as he runs over to the door. He tries to open it but it doesn't budge. "hmm..." Gon tilts his head as he reads the message before he frowns.

" 'can you tell which one is a fake?'" Killua reads the message out loud.

"Which one of what is a fake?" Leorio glances around.

"Maybe the paintings?" Kurpaika offers as he studies a painting of a shark with its mouth wide open.

"How can a painting be fake?" Gon's eyebrows furrow as he glances over at a patient of a mermaid. Gon is all for fighting and getting his hands dirty but when it comes to riddles...he's at a lost. Gon looks over at Killua to see if he knows. The ex-assassin looks like he's thinking as he looks at the painting with a seahorse on it.

"Maybe if we take them off the wall!" Leorio's eyes light up as he grabs a hold of one of the pictures and pulls. It doesn't budge. "Are these glued to the wall or something?"

"Can you tell which one is fake..." Gon mumbles to himself as he pokes the picture with the mermaid. His eyes widen when his finger goes through the picture. "Wow!" Gon pushes deeper, amazed when he got his whole hand in. The mermaid who was still is now blinking. She smiles at Gon and grabs a hold of his hand, hugging it, wrapping her tail around his hand.

"Whoa!" Killua's eyes get wide as he looks over to see what's going on with Gon. He rushes over to be beside him, those blue eyes shining when he sees his friend's hand is in the painting and the mermaid that has come to life. "That's so cool! How did you do that?"

"I touched it and my hand just went through!" Gon looks over and smiles at Killua.

"Can you take it out?" Killua suddenly says, his amazement dying down. He seems a little worried about something but when Gon pulls his hand out easily, Killua relaxes. The mermaid frowns before it goes back to the way it was before Gon touched her.

"Am I on drugs?" Leorio rubs at his eyes, having watched all that.

"Maybe this is what the riddle is." Kurapika's eyes light up in realization after he got over the initial shock. "The mermaid reacted to you Gon...so it's real. One of these isn't real, so it shouldn't react when we put our hand in."  
"I want to try." Killua's eyes light up as he touches the seahorse painting. His hand goes through easily. Gon and Killua watch together in awe as the seahorse comes to life and starts to kiss at Killua's fingers. "That's so weird. I don't feel it touching me but I see it." Killua smiles over at Gon when he sees the other male's eyes are bright from watching. Gon feels eyes on him so he looks up at Killua, catching him staring. The ex-assassin's smile falls and he looks away. Gon frowns, that familiar feeling of his heart sinking when Killua pulls his hand out of the painting and walks a couple steps away from him.

"This painting is real."

"I wonder if they can hurt us." Kurapika studies the shark painting for a moment before he summons his chains. He sends in his healing chain only for the large shark to bite it. "As I thought. I don't know if that could hurt me but I'd rather not find out." Kurapika pulls his chain out, having to struggle for a bit to free it from the shark. "The shark painting is real."

Leorio watches everyone make progress before he look at the painting in front of him. Leorio's face gets pale. It's a painting of the Kracken, it's soulless eyes peering at him, it's tentacles wrapped around the picture frame. "Fuck that."

"This one is real." Gon calls after sticking his hand into a painting of a Dolphin.

"Real." Killua grunts.

"Real." Kurapika tilts his head.

They all look at Leorio and the last painting that needs to be checked. "That one must be the fake!" Gon cheers, feeling excited though he knows his smile isn't reaching his eyes. He's starting to feel tired. The lack of a good nights rest and the long hike up here is starting to take their toll. Or maybe it's because he just doesn't feel good because of what happen between him and Killua. Gon glances over at the ex-assassin but the other male doesn't return his gaze. Gon's shoulders slump a bit. _I can't think about it...not now...i'll get angry...i'll get upset..._

"Why don't you go and check it out Leorio." Killua coos. "We've been doing all the work. Pull your weight why don't you?"

"I am not putting my hand in that thing! What if it's real?" Leorio shakes his head before he glares at Killua.

"Then it's real." Killua shrugs his shoulders.

"You little brat-"

"Enough." Kurapika sighs as he walks over to the Kraken picture. "I'll take care of it." He summons his chains and sends one inside the painting. The Kraken doesn't move. "There's something in here." Kurapika grabs whatever it is and pulls it out with his chain. It's a yellow key.

"Cool!" Gon jumps up, a burst of excitement from seeing the key. "That's amazing! Did someone use nen to do this?" Gon look around at all the paintings, still taking it all in with awe.

"Most likely." Kurapika smiles at Gon's expression. "Maybe from a conjurer? But it's truly amazing they were able to make a painting that one can interact with and-"

"I think we should keep moving." Killua cuts in, his face indifferent when Kurapika gives him a look for being interrupted. He turns his back to everyone and walks to the door.

"Right." Kurapika exchanges a look with Leorio before he look at Gon. There's a question in his eyes that makes Gon shift under his gaze.

'what happened?'

When Gon doesn't meet his gaze, his amber eyes dulling in his guilt and his stomach does a twist, Kurapika turns his attention back to the door. Gon takes a deep breath, trying to redirect this feeling and forget about it for now. He swallows when he hears chuckling in the back of his mind, his heart picking up speed. There's a whispering in his ear.

"_You're disgusting. We grew up together. We're like brothers. You're sick."_ Killua's voice is as sweet as honey. Gon feels ill.

Gon's eyes open when he hears a clicking sound. He looks up to see Kurapika opening the door, the yellow key that he used to open the door, fades away. Gon's eyes refocus, his lips going in a tight line. His wrist is burning, and he feels like he could just lay down and not get up. Gon pushes back the laughter and focuses. He runs up, pushing Killua out of the way so that he could be the first one through the door. He needs to start fighting someone or he'll go crazy. He needs to get out these feelings somehow.

"Careful Gon!" Kurapika scolds after him. "Don't just run into a new door. There could be a trap waiting."

"Oh no." Leorio winces when they walk in, taking in the water that surrounds them. It looks like a large underground cave. He stares at the water cautiously. "Don't tell me we have to get in there?" Leorio looks at Kurapika, a frown on his lips.

As Gon looks at his reflection in the water he sees Killua appear behind him. Gon tenses when he sees that indifferent expression, before he can react, Killua kicks his leg out. If Gon was fully with it he would have been able to gain his balance but without one of his legs he stumbles and falls, catching himself with his hurt arm. Gon winces in pain, his wrist burning before he looks up, glaring at Killua.

"Opps." Killua gives him a smug smile, he puts his hands behind his head, whistling a tune nonchalantly.

"Killua you did that on purpose!" Gon points an accusing finger at his friend, anger flaring up in his chest.

"No." Killua gives him a dumb look before he hits his hand to his chest. "Durh. Of I did stupid."

Gon's flare of anger grows, it spreads throughout his chest making it burn. His wrist itches so much.

"I know i'm stupid!" Gon shouts, his face getting red. "That doesn't mean you need to make fun of me for it Killua!" Gon grips his fist only to wince. His wrist burns so much. His heart is beating so fast and he feels too hot.

"Hey you two stop fighting!" Leorio frowns, looking between the two.

"Stay out of this old man." Killua's voice gets dark as he glares at Leorio. "You meddle too much as it is. This is our business." Killua stresses 'our', those eyes a threat in themselves. A bead of sweat falls down Leorio's cheek but he glares back at the other male. Killua turns his attention back on Gon. He walks up to him, Gon's glare hasn't fallen. "It's hard not to make fun of you for it when you're so stupid! I can't even comprehend your thought process!" Once Killua saw Gon's glare it's like it made him angrier.

"Oh yeah? Well...at least I'm not addicted to chocolate!" Gon shakes his fist he's getting so angry. He gets in Killua's face, yelling. Not caring that he just spit on him.

"Ha! Is that all you got? Pathetic!" Killua laughs in his face, those eyes getting darker in glee.

Gon flinches at his word choice. _Pathetic._ That's the second time he's called him that. Is Killua acting like this...because of what he's done? Because he's touched himself...Gon's anger spikes. "At least i'm not a baby who needs someone to tell him about masturbating!" Killua laughs cruelly.

"Hey!" Leorio takes a step forward. "Killua!"

"We're in the middle of this. We have to stay focused." Kurapika tries to reason.

Gon takes a sharp intake of breath, his eyes getting wide, burning with his rage and behind that fire of rage is the dullness of hurt. He lets out a battle cry before he tackles Killua, slamming him down on the concrete, hitting the back of his head hard. Killua growls, kicking Gon in the stomach sending him flying into the water. The kick had knocked the air right out of him, his mouth open, water quickly fills his lungs. There's a part of him that wants to just sink. Gon finds that his muscles don't want to listen to him. He's tried. His stomach felt like it was going through a roller coaster.

Baby. Pathetic. The sad thing is, it's true. All Gon knows, he needed help with. He always needs help. He can never do anything on his own. Gon opens his eyes when he hears something drop in the water. He looks up. Killua is swimming towards him,the water moving his white locks out of his face, those blue eyes holding a very different expression than they were up there. He looks...guilty. Gon finds his eyebrows furrowing, that anger coming back in his chest. He uses the rock next to him, grabbing a hold of it, using nen to push himself up. He comes out of the water and lands on the concrete. Without Killua's help.

"...Hey are you okay?" Leorio asks when he looks at Gon's face. Gon doesn't answer when he hears the water shift behind him and he knows now that Killua is behind him, having landed on the concrete without making a sound. Gracefully. Silently.

"I'm okay." Gon takes a deep breath but his muscles, his body, it feels as if someone has ripped all his muscles only to stitch them back together. He can't stop clenching them either. He can't calm down. "There's nothing in the water. We should be fine." Gon doesn't make eye contact with anyone. Especially not Killua.

When Leorio is about to say something, Kurapika puts a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. He shakes his head. Gon walks off to the side to stare out towards the water before peering down into it. Gon didn't hear him but he knows Killua is by his side now.

"...Did I hit you really hard?" Killua's voice is quiet. "I...I didn't mean to do that. Ah fuck." Killua curses to himself. "What's wrong with me?" Killua mumbles this. Gon barely heard it.

"It's fine. I deserved it." Gon's voice sounds gruff even to himself. There's this ringing in his ears, his reflection morphing into someone he doesn't recognize. Someone who looks like him but with such dead eyes. Gon can feel Killua's intense stare, his posture shifting. "Someone as stupid and pathetic as me needs a good kick right? You're right in everything that you were saying. I'm just a..." Killua's voice sneers in his head. "A kid, a stupid island hic who can't learn anything on his own."

"What? N-No Gon. That's not true! I was just...I got angry because..." Killua swallows, his voice sounds panicked. His aura is all over the place.

"I don't want to hear it." Gon snaps. "You made yourself loud and clear. Don't talk to me while we're here." Gon stares at those dead eyes in the reflection. _If you talk to me, it hurts too much. I feel like...i'm going to go crazy. I want to dig into my wrist. My mind is so jumbled._ Killua has gone silent. Gon doesn't look at him as he jumps into the water. The cool feeling of the liquid engulfing him is a relief as he swims deeper, holding his breath this time as he glides through the water like a fish. This is his element. Gon sees a light up above after awhile of swimming. He swims up and takes a breath of air. His eyes widen slightly as he takes in this cave. There's many crystals that glimmer. A beautiful sight. Gon feels a pang in his chest when he sees a purple crystal but he gets out of the water and looks around for a door.

Gon hears the water shift behind him. He glances back to see Killua come out of the water. He puts his hands in his pockets, glancing at Gon. Such an unsure look, those blue eyes hiding all emotion. Soon Kurapika shows up with Leorio. Both look unhappy and concerned.

"Are you sure we shouldn't-" Leorio starts.

"No. Leave it be." Kurapika shakes his head as he glances around the room. His gray eyes fall on a large hole in the ground. Gon had already noticed it and is now looking inside. It looks really deep. A bigger drop than the one they came in from.

"_Jump." Killua's voice sneers. "I'll laugh when your brains splatter."_

"By the looks of this hole this would drop us right down to the 8th floor." Kurapika studies the hole, his eyebrows furrowed. "I thought this is where the first boss battle would be but...I don't think this is suppose to be here."

"Do you think the fox stealer did this?" Gon asks, ignoring Killua in his head.

"Maybe." Kurapika thinks.

"...Should we really be doing this?" Leorio looks at Gon and then Killua. "Maybe you two should stay back. I don't' think it's smart going into this with you guys like this-"

"I'm going." Gon jumps into the hole, getting startled gasps from his older friends. He closes his eyes, focusing his aura on his legs. He won't break them. He'll land this. Then he'll be that much closer to fighting this fox stealer and breaking the curse. Then he won't feel like this. Gon lands on his feet, grinding his teeth slightly from the impact but he's okay. Gon walks out of the way, testing his feet. He's fine. "It's safe!" Gon yells up to his friends before he looks around. It looks like he just fell into another cave. But this time there's two passage ways in the wall in front of him and something written between them.

As Gon walks up to the writing he knows Killua just landed behind him. Soon Kurapika and Leorio will behind him. Gon reads the writing out loud, trying to break this tense silence. "Choose carefully, choose wisely. One is right and one is wrong. One leads to death while the other life. You can't know for sure. You have to take a risk."

"That doesn't sound good." Leorio comments as Kurapika comes down with Leorio in his arms. Both hearing what Gon was saying. He frowns. "So one of these is a trap?"

"We're going to have to separate." Kurapika says getting everyone to look at him. "If we all go down one way it could be the trap. Then we're all stuck. So it's best that we separate in pairs." Kurapika can feel the tension grow at the mention of pairs.

"I'm going with you Kurapika." Gon says quickly, grabbing the blonde by the arm.

"What?" Leorio frowns, watching Gon touch his man. "I think I should be paired with Kurapika-"

"It's okay Leorio. Why don't you go with Killua?" Kurapika looks into Gon's eyes before looking over a the other male.

"Uh..." Leorio glances over at Killua who has a blank look on his face. He bites his lip before he nods. "A-Alright. Yeah. A change of pace is always good right Killua?"

He doesn't respond.

"So who goes where?" Gon tilts his head, focusing on the mission and the mission only.

"We'll go right. Leorio and Killua you go left." Kurapika says. "If you have a trap or if you are being attacked, try to come back the way you came. If we make it out before you and we don't see you we'll go in after you."

"And we'll do the same if it's you guys." Leorio nods. Killua nods his head slowly.

"Then let's go." Kurapika gives Leorio a quick kiss on the cheek. "Be careful." He whispers before he follows Gon into the right cave, the younger male already making his way into it. His back straight. Gon still feels that anger and his heart hasn't calmed down. He feels sick. He wants to just sleep and at the same time he wants to yell and punch the wall.

Killua really is mad at him for what he's done. Killua will probably be madder Gon told him not to talk to him but it was the only way. If Killua would say anymore...Gon's eyes get watery. He doesn't think he could take it. It was hurting too much. Having Killua around but not being able to talk to him normally or joke around as they walked up the hill. Having Killua next to him knowing he's upset with him for what' he's done. Having Killua beside him, knowing that Killua thinks of him as pathetic.

Gon just needs a break before he ends up hurting himself.

* * *

Do you know that feeling when you're walking alone with someone who's in a really bad mood and you don't know what to say or do? The kind of tension that feels like the air could rip a part and swallow you whole. Leorio is experiencing it first hand as he walks down the left cave with Killua walking silently beside him.

Leorio bites his lip. When it comes to his friends, he can't stop himself from getting involved in their business and trying to help anyway he can. That's how he talked to Kurapika so much because he kept bothering him in till he would answer his phone. Leorio is finding himself glancing over at Killua. He tries to think of what to say, or how to bring up the fight Killua had with Gon. They were doing so well last night. Why the sudden change?

"...Killua you know you can talk to me-" Leorio starts to say. In a blink of an eye he's being pinned against the wall, a hand around his throat and Killua snarling in his face. Those blue eyes are dull and dangerous, feral like a big cat ready to kill. It happened so fast that Leorio had no time to even react. His words get caught up in his throat.

"This is all your fucking fault." His voice comes out calm, sending a shiver down Leorio's spine as he tightens his grip around his neck. "Don't you dare act as if you're here to help me. I blame you for all of this!" Killua shoves Leorio against the wall again. "Where do you get off huh? You're a dirty liar. You act as if you want me to have Gon only for you to go and tell him to masturbate to the guy he likes!"

Leorio's eyes widen in realization. _Are you serious? How did he find out about that? Did Gon tell him?..._ "Shit." Leorio closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Look at me." Killua growls. Leorio opens them, Killua's eyes have gotten darker, his canines showing like fangs. "Shit is right. You've single handily fucked everything up. Gon being Gon, he told me about how he masturbated to this guy. Of course he would. He wanted to know my fucking opinion on it. And you know what I did? I snapped on him. I said something I didn't mean. Then this whole time I've just been brooding over it and Gon was ignoring me!" Killua's dark expression starts to change, his hand loosening up around his neck. He's breathing heavily.

"The jealousy made me act out, I just...even when Gon tried to smile at me, I just blew him off. I felt like...I was justified. Like I was getting back at him in some way. I mean I've finally decided to tell him my feelings, and I've had this hope that maybe he'll be mine only to hear him talk about that other man! It just...drove me crazy! Gon was blowing me off and I was feeling guilty and then the anger kept building and building." Killua looks close to hyperventilating now.

"Did you hear the shit I said to him?! What's wrong with me? Gon is...Gon is everything and I was saying...everything that I didn't mean! I pissed him off and then I kicked him! I hurt him and now he doesn't even want to talk to me. What if he doesn't want to talk to me at all?! I've ruined everything!" Killua shouts in dismay, completely letting go of Leorio, his blue eyes getting watery before a tear falls down his cheek.

"Killua.." Leorio's eyes soften.

"He didn't even want to be paired up with me. I've completely fucked everything up." Killua laughs humorlessly as he wipes at his eyes. "No. I never had a chance. He really likes this guy. Wanting to learn how to please him and how to take him out on a date. Touching himself to him..." Killua's aura spikes only for it to die down, the anger turning into tears. "I was stupid! I stepped out of bounds and now look what it's done! I got so angry I hurt Gon. I just...couldn't' stand the thought of Gon thinking of someone else while doing that. What kind of...what kind of..." Killua's chest raises and falls frantically.

He's having a panic attack. With Killua's background and his relationship with Gon, Leorio can't help to think it's because Killua has never experienced these kinds of feeling before. He doesn't know what to do with himself.

"Killua calm down. It's okay...Can you tell me what you said to Gon when he told you how he masturbated to that guy?" Leorio tries to get Killua to focus. He needs to learn the full story so he can somehow fix it. So he can heal it. He bites his lip.._.If I tell Killua the truth than this can all end..._

"I told him it was fucking pathetic to touch yourself to someone you don't have." Killua's eyes flare with anger once again and he pushes Leorio. "Why did you do it?!...why did you do it?" Killua's tears keep falling. He can't stop them now, Leorio can see that. "You said all this shit about us being friends...Now because of what you've done, because of what I've done, Gon doesn't want me...he..."

"...I don't know why Gon would tell you about this...but you said you asked his opinion on it. He must have been feeling guilty about it. That would explain why he got so upset..." Leorio's guts twist at Killua's accusations. "I didn't tell Gon to jerk off to some guy Killua."

"Bull shit-" Killua screams, his eyes red. He looks ready to kill him.

"I told him to jerk off to you!" Leorio shouts, gripping his fists.

Everything goes deadly silent, his shout echoing throughout this cave. Leorio closes his eyes tightly..._I'm sorry Gon. I just couldn't. Killua's in pain when he doesn't have to be. This has gone on long enough...it's hurting you both now._ _Kurapika's going to kill me._

"...What did you say?" Killua's voice is a whisper. When Leorio opens his eyes, Killua is looking at him with wide, confused eyes.

"...You heard me." Leorio sighs. "I shouldn't have said anything but damn it, I hated seeing you like that. I told you, I'm on your side. There's never been another man Killua. It's always been you."

"I-I don't understand." Killua stutters, those eyes are drying up.

"The man that Gon likes has always been you. You're the one who had it in your mind that it wasn't you."

"...You're lying. You're playing with me." Killlua's eyes flare with anger. "So help me Leorio I will rip out your throat-"

"I'm not lying! Gon came to me okay? He came to me complaining of feeling sick when he was around you. He told me his heart would beat fast and he would feel warm around you. I knew he loved you but Gon didn't see it that way. He thought something was wrong with him. He was confused. So I told him, the next time he got warm and got an erection because of you for him to take care of it. That way he could understand that his feelings for you go beyond friendship." Leorio takes a deep breath.

Killua's anger slowly faded till he was staring at Leorio with his mouth open, a soft blush spreading over his cheeks till his whole face was on fire. Those eyes have never looked so bright, so full of hope.

"G-Gon was...to me...?" Killua points at himself with a shaky finger, swallowing hard.

"Yes. After he did it he realized his feelings. Me and Kurapika have been helping him along the way. Kurapika knew of your feelings for Gon before I realized Gon was acting strange around you. That's why he acted like he was interested in Gon to make you jealous. He thought it wouldn't help you confess-"

"He acted that way?!" Killua's eye twitches slightly but his eyes are so bright. "But Gon...he really..."

"Yes. He loves you Killua."

"So...All the planning, all the asking questions...that was for me? He was planning things for me? And I was just pushing him off." Killua says quietly to himself, his blue eyes are too bright. His lips are turning in a smile Leorio has never seen before. "It's too good to be true. I can hardly believe you."

"That's why Gon got upset. He must have been feeling guilty for touching himself to you. Maybe he heard something or saw something on the internet that said that was wrong or something, i'm not sure. He confided in you and you told him what he was doing was pathetic. I thought he was looking guilty..." Leorio frowns.

Killua tenses, his eyes widening in horror. "I was such a dick! If Gon had said something like that to me...I would have flipped out. All the things I said to him...I really hurt him and all this time it was me. I'm the man he loves. I'm the man he wants to do things with. Why he's been so curious...it's been me." Killua puts a hand over his heart, his blue eyes are shaking, his blush so deep.

"Why didn't he say anything? Was it because he was scared...like me? And he thought I was into girls...shit why am I so stupid?! Gon...he..." Killua's thoughts are all jumbled. His eyes go out of focused for a moment, they get watery once again before he shakes it off. "I've got to find Gon! I need to apologize!" Killua turns on his heel and starts to run only for Leorio to grab a hold of him when Killua almost fell on his face his body going limp.

"hey watch it you-" Leorio starts only to stop when he notices how Killua is dead weight, his eyes closed. "...He passed out." Leorio stares at him with wide eyes before a smile turns his lips. It was too much for the young ex-assassin. All the feelings he felt overloaded him. He should be okay when he wakes up. Leorio flings Killua over his shoulder before he walks down the cave, his brown eyes searching for anything suspicious.

_Gon and Kurapika are going to be angry at me...but I couldn't just stand there. Besides...Gon knows about Killua's feelings, so it's only fair Killua knows too right?_ Leorio should feel a little guilty but he doesn't. Not when he thinks of how Killua's eyes had brighten up. All the darkness had temporally left his eyes.

Killua needed to hear that. He needed to stop getting jealous over himself. It was driving him crazy, Leorio could tell. It was setting his emotions on a roller coaster and with being a teenager, with high testosterone levels, and a violent past it's no wonder he's been responding with aggression. That's the only way he's been taught to deal with a threat. Killua has probably never loved someone like he loves Gon. He didn't know what to do with it.

Leorio smiles to himself as he continues to carry the other male, his friend, through the cave. _You know Kurapika, I might change my bet as well._

_Killua will most likely confess first._

* * *

Kurapika walks behind Gon slowly, studying the back of his younger friend as they travel deeper and deeper into the cave. So far nothing has happened. Kurapika has been keeping his eye out but it seems like it's been forever with them just walking like this. In complete silence. Gon's shoulders are tense, his back straight. The blonde isn't sure what happened between Killua and Gon but he can tell that their fight has effected Gon greatly. The other male is trying to hide it, walking quickly, his fists gripped at his side.

Kurapika takes a deep breath before he speeds up so he's walking beside Gon. Kurapika isn't one to pry and if not for the curse, Kurapika wouldn't have. But this is different. Gon's emotional state could put him in danger in more ways than one. "Gon." Kurapika looks over to see Gon's eyes, that were out of focused, light up in recognition. He looks over at Kurapika. The blonde can't help to frown. He looks so tired.

"...Gon, what happened between you and Killua?" Kurapika watches as Gon's eyes shift away from him. "If you talk about it, it may make you feel better." Kurapika thinks about confessing his sins to Leorio and how he had felt like he had absolution, if only for that moment. "I'm worried about you Gon. The curse has gotten worse. I don't know if your emotional state will effect it. Talk to me."

"...Remember when I told you I saw the other Killua at the haunted house? Well, I kind of left out some things." Gon stops walking. "The other Killua said things to me that made me really upset and worried. He attacked my wrist because he was trying to get rid of the hand I touched myself with." Gon's eyebrows furrow. "I didn't know it was wrong for me to touch myself to the thought of Killua when we aren't together. I was nervous about it so I asked Killua. He called me pathetic." Gon flinches.

Kurapika takes in all Gon just said for a moment, processing it. "The other Killua made you feel guilt for your feelings for Killua?" Kurapika clarifies. Gon nods his head, those eyes downcast. "...And you told Killua you...touched yourself to him and he called you pathetic?" Kurapika's eyebrows furrow. _Why would he do that?"_

"...No. I just asked him if it was wrong of me to have touched myself thinking about someone I'm not dating." Gon frowns. "I wanted to ask him if he would hate me if I touched myself to the thought of him but I was...scared. The other Killua's words wouldn't get out of my head and I just couldn't admit to it."

"Gon...you know he only said that because he's jealous. Killua doesn't really think you're pathetic. His love is different from yours. He's more possessive and I don't think he knows how to deal with all his feelings. The other Killua is nothing but the curse talking. You shouldn't let it get to you. If you let the other Killua get to you, the curse is winning." Kurapika takes a step forward, putting his hands on either side of Gon's shoulder.

"...You see in the back of my head I knew this. I kept telling myself that he loves me but the other Killua's voice has been taunting me and when Killua called me pathetic, I just couldn't calm down. It was like I didn't have the ability to. Killua ignoring me didn't help either. The other Killua wouldn't stop laughing and calling me names...I began to believe them myself. Then Killua had to say those things..." Gon slumps.

"Gon, the curse is only trying to bring you down. You know Killua doesn't think badly of you. He loves you. If anything, I think it's safe to say he adores you. The curse is taking what it knows will hurt you most and throw it in your face." Kurapika grabs Gon's chin and makes him look at him. Those amber eyes slowly get bright again, they shine like the sun.

"You're right Kurapika! That's embarrassing, I was actually giving in huh?" Gon chuckles, rubbing the back of his head embarrassed. He frowns. "Killua is going to be mad at me now though. I told him not to talk to me." Gon flinches. "I just didn't want to keep getting upset. I noticed that once I get upset it's hard for me to break out of it and I would hear more of the other Killua's voice. I don't' hear him now..."

"Gon, I think you should end this game." Kurapika locks eyes with the younger male. "It's gotten dangerous. The curse will use your relationship with Killua against you. If you're more sensitive to negative feelings then maybe you should just confess to Killua. You're putting yourself in danger by prolonging this."

Kurapika is positive now that the other Killua is the curse. If not, how would this person know Gon touched himself to Killua? It's impossible. The other Killua is in Gon's head. He's tormenting him and trying to make Gon break. Kurapika feels a deep anger in his chest. The leader knows how to be cruel. To put the one you most love against you. It would drive anyone insane.

"But..." Gon looks like he's about to argue only to close his mouth. He thinks for a moment before he nods. "Ne...I guess I can try to end this in a couple of days. I have a date planned out you see?" Gon smiles and it's as bright as it use to be._ Good. I redirected his emotions. We just have to keep him stable._

"When ever something happens with the other Killua you should tell me. It's best to get this off your chest. If you have any new symptoms you think is because of the curse tell me. I should be in the loop so I can help you Gon."

"Okay." Gon nods his head. He stares up into Kurapika's gray eyes that are giving him a firm look. Gon smiles softly. "I'm sorry for making you worry Kurapika."

"Just don't do anything reckless." Kurapika finds himself pulling Gon in for a hug, nuzzling the top of his head. Gon is too sweet and adorable. His light draws everyone towards him. Kurapika has always felt the need to protect him. Something about Gon reminds him of someone very important to him. A boy he lost so long ago, his first and best friend.

"I'll try not to." Gon chuckles, wrapping his arms around Kurapika to give him a squeeze. "I feel a lot better now Kurapika. Thanks!" Gon lets go of him to beam up at him. "Let's get out of here so I can apologize to Killua. He'll probably punch me." Gon scratches his cheek before he turns on his heel and starts to walk down the cave again, Kurapika by his side.

"Maybe. I think he'll just be happy that you're speaking with me." Kurapika says honestly. He had saw the look on Killua's face when Gon told him not to talk to him. He looked devastated, crushed. His mouth had opened and closed like a gaping fish.

Kurapika feels a dull pang of worry in the back of his mind when he thinks of Leorio with an unstable Killua. He pushes that back though. Killua is a friend. He wouldn't hurt Leorio. _He tried to hurt me when I got in the way.._..Kurapika shakes his head.

"I-" Gon starts only to stop. His expression gets serious as he sniffs the air. "Do you sense that?"

Kurapika stops walking, he glances around the cave before peering into the darkness ahead of them. Kurapika tries to feel something, anything but he can't.

"The air has shifted. It smells like...metal." Gon sniffs again. Just as he says this Kurapika hears something beside them. Kurapika's eyes widen when he sees metal holes appear in the wall.

"Gon run!" Kurapika shouts as he takes off running, pushing Gon along when the holes shoot out metal arrows.

They're able to barely dodge the arrows, almost becoming a rag doll pinned against the wall. Kurapika glares when he hears something shift under their feet when they landed away from the holes. Another trap-

"Down!" Gon shouts, Kurapika immediately obeying. Just as he gets down, fire shoots out of the walls. He grinds his teeth when his back gets scorched from not moving fast enough. "Kurapika! Are you okay?" Gon looks at him in concern, untouched.

"I'm fine." Kurapika takes a deep breath. He can't help to smile. "It looks like we got the trapped filled path. AT least we know Leorio and Killua are okay then." Kuraika glances back from the way they came, his eye widening when he sees that it's been blocked by a metal wall. He can feel nen coming off of it.

"Yeah." Gon smiles, keeping low till the fire stops. "Come on Kurapika this is our chance!" Gon gets up and runs down the cave. Gon sees it. We have to keep moving forward. The longer we stay in one place the more likely we'll get caught in a trap. Kurapika stands and runs after him, ignoring the crispy feeling of his back as his muscles shift. The blonde keeps his eyes open for any traps. Just as Gon is running in front of him, the floor below him opens up.

"Gon!" Kurapika runs to the hole, summoning his chains. In a flash he sends his chains out quickly, they wrap around the boy's ankle. Kurapika breathes heavily, a bead of sweat falling down his cheek as he takes in how close that was.

Gon's nose is inches from a spike. Gon would have been impaled. He would have died. Kurapika pulls the other male up. You would expect one to be freaking out with how close he came to death but there's this look in Gon's eyes that makes Kurapika look at him with wide eyes.

Gon is having fun. There's this large smile on his face as he looks at Kurapika. "Wow! I almost died." He chuckles.

Remind Kurapika to give Gon a good hit over the head later. "This place is so cool! The only thing that I don't like is that we haven't gotten to fight anyone. You said there was a boss for each floor right? I haven't seen any of them." Gon frowns, tilting his head.

"You're unbelievable." Kurapika says more with admiration than anything else. This boy is a monster. A individual that knows fear and yet finds joy in it. He loves danger. Gon is having the time of his life. He's reckless. With this kind of attitude it's amazing Gon is still alive now...but Kurapika knows this is how Gon is so strong. He never gives up and he loves the thrill of danger. Those eyes are full of curiosity and are open to new things.

Kurapika believes, as he always has believed, that Gon can do anything.

Gon grins in response before he jumps over the hole in the floor, Kurapika doing the same. He's just glad that they got this trapped cave. Leorio doesn't' have the grace to dodge these traps. And with Killua unstable...Kurapika shakes his head. He won't think about it. They're not in danger. He needs to focus on getting Gon and himself out of this alive.

Gon skids to a stop, grabbing Kurapika before he can run pass him. Kurapika watches with wide eyes as the walls in front of them suddenly move up, bumping into each other. They would have been crushed.

"Okay now we can go!" Gon says cheerfully as he runs, Kurapika keeping up beside him. The blonde can only hope they're almost out of this.

Kurapika's eyes light up when he sees the end of the cave coming up. His senses go on high alert at the same time. He's sure there's going to be one more trap. Kurapika glances over at Gon to see if he can sense it with his instincts. Gon is running beside him with a bright smile, those amber eyes focused on the exit.

"Hehe this reminds me of the hunter exam." Gon chuckles. "When we had to run. The exit was bright like this too. We're almost there." Gon smiles to himself. If Kurapika wasn't staying focused, he would have smiled back at him. He can't get over this feeling in his chest. Something is about to happen.

All of a sudden The exit is blocked by a huge boulder that dropped from a hole in the ceiling. Gon and Kurapika skid to a stop as the boulder starts to roll down.

They're stuck between a rock and a hard place. Literally. Kurapika starts to feel panicked though he doesn't' show it on his face. They have to run-

"Rock...paper...scissors..." Gon gets in a stance, his fist lighting up in a brilliant light. Kurapika's eyes widen at seeing how quickly Gon is able to charge up his aura into his fist. He must have been training hard on this. "Rock!" Gon shouts just as the huge boulder gets on him. He punches it with his bare fist, the rock gets sent flying out of the cave, shattering into pieces along the way. "Yay! We did it!" Gon jumps, smiling over at Kurapika who is staring at him with awe. "that was fun huh?"

"...I suppose." Kurapika can't help the smile coming to his lips. He had nothing to worry about. Gon really has gotten stronger since he last saw him. Kurapika can't help to wonder if he's come across any other abilities.

Gon is rallied up. Who ever is waiting for them down below...

Kurapika almost feels sorry for them._ Almost._

* * *

"_It's time to get up Killua!~"_ A voice laced with honey arouses Killua into consciousness. He blinks a couple of times before he resisters that he's being held. By long arms. Not Gon's arms. Killua immediately jumps out of the stranger's hold, ready to attack only to calm down when he sees the doctor's surprised expression.

"Oh it's just you." Killua straightens himself out.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Leorio's eye twitches before he sighs. "I'm glad you finally woke up. You were slowing me down and I'm starting to get worried about Kurapika and Gon." Leorio starts to jog deeper into the cave.

"I passed out? Why-" Killua starts to run after Leorio before it all comes back. His jealousy. The words he spoke to Gon. The fight they had. Gon telling him not to talk to him. Killua having a mental break down and then...Killua's eyes widen, his heart goes arrhythmical for a second as he remembers Leorio's words.

"_There never was a other guy. It's always been you."_

Killua forgets how to breathe. He has to stop everything just to breathe in and out, his eyes going out of focused for a moment. There's so many emotions flowing through him it's hard to deal with. Guilt for going off on Gon. Hurt from Gon not wanting to be around him and...overwhelming happiness and joy. Killua can't take it. He's never been this happy. There's this whispering in his head trying to bring him down but Killua ignores it.

Gon is in love with him. Gon wants to date him. Gon was trying to learn all these things for him. Gon got jealous the other day because he loves Killua, not because they're just friends. Gon touched himself to the thought of Killua. Gon wants him...

Killua has to stop himself. He feels like he could pass out, scream, jump in the air and do a dance at the same time. Killua doesn't know which one he should do or if he should do any or all of them. Killua doesn't know how to handle this. He's shaking all over.

All his life all Killua has known is pain, darkness, greed and selfishness. When it comes to torture, he's been through everything. He can handle pain. He knows how to deal with hatred and he knows how to take care of himself. He knows how to make money and to satisfy himself from others expenses. Killua is a Zoldyck. A killer. He's taken the life of so many, seen their glassy eyes staring back at him as they were robbed of that light. Killua knows how to inflict agony. He knows what hurts the most because he's been through the worst.

So how can someone like him, a being of the darkness, know how to react with love? He's loved by someone he adores above anyone else. A being that has changed his view on life and made him want to be different. A person who could make him truly smile and could read when he was lying, when he wasn't being himself. A person that has become his purpose for living...his light, his everything...and he loves him back.

It's suffocating, all these feelings. Killua feels like he could choke on them all and that would be alright. _Just because Leorio told you that doesn't mean it's true._ That voice whispers but it doesn't put a damper on him.

"Leorio!" Killua runs to catch up with the older male, his blue eyes are bright and his heart won't stop pounding. "...You...you weren't kidding with me right? Gon really..." Killua swallows, feeling nervous once more. If Leorio was playing with him Killua might just kill him. After being like this, that news would devastate him.

"Yeah." Leorio glances over and smiles at Killua when his face gets red. "You're not going to pass out again are you?"

"No!" Killua glares but it's not as sharp as he would want it to be. He really has to get a hold of himself. He can't be acting crazy when he sees Gon. They left on bad terms.._.I have to apologize to him. And then tomorrow I'll take him out on a date and.._.. Killua has to stop. He's going to hyperventilate. He has to smack himself on the cheek, wanting the pain to bring him back. He feels like he's high. This is surreal. It feels like any moment he could wake up and this would all be-

"There haven't been any traps here." Leorio's voice breaks into Killua's thoughts. The ex-assassin focuses on his friend who has a deep frown on his face.

"...Then Gon and Kurapika got the trapped one." Killua places it together. His mood going down a little bit as he thinks of Gon. Killua was unstable but Gon left angry. What if he's distracted and gets caught in a trap? What if he gets hurt? Killua allows his aura to spark, shocking himself in the process with the electricity flowing through his body as he activates Godspeed. Killua takes off running, ignoring Leorio who is yelling at him about something. In seconds he's out of the cave, skidding to a stop just as he hears a familiar shout followed by a boulder getting shot out of the cave next the one Killua came out of. The boulder shatters into pieces everywhere. Killua blocks himself from any projectiles, a smirk on his face as he lets his aura steady. His hair going back into place though static, Godspeed being discontinued.

Of course Gon's fine. The bastard can get out of anything. Killua stuffs his hands into his pockets, his heart doing an affectionate thud when Gon walks out of the cave with Kurapika, chatting away about something. He looks like he's in a better mood. Killua takes a step forward, amber eyes meet blue. The ex-assassin freezes, they both do. They stare at each other like a deer in head lights.

Killua feels his face heating up. There's so much running through his head right now as he looks at his best friend. _He loves me. He wants me. He masturbated to me..._.Killua shakes his head, his body getting too warm. _Apologize. That's what I need to do. I hurt him. For no reason at all. Gon believes I think he's pathetic...I have to clear that up._

"Gon." Killua tries to give him a blank expression as he walks towards the other male. His heart is beating so fast though he's afraid he might have a heart attack.

"Killua." Gon takes a step forward himself, the two boys meeting each other half way. They stare at each other and Killua can't help to feel like it's intense. He swallows dryly. Everything else seems to fade. Now it's just Gon and Killua. Amber and blue.

"...You know I didn't mean anything that I said right?" Killua huffs, glancing off to the side. It's hard to just talk right now and he has to think of how he would usually react in this situation if he didn't know Gon loves him. "You do dumb things some times and you're irrational but you're not stupid. You're childish but what's wrong with that? I think it's adorable. I like your innocence." Killua finds himself opening up, his words spilling out. It's easier when he isn't looking at Gon. "I like everything about you. I was just frustrated...and I guess maybe I was...jealous." Killua feels his stomach twist at saying that out loud. "There isn't anything wrong with touching yourself to the thoughts of someone you aren't with. I've done it before. You touched yourself to this person because...you love them right?" Killua's palms are all sweaty, his ears are stinging hot.

Gon is silent. He stays silent for what feels like forever. Killua feels like he could die in this silence. "...Yeah. I do." Gon nods. Killua feels like someone just shot him in the chest and he's oozing out the overwhelming amount of emotions he's experiencing. It's true. "Why were you jealous Killua?" Gon takes a step closer. Killua out of habit takes a step back, pulling at his shorts nervously. He feels too hot. He just wants to tackle Gon and kiss him senseless. Killua could do it. He could finally claim Gon but...

Maybe it's selfishness or maybe it's the fact he's a very doubtful person but...Killua wants to hear Gon confess to him. He wants to get Gon to kiss him first that way...he knows it's okay. He doesn't want to take anything from Gon that he can't give back. He doesn't want to make him angry. So Killua will take him out on the date tomorrow and if he's lucky...Gon will come falling into his arms.

"Eh I don't know. Weird huh?" Killua plays it off, chuckling lightly. _I was jealous of myself this whole time._ "Maybe it's' a strange side effect from eating all the chocolate eh?"

"Eating chocolate can do that?" Gon blinks with owl like eyes. Killua can't help to crack up. Gon glares. "Hey you're lying aren't you? Chocolate can't do that."

"Chocolate can do anything Gon. It's chocolate." Killua stops laughing, giving him a serious look.

"Yeah right! Can chocolate give you wings?"

"Yup."

"Ha! I've never gotten wings when i've eaten chocolate!"

"That's because you're eating it wrong."

"Eh? Really?!"

"No."

"Killlwa!" Gon whines when Killua starts to laugh again. All that tension and hurt just fades away. Gon's pout starts to change to a smile and he giggles. "The only thing i've seen chocolate do is make your money disappear."

"I know, it's magic. I don't even know how it happens." Killua grins.

"You do know how it happens. You're the one who spends all your money on it-"

"Hey. It's a sound investment."

"That will make you sick and fat."

"Have you seen these abs? Do I look fat to you?" Killua teases, lifting up his shirt and flexing his chest muscles and abs. Killua watches Gon's expression carefully, his heart flutters when he sees Gon's cheeks get a little pink. He even catches his eyes wandering his body. Gon like his body. Gon called him sexy. He wants him.

Killua finds himself licking his lips. Gon looks too delicious right now. Oh the things he will do to this boy- in good time of course. Gon is pure...he has to take this slow...yes slow... Killua's heart is beating too fast.

"No." Gon huffs, crossing his arms. "But if you keep eating it you could! And you could get sick. Chocolate isn't that great-"

"Take that back." Killua takes a step forward, letting his shirt fall. He cracks his knuckles. "or i'll have to torture you." He wiggles his fingers, Gon's face getting pale before he gives him a glare.

"I can take it! I won't take it back. You need to stop eating so much of it. It's not good for you."

"You sound like Mito!" Killua teases, his blue eyes flaring playfully as he charges towards Gon. The raven haired boy looks like he's ready to fight back, his pout turning into a grin.

"And you sound like butt!" Gon retorts back, looking proud. Killua actually snorts in laughter, not expecting Gon to say that at all. He loses his baring, falling into Gon, the other male holding him up as he laughs.

"What the heck?" Killua shakes his head, his fit of laughter not stopping. He's too happy right now. He wonders if his body will just shut down from this overwhelming amount of joy. Gon will never bore him. Seriously. "Where have you even heard that from?"

"Maybe I came up with it by myself." Gon shrugs his shoulders before he bust out laughing himself. "It just came out!" He chuckles.

"You looked so proud of it too." Killua finds himself putting an arm around Gon's shoulders, grinning at him, his blue eyes dancing playfully.

"Hey it was good!"

"Right, 'you sound like butt' what does that even mean? How is that a good comeback? I guess if you want to make the person laugh." Killua smirks.

"It means you sound bad or stupid!" Gon pouts.

"So butt equals bad and stupid now?" Killua raises an eyebrow, his smile growing when it looks like Gon is getting frustrated.

"Maybe it does." Gon huffs stubbornly.

"It looks like you two have made up." Leorio comes out of the cave, huffing and puffing from having to run. He calms down when he sees Kurapika standing against the wall, watching Killua and Gon with a small smile on his lips.

"no we haven't." Gon blinks over at Leorio. Killua tenses looking over at Gon with confusion. "Killua hasn't apologized properly." Gon grins at Killua.

"...I guess I haven't." Killua rubs the back of his neck, feeling himself blush. "...I'm sorry Gon. I really am." Killua's voice gets lower when he thinks of how he hurt Gon and kicked him. He bows his head, ignoring the bad memories it brings. "you didn't deserve all that. I was the one acting like a kid."

Killua tenses when Gon hugs him, his warmth surrounding him making his eyes widen and his heart flutter at the contact.

"That's okay. I'm sorry for being mean. I didn't really want you not to talk to me." Gon squeezes Killua.

Killua closes his eyes and smiles. He feels like he's been given atonement. Everything is fine now. He really thought he fucked everything up. Just an hour ago he was having a mental break down thinking Gon would want nothing to do with him and here he is now, with the boy hugging him and with the knowledge that Gon loves him. It's amazing. Killua finds himself wrapping his arms around Gon's waist.

Killua has him and he's never letting go.

"I'm glad that's over with." Leorio mumbles as he walks over to Kurapika. He takes in the blonde before he frowns. "Are you okay? Were the traps horrible?"

"No. They weren't. We made it out okay didn't we?" Kurapika gives him this smile but it's crooked. Leorio's eyebrows furrow, noticing how he's keeping his back to the wall.

"Did you get hurt?"

"Maybe a little bit."

"Let me see."

"There's not much you can do about it now."

"Kurapika." Leorio gives him a firm look. Concern and care in those brown orbs. Kurapika sighs, his cheeks dusting at such a look as he turns around, letting the doctor see his burn.

"You got burnt!" Leorio's eyes widen in horror as he takes in the injury. "It looks like..second degree burns." Leorio's eyebrows furrow. "I need to-"

"It's fine. I'll deal with it myself. We have the fox stealer to fight still. This is nothing." Kurapika gives him a reassuring smile before he makes his chains appear. He uses his healing chain to go towards his back and rub gently on the burnt flesh, using just enough nen to heal it to the point it will be able to heal properly with time.

"Wow! I didn't know you can heal Kurapika!" Gon beams over at the other male, his eyes wide, interrupting what Leorio was going to say. Gon's eyesbrows furrow. "I didn't know you had gotten that hurt. I was too into the moment I guess."

"That's fine. We had to keep moving. There was no time for thinking." Kurapika shakes his head. "you gave me some scares as well Gon."

"Me?" Gon points at himself, blinking.

"You were almost impaled." Kurapika points out, raising an eyebrow.

"What?!"

"Seriously?" Killua looks over at Gon. The raven haired male just sticks out his tongue.

"Oh yeah I did. Kurapika had my back though." Gon grins. Killua can't help to smile. He's torn between wanting to hit the boy for his reckless behavior and just enjoying that wonderful smile on Gon's lips. He never expected anything less but that doesn't mean Killua doesn't' have to worry.

"Okay seriously, no more separating." Leorio looks at everyone sternly, seeming to just get over this information. "I was was worried sick about you guys once I found out you got the trapped one. Let's just fight this guy and get out of here as soon as possible. I'm still recovering from the freaky room upstairs." Leorio shivers.

"You mean the paintings?" Killua raises an eyebrow smirking. "Are you afraid of paintings as well Leorio-"

"It's not paintings! They came to life! You saw that! It's not normal!"

"No. I think you're just afraid of the paintings." Kurapika can't help to smile teasingly when Leorio gives him a look.

"Screw you guys-" Leorio starts.

"i'm going home!" Gon jumps in, his eyes lighting up in mirth.

"Huh?" Kurapika and Leorio look at him strangely. Only Killua gets the joke, laughing to himself.

"Okay, okay lets get focused now." Kurapika shakes his head. "This is nice and I'm glad you two are okay now but we need to get serious."

"Yeah. The fox stealer is only a couple of floors below." Gon's eyes change. They get bright with fire, gripping his fists. His eyebrow twitches, Gon holding back a wince when he made fist with his hurt arm. "We're close."

"I can't help to notice that the hole left for us on the first floor wasn't meant to be there. I'm sure the fox guy left it there for us to get to him faster." Killua puts his hands into his pockets, calming himself down, focusing on the here and now. The mission at hand.

"I also noticed that there hasn't been any one here to fight us. The man at the front told us that others had come down here and haven't come back. I haven't seen anyone but us." Kurapika adds.

"Do you think the enemy did something to them?" Leorio frowns.

"We'll know when we ask him!" Gon's voice is laced with determination as he marches over to the only door here. "Clover don't you worry! You'll be back soon!" Gon smiles to himself as he opens the door, Killua making sure he's right by his side. The ex-assassin's eyes narrow when he sees another hole that has been left for them. While the two boys peer down, Killua notices that this one isn't as deep. But it leads down to the tenth floor. The enemy has defiantly left this for them. _Is this a trap? Most likely. We should just find our own way down-_

Before Killua can even voice this, Gon is jumping into the hole. Those eyes crazed with the excitement of a fight, the thrill of a battle. And maybe the thrill of jumping right into a trap. Killua curses as he jumps in after him as he always does. Even when Killua knows Gon's plans are crazy or that an action he wants to take is stupid, if he can't talk him out of it, he always, always follows him. It's always been like that and it always will be. Killua will take the burden of Gon's consciences with them. They're a team after all. If Gon goes, Killua goes.

And that's just the way it is.

Gon and Killua land on the tenth floor, one loudly, the other silently. They stand together, side by side. The ex-assassin was ready to fight, to cut, to protect Gon from the possible trap but as far as he can tell there isn't one.

Killua doesn't have to have Gon's dog like nose to smell what's in the air. His eyes narrow as he takes in the dead bodies laid before them. All cut up into tiny pieces. There's an ear by the corner and a hand by Killua's feet. Blood has pooled together, looking black in appearance around the torsos of unlucky victims. Killua takes this all in calculating. From seeing this he can tell a lot about their killer. Killua was once a professional.

Who ever killed them has no sense of self control. He tore his victims apart and flung their body parts across the room. Who ever killed them has lost their mind. This wasn't practical. They wasted time and made a huge mess. Also, Killua observes, that the killer left bloody hand prints on the walls as if he was making those childish art projects with his victims blood. Unstable mind. A killer. These people weren't' here to begin with...no. They were put in here. Maybe the murderer killed them first before he ripped them apart? A Very disturbed mind...

Killua has flash backs as he stares at the pool of blood and the smell and the feel of this room.

_Killua as a young boy stares at the limp bodies in front of him, all have their throats sliced, their dull eyes staring back at him as their blood pools around them. The young boy is covered in their blood, he had silenced them for good. And he knows that Illumi is watching. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting and watching. Making sure he gets the job done. Right and effectively. The boy stares a moment longer and he can't help to wonder, who's eyes look more dead, theirs or his?_

"He killed all these people..." Gon's voice snaps Killua out of his state. He intakes sharply as his eyes refocus on the light of his life, away from the corpses. He's seen enough of those in his lifetime. Gon's eyes are on fire. A rage there as he looks at the way these people were treated. "He ripped them apart and threw them around like they were nothing. I don't see their heads...do you Killua?"

"...No." Killua glances around, noticing that as well. There's no head. Everything else is littering the ground though. Killua has this urge to just cover Gon's eyes and take him away from here. Killua knows Gon has seen dead bodies. He's dealt with death and faced death time and time again. Killua still has this urge to protect him from it though. He knows how Gon hates it. Killing with no meaning. Killing the weak. Killing like this. There was no need for this.

"What's wrong? Are you guys-" Kurapika and Leorio jump down only for Leorio to tense letting out a squeak from seeing the gruesome sight before them. Kurapika's eyes get hard but he doesn't look away.

"...I suppose we know what happened to the bosses now." Kurapika summons his chains.

"He completely..." Leorio seems at a loss for words. The doctor who is all about healing and helping others in a state Gon was in. What this person did was inhumane. Who knows if they were tortured before they were killed or not.

"Ah. There you guys are, at first I thought you weren't going to come." A hoarse voice comes from their right. Everyone gets into a stance, on the defensive as they watch a black ball that was hiding in the corner stand up. He had been so silent, using zensu that they didn't even notice he was in the room with them. Killua takes in how small this man is as he turns to face them. His green eyes are dull, empty, His hands are caked with blood, his nails all look dirty. There's dark bags under his eyes and his bones seem to creak with every movement. This guy looks like he hasn't had a meal in weeks. He also looks unkempt. Unstable.

"That would have been really bad..." This man mumbles, his arms hanging limply to his side like he just doesn't want to use the energy to lift them properly.

"Who are you?" Gon is the first one to speak, taking a step forward. He grips his fists, those eyes a bright fire. "Are you the one who stole Clover? And did you kill these people?" Gon points to the dead bodies, his voice raising in anger.

"Ah..." The man eyes widen slightly. He sways his hips from side to side, mumbling to himself. "So many questions...which one should I answer first?" He thinks to himself. "I don't know who Clover is...and I guess I did kill all these people."The man glances over at the bodies. He frowns to himself. "I don't remember much of it though. And who am I?...I suppose I'm a demon."

"Clover is the white fox." Killua speaks up, wanting to get those empty green eyes off of Gon. He glares when this man continues to stare at his best friend.

"Oh the fox." The man's eyes seem to light in realization. "Yes I stole it."

"Why would you steal Clover? And why would you frame me by looking like me as you did it?" Gon takes a step forward, glaring. "And how can you not remember killing these people? What did they do to you? They were here to help people train!"

"you talk...very fast." The man shifts. He keeps staring at Gon. Killua hasn't' seen him blink. Not Once. "They were in my way. I didn't want to fight but they wouldn't let me pass. The voices...they're hard to ignore without her. I didn't...want to kill them." The man's eyes shift over to the served bodies. He frowns to himself, his eyes widen as he grabs his hair and yanks. His chest raising and falling rapidly. "What will she think? I've killed again I just...I didn't..." He shuts his eyes tightly, groaning.

"This guy is crazy." Killua can hear Leorio mumble under his breath. That's an understatement. As soon as Killua saw this man he knew he was going to be trouble. Those green eyes are shaking and dilated. He looks like a rabid animal.

"Who are you talking about?" Gon's expression shifts, his glare softening if just for a bit, his curiosity getting the best of him as it always does.

"Stay focused. You just said you stole the fox. Answer Gon's question. Why did you frame him?" Killua asks, wanting to redirect the conversation on where it needs to be. Killua doesn't care about who this guy was talking about. He doesn't care about this guy's problems. This man...they need to deal with this and get the hell out.

"Who...who am I talking about? She had blonde hair and this..." The man opens his eyes, they refocus when they land on Gon. His lips twitch. "Your eyes...I know that fire."

"Did you hear me? I said stay focused." Killua's eyes darken and he takes a step forward.

"...Why did you steal Clover and why did you frame Gon?" Kurapika takes a step closer, he has his wooden swords out, crossed over each other in front of him, those gray eyes narrowed in warning. Leorio has his knife out, he's had it out since he's seen this man.

"it doesn't matter." This man's smile is wiped from his lips. His expression goes back to being blank. His arms hang limply to his side. Killua can't help to think he looks like a broken doll, his head bowing slightly. "I stole the fox. Stay focused." His eyes move mechanically, locking on Gon once more. "Do you have the book?"

"You mean this?" Kurapika takes out the book from the sack he has hanging on his shoulder. He holds out the red book, watching this man carefully. Those empty eyes slowly focus on him. Kurapika's expression turns hard before he holds it out in front of him, gripping two sides of it tightly. "Tell us where the fox is or I will destroy this book."

"Hmm..." This man slumps, staring blankly at the book for the longest time. Drops of blood are falling from his hand and tainting the floor. Though his face is blank, Killua can tell, this man is confused. "...I don't know what to do..."

"That's simple. Tell us where the fox is." Killua's aura turns dark around him, his eyes sinking to show the side of him he's never really been able to leave behind. The side of a killer. "If you tell us we won't destroy the book and we'll let you live." Killua holds out his hand, turning it into a claw.

This man shows no fear. He just looks confused. He starts to tilt his head back and forth like he's thinking about his options. Gon watches him with his eyebrows furrowed. He looks troubled.

"Why do you want to live forever?" Gon asks, getting Killua to give him a look. He's about to scold him but he knows that it's no use. Gon is curious and he won't stop till he gets answers.

"...Live forever?" The man stops moving. His eyes once again locking with Gon's. He smiles. It's not warm or cold. It stenches his face, looking as if the edges of his cheeks could rip with how wide it is. "Oh now I see." The man taps a finger to his head. "I understand now." blood smears on his cheek from touching his face. He points a finger at Gon. "Give me the book or he's the one who's going to pay."

"No." Killua's eyes flash at the threat towards Gon. "You tell us where the fox is or you're the one who's going to pay."

"You're out numbered!" Leorio chirps in, grinning at this man. "Just give up already!"

"Don't underestimate him Leorio." Kurapika warns, his eyes narrowing when the man bows his head.

"What have I done to you to make you frame me?" Gon takes a step forward, gripping his fist tightly, that fire coming back to his eyes. "I just don't get it. I've never seen you before. Why-"

"I don't want to hear it." The man covers his ears before he bends backwards at an unnatural angle. "You will regret getting in my way...you will regret not just giving me that book..." His back cracks and he lets out a scream. Just as he took an intake of breath, Gon yelled for everyone to cover their ears. And they did.

Killua grinds his teeth as this man screams loudly, his body contorting in front of them. Killua watches with fascination as this man's bones start to break only to move and reconnect. His fingers grow longer and his nails more sharp. His jaw unhooks, his mouth opening wide, his tongue hanging out, wiggling before it grows. His teeth get jagged and his aura spikes, his aura is like a dark madness that fills the air and leaves not much room to breathe.

Those green eyes have sunken till it looks like they're nothing but black cole in his face. Now he truly looks like what he is. A monster. Killua finds himself smirking, an excitement building in him. Now this is a worthy opponent. He glances over at Gon and finds the boy is shaking. Is he afraid?...no. No he's excited. He's thrilled. Just as Killua knew he would be. This is something new. This is a new test and new opponent to defeat.

"The fuck..." Leorio curses behind them, the grip on his knife tightening at staring at this monster.

"Everyone be careful! Team work is what will defeat this man." Kurapika looks at everyone seriously before focusing on the monster.

As Kurapika was saying that the man started to charge towards them, his broken long arms dragging on the floor, his cheeks ripping as his mouth opens even wider. It's a terrifying sight. It's something you would see in a horror film.

"Scatter! Don't let him touch you!" Kurapika shouts in alarm when a dark power can be seen gathering in this man's mouth.

Killua jumps out of range when this monster gets right on him, a grin on his lips. _He may be freaky but i'm a lot faster and I can fight from far away. With all four of us, this will be too easy- _Killua glances over at Gon, expecting to see him in the air like everyone else is, jumping away from this man. Killua's breath catches when he sees Gon hasn't moved. Those amber eyes are dull, a blank look on his face as he just stands there. The monster is right on him, his mouth getting wider. Killua panicked.

He takes his yoyo's out of his pocket and in once swift moment, he knocks the monster right in the jaw. This only slows it down, his head rolling over to the side. "Gon!" Killua shouts, his face getting paler when Gon still doesn't move. He just stands there. What's wrong? Why isn't he reacting? Killua's panic grows, a bead of sweat falls down his cheek. He lands on his feet gracefully before he jumps forward, his claw aimed at this monster's heart-

_I'm not going to make it! He's going to-_

"Gon!" Killua screams in desperation.

Gon blinks.

Just as this monster is about to chomp down on him, Gon's eyes refocus. He side steps the monster before he kicks him in the side. The strength of the kick sends the monster a couple of feet back. Killua can't help to breathe a sigh of relief as he stops by Gon's side. He glances over at Gon, seeing his friend has that fire back in his eyes...but there's something different about him. Gon looks paler, and his chest is heaving up and down.

"What was that about?" Killua refocuses on the monster but he watches Gon from the corner of his eye.

"Eh I sort of spaced out." Gon sticks his tongue out before he grins when the monster runs towards them again, screaming. Leorio's knife is thrown, hitting the monster in his shoulder. It gets stuck in his flesh but he doesn't slow down. Kurapika appears behind the monster, his gray eyes flashing scarlet before he aims his wooden swords, aiming at this thing's back. Killua sees this and in that instant he throws his yoyo's to this thing. It wraps around his arms that are dragging on the floor. Killua's eyes flash as he shocks both himself and this monster.

It screams, finally being stunned as Killua sends thousands of bolts of lighting through his veins. Killua is careful though. He doesn't want to accidentally give this guy a heart attack and kill him. They need to know where the fox is after all.

When Killua stops shocking the monster, Kurapika kicks it in the back. The monster falling on it's face, groaning to himself. Kurapika stands on its back before he sticks his swords through its shoulders, pinning it to the ground.

"That was too easy." Gon frowns as he watches the monster settle down. It just lays there. Like a broken toy. It's flesh twitches over its broken bones, its blood tainting the ground, adding with the blood of the innocent that was spilled by this monster's hand. "I didn't even get to do anything!" Gon pouts, looking at Killua and Kurapika. He crosses his arms. "I haven't gotten to fight anybody!" He whines.

"That's so like you." Killua sighs, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He closes his eyes before opening one of them to look at Gon, studying him closely. "You may have gotten to do something if you didn't freeze up back there." Gon tenses. Killua caught it. Gon shrugs his shoulders lazily. "Did you start feeling sick again?" Killua presses.

Gon's eyebrows furrow. He opens his mouth to speak-

"This isn't over you two." Kurapika breaks into their conversation, his eyes turning red as he grabs this thing's hair and pulls. "We still don't' know where the fox is. He hasn't spoken." Kurapika's eyes narrow.

"Tell us where the fox is." Killua commands as he takes a step forward, his eyes sinking once again as he turns his hand into a claw. "We have ways of making you talk."

"What are you going to do?' Gon looks at Killua.

"Anything I have to. We need answers. You want to save Clover don't you?" Killua looks over at Gon, raising his eyebrow.

"I do but..." Gon glances at Killua's claw before looking down at the monster who is still laying like he's dead. He hasn't made any moment. "Maybe there's another way?"

"If he's not going to speak we need to make him speak Gon." Kurapika closes his eyes for a moment before he looks at Killua. "I'll do it if you want me to. You don't have to-"

"Please. This is against your morals. I can see it in your eyes. You're just like Gon in that way. I can take care of this. I know how to make him hurt. Just hold him still for me." Killua's voice has no emotion as he takes a step forward.

Gon grabs his wrist. Killua stops to look at Gon. The enhancer is giving him this look with those big amber eyes that makes Killua's heart sink. He doesn't want him to do it. _But Gon wants Clover. What choice do we have? And I'm the only one who can do this. No one else has the heart to-_  
"Let me try something first." Gon gives him a determined look as if he could read his mind.

"...The floor is yours." Killua's hand turns back to normal and he takes a step back. Letting Gon have control, giving into Gon as he always does. And when Gon can't get the monster to talk...Killua will do the dirty work. His hands are already dirty. He can get them dirtier.

"Hey mister." Gon turns his attention to this monster, smiling gently as he walks closer.

"Don't get too close Gon." Killua warns, his eyebrows furrowing as he watches this demon closely. Killua was very aware that the whole time this thing was attacking it was focused on Gon. Gon was its target.

"It's okay." Gon turns to give Killua an reassuring smile before he gets on his knees in front of this thing. "mister, can you tell me where Clover is? I don't' know why you framed me but Clover has a family to go back to. There's a lot of people who miss her and they are very upset that she's gone. Looking into your eyes...I know you don't want to live forever." Killua and Kurapika look at each other before looking back at Gon. The monster hasn't made a single movement. "There's this sadness in your eyes...it only went away when you were talking about 'her.'. Does stealing Clover have something to do with her? Did she want you to? Or maybe she's in trouble? And you want Clover to heal her?" Gon thinks to himself before he smiles. "If you tell us maybe we can help!" Gon is quiet for his moment. "You're not a bad person...are you?"

Killua stares at Gon with his mouth slightly open. How could he figure all this out by just looking at this guy?...How does he even know what he thinks is true? Killua watches in amazement as...the monster starts to change. His bones crack back in place, his jaw re-hooks. His body keeps changing in till...he's that man again.

Is that how Gon knew Killua was okay? When they first met in the hunter exam...when their eyes met, were those amber eyes staring right through him? Looking into his very being? Despite the evil he's done, was Gon able to see everything with those amber orbs?

Killua doesn't doubt it. He has learned that Gon can do the impossible. He never ceases to amaze him. He always finds his own way out of a problem. One that suits him. He's so selfish and...incredible.

"...How can you..." This man trembles before he looks up. His green eyes are watery. "You don't get it...you can't help me. Why would you...you don't know me..." His eyes shift from side to side. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"You can start by telling us where Clover is." Gon encourages. His smile is contagious and bright. Even this man can't look at him straight on.

"I can't." This man grips his fists. "I won't give in to you..." his green eyes flash before his aura spikes, sending Kurapika flying off of him. This man stands up quickly, Kurapika's swords still stuck in his shoulders. His dark aura gathers on his back making wings. Before anyone can react he's in the air, those dull green eyes looking down on everyone. "It was fun playing with you little one." This man grins before he shoots up, going up, banging a hole in the wall, pieces of the concrete falling.

"Damn it." Killua runs over to the hole, grinding his teeth when he sees this monster has already made it out of the dungeon. "He got away..."

"That's okay." Gon waves Killua off when he gives him a look of disbelief. "He'll come back." Gon's eyes shine with this excited flare.

Killua glances off to the side seeing Leorio rushing over to tend to Kurapika who was flown across the room, hitting the concrete wall spread eagle, the air getting knocked out of him before he dropped limply to the ground. He's fine. Killua doesn't even have to ask. Kurapika is already getting up.

Killua focuses on Gon, seeing the other male is also watching their two friends. Killua's eyebrows furrow. "Do you really believe that?"

"Believe what?" Gon blinks looking at Killua.

"That man is a good person? He killed those people." Killua glances off to the side. "He ripped them to pieces. He also wouldn't give us any information. He didn't even try to really get the book. Everything about him seems suspicious to me. He just seems like a crazed man."

"I'm upset he killed them but he seemed confused about it and upset." Gon thinks to himself. "I don't think he's bad. It's just a feeling I have I guess. I could just tell by the look in his eyes when I asked him why he wanted to live forever...that he didn't. I think he wants to help that girl he was talking about. Something happened and he's going crazy because of it." Gon frowns. "He looked scared. I don't know why he framed me or what I did to make him an enemy though..."

"I still just say he's nuts." Killua grunts but as he watches Gon's eyes he smiles to himself. "There's a couple of questions that I want an answer to. If he just wanted to heal this girl than why hasn't he done it yet? Why would he need the book? And why didn't he try harder to get it?"

"Maybe he wants the girl to live forever?" Gon tilts his head. "I have to admit, there's a couple of things that don't add up."

"My thoughts exactly." Kurapika walks over with Leorio, the other male supporting him. It looks like he may have sprained his ankle. "Something wasn't right with this. You say he's a good person Gon but he admitted to stealing the fox. But he didn't show too much interest in the book. He wasn't fighting with all he had either. I could feel it. He could have did that aura spike thing from the start to get me off of him but he didn't. Something isn't adding up." Kurapika closes his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah and we've never seen that guy before right? Why would he have a thing against Gon?" Leorio frowns.

"It doesn't make sense." Killua nods. There's this twisting of his stomach that he hates. A feeling of dread in his mouth that he swallows down. There was something very familiar with that man. The way he was moving and how his arms would hang down. The way he killed...the way his eyes looked so empty. Killua had called him a broken toy but really he looked like a...

Puppet.

Killua's body tenses, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. What if this guy wasn't acting on his own? What if he's only a puppet? And the real fox stealer is pulling the strings from afar? That would make sense. The man kept saying he didn't know what to do and he seemed confused too many times. He didn't even focus on the book. If he truly wanted the book then he would have taken it from Kurapika when he knocked him down.

Maybe the girl he was talking about is the master? That's a possibility. Not once did Killua see him shift his appearance except by breaking his bones. He acted as if he was waiting for them, like he knew they were coming and not the leader. And they've never seen this man before So how could he have a thing against Gon? Someone else must have something against Gon...

When Killua thinks of puppet he can't help to have this image in his head. Those dark empty eyes, that pale face, his aura-suffocating-controlling-insane-

"It's okay." Killua flinches when he feels a pressure on his hand. Killua blinks when he sees a tan hand is holding his. He didn't even know he was sweating, his palms are wet. He glances up to see Gon smiling at him reassuringly. "We'll get our answers when he comes back! Don't' worry!"

"Yeah." Killua calms down, finding hope and light in those eyes that slows his heart rate. It's been years since he's heard anything from his brother. He hasn't bothered him at all. There's no way he has something to do with this. Why would he? What would he want with the fox? Why would he go through all this trouble to have a puppet take the blame and do his sin? It's not like having the fox puts Gon in any danger...no, it's not him. If it was Illumi, Killua would know. Illumi would have probably tried to contact him or see him. _Illumi isn't here. He doesn't know where I am. It's fine._

It's just Killua being paranoid is all. He's just being cautious. As the years have gone by he's been waiting for his brother to show up to try to ruin everything. But he hasn't shown. This isn't him either. It can't be.

"Is something wrong Killua?" Gon frowns, possibly noting how Killua has gotten paler.

"Like Kurapika was saying, something doesn't feel right. What if that guys is just a..." _Puppet._ "...distraction from the real fox stealer? What if he's only working under the main guy?" Killua decides to tell them his thoughts. It's not Illumi but someone may be controlling him.

"That could also be a possibility." Kurapika's eyes flash before those gray eyes lower. "But we don't know for sure..." his eyes get hard. "Gon." Kurapika gives Gon a serious look. It actually surprises Killua from the intensity of it. "I know you said this guy is a good person but the next time he comes around, we aren't going to show him any mercy. We have to get answers out of him. We don't have all the time in the world." Gon's eyes lower at that. "Clover is in danger. Who knows how long we have?..." Kurapika's voice gets quiet at the end.

"I know Kurapika." Gon nods his head, his shoulder slumping. He glares at the ground. He looks frustrated as he grips his fists, wincing slightly.

"Yeah if we want to save Clover we're going to have to hurt him. He's not going to talk any other way." Killua gives Kurapika a look though. Studying him. Something in his expression bothered him. This is just a mission isn't it? If Clover dies, Gon will be upset but it's not the end of the world. Killua didn't know that Kurapika cared so much about the fox. "You tried your way. Next time we do my way." Killua's eyes get dark.

Gon doesn't say anything. Those amber eyes look deep in thought. Killua notices he's still holding his hand. The ex-assassin find himself rubbing Gon's hand, trying to offer him comfort just as Gon's touch saved him from those dark feelings. Gon seems to relax a little bit but he doesn't look at Killua. He knows he doesn't like it. But it's going to have to be done.

"I'll do everything." Killua whispers, wanting to comfort him more. _I'll kill for you. I'll do anything for you._ Killua knows it's true too. "You don't even have to watch."

Gon closes his eyes. He looks so troubled.

"There's no point in standing around here. The guy is gone now." Leorio speaks up. "Lets head back to the hotel. I need to take care of Kurapika's wounds and change Gon's bandages."

"Leorio's right. We should head back to the hotel. We'll also have to tell that man about these people being murdered." Kurapika closes his eyes for a moment. "We'll discuss our plan of action later. For now there's not much to do. We don't have any information on that man. We'll have to wait for him to attack once more." Kurapika opens his eyes. "then we'll do what we have to."

Gon doesn't say a word. He closes his eyes and squeezes Killua's hand. The ex-assassin squeezes back. In a silent way saying what he couldn't.

_I'm here for you Gon. Don't you worry...I'll take care of it. I love you. I'd do anything for you. I'd give you the world._

_I'm all yours._

* * *

"Damn it. Fucking shit." Leorio curses as he follows behind Gon and Killua who are in front of him, walking down hill with ease, easily weaving their way through the trees. It's so dark out here he can barely see anything. "I forgot that we had to climb a mountain to get here! Why don't they have some sort of service to take people there and back?! We've been out here for hours, i'm hungry, Kurapika's hurt and my feet are killing me. I keep getting cut up by these stupid trees and i'm pretty sure we're lost."

"Stop complaining old man geez. That's all you've done." Killua grunts, looking back at the older male, his hand is still connected with Gon's.

"We're not lost Leorio." Gon smiles. The older male frowns when he sees how Gon's eyelids droop. "We're really close. Can't you feel the ground evening out? We'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"And maybe if you would put me down Leorio you wouldn't be so tired and your feet wouldn't be hurting as much." Kurapika sighs, his expression still looking agitated by being kept in the older male's arms against his will.

"I wasn't going to let you walk all that on your hurt ankle! Do you want to make it worse?" Leorio scolds before he glances at the back of Gon in concern. "You look really tired Gon."

"I do?" Gon blinks glancing back at Leorio. Killua studies the other male as well.

"i was thinking that to."

"I guess i'm a little tired." Gon smiles slightly. Leorio can see Killua is watching the other male closely.

"Are you feeling sick Gon?" Leorio can't help to assess. "Any trouble sleeping last night? I thought you looked a little tired when I saw you this morning."

"I'm not feeling sick. I fell asleep last night but when I woke up I kind of felt like I hadn't had any." Gon shakes his head. "That must be why i'm so tired."

"Then you better get some sleep tonight. We both know what happens to you when your sleep deprived." Killua shakes his head before he chuckles. "Remember we had that competition to see who could stay up the longest? I told you I would win time and time again. I was trained to go days without sleep but you being stubborn wouldn't take that. I have to say I was surprised you made it three whole days without sleeping but by the end of it you were as mad as a hatter. Seriously you were trying to eat the pillows calling them marshmallows." Killua laughs more, Gon's face gets red and he glares at his friend. "You put googly eyes on a rock and named him bob. It was hilarious but when you tried to go running outside naked, taking about defeating some sort of overlord I had to knock you out. You slept for a whole day before you woke up."

"Killua you cheated! I could have beat you if you didn't knock me out." Gon crosses his arms, pouting. "You always have to tease me about it. When I woke up you were laughing the whole day about it. You even took pictures!" Gon glares. "And then you blackmailed me into buying you chocolate to stop you from sending them to Brisky!"

"Ain't I a stinker?"Killua gives him a lopsided smile that gets Gon to push him, Killua chuckling.

"You do stink." Gon mumbles. "Bad." Gon glares at Killua, the ex-assassin still smiling. Soon Gon's lips wobble up to a smile and they share a laugh.

"Says the person who has the worst morning breath ever."

"Oh yeah? Well your breath stinks to! You just smell like a butt!"

"What's with you and butts Gon?" Killua chuckles when Gon's cheeks tint.

"I'm not the one who smells like one." Gon mumbles.

"You still act like kids." Leorio shakes his head. He can't help to smile. Just watching Gon and Killua go back and forth like this is like the good old times. He's glad things haven't changed. They don't need to. "But really Gon you should get some good night sleep tonight. No staying up. Doctor's order."

"Mm I will." Gon turns his attention back on Leorio, smiling at him. "i'll probably go right to bed once we get back."

"Good. Man I'm hungry. The last time we ate was this morning right?" Leorio groans rubbing his stomach when it growls. He blinks remembering something. He had extra pancakes. Gon's pancakes. "Hey Gon aren't you starving?"

"hmm?"Gon looks back, tilting his head. "No why?"

"You didn't eat anything today." Leorio frowns remembering this. Killua and Kurapika look at Gon, their eyes lighting in realization. Killua is watching Gon closely now, that playful look leaving him.

"Hmm...oh yeah I guess I didn't." Gon thinks before he shrugs his shoulders. "I'll get something to eat when we get back to the hotel."

"We should eat the meal together." Kurapika offers, watching Gon closely as well.

"Yeah and we can have a few drinks." Leorio grins but really he knows it's not as large. He can't help to feel...worry. Gon looks so exhausted. He hasn't eaten anything today and he didn't seem like he was in a hurry to eat.

"Sounds good to me." Gon beams before he looks over at Killua. The ex-assassin smiles in return. "maybe we could soak in the hot tub together!"

"Yeah." Killua nods. Leorio's glad to see Killua looks better. Those eyes still have this brightness to them that wasn't there before. Leorio is happy he was able to do that for him. He still has to tell Kurapika of how he spilled the beans but...oh well.

The blonde may be angry but he won't regret his decision. Not when he sees Gon and Killua holding hands like they are, talking to each other, smiles on their lips.

He just wants them to be happy... Leorio looks down at the man who's in his arms. Kurapika glances up before he blushes and glares away. Leorio smiles.

Like he is happy.

* * *

"Illumi i'm bored." Hisoka, who was pacing around the cabin after building his 10th card tower, has finally stopped to once again bother the assassin who is sitting on the couch, straight as a statue, watching TV. "Entertain me." He muses in the assassin's ear, licking the shell.

"Lick me again and I will cut off your tongue." Illumi keeps staring forward, watching TV, his expression never changing. It never does.

"Fine. I guess I will just have to find ways to entertain myself. I wonder what Gon is doing?" Hisoka smiles to himself thinking about the young man. He licks his lips. "I wonder if he's defeated the demon? Oh it gets me excited just thinking about it. Gon has gotten so much stronger. He's so close to being ripe." Hisoka plays with Illumi's hair absentmindedly, a smirk coming to his lips when Illumi ignores him. "But some times, I wonder if I'll be able kill him."

"What?" Illumi blinks, finally for the first time today, he takes his eyes off of the TV to look back at Hisoka. "Did I hear that correctly? Why do you wonder if you could kill him?"

"He's a treasure of mine. One of my favorite toys. It will be ecstasy to destroy him but at the same time I know I'll be so devastated losing such a toy to play with." Hisoka's lips turn up in a smirk. " Maybe i'm in love~"

"Oh please. You only get off on fighting the strong and ripping everything from them."

"I don't know. Gon is an easy one to fall in love with. Those eyes so full of fire and his tan flesh." Hisoka speaks seductively in Illumi's ear, his voice a whisper. "That spirit. So big and bright and ohh so tempting to break. You see it too. You even thought about taking my toy from me."

"Yes. I saw what you saw years ago. He would become strong. Maybe even a threat later on. But I know your taste." Illumi's expression doesn't change. "You get a sexual thrill out of it. I swear you need therapy."

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you haven't looked at Gon and thought 'mmm i'd tap that.'."

"...No. No I haven't." Illumi turns towards the TV again. "You seem to think I like men the way you come on to me and now you seem to think I would have some sort of sexual attraction to a kid Kil's age."

"I've never seen you with a woman." Hisoka purrs. "I'm starting to think your asexual."

"I guess I should come clean. You got me." Hisoka blinks when Illumi looks at him blankly. "You're right. When I look at Gon I can't help to think 'how nice would it be to just shove my needle through his skull, making him into a mindless zombie and then commanding him to stay still as I have my way with him and i'd force Killua to watch.'"

Hisoka's mouth slightly opens, his eyes widening. Illumi chuckles. "Ha that's a joke. You should have seen the look on your face."

"You're fucked up." Hisoka chuckles, jumping to sit on the couch next to him. "I'm having trouble believing that was a joke. It's so dirty." Hisoka licks his lips. "maybe I could join in."

"No. Now you ruined it." Illumi looks back at the TV.

"Gon's so easy to like. I wonder if he has any lovers..." Hisoka smirks. It's just on the tip of his tongue. Should he tell him now? Ohh this is going to be good-

The cabin door flings open. That man walks in with two wooden swords sticking out of his shoulders, shuffling in with his expression blank. Hisoka recognizes those swords belonging to the Kurta.

"Ah there you are. I'm guessing it went well?" Illumi tilts his head at this man.

"I didn't get the book."

"Well that's disappointing but no matter. Wait a couple of days before you strike again. You're dismissed."

"...What about her?" Those green eyes shift.

"Shes' fine. For now."

His shoulders slump and he nods as he leaves the cabin.

"He wasn't too bad off." Hisoka notes.

"I'll have you check on Gon's status tomorrow. By now the curse should be wearing on his body and his mind. He'll be close to his 2nd wave." Illumi looks back at the TV. "Sooner or later they'll have to tell Kil about the curse. It's all falling into place."

"Very easy." Hisoka looks at the TV before he leans back on the couch, closing his eyes. _What can I do? What can I do to make this more interesting?_

_Should I tell Killua about the curse myself? Causing a fight to break out between them? Should I tell Killua of Gon's feelings? Should I contact the phantom troope and let them know Kurapika is here? And watch that broil over? Should I tell Illumi of Killua's feelings for Gon? Should I tell Killua about what Illumi is planning? Should I turn traitor in the end and get Illumi to be my enemy?_

Hisoka groans, feeling himself get hard_. decisions decisions..._

_How do I want this story to go? Who do I want to sacrifice? What will entertain me the most?_


	17. Chapter 17

"Still no purulent drainage, that's a good sign. It's just red..." Leorio mumbles to himself as he looks over Gon's wrist with calculating eyes. Right now Gon is currently sitting on his bed with Kurapika next to him, watching the doctor work. Leorio is sitting on his right side, examining the wound after he had taken the old bandages off. The raven haired male glances down at his wrist in mild interest. _I'm just glad it's stopped burning and itching._

Gon didn't know how much he could take. After having that fight with Killua, he couldn't get the other Killua out of his head. The taunting, the ringing, the itching...it was driving him insane. But he had to keep moving. He couldn't stop. He had to fight the fox stealer. He had to break the curse. He had to keep moving...But as he was walking down that cave with Kurapika, he soon got lost in his mind. He couldn't tell if he was walking anymore. His body felt numb. All he was aware of was the other Killua's words and the itching of his wrist.

He wanted to rip his skin off. He wanted it to go away. Yet at the same time...he felt as if he would deserve the pain.

Gon is so grateful Kurapika stepped in and got him out of his nightmare. After talking with the blonde he realized how stupid he was. He was losing to the curse. It's using Killua against him. Kurapika just had to remind him of how Killua loves him. And then it all fell into place. Killua was just jealous, that's why he was saying those hurtful things...

He was able to grab a hold of himself. Once the traps started going off, Gon was in his element. There was no ringing or the other Killua. Just this sense of excitement and danger. Gon loved every moment of it. When he had fell in that hole with the spikes, his stomach had twisted in the most horrible and delightful way. It's hard to explain. He was scared and hyped up at the same time. Gon has always been like that when it comes to times of great danger, when he's almost lost his life. It gives him this feeling that he can't compare to anything else.

Maybe danger is to him like chocolate is to Killua or alcohol to Leorio. A good fight, a good thrill...it can be addicting.

But something about when he had almost died back in that cave was different. In most cases, Gon is both scared and excited, he accepts that he could die but he certainly doesn't plan on it. Back in that cave...Gon didn't know if he was going to make it out alive. Not at all. This wasn't an enemy to fight. This was a surprise, an unexpected turn of events. Gon had never experienced such a high. His brain was fuzzy and his muscles felt lax, as if he was jumping into a nice cozy bed to sleep in, not a bunch of deadly spikes. It was surreal. Gon never closed his eyes. Even as the spikes got dangerously close to his face, everything was warm, the fear only making him feel amazing. He couldn't move his body. Even if he wanted to.

It was as if he had wanted to die.

When Kurapika saved him, Gon's heart slowed down and that fuzzy feeling went away. The whole experience didn't scare him though. It was fun. That was fun, almost dying. The high and the feelings were too amazing. Gon was pumped after that. It's not as if he wanted to die in that hole but the idea that he could of...made adrenaline pump through his veins. He was so ready to find the fox stealer and show him what he could do. He couldn't wait. Not at all. Gon was full of energy...

"Now read the order back to me." Gon turns his attention away from his wrist, he was distantly watching as Leorio washed his wound and put some cream on it. Killua is standing off near the corner of the room, his cell phone to his ear. He's been on the phone for some time now, ordering them all food. They didn't feel like going out to eat and thought it would be best to just have some food bought to them. Gon doesn't mind. To be honest he still doesn't really feel hungry.

Killua taps his fingers on the wall in a way that Gon knows he's feeling impatient. The way he shifts every once in awhile and- oh, his mouth just twitched. He didn't like something the other person on the phone said. "Uh no? Did you not hear me? I told you I want pickles on the cheeseburger, I want all large fries, the sub is a large and I want cheese on it, and you can not forget the bacon on the sub. He would throw a fit." Killua's eyebrow twitches slightly. "No I do not want to hear your deals-wait hold on. What was that? You say something about a deal on your desserts?" Killua's whole demeanor changes.

Gon can't help to giggle watching his friend. The ex-assassin must hear him because he looks over at Gon giving him a glare. Killua has been on the phone with this guy for at least 30 minutes now. Gon has been watching the whole thing, watching as Killua's patience slowly wears down. Gon has been able to keep himself from smiling at his friend's predicament but when he saw how Killua's whole face lit up at the mention of a deal on desserts, Gon couldn't help but laugh.

That's so Killua.

"Whatever Gon. I deserve something sweet after dealing with this horrible service. And yes, i'm talking about you!" Killua started by waving Gon off only for his lips to twitch when the person said something.

"Easy now Killua we haven't gotten our food yet." Leorio glances over at the younger male before he turns his attention back to wrapping up Gon's wrist. "They might do something to it if you piss them off."

"After all this and they do something to my food I will personally pay them a visit and discuss with them how very displeased I am." Killua's voice gets slow and calm. Eerier. Gon can practically see the other person on the phone gulping. Killua can be scary when he wants to be. Gon's never been effected by it though. "Oh? You got it now? You better. And everything I ordered, I better get. And yes I want the chocolate cake. How long will it be?" There's a pause. "45 minutes? Are you serious? We're hungry now." Gon catches Killua glancing over at him. That last part seemed to be directed towards him.

He's really not hungry though.

"It's okay Killua." Gon reassures.

"Yeah, I'm starving too but I don't want them rushing on the food."

"Ugh fine. That time is fine. How much will all this be?" Killua taps his fingers against the counter again. "70,000J? You got to be kidding me-Yes I'm aware of how much food I've ordered! I had to repeat it like five times!"

"Ask to talk to his manager!"Leorio offers. "Maybe we'll get a discount on the food."

"Leorio." Kurapika scolds at his lover. "We can pay for the food. We don't have to cause him anymore trouble-"

"You know what? I want to speak to your manager about all this. You've been rude and you've wasted 30 minutes of my life trying to talk to you-You are the manager? Seriously?..." There's a pause. "Well fuck me." Gon shivers at Killua's word choice as he watches his best friend still talking on the phone after all this time. He's been arguing most of it. "fine. Okay yes, we'll pay it. Just hurry up." Killua hangs up before letting out a long sigh. He rubs his temples, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath through his nose. "Well, that was unexpected. The retard on the phone was actually the manager."

"Why was he working the phones?" Leorio shakes his head as gets up from his seat next to Gon to get on his knees in front of Kurapika. "Business must be bad if he's working the front."

"Killua why didn't you just call another food place?" Gon tilts his head. He's been wondering this for awhile now. It seemed like it was a lot of trouble.

"Because." Killua rubs at the back of his head. "He was annoying but I had already started on putting in my order. And I wanted to try their cheeseburgers after Kurapika told us about how it's the best sandwich place around here. Also you seemed excited when Kurapika mentioned their bacon..." Killua says the last part under his breath. He huffs, looking annoyed. "Anyway, it's done. I survived it. I just hope they really come in 45 minutes or they will be getting a visit from a not too happy Zoldyck."

"Ohh I bet they'll come alright with you pretty much threatening them on the phone." Leorio is chuckling. Kurapika doesn't seem too happy with this but he doesn't say anything. Gon has noticed Kurapika has been sort of quiet since they've gotten back from the dungeon. He told them about their food options and everything and he's talked with Leorio but he seems a little...off? Maybe that's not the right word. Gon can't really say anything though. He's also been feeling off after what went down in the dungeon too.

A lot of confusing things happen in those caves. His extra high he got from facing death, Killua's behavior, and then that man who called himself a demon...You see, after Kurapika had gotten Gon's head back in the game he decided he was going to apologize to Killua for being mean. What Gon wasn't expecting was Killua to approach him first. The raven haired male was so relieved when Killua apologize to him. It was added proof that Killua didn't mean what he said and that he still loves him. After that, Gon was happy. His mind was clear. Gon and Killua went back to playing around with each other, and smiling and having fun...

But something was different about Killua. Gon couldn't put his finger on it. When he had last saw Killua he was looking down, his eyes duller. When he saw Killua after the cave, he came out with this light in his eyes. A knowledge or some sort of emotion that wasn't there before. It looked like Killua was calculating Gon too as he talked, as if searching for something. He must have found it because Gon once again saw his eyes light up.

Gon won't question it. He's just glad Killua took everything back. It made him feel really good, better than Kurapika telling him he didn't mean it. Everything has gone back to normal. They're holding hands and smiling at each other and laughing. It's back like it should be. Killua doesn't hate him for touching himself. Killua isn't mad anymore, he must have gotten over it.

Killua aside,Gon thinks he knows why Kurapika is off. It's because of the man who called himself a demon. Gon is feeling off because of that too. Kurapika wants to hurt that man to get information but...Gon saw it in that man's eyes. They shouldn't hurt him. He doesn't want to hurt them either. He looked like someone who needs help.

That's why when this man changed his appearance and started to charge towards them that Gon couldn't move. There was something so sad about it...an urge inside of him to help. But at the same time this was happening, his mind went fuzzy. Everything became distorted. He felt tired and weak. It was like his body just shut down on him. It came to a point where the man had turned into nothing more than a black blob coming towards him. It was so surreal. Yet in the back of Gon's mind he could still hear his inner voice. _He's okay, he needs help, something is wrong._..then the voice warped into a sweeter, more sinister one. _We can help. We can help by letting him attack. Let him kill._

That's when he heard Killua call his name. It broke through the voices and the darkness and fuzziness. Gon was able to see and hear everything again normally, right when the monster was right on him. Thank goodness for his fast reflexes. That could have been bad. Probably. Yet when he realized that he could have died, he got this good feeling again. A small high.

Gon wasn't lying to Killua when he spaced out. He really did. Just extremely.

"What are you thinking about?" Gon blinks when Killua flops down next to him, breaking his thoughts. He looks over to see Killua studying him lazily. Gon knows better. Killua is analyzing him right now. Looking for anything wrong or something he should be aware of.

"Nothing really. Just about the fight with that guy." Gon is honest. He doesn't like lying to Killua. He can't wait till when he can come completely clean. Gon yawns, laying his head on Killua's shoulder.

"I figured as much." Killua grunts but Gon felt how he tensed. He relaxed soon after though. Killua plays with his pants for a moment before a hand, unsure, finds it's way around Gon's waist. "Don't keep thinking about it now. We'll deal with it when it happens. You'll get yourself all worked up over it."

He means the idea of torturing that guy for information. Yes, thinking about it will get him worked up. Gon is pretty sure he's going to talk everyone out of doing that. He just has to convince Kurapika that he'll be okay if it takes a little longer.

Gon nods, silently agreeing as he sighs in contentment, enjoying Killua's warmth, his hair against his cheek and his arm around his waist. This feels nice. Just being in Killua's embrace. He wants to touch him more too. He wants to hold him. Gon reflects Killua's actions and puts his arm around Killua's waist, pulling him closer.

"So what do you guys want to do while we wait to eat?" Leorio breaks between the tense atmosphere between the two young boys. It wasn't a bad tenseness like he felt when they were having a fight. No...this tenseness is exciting.

"Perhaps we should leave them alone?" Kurapika looks down at Leorio who is wrapping up his ankle.

"Nah they'll be alone all of tomorrow." Leorio waves him off. "Lets play a drinking game! I've learned a couple from the rare parties I got to go to in college when I would finish all my shit." Leorio smiles to himself thinking about it. "I think we could all use a drink huh?"

"I'm down for drinking."

"I suppose."

"..." Gon is the only one who doesn't seem convinced. It may be because his stomach feels strange. But it's probably because he remembers how some of the liquor smells on Leorio's breath. He also knows that drinking can be bad for your health and it makes you do weird things if you drink too much. But a game does sound like fun... "Hmm what kind of game?" Gon tilts his head.

"There's a couple we could play! Ohh lets see..." Leorio finishes up Kurapika's ankle. He stops thinking to look up at the blonde in concern. "does that feel okay?"

"It's fine Leorio...thank you." Kurapika smiles gently. Gon notices this look in both the male's eyes. An affection there. He can't help to smile with them. _Someday I'll have that with Killua...some day soon._

"My pleasure." Leorio kisses Kurapika's bare foot, getting Killua's face to scrunch up.

"Okay if we drink, you better not be getting freaky with your boyfriend alright? This is our room and I rather not have it defiled by you guys having sex in it." Killua's hand is rubbing circles into Gon's back. The raven haired male can't help to wonder if Killua knows he's doing it. But It feels good. He likes the touch.

"I have self control! Even when I drink i'll know not to." Leorio grumbles, glaring at Killua.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Kurapika's face gets red when he looks over at Gon. "We have already traumatized you enough..." He mumbles.

"Alright so...I'm going to go get us some drinks. Any suggestions? I'm getting beer, and some captain Morgan." Leorio's face gets red but it soon goes away as he talks about drinking selections this sly smile twitching his lips. He always gets like this when he's going to get something to drink.

"Surprise us." Killua grunts. His hand is still rubbing on Gon's lower back. The raven haired male can't help to be highly aware of it. It's as if his senses have been spiked. It feels good. His body is getting warm. Being in Killua's embrace, smelling his scent, hearing his voice, Gon can feel the vibrations on his chin whenever Killua talks, It resonates and rumbles deep. He loves it all.

"How about some wine? White wine?" Kurapika requests. Gon smiles to himself. Kurapika feels more relaxed now that he's shared that moment with Leorio. In the back of Gon's mind he's hoping Kurapika and Leorio will kiss in front of them again. He wants to learn, take notes...he wants to take Killua's breath away when he kisses him for the first time.

"Got it." Leorio winks at Kurapika. "You all think of some drinking games we can play. Start brainstorming while I'm getting the stuff." Leorio leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. Gon is now stuck between Kurapika and Killua. The ex-assassin's hand is still touching his back, barely. Gon wants to touch Killua too. After getting distracted with the fox stealer and the curse he hasn't been able to focus on getting Killua to confess.

Kurapika wants him to end this quickly. So that means...Gon has to push up his game. Starting now.

"I don't really know any drinking games." Kurapika starts, glancing down at his bandaged ankle before looking at Gon.

"I know a couple. Maybe we could play-" Killua had started off with that blank voice of his only to tense, his voice going up at the end when Gon sticks his hand under Killua's shirt, being able to touch his bare back. He feels so warm and nice under his hand. Gon loves how he can make Killua flustered, just from touching him.

"Hm?" Kurapika glances over at Killua confused.

Gon can't stop his playful smile. "Play what?" Gon rubs Killua's lower back, barely touching him, like feathery kisses. Gon takes in with pride the goosebumps that have shown up on Killua's muscular arms.

"...We have a couple of choices. We don't have some of the board games but I've heard of beer pong. That seems like an easy thing we could...fester up." Killua keeps his voice neutral and steady. If Gon couldn't feel how warm Killua's body is he wouldn't think Gon's touch is affecting him.

"What's beer pong?" Gon can't help to ask. "I don't know any drinking games..." Gon pouts. Once again. Killua knows more about something than him. This irritates him and he finds his hand roaming upward, taking Killua's shirt with him, exposing the pale skin of his back. He's still barely touching Killua, feather like touches. He glances up at Killua to see his expression. The ex-assassin isn't looking at him but Gon can see the blush forming on his face. When Killua feels him staring, he looks down at him.

Gon's' stomach twist, his heart doing a strange beat. Killua's eyes are different. Gon has touched Killua before and he would get flustered but this look... It's a knowing look and with that knowledge is a want. Gon can see Killua wants something. More? He wants to be touched more? Killua licks his lips before he answers Gon's question on drinking games though both of the boys don't care about games right in this moment.

"Beer pong is when you have cups filled with alcohol and you take a ping pong ball. If you can throw it in the cup, the other team has to drink it." Killua thinks. "Well we have two teams for it but we'll need to get a table and cups and ping pong balls. I'm sure we can't do that one, now that I think about it."

"Aw that sounded like fun." Gon frowns. He liked the idea of having teams and fighting each other. It sounded like something he would enjoy.

"I'm sure Leorio has a couple of thoughts in mind." Kurapika glances over at the two before looking away. "I'm going to...go to the bathroom." Kurapika gets up and walks into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Now it's just Gon and Killua. That tension is back and stronger than ever.

"Do you like me touching your back Killua?" Gon decides to ask as he rubs his hand up and down Killua's back slowly.

"...Yeah." Killua says, his voice lower.

"I like touching you...Killua." Gon finds it hard to stop himself from expressing his feelings. Killua shivers under his fingers and his eyes light up, Gon caught it, before he hid it away with his bangs. Gon didn't like that. He wants to see his face. "Killua I don't like when you hide your face." Gon decides to dig his nails into Killua's back and rake down. Not to hurt him but to try to get him to show his face.

Gon was not expecting Killua to arch into his touch, a strange sound leaving his lips. Gon's heart is in his throat. That sound had sent his heat straight down to his lower regions.

Killua's face gets redder after he realizes what he just did. He gets up quickly off the bed and away from Gon's hands only for the raven haired male to grab his wrist.

"Did I hurt you?" Gon can't help to ask. That was a surprising reaction. He's not sure what to make of it.

"N-No...I..." Killua pauses before he sits back down next to Gon. He grabs a pillow and puts it on his lap, pressing his elbows into it. "Of course that didn't hurt me. I've had my back pretty much ripped off in a whipping before. That was nothing." Killua huffs to himself, glancing away but he can't make Gon's eyes. He can't hold eye contact.

"Hey Killua..." Gon grabs the other male's chin, directing his head so he's looking at him. His cheeks are such a cute color of pink. Gon can't help to smile, his heart beating slowly in his chest. Killua is so amazing. Everything about him is...wow. He looks so sexy and cute at the same time. The way those eyes slant and shine, how flushed he looks...And Killua is his.

"Stop looking at me like that idiot." Killua grunts trying to get away, his face getting redder.

"I can't help it. I'm just so happy you're not mad at me anymore." Gon closes his eyes in his smile and chuckles. "I was worried about that for a minute there. I like that I can sit here with you again and touch you."

"You're never afraid about speaking your mind are you?" Gon's heart skips a beat when Killua's hand snakes under his shirt. It's not like Killua hasn't touched his back before but something feels different about this. Maybe it's because Killua is going under his shirt? It's hard to explain but Gon likes it. "hey Gon, tell me about this person you like." Killua's voice is like honey right next to his ear.

Gon blinks. "You want to know?" Gon frowns. "I don't want to make you angry-"

"I won't get angry." Killu'as lips turn in a smile. It's small and nice but Gon doesn't understand it. "I promise."

Gon's eyebrows furrow. _Why does Killua want to hear about the 'guy' I like? Every time I've mention him before he gets upset...Killua was mean to me today because he was jealous of this 'guy'._ Killua's whole aura has changed. What happened to that jealous spark Gon would feel? "Didn't you say not to mention him anymore?"

"I did...but I realized I was being stupid. _Really stupid._" Killua rolls his eyes, this look of disappointment on his face before he smiles at the other male. "...You were there for me when I talked about the girl I like. So I should be there for you when you talk about the guy you like." Killua's eyes flash with something that could be guilt but it's gone too soon to tell. "...I was a real ass to you Gon. Over nothing. I'm your best friend...you shouldn't have to be limited in anything when talking to me." Killua gives him this smile that gets Gon's heart to flutter. It's so sincere and those eyes of his have gotten softer. If anyone else was looking at the ex-assassin they wouldn't have noticed it. Gon can see the slightest shifts in his best friend.

Something has changed in the ex-assassin. His aura is comfortable and bright and it feels different than before. His smile is inviting, almost eager. Gon can feel himself melt in Killua's hold and those beautiful blue eyes. He finds himself smiling and it's teasing.

"I told you that you were a butt." Gon giggles when Killua blinks. He rolls his eyes, his lips turning in a smirk.

"Hey i'm giving you an opportunity to talk about this guy. If you don't want it then-"

"No. I'll tell you about him Killua. I'm happy you're letting me open up about him. It means a lot." Gon smiles. _I know how much you hate it. Killua must really feel bad about going off on me earlier._

Killua's eyes widen slightly and he glances away. He mumbles something under his breath that Gon can't understand. Then he speaks. "Whatever...so tell me about him."

"What do you want to know?" Gon goes back to rubbing Killua's back, his index finger tracing down the bumps of Killua's spine.

"...How long did you know that you loved this guy?" Killua's voice is quiet. He leans into Gon's touch but he won't make eye contact with him.

"Hmm...that's a good question." Gon thinks for a moment. "I didn't find out about me being in love with him in till recently. I guess I just wasn't really thinking about my feelings for him. Some times I wonder when I first started loving him."

"I wonder the same thing too some times...about the girl I mean." Killua turns his head as he grabs at Gon's back, messaging it. His eyes had this look to them only for those blue orbs to shift away after he mentioned the girl. "...Why don't you confess to him Gon?...are you afraid?"

Gon opens his mouth only for his breath to catch when an image of the other Killua's glare flashes through his mind. His stomach turns and he feels ill. He closes his eyes, willing the room to stop spinning. He opens his mouth and he's shocked to hear what comes out. "Do you think of me as a brother Killua?"

Silence.

"...No. I don't think about you as a brother." Killua answers, his hand that had frozen has gone back to rubbing circles into his back. "Don't get me wrong, we're close but I never really thought of you as a brother. All my brothers are ass holes. I would never associate them with you. You've always been my best friend..." Killua flushes at the end.

Gon finds himself relaxing once again in Killua's hold. If Killua doesn't think of him as a brother it's okay. But Gon already knew that. He knows Killua likes- loves him so why is he doubting it?

"Where did that question come from?"

" I don't know." Gon nuzzles his head against Killua's cheek. Loving his scent and his warmth. "I'm not really scared to confess to him. I just..." _I want you to confess to me._

"You just what?" Killua presses, leaning closer.

"Okayy, I got the drinks and I got us some games!" Leorio suddenly busts into the room. Killua growls from being interrupted while Gon sighs in relief. This time he's happy about Leorio getting in the way. Gon is tired of lying to Killua. Leorio is carrying a couple of bags. He stops when he takes in Gon and Killua on the bed. He grins. "Ohh look at you two. You look awfully comfortable over there."

"Fuck off." Killua flushes. Gon once again shivering from him saying that word. There's something about the way that Killua says it, it makes Gon feel so...

"Where's Kurapika?" Leorio's grin falls when he looks around, not seeing the blonde.

"Here I am." Kurapika comes out of the bathroom.

"You were in there a long time." Gon can't help to point out. He had forgotten Kurapika was in there with them.

"When you got to go you got to go." Kurapika smiles nervously before he looks at Leorio. "What games did you get?"

"We couldn't really think of anything."Killua's hand has settled on Gon's waist. Not that the raven haired male minds.

"I had a couple of ideas in mind but I borrowed this from a couple down stairs." Leorio smirks as he puts down the bags and takes out a pack of cards from one of them.

" 'never have I ever?'" Kurapika and Killua read the words on the pack of cards at the same time.

"Yup have you guys heard of it before?"

"I think I have but I've never played it." Killua shrugs his shoulders.

Kurapika and Gon look at each other before shaking their heads.

"That's alright. The game is simple. I'll explain it once we get everything prepared." Leorio rubs his hands together as he takes out the bottles from the bags, examining the liquor with this excited look in his eyes.

"The old man is enjoying this too much." Killua grunts.

"I think he wants us all to have fun together and to relax." Gon smiles to himself, watching Leorio as he pours four large classes of Captain Morgan. Leorio has been worrying over Gon's wrist and Kurapika's wounds. He was worrying over the fight Gon and Killua had today. Leorio is a kind and caring man. After everything that's happen today, Gon is sure he just wants them to have fun together.

"I think so too." Kurapika smiles as well, agreeing with Gon.

"I still think he just wants to get shit faced." Killua grunts but Gon knows he doesn't completely mean that.

"Alright everyone get on the floor. Kurapika do you need help-"

"I'm fine." Kurapika huffs slightly as he stands up and walks over on the floor before sitting down. Gon and Killua glance at each other before letting go. Gon can't help to feel cold and disappointed with the lack of Killua's warmth and his touch as they walk over to Kurapika and sit next to him. Gon sits between Kurapika and Killua once again.

"Okay so the rules of the game are simple." Leorio starts to explain as he places a glass in front of everyone before taking his seat next to Kurapika and Killua. The four friends have formed a small circle. Leorio takes out the pack of Cards before shuffling them. He places them face down in the middle. "Each of these cards will have an action on them. It will say, 'never have I ever something.' You have to read the card out loud and if you have done the action you will have to take a drink. The first one drunk, loses. Sound easy enough?"

"That's not really fair to you guys. I'm going to win this with my alcohol tolerance." Killua smirks looking confident.

"I'll have you know I've build up my tolerance over the years as well." Leorio puffs out his chest.

"That's not something to brag about." Kurapika sighs, shaking his head.

"Hmm...I think I get the game." Gon looks down at the large glass of brown liquor. He can smell it from here. It's strong. _I don't want to lose...I'll have to hold my nose when I drink it maybe._

"yeah it''ll be fun." Leorio grins at Gon. "I'll go first to show you how it's done." Gon's eyes light up. He always feels better when he can watch something first. He learns that way. Leorio picks up a card. His lips twitch. "Never have I ever had sex." Leorio raises a hand, looking over at Kurapika who raises his, his cheeks flushed. Gon raises his hand and everyone looks at him in shock.

"Gon' you've had sex?!" Killua's eyes widen.

"Huh? No! It said never have I ever had sex and I haven't!"

"No, no you raise your hand if you have had sex. You have to admit to It and take a drink if you've done what the card is saying." Leorio explains, sighing in relief, along with Killua at Gon's explanation.

"Oh so because you and Kurapika have had sex you guys have to take a drink!" Gon's eyes light up and he grins over at the two older males that look like their faces have turn into tomatoes.

"yes, yes." Leorio chuckles when he gets a look from Kurapika.

"Of all the games..." Kurapika mumbles before he grabs his drink and takes a chug of it. Leorio doing the same. Gon notices Leorio drank more than Kurapika.

"Okay now I think I got it." Gon smiles, having more fun with this now that he understands it. He smiles over at Killua when he feels someone staring at him. Killua has a strange look on his face, those eyes deep before he blinks. He smirks.

"You're going to be the first one to lose Gon~" Killua teases.

"No i'm not." Gon pouts.

"Yes you are, I bet this first drink is going to get you drunk. You've never been drunk before."

"So?" Gon huffs, his eyebrows furrowing in determination. Now he's pumped. Killua is looking down at him like a kid. So what if he hasn't gotten drunk before? Gon will show him. He won't be the first to lose. Gon was feeling very tired today but now he's wide awake. His body once again on high alert.

"I suppose I'll go next." Kurapika's voice gets Gon to focus over at his blonde friend. Kurapika picks up a card, his eyebrow raising. "Never have I ever fantasized about someone in this room..." Kurapika sighs, raising his hand again, his cheeks tinting. Leorio also raises his hand. There's this tension in the air. Gon feels it as Leorio and Kurapika look over at the younger males.

"What does fantasize mean?" Gon asks. Killua looks red beside him.

"you think about having sex with them." Leorio answers, trying to pull a serious expression.

"Oh!" Gon doesn't think much about it and he puts his hand in the air. _I've thought about having sex with Killua and he's in the room!_

The ex-assassin hesitates before he puts his hand in the air as well. The tension increases. "Oh Killua who have you thought about in this room?" Gon questions, his eyes lighting up when Killua sputters. He looks so red. It's so cute. Gon's heart is beating so fast...he's thought about having sex with me?

"...uh..."Killua covers his eyes with his bangs for a moment before glancing over at Gon. Those slanted eyes are watching him, analyzing him but shying away from him at the same time. "Who have you thought about in this room Gon?"

"Oh well that's..." Gon's cheeks turn pink. Killua's eyes flash and he grips the ends of his shorts. He glances away from Gon quickly, his bangs covering his face once again. The tension has grown.

"Okay well we all drink since we've all done it." Leorio chuckles awkwardly before he takes a chug of his drink. Kurapika does the same, his cheeks pink. Gon turns his attention on his large drink before he picks it up. His nose wrinkles up from the smell. Come on. Gon closes his eyes and takes a large drink. The liquid burns down his throat and makes his chest feel warm. His face feels a little hot as he puts the drink down. He glances over at Killua just in time to see him put down his drink. He drank almost half of it in one gulp. He doesn't look warm or affected at all.

"Okay my turn." Killua picks up a card. Killua blinks. "Never have I ever shaved my balls?" He glances up. Everyone looks at each other. Gon tilts his head. _Are you suppose to shave those?_

Leorio slowly raises his hand, everyone looking over at him with wide eyes. Killua's nose wrinkles. "ew?"

"Why did you shave those Leorio? Are you suppose to?"

"Well...you know I met a lot of women in college and some of them liked a well shaved man if you know what I mean." Leorio coughs when Kurapika glares at him. "Okay so I drink." Leorio drinks quickly, trying to get away from Kurapika's pointed stare.

"I did not need to know that." Killua shakes his head. "I have a feeling by the end of this I'll want to blow my brains out."

"My turn!" Gon beams when he realizes that. He grabs a card. "Never have I ever done something I regretted." Gon thinks about this. Has he done something he's regretted? He's made a lot of mistakes in the past but he doesn't' think he regrets them. His choices have made him who he is today. Gon looks up and can see that everyone is looking down, thinking about this.

Kurapika raises his hand. Leorio raises his hand. Killua raises his hand. Seeing that everyone is raising their hands ,and now looking at him, Gon thinks about it more._ Is there something I regret? I don't like how I'm lying to Leorio and Killua now...so is that regretting it? _Gon decides not the raise his hand.

"I don't think I regret anything." Gon says honestly looking at everyone. "Everything I've done has made me who I am. They may not have been the smartest choices but...I think regretting something that's already done would just be a waste of time." Gon smiles.

"Somehow I figured you weren't going to raise your hand." Killua sounds annoyed but his lips have turned up into a small smile. "that's so like you."

"Looks like the rest of us have to drink then." Leorio glances at Kurapika who's gray eyes have gotten out of focus. When Kurapika looks over at him, Leorio smiles gently. Kurapika returns it before they both drink. Killua drinks and finishes his glass.

"Hey old man I need more."

"You got it." Leorio grabs the bottle he placed next to him and pours Killua some more. He fills his glass and then fills his own that was about to run out. Kurapika's cheeks look flushed. Only a little bit. "My turn again." Leorio picks up the card. He frowns. "Never have I ever peed my pants in public..." Everyone looks at Leorio. "Damn it." He grumbles, his face getting red as he raises his hand. "Okay, okay find I did. Can you blame me?! A little slipped out when I saw the Kraken and...any grown man would!" Leorio defends, his face getting redder and his eyebrow twitching.

"Did you see any of us pissing ourselves when we saw the Kraken?" Killua smirks.

"Does it count if you do it in town?" Gon asks. Everyone looks over at him. Leorio nods. Gon raises his hand, smiling sheepishly.

"You've peed your pants?" Killua blinks.

"Yeah one time when I was five years old I got lost in the woods and I ended up getting chased by a couple of angry birds because I accidentally got into their nest...They kept chasing me and I didn't have time to pee so when I finally ran out of the woods and into town, the birds stopped chasing me but I couldn't hold it anymore and I peed myself."

"What the heck?" Killua chuckles. "At least you peed yourself when you were five and not when you're like 30."

"I'm 21!" Leorio's eye twitches. "i'm not that old- and shut it! I swear to you normal people would have pissed themselves seeing that!" Leorio grumbles before he takes a chug of his drink. Gon takes a deep breath before he takes a chug of his. It burns his throat and his face feels warm. This drink isn't so bad, he's starting to get use to the burning and the smell. He still doesn't like it too much.

"it's okay dear. We'll get you diapers." Kurapika puts a hand on Leorio's shoulder, the older male's face is flushed as he glares at Kurapika. The blonde chuckles before he picks up a card. His expression changes. "Never have I ever felt like killing someone." There's silence between them as that sets in. Kurapika takes a deep breath before he raises his hand. Killua raises his hand, his face blank.

Gon thinks about it. Has he felt like killing someone before? He's been in a lot of fights and he's seen a lot of people who've done bad things. He wants to stop them and hurt them but kill them?...Gon and Leorio don't raise their hands. They don't ask Killua and Kurapika about it either as the two of them take a chug of their drink. Leorio fills up Kurapika's cup and Gon's as Killua draws the next card. Killua's face scrunches up. "Never have I ever been in love with a family member."

Everyone looks at each other. A minute goes by and no one raises their hands. Gon loves Mito but he's not in love with her.

"Thank God." Killua mumbles when no one raises their hands. "That would have been weird."

"Really, really weird." Kurapika smiles slightly, those gray eyes seem a little out of focused.

"My turn." Gon picks up a card. "Never have I ever eaten alligator meat." Gon's eyes brighten. "I haven't' but that sounds like something good to try!"

"Who the hell would eat a-" Leorio starts only for Killua to raise his hand. " Of course."

"You've eaten an alligator before Killua?! Was it good?" Gon smiles at his friend who grins over at him.

"Yup it was pretty good. It taste like chicken. The cooks back at my old home would make it every once in awhile. It was one of my dad's favorite dishes." Killua's eyes shift down to his drink before he takes a chug of it. Not all of Killua's memories from that place were bad. Gon can't help to watch his friend and think...does Killua miss his family? Gon's never really taken the time and even really thought about that. They haven't been at his home since Gon came to get him after the hunter exam. The only time he would call his brother was if he wanted something like when they were trying to get greed island.

Killua doesn't talk much about his family or his past either. Sometimes, when they would stay up late at night, Killua would talk a little bit about it. Gon remembers him telling him about how when ever he would go out to work he would see kids playing and he'd want so badly to join them...He went silent after that. Gon thought he went to sleep but maybe not. Maybe he didn't want to talk about it. Killua has always been guarding when it comes to what happen in his past.

Gon once again can't help wondering how life was like for Killua in that too large of a mansion. He likes to sometimes picture a young Killua, learning how to skateboard but he knows his life wasn't like that. Gon knows they did horrible things to Killua. He knows that much. Even though Gon knows Killua went though pain in his childhood he still can't help to wonder if he misses his home.

Gon wants to ask but Leorio is already drawing his card, and Killua's eyes have gone back to normal. He looks like he's having fun. Gon will ask him later.

"Never have I ever broken a bone." Leorio reads before looking up. Gon immediately raises his hand. Killua raises his hand and Kurapika. Leorio raises his hand.

"What have you broken?" Kurapika leans over and grabs Leorio's hand, rubbing it.

"I broke my finger when I was a younger-"

"Ohhh. Did Leorio break his little finger?"

"Shut up Killua! That just shows I'm a good fighter since I haven't gotten any of my bones broken so ha!"

"No that just shows you haven't been in enough fights to get your bones broken."

"that's okay Leorio. Broken bones aren't fun." Kurapika takes his chug of his drink before putting a finger against Leorio's lips when he looked like he was about to go off on Killua. "Shhh."

"I think someone is feeling it." Leorio chuckles at the blonde before taking his chug. His face isn't as red as the blonde's.

"I'm not feeling it at all." Kurapika's eyebrows furrow stubbornly.

Gon takes another drink of his. It burns his throat a little more this time and his head feels kind of fuzzy. It's not bad. He feels warm and his face hot. How much has he drank? Leorio is filling up his cup now, this is his third class. Gon looks over at Killua. The boy isn't even flushed. He looks like he hasn't had anything to drink at all. This makes Gon's chest get hot. He needs to hold off better! So far it looks like Kurapika is losing but he has to be careful or he could be the fist one to lose just as Killua said.

"My turn to draw the card." Kurapika chuckles as he takes one of the cards. "Never have I ever cross- dressed." Kurapika sighs, raising his hand. "I've done it a couple of times...for missions of course..."

"What's cross dress?" Gon looks at everyone when he sees Kurapika is the only one raising his hand.

"It's when a man dresses like a female or a female dresses like a man." Leorio explains.

"oh." Gon looks down thinking for a moment. "I don't think I have."

"So it looks like I'm the only one." Kurapika takes a chug of his drink, those gray eyes dance a bit. "You know it's not so bad? Gon you should try it." Kurapika licks his lips. "I think would look good in a big puffy green dress. " Kurapika looks over at Killua who has his mouth slightly open. "Don't you think so Killua?"

"W-What? No- I mean it would look- uh..." Killua flushes.

"Really? You think I would look good in a dress?' Gon looks down at himself, trying to picture it. Every time he thinks of it, he can't help to smile. _I'd probably look silly with my boyish hair. Maybe if I wore a wig..? Gon_ pictures himself with long black curly hair and the dress and nods. "I think I might look good In a green dress too!"

"What?" Killua looks over at him.

"You should let me...dress you up." Kurapika smiles, putting his hands together.

"Okay!" Gon smiles.

"Uh no?" Killua grabs Gon's hand, getting the raven haired male to look over at him. Killua's face is really red but there's this look in his eyes. His aura isn't as relaxed. "that's just weird. Anyway he doesn't know what he's talking about. He's drunk."

"So you don't think I'd look good in a dress?" Gon pouts. Killua sputters.

"It's n-not that you wouldn't look good! I mean...damn it" Killua stutters when Gon's eyes get brighter and he leans forward.

"Kurapika I want you to dress me up!"

"Yay!" Kurapika cheers, his smile is lopsided.

"He's not going to want to when he's sober." Killua mumbles, still looking flustered.

"I don't know." Leorio chuckles when Killua gives him a look. "I've never seen Kurapika drunk before. It's funny."

"I'm not drunk." Kurapika glares over at Leorio.

"mmhmm okay."

"Let's see here." Killua grabs a card. "Never have I ever puked on an amusement ride." As soon as he finishes reading this he smirks at Leorio.

"Hey I didn't puke on the amusement ride, I puked after thank you very much." Leorio grumbles. "So it doesn't count."

"ohhh yes it does. Chug it down." Killua points at Leorio's drink that's half way empty. How many classes has Leorio had? Gon has to think for a minute...four? Maybe five? How many has he had? Leorio keeps filling up the glasses every time they get low. Gon hasn't really bed paying attention.

"Ugh alright. So what? I'm the only one who's puked from an amusement park ride?" Leorio looks around. When no one raises their hand he grumbles and chugs the rest of his drink down. His cheeks have a noticeable flush to them now.

"My turn again." Gon smiles as he picks up a card. _I'm doing good! I didn't have to drink last time so if this keeps up I might be able to out last Leorio_! Gon frowns when he gets his card. "...Never have I ever cried myself to sleep." Everyone gets quiet again. As soon as Gon read the card he couldn't help to think of _that _night a long time ago. Alone in the forest, his face bruised and his body useless. He was barely able to crawl into a tree for shelter, his pants wet from him peeing himself because he couldn't control it. He had to lay there in his urine, with his face stinging and bruised and all he could think about was Hisoka's smirk and the number 44 that was 'given' to him. Gon had never felt so defeated, so weak.

He cried that night. He cried himself right to sleep. He hated it so much.

Gon raises his hand and sees if anyone else is. Kurapika, Leorio, and Killua are raising their hands. Gon can't help to feel relieved. Everyone has done it before. Everyone has had that moment. Gon can see Killua looking at him with a questioning look. That's right...I've never told him about what happen in those woods during the hunter exam. Even now Gon's a little ashamed to admit it. But he payed his dues. He punched Hisoka in the face and gave his number back.

Gon returns the questioning look. _When has Killua cried himself to sleep and why? Was it back at his home? Was it before I knew him? Or after?_

"I uh...after my friend died a long time ago, the third night was really hard. I couldn't deny it anymore. It finally hit that he was gone and I cried all night. I was young and I begged, and begged for it not to be true. I don't know who I was begging to. After all those tears I woke up feeling drained and my friend still wasn't there." Leorio speaks quietly before he takes a long drink. He almost drinks all of it in the glass. Those brown eyes getting glossy.

Kurapika stares down in his glass, being silent before he takes a chug. He leans over and wraps his arms around Leorio. Whispering something in his ear. Leorio closes his eyes and leans his head on Kurapika, as if he's his crutch. His support in this time.

Killua is still looking over at him. _It's not like Killua will think any less of him after all these years right? I mean he knows that Hisoka gave me the badge...but he doesn't know how I reacted to it or the fact I was paralyzed and I cried and I peed myself..._

Gon decides to take a chug of his drink. He feels so warm. His face is what's really warm. His brain feels fuzzy. It's not a bad feeling. It's kind of nice. He still wishes the alcohol wasn't so harsh on his nose though.

Gon doesn't ask Killua about what he cried about and Killua doesn't ask him. The raven haired male has a feeling that Killua wouldn't tell him if he asked and he doesn't want to bring up painful memories. If Killua wanted to tell him, he would have told him. That's how Gon sees it. He'll have to quell his curiosity and concern.

Gon finds himself leaning over and wrapping his arms around Killua, hugging him close. He doesn't like knowing Killua has cried himself to sleep. It's a horrible feeling. Killua tenses only to melt into his hold, wrapping his arms around him.

"It will be okay Killua." Gon finds himself mumbling. His speech is slurred and his brain his buzzing but he pays no mind to it. "You'll stay with me and I'll make you happy. I just want Killua to be happy." Gon sighs, melting into his friend's embrace.

"...I am happy." Killua whispers in Gon's ear, his breath tickling his sensitive flesh. Gon's heart skips a beat, and he gasps. He spark of emotions he just felt...like Killua just shocked him. But it was good, it was grand. Killua said it so shyly and quietly like he didn't want anyone to hear. "I'm always happy...when I'm with you." This is said even quieter.

"that's great!" Gon squeals in delight, his chest tightening and burning, and Killua's warm body feels so good against his. He pulls away to give Killua a huge smile, knowing all these feelings are showing in his amber eyes but he can't contain it. "that makes me so happy Killua, you don't even know! That's all I want is for you to be happy and you say you're happy with me. I'm my happiest with you too Killua! I could live without clothes, money and fishing. But I couldn't live without Killua!" Gon grabs Killua's hands. The ex-assassin is staring at him with wide eyes, his cheeks pink, those blue eyes of his glisten, so bright like the sky. "As long as I have Killua, then I don't need anything else!"

"That's just the alcohol talking. Do you really think you could live a life without any clothes or money? Or doing something you love like fishing?" Killua glances away only for Gon to grab his face, making sure he's looking at him.

"I could always hunt to get food and clothes aren't that important. I'd be sad if I couldn't fish but I could live my life without doing it. I don't think I could live a life without Killua." Gon smiles at Killua, it's lopsided but he can't help it. The way Killua looks right now, with his eyes glistening, his face lighting up...it's perfect. Killua's eyes look a bit watery before he covers his face with his bangs. He can't hide the smile on his face though. His breathing is a bit jagged as he takes Gon's arms from off of him.

"You are...something else." Killua wipes at his face. "being drunk makes you even more blunt if that's even possible!" Killua chuckles and it's so light. "But you have it all wrong Gon, as you always do." Killua chugs down the rest of his drink. There's a tinge of pink on his cheeks. "It's me who couldn't..." Killua swallows, he grips at his shorts.

"It's obvious that Kurapika is drunk and so is Gon." Leorio speaks up when Kurapika lets go of Leorio to grab a card and make it wave around him. Gon has to admit that Kurapika is acting strange but Gon is perfectly fine!

"I'm not drunk!" Gon glares at Leorio. "I'm fine!"

"Dude you're drunk." Killua shakes his head, showing his face, a smirk on his lips.

"Noooo." Gon puts his hands on his hips and gets in Killua's face. "You're just trying to win Killua!"

"I've already won." Killua chuckles when Gon's face scrunches up.

"nuh huh."

"yeah huh."

"I'm not even bad!" Gon whines, laying down on the floor on his stomach. "Kurapika's drunk but not me!"

"I object!" Kurapika points his finger in the air, glaring at Gon before his lips turn in a lopsided smile and he chuckles to himself.

"Oh yeah? Then stand up Gon." Leorio crosses his arms. "We aren't going to let you drink too much. This is your first time getting drunk and we don't want to go over board."

"For once I agree with the old man." Killua gives Gon a look.

"stand up?" Gon gets up off the floor and stands up. He blinks when the floor starts to move. He stumbles around for a bit, his eyebrows furrowed. What's wrong with me? He feels nice and his brain feels fuzzy. He takes a step forward, only to stumble to the side.

"You're fucked up." Killua chuckles at Gon as he tries to walk.

"What's wrong with the floor! Guys, the floor is moving!" Gon shouts in amazement. Killua is cracking up over on the side as Gon stumbles and falls on his butt with an 'oof'

"Okay yeah you two are out. It's just you and me Killua." Leorio smirks over at the ex-assassin who still isn't looking affected. Leorio's eye twitches. "How the hell are you still okay?"

"I told you. It doesn't effect me. I've been trained to have a high tolerance for it." Killua smirks. "you won't win."

"Aww but I wanted to keep playing." Gon whines. He blinks when Kurapika wraps his arms around him, nuzzling his head.

"It's okay. You're still a winner in my book." Kurapika runs his hands through Gon's hair. The touch isn't uncomfortable but Gon's not use to Kurapika being so touchy feely.

"Yeah but I wanted to beat Killua." Gon pouts, letting the other male hug him.

"You can't always win Gon." Kurapika pats him on the head. "you got to lose some times and by losing you win! You got to lose to Killua, Gon. You should tell him..." Kurapika smiles strangely before moving in to whisper in his ear. "How much you love him." Kurapika giggles when Gon's face gets red.

"Hey! Control your boyfriend." Killua growls when he looks over and sees Kurapika all over Gon. Those blue eyes of his narrow, that jealous spark making Gon's stomach twist in excitement. The way those eyes look and that tone...it gets Gon hot in another way. "Gon get over here."

"Ne..." Gon wiggles out of Kurapika's hold and crawls over to Killua. He smiles happily when Killua puts an arm around his waist and pulls him close.

"You're going to stay right here and watch me beat this guy." Killua smiles smugly over at Leorio who is glaring.

"I'm not going to be out drank by a kid." Leorio grunts as he pulls out a card.

"Go Killua!" Gon starts to cheer for his friend. He didn't hear the question but Killua had to drink. Killua is amazing, he's drank so much but he still seems to be fine. "I'm going to..." Gon hiccups. "...build up my tolerance too! So I can be a match for Killua!-"

"Don't be like me. There's nothing good about my high tolerance. I bet you my liver is shot. So don't try to be like me. Besides I like seeing you this way. It's cute." Killua started off scolding him only for his expression to change into a playful one at the end. Gon flushes, his lips turning in a smile as he leans in and kisses Killua's check. He had just wanted to. So he did it. Everything is so fuzzy. He doesn't feel any pain from his wrist, there's no ringing in his ears. It's just amazing.

"Um Gon?" Killua bites his lip as Gon keeps kissing his face, moving closer to get on his lap. "...You're uh, getting a little close there-"

"Damn it...I lost. I know I did." Leorio mumbles throwing the card down. "You're a fiend. An alcoholic fiend!"

"yay go Gon!" Kurapika suddenly starts to clap getting everyone to glance at him. Gon stops his kissing to give Killua a lopsided smile.

"I really like being in your lap. It's comfortable. This is my seat." Gon turns around and sits in Killua's lap like a chair. He wiggles around, grinning over at Leorio. "Mine. My seat."

"no one wants that seat anyway." Leorio grunts, his cheeks flushed. "My seat is over there." He points over at Kurapika who is crawling on the floor, wiggling around like a worm.

"I am not a chair." Kurapika looks over at Leorio, offended.

"G-Gon don't wiggle." Killua's voice sounds strained. He's gripping into the carpet. Gon looks back at Killua. His blush has reached his ears, those blue eyes getting half lidded. Gon's heart beats slowly in his chest. He wants to see Killua's face get even redder...

"_You just want to fuck me don't you?"_ A voice breaks though Gon's fuzzy brain, causing him to tense.

_No...no I want to make love to Killua. I want to make him feel good because...I love making him happy..._

Gon frowns...his stomach twisting. Just when Gon feels like he's going to start crying or puking there's a knock at their hotel door.

"that's probably the food." Killua sighs in relief as he gently gets Gon off of him. The other male letting him do that. Gon sits on the floor and watches Killua walk away like a puppy who just got abandoned off at some street. He feels all cold now. He wants Killua to be back next to him. He wants to sit on him again.

"_I'm leaving you."_

Gon shakes his head, a sharp pain causing him to cringe. The floor is starting to move more and he feels disoriented with just sitting here. Gon can only watch as Killua walks away from him, as if in slow motion. All he can see is Killua's back...

Then there's nothing but darkness and Killua walking away. Killua is leaving him.

"_I don't want you."_

"That's not true." Gon mumbles to himself, shaking his head._ Killua likes me...he does...It's just the curse. Don't let it win..._

"Finally you guys got here. It's been like an hour." Killua opens the door, glaring at the man who is holding a bag of food. "You said it would take 45 minutes." Killua's voice gets low. The man tenses, shifting from foot to foot.

"Well you know...there was traffic and things happen."

"The food better not be cold." Killua snatches the bag. He feels the food before he narrows his eyes at the guy. "Okay, the food is warm. But i'm still not happy about the time or the service. I think I should get some of these for free."

"Killuwwa." Gon gets up and stumbles after the other male, feeling lost without him by his side. It's only been a couple of minutes but to Gon's fuzzy and disoriented mind it feels like hours. Gon falls to his knees, crawling the rest of the way to his friend before hugging him on his waist.

"Wa! Gon!" Killua tenses from Gon's interaction with him, his dark expression leaving him and his face flushing. "What are you doing idiot? I'm trying to pay for our food!"

"You were gone for so long!" Gon hugs him tighter. "Don't leave."

"What? I'm not leaving i'm just-" Killua looks down at the other male only to stop when he sees the tears at the corner of his eyes. His whole expression falls. "shit. Uh okay. It's okay. I'm not leaving. I'm just getting the food alright?" Killua's voice gets more gentle and soothing. Gon nods slowly, taking in his words.

The delivery guy looks at Gon with his eyebrow raised. Killua growls at him, getting the man to look away quickly.

"I'll just pay the fucking bill to get you out of my face. And don't you look at him like that."

"Hey man I'm cool with whatever you're doing I'm just trying to get my money." The man stops talking when he sees something behind him. He looks away quickly. "...I don't get paid enough for this job."

Killua sets down the bag on the floor, Gon not letting go of his waist so it's hard to bend. "here." He pulls out some money from his pocket and hands it to this man. He doesn't count It. He just leaves.

"Worse place ever." Killua grunts before he turns his attention back on the male who is hanging on him. Gon smiles up at him, feeling happier that he is holding his best friend in his arms. He cant' get away from him like this. Killua reaches down and wipes away the little wetness to his eyes. "you're just feeling confused from the alcohol. You don't have to worry. I'm not going anywhere."

"_I'm a lair."_

Gon ignores the voice in his head and nods. Smiling up at the other male. It doesn't matter what he's saying anyway. All Gon can process is that he's holding Killua. He's not leaving.

"You're going to have to let go of me now so I can get the food ready okay?" Killua gently pries Gon off of him. The raven haired male lets him, flopping down on his butt. He watches Killua move away from him before getting the bag of food. Killua glances up only for his face to get pale and to scrunch up.

"What the hell?! I told you not to do this!"

Gon looks over only to see Kurapika on top of Leorio, the two adults kissing deeply, Silvia spilling down Kurapika's chin. The brunette is pinned down beneath the Kurta and their kissing is intense. Gon finds himself moving closer to watch. _This is how I want to kiss with Killua...I want this...I want to make Killua feel good..._

"Alright i'm not going to have you guys doing this in our room." Killua gets in front of Gon, successfully cutting him off and getting the two males attention. "Leave." Killua points to the front door. "Take your food and get out."

"We're older than you! You can't tell us what to do!" Leorio slurs.

"No...no we should go Leorio." Kurapika kisses the older male's cheek which seems to calm him down. Leorio stands up and he's pretty steady. Kurapika needs his support. Gon watches with a blank face as Killua helps them grab their food and helps them out the door.

"They were this close to going at it." Killua shakes his head in disgust as he shuts the door and locks it.

"That kiss looked really good." Gon thinks to himself as Killua puts their foods on plates before sitting down in front of him, placing the plates on the floor. "mmm Killua..." Gon finds himself staring at those lips of his best friend. His body has been feeling hot for some time now. "Can I try it with you Killua?"

"W-What?" Killua flushes, dropping the sub that he was about to take a bite out of. Those blue eyes shift away from him and he swallows dryly. "You don't know what you're saying Gon."

"yes I do. I want to make Killua all red and kiss him like that..."Gon's brain is so fuzzy. All he can concentrate on right now is Killua in front of him.

"G-Gon..." Killua's eyes get half lidded before his eyes light in realization. He bites his lip hard and looks way. "You're drunk Gon. I can't...not when you're drunk...that would be..." Killua trails off. His face is pretty red though. "Eat your food. You haven't eaten anything. I think that's also why the alcohol messed you up so bad. You don't' have anything in your system. This greasy food will mellow you out."

"I'm not hungry." Gon pouts, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't give me that. You have to be. Here." Killua grabs the sub with bacon and pushes it towards Gon's mouth. He turns his head away from it. He's really not hungry. He just wants to kiss Killua...just like that.

"_You couldn't satisfy me."_

Gon's eyes brows furrow. "That sounds like a challenge."

"What?" Killua raises his eyebrow only for his eyes to widen when Gon grabs his arm and pulls him closer.

"Can I Killua? Can I please?" Gon loosens his grip when he thinks he might have hurt Killua. His heart is beating so fast.

"No, Gon we can't!" Killua won't look at Gon, he's biting his lip so hard.

"Why not?...Do you not like me?" Gon's eyes get watery, his wrist feels like it's on fire and he can hear a distant laughing.

"N-No! That's not it! I like you Gon! I..." Killua looks over at him with wide eyes only for him to look down, a soft blush on his cheeks. "I want to kiss you too. More than anything right now. It's hard for me...to hold myself back. But I don't want our first kiss to be something you won't remember when you wake up in the morning!" Killua picks at his shorts. "So I promise...tomorrow we'll kiss okay? I just...I don't want you to forget and I don't trust myself right now. If I were to kiss you..." He trails off, swallowing hard.

"You promise we'll kiss? Wait so you do want to kiss me? Killua likes me!" Gon cheers, his emotions lighting up. The laughter and pain fades away.

"...Yeah. Like I said you won't remember this so...I'll have to confess properly. Just calm down for right now okay? Eat your sandwich." Killua pushes the plate over towards him before taking a bite out of his cheeseburger.

"I can't! Killua you want to kiss me...I can't wait! I can't wait!"

"...me either." Killua takes a large bite out of his sandwich, closing his eyes tightly.

Gon watches him eat for a moment, his eyes shining. He reaches over to touch Killua only for the ex-assassin to flinch away.

"Not now..." He breathes heavily. "If you don't eat your sub...I won't kiss you tomorrow." Killua says this with a deep blush but his expression is firm.

Gon frowns deeply. He glares slightly at the sub before picking it up and starting to eat it. It goes down rough. His stomach rumbles as he eats the sub. His mind is so fuzzy and all his thoughts are jumbled. All he can think of is kissing Killua and tomorrow and...

_Ugh I feel kind of sick._..Gon eats about a quarter of the sub before placing it down, his stomach growling at him in anger.

"You don't like it?" Killua has already eaten most of his cheeseburger. He frowns when he sees the amount that Gon has ate.

"No...it's good. It taste good."It took a little while for him to form the words to say that. Gon's not sure he likes this anymore. Gon looks away from the sub, hoping it would calm his stomach. The sub really does taste good but it's just not agreeing with his stomach right now. He wasn't hungry to start with...

"You were all excited about this bacon and now you're barely touching it." Killua grunts but there's a hint of concern in those blue eyes. "Here try mine." Killua pushes the cheeseburger close to his face.

Gon shakes his head, which causes everything to go spinning and that sharp pain to come back. "Ah." Gon puts a hand over his mouth right when he starts to gag.

"Shit I knew it." Killua gets up quickly and grabs Gon's arm to help him up. Killua leads him over to the bathroom, Gon stumbling next to him. He wants to say he can walk himself but he knows if he speaks he'll puke everywhere. As soon as they get to the toilet, Gon falls to his knees and pukes into it.

Gon has never puked so much. He puked at the ice cream shop and the restaurant and now here. Gon has found that he hates it. He hates how it burns the back of his throat and it gets in his nose and it smells awful. Gon shakily grips the toilet when he feels Killua's eyes on him. A part of him sinks. He doesn't like Killua having to watch this. It must gross him out and he was just in the middle of eating.

"_you make me sick."_

"There...let it all out. This happened to me my first time too." Killua's voice is soothing as he rubs Gon's shoulders. The raven haired who had tears welling up in his eyes blinks them away when he hears Killua's real voice and feels his caring touch. Killua puked when he first drank too? That makes Gon feel better. The ex-assassin stays with him till he finishes throwing up the sub he just ate, rubbing his back and saying soothing things. Gon can't understand most of them. "There. Now come on lets wash your mouth out." Killua helps Gon get up and walks him over to the sink.

Gon gratefully rinses his mouth out, his hands shaking as he brings the water up to his face with his hands and sucks it up. He swishes it around before spitting it out. He also grabs some toilet paper and blows his nose. His throat still feels burnt and scratchy.

"The next time we drink your limit is going to be 2 full glasses. You were buzzed then and since it was your first time going beyond that was a mistake."

Gon nods. Killua said something about 2 and buzzed. Gon walks over and grabs Killua's hand. He smiles at him. "Ne Killua is the best." He slurs. "the best, best best..." Gon starts to swing his hand around, giggling.

"Do you think you can eat anymore Gon?" Killua flushes but he lets Gon play with his hands.

His stomach does a jerk. Gon shakes his head quickly, feeling dizzy. He leans into Killua's chest, the other male wrapping his arms around him. He leads him out of the bathroom and places him on the bed.

"Alright. Your stomach is probably really upset from not eating anything today and then drinking so much. You'll be okay in the morning." Killua reassures as Gon keeps a hold of his hands, squeezing them and smiling up at his friend. The ex-assassin has a strange look on his face before he leans closer. "You haven't been keeping anything from me have you? About your health?"

Gon's smile is wiped off his face. His stomach twists and he feels too hot.

"_Liar. You're a liar."_

"Killua you think I'm a liar." Gon whimpers, letting go of Killua's hands. The ex-assassin quickly grabs his hands again, interlacing their fingers. Killua sits next to Gon, giving him a serious look.

"Gon I don't think you're a liar. You're the most honest person I know...and if you're keeping something from me I know you have your reasons. Just know that you don't have to be mister tough all the time okay?...I know you won't remember this when you wake up...but if you're feeling sick, or weak don't be afraid to tell me. Sure I might tease you but I don't mean it. You always want to keep going when you should be staying down. You've always been like that. I just don't want to see you running yourself into the ground when all you need to do is admit to not feeling well and getting treatment."

Killua rubs soothing circles into Gon's hands. The raven haired male didn't get much out of that. Gon heard that Killua doesn't think he's a liar and that he worries about him and then he got distracted by his blue eyes and the feeling of his hands in his.

"Do you understand Gon?"

He nods slowly ,his heart lifting back up. He smiles as he leans in and hugs Killua tightly. He kisses his cheek and then his nose. Killua flushes and pushes him away, holding him back an arms length. Gon giggles, not offend. Killua looks so cute red. "Killua did I ever tell you how you remind me of a cat?"

"Huh?" Killua looks back at Gon with his eyebrow raised. Gon grins and it's lopsided.

"When you sleep you curl up into a ball and you like to be scratched behind your ears. You can turn your hand into claws and some times when you smile when you do something bad or funny it reminds me of that movie 'Alice in wonderland' and that cat. I think that if you were a real cat you would be the cutest one ever." Gon throws his hands in the air to prove his point.

Killua stares at him with wide eyes before he starts to chuckle, shaking his head. "Alright how about we get you to bed?" Killua stops...that smile that looks like a cat coming to his lips. "But you know Gon..I haven't told anyone this before but..." He looks around before leaning in. "I am a cat."

"Whattttt?" Gon looks at him with wide eyes, his mouth opening. Killua's lips wobble before they steady. "No way! You're lying."

"But I'm not. I was a cat turned into a human. It's been so hard." Killua sighs.

"Do you miss being a cat?" Gon frowns. Killua peeks over at him before busting out laughing. "I don't think being a cat-human is a laughing matter Killua." This only gets him to laugh more.

"Being drunk makes you even more gullible. I'll have to remember to keep a close watch on you." Killua's laughing stops when he thinks about something. He frowns, a scowl on his face. "Yeah someone would definably try to take advantage of you..." He grips his fists.

"I don't' know what's going on anymore." Gon sighs, laying down in bed. He grabs his black locks. "Everything is fuzzy and I feel warm..."

"Yeah it's time to go to bed." Killua seems to snap out of his thoughts. He picks up the food they left on the floor and he wraps it up and sticks it in the small fridge. Gon watches from the bed as Killua takes off his shirt, exposing his pale flesh and those muscles..Gon's stomach jerks and his heart picks up speed. Killua glances over at him, those blue eyes innocent as he starts to work with taking his jeans off, leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

Gon is sure Killua is trying to out sexy him. He won't have that. Gon tries to take off his shirt but he can't even sit up now. He feels tired and wore out. The day finally catching up to him and crippling him. He can only lay there as Killua gets everything ready for bed. He even helps him out of his shirt and pants. Killua is so kind. He's always helping him when he can't do something by himself.

"_You'd be nothing without me."_

Gon takes a sharp intake of breath and closes his eyes tightly. It hurts. He's starting to feel panicked. Something is crushing on his chest. He can hear the other Killua's laughter, his taunts._ You can't do anything. You're nothing. I pity you._

He can't breathe. It feels like he can't breathe. Panic, panic. Then darkness.

"Killua!" Gon calls out in alarm when every thing goes dark.

"I'm right here I just turned off the light." Gon can see Killua gliding over towards him before getting into bed next to him.

Gon needs to do something. Anything. He feels dread and he feels restless but he's too weak to move. He wants to do something without Killua so he can show him he doesn't depend on him entirely. Why should I wait for Killua to make the first move? Something has got to give. He just can't control his emotions right now.

"Killua..." Gon breathes out slowly. His stomach clenching up. "I love you."

Silence. Deep silence. Gon lays there, that panicked feeling crushing his heart. He just said those words out loud. He just admitted to them...he lost...he lost the game.

Killua takes a sharp breath before he holds it. The other boy has curled up into himself, hiding his face with his hands. After a moment he speaks. "G-Gon..." Killua's voice is shaky. Gon wishes he could open his eyes but he's too tired to. "Say that too me...when you're sober tomorrow." Killua wraps his arms around Gon, pushing him into his chest, hugging him so tightly Gon thinks he might just snap. "Hurry up and go to sleep idiot. We're going to have so much fun tomorrow. And then we can do this properly. I don't want to do anything I will regret with you right now. You're drunk...when we kiss...when you confess...I want you to remember it."

Killua starts to run his fingers through Gon's hair luring him to sleep. He wraps his arms around Killua and yawns, the panic going away now that Killua is hugging him. He closes his eyes and smiles in Killua's chest. "mm...Killua is so warm...and muscular...it feels nice."

"Go to sleep." Killua says soothingly but his voice is shaky. His body feels so warm. He almost feels hot. "The sooner you go to sleep the sooner tomorrow will come. I have a lot planned for you Gon."

Gon just nods, Killua's voice and his hands luring him away. The ringing, the fuzziness, everything fades away, leaving him with nothing put darkness and the feeling of Killua's hands as they move through his locks.

* * *

Breathe in, breathe out. Slow. Steady. Don't tense up. Don't let anything show. Killua has to drill this into his head as he holds Gon in his arms, the other male's breathing has gone steady and his aura has calmed in a way that Killua knows he's asleep. Killua's heart is beating so fast and his palms are sweaty. There's this feeling building in his stomach that spreads to his spine and throughout his body. A jittery feeling. An excitement.

Once Killua knows Gon's asleep and won't wake up, he slowly lets go of Gon. He moves the other male so he's laying on his stomach with his head turned to the side just in case he throws up in his sleep. Killua wiggles his way out of bed, making no sound as he does so. Killua walks over to the window, staring out towards the beach and the moon that's in the night sky. The ex-assassin can feel his lips wobbling into a smile, the jittery feeling spreading and he just can't stop. He can't hide this. He can't act calm. All the training in the world couldn't have prepared him for this.

Even though he was drunk...Gon told him he loves him. He said it with his own lips and Killua heard it with his own ears. Gon wanted to kiss him and the way he was looking at him when he was getting undress...and he said he loves him. He said it. Killua heard it.

Killua covers his mouth to stop himself from screaming out in his joy. This feeling is something he could never explain with words. No amount of chocolate in the world could give him this sensation. Killua could have all the money in the world and it would never compare to this feeling, this emotion. Killua has died and gone to heaven with just those drunken words of love.

Instead of screaming, Killua jumps up and down, punching his fist in the air. _Yesyesyesyesyes! It's true! This is proof! Gon really...he really loves.._.Killua laughs out loud only to cover his mouth quickly, glancing back at Gon. The other male hasn't moved. He's really out. Killua's smile is sweet as he takes in his sleeping friend. The blanket is only covering his waist and below, the tan flesh of his back exposed. His muscles shift every once in a while. Gon's face is so peaceful, such a soft expression on his face that makes Killua's heart beat faster in his chest. Gon is beautiful. He's gorgeous. Even when he's sleeping there's this light around him that is brighter than the sun. He's like a God.

And Gon loves him. Gon wants him. Gon is all his. Killua will never let him go.

Killua takes deep breathes to stop himself from just hopping into bed with Gon and squeezing him to death. He's never felt so happy. _Focus. Focus...This is good, this is amazing but I have a lot to do.._.

Killua's smile falters, his breath hitching and his stomach twisting. _The date. It's tomorrow. Tomorrow i'm taking Gon out on the date. Date-as in what couples do-My first date-I'm taking Gon-_

Killua's palms get sweaty. You would think that the information that Gon loves him and wants him would make him feel better about the date but if anything it adds more strain on Killua. He wants this date to be good. He wants to let Gon know he loves him too. Killua isn't sure if he'll be able to voice it so this date has to do it for him...and then he can only hope that Gon kisses him first. He wanted to today but he was drunk. _I told him I would kiss him.._.Killua swallows dryly.

Don't get him wrong, Killua is brimming with confidence with knowing his feelings are returned but he's still scared shitless of being honest with Gon. He's been hiding his love for so long...Killua's worried he's not going to express it right or he'll express it too much or he'll scare him away or he'll do something to overbearing or say something that sounds creepy or-

Killua takes a deep breath before he starts having a panic attack. He can do this. He's a Zoldyck. He's an ex-assassin. Gon will love everything that they do tomorrow. It will be a great first date. Gon won't know what hit him. He's going to be amazed and proud at his skills. He'll show Gon how deep his love is.

He will finally be honest with Gon.

Killua makes a confident pose, putting his hands on his hips...he still feels nervous as shit but he'll put on a face. Killua will give it his all tomorrow...He'll show Gon how much he loves him. He will. He'll kiss him. He'll finally do what he's been wanting to do since they were 14. Killua won't let Gon slip through his fingers. He'll let him know that he wants no one but Gon.

"Mm Killua...?" The ex-assassin tenses, he looks over to see Gon's body shifting. Gon pats the side next to him, feeling around. Gon's lips turn in a frown before he opens up his eyes. They're out of focus as they search lazily for Killua only to fall on the ex-assassin. "Come back..." Gon reaches out towards him.

"I'm coming." Killua steadies his shaking hands as he gets into bed with Gon. The other boy wraps his arms around him and tightens his grip. Their chests are pressed together and Gon's forehead is against his own. Killua swallows as he feels Gon's breath on his lips, he can smell the alcohol, Gon's amber eyes are deep and glossy. Killua's sure he's not fully awake right now.

"Don't go anywhere...you stay here." Gon yawns, closing his eyes and nuzzling his head against Killua's. "Rub my head?"

"Aren't you demanding?" Killua can't help to chuckle lightly, his heart doing a joyful skip in his chest as he almost immediately starts to rub Gon's head, enjoying the feeling of Gon's hair and how he sighs in his face.

"Mm cuddle with me." Gon mumbles, Killua's other hand wrapping around his waist to pull him closer. Following his command.

"Yes my prince." Killua teases, nuzzling his forehead against Gon's. His lips turn into another smile. Way too big. Way too sappy. Killua doesn't know why he decided to call him 'my prince' but it made him laugh. It's too fitting. Killua, despite complaining about doing things for Gon, enjoys doing them. Killua wants to spoil Gon rotten. He wants to give him everything that he can. It's not like Killua is being bossed around by Gon, no. Killua has always had a choice and his choice has been to follow Gon and pretty much do everything to help Gon reach his goals.

Nothing has Changed.

Gon was saying he wants to make Killua happy...which made him want to laugh. Because all Killua wants is to make Gon happy. Killua is already beyond happy. He wants to show Gon that he's a partner that can give him all he needs

Killua will show all that Gon has taught him throughout the years. Kindness, and affection. He will make Gon his tomorrow...

The ex-assassin kisses Gon's forehead when the other male has fallen asleep completely once again. _I've always been your partner. I've always been by your side but...now my greatest dream is coming true. It's really happening. You're going to be mine..._

_Tomorrow, I'll show you how much you mean to me. I'll show you...that it has always and will always be you that I want. No one else._

It's always been Gon.

* * *

"_This is amazing." Gon smiles as he stares up at the night sky, the stars twinkle against the blackness, looking like someone threw up a bunch of diamonds and they got stuck up there. A gentle breeze caresses his cheek, the dirt feels cold on his bare feet. "It feels so good to be back here again with you Killua." Gon looks over to see Killua sitting by his side, staring up at the night sky like him. His purple eyes have a shine to them that Gon can't help to think is more beautiful than the stars in the sky._

"_Yeah." Killua grins over at him, the wind ruffling his hair. "You should have called Mito and told her we were coming. She threw a fit."_

"_I wanted to surprise her." Gon sticks out his tongue before he looks back at the sky. "...It's been so long since we've sat here." Gon smiles thinking about the last time they sat on this hill together. "I've missed it."_

"_I've missed it too." Killua sounds like he's smiling. "It's too bad...that I'll never see it again."_

"_What are you talking about? Of course you'll see it again! We can always come back here to see it! You're going to be with me forever right-" Gon turns to look over at Killua only for his stomach to jerk. The ex-assassin is no longer by his side. The space by him is empty. "Killua?" Gon stands up, looking towards the forest, looking around for Killua. A panic starts to build up in his chest when he doesn't see his friend anywhere. But he was just here! He was just-_

_Gon spots the back of Killua retreat into the forest. Gon doesn't' think twice. He runs after Killua. "Wait Killua! Where are you going? I thought we were going to stay the night out here!" Gon frowns as he runs after Killua, the ex-assassin keeps walking, just barely out of reach._

_Killua keeps getting farther and farther away. "Killua why are you walking away from me?" Gon calls out as the forest starts to change. The trees sink into the ground in till there's nothing but darkness around them._

_Killua stops walking. Gon stops right behind him, catching his breath. "Killua...what's wrong?" Gon reaches out to touch Killua. The ex-assassin turns around. Gon's stomach sinks and he can't help to flinch. Killua's eyes are a dull blue, no emotion, no life._

"_You can run all you want but you'll never be able to catch up to me. You'll never be able to walk on my level." Killua takes a step forward. Gon doesn't back down, even though he can feel his heart sinking at the harsh words._

"_I will. Just you see Killua. I'll catch up to you in every way. Then we can walk together." Gon gives his friend a determined look._

_Killua laughs harshly. "Never. Never will you be on my level. Don't you get it? This whole time you've been nothing but a nuisance. Extra weight. If I so wish I could kill you right now. You're so weak. You're mind even has weakness." Killua starts to walk around him, those eyes narrowing like a predator circling its prey. "You want to know why you'll never be on my level Gon?"_

"_Killua doesn't think I'm a nuisance." Gon closes his eyes. There's a part of him screaming at him to get away from this Killua. This isn't the same friend that was sitting with him on the hill looking at the sky and yet... "I know I'm weak. That's why I keep training so I can get stronger. I've improved a lot but I know there's more learning that I need to do." Gon watches as Killua walks around him. He doesn't let any hurt show on his face, only his fire, his determination. "why do you think I can't be on your level...other Killua." Gon adds the last part with a grin. He wont' let him get the best of him. He can fight this curse._

"_Other? There is no other Gon. There's only me." Killua chuckles darkly. "The answer is obvious. These hands." Killua holds out his hands, both of them turning into claws, a large deranged smile coming to his lips. "Are stained with blood. My body is covered in scars. My insides are damaged. I've been raised to be a monster. To achieve my level, you would have to experience what I have. And even then you probably wouldn't be at my level. You're so weak and frail. You couldn't survive the torture I have."_

"_Killua..." Gon frowns, his heart picking up speed, his blood getting hot when he thinks of Killua's family hurting him. Gon doesn't like the way Killua is talking or that smile on his face. "That's not why you're strong."_

"_Oh really? Then how have I gotten this strong? How have I become so efficient?" Killua smirks. "Are you afraid of pain? I can show you what it takes." Killua charges towards Gon. The raven haired male jumps out of the way since he's been watching this other Killua closely. As he's in the air he finds that he can't move anymore. He lands on jelly like legs and he falls on his face._

"_What?" Gon tries to move but he can't. He grinds his teeth but no matter how hard he tries he can't move._

"_Aw what's wrong? Paralyzed again? What are you going to do? Cry and pee your pants?" Killua laughs, walking over slowly, those blue eyes seem to glow in the night._

_Gon swallows deeply, his stomach twisting, making him feel sick. Killua doesn't know about that part in the hunter exam...it's just the curse. I can beat this. Gon growls as he tries to move his body. He closes his eyes and wills for his body to move. He can't move an inch._

"_You're a waste of a life." Killua coos as his hand turns into a claw. Before Gon can even say something back at this, Gon feels a deep pain in his back. Gon cries out in surprise, his blood spatting on the ground next to him as Killua slashes at his back a couple of times. "Hurts doesn't it?"_

"_You're not Killua!" Gon growls, his eyebrows furrowing in his rage as the pain burns his back and his blood leaks. He's pissed off that this curse is using Killua to cause damage to him. Killua would never do any of this! "You'll never be Killua! You're just in my head! You can hurt me all you want but you have no power."_

"_I have no power?' Killua hums as he stomps on Gon's hand, shattering the bone there. Gon bites his lip. He will not cry out anymore. It hurts but he won't give the curse any satisfaction._

"_None! Killua cares a lot about me. I might not be on his level yet but I will be! I'm going to start by showing him that I'll be a good lover." Gon takes a deep breath. "Like I said, you're wasting your time. You can keep hurting me but it's not going to change my opinion on Killua. You're only causing me physical damage. You have no power."_

"_You? A good lover? Ha!" Killua crackles as he steps off of Gon's hand. He grabs Gon by the neck and lifts him up before he slams him down on his tore up back. The wind is knocked out of Gon, his mouth opening in his pain. "What can you offer me? You don't even know how to have sex. You barely know how to cook and you're a kid. How could you satisfy me?" Killua gets on top of Gon, sitting down on his stomach, his smile sinister. "Look at you. The love of your life is here and you greet me with a pained expression and just lay there like a log. Do you expect me to do all the work? Like I always do for everything? You tell me what you want and I do it. Do you think of me as your slave?"_

"_No! I don't think of Killua as my slave! I don't tell Killua what to do...and I just wanted him to confess to me. I could do it first! I don't need Killua to confess. I can do it! And I can cook pancakes and other things! I could learn how to cook and I can learn how to become a better lover. I'll learn as I go. I know how to give a Blow job and I've watched and read about kissing! And the only reason I look like this is because you just hurt me and I can't move! And you're not really Killua!" Gon doesn't take a breath, his eyebrows furrowing._

"_It's these lips you want to kiss?" Killua puts a finger to his lips, his eyes becoming half lidded, a look Gon has never seen on Killua's face before, seductive. Gon swallows, his body feeling warm. He closes his eyes and looks away, a feeling of shame coming to him for his body reacting to the curse. This isn't Killua. Not at all. "What's wrong?" Killua grabs Gon's jaw painfully and yanks his head back. Gon's eyes open. He tries to close them but he can't. He's stuck. "Don't you want to kiss me?" Killua breathes in his face, his cheeks flushed and those eyes dark and hungry._

"_N-No I don't." Gon takes a deep breath, willing his body not to react to this. Not Killua. Not Killua. "You're not the real Killua!"_

"_Are you going to make me do everything Gon? You're such a disappointment. You want me to do all the work. You're a piece of shit." Killua chuckles darkly as he grabs Gon's face, his nails digging into his flesh. Gon keeps his mouth closed when Killua leans closer. "Now, now. You're just making it even harder for me aren't you?" Killua grabs Gon's bottom lip and yanks. Without nen or any way to defend himself, Killua is able to rip open his mouth._

_Gon's eyes widen when Killua leans in, shoving his tongue down his throat. His tongue feels like a snake's. Long. Gon tries to bite down on it or shove him off or anything! But he can't move. Gon feels guilt and a shame when his body gets warm. Why am I reacting? Stop this! Get him off!_

"_You'll never be able to do it." Killua grins as he pulls back only to bite Gon's lower lip. He bites hard, his teeth sinking into his flesh. Gon wants to cry out in pain but he doesn't. "You just shared your first kiss with a fake. How pathetic are you. I feel pretty real don't I?" Killua bites his lower lip again..._

_Then he yanks, ripping off Gon's lower lip, taking the flesh with him. Gon can't move as he chokes on his own blood, crying out in pain as he watches Killua...eat his lip. It's horrific._

_Killua leans close, Gon's blood on his lips, those blue eyes dance madly._

"_How was your first kiss Gon?"_

* * *

Gon wakes up with a start, his hand automatically going to his lip, his mouth is open in a silent scream. His heart is beating so fast he can hear it in his ears, his breathing is rapid, in and out. He waits for the pain to hit and for him to feel his blood sliding down his throat but it never comes. Gon's heart rate slows down when he touches his bottom lip and still feels it on his face.

Gon looks around, his breathing becoming steady as he realizes where he is. He's laying in the hotel bed. That was just a dream. Gon looks down at his hand that should be broken but nothing is wrong with it. He moves it around and wiggles his fingers. None of that happened. IT was just a dream...all of it.

Gon sighs in relief. _None of that happened. I didn't share my first kiss with a fake...it's okay_. Gon frowns and his heart picks up speed again when he looks around the room and notices his friend isn't in it. Gon sits up in bed, his head feels a bit stuffy, and his muscles feel ripped as if he was just hit by a truck. Where is he?...Gon tries to recall last night and when he got into bed but he can't remember. All he remembers is playing that drinking game and then bits and pieces like him hanging on Killua and throwing up.

_I got drunk and...did Killua get into bed with me? _Gon is about to get up, starting to feel a little worried and disoriented with his lack of memory and the horrible dream he just had only for the hotel door to open.

Gon's whole body relaxes when he hears Killua humming. Even after that horrible dream and experiencing all that pain, it completely fades away in till he's focusing on the here and now. The real Killua is here humming. Killua never hums unless he's really happy...Gon can't help to smile when he sees Killua come around the corner.

Gon's eyes widen, his heart skipping a beat when he takes in his best friend. Killua looks...amazing. His friend has always been fashionable but what the ex-assassin is wearing now is...wow. Killua stands before him wearing tight black jeans that hug his waist in such a way it makes Gon swallow. His shirt is white with a blue sleeveless jacket over it. The blue goes with the color of his eyes right now and the shirt is tight and shows off his arm muscles. Killua's hair also looks different. His white locks are puffy and his hair looks thick. It frames his face and makes his eyes pop. Those blue eyes look more slanted and brighter, and there's a blue bracelet on his wrist. Gon can also tell Killua is wearing cologne. A small amount but just enough that Gon can smell it and feel attracted by it.

Killua looks...really handsome.

"Oh so you're awake." Killua, who had his eyes closed in his humming, Opens his eyes and regards Gon with a smirk. "I was about to wake you up so this is perfect timing. How you feeling? Head hurting you?" Killua walks over, Gon just now realizing he's carrying a tray of food.

"Not really, it just feels stuffy." Gon blinks owlishly, knowing he's staring at his best friend. He frowns. "What happened last night? I don't really remember much...what happen to Leorio and Kurapika?"

"Of course. I knew you would forget. You had a lot to drink." Killua has this knowing look as he sits down on the bed, placing the tray down. "I sent Kurapika and Leorio to their room. They were trying to get freaky." Killua gags.

"oh...I do remember throwing up." Gon frowns, his stomach rumbling from the smell of whatever Killua has brought. There's a cover over the food.

"Yeah you had too much. two classes is your limit for the next time you drink. Which shouldn't be for a while." Killua grabs a cloth that was on the tray before spreading It out on the blanket over Gon's lap. It's white. Gon blinks in confusion only for Killua to look at him with a grin on his lips. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. I'm really hungry!" Gon smiles, feeling excited. This is the real Killua. This is who he loves. Nothing that other Killua says or does matters.

"Good then you're going to love this." Killua winks as he puts the tray on Gon's lap before taking off the cover. Gon's eyes widen when he sees the large display of food. Not just any food either. There's blueberry pancakes- his favorite kind of pancake, sausage, bacon, french toast, waffles, but what has really gotten Gon's mouth to water and his heart to skip a beat is the macaroon that's to the side. It's green with blue filling. Once he saw that macaroon he knew... "Killua...You made all of this?" Gon looks at his friend in amazement. That macaroon gave it away. When Gon and Killua were staying at his house, Mito taught them how to make these. Gon has always loved them even though he's not the biggest fan on sweets. He grew up on them. It was nice to actually make them and it was fun doing it with Killua, but honestly Gon's forgotten how to make them since then.

Killua remembered.

"Yup. All of it. They have a kitchen downstairs and I just went to town." Killua smiles, his fingers playing with his jeans. There's a soft blush on his face when Gon keeps staring at him with those wide amber eyes filled with admiration.

"you even remembered how to make macaroons! And this one looks really good!" Gon smiles brightly. "I didn't know you knew how to cook like this! You made me pancakes one time but...wow. Killua's amazing!"

"Eh. It was nothing." Killua shrugs his shoulders, trying to look indifferent but his lips are wobbling up in a smile. He glances away. "How could I forget the macaroons? Mito was on us the whole time making it but...it was fun making them with you."

"It was!" Gon smiles as he grabs his fork. "We should do it again sometime. And maybe you could reteach me." Gon sticks out his tongue when Killua looks over at him. "I forgot."

"I can't say much." Killua chuckles. "I had to look up some of the stuff." Killua takes a deep breath as he turns to face Gon, his legs Indian style on the bed as he grabs a fork of his own. "Let's eat this and then we can start our day. I have a lot of things planned."

"You do?" Gon blinks. When Killua gives him a look he tries to recall what today is. He feels like he should know. His eyes light up. "Oh! Today is when you're taking me out!" Gon smiles brightly, an excitement building in him. "I didn't forget about it. After last night it made my head a little foggy." _And the dream._

"I figured as much." Killua starts to eat the french toast, but he's mainly watching Gon who is eating at a steady pace. He watches Gon's expressions and seems to be smiling to himself. "It's good?"

"Yeah! Really good!" Gon swallows down his pancakes. " what made you want to cook? You've never cooked breakfast like this before."

"Well you didn't really eat anything yesterday and I knew you would be hungry and you like this so I thought..." Killua flushes as Gon stares at him as he explains. He looks away and closes his eyes, shrugging his shoulders. "I thought why not? It's not a big deal."

"You did this for me?" Gon's heart flutters and he can't help to giggle at how red Killua is getting. That's so cute and sweet. As soon as he realizes this, Gon's smile falls slightly and his eyebrows furrow. _Killua is doing things for me and he looks really good right now...He's really trying and i'm just sitting here in my dirty clothes. I need to look really good too. I need to put up my game. I need to do something sweet for Killua._

Gon can still hear the other Killua taunting him. _I can't let Killua do all the work_. Gon grips his fists, his eyes burning with determination. He'll show Killua and he'll show the curse too. He won't just lay there and let Killua kiss him. He'll show Killua how much he means to him. Gon will kiss Killua first.

Gon's stomach twist. He closes his eyes to keep himself from feeling ill when he remembers the other Killua ripping off his lip, the pain, the fear. Gon can't let it get to him. Killua would never bite off his lip. That's not how their first kiss is going to go.

Gon is going to hold Killua in his arms and kiss him deeply, just like in the movies, just like Leorio and Kurapika. That's going to be his first kiss. His first kiss will be beautiful, not horrific.

"Hey you alright? You got pale for a minute there." Gon opens his eyes to see Killua peering at him. His blush is gone. He reaches over and feels his forehead. "Hmm just checking. You don't have a fever."

"No i'm fine. I was just thinking." Gon smiles, his face brightening back up when he sees Killua's blue eyes that are full of care.

"Thinking about what?" Killua eats some more of the food as Gon starts to finish up everything. He really was hungry.

"How beautiful you look." Gon says slyly, glancing up at Killua just to see that cute blush spread over his face.

"You weren't really thinking that." Killua huffs, stuffing food in his mouth.

"You look really good today Killua." Gon licks his lips of syrup, his tongue wants something sweeter. Gon has been feeling warm ever since he's saw Killua. He just wants to be close to him, to touch him. Gon wants to start being more forward. It's time to end this game and for him to prove himself. "I really like your outfit and your eyes are popping out today and you're wearing cologne. It smells good."

"Thanks..." Killua's blush spreads but his eyes have lighten up. He can't hide that. Killua starts to fiddle with his jeans again. He seems kind of anxious.

"After I finish all this delicious food I'm going to take a shower and get ready. I can't wait to see what you have planned Killua. I bet it's all going to be fun!" Gon smiles. "It's been a little bit since it's just been me and you doing something. It'll be nice." Gon eats his half of the food, Killua has already finished his. Gon smiles as he looks at the macaroon.

"Yeah it's going to be cool." Killua says calmly but his eyes have lighten up in a way that Gon knows he's happy with what he said and he's excited. He still seems anxious though. He keeps grabbing at his pants and jacket.

"Let's share the macaroon." Gon grabs the small dessert and breaks it apart with his fingers. He lifts one half of it and holds it out towards Killua's mouth. "Say ahhh." Gon smiles at his friend and he can't help for his heart to once again flutter as Killua does just that. Gon is hyper aware of Killua's lips as they brush against his fingers as Killua eats the macaroon out of his hand.

"mmm I did a good job." Killua smirks, licking his lips. He grabs the other half of the macaroon and holds it out towards Gon, returning the gesture. "Say ahh." He teases. Gon gladly does so. Instead of just taking it cautiously like Killua did, Gon takes the macaroon with Killua's fingers into his mouth. He remembers the feelings he got from sucking on Killua's fingers and how it had made Killua react to him. Gon glances up at Killua as he takes the macaroon out of his hand with his tongue, sucking and licking his two fingers along the way.

Killua stares at him with wide eyes, those blue orbs turning in that emotion he's seen before. It's stronger now. Gon pulls away and savors the flavor that is this macaroon. "That was really good." Gon sighs happily, leaning back and rubbing his belly that feels like it could explode. From not eating anything yesterday to eating all of this has made his stomach feel smaller than it usually is.

"I'm glad you liked it." Killua takes the tray off of Gon's lap and takes the clothe off. He throws it on the tray before he leans over, getting close to Gon's face. Gon swallows, feeling both heat and anticipation as Killua's face gets closer to his. Killua is nothing like the man in his dream. His movements are sweet and cautious. Even now, Killua seems restless and nervous but there's this look in his eyes that Gon has caused from licking his fingers. "You got something right here..." Killua leans in and licks the corner of Gon's mouth.

Gon closes his eyes, holding himself back from hugging Killua and kissing him. Not now. Not when Gon is like this, smelly and not dressed up. He wants to be on Killua's level. He's going to look good too. He's going to do sweet things. And then, when the moment is right, Gon will kiss him.

When Killua starts to pull away, those eyes still dark from that emotion, Gon grabs a hold of him. He smiles. "You got something here." Gon rubs his thumb over Killua's lips. Gon can feel the ex-assassin's breath hitch when Gon moves closer to him. Those blue eyes are wide and eager, his blush reaching his ears. He grips the bed sheets as if bracing for someone to punch him.

Gon stops right before their lips touch. He smiles. "I got it off for you Killua." Gon says this as he wipes his thumb over his lips. He gets out of bed and starts to stretch, grinning to himself when he feels Killua slump on the bed. Gon will keep him on his toes today. If Gon can't win the game he's going to have fun losing it. Gon will show Killua. He will do everything he can today. He wants Killua to be his...

He wants to be able to kiss him and to hold him and to tell him he loves him. He wants to be able to do whatever he wants with Killua without worry. Gon wants to show his love. He wants Killua to know.

"I'm going to take a shower now!" Gon rushes over and grabs the outfit he had picked for his date with Killua but he thinks it's best for him to wear it now to compete with Killua. Gon flashes Killua a smile. The beautiful male who was staring at him with those blue eyes flushes and nods.

Gon can't hide how happy he is and it's making Killua both happy and fidgety. It's really cute. Gon just wants to squeeze him and kiss him and do other things. Gon pushes all his thoughts to the back of his mind as he rushes into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He wants to get ready as fast as he can so he can hurry up and enjoy this whole day with Killua.

The curse doesn't bother him. Even though that dream was horrible, the curse lost. Gon is still going to kiss Killua. If anything it strengthen his resolve to make the first move. It was that extra kick that told him this was something he should lose. He's going to kiss Killua senseless and take his breath away...then he'll see Gon is a good partner. That he can satisfy him.

Despite the dream, despite the curse, despite what happened yesterday in the dungeon...Gon feels as happy as he could be. All of that fades away and all he can think about is that Killua is waiting for him. Killua is taking him out. Killua made all the food for him. Killua loves him. Killua is all his.

Gon can't believe he's saying this but he can't wait to lose. He can't wait to lose to Killua and to kiss those lips.

Today, Gon will express his love. Today, Killua will be his.

Today, Gon will have his _real_ first kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

Killua sits on the hotel bed, his cheeks still a soft pink and his heart beating faster than it should. His heart rate has been up ever since morning came, knowing what today is and what he's going to do. Killua spent a good couple of hours cooking all that food, and let him just say he made a huge mess that he is not going to clean up. It took him awhile but he made sure everything would taste good. He wanted Gon to wake up and have something delicious to eat. He wanted the day to start perfect.

After he cooked all the food he changed into this outfit that he's had picked out for a couple of days. He wanted to look good, really good. And the way Gon looked at him when he came in...

Killua puts a hand over his heart. He can hear the shower turn off in the bathroom. _I have to calm down. Everything is going good. Gon loved the food I made and he looked so happy. Gon said I look beautiful, he noticed that this isn't how I normally dress or act. I'm making progress. Don't freak out...don't freak out..._

But what has got him flustered right now is not the date coming up. No. It's Gon. Killua plays with his pants, feeling too warm when he thinks about how Gon took his fingers into his mouth to eat the macaroon...Killua wanted to get closer so he licked Gon's cheek, near his mouth...The feelings of want he felt were nothing compared to when Gon had leaned closer, telling him he had something on his lips. He leaned so close. Killua really thought Gon was going to kiss him. His heart was in his throat, his body so hot and all the while he could only think about how he waited so long for this-

Then Gon pulled away, smiling at him. Gon teased him. Killua is sure of it. Gon was teasing him...and that thought for some reason makes his pants feel tight. Innocent Gon teasing him, leaning so close and then pulling away in the most painful way. Those amber eyes had a hint of mirth to them.

_Why the hell am I reacting to that? Am I really a masochist?_ Killua groans, willing his excitement to go away. The good thing about these pants is that despite how tight they are, they restrict his manhood, keeping a boner pretty concealed. He'll need that. He has a feeling he's going to get excited more than once, especially if Gon teases him again.

_Focus._ Killua takes a deep breath, smacking his face, willing his cheeks to cool down. _Everything is going good. It's going to be fine. You're being smooth Zoldyck. Keep It that way. You made him breakfast in bed. He loved it. He loves you. Don't lose your cool. You're hot and Gon thinks so too. Just work with it...just go with it._

Killua forces his face to go blank as the bathroom door opens. He looks over towards Gon coolly only for his eyes to widen when he takes him in. _Oh no._ Gon walks out of the bathroom, his smile bright and those amber eyes have this shine to them. He has on blue jeans with a green plaid button up shirt, a black shirt underneath. Gon looks...really cute. No. He has to be honest. Gon looks hot. The button up shirt hugs his body nicely, not leaving much to the imagination, his tan muscular arms exposed. The outfit looks nice on him. Killua can tell he took time picking it out. He usually doesn't wear something like this or takes the time to match up an outfit.

Gon is wearing this for him. And that thought alone gets his heart to pick back up speed and his cheeks to heat up. He swallows. _Keep cool. Don't do anything weird._ Killua blinks when he catches his eyes wondering over Gon's body.

"You ready?" Killua grins when Gon makes eye contact with him, proud of himself with how steady his voice came out as he jumps off the bed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yup!"Gon's amber eyes light up. He shifts from foot to foot, something Gon does when he's excited. "Where are we going Killua?"

"You'll see." Killua winks. His grin twitches. In a date he knows you're suppose to acknowledge how your date looks. Killua feels nervous but he keeps it out of his face when Gon moves closer to him. "You look...really good." Killua flushes when Gon looks at him with those big eyes, his smile getting bigger.

"I do? You like the outfit?" Gon does a twirl, chuckling. _God, he's adorable._

"Yeah." Killua swallows. _I want to kiss him._ Killua can still remember how Gon's breath felt on his lips when he leaned so close. _Keep calm. Not yet._ "So lets go." Killua walks towards the hotel door, keeping his hands in his pockets, hoping his face is blank and he's not looking as nervous as he feels. _Why am I freaking out? Gon said he loved me last night. Gon wanted to kiss me. I know Gon thinks I'm hot. It's just a date...It's just like a normal hang out day._

"Can you give me a hint on where we're going?" Gon smiles over at Killua. The ex-assassin tenses only to relax when Gon hugs his arm, hanging off of him.

"Nope. We're going to a lot of places." Killua opens the hotel door, both of the boys walking out together. He takes his hand out of his pocket so instead of Gon hanging on him he's able to wrap his arm around him, resting his hand on his waist. _That feels better...more comfortable._

"Should we say goodbye to Leorio and Kurapika?" Gon glances down the hall towards their friend's room.

"Nah they're probably both still asleep or dealing with a bad case of hangover. I'm surprised that you don't have one. You made out pretty well for your first time." Killua grins, leading Gon down the stairs, the other male's arm finding its way around his waist, both of the boys holding each other. "Even though you said some pretty weird things last night~" Killua watches as Gon looks at him in curiosity, Killua's smile is teasing.

"I did? What did I say?" Gon tilts his head.

"For one you told me I look like a cat." Killua chuckles, thinking about it.

"I did?" Gon think about it before he laughs. "Well you do kind of remind me of one when I think about it!"

"And you kept hanging on me, I couldn't even order the food without you worrying about me leaving." Killua smirks but really he thought that was so cute. It made his heart flutter.

"Oh." Gon's cheeks tint, this look flashing through his eyes. "Did I do anything else weird?"

"_I want to make Killua all red and kiss him like that..." _

Killua gets warm and his mouth dry when he thinks of Gon trying to kiss him, wanting to kiss him last night.

"Nope. Not really." Killua shrugs it off. He won't bring that up or the fact that Gon said he loves him. He doesn't want to embarrass him. Killua is really happy he said all those things. He doesn't want Gon to get nervous and not kiss him today.

"Okay." Gon seems to be relieved, his smile coming back to his face. "Was I the first one out of the game? I can't remember."

"No, I say Kurapika was but you were the second one out." Killua chuckles at the pout on Gon's face as they make it down the stairs and out of the hotel.

"Wow it's so nice out!" Gon cheers, letting go of Killua to spread his arms out, looking towards the sky, those amber eyes sparkling.

"it is." Killua smiles, watching Gon's expression before looking at the sky. It really is. It's nice and warm and the sky is clear, a light blue. There's a breeze that keeps the temperature from being too hot. It's perfect. Killua can feel it. Today, he's going to show and express his feelings to Gon.

"Should I call a cab?" Gon starts to dig for his phone only for Killua to wave him off.

"Nope. We don't need one." When Gon gives him a confused look, Killua can't help to grin. He grabs Gon's hand and starts to run, pulling him along to the hotel's garage. Gon keeps up with him, those eyes curious and his smile playful and excited. Killua stops, letting go of Gon's hand to present what he's brought Gon to.

"The rent a car?" Gon blinks, taking in the black car that's parked where Leorio put it last. "But I thought Leorio wasn't coming with us?"

"He's not." Killua smirks, watching as Gon's eyebrows scrunch in confusion.

"Then how are we going to get around?"

"We're going to drive." Killua's smile is cat like as he takes out keys from his pocket, jiggling them in front of Gon's face. The raven haired male's eyes get wide like an owl, bright and excited and curious.

"Ne Really?! Leorio said we could? But we don't have our licensees!" Despite saying this, Gon looks interested.

"License, pffff. We don't need a license to drive a car. I've driven an air craft by myself before and I've driven a car before. It's not hard at all. And sure, Leorio said we could." Killua can't stop his cat like smile. He stole the keys from Leorio's room earlier this morning. He knew if he asked Leorio he would never give him the keys. Leorio would have told him to just use a cab. But Killua didn't want to do that.

In all the romantic movies he's seen, the guy has a nice car that he uses to drive the girl around and take her where ever she wants to go. It just seems like a better option to have a car. It's more of an adult thing. And it's exciting and new. As soon as he saw Gon's eyes light up he knew he made the right decision.

"Come on lets go." Killua grins as he opens up the driver door and hops in. Gon moves to get into the passenger seat. He gets in, looking over at Killua will his eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Positive." Killua smiles reassuringly. He grins when Gon's excitement takes over and he punches his fist in the air.

"Then lets go! Can I drive after you?"

"Sure. Why not?" Killua grins as he puts the keys into the ignition. He turns on the motor. Killua wasn't lying when he said he's driven a car before. He did when he was...5? Or was it 6? He had seen the car while working and he just wanted to play around a bit. He may have crashed that car but Killua's sure his driving skills have improved since then. He's played plenty of racing games. Driving can't be that hard.

Killua puts the car into drive before pulling out of the parking space and driving out of the garage. _So far so good. This is a piece of cake._ Killua smirks. _This is going to be so much fun._

"Hey Killua, I think you were suppose to stop back there." Gon tilts his head, looking back at a Stop sign Killua ignored.

"Eh no one was coming." Killua shrugs as he turns onto the main high way. "Hey Gon, do you want to see how fast this baby can go?" Killua grins over at Gon. Even though this is a date, Killua feels most comfortable like this. They're acting like two teenage boys. Being reckless and trying new things. He'll work himself up to the lovey dovey stuff but this is what they do. This is Gon and Killua having fun.

"Sure!" Gon's eyes get wide when Killua steps on the gas, the car jerking forward before speeding down the high way. Killua weaves his way through the cars, the two boys laughing from the rush it's giving them.

Back in the hotel Leorio's eye twitches. He has a bad feeling in the pit of his wallet but he ignores it, blaming it on his pounding head.

"Wooo!" Gon cheers when they go over a hill, the car lifting off the ground before crashing down. "That was awesome!"

"Right?" Killua chuckles, slowing the car down when he sees his first stop. He pulls into the parking lot and parks in the first spot he sees. _Smooth_. Killua takes the keys out before looking over at Gon who is still smiling from the fun they just had. The ex-assassin admires his friend for a moment before he notices the bandage on Gon's wrist. He frowns. He had forgotten about Gon's injury. He's been planning this date and making sure he's gotten everything right that he over looked that detail. "How does your wrist feel?"

"Hm?" Gon glances over at Killua, taking his eyes off the building in front of them. He blinks before looking down at his wrist. "Oh this! It doesn't hurt. It feels itchy some times though."

"That's probably because it's healing. When we get back later tonight we'll get Leorio to clean it up." Killua puts the keys in his pocket before he gets out of the car, Gon following suit.

"Yeah I'm not worried about it." Gon runs over to be where Killua is. He grabs Killua's hand, no hesitation at all. There's this resolve in his eyes that gets Killua to flush, his heart beating faster. "So what is this place?"

"It's the arcade." Killua mumbles as he interlaces their fingers, loving the feeling, loving this moment. Gon is making a lot of the first moves. _Stop being so stiff! How are you going to show Gon you love him if you're having trouble just holding his hand?!_

"Cool!" Gon's eyes light up and he starts to run towards the building, pulling Killua along. "I hope Kurapika and Leorio don't get too jealous that we're going to the arcade without them!"

"Pff who cares? Those old people wouldn't appreciate it anyway." Killua grunts as he runs with Gon, smiling as he watches Gon's happy expression. _Gon is having fun. It's going good. I just have to be more forward. Flirt with him...I know how to flirt with people I don't really like so why is it so hard to flirt with Gon? Someone I actually like? Someone I love? I know how to act like I like someone to get what I want so why am I all choked up with it comes to Gon?_

Because Killua cares about what Gon thinks. Gon makes him nervous and excited and he makes him feel alive. Gon is his everything. He doesn't want to screw this up.

"They're not that much older than us Killua." Gon shakes his head as they walk into the arcade. Gon's eyes widen as he takes in all the machines and the people and the sounds and smells. There's flashing lights everywhere and people talking over the clangs and bangs of the games. "Wow look at all this. It's been awhile since we're been to an arcade."

"Yeah a couple of years. That arcade sucked compared to this one though. It only had like 5 games." Killua's eyes glint as he takes in all the games to play before he grins at Gon. "After you."

"Why thank you." Gon does a curtsy, chuckling before he walks ahead of Killua, the ex-assassin laughing. "Such a gentleman."

"Yeah I just got those skills." Killua shoves his hands into his pockets. Joking around like this is easy and fun but at the same time it worries him. What if Gon won't take him seriously? Killua's just playing around now to ease the mood but...what if when he tries to make a move Gon thinks he's playing around? What if by the end of this, Gon doesn't even know this is a date? What if he's doing this all wrong?-

"Killua? Are you okay?" Gon waves a hand in his face. "Your eyes got out of focused."

"Ah." Killua pulls himself together, giving Gon a smile. It feels strained, even to him. "It was nothing uh...um..." Killua swallows. _What the hell is wrong with me?! This is the opposite of being cool! I'm stuttering!_ "So lets play some games!" Killua punches his hands in the air, chuckling awkwardly as he quickly makes his way towards the money machine. His palms feel sweaty.

"Killua?" Gon catches up to him, watching him curiously as he sticks some money into the machine and gets a bunch of tokens to use.

"So what do you want to play first?" Killua stuffs the tokens into his jacket pocket, smiling over at Gon, ignoring his questioning look.

Gon stares at him for a moment before he looks around the arcade. "That!" Gon's eyes light up as he points at a large screen that plays a clip of zombies walking in the street, coming towards the screen only to be shot. There's two fake guns in front of it. A shooter game.

"Alright." Killua relaxes, following Gon as the two of them make their way over to the game. He's glad Gon let it go. Killua's still feeling kind of panicked. _What if I made this day too much like a regular hang out day for friends?_

"This is kind of like the game we played back at the other arcade except it's zombies instead of dinosaurs." Gon grins as Killua puts in the tokens, enough for them both to play. "I think i'll like this one better."

"Yeah you love zombie movies." Killua can't help to grin at that. "When ever we would get TV you would want to watch 'the walking dead' show."

"Oh yeah! I haven't seen that in forever." Gon's eyes light up at the mention of that. They both grab their guns. The screen changes to an old house. Zombies are walking from the left and right. Gon and Killua start to shoot at the screen. Killua keeps getting head shots. After all the zombies are killed, their characters move deeper into the house.

There's a woman laying on the ground, an obvious bite mark on her hand. There's a man holding her crying.

"Oh no, he better get away. She's going to turn." Gon frowns when he tries to shoot but it's not letting him. This is a cut scene.

The woman's eyes open wide and she leans up biting the man's face and ripping off a chunk of him. Gon gasps, dropping his gun. The woman gets up and it's time to shoot. Killua shoots at her but she's a tough one. She's getting closer. He's the only one shooting. When Killua looks over at Gon, the other male is staring at the screen with wide eyes, this distant look to those amber orbs. "Hey Gon!"

Gon's eyes refocus and he grabs his gun and starts to shoot. Its too late though. The women ends up killing them. The screen now shows 'continue?' and numbers counting down.

"What was that about?" Killua glances over at Gon, noting the slight tensing of his shoulders.

"Eh." Gon shrugs his shoulders, those amber eyes searching the arcade. "Let's play another game Killua! How about ski ball?" Gon smiles at him before he grabs his hand and leads him over to the game.

Killua doesn't say anything, letting the other male lead him. Once again Gon is the one who made the first move. He grabbed his hand. Killua tries to not focus on that though. He can't keep worrying. He has to make the best of what he's planned and try to make this more like a date. Killua still can't help to wonder why Gon froze like that. For a moment he looked in pain...Is his wrist bothering him more than he let on? Or maybe the woman attacking the man bothered him? Gon was never one for blood and gore. He's never reacted like that though.

"Hey Killua. If I was bitten by a zombie what would you do?"

"Huh?" Killua blinks, looking over at Gon once they got to the ski ball machine. Gon looks back at him. "That's a weird question."

"I know but just think. What if a virus got out and somehow I got bitten. What would you do?" Gon tilts his head.

Killua thinks about it. He frowns. "I don't know. Honestly, my first thought would be to cut off the part of your body that was infected. Hoping that would stop it from spreading and from turning you into a zombie."

"Yeah you would think that would work. In a lot of the movies it doesn't though." Gon holds out his hand and Killua gives him tokens. He puts some into the machine and balls come out for him to roll.

"Yeah I know. It's just movies though. If there was really some virus, if you reacted fast enough, i'm sure you could stop it from spreading." Killua puts some tokens in the machine next to Gon. They start to roll the balls, both playing the game side by side. Killua gets a ball in the 100,000 slot. There's silence between them. Killua bites his lip. _Why does it feel awkward? Am I making it awkward? Why is this so hard?-_

"Yes!" Gon cheers when he gets his ball into the highest slot. "I got it." Gon grins over at Killua, that weird look in his eyes gone, those amber eyes shinning. "I got a bunch of tickets too! Look." Gon points at the tickets that are flowing out of the machine. It looks like he got about 20.

Killua blinks when he realizes he's out of balls and there's only a couple of tickets sticking out of his machine. He's been rolling them this whole time and he didn't even notice because he's been thinking too much...

"Haha I got more than you Killua!" Gon teases.

"Shut up. You just got lucky. I'll get more than you on the next one." Killua huffs.

"You're on!" Gon chuckles as he looks around the room. His eyes fall on something that makes his eyes light up. Killua isn't paying attention to the games though. His blue orbs are locked on Gon. His mind working on overdrive. He wants to be closer. He wants to express his feelings...he can do it later but he's feeling anxious now. Killua glances down at Gon's hand. It looks empty and there. _I can start by doing something small and working my way up...yeah._ Killua reaches over and grabs Gon's hand. The raven haired male blinks before looking over at Killua. The ex-assassin flushes only for his heart to flutter when Gon beams at him, interlacing their fingers.

"Let's play all the games here! The one who has the most tickets wins! If I win you owe me but if you win..." Gon moves closer, their chests almost touching, he can feel Gon's breath on his face. "I owe you." Gon's lips are so close to his own, his voice getting lower in a way that makes Killua's toes curl. The ex-assassin stares at Gon with wide eyes as he pulls away, giving him a wink. Killua gulps, his pants once again getting tight today. He bites the inside of his cheek, fighting the urge to just tackle Gon to the ground and kiss him senseless. Gon is teasing him. He's trying to seduce him and it's working.

Killua's mind is spinning. _What does that mean? He'll owe me?...If I win will he kiss me? If I lose do I have to kiss him? Or is it something more...dirty?_ Killua's mind can't help to wonder at all the possibilities of what he could get from winning.

"On the count of three we're going to try to get as many tickets as possible!" Gon's smile turns more playful. "One, two, three!-"

Killua has never moved so fast in his life. He runs through all the games and plays the best he can, his body alert and moving efficiently while his mind is a swarm of emotions. He wants to win. Really badly. Gon's got him all worked up. It's suppose to be the other way around damn it!...but the way Gon said he would owe him...how those amber eyes got half lidded, showing an emotion that Killua hasn't seen before in them...

It turned him on greatly and now he just really wants to find out what Gon will owe him. He plays these games like his life depended on it.

* * *

"Wow I still can't believe you got almost a million tickets Killua!" Gon beams over at Killua as they walk out of the arcade together. The ex-assassin's fingers hurt from playing so many games. "I was only able to get 50,000." Gon pouts, looking sore about losing.

"Like I said I have skills." Killua grins, just now calming down from the frenzy Gon put him in. He was going crazy in there. Gon didn't see him but he may have shoved a couple of kids out of his way to get on a game. He didn't let anyone get in his way. Killua flushes, now that he's calmed down, embarrassed from his actions. Hey, it's not his fault. He's young and his hormone levels were off the charts. Killua's heart starts to pick up speed when he realizes something. He won. He swallows. "...I won."

"Yup. So I owe you." Gon smiles over at Killua, those eyes holding a different emotion when he sees Killua's flushed cheeks.

"...What do you owe me?" Killua kicks at the ground as they walk back to the car. Looking anywhere but at the boy next to him.

"You'll see." Gon winks at him, getting Killua's face to catch on fire and he sputters. "Tonight."

_Tonight? What does that mean? This is innocent Gon...remember that Killua. You're just a pervert._ Maybe he means he's going to kiss him tonight? Killua's heart beats faster. The options are endless and it's only getting him more excited-

_Focus on the here and now. You have a date to give him. Make this good. Show him how much you care for him. That's the point in all this._ Killua takes a deep breath before he reaches over and grabs Gon's hand, relaxing when Gon interlaces their fingers.

"That was a lot of fun." Gon hums as they walk to the car. "What are we going to do next?"

"We've been out for almost four hours now. Are you hungry?" Killua opens the car door for Gon. That's something couples do right? Gon doesn't say anything about it as he gets into the car and Killua closes the door for him. Killua gets into the car, putting the keys in.

"Not really but I can eat if you are." Gon smiles down at the stuffed rabbit-squirrel Killua had spent his tickets on in the arcade. Killua had given it to him and Gon has been smiling down at it and squeezing it ever since. Killua's heart flutters. It aches. He just wants to kiss those cute lips.

"Nah. Let's go see a movie. The new 'Insidious' is out." Killua says casually as he pulls out of the parking space and drives out of the parking lot and into the road once again. Gon isn't hungry so they'll save the romantic dinner for later. A movie is good. Gon will be scared too and It's dark in there...He can cuddle up next to him and they can share a popcorn. It seemed romantic in his head.

"Okay!" Gon's eyes light up. "After the movie can I drive?"

"Sure." Killua grins. It will be amusing seeing Gon drive for the first time.

"Thanks for the stuffed animal." Gon smiles, those amber eyes bright. "You've been really nice to me today Killua. I can't help but notice."

"That's just in your head." Killua teases but he can't help his lips turning in a smile. That's good. Gon has noticed that something is different.

"No way. First the food and then the arcade. You've been acting sweet too." Gon smiles to himself, those amber orbs deep in thought. "I'm going to have to do something to pay you back."

"There's no need-" Killua starts.

"No I want to. When we get a chance, I want to take you out too Killua." Gon reaches over and grabs his hand. Gon pulls his hand up to his lips before he kisses the back of it.

Killua swerves, almost hitting the car next to him. His heart did a little flip at such a sweet gesture. That was bold. Gon is being bold today. It's like Gon is courting him and not the other way around!

"Would you like that Killua?" Gon tilts his head, an amused smile on his lips. Killua can't help to pout, his heart beating faster.

Is he doing this on purpose?! It's like he knows that he's making him hot and bothered.

"Y-Yeah." Killua swallows, trying to focus on the road._ I need to turn this around. Gon's been teasing me. I'm sure of it._ Killua grips the steering wheel. He thinks of something that he could say or do that would make Gon blush or that will tease him.

The more he tries to think, the more panicked he gets. He takes a deep breath before he glances over at Gon, hoping by looking at the boy it will give him more of a hint. Gon is staring out of the window, his amber eyes dull and his face blank. He's scratching at his bandage. Killua frowns. That's the second time Killua has seen that look in his eyes.

"Gon you shouldn't be scratching your wrist." Killua reaches over and grabs Gon's hand to stop him. Gon blinks, that look leaving his eyes as he looks over at Killua.

"Oh sorry. It itches sometimes. I didn't' know I was scratching." Gon smiles sheepishly.

"Are you feeling okay? You've been spacing out." Killua looks back at the road once he realized he was moving over into the other lane. He gets a couple of people beeping at him which he responds by giving them his middle finger.

"I'm fine." Gon smiles reassuringly. "I just get too much into my head." Gon looks out of the window, Killua can't see his face anymore. "I wonder what Kurapika and Leorio are doing?"

"Probably fucking." Killua grunts. He notices Gon's arms get covered in goosebumps. Killua raises his eyebrow, noting that.

"They do it a lot." Gon flushes, looking back over at Killua. " when you're a couple are you suppose to do it a lot?"

"You can if you want to but it's not a requirement." Killua keeps his eyes on the road. He can feel those beautiful curious eyes on him. "They're just starting out on their relationship. So they're going to fuck a lot." Killua glances over and notes Gon's shoulders tensing, the slight twitch of his eyebrow.

"So when you start off on a relationship you do it a lot?" Gon twiddles his fingers. Killua's starting to feel more confident. Gon is flustered talking about this. Killua can get the upper hand and he thinks he may have just found a weakness.

"It depends on the couple and their stamina and sex drive. If both of those are high, they'll probably fuck a lot." Killua smirks when he sees Gon shiver. Does him saying fuck have some effect on him? Killua almost wants to check, to let his eyes wonder to Gon's lower regions but he doesn't'.

"You're saying that word a lot." Gon mumbles, his cheeks flushed.

"What word? Fuck?" Killua grins when Gon's shoulders tense.

"Yeah." Gon fiddles with his fingers. He's too cute.

"Problem?"

"No...I guess I'm just not use to you saying it." Gon chuckles, rubbing the back of his head. He thinks for a moment. "Hey Killua?"

"Yeah?" Killua watches Gon from the corner of his eye. They're almost at the movies. Good thing Killua spend hours looking up all the directions to these places or they would be so lost right now.

"When you get into a relationship with that girl are you going to want to do it all the time?"

Killua sputters once again almost getting into an accident. His heart beats quickly in his chest and his stomach twists. _That's right...Gon still thinks I love some girl._ Killua feels guilty as he glances over at Gon to see the raven haired male is staring at him. He doesn't look upset. Just curious.

Killua thinks about the question. _When I'm in a relationship with Gon will I want to do it all the time?._.. An image flashes in his mind of Gon laying on the bed, naked, his mouth open wide in pleasure, those amber eyes watery and calling out for more.

Killua swallows. Yes. Yes he would want to do it all the time. Killua is sure that the first time he does it with Gon will have him instantly addicted.

"Maybe." Killua blushes darkly. "But I'd wait till she's ready before I try that." Even though Killua is as horny as can be and would gladly please Gon day in and out, he still sees Gon as Innocent. He doesn't want to take that away too quickly. He doesn't want Gon thinking he just wants him for sex. That's not the case. Killua could be content with just knowing that Gon loves him. They wouldn't even have to do it.

He just wants to be Gon's one and only.

Gon's face is red as he looks away to look out the window. Killua frowns._ Is he getting upset? I have to remember he thinks I love someone else. I know how much that hurts._ Killua bites his lip. He wants to just say 'you know that girl is you right?' but right now doesn't seem like the right time to tell him he's the girl that Killua 'might' want to have sex with all the time.

"Hey Killua...you know the guy I like?" Gon pulls at his jeans.

"Yeah?" Killua straightens himself out, seeing the movie theater coming up. His ears are perked up.

"I wonder if he would want to be on the top?" Gon tilts his head.

Killua finally gets into the parking lot and parks. His head hits the wheel, his body going through too much of an overload right now. He said it so innocently too. As soon as those words left Gon's lips, Killua's whole body got even warmer.

In all of Killua's fantasies, he's been the one on top, pounding into Gon. Killua has always seen himself as being the dominant in the bedroom, just because Gon is clueless about sex and how cute he is.

Of course being that Killua never thought that he would actually get to date Gon or have the chance to have sex with him, he never thought of what Gon's preference would be. _Would Gon mind being on the bottom? Or does he want to top?_

Killua can feel the steam coming out of his head. It's too much. He's close to just fainting.

"Uh Killua are you okay?" Gon shakes the ex-assassin frowning. "Was that a really weird question or something?"

"N-No." Killua pulls himself together, sitting back. His face feels too warm. "It just took me off guard...um...why do you ask? Do you want to be on top?" Killua swallows.

"Hm? I'm not really sure. I think I would have to try both." Gon says bluntly.

Killua knows for a fact he has a hard on right now.

"Okay. Let's go watch a movie." Killua chuckles nervously, getting out of the car, feeling too hot in that close space with Gon.

"I don't think I've ever gone to the theater to see a movie." Gon stares up at the large building when he gets out, Killua grateful that Gon has either gotten distracted with somethings else or has decided to change the subject.

"Me either." Killua walks towards the building with Gon by his side. His fingers twitch in his pockets before he reaches over and grabs Gon's hand. "We've really been non stop working since getting out of the hunter exam. This is the first time that we've actually gotten to relax and to do...normal things."

"Yeah I know. I'm starting to miss it." Gon says honestly, staring up at the theater. "Don't get me wrong this vacation is a lot of fun it's just..."

"You're anxious on finding Ging." Killua smiles to himself, knowing the other male too well. He's never been one to sit still for that long.

"Yeah." Gon nods.

"Well we don't have too much longer with this vacation. We have less than 2 weeks left." Killua rubs his thumb against Gon's hand as they walk into the theater. They get into line for tickets. "Then we'll be out looking for Ging again."

"Yeah that's true." Gon smiles, that determined look in his eyes as he squeezes Killua's hand. "Tomorrow we should train together Killua."

"Sounds good to me." Killua grins, liking this. The ease of talking to Gon right now. The closeness he feels with him. It's like they could talk about anything and just enjoy each others company.

The line moves pretty quickly and before Killua knows it, they're in the front. He asks for two tickets to 'insidious 3', pays the man, takes his tickets and then leads Gon over to get into line for snacks. "Ugh there's a line for everything." Killua groans.

"It's not that bad." Gon chuckles, his eyes lighting up when he sees all the snacks. "We should get mike and ikes! Ohh and popcorn!"

"What do you think this is? Of course we're getting pop corn." Killua ruffles Gon's hair, feeling playful. "Anything you want, you can get. I'm paying."

"Are you sure? You've paid for the arcade and the tickets. I'll pay for the snacks-"

"No it's fine. I want to." Killua waves him off.

Gon stares at him for a moment before a smile comes to his lips. It takes his breath away. Gon is staring at him with those amber eyes, full of admiration and a deeper emotion. He's letting his feelings show. Killua can almost see it in his eyes. Love. Care. Affection. It makes Killua's heart skip a beat.

"Thank you." Gon leans in, Giving Killua a kiss on the cheek. It was so sweet and sudden that his mind short circuits for a moment. His heart pounding in his chest. He can only stare at Gon with wide eyes, his face red.

"Oh my gosh!" Killua snaps out of it when he hears feminine squeals behind him. He glances back only to see a group of girls gushing over them. "They're the cutest gay couple I've ever seen!"

"You know I can hear you right?" Killua growls at the shameless girls, his eyes narrowing at them. They squeak and back off.

"They think we are a couple?" Gon looks amused and a bit happy too.

"Yeah they're just a bunch of creepers. Gon don't pay any mind to them."

"They seem nice." Gon smiles to himself. "I have to agree. I think we would be the cutest gay couple ever."

"W-What?" Killua looks over at Gon with wide eyes. Gon just stares, completely acting like he didn't just say that.

"Oh look it's our turn to order!" Gon smiles innocently.

"Don't act like you didn't just say that Freeces!" Killua huffs, feeling irritated with how Gon can just send him on an emotional roller coaster just to back off. He's done it before, acting like he's going to kiss him and now he's doing it with this.

Gon snickers. He actually fucking snickers. He knows what he's doing. "We'll have a large popcorn and mike and ikes. Two large cokes too." Gon orders, ignoring him.

"You just said we would make a cute couple." Killua flushes, but he's pushing it. "The cutest couple. What about this guy you like huh?" _This isn't how I should be approaching this! I'm coming off as confrontational! _

Gon hums, bouncing up and down, moving his hips from side to side. He's still ignoring him! And to make matters worse he's wiggling that nice plump ass of his. Killua feels frustration, a tension building up inside him. He doesn't like being ignored. Especially when he knows Gon is doing it on purpose.

"Gon I know you heard me." Killua's eyes narrow.

"Here's your popcorn, your candy and your drinks. That will be 30,000j." The woman comes back with their food, smiling.

Gon looks back at Killua. His eyes closed in his smile. "Killua you said you got this right?"

Killua's fingers twitch. He's not making eye contact with him and he's smiling all sweetly. Killua pays the woman, Gon grabbing the sodas while Killua grabs the candy and popcorn. "This movie is going to be good."

"Gon don't ignore me. You can't just say something like that and then act like you didn't." Killua's eyes narrow again as they walk towards the different theaters. They turn and walk down this hallway looking for the threater number 7. There's no one down here but them.

"I don't know what you're talking about-" Killua can't take it anymore. He calmly places down the candy and the popcorn. He grabs Gon's shoulder, stopping him from walking.

"Stop it." Killua grabs the sodas and places them down. "Now answer me Gon."

"Killua if we wait out here we're going to be late for the movie-"

Killua finds himself pushing Gon against the wall, pinning him to it. "You said we'd make a cute couple Gon. Explain yourself. That's a strange thing to say about your best friend isn't it?" _Stop. You're coming on too strong. Calm down, let him come to you. Don't push it._

"We would make acute couple. At least I think so." Gon smiles, there's a tinge on his cheeks. "I didn't repeat myself because it seemed to bother you-"

"It didn't bother me! I just..." Killua flushes, realizing he just sort of attacked Gon. He lets him go and backs up. He rubs the back of his head.

"it's okay Killua. I understand." Gon smiles sweetly. Killua feels his heart sink as Gon walks away from him. "I know you like girls-"

Killua's stomach twist at that. A rage fills him, a deep anger towards himself. Killua didn't even give Gon a chance to think Killua loves him. The ex-assassin has always been acting as if he's straight and then he talked about this 'girl' he loves. Killua has been hurting Gon all this time. No wonder he hasn't wanted to come out to him. Why would he? When he thinks I'm straight?

"I don't like girls!" Killua finds himself shouting, much louder than he was expecting. He reaches out and grabs Gon's wrist, out of reflex, not wanting him to walk away from him anymore.

"...What?" Gon looks back at Killua, his eyes wide.

"I-I..." Killua swallows. He feels too warm ,his lips are trembling. "I don't...I don't like girls...I'm..." Killua can't get the words out. Gon is staring at him with those amber eyes.

"But you're in love with a girl?" Gon tilts his head but his eyes are slowly lighting up.

"I've been lying to you." Killua closes his eyes. He grips Gon's wrist. "I don't love some girl... I love-" Killua looks up only to see Gon's eyes. Wide and eager, his whole face lighting up. Killua chokes on his words. He can't say it. Killua starts to panic. There's a group of people gathered around now watching them. Killua just wants to crawl into a hole and die. This isn't how he wanted today to go. But of course he had to push Gon. He couldn't have let it go. Killua feels like he's about to cry. He can't say it. He's frozen. This isn't cool. Not cool at all-

"Let's go see that movie Killua." Gon smiles gently, getting Killua to blink. He leans down and picks up the food, handing Killua the sodas. Gon softly pushes Killua along, leading him into the theater. Killua's eyes remain wide as Gon leads him into the dark theater and into a seat near the front. He sits down in his seat and then it finally hits him.

Gon let him go. He didn't push him for answers. He saw he was distressed and he didn't push it. He saved him from embarrassment. Killua's heart beats slowly. Gon Is really Kind. A really good friend. If Killua was in Gon's shoes, he doesn't know if he could just let Gon go. Especially if he thought Gon was about to say he loves him. Gon really is something else.

Killua glances over to see Gon eating popcorn. Gon must sense him looking because he turns his head and smiles back at Killua. Patient, kind. No sign of anger or frustration.

"Gon...I'll tell you about it later." That's all Killua can manage. Gon nods in understanding before he reaches over and holds Killua's hand. The ex-assassin relaxes in the kind gesture, squeezing his hand, smiling at his friend. His heart beats calmly in his chest, that melody of affection and deep love. Killua wonders if his feelings are showing through his face, he can feel his eyes get half lidded as he stares into Gon's eyes. The other male returns his stare, those amber eyes full of a strong emotion as well. Killua can't look away.

The ex-assassin has always been one to pay attention to his surroundings. He's been trained to do this since he could remember. It's important. Yet right now all he can focus on is Gon and his eyes. The noise fades away in till it's just them. It's like they're the only people in this theater.

Killua wants to make him happy. He loves him so much it's embarrassing really. He wonders if Gon knew just how deep these feelings go if he would still want to be with him. Because once Killua gets his hands on Gon and makes him his...Killua's not sure if he could ever go back to just being Gon's friend. Killua would accept it if Gon didn't want to be with him anymore but...Killua could never move on.

"You two should kiss." A voice coos behind them. Killua's eyes snap over to look, getting out of his love induced trance. There's no one behind them.

"I wonder who said that?" Gon tilts his head, looking back too.

"I don't know, probably some loser who doesn't have a life." Killua swears he hears someone mumble 'ouch' but again he doesn't know where it's coming from. Killua stands up, about to search the seats behind them only for Gon to grab his hand.

"Don't worry about it Killua." Gon looks up at him with those big eyes. "I think the movie is about to start."

Killua slowly sits back down, shooting a glare up at the people all the way in the back. There's not that many people in this theater. He was thinking it was going to be more crowded than this. Killua relaxes when Gon moves his body so he's right next to him, laying his head on his shoulder. Killua wraps his arm around Gon's waist, pulling him closer. His heart picks up speed but he keeps himself calm as he turns his attention to the big screen in front of them. The movie indeed is starting.

Killua tries to pay attention but it's hard when he has Gon laying on him and his hand is on Gon's waist. _He feels so warm...ah and Gon's scent..._ Killua flushes. He wants to slap himself. _What's with me? This is suppose to be a romantic date but all I can think about is...dirty things_. And Gon has been making most of the first moves. It's just with the information that Gon loves him and his fantasized about him makes this hard. Killua has been fantasizing about Gon for years. He's wanted him in every way. Killua just wants to claim him, to share all their firsts together but he'll keep himself under control.

Whenever-if ever- they get together, Killua will not push for anything. He'll let Gon make all the first moves just so he knows he's okay with it. He doesn't want to push Gon or make him feel like he has to have sex with him just because they're dating. Gon thinks sex is very special...and it is. Killua wants it to be special too. He'll keep himself under control...He can do it. He's been doing it for years.

Gon tenses next to him, gasping when a jump scare comes. Killua automatically grips him closer, rubbing soothing circles into his waist. Gon snuggles into him, grabbing onto his arm. This is it. This feels right. Killua relaxes. This feels like something a couple would do.

Just when Killua is starting to watch the movie, sharing popcorn with Gon, he feels the seat next to him shift. Killua's eye twitches but he makes no movement. He didn't sense this person coming. Not because he was distracted. He was listening to his surrounds. Zetsu?

Killua slowly glances next to him, trying to appear as if he's just moving his eye. He blinks. There's a man sitting next to him. He looks familiar but Killua can't put his finger on it. His hair is long and brown, his face is blank except for this crooked smile. Handsome. Annoyingly handsome. He looks like he would be Gon's type. Killua tightens his grip on Gon, not wanting the other male to notice this guy. At the same time his stomach has this sick feeling._ I know this guy..._

That's when Killua's ears perk up when he hears a barely audible whimper. He glances over only for his face to drop and his eyes to narrow. Down the isle there's a couple sitting, the girl's face is flushed and it's obvious the boy's hand is down her pants. What has gotten Killua to get angry is that Gon is looking over at them, seeming to watch the couple with curiosity.

"Don't look." Killua puts a hand over his eyes, turning Gon's head back into his chest. Killua feels that protective and possessive spark. He doesn't want Gon getting hard from watching someone else...especially a girl. Girls have always been a threat to Killua when it comes to Gon. Even though Killua knows Gon likes him now, how deep is that like? Could it easily change if Gon sees someone else he likes?

Killua is insecure. He knows but he can't help it. Like he said, Gon makes him nervous in all the ways possible.

"I didn't know people did that stuff in a theater." Gon looks at Killua with curiosity.

"You're not suppose to but they do." Killua glares over at the two. No shame. " You guys are in the front row for crying out loud." Killua growls over at the two. The guy flips him off, getting Killua's eye to twitch. Before Killua can say something smart the couple leaves the theater. Probably going off to fuck somewhere.

"That was mean. You ruined their fun." The man beside Killua coos getting his eye to twitch. He knows that voice.

"Hisoka?" Gon looks up from Killau's chest, his eyes widening and lighting up in realization. "When did you get here?"

Of course. Fucking Hisoka. Killua didn't recognize him because he's not wearing his make up and his hair is down. Killua remembers the first time he saw him like that in greed island. He couldn't help to remember thinking how annoyed he was with how handsome he is and with how...big he is. Also he had wanted to rip it off after he was getting excited by looking at Gon.

"I got here just a little while ago-"

"Fuck off." Killua growls, not in the mood to deal with this man. This is suppose to be him and Gon's time. Hisoka only means trouble. Especially since this man has a thing for Gon. "There's no reason for you to be here or for you to look like that."

"How rude. I'm here to enjoy the movie. And look like what?" Hisoka blinks looking down at himself innocently.

"You don't have any make up on." Gon comments.

"Oh that. I thought I'd try something new~" Hisoka coos, those yellow eyes looking Gon over.

"How do you keep finding us? Are you stalking us or something?" Killua's eyes narrow.

"I'm just enjoying myself. You two happen to be where ever I am."

"Bullshit!"

"Oh Gon I didn't appreciate how you just left me in the amusement park. We were suppose to have fun together." Hisoka pouts. " I thought we had an agreement?"

Gon tenses in his hold, his eyebrows furrowing. Killua tightens his grip on the other male, glaring darkly at Hisoka. That protective flare sparking his aura. He grabs Hisoka's shirt, pulling him close to snarl in his face.

"You black mailed him by using his hurt wrist as a way to control him." Killua says this slowly, his blue eyes getting dull and threatening. "And you had something to do with it didn't you? Did you hurt him? Did you do that to his wrist?" Killua tightens his grip on Hisoka's shirt, those yellow eyes gleam.

"I didn't do a thing. Gon did it to himself. You should of saw it. It was quite a show."

"Hisoka." Gon moves out of Killua's grip, those amber eyes getting darker, his fists gripped.

Gon's fighting spirit eggs Killua on. "I don't believe you. I don't' believe Gon did that to himself. And when this went on, you so happened to be there."

"Killua we're interrupting the movie." Gon frowns when he notices that everyone is looking down at them. "Let's just go Killua-"

"But this guy is hiding something Gon." Kilua glances back at his friend before he glares at Hisoka. "Let's step outside."

"Sure. My pleasure." Hisoka smirks as Killua lets go of his shirt. The three of them stand up and walk out of the theater, Killua watching Hisoka closely. "I know you don't trust me but I'm telling the truth. I had nothing to do with Gon's wound. I'm innocent. I just happened to be there to witness it." Hisoka puts a hand over his chest, this smile on his lips.

"You're hiding something. I can tell." Killua's eyes narrow. He knows it. This guy is a lot like him in some ways.

"Killua, I really think I did it to myself though..." Gon mumbles, looking down.

"He just wants you to believe that Gon." Killua gives him a glance before turning his glare on Hisoka.

"Now, now. I wouldn't do that. If I had hurt Gon I would want him to know it was me. I would want to see his flare as I hurt him." Hisoka's eyes roll back, a strange smile on his lips. He blinks. "But it wasn't me." Hisoka smirks at Gon. "Gon's mind must be infected or something-"

Gon flinches.

"Do you have something to do with the fox stealer? Every time you have been there, the fox stealer has shown up in the form of me." Killua growls, his hand turning into a claw. He's not feeling like playing around anymore. Gon is sinking into himself.

"Hmm? I have nothing to do with that either-"

"The fox stealer seemed to be just a follower. There's someone pulling the strings. Are you that person?" Killua presses, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"My hands are innocent." Hisoka holds his hands in the air. But he's smirking. "But I may know a thing or two about this fox stealer. And this other Killua you speak of.-"

"What do you know?" Gon frowns deeply, taking a step forward. "What do you mean?"

"I have information that you will be interested in. Information that can save you. Information that can make everything clear." Hisoka smirks, seeing Gon's eyes light in realization. Killua frowns, confused. His stomach sinking when Hisoka said something about information that can save you...while looking at Gon.

"Is the fox stealer planning on attacking Gon soon?" Killua takes a step forward, his heart drumming in his chest. "Speak!"

"My information comes with a price." Hisoka pokes out his hip, crossing his arms over his chest. Why does he keep looking at Gon? Killua looks back at Gon only for his face to fall. Gon is staring at Hisoka with wide eyes, his mouth slightly open, his face pale.

"We don't need you." Gon swallows, taking a step closer, glaring at Hisoka. "We've seen who the fox stealer is. When we see him next we'll find out where Clover is. We don't need your information. Leave Hisoka!" Gon's voice raises at the end. Killua's eyes widen at the tone.

"Do you have enough time for that Gon?" Hisoka coos.

"What are you talking about?" Killua looks back at Hisoka. He spoke in an ominous tone. Why wouldn't Gon have enough time?

"Oh you don't know? Gon is in a predicament. He is cur-" Hisoka starts.

In a blink of an eye Gon is right in front of Hisoka. He punches him in the face. Killua's eyes widen as Hisoka hits the wall from the force of it, the strange man moaning, looking at Gon with this hungry look in his eyes. Gon is breathing heavily, his face red and his eyes dark. "Shut your mouth." Gon growls lowly. Killua shivers, never hearing that tone from Gon before. He watches with wide eyes as Gon's aura spreads. It's strong, filled with a silent rage.

"Ohhh that look Gon! That look! You're taking me there just from that look! Magnificent! You're gorgeous." Hisoka moans, an obvious tent in his pants as he stares at Gon with awe and hunger. "Such anger!-"

"Keep quiet. Don't. Don't say any more." Gon's eyes fall. He takes a step back. "Leave."

"It's going to happen soon Gon. You'll be hit again." Hisoka looks up at Gon. "you need me." Gon's anger flares again only for it to dull down, like a fire getting too big and then burning out. Gon turns and starts to walk away.

"Gon." Killua watches him, swallowing hard. He doesn't know what to do. He's confused. Something is missing. He doesn't know something. "Gon wait!" Killua glances down at Hisoka who is licking at his busted lip, smirking to himself. He growls before he runs to catch up to Gon.

"i'm sorry Killua. We'll have to watch a movie another time." Gon says, his voice distant as he keeps moving.

"Nah that's fine." Killua walks quickly to keep up with him, to walk by his side. He watches his expression, frowning. "Gon...What was that about? What was Hisoka talking about? He was giving us information, why did you shut him up-"

"He just wants to make me upset. I can't be upset. I can't..." Gon takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. He stops walking. He grabs at his wrist that's bandaged and squeezes. "Everything is fine. I have enough time."

"Enough time for what? Is there something I don't know? I'm really confused here Gon." Killua grabs the other male by the shoulders, trying to look into his eyes that keep shifting from him. "...You're worrying me." Killua swallows. "Are you hiding something?"

Killua's whole being falls, his breath getting caught in his throat when Gon finally looks at him. There's tears streaming down his cheeks, those amber eyes glossy. "We were having so much fun. I ruined it. I just wanted...then he came. I don't' want Killua to be mad at me." Gon looks close to hyperventilating, his breathing heavily, his eyes distant.

Killua grabs Gon and pulls him in, hugging him tightly. He closes his eyes. He doesn't know what's going on. He's almost positive Gon is hiding something from him but...if it's effecting him this much, there has to be a reason he hasn't told him. Killua won't push it. Gon didn't push him back there when he almost confessed his feelings. "You haven't ruined anything. I still have a lot planned. We can do something else. Hisoka is the one who ruined it. I'm not mad at you." Killua reassures, feeling Gon wrap his arms around him.

"Killua cares about me." Gon says this, his body relaxing in Killua's hold. "You're my best friend. You would never hurt me. You would never want me to hurt myself." Gon completely relaxes, calming down. His breathing becoming even.

"Never. I care about you more than anyone else." Killua finds himself saying, feeling as if Gon needs to hear it. There's this dread growing inside of him. He has to swallow it down. He tightens his grip on Gon, his protective side kicking in.

"Don't worry. It's okay." Gon pulls away, his eyes dry and such a smile on his face that makes Killua's heart flutter. "I'm okay now." Gon pulls away, grabbing Killua's hand. "Let's have some fun." Gon starts to pull Killua along, his mood doing a 360. Killua watches him with a blank expression, his eyebrows furrowing. He wants to ask. He wants to get more information out of Hisoka but...he doesn't want Gon to get that look in his eyes again.

Killua will press it later. After today. He'll push this to the back of his mind for right now. He wants Gon to be happy...Something is bothering him. Killua will be his distraction. And when Gon is ready to tell him, he'll try to look for a solution.

Killua glances back at where Hisoka was only to see the man is gone.

* * *

"I'll pay you back for that movie. We didn't even get to watch half of it." Gon sighs as they walk out of the movie theater. He's been quiet till now. His hand firmly in his.

"You don't have to. It's not a big deal." Killua shrugs his shoulders. Killua has an itch to press for answers from Gon but he suppresses it. Tomorrow.

"But I want to." Gon thinks for a moment before smiling over at Killua. All those dark emotions he saw in the theater are gone and there's nothing but light. "Maybe I could make it up to you by taking you out to a movie." Gon brightens up at the idea.

"Knock yourself out." Killua tries to look indifferent but he knows he's blushing. Does Gon know this is a date? And if he does, does it mean he's planning on taking him out for a date as well? "That sounds good."

"Yeah." Gon beams. "So what do you want to do now?"

Killua can't help to frown. He had thought the movie would take a bit longer so by the time it was over they would be hungry. To be honest Killua didn't plan anything else out. He was just lying to Gon to make him feel better. He'll need to come up with something on the spot.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" _Smooth Zoldyck. really? Is that the best I can do?_ Killua's palms are sweaty and he can feel his breathing is picking up speed. This dating stuff is hard. Especially when a creepy Hisoka has to butt in. "The next thing I had planned was to go to a restaurant, I don't know if you're hungry though-"

"Sounds great! I was just about to say I was hungry." Gon chuckles, pulling Killua along. "And I get to drive there!"

An image of Gon's watery eyes flash through his mind. He couldn't' help to feel in those moments in the theater that Gon was unstable. He just did start acting normal again. And Gon's been spacing out a lot... "How about you drive us home? I know where the restaurant is anyway. You'll just get us lost." Killua says causally.

"Hmm I guess that's fine. I just want to drive it once." Gon's smile falters only for it to come right back. "Seeing you do it, it looks so easy! Then I can tell Mito I drove a car!"

"She would flip out you know that right?" Killua chuckles thinking about it. He can see the look on her face now. 'what? But you don't have your license! You could have been hurt and blah, blah'. All that jazz. But that's just her. Killua knows she cares for Gon deeply.

"I know but I still want to tell her." Gon smiles sheepishly as they let go of each other's hands to get into the car. Gon looks over at Killua. "Do you think we should get our licenses to drive soon?"

"Eh that's such a drag though. We don't really use cars to travel anyway." Killua shakes his head. "First you have to take classes and then you have to pass this stupid test. It's just a hassle."

"Yeah. I didn't really want to get one because I was thinking like you but...a lot of adults have their license right?" Gon picks at his jeans before looking at Killua curiously, those amber eyes ready to learn.

"Yeah but most people aren't hunters like us. Leorio has his license but Kurapika doesn't. You don't need a license to make you into an adult." Killua waves that thought off as he puts the keys into the ignition and turns the motor on.

"Oh okay." Gon nods his head, smiling to himself. "Good. Because that would have been a hassle. I'd rather spend all the time I have trying to find Ging." Gon's smile falls slightly. Killua can't help to grip the wheel. Sometimes he wishes he could tell Gon what he thinks of his old man but he couldn't. Not when It's been Gon's dream since he was 12. younger than that even. Gon has done nothing but search his father out, and Ging has done nothing but put him in danger, not seeming to even care that his son might die.

"It's been a long time." Gon mumbles looking down at his hands. "I'm sixteen almost seventeen. I started searching for Ging when I was 12...I've been looking for 4 years. We've done a lot in those four years though. And for the most part we were getting somewhere. But then the trail just ended at greed island. It went cold." Gon looks up. "I wonder where we should look next after the vacation ends. Do you have any ideas Killua?" Gon looks over at Killua with those big eyes.

"Not really." He answers honestly, keeping his eyes forward as he drives out of the parking lot and onto the road. He frowns, wishing he could be more help, when he sees Gon's shoulders slump.

"Yeah I don't know either. But we'll think of something." Gon brightens back up, staring forward, that fire coming back. "I will find Ging. No matter how long it takes."

"Yeah. You will." Killua smiles, Gon's expressions contagious. Killua believes Gon could do anything.

"That being said I am kind of concerned about something." Gon taps a finger to his chin, thinking.

"What?" Killua raises his eyebrow, trying to keep himself from looking at his friend and keeping his eyes on the road.

"Do you mind Killua?" Gon looks over at Killua, his eyebrows furrowing.

"What do you mean?" Killua has to look over at Gon.

"Do you mind us doing this? I mean you've been searching with me for 4 years straight. You've always been by my side to help me and to fight with me. I never once asked you what you thought about it. I knew that you would have my back. It's been so long and..." Gon looks deep into Killua's eyes. "I've been wondering if there's something that you want to do? That I could help you accomplish? We could take a break from finding Ging to do it."

"I'm fine Gon. There's nothing that I want. I have everything I need right here." Killua flushes when the last part spilled out. He looks back at the road, taking a deep breath. "You don't need to ask what I think about it. I'm your best friend. I know this has been your dream. I've been by your side for four years and I'll continue to be by your side. We're going to meet Ging." Killua smiles over at Gon only to stop when he sees how Gon is looking at him. There's this deep emotion there, his eyes getting bigger and brighter.

"You're the best Killua! You're the most selfless person I know." Gon smiles gently. "Always helping me and doing things with me even when it's trouble. Putting up with me too when i'm slow on things."

"I'm not selfless." Killua chuckles shaking his head. He's got it all wrong again. "I'm very selfish."

"What do you mean?" Gon tilts his head.

"I wouldn't be doing these things if I didn't lo- like you." Killua coughs, swerving the car for the third time today. His heart going arrhythmic for a second there. "I'm not like you. I don't' do things for just any body."

" I still think your selfless." Gon looks at him with admiration, not saying anything about the second slip up he's done today. Gon reaches over and starts to play with Killua's hair, running his fingers through it before he scratches behind Killua's ear. The ex-assassin almost purrs from the attention and the feeling, and the compliments. "I really can't thank you enough for all you've done." Gon smiles to himself as he continues to scratch Killua's scalp. "I couldn't' have done it without you."

"You don't have to thank me idiot." Killua swallows down his emotions yet he can feel the butterflies in his stomach and his heart pounding in his chest. His lips can't stop smiling. He feels all warm inside. Complete. Killua wants to say he's embarrassing him but he can't. He's too happy with what's going on right now. They sit in a comfortable silence, Killua driving while Gon plays with his hair, the raven haired male staring at him.

Killua takes a deep breath. Now it's time for him to mentally prepare himself for the dinner. The dinner is the most romantic part. He had to put a lot of thought into it. He even paid extra for violins to be played...which will be really embarrassing. He doesn't know why but just picturing eating with Gon with violins playing gets him to blush. Gon has always been a fan of classical music. They don't get to listen to music often but Killua remembered this one time when they were staying the night in this hotel in yorknew, Gon had turned on the radio and this song with just violins came on. He sat down with this small smile on his face, closing his eyes. He looked like he really enjoyed it.

"Ohh this place looks fancy." Gon's eyes get big when Killua pulls up to the place, parking his car. Killua nods. This place looks like a glass house. It shines brightly with flowers leading the way to the entrance. Killua looks over at Gon, his eyes brightening up when he sees how Gon is looking at the place. Gon likes it. More points for Zoldyck.

They get out of the car, Killua swallowing his nervousness as he reaches over, grabbing Gon's hand first. He interlaces their fingers, loving how their hands just fit together. Killua hopes his hand isn't that sweaty as he walks with Gon, leading him towards the entrance. A man opens the door for them and they walk in.

"Wow!" Gon's eyes get big as he takes in the the fountain that is inside this place, the water sparkling as it's shot out of a fake crane's mouth.

Killua smiles, taking in his friend's reactions, feeling better about this. He takes his eyes off of Gon to look at the host who is staring at them with his eyebrow raised.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah I have a reservation for two. It's under Freecs." Killua had used Gon's last name instead of his own just in cause his last name would have caused problems. Some people get a little nervous when they hear the Zoldyck name.

"Ah here it is." The host looks down at his podium. His smile gets more friendly. "Right this way sirs, your table is waiting." He starts to walk away.

"I've never been in such a fancy restaurant!" Gon keeps looking around as Killua tugs him along as they follow the host. "This is really cool Killua!" Gon smiles over at Killua, the ex-assassin flushing from being caught staring.

"Y-Yeah." Killua stutters, his heart picking up speed again. He takes a deep breath to calm down before he makes a fool out of himself. Killua has been aware since he's walked in here with Gon, holding his hand, that they are getting some stares. As Killua takes in all the people here it seems they're the only gay couple. Killua feels like flipping them off but he doesn't feel like getting kicked out of his place after they just got here.

"Please sit here. Your waiter will be here for you momentarily." The host does a slight bow before he leaves.

Killua sits on the right chair. Gon sits in front of him. Those amber eyes stare at him, they look so bright, a knowing smile on his lips. Killua looks away, feeling too hot right now. What's with that look Gon is giving him?...does he know now that this is a date? Killua feels his hands starting to shake so he shoves them in his pockets.

"Killuaaa." Gon says his name cutely, leaning over the table, his smile getting bigger. "I have something for you." Gon starts to unbutton his shirt. Killua's eyes widen, _wait what_\- "Here!" Gon pulls out a rose from his shirt. It's a little squished from being in his shirt but it's pretty all the same. Killua's eyes light up when he takes in the color. It's a blue rose. "Ta da! I found one!" Gon holds it out to Killua, the ex-assassin takes it from him, bringing it to his nose to smell, trying to hide his blush.

His heart is skipping around and he feels like squealing. Why he is such a girl? "W-Wow Gon thanks. I didn't even think these existed..." Killua hates how his voice stutters.

"Oh." The waiter walks up to them and sees the two teenage boys smiling, their faces red, Killua holding the rose. He glances at the two. He looks horrified. Like he just walked in on them fucking or something. His mouth is open, and he's trembling.

"Sir are you okay?" Gon stops smiling at Killua to take in the waiter with a frown. "you don't look so good."

"G-Gay." This older man points a finger at Gon. Killua growls about to reach over and snap his finger only for Gon to chuckle.

"Yup! I am." Gon doesn't seem offended at all. "But that's beside the point. You really look sick sir." Gon looks at him in concern. This man makes another groan before he runs off. Gon blinks.

"What the hell? That guy was an ass hole." Killua growls, feeling his aura spark.

"What do you mean?" Gon tilts his head. "He just looked sick to me."

Killua snares. _Yes. We were making him sick_. Killua wishes he could silt his throat. People like that don't need to live.

"I'm s-sorry sirs. I forgot who was assigned to be your waiter." The host comes out looking frantic. "He has a disease. He has a great fear of gay people. It's just in his head. He doesn't mean any harm." the host stops talking for a moment.

"Oh wow I didn't know there was fear like that." Gon's eyes widen. "I didn't mean to scare him-"

"That guy is a fucking dick. I thought this place was suppose to be the nicest place on earth? That's what your ad said. Wait till I tell the world about this. You'll be labeled as the homophobic restaurant, you'll have all the activist on your ass." Killua smirks. "Unless you want to make it up to us?"

"...Y-Yes of course." The host stutters. "The manager is well aware of...your waiter's actions now. I was going to tell you that to strengthen our apology your meal here Is free. We are really sorry for his inconvenience. We'll have another waiter come right away." The host bows before running off quickly.

"Ha. We get to eat for free because of that ass hole." Killua smirks, feeling pleased.

" The host said he was just scared of us because we're-" Gon stops. He looks down. "I'm gay-"

"No you were right. We're gay." Killua looks down at the rose in his hand, not able to make eye contact with Gon.

Instead of questioning it, Gon smiles, those eyes getting bright. "So you don't really like a girl?"

He must be relieved. "No. I don't. I made that part up." Killua's mouth is starting to get dry and he knows he's sweating. This is stressful. He wishes he could just calm down and be smooth.

"That makes me happy." Gon smiles, closing his eyes in it.

"Why?" Killua glances up, feeling so red. He can hear his heart in his ears.

Gon's cheeks tint. He starts to play with his utensils. "Because of reasons." He ends up saying.

"And these reasons are?" Killua can't help to smirk, feeling more confident that now Gon is the one blushing and fiddling.

"Reasons." Gon puffs out his cheeks. So cute. "That's a sound explanation."

"Mmhmm." Killua's smile turns light as he holds his head up with his hand, staring at Gon, knowing his eyes have gotten half lidded. They're slowly picking each other a part. Gon knows he's gay now. And Killua knows Gon loves him. And he knows this is a date, Killua is sure of it. Then it's only a matter of time before one of them slips up or gives in...

Gon blushes more. Killua can't help to feel hot. When Gon blushes like that Killua just wants to attack him. There he goes, being sexual again. Thank god for these tight pants. It becomes painful to have a boner in them which is like punishment for him.

A woman comes up to them and smiles brightly. Killua keeps his eyes on Gon. "Hi i'm Shelly and i'm going to be your waitress. What would you like to start off to drink?"

"I'll have a coke." Gon smiles at the woman.

"Same."

"Do you guys know what you want?"

"Oh I haven't even looked at the menu!" Gon slaps his face before he grabs the menu to look at it-

"We'll both be having the special." Killua looks at this woman. He smiles at Gon when he looks at him with a questioning look. "You'll like it. Trust me."

"Okay." Gon smiles. Gon trusts him. He always has.

"Excellent choice." The woman chuckles. "I'll have your drinks out and your bread right away." She leaves.

"...So it's not a girl but...do you really love someone Killua?" Gon mumbles this, his cheeks getting pink again.

"..I do." Killua swallows, feeling nervous again now that Gon is questioning him.

"And you're gay too?" Gon locks eyes with Killua. The ex-assassin feels a ting of panic only to calm himself. It's okay to admit it now. Gon is okay with it. Gon is gay. Gon loves him.

"Yeah...I am." Killua nods his head, his blush reaching his ears.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gon tilts his head.

"Reasons." Killua mumbles.

"Killua." Gon's eyebrows furrow.

"Hey you said so yourself. Reasons is a valid explanation." Killua teases.

"When did you find out you were gay?" Gon presses.

"Awhile ago." Killua looks down at his plate. "I just didn't know how you would take it."

"I would have been fine with it. You'd probably have to explain it to me." Gon flushes. Probably thinking about how he just learned about what gay means and everything.

"I know that now but I didn't know back then. I guess I was a little nervous." Killua shrugs.

"Why didn't you say anything after I told you I was gay?"

"I was still nervous for some reason." Killua flushes, rubbing the back of his head. It's hard being honest.

"...Thanks for telling me." Gon smiles brightly, those amber eyes getting half lidded. "I feel closer to you now. We're both gay. It's another thing we share together." Gon grins.

"Yeah." Killua can't help to chuckle at his friend. It's light though, his heart skipping around.

The woman drops off their drinks and tells them their food will be out. Killua is glad he has something to sip on while they talk about these things. It makes him feel calmer. The sugar that's familiar is calming.

"Hey, Hey Killua." Gon's cheeks get pink but there's this light in his eyes, a fire of passion. "Do you know what I like about you?"

"...No." Killua tries to bury his face in a menu. His heart is beating so loud he wonders if Gon can hear it. That look in his eyes is going to drive him mad.

"I like your hair and your eyes. I like how pale your skin is and how smooth you are to the touch. I like how when you do something bad or funny your lips turn in this smile like a cat and your canines pop out. I've always thought that was cute. Oh and I like how you sleep at night, you curl up and when you sleep with me you seem so relaxed. I like when you sing in the shower, and I like your voice. It's deep and silky. I like how you get red in the face so easily and I like the way a blush looks on you. I like when you get that small smile on his lips and I like the way you laugh. I like how strong you are and I like how you teach me new things. I like how cunning you are and how funny you are-" Gon says all these things while looking at Killua. The ex-assassin knows he's dropped his menu, his eyes wide and vulnerable, showing his emotions. He feels like his heart could just explode.

"I could go on and on." Gon flushes, but his smile is so sweet. "I like everything about you."

"A-Ah Gon..." Killua's lips tremble. He wishes he could express himself like Gon. But that's all he can manage. Killua has a whole list of things he likes about Gon too but he doesn't think he could verbally list it without dying of embarrassment. Why is this so hard? How can he be a good partner if he can't even say anything to all the nice things Gon jut said about him? He bites his lip.

Gon just smiles at him sweetly, those eyes so bright. God. This boy loves him. This boy wants him. This is Killua's dream come true yet he can't even express a little bit of these deep feelings for Gon that he's been hiding away for years.

"_Relationships are pointless. You never know if the girl your with is working with someone to kill you or if she will be used against you. Love is pointless. You don't need anyone. Who would even love you little brother? You're covered in blood."_ He can hear illumi's voice, those dreaded words he drilled into his head over and over again coming back. _"When it's time for you to have a lover, we'll pick on out for you-"_

Killua bites the inside of his cheek till he tastes blood. No. That's not him anymore. Illumi was wrong. Gon loves him. Gon loves him despite of all his sins. Gon chose him and Killua chose Gon. They love each other. Gon is the only lover he wants. Killua has to express himself. He has to try. He's come too far. He needs to push past his barriers that have been set up since he was so young.

Things are different now.

Just as Killua sets his resolve a bunch of people come over with their food. Gon's eyes sparkle and his mouth waters as plates and plates of food are set up in front of them. It's all seafood. Lobster, fish, crabs, you name it. Killua isn't' interested in eating right now. He takes in Gon's happy expression, those amber eyes that he's adored for so long are so bright. He grips his fists, digging his nails into his flesh. He won't run away from this. He won't back down.

The violins start to play. Gon's eyes light up and he smiles brightly. "Wow! Music with our meal. This is amazing." Gon chuckles.

"Gon." Killua's voice comes out strained. Barely a whisper. Killua forces himself to be louder. "Gon." This time it comes out firm.

"Yes?" Gon turns his attention back on Killua, those amber eyes looking at him curiously. He's so...gorgeous. His everything. His life. His reason for life. The reason he is happy. The reason he isn't off somewhere with that dead look on his face as he's told what he should do and who he should kill. Gon is his light. His angel.

"T-There's something I've b-been meaning to...to tell y-you." Killua wants to punch himself in the face right now. He's stuttering all over the place. He knows his pupils have constricted and he's sweating. He takes a deep breath, trying to keep eye contact with Gon who has leaned closer, all his attention on Killua.

"What is it Killua?"

"I lo- I lo-" Killua sighs in frustration, his face getting so red. "I r-really...y-your my every..." Killua wants to scream. He can't get the fucking words out. "I-I lov...I really...Gon...I..." Killua feels like crying.

"Stop." Gon's voice gets Killua to shut his mouth. His heart hammers in his chest, he can feel sweat fall down his face. _Shitshitshitshit_. _Gon is probably fucking embarrassed by how stupid I look. Shit I couldn't even- "Y_ou don't have to try so hard Killua." Gon grabs Killua's chin, forcing him to look at him. Gon is blushing deeply, those eyes are so bright, they're dancing. "I have something I've been meaning to tell you too Killua..." Gon leans in, those lips so close to his own. Gon looks him in the eye, those amber eyes filled with passion and light and...acceptance. "I love you too Killua."

Killua's head explodes. He becomes overloaded with all his emotions. Gon got what he was trying to say and Gon just admitted his feelings for him. Gon is looking at him with those beautiful amber eyes. Gon knows Killua loves him. Gon knows, he knows...and he loves him back.

Killua's brain short circuits. It's been in danger of doing this all day with all the stress this date has put him through. The poor Zoldyck couldn't have imagined what Gon saying he loves him sober would have done.

Killau's head hits the table, everything muffled around him. His lips frozen in this sappy smile of his. Killua is out for the count, Gon making the finishing blow.

* * *

"Eh?! Killua!" Gon's eyes widen when his lover just ups and passes out. Gon's heart is beating so fast and his cheeks red from what just happened. Gon can't believe it went down like this. When Gon woke up this morning and he had decided that he would lose to Killua...he could never expected losing like this.

Killua was trying to confess to him first. It was so cute how red he was getting as he stumbled over his words and fiddled with his fingers. Yet Gon knew what he was trying to say. He could see it in his eyes all of today. The love he has. His emotions. Killua couldn't hide them as he was trying to confess them. Gon would have let him keep going if not for the fact that Gon could tell Killua was getting upset with himself. His eyes were starting to get watery and there was this anger, this frustration starting to build. He was trying so hard. Gon decided to meet him half way.

He was planning on losing anyway but with what just happened...it seemed like a draw. That's how he takes it anyway. Killua has been so nice and adorable today. The raven haired male had no idea this was a date when he first woke up but once he took in how nervous Killua was acting and these looks in his eyes and how he was trying to touch him more and how he was paying for everything it just started to add up. Gon new for sure it was a date when he saw the fancy restaurant and when Killua ordered his food for him. That's something Gon would have done on a date. Gon put it together. Killua's strange behavior, how flustered he got, that yearning in his eyes...it all made sense.

After realizing this is a date, Gon felt both happy and disappointed. He thought he was going to surprise Killua with a date first but the ex-assassin beat him to it. This is a really nice date too. Killua put a lot of thought into it. Gon was holding himself back from just jumping across the table and hugging Killua to death. In all honesty, Gon was about to confess to Killua before he did. He was just about to open his mouth when Killua said he had something he wanted to tell him.

Today has been wonderful- _there's a piece of it left forgotten in the back of his mind_\- almost like a dream.

Though of all the reactions Gon pictured in his head when he told Killua his feelings...passing out was not one of them.

"Hey Killua?" Gon pokes the top of his head, luckily Killua's face didn't land in the plate of seafood. Gon's stuck. He's still shocked it all went down so fast. Gon gets up to sit next to Killua. He shakes him gently. "Killua? Are you okay?"

"mm" Killua mumbles something under his breath. Gon notices that the music has stopped. He looks over to see the violinists staring at them with wide eyes. They have a couple of stares from the other people eating here. When Killua comes to he's going to be really embarrassed.

Gon decides to take matters into his own hands. Killua has been very romantic today. It's time for Gon to show him his charms.

Gon smiles over at the waiter who has just come to check up on them. "Hey mister if you help me with something I'll pay you for it." Gon leans up to whisper in his ear. The waiter nods before he smiles.

"You can count on us."

"Good!" Gon beams as he gently picks up Killua who is dead weight, holding him against his chest like a baby. Killua would be really embarrassed if he knew Gon carried him out of the restaurant like a bride while he was passed out so Gon won't tell him.

Killua's going to have a little surprise when he comes to.

* * *

Killua awakes to the sound of waves crashing and a cool breeze on his cheek. He opens his eyes slowly, the night sky is all he sees, the stars twinkling above him. _Where?..._

"Oh you're awake!" A cheerful voice says to his right. Killua's eyes widen and he gets up quickly, his heart going arrhythmic. It all comes back with just Gon's voice. They were on a date and they were eating diner and then Killua tried to confess but he just couldn't and then Gon he...

"_I love you too."_

Killua swallows, dreading what he knows happened after Gon said those words. Killua was just so happy he blew a fuse or something.

"You okay? You've been passed out for an hour." Gon frowns, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Killua finally takes a deep breath and looks over at Gon. His face gets red when he sees how Gon is looking at him. Concern, affection. As plain as the sun.

"I-It's been that long? Damn sorry." Killua closes his eyes in frustration. His face getting so red and his breathing picking up speed.

"It's okay. Don't feel bad. I was just surprised is all." Gon chuckles. "You looked really happy before you passed out. I understand. I'm really happy too. I feel like I could just explode." Gon wraps his arms around Killua, the ex-assassin's eyes widening in his hold. "We love each other. And you're all mine. I'm glad I can finally be honest with you Killua." Gon nuzzles his head against Killua's before pulling away. The ex-assassin finds himself staring. It feels surreal. Like a dream. Can something like this really be happening to him of all people?

"You know I'm angry Killua." Gon pouts, crossing his arms. "I wanted to be the first one to take you out on a date but you beat me too it!" Gon winks. "I couldn't let you show me up. SO I hope you like diner on the beach! And i'll be taking you out on a date myself soon!"

Killua just stares, his mouth dropping at his words. His heart is beating so fast and his head feels fuzzy again. _Another date? Gon taking me out? He wanted to take me out first?_ Killua slowly looks down, his heart skipping a beat when he sees that the food they had ordered is laid out before them. They're both siting on a table cloth, the waves crashing in front of them and the stars above their heads. There's a candle in the middle on fire. Killua's mouth goes dry.

_I pass out when Gon admits his feelings to me and if doesn't get upset with me. He carried me to the beach and fixed it up like this. He waited an hour just for me to wake up._..Killua swallows down his feelings before looking up at Gon. His chest tightens when he sees how Gon is staring at him, those amber eyes deep, a soft smile on his expression as he just takes him in. _Gon said I'm his...I'm his...Gon's...mine..._

"S-So what does this mean now? Are we..." Killua swallows, feeling lame. He's so nervous even after everything. He just can't get over this feeling that this isn't real. It's his cruel mind playing tricks on him. "Together?...like romantically? I mean we don't have to be if you don't want I just-" Killua starts to panic, his thoughts all jumbled together-

"Of course we're together Killua! I want you to be all mine. So I guess this makes you my boyfriend now." Gon beams, reaching over to grab Killua's chin, making the ex-assassin look at him. Those amber eyes dance and are so bright. "It's strange saying it though. Boyfriend." Gon giggles. " Maybe I should ask you properly. Killua will you be my boyfriend?"

Killua doesn't know if he can breath anymore. He nods his head, words not being able to be formed. Gon's smiles gets even brighter. "Yay! Killua's mine." Gon hugs him tightly. _I've always been yours._ Killua wishes he could speak but he can't. He feels all fuzzy inside. Killua is Gon's. Killua is Gon's boyfriend...Gon is _his_ boyfriend...boyfriend, together-_mine._

Killua finds himself wrapping his arms around Gon tightly, squeezing him, burying his face in his shoulder, feeling his eyes get watery. He holds Gon possessively, close against his chest. His heart beating so fast.

"Is this real?" Killua breathes out. He couldn't help it.

"What do you mean?' Gon tilts his head. Killua can picture him having his eyebrows furrowed. "Of course it's real Killua."

"It's just...I've wanted this for so long. I'm having trouble believing it now." Killua mumbles, his self doubting ways coming back into play.

"Killua why didn't you tell me if you wanted this for so long?" Gon pulls away, looking at Killua with a frown on his face.

"I was..." _Scared._ Killua's eyes shift away. "I didn't think you would understand."

"Maybe not at first but you could have explained it to me. I think I've loved you longer than I realized Killua. Even when I was younger when I would think about you my chest would get warm. When I grew older, that warmth turned into a fire. I would get hot thinking about you and I just wanted to be closer to you." Gon's cheeks tint.

"I didn't think you would want me." Killua's cheeks turn red. He can't look at Gon.

"Why wouldn't I want you? You're everything to me Killua." Killua's heart stops beating for a second. "You shouldn't hide things from me." Gon looks down at his hands before he shakes his head. "I can be honest with you now that you know but...Kurapika told me of your feelings for me."

Killua's head snaps up, his eyes becoming on fire. "What-"

"Don't be too angry...He told me after I found out I loved you. After I realized these feelings I had were of love and not a sickness. Once I realized I loved you...I was happy but sad. I thought you liked girls. It was when you said you were going to pick up a chick to bang at the pool." Gon's shoulders slump. Killua's anger dulling down to a frown when he remembers that. "I wasn't going to tell you because I wanted you to be happy. If you wanted a girl who was I to stop you? But that's when Kurapika told me that you were hiding feelings from me. I was really happy but at the same time I couldn't help but wonder why you wouldn't have told me sooner." Gon twiddles his fingers.

"If you knew I loved you before I told you...why didn't you say anything?" Killua feels embarrassed. All this time Gon knew? Kurapika told him? He still feels like kicking that guy's ass.

"Because I wanted you to confess to me." Gon gives him a sheepish smile. "I might have made it into a...game."

"A game?' Killua raises his eyebrow.

"Yeah. I wanted to see if I could make you confess to me before I lost my patience and gave in and confessed to you. A game of endurance you see-"

"You made this into a competition?!" Killua shouts, hitting Gon over the head.

"Ow! I thought It would be fun but it turned out a lot harder than I expected. The whole time I wanted to kiss you and to hug you and to tell you I loved you." Gon mumbles, his eyes lowering like a child who's done something wrong.

Killua glares at him for a moment before it softens up. "That's so like you. Making everything into a competition." Killua sighs. He ends up smirking, despite everything. "I have a confession to make too. I knew that you loved me before you confessed as well. Leorio told me.-"

"Leorio told you?!" Gon's eyes widen. He frowns.

"Yup. And once I think about it I may have been in on this 'competition'. Because I also wanted you to confess to me first." Not because of the competition because Killua was still afraid. "So it looks like we're even."

"I guess Leorio telling you was fair." Gon pouts. He smiles soon after. "It's funny how the game ended though. It ended in a draw."

"A draw?" Killua raises his eyebrow.

"Yeah! You stared confessing and I finished it. I think we met each other half way." Gon smiles brightly. Killua can't be angry with him when he smiles like that. Gon's' reaction was so...him. Killua can't be upset when he is really loved by this man.

"You're such an idiot." Killua mumbles but it's lighthearted. He kisses Gon quickly on the forehead. "But you're my idiot." Killua says this so quietly he hopes Gon didn't hear him, his face getting blood red. His lips tingled from just saying my. Gon is _mine._ _Mine_. Gon is...

"Yup!" Gon chuckles, not at all offended as he leans over, wrapping his arms around Killua's waist. "I'm all yours. Forever."

"How can you say that? We just got together." _Don't say that. I'll hold on to it. You'll make me want it. I'll want to have you forever. We'll never be able to go back._

"Because I know. There's no one I want to be with. I only want to be with Killua. And I know i'll never want anyone else. I just feel it. You're the only one for me." Gon says this so easily. Killua feels a lump in his throat. Gon just said his own feelings with his mouth. Gon just said the words Killua's been dying to hear for so long. He won't cry. Not yet. He wants to be closer to Gon. He wants to express himself in another way. If he can't use his words...he'll use his actions.

"Gon." Killua's voice's comes out more steady than he expected. It's low and filled with emotion. Gon looks up at him, those amber eyes are half lidded. Killua's heart aches with want. He doesn't deserve this man but Gon is all his. Gon wants him and only him. Killua wants to give him everything.

Killua emotions take a hold of him and he leans in too quickly, wanting to finally get a taste of Gon's lips only for Gon to lean in at the same time, just as eager. They're foreheads collide, both boys saying 'ouch' as they pull back.

The two teenage boys are breathing hard, one rubbing at his head while the other is trying to calm himself down._ I came in too quickly and roughly. Don't be too overbearing._ Killua takes a deep breath. _You can do this. Gon was trying to kiss you at the same time...Kiss him. Do what you've been wanting to do for years. It's okay._.. Killua slowly leans in, cupping Gon's cheeks, his heart beating slowly in his chest as he gets closer and closer to Gon. Just when their lips are about to touch, he feels Gon's aura spark, an uneasiness to it, and he feels Gon tense in his hold.

Killua immediately lets go of him and backs off. He feels like he just got shot in the chest. _I was going too fast I shouldn't have tried I-_

"No! No I'm sorry. Come back." Gon grabs Killua's face and gets closer to him, his eyes wide. "I didn't mean...I just got nervous..." Gon takes a deep breath before he looks into Killua's eyes that are still a little panicked. "Killua..." Gon says his name like honey, rubbing his thumb gently against his cheek, those amber eyes staring into his. Killua finds himself relaxing by his touch and his kind words. He goes lax at his touch, leaning into his warmth. Killua wants to try to kiss him again but he holds back. "Can I kiss you?"

Killua nods his head, forcing his body not to shut down as Gon's eyes become half lidded. He leans in close, Killua can't close his eyes. He's stuck there, watching Gon like some kind of creep but he can't help it. He feels so warm and fuzzy inside. This is the moment he's dreamed about since he was 14. He dreamed that maybe they would kiss in bed or maybe when they were sharing food, or maybe if Gon fell and then they happen to kiss. He's had many scenarios in his head. Fantasies of this moment.

He never imagine it could be this perfect or make him feel this way.

Gon leans closer and closer, He stops when his lips are almost brushing against Killua's, his breath can be felt on his lips, a bit heaver now. Then Gon closes the distance, those soft lips pressing against his own. Killua feels like he's just been shocked. His heart does a flip, his eyes widening for a moment before they become almost closed. They're just sitting here with their lips pressed together but it's the most amazing thing Killua has ever experienced.

Gon opens his mouth and starts to experimentally suck at his lower lip. Killua's lips move without him telling them to. His arms slowly wrap around Gon's waist, his whole body melting into this boy, giving in to him. They kiss slowly, awkwardly at first. Both trying to get their bearings. This is their first kiss after all. Gon seems to be getting the hang of it pretty fast though. The awkward kissing becomes a little bit faster, their kisses getting deeper. There's a want behind it. A need. Killua holds himself back from just pinning Gon to the ground. He keeps himself in check, trying to control his sexual urges. The kiss that started out innocent is starting to change. Killua's eyes widen when Gon's tongue brushes against his closed lips.

He opens up his mouth, letting Gon's tongue invade. Once it's in it touches Killua's tongue then pulls away as if unsure. Soon enough Gon starts to experimentally rub his tongue against Killua's, caressing it. Killua moans, his face getting even redder if that was possible. Gon is good...At first it was a little painful with Gon pressing too hard and he would make their teeth clang but Gon's starting to get better and better. Killua is learning as well.

When Killua pushes his tongue into Gon's mouth, fighting for dominance and winning, he finds Gon really likes when their tongues dance together. Gon's breathing is getting heavier and he's tightening his grip on Killua. Drool drips down their chins, both of the boys paying no mind to it.

Killua's nerves slowly fading away. Especially when Gon groans as Killua makes the kiss deeper, his hands gripping into Gon's thick black hair. "mm Killua..." Gon breaks the kiss when they both need air. His cheeks are a delicious shade of pink. Those amber eyes are deep and cloudy. "That was amazing. You can kiss really Good Killua. You were making me feel really good. Did it feel good for you too Killua?"

"Yeah..." Killua flushes at Gon being so up front about it. He licks his lips. His pants are tight once again.

"That was my first kiss. I had it with you Killua. That makes me really happy." Gon's eyes get so bright. "Now that we're together, i'm going to kiss you all the time I want." Gon smiles sweetly, leaning in to kiss him once again. It's short but deep. Killua feels himself leaning after Gon when he pulls away. Killua flushes when Gon giggles.

"Don't laugh at me." Killua glares, his blue eyes half lidded with lust as he pinches Gon's thigh. "I might not let you kiss me again." He smirks, even though he knows it's a weak threat. Killua will always give in to Gon.

"You wouldn't do that." Gon pouts. "You like it just as much as me. Look how red you are Killua. And you were making sounds-"

"Okay, okay." Killua flushes, getting to flustered with Gon being so up front.

"Hey Killua?" Gon crawls into Killua's lap, the ex-assassin letting him, powerless to stop him now. Not that he wants to. Gon is his. Gon is his boyfriend. Killua belongs to him. He smiles. "Lets eat all this food real quick before it gets too cold. And then lets kiss some more okay?"

"Sounds good to me." Killua flushes as he warps his arms around Gon, hugging him to his chest. He kisses the back of Gon's neck. Loving how the younger male squirms in his hold as he bites and licks at the sensitive skin.

"A-Ah Killua." Gon arches into him when he sucks there hard, wanting to see Gon's reaction. Killua feels his member twitch. _Hm? Did I just find a weak spot?_ Killua notes this as he pulls away, smiling innocently at Gon who is pouting at him.

"What?" He chuckles at how red Gon's face is.

"I'll get you back for that." Gon mumbles as he wiggles in his lap. Killua's face falls and he bites his lip.

"Fine i'll stop if you stop with your wiggling." Killua takes a deep breath when Gon stops. Really, Gon is trying his restraint right now. His emotions are still off the wall.

"Deal!" Gon beams as he puts food on his lap and starts to eat some shrimp. Killua smiles, thinking how cute Gon is before he lets go of him to pull a plate closer to him. He starts to pick at some crabs with Gon still in his lap, the waves crashing before them and the stars above their heads.

They sit in comfortable silence. Killua still feels warm and fuzzy and hot from what just happened. He still can't believe that Gon is actually his. He can't believe that he just shared his first kiss with can't believe this his happening but...Killua is happy. He's so happy. He'll never let Gon go. He'll do all he can to make him happy with their relationship. Killua will take it slow. He'll never rush Gon. They have all the time in the world...after all.

Gon is the only one for Killua.

"I wonder what Leorio and Kurapika are going to say when we tell them?" Gon breaks the silence, looking towards the waves with those amber eyes so bright and sparkling.

"I don't know. I'm still kind of pissed that those two were all up in my business." Killua huffs. "But I suppose I should be thankful." Killua leans his head against' Gon's back. _They're the reason we're like this right now..._

"Yeah without them I might still be thinking my love for you is some sort of weird sickness." Gon rubs the back of his head, seeming embarrassed.

"Mister I've gone on so many dates didn't even know what love feels like." Killua teases but it's happy. This tells him that Gon has never loved anyone else. It's only been him.

"Shut up." Gon pouts. "I was just confused. I just learned that guys could like each other romantically. I have to thank Kurapika for that. He taught me a lot about gay people. I found out that he was gay and because of it I started to discover myself."

"Yeah, yeah I still want to kick his ass though." Killua puffs out his cheeks. "Leorio also told me he was acting like he likes you just to piss me off. Were you in on that?"

"They told me about it." Gon quickly eats some more shrimp when Killua looks irritated. "but I didn't tell him to do it. Kurapika wanted to help you confess."

"It helped me almost kiss his ass." Killua shakes his head. "I didn't like it." Killua mumbles into Gon's back.

"I know."

There's silence again as the two boys eat, the new couple staring out at the ocean, a breeze caressing them.

"Killua there's something else I have to tell you...I'm sure you've realized that the guy I've been talking about is you." Gon takes a deep breath. "So that means...I thought about you before we were together. I hope that doesn't make you angry."

"Not at all." Killua flushes with how fast he said it. "I mean...I've done it too." Killua mumbles.

"I'm glad that's off my chest...and you're not disgusted?" Gon looks up at Killua, those amber orbs looking at him.

"I'd never be disgusted with you." Killua swallows. Wanting to express himself. "I think it's hot-" Killua coughs. _Okay. Maybe a little bit too strong there-_

"Really?! I think it's hot you thought about me Killua!" Gon looks too happy right now as he smiles brightly. "Did you touch yourself too?"

"G-Gon lets just eat okay?" Killua quickly shoves some meat into his mouth.

"Did it feel good Killua? What were you thinking about? Did you finish?-" Gon starts to ask question after question. Killua quickly covers his mouth, feeling like he's about to die. When Gon keeps talking into his hand, Killua replaces it with his lips. Kissing Gon and swallowing his words. The younger male tenses only to melt into his hold. Killua's kiss that was flustered and little angry soon turns into something sweet and gentle. Their lips seem to melt together better then they did the first time they kissed. Gon's tongue feels like velvet against his own. The two boys kiss slowly, still experimenting, learning.

Killua can't help to feel that with Gon in his lap, his lips on his own, the stars above them like they were on that night long ago...that they've made a new promise to be together. A stronger more, intimate one. Gon is his and Killua is Gon's. Whatever lies in the future for them doesn't matter. He knows whatever time has for them, Killua will be there, right by Gon's side.

Killua is the happiest man on earth and he's never letting Gon go.

Never.


	19. Chapter 19

Gon smiles up at the dark night sky, his amber eyes have this shine to them that's different than before. He stares at the stars, his heart beating slowly in his chest as he feels a warmth behind him and that warmth has spread throughout his whole being. In this moment, there's no place that Gon would rather be than to be here, sitting on Killua's lap with the ex-assassin's arms around him, the sound of waves crashing in the background and the stars above their heads.

"Hey Killua?" Gon breaks the comfortable silence that had settled over them after they had finish eating their food.

"Hm?" Killua hums in acknowledgment, his thumb rubbing against Gon's arm in such a gentle and soothing way. His voice is right next to Gon's ear, the younger male has his head back on Killua's shoulder so Killua's cheek is against his forehead.

"Did I ever tell you what Mito told me stars were when I was younger?"

"No actually." Killua sounds amused. "What did she tell you they were?"

"She told me that the stars are children's wishes visible in the night." Gon smiles, thinking about it. "She told me that everyone gets a star and everyone gets one wish. When I was younger I would look hard at the stars on top of that hill, trying to find the one for me. But all the stars look the same, and I couldn't tell which one was mine. When I asked her why I couldn't find mine she just smiled and said it was because my wish hadn't come true yet."

"I'm sorry Gon but she came up with the weirdest things." Killua shakes his head, his low voice rumbling in a chuckle. "But you know..." Killua glances over at Gon's bright amber eyes, this distant look to them as he remembers his home and Mito. Killua smiles, looking up at the stars. "I guess it is kind of nice to think of them like that. Better than just thinking of them as balls of gas in the sky. How boring. My teachings left no room for imagination." Killua's voice doesn't change and his smile doesn't falter as he nuzzles Gon's head slightly. "Wishes are better."

"It made me not feel alone." Gon says honestly as he stares at the many stars in the sky. "if all the stars are wishes, that meant all the stars I saw were kids wishing and wanting things just like me. So when Mito told me I couldn't find mine because my wish hadn't come true, I had to think of what my wish would be." Gon smiles, his chest feels fuzzy from talking about this with Killua, with sharing it with him while he's being held in his arms. "I decided that what I wanted most was a friend. Every night I would look outside, searching for my star. If I saw my star that meant I would be getting a friend soon. I never found it. But I think now...I have finally found my star."

"Really? Which one is yours then?" Killua's voice is quiet as he stares up at the sky with Gon. The raven haired male can't see his expression right now but he pictures him staring at the sky with curiosity, with those blue eyes lighting up in such a way that gets Gon's heart to skip a beat.

"It's not in the sky." Gon's leans his head back so he can look up at Killua, his smile soft. "You're my star Killua. You're my wish come true. You're what I was looking for all along when I was staring up at the sky all those years."

"T-That doesn't even make sense." Killua stutters, his face tinting with a soft blush, those blue eyes shifting away from him before looking up at the sky. "Saying such things, I..." Killua's lips tremble as he looks up at all the stars.

"It makes perfect sense! I knew you were my star years ago. When we sat on that hill together, looking up at the stars. I was still searching for my star, thinking that I would see it now that I had a friend. I couldn't find it. When I looked over at you though Killua...It was like you were glowing. You were brighter and prettier than any of the stars in the sky. In that moment I knew. You were my star." Gon nuzzles Killua's head, the ex-assassin getting redder. He tightens his grip on Gon. "I knew then too, that I always wanted to be with you. I Wanted to travel the world with you and share everything with you. Even at 12 years old I knew I didn't want to be without you." Gon smiles to himself. "Who knows? Maybe I fell in love with you then?"

Killua swallows. Gon can feel his heart beating so fast against his back. "You say these things so easily. I envy that." Killua licks his lips. He buries his face into Gon's back so he can't see his face. "I'm no star. I'm not bright, not like you Gon. You shine."

"You are a star. You shine Killua. Like the moon. It's soft and clear like a light in the darkness. You're my dream come true." Gon smiles, leaning back to give Killua a kiss on the top of his head, the other male jerking, the blush reaching his ears.

"If that's the case...then I know you're my star too." Killua mumbles this, his grip on Gon tightening as he lifts his head up. There's such a soft blush on his cheeks, those blue eyes deep with emotion that he can't hide anymore, his lips in a small smile. It's one of those smiles that Gon has come to love. "I think...that whenever I would look at the stars as well, I was searching for you. In my dreams...my wish...I can relate." Killua takes a deep breath. "You would never fit up in the sky though Gon. You're too bright. You'd turn the night into day." Killua's eyes get distant for a moment before he tenses, his eyes shifting away. Killua is so cute. He gets embarrassed so easily.

"It's like the stars were leading us to each other." Gon's cheeks tint at Killua speaking from his heart, his eyes brightening up. "We were both looking up at the same night sky before we even knew each other. Wanting someone but not knowing who." Gon closes his eyes thinking about it. It's amazing really. Just thinking about it, Killua as a young boy, feeling alone, staring up at the night sky, makes his heart yearn. It makes him feel even closer to Killua.

"You're such a hopeless romantic." Killua teases but his voice gives him away. It's laced with emotion. Gon giggles when Killua kisses his ear gently before moving to place a kiss on his cheek. "But...I think you're right. I was never one to believe in fate but..." Killua looks up at the stars before he glances at Gon who is no longer looking at the sky but staring at him. Those amber eyes are giving him their full attention. Killua stops talking, staring into Gon's eyes a moment before looking away. That nervous quivering of his aura being felt. _Cute. Killua is so cute._

"Killua you're so cute." Gon won't put a filter on himself. There's no reason to. Killua is his boyfriend. Killua knows of his love. Killua is his. Gon won't put a filter on his love. He'll tell Killua what he thinks of him. He'll tell him he loves him every day and kiss his lips.

Gon has never been so happy. The way he feels is just...wow. It's like a new adventure has just been opened to him. Killua is a constant adventure, a constant thrill. Killua will never bore him and Gon will never want him to leave. Killua is the only one for him.

"_I'll get tired of you."_ The other Killua says but it's a whisper. Gon barely hears him. The raven haired male easily ignores him. He won't let the curse cause him anymore trouble, not when he's so happy, he's so complete. The curse has been trying to get him today. Like at the arcade when Gon saw that man bite off that woman's face in the zombie game, Gon had an image of the other Killua ripping off his lip with that twisted smile on his lips. It made his stomach twist and he felt ill. He ignored it though. He didn't let it ruin their time. The curse did hit him hard when they went to the movies though...When Hisoka showed up. The other Killua kept taunting him, saying that when Killua finds out he's been keeping the curse from him he'll hate Gon. Killua wouldn't want him anymore. Gon didn't believe the other Killua. Deep down he knows Killua wouldn't hate him but...When Hisoka started to hint around to the curse to Killua and then almost told him, Gon lost it.

He had a panic attack. His chest clenched up and his body moved on it's own. He blacked out for a moment. All he could hear was the other Killua's laughter. He just wanted Hisoka to shut up. To be quiet. He didn't want Killua to be angry with him. After Gon realized that he let the curse have the upper hand he felt disappointed with himself. He just wanted to get away from Hisoka and away from The other Killua's laughter.

Killua saved him once again. Gon couldn't stop his tears when Killua had confronted him about hiding something and for his strange behavior. He felt as if it was all over. His blood turned cold and his wrist itched and his heart was beating too fast. He couldn't' think straight. Only when Killua held him in his arms did Gon gain himself back. Killua would never hate him. Killua would never want him to hurt himself like the other Killua was telling him to do.

Killua let what happen at the movie theater go but Gon knows that it's not forgotten. Killua will ask about it. He will want to know what he's hiding... Gon swallows down the slight panic he feels. He won't let the curse get to him. He can't be thinking about this now. Gon will push what happened with Hisoka to the back of his mind like he did before. Emotions do work against him. Negative ones at least. Positive ones make the curse weaker. Gon can tell.

After Gon and Killua shared their first kiss, Gon couldn't hear the other Killua at all. The ringing was gone and everything was calm. Gon was so happy. The other Killua couldn't take away his first kiss. Killua kissed him and it felt amazing. There was nothing horrific about it. Gon hated himself when he had tensed up when Killua tried to kiss him. The curse made him think of the dream and for a second he let it show. Gon wouldn't let it win. He kissed Killua. He kissed him with all he had. And it was magnificent.

The curse has been weak all of today in general. The curse only made him sort of lose it once today and he was able to recover quickly. Gon's appetite has been well and there has been no pain in his stomach. Gon doesn't even feel anything when he hears the other Killua's voice. It's so distant. Gon is winning against the curse. Kurapika would like to hear this...

"I'm not cute." Gon blinks, refocusing on Killua who is pouting slightly, his cheeks have gotten redder. He glances back at Gon. His eyebrows furrow and he looks determined for a moment. "You're the...c-cute one." He looks away after saying it. Gon's heart skips a beat. Killua's too cute for his own good.

"What's cute about me?" Gon grins when he gets Killua to sputter, Gon turning so he's facing him in his lap. Killua's eyes widen slightly but his arms almost automatically find their way around his waist.

"Don't make me say it." Killua mumbles, glaring lightly at Gon as he leans up and nips on his lower lip a bit hard. "punishment." Killua smirks. "For teasing me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gon hums innocently, licking his lips, ignoring how his stomach twisted in a slight panic when Killua bit his lip. He didn't let it show in his aura though. He kept himself calm. Killua would never hurt him like that.

"mmhmm. Sure you don't. Does this morning ring a bell?" Killua pinches Gon's thigh getting him to squirm in his hold.

"I was just getting something off your lips." Gon giggles at the glare Killua gives him, those blue orbs have that expression that Gon is still trying to figure out.

"Cheeky bastard." Killua smirks, leaning close, Gon can feel his breath on his lips as he says this. His eyes lower for a moment. "...Can I?" Killua asks quietly, his hand going up to rub Gon's cheek.

"You don't have to ask." Gon smiles brightly, his heart doing flips in his chest from Killua looking like this and being so sweet. Killua is so gentle. His touches and his words careful as if he's afraid he might hurt Gon. "I'm all yours! Kiss me whenever you like!-"

Killua leans in, his lips pressing against Gon's, silencing him. Gon finds himself relaxing in Killua's hold as he carefully kisses him, nibbling at his lower lip. It's slow and deep, sensual. Gon's whole body is on fire from this kiss. He can't help to feel jealous. _I wonder when I kiss Killua does he feel like this too?_ Gon feels really warm when he feels Killua's hands go up his shirt rubbing his bare back, the kiss getting deeper. Gon feels like he's going crazy. He wants more but he doesn't know how to act. Killua's warmth and his kiss and his scent...It's making him hot in every way.

"If you say that, I might just take you up on your offer." Killua pulls away, his voice low against Gon's lips. Gon feels that familiar feeling in his pants. He flushes. Killua can be like this too. It's strange. One minute Killua can be really nervous and then the other he can have this strong, dominating presence. Gon likes both ways. Gon watches Killua get embarrassed for what he just said with amusement but his heart is still beating so fast. "Let's head back to the hotel Gon. It's getting pretty late and I still have one more surprise for you." Killua looks back at Gon, a smile turning his lips when he sees the other males eyes light up.

"Eh? Really? Another surprise?" Gon' feels an excitement grow. _I'll have to make our date really special to keep up with Killua...I will be on his level. That's why tonight...I'm going to do it._

"Yup. But we better head back now or you might miss it." Killua teases, getting Gon's eyes to widen. He quickly gets off of Killua's lab, grabbing the other boy's hand to lift him up.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gon beams, his eyes shining, showing his emotion. Killua stops smirking, those blue eyes just taking him in for a moment before Gon pulls him along. The two boys running in the sand together, hand in hand. "Another surprise! Wow! Killua is spoiling me." Gon giggles, feeling gitty. "What is it?"

"The point in a surprise is that you don't know what it is." Killua chuckles at Gon's eagerness. "You'll find out soon enough. I'm not going to tell you what it is." Killua adds when Gon gives him his puppy dog look. Killua quickly looks away. His attack being avoided.

"Fine." Gon huffs before he chuckles. It doesn't matter. He'll find out soon enough. Gon can't help to feel that holding hands is different now. It's different because they both know what it means. It's great. "I get to drive home! You said I could."

"That I did." Killua smirks. "Don't' kill us alright?"

"I'm not." Gon pouts. "If you can do it, I can do it."

"Oh really?" Killua raises his eyebrow, his smile playful. "We'll see."

"I guess we will." Gon huffs. _I'm so going to drive this car better than Killua!_ Gon rushes over to the black rent a car that Killua had parked in the restaurant's parking lot. Luckily the restaurant was right next to the beach. Gon had paid the waiters to help him set up the beach dinner and also for them to clean it up after they're done so they don't have to worry about it. Gon has to say he thinks the beach dinner was a huge success. Killua seemed to really like it and Gon thinks the beach was the perfect place for their first kiss. And it was.

"Here you go." Killua and Gon let go of each others hands to get into the car. Killua throws Gon the keys, the dark haired male catching it with ease, a grin on his lips.

"I'm going to show you Killua!" Gon beams as he gets into the driver seat, Killua getting in the passenger side with a smirk on his lips.

"I better put this on." Killua puts on his seat belt, chuckling when Gon gives him a look. "Safety first. I don't want to die."

"I'm not going to kill us!" Gon huffs. He knows Killua is getting a kick out of teasing him. It's playful, those blue eyes dancing. Despite Killua making fun of him, he can tell Killua is really happy right now. There's this light there that has grown and stayed. It looks nice. Gon likes it.

Gon blinks when he takes in the controls in front of him._ Okay...I've seen Killua do this and I've seen Leorio do this. It's easy._ Gon puts the keys into the ignition before turning the motor on. He gets a spark of adrenaline when the motor turns on and the engine purrs quietly. Gon grips the wheel, getting a feel for it. _See? Easy!_ Gon grins over at Killua who is giving him an amused smile.

"Okay. So you can turn it on."

Gon narrows his eyes, getting Killua to chuckle at him. Gon huffs, focusing on the task at hand. _So I just pull this thing...R is for reverse_. Gon puts it in reverse, knowing he has to go backwards to get out of this parking spot. His eyebrows furrow when they start going back and left. Gon hits the breaks, not wanting to hit the car next to them. Very carefully Gon works his way out of the parking spot. _So I turn the wheel right it goes left. Turn the wheel left it goes right.._. Gon can feel his brain working on overdrive. He sticks out his tongue, slowly but surely inching his way out without touching the other cars.

Gon gets out completely and sighs in relief. He looks over to beam proudly at Killua only to find the ex-assassin snickering, a hand over his mouth. Gon glares. "Hey! What are you laughing out now? I just got out of the parking spot-"

"You would think...you were doing...brain surgery." Killua catches his breath, shaking his head. Those eyes bouncing in mirth. " Just the look on your face when you were doing it and you were going so slow!"

"I'll go fast on the road!" Gon is about to step on the gas when he remembers he hasn't put the car in drive yet. He puts the car in drive before he steps on the gas. Speeding them out of the parking lot and out on the road. Gon thinks he remembers how to get to the hotel from here. He won't rely on Killua and show him how good he is. "See?" Gon grins, his eyes getting bigger when he realizes he's driving. He's driving a car and he's going really fast down the highway. His heart beats faster and he smiles. This is something new. Exciting.

"I have to hand it to you Gon. We aren't dead yet." Killua unhooks his seat belt and leans closer. He gets so he's up against the other male, his breath can be felt on his neck. Gon swallows, waiting for Killua to kiss him in the sensitive area but he doesn't. He just lingers there, allowing Gon to feel the tickling sensation of his breath but not giving him anymore than that.

Gon tries to focus on the road. Maybe Killua is testing him or maybe Killua is getting back at him for teasing him today with pretending to almost kiss him. Gon won't give in to it.

Gon bites his lip when Killua starts to rub down his arm with his finger tips, giving him goosebumps. Killua certainly isn't acting shy right now. He's playing with him.

"_Because you're so easy to play with."_ The voice can barely be heard. It has no power here. Not now.

"Hey Killua are you teasing me?" Gon frowns when Killua licks his neck slightly only to pull away.

"I don't' know what you're talking about."

"Don't be mean. I'm trying to focus on driving." Gon takes a deep breath. He's been feeling extremly warm since they were on that beach. And with the thoughts of what he's going to do tonight...It makes him really excited and hot. Gon is going to show Killua that he isn't a kid. He'll show him that he is on his level. He'll show Killua that he can satisfy him. Gon never wants Killua to leave.

"Not well. You already swerved a couple of times." Killua chuckles.

"That's because of you." Gon grins to himself. "I'll get you back Killua."

"We'll see."

Both of the teenagers grin at each other before Gon looks back at the road. There's a comfortable silence between them. The playful air leaving into a more cozier one. Gon keeps driving fast down the highway, aware that Killua is staring at him. Gon smiles to himself. Even though he sort of lost the game, Gon is glad it's over. Killua is his.

"_Wouldn't it be fun to drive full speed into one of those trees? It'd give you such a rush."_ The other Killua coos.

Gon blinks when he finds himself turning the car slightly so if it keeps going it would go off the road. He quickly fixes it, shaking his head._ Don't listen to it. Ignore the excitement those words made you feel...I don't want to kill myself._

It's probably bad he has to tell himself that. But he doesn't want to kill himself. He likes the thrill and all but he doesn't want to leave Killua behind. Especially after the breakthrough they just had. Killua is his boyfriend now. Killua is his life. Gon needs him and...Gon is sure Killua needs him too.

"_I don't need you." _the voice is merely a whisper. His heart calms down as he takes in Killua's familiar aura.

"So...How did I do?... I mean for my first planned date?" Killua's question gets Gon to glance over at the other male. Killua is looking out the window. Gon can't see his face.

"You did great. I was surprised. You took me to do fun things and you added what you knew about me. Like with the music and the food. You were very kind to me today too." Gon giggles when he sees Killua's neck get red. "You cooked me breakfast in bed and you made sure you looked stunning today. I never new how romantic you were Killua!"

"Told you I had skills." Killua mumbles but Gon can hear the smile in his voice.

"I can't wait till I can take you out on a date. Killua spoiled me so I want to spoil Killua! I know it will have to wait but I'll be doing some new planning." Gon smiles, thinking about it. Killua won't know what hit him. Gon will treat him like a prince.

Gon sees Killua pull at his jeans before shoving his hands into his pockets. He's all fidgety, at least for Killua he's fidgety. Gon can tell. The other male is probably hiding his smile and his excitement with those bangs of his.

"I don't want to be spoiled." Killua glances lazily over at Gon, but those eyes hold that emotion of admiration. "I want to...spoil you." Killua flushes but he doesn't' look away.

"Too bad. I'm going to spoil you." Gon sticks out his tongue. "I want to make you happy-"

"Spoiling you makes me happy." Killua counters.

"Well okay. You can spoil me but I'm going to spoil you too. That way we both can be happy!" Gon smiles.

"It can only be your way." Killua shakes his head but there's that small smile on his lips that gets Gon's heart to flutter.

"It's only fair." Gon chuckles.

"Hey Gon, you should probably slow down."

"Why?" Gon blinks as he looks around.

"You just ran a red light." Killua looks amused.

"Eh?! Oh yeah I'm suppose to stop. I forgot because no one is here."

"It's fine." Killua chuckles at the look on Gon's face, his lips turned in that frown when he's done something wrong. "I say run all the red lights!"

"No Killua." Gon slows down when he sees another red light. He smiles when he stops at it before he goes when it turns green. "Red lights are for a reason."

"Just to waste time." Killua grunts. "There's like, no one out here."

"Still I don't want to get pulled over."

"If the cops come, just go really fast and lose them."

"I don't think that will work. It never works on the show 'Cops'."

"Yeah but we're not the idiots on the show 'Cops'. We could out run those guys any day." Killua waves him off.

"I guess but I'd feel bad. We would have ruined their night."

"What else are they doing? Probably just sitting around in their cars waiting for people like us to make their lives interesting."

"I'm sure they have interesting lives. They're police officers!" Gon smiles, thinking of all the action moves he's seen about police.

"Pssh." Killua shakes his head. "They can't do anything. Seriously. So much shit goes down under their noses. They're more focused on traffic tickets than anything."

"That's not true." Gon frowns. "Cops are doing stuff all the time on the news."

"When was the last time you actually watched the news?"

"...Last week?" Gon thinks for a moment.

"And what were the cops doing?"

"...searching for the people who went missing at the circus?"

"And did they find them?"

"No."

"Then who found them?"

"We did." Gon huffs when Killua gives him this 'I told you so' look. "That's different Killua."

"No it's not it-" Killua starts to argue with him.

Something slams into the side of their car, hitting them so hard that they fly off the road, do a flip and land in a ditch. Killua and Gon are both slung like rag dolls, none of the boys wearing their seat belts. Gon got slung into Killua on impact, Gon's head connecting with Killua's shoulder and when the car flipped they both hit the top of the car before falling back down, Gon's body landing in an awkward position.

Gon lays there on his back, one of his legs stuck up on the seat belt. He takes deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. But Gon can't stop his smile. His heart is beating so fast and he feels fuzzy. His body is trembling. His mind is ringing and he thinks he might hear a voice but he can't tell. His head is throbbing.

"Gon!" The raven haired male blinks at hearing his name. He looks over to see Killua getting up from his position, immediately coming over to him. Those blue eyes look him over, filled with concern. Gon takes in Killua and can't help to feel relief. Killua isn't hurt. He doesn't appear to be damaged at all. "Damn, you hit your head pretty hard on my shoulder. How many fingers am I holding up?" Killua puts two fingers in his face.

"Two?" Gon blinks. That strange fuzzy feeling going away as the situation hits him. They were hit. They were flung off the road. The rent a car is upside down now. Gon's eyes widen and he sits up quickly, ignoring the slight throbbing of his head. "Killua are you okay? We were hit!"

"Yeah I know. I'm fine. And it looks like you're fine too. Can you move Gon? Lets crawl out the window." Killua crawls over Gon carefully before he punches the drive side window, shattering the glass. He ignores the cuts he gets before crawling back. "You go first Gon." Killua keeps looking him over.

"W-Was it my fault?" Gon's lips tremble when he thinks about Leorio and the state the car must be in. _If I wasn't driving would this have happened? Did I run a red light again?_ Killua sees Gon's expression and his face gets stern.

"It wasn't your fault. It was that other guys fault. That ass hole. We got hit on the side. Come on Gon." Killua starts to nudge Gon, encouraging him to move out of the window. Gon turns on his stomach before he crawls out of the window. He has full use of his arms and legs. He's sure nothing is broken. The only thing that hurts is his head.

Killua crawls out after him, standing up and brushing off his clothes. Gon is staring at the state the car is in, his heart beating slowly in his chest. It's horrible. Completely ruined. Leorio's going to be mad. Killua is more focused on something else.

"Hey!" Gon blinks turning around to see someone pointing at his car that is dented in the front. He's fuming ,his face red. "Watch where you're going you fools! Because of you, my car is like this! I obviously had the right away-" The man stops talking suddenly. Killua has gone stiff and Gon can't see his face but he can feel his aura change.

"You flipped our car and you dare say it's our fault?" Killua takes a step closer. "Gon's head got busted because of you." Killua's voice is calm and eerie.

"I-I'll let you off the hook-" The man tries to get in his car only for Killua to appear in front of him. He kicks this man in the chest, and he falls to the ground, whining.

"How kind of you." Killua's blue eyes are dark as his hand changes into a claw.

"Ahh what are you?!" The man crawls back.

"Killua." Gon's eyebrows furrow. "It's okay. He's not worth it. I'll just have to pay Leorio back-"

"Give me your wallet." Killua holds out his hand towards this man.

"Killua!"

"What? I'm not going to give you my-"

Killua sticks his claw into this man's car and runs his nails along the side-

"Okay! Just stop hurting her..." The man looks like he's about to cry as he fumbles with his pockets and throws Killua his wallet.

"Killua don't take that." Gon runs up to his friend, trying to get him to look at him.

"He owes us for the car." Killua doesn't look at Gon. The raven haired male's lips go in a tight line. That look in Killua's eyes. Gon knows he's seething in rage. He wants to kill this man. Gon doesn't say anything as he watches him take a large amount of money out his wallet before throwing it back to this man.

"I-I'll go to the police and have you both arrested for this!" The man grumbles as he stands up only for Killua to kick him back down. Killua leans in close and whispers something to this man. His pupils become constricted and he starts to sweat. "Okay...O-Okay I see now." The man gets up and quickly runs to his busted up car. Gon watches him as he drives away before he looks at Killua. The ex-assassin has his back to him.

"...Killua."

"I only took enough for the car. He's rich Gon. What I took is nothing and he deserved it. He deserved worse. The way he looked at you after what he did. Like you were below him, like we were below him. He hurt you. It could have been a lot worse. We weren't expecting it. You could have broken your neck or anything!" Killua seethes before taking a deep breath, his hand turning back to normal.

"But I didn't. We didn't get hurt badly Killua. We're okay." Gon walks up to Killua before hugging him from behind, burying his face between Killua's shoulder blades. The ex-assassin tenses only to relax in the hold, letting out a breath he had probably been holding. "It's okay. I know that guy was a jerk and I know you wanted to do more..." Gon kisses the back of Killua's head. "Leorio is going to be happy we made the money back."

"Gon..." Killua turns around, those blue eyes that were dark have that light back to them. They look Gon over with concern. A flare of anger coming to his expression as he looks at Gon's busted head. It doesn't feel that bad but Gon knows it upsets Killua. "You could have been hurt worse." Killua kisses his head, Gon's heart fluttering at the gesture. "That man was lucky to live tonight."

"Do you think he will call the police?" Gon tilts his head. He thinks it's kind of funny now the police are involved after they had been talking about them before getting hit.

"Nah." Killua chuckles darkly. "He won't. Don't worry about that." Killua kisses Gon's nose, this protective spark to his aura. Also a possessive one. "Lets head back to the hotel. Leorio can clean your wrist and clean your head up." Killua grabs Gon's hand and starts to lead him towards the hotel. Gon knows they didn't crash too far from their hotel.

"What about the rent a car?" Gon frowns looking back at the wrecked chuck of metal.

"Nothing we can do." Killua shakes his head, still leading Gon.

"Leorio is going to be mad..."

"Leorio will get over it." Killua tightens his grip on his hand. "He's not going to lecture you about this."

Gon looks down at their hands locked together before he smiles gently. "Killua is really protective of me. But you should know I'm not fragile." Gon rubs his thumb against Killua's hand. "I can handle pain and I won't just break. So don't be so worried about me." Gon hugs Killua's arm. "I don't want this to ruin tonight. I'm fine. I'm strong, you said so yourself Killua."

"That won't stop me from worrying." Killua mumbles but his shoulders relax. "But you're right. You're not fragile...I just hated that guy for doing that and then acting like we should be paying him. I won't let that ass hole ruin tonight. Actually it only enhances your surprise I think." Killua is quiet a moment. "I know you can handle pain but...that doesn't mean I want you to be in pain. Whenever we are in a fight and I see you get thrown across the room or hurt or punched, I cringe on the inside. It's like it's hurting me too. In every fight you've been in I've wanted to jump in, to hurt them for hurting you. But I know you can fight your own battles. I'm just..." Killua trails off, his cheeks pink. "When it comes to you...It's hard to... hold onto my self control."

"I understand that Killua. I feel the same way when someone hurts you. I want to protect you and keep you safe. I guess it's both an urge we have to fight. Because I know you're very strong but like you said, I won't stop worrying." Gon smiles, closing his eyes in it. "Just don't worry too much about me. A little head wound is nothing."

"Yeah, compared to the other wounds you received like your arm being blown off." Killua shakes his head. He chuckles slightly, the tense mood leaving completely. "I think you're a thrill junkie or something. I swore when we got hit and we were getting flung around I heard you laughing."

"Really?" Gon blinks. _I don't remember laughing._..Gon did feel really good after the accident though. Kind of like he was drunk. It was bizarre. "I guess it was kind of fun wasn't it?"

"You're so weird." Killua shakes his head, the atmosphere going completely back to normal. It's like they didn't just crawl out of a totaled car and Killua didn't just steal money from a stranger and threaten to kill him.

They walk on and move on. They have both seen worse and stranger nights.

"You must like weird." Gon giggles. "you're dating me."

"I guess I do." Killua flushes, his lips turning in a smile.

Despite what just happen, Gon is still having the time of his life.

* * *

Kurapika stares up at the wall, the blanket covering his waist and below. His blond locks stick to his face from sweat, his hair ruffled up. The cool blankets feel nice on his warm skin, his gray eyes glazed over.

Leorio lays next to him in bed, smoking a cigarette, closing his eyes in the feeling before letting it out, the puff of smoke disappearing in the air. Kurapika is too tired to comment. His bottom and his genitals feel sore. The whole day has been like this. Kurapika has only gotten out of bed when he went to the bathroom or to get something to eat. Both the older adults woke with a terrible hang over. Of course they couldn't just sleep it away. They would wake up and one of them would start kissing on the other and then it would just escalate to...this.

Kurapika never thought he would have this much sex in one day. Leorio just knows how to make his body feel amazing...And to keep his mind off of things. Sam is laying on Kurapika's chest right now, curled into a cute orange ball of fur. Kurapika pets him absentmindedly, his mind clearing from the after glow of their deed.

"I wonder how their date is going?" Leorio breaks the silence, taking another drag of his cigarette.

"I wonder as well." Kurapika thinks about his two younger friends. He's been thinking about them a lot today. Especially Gon. Kurapika's stomach twists in that familiar feeling when he thinks of his friend and the curse that's on him.

They're running out of time.

Kurapika regrets not hurting that man himself to get answers. He should have secured him better. He shouldn't have let him get away. Kurapika can't relax. He feels anxious and even more anxious when he knows that Killua and Leorio don't know. And he knows how they will react when they do know. Kurapika bites his lip._ I have to tell them...I'll do it tomorrow._ Kurapika will enjoy the sex and the closeness with Leorio for right now because he knows come tomorrow and he tells everyone about the curse, Kurapika is probably going to be sleeping on the couch.

"It's getting pretty late and they're still not back." Leorio looks over at the alarm clock. " I wonder if they have kissed yet?" Leorio smiles, gushing to himself.

"you're going to be so embarrassing when they come back with your questions."

"I don't even care. It's my job to embarrass my kids honey." Leorio chuckles at the look Kurapika gives him.

Kurapika rolls his eyes as he sits up. He winces as he gets out of bed and walks over to his dresser. He throws on a pair of sleeping pants. Honestly he doesn't feel like doing anymore than that. He just knows that when Gon and Killua get back they will probably stop to visit.

"You have such a fine ass." Leorio whistles, getting Kurapika to flush.

"You have no shame." Kurapika mumbles, his heart beating faster in his chest. He gets himself together before he smirks back at Leorio. "I can say the same thing about you." He winks.

This gets Leorio to flush. "Yeah you were saying a lot of that when I was on bottom...again."

"I think you should always be on bottom."

"N-NO way!" Leorio shakes his head getting Kurapika to chuckle lightly at his lover. "You're rough." He grunts, crossing his arms over his muscular chest.

"I'm not that bad." Kurapika shakes his head before he walks over to Leorio and gets on top of him. He smiles as he leans in and kisses him on the lips. "you seemed to enjoy it."

"And you say I have no shame." Leorio mumbles as he kisses Kurapika's neck lightly, licking at his flesh lazily.

"You don't." Kurapika closes his eyes, his senses still heighten from just engaging in that act. Really he's surprised with himself. He never knew how sexually active he is. Kurapika is glad he's with Leorio, the older man seems to be able to keep up with him just fine.

There's a knock at their door.

"Oh that must be them." Leorio's eyes light up in excitement as he wiggles his way out of Kurapika's hold. He quickly throws on some boxers before he rushes over to the door and opens it, a bright smile on his lips. "Hello guys how did it-Gon your head!" Leorio's eyes widen as he takes in the large knot on the raven haired male's head. It's bruised. "What happened?"

"We got into a little accident." Killua answers when Gon looks down at his feet. Kurapika notices Killua has wrapped his arm around Gon's waist, holding him protectively against his chest.

"Accident? What do you mean?" Leorio moves out of the way to let Gon and Killua come in. He rushes over to get his kit. Kurapika doesn't move from the bed. He studies Gon and Killua, his eyes on Gon.

Gon tilts his head, stiffing the air. "What's that smell? Did you guys just work out or something? It smells...kind of musty?"

Killua's nose instantly wrinkles up in disgust after Gon said that and when he takes in Leorio and Kurapika's states.

"Really? Do you guys ever take a break?"

Kurapika blushes at the comment. "Never mind that." Leorio coughs, his cheeks tinted. "Tell me what happened. From the begging-"

"Leorio I trashed the rent a car!" Gon shouts, his eyes getting wide with his guilt.

Silence.

"What?!" Leorio stares at Gon with wide eyes. "That's impossible. How..." Leorio looks around for the keys only for his head to snap over at the two boys, his eyes narrowed. "You stole my keys?! And you drove a car?! Are you two out of your minds? You could have been killed!"

"Waa I'm sorry Leorio!-wait stole?" Gon blinks before he looks at Killua who is whistling, putting his hands behind his head. Gon frowns. "Killua you said Leorio was okay with us driving the car!"

"I might have exaggerated the truth a little bit."

"What the hell Killua?!" Leorio snaps. Kurapika just sits on the bed, watching the scene unfold. Leorio takes a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay so let me get this straight. You stole my keys and you crashed the car-"

"It wasn't our fault. Some ass hole hit us." Killua grunts, his eyes narrowing.

"I don't' care who hit who. The fact of the matter is that you stole my car, drove it without licenses and got into an accident. You two could have been killed!" Leorio growls. Gon looks down at his feet again, shifting. Killua looks indifferent. But his eyes narrow when he sees Gon's expression.

"Well we aren't dead are we? It's cool. I got the money to pay for the car right here." Killua takes out a large sum of jenny from his pocket and puts it into Leorio's hand. "Curtsy of the man who hit us."

"He really gave you all of this?" Leorio's eyes widen, his anger being forgotten for a moment.

"Sort of. I more or less made him. That rich ass hole hit us so hard the car flipped and then he has the gull to tell us to watch where we're going and tell us we need to pay him." Killua shakes his head, gripping his fist. He cuts Leorio off when he opens his mouth. "Before you start again, just stop. We get it. 'Blah, blah, you shouldn't have done it and danger and I'm a doctor.' We Don't' need a lecture right now. Could you just take care of his wounds?"

Kurapika smiles slightly despite himself. The situation is kind of amusing to watch. Gon doesn't seem to be in pain and both of the boys have this different feel to them. It's refreshing. Kurapika is sure he knows how the date went.

"You boys are so careless." Leorio mumbles but that's all he says about it as he gets Gon to sit down on the bed.

"I'm really sorry Leorio." Gon frowns.

"...It's okay." Leorio sighs. "I'm just glad you two are alright." he smiles gently at the younger male before he takes out some alcoholic pads and wipes at the knot. Gon winces when Leorio touches it but that's it. "That's going to be sore for a little bit but I think that's all you have to be worried about. Let me change your wrist while we're at it." Leorio cuts off Gon's bandages, examining the wound. The flesh isn't as red as it was yesterday and it seems the edges of the wound are closer together. "Look at that, it's starting to heal."

Gon looks down at his wrist for a moment, those amber eyes not changing but there's this knowing smile on his lips. Leorio works quickly, cleaning the wound, before wrapping Gon up in another bandage. Kurapika and Killua watching quietly.

"So his head should be fine?" Killua takes a step forward.

"Yeah. It does look like a nice knot but with how alert Gon is I don't think we have to worry about a concussion." Leorio packs up his kit before he sits down next to Gon.

"See Killua? All good." Gon beams up at the other male who's shoulders have relaxed slightly in relief.

"The next time you two go out on a date just take a cab. It's safer" Leorio goes back into father mode. His lips twitch after he realizes his mistake. "S-So yeah how was today? Anything interesting happen other than getting in an accident?"

"Today was amazing!" Gon jumps up from the bed to stand next to Killua. "We went to the arcade and Killua won a million tickets and we went to the movies and we went to a fancy restaurant and there was music and then we finished the dinner on the beach." Gon doesn't take a breath, those amber eyes so bright. Kurapika can't help to watch him with a smile on his lips. "But that's not the best part!" Gon grabs Killua's hand, the ex-assassin is trying to hide his flush only for Gon to grab his face, cupping his cheek.

Gon leans in, kissing Killua on the lips. Kurapika and Leorio's eye widen only for both of their lips to wobble up into a smile. _Finally._

"We're together! I asked Killua to be my boyfriend and he said yes! And we've been kissing a lot." Gon breaks the kiss to smile at his two older friends. Kurapika caught how Killua leaned after Gon when he broke the kiss, his blush reaching his ears when he looks up and sees Kurapika and Leorio smiling at them.

"Stop looking like that. You both look like creeps." Killua huffs, obviously embarrassed but...those blue eyes are so much brighter.

"Congratulations you two! This is great!" Leorio squeals, clapping his hands together.

"You're very cute together." Kurapika smiles softly when Gon looks over at him. "Take care of each other."

"We will!"

" you don't have to tell us." Killua grunts, wrapping his arm around Gon's waist.

"I think I'm going to cry." Leorio sniffles, wiping at his eyes. "our boys are all grown up Kurapika."

"Indeed they are." Kurapika offers his love a hug, the older male taking it, wrapping his arms around him.

"Stop." Killua gives them a pointed look.

"Yes. We're all grown up." Gon's eyes light at that and he smiles over at Killua, getting rid of that look into something brighter.

"So what's going to happen next for you two?" Leorio leans closer, looking like an excited school girl. "By the way, who confessed first?-"

"You guys were in on the competition?" Killua's eye twitches, glaring at the older males who tense.

"...We may have also had a bet on who would win." Leorio fiddles with his fingers when Killua's eyes narrow.

"It was a tie!" Gon chimes in.

"No I wasn't. Technically I never confessed. You're the one who said the word first."

"But I knew what you were trying to say!" Gon pouts.

"Did Killua say 'I love you'?" Kurapika raises his eyebrow.

"Well no but I knew he was going to say it-"

"uhh Killua won?" Leorio groans. "Why did I change my bet?!"

"So you both thought I was going to lose?" Killua taps his foot against the floor.

"Maybe."

"I think it's still a tie." Gon mumbles ,crossing his arms. Killua chuckles at his lover, pulling at his cheek.

"What's with the long face?"

"Reasons." Gon mumbles as Killua pulls at his cheeks only for those blue eyes to shine for a moment. He smiles and leans in, kissing Gon on the forehead.

"Awww!" Leorio gushes. Killua flushes, glaring over at Leorio.

"So Gon...are you happy?" Kurapika's question gets everyone to look at him. Kurapika gets off of the bed, the cold air brushing against his bare chest. Gon locks eyes with Kurapika before his lips turn in such a large smile. It has the gravitational pull of the sun.

"Yeah i'm really happy." Gon closes his eyes in his smile. "Nothing could take away from it."

"Can I talk to you Gon...alone?" Kurapika takes a step forward. He needs to get some of this off of his chest.

Killua gives him a strange look, those eyes suspicious of him. Even though Gon is with him now, Kurapika can tell Killua is just as or even more possessive than he was before.

"Why alone?"

"Come on let them talk. You'll get Gon to yourself soon enough." Leorio walks over and wraps his arm around Killua's shoulder, grinning. "You need to tell me all about the date. Also if you have any questions about...the birds and the bees I could-"

"Fuck off!" Killua's face gets red. "I don't needy you teaching me that."

"Are you sure?" Leorio gives him a serious look. " If you have sex improperly you could cause a rip or damage insides." Leorio is whispering so Gon doesn't hear. "The only reason I'm telling you this is because I know you two are young teenage boys. If you do happen to have sex in the near future I want to make sure you're both safe."

"I know that it can cause damage. I've researched it." Killua eyes shift away for a moment. "...I'm not going to rush anything with Gon. But when the time comes best believe that I will take every precaution."

"Okay good. There's lube in these dressers if you need some and condoms-"

"Ugh just stop." Killua flushes. When he glances behind Leorio he sees that Gon and Kurapika have just made their way onto the balcony. Killua's lips twitch but he stays with Leorio.

* * *

"Any progress with the curse? Any hint of the other Killua?" Kurapika looks towards the ocean, glancing over at Gon who is gripping the railing.

"I think the curse has gotten weaker. I've heard the other Killua's voice but it's not that loud. I've spaced out a couple of times but that was it." Gon looks down at his hands. "I think that my emotions do have a lot to do with the curse. Happy emotions make the curse weaker. Negative emotions make the curse stronger."

Kurapika nods, he thinks he's noticed that as well.

"...Hisoka showed up today." Gon doesn't look at Kurapika. "He tried to tell Killua about the curse...and he said he had information that I would be interested in about the fox stealer. When Hisoka tried to tell Killua I got negative emotions. The other Killua kept saying that Killua would hate me for keeping the curse from him. I got so caught up in it, I believed it for a second. I punched Hisoka before he could tell Killua...and his face on my fist felt good." Gon frowns deeply. "For a moment...I really wanted to kill him Kurapika. I don't know what came over me."

"It's the curse Gon. And it's Hisoka. Everyone wants to kill him." Kurapika puts a comforting hand on Gon's shoulder. "...Hisoka seems to be able to find you where ever you guys go. And as I expected he is involved with the fox stealer in some way." Kurapika frowns. "I know you're worried Gon but I think it's best that we tell them about the curse tomorrow-"

Gon shakes his head.

"Gon-"

"K-Kurapika..." Gon eyes get distant for a moment. "I've become really scared of telling Killua. My stomach clenches up and I get sweaty. I know Killua won't hate me. I know that but...it's like the rest of me doesn't. And then my mind can be tricked. I know Killua will be mad at me. And he has a right to be but when he yells at me or glares at me..."

"The negative emotions..." Kurapika frowns, biting his lip. This is bad. Gon has made a valid point. If they tell them and Gon gets upset who knows how the curse will react? What if he has another violent episode?...maybe it's okay to keep it from them a little longer? even if they knew it's not like that would make them find the fox stealer any faster and it's not like they can do anything to break the curse... "Gon...We won't tell them."

Gon's eyes light up in hope as he looks over at Kurapika. "We'll still keep it secret? Between you and me?"

"Yes. We'll break this curse without them even knowing about it. I promise I won't tell them." Kurapika watches Gon hold out his pinky finger. Kurapika swallows down the dread he feels as he wraps his pinky around Gon's and they shake on it.

"That makes me happy Kurapika. Now I don't have to worry about it." Gon smiles. "And as long as I stay happy, the curse won't get worse."

"That's if your theory is correct." Kurapika frowns. "Maybe the curse only slows down with happy feelings?" Kurapika thinks for a moment. "...The next time we see Hisoka...maybe we should ask him for his information. I could speak with him alone...I do have his number." Kurapika's eyes shift away from Gon's. "I use to go to him when I would need information...on the spiders."

Gon frowns at that but he doesn't stay anything. "Hisoka is going to want something for the information..."

"I'll negotiate." Kurapika's gray eyes get darker before he smiles at Gon. "It's okay. I'll handle it tonight. We need to work quickly. We don't know how much time we have left Gon." Maybe Kurapika shouldn't have told Gon this but for some reason...it's so easy to just talk to Gon and let all of his secrets go. Gon has confided in him so Kurapika must confide in Gon.

"I know." Gon thinks for a moment. "Will you be okay? Hisoka could try to attack you or maybe the fox stealer might be there-"

"He wouldn't break our deal. He likes to keep me close because I also have information he some times craves. I doubt Hisoka wants any of us dead." Kurapika rubs Gon's head. "Let's keep this a secret between you and me okay? Don't tell Leorio I'm going to see Hisoka and don't tell Killua. Don't tell them I have his number either."

"...Okay." Gon's eyes furrow. "...Because you're keeping my secret too. Just be careful Kurapika."

The blonde feels his heart warm. Gon shows such concern for him and light. Kurapika has really good friends. That's why he has to do this. To protect them all.

"I will. Just don't worry." Kurapika puts a hand on top of Gon's head and ruffles his hair. "Just stay happy and enjoy your date with Killua. It's still not over. I hear he has a surprise for you." Kurapika smiles gently when Gon's eyes light back up. It's important for Gon to be happy and to keep calm. Kurapika will do his part quickly and efficiently. If Hisoka will see him then that means he's all game to be on either side. Kurapika is sure he isn't pulling the strings with the fox stealer. Hisoka is more of a watcher, a person who has the information but isn't getting his hands dirty in it. He just likes to be amused.

"Yeah!" Gon smiles and starts to go on, talking about his day with Killua in detail, his smile so bright. Kurapika just listens, rubbing the top of his head. He will protect this boy. He will keep him safe.

Empty eye sockets flash through his mind.

He won't lose anyone again.

* * *

"Is he trying to piss me off again?" Killua grumbles watching Gon and Kurapika on the balcony, Kurapika has been rubbing his head for a while now as Gon talks with him cheerfully. Killua's arms are crossed and there's a frown on his lips. He knows Gon loves him but he can't help to feel his stomach twist in the familiar feeling of jealousy.

"Kurapika isn't trying to make you jealous Killua. He stopped that." Leorio glances over seeing what Killua is looking at.

"Oh yeah? Then why does he have to talk to him alone? Why can't he talk to Gon out here? Why does he have to have him all to himself when he talks?" Killua narrows his eyes suspiciously at the blonde who seems to be unaware of him watching.

"Kurapika doesn't have a thing for Gon. He wouldn't do that to you Killua." Leorio shakes his head. He smiles after awhile. "You know though, I was like you too. Before I knew Kurapika was pretending I thought he really liked Gon. I got extremely jealous. And even though it was strange, it seemed to make sense. Kurapika has always had a special bond with Gon. The way he looks at him some times...back then I mistook it for love and it is love but love of a different kind." Leorio looks at Killua. "It's the love that I have for you and Gon. But Gon is a little bit different to Kurapika. I think..." Leorio looks back at the blonde. "...Gon reminds him of a friend he lost a long time ago. He's never said it but I think that's were those looks come from."

Killua stares over at Leorio a moment before he looks back at Gon and Kurapika. He watches how Kurapika watches Gon with that smile on his face. His flame of jealousy dies down. The look Kurapika has on his face is just as Leorio said. Deep but...like a love for a family member. A distant love. Kurapika isn't a threat. Still, Killua doesn't like how Kurapika has to talk to Gon alone though...He still has this bad feeling about it and he doesn't' know why-

Gon suddenly looks over at Killua, catching the ex-assassin staring. Killua tenses and glances away, trying to act like he wasn't just watching him but he knows he's been caught.

"Hey Killua!" Gon runs into the hotel room soon after, Kurapika walking after him slowly. Gon jumps into Killua's arms, the ex-assassin immediately wrapping his arms around Gon's back. "Where's the surprise? Huh? Killua what's the surprise!" Gon bounces up and down, those amber eyes dancing.

Killua's body relaxes and he flushes. So cute.

"It's in our room." Killua grins, his heart fluttering in his chest when Gon squeezes him in his excitement.

"Let's go then!" Gon pulls away to grab Killua's hand, pulling him towards the door.

"Can we go?" Leorio gushes as he gets off of the couch, putting his arm around Kurapika. "I want to see his reaction!"

Before Killua can say no, Gon has him out of the hotel door and rushing towards their room. Killua's mouth is feeling dry and his heart is beating so fast at seeing how excited Gon looks. He's making Gon happy. Kurapika and Leorio run right behind him and before Killua can even say anything to Gon, the raven haired male busts open their door, his eyes bright-

The white German Shepard puppy is laying on the floor, it's lease tired to the bed rail. When the door opened it's ears perked up and when the puppy sees Gon it immediately starts to bark, standing up on it's legs. Leorio and Kurapika did their part.

Gon gasps, hesitating only for a moment, his eyes widen in shock. "Y-You!" Gon lets go of Killua to run to the puppy, falling on his knees to hug to dog, the puppy licking Gon's cheek getting the boy to laugh.

Killua watches from behind, a soft smile on his lips at seeing this scene unfold. It's so sweet and cute. Killua has done good. Killua has made Gon happy. That alone makes his heart flutter and his eyes brighten. Killua wants to spoil Gon rotten. He always wants to hear his laughter and see that smile on his lips.

"That's so cute." Leorio whispers to Kurapika who are both watching Gon as he takes the leash off the dog so he can play with her freely.

"Killua..." Gon turns to look over at Killua, the other males leaving the room and shutting the door, leaving them alone. "You bought me her?" Those eyes are filled with wonder.

"Yup. You seemed to really like her so I thought why not? We'll have a new partner in our adventures." Killua closes his eyes, trying to act as if it's not a big deal. His face is red. Killua tenses when he hears sniffling. He quickly opens his eyes to see Gon's eyes are big and watery. "G-Gon?"

"K-Killuwa I'm so...sniff...happy." Gon hugs the dog tightly, she makes a wail when she sees Gon's tears as if crying with him. "Killua got me a dog and today has been so amazing, how am I going to compete?" Gon nuzzles his head against the dog's.

"This isn't a competition. I told you I'm going to spoil you." Killua waves his hands, his face getting redder when Gon's eyes get brighter. "So what are you going to name her?" Killua sticks his hands in his pockets, moving closer, trying to hide his sappy smile. Killua likes Gon's expression right now. His cheeks flushed and tears at the corner of his eyes. Happy tears. The good kind of tears. And Killua caused them. How many times has Killua cried those same kind of tears because of Gon? It's nice that he's able to give that feeling back to Gon.

Gon wipes at his face before he looks at the puppy and tilts his head. The puppy tilts her head back at him. They stare at each other, Gon's eyebrows furrowing. It's like they share a silent message before Gon smiles. "I think I'll name her...Hewie!"

"Hewie?" Killua raises his eyebrow before his eyes light in realization. "Hey wasn't that the dog's name in that video game? What was it...damn we played that so long ago ugh...'Haunting Grounds'!" Killua snaps his fingers.

"Yeah!" Gon snaps his finger, both smiling at each other.

"She is the same breed as the dog...is that why you like her so much?" Killua grins. "Hewie is a guys name you know."

"Do you mind?" Gon asks the dog. Hewie shakes her head, licking his cheek. "She doesn't mind! I loved Hewie in the game and when I saw her she reminded me of Hewie but also I just like her." Gon pets her behind the ear.

"She better not take all your attention from me." Killua teases only for Gon to grab his arm and yank him down.

"Of course not! Killua has all my attention." Gon smiles, nuzzling Killua's head getting him to flush. "Hewie you can go to sleep." Gon smiles over at the dog who barks and runs over to the couch, laying down on it. Killua is sure that Gon can speak to animals. "I have a little surprise of my own for you." Gon stands up, pulling Killua with him.

"Oh really?" Killua smirks only for Gon to kiss Killua on the lips. The ex-assassin's eyes widen before they slowly close, his heart picking up speed and his body getting warm as he gives into this other male. Gon's lips are so soft and his mouth is so hot. Gon moans when Killua's tongue slips past his lips and caresses his tongue.

Killua's self control snaps, his pants feeling painfully tight at feeling Gon arch into him and that moan setting him on fire. He wants him so much.

Killua growls against Gon's mouth, pushing the other male against the bed, getting on top of him. "Killua-mm." Gon started speaking only for Killua to kiss him roughly, swallowing his words and his moan. Gon sinks in the bed from Killua's weight, their tongues dance, Killua soaking in the feeling of Gon's lips and his warm body and his scent...Killua feels dizzy when Gon starts to run his fingers through his hair, it edges Killua on and he shoves his tongue deeper into Gon's mouth, exploring the moist cave. His senses are on high alert. Every touch is heightened.

_You have to calm down_. Killua gets goosebumps when Gon groans in his mouth when he nibbles at his lower lip. Killua is starting to go into a frenzy. He feels too hot. He's wanted this for so long. He's not thinking anymore. Gon is here, Killua is kissing him, Gon is panting underneath him... It's all too much. This date, all the touches, the kisses, the words shared...after all theses years...He's losing himself in Gon's lips and his inviting body.

"Killua..." Gon pants when Killua finally pulls away, giving him time to breathe. Gon's face is a shade of pink, those amber eyes half lidded but they still have that determined flare as he grabs Killua's shoulders. Gon tries to flip them over and get dominance but Killua doesn't budge.

_Stop this before.._.Killua grips Gon's chin before turning his head and leaning in, biting at his sensitive skin. Gon gasps at the sudden feeling, squirming under him..._you can't stop._

"That feels good..." Gon stops squirming, turning his head to give Killua move excess. The ex-assassin takes it. He kisses and bites and licks Gon's tan neck, watching as Gon closes his eyes in the pleasure, his eyebrows furrowing. "But...B-But I..." Gon moans when Killua sucks hard near his jugular. Killua can feel his pulse, so quick, so rapid. "I wanted to make you feel good Killua."

"Gon..." Killua breathes out, it's low and it rumbles in his throat, his pants feeling painfully tight. He wants release but he wants to keep doing this more. His hands start to have a mind of their own. They wander down Gon's button up shirt before they come back up and slowly unbutton it with one hand. He works effectually, noticing how Gon's breathing quivers for a moment when Killua sucks on his ear lobe. "If you want me to stop..." _Please don't make me stop_. Killua unbuttons the last button before he sits up and grabs his black t-shirt. He takes off the troublesome shirts, exposing Gon's muscular tan chest. Killua finds his mouth going dry as his eyes shameless wander over every crease and bump, his want growing. "You have to say so..." Killua trembles as he holds himself there, trying to take back control of himself. _I don't know if I can stop._

"I don't want you to stop Killua." Gon locks eyes with him, his chest heaving up and down, those amber orbs half lidded and his lips swollen from Killua's earlier abuse. Killua isn't sure if Gon understands what he's saying but the way Gon looks with his shirt off and that expression on his face...Killua loses himself once again.

"I've wanted to touch you...for so long." Killua drags his finger tips over Gon's abs, enjoying how Gon responds to his touch. Killua leans in, kissing Gon on his chest, enjoying how warm he feels. He can hear his heart beat. It's better than any song.

"Ngh.." Gon closes his eyes when Killua sucks on his collar bone before licking down to his right nipple and down to his abs. Killua glances up, his blue eyes getting darker at such a sound coming from his lips.

"Do you like when I touch here?" Killua reaches up to squeeze Gon's right nipple between his fingers. Gon's eyebrow twitches, his face getting redder.

"It feels different..." Gon opens his eyes to watch as Killua sucks on his lower stomach, those blue eyes staring right back at him.

"No one has touched you here..." Killua leans in and bites Gon's nipple, the younger boy squirming under him, making a cute little sound. "I'm the first..."

"Ah Killua you're mouth feels good." Gon reaches down to pet Killua's head, those half lidded eyes encouraging Killua on. _I don't want to stop._ Gon's fingers get tangled in his hair and when Killua bites a little too hard on his nipple from his excitement, Gon yanks his hair.

Killua groans, his hips involuntary bucking into Gon's thigh. He hisses at the fiction, his breathing becoming uneven. "D-Don't do it so hard Killua.." Gon breathes out. The ex-assassin immediately licks the right nipple, apologetic.

"Sorry." His voice is too low, Gon's chest is starting to sweat. Killua's eyes wander down Gon's abs and they follow his black happy trail to his jeans. Killua swallows, feeling dizzy again and...hungry. He wants to hear Gon scream out in pleasure. He wants to take him there. He wants to be his first and he wants to watch Gon's face as he finishes. He wants it all.

Killua starts to reach for Gon's pant's button only to stop himself. "...Gon...your pants?" Killua barely gets that out, looking down at Gon who is staring at him with those amber eyes he adores. Those amber eyes that are clouded with lust.

"It's okay." Gon nods, swallowing thickly. He seems a little nervous, his eyebrows furrowing and his cheeks getting flushed but those amber eyes hold trust. Gon trusts him.

Killua's heart flutters, those amber eyes bring him back just a bit for him to slow down. He was close to just ripping Gon's pants off. _You shouldn't be doing this. Take it slow..._ Yet Killua finds himself unbuttoning Gon's pants and pulling them off gently with the help of Gon. The younger male isn't telling him to stop...Killua needs to hear him say stop. Killua can't stop now.

Killua's mind stops thinking when he sees Gon in just his boxers, an obvious tent from his erection pressing against the fabric._ I gave him a boner.._.Though his mind has stopped, his body hasn't. He immediately reaches and grabs Gon's member through his boxers, the younger male squeaking. Killua gets his mind back but it's fuzzy.

"A-Ah Killua." Gon looks up at Killua as he rubs his dick through his boxers, Killua soaking in all the expressions he makes. "Take off your shirt and pants too." Gon grabs Killua's wrist and stops him from rubbing him anymore. Gon sits up and unzips Killua's jacket, taking it off along with his shirt. He leans in and kisses Killua's collar bone just as he had and at the same time he reaches and tweaks Killua's nipple. The ex-assassin groans lowly at the attention he's receiving, his body going lax against Gon's delicious mouth.

"If you do that..." Killua sucks in air when Gon leans down and bites his nipple. He's copying his movements, learning from him. Things are going too fast. He needs to stop this. To slow it down. But he can't. He can't even think straight. Gon is touching him and sucking on him and _ohhhh._

Gon kisses and bites at his neck, gripping his hair roughly, Killua's back arches at the treatment, his mouth opening in pleasure. Killua moans as he feels Gon's hands rub down his abs and to his jeans. Gon has to stop kissing him to unbutton his pants, Killua helping him eagerly to take his pants off of him.

Now they're both just sitting in their boxers, their bodies sweaty and their chest heaving. Killua's heart skips when Gon looks down, this deep look coming to his face when he sees Killua's tent in his boxers.

"It's wet." Gon tilts his head as he pokes where the tip of his penis is, a wet spot there. It twitches in response and Killua closes his eyes.

Killua, despite his frenzied state, can't help to feel embarrassed. He's been getting off from just touching Gon and hearing his moans. If it kept going on he probably could have made himself finish from just staring at Gon's pleasured expressions.

"L-Leave it." Killua is about to grab Gon's wrist to move his hand away from him only for the raven haired male to surprise him when he grabs the top of his boxers and pulls them down. Killua's eyes widen and his heart almost stops as his erection springs out, pointing towards Gon.

"Wow you are big Killua!" Gon hums in admiration reaching over to wrap his hand around the base. "It's pale like you are."

"S-Shut up." Killua feels himself tremble, his breath hitching. He's powerless as long as Gon has a hold of his manhood. Gon's hand feels so good and warm... "D-Don't say things like...that." Killua takes a deep breath. "I said I wanted to make you feel good so-"

"Killua...can I try something?" Gon glances up at Killua shyly, peeking at him from behind those eyelashes. "Killua has been so kind today...I want to make you feel good too." Gon kisses him deeply when Killua is about to protest, his hand brushing up his shaft to his tip.

_Gon is touching my...Gon is..._ Killua keeps himself from passing out and keeps himself from just tackling Gon. Killua moans, his face getting flushed, he finds he's slowly losing his will. Gon is winning as he always does.

"You don't have to...do anything you don't' want." Killua finds himself saying. It took a lot of will power. "There's no rush..." Killua bites his lip when Gon licks his neck, he rolls his head to the side. "mm..."

"I want to do this Killua." Gon says firmly as he bites his neck roughly. Killua arches into the slight pain he feels, embarrassed at how loudly he moaned. "Just relax..." Gon pulls off Killua's boxers, leaving him naked and vulnerable. Killua finds himself covering his face when Gon's amber eyes wander over his body and then look at his face. "Don't hide. I love your face Killua. I want to see it always." Gon grabs Killua's wrist and forces him to move this hands away from his face. Killua feels like his face is on fire.

"G-Gon..." Killua feels weak. Just a minute ago he was the dominate one. But with Gon's kind words and his touch...Killua can't fight against him.

"You seem to like it when I bite you Killua." Gon notes, licking where he bit him on the neck. Killua's eyes widen when Gon bites down his chest, moving his body down Killua's.

"W-What are you doing?" Killua's breath gets caught in his throat when he looks down. Gon is between his legs, his breath can be felt on the tip of his penis.

"I'm going to give you a blow job." Gon smiles up at him like he just told him he's going to get an ice cream cone. "I love you and I want you to feel good Killua." Gon sticks his tongue out, about to lick the tip of his dick.

It's too much. Gon saying those words, being between his legs, his breath on his dick and then that cute tongue. Killua throws his head back, his toes curling and low moan leaving his lips as he cums, right then and there. "Ah...Ah...shit..." The pleasure quickly subsides when he hears Gon's surprised gasp. He looks down only for his face to go pale.

Gon is looking at him with wide eyes, Killua's cum all over his face. Killua just came in his face. "Oh god! I'm sorry!" Killua starts to panic, he grabs his shirt and rubs Gon's face, getting his semen off of him. Killua's face is so red. He's never been so embarrassed in his life. Not only did he just finish without being barely touched but he just came in his love's face. This is horrible.

"Ngh Killua it's okay." Gon pulls the shirt off his face. He tilts his head, a frown on his lips. "I didn't get to give you a blow job! You already finished before I could." Gon looks disappointed but those eyes are lustful. "That looked like it felt good though."

"I-I...I've wanted this for so long and I...shit I'm sorry I just..." Killua tries to catch his breath.

"Next time Killua...I want to make you cum all by myself." Gon leans in and kisses him, swallowing up his panic. Killua trembles, his kisses feeling so good with his body glowing from finishing. Killua swears he must have died and gone to heaven.

"Your turn." Killua shoves Gon down on the bed, forcing him to lay down, Killua's eyes lowering in lust once again. Those eyes wander down Gon's chest to his boxers. He carefully takes them off, swallowing down his groan when he takes in Gon's erection. As he expected, his is different from his, even when hard. Killua's is longer but Gon's is thicker. And Gon by no means has a small one. It stands tall, veins sticking out. It's hot. Killua finds himself staring only to shake his head. Stay focused.

"K-Killua.." Gon squirms under his gaze. "Please..." Gon is begging him. Those amber eyes are so lustful. He wants release, that's what he's begging him for.

Killua doesn't let him suffer. The ex-assassin gets between Gon's legs and grabs his member. He licks his lips, moistening them before he leans in slowly. "Y-You're going to give me a blow-ah!" Gon started to talk but when Killua licked the tip of his penis he groaned, his lips trembling.

Killua closes his eyes for a moment as he takes a deep breath through his nose before he takes in the tip and starts to slowly push it down his throat. "Killua...ah Killua..." Gon moans his name making Killua's dick twitch back to life. Killua grabs Gon's thighs, digging his nails into the flesh as he takes Gon fully in his mouth, the younger male's head rolling back, pants leaving his lips. "Ah it feels good...Killua your mouth...ah so warm." Killua opens his eyes to watch Gon's expressions as he pulls up only to go back down. Slowly adjusting his jaw so he can push Gon's member down his throat at a steady pace.

Gon's face is so red, his chest heaving, those eyes watery and dark with lust. Moans are spilling from his mouth as he grabs Killua's hair. _I'm making Gon feel this way. I'm making him feel good_. Killua wants to make him scream.

Killua gags slightly when he tries to go fast with pushing Gon all the way down his throat. Okay...this is harder then he thought. It's awkward to get use to to but with Gon moaning the way he is and pulling on his hair...It pushes Killua on. He wants to be better.

Killua sucks harshly on Gon's weeping head, getting the younger male to cry out. It makes Killua's stomach twist in arousal. "Ah!" Gon squirms as Killua continues to suck and lick, abusing the sensitive head. Gon is certainly lasting longer than Killua expected. Gon suddenly grabs Killua hair and shoves him down. Killua chokes sightly from surprise, and he moans...a spark of pleasure coming from Gon using his head to pleasure himself. "S-Sorry." Gon pants, letting go of Killua's hair. "It just felt so good and I-"

"It's okay. You can...do that whenever you want." Killua flushes, pulling up to speak. He swallows, his lips trembling. "I like it." Killua doesn't stay anymore before he takes Gon in, moving his head faster, needing to go faster, feeling Gon in his mouth and hearing him moan...it's incredible. Killua is going to finish again.

Gon's hips buck into his mouth, forcing himself down Killua's throat. The ex-assassin groans, loving it. Gon grips his hair and soon enough the other male is using his head, helping Killua bob his head. "Ah ah...ohh It feels..." Gon tightens his grip on his hair. It hurts. It hurts so good. "Killua...Killua!" Gon's voice raises, Killua feels dizzy. He loves it. He loves how loud he is. He loves Gon saying his name like this. Killua glances up to look at Gon's expression. Gon's eyebrows are furrowed in concentration, his eyes closed and his mouth opened. He looks amazing.

"I'm going to...I'm going to...I feel it-" Killua forces himself to go as fast as he can, faster than he was before with Gon pulling on his head. "Ah Ah!" Gon shouts, gripping Killua's hair as he cums harshly into Killua's mouth. The ex-assassin swallows it all with no trouble. Gon pants as his painful grip loosens up and he starts to rub Killua's head. His breathing is harsh. Killua will never forget Gon's expression when he came. The way his face just moved with the pleasure...It was beautiful.

"Gon..." Killua pulls his head away, licking his lips. He crawls up Gon's body and kisses him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Killua that felt amazing." Gon wraps his arms around his waist before he falls back on the bed, Killua being on top of him. Their bare chests pressed against each other. "I can't wait to make you feel like that." Gon caresses Killua's cheek.

"Me either..." Killua flushes as he kisses Gon's cheeks and licks his neck where he has bit him. Killua nuzzles him, feeling cuddly after doing all of that. He closes his eyes, burying his face in Gon's chest. "...I love you..."

"I love you too Killua." Gon smiles, nuzzling the top of his head. "is it okay that you swallowed that stuff? It's not gong to hurt you is it? I wasn't thinking about that." Gon frowns rubbing Killua's head.

"It's fine. It's not harmful." Killua flushes.

"what does it taste like?" Gon tilts his head.

"I-I don't know...salty?" Killua licks his lips. He could become addicted to the taste.

"I want to taste yours." Gon kisses Killua's ear. "I bet it's going to be sweet like you."

"S-Stop it." Killua grumbles but his cheeks have a soft blush. His heart beating slowly. He can't believe all this. He can't believe he just did that. He gave Gon a blow job... "...was I pushing you to do things Gon?" Killua can't help to ask now that he's calmed down from his frenzy.

"No. I wanted it." Gon says honestly as he nuzzles Killua's head. "I love Killua so we can do whatever you want to do. We could have had sex and I wouldn't think that's rushing it. Sex is special, saved for that special someone. And that special someone is you." Gon kisses his forehead. "Don't think I'm a kid Killua. I can handle anything you throw at me. I'm a fast learner."

"That you are." Killua's blush reaches his ears. "If you really don't mind..." Killua glances away before his eyes close. Gon's heart beat is luring him away. He's never came as hard as he did. He feels exhausted. Gon yawns above him and in the silence of them just enjoying their after glows, they fall asleep.

Today was a long day...they're tired and lax. Clothes forgotten. The only thing they know is each others warmth and that's all they need.

Killua only needs Gon.

* * *

"There you are." Illumi doesn't take his eyes off the TV as the front door opens to the cabin. "Did you see Kil today?" Illumi looks over, his face staying blank. "You were attacked."

"hm?" Hisoka's lips twitch up into a strange smile as he touches his busted lip like a young child that got kissed by their crush. "Oh yes I did. Gon never ceases to surprise me." Hisoka licks his lips as he walks closer and flops down next to Illumi.

"So Gon punched you in the face? So he still has his strength." Illumi thinks for a moment. "Tell me his status. Did he look pale? emotional? Poor appetite? Sluggish appearance?"

"No. His face was as bright as it always is. At the movies he ate a whole thing of popcorn so his appetite isn't bad. Emotional...hmm I suppose he is. I've never seen him give me such a dark look before. It was orgasmic." Hisoka moans to himself. "Gon didn't appear sluggish no, he was able to move so quickly and punch me in the face. I'd say he's in top shape."

"How can this be? He should be weak right now. He shouldn't be eating and he shouldn't be able to control himself when his emotions get out of wack. Tell me, when he hit you, what stopped him from keep going?"

"Killua was there and when he called Gon's name, he just backed off and walked away. Gon started to cry and his eyes got distant but all it took was Killua to hug him and he was back to his cheerful self."

Illumi's eyebrow twitches slightly as he glances back at the TV. "Oh dear. It seems we do have a problem. I didn't take into account how the curse could be affected if the tormentor was still on this earth and hanging around the cursed one. Kil's presence must slow it down...or it's because of their relationship being strong that Gon is able to fight this curse. At this rate it will take forever for my plan to come into effect." Illumi's dark eyes show nothing. " We have to cause Kil and his friend to fight. By the way you described Gon, he hasn't hit his second wave yet. We need to get this going."

"We need to get them to fight huh?" Hisoka smirks. "I think I know a way. Gon has been keeping the curse secret from Killua. That's why he attacked me to keep my mouth shut. I bet if I tell Killua about the curse, Gon will have a melt down. Killua will most likely get angry and I believe with Gon's heighten emotions just a little yelling is all it will take right?"

"Yes. This kills two birds with one stone. Killua will know about the curse and the dangers of it, and it will cause them to fight and make the curse stronger, putting his friend through the second wave." Illumi nods.  
"I love it when a plan all comes together. And maybe Gon will look at me with that look again...ohh maybe I could just fight him a little bit? It's been sooo long." Hisoka covers his eyes with his hands, smiling largely.

"I don't care what you do." Illumi stands up and takes out his phone. "I'm going to go call the demon. When we hit them we'll hit them hard." Illumi doesn't explain anymore as he walks off to talk on the phone.

Hisoka just sits there with this large smile on his face, chuckling to himself. Gon...Oh Gon those eyes. He's grown up. Is it time? Is it time for him to take his prize? Hisoka hugs himself when he feels his body shaking, his blood lust peaking-

Hisoka feels his phone vibrate. He blinks. The only person he usually texts is in this home with him. He digs into his pocket and pulls out the phone, a large smile almost ripping his face. _Kurapika...I should of known he would be asking for my assistance soon enough._

"What to do..." Hisoka closes his eyes, thinking of his options. On the one hand it would be fun to betray Illumi and get him to be pissed at him, but on the other hand, it would be really fun making Killua and Gon fight and seeing that look in Gon's eyes again...

Hisoka texts the Kurta before throwing his phone off to the side. He spends the rest of his time making a card tower to hold him over in till tomorrow. He can't wait.

* * *

Kurapika stares at his phone in disbelief, his arm shaking that's holding his phone. He lays in bed with Leorio asleep by his side, snoring soundly. It's so calm but his heart has been clenched.

"_No. Sorry I won't meet up with you."_

Hisoka has denied to come see him. He's not going to cooperate with them. Kurapika grinds his teeth as he texts back.

"_Gon said you wanted something for your information? What is it?"_ Kurapika sends the message. He waits and waits, wondering if Hisoka is just going to ignore him- His phone vibrates.

"_I want everyone to be present and I'll give you the information."_

Kurapika bites his lip. Does Hisoka know that Leorio and Killua don't know about the curse? _"Why does it have to be all of us? Why not just me? I don't trust you with them."_ Kurapika sends the message.

"_All or nothing."_ the next message says.

Kurapika closes his phone angrily. Hisoka has valuable information Kurapika is sure but...what about Gon? Will he be okay with Hisoka telling everyone about the curse? Maybe...if we just tell them about the curse first? Gon said he didn't want to though...and he said the curse is weak right now. Does Hisoka know this? Is that why he's trying to tell everyone together? Is he trying to upset Gon and make the curse act up?

Kurapika runs his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. This is hard. Really hard. There's still this missing piece that is making Kurapika nervous. How does Hisoka know all this information? Does he know the person who's controlling the fox stealer? Or has he just been watching in from afar as he sometimes does?

The blonde blinks when his phone vibrates again. _"Gon is running out of time."_

Kurapika's mouth goes dry, his heart doing a flip in his chest. His blood running cold. That's what he's been worried most about. Their time. _"How do you know that? How much time does he have?"_

"_I'm not saying~"_ the message responds.

Kurapika has a choice to make. He can either do Hisoka's wishes and get valuable information which will cause Gon emotional distress or he can just hope and pray that the fox stealer comes back around in time before Gon's curse becomes terminal-

Gon's life is on the line. Kurapika can't enjoy this vacation any longer knowing that. The blonde is the one who encouraged Gon to keep this to himself. He should have never have done that. Kurapika promised Gon he wouldn't tell...and he won't.

It's not going to be him who tells.

"okay." Kurapika feels as if someone has just punched a hole in his chest. He feels as if he just sold his soul to the devil. He has betrayed Gon.

"_Met me at the forest behind coral restaurant at 8:00 pm. Make sure you bring all your friends. ;)"_

Kurapika feels sick. He erases all the messages before he places his phone down and lays down in bed. He stares up at the ceiling, feeling like throwing up. _This is for the better good...Hisoka will give us the information we need. Even if he's just trying to get us all to fight. I'll defend Gon...I just...I need something. Who knows how long Gon has?_

It's scary. Not knowing. Right now Gon could be having an episode and Kurapika doesn't even know. Right now Gon could be laying in bed dead-

Stop it.

Kurapika takes a deep breath. He's close to freaking out. He needs to stay calm. Kurapika glances over at Leorio who is sound asleep. On most days Kurapika would curl up to him and forget about his troubles but tonight...

He feels he doesn't deserve it. Kurapika stands up and paces around the hotel room, his gray eyes distant. Gon will be angry with him. But it has to be done...it has to...what else can he do? _Maybe if we just told them before we go-_

_But I swore not to tell._

Someone help him. He can't turn to anyone for advice. He's hidden this from Leorio. His lover will be pissed at him tomorrow. Everyone will be pissed at him tomorrow. Even Gon.

He can be hated by them. He's use to working alone. He's doing this for Gon.

He can't lose anyone else.


	20. Chapter 20

_Gon blinks as he takes in the tall trees around him that tower over and make him feel small. He feels like he was following someone but now he can't remember and there's no one here. The forest is eerily quiet, no sound of animals and no wind to ruffle the trees. Gon's eyebrows furrow. He feels like someone should be here._

_Gon feels a presence behind him. He quickly turns only to be shoved, the raven haired boy falling with an 'oof' on his butt. "You always chase after me. Why? Just get use to looking at my back. I'll always leave you behind." Killua towers over him, a smirk on his lips. "I will leave you all alone."_

_"That's not true." Gon glares up at Killua, his eyebrows furrowing. "Killua isn't leaving me." Gon gets up from the ground, taking a deep breath. "He loves me...we're going to be together forever so don't even try 'other Killua'. You can come in my dreams all you want but you're not going to break me."_

_"Together forever? Are you serious? I'm a very fickle being. For the moment, your something fun to play with. A quick fuck." This man sneers, getting Gon to tense at the language. "But you're boring. You don't even know anything about sex. You were copying my movements last night-"_

_"Maybe I was copying them but Killua was feeling good. He made sounds and he did cum. He came in my face and I'm not just someone he wants to have sex with. Killua loves me. I can tell. I won't let you get to me with your lies. You're not Killua and you never will be." Gon grips his fists, closing his eyes tightly for a moment before opening them back up. "I will be a good lover for Killua. I'm learning-"_

_"A good lover? Really? Does a good lover keep things from their partner hm? Does a good lover lie to their partner?" Killua smirks when Gon's eyes flash with guilt._

_"...I did it for the better good. I just...I didn't want-"_

_"When I find out that you lied to me and kept this from me I'm going to be angry. Not only that, but I'll see how I deserve better. I'm going to leave you. I don't want a lover I can't trust."_

_"But...But you can trust me...I just...I lied because I didn't want you to worry. I'll say I'm sorry-"_

_"I don't want to hear your sorrys" Killua backs away from Gon, the raven haired male's heart clenching up. "I'm leaving." Killua turns and starts to walk away. "You've been a waste of my time."_

_"D-Don't go..." Gon trembles, the trees becoming blurry. He takes a step forward before he finds his voice. "Don't leave!"_

_"Are you going to stop me?" Killua smirks. "You're a monster inside. I know. If I try to leave, you'll hurt me. You'll want to kill me won't you?"_

_"W-What? no I-"_

_Gon's eyes widen when another version of himself appears behind Killua. The other Gon's eyes are black, filled with nothing as he grabs Killua by the hair and throws him to the ground._

_"You won't leave me Killua. You'll never leave me." the other Gon growls before he punches Killua in the face, blood and a couple of teeth flying._

_Gon can't move. He's frozen in horror. He tries to scream, to shout, to do anything but he can't. "If I can't have you, no one can." The other Gon keeps punching and punching. Killua's blood is getting everywhere. Gon is crying now. He feels ill. He tries with all his might, finally getting out of whatever was holding him there. Gon runs to his other self and tackles him to the ground. They struggle with each other, Gon punching the other in the face, breaking his nose. His other half grabs his arm and bites hard._

_Gon cries in pain before he punches his other self in the wind pipe, blocking off his air. Gon freezes. He wasn't planning on killing himself. He just got so angry with seeing him hurt Killua...Gon watches as he dies. He watches his own face turn blue as he scratches at his neck, fighting for air. Then he goes still, his head rolling to the side, those amber eyes dull and lifeless._

_Gon slowly gets off himself, turning his head to look at Killua. Gon whimpers. Killua's face is nothing but a bloody mass. His brains are leaking out of his skull. Gon killed him. Gon killed Killua._

_"Noooo!" Gon screams in agony as he runs over to Killua's mangled form and scoops up his body, holding him against his chest. He howls like an animal, holding his love against his chest. "H-How?! I didn't...Killua!"_

_"You'll lose it." Gon can hear Killua's voice in his head but his lips aren't moving. His lips aren't there anymore. "I'm going to find out about the curse and when I try to leave you, you'll lose it. You'll kill me. Your inner demon will come out."_

_Gon wails as he holds Killua's lifeless body against his chest, getting soaked in his blood. Tears stream down his face, and he feels such a deep, deep hate of himself. He wants to see his own face contort in pain. He wants to make himself die all over again._

_Gon begs for Killua to come back, for this to be fake, and in the back of his mind he's screaming in anger and rage._

_He wants to kill himself._

* * *

Gon wakes up with a start, it's so dark he can barely see but as he looks around he finds that he's sitting on a floor, cradling a pillow against his chest. His face feels wet as he looks down at the pillow that was Killua's mutilated body. He trembles, his mind trying to process what just happened. He's about to panic. He doesn't know where he is or where Killua is.

Just when the ringing in his head becomes unbearable he hears a whine to his right and something wet on his cheek. Gon blinks, glancing over at Hewie who is licking his cheek, those dark eyes staring at him. As soon as Gon sees the puppy, the ringing stops. His eyes are able to focus and he realizes that he's back in the hotel, just sitting on their floor.

It was all a dream.

Gon winces when he feels his arm throb. He glances down and his eyes widen. There's blood all over the pillow he's holding. Gon lets go of the pillow slowly and turns his arm to see where it's hurting. Gon's heart sinks. Where the other Gon had bit him in the dream is a bite mark. Gon's teeth sunk so deep that he hit bone. There's a couple bruises on his arms as well, which in the dream Gon would have gotten those from fighting with himself.

Gon knows he's hurt himself once again.

_Where's Killua?_ That thought makes Gon forget about his wounds completely. He looks at Hewie who is still looking at him. If dogs could frown, Gon is sure she would be frowning. Those black eyes have concern for him.

Gon stands up quickly, his eyes searching Killua out. He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he sees Killua is still in bed. The ex-assassin is turned towards him, the blanket covering his waist exposing his chest and stomach. Killua's white locks are sprayed out against the pillow and out of his face. Killua looks like an angel. He's glowing. He looks so soft...Gon can't stop looking at Killua's face. It's not mashed in. Killua is breathing. His face is as beautiful as it was before he slept. There's nothing out of place. Gon didn't hurt him. Gon didn't kill him.

His body completely relaxes. For awhile he just stands there and watches Killua sleep, taking delight in his chest moving up and down. Killua looks so peaceful. Gon has never seen him sleep like this. His body looks so relaxed and there's a small smile on his lips. Gon starts to reach forward, wanting to touch Killua's soft cheek, wanting to touch him and hug him and keep him safe-

He stops when he sees the bite mark on his forearm, reminding him of what he's done, reminding him of the dream, reminding him of the horrible image of Killua...

When Gon glances back at Killua for comfort, he almost screams. Killua's face is smashed in, his blood splattered on the walls. Gon starts to hyperventilate, rubbing his eyes and looking again. He blinks. Killua is back to normal, that small smile on his lips. Gon feels the sweat roll down his face. He feels sick.

Gon makes his way quickly into the bathroom, not wanting Killua to wake up and see him like this. He can't know. Killua can't know about all this. He can't know about the dream. He can't know about the curse. _He can't. He can't._

Hewie walks into the bathroom after him, her nails scraping against the bathroom tiles as Gon closes the door behind him and locks it. He takes deep breaths, his chest feels tight like someone is stepping on him. _Stay calm_. Gon walks over to the sink and turns on the water. He runs water over his bite mark, watching as his blood mixes with the water and goes down the sink. _I'm going to have to hide this...but how?_ Gon thinks to himself as he takes soap and washes the wound. He knows he should get Leorio to look at it but there's no doubt in his mind that he'll know it's a human bite. Who else would have bit him? Then he'll know something is wrong and he'll tell Killua-

He. Cant. Know.

Gon's breathing does a frantic twist in his throat and once again he feels like he can barely breath. _I won't tell anyone about it. I'll hide it. I can clean it myself...I just need to ask Leorio for the stuff._ Gon wraps a rag over his bite wound, tying a knot to keep it there. Gon glances up at the mirror, his face falling at what he sees.

Gon's eyes are wide, his pupils dilated, his teeth grinding together. He looks pale and his hair is disregarded. There's sweat dripping down his bare chest and he just looks...terrified. No...the word he's looking for is-

"_Unstable."_

Gon flinches, gripping the sink. His lips go in a tight line and he starts to tremble. His heart is beating so fast in his chest. He can hear the other Killua laughing.

"_You're going to lose it when he finds out. You're going to kill him."_

"N-No i'm not." Gon shakes his head, biting his lip. "Killua won't know. He's not going to find out." Gon mumbles this to himself. "I won't...I won't do that...I wouldn't do that-"

"_You're a monster inside."_

Gon's reflexion starts to change into the other Gon, his eyes get so black and soulless, his face blank with no emotion. Gon's anger peaks at seeing his face. At seeing his own face. "I'm not you!" Gon shouts. Just when he's about to punch his other self, Hewie starts to bark at him.

Gon stops, his eyes widening. He's staring at his normal self again. Hewie is whining and barking at him. "Shh Hewie. It's okay. I'm okay." Gon gets down on his knees and holds out his arms. The puppy comes to him and licks his face as Gon hugs her close to his body. "It looks like I'm worrying you too. It'll be okay." Gon pets her behind the head, his heart calming down when he thinks of last night, how Killua had bought Hewie for him. "Killua won't know and I'll never hurt him like that." Gon nuzzles Hewie's head.

The puppy whines slightly at that but other than that she seems happy with the attention. Gon freezes when there's a knock at the bathroom door.

"Gon are you in there?" Killua's voice sounds groggy but still alert. "Hewie started barking and it woke me up. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah sorry she woke you. She just...got upset when I tried to give her a bath!" Gon comes up with that on the spot, smiling to himself. That was a good one. Gon frowns..._maybe it's not such a good thing i'm getting better at lying.._

"_You're a bad partner."_

"Why are you trying to give her a bath at like..." Killua pauses. "three in the morning?"

Gon flinches. That does seem weird when he thinks about it. Gon looks at Hewie and Hewie looks at him. They both stare at each other with their heads tilted before Gon gets an idea. "I woke up and I didn't want to go back to sleep." To tell some truth.

There's silence for a moment but Gon can tell Killua is still standing by the door way. "Well I'm up now so if you want I could help you give her a bath or we could take her for a walk or something."

Gon's eyes light up. Talking a walk with Killua and Hewie sounds good. Hewie's ears went down when Killua said bath but at the mention of a walk, her tail started to wag. She looks at Gon with those big black eyes. Gon smiles.

"A walk sounds good!" Gon stands up, all those horrible feelings completely fading away. He pushes it to the back of his mind and it's like it never happened.

"Okay. Let me just get dressed first." For some reason Gon can picture Killua blushing as he says this. Gon blinks when he realizes he's cold. He looks down and finds himself completely naked. Last night comes back, the sounds, the smells, the moans. Killua's flushed face and the sounds that came from his lips. The feeling of Killua's mouth around his dick...

Gon feels really hot now. He did all that with Killua last night. It was amazing. Gon's body is starting to react just by thinking about it. Killua was really good last night and Gon...Just kind of copied his movements. Gon wants to do better. He wants to be able to make him feel just as Killua made him feel last night.

Gon just wants to please Killua. He wants to protect him. He wants to always keep him by his side. Gon is about to walk out of the bathroom with Hewie when he catches a glimpse of the rag he tied around his bite wound. Gon's blood runs cold. He looks around for something that he can wear. With no other choice he starts to dig through the dirty hamper, looking for a long sleeve shirt. Gon stops when he finds one of Killua's shirts. It's a white long sleeve one. Gon sighs in relief. It's perfect. Gon pulls it out. He takes off his rag before he puts on the shirt. Gon feels calm once the bite is covered.

_Killua's shirt fits pretty good on me._ Gon smiles, looking down at the shirt before he sniffs the sleeve. His heart starts to beat faster._ It still smells like Killua._..Gon closes his eyes and he can see his lover naked as he was last night, those blue eyes glazed over in that hungry feeling, his lips swollen from abuse...

Gon is feeling too hot in this long sleeve shirt.

Hewie starts pawing at the bathroom door, feeling impatient. Gon looks over at his arm as if to make sure it's still covered before he opens the door and walks out. It's strange walking around naked. Wind hits places that it's never hit before.

Gon's eyes take in Killua as the other male is bent over with something. He's wearing pajama pants and his shirt is off. Gon swallows as his eyes wonder over Killua's pale skin before going lower. The pajama pants don't seem to fit him right. They're sagging down. Gon can see a little bit of his butt crack. Gon flushes, once again feeling warm.

"Here it is. The leash got under the bed." Killua sounds like he's grinning as he straightens himself out, holding the leash in his hand. He turns around to show Gon only for him to drop the leash. "W-What?!" Killua's eyes wonder over Gon's body, they look down before they shoot back up, his face so red. "Why are you wearing my shirt? With no pants?!" Killua points a shaky finger at Gon. His face is so red but those purple eyes are changing, that darker look coming to them.

"I don't know." Gon sniffs Killua's sleeve, the ex-assassin flushing. "It's comfortable." Gon smiles. "I didn't have pants in there. I thought I could just find some out here. I think your shirt fits me well." Gon does a little pose, giggling at himself._ I probably should have put on pants but I wasn't thinking about it. My head is still fuzzy..._

Killua is staring him over, those purple eyes gliding this way and that before he locks eyes with Gon. He swallows. "It does fit you well..." Killua's voice sounds low as he walks closer. He moves so smoothly and before Gon can move Killua is right in front of him. Gon's cheeks turn pink as Killua starts to rub his hands over his chest, Killua leans so his lips are near Gon's ear. "I like seeing my clothes on you..." Killua's voice is husky before he licks up the shell of his ear.

Gon closes his eyes, feeling his warmth spread at Killua being like this. When the ex-assassin pulls away his purple eyes are half lidded and dark with that emotion again. He looks so sexy. Gon smiles and leans in, kissing Killua on the forehead before moving to his cheeks and his nose and his eyes. "You're so beautiful Killua." Gon pulls back to cup Killua's face, the ex-assassin's eyes are bright now, a soft blush on his face. Gon rubs his thumb over Killua's cheek, touching the flesh that has been beaten and marred by his own hand.

Gon is just so happy that was a dream.

Killua's eyes shift away shyly. The once dominating aura quivering now from his touch and his words. Gon pulls Killua in for a hug, squeezing him tightly, taking in his scent and his beating heart. Killua melts into him, letting out a sigh of contentment. "I'm sorry I woke you up." Gon rubs Killua's back, forgetting he's not wearing pants and forgetting about the bite mark he's hiding. If just for this moment.

"It's not a big deal. Any little thing can wake me up anyway. I'm use to getting up in the middle of the night." Killua waves him off, nuzzling his head. "A walk sounds nice anyway..." Killua sounds flushed. "B-But you should put some pants on...before I lose it again..." Killua pulls away, his eyes glancing to the floor, a blush on his cheeks as he mumbles the last part.

"Okay." Gon smiles before he walks over to his dresser and pulls out some boxers. He puts them on and then a pair of his green shorts. "All good." Gon turns around to see Killua had been staring at him. The ex-assassin quickly looks away and shoves his hands into his pockets.

"You know if you still want to wear my shirt I could get you a clean one." Killua scratches his cheek.

"No this one is fine." Gon doesn't show the slight panic he felt. A clean one meant he'd need to change. He can't risk it yet. Gon sniffs the sleeve again. "it doesn't smell. I don't think it's that dirty. It smells good, just like you." Gon smiles, holding out the sleeve for Killua to smell.

"Weirdo." Killua mumbles moving the sleeve from his face but his cheeks are so red. "Who just says that?" Killua shakes his head but there's this smile forming on his lips. "But yeah, I guess it's fine to walk out in." Killua calls Hewie who happily responds, running towards him. He puts the green collar around her neck before attaching the leash. "Here you go." Killua hands him the end of the leash.

"Hehe Hewie is so happy." Gon giggles, watching as Hewie makes a couple excited circles as he walks with her to the door, walking out with her with Killua right behind them.

"Yeah I bet. Leorio was taking care of her for a couple of days and I doubt he walked her much." Killua grunts as he walks by Gon's side. Those purple eyes watch Gon, a small smile on his face. "I'm glad you like her."

"I love her. It's going to be really fun having her along with us. It's going to be like having another member of the family." Gon smiles as they walk down the stairs together. Killua grabs Gon's hand and interlaces their fingers. He doesn't look at him as he does so.

"Yeah but I'm expecting you to be taking care of her. So if she poops or anything in our home then you're the one cleaning it up."

"I'm fine with that. You don't have to worry about a thing. I'll take care of Hewie completely." Gon smiles.

A comfortable silence falls over them as they walk out of the hotel. It's still dark outside with that cool breeze. The only light they have are from the stars and the lamp post that are lit. Gon and Killua walk down the side walk, Hewie patting along in front of them, her tongue hanging out as she looks around, taking in the sights and smells of the new place she's in.

It's strange being out here so early. Gon thinks of all the people that are in bed right now, fast asleep, not even aware of anything around them. And then he thinks of the people that are like them, up at this hour and out. He wonders why they're up and what they're doing. If maybe they too had a horrible nightmare.

"So uh..." Killua clears his throat, getting Gon to blink out of his thoughts. He looks over at Killua who is blushing darkly, those purple orbs not looking at him. "...Last night..." He takes a deep breath, making his face blank before he looks at Gon. "...Was it okay?"

"Okay? It was amazing." Gon's eyes light up. "Killua is really good at giving a blow job, I thought I was going crazy for a minute there. I liked when you sucked on the head and your mouth felt really good and-"

"S-So you liked it." Killua licks his lips. The blush has reached his ears. " tThat's good...um...I'm not good at...controlling myself sometimes. I-I don't want to come off as a pervert or pushy. It's just...I..." Killua seems flustered. He's having trouble getting his words out.

"I don't think you're a pervert or pushy Killua. You don't have to control yourself. When ever you want to do something dirty just let me know. We can do it whenever you want." Gon leans in to kiss Killua on the top of his head. "As long as you don't mind me doing anything I want to you."

"A-Ah..." Killua closes his eyes, and swallows thickly. He trips over his feet before rebalancing himself. "I...I don't mind."

"Good!" Gon smiles, wrapping his arm around Killua's waist to get closer. Killua wraps his arm around his back and they walk like that. Killua feels so warm to the touch. Gon kisses Killua's ear that is exposed, nibbling at the shell. "Killua is really sexy and he turns me on a lot. So I want to do a lot of things to you."

"Gon if you say things like that...I won't be able to keep my hands off you." Killua swallows, he feels on fire.

"That's a good thing." Gon kisses the corner of Killua's mouth.

Killua grabs his chin rather roughly and crashes their lips together. Gon's eyes widen as Killua kisses him eagerly, his tongue being shoved into his mouth, tangling with his own. Gon keeps a firm grip on Hewie's leash, the puppy trying to push them forward but Gon is trapped with Killua's arm around his waist and his lips on his.

Gon's body starts to get really warm again. He feels too hot in this long sleeve shirt but he can't take it off. He has to leave it on. Gon holds onto Killua tightly as the Ex-assassin's hand moves up and down his back. When Gon opens his eyes, Killua is staring at him with half lidded purple orbs. He doesn't look away as he deepens the kiss, it's sloppy and wet and wonderful. This is another side of Killua that Gon is learning about. A side he hasn't been familiar with since they've been friends. He thought he knew everything about Killua. Now he wants to know more.

Gon's eyes widen slightly when Killua's hand goes lower, grabbing his butt. It feels strange. Different. Killua closes his eyes and moans when Gon bites his lower lip. The raven haired male has learned Killua likes to be bitten. Killua starts to squeeze his butt almost painfully, kneading and rubbing. Gon can feel something hard press against his stomach and he knows it's Killua.

"_I only want you for sex. You're not even putting out. I'll grow bored with you at this rate."_

Gon tenses at the voice, just as Killua pulls away from the kiss, his cheeks flushed and saliva connecting them for a moment before it snaps. He doesn't take his hands off of Gon's butt. "Is this okay?" Killua's voice is husky as he squeezes Gon's butt. Those purple orbs are dark with that emotion again. He looks so hungry. Gon's body is reacting to it, his pants feeling tighter and his senses being heighten. Gon nods dumbly, kind of mesmerized by Killua's purple orbs, that fire of passion in them and the new feeling of having his ass fondled with.

"Do you like this Gon? Do you like me touching your ass?" Gon shivers at Killua's low words as he leans in and licks up his neck. Gon's breathing becomes uneven. He wonders if this is a dream or something. Killua is acting more straightforward than he usually is. But that emotion in his eyes is greater. When Killua gets like this, Gon notices he's more talkative.

"Mmhm it feels different but I think I like it." Gon's cheeks turn pink when Killua spreads his cheeks and pushes them back together. It really is a different feeling. His heart is beating faster than it should be at the thought that they're outside right now. He knows no one will see him but just the thought that someone could makes him feel a bit hotter. It's the thrill of getting caught that he likes.

"Mm it's so soft." Killua sucks on Gon's neck making him moan, tilting his head over to the side.

"_I only want you for sex." _Gon's eyebrow twitches and his lips turn in a frown, not that Killua notices. He's still sucking on his neck and fondling him. Gon's eye shine with determination. The other Killua is wrong. And he's going to prove it. If Killua only wanted him for sex then after he gets it...he would just leave.

"Killua, lets have sex." Gon grabs Killua, staring into his eyes with that fire. Killua stares at him, completely taken off guard.  
"Eh?! B-but !" Killua looks all flustered again, those purple eyes lighting up in both excitement and nervousness. "It's way to soon for that and I'm still working on getting use to all this and I don't want to just cum before I even-" Killua flushes more and he starts to get more panicked. "Also you look tired right now and-"

Gon watches the flustered Killua for a moment before he smiles. He shakes his head. "It's okay. We don't have to." Gon smile's even brighter. This proves the other Killua wrong. If Killua just wanted him for sex he would have taken his offer.

"Ah, it's not that I don't want to Gon, don't get the wrong Idea, I really want to!- but I-" Killua is so flushed he looks like he might pass out.

"I'm not getting the wrong Idea. You want to wait for the right moment don't you Killua? Sex is an important thing. We don't have to rush anything like you said." Gon kisses Killua, the ex-assassin melting into him.

Killua calms down. He smiles at Gon shyly before he blushes when he sees the large hickey he left on Gon's neck. He kisses it apologeticly before he takes his hands off of Gon's butt. Killua is all flustered again. Gon knows he's been losing control and Gon likes that. He wants Killua to lose control and do what he wants and feel really good.

Gon pulls Killua's hand to his face and kisses it before he interlaces their fingers and they start to walk together again. The cool air chills Gon and he's able to calm down himself. A comfortable silence once again falls over them. Gon ignores the throbbing of his arm from the bite. He ignores the other Killua's taunts. He ignores the ringing and just focuses on this moment when Killua is by his side, holding his hand.

It's going to be okay. Gon won't let the curse win. As long as Killua doesn't know-He can't know. He won't know- then he'll be okay. He won't lose it and hurt Killua. He just has to keep the curse from him in till he can fix it...then he can tell him. Then he can apologize. But he can't now. He can't. Killua can't know.

Those black eyes flash through his mind and his blood runs cold.

"You cold Gon?" Killua caught the shiver of his shoulders. Killua has always had an eye for detail.

"A little bit." Gon lies, glancing away from Killua. _I keep lying to him. I'm really a lousy partner._ Gon blinks when Killua wraps his arm around him and pulls him closely.

"Better?"

"Better." Gon smiles and Killua's eyes shift before he looks back and he smiles back at him. Killua is kind.

"_He deserves better than you."_

Gon hugs Killua tightly. Maybe it's true. Maybe Killua does deserve someone better but...Gon is selfish. He doesn't want to let Killua go. He wants to keep him to himself. He wants to keep those beautiful purple orbs on him.

That's why he has to keep the curse a secret. He has to hide away his bite mark. Gon can't tell Killua about the horrible dream he experienced. He has to keep it locked away so Killua won't hate him and leave him. He has to keep it locked away or Gon will lose it. If Gon loses it...he'll hurt Killua. Like in the dream...

Gon won't let himself hurt Killua. If Killua finds out...Gon will take care of it. He'll make sure he can't hurt Killua.

* * *

Killua splashes some water on his face, taking a deep breath._ I really need to calm myself.._.Killua flushes thinking of his actions last night and in the middle of the night. He fondled Gon's ass. He left such a big hickey on him. Where has all his discipline gone? Now that Gon is his and they're together...it's hard for Killua to keep his hands off of him. Killua just gave him a blow job last night but he was still getting excited so quickly with being around Gon.

When Gon came out the bathroom in his shirt with no pants...Killua thought he was going to die. He liked it too much. The idea of Gon wearing his clothes, getting his scent all over him. Another way for Killua to claim Gon as his own. Killua got horny then and started kissing and feeling on Gon.

Then when they were walking Hewie, Killua got horny again! Gon can't even walk a dog with him without Killua jumping on him.

Killua takes a deep breath. After they got back from the walk with Hewie, Gon wanted to watch TV. He didn't want to go to sleep. Killua had to sit next to him and calm himself. Really, the ex-assassin is horrified with himself. He never had this much trouble before. Now just sitting next to Gon can get his mind going into a more dirtier area and he just starts lusting after him plainly.

It's not that Killua can't wait for Gon. Like he said they don't even need to have sex but it's the fact that Gon is so inviting of it. He wants it. He likes when Killua kisses him and touches him. He moans for him and eggs him on. Also Killua knows Gon loves him now. And Gon is his boyfriend. Everything that was holding him back before doesn't exist. Nothing is there to hold Killua back but himself.

Killua is so happy. The happiest he's ever been. He glares at himself in the mirror. So why is he so greedy? His feelings have grown if that's possible and become harder to control. They're stronger than they were. Killua wonders if he'll calm down after they have sex for the first time...maybe it's just the idea of being Gon's first that is driving him wild or maybe it's just because it's Gon and even after they have sex, Killua may still be a sex crazed fiend.

Killua swallows. He was able to control himself for the movie. Gon ended up falling asleep on his shoulder. It was so cute. Killua got to hold him in his arms for a couple of hours before Gon woke up again. They both decided to get up and get ready and meet Kurapika and Leorio over at their room to see what they want to do today.

Killua suggested that they bathe separately. Gon didn't seem too disappointed with that choice and agreed. Killua knows that if he took a shower with Gon...he would do perverted things to him again. Killua can't control himself anymore. He doesn't want to do this too fast. He already gave him a blow job- when ever he thinks about it he feels a little dizzy and warm- and Gon tried to give him one! It's just...things are going too quickly and Killua is worried that even though Gon says he's okay with it, what if he's just saying that? Gon doesn't' know much about sex and he might think he has to or something. Killua doesn't know. He's paranoid. He doesn't want to do anything Gon's not ready for...

Another part of him laughs. _Are you serious? He's practicality begging for your dick. You see the lust in his eyes. He wants you._

Killua closes his eyes, feeling warm and angry at the same time. "Don't talk about him." Killua growls at his reflection. This part of him has always been there. Some times he sounds like his brother, other times, it sounds like himself.

His reflection just smirks back at him.

"Killua are you ready?" Gon calls for him. Killua moves away from the sink and walks out of the bathroom. His hair is still a little wet form his shower but it's fine. Killua threw on a tank top and some shorts today because all his nice clothes are dirty and need to be washed. Killua blinks when he takes in Gon. The other male is pouring dog food into Hewie's bowl but that's not what's gotten him to stop. Gon is wearing another one of Killua's shirts. Instead of taking a shower and changing into his own clothes, Gon seems to have dug through his dresser to find his black long sleeve shirt.

Killua flushes, his heart doing a flip in his chest. He feels both happy and warm at the same time. Keep it together. Gon is wearing those green shorts that are too short for him...And Killua has a hard time keeping his eyes off of those tan, smooth legs.

"You're wearing my shirt again?" Killua crosses his arms and raises his eyebrow, trying to seem sort of interested but not hot and bothered like he is.

"Hm? Oh yeah. I like them." Gon smiles sheepishly as he straightens himself out.

"You know I do have some short sleeve shirts if you want to wear one of them? It's kind of hot out." Killua turns on his heel and starts to walk towards his dresser. He likes Gon wearing his clothes but he doesn't' want him to get a heat stroke out there-

"It's fine. I want to wear this one." Gon says quickly grabbing a hold of his wrist, leading him towards the hotel door. "Let's go get Kurapika and Leorio! I wonder what they have in mind for today. We've already done a lot." Gon smiles.

Killua's eyebrows furrow. There's this look in Gon's eyes that made him feel suspicious. Of what he doesn't know. When Killua had started walking over to his dresser, Gon's eyes flashed. Maybe it was just in Killua's imagination. Though, It is kind of strange that Gon has taken an interest in wearing his clothes. Not that Killua minds but he'd rather Gon keep it in the bed room...it's harder to control himself during the day when he's wearing his clothes. Killua is still a little concerned with Gon wearing a long sleeve shirt. _I suppose if he gets hot he can just take it off._

"Maybe we could go to the beach." Killua thinks about it and smiles. That would be fun-

"Yeah!-uh I mean, no." Gon cheers only for his face to scrunch up like he just took a bite out of a lemon.

"No?" Killua raises his eyebrow at his lover. Now that Killua isn't half asleep and horny he is more attuned on things. Gon is acting a little strange. He seems restless, more fidgety than normal. Gon is always restless and bouncy but today it seems to be more.

"We already went to the beach once before! So lets do something we haven't done." Gon smiles, seeming proud.

"Like what?" Killua tries to think of something they could do that they haven't done. They went to the beach, pool, chocolate factory (So amazing), dungeon, plenty of restaurants, movies, arcade, circus and a fishing contest...That's a lot of things that they've already done.

"Hmm...I don't know." Gon frowns for a moment before he brightens up. "Maybe Kurapika will know something! He has that book about things to do here."

"Yeah maybe." Killua studies Gon for a moment as they walk down the hall getting towards their friend's room. "Is something wrong Gon?"

"Why would anything be wrong?" Gon's eyebrows furrow and he looks at Killua strangely.

"I don't know. You just seem...restless or something." Killua looks forward but really he's keeping an eye on Gon. He has this feeling in the pit of his stomach...He's been having it for awhile. He doesn't know what it is. Intuition? Instinct? A hunch? Killua doesn't know. But it's been getting stronger. Killua bites his lip. He thinks...No, he knows Gon is hiding something from him. The run in with Hisoka proved it. Killua wants to ask what all that was about but he'll try to get Gon to come to him first.

"I guess I am kind of restless." Gon's amber eyes shift. Killua turns to give him his full attention. "I just want to find Clover. I hope she's okay. It's taking longer than I thought it would to find her."

"Yeah, that fox stealer pulled a fast one on us. But I'm sure he'll come back or we'll find him. It's hard to forget a face like that." Killua remembers those sunken cheeks and those lifeless green eyes. "When we run into him again...I promise he won't get away. We're going to get some answers." Killua's eyes get dark thinking about it. He will do what he must without hesitating. Gon says that man is a nice guy but that 'nice guy' has stolen Clover and blamed Gon. Even if he's only a tool...he was still used and involved with Gon getting framed.

Killua wont' forgive that. Something really bad could have happened to Gon. For some reason he feels that nasty feeling in his stomach again. Gon nods his head, his lips tugging in a frown. Killua doesn't say anything more. He knows how Gon hates it. The thought of torturing someone to get answers. But sometimes it has to be done. Gon can't have his way all the time and succeed. That's why Killua is here. To do what Gon can't do. To keep him pure. To help him in anyway he can.

Killua would literally do anything for Gon. He would never voice this. He would never let Gon know the power he has over him. Maybe it's his training that makes him unable to but Killua knows Gon is his weakness. In every shape and form. If Gon told him to kill, he would not hesitate. All his life Killua was told what to do, and who he needs to be by someone he grown to hate. He killed for someone he hated. He would surely kill for someone he loved. Killua is sure it wouldn't leave a bad taste in his mouth either as it did all those times ago. Killua's hands are already stained with blood, he would get them dirty again for Gon.

He'd do anything for him.

Maybe these feelings aren't healthy or normal. He's sure if he looked it up online the internet would probably tell him he's crazy. But he's not a normal kid. Not in the slightest. He's tried to be, and he's felt normal when he's with Gon but he knows better. There are things that can't change with him. Like the desire to kill every time he fights someone and the voices he hears in his mind. Killua is sure the internet would say he has some sort of mental illness. Maybe he does. Who knows? Not that he cares. He knows himself and can take care of himself just fine.

Killua has been taught all his life to down play emotions, to hide them, to keep them hidden. He was taught that feelings of love are for the weak. Love was for the weak. Not for an assassin. He was taught that signs of affection should be done behind closed doors. He was taught to have no feelings.

But he does have feelings. He does have weakness. He loves Gon. And he doesn't care how crazy, or possessive it is. He's in love with Gon and he doesn't want to keep it hidden. He wants to show Gon all these things he makes him feel. Killua's love is so deep...if Gon only knew...Gon could do anything. Anything at all and Killua wouldn't leave. Hell, he would yell and act like he would but...Killua wonders if he would ever have the will to go.

But the wonderful thing about this is that Killua knows Gon would never hurt him. Gon loves him and shows his love openly. Gon is the example of everything his brother told him not to be. And Gon is beautiful. Amazing. Everything that Killua ever wanted.

And yes, Killua is aware that he is sort of obsessed with Gon. He's been obsessed with him since they met in the hunter exam. Killua just wasn't aware of it in till he realized that all his thoughts had something to do with Gon and how he was always staring at him. Some might think he needs to get himself evaluated. But Killua says fuck them.

He already knows himself.

Killua blinks out of his thoughts when Gon knocks on the door. It opens soon after with Kurapika at the door. Killua's eyebrows raise when he takes in the blonde's dark bags under his eyes and his pale face. Kurapika smiles when he sees Gon, only to frown soon after.

"Kurapika are you feeling okay?" Gon tilts his head, seeming to notice these changes too.

"Ah yes. I'm feeling fine. I'm glad to see you Gon- and Killua." He seems...jittery. Like Gon but even more so.

"Is Leorio up?" Killua raises his eyebrow and peeks into the room. He sees the older male laying in bed, his mouth wide open as he snores.

"No." Kurapika glances back before sighing. "I'll wake him up." Kurapika's face goes back to being plain again. Whatever was bothering him seems to go away fro the moment. He's calm. Gon and Killua glance at each other before they walk into the room after Kurapika. The blonde shakes Leorio gently. "Wake up Leorio. It's ten in the morning."

"Ughh no it's not." Leorio waves Kurapika off and turns his back to him.

Kurapika's eye twitches slightly before he grabs Leorio's ear and pulls. The older male yelps, his eyes snapping open quickly this time. "H-Hey!-"

"Don't' 'hey' me. I've been trying to wake you up for awhile now. Gon and Killua are here, stop lazing around in bed." Kurapika puts his hands on his hips, those gray eyes narrowing.

"Well excuse me for enjoying my beauty sleep! What crawled up your ass and died-"

"Don't test me Leorio, I am not in the mood. Get up and get dressed."

"Ugh fine. You don't let me do anything." Leorio grumbles as he gets out of bed, he's in nothing but his boxers. He grabs some clothes before he stomps into the bathroom.

"We could have came later Kurapika, I'm sorry." Gon frowns deeply after watching the couple fight.

"No it's time for him to get up. I told him that hours ago." Kurapika looks stern. "We have a lot of things to do today and all he wants to do is to laz around." Kurapika fums.

"Don't worry about it. This will probably happen a lot. They'll fight like this and then go back to being all cuddly with each other. They have that love hate relationship." Killua whispers over at Gon when he seems to be getting worried about his friends.

"Oh." Gon nods before he blinks. "Wait, what are we doing today?"

"hm?" Kurapika is taken aback by the question. Those gray eyes shift for a moment. "Anything that you want Gon. I have a few choices picked out for you that I thought you'd like. I wanted to delicate this day to you Gon, and to make sure you're happy." Kurapika's eyes lock with Gon's. The raven haired male's eyes light up and he smiles, shaking his head.

"You don't have to do that Kurapika! We should make this day for everyone! Not just me. I'll be happy with just hanging out with everyone."

"Why make a day just for Gon anyway?" Killua doesn't mind the idea. It just bothers him the idea came from Kurapika.

Kurapika ignores his question as he walks over to the pamphlet and opens it up. Killua is about to repeat his question, this time with more irritation when the bathroom door opens.

"Geez can't even sleep in this place." Leorio mumbles as he walks out of the bathroom wearing a plain t shirt with jeans. His eye twitches only for him to stop when he sees Killua and Gon. As if he's seeing them for the first time. "When did you two get here?!"

"We're been here old man." Killua grunts.

"Hi Leorio!" Gon waves, those eyes getting bright. "Sorry for waking you. Don't be mad at Kurapika, we wanted to come over."

"No...No that's fine." Leorio flushes. "I forgot, Kurapika was saying something to me earlier in the morning but...I wasn't really paying attention. He did say something about going out today earlier"

"Yes I did." Kurapika huffs, burying his nose into the pamphlet. "You're a rock trying to get up. You went to bed at a decent time last night as well."

"Well I'm sorry I was all worn out from-" Leorio stops when he sees Gon looking at him in curiosity. "...Our activities the other day."

Kurapika flushes but he doesn't say anything back to that. He coughs in his hand when Killua's face scrunches up in disgust. "So anyway, like I said I have a couple of things in here that I highlighted that we could do today." Kurapika hands the pamphlet to Gon. "It's going to be a fun filled day and we're all going to get along." Kurapika gives Leorio a look. Leorio gives him a wink, getting Kurapika to flush again.

Killua leans over Gon's shoulder to look at what's highlighted in the pamphlet. Mountain climbing, zoo, secret garden, dance competition, art museum, mermaid simulator?, and coral reef restaurant.

"I know we probably won't be able to get to everything today. So I thought we could let Gon decide which one he wants to do first and we'll work from there. I was thinking that around 7 we could go out to eat at the coral restaurant." Kurapika's face doesn't change but there's a slight twitch of his lip. "So what do you want to go first Gon?"

"Why does he get to pick?" Leorio pouts.

"Hmm these all sound like fun." Gon's eyes are so bright as he takes in each of his options. He takes a deep breath before he grins. "I want to go mountain climbing!"

"That was the one I was hoping he wasn't going to pick." Leorio groans to himself.

"Stop being lazy." Kurapika scolds.

"Mountain climbing sounds like fun." Killua grins at Gon, both of the boys exchanging excited looks. Even though they are together...things haven't really changed. Gon Is still Gon and Killua is still Killua. They've only gotten closer.

"I'm not being lazy! I can just picture that this mountain is huge and we're going to have to struggle for our lives to just reach the top and then we're going to have to climb back down-"

"Aw. The old man is going to have a stroke-"

"Shut up Killua! I'm not old!"

"Leorio it's okay. We understand that you're getting older."

"Not you too Gon!"

Gon and Killua snicker together, getting Kurapika to smile and Leorio's face to get red.

"Hmpth. I'll show you brats. I'm going to climb and be the first one to reach the top. I'll show you how young and fit I am." Leorio smirks, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You, beat me and Gon to the top? Ha!" Killua throws his head back to laugh.

"You'll see. You'll all see!" Leorio narrows his eyes, pointing around the room. Gon giggles at his friends, those eyes brightening up so much. Kurapika seems to relax even more.

"We got him." Gon whispers to Killua. "Now he'll climb with us!"

"Yeah." Killua grins at his lover.

"Oh." Leorio stops his rant when his eyes fall on Gon. "Before we go I should clean your wound-"

"What wound?" Gon says quickly, those amber orbs flashing.

"The one on your wrist?" Leorio blinks when Gon looks confused for a moment before his eyes light in realization.

"Oh! That one! Yeah okay." Gon smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes as he rolls up his sleeve, exposing the bandage wrapped around his wrist.

"That one? Is there another one?" Leorio's eyebrows furrow when Gon tenses.

"No. Just this one." Gon walks up to Leorio. Kurapika and Killua are staring at him intently now. There was that look again in his eyes. "I just forgot about it. It hasn't been hurting or anything." Gon smiles, that look gone.

"Well that's a good sign." Leorio seems to relax at that explanation. "Here have a seat." Leorio moves Gon over to the bed and the other male sits down. Killua puts his hands in his pockets as he moves so he's sitting next to Gon. He watches the other male from the corner of his eye. Once again he seems fidgety. Could Gon have really forgotten about his wrist? no...He was talking about It yesterday. Unless the lack of sleep last night has made his head a little foggy...but something else seems amiss. Kurapika had gotten pale when Leorio questioned if there was another wound. But there's no way there's another wound. Killua would know about it. He saw him naked last night. The only wound he had was the one on his wrist...so why does he feel so uneasy?

"Let's see." Leorio takes off the bandage and gets to changing it. "It's a pale pink and it looks like it's starting to scab. There might be a scar but so far it looks like it's healing pretty well. Slowly but surely. I don't think we have to worry about infection." Leorio puts on a knew bandage. Gon pulls down the long sleeve shirt. "Isn't that Killua's shirt? And why are you wearing a long sleeve one? It's going to be hot and we're going to be up in the mountain."

"It is Killua's shirt!" Gon smiles brightly. "I like wearing Killua's clothes and Killua likes me wearing them too!"

Killua's face gets red when Leorio gives him a look. He scratches his cheek and huffs. Why does Gon have to be so honest and bunt about things?! "I told him that It was too hot for a long sleeve shirt but he insisted he wanted this one." Killua grunts, his face feeling hot.

"And it's black...are you sure you couldn't change into something cooler? I mean I don't want to be at the top at the mountain and see you having a heat stroke down there-"

"I'm not going to have a heat stroke! And it's me who's going to be looking down at you Leorio!" Gon's eyes shine with determination.

"You're not going to be able to talk him into changing. Once he sets his mind on something he won't change it." Killua shakes his head, getting rid of his blush. He smirks. Even though it is hot and Killua had the same concern as Leorio, Killua knows they have been in hotter weather than this. It should be fine. Gon is wearing short shorts and like he said, when Gon gets hot he'll take off the shirt.

Leorio looks between the two teenage boys for a moment before sighing. He stands up. " Let's get some breakfast or something. It's too early in the morning for this and I'll need my fuel to beat these two brats." Leorio's smirks over at Kurapika.

"That sounds good." Kurapika smiles over at Gon. Those gray eyes are distant. "We can stop on the way to get some pancakes."

"mm pancakes!" Gon grins. "That's twice in a row that I've had pancakes for breakfast! Killua cooked really good pancakes."

"Aw he made you breakfast?" Kurapika chuckles lightly when Killua's face gets red.

"Yeah yeah it's not a big deal." Killua mumbles, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's so a big deal! It was really sweet and there was so much food and he was all nervous and-"

"Let's go get those pancakes huh Gon?" Killua wraps his arm around Gon, putting him in a head lock, his eyes closed in his smile but he can't stop the twitching of his eyebrow, or the heating up of his face.

"Aww I didn't know Killua was so romantic." Leorio teases.

"Shut up." Killua growls, Gon struggles against him and wiggles out of his arm.

"Killua is so red!"

"This is your fault." Killua and Gon struggle with each other, they have their hands locked together and they push back and forth. They get in each others face, Killua glaring at him with his cheeks pink while Gon giggles.

"Get a room you two!" Leorio beams proudly at himself for finally being able to tease the two teenagers and not the other way around.

"Leorio I will fuck you up." Killua' eye twitches. He's too embarrassed right now and Gon's smile is too bright.

"Okay, okay. Leorio stop messing with the kids." Kurapika smiles teasingly when Killua gives him a pointed look. "We have a lot to do today so we should get started."

"Then I guess I'll call us a cab since the rent a car is ruin right?" Leorio glances over at the two teenagers, Killua's blush leaving him from the topic changing.

"Yup. That shit was totaled. Wasn't our fault." Killua adds when Gon starts to twiddle his thumbs in that guilty way of his. Gon looks over at him and smiles, nodding his head. Killua's lips turn upward as well. It's easy to smile when he's with Gon.

"It doesn't really matter who's fault it was if it's completely totaled. We'll have to stop by the car place so I can pay them for the rent a car." Leorio's eye twitches. "I'm glad you got that ass hole Killua." Leorio pulls out his phone and makes a call, ordering a cab to come and pick them up.

"I wanted to do more." Killua's eyes get darker when he thinks of that man who hit them last night. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to rip out his throat and watch his eyes get glossy. If not for Gon being there, he would have killed him. Killua is sure of it. He's no saint. He still has blood lust...He wonders if Gon could sense his urge to kill the man? If so, Gon didn't show it in his face.

"I know." Killua's eyes widen slightly when he hears his lover speak next to him. He slowly looks over at Gon to see the other male giving him a knowing look. There's nothing judgmental about it. Those amber eyes are as honest and pure as always, looking right into his soul. Gon doesn't look happy or upset. He just looks at him with this serious expression. An understanding look. Killua swallows, trapped in those amber eyes. The two teenagers stare at each other, Killua not sure what to say.

Sometimes Killua wants to tell Gon about his urges to kill. He's been afraid to, thinking that Gon would look at him differently or not want to be his friend anymore. He was always told to keep information to yourself. Don't share. Not if it makes you vulnerable. Now that Gon is his boyfriend, no. Since He's been with Gon for so long Killua knows that Gon wouldn't just leave him. Gon is understanding. He's not judgmental. Killua isn't expecting Gon to be like 'heck yeah you should kill someone' and he's not expecting him to be like 'you're a bad person.' either. Gon will say something very Gon like and surprise him. He always makes him see things differently.

Looking into those knowing eyes, Killua feels like he could open up more to Gon. The more he opens up, the more he's vulnerable, the more he's given to Gon. There's a voice in his head telling him to stop this. To pull away. To cut this tie because it's making him weak._ No...That's not true..._

Gon makes him strong.

"Killua?" Gon's hand waving in his face gets him to blink. The raven haired male looks confused.

"Hm?" Killua notices that Kurapika and Leorio are talking to each other, walking out of the room.

"Leorio got the cab. You okay? I've been trying to get your attention for a bit. You were staring at me with this deep look." Gon tilts his head, those amber eyes curious.

"It's nothing." Killua shrugs it off, his heart beating a little faster as he grabs Gon's hand and pulls it up to his lips, kissing the back of it. His cheeks flush but he doesn't take his eyes off those amber orbs that have lighten up. "Let's go eat us some pancakes." Killua smirks as they start walking out of the hotel room. "Mine are still going to be better though."

"I don't doubt that!" Gon beams, getting Killua to flush. His heart doing a flutter from Gon liking his cooking so much. _Maybe I should do it again sometime..._

"Heh those kids think they're cuter than us." Leorio grumbles, looking back at the two boys before he wraps his arm around Kurapika's waist, pulling the blonde close to his chest. "We'll show them we're the cuter couple."

"You seem to be in a competition with them today. First the rock climbing and now this." Kurapika chuckles lightly at his lover.

"Ohh they're going to feel my wrath Kurapika. I'll show them how young I am."

"Yes grandpa." Kurapika giggles when Leorio gives him this irritated look.

"You're just asking for it."

"You won't do anything Leorio."

"...Yeah I will." Leorio mumbles, a pout on his face.

Killua ignores the two males in front of him, his full attention on Gon and the story he's telling him. Gon is telling him about a dream he had mounting climbing and he knew Ging was at the top. Every time he had the dream he would wake up before he could make it to the top. Killua smiles to himself when Gon doesn't look deterred or upset. Those eyes only shine with a greater fire. Killua knows that like the mountain today, Gon is going to climb the mountain in his dream.

He's going to find Ging.

* * *

Killua's hand twitches in his pocket as he watches Gon and Kurapika talk ahead of him. Right now they're walking up the wooden ledge to get to the starting point for the rock climbing. The ride here and getting the pancakes was pretty uneventful. Gon was happy with the pancakes(Though he still said that Killua's was better which made the ex-assassin blush) and he was chatting away. That fidgety behavior from this morning gone. Killua couldn't help to notice that Kurapika was looking at Gon more than usual. Almost like he was watching him. He would smile every once in awhile before he would kiss on Leorio or cuddle up next to him and then he would go back to just staring at Gon.

Killua didn't show it or voice it but it kind of pissed him off. Something about the way Kurapika was looking at Gon...he didn't understand it. Why was he watching him so much? What was with those smiles?

The ride to this place was normal, Kurapika kept his attention on Leorio and the road and Gon laid on Killua's shoulder. Normal ride. But when they got here, Gon told him he wanted to ask Kurapika something and the two of them have been walking ahead of him ever since.

_What's with all the secretly? What does Gon have to talk about with Kurapika that he couldn't talk with me?_ Killua feels that flare of jealousy but he doesn't let it show as he watches his two friends intently. Gon is asking a question now, he can tell by the way those amber orbs light in curiosity. Kurapika's eyes shift just a tiny bit before he answers. Killua doesn't know what, but he knows the kurta just lied to Gon. He's able to pick these things out. Just that slight shifting of the eye gave Kurapika away.

But of course Gon is trusting. He smiles and he says something else. Killua grinds his teeth, tearing his eyes away from the two to see Leorio walking by his side. He seems to be glancing up at Gon and Kurapika in curiosity before looking else where. Killua is sure Leorio sees something odd about this. It's like they're leaving them out on something. If it's something about Gon, Killua should know more than the kurta. So...why does he feel like he's being left out?

_God, i'm so lame._ Killua huffs at himself, keeping his expression neutral and indifferent when Gon looks back at him. _Gon is with me, not Kurapika. Gon loves me...But I can't help it. _Killua feels too much when it comes to Gon. He can't stop the turning of his stomach. Maybe it's from the jealousy or maybe it's something else, he doesn't know. He just doesn't like feeling like Kurapika and Gon are sharing something that Killua doesn't know about.

Gon and Kurapika are finally done talking. They separate from each other and Killua takes this chance to speed walk, marching up to get between the two. He grabs Gon's hand and interlaces their fingers, not looking at him. Gon is his.

Gon must not sense the atmosphere because he smiles so brightly over at Killua. "You excited for this Killua?"

Killua lazily looks over at Gon, keeping his indifferent expression but when he sees that smile on Gon's lips...Killua relaxes, his mask falling. He glances away, looking up at the large mountain that towers above them. He grins, forgetting about his jealousy and that feeling in his gut. He'll ask him about it later. "Yeah I am. I bet i'll beat you to the top!"

"No way Killua! I'll be the first one up!" Gon grins back.

"Hell no. You both got it wrong. It's going to be me!" Leorio smirks, wrapping his arm around Kurapika who smiles behind his hand.

"Get out of here with that." Killua waves Leorio off, smirking when his face gets red. Before Leorio can make a comment back they reach the small stand with a man standing inside. The middle aged man, muscular and well built, his skin a dark tan, looks up from the paper he was reading and grins when he sees the four.

"Here to try your luck with my mountain are you?" His light blue eyes get this excited gleam to them before he pulls out a paper. "First off, you'll need to sign this waver. We are not responsible for any injuries or deaths on your way up-"

"Hold up." Leorio's eyes widen. "have people died trying to climb this thing?"

"Well of course. Most the time it was because they wanted to climb when a storm was coming or they really weren't ready for it. You see, anyone can clear this mountain with enough will power. We give equipment for beginnings."

Leorio watches in disbelief as Gon and Killua sign the waver, even after hearing all that. Kurapika signs it and Leorio sighs in defeat. Everyone is looking at him. He grumbles as he walks over and signs the waver himself.

"You can do it. I see it in your eyes. You got heart." The man smiles at Leorio, getting the other male to rub the back of his head, a flattered smile finding itself on his lips. It also seems to calm him down. Kurapika grabs Leorio's hand and rubs the top of it to give him added encouragement. "Now lets talk about the price. Normally it would be 30,000j a person. But I like you guys." The man looks between the four. "It's been a while since I've seen such young people with such potential. I want to see you all make it to the top of my mountain. So if you all four make it, you don't have to pay me anything. If any one of you doesn't make it, you'll have to pay me the full 30,000j a person."

"Are you sure sir? If you make that deal you're not going to get paid anything." Gon says with that innocent face of his. Those amber eyes get bright with that fire and he smiles. "Because we're all going to make it up to the top. No doubt about it."

"Hahaha! Yes I'm sure my boy!" The man laughs heartily. "I like that fire! I like that confidence in your friends. Truth be told, you remind me of someone who came to climb my mountain years ago. He was confident just as you, if not a bit cocky. He climbed my mountain with ease, just as I know you will. When I think about it, he looked a lot alike you too. The same dark hair and eyes-"

"Ging!" Gon's eyes widen and he looks over at Killua. The ex-assassin nods, his expression serious. He waits to see Gon's reaction, and as he expected, Gon's lips turn up into a smile, those amber orbs shaking in excitement as he takes in the mountain before looking back at the man. "How long ago was that?"

"A long time boy. About...20 years ago."

"Oh." Gon's shoulders slump a little only to pick back up when he looks towards the mountain. "So Ging was here...it's just like my dream Killua. But this time, I'm going to climb it. Even though I know it's not going to bring me physically closer to Ging, I feel like if I can't climb this mountain, then...I won't ever find him."

Killua nods. Gon has always been like this. All or nothing. Like at the hunter exam when he was fighting Henzo. Gon kept fighting even when it was pointless, just because in his head he felt that if he lost, then he would never find Ging. His dream pushes him to his breaking point and Gon is so stubborn that once he gets an idea in his head it becomes reality.

So Gon has to climb this mountain.

"You're going to reach the top. Like you said..." Killua gives him a grin, reassurance in his eyes. "No doubt about it right?"

"Right!" Gon grips his fists, those eyes staring at them with that determined look before he smiles at Killua.

"I'm still going to beat you up to the top though." Killua grunts, smirking when Gon gives him a look.

"No way." Gon huffs.

"is anyone going to be using equipment?" The man cuts in looking at everyone.

"Ging didn't use the equipment did he?" Gon asks.

"Hm..." The man's eyes squint as he thinks. "No. He didn't."

"I thought so." Gon's eyes get brighter. "I'm not going to use it either."

"Hey now, this is dangerous!" Leorio points a finger at Gon. "People have died climbing this thing-"

"I won't be using the equipment either." Killua says blankly.

"Let's be reasonable you two-"

"I won't be using the equipment." Kurapika says.

"Well fuck me!" Leorio throws his arms in the air. "I guess we all want to die so I guess I don't want the equipment either!"

"Haha alright! That's what I'm talking about! Just be careful up there. It's rare but you might come across some animals-"

"What?!"

"Come on Leorio! If you stay back there you're going to lose!" Gon calls back to Leorio, running towards the start of the mountain with Killua by his side.

"Wait up!" Leorio growls and runs after them. "Don't you dare get a head start! That's cheating!"

Kurapika runs after Leorio, another chuckle leaving his lips, those gray eyes softening when he sees all his friends having fun.

"Wow look how big it is!" Gon's amber eyes shine as he looks up to the sky. Killua looks up with him as he cracks his fingers. Gon starts to stretch his legs and twist his body.

"Alright, I'm not going to die." Leorio takes a deep breath before he takes off his shirt and throws it to the side. "I'm going to be so far ahead of you two so I won't be able to watch after you-"

"Like we need you to watch us one, and two, you're not going to be ahead of us." Killua decides to take off his shirt as well, he can feel the sun beating on his back and he knows it's gong to get worse as they go up. Killua glances over at Gon but the other male doesn't make any move to take off his shirt. Is he really going to climb up with that long sleeve shirt? As if to answer his question, Gon walks up to the mountain and grabs his first hold.

"On the count of three guys! We'll all start climbing up." Gon smiles, that excited look not leaving him. Killua gets next to Gon, Leorio taking his other side while Kurapika gets next to Leorio. The blonde isn't taking his shirt off either. "If anyone needs help just yell and I'll come down to help you." Gon looks at Leorio.

"Why are you looking at me?!"

Killua snickers, making sure he has a good hold. Gon gives Leorio a sheepish smile. "Just if you need it."

"I won't need it." He huffs.

"Okay!" Gon cheers taking his eyes off Leorio to look back at the mountain. "On the count of three!. One. Two..." Killua's legs tense, Leorio's shoulder muscles flex. Kurapika just tightens his grip on the mountain. "Three!"

Killua uses his legs and nen to shoot up in the sky, grabbing a hold of the mountain, smirking to himself about his brilliant idea- His eyes widen when he feels something land next to him soon after. He glances over to see Gon grinning at him. "Wow Killua you had the same idea!"

Killua's surprise turns to a smirk. This is going to be fun.

"Hey that's cheating!" Leorio yells from down below. He's slowly climbing up to them with Kurapika. The blonde could have had a jump start too but Killua's sure he just wants to stay by Leorio.

"No it's not! It's not our fault that you can't use Hetsu!" Killua chuckles when Leorio curses up at them. He looks over at Gon only to see the other male isn't by his side anymore. Killua looks up, his eye twitching when he sees Gon has started to climb as he was teasing Leorio.

"Trying to pull a fast one are you?" Killua climbs up after him. Gon is moving pretty fast so he's not able to catch up to him right away.

"hehe i'm not going to lose to you Killua." Gon chuckles. Killua swears Gon is a monkey the way he's climbing up this mountain with ease. Though Killua has to admit that this mountain is pretty easy to climb, there's plenty of places to grab and hold on to.

Killua flushes when he looks up again only to get a good view of Gon's ass. He looks back at the mountain quickly. Thoughts of last night surfacing back, and he can't help to think of how soft Gon's butt had felt in his hands. His heart picks up speed and he takes a deep breath. He needs to focus. But damn, if it's not hard when Gon's tempting bottom is right in his line of vision when he looks up.

Killua decides to pick up the pace and go to the side so Gon isn't above him anymore. After awhile of climbing he's finally side by side with Gon once again. He smirks over at Gon who returns it with a grin before his attention is back on the mountain. He's focused. Killua needs to get focused. Killua takes a deep breath and focusing on climbing and winning this. Leorio is way behind them. He never had a chance.

After awhile of climbing, sweat is starting to pour down his back. He's probably going to be burnt by the end of this. They have to be more than half way up the mountain now. Killua glances down, his eyes widening at how small everything looks. A fall from here would certainly mean death. Killua is thrilled. He looks over at Gon to see if he's enjoying the danger only to frown. Gon has stopped climbing. His face is red and his amber orbs are distant.

"Gon?" Killua climbs up a bit more, trying to catch up to be by his side. The first thing Killua is thinking is that Gon is too hot with that long sleeve shirt like he knew he would be. "There's a ledge up there we can rest on. Lets get that shirt off of you-"

Gon's eyes flash. In one swift moment he pushes away from the mountain and starts to fall. "Gon!" Killua screams, the other male falling quickly. Killua's mind is in a frenzy but his body moves without him telling it to. He gets out his yoyo, his hand turning into a claw, digging into the mountain to give him leverage. He throws his yoyo, it wrapping around Gon's ankle.

It stops Gon's fall, the other male jerking to a stop before he swings slowly side to side. Killua lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His heart is beating dangerous fast in his chest. It only takes a moment before Killua settles it down. With all his strength he climbs up the mountain, pulling Gon's dead weight with him.

Once he gets on the ledge he was talking about, he grabs a hold of the yoyo's wire and starts to pull Gon up. He pulls Gon's large body on the ledge, his blue eyes looking him over with concern before he turns Gon to face him. The other male is smiling. His eyes are closed and he's smiling.

"Gon what the hell was that?!" Killua can't help to shout. That was scary. If Killua didn't react as fast as he did...Gon could be down to earth now, splattered.

Gon's eyes snap open. When he sees Killua's expression, he frowns deeply. Those eyes still look distant. "You always have to save me Killua." Gon's voice is strange. "You always have to watch after me. I'm nothing but..." Gon blinks, that weird look leaving him. Killua doesn't like the frown on his face. "...A burden. Extra weight."

Killua glares at Gon before he smacks him over the head. "Don't be stupid. A burden? Extra weight? Never. You've saved me countless times." _The only reason I'm like this is because of you._ "The only reason you fell was because you're keeping this shirt on. You're overheating and it's getting to your head-" Killua stops when he remembers...Gon had pushed off. Gon wouldn't' have jumped on purpose..No. The heat must have gotten to his head. He's saying strange things as well.

"I want to keep the shirt on." Gon says quickly as he stands up and starts to climb up the mountain again. "thanks Killua, but I've never saved you. You've always been the one waiting on me."

Killua glares after Gon, his heart is beating slowly. How can Gon think like this? Doesn't he know? "Gon I would be..." _nothing without you._ Say it. Killua is freezing up. He's not good at this. So he decided to make an example. Killua climbs up after Gon so they're climbing side by side. "Gon I..." Killua swallows down his feelings. "You save me every day."

Gon glances over at him and when he does, Killua lets go of the mountain, allowing himself to fall. "Killua!" Gon's eyes widen and he quickly jumps after him. Gon grabs Killua's hand and grabs the ledge they were on just moments ago. They dangle, Gon staring down at him with wide eyes. Killua's heart is beating quickly but...he put his trust in Gon. He put his life in his hands.

"You had my back." Killua says when Gon pulls him up. Gon looking at him with wide eyes still. "That's what friends do. Do you consider me a burden now Gon?-"

"N-No of course not-"

"Then don't think of yourself as a burden just because I helped you out. You helped me out. We help each other out. That's what we do...that's what you've taught me through all these years." Killua grabs Gon's shoulders, seeing how those eyes brighten back up.

"Killua you could have died." Gon wraps his arms around Killua hugging him tightly. "And you trusted me to save you..."

"I know I can count on you. Just like you can count on me." Killua closes his eyes, his heart fluttering and his stomach twisting in his feelings as he wraps his arms around Gon and hugs him tightly. He's still trying to get his body to calm down. The whole time he was falling he just wanted to save himself but he let Gon do it. He needed to see how much Killua puts his trust in him, how much he needs him.

Gon doesn't save him physically. He saves him mentally. He saves his soul.

"You're right." Gon holds him a bit longer before he pulls away. Those amber orbs are back again. Bright with fire. He smiles and caresses Killua's cheek before leaning in and giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. The ex-assassin melts into the touch, his eyes closing and his body finally relaxing completely. Gon pulls away, grinning when he sees Killua's flushed cheeks. "alright! No more falling! Let's see who can make it up to the mountain first." Gon glances down the ledge. He frowns slightly. "Leorio is far back. I hope he'll be able to make it to the top. The more we go up, the less there is to hold on to."

"I was noticing that too." Killua takes a deep breath to compose himself even though all he wants to do is pull Gon back and indulged himself in Gon's sweet lips. Gon is like chocolate to him. He can't get enough. "I hope he'll be able to make it too. If so, we don't have to pay."

"Killua you're so cheap." Gon chuckles when Killua glares at him. "Unless it comes to chocolate. Then you spend all your money but anything else you count your pennies."

"I am not cheap! I, like every human being, like free things." Killua grumbles as he grabs a hold of the mountain once again. "I spend money on the important things in life."

"Chocolate?" Gon tilts his head as he grabs on the mountain and starts climbing back up it with ease.

"Yes chocolate. I said important things in life." Killua keeps up with Gon this time. Just in case whatever happened before happens again. Killua was in shock when it was going on but once his mind cleared he was able to see what was odd with it. Gon pushed off the mountain. Killua still can't get that image out of his mind. Heat induced delirium? It could be. Gon must have been confused. It's that damn shirt he's wearing yet Gon still won't take it off. He seems fine now though. But Killua won't take any chances.

"Hmm Chocolate isn't on my list for important things in life." Gon thinks for a moment. "What's at the top of the list for you Killua?"

_You. _Killua flushes, licking his lips. Now that they are together he should be able to say things like this but it's too embarrassing. "What's on the top of your list?" Killua decides to reflect the question.

"That's a secret." Gon gives him a boyish smile before he climbs faster up the mountain. Killua's eye twitches slightly.

"If you weren't planning on telling me what's on the top of your list why ask about what's on the top of mine?" Killua climbs after him but Gon has picked up the pace. This race might be close.

"I wanted to see if you would tell me." Gon sticks out his tongue as he keeps climbing up.

"Cheeky bastard." Killua grumbles, having to climb slower when there's less and less to hold on to.

"Guess what's at the top of my list." Gon says after awhile of silence. Killua thinks about it, still keeping himself focused on climbing. It's very easy to slip and fall to your death here.

"I don't know if it's the top but I know finding Ging is up there."

"Maybe, but it's not my number one."

"...Getting stronger?" Killua's purple orbs slide over to look at Gon. After years of being with him he's heard this constant theme. _"I need to be stronger Killua. I need more. I need more power."_ Gon is always trying to improve himself. Always trying to become better, stronger.

Gon smiles at his answer. "No, but that's up there too."

"Your friends?" Killua licks his lips.

"what about friends?"

"I don't know...so friends is at the top of your list?"

"Sort of." Gon smiles over at Killua. He stops climbing for a moment. "I'll tell you since you've pretty much got it. I think the most important thing in life is to be able to be strong enough to protect my friends and the people I care about. Andddd to be able to have fun with you Killua." Gon smiles up at the top of the mountain. There almost there. "Getting stronger helps me with everything. To protect you and everyone. To keep up with you and to be able to be someone you can count on. Getting stronger brings me closer to Ging. So I'll keep getting stronger. I won't give up." Gon smiles back at Killua with his eyes closed. "And I'll make you a happy man Killua."

Killua stares at Gon with his eyes open wide, those purple orbs gaining light from Gon's radiant smile. He can only stare, his heart beating faster at his words. Gon is so open. He is light. Killua once again wonders how someone like him ever got someone like Gon. The complete opposite of him. Pure, honest, positive._ You don't have to get any stronger. You've done more than enough for me...I'm a very, very happy man_. Killua's mind feels fuzzy. He wants to say these words, and speak more openly but the words get caught in his throat.

Killua's face gets red and he looks at the mountain, the sun's rays have nothing on Gon's effect on his body. Killua tries to get the courage to say what he's thinking but when he looks back at Gon, He's already almost to the top of the mountain. "H-Hey!"

"Haha! Sorry Killua but you snooze you lose!" Gon chuckles as Killua spends up his climbing to catch up with him.

"I regret ever telling you that line." Killua mumbles, his eyes narrowing and his blood pumping. He tries to beat Gon, but the raven haired male gets to the top before him. Killua groans as he crawls onto the top. Gon is jumping up and down, his arms in the air.

"I win!"

"Yeah, yeah." Killua waves the other male off though he feels a little annoyance from losing. What can he say? Some things never change.

Gon grins, those amber orbs playful only for him to stop moving. He looks around the top of the mountain his face getting serious. "Ging was here." Killua's annoyance leaves him and his face goes blank. He nods, glancing around the top of this mountain. There's nothing special about it. It's flat with a couple of rocks on it. "I made it up the mountain." Gon's lips turn in a small smile as he walks over to the edge and sits down, looking out towards the sun in the distance.

Killua watches him for a moment, knowing that look, seeing it a couple of times. Gon is a simple boy but times like this, when he gets those looks...It's hard for Killua to read him. Even though Killua has been with Gon for so long, there are still things he doesn't know about him. Killua wonders what he's thinking about right now. Maybe about how Ging was here, or his plans for the future? Killua doesn't know but he does what he's always done.

Killua sits next to Gon and hugs his knees to his chest just as Gon is doing. He glances over at Gon, taking in the small smile on his lips. Killua closes his eyes and smiles.

He joins Gon and soaks in the moment, not knowing what's going through the other male's head, but in Killua's own way, he becomes a part of it by just sitting next to him.

They stay like this for a long time, just sitting side by side, enjoying the view. Killua is content with just being by Gon's side. It's where he's meant to be.

Killua lets his mind go blank. He doesn't want to think about how much of a bitch it's going to be to climb back down. He can hear Leorio moaning and groaning from here.

"I'm closer Killua." Killua opens his eyes and looks over at Gon. Those eyes are so bright.

The ex-assassin just watches him before a smile of his own turns his lips. Despite how much Killua has grown to have a secret distaste for Ging, he loves the hope and light the idea of finding him brings to Gon's being.

Killua will help Gon in all the ways he can so he can finally find Ging. And once that's done...He doesn't know. He just knows that no matter what...Killua reaches over and puts his hand over Gon's. The raven haired male's smile grows and he lays his head on his shoulder.

Killua is staying with Gon.

* * *

"Ugh my arms and my legs." Leorio groans as they walk down the ledge to where they parked their car. Leorio is red in the face, sweat pouring down his back.

"You did good Leorio!" Gon beams at his friend, a skip to his step. "You made it to the top!"

"How the hell do you still have that shirt on? It's so hot." Leorio complains again, pouring a bottle of water on himself. "and you still have energy! Both of you do!" Leorio grumbles. "I might not have beat you guys but don't you dare call me old!"

"I'm not. You made it to the top. That's more than I was expecting. You impressed me." Killua grins, holding Gon's hand as they make their way down to the cab.

"Good. You better be damn impressed. I just climbed a freaking mountain." Leorio huffs. Kurapika watches everyones interactions before he smiles. He still looks a little pale.  
"That was fun wasn't it Gon?" Kurapika looks back at Gon.

"Yeah!" Gon smiles at Kurapika.

"What would you like to do next?" Kurapika pulls out the pamphlet. "We still have plenty of time."

"hmm..." Gon takes the pamphlet and stops walking to look at it.

"Please pick something that doesn't involve walking or anything physical." Leorio cracks his back.

"What about the secret garden? What is that?" Gon looks at Kurapika, Killua looking over his shoulder.

"I heard it's a very beautiful garden that has historical value. They say that the garden was used for the queen and her lover to sneak off to have their affair under the king's nose. It's very beautiful."

"SO basically it's just a bunch of flowers?" Killua grunts.

"Ugh lets do something cool. Like go swimming in the pool. I'm dying out here."

Gon frowns slightly at the mention of the pool. He looks at the other things highlighted. "How about the zoo?"

"How about the pool? Come on lets just dip in and cool down."

"Leorio stop being a baby." Kurapika says when he catches the slight frown on Gon's lips. "you've done nothing but complain." Kurapika glares at the other male. "Let Gon pick what he wants to do."

"What the hell i'm not being a baby! I'm just suggesting we all go to the pool. That's fun right?" Leorio glares at Kurapika. "I don't like your attitude today Kurapika."

"And I don't like hearing you whine all day Leorio."

"Guys it's okay. We can go to the pool. Leorio does look hot." Gon speaks up, Killua can tell he doesn't like them fighting. Killua couldn't care less. "I think the heats getting to us and making us irritated." Gon waves his hands, giving his two friends a smile. " so I'm fine with the pool. Let's go cool off." Gon starts walking off with Killua by his side.

"If you're okay with it Gon then okay." Kurapika calms down and follows after Gon. Leorio still doesn't look too happy with his lover but he calms down after awhile.

"...I guess I have been whining a lot today." Leorio rubs the back of his head, those brown orbs shifting away from Kurapika when he looks at him. "I don't know, I'm just not use to physical activities. I've let myself get out of shape. Even though I know I'm young, those two make me feel old. They're monsters. It's like they're not even human."

"You did great Leorio. There's no reason to be jealous or angry about your abilities." Kurapika smiles gently, that irritation leaving him as he grabs Leorio's hand. "Your strength comes from within. Just as that man said, you have a strong heart. You have the mindset of a doctor. And to be quite honest." Kurapika looks back at Gon and Killua, the two males talking in front of them. "I wonder if they're human sometimes as well."

Leorio grins at Kurapika for a minute before he kisses the top of his head. "Thanks for staying back there with me...I know you probably could have climbed faster."

"I was in no rush." Kurapika smiles. A comfortable silence falls overt them, and for once Kurapika is able to relax just a tiny bit.

So far, everyone is getting along. So far, everything is going good. Kurapika plans on keeping it that way. For as long as he can in till 8 o clock comes around...

Then he knows it's all going to hell.


	21. Chapter 21

**Warning: Sexual content in the first section of this chapter.**

"What do you mean you're not going to swim?" Killua stops in the middle of taking off his pants to look over at his lover with his eyebrow raised. He can't see him because he's in the bathroom but he heard what Gon uttered. Something about not swimming, Killua's ears perked up.

There's silence from the other side of the bathroom door before Gon speaks. "I don't really feel like swimming today."

Killua's eyebrows furrow. When has Gon ever felt like not swimming? Gon practically lives in the water. When ever they would find a lake or something in a forest they would go swimming in it. When ever they would reach any body of water Gon would get in it. "Why not?" Killua's purple orbs narrow in suspicion, glaring into the bathroom door. The only reason Gon wouldn't want to swim is if he's feeling bad or if something is wrong.

"Um because." Gon is such a bad liar. There was a pause in it too. "I just don't feel like it today Killua."

"Does your stomach hurt?" Killua's eyes soften in concern. "Are you feeling sick again?" Gon is so stubborn. He told Gon to tell him when he's feeling bad. If he's feeling sick that might have something to do with the incident during mountain climbing too. The heat added with the sickness could have caused delirium. Killua's stomach twist in that feeling again. He tries not to think about the smile on Gon's face or the fact he pushed himself off and let himself fall.

It was the heat. Gon wouldn't do that on purpose. He was confused.

"A little." Killua is broken out of his thoughts when he hears Gon confess softly. Killua sighs, hearing that voice, he knows Gon feels bad about hiding it from him. He can read Gon easily.

"Well then I guess it can't be helped." Killua pulls his pants back up and shrugs his shoulders. "We'll just find something to do up here while Leorio and Kurapika swim-"

"I don't want to ruin this for you Killua. You looked excited to swim this morning." Gon comes out of the bathroom, still wearing that black long sleeve shirt but he took off his shorts. He's in his boxers, his swim trunks have been left on the floor. _I guess he was thinking about putting his trunks on then decided not to._ "You should go and swim with Kurapika and Leorio."

"I don't want to swim with those old farts." Killua snorts, flopping himself down on the bed. "Kurapika will probably stay in the hot tub and be boring, and Leorio is going to swim and then get drunk. Besides, I'm feeling cool now. I don't need to swim." _Swimming is funner when you're with me And..._ Killua's purple eyes taking in Gon's moves subtlety. _I want to watch over you._

"You sure?" Gon tilts his head.

"I'm sure." Killua smiles slightly before it falls. "Hey, you should take off that black shirt. You sweated all in it and I'm sure that's not helping if you're feeling ill. You should take a bath and put on some new clothes."

"Do you have another shirt like this?' Gon asks innocently, those amber eyes shifting away from him. Killua's cheeks flush.

"If you mean long sleeved no...wait, I do have one but it's-" Killua's heart beats a bit faster thinking of Gon in his large long sleeve shirt. He's sure it will come down to Gon's upper thighs. A mental image of Gon wearing it with no underwear on floods through his mind making him feel very warm again.

"I want to wear that one then!" Gon cheers.

"O-Okay." Killua gets up and goes over to his dresser. He swallows. _Get a hold of yourself. He's going to be wearing boxers when he gets out of the bath...It's in the middle of the day for crying out loud!_ Killua finds the shirt and gives it to Gon. "I never really wear this so you can have it if you want." Killua flushes. He just really likes Gon in his clothing.

"Really?" Gon's eyes get bright as if Killua just gave him a million jenny.

"Yeah sure." Killua grunts, trying to play it off but he knows his face is getting redder from Gon's eyes looking at him like that.

"Yay." Gon chuckles. "I'm going to take a bath then. That sounds like something that would do me some good." Gon walks over to the bathroom, Killua staring after him. The raven haired male stops at the door way and turns back. "Would you like to join me Killua?" Gon's voice gets sweeter, those amber eyes batting at him innocently.

The ex-assassin feels his mouth go dry. "Yeah!" Killua wants to smack himself. He came out way too eager. Even though he is eager to get in a bath with Gon he doesn't want to come off eager. And there's the issue if he gets in the bath with Gon he's going to do inappropriate things. He's trying to contain himself here but at this rate he really is just going to tackle Gon and there will come a time he won't be able to stop himself.

Gon grins, closing his eyes in it. "Too bad~" Gon waves his pointer finger as if he's moving it to music, his voice sing song before he walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. Killua stares after him with his mouth slightly open.

_The. Little. Shit. He teased me!_ Killua feels his face catch on fire, and he glares at the doorway. Innocent Gon once again teased him. Gon had to know what he was doing this time. There is no excuse. Obviously by asking him to join him in a bath meant they would be doing sexual things- wait no, that's not true. Gon and Killua use to always take a bath together...So was Gon teasing him sexually or was he just teasing him like a friend? Killua's mind is turning. He can't help to feel it was sexual. Gon knew what that statement would do to him. He had to of.

Just the thought alone of Gon doing that to him makes heat pour down to his lower regions. He's all hot and bothered now. Gon is playing with fire. Maybe he didn't know what he was doing but what Gon just did is like waving a big juicy steak in front of a dog who hasn't eaten for days. Killua's little self restraint is wavering.

Killua takes a deep breath and turns on the TV. He needs something to distract him. He can't think of Gon taking off his clothes in the other room, or how the other male is getting into the hot water naked, that delicious tan flesh flushing from the heat, those amber eyes getting half lidded from the sensation-

Killua bites the inside of his cheek. He can taste blood but he doesn't' care. His pants are tight. And it's gross because he's sweaty as well from the mountain climbing.

Killua glares at the TV for a moment. He hears Gon start to sing. Maybe it was hearing Gon's voice or all the other things going on in his head but Killua snaps. The ex-assassin gets up off the bed and marches over to the bathroom. He doesn't even bother with the door, kicking it open with little effort.

"K-Killua!" Gon squeaks in surprise. He is already in the tub, the water up to his chest. He holds one of his arms close to his body. Killua glares at Gon, taking off his pants before he climbs into the bath.

"You know I sweated a lot from climbing that mountain too. I think a bath is in order." Killua says coolly before he glances over at Gon who is still looking at him with wide eyes. " You asked me a question and I answered honestly. That was mean of you Gon" Killua's voice is husky. Gon shivers, his cheeks getting pink.

"You tease me like that all the time Killua." Gon mumbles, gripping one of his arms.

"No I don't." Killua licks his lips, moving his body closer to Gon's. "I'll always give you want you want." Killua's bare thigh is against' Gon's now. Those amber eyes are huge and his face is getting redder. "Anything. Just say it." Killua leans in to whisper this in Gon's ear, licking up the shell of it to add to his point.

Gon makes an adorable little sound of surprise, his cheeks flaring up a bit, or maybe it's just from the heat of the hot tub? "You're mean because I tell you what I want or you know what I want and you deny me." Killua's surprised by how silky his voice is. How low and how straight forward he can be. When it comes to being horny, he knows how to express himself. Gon makes him lose his mind.

Gon's eyes flash and those amber orbs shift away from him. Killua doesn't like that. The ex-assassin grabs Gon's chin and forces his head over to look at him. "You know it's true. You do this on purpose don't you?"

Gon swallows thickly before those amber orbs lock with Killua's. There's many emotions in Gon's eyes right now that Killua can't sort them all out but he can tell by the way Gon's eyelids are getting lower that he's causing the desired effect. "I didn't know you wanted to take a bath with me that much."

"Sure you didn't." Killua snarls, it being driven by lust as he kisses Gon roughly, forcing his tongue pass Gon's lips. The other male doesn't fight with him. Gon immediately gives in, his tongue fighting with his own. Killua's grip on his chin loosens from kissing Gon and his heart beats faster. He wants more.

"Killua you want to have sex with me don't you?" Gon breaks the kiss, the other male is slightly out of breath, those eyes half lidded and his breath can be felt on Killua's lips. "We can now if you want."

Killua takes an intake of breath, inhaling Gon's air in it. Killua's heart is beating too fast. He wants Gon. He wants to have sex with him. He wants to claim Gon in every way. But...with how he's acting right now will he be able to do it without hurting Gon?

Killua closes his eyes, willing himself to calm down. _I need to leave._ "I-I do but not right now-" Killua starts to move away from Gon only for the other male to grab his dick. Killua freezes letting out a yelp mixed with a groan at Gon's hand being on his most sensitive region.

"You really want to right now. Don't lie." Gon's eyes narrow as he moves himself closer to Killua. "You're really hard-"

"Don't say that out loud idiot." Killua huffs, his face getting red. His eyes widen when Gon's hand starts to move up and down his shaft. Killua moans lightly, tilting his head back to rest against the tub's edge. "G-Gon stop-"

"But you don't want me to stop." Gon tilts his head as he watches Killua's expressions as he strokes him. "This felt good when I did it to myself. Does it feel good for you Killua?"

"Ah..." Killua can't fight against Gon. He doesn't want to anyway. He swallows down his embarrassment and nods. "Yeah..." Killua bites his lip when Gon squeezes at his sensitive head making him buck into Gon's hand. He feels the heat pool below and he grabs Gon's hand to stop him. "If you k-keep doing that i'm going to dirty the water." Killua admits shamefully. It's embarrassing how he can't last long when It comes to Gon. He's getting better but Killua knows if Gon keeps this up he'll be finishing soon.

"That's okay." Gon smiles, trying to reach for his dick again- Killua feels a little dizzy- but he keeps his hand away from his private area. "Killua I want to make you feel good." Gon pouts. "You want sex and you make me feel all hot but then you try to stop it. Killua you have all of me so..." Gon leans up and kisses the corner of Killua's mouth. The ex-assassin feels like his head just exploded. "Let's have sex. I don't really know how." Gon's face heats up in shame. "But if you teach me, I'll learn fast."

"Y-You just said you weren't feeling good to swim. I doubt you're in shape for...sex then." Killua takes deep breaths, trying to stop himself from just passing out. He wants Gon so much. His manhood is throbbing. Killua won't be able to keep fighting off Gon much longer. He just wants his best friend. He's wanted Gon for years.

"I'm feeling better now."Gon cups Killua's face before leaning in to kiss him. The ex-assassin groans lightly when Gon bites on his lower lip. Gon's tongue caresses his own, the kiss slow and sloppy, turning Killua on even more. "I can handle it." Gon pulls away, those amber orbs filled with lust. "I want to make love to you Killua."

The way Gon said that made Killua's heart do a back flip. His stomach feels like it has butterflies and his manhood throbs, begging for friction, begging to be touched. Gon said it so innocently with those lust filled eyes. Gon wants to have sex with him- No...Gon wants to make love to him. That sounds so much nicer. The kiss and Gon's words break the little restraint Killua had.

The ex-assassin grabs Gon, getting his arm under his thighs, holding him against his chest like a baby. He stands up out of the tub, the raven haired male's eyes widening. "Waa Killua what are you doing? Can't we do it here?" Gon seems nervous now. Killua's mind is too fuzzy. He looks slowly at Gon and can see the other male gulp, his cheeks getting redder.

"No." Killua says simply. Sternly. He gets out of the tub and walks Gon out of the bathroom. He is forcing himself to walk slowly. He's once again in a frenzy.

"Ne i'm going to get the bed wet-" Gon starts to say only for Killua to lay him down without saying a word. Killua lets himself go. He gets on top of Gon, their wet naked bodies sliding across each other as Killua gives Gon a deep kiss. It feels nice, having his bare skin against Gon's. He can feel the other male's erection pressed against his stomach and he can hear his pounding heartbeat. It spurs Killua on. "Mmth Killuwa-" Gon's protest is swallowed up by Killua's lips over his own, his hands roaming over tan skin, his senses attuned to any sound, any shift of Gon's body as he touches Gon's chest with his finger tips.

Gon shivers under him from the light touches, his eyes closed and his face so red. Their kissing is sloppy and wet and wonderful. It feels so hot. There's drool falling down the side of Gon's face. Killua swallows Gon's moans when Killua starts to tweak his nipple. Softly. He's being gentle. He's holding himself back, only a little bit.

Gon grabs his shoulders and he tries to move Killua. The ex-assassin knows he wants to turn them over so Gon's on top but Killua doesn't let him. "Let me touch you." Killua commands, surprising himself with how firm and low his voice is.

"I want to touch you too." Gon gives him a stubborn look but under Killua's gaze, those amber eyes don't lose that stubbornness but they seem to back down. Or at least that's what Killua thinks only for Gon to lean up suddenly, latching his lips onto his neck and biting hard. Killua growls, the pain send a shock wave of pleasure down his spine. He grips Gon's hair as Gon sucks harshly on his neck, making the ex-assassin feel weak in the knees. Killua arches when Gon scratches down his back, a low moan escaping his lips. Gon is trying to take control but if anything he's only making Killua lose it more.

"Gon." Killua snarls as he yanks Gon off of him and pushes him against the bed, pinning his hands above his head- Gon's eyes widen in alarm and he wiggles one of his arms out of his grip and pushes it against his chest. Killua allows this, more focused on abusing the sensitive skin of Gon's neck, returning the favor. "You're mine." Killua whispers against Gon's ear before kissing and sucking on the shell of it.

Gon squirms under him, a groan leaving his lips that Killua soaks in.

"Killua..." Gon's chest is heaving up and down as Killua kisses over his wet chest, licking up the moisture and enjoying the sounds it causes Gon to make. Killua doesn't stop his abusing of Gon's skin but he does lazily look up, his cloudy purple orbs locking onto half lidded amber. "Are you going to...put it inside me?" Gon doesn't look away.

Killua's mouth goes dry. Gon said it so innocently. Killua's body feels on fire. He licks his lips, starting to feel nervous again despite his arousal. "Yes." Killua stops kissing on Gon's chest to caress his cheek, his purple orbs softening. "I think it's better for me to be on top at first. I'll teach you as I go. Don't worry." Killua kisses Gon slowly on the lips before pulling away. "I'll be gentle."

Gon looks at him and nods his head slowly. Gon trusts him. He trusts him enough that he's giving him his body, surrendering to him. He trusts Killua to be his first. Killua will not let Gon down. This is what' he's been dreaming of for so long...He'll be a good lover. He will hold himself back. Gon is his priory.

"Okay." Gon's voice is deep as he leans up and kisses Killua. This kiss is different from the others. It's wet but also slow and passionate. It leaves Killua feeling warm inside. His heart starts to become arrhythmic when he thinks about how he's about to have sex with Gon. He has to close his eyes and take a deep breath through his nose.

_I will not pass out. I will not go crazy. Just calm down._

"Are you sure you want this?" Killua finds himself asking as he kisses down Gon's cheek to his jaw line. They're tender kisses, and his voice is soft. He didn't know he was capable of such tender treatment. Gon brings this side out of him. "If we go past this point...I might not be able to stop." Killua swallows, being honest for once. He doesn't know if he has the will power to stop in the middle. If Gon doesn't want this, he has to tell him now so he can get away from Gon and calm himself down.

"I want you to make love to me." Gon looks so sincere, so earnest. Killua's chest hurts from how much his heart is swelling. He's overwhelmed with emotion. Gon wants him. He wants him to be his first. This is it. Gon will finally be all his. Killua Zoldyck is going to make love to Gon Freeces.

"It's going to hurt a little bit." Killua can't help to warn as he nuzzles Gon's cheek before kissing it.

"I can handle it." Gon smiles. "It's okay if Killua hurts me."

Killua swears his heart is going to rip out of his chest.

"I'll be gentle..." Killua's breathing is becoming uneven as he kisses Gon's ear, his hand caressing his cheek. He pulls back to look into Gon's beautiful amber orbs. They're so trusting. Filled with lust and passion. Killua feels his cheeks flush a dark pink, his purple orbs softening. He's still rock hard but the frenzy has died down into something controllable. Killua focuses only on those amber orbs. "I'll make you feel good." Killua licks his lips, giving Gon a serious look. He won't make Gon regret this.

"I know." Gon's cheeks are such a delicious pink. Killua slowly kisses down Gon's chest, dragging his tongue down his stomach, the tip dipping into Gon's belly button, a giggle escaping his lips that Killua finds adorable. Killua bites at his waist and sucks harshly at his waste line. Gon sighs, leaning his head back but those amber eyes never leave Killua.

"Hold on." Killua climbs back up Gon, giving him a kiss on the forehead before he moves off of Gon and walks over to the side dresser. _Leorio said they had some in here..._

"What are you looking for?" Gon tilts his head, watching Killua, those amber eyes shifting down Killua's back muscles. Killua can't help a smile twitching at his lips. Gon is checking him out. And he loves it.

"This." Killua pulls out a bottle of lube and waves it around in the air to show Gon.

"Something jelly?" Gon tilts his head, reading the front of it. "What's that for?"

"It's to make things go a little smoother. This will help a lot." When Gon still looks confused Killua flushes. "This will help me...slide in."

"Ohh." Gon's eyes light up with understanding and he smiles. Gon is too innocent for this. Killua starts feeling nervous again but his manhood is throbbing. Gon is laying on the bed, wet and naked, those amber eyes filled with passion and lust. His cheeks red and his body flushed. His arousal against his stomach.

Killua's eyes get dark as he moves over slowly, smoothly and gets back in his rightful place above Gon.

The ex-assassin's eye twitches when someone knocks on the door, getting Gon to look away from him towards the door.

"What are you guys doing? Are we swimming or not?" Leorio's voice is heard through the door.

"Go. Away." Killua growls loud enough that he knows Leorio heard him. Hewie hides in a corner with her ears down.

"Well shit." He hears Leorio say.

Killua's aura sparks possessively. If Leorio tries to come in here he's going to get a shock. Literally.

"Killua-" Gon frowns slightly only for Killua to shake his head.

"It's alright. They'll occupy themselves." Killua caresses Gon's cheek before kissing him once again, reminding Gon where they left off and what's coming next. "Stay focused on me." Killua's tongue snakes into Gon's mouth, rubbing against Gon's tongue making the other male moan.

Gon kisses back eagerly, his body arching into him when he twists his left nipple. Gon has a short attention span but the other male is looking at him and him only. After kissing Gon for awhile, the kiss becoming more heated and fast, Killua pulls away, panting slightly. His eyes widen only for a low growl to leave his lips when he notices Gon is humping his leg, whimpering, trying to get release. "Stop." Killua leans down and nips Gon's nipple getting him to arch again.

"Killuaaa." Gon whines, the boy is impatient. So is Killua.

"Say you want me." Killua licks Gon's nipple, taking delight in the fact that Gon has stopped trying to create friction on his leg, listening to his command. There's something thrilling about telling Gon to do things and him listening. There's something thrilling about being in control.

"A-Ah I want you K-Killua." Gon grips the bed sheet with his one hand keeping his other arm close to his body. "So please...just..." Gon fumbles with his words. He's flustered. It's so cute.

"You want me inside you?" Killua licks his lips as he sits up and grabs the lube. He lubes up three of his fingers, Gon watching with curiosity as he does so.

Gon tilts his head, those amber eyes so deep. "Why did you put it on your fingers?"

"I need to...prepare you or it's going to hurt a lot." Killua explains, swallowing down his nervousness. He needs to appear calm for Gon. Anxiety spreads.

"Prepare?" Gon blinks. Curse Gon and those big eyes.

"Yes. I'm going to stretch you...with my fingers." Killua can't believe this is actually happening. It's crazy. Gon nods his head slowly. He still seems confused but he's not asking anymore questions. Good. Killua's heart is beating too fast. "Spread your legs." Killua's breathing becomes uneven when Gon obeys. Those tan, yummy thighs moving, giving him better access. "Bend your knees." Gon obeys but his face gets a bit redder. Killua's hungry eyes take in Gon's swollen dick then down to his balls and to his awaiting entrance.

When Gon's thighs start to shake a little Killua snaps out of his state, just realizing he was drooling. "It's okay." Killua leans in and kisses the inside of Gon's thigh, rubbing the out side of it in a circle. Gon relaxes, his shoulders stop tensing up. Killua runs his finger down to Gon's entrance. Gon squirms a little when Killua starts to lightly rub at his twitching hole with his index finger. Killua can't wait anymore. He wants to be inside Gon.

He slowly pushes in his index finger, the warm, tight hole swallowing him up. Gon's eyebrows furrow. "Neh it feels strange Killua." Gon frowns slightly when Killua wiggles his finger inside of him.

"Does it hurt?" Killua's breathing is uneven. He feels like he's going crazy. Gon feels so hot and tight. Damn he could cum right now. But he won't. Not this time. He will do this.

"No...not really. It just feels like..." Gon flushes with embarrassment. It's extremely cute. It's rare seeing Gon embarrassed. "I have to poop or something." Gon giggles slightly at Killua's look. "It does!"

"I get it." Killua sticks in another finger. Gon's giggling stops and he winces slightly. Killua feels a pang in his chest and his purple orbs soften. He kisses Gon's thigh to distract him as he wiggles his two fingers inside him and scissors his hole, stretching him.

"You're doing good..." Killua praises, feeling Gon's body temperature go up. He messages Gon's balls lightly, getting the other male to moan. Killua watches Gon closely, looking for any expression of pain. It looks like he's gotten use to the two fingers, they slide in easier and Gon is moaning from Killua stroking his member. "Now a third..." Killua pulls his two fingers out only to shove three in slowly. Gon tenses up, biting his lip. Killua's breathing is too fast as he messages Gon's dick and pulls his fingers out and in. "You're doing good...so good..." Killua swallows. _Calm down. _

Gon's chest heaves up and down, moans starting to come out of his lips again from all the stimulus. "Killua..." Gon saying his name brings him closer. Brings him to the edge. Killua is impatient.  
"Gon I'm going to put it in." Killua warns, his voice trembling as he gets the bottle of lube and puts a generous amount on his shaft. He groans from touching himself, staring at Gon the whole time, those amber orbs so alluring. He puts some lube on Gon's entrance before he positions himself, lifting up Gon's hips.

Gon's eyes widen when he feels the tip of Killua's manhood against his entrance. He takes a intake of breath when Killua thrust in, pushing just the tip inside him. Gon closes his eyes tightly, wincing in pain. "Ah!" Gon grips the bedsheets, sweat starting to pour down his face.

"S-Sorry..." Killua pants, his heart tearing up inside from Gon's cry of pain but at the same time he feels amazing from being inside of Gon. It's just his tip but Gon is so tight and hot. It's so much more than all his fantasizes. Killua's body is screaming at him to move but he fights it. He grabs onto the bed, his hands turning into claws without him noticing. He breathes heavily, sweat pouring down his back. This takes so much will power. "I-I won't move...in till you tell me." Killua's aura is going crazy. He's a bit worried he's going to accidentally shock Gon. He takes deep breaths but he can't calm down. He's inside of Gon.

Gon takes a few deep breaths, before he opens his eyes slowly. He looks at Killua determinedly. "I'm okay Killua." That's all Killua needed to hear. His hips snap forward without him even having to think about it, burying his full 7 inches inside the other male. Killua's heart sinks when he sees the immediate pain in Gon's eyes, his cry swallowed up by Killua as he kisses Gon passionately, not moving a muscle. "Shit...Do you want me to take it out?" Killua really doesn't' want to but he hates causing Gon pain. He never wants to do that. Killua is about to lose it. Gon feels amazing. He's inside Gon. All the way in. Killua is going to have a heart attack.

"N-No! I c-can handle it." Gon breathes out of his nose before he opens his eyes. They look a bit watery but there's a fire there that takes Killua's breath away. "Kiss me Killua."

The ex-assassin happily obeys, allowing Gon to shove his tongue into his mouth, he surrenders to that tongue, letting Gon explore his mouth. The wince on Gon's face slowly leaves him as the kiss becomes faster, sloppier, uncoordinated. "Killua you can move."

The ex-assassin grips the bed for leverage as he thrust his hips forward, Gon's legs wrapped around his waist. He starts off slow, trying to contain himself since Gon is still wincing but he can't stop moving now. "Mm...Ah Gon you feel so good." Killua's pace is picking up speed. He's losing himself. "I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry I can't...I can't hold back...anymore." Killua pulls almost all the way out before slamming himself back in. Gon throws his head back and cries loudly. It wasn't just pain, there was a moan mixed with it. _Gon's still in pain...He's in pain...got to stop...got to low down..._

Killua can't.

There's a spot Killua researched about. If he finds that spot it will feel good for Gon too. Killua tries to aim at different areas as he strokes Gon's semi hard cock, trying to get Gon back up. He lost it a little bit during all the pain.

"Killua." Gon groans, looking up at him with those fiery, passionate eyes. "Don't hold back for me. It's okay. I can handle it. You're being so gentle."

Killua's heart once again rips. Gon knew he was holding back. Those reassuring eyes are all it takes. Killua loses himself in Gon's warmth, thrusting his hips with no restraint. Their hips meet with a powerful slapping sound.

"Fuck." Killua moans loudly, completely lost in this wondrous warmth and the feeling it's giving him. Killua stops gripping the bed to hold on to Gon's hips, squeezing them as he pounds furiously into his best friend. "I love you...I love you..." Words start to spill from Killua's lips. He has no control of them now.

Killua thrust in particularly hard getting Gon to yelp, the yelp ending in a loud moan. Gon's eyes are wide. "K-Killua do t-that again." Killua thrust just as he did before earning him a another moan and Gon arching his back. It's so sexy. Killua grips his hips to steady him before he pounds without mercy into the very same spot. "Killua! Killua!" Gon yells his name, his chest heaving up and down, his head moving side to side. He doesn't seem to know what to do with himself. There's tears at the corner of his eyes from the pleasure.

"I want you to scream my name." Killua starts to stroke Gon in time with his thrust, watching with hungry eyes as Gon withers beneath him, his mouth opening wide as he abuses his sweet spot.

"Killua!" Gon screams, arching his back almost painfully.

The ex-assassin growls as he thrusts faster, enjoying Gon's expressions and his sounds. Every moan, every call of his name is bring him closer and closer to finishing. "You're mine Gon...all mine." Killua thrust really hard, putting a lot of strength into it. Gon's head falls back in a silent scream, his eyes so wide.

"I'm...all yours...and you're...all mine." Gon pants between his moans. He reaches up and starts to play with Killua's hair. He tugs when Killua thrust hard, getting the ex-assassin to groan loudly.

"Pull it." Killua moans as Gon does just that. As Killua thrusts, Gon pulls on his hair, making the ex-assassin go crazy. "No one else can have you." Killua squeezes Gon's erection, making the other male cry out. "No one can see you like this." Killua pants when Gon tugs at his hair. Gon's face is so red, those eyes glazed over in lust and pleasure, his chest heaving up and down. It's really a sight. One Killua will never forget. One he wants to see more of. "Do you understand?" Killua's voice gets lower as he thrust harder.

"AH!" Gon throws his head back, moans spilling from his lips, his back arching with his wanton want. "Y-Yeah...I-It can't be anyone else but you Killua. I-it...has to be Killua..."

Killua's heart aches, Gon's words filling him with emotion that he shows the other male by kissing him deeply, thrusting as deep as he can into the boy making sure he's hitting that good spot. "G-Gon...Fuck...Gon I love you..."

"I-I love you too." Gon cries out when he slams into his sweet spot. Sweat is pouring down both of their bodies now. "Killua I think I'm going to..."

"Me too." Killua eyes widen when Gon cums with a cry right after, his semen getting on Killua's chest. Gon's face when he came was too much. How his whole face contorted with pleasure. Killua cums hard inside of Gon, filling the other male up as he moans Gon's name.

The two boys pant, both out of breath and trying to get over all the feelings they just felt and the shock of what they just done. They just had sex. They just made love. Killua slowly pulls out, kissing Gon's cheek when the other gave a look of discomfort.

Killua can't speak. He just lays down next to Gon, his eyes wide as he stares at the ceiling. "We just..."

"Made love." Gon smiles rolling over so his head is on Killua's chest, those amber eyes staring up at him.

"Y-Yeah..." Killua flushes, his heart fluttering as he warps his arm around Gon's bare body. "So...Did you like it?" Killua's eyes shift away from Gon.

"I liked It a lot. It felt really good. At first it was painful but then you made it really good Killua. You looked so sexy over top of me." Gon smiles at Killua's face getting red. "We should do it again!"

"N-Now?" Killua swallows when Gon's eyes get this darker look to them. Maybe Gon is a sex fiend just like him.

"Why not? Killua looks really sexy all sweaty." Gon kisses Killua's neck getting the ex-assassin to groan, his body being extra sensitive from just cuming.

"Aren't you sore?" Killua mumbles weakly. He finds as he's saying this his hand has found it's way to Gon's ass. He grabs his cheek, fondling him.

"Not really." Gon beams as he bites Killua's neck, getting him to cry out and arch his back. "Besides it's your turn." Gon reaches behind Killua and grabs his ass, the ex-assassin squeaking from the new feeling of Gon's firm hands on his bottom. "I know how to do it now." Gon's eyes are sparkling. Like this is some new adventure and he just found a lead.

"I guess you do." Killua's blush reaches his ears. _Gon wants to do it to me now? I've never really thought of Gon being on top...it doesn't seem right but...it's only fair._ Either way, it's having sex with Gon. That alone is enough to send his heart into arrhythmia.

Gon stops for a moment, just staring into Killua's eyes. "How was it for you Killua?"

"Hm? Oh it was amazing." Killua flushes from that just coming out. Though it should be obvious. All those embarrassing things he just said...

"You're not going to leave now are you?" Gon frowns as he gets on top of Killua, those amber eyes looking at him with this puppy dog look. He looks like a puppy getting ready to be kicked.

"Of course not. What would make you think that?" Killua raises his eyebrow, wrapping his arms around Gon's waist.

Gon's eyes shift away, that look Killua doesn't understand coming back. The ex-assassin feels that twisting of his gut only for Gon to smile at him again. "I don't know. But I'm really happy." Gon giggles as he kisses Killua's cheek before giving him a light kiss on the lips. "I really liked having sex with you. It felt so much better than me touching myself."

"I'm really happy too...because it's you." Killua looks away, feeling embarrassed with being so forward. Gon's eyes light up at his words and he squeezes him.

"Hehe looks like we're married now Killua!"

"...What?" Killua looks at Gon like he's grown a second head. Gon is looking at him so earnestly, Killua can't help to get flustered. _What is he talking about? Does he really think that having sex means you're married?-_

"Just kidding." Gon sticks out his tongue when Killua looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "I know having sex doesn't make you married. Killua had a funny face."

"S-Shut up." Killua grumbles, pinching Gon's ass making him squeak. The ex-assassin smirks at the pay back but at the same time his heart is still beating quickly. The word of married getting ideas in his head that shouldn't be there.

_Gon would look good in all white. I wouldn't mind getting married to Gon. I'm not going to leave him anyway-_ Killua slaps his cheeks. _Why the hell am I thinking about this?!_

They just got together and even if it is appealing, how the hell will he ever get the courage to ask Gon to marry him? Besides if Gon were to say yes and they got married, his family would get wind of it. They would throw a fit. Not that Killua cares what they think but he's sure they would try to kill Gon. He's positive they won't be happy that Killua is gay and is with another man. He can see illumi now. Killua shivers. He doesn't want his family to deter him though. In the back of Killua's mind, marriage sounds wonderful. Killua could get rid of his Zoldyck name. He could be a Freeces. Killua wouldn't want Gon to take his last name. It's dark and strikes fear into the hearts of others.

"Killua are you okay?" Gon waves his hand in front of Killua's face getting him to snap out of his trance.

"I-I'm fine." Killua flushes, mad at himself for over thinking things once again.

There's banging at the door.

" We're done with the pool you two. Let's go out and do something. How about that secret garden Gon?" Leorio's voice again. Killua groans, not wanting to hear the other males voice. He snuggles up next to Gon, just wanting to be with him and his warmth.

"Sure that sounds like fun." Gon beams before he looks over at Killua. He smiles sweetly. "Don't' worry Killua. I'll be making love to you tonight." He says it so simply. As if he's telling him what he had for breakfast.

Killua swallows, feeling cold when Gon leaves his embrace to get up and get dress. Killua reluctantly does the same even though all he wants to do is relax with Gon by his side and enjoy their after glows. Gon was never one to sit still though. He's full of energy today. Killua blushes, trying not to think what that energy is going to be used for later tonight.

"Gon." Killua can't stop himself, the words just coming out. "I meant what I said. You're mine." Killua looks back at Gon, giving him a stern look but his heart is beating so fast. "I hope you won't regret being with me because I'm not going to let go." _Why am I telling him this? Stop. Keep it inside. You sound like a creep-_

"I'm not going to regret this. That makes me happy Killua. I don't want you to let go. I'm not going to let you go either. You're not going to get away from me." Gon smiles brightly, Killua's heart beat slowing down and his chest tightening. "I'm all yours and you're all mine."

"R-Right." Killua flushes, his guard being lowered. A weight being taken off his shoulders. Killua is sure Gon just saw how possessive he can be. And Gon accepts that. He understands. Killua really doesn't deserve him.

"Eh it's coming out." Gon frowns, his eyebrows knitting together as he holds his butt and rushes to the bathroom. Killua's eyes widen, remembering he did just cum inside his best friend. He feels a little bad but he finds himself chuckling at the strange dance Gon did to get into the bathroom without any of his seed spilling.

"Problem there Gon?"

"Shut up Killua." Gon pouts.

The ex-assassin smiles, his eyes softening in his happiness. It's like a dream come true. He finally had sex with Gon and as expected it didn't' quell the beast inside him.

No, it made him addicted.

* * *

"That garden was nothing special." Leorio complains in the back of the cab. The four friends are squished in the back, Gon being sandwiched between Killua and Leorio.

"I thought It was beautiful." Kurapika takes his eyes away from the window to look over at his lover.

"So did I. I really liked their fruit trees they had." Gon smiles looking down at the long gray long sleeve shirt he's wearing. His chest feels warm thinking that this is Killua's and also with the fact that the other male is holding his hand at this moment, lightly rubbing his hand. It's such a tender touch.

Gon blushes. After making love, Killua has been very gentle and soft. During the secret garden, Killua never let go of Gon's hand and when Leorio and Kurapika weren't looking he would kiss him on the lips or kiss over his face. A couple of times he asked if Gon was in pain from their activities and it just seemed like Killua's eyes were so much brighter. A smile easily found it's way to Killua's lips. Killua also teased Leorio and Kurapika a bit more, the other male just seemed really happy and playful.

Gon is really happy too and Killua's treatment has made him feel all jittery. He's never really seen Killua like this. It's like he's high off of what they just did. Gon smiles to himself. He feels the same way though. His whole body is humming with warmth. He admits he does feel a bit sore now but it's nothing he can't handle. He'd definably do it all again.

The curse has completely faded. Gon can't hear the voice anymore and his wrist and arm don't hurt. His mind is clear. It's like Killua got rid of it with his love making. Gon was really worried at first. The whole time he kept thinking that Killua was going to see his bite mark. He kept his arm close to his chest to hide it form his sight but Gon knew it was only a matter of Killua lifting his arm and glancing down and he would have saw it. Yet...this may sound strange but it gave Gon an extra thrill. Gon was torn from the pleasure and the want and the fear. The curse was taking advantage of that fear and the situation.

The other Killua kept saying that Killua is going to leave him after they have sex and that he's going to see the bite mark and flip out on him. Then he'll know- But Gon fought against it. He could tell Killua wanted him and the only way to prove the curse wrong was to have sex with Killua...and then see what he would do. Gon knew the curse was wrong. Killua isn't going anywhere. If anything, he feels closer to the other male. He can't explain it but it's like their bond has gotten stronger. They've shared something special.

Killua didn't notice the mark and their relationship has gotten stronger. He's gotten even closer to Killua. Gon couldn't be anymore happy. The curse can't do anything. He won't let it get to him. He will beat this and Killua won't even have to worry. By the time he knows, it will be all over. During that time, Gon will hold on to his lover. Killua will be his support when he feels close to losing it.

Though Gon has learned that he can cover the bite mark from view by pressing his arm against his chest he rather be safe and wear a long sleeve shirt. Killua isn't distracted now and if Gon were to screw up, Killua would spot the wound quickly.

"-What do you think Gon?" Kurapika's voice breaks him out of his thoughts. He blinks and looks over at the blonde, noticing everyone is looking at him.

"About what?" Gon gives him a sheepish smile when Kurapika raises his eyebrow. He rubs the back of his head. "Sorry I didn't hear anything you said."

"He pretty much asked if you were hungry. It's about seven a clock." Killua answers for Kurapika, rubbing a soothing circle into his hand.

"Oh yeah I am." Gon beams over at Kurapika. A good meal sounds good about now. He hasn't eaten much and he's been pretty active today. Gon flushes when he thinks of Killua above him with those glazed over purple orbs, his body flushed and his eyebrows furrowed in pleasure. Gon will never get those expressions out of his head.

"Good we're all hungry. Then lets get something to eat at the coral restaurant." Kurapika smiles but it's more of a twitch. Gon takes in his other friend, studying him silently. The blonde looks a bit pale. Gon remembers back at the mountain climbing place he had asked Kurapika how it went with Hisoka. The blonde had gotten pale then but quickly told him that he wasn't able to get a hold of Hisoka. He wouldn't see him. Gon is kind of happy. He doesn't need Hisoka's help to do this. He doesn't want to owe him anything. Also Hisoka could try to tell Killua about the curse. Yes, Gon would rather not get Hisoka involved.

Gon blinks when Killua grabs his chin gently and turns his head so he's looking at him instead of Kurapika. His face is indifferent but those purple orbs are boring into his amber ones. Gon finds a smile coming to his lips. _You don't like me looking at Kurapika do you? _"Killua you look so beautiful." Gon smiles brightly watching Killua's indifferent expression flush and those purple orbs lighting up. He really does though. His hair and his eyes are to die for.

"You're embarrassing me." Killua grunts but he brings Gon's hand up to his lips and kisses the palm tenderly, those purple orbs never leaving his amber ones. Gon's heart flutters at the gesture. Killua is really cute.

"Yall need to stop, this is a small space." Leorio's eye twitches when Gon pushes against him to turn towards Killua and hug him tightly.

"Leorio leave them alone." Kurapika smiles knowingly at his two friends, Killua's face getting redder at Gon nuzzling him and kissing over his face. Gon is all about doing public expressions of affection but Killua likes to be more secretive about it.

"Gon's pushing me." Leorio grumbles. The older male is probably still in a bad mood from tripping over that rock and everyone chuckling at him. They didn't mean no harm by It. The face Leorio made was just funny.

"What are you five?" Killua smirks over at Leorio, just to get a rise out of him, his arms wrapping around Gon. "I think that fall knocked you down a couple of years-"

"Shut up." Leorio huffs, his face getting red from anger and embarrassment. Kurapika puts his hand over Leorio, smiling teasingly.

"It's okay I still love you."

"Kurapika are you with me or are you with them?! Don't think I didn't see you laughing at me!"

"My apologies." Kurapika tries to keep a straight face but his lips crack in a smile. He chuckles when Leorio glares at him, crossing his arms. "Leorio if you saw your face you would know why I laughed." Leorio's expression softens at Kurapika's soft chuckles and he scratches his cheek.

"My face always makes you laugh."

"I love your face."

Gon smiles over at his two friends before he nuzzles himself into Killua's chest, enjoying being pressed against him. Killua's heart is beating fast. Today has been amazing. The time with Killua and with all his friends. When he grows old he will think back to this vacation with a smile, with Killua still by his side. Gon has no doubt in his mind that they're going to grow old together.

"Here it is." The cab driver pulls up to this restaurant that looks like a big rock, it sparkles in the sun light. It really looks like coral.

"Wow it look so cool!" Gon cheers as he gets out of the cab after Killua.

"Never seen a restaurant like this before." Leorio takes it all in as Kurapika pays the cab driver and he leaves.

"I hope they have burgers. I'm kind of in the mood for one." Gon looks over at all his friends.

"I'm sure they do. Most restaurants have burgers." Kurapika smiles at Gon's eager face.

"I'm thinking more of a steak." Killua grabs Gon's hand, interlacing their fingers as they all make it into the restaurant. It's pretty packed with people. Gon's mouth starts to water at all the smells.

"Table for four." Leorio gets in front of everyone, addressing the hostess standing in the front.

"okay you're in luck, we just cleared off a table." The lady smiles before she grabs menus and leads them to the other side of the restaurant to a table next to a window.

Gon jumps in happily, taking the side with the window as Killua follows after him calmly, sitting down next to Gon. Kurapika and Leorio sit on the other side. "Your waiter will be right with you," She smiles, her eyes seeming to linger on everyone of them before she walks away.

"Let's see..." Leorio opens up the menu, his eyebrows furrowing as he looks through all the choices and the prices. "Hmm not bad, not bad..." Leorio keeps mumbling to himself. Kurapika looks through his choices silently just as Killua does. Gon bounces In his seat as he looks through all the food on the menu, looking for burgers. His eyes light up when he finds them. He glances over at Killua to see what he's looking at.

"Do you know what you want?"

"Yeah i'm going to get this steak." Killua shows Gon what he's getting before he glances over to see what Gon's looking out. They both nod in agreement.

"Hello there my name is Charlie and I'll be your waiter today." A young man comes up to their table, his green eyes bright, his red hair curly hair against his face. Gon tilts his head, staring at this man. He's never seen someone with so many freckles. There use to be a girl on the island who had freckles. She was younger than him and she rarely left her mother's side. He remembers asking what was on her face because he never saw freckles before. Mito smiled and said they're God's kisses. After that, Gon always thought freckles were cute. They remind him of that sweet little girl back on whale island. She's probably around 12 now.

"I like your freckles!" Gon beams at his man. His green eyes widen slightly and his cheeks tinge pink.

"Thank you." He locks eyes with Gon only to get pale when he looks at Killua. The ex-assassin is visibly glaring at this waiter, those purple orbs narrowed.

"Hmpth, I don't like them. It looks like a bunch of dirt on his face." Killua grunts rudely.

"No it doesn't. Freckles are cute Killua." Gon gives him a slight glare for being mean only to see Killua's shoulders tense up.

"Cute?' Killua says it like it leaves a bad taste in his mouth. A scowl coming to his face.

"U-Um so do you guys know what you want to drink?" Charlie chuckles nervously, sensing the atmosphere change.

"Ohh shit." Leorio notices what's going on. He winces at the expression on Killua's face. He looks at the waiter. "I'll have a coke."

"I'll have a water." Kurapika says before looking over at Gon.

"I'll have a coke."

"I'll have a coke as well but I want mine with 5 square ice cubes in it." Killua turns his attention on Charlie, his purple orbs narrowed. Gon tilts his head. He never remembers Killua being so specif. Charlie nods, writing that down. He swallows before smiling nervously.

"So do you guys know what you want or do you need more time?"

"I know!" Gon raises his hand before he excitedly tells Charlie about the cheeseburger he wants. Charlie listens, nodding his head, a small smile coming to his lips. Charlie soon stops when Killua's aura starts to spread, making the room feel like it's dropped a degree.

Gon seems oblivious to the change in the atmosphere as he keeps smiling over at the waiter. He really reminds him of some good times on whale island. He misses it.

"Oh okay well I'll have your steak platter." Leorio says quickly.

"And i'll have your seafood platter." Kurapika looks at Killua frowning when he sees a smirk starting to form on his face.

"I will have your steak cooked at exactly 400 degrees. I don't want to see any pink in it. I want the mash potatoes in their own bowl and the green beans drowned in lemon. I also want soup consisting of crab and lobster. I want the steak to be slightly burnt on the left side but not burnt anywhere else-" Killua keeps going in detail about all the things he wants. He's speaking quickly too. Charlie is struggling writing everything down, sweat beading down his face. Gon frowns, this is the fist time he's seen Killua so particular with his food. Killua might be a harder person to cook for than he thought.

"Killua." Kurapika scolds.

"What? i'm done." Killua smiles sweetly, looking up at Charlie. "Did you get all of that? Or do I need to speak slower for you to comprehend?"

"I g-got it." Charlie's eyebrows furrow. He gives Killua a look. A frown mixed with irritation.

"Wow impressive!" Gon chuckles. " I didn't get any of that."

"Well i've had a lot of practice." Charlie seems to calm down when Gon starts to talk to him. "This isn't my first tough customer." He chuckles. "I'll get your drinks and I'll make sure to get you your 5 ice cubes." Charlie returns the sweet smile. Killua keeps his face in place but he's gripping his fist as Charlie walks off.

"So what do you guys want to talk about?" Leorio breaks in, smiling awkwardly, looking between Killua and Gon.

"Hmm hows your relationship going?" Kurapika decides to ask, glancing between the two boys. Gon beams, his heart warming up.

"Amazing! Me and Killua made lov-"

"Idiot!" Killua's face gets blood red as he covers Gon's mouth. "Don't go shouting something like that!"

"You guys had sex?!" Leorio shouts, getting most of the people around them to look over.

"Leorio." Kurapika groans, holding his face with his hands, his own cheeks tinting at this situation.

"What the hell! You're worse than Gon!" Killua shouts at Leorio only to growl when he sees a couple of the couples wrinkle their noses. They quickly look away.

"Sorry, sorry! That just surprised me! I mean you just got together!" Leorio takes on that father tone again.

"Why does that matter? Me and Killua love each other, and you're suppose to make love with your special someone and that's Killua." Gon smiles brightly, not noticing how Killua's sour mood slowly starts to fade away, those purple orbs getting lighter.

"Yeah and you're one to talk. You had sex with Kurapika the first day too." Killua grunts, crossing his arms.

"Please, may we stop this conversation." Kurapika frowns when he sees people are still staring.

"Me and Kurapika are a lot older than you two! And I'm a experienced lover. Did you do it properly?" Leorio's cheeks tint slightly but he seems more concerned about the boy's health.

"Yes jeez." Killua flushes, moving closer to Gon instinctively when he sees Charlie coming with their drinks.

"Good so no damage?" Leorio seems to be looking between the two. Kurapika seems to peak up in interest as well.

"No. My butt is just a little sore." Gon admits, his cheeks turning pink when both Leorio and Kurapika's eyes widen slightly.

"well it's going to be the first time." Leorio says seriously but he appears to be a little embarrassed.

Killua puts his hand on Gon's thigh and rubs it soothingly. Gon looks over to see Killua staring at him with a slight frown. He probably feels bad for making him sore. Gon smiles and kisses his nose.

"It's okay. It's not bad."

"Good." Killua nuzzles his cheek, kissing it. He flushes at his show of affection in front of Kurapika and Leorio. He pulls away.

"Here's all your drinks." Charlie comes up to the table and places all their drinks down in front of them. Killua checks for his 5 ice cubes and he grunts in approval. Killua seems to have gotten back into a bad mood though despite his request being fulfilled. "Your food should be out in a little while." Charlie stares at Gon for a moment before he smiles. "You look familiar to me but I can't think of where I've seen you before."

Killua whips his head over to Gon, watching his expression. "I've never seen you before." Gon tilts his head. "I would remember those freckles." Gon chuckles, earning him a smile from Charlie.

"Now I remember. I've seen you all. You guys won the fishing competition and captured the Kraken! That's amazing." Charlie's green eyes light up and he keeps them away from Killua. Gon doesn't notice but the ex-assassin is seething.

"It was a lot of fun! We all worked together to capture her." Gon beams proudly.

"It was terrifying." Leorio shakes his head.

"I must say it was a once in a life time experience." Kurapika smiles politely at Charlie but he's glancing at Killua wearily.

"You must be really strong to be able to capture the Kraken." Charlie's eyes rest on Gon.

" I came here to eat with my friends." Killua suddenly says, glaring at Charlie. "You're intruding."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk with you guys for a little bit. I'll be back with your food." Charlie's eyes once again linger on Gon. There's a strange look to his face that Gon doesn't really understand. Killua must though because he grips his fists.

"Must you do that Gon." Killua leans over and whispers harshly in his ear once Charlie is gone. Gon blinks. The other male sounds angry. Before he can even ask, Killua's hand moves and grabs his sensitive area through his shorts. "Flirting with that other man right in front of me." Killua is speaking so lowly that Gon is sure Kurapika and Leorio can't hear.

"Flirting?" Gon bites his lip, his eyes widening when Killua's hand goes into his shorts. "K-Killua." Gon's cheeks get pink, his heart beating faster. He's sure you're not suppose to do something like this in a restaurant but he's feeling excited from the idea.

"You called him cute in front of me." Killua growls in his ear, rubbing his member through his boxers. Just enough that it feels good but makes Gon want more.

"I didn't say he was cute. I said freckles are cute." Gon's eyes widen in realization, this familiar spark of his aura telling the whole story. Killua is jealous. Those eyes are narrowed. Gon takes a sharp intake of breath when Killua goes into his boxers.

"And he has them so you think he's cute." Gon closes his eyes, biting his lip at the stimulation down below. He's still sensitive from having sex only hours before.

"K-Killua there's no reason to be jealous. Freckles are cute but Killua is way cuter. I think he's cute as I think baby ducks are cute. You see, there was this little girl back at the island who had freckles. Seeing them just reminded me of whale island and everyone." Killua stops stroking him much to his relief. He was about to let out a groan. Gon looks over at Killua only to cup his cheeks. "I think Killua is cute. Sexy. You don't have to worry about anyone else. I only want to be with you."

Killua's eyes widen slightly, that light coming back to him. When Gon kisses him, his eyes slip shut and he relaxes, his possessive and jealous aura fading away. He takes his hands out of Gon's pants, much to Gon's disappointment, and he wraps his arms around him, deepening the kiss. It's soft and deep. Not like the kissing during love making that's fast and everywhere but slow and careful. It's full of their feelings and Gon loves it.

Gon doesn't mind how jealous Killua is. He likes it honestly. He likes seeing that flare in his eyes and the way he grabs a hold of him.

"Okay guys we are in a restaurant you know?" Leorio flushes slightly from the two younger boys kissing passionately in front of them like no one else is here.

"AH." Killua's eyes widen like he just remembered and he pulls away from Gon, his face a bright red.

"Sorry it's hard to stop kissing Killua!" Gon beams not seeing how Killua fidgets, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Well just...try to keep it together." Leorio takes a sip of his drink. "You guys are worse than us."

"They just had their first time Leorio, we were like that as well." Kurapika takes a sip after saying this, Leorio's eyes getting big.

"Yeah but that's us! It's weird seeing the kids like this!"

"We're not your kids." Killua grunts but his hand has once again found itself on Gon's, his thumb caressing his hand.

"And we're not kids." Gon says as Charlie comes over with two large trays. "food!"

"Yup. Everything is here." Charlie smiles as he places the trays down on this stand so he can hand everyone their plates. When Killua gets his, those purple orbs narrow, taking in his food. He examines the food before grunting.

"So you have the ability to listen and report information. Good for you."

Charile's eyebrow twitches slightly but other than that he continues to pass out the food. He smiles at Gon when he puts his plate in front of him. "Careful now, it's hot." He says nicely. Gon returns his smile, thankful for the warning. "Does everything look okay?"

"It looks great!" Gon shouts.

"Yes very good, thank you." Kurapika smiles politely.

"you can go now." Killua narrows his eyes at Charlie when those green eyes stay on Gon for too long.

"Killua." Gon gives his hand a squeeze under the table trying to remind him of the talk they just had.

"I will go and I'll come back to check on you guys later. What is your name?" Charlie keeps looking at Gon.

Leorio stops midway putting food into his mouth. Kurapika takes a sip of his drink. Both of them know something is about to go down.

"Gon-"

"Why does that matter?" Killua cuts Gon off. Those purple orbs suspicious.

"I just wanted to know his name so that I could address him properly to say this." Charlie doesn't back down when Killua's aura starts to spark again. The temperature feeling cooler. "Gon-" Charlie stops mid sentence. His face gets pale. Gon tilts his head when the other male just walks away. Killua even looks confused.

"How odd." Kurapika watches charlie walk away, his movement seems strange.

"Is Charlie okay?" Gon watches him go.

"Who cares?" Killua huffs and starts to eat. "He was just pissing me off anyway."

"I don't doubt Killua scared him off." Leorio shakes his head as he digs into his food.

"I wonder what he was going to say." Gon looks down at his food before he starts to eat. When he was looking at Charlie, those green eyes reminded him of someone. He couldn't put his finger on it but he got this feeling in his gut.

"_Careful."_ It's barely a whisper but Gon heard the voice.

Gon's ears start to ring but he ignores it. He eats slowly, his amber eyes looking around for anything out of the ordinary. He tries to look for Charlie again but he doesn't see him. Killua doesn't stop eating but those purple orbs shift over lazily to look at him. Though Killua doesn't show it on the outside, Gon knows that he's alerted Killua. The other male is on guard. Kurapika is also eating slower, seeming to pick up on the atmosphere. Those gray eyes subtlety looking up.

Leorio eats quickly, not catching any of it.

"_Careful." _that voice again. Gon's heart clenches. This voice isn't the other Killua. It sounds like... _"You feel that don't you? It's going to hurt, whatever is coming. Put us out of our misery."_ This voice is very silent. Quiet. But Gon recognizes the voice.

It's his own.

"_You're going to kill me."_ Now Gon hears the other Killua's voice. Gon takes a sharp intake of breath. He's feeling anxious. There's more than one voice now. He knows that voice was not his own. It's the other Gon...but it wasn't like the Gon in his dream...Gon feels like he's about to fizz out. It's so confusing.

"-Gon?" Gon blinks, the plate that was full of food a second ago is empty now. He looks up slowly to see all his friends looking at him. Kurapika is frowning deeply, while Killua and Leorio seem a bit confused, and concerned.

"Yes?" Gon swallows. _Did I just blank out? I just started eating didn't I?_

"You look a little pale there." Leorio comments. "You've been staring at your plate for awhile."

"Oh I didn't notice." Gon fiddles with his fork, glancing around, seeing how everyone is done eating.

"You feeling alright?" Killua's purple orbs bore into his own. Gon tries to keep himself from frowning. Gon's worried Killua can see into his head and see how messed up this all is. He feels panic in his chest but he swallows it down. Killua is concerned. He can see it in his expression. Gon has made him worry a lot today. Gon lost himself for a moment and in that moment his body had jumped off of the mountain. Killua saw him jump off. He saw him try to kill himself. Killua is getting suspicious.

"_He's going to find out. Then he'll know how horrible you are." _The other Killua sneers.

"_I don't want to suffer anymore. That will hurt too much." _That soft other Gon's voice speaks.

"_If he leaves I'll kill him."_

Panic causes Gon's throat to close up. It feels like someone is stepping on his chest. He can't breathe right. That last voice...It was his own. The Gon from the dream. The Gon that killed Killua...The Gon that could become him.

The three voices start to argue back and forth, every time Gon hears that dark voice of his own person, he sinks into himself. He can no longer hear what his friends are saying.

"You don't look good Gon are you feeling sick?"

"_I just want to die."_

"Gon?"

"_You're nothing but a waste. How dare you lie to me."_

"Gon you're worrying me. Say something."

"_I'll kill him. He won't get away."_

"Shut up!" Gon growls, punching the table. It breaks under his force, right in half. The voices stop in his head...And finally Gon is able to realize where he is once again. All his friends are looking at him with wide eyes. All of the restaurant looks horrified. Gon's expression falls as he takes in everyone before looking at what he's done. It's such a mess. His three friends looked Shocked. Especially Killua and Leorio. Kurapika is frowning deeply. He knows. "S-Sorry. I need to..." Gon's eyes shift away from Killua. He can't look at his lover right now.

Killua seems to snap out of his shock because soon he's up and has his arms around Gon, covering his face from the people who are staring. "We're leaving." Killua's warmth is a relief as the other male leads him out of the restaurant, Kurapika and Leorio close behind. Leorio leaves money for the dinner and the damage caused.

"It's okay Killua." Gon moves his hands from his face when they get out of the restaurant. Killua stares at him with his eyebrows furrowed. He doesn't look happy.

"Gon...what was that about?"

"N-Nothing-"

"Don't lie to me!" Killua snarls just as Kurapika and Leorio come out.

"Killua back off." Kurapika says quickly when he sees how pale Gon's face gets.

"Like hell I'm backing off! Gon, you've been acting strange lately. Are you sick? What are you hiding? I'm worried-" Killua's voice becomes white noise. Gon can only stare at him in horror, a panic filling up in his chest. Of courses Killua would figure it out. He's smart. A lot smarter than Gon. He couldn't hide it from him. Gon let the voices get to him and because of that, Killua knows something is wrong.

Gon turns his back to Killua so he doesn't have to look at him. He tries to calm himself down. He hears Kurapika arguing with Killua and Leorio stepping in. All his friends are fighting now. Because of him.

Gon blinks when he sees Charlie standing across from him. He stares at him with those green eyes before he runs into the forest.

"Charlie just ran into the forest." Gon says before he starts to run after him.

"Wait Gon, you didn't answer any of my questions!" Killua runs after him.

"Gon you shouldn't be running, you should sit down-" Leorio yells, running with Kurapika.

"Gon stop." Kurapika calls.

"But Charlie!" Gon says, his curiosity being peaked and he doesn't want to answer Killua's questions.

"Gon Freeces, I won't stand this anymore. You're hiding something from me and I need to know!" Killua shouts after him, making Gon's heart stop beating for a second.

"_You can't keep lying to me. I'm going to know. I'll leave you."_

_He won't find out if I don't tell him._ _Killua might get angry but he won't know still._..Gon is running out of ideas. He just follows Charlie deeper into the forest. Charlie ends up disappearing into a bush and Gon loses sight of him.

"There you four are. I was beginning to think I was going to be stood up." Gon tenses when he hears that voice. Killua just caught up with him and was about to grab a hold of him. Once they all sensed this man though, they turned, getting into a fighting position.

"Oh what the fuck? What are you doing here?" Killua snarls, his aura sparking dangerously. The ex-assassin really isn't in the mood to be messed with. Gon can tell. Gon can't help to be surprised when Killua gets in front of him protectively. Even though Killua knows Gon's keeping something from him...He's still like this. Maybe nothing would change if Killua knew? He'd be angry yes, but he's angry now-

"_You've seen what will happen. You'll lose it."_

Gon gets stiff, a cold sweat falling down his face as he locks eyes with Hisoka, the man is smirking with his hip poked out to the side. He's staring at Gon with those yellow eyes, filled with amusement and...knowledge.

"How do you keep finding us?" Killua snarls, his hands turning into claws, his blue eyes getting dark. "You have been stalking us. I knew it! I don't know what it is, but you're involved in all this somehow!"

"You're right. I'm involved in everything but I'm the cause of nothing." Hisoka chuckles when Killua looks annoyed. "Riddles are fun aren't' they? But don't worry. I'm not here to riddle you. I'm here to give information. You see I was called upon. One of you saw that my information was precious. I didn't find you. You came to me." Hisoka's yellow eyes slowly shift over, landing on Kurapika who is the only one who didn't get into a fighting position. Kurapika doesn't look at his friends who have all turned to stare at him in confusion and shock. Those gray eyes only stare back at Hisoka blankly.

"How did you contact Hisoka? And why would you want to meet him? What information is he talking about?" Leorio looks between everyone, his eyebrows furrowed. He's extremely confused.

"Gon told you about Hisoka running in on us during our date didn't he?...but how did you get a hold of him?" Killua narrows his eyes slightly at the blonde.

Gon stares at Kurapika with his eyes wide, his heart sinking. Kurapika was suppose to meet Hisoka alone. Kurapika told him that he wasn't able to get a hold of Hisoka. Why would he lie? And why would he meet Hisoka with Killua and Leorio here? What if Hisoka says something about the curse? Kurapika...he wouldn't...he promised...

"_Ha! That's rich." _the other Killua chuckles. _"You have no friends. They're all out to get you."_

"_Kurapika? But he promised...of course he would break his promise to someone like me..."_

"_He has to be punished-"_

Stop. Gon grips his fists, grinding his teeth. There's a loud ringing in his ears but he wills himself to focus on what's going on right now and not on what's going on in his head.

"Hisoka was at your date?! Wait why am I the only one who doesn't know this? You guys don't tell me anything!" Leorio's eye twitches.

"How I reached him is no concern of yours at the moment. Get on with this Hisoka. Tell us the information." Kurapika doesn't look at all the eyes set on him. He just keeps those serious gray orbs on the magician.

"Everyone looks so serious." Hisoka chuckles, those yellow orbs falling on Gon's pale face. The raven haired male glares at him, feeling that panic in his chest. "What would you like to know?"

"Tell us about the fox stealer. You're obviously involved in Clover's theft one way or the other." Kurapika speaks before anyone else can.

"My hands are clean on the theft. I have nothing to do with that. As for the fox stealer, I have a few things I'm willing to tell you." Hisoka licks his lips, Gon's glare falling slightly. Maybe...he doesn't have to worry about Hisoka? Maybe Kurapika made a deal with him so he won't say anything about the curse? Maybe he's just going to give them good information.

"Is he being controlled by someone else?" Killua asks, he's still standing in front of Gon, his guard, and his claws ,not going down.

"you have a very good eye." Hisoka smirks. "I'll give you this. The fox stealer Is nothing more than a puppet." Killua's hand twitches at the word 'puppet'. " He is being controlled, and his purpose is to buy time. That is all I will say."

"His purpose is to buy time? Time for what?" Killua raises an eyebrow. He grips his fist. "When you came to the theater you were saying that we were running out of time. Time seems to be the theme here. Why does this person controlling that guy want time? Is he trying to buy time to sacrifice the white fox?"

Hisoka's lips curl. "Why indeed? Time is a precious thing. It slips so quickly. The fox is as much as a pawn as the demon."

" I thought you said you weren't going to riddle us." Killua's eyes narrow.

"...The fox doesn't matter does it?" Kurapika swallows thickly, everyone looking over at him.

"I wouldn't say it doesn't matter." Hisoka is grinning from ear to ear. "But you're right. The fox doesn't matter as much as Gon matters."

"What?" Killua's expression falls. He gets closer to Gon, his eyes narrowing at Hisoka. "Explain! What do you mean? What does this guy want?"

"You really don't know do you? It seems Kurapika knows but you two don't." Hisoka chuckles. Gon feels that panic well up. He opens his mouth to tell Hisoka to stop but his throat closes on him. He can't speak. He can hear the other Killua laughing darkly in his mind.

"Don't know what?" Killua and Leorio say at the same time, both looking at Kurapika and then at Gon. Gon looks down at his shoes, cold sweat falling down his face. Something is building up inside of him. It's coming to the surface yet he can't do anything but stand there. _Please. Don't. Stop. Don't tell him. He can't know._

"And here I thought you all were the best of friends. Shame on you two from hiding it from them." Hisoka chuckles when Gon tenses.

"Get on with it Hisoka." Kurapika snarls, his eyes flashing scarlet.

"Such hostility." Hisoka licks his lips before he looks at Killua and Leorio who look confused and worried at the same time. Killua's eyes flashed at the mention of Gon hiding something from him and he bites his lip.

"Tell me." Killua says calmly. Too calmly.

"Gon has been cursed." The raven haired male's heart stops. He can't breathe. He can't think. His body has gone stiff. Those words breaking him. Kurapika closes his eyes in acceptance. Kurapika knew. He planned this. Kurapika broke his promise. Kurapika lied to him. Gon feels something wet fall down his face. He can only stand there in agony, his wrist and his bite wound stinging so badly, the ringing becoming unbearable.

"Cursed? What are you talking about?" Killua takes a step forward, those dark blue eyes focused on Hisoka but there's this wavering of his aura.

"The circus leader put the curse on Gon." Kurapika speaks up, keeping his eyes closed. "Gon was able to convince the leader he didn't steal Clover but he had already cursed him..."

"Why couldn't he have taken it off?" Killua's voice is starting to sound darker. He's angry. Gon knows it. He still can't move. "If he knew Gon didn't do it."

"He said that he can't remove the curse in till Clover is returned. That is the condition of the curse." Kurapika takes a deep breath.

"So...what does this mean? Gon being cursed?" Leorio speaks up, his voice sounding quiet.

"It means death for Gon." Hisoka butts in, smirking at how Killua's face visibly pales and Leorio's body tenses up. "He's dying. Slowly but surely. The curse is meant to be painful."

"You knew this and you didn't tell us?" Killua snarls at Kurapika who doesn't look at him. Killua's aura is spreading. He's pissed. He's so mad. Killua hasn't turned to look at him yet. He knows it's coming. He knows it. "How much time does he have left?!"

"I don't know for sure but I can tell you he's past the first wave. I don't know how many waves there are but he's close to the second wave." Hisoka glances back at Gon, his eyes lighting up in interest. "I'll also tell you this. The other Killua you asked me about at the theater is all in Gon's head. It's a part of the curse. This curse is particularly nasty where it makes the curse's one most beloved person be there tormentor."

Killua's eyes widen before they get darker. He grinds his teeth, breathing heavily out of his nose. "I'm going to kill that circus leader." Killua's hands get veiny, his voice getting so low. "Tell me where the fox is." Killua's voice leaves no room for playing around.

"That is something I don't know." Hisoka shrugs his shoulders.

"Don't lie!" Killua's aura sparks, electric sparks coming off of him, his hair puffing up.

"Killua calm down." Kurapika tries only for those dark eyes to turn on him.

"Calm down?! Don't you dare tell me to calm the fuck down. You knew Gon was cursed and you didn't say anything! Gon is fucking dying and you didn't think you should tell me?! We've just been fucking around while he's been hurting!" Killua starts to turn his body. It's like it's in slow motion. Gon's eyes widen, his heart once again stopping. That feeling building up. His blood runs cold.

Killua locks eyes with Gon, the expression on his face makes him break. Killua's teeth are baring, those blue orbs so dark, a snarl on his face. Yet through all of that, Gon can see the hurt. The pain. The fear. "Why the hell didn't you tell me Gon?! Why would you hide something this important from me? Why would you only share it with Kurapika? Aren't we best friends? Aren't we lovers? You're cursed and my image has been hurting you! You're dying, why did you lie to me-"

Gon snaps. It's like all those three voices in his head started to scream. His body starts to shake viciously and he opens his mouth, wanting to say sorry, wanting to take that expression away from Killua-

But all that comes out is a scream. It's blood curling, like someone was taking a ax and chopping him to pieces. Killua's dark eyes give way to fear. Gon can't see that though. He can't see anything. The faces of his friends have morphed into bloody masses.

"_I know! I hate you! How dare you keep this from me?! I'm going to leave! And you're going to kill me!"_

"_They all deserve to die! Kurapika betrayed me! I'll make it so Killua can't run from me!-"_

Gon can't hurt them. He can't stand it. He won't, he can't become the Gon in his dream. Gon continues to scream before he takes off running away from his friends. He can't hurt them if he's not around them. Gon grips his hair and keeps running. He hears Killua scream his name but it mixes with all the voices in his head. Everything is spinning.

The trees in the forest have morph into hands reaching out towards him and strange faces glaring at him, watching him. His heart is beating so fast that he thinks it will pop out of his chest._ I can't hurt Killua. I can't hurt them. I won't._ Gon is having a panic attack. He can't barely run. Everything is spinning.

He falls on his face and starts to crawl, crying out when his wrist burns. He grabs it and starts to rub it fictitiously against the ground. When he's able to get up he runs deeper into the forest.

"_It's hopeless. You can't run from yourself."_ That soft voice says in his head. _"It's painful isn't it?"_

Gon falls to his knees once again, his legs giving out on him, his whole body is aching like he's been hit by a car. He dry heaves for a moment before his diner comes up and out into the forest floor. Gon throws up, the acid burning his throat and his nose.

Gon crawls away from his puke and towards a puddle. He cups the water and splashes it on his face. When he looks at his reflection, he's horrified.

Those black, dark eyes are staring back at him. The man that murdered Killua is staring back at him.

Gon screams once again, grabbing at his face. He can't breathe. He has to get away or he'll hurt Killua. He has to-

"_Kill yourself."_ That soft voice says. _"Please. Put me out of my misery."_

"_Good. Run away. I won't come after you. I've already left you."_

"_I'll break his legs so he can't leave."_

Gon grips his arm as he stares into the puddle, those dark eyes not leaving. He snarls and punches the water, splashing the water everywhere. The raven haired male forces himself up, a deep anger invading him and a deep sorrow. As he walks he hits the trees with his bare hands, making them bleed but the pain helps him. He needs the pain.

He needs to make it so he can't hurt Killua with these hands.

After awhile of walking, he can't feel his hands anymore. His chest is still raising and falling quickly and the ringing hasn't gone away. All the voices are still talking, filling his mind and leaving him no room to think. All he can think about is Killua and the look of betrayal on his face. That's what it was.

"_You don't deserve me."_

_I don't deserve you. That's right. I shouldn't have kept this from you. I'm sorry..._

Gon feels tears fall down his face as he staggers through the forest, his arms hanging limply by his sides. He can't get Killua's words out of his head 'we're best friends aren't we?'...of course. Killua is his best friend. His love. Gon just...He didn't want this to happen.

"_It hurts."_ that soft voice cries.

Gon stops limping when he comes up to a lake. He stares down at his reflection and what he sees is a person he doesn't recognize. Gon's face is sunken in, his amber eyes hold no light. His hair is long and it moves in the water like a fog. He looks so small that his bones can be seen...It's almost like this isn't his reflection, but a whole other person staring at him from under the water.

"_Come. Let's not suffer anymore." _This person In the water says, his mouth moving. He reaches out, his hands coming out of the water. They're so skinny. They look like a skeleton. Three's no muscle at all. They looks so bridle as if any force would break them.

Gon backs away in horror, he swallows, his stomach sinking. "Y-You're not me..."

"_Please...Don't go."_ This person crawls out of the water. When he stands, his legs break from the weight and he falls on his stomach. It looks painful for this person to breathe, his black hair in his face. His clothes are too big for him and they're falling off. This frail, pitiful Gon crawls towards him. Gon can do nothing but stare. It's horrible. Every move this person makes, he hears the bones break. This person is falling to pieces.

"Stop!" Gon shouts, not able to see this person's face from all the black hair. "You're hurting yourself-"

"_Kill me."_ This person coughs. Gon feels sick. He can't deny it. That's his voice. Hoarse and raspy...but it's his voice. This is him. A bony hand falls on Gon's shoe. _"Please...Kill me. Don't...let us get like this..."_

"I-I can't kill you." Gon tries to stop his trembling. "You're not me...I won't become you-"

This person cries in pain, his chest being crushed in by a foot being stomped on him. It didn't take much. Gon slowly looks up to who this foot belongs to, his whole body frozen in shock.

He stares at himself. Those dark eyes staring right back at him. It's him. The other Gon. The one who killed Killua.

"_Of course we can kill him. Any weak part we destroy. Killua is the one who betrayed us. We won't let him leave. He'll be our prisoner-"_

"I'm not you! You won't do anything to Killua! You won't touch a hair on his head!" Gon snarls, that anger building up inside of him. The sorrow is gone. He no longer feels it. It's as if it died with his other self that lays lifeless on the floor.

"_Kurapika has to be punished as well. This is all his fault. If not for him then Killua wouldn't have known-"_

"You won't hurt anyone. I won't let you!" Gon growls before he tackles himself, they both fall into the lake, going under the water. Gon punches this man in the face before he goes to swim up. He's yanked back down. Gon feels that deep anger when he looks into his own eyes and sees how dark they are. Those eyes don't care about anyone but himself. Those eyes are the eyes of a man who will hurt Killua.

Gon failed him as his best friend and lover...but he will protect Killua. He loves him.

Gon grabs this other man by the neck and starts to choke him. His other self opens his mouth and Gon can feel water fill his lungs. He doesn't stop. He watches as his own face contorts in pain, water filling him up.

It hurts. Gon can't breathe. He can feel his consciousness fading...yet he finds himself smiling as darkness swallows him whole.

Killua is safe now. Gon can't hurt him anymore.

* * *

"Gon!" Killua screams when his body can move again, watching his lover, his best friend, run away from him into the forest, watching his retreating back. He screams in fear and desperation. Killua was being over flooded with emotions from everything. He lost himself in it and started yelling at Gon...but he didn't expect the scream that left Gon's lips.

It sounded horrible. It made Killua freeze up and his blood run cold. Gon screamed as if he was being tortured. And the look on his face...god. He looked terrified and upset and...He was crying. Killua was so busy telling Gon off for not telling him that he wasn't thinking. Killua is upset that Gon didn't tell him but he's more worried about what's going on with his lover and the fact that he's been dying and he's done nothing. Gon has been hurting and he's been hurting silently. Killua hated it. Gon should never have to suffer alone. They're partners...If Gon is suffering, Killua should be right there with him, helping him.

Killua is hurt that Gon wouldn't tell him. But when he saw the look on Gon's face...he realized that Gon was terrified. He really didn't want him to know. Killua doesn't know why he would hide this. He doesn't understand but...

Killua just wants to hold the other male now. He wants to hold him and take away all the pain he heard in that scream. He wants to protect him from this curse. He wants to kill the leader.

But right now, seeing Gon run away from him, something he's never done, Killua can't help to feel like if he loses sight of him, he'll lose him. Killua is beyond scared. When he can move, he runs after Gon, wanting to stop him, needing to hold him-

Killua jumps back when someone falls from the trees, right in his way. The ex-assassin finds a snarl coming from the back of his throat as he takes in Charlie. The boy is swaying on his feet, his cheeks are sunken in and his red hair looks faded. "Get the fuck out of my way!" Killua makes his claws appear, ready to rip this guy's throat out.

"Sorry. I can't do that." Charlie keeps changing in till those green eyes are lifeless. His bones crack and his teeth change to jagged points.

"It's the fox stealer!" Leorio's eyes widen. "It was Charlie?!"

"Leorio get on guard." Kurapika calls his chains, his red eyes shaking.

"I don't have time for this shit!" Killua's eyes become pinpointed when he doesn't see Gon's back anymore. He's gone. Killua's heart is in his throat. His emotions overloading. He finds his aura sparking to the point he shocks himself, turning on Godspeed. He usually wouldn't show this ability to the enemy but right now he could care less.

"Ohh." Hisoka's eyes widen in glee.

"You were a b-bad customer." This demon's hands get longer and sharper., those dull green eyes locking on Killua.

The ex-assassin doesn't even blink. He runs past the demon with little difficulty and into the forest. He knows he's leaving Kurapika and Leorio alone with the demon and Hisoka but he could care less right now. He needs to find Gon. He'll come back to help them after he finds Gon. Kurapika and Leorio can handle themselves. For some reason he knows Hisoka won't attack Kurapika or Leorio. He's just enjoying the show.

"Gon!" Killua calls for his friend, stopping his running to look around for any signs of his friend. His eyes widen when he takes in the trees. They all have holes in them...and smears of blood. Killua swallows down the panic he feels as he turns off his Godspeed and starts to run as fast as he can. He has a feeling Gon isn't far away. Killua feels sick when he sees how many trees have holes in them and the smears of blood. Gon has hurt himself.

Killua jumps over a puddle of vomit that has pieces of meat in it._ Gon._ Killua bites his lip as he runs, following the drips of blood here and there from Gon's hands bleeding no doubt.

Killua stops when he comes to a lake. The ex-assassin follows the drops of blood to the lake, his eyebrows furrowing. _Did Gon try to swim with his hurt hands? Where is he trying to go?-_

Killua stops when he reaches the edge and looks down. His heart feels like it's stopped beating. In the lake that is almost clear he can make out a body. Dark hair, tan skin... "Gon!" Killua screams and jumps in, swimming to the bottom to grab Gon and swim back up to the top. Killua places him on his back on the ground, his heart beating so fast.

Gon isn't breathing. His chest isn't moving. Killua is panicking but his body moves without him telling it too. He opens Gon's mouth, tilting his head to get the water out of it before he stars to press on his chest. He counts in his head before he breathes into Gon. No response. He presses on his chest again. Killua knows he's breaking his ribs. He's using too much pressure. He can't help it. Killua is freaking out. "Gon please!" Killua's voice is nothing but a whisper as he breathes into his love again. No response. "Please!" Killua presses on his chest again, giving CPR like his own life depended on it. He breathes into Gon and finally those amber eyes snap open. Gon sits up to cough, the water that was in his lungs splattering on the ground. Gon's chest moving up and down once again. He's breathing. He's alive.

"Gon!" Killua wraps his arms around Gon and hugs him, making sure not to do it too tightly so he's able to breathe.

"K-Killua?" Gon sounds confused, his voice raspy. His arms slowly wrap around him. "What...my chest hurts...what happened? I.."

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Killua can't help to yell, his heart is beating too fast and he knows his eyes are watery. "Don't you ever run away from me like that again Gon Freeces!"

Gon flinches, those amber eyes looking guilty for a moment before they shift away. "But I had to Killua...I remember now...Why did you save me? Aren't you angry that I didn't tell you? Don't you want to leave now? Don't-"

Killua hits Gon over the head, not able to stop himself. "Are you crazy? Yeah I'm upset you didn't tell me but why would I ever want you dead?! I would never leave you Gon, I told you! Why did I save you?! Did you really ask me that? I saved you because I love you and I need you." Killua can't stop the words now. "Don't you ever do that to me again! If you feel bad about not telling me then make it up to me by not doing it again! Don't run off and don't you dare try to kill yourself! Stupid! Why would I ever want that?! If you die there's no point! There's no point in anything!" Killua trembles.

"Killua...I-I'm sorry. Don't cry." Killua wasn't even aware he was crying. Gon reaches up and touches Killua's cheek, those amber eyes focusing on him though he still seems out of it. "I promise I won't keep stuff from you...I won't run off again. It's the curse...I was afraid that I would hurt you. I had this horrible dream that I k-killed you when you found out-"

"Don't be ridiculous. Gon that's the curse messing with you. You would never kill me and even if you did attack me, I can hold my own. Just promise you won't do this again. Don't run off...Do you know how worried I was?" Killua cradles Gon against his chest, drops of water falling down his face but he won't acknowledge them. He really thought he was going to lose him. Gon is starting to lose consciousness. He's groaning in pain from the pressure Killua used to revive him. "You're going to be okay Gon. We're going to find Clover and get this curse off of you. Just stay with me. I won't let you die."

Gon touches Killua's cheek softly, a small smile on his lips, those amber eyes getting their light back only to dull and for his eyes to close, his body going limp. His chest is moving. He's breathing. He's alive. He's okay. Killua starts to breathe heavily. The whole time he was close to having a panic attack. Gon needs to be treated. Though he's breathing he's having trouble doing so. Killua picks up Gon carefully, his heart sinking when Gon's face becomes a wince. He feels that flare of anger and he has to calm down before his hands turn into claws and he cuts Gon by accident. The reason Gon has been acting strange, the reason Gon jumped off the mountain, is because of that leader who cursed Gon, who is innocent. And this person who's stolen Clover and framed Gon.

Killua hears a loud scream coming from the beginning of the forest. It's that demon. Killua remembers he left Kurapika and Leorio to fight that guy. Killua's eyes darken. They can start getting information on this asshole through the demon. Killua will get all the information out of him.

Killua runs back from where he came from, supporting Gon the best he can as he does so. His blood lust is boiling over. Someone needs to pay for this. Gon, his everything, is damaged. Killua stops when he comes up into the forest opening, his eyes widening when he sees Kurapika on top of the demon, his two swords through his shoulders pinning him to the forest floor and his hands around his neck. The demon twitches, his face blue before his eyes roll back and he passes out. The blonde is bleeding on his chest and his fingers are crunched together, broken. His clothes are ripped and he looks pale. Leorio stands off towards the side, his head bleeding from a wound, his clothes messed up as well. He looks at Kurapika shocked, the Kurta's red eyes glare into this demon, baring his teeth.

Killua can't help to feel disappointed. He wanted to take down the demon. But oh well, Killua will get his hands dirty with this guy's blood soon. Killua doesn't look at Kurapika. He's pissed at him. Gon is one thing. From Gon's words, it seems the curse made him afraid to tell him. Kurapika has no excuse. He should have told him.

Killua needs to control himself. He feels like hurting the blonde. Who knows how much time they have left? And Gon has been suffering all this time...Killua takes a deep breath.

"Leorio, you need to look at Gon. I think I may have broke something giving him CPR. He tried to drown himself." Killua keeps his face blank but really, he's freaking out on the inside.

"W-What?" Leorio rushes over to Killua, limping on one of his legs as he looks at the raven haired male with concern. He swallows when he takes in the damage to Gon's hands and how pale his face is. "We should take him to the hospital! We need an x ray on him. There's one on the other side of the island." Leorio glances over at Kurapika who is still on top of the demon.

"You two go." Kurapika's voice is dark, hoarse. "Take Gon and get him treated. I'll meet you back at the hotel." Kurapika takes a deep breath. "We'll talk more about this later. Right now our priority is getting Gon help and transferring the demon to our room. I'm going to sedate him."

"If you lose the demon I will hurt you Kurapika." Killua's voice gets lower, his blue eyes getting darker. "And when you come to the hotel you're going to explain why you decided not to tell us all this. And you'll tell us all you know. Gon just tried to kill himself. How fucked is that?" Killua's voice wavers. "I'm not going to play anymore games."

" Understood." Kurapika nods his head, still not looking at him. "I won't keep anything from you."

Leorio stares at his lover's back, a frown on his face. They don't make eye contact and they don't speak to each other.

"Where's Hisoka?" Killua narrows his eyes, looking around.

"I don't know. He ran off soon after the fox stealer attacked us." Leorio watches as Kurapika throws the demon on his shoulder.

"Let's go." Killua's eyebrows furrow and his scowl deepens when Gon's face scrunches up in pain, his lips twitching.

"With our licenses we can get a private room. I should do a full head to toe assessment on Gon to see what changes there are. His hands need to be bandaged up and we defiantly need to get a chest x ray." Leorio's expression is serious as the two friends hurry up out of the forest, leaving Kurapika back a ways. Leorio gets his phone out and starts to call for a cab.

"I got you." Killua nuzzles Gon's forehead, feeling the sweat there. Gon still looks pale and from the expressions he's making, he's in pretty bad pain. Killua is sure that the curse is what made Gon jump into that lake. Gon would never try to kill himself. Gon isn't like that. He doesn't give up. He keeps fighting. Killua can't even image what this curse has been doing to his lover. And Gon has been facing it alone.

"Hurry get in." Leorio opens the cab door when the cab drives up to them. Killua lays Gon down in the back seat as gently as he can before he gets in, keeping his body facing Gon he stays in the space between the back seat and the front seats. Leorio gets in front with the cab driver. "Take us to the hospital."

"You sure you don't want to call an ambulance-"

"Drive!" Killua snarls, his blue eyes flashing. The cab driver quickly puts the car on drive and speeds off. Killua supports Gon's body, trying to keep him still when they hit bumps. The ambulance would have taken longer then the cab. The cab was right here, the ambulance is on the other side of the island.

Killua watches Gon silently, sweat beading down his face and his chest struggling to lift up and down. It's painful to watch. But he's seen Gon in worse states. He endured it. He will endure this and make sure Gon gets out of this without a scar. Gon always gets himself in a mess and Killua is there to pull him out and clean it up.

"K-Killua..." Gon groans out, his eyes opening slightly. They look unfocused.

"I'm right here." Killua reassures, grabbing Gon's hand and squeezing it.

"We're moving..." Gon seems to relax when he looks at Killua but his eyebrows furrow.

"We're taking you to the hospital Gon."

"My chest hurts...did that other Gon try to hurt you?" Gon's breathing starts to turn rapid, causing more pain to himself.

"Calm down Gon. No one tried to hurt me. You're fine. I'm fine." Killua runs his hand through Gon's hair, the other male slowly starting to settle down.

"It's o-okay then. I'm sorry K-Killua I'm sorry." Gon's body is very warm. It looks like he's coming down with a fever. His mouth is dry and he has to keep licking his lips.

"I already forgave you idiot. It's alright." Killua tries to keep his voice normal as he leans in and kisses Gon on the forehead not caring that the cab driver is looking back at them. "Just rest for right now. Don't worry about it." Killua's kiss seems to do the trick because Gon closes his eyes again and his body goes lax.

"The hospital is coming up Killua, get ready to move him." Leorio glances back at the two, his face staying in that serious expression. It hasn't fallen since Killua found him with Kurapika.

"I'm ready." Killua gives Gon another kiss on the cheek, wishing he could get that wince off of his face. The cab comes to a stop, Killua getting out of the cab quickly before he pulls Gon by his legs till he can get a good grip on his waist. He picks Gon up and holds him against his chest as they rush into the hospital, Leorio throwing money back at the cab driver.

"Give us a private room. My friend needs medical assistance. I'm a doctor." Leorio pulls out his hunter license and his doctor license.

"P-Please wait here, we'll get something set up for you." The nurse runs off quickly, speaking frantically to a couple of others who look at the trio. They must look horrible. Gon is barely breathing while Leorio is limping and bleeding out of his head. Good thing all they have to do is show them their hunters licenses and it's like everyone understands. They're a part of a world they can't understand.

Killua just holds Gon and waits. He uses all the patience he has and all the will power he has to not think about what just happened. He can't think that he almost lost Gon. He can't think of how Gon looked floating lifeless in the water. He can't think of his own image being used to hurt Gon.

He can only hold Gon close to his heart now, Gon's heart beat and his breathing like his own. Losing Gon would mean losing his light.

Losing Gon would mean losing his life. Because Killua will follow Gon anywhere.

Even to death.

* * *

Illumi stares at the TV from his position in the kitchen. There's a big bowl in front of him filled with milk.

"_Next we add the eggs, make sure to stir real well!"_ The man on the TV smiles.

"Eggs." Illumi slowly, mechanically turns to the egg carton and takes out two eggs, cracking them into the bowl without taking his eyes off the TV. He grabs the beater and starts to stir with it. "Cooking is amusing." Illumi's expression never changes.

"_Next add the flour." _The man starts to talk about something but illumi is already working on grabbing the cup of flour he measured and dumping it into the bowl. Just as he starts to stir again he moves gracefully to the side just as a card is thrown towards his face. "Ah Hisoka you're back." Illumi slowly looks over at the magician who has crawled through the window, those yellow eyes dark and a unhappy frown on his face. "What is with that expression? Did things not go as planned?"

"You said that Gon didn't even reach the second wave yet." Hisoka takes a step closer, his arms crossed, his curvy hips swaying with an irritated tick.

"And he has not. Did he reach it today?" Illumi tilts his head, his expression still not changing.

"Gon tried to kill himself. He tried to drown himself." Hisoka's eyes narrow. "You said you wouldn't let him die. I'm not done playing with that toy yet."

"Oh really? That's strange. I must have miscalculated." Illumi hums, not seeming worried about it as he looks back at the cooking show. "Suicide attempts happen towards the third wave. He must have skipped a wave."

"Why is it moving so fast with Gon? I would think it would work slower on him because of his strength." Hisoka walks till he's standing right next to Illumi.

"Maybe it's his strength that is working against him. I only watched that man with the curse and he was a normal human. There's a lot of factors that are different between him and the boy. Also this curse is unique in that it has the ability to adapt."

"Adapt?"

"Yes. The more the cursed one struggles with the curse, the stronger the curse will become. Since the boy knows he's cursed, he has probably challenged it more than once. The more he fights, the more rough the curse will become."

"So fighting the curse makes it worse." Hisoka thinks for a moment. "How long does he have once the hits the third wave?"

"Not too much longer. I'm not ready to make my move yet though. Don't worry. Gon won't die. He may have tried to kill himself but the curse won't let him die off so quickly. The point of the curse is to torture the victim" Illumi goes back to putting ingredients into his bowl and then stirring it's contents. "But honestly I don't know what that boy is going to experience. The curse, once it gets to the third wave, does it's own thing according to the person that is cursed. Once the man got to the third wave, he wouldn't eat one day and then the next day he thought he was a dog then the next he ran around naked outside. Confusion is a big part of the third wave. At least it was for the man. It seemed the man also lost some of his memory at one point and couldn't recall who he was. So what happens to Gon during the third wave, your guess is as good as mind."

Illumi pours the batter into a pan before putting it in the stove. "When Gon hits the forth wave, that is when I will make my move."

"When did that man die?"

"On the 5th wave. So when Gon hits the forth wave, I must act quickly. So monitoring Gon is very important from here on out, especially since he seems to be moving faster up the waves." Illumi turns to face Hisoka who is smirking at him.

"I've never seen you wear an apron before. It's cute."

"Cute?" Illumi doesn't blink as he looks down at the white apron he's wearing before looking back up at Hisoka who is still smirking. "This is normal kitchen attire. Says the man on the TV."

"Have you even cooked a day in your life?" Hisoka raises an amused eyebrow at the man with no expression.

"Nope. After flipping through the channels I saw this cooking show. Though it's not a skill I necessarily need, it's good to be fluent in many skills."

"That's so adorable. You've actually taken interest in something other than killing people. Where did you even get that apron? Did you leave the cabin?"

"No. I found it." Illumi ignores Hisoka's other comments as he looks towards the stove where his pan is cooking. "You can be the taste tester."

"What? Don't trust your own cooking?"

"I'm not much on sweets." Illumi stares at the stove blankly before those mechanical eyes fall back on Hisoka. "Where is the demon?"

"He got captured." Hisoka says causally smirking when Illumi's eyebrow twitches slightly.

"Oh dear. That's not good. You let that happen Hisoka?" Illumi gives him a pointed look.

"Maybe." Hisoka gives him a smile that could be considered sheepish.

"Why do I let you do anything?" Illumi's eyes get half lidded in what could be irritation. "No matter. This doesn't change anything."

"Are you sure? The demon might spill your location under enough...pressure." Hisoka smirks at Illumi, poking his hip out.

"He wouldn't. As long as his lover is in my reach he won't tell. He would die before he would spill my location."

"What if he does spill the location? Do you have a back up plan? Gon and his friends will be here in a heart beat."

"True. And if it so happens that the demon spills my location and they do come here, I will deal with them accordingly. Kil has grown but he still can't defy me. I will deal with them swiftly and strike the deal early if I must. But I really doubt the demon will spill my location. I hope not. I like my other plan better."

"You sound pretty confident." Hisoka can't help to chuckle at the assassin. "You think you could take on all four of them?"

"Obviously." Illumi blinks when the stove dings. "Oh the cake is done." Illumi walks over to the stove and takes out the pan using the mittens that was waiting next to the stove. He places the pan above on the stove to cool off. "What was Gon's status? You said he tried to kill himself, but was he damaged?"

"Yes. Killua had to preform CPR on him. They took him to the hospital." Hisoka smells the air before licking his lips, coming up behind Illumi, wrapping his arms around him, hugging him from behind. "That smells delicious~"

"Get off of me." Illumi makes no move to remove Hisoka by force as his blank eyes fall on the vanilla cake cooling off on the stove. "It does smell pleasant doesn't it? You will taste it."

"Aren't you going to put icing on it?" Hisoka closes his eyes, a almost...peaceful expression coming to that face. "I had cake that smelled like this once. On my 8th birthday. The first time we could afford it. It melted way too soon in my mouth. A good thing never lasts long. That's why I love long lasting gum. The fun should go on and on."

"Why are you telling me this?" Illumi gets out of Hisoka's arms as he cuts the cake into squares. "There's no icing."

"Just making small talk. Nothing more." Hisoka shrugs his shoulder, that natural smirk coming back to his face.

"I never had cake for my birthdays. Celebrating such a thing is pointless."

"So you've told me. You threw out the present I got you last year for your birthday. You're so very cruel."

"You got me a cheer leader costume and wrote me a very suggestive note. Even if I celebrated my birthday, I wouldn't accept that gift."

"That outfit was expensive too." Hisoka sighs. "You didn't even come to my birthday party either."

"If by birthday party you mean that Chuckie Cheese you took over and killed everyone inside, then yes, I didn't show up. I was not going to spend the day with you in a children's arcade with rotting bodies."

"you're no fun." Hisoka pouts. "I need to get some funner friends. If only I wasn't so shy." Hisoka puts a finger to his lips.

"Oh please." Illumi puts a piece of his cake on a plate. "We're only business partners."

"You can say that all you like, it doesn't make it true." Hisoka smirks. "You'd be lost with out me~"

"If you were to die this very moment I would bury you in the backyard and go back to watching TV."

"Ohh so cruel baby." Hisoka puts a hand over his heart, a smirk on his lips. "But I like it" He winks.

"If they take the demon to their hotel we will have their location." Illumi suddenly says, those black eyes looking away from Hisoka to stare down at the cake he made. "I implanted a tracking device. I expect you to watch over Gon and report back on his condition."

"I got it." Hisoka leans back, cracking his back. He hums in confusion when Illumi takes a fork full of the cake and holds it towards Hisoka's face.

"Taste it."

Hisoka smirks but it's weary. "This doesn't have any poison in it does it now? I've been poisoned enough times in my life by you."

"I wouldn't do that." Those big, black, empty eyes stare into Hisoka's yellow orbs.

Hisoka and Illumi stare at each other for a long time before the magician leans in and eats the piece off the fork.

"What does it taste like?"

"Vanilla." Hisoka licks his lips.

"Does it taste like the cake you had when you were young?" Illumi stares at him with those black eyes.

Hisoka's yellow orbs widen slightly from Illumi actually paying attention to what he was saying for once. A smirk forms on his face, but it's too close to a smile. "It does. I'd say it tastes better."

"Then my cooking skills are satisfactory." Illumi nods his head before he grabs the pan, heading over towards the trash can. "I may try other things to build on this skill if I have the time to."

"What are you doing with that cake?"

"Throwing it away, unless you want to eat all of it."

"I think I will. It's going to go to my hips but oh well~" Hisoka chuckles at the look Illumi gives him. But he saw the slight twitch of his mouth when he said he would eat it.

"Then just eat it." Illumi leaves the cake on the counter before he takes his seat back on the couch. "Cops is about to come on."

Hisoka grabs the pan and takes his seat next to Illumi. Illumi sits straight up like a statue while Hisoka leans back in the couch, enjoying the vanilla cake. The two males don't say anything to each other but the air between them isn't awkward or strange. It's a very familiar air.

Almost comfortable.

* * *

"Two broken ribs, a fractured wrist, and a bite mark on his left arm." The surgeon comes out of the room, speaking to an anxious Killua and Leorio. After they did an X ray they saw the two ribs where broken and Gon would need emergency surgery to get them back in place. Surgery is out of Leorio's scope of practice and he felt more comfortable with letting a surgeon take care of it."I was able to reattach the two ribs and I wrapped up his wrist and his hands. We cleaned the bite mark and wrapped it up. He should heal properly. He needs to take it easy for a couple of days. I suggest he stays in the hospital for-"

"We're taking him with us tonight." Killua pushes past the surgeon to get into the room with Gon.

"We can handle it from here." Leorio gives the surgeon a look, nodding his head. "Thank you for your help. I will watch over him." Leorio shows both his hunters license and his doctors.

Killua doesn't hear anymore. He's already in the room and that's all that matters. Gon is laying on the hospital bed, his arms out of the covers, an IV in his right arm. Gon is sleeping soundlessly, his expression peaceful, no longer a wince. His hands are wrapped up completely and on his left arm there's another bandage.

Killua's racing heart slowly calms down when he sees the heart monitor and Gon breathing. He's okay. Killua walks over to the other male and sits on the bed next to him, watching the other male sleep. He reaches out and caresses his cheek. Gon still feels warm.

"The surgeon thinks Gon will be healed in a couple of months but knowing Gon he'll heal much quicker." Leorio comes into the room, his face still solemn. "We know where all his injuries have come from except for the bite. The surgeon said it looked old, there was dried blood."

Killua tenses thinking about Gon's weird behavior this morning and how he didn't take off his shirt. _Was Gon hiding that wound from me?_ Killua feels both upset with Gon and guilty at the same time. Go n should have told him but at the same time Killua should have noticed he was hurt. He had Gon naked this afternoon...yet he was too focused on other things that he didn't see Gon's wound.

"We should move Gon as soon as we can. Though it's not good for his healing bones and just out of surgery but I'm not comfortable leaving Kurapika alone with that guy." Leorio looks at Killua, watching as the other male touches Gon's face with such care. "...Is it alright if I head back to the hotel? Will you be fine with Gon here?"

"Yeah. I'll bring him back to the hotel in a little bit. I'm going to let him rest."

"Alright..." Leorio looks at Gon for a moment, he frowns before he leaves the room.

Killua runs his hands through Gon's hair, his heart yearning to see Gon's bright smile and those amber eyes. He wants Gon to tell him he has this. He wants to hear his laughter.

Killua crawls into the bed next to Gon, keeping his hand running through his hair when Gon mumbles in his sleep, a smile starting to turn his lips. Killua nuzzles his head. For some reason he remembers that song in Ib once again, another song that Gon liked. Gon said he liked his voice...

"If you ever feel scared or lost or lonely just look my way. I will always be here for you and everything will be okay." Killua sings quietly in Gon's ear, the other male's body seems to shift towards him, his heart beat on the monitor becoming more calm. "They say one life is worth another so I'll protect you from the horrors as we go."

Killua will protect Gon. He won't let him die. He won't let him get hurt like this again. Killua won't leave his side. He'll keep him safe. Seeing Gon like this...it hurts him more than if it was him. A curse on him is nothing. A curse on Gon...it's everything. This curse is threatening to take everything away from him. This person is trying to take everything away from him. He won't lose Gon.

"If you ever feel sacred or lost or lonely just look my way. I will always be here for you and everything will be..." Killua swears as he looks at Gon's lips that turn in a smile. Killua's heart softens and his eyes get half lidded. "Okay..."

Everything is going to be okay. _I'm going to protect you Gon. This won't happen again._

Killua can't lose Gon.


	22. Chapter 22

Gentle touches, a soft voice and slight movement is all Gon is aware of. It's like he's floating in darkness, hearing sounds and feeling touches to his body but he can't get out of the blackness. There is no pain. There's nothing but that voice. It reassures, and calms him. As long as he can hear the voice and feel the touches, it's okay. He knows he's okay. This voice he trusts. Gon doesn't know how long he's floating in the darkness but soon it feels like he's floating up to the surface and then there's light.

Gon becomes aware of himself once again, consciousness coming back. He stays still for a moment, taking in the smell of alcohol and cloth, but also the familer scent of his hotel room. He lays there, trying to get his thoughts together as the pain slowly starts to build around his chest area.

_What happened?_ Gon opens his eyes, squinting when the light is too bright. He blinks a couple of times before he can see just fine. Killua is pacing back and forth in front of the hotel bed, a stern look on his face. Gon's chest lightens when he sees his lover and he smiles. "Killua!" Gon's voice is raspy and when he tries to sit up and pain shoots up his spine.

"Gon!" Killua's eyes widen and he quickly runs over to him. "Don't try to get up. You're still healing."

"Healing...?" Gon reaches to touch Killua's cheek only to stop when he notices his hands are wrapped up heavily in bandages. "What..." Gon stops when it all comes back to him. The panic attack. Running off from Killua, fighting with his other self, the sensation of drowning...then the sensation of breathing once again. He remembers Killua's kind words and his singing. "...You got me fixed up?" Gon looks down when he sees the bandage around his chest. He remembers the pain of his ribs breaking. He remembers each painful breath.

"Yeah we took you to the hospital. You've been out for a day. Leorio should be here soon to check you out." Killua seems anxious but he calms down when he takes his seat next to Gon. He touches Gon's cheek, leaning in close to look at him. "You look better than you did yesterday." Killua's purple orbs soften.

"...You're not mad?" Gon's amber eyes shift away from him, feeling that slight pang in his chest.

"Yeah I'm mad." Killua crosses his arms over his chest, giving Gon a stern look for a moment. Gon looks down at his hands. Killua grabs his chin and makes him look at him. "But I told you I forgive you. You're not going to hide anything from me again are you?"

"I'm not." Gon shakes his head, his chest lifting back up at being reminded that Killua forgives him. Killua is still here. Killua took him to the hospital. He still cares about him. He still loves him. The curse was wrong. Gon feels angry at himself for letting it get like that. He completely lost it. How weak can he be?

"Good." Killua leans in and gives him a kiss on the forehead, making Gon's heart flutter. He remembers those soft kisses in his unconsciousness. "I won't leave you so get that idea out of your head. Don't ever be afraid to tell me something." Killua pulls away, looking into Gon's eyes, searching for understanding. He must be satisfied because he nods. He looks down Gon's body before locking eyes with him. "Are you in any pain? You were groaning a little bit ago before you woke up. I told Leorio he needed to get over here." Killua growls.

"I'm okay. It doesn't hurt too bad. I got more messed up that one time in Heaven's area." Gon grins at Killua, remembering good times. Killua snorts.

"You're always getting yourself messed up." Killua puts his hands on his hips. "Still. Pain always effects emotions." Killua looks at Gon seriously.

"Kurapika told you about that?" Gon smiles slightly. "It's only a theory of mine. But I'm starting to think my emotions don't matter. I was really happy at the restaurant but it happened anyway. But I guess I was feeling guilty...So maybe my emotions do make the curse worse?"

"We aren't taking any risks. That's why Leorio should be rushing his butt in here." Killua puts a hand on Gon's shoulder, rubbing in soothing circles. Killua glares slightly. "He's probably still working on the demon."

"The demon?" Gon tilts his head. "You mean the fox stealer? He's here?"

"That's right. You don't' know." Killua gets a stone look on his face. He keeps rubbing Gon's shoulder but he seems reluctant to keep talking. "...He attacked us after you ran off into the forest. Kurapika was able to capture him and bring him here. We're been...trying to get information out of him."

"Oh..." Gon frowns, his stomach twisting. "You guys don't have to do that. I'm sure we can find this guy without-"

"Don't. Gon, this curse is bad and we don't know how much time is left. I know you don't like it but...we have to." Killua cups Gon's cheeks when he kept frowning. "Don't get upset about it. He tried to block my way to get to you. He wanted you dead Gon. I'm not going to play anymore games. Your life is on the line and I..." Killua swallows. "Just don't worry about the demon. We're taking care of it."

"I don't think he wanted to kill me...something doesn't feel right Killua. Can I see him? Maybe if I talk to him again I could get the information without hurting him-"

"Gon you can't even get out of bed yet. I'm not going to let you get out of bed, straining yourself, just to save this guy-"

"Please Killua. I don't like hurting him. We don't need to torture him." Gon looks at his lover pleadingly, those amber eyes getting big, giving Killua one of his best puppy dog looks though Gon isn't aware of this fact. "Just let me talk to him-"

"No." Killua looks away from Gon, those purple orbs shifting away from him. "Gon he's not going to tell you by you just talking to him. He's a steel trap. He needs to be broken-"

"No! Just let me talk to him Killua! Just once!" Gon touches Killua's back, frowning deeply. "We don't need to torture him Killua..." Gon can see the other male shift before he locks eyes with Gon. His face is stern.

"We've already done a lot of damage to him Gon. We've already gotten started-"

"Okay but we can stop it now. We don't have to cause anymore damage." Gon gives him a stubborn look. "I'll be able to get out of bed soon. I can get out now!" Gon tries to sit up only to wince. Killua quickly pushes him back down, glaring at him.

"No, you can't. You're going to stay here and relax-"

"I can't relax knowing you guys are hurting him Killua." Gon knows it's a low blow but he has to say it. "It will mess up my emotions."

Killua's face falls before he curses under his breath. He looks torn. "...You can talk to him...but not today. We'll stop torturing him for right now but if you can't get him to talk we will go back to forcing the information out."

"Okay." Gon smiles, satisfied with that. He's confident that he can get information from that man without having to hurt him.

Killua studies his smile before he leans closer. "Can you tell me what you've been going through Gon?Kurapika has told me _his_ side of the story but I want to hear it from you. What have you been experiencing and don't leave anything out."

Gon tenses up only to relax. He doesn't have to hide anything. He can openly tell Killua the truth. Gon smiles, feeling happy that he doesn't have to lie to Killua anymore. "This curse has been weird. At first it started off with me just hearing ringing sounds and I would see shadows form the corner of my eye. Then I kept seeing you. It wasn't really you and I figured out that the other Killua I was seeing was a part of the curse." Killua nods his head at that.

"What did he do to you?"  
"Well the other Killua is always taunting me in my head. He's the one who told me that you would leave me and hate me for keeping the curse from you. He's also the one who I see in my dreams...He made me have this horrible dream where I killed you." Gon hugs himself, thinking about the horrible sounds and sights. "The curse has gotten stronger. Instead of hearing one voice, I hear three voices. And I see more people now. I see and hear the other Killua. I see this thin version of myself who keeps telling me to kill myself and I see this dark version of myself...the one that killed you in my dream. He always says dark things..." Gon swallows, he grips his hands and unclench them. "I wasn't trying to kill myself Killua...I saw the dark Gon in the forest. He was saying he was going to hurt you. I tried to kill him but...All I was doing was killing myself." Gon's eyes start to get a distant look to them.

"Gon stay with me." Killua cups Gon's cheeks, keeping his face close to his own, those purple orbs boring into his. The ex-assassin leans in, giving Gon a tender kiss on the lips. Gon's eyes slip shut and he can't help to moan at how sweet it is. It calms his racing heart and brings him back to the here and now. "That dark Gon you see isn't you. It's just the curse. Don't try to hurt that Gon anymore. He can't hurt me."

"B-But what if I become him-"

"You won't." Killua gives him a stern look, pulling away to look into his eyes. "Even if you did, I'd be right there to knock some sense into you, understand?"

"Killua..." Gon looks into those purple orbs and he feels himself relax. Killua won't let Gon hurt him. That makes the raven haired male relieved. He finds a smile coming to his lips. Killua is amazing. Even after everything that's happen he can still be so calm and reassuring. "I understand."

"Good. Whenever you hear or see any of these guys, I want you to tell me right away. Maybe if you talk about it, I can reorient you and grab you to make sure nothing happens. Don't be afraid to tell me, even if you think it's small. If your head starts to hurt, if your ears ring, anything, you tell me."

"I will." Gon smiles again, putting a bandaged hand over Killua's that's on Gon's cheek. "Just don't worry too much about me. Like you said...Everything is going to be okay." Gon smiles when Killua flushes. "I heard you sing to me and I felt all your gentle touches. You're such an amazing person Killua. The best partner and lover I could ask for." Gon really means it. Killua has always been there for him and even after Gon had betrayed their friendship by keeping things from Killua, the other male is still by his side.

And he's trying to make everything better.

"I'm just doing what I have to do." Killua's face get redder and he scratches his cheek. Gon can't help to giggle. Killua gets embarrassed so easily. Killua glares but it's more of a pout with his lover laughing at him. "If you weren't hurt I'd kick you off the bed."

Gon grins at his lover, feeling his spirits lift. Killua stares at him for a moment before a small smile forms on his lips and it seems the other male is just starting to relax-

"S-Sorry I'm late. I had to clean up the demon and shock him back to life a couple of times. You did a number on him Killua-" Leorio comes into the room, spots of blood on his shirt. He stops when he takes in Gon who is staring at him with those big amber orbs. "Ack Gon you're awake!" Leorio almost squeaks when he sees how Killua goes stiff, his purple eyes getting dark. Killua slowly looks at Gon, and the raven haired male knows what he's waiting for. It's like he's bracing himself for Gon yelling at him or something.

Gon is upset about that man though. Killua hurt him to the point he almost died. Gon isn't upset with Killua though. He knows his lover better than anyone. Killua was only doing what he thought was best for him. Most the time Killua and Gon don't see eye to eye on things but Gon always has a way of showing Killua that his way is best.

"Yeah I'm awake. Sorry for the scare." Gon smiles sheepishly, touching Killua's hand, telling him silently it's okay. Killua relaxes, those purple orbs looking at him with surprise before they go back to normal. But those purple eyes are looking at him with light and appreciation.

"You should be!" Leorio starts to scold, seeing as Gon isn't about to have a fit. "You had us all worried sick! Honestly, keeping all this from us, what were you thinking?" Leorio shakes his head. "I'm sure you've heard this all from Killua so i'll spare you. For now." Leorio's expression becomes softer. "Are you experiencing any pain? Do you need medication?"

"Yes he does. He was groaning just awhile ago." Killua speaks before Gon can.

"It's not too bad though..." Gon watches as Leorio comes over with his suitcase.

"I'm going to give you some morphine. You do need to get out of bed to walk around for a bit. It's best to keep the blood pumping. Especially after being on anesthesia." Leorio explains as he takes out a needle, Gon watching as he sticks it in a vial and fills the needle up halfway.

"Where's Kurapika?" Gon frowns when he notices that all but one of his friends is present. The air around the three seems to change at the mention of the blonde. Killua's purple orbs get dark and Leorio doesn't say anything as he sticks the needle into Gon's arm and pushes the medicine into his vein.

"He's with the demon." Leorio says as he throws the needle away. "He's watching over him to make sure he doesn't get away."

"...You're not mad at him are you?" Gon looks between his two friends. He knew that Kurapika and Leorio might fight over this...He also knew that Killua wouldn't take it well. But he didn't like how both of Leorio and Killua's face changed at the mention of Kurapika.

"Gon, all of this is his fault." Killua speaks up. His voice is calm but Gon knows he's trying to conceal his anger. "after he told us all he knows, he pretty much confessed that he's the one who told you not to tell us. He didn't want Leorio's vacation to be ruined. How selfish is that?" Killua's voice raises at the end only for him to clam himself. "He's not allowed in this room."

"That's not true! We both came up with the idea. I agreed, I didn't want you guys to worry. If you found out we wouldn't be able to have all the fun we had. Don't be angry with Kurapika. He wanted to tell you sooner but I kept telling him to wait." Gon looks at his friends, a frown coming to his lips. "You're not mad at him too are you Leorio?" Gon looks at Leorio with his big amber eyes. "You didn't separate did you?"

Leorio flinches at such a look before those brown orbs shift away from Gon. "...No. We're still together. We're not on the best of terms right now but it won't last." Leorio works on changing Gon's hand bandages and the bandage on his wrist and arm. Once he's down putting all the new dressings on him he stands up. "Get out of bed and start walking. Can you stand?"

"Yes." Gon gets up slowly. Killua getting close to him, his hand twitches like he was about to reach out and help him but he restrains himself. He knows Gon wants to do this alone. Gon grinds his teeth when he feels a slight pain in his chest as he stands up from off the bed. He feels a little dizzy and has to sit back down. He takes a few deep breaths before he stands up again. Killua keeps next to him as Gon walks slowly, his legs feeling cramped from laying in bed for a day. "I want to see...Kurapika." Gon wheezes, feeling frustrated with his body. It's hard to catch his breath.

"You'll see him tomorrow." Killua says though Gon can hear the edge to it. Killua is really mad at Kurapika. He can sense it.

"Killua remember...Kurapika is your friend." Gon glances over at Killua. The ex-assassin's face doesn't change. "We're all friends. Me and Kurapika made a mistake. Don't stay angry at him. I want us all to get along."

"You can't always get what you want." Killua snaps. Gon just looks at him curiously. Killua is afraid. He can tell. When Killua is afraid he either runs away from something or he turns his fear into anger. Killua is pressing his fear into the demon and Kurapika.

"I guess I can't but i'm pretty sure you're not going to stay mad at Kurapika forever." Gon smiles. "And if you stay by my side you will see him. Because we're all friends." Gon starts to get out of breath so Killua helps him over to the bed.

"That's enough walking. Get some rest." Killua puts the covers back over Gon before feeling his forehead.

"He seems to be fine...any issues involving the curse?" Leorio looks at Gon with some worry.

"No. Since I've been up I haven't heard any voices. It's been quiet." Gon smiles reassuringly. "I think that's a good sign!"

"Okay good...I'm going to go check on Kurapika. Are you two okay here? You should go back to sleep Gon, rest as much as you can."

"We're fine." Killua grunts, flopping down next to Gon.

"Yeah we're fine." Gon yawns, feeling sleepy once again. Leorio looks between them for a moment before he leaves. "Hey Killua could you lay down with me?" Gon get under the covers, looking at Killua with pleading amber orbs.

Killua takes off his shirt before he gets under the covers with Gon. He gently puts an arm around Gon's waist, being careful not to hurt his chest.

Gon lets out a content sigh at feeling Killua's warm bare chest against his own, he nuzzles up to his lover, enjoying Killua's aura that has engulfed him, keeping him warm and safe. It's like they've become one.

"Go back to sleep." Killua kisses Gon's forehead, only for Gon to look up and kiss Killua on the lips. He wants to taste Killua. He wants to be closer to him.

"I love you Killua." Gon nibbles on Killua's lower lip, giving him affectionate bites. He wishes he could move his hands more but Leorio wrapped his fingers tight so he settles with just kissing along Killua's jaw line.

"Yeah..." Killua's cheeks get flushed and his body seems to get warmer. "You shouldn't kiss me like this...Don't make me want something I can't have. You're in no condition for it." Gon nibbles at Killua's neck lightly, enjoying the slight groan that comes from the ex-assassin.

"Let me just kiss you." Gon licks Killua's neck before moving up to kiss Killua on the lips. When their lips meet, The ex-assassin pushes a little roughly only to calm himself down. The kiss is sloppy and Gon can't help to melt in his lover's embrace. "When I'm better...It's your turn Killua...I'm going to ...make you feel really good..." Gon yawns before he closes his eyes. Killua starts to run his fingers through his hair making Gon even more tired and relaxed.

"You can't make me feel good if you're not healed. Focus on healing Gon." Killua kisses Gon's ear. "Then you can have me all night long." Killua's words are hot in Gon's ear. Gon's stomach has butterflies and he feels warm but he still feels himself drifting off to the realm of sleep.

"I love you too. Get well soon idiot." Killua mumbles under his breath.

Gon falls asleep with a smile on his lips. Killua really is too cute.

* * *

Kurapika sits on his bed staring out of the window. It's during the day and he can see the many families out enjoying the beach. The blonde is use to being alone. For years he's been working by himself but...he's never really felt alone inside. There's this hollowness in his chest that he can't ignore. A guilt, a blame he has placed on himself. There's a lot of things he should of done. He should have told Leorio and Killua right away. He should have pressed Gon to tell them before the curse got worse. Kurapika doesn't know what he was thinking.

Maybe that they would some how get Clover before anything bad would happen? Risky thinking. Especially now that Kurapika knows that this person doesn't care about Clover at all. He cares about killing Gon. That was the goal all along. Yet Kurapika was too focused on Leorio, too focused on this vacation to even think about the possibility. It should have been obvious. This person used Gon's image to steal Clover for a reason. It wasn't just random. Kurapika should have been more aware. He should have been more protective of Gon.

Kurapika is broken from his thoughts when he hears the door open. He already knows without looking that it's his lover. Kurapika shifts his feet, an anxiousness settling in his chest but he keeps it concealed. "How is he?"

"He seems to be okay. He was awake when I saw him. He was able to walk a bit. He's sleeping again with Killua." Leorio answers much to Kurapika's relief. At first Leorio was giving him the silent treatment.

"Any new developments with the curse?"

"No he said everything was quiet. Gon thinks it's a good sign." Leorio sounds like he's frowning. "I can't help to feel like...it's a calm before the storm."

"It may be. That's why we have to work quickly on this man." Kurapika glances towards the bathroom where the Demon is locked away.

"About that..." Leorio scratches his arm. "Gon wants to see him and try to talk to him. I can tell he doesn't like what we're doing..."_ I can tell you don't like what we're doing either Leorio._

"I knew he wouldn't. And I knew he would want to talk to him. What did Killua say?"

"I don't know." Leorio is quiet for a moment. "Gon wants to see you." Kurapika's heart lightens and he looks over at Leorio. "He doesn't like our fighting. He was worried we separated."

"It's felt like that. You've barely spoke to me." Kurapika pets Sam who has curled up into a ball on his lap, purring happily.

"I know." Silence. "I'm just a little freaked out and putt off I guess. I was the one most out of the loop. You didn't tell me anything. Not even about Hisoka." Leorio looks over at the window. "I didn't like that you hid this from me but I really don't like that I know you're hiding more. You still won't tell me how you got a hold of Hisoka."

"Do we really have to be so open with each other?" Kurapika finds himself saying. Secrets is what keeps him safe. "I have connections and a life that doesn't involve you. I don't want it to."

"Well damn Kurapika. I'm suppose to be your lover! You're suppose to be open with me just like I'm open with you. I don't hide anything from you! I don't have a life that doesn't involve you. How the hell is that suppose to make me feel huh? What do you think is going to happen if you are open with me Kurapika?" Leorio's voice raises and he seems to be trying to keep himself calm. Kurapika can tell his words have hurt the other man. He can see it in those brown orbs. It causes a slight pang in his chest but he keeps his face blank.

"Everything. Anything." Kurapika keeps petting the cat before he shakes his head. "I just don't want to tell you Leorio. This is my business and that's all there is to it."

"We're together Kurapika. We're suppose to be a team. I just...I don't like it. I thought that once we got together you would stop this but it's just the same as before. Now it feels worse though. You don't have confidence in me as a partner." Leorio grips his fist before he glares at the blonde. "There's still this distance between us! So what, after this vacation is over you're going to go back to doing whatever you were doing? You'll go back to barely answering your phone? Is that how it's going to be Kurapika? Even after making all this progress you're still...you're still going to treat me the same?"

"If that bothers you Leorio then leave. You do not have to be with me." Kurapika's voice comes out more harsh then he had wanted. But he stands by his words. Kurapika doesn't want to get Leorio involved with what he's doing. He doesn't want to risk the other man getting hurt or his information leaking out.

Leorio stares at him with his mouth opening and closing before his face becomes stone. He gets red in the face only to take a deep breath before sitting himself down on the couch, letting his head lean back. "You say it like it's so simple. Like it wouldn't matter. 'you don't have to be with me'. You're wrong there. I need to be with you. I want to be with you. I love you, I already told you this. Now i'm just wondering...if you really love me."

Kurapika feels himself tense and he frowns, not liking this feeling in his chest. He looks down at his hands for a moment. "Do not misunderstand me Leorio. I do love you. I've love you since the beginning. I just express my love differently than you. I keep that other life from you and kept things from you to protect you. I do it because I love you."

"Keeping this curse thing from me was protecting me?"

"In a way, yes. As I said, I didn't want you to worry during your vacation when I thought it was something I could handle alone. I was wrong."

"I know that you're still going after the spiders to avenge your family" Leorio glances back at Kurapika catching the blonde tense. "I know." He looks forward. "So why do you have to keep what you're doing a secret? I want to be a part of all the aspects of your life."

"I live it Leorio, I do not wish to repeat the sins I've done. I told you about Sam. I opened up to you then." Kurapika sees Leorio's posture shift. "I may not be the best at this and I may not get better but i'm trying. I'm conflicted. Just know I love you. Don't question that."

"...I worry about you..." Leorio rubs one of his arms. "I don't want you to leave and act like this never happened...our relationship I mean-"

"I won't. I will call you more. I told you I will try. I want to speak with you Leorio. I want to be with you...There are just some things that I'd like to stay hidden."

"I feel like you don't depend on me for nothing. Like I don't contribute to this relationship-"

"What are you talking about? Of course I depend on you. I depend on you to make me smile after a long day of work. I depend on you to make my chest feel light and to make me feel like everything is okay. I depend on you to be my anchor Leorio. You're my sanity. My rational side when I've lost all control. I do depend on you."

Leorio's eyes slowly started to light up and his tensed up shoulders relaxed. He thinks for a moment, keeping his back to Kurapika. "...Next time, Don't keep something from me that involves Gon or Killua. They're my friends too and I deserve to know."

"I agree. It won't happen again. I've learned my lesson." Kurapika looks at Leorio earnestly now. "...Do you forgive me?"

"We'll see." Leorio huffs as he stands up off the couch. "I guess I can consider your apology now but you owe me. Take me out to dinner and buy me all the drinks I want. After we fix Gon of course. If we need to we can extend the vacation a bit. We aren't doing anything in till we find Clover."

"I will gladly take you out Leorio. I'll get you anything you want." Kurapika stands up off the bed to walk closer to Leorio, wanting to touch his lover but he settles for standing closer. Leorio's brown eyes soften and he reaches, touching Kurapika's cheek. The blonde leans into the kind gesture.

"You're lucky you're so cute." Leorio sighs, leaning in to give Kurapika a soft kiss on the lips before pulling away. "I don't think that will work on Killua though. He's still really pissed off."

"Oh yes I know. I don't think Killua will calm down in till Gon is okay." Kurapika takes a deep breath. "I expected this...But Killua is okay with Gon? How did their relationship seem?"

"Good. Killua was all over Gon like a protective mother. I'm sure he's forgiven Gon."

"That's good. Gon's emotional state relies mostly on Killua. He will be upset about the demon but...I think he will be okay. I know Killua won't let Gon out of his sight and that's good. Killua will be a constant watcher and we'll be able to pick up anything that needs to be taken care of." Kurapika thinks to himself before looking towards the bathroom. "I don't know if he will give up the information."

"Killua burned, whipped, and beat him nearly to death and he still wouldn't talk. If not for the fact we need him, I think Killua would have gone ahead and killed him." Leorio frowns thinking about how dark Killua's eyes had gotten. There was hate in his movements, a deep rage that scared Leorio. It made him scared for Kurapika. "Gon wants to see him tomorrow and try to talk to him...and he wants to see you. I don't know if Killua will allow it but I'm a bit worried about having you around Killua."

"He won't do anything with Gon by his side. He wouldn't risk getting Gon upset." Kurapika shakes his head. "It can't hurt. Maybe if Gon shows the demon some of his legendary kindness he might be able to get some information out of him."

"I hope so. I still feel so anxious, not knowing if Gon's alright right now or if he's having trouble-"

"Killua has him. I trust him to watch over Gon. He would take action immediately. He didn't' sleep last night...I doubt he'll sleep tonight. He only left Gon for a split second and that was to take care of the demon. Everything will be okay. It has to be." Kurapika grips his fist, thinking about his younger friend when he saw him come back from the hospital...all pale and his chest raising and falling with difficulty.

Whoever this person is who's trying to kill Gon, he will be stopped. Gon will be okay. He'll live.

"...This is Gon we're talking about. He'll be fine." Leorio smiles, seeming to try to reassure himself as he takes off his shirt and lays in bed. "We should get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a pain."

"You can rest. I need to make sure no one attacks to get the demon." Kurapika sits down on the bed next to Leorio. He averts his gaze. "... can I start sleeping with you again?"

"Hmm..." Leorio hums, closing his eyes. "Maybe." His lips turn in a teasing smile only for Kurapika's lips to do the same.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kurapika leans in and kisses his lover, melting into his warmth. They won't have much alone time coming up. All their energy is going to be put into finding Clover and breaking this curse. Also all their attention is going to be on Gon. They can't let his condition get worse. They must stabilize him...

Kurapika can only do so much. Leorio can only do so much...Gon's survival rest with Killua. Killua holds Gon's emotions In the palm of his hand. He can make or break Gon at this point. Killua will be the boat that will keep Gon afloat. Just as he's always been.

_Killua...I know you dislike me right now but._...Kurapika thinks of Gon's bright smile..._.I'm counting on you._

Killua is the key to Gon's survival.

* * *

Gon wakes up feeling warm and snug. He blinks when he sees blue in his vision and a blanket wrapped around his cheeks. He glances up to see Killua staring down at him, his arms are wrapped around him, the other male watching him carefully. When Killua sees Gon's awake, he kisses Gon's forehead, being so tender that he can't help to blush.

"Go back to sleep." His voice is a whisper, Gon just noticing that it's dim in the room and the blanket is wrapped around Gon like a cocoon. Killua isn't wrapped in the blanket. The blanket is tight around Gon, almost like a snug restraint.

"Ne Killua?" Gon yawns, wigging in the blanket and in Killua's grip on him. "I'm stuck." Gon could get out of this hold but he'd have to rip the blanket and he doesn't want to do that.

"You kept shivering and twitching during the night. You kept trying to scratch your hands so...I secured you. I know you have to be tired. You kept waking up throughout the night." Killua's face doesn't change but Gon sees those blue eyes get deep. That familiar look of worry in them.

"I did? I don't remember waking up." Gon blinks, as far as he's concerned he's had a good night sleep. He doesn't remember any bad dreams. "Did I keep you up Killua?" Gon frowns, trying to move his head to look at the time. It's 8 in the morning.

"No." Killua's hand comes up and starts to go through Gon's hair. It feels nice, his nails rubbing his scalp. "Do you feel cold?"

"No I'm feeling a little warm." Gon says after Killua leans in and kisses him softly. This lips lingering close as he speaks. "I wanna get out. I don't want to sleep anymore." Gon starts to wiggle in the blanket again. Killua's eyes get softer but there's this firm look to his face as well.

"If I let you go, you're not going to be using your hands. You moved them in your sleep and your knuckles started bleeding. And if anything feels wrong or if you see any of those people from the curse you will..." Killua trials off, waiting for Gon to fill in the blank.

"Tell you." Gon nods, giving Killua a serious look. "I won't lie to you again." Gon nuzzles Killua's forehead, the other male leaning into his touch before he pulls away. Killua lets go of him and starts to unwrap the blanket from Gon, the raven haired male wiggling along till he's out of the blanket. Killua grabs Gon's arms and inspects his hands. The bandages have a little pink around the knuckles but pretty much dry. "It's okay." Gon gives Killua a smile when there's this look in his blue eyes he doesn't like. "It doesn't hurt."

"Really?" Killua doesn't look convinced as he looks at the bandages around his chest. "What about this?" Killua touches his ribs lightly, Gon wincing slightly. "If you're in pain, Leorio can give you medication... Don't bare through the pain like you normally do."

"It's not too bad though Killua, honest. Just when you touch it and when I take a deep breath." When Killua gives him a pointed look, Gon sticks out his tongue, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm starving!" Gon's stomach starts to rumble before his eyes light up, remembering something that needs to be done. "Oh! That guy! I need to go talk to him-" When Gon starts to get out of bed, Killua grabs his arm, stopping him.

"Oh no you don't. You just said you're hungry. You're going to eat and get some pain meds." Killua really is fussing over him like a mother. Gon's never seen him like this. There was this one time when he got a fever and couldn't get out of bed. He remembers Killua teasing him but when he realized he was being serious, his face fell and he was by Gon's side the whole day. The difference between then and now is that Killua's eyes have no room for negotiation. Gon has to do what Killua wants. Killua is openingly showing his feelings and being firm about this. Gon can respect that but...

"I want to go see him now Killua. I'm not that hungry. Oh! Maybe we could get food for that guy and we can all have breakfast together while we talk!" Gon's eyes light up at his idea.

"Gon this guy is our enemy. We can't just eat breakfast with him. Besides, I don't he could stomach anything down." Killua's eyes get dark but his face doesn't change. "Lets just eat breakfast, me and you Gon." Killua's voice gets softer again and he kisses Gon's cheek. "I could make you blue berry pancakes again."'

Gon's stomach rumbles, his cheeks flushing from Killua kissing the corner of his mouth and from getting so excited about the aspect of pancakes. Killua's pancakes. "W-What about the guy? He should get something to eat and I want to talk-"

"Leorio will feed him." Killua waves him off. "If you eat alone with me, you'll get my pancakes. If you want to eat with that guy, you get no pancakes."

Gon bites his lip. He really wants to talk to the fox stealer guy as soon as possible but at the same time he really wants Killua's pancakes. "Can't I have both?" Gon gives Killua his puppy dog eyes trying to touch him with his hands only for Killua to stop him by his arm.

"Can't use your hands." Killua gives him a stern look before he lightly kisses Gon's right hand. "And no. You can't have both. One or the other." When Gon starts to chew on his lip, Killua smirks. "Come on Gon~ You know you want my PANCAKES." Killua chuckles when he sees Gon's mouth water. "Soft and fluffy. Mmm." Killua leans close, smirking when he hears Gon's stomach growl in protest.

"You win!" Gon throws his arms In the air, pouting. "Using pancakes against' me Killua. That's unfair. And when I'm hungry."

"I always play dirty." Killua gives him a wink, which Gon only pouts more. "Welp let me get to cooking then." Killua gets off the bed, stretching his waist back before cracking his fingers. "I'll call Leorio to watch you while I cook-"

"I'll just come with you!" Gon gets out of bed, he gets a little dizzy and Killua is in front of him in seconds. He doesn't grab him but he's there. Just in case. Gon takes a deep breath before he grins, taking a couple of steps before he gets his bearings again.

Killua gives him a look over before crossing his arms. "I guess you can. I'd rather keep my eye on you anyway." Killua watches Gon as he walks towards the door, in nothing but his shorts, his chest bare exposed. When Gon goes to open the door, Killua glares. "What did I say?" Killua moves so he's in front of Gon and he opens the door. "No using your hands."

"I can't use them at all?' Gon pouts when he tries to hold Killua's hand only for Killua to scold him. "Not even to touch you?"

"They were bleeding pretty bad last night Gon. If you want them to heal properly you need to not move them." Killua gives him that stern look but...Gon catches the playfulness hidden in those blue orbs.

"You're teasing me." Gon puffs out his cheeks as he walks next to Killua. "Touching you won't hurt my hands."

"I think it will." Killua gives him a side way glance, his lips turning up in a smirk before he looks forward.

"Definably teasing me." Gon huffs, stomping a bit louder as they go down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Don't puff out your cheeks. You might not be able to touch me but...I can touch you." Killua's hand snakes around Gon's waist and he pulls the other boy towards him. Gon feels his heart flutter at feeling Killua's hand resting on his hip bone.

"But I wanna touch you." Gon still says stubbornly as they get to the kitchen. When Killua ignores him to open the door for him, Gon walks in quickly, getting away from Killua's hand that's around his waist. If he can't touch Killua, then he feels like Killua shouldn't be able to touch him. Killua notices this and he smirks though Gon doesn't see it. "Should we make something for Leorio and Kurapika too? Do you think they would like breakfast with us-"

"Don't you think it would be better with just us?" Killua tensed at Kurapika's name but he plays it off by getting out all the pots and pans he'll need.

"Killua..." Gon frowns at his lover who is working on getting all the ingredients out. "If you're mad at Kurapika that's okay but you shouldn't tell him to stay away. You two should work it out. We're all friends-"

"Gon." Killua doesn't stop with his movements, working effectively but his tone has changed. " He is no friend of mine. He has wronged me in a way I can't forgive-"

"But I kept the curse from you too Killua! So why can you forgive me-"

"Because you're Gon! And I could tell you were scared and...I know how you think. You thought you could tough it out. You didn't want to show weakness. But Kurapika is a different story. He was only thinking about Leorio and himself. He put that idea in your head and of course you held on to it. Kurapika should have told us. He could have told us to keep it secret that we know and we could have been helping more with figuring all this out. There's so many things he could have done. And he didn't."

"But I got him to promise he wouldn't-"

"That wasn't in till recently. He told us everything. Guilty conscious. I'll be around him because you're friends with him Gon but I will not be nice. I will not make friends with him-"

"Don't blame Kurapika for what's happening to me Killua. He's not the reason for this." Gon watches as Killua stirs the mixture quickly, not turning to look at him.

"He's the reason it's gotten this bad." Killua growls. Gon can feel Killua's aura is leaking out. It's rage.

"Killua." Gon walks over and lays his head between Killua's shoulder blades, letting his own aura mingle with Killua's. The ex-assassin takes deep breathes, Gon's aura calming him down, if just a little bit. "Everything's going to be okay. You don't have to get mad at Kurapika. I feel pretty good today. We'll find this guy, we'll get Clover and then we won't have to worry about this curse anymore. Then we can get back on the road to find Ging!" Gon smiles thinking about it, nuzzling his head against Killua's back. His tense shoulders slowly relaxing.

"We will find this guy. We will get Clover." Killua nods slowly as he pours the batter in the pan, starting to cook the pancakes. Gon keeps letting his aura mingle with Killua's, covering his lover in something like a warm blanket.

"We'll stay together and go on many adventures. I want to be with Killua forever." Gon kisses between Killua's shoulder blades, loving how Killua is getting warmer.

Killua's cheeks get pink but his blue eyes have that light back to them as he flips the pancakes. He takes a deep breath before letting it out. "Yeah...He's still not my friend Gon-"

"Can you just try to make up? Please? For me?" Gon kisses Killua's cheek, getting him to blush more.

"Whatever. I won't kill him. That's all I can promise." Killua grumbles but he's melting into Gon's touch.

"Okay!" Gon smiles. He knows Killua. After all this is over he should be fine. Probably. Hopefully.

Gon spends the rest of the time leaning on Killua, drooling on him, watching him cook. He can't wait for it. And he's itching to talk to that guy. He knows he'll be able to get information out of him.

Just when Killua is getting the pancakes onto plates they hear Leorio yelling all the way from his room.

Gon and Killua look at each other immediately, sharing at look. They take off running...well Killua does. He picks Gon up and runs with him up the stairs, making sure he's not in a position to get hurt. Gon huffs. He can't even run. Killua overly worries over him. But honestly, right now he doesn't mind much. Gon wouldn't be as fast with his hurt ribs.

Gon feels anxious when he hears Leorio yell again, he grips his fists, his aura building, ready for a fight. Killua kicks open Leorio and Kurapika's door, Gon's eyes widen at what he sees.

The man that Gon saw back in the dungeon is on the floor, his bones are all contorted and cracked. He's in nothing but his boxers, his bones sticking out dangerously to the point where it looks like they're going to rip through the skin. It looks like wire was binding this man...he pulled it off of him by wiggling his body, skinning his arms and back. There's burn marks covering his back and cuts in his stomach. There's a long scratch down the man's face that will leave a scar, one of his green eyes looking to the left while his other looks forward. The left eye looks bloody...as if it was hastily shoved back in. It looks wrong, like a doll you just shove an eye in.

Gon can't help to watch in horror as this man crawls forward, groaning, a couple of his teeth missing. Leorio is standing on the couch like this man is a mouse, his eyes wide and his mouth open. Kurapika is watching the man walk with blank gray eyes. He has his sword in his hand.

Killua has gone stiff and his bangs are covering his eyes. Killua doesn't have to say anything. No one does. Gon already knows that the state of this man was caused by Killua. "Put me down Killua." Gon says firmly. Killua does so.

"I...I n-need..." This man's mouth is so dry. Gon can hear him smack his lips just to be able to say those words.

"Leorio hand me that water bottle." Gon looks over at Leorio, there's a bottle water next to him. Leorio looks over at him before he throws the bottle. Killua catches it before Gon can. Gon holds out his hand. Killua looks at him a moment before handing him the bottle.

"Don't get too close Gon-" Killua starts.

"It will be okay. I don't think he can do much in this state anyway." Gon frowns before he walks up to this man, his gut twisting. This feels wrong and he doesn't like it. Killua is close by his side, watching him carefully. Gon knows he doesn't feel guilt for what he's done to this man, more so that he's made Gon upset.

"Here's some water. We're not gong to hurt you anymore." Gon gets on his knees in front of this man, uncapping the bottle before putting it to this man's lips. Gon watches as those green eyes, at least the right one slowly looks at him. There's a recognition there and he drinks the bottle greedily, his arms snapping back into place so he can grab the bottle and drink. "Leorio, can you tend to his wounds?" Gon looks over at his friend.

"...I can but his left eye..." Leorio frowns, rubbing his arm.

Gon nods his head. "Do all you can." Gon smiles when this man looks at him again. "We'll get you fixed up. Maybe if you get Clover to lick you, she'll be able to heal your eye!"

"...Really?" The man looks at Gon. "She c-can?" His eye shifts down.

"If you tell us where she is we can bring you to Clover and I can talk her into licking you." Gon watches this man shift.

"I c-can't..." The man frowns. "She...She needs..."

"Who's she?" Gon presses, watching Killua circling the man, he's just waiting for this man to attack Gon.

"M-My everything..."

"Do you need the fox to help her?"

"...I-I..."

"We already know that you're working for someone. Let's stop playing the games. Who are you working for?" Killua gets impatient. Gon sees the man flinch and he frowns.

"Tell me more about her." Gon gets this man's attention again. Then...The demon smiles. It's haunting and soft at the same time.

"She's the greatest. So smart and strong. I o-owe her my life." His cheeks get pink. Gon can see Leorio hide behind Kurapika, saying something about 'creepy'.

"Is she your lover?" Gon smiles at the change.

"O-Oh n-no!" He squeaks before wincing. "W-W-We're just friends! Good friends!"

"I bet you want to be more than friends." Gon wiggles his finger in his face, getting the other male to squeak.

"N-No...s-stop it Gon..." his eye shifts before he locks his eye with Gon. "I would like to help you...you remind me of her but I can't."

"Why can't you?" Gon tilts his head. Everyone is watching with sightly widen eyes. Because Gon is doing what he said he could do. He's getting information. Slowly but surely.

"B-Because...I need to keep her safe." He whispers.

"Safe-" Gon starts only to feel a sharp pain in his head. He groans, holding his head with his hands. It feels like someone is ripping open his skull and is poking his brain. His eye starts to twitch and his hands burn. There's a sharp ringing in his ears, his breathing uneven.

"Gon!" The raven haired male blinks when he feels Killua next to him, his eyes wide, a frown on his lips. He looks worried. Leorio and Kurapika are closer, both frowning as well. Gon tilts his head, his eyes widening when he gets a good look at Killua. He's so big! His muscles are huge and his hair is so long. And he's tall! Did Killua have a growth spurt over night?

"Wow! Killua! You got big!" Gon's eyes widen. "Did you drink a lot of milk or something?"

"Huh?" Killua looks confused.

"Kurapika, Leorio! You're here! and You guys look older! And bigger! What have you all been doing? And why wasn't I involved?" Gon pouts before he looks down at himself, his eyes widening. "Wow! I'm big too! I didn't have all these muscles yesterday! Well I did but they weren't as big." Gon chuckles before he frowns. "What happened to my chest? And my hands? Did I lose another battle in Heaven's area?" Gon tenses when he sees the man on the ground. "Wha?! What happened to you sir? Are you alright?! We need to get you medical assistance!"

"Gon what are you talking about?" Killua grabs Gon by the shoulders. He seems to be freaking out, his blue eyes shaking. "why are you talking about Heaven's arena? Why don't you remember how you got your wounds?"

"I'm not sure. I just can't remember. And aren't we at Heaven's arena? Did I fight Hisoka? Did he beat me so hard I forgot?" Gon pouts, his eyes getting fiery.

Killua looks horrified. Gon's not sure why. Maybe he lost really bad.

"Gon...how old are you?" Kurapika asks, swallowing. He looks pale too. And Leorio is frowning deeply.

"You forgot?" Gon tilts his head. "I'm 12!" Gon grins before he looks down at himself. "But I guess I don't look 12 anymore! We all had a growth spurt or something! Maybe I'm strong enough to defeat Hisoka now!-"

"No. shit." Killua arms are trembling slightly before he grips his hair, taking a deep breath. "You've...You've forgotten everything? What about macaroons? Greed island?"

"Uh macaroons are something Mito makes...and what's a 'greed island?' Is that a new place to explore?" Gon's eyes start to sparkle with excitement. Kilua's eyes get watery. Gon's not sure why. He frowns before his eyes widen. Killua's eyes get so dark with rage...blood lust. Killua turns his gaze on the man who's on the floor.

"Tell me who the fuck you're working for and where he is. _Now._" Killua's voice is so dark.

"Killua what is going on? What has this man done?" Gon gets in front of Killua, holding his arms out. Killua looks so mean. Gon's never seen this look on his face before. He's seen him kill that guy during the hunter exam but...there wasn't this rage. There wasn't this look.

Killua is breathing in through his nose, his hands turning into claws. "Explain to me what's going on? What happened? Why can't I remember? The last thing I remember was going to my fight with Hisoka...Did I hit my head or something? Can you explain to me what happened while I was out? I'm sure it's not too much I forgot!" Gon smiles, trying to cheer his friend back up but if anything...Killua's eyes seem to get watery again.

"Killua you need to calm down. You'll end up killing this guy." Kurapika says, taking a cautious step forward. "Take Gon to your room...try to reorient him-"

"I'm going to kill you." Killua snarls over at Kurapika, causing Gon to gasp. He looks at Killua with wide eyes, a deep frown on his face. "He thinks he's 12! He thinks we're suppose to be back at Heaven's arena! He's forgotten so much!-"

"I'm sure Gon will remember once we break the curse or even sooner! Don't spend your anger out on me, try to reorient him to what's going on now."

"Killua why are you mad at Kurapika? And why are you saying I think I'm 12? I am 12 and so are you! Though I do look older...and my voice Is really deep. So is yours! It's all smooth and silky. Hehe I didn't think your voice would sound like this when you got older!" Gon smiles, trying to lighten up his friends. He frowns when Killua's shoulders slump before he picks Gon up and cradles him against his chest.

Gon winces and can't help to raise his eyebrow, looking up at Killua with confusion. _Killua has never carried me like this before...I've seen it once before like when someone gets married._ Gon's confused expression isn't returned by Killua. His bangs are covering his face. He walks them out of the room, Gon looking around and frowning. This isn't Heaven's arena. "Where are we Killua?" Gon tilts his head when they walk into another room. His eyes light up when he sees a puppy sleeping in the corner. "Ohh dog! So cute!" Gon winces again only to blink when Killua places him down on the bed with such tenderness. It makes Gon feel a little strange.

"Gon look at me." Killua's voice sounds different and it's harder for the 12 year old to understand. Those blue eyes are looking deep into his own, yet his face is stone. "You're not 12 years old. You're 16 about to turn 17."

"What? No I'm not. Killua I told you during the hunter exam I'm 12! Though I don't know how I got big." Gon tilts his head, trying to remember. Killua is starting to frown again.

"You really don't remember anything? None of these past four years?" Killua bites his lip. "Nothing in this past month?"

"I remember the past four years. I spent most of them with Mito, helping her around the house and exploring the forest." Gon smiles but he frowns when Killua's aura seems unsteady. "You do look older though Killua. You grew and got really strong." Gon touches Killua's bicep, it twitches under his touch.

"So have you." Killua cups Gon's cheeks, making sure the other male is looking at him. "You're grown Gon. It's been four years. Don't you remember?" Killua bite his lip. There's a hint of desperation to him. "Don't you remember...this?" Killua leans in and kisses Gon on the mouth. Gon's eyes widen. Killua is kissing him! On the lips! What does that mean? Killua taste like vanilla...Gon's never kissed like this before. He's given pecks on the cheeks but this feels really different. Who would have thought his first kiss would be with Killua! Gon's heart flutters. He feels really happy.

Gon's head starts to sting and he groans, a ringing filling his ears as images of Gon and Killua sitting on the beach, kissing under the stars invades his mind. Killua is touching him, rubbing his back, begging him to remember. Gon keeps seeing and hearing things...and soon the ringing stops.

"Ugh...my head." Gon groans.

"Gon? Greed island?"

Gon blinks. "What' about greed island?" Gon looks around the room. "When did we get in here? Weren't we going to get pancakes?"

Killua lets out a loud sigh of relief, his eyes get watery and he hugs Gon. Gon tilts his head, not really getting what's going on. "Don't ever forget us. Everything that we've done and accomplished together."

"I would never do that." Gon wraps his arms around Killua, kissing his cheek. Killua completely relaxes.

"I really thought you forgot everything...I was worried." Killua lets out a laugh before he nuzzles Gon's head.

"What did I forget?" Gon frowns. He just doesn't understand what's going on.

"Nothing important." Killua rubs Gon's cheek, trying to sooth him, those blue eyes looking at Gon like he's the only person in the world.

"Oh I know! I want to talk to that guy! After we have pancakes of course...but the funny thing is I'm not really that hungry." Gon tilts his head, rubbing his stomach. "I feel kind of...blah."

"You feel sick?" Killua is messaging Gon's shoulders, the ex-assassin's attention is all on him. Those blue eyes of his seem different though. His aura isn't unstable but it's not like it usually is. Gon doesn't understand why. They were just talking about eating breakfast together and getting pancakes.

"I guess so. My head kind of feels funny and my stomach is cramping up." Gon speaks honestly, just like he told Killua he would.

"You're breaking out in a sweat." Killua's voice stays calm as he quickly gets up and runs into the bathroom. He comes back with a wet wash clothe and starts to wipe Gon's face with it. The cold water feels really nice.

"Ah that' feels good." Gon reaches up. "I can do it Killua-"

"I told you. You can't use your hands." Killua doesn't say anything more as he wipes down Gon's cheek towards his neck. Gon closes his eyes, feeling a relief from the cold. He's really starting to burn up. "I want to do this." Killua cools down Gon's neck before he works his way down, getting his chest. "Keep talking to me Gon. Tell me what you're feeling."

"I think the rag is working. I'm starting to feel cooler. And my stomach isn't hurting as bad...now I think i'm just hungry." Gon grins before his eyes close in his smile. "Killua, You don't have to be so worried you know? Everything's going to be fine! We'll find Clover and then go on a whole bunch of adventures together!" Gon just wants Killua to smile. He looks so tense and serious about this. And his touch is so tender like if he would press too hard he would break him.

Killua frowns at his words before he swallows. "What...what if you forget about me? How will we go on adventures then? You don't even remember already saying this to me."

"Forget about you? Are you kidding? I could never forget about you Killua!" Gon's eyes get wide at the thought. "I already said that to you? Huh...maybe I just need to eat something."

"but what if you do forget me Gon." Killua's voice seems softer. Quieter. "What if we break the curse and you're damaged to the point you don't remember me or the things we did-"

"Killua." Gon cups Killua's face, even though Killua told him not to use his hands, to make sure the ex-assassin is looking at him. He gives him a firm look, ignoring the strange laughter he heard in the back of his mind. "I don't think I could forget you. Even with this curse but if some how I were to forget you...I know that as soon as I see you, I will know you're important to me. That there's something special about you. I'm sure you could make me remember everything." Gon smiles at his friend who is looking at him with large eyes. "You're Killua! You can do anything."

"Gon..." Killua's body seems to relax if only for a bit.

"I'll try my hardest to fight this curse Killua. I don't want to forget you. Ever. I can't imagine the pain that would put you through...Because I know if you forgot me..." Gon frowns, an image of the other Killua in his mind smirking at him. There's a sharp pain.

"_I'd kill myself..."_

"_I'd Kill him."_

"You don't have to worry about that idiot. I couldn't forget you if I wanted to." Killua huffs, he seems back to normal. "If some crazy way I did...I know you would be able to make me remember too." Killua looks away, his cheeks getting pink. "Because I...trust you too. And I know you can do anything."

Gon can't help to giggle at his lover. Killua gets all flustered about saying something like this, something Gon already knows. Killua has been expressing his emotions more since they made love but Gon thought he wouldn't have so much trouble afterward. Killua will always be Killua though.

"Hey Killua..." Gon's face gets serious and Killua seems to pick up on it because he turns his head towards him, giving him his full attention, his blush gone. "...I heard some voices in my head." Gon rubs his scalp.

"What did they say?" Killua catches Gon's frown. He gives him a firm look. "It's okay. Tell me. No more holding back."

"Just that one voice telling me to kill myself again...and the other one that wants to kill you." Gon rubs his arm. "I really don't like the other voice Killua. He makes me so angry-"

"Don't let them get to you. That voice can talk about Killing me all it wants but it's not going to. You got to keep your cool Gon."

"I am." Gon hugs Killua, burying his head between his neck. The other male tenses only to completely relax and quickly wrap his arms around his waist. Gon takes in Killua's scent and feels his hair brush against his check. It's calming. Gon's lips are pressed Against Killua's neck. He doesn't want to hear anymore voices or ringing. There's something he can't remember and it's bothering him.

Gon licks Killua's neck, getting his shoulders to stiffed. He nibbles on the sensitive skin, enjoying how Killua's body gets warmer just from him doing this. "S-Stop that. You need to rest." Killua's voice is stern but Gon heard the waver in it when Gon bit harder into his neck.

Killua is so stressed out. Gon can feel it in his aura and the way he's acting. Gon doesn't like it. He doesn't like that he's causing this. He just wants Killua to feel good. "Let me do this." Gon sucks on the tender skin, Killua tilting his head, a soft groan leaving his lips. "I want to."

"You'll make me want it..." Killua's hand has started to wander over Gon's body. It started rubbing up and down his back only to go lower where it now rest on his bottom. This action and Killua's sexy deep voice only makes Gon try harder. He wants to hear more sounds come out of his lover. He kisses up the neck before he licks Killua's ear up the shell. He takes his earlobe into his mouth, taking the earring's chain with it. He bites and tugs lightly, earning him a moan that sends a spark of excitement down his spine. "Gon..." Killua's voice is a growl as his hand starts to grope his ass making Gon feel all warm. He opens his eyes only to widen them when he sees something standing behind the bed.

The other Killua smirks, his arms crossed as he takes in the two with a calculating look. "Keep going. I don't mind watching. But when are you going to tell him about us?"

Gon can't help to give this person a confused look. The other Killua just smirks at him. Gon's eyes widen and his attention is stolen when he feels a warm hand on his bare bottom. Killua's hands are down his pants now, groping him with no restraint. Gon's cheeks get pink from the treatment and from the fact that when he looks up, the other Killua is still watching, this hungry look coming to his eyes. Gon feels uncomfortable.

"I know you said you wanted me on bottom...but I don't think we should have sex yet. You're still recovering. I could give you a little...something." Killua's voice is hot against his ear, his arousal obvious now that Gon knows what this voice means. He kisses Gon's neck as one of his hands goes down his pants to grab his member. Gon squeaks from the much wanted fiction, a moan leaving his lips as Killua continues to grope him and now stroke him.

Gon is feeling good and he doesn't want Killua to stop but...the other Killua is bothering him. The way he watches, licking his lips, those eyes so dark...Gon doesn't' like how he's reacting to him watching. "Killua can we change the position?" Gon pulls back to look into Killua's eyes. He finds his mouth go dry when he looks into those blue half lidded eyes full of lust. Killua's white locks are framing his face and his arm muscles shift every time he strokes and gropes him. Killua really is too sexy.

"To what?" Killua reluctantly lets go of him. "Do you want to lay down? That'll be more comfortable. I'll get some lube." Gon moves so he's laying down on the bed while Killua gets some of the lube. Gon licks his lips, wanting this. Wanting to feel good by Killua's hand but...the other Killua is still watching.

"You're a little slut aren't you? You like me watching." The other Killua chuckles getting Gon to glare at him. Gon can't lay on his back either. He doesn't want to see the other Killua at all. Gon turns on his stomach and buries his face in the pillow.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" Killua voice is blank but Gon catches the hint of disappointment.

"No...I want you to do it like this."

"I can't when you're laying on your stomach-" Killua stops talking when Gon bends his knees, putting his butt in the air. Gon keeps his head in the pillow.

"Is this better?"

Killua swallows. Gon thinks he hears Killua mumble something like ' if you weren't hurt I'd...' but Gon can't hear the rest. Killua pulls down his shorts slowly. This position is actually comfortable. It's kind of exciting not being able to see either. He can feel Killua's eyes on him. He's staring at his ass and Gon's heart is just beating too fast.

Gon hears the cap of the lube opening and then the squirting sound. Gon holds his breath, anticipating feeling Killua's firm hands on his aching manhood. There's shifting behind him, Gon's eyebrow raising. His heart races when he feels something warm near his balls before they're sucked into a place of moist warmth. Gon gasps, his eyes widening in the pillow as Killua licks his balls that Gon knows are in his mouth. It's such a different feeling and it feels so good. Gon didn't even think you could do this.

Gon moans into the pillow, gripping the sheets. His eyes widen once again when Gon feels Killua's lubed finger rubbing at his entrance as he sucks and kisses his balls. Gon's breathing is uneven and his chest is starting to hurt but he ignores it. This feels too good. Gon tenses when Killua shoves his index finger in but he sucks him at the same time, the two sensations clash together and Gon can help to arch his back and gasp. The pleasure and the slight pain feel really good.

"Gon...you're so warm." Killua's breath can be felt on his neither regions as he pulls out his index finger to push in his middle finger with his index. "Does it feel good? My fingers inside you?"

Gon's face flares up but he keeps his cool.

"A-Ah Killua it-" Gon gasps again when Killua moves his body up so he can take the head of his member in his mouth.

"Is Gon still saying he's 12-" Leorio walks into their room. He looks at the two with wides before he screams. "My eyes! My eyes!"

Gon squeaks before he turns so he's on his back so he can cover himself, usually he doesn't care about being naked in front of his friends but this feels a bit different.  
"Leorio you idiot!" Killua growls, using his body to cover Gon. "Get out!"

"Okay, okay! But is he alright?! I just wanted to check on my friend!" Leorio groans.

"I'm fine Leorio!" Gon gives him a sheepish smile though Leorio still isn't looking at them. "Hows that guy doing?"

Leorio seems to calm down and he stares at the wall. "...That's another reason I came in." Killua pulls up Gon's pants for him, making sure he's alright before turning his attention to Leorio. "After you left he started freaking out about something. He kept saying Gon's name...I was worried something might have happened to you guys-"

Just as Leorio says this, his words fade away. Gon feels an overwhelming sense of doom, it hits him like a wave and it sweeps him off his feet. He feels sick, the room is spinning. Killua's words morph into something dark and scary. Gon closes his eyes tightly and grips his head. The ringing is unbearable. There's a weight on his chest and he can't breathe.

Someone is grabbing him. It's all dark. There's yelling ,panic. Gon tries to speak but all that comes out is a scream.

"_It hurts, it hurts! Why won't you just kill me? Please?"_

"_Destroy everything. No one deserves to live."_

Something snaps in his mind and all the screaming stops. The room stops spinning and he can see Killua shaking him, looking at him with those blue eyes trembling. Leorio is right next to him, holding his arm as well, looking pale.

"Gon! Gon say something!" Killua shakes him, he looks so worried...and hidden is a fear.

Gon opens his mouth to say something, to tell Killua he's okay...but nothing comes out. Gon frowns and he tries to stay something again, a squeak comes out. Leorio and Killua look at each other, that tension seems to leave the air but there's something else building as Killua looks back, a deep frown on his lips.

"Gon what's wrong?"

Gon opens his mouth but nothing comes out again. He frowns and starts moving his hands before pointing at his throat. He mouths 'I have no voice!'

"You can't speak?" Killua breaths in through his nose, concern in his eyes only for a flash of anger to fill those beautiful orbs.

"He's lost his voice?" Leorio frowns before he moves so he's next to Gon. He starts to feel on Gon's throat before he tells Gon to open his mouth. He does so. "There doesn't appear to be anything wrong. The curse is able to take away someones memories and voice?" Leorio starts to look over Gon's body before he touches Gon's chest. He winces but he can't make any sound of pain. "That was some seizure you just had, I need to reassess your chest. I hope it didn't cause anymore damage."

'I had a seizure?" Gon tries to say but no sound comes out. Gon looks over at Killua only to see the ex-assassin staring at him with such a deep frown, his hands gripped at his sides. There's also something else in his eyes...a dark look. A blood lust.

"Leorio watch over Gon." Killua's voice is calm as he gets off the bed and starts to walk towards the door. Gon can feel his aura shift. Killua can't even contain his feelings, Gon sees the sparks starting to go around his body.

'Killua!' Gon tries to yell at his lover but he can't. Leorio keeps him from getting up too.

"Gon you need to rest. You may have more damage to your ribs." Leorio says this before Killua leaves. The ax-assassin's shoulders tense before his body sparks, his electricity hitting the light and breaking it. Then Killua is out of the room, his dark aura can still be felt.

'I'm okay Leorio. Killua is going to really hurt that guy.' Gon mouths as Leorio gets to work on unwrapping his bandages on his chest

"It hurts?" Leorio tilts his head, trying to read his lips. Gon can tell he can't really understand what he's saying. "I'm sure it does. You had me scared to death for a minute there. Your eyes rolled back and you started seizing pretty badly." Leorio takes a deep breath before shaking his head. "Killua is going to really hurt that guy again but...maybe he has to. This curse looks like it's getting worse, I'm getting worried."

'He doesn't have to hurt him more. That guy won't talk with the use of pain...Killua should know that-' Gon winces again when Leorio takes off his bandages. Leorio looks at his chest, touching around his chest and watching where Gon grimaces.

"Luckily it doesn't feel like there's anymore damage but we it would probably be safer to get a x-ray."

'this is annoying.' Gon frowns as Leorio wraps his chest up again. He doesn't like not having his voice and he doesn't like how weak he feels right now. He wants to get up and run after Killua to stop him.

"Let me give you some pain medication." Leorio starts to move-

'I have to stop Killua!' Gon jumps out of bed and starts to run towards the hotel door.

"oi Gon! Don't move around so suddenly-"

There's a high pitched scream from down the hall followed by Kurapika shouting. Gon's heart sinks, wondering if Kurapika is okay-

Leorio runs past Gon and out of the door. He's running to help Kurapika. Gon tries to run too but there's a sharp pain in his head and he ends up falling on his knees. It's so annoying. How weak he is. Right now Kurapika could need him and he can't do anything. What if Killua needs him? Gon starts to crawl towards Leorio's room, his amber eyes showing nothing but determination. He's crawling in the middle of the hallway and it hurts his ribs.

"Ohh what's this?" Gon stops crawling when he hears that voice. He glances over slowly, Catching Hisoka who is standing off to the side, a smirk on his lips. "Crawling on your hands and knees? How entertaining." Hisoka chuckles.

Gon glares and he opens his mouth to say something back but nothing comes out. He hates it. Hisoka stops smiling and he raises his eyebrow. "Oh? What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Hisoka starts to walk closer towards him. Gon feels a burst of anger from seeing this man. He's the one who told Killua. He's the one who made him have that huge freak out. Gon focuses his aura in his feet before he swings his feet, trying to knock the older man down only for Hisoka to jump up and land in front of him. With Gon's injuries he's not that fast.

"Feisty!" Hisoka licks his lips when Gon glares up at him with those amber eyes full of fire. "Ohh don't look at me like that Gon. You make it hard for me to control myself." He grains, hugging himself.

'what do you want?' Gon builds up his aura, ignoring the burning. He's been useless all this time. He can fight. He can still fight. He'll show Hisoka all the new skills he's learned.

"Things are going too well you see. I think it's time to shake it up a bit." Hisoka squats down so he's level with Gon.

'I need to help my friends.' Gon starts to crawl around the strange man only for Hisoka to grab his ankle. Gon kicks and gets himself out of Hisoka's hold.

"What will you do when you get in there Gon? Right now all your friends are fighting." Hisoka stands up, looking amused when Gon frowns. "Kurapika tried to stop Killua from killing the poor demon and now Kurapika has Killua's wrath focused on him. Of course Leorio is trying to protect his lover. It's a shame really. Watching their friendship fall apart."

'Killua doesn't mean it...It's just because of what's happen. Once the curse is gone it will be fine." Gon forces himself up and he limps towards the hotel room, hoping he can get in there and stop this before anyone gets seriously hurt. They're friends. They shouldn't be fighting like this. The curse is tearing his friends apart.

"Maybe, maybe not." Hisoka kicks Gon's back getting him to fall on his chest again, getting the breath knocked right out of him. "Oh that's no fun. You can't make a sound. It's scary isn't? I could kill you right now and no one would know it. You're all alone little Gon."

'I was scared of you as a child...maybe I still am but I'm stronger! I will defeat you.' Gon turns quickly and he's proud when he makes Hisoka unstable. Despite the pain, he hits Hisoka in his lower leg, getting him to fall on his side.

"Ohhhhh Gon! You feel so good! Mmmm." Hisoka starts to make some...very strange noises. He's being so loud that Gon's sure the whole hotel can hear him. "So nice and warm mmmmm." Gon tilts his head, just staring at Hisoka like he's crazy. Hisoka winks, smirking.

A few seconds later Killua breaks through the wall, his face red and his sparks flying, breaking all the lights in the hallway. His claws are out and his teeth bared. When he looks over and sees Gon laying on the ground with a confused expression, and Hisoka laying next to him, he calms just a little bit but that anger grows.

"Get away from him." Killua snarls about to charge only for Hisoka to grab Gon by the neck and lift him up.

"Come any closer and I'll snap his neck." Hisoka smirks, getting Killua to skid to a stop, his glare deepening.

"Gon!" Leorio comes out with Kurapika, the blonde is bleeding from a wound to his shoulder but other than that he looks okay. Kurapika gets out his swords when he sees Hisoka, everyone preparing for battle. Gon doesn't like how he has to be saved by his friends. It's not just this either. It's the curse too. Can Gon do nothing by himself?

'Don't help me I'm fine!' Gon tries to reassure his friends but he can't even do that. He doesn't' have his voice. He tries to kick his legs to get himself down but Hisoka just tightens his grip on his neck getting him to gasp.

"Hisoka!" Killua growls.

"Right, where are my manners? Now that I've gotten all your attention..." Hisoka smirks. "Gon isn't looking to good is he? The curse has gotten worse. My poor Gon is in pain. Isn't it horrible Killua?" Hisoka digs his nails into Gon's neck getting him to wince. "So much pain."

Killua's eyes get narrow and so dark. Killua wants to kill. He's holding himself in place, glancing at the hand that's squeezing Gon's neck, to Gon's face and then back to Hisoka.

"What do you want? Let Gon go." Killua's voice is so deep. It sends shivers down Gon's spine. A good kind of shiver though.

"This tension! I love it!"

"Hisoka stop playing around! You of all people should know Gon doesn't need this right now." Kurapika shouts, his eyes turning red.

"you look at me as if I'm the bad guy. While you three were fighting each other, Gon was out here all alone, crawling on his hands and knees trying to reach you. I was beating him around and the poor thing couldn't make a noise to call for help." Everyone's face falls, there's a hint of guilt in Killua's eyes before he glares, his aura growing. "You're worse than me. Knowing Gon is like this but leaving him alone. So horrible."

"You're the ass hole who's hurting him and choking him right now!" Leorio shouts, pointing an angry finger at Hisoka.

"You idiot! I told you to stay with Gon!" Killua turns those angry eyes on Leorio.

"How the hell could I stay with him when you started to attack Kurapika?!" Leorio snaps.

"You lost control of your angry Killua. All our actions put Gon in danger-" Kurapika starts.

"I don't want to hear anything from you!" Killua snaps, his fingers turning into claws that are pointed towards Kurapika. "I blame all of this on you!"

"Be reasonable." Kurapika makes a stance. Gon can only watch as his friends are about to fight again. He frowns. Why are they so angry with each other? Why can't they stop this?

"So it is true." Hisoka hums getting Gon to look at him. "The curse does effect people around the affected as well. That's what he was telling me!~"

'so this is all me?' Gon frowns before looking back at his friends. He wants to say something but he still doesn't have his voice.

"I'm pissed off at you Kurapika! You didn't tell me about Gon and you're not telling me about other things! What kind of lover are you? And by the way, I hate when you're on top. You're too rough and it hurts." Leorio starts to yell at Kurapika, those brown orbs getting glazed over.

Kurapika's gray eyes get glazed over and he glares at Leorio. "Oh yeah? Well I hate how you snore during the night! I hate how you think you know everything because you are a doctor and how nosy you are. This is my business! I'm surprised you're not loose with all the people you've slept with! I might have to get myself checked for aids! I've been planning on doing that since we've been sleeping around!"

"How dare you?! I don't have aids! I didn't sleep with that many people, and maybe if you were around more and would actually talk to me I wouldn't have been going off with others!"

"Both of you, shut the hell up." Killua snaps, his voice so dark that Kurapika and Leorio look at him. "You're both at fault in my book. All you care about is Kurapika, and all you care about is Leorio. You haven't been thinking about Gon at all!" Killua's electricity starts to spread and he takes a step forward. Gon knows that stance. He's about to attack Kurapika. The blonde gets out his wooden sword and Leorio gets out his knife. They're really about to hurt each other.

Gon looks over at Hisoka only to see the other male smirking, this dark amusement in his eyes. Gon wiggles, trying to get out of his hold and to shout at his friends at the same time. Hisoka glances over at Gon, the young male glaring at him. 'let me go!'

To Gon's relief, he does. The raven haired male wastes no time. He runs to his friends just as they're charging on each other. He can't tell them to stop so he'll make them stop. He focuses his aura over his body and jumps in front of Killua, holding out his arms to blunt the blow of Killua's attack.

That dark look in Killua's eyes vanishes to one of surprise. He skids to a stop, just before his nails pierce gon's face. He hears Leorio and Kurapika skid to a stop behind him and he can feel the tip of Kurapika's sword right behind his head.

That could have ended horribly. Gon knows the danger he had just put himself in but he doesn't care. He glares at Killua, putting his hands on his hips before he looks behind him at the wide eyes of his other two friends.  
Gon doesn't even have to say anything. The look on his face gets Leorio to rub the back of his head, Kurapika to frown, and Killua's eyes to shift. They know exactly how he's feeling right now.

'We're all friends. Why are you guys fighting each other? Hurting Kurapika and Leorio isn't going to help find Clover.' Gon hopes Killua can read his lips. The other male seems to be trying to. Killua takes a deep breath.

"I know, I know..." Killua rubs his head. "I got lost there for a minute..." Gon could feel his blood lust. He wanted to kill someone.

"Forgive me Gon." Kurapika bows his head. "I should not have played into Killua."

"Me either but I just had to protect Kurapika you know?" Leorio shifts.

'no more fighting.' Gon looks around at everyone, crossing his arms. When everyone nods, Gon smiles sightly, letting out a sigh of relief. He was able to stop it. HE was able to do something. Gon glance over just to see Hisoka is gone.

"That bastard took off." Killua growls when he notices this as well. Gon blinks when Killua wraps his arms around Gon, pulling him into his chest. He kisses Gon's cheek where his nails would have pierced if he hadn't stopped himself. "Sorry I wasn't there." Killua mumbles in his ear. Gon smiles and leans his head back. He's glad Killua has calmed down. Kurapika and Leorio seem back to normal too.

'it's okay. I could have handled it' Gon grins before he frowns and looks at Killua. 'what about that guy?'

"I wasn't able to touch him. Kurapika got in the way which started our fight." Killua grunts. Just as Kurapika is about to say something they hear that guy scream bloody murder. Gon's eyes widen and he looks at Killua. Killua looks confused as well. Everyone takes off running towards Leorio's room and bust in. They see Hisoka jump out of the window just as they come in. The demon is laying on the ground, shaking, crying, wailing.

"I did what he said...I did it...I did...so why? no..." He wails, howls, his body chancing before he looks over at Gon. Killua gets in front of him protectively, Kurapika and Leorio doing the same. "G-Gon!" He wails and starts to crawl over. Gon feels his heart ache. This man is calling out for help. Gon moves Killua out of he way so he can move closer but Killua grabs him and pulls him back.

"Are you crazy? Stay away from him." Killua gives him a firm look when Gon glares.

"G-Gon he's killed her!" This man wails and reaches for Gon's shoe. "I'm...It hurts...I can't...I'm going to lose it. I'm going to kill everyone-"

"Who killed her?" Gon's eyes widen when his voice comes back, everyone looking over at him. Killua sighs slightly in relief.

"The m-man..." His green eyes are flickering. "With the black eyes...He lied to me...he killed her. Gon..." This man looks up at his eyes. "She's gone, I failed her but...maybe I don't have to fail you. You remind me of her, I know if she was here, she would have liked you...In the woods south of the ship wrecked restaurant, you'll find a cabin. The fox is there, in a cage...also that man is there. He's the one who wants...t-to hurt you."

"The woods south of the ship wrecked restaurant." Killua's eyes light up. There's this hope, this urgency.

"I w-would hurry. When I get back up...who ever is in that cabin...I will kill." Tears fall down his face before his eyes roll back and he passes out on the floor. Gon frowns, reaching out to touch him only for Killua to grab his arm.

"We need to hurry up and get the fox and break this curse." Killua says impatiently, a tension in the air from being so close. "We can worry about him later!"

"...Okay." Gon nods before Killua pulls him out of the room, Leorio and Kurapika running by his side, both have serious expressions.

This man with the black eyes...he killed the person the demon held close. Gon doesn't understand the strange twisting of his stomach when he heard about this person. He has a bad feeling.

But what can he do about it? He's going to get Clover and break this curse. He'll make it so Killua can smile again without having to worry. Gon will be okay. It will all be okay.

Gon swears his life on it.

* * *

Hisoka chuckles, watching the four friends run out of the room. That worked perfectly. He licks his lips, groaning at this turn of events. By telling the demon a lie about his lover being dead, the demon actually told the group about where Illumi is. Illumi will be taken off guard. His plans will have a dent in them. Hisoka can't wait to watch. He wants to see If Killua will be able to fight his brother. He wants to see what Gon will do. He wants to watch all of them fight Illumi...and if he feels like it he may jump in. To help Illumi? Or to help Gon? Decisions, decisions...

Hisoka's smirk is too wide. This is going to be one hell of a climax, one that he has molded himself from the side lines. He can't wait to see all his little toys play...but which one does he hold more precious?

Gon or Illumi...hmmmm

He'll figure it out. He's more of a spontaneous guy anyway. Hisoka runs off to reach Illumi before the others do. Not to warn Illumi but to hide in the shadows to get a good spot.

Bring on the blood.


	23. Chapter 23

Gon takes a deep breath, focusing on keeping his zetsu. It's proven more difficult than he would like to admit. There's this ringing in his ear that is hard to ignore and it seems to be effecting his aura. Gon peers around the tree he's taking cover behind, staring at the back of the cabin. He glances over to his left. Though he can't see Killua, he knows he's there, hiding in the shadows, ready to strike. His lover didn't like having to split up but they all agreed it was the best way to make sure this person won't escape. Also if it's a trap, all of them won't get caught in it.

Kurapika is hiding in front of the cabin while Leorio has the right side. No one is getting out of this cabin without them knowing. Gon is feeling restless. He has this feeling in his gut he can't shake. There's no animals around here. It's like they're all keeping away from the cabin. The darkness seems thicker in this place.

Gon wants to charge in but he holds himself in place. He's waiting for Killua's signal. Gon glances over, seeing Killua advance towards the cabin. To anyone else it would look like a blur of white, something that could be easily mistaken as a trick of the eye.

"_It's over tonight."_ The other Killua's voice sounds strange. He's not taunting him. It's almost regretful.

Gon keeps his eyes on his lover, making sure his aura doesn't give way and ruin their cover. Killua makes a hand gesture. Gon sends Leorio the text message which Leorio will pass to Kurapika. Killua can't see anyone in the cabin. It's time to make their move in. Either the guy escaped or he's in a blind spot that Killua can't see. They break in on three.

One. Two. _Three._

Gon runs as fast as he can, ignoring the pain in his ribs, and keeping his zetsu. He jumps through the back widow, letting his zetsu go at the same time everyone else is. What Gon sees is not what he expected at all...but It explains this feeling in his gut and the anger he feels flare up.

"So he told my location? How disappointing." Illumi is standing next to a cage that has Clover in it. The legendary fox is laying down, her ears down. She looks ill. Illumi had to know they were coming. Or at least he was prepared for it.

"I-Illumi?" Killua's face falls once those dark eyes land on his older brother, the cause for all this. His face goes pale but he stays in that fighting position.

"Kil! It's been so long!" Illumi claps his hands together, turning those black eyes on Killua. "You've grown."

"Stop this. Leave Gon out of whatever the hell you're doing." Killua grips his fists, snarling at his older brother but those blue eyes are trying to hide his fear. His uncertainty.

"Why did you frame me?" Gon tilts his head, glaring deeply at Illumi when he sees how tense Killua is.

"So this is the ass hole who's done it." Leorio cracks his fingers, taking a step closer with Kurapika next to him.

"If he was able to turn his face into that thing during the Hunter exam, I'm sure he could shift his face into other forms." Kurapika frowns, getting his chains out. He looks uneasy.

"Kil. It's time to go home." Illumi ignores everyone else except his younger brother, those black eyes never leaving his blue ones. "You've had your fun but it's time you do what you were made to do. It's time for your training to be the heir to the Zoldyck family-"

"I'm not an assassin anymore. I'm not going to be heir to the family. I'm staying here." Killua swallows but his voice is firm. "I'm staying with Gon."

"I'm afraid Gon won't be with us much longer." Illumi stares with those empty eyes. "His time is up." Gon takes a step forward, feeling his anger rise at seeing this man. He stops soon after when a sharp pain goes through his chest. He leans forward and coughs, blood coming up from his throat and splatting on the ground. It drips off his chin, the metallic taste left in his mouth as he falls to his knees.

"Gon!" All his friends scream. Killua goes to run to him, those blue eyes giving way to the fear once again. Before Killua can get to him, Gon spits up blood again, not able to stop himself. His vision is getting blurry.

"Now, now." Illumi cuts Killua off, jabbing his hand towards his brother, getting Killua to jump back a bit.

"Get away from him!" Killua screams, his electricity building up, his white hair getting puffy. Those blue eyes are so dark and his nails have grown sharp.

"You want to kill me don't you? Mother would be so proud." Illumi hums. "Can you really go through with it kil? And is your friend really worth it?"

"I can!" Killua's voice wavers for a moment but when those blue eyes fall on Gon who is laying in his own blood, those eyes get dark again. "Gon is..."

"I must admit I'm impressed. Your friend's mind wasn't broken so now the curse is just destroying his insides. It must be so painful. Do you want to save your friend Kil? You can try to kill me but you'll run out of time. I don't intend on giving up the fox for free."

"I'm f-fine!" Gon growls, trying to get up but there's a sharp pain and he throws up. It hurts. He can't do anything. All the voices are morphing in his head.

"What do you want?" Killua's face gets stone with acceptance. Gon is getting pale from the blood lost. They don't have much time. Killua can't hide the change in his aura or the way his pupils have gotten pin point.

"Just come home with me Kil. It will be just like old times. You can start your training and you're at that age were father and I will look for a suitable wife for you. We've decided it's about time for you to get one."

"...if I agree to this, you'll give us the fox and let us save Gon?" Killua's expression doesn't change.

"Yup! A happy ending for everyone one. Just come here." Illumi holds out a purple needle in his hand. Killua's face gets pale as he takes in his brother's nen. "This is what will seal our deal-"

"Killua d-don't! I'm fine! We can fight him and get the f-fox ourselves!" Gon shouts before he grabs Illumi's ankle, gripping with enough force he knows he's cracked the bone. Illumi doesn't move and his face doesn't change. "I can hold out, you don't need to go back with him." Gon spits up more blood, everything getting dizzy.

"He only has minutes." Illumi says, ignoring Gon. Killua is looking at Gon strangely. There's this deep look in his eyes that leaves him. His face becoming stone.

"I can't lose you." Killua's sparks stop and his nails go back to being normal. He starts to walk towards Illumi, towards the needle.

"I-I can't lose you...either! D-Don't...!" Gon wills himself to move but he can't.

"I'll do what ever you want. Just...save Gon." Killua bows his head in front of Illumi, the older assassin's lips twitch as he lifts up the needle. Killua is doing this out of desperation, Gon knows. Still, Gon can't do it. He can't watch as Illumi takes Killua away from him once again.

"You can't...find him...a wife...because he won't love them..." Gon find himself saying with barely any oxygen to his brain. Illumi stops.

"It doesn't really matter if he loves them or not. The one with the best genetics is who will be chosen. Someone I like. I'll just rewire Killua and he'll like whoever I pick." Illumi watches as Killua stiffens, his fists gripped at his sides.

"Get on with it!" Killua snarls. "He's dying-"

"No! He l-loves me." Gon grabs Illumi's leg and starts to crawl up him, using all the strength he has left. "He's not some machine that you can 'rewire.'! Killua has a choice! How can you be okay...with treating him like this...? Killua is amazing!-"

"He loves you?" Illumi raises an eyebrow.

"Just put the fucking needle in my head Illumi! Hurry up! Gon stop, I'm trying to save you-"

"I-I don't want to be saved if it means you have to suffer Killua!" Gon grinds his teeth, still climbing up Illumi, trying to get the needle. "H-He's my lover so it's like he already has a w-wife! Or something!" Gon's brain is all fuzzy.

"H-He doesn't know what he's talking about. It's the blood loss." Killua says quickly when he sees the change in illumi's eyes. "Just-"

"It's the truth~" Gon finds himself sliding off of the older assassin as he glances over, seeing Hisoka walk in, dragging Kurapika and Leorio who's backs are pressed against each other like they're tied up but Gon doesn't see anything... Leorio has a broken nose and Kurapika's fingers are bent oddly but other than that, they seem to be okay. Hisoka has a playful smile on his lips but when he sees Gon spit up blood again and Killua cry out in panic, his face gets dark. "Illumi."

"The curse is progressing faster than I expected. It's wasn't my fault." Illumi puts his hands up.

"We don't have time for this! Gon is going to die! Just give me that!" Killua reaches for the needle. "Don't you want me to go home?...Big brother?" Killua's lips curl at saying that. He looks like he's about the vomit.

That got illumi's attention. Those empty eyes have a certain...excitement to them. "I do, I do Kil. You'll be my beloved little brother again." Illumi grabs Killua's head, aiming the needle to get in the frontal lobe of the brain-

The needle is yanked out of Illumi's hand, and is pulled into Hisoka's by his bungee gum. Those yellow eyes are still looking unamused. "We had a deal Illumi."

"I don't know what you mean-"

Gon tries to speak, he tries to do something in this situation but now he can only lay in on the ground. Everything is blurry and the lights are low.

"Give me the fucking needle!" Killua screams, his aura sparking and going everywhere.

"You know as much as I do that there's no time. Even if Illumi wasn't in your way and you got the fox...You wouldn't make it to the circus leader in time." Hisoka's voice is a growl as he throws the needle to the ground. "I very much don't like that you double crossed me Illumi. You lied to me."

"Gon!" Killua cries out, those blue eyes filled with so much dread and dark realization as he pushes Illumi out of the way to kneel next to his fallen lover, holding him in his arms, laying Gon's head against his chest. Gon feels everything is just melting away. He looks up at Killua, and sees those blue eyes glimmer with tears. Gon can hear Kurapika and Leorio calling him too. There's a flash of pink and black...Hisoka and Illumi? Fighting? Gon's not sure. All he can focus on is Killua and those big blue eyes filled with so many emotions.

Gon can't help to smile. "Kil...ua." His voice is hoarse and his mouth tastes like iron as he touches Killua's flushed cheek with his finger tips. "It's...okay. I'm happy...you're still here...Don't let Illumi hurt you...anymore."

"Gon just stay with me, we're going to get you out of here. We're going to break the curse, it will be okay." Killua is lying. Gon knows and Killua knows. Gon has lost too much blood. It feels like his insides are turning into mush. Killua's tears are falling from his eyes and onto Gon's cheek.  
"Did I ever tell you...how pretty your eyes are?...they look like the ocean...with the sun shinning on the waves." Gon eyes start to slip shut but a jerk from Killua makes him open his eyes again. Killua's lips are trembling. Gon doesn't like seeing him upset. But he can barely think right now. All he can think about is sleeping... "Can you...kiss me good night?"

Killua's lower lip quivers before he leans in, kissing Gon so tenderly that the raven haired male feels like he could just let himself go in the kiss. He holds on to the feeling and takes note of the warm tears falling off of Killua's face. "It's not goodbye." He says but his voice wavers.

"Not goodbye...just goodnight." Gon smiles, feeling like he's back in the hotel room with Killua laying by his side. All his senses are fading away. It's time to sleep. "I'll see you in the morning..." Killua interlaces their fingers just as Gon's eyes slip shut and he feels himself finally sleep. All the pain subsides and the last thing he's aware of is Killua's hand in his.

_You'll still be here when I wake up...right Killua?_

* * *

Killua just sits there with Gon's lifeless body in his hands, holding him against his chest, running his fingers though his hair as if to offer some comfort to the dead boy. _Dead._ He's dead. Killua's mind has shut down. He doesn't know what to do, what to say. His body is working on it's own now, making him breathe, making him live. Killua can hear Leorio wail in the back ground. He can hear Kurapika and sense his aura is out of whack. He can sense those two grieving.

Gon can't be dead. He was just here. They just had a conversion 30 minutes ago about going out to eat after all this was over. He can't be gone. Not Gon.

Killua just sits there, lifting Gon's body and he can't help to think he looks like a broken doll, his arms and body laying against the ground, being held down by gravity. His head rolling back. Killua finally looks down at Gon's face. He takes in Gon's pale flesh, the peaceful expression on his face, like he's asleep. Like all those times Gon has been asleep by his side.

But as soon as Killua looked at Gon's face...it hit him. Gon is dead. He's gone. He's dead. _He'sdeadhe'sdeadhe'sdeadhe'sdead._ Illumi killed him. HE'S DEAD. Killua screams, he screams like someone is ripping him open from the inside out as he holds Gon's limp body against his. His aura spikes and breaks every light in the cabin, glass shattering everywhere. It feels like something has shattered inside of the ex-assassin. His light is gone. The sun has gone to bed, now there's only the moon.

"When we get home you're going to wash your mouth out." Illumi states after jumping away from Hisoka's attack. "Are you sick to kiss that man Kil?-"

Killua's body stands up on its own. Killua's mind isn't working anymore. He's broke a fuse. All he can think about is that Gon is dead. He's dead because of Illumi. He needs to kill. It doesn't matter anymore. He'll kill illumi. Or he will die trying.

_I followed you everywhere..._ Killua attacks Illumi, tackling him to the ground right when Illumi was about to dodge Hisoka's cards. _You were my most precious friend..._Killua's nails turn into claws and he starts to slice into his brother without restraint. Illumi is having trouble keeping up with him in this position. _You gave me light and brought me out of the darkness._

Illumi gets a hold of one of Killua's arms and snaps it, the bone making a sickening crack. Killua doesn't flinch. _We've broken bones together and have healed together._ Killua uses his other arm to dig into Illumi's shoulder and rips out a hunk of flesh. _You were my everything. All my thoughts...had something to do with you. All my wants, my dreams...they were around you. So what do I have now?_ Killua lets his aura out, shocking Illumi with all he has as he continues to dig into his flesh, his blood staining the floor just as Gon's blood has stained the floor. _We promised we would stay together..._

Killua isn't aware of anything else. Illumi is beneath him, convulsing from the amount of electricity Killua is pumping through his veins. It's the only way he can keep him still but once Killua is out of power, Illumi will be able to stop his attacks. Killua starts to punch Illumi, hearing his skull crack against the floor before he's knocked off his brother by something sharp. Killua rolls on the ground, stopping a few feet away from Gon. He stares at Gon's limp body with a blank face, his mind still shut down but he knows what he wants. His body moves, crawling over so he's beside Gon. Killua can feel his blood leak out of his body, he was damaged. He doesn't know how bad and he doesn't care.

Killua wraps his arms around Gon, pulling the other boy into his chest just like he's done millions of times before. Gon's body is still warm. It's like he's just asleep. Killua knows better. _I'm going to keep our promise Gon.._. Killua kisses Gon's forehead..._so wait for me._

* * *

Kurapika can barely breathe. It wasn't suppose to turn out like this. He can only stare at where Gon and Killua lay, the ex-assassin hugging the limp body against his chest. Leorio is weeping, his shoulders shaking. He's on his knees and Kurapika is sure he can't move. Kurapika has never seen the man cry so much. Kurapika can't blame him. He can feel his own silent tears fall down his face.

He's lost two friends today.

After Gon died, Kurapika watched as Killua's eyes became empty. He attacked Illumi but there was no emotion behind it. It was as if his body was on auto pilot. Killua kept hitting and tearing and breaking Illumi apart. If not for Hisoka throwing his cards at Killua, Kurapika is sure Killua would have killed him. Kurapika wishes he did. Kurapika wants to kill illumi but right now, Hisoka and Illumi are fighting again. Illumi mad about Hisoka attacking his brother.

Kurapika can't process that though. All he can look at is Gon and Killua. Gon is dead. Killua is almost as lifeless as him. It's heart breaking. He doesn't know what to do. Once again, he's let his friends die. Once again, he's lost his most beloved people. Was all this training for nothing? Was all the work he's done not worth anything? He couldn't save Gon. He couldn't keep the tears from Leorio.

Kurapika's eyes move away from Killua to look over at the white fox, the reason behind all this. There she is. The white fox they have been searching for a month. Clover is whining, pawing at the cage, wanting to get out. This was the reason they came. Gon wanted to save Clover. Kurapika walks over slowly towards the cage, ignoring Illumi and Hisoka, ignoring Leorio's wails and he certainly doesn't look over at Gon's limp body.

"Hello Clover." Kurapika stops in front of the cage. His voice is hoarse and it breaks. He swallows down the lump in his throat. "We've been looking for you for a long time. Gon was worried about you. I'm glad to see that you're alright." Kurapika breaks the lock on the cage and opens it up. The white fox's ears pick up and she stands but she doesn't run out of the cage. "Gon really liked you. He even got that chocolate sculpture of you and that's all he wanted. We're going to get you back home okay? He would have wanted that." Kurapika swallows once again. Clover walks up to Kurapika and licks his face, taking his tears. Clover makes a whine as she looks over at Gon's limp body. She sits and howls. It's loud and it shakes the cabin. She keeps howling and it sounds like a wail. Kurapika feels his tears fall freely. Even Clover is grieving.

"_What's all the commotion?"_ Kurapika stops, a new presence next to him. That voice... Kurapika looks over to see the circus leader standing next to him, that mask covering his eyes, his lips in a tight line. He's see through. Everything gets quiet. Illumi and Hisoka stop their fighting. All eyes are on the circus leader.

"You killed him." Kurapika finds himself growling, his eyes turning red or maybe they've been red all this time. He doesn't know. "You killed Gon!" Kurapika's chest raises and falls.

"_Is that what this is all about?"_ The circus leader looks towards Gon's limp body who is still being held by Killua. _" He's not dead. If he was I would be stronger. He's just in the last stage of the curse but his soul is still in his body."_ the circus leader waves Kurapika's rage off before he smiles when he looks at Clover. _"My baby. How are you doing? I'm glad to see you're doing well-"_

Clover whines. The circus leader listens to her for a moment. "_Don't worry. It's done. It's over. He'll be fine. Gon isn't going to die, the curse is broken."_

"G-Gon's alive?" Killua's voice comes back. Killua trembles when he sees Gon's chest raise and fall again, his heart beating strong.

"He'll need to be taken to the hospital immediately but he should be fine." As soon as The circus leader says that, Killua gets up and runs off in a blink of an eye. Kurapika has no doubt he's running to the hospital. Kurapika feels a hope well up in his chest. Is this not going to end horribly? Will everything be okay? Kurapika looks over to see what Illumi is going to do but he's already gone. And so is Hisoka.

"_I'll be coming around with my family to pick up Clover. I've never seen so much doom and gloom in one room."_ The circus leader smirks before it forms into a real smile._ "I can respect your love for your friends. It's like the love I have for my family. Just keep that boy out of trouble." _Then the circus leader is gone.

Now there's only Leorio and Kurapika left. They stare at each other, both still trying to process all that just happened. Leorio's eyes tear up and he runs toward Kurapika, wrapping his arms around his lover. "Gon is going to be okay." He wails once again but this time Kurapika can't help to smile.

Gon's going to live. Killua will get him to the hospital in time. It's over.

It's finally over.

* * *

"That escalated quickly." Hisoka smirks over at Illumi after they've run for a good while, getting far away from the cabin. Hisoka is bleeding out of a wound to his chest. Illumi's broken arm hangs limply by his side, blood dripping out of his busted head and out of the gash in his shoulder. Killua got him good. " Tell me Illumi, are you angry your plan was ruined?"

"Kil has become sick." Illumi says quietly. "Gon has damaged him. This plan may have failed but I will not stop in till Kil comes home and Gon is dead."

"I told you Gon is mine. You've over stepped your boundaries-"

"If you want to protect Gon you will have to kill me. For I swear to you, I will rip the head from off his shoulders." Illumi's eyes are so dark, his voice dangerous as he slowly turns his head to glare at Hisoka, his blood lust leaking out.

Hisoka's yellow eyes narrow and he takes a step closer, the two strong men facing each other once again. All because of Gon.

In a blink of an eye, Illumi runs off. The dirt where he was standing barely moving from his speed. Hisoka watches him leave before he chuckles.

"I guess Illumi's my enemy now. How..." Hisoka licks his lips.

"Entertaining~"

* * *

Gon is aware of warmth. There's this feeling in his chest that makes him feel like he's floating, as if he's on nothing and gravity isn't holding him down. There's a voice calling out to him from far away. The voice is kind and bright. Gon wants to follow it but there's another voice. A familiar one. Gon turns away from the warmth and follows the familiar voice, not wanting to leave behind the owner of this voice.

Gon's eyes slowly open. He feels drowsy and his eye lids heavy as he looks around this room. There's a monitor beeping next to him and it smells of alcohol. _Am I in the hospital again? What happened?-_

Gon remembers those black eyes. He remembers his words. He wanted to take Killua away! _If I'm alive does that mean Killua went through with Illumi?!_

"Killua!" Gon shouts, sitting up in bed only to be stopped by a pressure on his stomach.

"I'm right here, Gon." Killua gets up from his position on Gon's chest. _Was he sleeping on me?_ Killua looks tired too but when his eyes lock with Gon's...Those blue eyes get this light to them. Killua hugs Gon tightly, as tightly as he can with one of his arms in a sling. So tight that Gon has trouble breathing but he doesn't mind. No, he hugs as tight as he can back. So happy to see that Killua is still here, that he's okay.

"I was worried that you would have gone off with Illumi." Gon sighs contently, taking in the scent of Killua's hair and enjoying his warmth. "What happened when I was out? Did you fight Illumi? Did you get Clover? Did you give her to the circus leader? Is that how I'm alive?"

"I attacked Illumi but I wasn't really conscious through it. Kurapika let Clover out and went with Leorio to return her to the circus leader. I have no idea where Illumi went...The curse is broken but...I really thought you were going to die." Killua pulls away to glare. He puts Gon in a head lock and starts to rub his knuckles into his head. "What you did was risky! You should have just let me take that needle! You could have died, idiot."

"I didn't want him to take you. I didn't want him to put a needle in your head. I didn't like the way he was talking about you either." Gon grips his fists, growling. "He was talking about you like you didn't have a choice. Like you were a robot or something that he could just control. He didn't even care if you loved the person he was going to set you up with."

"That's how Illumi thinks. I was his puppet." Killua's eyes get dark, thinking about his childhood. He blinks when Gon wraps his arms around him again, looking at him with those amber eyes open to listen. Killua knows he hasn't talked much about what went on during his childhood but he's never really felt like he had to. It's over and it doesn't matter. Gon took him away from all that. "I didn't realize it in till I met you."

"I don't think you were ever a puppet Killua. You always had your own feelings." Gon nuzzles Killua's head. "But I was wondering."

"Hm?"

"If Illumi wasn't pushing you to be the heir to the Zoldycks, would you want to be the heir?"

"Where did that come from?"

"And would you...like to have a wife? I mean I can't give you any children."

"I don't want any children. I don't want a wife either unless it's you." Killua's face gets flushed when Gon's eyes get bright. He glances away. "Or husband or whatever." He grumbles but his face gets redder. "N-Not saying we have to get married or anything-" Killua takes a deep breath when his words started to get faster.

"I'd want to get married to Killua!" Gon cheers, grabbing Killua's hands, not aware of how much those words have affected the other male. Killua's eyes get glossed over for a moment, his brain busting a fuse with the overwhelming emotions. "I'd be your wife or husband or whatever!"

"L-Let's just focus on you getting better right now! Geez you almost die and as soon as you get up your talking about getting married." Killua scolds but his face is red. Gon can only giggle in response. He's too happy. He couldn't picture getting married to anyone other than Killua. He can't want to tell Mito! Killua is quiet for a moment before he glances away again. "And you know I can't give you kids either. I always figured you'd be the kind of guy who would want a wife and kids some day." Killua fiddles with his pants, pulling at the fabric.

"Hmm. I'm not really sure. I've never really thought about having a wife and kids. I've been focused on finding Ging and going on adventures with you. I never really thought about it." Gon smiles, thinking for a moment. "Maybe we could still have kids. I'm not Mito's son but she raised me. Maybe they're others like me. And we could raise one together! Later of course, once we get married." Gon grins so brightly that Killua feels his heart melt. His blue eyes have gotten so light listening to Gon talk. Married. Gon and Killua being married...adopting a kid...Killua feels a little light headed. "You never answered my one question though."

"Huh? What question?" Killua slaps his cheek, trying to snap himself out of his state and listen to what Gon is saying now.

"If Illumi wasn't pushing you to be the heir, would you want to? Do you miss your family?"

"Huhh?" Killua raises his eyebrow. "Miss my family? You saw them Gon. I ran away for a reason." Killua rolls his eyes. "I don't want to be a assassin anymore. I'm a hunter-"

"Your childhood wasn't all bad though. Some times you talked about these times with your father and you seemed happy."

Killua stares at Gon for a moment. "It wasn't all bad, no. My father is alright. Out of everyone, I respect him. He'll probably be disappointed. My mother will probably cry. Milluki will just be fat and Illumi won't give up. But I'm not going back. I don't want to be the heir. I decided what I wanted a long time ago. I want to stay by you." Killua's surprised by how firmly he said that.

"Maybe we could visit them some time." Gon smiles, hugging Killua tightly. "If we get married, they'll be my family too!"

"Ugh Gon they would definably try to kill you." Killua's face gets red. Again the word 'married' has been said. "They would never accept it. I can hear my mother now. I don't want you being involved with them anyway." Killua closes his eyes. "And you keep talking about getting married, you can't be serious."

"Why not?" Gon tilts his head. "Mito said marriage is for people who really love each other. She also said it's a challenge! And that you should only marry someone you want to be with for the rest of your life. I want to be with Killua forever!" Gon hugs Killua, nuzzling his head.

"Gon..." Killua's voice is deep before he grabs Gon's chin and kisses him. It's tender and warm. Gon feels himself melt into the other male, his eyes slipping shut as Killua kisses him slowly. It's different and wonderful and Gon can't get enough. "Illumi is going to come after us again." Killua pulls away, his voice is hoarse and those eyes get dark saying his brother's name. "Now that he knows about us...He'll try even harder to split us apart."

"Whatever he throws at us, we can handle." Gon grins. "Let him try. He pulled a fast one this time but we'll be prepared for him next time." Gon kisses Killua on the forehead. "I won't let him take you."

"I won't let him hurt you." Killua mumbles against Gon's head. Maybe Killua should just leave Gon to protect him. Maybe it would be the selfless thing to do but... Killua tightens his grip on Gon. Killua is selfish. They made a promise to stay together and as long as Gon wants him...Killua will stay by his side.

He will follow him anywhere.

"I love you Killua." Gon hugs Killua tightly, his heart beating faster. Killua doesn't respond, he only tightens his grip on the other male, not able to speak. He likes Gon saying that too much. His heart does back flips and his body gets too warm.

The door to Gon's room opens, Leorio and Kurapika walking in. They come in with blank looks but when they see Gon and Killua hugging, both their eyes light up.

"Gon!"

"Leorio! Kurapika!" Gon cheers. "I'm not dead! And me and Killua are going to get married!"

"W-What?!" Leorio and Kurapika's eyes get wide.

"Idiot, don't tell them that!" Killua sputters, Gon's never seen his face get so red.

"Huh? But aren't we going to get married?"

"Gah!" Killua hides his face with his hands. Too embarrassed by how much he's reacting to Gon saying that.

"Killua?" Gon pokes his lover in the head.

Leorio's wide eyes slowly turn back to normal. He laughs, tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes. "haha that's so Gon!" Leorio runs to the two boys, grabbing Gon and hugging him tightly, his tears falling freely. "You're alive! I thought we lost you!" Leorio sniffles. "Tell me when the wedding is! I'll definably be there! So don't you dare die young. You have your whole life ahead of you!"

"N-Nothing is set in stone!" Killua squeaks.

"I know. I don't plan on dying any time soon. I want to spend as long as I can with Killua." Gon smiles hugging Leorio back. "You take care of yourself too. You have a long life to live and I want to see you working as a doctor."

"Not too long with how old he is." Killua snorts, getting Leorio to give him a half hearted glare before he smiles.

"I'm glad you guys haven't changed." Leorio sniffles, pulling away from Gon. He frowns soon after though. "...I'm sorry. This vacation turned out to be a bust. You almost died and you got cursed. I wanted everyone to have fun but because of my vacation-"

"What are you talking about Leorio? This vacation has been great! I got to see all of you again and because of you and Kurapika, I realized my feelings for Killua! If we didn't have this vacation, me and Killua might not be together right now! And we did a lot of fun stuff! We went to a chocolate factory and fought in a dungeon, caught a Kraken, went to an amusement park and the beach! It's been great!"

"Yeah...I guess you're right." Leorio slowly starts to smile. "It was pretty fun. It got pretty messed up at the end but...You're okay. That's all that matters."

"Killua." Everyone stops talking and Looks at Kurapika. The blonde is staring at the ex-assassin with a blank face. Killua's face becomes indifferent as the Kurta takes a step closer. "Forgive me for what i've done. You are my friend and I wish to keep it that way." Kurapika bows his head slightly, closing his eyes. "I have no excuses for my behavior but I have learned from it."

Killua glares at the blonde for a second. Gon gives Killua a look, those amber eyes getting big. Leorio gives Killua a nudge. Killua sighs. "Because of you, Gon almost died." Killua snarls. Kurapika keeps his head bowed. "...We'll have to work on it but...we can still be friends or whatever. You've lost my trust."

"As to be expected." Kurapika straightens himself out and smiles. "But i'm glad I can call you my friend once again. I won't get between you and Gon any more. And I surely won't keep anything from you when it comes to him. I will earn back my trust."

"Yay! We're all friends again!" Gon starts to bounce on the bed, wrapping his arms around Leorio's and Killua's necks, pulling them close.

"oi Gon!" Killua struggles against the other male.

"You're straining my neck!" Leorio whines. Kurapika watches the three and can't help to chuckle. The mood that was so dark now is so light. Gon can do that with that light in his eyes. He can make any situation seem okay. It's like what just happened was a bad dream.

Gon's smile is too contagious.

" Oh yeah, Gon." Kurapika blinks when he remembers something. He pulls out a card from his pocket. Gon lets go of Killua and Leorio, his attention on Kurapika. Killua wraps his arm around Gon's waist, pulling the other male close once more. "The circus leader wanted to thank you for returning Clover safely and wanted to apologize for cursing you and almost killing you." Kurapika walks over to Gon and hands him the card. "He told me to give you this. The leader said he knows how much you want to find your father so he's given you his location. He was able to find him somehow saying something about him having resources." Kurapika smiles, waiting to see Gon's eyes light up and for him to smile.

Gon stares at the card for a moment before he rips it up. His friends eyes widen. "I don't want to be told where Ging is. That takes all the fun out of it. I want to find him. I'm a hunter. If I can't do that much, then I don't deserve to ever find him." Gon smiles at his friends. "But I appreciate him doing that."

Killua's lips turn in a small smile and he shakes his head. "That's so you..."

"Besides, I have something I want to do right now." Gon grabs Killua's hand, interlacing their fingers. Killua looks over at him with his eyebrow raised. "Let's do one last thing together!" Gon smiles. "Let's go to Whale Island and have a last feast. I'm sure Mito would be happy to see us and I want to tell her about all that's happened." Gon squeezes Killua's hand, the other male's eyes lighting up and his cheeks flushing.

"That sounds wonderful Gon." Kurapika smiles but it falls slightly. "but i'm afraid i'm going to have to decline. I've been out of work for far too long. I must hurry back to my employer. I'm sure Melody is pulling her hair out by now trying to keep the boss out of trouble."

"Oh you're leaving?" Gon frowns.

"I'll have to pass on that too." Leorio gives Gon a soft smile. "I got to get to work in my hospital. There's a lot of sick people who need me. This vacation was only suppose to be a month and we've stayed out longer than that."

"Aww both of you are leaving?" Gon pouts before he looks over at Killua. "You're going to come with me to Whale Island right?"

"Of course. Where else would I go?" Killua flushes, squeezing Gon's hand back.

Gon beams at his lover before looking back at Leorio and Kurapika who are now holding hands. "Are you guys going to keep in touch? It kind of sucks that you guys have to separate."

"We're use to it."

"As long as Kurapika answers his phone we'll be all good." Leorio grunts, grinning at his lover when Kurapika looks at him.

"I will answer my phone Leorio." Kurapika rolls his eyes but there's this teasing tone to his voice. "Just don't call me 10 times in till I answer."

"That was only once and that was because I was worried." Leorio huffs.

"Mmhmm." Kurapika chuckles at the look Leorio is giving him. "Well..." Kurapika smiles at Gon, those gray eyes softening. "It's time to say goodbye again."

"Yeah. Who knows how long it will be till we all see each other again." Leorio sighs, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm not sure." Gon gets out of bed with Killua by his side, watching him from the corner of his eye. "But when we do, I know it will be fun."

"I feel like the next time I see you Leorio, you'll be fat." Killua stuffs his hands in his pockets.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!"

"You should watch how much you drink and how much you go out." Gon says, putting his hands on his hips.

"et tu, Gon?" Leorio crosses his arms. "I don't go out that much and I'm not going to get fat! I work out a lot thank you very much."

"Jerking off doesn't count as working out." Killua smirks when Leorio's face gets red with anger.

"Fuck you Killua. I bet you're going to be fat! You...You chocolate fiend!" Leorio shouts, breathing heavily out of his nose.

Kurapika pats Leorio on the back, sighing. "It's okay honey, don't pop a blood vessel."

Leorio starts to grumble only for Gon to rush over to him, giving him a tight hug. "Goodbye Leorio, i'll see you later. I know you'll heal a lot of people. Keep in touch okay?" Gon pulls away, smiling at his friend.

"I will. You take care of yourself Gon. And you too Killua. Watch out for each other." Leorio smiles, patting Gon on the head. "I guess the next time i'll be seeing you is at your wedding." Leorio winks at Killua, getting the ex-assassin to turn scarlet.

"T-That's not even a thing yet!"

"Yeah! I'll definably tell you when we get it all planned out." Gon cheers.

"W-Wait are you really serious?"

"Come here Killua! Give this 'old man' a hug." Leorio grabs Killua and pulls him In, hugging the teenager. Killua wrinkles his nose, feeling a bit uncomfortable from the contact but he slowly pats Leorio on the back and smiles.

"Yeah, yeah. Goodbye old man. Don't die from a stroke before we see you again."

"Oh no. I'll be definably seeing your wedding. Are you going to be wearing the dress Killua?"

"F-Fuck you." Killua sputters, pushing the older man off him, getting Leorio to chuckle.

"Kurapika!" Gon cheers before he hugs the blonde tightly, burying his face in his chest. "I'll see you. Thanks for all your help. I don't think I could have gotten with Killua without you. Stay safe. Don't over work yourself and if you ever need our help, just give us a call. We'll be there in a flash." Gon pulls away, those amber orbs have that determined fire.

"Good bye Gon. If I should need you, I will call." Kurapika smiles gently. "It's been nice seeing you again. I'd be happy to attend your wedding. Just let me know."

"S-So is this really a thing?"

"Goodbye Killua." Kurapika does a slight nod of his head. Killua straightens himself and nods his head back. It's a simple goodbye and Kurapika can't help to smile. It's okay that it's like this now. Hopefully as time goes by, they can go back to the way they were. Kurapika understands that it will take time. "We're going to head to the hotel and pack our stuff up now. Take care." Kurapika and Leorio wave goodbye before they walk out of the hospital room. Gon keeps waving till the door closes, leaving Killua and him alone.

"I guess we should go and start packing our things up. It will be a two day trip to Whale Island." Gon smiles over at Killua.

"Yeah. Lets get you checked out of here. You look fine to me." Killua looks over Gon before nodding his head.

"Oh! What about the demon guy?" Gon's eyes widen when he remembers they left him laying in Kurapika's room.  
"I'm not sure. Kurapika said he was gone when they stopped by the hotel."

Gon thinks for a moment, frowning when he thinks of the demon guy."H-Hey Gon?" Gon looks up at Killua who is pulling on his shirt, looking frustrated.

"Were you serious about..."He swallows. "Getting married? Or were you just messing with me?"

Gon stares at Killua a moment before he grins. He closes his eyes and waves his finger in the air. "Secret~"

"Wha-"

"Come on Killua! We've got a lot of stuff to do! But first we have to stop by to see Mito first. Then we can get back on the road to find Ging!"

"I thought you didn't want to see Mito till you found Ging." Killua huffs, angry with Gon for keeping the married thing a secret.

"Yeah I didn't want to but you're right. I miss Mito and I know by now she's getting anxious. There's something I need to do there too." Gon smiles to himself. "So we have to go. It's my goal for right now. I think it will help with finding Ging in the long run."

"Really?" Killua raises his eyebrow. "What do you have to do?"

"Secret~"

"What the hell?" Killua huffs.

"Don't worry." Gon can't stop his smile. Killua stops with his huffing when he sees how bright those amber orbs are. "It won't be a secret for much longer."

Gon kisses Killua on the lips. It's deep and heated. Killua finds that his heart is fluttering and his stomach is doing flips. In that moment, Killua can forgive him for keeping secrets.

Just during this moment.

* * *

"Ugh finally." Killua takes a deep breath, his eyes lighting up when he finally sees Gon's strange little home that a tree is growing out of. He smiles, wiping the sweat from his brow. 2 days of air travel mixed with a boat ride and miles of walking just to get to Gon's home. It's strange seeing this place after so long. It's been years. "I forgot how long it took to get to your home from the port."

"Yeah it's been awhile since I've had to walk that path." Gon's eyes are so bright as he looks at his old home. Hewie barks next to Gon, the white German Shepard on a leash. She wags her tail, her tongue hanging out. "Come on." Gon smiles as he grabs Killua's hand and starts to walk him along. Killua's heart starts beating faster as they get closer to Gon's home. He knows his hands are sweaty but Gon makes no complaints. Killua's freaking out. He can't help to wonder how Mito will react to their relationship. What if she actually doesn't like Killua? What if she doesn't want Gon to be with him? What if she'll try to tear them apart?-

"She's going to be angry you didn't call." Killua chuckles but it sounds strained even to him.

"Yeah but it will be okay." Gon glances over at Killua with a blank expression. " Is something wrong Killua? You've been quiet on the way here."

"Nothing's wrong." Killua lies, swallowing down his nervousness as they get to the front door. Gon doesn't push it. For right now anyway. Gon knocks on the door, smiling. When Mito answers, her eyes widen when she sees the two.

"Gon!" She hugs the boy who has been a son to her tightly. She smiles when she sees Killua and lets go of Gon to give the other boy a hug. "Killua! My, you boys have grown! It's been years!" Mito pulls away, her smiling falling into a scowl. She puts her hands on her hips. "I've been worried sick about you guys! You didn't write to me for a month! Did something happen?"

"Sorry about that. I just didn't get to write." Gon rubs the back of his head before he smiles. "Can we stay here for a couple of days?"

"Of course! Stay as long as you like!" Mito moves out of the way, letting the two walk in. Gon lets go of Hewie, the dog running into the home excitedly. Her eyebrow raises when she catches how Gon is holding Killua's hand. The ex-assassin tenses, feeling self conscious. He wants to pull his hand away but Gon tightens his grip, making sure he can't. "I see you two are as close as ever." Mito smiles knowingly. "Oh, I don't have anything made up for you guys! You should have called! I could have had a feast ready for you." Mito sighs.

"That's okay." Gon chuckles. "We ate on the way here. We should have a feast later." Gon smiles. " Mito I need to tell you something." Gon holds up their interlaced hands before kissing Killua's. "Me and Killua are dating!"

Killua swallows, watching Mito's face. Her eyes are wide and she just stares. Killua bites his lip, his stomach starting to twist but then Mito's face lights up. She chuckles. "Congratulations you two! You know I always had a feeling about you guys, even when you were younger. I thought I was strange for thinking that way...but now I know I was right." Mito walks up to Killua and kisses him on the forehead. "You better take care of my Gon. And treat him right." Mito pulls away to put her hands on her hips. She smiles. "I know you will. I've always thought of you as part of the family. I'm glad that Gon is with someone like you."

Killua stares at her with wide eyes before his bangs cover his face. There's a small smile on his lips, his eyes a little watery. He can't say anything. The warmth...it's just too much.

"We got to make this dinner something to remember. I'll cook ham." Mito winks.

"Ham!" Gon cheers, throwing his arms in the air, and bouncing up and down. "Hey Killua, can you help Mito cook? I need to do something."

"Uh...Sure?" Killua looks up, raising his eyebrow. "What do you need to do-"

"Thanks i'll be back!" Gon pecks Killua on the lips before he runs out of the house.  
"Wait Gon!" Killua calls after him but the other male doesn't listen. Killua frowns, feeling a bit awkward. It's strange for Gon to run of to do something by himself. And he still feels a little strange with being in Gon's home without him.

"Come on. Let's get started." Mito smiles at Killua when he looks at her. "You can tell me all about how you and Gon became a couple! Don't leave out any details either!" Mito starts to walk towards the kitchen, Killua following after her.

"Um well..." Killua blushes, his heart beating faster as he follows Mito. He finds it strange how he starts to talk about how all this began so easily. Soon it just flows out. He tells Mito about how he's always had a thing for Gon and how he thought that Gon would never return his feelings. He talks about how they got together and the confusion Kurapika caused. He talks about their first date...their first kiss.

Mito listens as they get to work on cooking dinner. She smiles and nods her head, chuckling a couple of times. It feels nice. It feels good being able to tell someone about this. Mito is the mother he's always wanted. He's glad Mito has accepted him. Killua gets so wrapped up in talking about Gon and everything that he almost forgets Gon has left him.

Almost.

* * *

"Gon where are you taking me?" Killua grumbles as he's pushed by Gon, the ex-assassin is wearing a black blind fold that the other male made him wear. "We spent hours making all that food and then you come home, only to pull me out before we even get to eat it!"

"Don't worry. We'll eat after this." Gon grins as he keeps pushing Killua along. "I'll reward you for your hard work." Gon leans his lips close to Killua's ear. He licks up the shell, getting the other male to shiver.

"Ah..." Killua feels hot. He swallows down his arousal and tries to focus on where Gon is taking him now. He can't pin point where they are. They've been walking for some time. He starts to get anxious. What is this all about anyway? First Gon runs off for 2 hours and now he has him blind folded, walking outside during the night.

"Here we are!" Gon sounds like he's smiling as he takes off Killua's blind fold. Killua's eyes widen and he can't help to gasp. Before him is a large tree covered in purple flowers. He's never seen such a big tree before. The purple flowers glow in the moonlight making the tree look like something you would find at Christmas. It's beautiful.

"These flowers are called 'tear drops'.There's this old story about them. They say the moon started to weep when it realized it could never be with the sun. Those tears collected in this tree and are testimony of the Moon's love for the sun." Gon smiles when he sees how bright Killua's eyes are. "They close up and glow when the moon's light hits them. But in the day time, the sun's rays open the flowers back up. I like to think of them as belonging both to the sun and the moon. Both their rays effect the flowers. I'd like to think the sun cried too and the 'tear drops' are their way to be connected."

"This is awesome..." Killua still can't get over the sight of this tree. The story that Gon has told makes him think the flowers look even more beautiful than before. Gon grabs Killua's hand and leads him closer to the tree till they're standing underneath it.

"I saw these flowers a long time ago...and when I first met you and saw your purple eyes, I couldn't help to be reminded of these flowers. Mainly because of your eyes and you reminded me of the moon. You're like the flowers, you glow in the moonlight." Gon smiles, turning to face Killua, their bodies closer together. "You look beautiful Killua."

"Don't say something like that." Killua's cheeks flush, those purple eyes shifting away before looking back. He raises his eyebrow. "This is amazing and all but what were you doing for 2 hours?"

Gon smiles and it's too bright. He's the sun. Killua feels his heart melt. "This." Gon lets go of Killua, getting down on one knee. Killua feels his heart stop, his breath hitching. He can only stare at Gon with wide eyes, his brain shutting down.

There's no way...

Gon pulls out a box from his pocket, opening it up. Killua's heart jumps in his chest when he sees the blue gem that sparkles in the moonlight, the ring made of white gold. "Killua Zoldyck." Gon's lips curl up. "Will you marry me?" Gon's cheeks get pink and it reaches his ears. Killua finds it to be the most adorable thing he's ever seen.

As soon as the question was said, Killua snapped. Those tears that he's been holding in come pouring out. Gon stands up quickly. "K-Killua I'm sorry we don't-"

"Do you even have to ask?!" Killua pulls Gon in for a hug, crying into his shoulder. He can't even stop it. His body trembles in all the feelings he has. Gon wraps his arms around him, rubbing his back soothingly as Killua continues to cry. He's just too happy. It's like this is a dream. Gon asking him to marry him...It's really happening. Gon is going to be his husband. And he asked him to marry him in the sweetest way. Killua could die now. He could literally die and it would be okay. Killua doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve to be this happy but it doesn't matter. Gon wants to marry him. "Of course it's a yes!" Killua can't help to shout before his voice cracks. He wishes he could be sweet like Gon. But he can't even stop himself from crying.

"I'm happy too Killua." Gon pulls Killua away, the ex-assassin's eye widen when he sees the tear falling down Gon's face. He grins, both of the boy's cheeks flushed. He takes the ring out of the box before taking Killua's hand. He places it on his left ring finger. Killua swallows once again, trying to stop his tears. "I wanted to do this before we head off to find Ging. When I get focused on something I can get easily distracted. I'll probably do more stupid stuff so...I wanted you to know that I plan on marrying you some day. I was thinking we could have the wedding after we find Ging." Gon leans his head against Killua's. "I want him to see our big day. I want him to see you and meet you-"

Killua could care less about Ging right now. Killua pulls Gon in for a kiss, his lips moving passionately against the other boys. Waiting till they find Ging could be as little as a year or 5 or who knows but it doesn't matter. They are going to get married some day. It's really going to happen. Killua couldn't be happier.

The ex-assassin forgets about the feast waiting for them at home as he indulges himself in Gon's warm, pushing the other male against the large tree. Their hot breath mingle together, their kisses getting more needy as they go on. It doesn't matter that they're outside. It doesn't matter that Mito is waiting for them. All that matters is Gon is here and his body is calling for him. Killua wants to make Gon feel good. He wants to give him the world because Gon has given everything to him.

Clothes are left on the ground, forgotten, saliva dripping down Killua's chin as Gon pushes him down on the ground, getting on top of him. Gon taking control. Their kissing is intense. Killua's not sure if either of them could stop at this point.

"Gon, put it in." Killua takes a deep breath, his chest heaving up and down.

"B-But we don't have anything. It'll hurt-"

"I want it." Killua pulls Gon down to kiss him roughly, nibbling on his lower lip. "I want you...to make love to me." Killua flushes at his boldness but he's going crazy. Gon's cheeks get pink but those amber eyes...ohh they get darker in lust, in passion. Killua feels a shiver go down his spine.

"Okay...I can't hold back Killua." Gon spits into his hand before he rubs his saliva over his member. "It's going to hurt." Gon kisses Killua as he spreads his legs. Gon puts three of his fingers in Killua's mouth. "Suck please?"

Killua's eyes get hazier as he licks Gon's fingers, making sure they're good and lathered. Killua makes sure that his face doesn't change as Gon's fingers go into him roughly one by one. It hurts but he won't let Gon know that. It's a good kind of pain. He wants this pain. He wants anything Gon can give him. "I-I can't hold back anymore." Gon trembles as he pulls his fingers out only to replace them with his dick. He thrust in roughly, pushing himself all the way to the hilt. Killua can't help to cry out slightly from the pain. It does hurt. A lot. Killua will bare through it though. "ack! I'm sorry Killua!" Gon starts to pull out only for Killua to grab a hold of him.

"No...it's fine...Just go slower next time." Killua takes a deep breath. "I'm fine. This is nothing. Move." Killua leans up to kiss Gon, the other male melts into his warmth and starts to thrust into him a bit hard but Killua bares it. Gon can't control himself and that's okay. Killua wants Gon to get lost in him. Wants to hear Gon moan because of him and see that face contort with pleasure. After awhile the pain subsides and Killua starts to feel...something else. "AH, Ah Killua...you feel so good..." Gon is drooling, thrusting into him with no restraint, his hands finding Killua's, their fingers interlacing.

"G-Gon.." Killua groans at seeing Gon's face and feeling his harsh breathing on his lips. Killua's eyes widen and his back arches when Gon hits a certain spot. Killua is seeing stars. "A-Again! There!" Killua shouts with no shame and Gon happily obeys. He thrust as hard as he can in the same spot, sweat starting to form on his brow. "Gon, Gon, Gon, Gon." Killua keeps screaming his name, not able to stop himself. It feels too good and it's Gon. It's Gon who's thrusting inside of him. It's Gon who's moaning above him, using his body to pleasure himself.

Gon, who just asked Killua to marry him.

It doesn't take long for both boys to finish, Gon cumming hard into Killua while Killua's seed gets on Gon's chest. Gon kisses Killua passionately, swallowing up Killua's last moan, riding out his orgasm. Even after they came, Gon keeps kissing Killua. Slowly, full of love. Killua feels another tear side down his face.

This is no happy ending. No. This is only the begging. There's a lot of challenges to come. A lot of pain and victories to come across. Illumi will come back and he will try to hurt Gon. There will be extra problems with his family involving their marriage... Anything could happen in the future but in this moment, Killua couldn't care less.

Gon is his. The sun belongs to the moon. In this moment, they've collided. Killua will never be away from Gon. Gon will be his husband...Gon will always be here. Killua can't help to feel bad for the moon that shines down upon them in the sky.

Killua has gotten his sun, and he's never letting go.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this story! I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
